La Bella & La Bestia
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una detective de homicidios que cuando era niña sobrevivió a un asalto en el que murió su madre gracias a que alguien (o algo) le salvó la vida. Sakura piensa que ese "algo" era humano, hasta años después, cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, comenzando una relación complicada que pone en peligro sus propias vidas
1. Prologo

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Prologo

 _Primavera de 2005_

La mayoría de sus amigas, a sus doce años, o estaban preocupadas de su aspecto o de la idea de tener un novio y pronto. Más centrada en estudiar y aprender, ser una buena hija y no decepcionar a su familia, Sakura prefería pasar sus ratos libres con su mejor amiga Ino en casa de quien se había quedado hasta tarde con el permiso de su madre que había acordado recogerla antes de medianoche, pero desgraciadamente el viejo auto de su madre pensaba lo contrario, averiándose a medio camino de su casa, en medio de la nada por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ya siendo media noche Sakura podía darle la bienvenida oficial a sus doce años, ya era veintiocho de marzo después de todo. Pero, en ese momento, Sakura no elegiría otro regalo que estar ahí en el asiento trasero del auto—con su cabello recogido en dos trenzas-contemplando las estrellas en medio de la noche sin el obstáculo de la luz artificial. Mebuki, con ayuda de una linterna, termino por fin de reparar el auto, observando de sola sayo la hora en su reloj.

-Lamento que tu cumpleaños inicie así, cariño—se disculpó Mebuki, contemplando a su entretenida hija.

Apartando la mirada de las estrellas, Sakura se levantó del asiento, pasando por encima de la puerta para salir sin problema, consolando el temor con su madre con una sonrisa. No necesitaba de una fiesta ni anda, solo sabiendo que tenía a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana Matsuri—de seis años—podía decirse "la más feliz".

-No importa, mamá—tranquilizo Sakura, abrazando a su madre que sonrió antes de besarle la frente, -Ino y yo pasamos una tarde muy divertida—contribuyo a añadir para aligerar el ambiente. -¿Y qué es más divertido que tener una madre mecánica?—Mebuki le removió ligeramente el cabello. -No me imagino deshaciéndonos de este auto—reconoció.

Desde que tenía memoria, incluso antes de nacer—según su padre—ese auto había formado parte de la familia, sin excepción alguna, era—por decirlo así—un sobreviviente. No podía siquiera imaginar que sería de ellos si tuvieran otro auto en las manos, se había acostumbrado hasta a dormir en ese auto cuando su madre le pedía ayudarle con el negocio. Por ahora tenía todo claro en su vida: estudiaría, intentaría dar lo mejor de sí, entraría en una universidad y seria abogada como su papá, no tenía otra idea en mente por ahora.

-Si llegas a tenerlo cuídalo mucho, Sakura—pidió Mebuki, sinceramente, cerrando el capo del auto ante la sonrisa de su hija que se recargo en él, -si no lo perderás.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la repentina llegada de otro vehículo se lo impidió. Quien sea que lo conducía se detuvo en el borde contrario de la calle, sin apagar el motor. A menos que su madre no hubiera podido arreglar el auto y hubiera pedido ayuda, no entendía quien había llegado o que hacia ahí

-¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Sakura en voz alta.

Mebuki dejo la caja de herramientas en el suelo, acercándose a su hija rápidamente en caso de que fuera necesario. Sakura sujeto la mano de su madre en tanto esta se encontró cerca suyo, sintiendo temor de quienes fueran esos sujetos.

-Sakura, sube al auto—ordeno Mebuki.

-Mamá…- murmuro Sakura, intentando debatir.

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y del interior aparecieron dos hombres con armas en sus manos, Sakura se abrazó de su madre por mera inercia, intentando servirle como escucho pero su madre hizo de tapadera entre ella y esos hombres. No iba a subir al auto, pero tampoco entendía que estaba pasando. Antes incluso de que ella y su madre pensaran en qué hacer para salir de aquella extraña situación, ambos hombres le apuntaron y dispararon a su madre. Sin soltar a su madre, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Sakura se negó a pensar lo peor, removiéndole el hombro para que despertara.

-¡Mamá!—llamó.

Una bala roso muy cerca de su pierna, recordándole que no estaba sola y que si habían matado a su madre igualmente podían matarla ella. Tan rápidamente como le fue posible y lamentando tener que darle la espalda a su madre, Sakura salió corriendo casi en el acto. Era de noche, en medio del camino que daba a un bosque, esperaba que no la encontraran pero lo peor es que no podía estar segura. Pese a las enormes ganas que sentía de llorar y las lágrimas que no pudieron evitar deslizarse por sus mejillas, Sakura no paro de correr en ningún momento hasta tropezar accidentalmente y caer al suelo, su cabeza golpe casi en el acto contra una roca, abriendo un pequeño corte en su frente. Sakura se dio la vuelta, muy aturdida como para levantarse, dificultándosele el distinguir claramente a ambos sujetos, pero claramente cuerda como para saber que estaban ahí delante de ella.

-No me maten por favor—rogó entre lágrimas, temía a la muerte, sí, pero porque era una niña como cualquier otra, no podía ni quería morir en ese momento. Pese a su ruego, ambos hombres igualmente le apuntaron y se prepararon para disparar, -por favor…- suplico Sakura.

No le iba a servir rogar, no iban a perdonarle la vida por ello y pese a saberlo Sakura no perdió la esperanza, cerrando sus ojo y rogando silenciosamente porque algo sucediera para impedir que muriera. Como una respuesta ante sus ruegos, Sakura sintió retumbar en el aire un eco, una especie de rugido inconfundible que la sobresalto más no asusto—no como estaba por culpa de esos hombres—provocando que abriera los ojos de forma inmediata. Ya había presenciado la muerte de su madre a causa de esos hombres y pese al asco que significaba verlos morir en manos de algo o alguien a quien no conocia y que más bien actuaba como un animal no consiguió asustarla. Sea lo que fuera eso o él, era humano y estaba totalmente segura, lo estuvo en cuanto volteo a verla provocando que la mirada de ella se encontrara con unos profundos orbes rojos que la observaron con aparente preocupación, casi corroborando que estuviera a salvo. La oscuridad y la espesura del bosque impidieron que Sakura—pese a enderezare con ayuda de sus brazos—pudiera contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre que, notando sus intenciones, se marchó a una velocidad que ella apenas y pudo seguir con su mirada.

Observo con rabia los cadáveres de aquellos hombres mientras se levantaba del suelo, llorando como había deseado hacerlo. No iba a morir esa noche, iba a vivir e iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, no volvería a pasar por algo así. Pero de algo estaba segura, lo que la había salvado no era un monstruo, los una vez llamados hombres que habían irrumpido en su vida esa noche…si lo eran.

 _Todos dijeron que fue un animal salvaje, un coyote o un oso, ¿Qué era esa cosa que creí haber visto? No lo sé, algunos dijeron que era producto de la conmoción o estrés post-traumático. Los que mataron a mi madre eran bestias, pero eso o él...definitivamente no era una bestia_

* * *

 _Actualidad, 2017/Nueva York_

La vida tenía que seguir, eso se había repetido los siguientes doce años de su vida tras la muerte de su madre, se había hecho cargo de la mayor parte de la crianza de su hermana, permitiéndole su padre continuar con su vida y—ahora—comprometerse para continuar con su vida como ella estaba haciendo. Se había graduado como una de las mejores de su clase, pero sus prioridades habían cambiado, el lugar de estudiar leyes como había planeado hacer se había dedicado a algo aun más central y que—en cierto modo—le daba sentido a su vida, la seguridad, la policía más específicamente y llegando a un cargo—moderadamente-estable: detective, ni más ni menos y además de ello trabajaba con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka, ¿Acaso había algo mejor que eso? Ella creía que no.

Sakura se observó una última vez ante el espejo retrovisor de su auto antes de estacionarse frente al cine. Se suponía que ella y su novio—si así podía llamarlo—iban a ver una película juntos, pero habían estado postergándolo los últimos días a causa de su trabajo y el hecho de que su querido y muy amado jefe—nótese el sarcasmo—fuera un obseso del trabajo, literalmente. Sakura salió del auto, veloz como siempre, siendo reconocida por uno de los guardias de la entrada, sabía que se había estacionado mal, pero ni siquiera planeaba quedarse, solo disculparse con Kiba

-Detective, ¿Qué…?—intento detenerla el guardia

-Cinco minutos—pidió Sakura, rodeándolo y siguiendo con su camino a toda prisa.

Kiba y ella llevaban apenas un mes de novios, pero pasaban tan poco tiempo juntos que se sentía como si apenas hubiera pasado media semana. Era su vida, y le dolía tener que postergar tanto su relación pero era eso o morirse de hambre al ser una mantenida y ese papel de—por decirlo de algún modo—parasito, ya le correspondía a su hermanita Matsuri.

-¡Kiba!—grito Sakura antes de abrazarlo por la espalda. El Inuzuka volteo, claramente confundido por su llegada—Hola—saludo Sakura dignamente, besándolo, sintiéndose, en efecto, la peor novia del mundo, -realmente lo siento. Sabes que mi jefe odia a su esposa, lo que significa que nunca quiere irse del trabajo, lo que significa que yo…- intento explicarse.

-Significa que no recibiste mi mensaje—interrumpió Kiba, algo preocupado.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar parpadear con confusión, si, no había encendido su teléfono en las últimas horas ni recibida sus mensajes, pero ¿Qué podía ser tan importante en ese momento? Sakura arqueo una ceja, claramente en espera de una respuesta. Estaba tan ligada a su trabajo que necesitaba, no, exigía que las cosas fueran remotamente rápidas, no le gustaban las instancias de torpeza.

-En un principio tu trabajo era excitante—admitió Kiba dando a entender, casi de ipso facto, el por qué había salido con ella hasta entonces, -ahora es algo irritante, como esta noche…- señalo dándole a entender la hora de llegada que tenía lugar una hora tarde, -si quiero fumar marihuana...

-Claro que puedes fumar marihuana—tranquilizo si es que ese era el problema, de hecho ella misma había tenido sus tropiezos o momentos de adolescente como prueba, pero no hasta que cosas como el alcohol y las drogas fueran algo que tuvieran lugar alguno en su vida, -no me importa.

-¡Kibabu!—un grito femenino irrumpió en el momento.

No necesito preguntar, solo voltear y ver a una chica llamando a Kiba como si fuera su novio, ya empezaba a sentir que ella era la tercera persona en la relación y no esa mujer. Si no tuviera experiencia diría que estaba malentendiendo las cosas, pero desgraciadamente ya le había sucedido anteriormente.

-¿Kibabu?—pregunto Sakura, comenzando a entender de qué iba esa conversación.

No necesitaba que Kiba fuera lo bastante poco hombre para terminar con ella por eso, pero no iba a culparlos, sus anteriores novios igualmente lo habían hecho. Si, tenía pésimo tacto con hombres, en el sentido emocional. Pero esperaba que no la reemplazaran tan pronto, esta era la gota que había rebasado el vaso además del hecho de que él le hubiera enviado un mensaje para, aparentemente, terminar con ella por teléfono.

-Lo siento, Sakura…- intento disculparse Kiba ante la tensa mirada de ella, -estoy estresado, en serio—se excusó.

Había tenido que escuchar muchas cosas a la hora de terminar una relación; _no eres tú, soy yo_ , _vete de mí vida yo me iré de la tuya_ , y ahora esto, ¿enserio? Empezaba a creer que iba a ser la solterona de la familia ya que su hermana Matsuri tenía mejor suerte con los novios.

-En serio ¿Ese era tu mensaje?—cuestiono Sakura.

Creía que Kiba era mejor que eso, pero aparentemente no lo era.

-Sakura, seamos amigos—pidió apelando al viejo refrán de que si habían sido novios podían seguir siendo amigos como si nada, solo que ella no creía en esa ridiculez, -las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre nosotros—alentó para no hacerla sentir mal.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura plasmo una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro que casi le hizo cree que eso no le importaba.

-No, tienes razón—secundo ella con voz serena y calmada, con una de sus manos sobre su cadera, tenía muy bien pensado que hacer. Nadie rompía con ella de esa manera y salía ileso, -el pasado pisado—sonrió y, viendo confiado a Kiba, tomo su placa que colgaba en el costado de su cadera, levantándola hacia los guardias tras Kiba. -¡Seguridad! Este tipo tiene marihuana—delato.

Kiba la observo incrédulo antes de que ella le diera la espalda.

-Idiota—murmuro.

Genial, de nuevo estaba soltera, aunque para tristeza de su padre y hermana esta vez era por su propia elección. Esta vez estaba segura, cero hombres, ¿sí? No más mientras interfirieran con su trabajo, ya estaba harta de dar tantas escusas en un intento por no sentirse mal. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, encendiendo su teléfono justo para recibir una llamada.

-Haruno—contesto.

Como siempre, su deprimente animo tendría que esperar.

* * *

Había mucha gente con la que podía hablar luego de una ruptura, pero ya siendo su tercer novio en un año—y como siempre—Sakura había elegido recurrir a su pareja de trabajo y mejor amiga. Ino tenía más experiencia con los hombres hasta llegar al punto de aburrirse, literalmente, al menos gracias a ella tenía una visión diferente del entorno para pensar con claridad. Al menos estaba segura de una cosa, no se arrepentía de haber delatado a Kiba. Se suponía que estaban allí por un caso y no para tener una charla de amigas a corazón abierto pero, ¿Qué otro momento tendrían? Era eso o hablar mientras les asignaran un caso nuevo, y no preferían esta opción por sobre la que estaban transitando en ese momento.

-Tendrías que haberlo castrado—sugirió Ino igual de molesta que su mejor amiga, - _tu trabajo era excitante_ —imito la voz de Kiba, sintiendo asco de solo intentarlo. -Maldito idiota, nuestro trabajo no es una atracción sexual—recordó.

Ciertamente el rol de policía, extrañamente, le resultaba trayente al público masculino, pero Sakura estaba determinado a cambiarlo, no más intentos de cambiar su estado civil, eso se había acabado, que Matsuri fuera la conquistadora de hombres, ella prefería quedarse tal y como estaba. Veinticuatro años, virgen y sin una pisca de tiempo para sí misma, si…seguramente iba a casarse muy pronto. Debía ser realista, para alguien con su vida, era mejor seguir soltero.

-Para tu alegría Ino, mi virginidad sigue intacta—dio a saber la Haruno.

Ino parecía agradecida de que hubiera sido así, aunque la entendía, Ino había estado con toda clase de hombres y afortunadamente eso le servía de guía para decidir con quién intentar algo o a quien, simplemente, mandar al diablo. Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que habría hecho con su vida de no ser por su amiga a quien más bien consideraba su hermana.

-No la pierdas con otro idiota, amiga, acabaras en problemas—aconsejo la Yamanaka, claramente velando por su estabilidad emocional. -No entiendo cómo es que siempre acabas con los chicos problemáticos—cuestiono esto último.

Tenía pésimo gusto para los hombres lo sabía, no en el sentido de que no fueran atractivos, —todo lo contrario—pero elegía a aquellos que tenían la personalidad más complicada; intento de vagabundo, conflictivo y el ultimo un especie de traficante de marihuana por decirlo menos, tenía que cambiar de gustos.

-Fácil, instinto de auto suicidio—justifico Sakura, -ya no me quedan neuronas.

-Por eso estoy en periodo de abstinencia—declaro Ino, conforme con el actual rumbo de su vida, -casi dejo sin descendencia al último idiota con el que me acosté—se divirtió de recordar.

Ino era más segura y no solo porque tuviera experiencia, literalmente había pateado en la entrepierna al último idiota que se había creído demasiado por estar con ella. Era romántica, a su manera, sin demasiados compromisos y demasiadas muestras de afecto en público, en fin, muy discreta y reservada para sus cosas, solo se jactaba de una relación cuando le convenía y esto último sucedía cuando y había pasado la fase de rompimiento.

-Tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas, Ino—recordó la pelirosa que, como siempre, tenia de amiga, terapeuta y consejera a Ino y sus locuras, -eso y ser mi cita en la fiesta de compromiso de mi papá—la rubia se abstuvo de reír. -Crímenes especiales—aclaro Sakura al guardia de la escena que aparto la cinta policial para que pasaran.

Estaban ahí para esclarecer un repentino caso; asesinato en la entrada del hotel a una mujer que, aparentemente, ni siquiera era huésped del lugar. Sakura observo con frialdad la escena, arrodillándose al terminar de colocarse los guantes y analizar a la víctima, había perdido la empatía de un crimen desde la primera vez que había visto a un cadáver, apenas y habiéndose graduado de la universidad y comenzado a trabajar. No iba a dejarse sorprender ahora.

-El 911 recibió una llamada de su celular a las 8:22 pm—detallo Ino, leyendo el registro dado por los oficiales de la entrada. -No hay grabación—leyó antes de cerrar el informe.

Sakura examino el cabello de la víctima, el cuello…

-Traumatismo craneal—dio por sentado antes de desviarse a la cartera de la mujer donde reviso sus objetos personales, salvo que extrañamente no había ninguno, esa cartera estaba vacía, -sin billetera, identificación o llave de hotel—enumero.

-¿Homicidio por robo?—supuso Ino.

La pelirosa no pudo e vitar pareces disconforme ante la idea. Ella no era un aficionada de la oda ni nada de eso—de hecho Ino le había obsequiado cada uno de los vestidos de fiesta que tenía en el armario—pero sabía muy bien que lo que tenía en sus mano no era algo remotamente barato, un objeto de marca como aquel no era algo a lo que todo e publico pudiera acceder.

-¿Y dejar atrás una Louis Vuitton?—cuestiono Sakura, no segura de ello, -¿En serio?

La Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos ante su interrogante, claramente escéptica con respecto a su idea.

-Sabes que esas cosas están pasadas de moda—critico Ino.

Oh, ¿Cómo olvidar que su amiga era una visionaria y apasionada de la moda? Si ella decía que algo estaba pasado de moda era así, pero no ignoraba el hecho de que una cartera así siguiera siendo costosa y más digna de robar que la billetera de alguien o una gran cantidad de dinero.

-En resumen—la pelirosa volvió a centrarse en el tema, que era lo importante, -es un lugar bastante público para robar y matar a alguien—señalo.

Pero una pregunta seguía en su mente, ¿Quién había hecho eso? Y aún más importante, ¿Por qué? Tales incógnitas e su mente no pudieron evitar sobresaltarla al momento de que el personal encargado de la autopsia y escena del crimen comenzara a tomar fotografías.

* * *

-Una mujer herida llega al hotel, nadie pestañea siquiera—critico Sai. -¿Dónde está nuestro chico malo?

Todo su departamento como tal estaba bajo las órdenes de Sai, su jefe y toda una proeza en la vida criminal, muy bien condecorado como señal inequívoca de su ascenso, escéptico y con un alto grado de inteligencia, Sakura siempre sabía que podía plantear una interrogante y el la contestaría pese a su escaso tiempo y poca paciencia, por no decir que no tenía.

-Eso no lo sabemos—admitió Sakura para frustración de Sai, -pero identificamos a la víctima por sus registros celulares; Yugito Ni. No es una huésped del hotel—se apresuró a añadir antes de que Sai preguntara siquiera.

Ino se acercó con un informe nuevo, esta vez redactado por el personal de s departamento, quienes no habían tardado al momento de encontrar todo lo posible con respecto a la víctima.

-Jefe, google dice que es editora ejecutiva en la revista Couture Blue—informo Ino, ironizando al personal informático de departamento al llamarlos _Google_.

Sai acepto el informe, leyéndolo superficialmente, claramente sintiendo que faltaban detalles importantes. Sakura cambio la hoja del informe que ella tenía, buscando ese detalle que sabía querría su jefe.

-¿Esposo?, ¿Novio?, ¿Amante lesbiana?—indago Sai en un intento por no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Si, esposo, Fuji Ikehata, un gran fotógrafo de moda—verifico Sakura, enseñándole el informe, -son como la pareja poderosa de la página seis—puntualizo como detalle primordial.

La información no sorprendió a Sai que confiaba ciegamente en dos de los mejores detectives de su departamento, pero esta última información era importante y necesitaban seguir la pista cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde está el señor Poderoso ahora?—indago Sai, confiando en sus siempre diligentes detectives.

La Yamanaka suspiro, de brazos cruzados. Trabajaban velozmente pero no a ese nivel y para encontrar el resto de los detalles, cuando menos, deberían esperar unas cuantas horas más.

-No hemos sido capaces de rastrearlo—informo Ino, tristemente.

-Afortunadamente tenemos huelas en un botón—alentó Sakura.

Trabajan día y noche por culpa de su jefe que prefería su trabajo a su propio hogar, no tenían por qué desalentarse, solo tener paciencia y esperar a que el resultado deseado surgiera.

-Consigue los resultados—indico Sai antes de marcharse.

Ya sin su jefe, ambas respiraron con aparente tranquilidad. Aparentemente esa noche no iban a volver a casa tampoco, se quedarían pegadas a sus computadoras, investigando todo cuanto fuera necesario.

-No hay problema—menciono Ino, sonriéndole a su amiga.

* * *

En efecto, se habían quedado toda la mañana trabajando y paleando el sueño—o ella en este caso—con un café muy cargado y el pasarle el resto de la noche literalmente pegada a la computadora. ¿Cuándo iba a recuperar esa noche de digno sueño? Pregunta sin respuesta definida hasta ahora. Pero había valido la pena ya que había dado con que las huellas dactilares de la escena concordaban con una persona, había esperado hasta al llega de su jefe y los miembros más importantes del departamento, Ino entre ellos y C.

-Hay coincidencia, pero no de su esposo—aclaro rápidamente al ver la mirada de su jefe que estaba de pie a su costado. -Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai escucho el nombre, sintiendo que había escuchado ese apellido anteriormente pero demasiado lejano.

-¿Antecedentes?—indago Sai.

-Ninguno, aparentemente es militar—aclaro Sakura, leyendo la pantalla de su computadora. -Esta muerto—esta declaración confundido a sus colegas y amiga, prácticamente quitándoles el aliento, -asesinado en Afganistán en el 2002, lo demás es clasificado—explicó igualmente confundida con esa información.

Ino se levantó de su asiento y acerco a donde estaba su amiga, leyendo el informe igualmente para concordar que, en efecto, no se trataba de una broma. No tenía sentido para ella tampoco, en el registro solo se leía que se había reportado como desaparecido, pero no era tonta como para no comprender que quien desaparecía en Afganistán…no regresaba vivo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que las huellas de un muerto terminaron sobre una editora de moda?—pensó Sai en voz alta para pedir la opinión de sus colegas.

-Iba a decir que habláramos con su familia, pero mira…- señalo Ino, pidiéndole permiso a su amiga par girar la computadora hacia Sai, -sus hermanos y padres también están muertos—señalo.

Sakura anoto los nombres en un papel luego de haberlos leído, en el registro se leía que había tenido dos hermanos, Itachi y Shisui, fallecidos al igual que sus padres. No tenían absolutamente nadie con quien contactar para averiguar algo de él. Una vez que Sai hubo leído cuanto era necesario, Sakura volvió a seguir con su lectura del informe ante la atenta mirada de Ino que quería creer en lo que leía.

-Según el registro, era médico—señalo Sakura, leyendo en voz alta para que Sai la escuchara, y el resto de los presentes, -residente en emergencias del Hospital St. Benjamín, desde 1999 al 2001—detallo esto último, observando confundida la fotografía de aquel hombre que aparecía en su computadora.

En caso de que ese informe fuera erróneo, en caso de que lo escrito y detallado ahí hubiera sido manipulado, lo hubiera sentido, pero extrañamente no sentía que ese hombre fuera una mala persona, era una sensación que entro en ella en cuanto vio la fotografía.

-Busquemos posibles colegas, tal vez sepan algo—ordeno Sai.

Centrada en aquella fotografía y los pensamientos que surcaban su mente, Sakura no vio marcharse a su jefe y a la gran mayoría de los presentes para cumplir aquella orden, excepto a Ino que se colocó su chaqueta, esperando que su amiga se moviera. Sakura se centró en aquella fotografía, pero no por motivos repentinamente inexplicables sino porque…viendo la mirada de aquel hombre, era casi como si rebobinara a la noche del asesinato de su madre, si esos orbes ónix fueran rojos, estaba segura de que habrían sido los mismos, la misma mirada, la misma intensidad…

-¿Sakura?—llamó Ino, no recibiendo respuesta, viendo a su amiga con la vista pegada a la pantalla, -Sakura—llamó levemente más fuerte, haciendo reaccionar a la pelirosa que parpadeo, confundida, -¿el Hospital?

La pelirosa asintió, cerrando su computadora, dándole una última mirada antes de levantarse y tomar su chaqueta. Más tarde tendrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

* * *

El Hospital St. Benjamín era fácilmente ubicable y reconocible en la ciudad, de hecho gran aparte de las víctimas de intentos de asesinato, robos u otras circunstancias que investigaban llegaban ahí la mayoría de las veces, el personal que ahí trabajaba era de la entera confianza de todo, una política estricta pero extrañamente cómoda a su vez. Sakura recordaba haber estado ahí luego del asesinato de su madre para un par de chequeos antes de que la destinaran a una de los tres terapeutas con quienes había tenido que lidiar hasta garantizar que no estaba loca, pero con la aparente confirmación que "eso" que había visto esa noche era producto del trauma sufrido o de otros factores.

En ese momento se encontraba con la enfermera principal del Hospital, la encargada del personal y que afortunadamente había iniciado como tal un año antes de que el—aparentemente—escurridizo recluta comenzara a trabajar hacía ya tantos años. Si ella no les proporcionaba la información, entonces nadie más lo haría.

-¿Uchiha?, claro que lo recuerdo—garantizo la directora de personal, -la mayoría de los residentes se vuelven arrogantes, pensando que lo saben todo, pero Sasuke no—se detuvo a aclarar, no pudiendo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordarlo, -¿Sabían que sus hermanos murieron en las torres gemelas?—inquirió la enfermera.

Escuchando esto, Sakura no pudo evitar intentar—o hacerlo—empatizar con cómo debía de haberse sentido, sus hermanos Itachi y Shisui habían sido héroes…pero desgraciadamente eso no le había impedido perder la vida. Conectando los puntos adecuadamente, Sakura ya creía tener el motivo por el cual había abandonado la idea de ser médico para luego enlistarse.

-No, no lo sabíamos—admitió Sakura, sintiendo lastima.

-Estuvo aquí ese día, espero hasta que los trajeran—explico para tristeza de Sakura, otra historia que añadir a la lista. –Nunca volvió al trabajo después de eso—menciono con tristeza.

-Es por eso que se enlisto—justifico Sakura a Ino, uniendo los puntos, por decirlo así.

-¿Y no lo ha visto desde entonces?—inquirió Ino.

La enfermera no pudo evitar observarlas un tanto divertida, para estar buscando información sobre un ex-residente no sabía casi nada de él y eso se notaba. ¿Qué esperaban averiguar de esa forma? Ni siquiera parecían saber que el Uchiha había muerto hacía ya quince años.

-Para ser detectives, no saben mucho—ironizo la enfermera un tanto extrañada.

-No, sabemos que supuestamente está muerto—señalo Sakura.

Claro, el informe y papeleo decía eso pero algo le insistía a Sakura que ese hombre no podía estar muerto. Legalmente y a ojos de todos quienes partían a Afganistán no volvían y punto, el simple hecho de ir ya de por si era una sentencia de muerte. Tal vez hubiera sobrevivido y solo no se supiera tal cosa. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo se explicaba la presencia de sus huellas en una reciente escena del crimen? Era imposible que de entre tantos soldados enlistados no sobreviviera alguien, alguien tenía que haber sobrevivido, era una simple estadística.

-¿Supuestamente?—pregunto la enfermera, -hay una placa en el vestíbulo, con su nombre—aseguro.

Okey, nuevamente eso corroboraba su idea, una placa y un acta de defunción eran solo eso, material gubernamental incapaz de comprobar del todo, ahí había algo y Sakura estaba segura de ello, de lo contrario nada de lo que estaban investigando tenia justificación.

-¿Recuerda a alguien cercano a él, alguien a quien hubiera buscado?—pidió saber Saura, genuinamente interesada.

La enfermera se detuvo ante aquella incógnita, intentando recordar claramente todo aspecto recurrente que hubiera sido de su conocimiento durante la estadía del Uchiha en el Hospital.

-Sasuke no era muy sociable—aclaro la enfermera, haciendo memoria, -pero tenía un compañero de apartamento.

* * *

Al menos tenían algo por dónde empezar, o eso quiso creer Sakura mientras conducía y escuchaba a Ino leer lo recopilado por el personal del departamento. Estaba entre concentrada y distraída, aun intentando hallarle un sentido a lo que había leído y a lo que se suponía que era una realidad. Sin necesidad de corroborar el lugar, Sakura subió su auto a la acerca vacía, estacionándose sin problemas, no había nadie en las cercanías así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de la ley en ese momento.

-Naruto Uzumaki, investigador médico—leyó Ino en el registro de identificación antes de levantar la vista para contemplar lo que, para ella, merecía ser calificado como vertedero. -¿Aquí es donde vive?, ¿En una planta nuclear?—observo Ino el lugar, sin demasiadas expectativas.

Encogiéndose de hombro, Sakura simplemente salió del auto, seguida de Ino, en momento así se alegraba de tenerla como mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo a causa de su sentido del humor, pero además porque era sincera y lo bastante intimidante como para hacer temblar a cualquier hombre antes sus repentinos arrebatos de cólera que había protagonizado junto a todos sus ex-novios.

-Es un investigador, ¿Tal vez trabaja en casa?—Sakura intento buscar el lado positivo.

Dándole otra mirada al lugar, Ino pareció tener otra teoría.

-Si, o es un laboratorio de Metanfetamina—ironizo Ino, divertida con la idea, -es justo mi tipo—aclaro ante la mirada de su amiga. -¿Qué tal una revancha por Kiba? Puedes quedarte con él—alentó Ino en un intento porque Sakura dejara esa aura asquerosamente positiva.

Su amiga era una persona simplemente magnifica pero ese aire positivo que irradiaba, en un intento por no pensar en su quiebre amoroso la frustraba, Sakura no tenía por qué empeñarse en lucir correcta ante todo el mundo, era humana como todos y sentir era parte de ser humano. Entrar en ese—a ojos de Ino—deposito o lo que sea que fuera no había resultado complicado ya que no había puerta que impidiera su paso, todo se trataba de un antiguo complejo, húmedo, con goteras. En resumen, un lugar abandonado.

-Esto será un departamento en dos años—menciono Ino, sintiendo asco del lugar tan desaseado. –Definitivamente necesita un nuevo decorador—añadió.

 _O un toque femenino_ , pensó Sakura ante las críticas de amiga. Lo cierto es que, visto desde otra perspectiva, el lugar no estaba tan mal, pero claramente estaba un tanto desaseado, casi le costaba creer que alguien viviera ahí. Siguieron el único pasillo que conformaba el lugar hasta llegar a dos pesadas puertas de meta siendo que en la izquierda—extrañamente—se leía _Oficina._

Sakura le dio una mirada a su amiga que estaba igual de extraña por el aspecto de aquel lugar, todo era lúgubre, en el mejor de los sentidos pero lúgubre al fin y al cabo. Resignada, Sakura golpeo a la puerta.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?—llamó Sakura sin escuchar pasos o indicio de presencia en aquel lugar, -policía de Nueva York—aclaro en un intento porque encontraran algún rastro del cual asirse. –Señor Uzumaki—volvió a llamar Sakura.

Decidiendo esperar un segundo, la puerta se abrió de forma repentina por obra dl que debía ser el propietario—si así podía llamarse—de aquel lugar. Bueno, de hecho, concordaba perfectamente con el perfil.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?—le nombrado asintió. –Soy la detective Haruno, ella es la detective Yamanaka.

-Esto no es por la multa de velocidad, ¿o sí?—pregunto Naruto, claramente preocupado. –Porque voy a pagarla—aclaro.

-No, estamos aquí para hablar con usted sobre un antiguo compañero de apartamento—inicio Sakura en un intento porque el Uzumaki entendiera, cosa que aparentemente no sucedía, el porqué de su presencia. -Sasuke Uchiha—el nombre causo cierto nerviosismo en el rubio que Sakura noto casi al instante.

Apartándose ligeramente de la puerta y dándoles la espalda a ambas mujeres el Uzumaki oro por clama, clama para tener paciencia y no matar personalmente a su amigo por culpa de todos los embrollos en los que estaba involucrándolo, ¿Qué parte de secreto, encubrimiento y clandestinidad no entendía?

-Sasuke Uchiha…- repitió Naruto adentrándose en su "hogar" y permitiéndoles la entrada alas detectives, -es una desgracia lo que le sucedió, tan joven—menciono el Uzumaki intentando tocar el lazo emocional de alguna de las dos mujeres.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, en ese preciso momento, era dar por sentado lo que el resto dl mundo sabía, que su amigo estaba muerto y punto, nadie tenía porque indagar nada. La pelirosa no se dejó convencer ante el intento del Uzumaki por tocar una fibra sensible como mujeres que eran. Ese truco ya lo conocía.

-Entonces, asumo que no escuchó sobre él reciente—dio por sentado Sakura.

-¿Escuchar? Como voces o…- no pudo evitar cuestionar el Uzumaki.

-No, a él—especifico Sakura, observando el lugar tan atentamente como le era posible, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, -sus huellas aparecieron en una escena del crimen—aclaro.

La mirada de la pelirosa recorrió la habitación, teniendo a Ino como completo a su espalda, el lugar no estaba nada mal; cómodo, apartado, callado, lo que muchas veces se buscaba en la ciudad, pero algo no cuadraba, era una especie de presentimiento. Si, en ese momento no debería dejarse llevar por algo así, pero prefería llamarlo instinto policial.

-Parece que necesitan mejor personal en el área de huellas—intento justificar Naruto.

Ino lo observo en un intento por no parecer ofendida. Tenían un personal altamente calificado para cada área y a su entender tal crítica no tenía fundamento alguno como para ser hecha siquiera.

-¿Existe una razón por la que el señor Uchiha quiera que la gente piense que está muerto?—cuestiono Ino, igual de dudosa de la situación que Sakura. –Tal vez estaba en problemas—intento encontrar una justificación.

El Uzumaki hizo lo posible por parecer ofendido, dando a entender que el tema era de su interés y preocupación a la vez que sentía los pasos de la detective Haruno acercarse hacia las escaleras. No tenía que acercarse tanto, tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, de alguna forma lo más disimulada posible.

-Estaba en Afganistán, por supuesto que estaba en problemas—aclaro Naruto en el acto.

Sakura continuo analizando todo lugar posible hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, en lo alto—en vez de una puerta de madera o acero como la de la entrada—se hallaba una puerta de rejilla, cosa que la extraño un más, eso y el hecho de que—extrañamente—sentía que era objeto de observación, pero al voltear a ver y Naruto e Ino se dio cuenta de que no era así. Había tenido esa sensación desde el momento en que había bajado de su auto.

-Una mujer fue asesinada en el Hotel Stanwyck, anoche—debatió Sakura, no conforme con lo que escuchaba del interrogatorio de Ino hacia el Uzumaki. -Tal vez leyó sobre eso, ¿Cree que podamos echar un vistazo?—implico la pelirosa, no dándole tiempo de contestar al rubio.

Afortunadamente, para salir de aquella estorbosa situación no tenía que mentir o por lo menos no del todo. Pero tenía que evadir ese intento de interrogatorio de alguna forma a la vez que intentaba no perder la paciencia y matar a su amigo de un momento a otro por implicarse en semejante asunto.

-Miren, me encantaría ayudarlas, pero tengo que irme—resolvió cortésmente el rubio, -tengo que dar una clase de bioquímica—sostuvo uno de sus libros ante la pelirosa que pareció de acuerdo.

Observando el libro, Sakura debió admitir que sonaba perfectamente convincente a pesar de que esa idea o pensamiento de sentirse observada no desapareciera de su mente. Esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas como creía. La pelirosa busco en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-De acuerdo—dio por terminado Sakura, entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre y número al Uzumaki, -háganos saber si ocurre algo—pidió.

-Absolutamente—prometió Naruto.

* * *

Salir no le resulto agradable a Sakura, habría deseado investigar más, comprobar el segundo piso y quitarse ese extraño presentimiento pero algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba que no estaba equivocada, que pensaba perfectamente bien de solo cuestionarse tantas cosas. No habían obtenido resultados fructíferos, seguían sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo es que Sasuke Uchiha—aparentemente muerto—estaba ligado a un crimen recientemente sucedido. No encontraba explicación para eso, aún más cuando, casualmente, su huella solo se había encontrando en un botón. Tal vez Naruto tuviera razón y hubieran cometido un error al decodificar o algo.

-Viste las escaleras—indago Sakura en cuanto abandonaron el lugar.

Ino asintió pero sin darle demasiada importancia, no habían obtenido una repuesta al fin y al cabo, prácticamente había llegado al lugar por nada, saliendo con las manos vacías justo como habían llegado.

-Sí, pero los alojamiento espeluznantes no son motivo para una orden judicial—puntualizó Ino, analizando el rumbo que Sakura intentaba tomar. –Pero si te enganchas de él…-intento ayudar la Yamanaka.

-O tu rompes tu abstinencia—igualo la Haruno.

Ino no consiguió evitar reír, no, aun no tenía pensado hacer eso. Sakura se detuvo, dejando a Ino subir en solitario al auto. No consiguiendo evitarlo, Sakura giro su rostro hacia las ventanas del aparente " _refugio_ " del señor Uzumaki, no estaba conforme o tranquila, algo se lo decía desesperadamente, casi como si sintiera que—en aquel momento—alguien la había estado observando. Algo no estaba claro con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha e iba a averiguarlo.

Pero por desgracia eso no sería ahora. Con aquella idea, Sakura negó para sí misma mientras seguia su camino hacia su auto donde ya la esperaba Ino.

* * *

Se suponía que debía estar muerto o eso decían los registros que hablaban de él siquiera, tenía que aparentar que lo estaba, tenía que mantenerse alejado del resto del mundo, presa de su propia condena, una condena que nunca había pedido pero que inevitablemente lo hacia una bestia con forma humana, ¿Los responsables? Una organización llamada _Muirfield_.

Gran parte de lo vivido en Afganistán estaba, literalmente, borrado de su mente. Recordaba los hechos principales como quienes habían mezclado secretamente su ADN con el de especies cruzadas, el cómo habían intentado matarlos y el como había sobrevivido buscando ayuda en la única persona que había estado a su alcance, arriesgándolo todo, su mejor amigo Naruto. Así era como se había visto obligado a pasar los próximos quince años enclaustrado como un animal para que nadie tuviera ni la más remota idea de que estaba vivo, si alguien—sobre todo Muirfield—se enteraba que seguía vivo entonces estaría verdaderamente muerto.

Viéndola a ella subir a su auto, -desde la ventana-Sasuke escucho con claridad a Naruto subiendo por la escalera a la par que él tomaba un pequeño recorte de su escritorio, cruzado de brazos en cuanto el rubio entro.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?—grito Naruto.

Despreocupado, muy contrario a su amigo, Sasuke le tendió el recorte que el rubio tomo bruscamente antes de abrir enormemente los ojos. _La hija de una víctima de asesinato dice que un "bestia" la salvo_ , se leía en el anuncio donde aparecía una chica de al menos doce años, claramente era la misma y muy atractiva detective Haruno que casualmente acababa de hacerle una visita con respecto a la investigación de un caso.

-Era ella—reconoció Naruto a la niña de doce años en la fotografía.

Hace doce años, exactamente, se había encargado de rastrear a dos agentes de Muirfield que habían estado su pista, intentando probar que no estaba muerto como todo el mundo creía, intentando dar con su paradero. Casualmente se había topado con una tórrida escena del crimen en que habían estado a punto de matarla, a ella, a la misma mujer que hace solo momentos atrás había estado interrogando a Naruto. Pero desgraciadamente se había dejado ver más allá de lo necesario porque ella había estado segura de ver algo.

-¿Ramen?—se atrevió a su seguir el Uchiha ya sabiendo a donde iba a llevar el tema.

Por más que adorara aquella comida de todo corazón, venerándola como el alimento de los dioses, Naruto intento concentrarse en discutir con su amigo y no dejándose sobornar por él.

-No, ahora, gracias—aclaro sin perder la camaradería para con su mejor amigo, -quiero que me digas porque no la olvidas, no tienes nada que ver con ella—dio por seguro el Uzumaki, -y que diablos hacían tus huellas en una escena el crimen—señalo con aun más importancia y temor.

-Estaba en problemas…—intento aclarar Sasuke.

-¿Problemas?—repitió el Uzumaki antes de temer lo peor, -¿acaso tú…?

Solo había hecho lo mismo de siempre. Estar encerrado no le resultaba agradable o ligeramente soportable siquiera y salir a deambular por la noche le permitía pasar inadvertido y ayudar a quien encontrara en su camino, eso es lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el solo había intentado ayudar, no implicarse a sí mismo como posible orquestador de un crimen.

-No, idiota, no la lastime—aclaro molesto ante la sola idea.

Pese a aquella explicación, Naruto no parecía conforme porque simplemente la hermosa detective estaba implicada en eso y su amigo velaba por ella, doble razón para intentar que las cosas no se volvieran todavía más complicadas de lo que ya eran.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ahora la tenemos a "ella" en nuestra puerta—critico el rubio, enseñándole aquella imagen del periódico.

-No tenía idea que sucedería algo así—justifico Sasuke.

En un inicio y luego de haberla salvado se había preocupado, la había vigilado, casi exigiéndose así mismo el garantizar que ella estaba a salvo, primero había sido un acto de simple caridad, humanidad y atención para saber que ella—siendo inocente—no corría ningún peligro, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se había mantenido, en cierto modo se había autoimpuesto un deber de responsabilidad con ella hasta la fecha y lo peor es que, ahora que no era una niña, sabía que su razón para protegerla era otra.

-Sasuke, ambos sabemos que llevas años vigilándola—debatió Naruto, tocándose la frente en un intento por buscar paciencia, -rompiste las reglas; no interactuar con nadie, no entrar a un edificio…

-Conozco las reglas, ¿sí?, yo las hice—recordó el Uchiha, interrumpiéndolo. –Son quince años Naruto, no puedes pedirme que no sienta este lugar como una prisión—critico Sasuke.

-¿Qué prisión tiene pantalla plana y una X-box?—batallo el Uzumaki, sintiendo que su amigo no valoraba lo que había hecho hasta ahora. –Si consideras que es tan difícil, ¿Por qué dejaste de intentarlo?—exigió saber Naruto.

Para Naruto era fácil decirlo, no era el quien tenía que cargar con un peso que ni siquiera había pedido, no era el quien tenía que hacerse a la idea que ya no era un humano, no era el quien tenía que hacerse a la idea de vivir enjaulado como un animal, obligado a dejar de ser quien había sido en el pasado, todo por algo que nunca hubiera hecho de haber sabido como acabaría condenándose.

-¿Conoces la definición de locura, Naruto?—espeto el Uchiha, -hacer lo mismo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez esperando que algo cambie—casi grito esto, ya harto de tener que ser una especie de conejillo de indias.

Naruto asintió, frustrado consigo mismo. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, desde siempre, no le había dado la espalda porque lo conocía perfectamente bien para saber que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo sin importar lo que sucediera, se había decidido a protegerlo e intentar buscar una solución para él a su vez que intentaba seguir con su vida, pero era igualmente complicado si él se involucraba en situaciones como la mencionada por la detective Haruno.

-Lo sé, lo siento—reconoció prontamente Naruto, -pero si Sakura Haruno—volvió a enseñarle la fotografía del periódico para recalcar lo obvio, -comienza a hacer preguntas, acabara por alertar a Muirfield de que estas vivo y estaremos muertos—recordó siendo que esto era su mayor preocupación, el que su amigo siguiera con vida. –No muertos en el sentido del papel, "muertos" como muertos, muertos—aclaro en un intento por ser claro.

Sasuke aparto la mirada ante aquella mención, tenía muy en claro el porqué estaba donde estaba, en porque era lo que era sin haber pedido nada. Pero tampoco podía olvidar quien era y el corazón humano que seguía teniendo a pesar de todo lo vivido y mucho menos olvidar que desde aquella noche, hace doce años, sentía tener una responsabilidad moral de proteger a Sakura sin siquiera poder entender porque.

* * *

 **PD:** dije que me debatía en hacer un **nuevo fic** y finalmente me he decidido por hacerlo en base a la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** ", pero futuramente haré el de **Titanic**. Antes que todo informo que tal vez tarde en actualizar porque esta historia es más extensa y completa, además del hecho de que la próxima semana tendré ciertas cosas de las que ocuparme y porque quiero ver comentarios cuando menos (adelantando que no abandonare la historia hasta terminarla debidamente, promesa solemne) igualmente dedico este " **prologo** " a **Adrit126** que me aleto a hacer el fic que quisiera :3 gracia mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La investigación debía seguir su curso, había dejado a Ino el deber de interrogar tanto a Fuji Ikehata como a la asistente de la víctima; Emiko. Ellos calificaban entre la principal lista de sospechosos, ellos y cierto individuo que—supuestamente—estaba muerto y a quien no valía considerar en ese momento. Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala de autopsias donde trabajaba C, era el mejor medico de todo el personal, con un prontuario impecable y habilidades que superaban por mucho a grandes médicos, ella—y otros más—creían que se estaba perdiendo en escenas del crimen en vez de estar en un hospital.

-C, por favor dime que tienes algo—rogo Sakura.

El rubio volteo a verla con aquel aire entre serio y coqueto, no por nada intentaba invitarla a salir desde hace años, pero ella—absolutamente comprometida con su trabajo—se había autoimpuesto el no complicare más la vida teniendo una aventura o reacción con alguien a quien—de terminar—tendría que ver día tras días, sin excepción. Era mejor mantener aquella relación o amistad como estrictamente profesional, simplemente.

-Tengo un par de zapatos Louboutins en una bolsa de evidencias—tentó C por si eso llamaba su lado más femenino. -¿Cuánto calzas?- indago

-Eres tan insensible—critico Sakura.

C no pudo evitar sonreír, entregándole las fotografías tomadas antes de que trajeran a la víctima y durante la autopsia para que corroborara su diagnóstico. Herida craneana y una especie de sarpullido en la piel, eso es lo que Sakura fue capaz de entender con solo ver las fotografías.

-La herida en la cabeza es muy superficial como para ser la causa de muerte- detallo el rubio ante la mirada analítica de su compañera, que iba y venía de las fotografías a él, -pero tiene signos de poca oxigenación—señalo como prueba.

-¿Asfixia?, ¿Estrangulación?—supuso Sakura aludiendo a lo más lógico.

El rubio negó ante su incógnita, confundiéndola todavía más.

-No hay marcas de ligaduras—se apresuró a contrarrestar C ante la idea de ella, -pero tiene algo de sarpullido—añadió como detalle importante o menor en tanto fuera necesario. –Pero lo más raro son las contusiones y fracturas en el esternón y las costillas, la mayoría de las veces esto sucede por Resucitación Cardiopulmonar—señalo ante la confusión de ella.

Casualmente el único individuo ligado al caso, aparentemente como culpable, era nada más y nada menos que un médico. Concordaba pensar que estaba vivo y que no había sido el responsable del crimen sino de intentar salvarla. Sakura deseo poder hacer otra visita al hogar de Naruto Uzumaki para corroborar su teoría ya que algo le decía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo y no era el culpable de lo sucedido, en lo absoluto.

-Entonces luego de que desapareciera el asesino, ¿Alguien intento salvarla?—cuestiono Sakura, ya no estando del todo segura de que el Uchiha fuera exactamente el culpable del caso, bueno, si es que estaba vivo.

C levanto la mano, cual infante ante su maestra, recibiendo la aprobación e Sakura para hablar.

-Para tu suerte, encontré un cabello—felicito C, considerándose digno de un premio.

Sakura le sonrió ante su descubrimiento. Cuando se trataba de criminalística y un análisis exhaustivamente detallado, C no dejaba nada si investigar, incluso aquello que no era necesario y eso era gracias a su afán de superación y persistencia.

-Mantenme informada—indico Sakura.

La pelirosa le dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse, quería investigar un poco más por su cuenta antes de tomar una decisión y volver a someter a Naruto Uzumaki a un interrogatorio, necesitaba pruebas y una orden de cateo cuando menos, pero sobretodo pruebas, teorías, algo que afirmara a su propio entender que el Uchiha estaba vivo o algún pariente de la familia cuando menos, algo que la ayudara a avanzar para quitarse sus propias dudas.

-Sakura—la nombrada se giró en el acto, -¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la noche?—indago, genuinamente interesado en invitarla a salir. Sakura lo observo un tanto confundida, -hay un estreno y pensé que querrías ir, yo invito—prometió.

Un intento de vagabundo, —literalmente—un completo idiota y una especie de traficante, ¿Qué más quería en ese momento? Ni de broma seria el juguete de un casanova como C que solo disfrutaba de las mujeres, claro, muchas decían que era alguien sencillamente fantástico en el ámbito de la intimidad, pero con su propio historial de vida amorosa…eso no era lo que estaba buscando en lo absoluto.

-¿Y tú azafata?—pregunto la pelirosa siendo que C era uno de los hombre más casanovas que hubiera conocido, -¿hizo escala?

Los últimos rumores, dados por Ino—como siempre—decían que C estaba teniendo un romance con una azafata, pero aparentemente ya había desechado esta relación. Ella ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían durado juntos o si alguien le interesaba lo suficiente a C para que él…cambiara, si así estaba bien decir. A sus veintiocho años debía sentar cabeza, no dedicarse a solo acostarse con mujeres sin ningún compromiso. Un segundo, eso hacían la mayoría de los hombres, sobre todo con lo que había salido anteriormente.

-Permanentemente en Dallas—tranquilizo C, dando por hecho el camino libre para sí mismo.

-¿Por ti o por la aerolínea?—cuestiono Sakura, conociéndolo bastante bien como para saber que pensaba en una y luego en otra.

-Ya llevábamos tres meses—aclaro el rubio como si ese fuera un tiempo límite para cualquier relación, o al menos las que él sostenía, -puede que haya movido algunos hilos—divago sin darse todo el crédito por esto.

Una sonrisa sínica apareció en el rostro de la pelirosa, al parecer todos los hombres eran igual de mujeriegos, en ese caso prefería hacer voto de castidad como Ino. Sakura sintió vibrar su teléfono antes de sacarlo de su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Ino diciendo que Fuji Ikehata había llegado para permitir el interrogatorio de parte de la Yamanaka.

-Apareció el esposo de la víctima—se apresuró a informar Sakura, ya dando por cerrado el tema de la cita.

-Siempre es el esposo—ironizo C, -ves, por eso me apego a los tres meses—justifico como un niño bueno.

Sakura, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa de autopsia, resignada. Tenía que encontrar más pruebas para inculpar a quien casualmente era el principal sospechoso, pero lo peor es que—aparentemente—estaba muerto, ¿Cómo se cruzaba esa línea?, ¿Cómo se aclaraba algo así? Su mente se secaba de ideas entre más lo pensaba

-Bueno, en ese caso nuestro principal sospechoso es alguien que está muerto—evadió Sakura, centrándose en lo que era importante para el caso antes que contestar a los avances románticos de C.

Un repentino pitido se escuchó de parte de la computadora, haciendo que C se girara para ver el análisis, su ceño se frunció al leer el resultado, absolutamente confundido de lo que lia y además el hecho de que debería decepcionar los estándares de su hermosa pelirosa que esperaba un perfecto análisis de parte de él.

-Mala suerte, linda—menciono C, leyendo el informe.

Sakura se apartó de la mesa, rodeando esta y deteniéndose tras C, en espera de poder ver por su cuenta el resultado que había arrojado la computadora.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Es de Sasuke Uchiha?—pregunto Sakura.

El rubio se apartó ligeramente, permitiendo que Sakura leyera el diagnostico tal inconcluyente.

-No, el ADN está dañado—leyó C el informe, igual de confundido que ella.

El material con que trabajaban no consentía error alguno, el ADN no se dañaba a menos que el propio instrumental quirúrgico u otro elemento estuviera contaminado y eso—ante la atenta supervisión de C—no sucedía nunca. Era demasiado extraño.

-ADN de especies cruzadas—leyó Sakura, incrédula.

El caso de quienes habían matado a su madre se había llevado a cabo esa misma noche cuando la habían llevado al hospital, hace doce años, y el resultado de las pruebas realizadas a los dos hombres asesinados había dado ADN de especies cruzadas, ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que la situación se estuviera repitiendo? A menos que…

* * *

 _El que persevera siempre triunfa_ decía el refrán, pues ella no iba a darse por vencida. Luego de haberse pasado la noche comparando registros de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel en espera de encontrar algún indicio que la ayudara a descifrar que había pasado—casualmente—había dado con que el auto del señor Naruto Uzumaki se había encontrado en las cercanías aquella noche, ¿Coincidencia? Quien sabe, pero por eso estaba ahí para hacer otra visita y pedir explicaciones. Ino había entrevistado a un par de sus alumnos que habían corroborado que había estado dando clases esa noche, las cosas no concordaban y eso era lo más extraño, pero no iba a rendirse por eso.

-Policía de Nueva York, tengo una orden—anuncio Sakura.

Esta vez, y no sintiendo la presencia de nadie en el piso inferior, iba a investigar cómo era debido y hubiera deseado hacer el día anterior. Iba a despejar sus dudas por completo.

-Señor Uzumaki—llamo la pelirosa ante el mismo e inquietante silencio que había reinado el día anterior, solo que tal vez, esta vez, tendría la libertad para investigar. –Señor Uzumaki—volvió a llamar la Haruno, subiendo las escaleras hasta situarse ante la puerta de rejilla que comunicaba el piso superior, deslizando el seguro.

Dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, Sakura entro en el que parecía ser, claramente una habitación perfectamente bien abastecida con todo lo necesario, de hecho debía admitir que le gustaba la iluminación de las ventanas semi cubiertas, había intentado encontrar un lugar así por años, pero teniendo que vivir con su hermanita menor—que no pagaba el alquiler—eso era técnicamente imposible. Pero, ¿Por qué había un dormitorio en el segundo piso si Naruto, el señor Uzumaki, tenía todo lo necesario para dormir perfectamente abajo?

-Señor Uzumaki—volvió a llamar Sakura, adentrándose más en la habitación y recorriendo todo lo que ahí había con su mirada, -sé que está aquí, puedo escucharlo—detallo siendo que era imposible, en su experiencia, no distinguir el suave pero perceptible eco de una respiración. Algo le decía que no estaba sola ahí arriba.

De espaldas a ella, cerca de la venta y semi camuflado por una estantería se encontraba a alguien, Sakura de inmediato supo que no se trataba de Naruto. La altura, y contextura era diferente, pero no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

-Está dando clases—aclaro Sasuke.

¿De qué le servía esconderse con ella presente? Conociendo lo terca que era, tarde o temprano iba a acabar por descubrir quién era y que estaba vivo, al menos ella—en cierto modo—le debía un favor; su vida, esperaba, cuando menos, poder apelar a eso para evitar que se hiciera una idea errónea. Se había metido en un problema y tenía que intentar salir de el por su cuenta, ya había implicado lo suficiente a Naruto. El tono de voz que Sakura escucho, cargado de una apatía que la hizo sentir extraña, no la detuvo de sostener firmemente su pistola en caso de que fuera necesario. Estaba sola ahí con alguien a quien no conocía en lo absoluto, ser precavida era poco.

-Necesito que salga donde pueda verlo—pidió Sakura con un tono de voz ligeramente más suave.

No hubo respuesta alguna, cosa que frustro aún más a Sakura, ya la estaba frustrando el simple hecho de saber que el caso que estaba investigando se relacionaba, de alguna forma, con el asesinato de su madre y quien sea o lo que sea que la hubiera salvado, quería respuestas y las quería ahora. En cuestión de segundos y tras un casi inaudible suspiro, Sasuke avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba. _Ya basta de tantos secretos_ , se dijo así mismo. Inicialmente los ojos de la pelirosa mostraron sorpresa, y era de esperar ya que supuestamente estaba muerto, pero luego esta sorpresa se trasformó en una especie de reconocimiento.

-Tú…- murmuro Sakura.

Claramente la fotografía que ella había visto era del mismo año en que se había encontrado en Afganistán, porque ahora lucía un tanto diferente, igual a cuando ella había asegura ver a quien la había salvado. Sakura estaba segura, si sus ojos hubieran sido de otro color, de ese rojo brillante que recordaba aquella noche…no, era él, era la misma persona que la había salvado. Sasuke observo como ella dejo caer su pistola, dando dos pasos hacia él, claramente parecía haberse olvidado del caso o del motivo por el que inicialmente estaba ahí. Negando para sí misma y no importándole el estar desarmada, Sakura se tranquilizó a sí misma ante la serena mirada de él.

¿Quién era ella para juzgar el que se estuviera haciendo pasar por muerto? Nadie, pero cuando menos quería respuesta del porque él, aparentemente muerto, estaba involucrado en el crimen.

-¿Por qué estaban tus huellas en la escena del crimen de Webster?—pidió saber Sakura, casi teniéndole un respeto sobrecogedor.

No iba a intentar nada contra él, en lo absoluto. Si algo valoraba era el pago de deudas y, manteniendo su secreto—o más bien el hecho de que estaba vivo—pagaba su deuda por haberle salvado la vida hacia quince años. Solo quería detalles, algún indicio con que trabajar, el si había sido testigo o no.

-Estaba conduciendo—inicio dándole respuesta a la silente incógnita de Sakura del porque el auto de Naruto estaba en la escena, -la vi caer y golpearse la cabeza, necesitaba ayuda—aclaro, un tanto agradecido por ver que podía confiar en ella.

La pelirosa asintió, todo coincidía a la perfección; el auto de Naruto, sus huellas, las señales de RCP. Había sido médico, por tanto tenía los conocimientos básicos para ayudar a alguien en cualquier circunstancia, sirviendo de apoyo cuando menos. Además eso explicaba el por qué no había registro de él en las cámaras de seguridad, si estaba muerto—a ojos de todos—dejarse ver no era conveniente en lo absoluto. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir vibrar su teléfono, sacándolo de su bolsillo en el acto, corroborando que se trataba de C, Sakura contesto sin apartar sus ojos del Uchiha.

-¿Toxicología arrojo algún resultado?—pregunto Sakura sin saludar siquiera ya que esa era la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento.

- _Nuestra telepatía funciona_ —bromeo C, quitándole algo de paciencia, - _positivo, una dosis letal de nicotina_ —detallo el rubio. Sakura asintió pese a no necesitarlo, Sasuke era inocente después de todo, tanto para su suerte como para la de él, - _Sakura, te acabo de dar la causa de muerte…_ —continuo C.

-Si—respondió Sakura únicamente, más centrada en querer hablar con el Uchiha que en contestarle a C. –Hablamos después—la pelirosa corto el teléfono ante de devolverlo a su bolsillo.

En ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en los juegos de C y su intento de coqueteo, después de todos esos años tenía en frente a la persona que la había salvado…ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir, estaba más confundida que nunca.

-¿Por qué tienen que creer que estás muerto?—indago Sakura.

Sobrevivir a Afganistán era un logro, literalmente se merecía una condecoración como héroe y sobreviviente de guerra, pero eso era si no tenía un motivo preciso por el cual ocultarse, y recordando el cuándo lo había visto por primera vez Sakura creía tener una teoría, por más descabellada que sonara. Sasuke la observo atentamente antes de decidir a hablar, definitivamente podía confiar en ella, más allá del pasado que los conectaba, sino del hecho de que ella estaba eludiendo todo cargo de trabajo, arriesgándose, para solo encubrirlo.

-¡Sakura!

La repentina voz de Ino desde el piso inferior la alerto sorpresivamente, había olvidado por completo que Ino se había decidido a seguirla para ayudarla con la investigación. Tenía que salir de ahí y pronto. Sakura se agacho y tomo su pistola el suelo, colocándola debidamente ne su lugar en la funda que colgaba en su cadera. Volteando a verlo una última vez, Sakura se marchó tan pronto como le era posible justo cuando Ino se disponía a subir las escaleras.

-¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Ino al ver ligeramente sorprendida a su amiga.

La pelirosa se apresuró a negar mientras cerraba el seguro de la puerta, tenía un voto de silente lealtad que cumplir para con quien la había salvado y eso incluía mantener su vida secreta como tal, no permitiendo que su propia vida se colara entre una línea remotamente inexistente.

-No encontré nada, vámonos—indico Sakura.

* * *

No paraba de pensar en él, sabía que tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo pero no se quitaba esos instantes tan escasos frente a él, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él le había salvado la vida, aún más, cuando ella se enteraba que no era un aloca por pensar que lo vivido aquella noche había sido absolutamente real? Negando levemente, Sakura aparto aquellos pensamientos mientras, en compañía de Ino, revisaban la—antes—oficina de Yugito en Couture Blue, o mejor dicho las pertenencias de ella que aún estaban en las cajas que se desecharían junto con todo lo demás que había pertenecido a ella. Sakura aparto una agenda, que hojeo sin demasiado cuidado, hasta toparse con algo más interesante.

-Hay dos desaparecidos—Ino frunció el ceño ante su inferencia antes de que le enseñara la caja vacía de pruebas de embarazo. -Yugito estaba embarazada—lamento, todavía más inquieta por resolver un caso así, una vida adulta era una cosa, pero la de un niño una auténtica tragedia.

Que muriera u adulto era la cosa más normal del mundo, pero un niño era una esperanza, una idea de superación, la vida de un niño podía cambiar absolutamente todas las cosas, eso era algo que ella lamentaba profundamente mientras le entregaba la caja a Ino, apoyando su peso en la pared tras ella. Ino sostuvo la caja en sus manos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Si la autopsia no lo detecto, entonces ha de ser reciente—justico Ino, recordando el diagnostico de C, -y su esposo no parecía saberlo—acredito Ino que había llevado a cabo el interrogatorio a Fuji Ikehata.

Una idea surgió en la Sakura, la idea que siempre se sopesaba en un asesinato de tal calibre, la idea de que el responsable no fuera otro que el esposo en un repentino ataque de celos. Eso justificaría la agresión y envenenamiento que había tenido lugar contra la víctima.

-Tal vez no era de él—supuso Sakura, intentando encontrar el motivo del crimen.

La Yamanaka asintió, apartando la caja de pruebas de embarazo y revisando lo demás por si había otra prueba lo bastante clara o concluyente que inculpara a Fuji Ikehata. Ya habían hablado con Emiko, la antigua asistente de Yugito, que parecía inocente de toda posibilidad que la implicara, pero el tema de la policía era que—sencillamente—no se podía pensar en nadie.

-Quizá él descubrió que la engañaba—secundo Ino.

Sakura solo asintió, divida ente lo que debía hacer en ese momento y la visita que, con toda seguridad, le haría a Sasuke Uchiha para resolver las dudas que tenía, dudas primordialmente importantes y que necesitaban una respuesta. ¿Quiénes habían sido esos hombres?, ¿Por qué habían asesinado a su madre?, ¿Qué era él? Porque estaba segura que algo más que humano se escondía bajo aquella imagen que había visto.

* * *

Sasuke volteo a ver la escalera, la había oído entrar. Solo que no esperaba que volviera tan pronto, afortunadamente Naruto había llamado, avisando que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde en la facultad, tiempo más que suficiente para que ella estuviera presente. Sakura observo nerviosamente el lugar, debatiéndose entre sí verlo a los ojos o no, no sabiendo que decir, como hablarle…la situación era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Prometo que no hare ruido—juro solemnemente la pelirosa, agradeciendo que Naruto no estuviera. –Primero que todo…gracias—pronuncio por fin ante una risa semi nerviosa que escapo de sus labios, -en verdad, no sabes cuantos años llevo intentando callarlo, creí que estaba loca—reconoció Sakura, agradeciendo el simple hecho de saber, finalmente, quien la había salvado.

Claramente ella tenía sus propias teorías, Sasuke lo intuyo de solo verla nerviosa por intentar hablar, aclarando su mente, no porque se sintiera incomoda, bajo otras circunstancias no lo hubiera admitido, pero…agradecía enormemente que Naruto no estuviera. Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama ya que toda pregunta que quisiera hacerle daría para mucho tiempo, era consiente. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, observándola y esperando que preguntara.

-¿Qué te sucedió?—indago Sakura, intentando entender la situación.

Quería saber el cómo es que estaba vivo, el por qué debía esconderse, y aun más importante el si podía ayudarlo de alguna forma ya que estaba segura que no le alcanzaría la vida para pagar semejante deuda. Tenía que ayudarlo, no se trataba de una cuestión de responsabilidad, sino de su absoluta y entera responsabilidad. Para él siquiera llegar a entender o recordar por completo todo lo que había pasado, como había comenzado a darse cuenta de que su vida había terminado o cambiado de la noche a la mañana…era muy difícil, pero recordaba lo que era fundamental, detalles precisos e importantes de su pasado, de quien había sido una vez.

-Debería haber hecho preguntas—reconoció Sasuke sin ser demasiado especifico, -pero me cegó la rabia y la confusión—se autocritico con pesar.

Claramente él estaba aludiendo sus sentimientos, lo que había considerado pertinente para dejar atrás esa vida de medico e irse a Afganistán luego de la muerte de sus dos hermanos. Había tenido un sentir más heroico, menos egoísta de lo que seguramente habían tenido otros de los que habían optado a lo mismo que él, otros que habían partido en espera de conseguir algo mejor, un premio, condecoración, gloria o algo así.

-Por eso te enlistaste—justifico Sakura, entendiendo su punto.

Sasuke asintió.

-Una vez ahí seleccionaron a un grupo, decían que teníamos la oportunidad de hacer algo valioso, hacer una diferencia—ironizo Sasuke, no viéndola sorprendida por sus palabras, sino más bien comprensiva. –Se llamaba operación Muirfield.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, no reconociendo el nombre pero aludiéndola como una de las muchas cosas que—como siempre—el gobierno hacia secretamente en su propio beneficio. Claro, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y eso era lo que más la indignaba, la idea de que las vidas humanas no eran más importantes que un absurdo experimento.

-Dijeron que eran vitaminas, antibióticos, algo que nos haría más fuertes—justifico al verla tan confundida, incapaz de preguntar que era aquello exactamente. –Todo lo que sé es que cambiaron nuestro ADN—la mirada de ella paso prontamente a la indignación, claramente con respecto a ese…experimento, -nos hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos, mejoraron nuestros reflejos, nuestros sentidos—señalo Sasuke siendo que ese, originalmente, había sido el objetivo a lograr, aparentemente, -pero algo salió mal.

Tan disimuladamente como le fue posible, Sakura apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se hubieran tornado blancos, estaba furiosa con aquella situación de solo escucharla, ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer algo así?, ¿Qué clase organización era Muirfield, exactamente? El " _pero_ " solo significaba que eso " _no humano_ " que había creído ver esa noche hace doce años era una parte de él, algo que no había pedido pero que como efecto secundario del experimento formaba parte de su vida.

-Cada vez que la adrenalina corría nos convertíamos en monstruos—Sasuke no necesito verla a los ojos para saber que ella comprendía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, -no podían detenernos y aun peor, nosotros no podíamos—no supo si agradecer o no el que ella estuviera presente en ese momento, no se había sincerado desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi volvía a sentirse…normal, gracias a la presencia de ella. –Luego ordenaron cerrar el proyecto y erradicarnos a todos—menciono con simpleza.

Lo único que abandono los labios de Sakura ante aquella explicación, ante aquella historia que creía por completo en base a lo que había vivido y visto, no podía dudar de ella y eso es lo que más la afectaba, la idea de que alguien pudiera ser víctima de algo así, victima e gente tan cruel que jugaba de aquella forma con la vida.

-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?—pregunto Sakura con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke aparto su mirada ante su pregunta.

-Suerte—supuso el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros.

La sola idea le repugnaba, odiaba a esa clase de gente, a esas personas que creían que la vida era solo para ganar algo, aquellos que jugaban a ser Dios sin importar que con ello condenaran a otras personas, sin importar que lastimaran a otros de una forma en la que no se merecían. Pero desgraciadamente el mundo era así, cerrado, egoísta y cruel, pocas personas marcaban una diferencia porque simplemente intentar rebelarse contra ese sentido de la vida ya condenaba a cualquiera.

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no sorprenderse en cuanto la sintió acariciarle la mejilla, contemplando la mirada de ella y aquellos orbes esmeralda que se veían al borde del llanto a causa suya, a causa de lo que le había contado, a causa de cuan doloroso era siquiera para ella imaginar con la carga con que vivía. Y si intento no sorprender por eso, le resultó aun más imposible el no sorprenderse ante un repentino abrazo de parte de ella que lloro contra su pecho. Desde el principio, cuando ella había estado ahí esa misma mañana…algo había surgido. Ella, por su propia cuenta, ya había aludido ligeramente algo de lo que él le había contado, desde hacía años se había hecho a la idea y no tenía miedo de eso, lo cual ya de por si era increíble, pero lo más increíble era que, correspondiendo a su abrazo, Sasuke en cierto modo sintió que las cosas no eran diferentes de cómo habían sido hace quince años, le parecía que no tenía que sentir una bestia con ella.

Se sentía humano.

* * *

Había sido una noche eternamente larga, no larga en el sentido de aburrida, de hecho Sasuke y ella se habían quedado hablando hasta la madrugada, pocos momentos antes de que Naruto llegara después de que ella se fuera, lo que menos había hecho era intentar cruzarse con él. Pero larga porque apenas y podía dormir, la información a procesar por su cabeza era más de la que ella misma siquiera hubiera sido capaz de concebir, de idealizar o de cuestionar anteriormente. Bueno, ahora sabía quién era exactamente Sasuke Uchiha y cómo podía intentar ayudarlo, encubrirlo por no decir menos, pero también entendía que esta organización, -entidad o lo que fuera—llamada Muirfield no tardaría en comenzar a seguirla, a dar con ella y así encontrar a Sasuke, por ende debía ser precavida si lo que quería era ayudarlo.

-C, ¿Hay manera de saber si la nicotina fue absorbida por el cuero cabelludo de Yugito?—indago Sakura.

Acompañada de Ino, Sakura entro en el sector de trabajo de C que estaba observando algo atentamente por un microscopio. Ino le había insistido que, cuando menos, le diera una oportunidad a C en vez de rechazarlo por completo, pero ella se negaba. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar en ese preciso momento, como el hecho de que debía asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su padre esa noche. Luego de años de una vida solitaria, su padre finalmente había decidido retomar su vida con una mujer, menor que él, pero que parecía ser una buena persona. Sakura había tratado con ella en un par de ocasiones, su nombre era Tsunade y era una magnifica doctora, pero tenía en aclaro que añadir a alguien a la familia siempre era algo complicado, sobre todo una madrastra.

-Revisare sus folículos capilares—garantizo el rubio, alejándose del microscopio, -¿Cambiaste de idea?—cuestiono decepcionado ya que ella no había aceptado su invitación de ir al cine. Sakura bufo por lo bajo, había tenido algo más importante que hacer anoche, -no te perdiste de nada, fue una pésima película—justifico buscando el lado bueno de que ella no hubiera aceptado, pero no por eso iba a rendirse. –Esto les gustara, mis colegas lo encontraron en la cama de la pareja poderosa—C sostuvo una pinza con algo casi diminuto siendo sostenido entre esta.

Ino aparto su confundida y un tanto molesta mirada de su amiga—que no había aceptado una cita—para dirigirla a lo que C estaba sosteniendo, cosa que la hizo retroceder un paso por mera inercia.

-¿Ácaros?—no pudo evitar preguntar Ino, con asco.

La pelirosa se abstuvo de no entornar los ojos ante el asco de su amiga por una cosa tan diminuta.

-El sarpullido registrado eran mordidas—puntualizo C a Sakura que había estado con él al momento del diagnóstico, -estas diminutas garrapatas llevan el ADN de quien estuviera rodando en las sabanas—menciono antes de dejar la pinza en su lugar para la salud de Ino que había apartado la mirada. –La víctima no estaba embarazada—añadió siendo que ellas le habían enviado un mensaje con aquella deducción, -el esposo le fue infiel.

En ese caso a quien debían investigar era a esos pequeños ácaros e identificar de quien era el ADN que habían atrapado, porque quien fuera la amante de Fuji Ikehata, claramente era la responsable de la muerte de Yugito.

* * *

Lo complejo de las intrigas es que nunca se sabía quién ni como acabaría implicado en un problema, y para C no había resultado complicado dar con el nombre de la persona a quien pertenecía el ADN registrado en lo ácaros que habían encontrado, casualmente ninguna otra que la antes asistente de Yugito, Emiko

-Hola—saludo Sakura.

Emiko, que se había encontrado dividiendo la programación dictada por la nueva editora de moda, se giró ante el repentino saludo, encontrándose con las mimas detectives que el día anterior la habían interrogado en espera de encontrar una prueba para implicarla en la muerte de Yugito.

-¿Están buscando a Calika?—supuso Emiko por la nueva editora. -Soy su nueva asistente…- menciono.

-De hecho, Emiko—interrumpió Ino, de brazos cruzados de pie junto a su amiga, -queremos hablar contigo.

La nombrada parpadeo confundida por el interés de las detectives. Sakura la observo en espera de notar algo que indicara si mentía o no pese a que ya tenían la prueba concluyente en base a quien había manipulado el maquillaje de Yugito—introduciendo nicotina—para provocar su muerte por asfixia de veneno en la piel, solo necesitaban la botella y el caso estaría resuelto.

-Apreciamos lo servicial que has sido pero olvidaste mencionar algo—divago la pelirosa ante la confundida mirada de Emiko. -Fuji Ikehata, estabas teniendo un romance con él—dio por sentado Sakura en base a lo ya comprobado por C en el departamento.

Lo que se habían llevado de ente la pertenencias de Yugito también la implicaban, aún más porque Yugito no había estado embrazada, sino que la estaba embarazada era Emiko, eso y el hecho de que Fuji le había creer a todas sus amantes—no solo Emiko—que tenía un acuerdo prematrimonial con su esposa mediante el cual heredaría todo lo que ella hubiera tenido en vida, una oferta más que tentadora par cualquiera.

-Asumimos que las pruebas de embarazo faltantes eran de Yugito, pero eran tuyas, ¿cierto?—pregunto Ino al ver que Emiko guardaba silencio.

Emiko volvió a guardar silencio, bajando la mirada, incapaz de responder e implicarse a sí misma en algo así. Claramente las mentiras de Fuji la hacían confiar y creer en que mentir le resultaría provechoso, que la protegería, pero lo doloroso de la verdad es que eso lamentablemente no era así.

-No hay acuerdo prematrimonial—confeso Sakura para sorpresa de Emiko que levanto la mirada en el acto.

-No…- intento debatir Emiko, incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Te mintió—concluyo Sakura ante el intento de ella por negarlo, -como mintió a todas sus otras mujeres, incluyendo con la que estaba la noche que mataste a Yugito—menciono para mayor tristeza de la aludida.

Era triste saberse engañada—no lo sabría ella—pero cobrar venganza o intentar cambiar las cosas para ser esa única mujer era aún más desesperado, triste pero desesperado porque el amor no nacía mediante la fuerza, sino mediante la sinceridad, el compromiso de lealtad, la ausencia de orgullo, el ser incondicional…a ella le hubiera gustado aprender so antes de buscar a cualquier idiota.

-Ni siquiera estoy embarazada—respondió Emiko, no dando una respuesta clara pero tampoco negando su culpabilidad con respecto a la muerte de Yugito, -lo perdí—menciono vagamente triste.

Pese a no tener la experiencia o haber sentido algo así para entenderla, Sakura coloco su manos sobre el hombro de Emiko que levanto la mirada con miedo, claramente lucia arrepentida de lo que había hecho pese a no poder cambiar nada, pese a lamentar las cosas que había hecho tan absurdamente engañada por algo que no merecía la pena siquiera. Pero al menos había dado el paso importante que todos debían dar en la vida para avanzar; reconocer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos.

-Dinos donde está la botella y le diremos al fiscal cuan arrepentida estas—garantizo Sakura.

Al menos, si confesaba por su cuenta y voluntariamente, su condena por asesinato seria menos larga, eso ya de por si era algo y el hecho de que estuviera claramente arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Algo era algo.

* * *

Viendo temblar de miedo a Naruto y no importándole en lo absoluto, Sasuke movió su pieza en el tablero de ajedrez, ganando de nuevo, o más bien como siempre. Su amigo no era lo bastante cauto como para jugar y ganarle al menos una vez, se distraía con mucha facilidad y esto era divertido ya que no sabía ocultar su nerviosismo al verse superado.

-Jaque—admitió el Uchiha, triunfal.

Se suponía que solo se arreglaría y se presentaría en la fiesta de compromiso de su padre, como estaba planeado, pero ni siquiera entendía la razón por la que estaba ahí, en la puerta de la escalera para verlo a él, solo había pasado, solo estaba ahí porque quería verlo y ya, por una vez estaba siendo egoísta.

-Hola—saludo Sakura.

El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, entre aterrado y sorprendido por su presencia, o más bien por el motivo que la hubiera traído en ese momento, aun peor, en porque no parecía sorprendida de ver a su amigo.

-Hola—devolvió el saludo Sasuke.

Levantándose de la silla, e intercalando su mirada de ella a él, Naruto se sintió aún más confundido por la familiaridad con la que hablaban, por como verse así de la nada no resultaba un problema. Algo había sucedido y él no estaba enterado, eso si era más o menos seguro, ¿Cómo saberlo si su amigo no le había dicho absolutamente nada? Esperaba que, al menos, no se vieran involucrados en un problema.

-¿Hola?—repitió Naruto, confundido de solo verlos saludarse, -¿Me perdí de algo?—pregunto ya que al menos eso si podía hacer.

Sakura aparto la mirada, evitando no reír ante el estado de leve alteración de parte del Uzumaki, era divertido saber todo y a su vez haciendo ajeno a Naruto del motivo por el que había venido, porque quería hablar con Sasuke solamente y en ese momento eso no incluía en absoluto al rubio.

-Naruto, ¿te importaría?—pidió Sasuke en un intento, de lo más sutil, por decirle que lo dejara a solas con ella.

El Uzumaki intento protestar, hacer algo para quedarse, pero la mirada de él, escueta y clara, le dio a entender que no permitiría protesta alguna. Resignado, el rubio se marchó, claramente no penando en protestar en lo absoluto, guardando silencio y esperando al momento en que ella se fuera para hacer preguntas, eso si es que Sasuke quería hablar. Sasuke se levantó de la silla, observándola un tanto divertido, ¿Cómo no hacerlo ante la confusión de Naruto? Él era ajeno de cuanto podía confiar en ella.

-Cuarta vez esta semana—felicito un tanto divertido, -a Naruto le dará un ataque—menciono con falsa preocupación.

La Haruno solo se encogió de hombros, restándole una falsa importancia al asunto. No creía que Naruto fuera a odiarla par siempre solo por saber lo que sucedía e intentar ayudarlos ambos de la mejor forma gracias a todo aquello a lo que ella podía acceder como parte de la policía.

-Sobrevivirá—concluyo Sakura.

Lo cierto es que incluso a él le resultaba más que tentadora la idea de desatar una crisis nerviosa en Naruto que se empeñaba tanto en restringirlo, y ella parecía estar más que de acuerdo en colaborar con esa noble causa.

-¿Qué tal el caso?—pregunto, genuinamente interesado porque ella hubiera encontrado lo que necesitaba.

-Pan comido—garantizo intentando no auto acreditarse a sí misma por todo lo que habían hecho Ino y ella. La sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha la desconcertó un poco, casi le parecía que se burlaba e ella. -¿Qué?—indago.

-No tienes instinto de conservación—infirió Sasuke de solo verla y por la forma en que actuaba, además del hecho de cuanto la conocía.

La mención la sorprendió, pero no demasiado antes de hacerla reír por algo que parecía obvio de solo verla. Siempre se arriesgaba más de la cuenta en muchas cosas, era una obsesa de la soledad como decía su hermana Matsuri, se empeñaba en solucionar los problemas de todos a su alrededor antes que los suyos, y esto último lo admitía su padre…pues sí, no tena instinto de conversación o siquiera la intención de protegerse así misma de ninguna forma posible, era todo menos egoísta.

-Creí que no se notaba tanto—menciono Sakura, no negando que eso, en efecto, era así.

Sasuke negó únicamente, de hecho era una de sus mejores características, el no ser egoísta, el no pensar en sí misma. Sabía que esa era la razón por la cual-durante la secundaria—había cambiado de parecer con el tema de las leyes, decidiéndose por ser detective. El tema era ayudar a otros e impedir que las personas obraran mal, impartir justicia de cierto modo, eso la hacía sentirse útil, la hacía sentir que tenía un propósito, un rol que cumplir en la vida de otros, y por ello Sasuke sentía que tenía que alejarla. A lo largo de los años había intentado protegerla, con éxito afortunadamente, pero…ahora que ella sabía la verdad, no quería implicarla en algo que no le correspondía, ella no tenía ningún deber como para involucrarla en su vida.

-Si sabes de Muirfield...—intento alejarla Sasuke.

-¿Crees que me importa?—interrumpió Sakura al ver sus intenciones. -Mira, Sasuke—resalto su nombre, tuteándolo sin ningún problema, -te debo mi vida—le recodo siendo que eso era lo más importante para ella, el motivo por el cual ayudarlo como pretendía, -y a menos que haya alguna forma en que mágicamente pueda ayudarte sin mover un dedo, me arriesgare cuanto sea necesario, aunque eso signifique provocarle un auténtico infarto a Naruto—se burló.

Esto último le resultaría divertido, porque seguramente Naruto comenzaría a cuestionar su ayuda, pero a disfrutar de lo que significaba gozar de la ayuda y protección de una oficial como ella que bien podía conseguir todos los medios necesarios para lo que requirieran, lo que fuera. Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla confundido, ¿Qué motivo tenia ella para ayudarlo? Ya había hecho más que suficiente, no necesitaba implicarse todavía más en algo que haría que su propia vida corriera peligro.

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono Sasuke abiertamente, no logrando comprenderla.

Ella lo observo como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y e parte lo era después de todo.

-Me salvaste—repitió siendo que esta idea no parecía quedarle del todo clara a él, -y una deuda de vida solo se paga con una vida, no muriendo literalmente—tranquilizo por si esa idea llegaba a cruzar por la mente de él como el plan que ella tenía en mente, porque no era así exactamente, -pero si prestando mis servicios como policía—se vanaglorio, intentando no sonar arrogante.

Su mirada descendió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke reparaba claramente en el porque estaba usando un vestido. Se suponía que debía ir a la fiesta de compromiso de su padre y Tsunade, nuevamente como la soltera de la familia. Recordaba haberla visto usar vestido antes, claro, no demasiadas veces ya que empeñaba en centrarse en su trabajo y por ende vestía de forma más bien cómoda y práctica—aunque, y siendo honesto—Sasuke debía admitir que le quedaba mucho mejor el rojo que el purpura.

-Esto es…- Sakura señalo un tanto divertida el vestido purpura y de encaje negro que Ino había elegido por ella y que cubrió con su usual chaqueta de cuero, lo cierto es que no se sentía cómoda teniendo que usar un vestido así por obligación, -por una fiesta de compromiso—menciono divertida antes de bufar, claramente no de acuerdo con la idea de ir, pero forzada a hacerlo, -intentare no irme antes—reconoció.

Regalándole una última sonrisa al Uchiha, Sakura le dio la espalda para marcharse. Lo cierto es que aún no tenía muy en claro cómo hablar con él, como no sentirse nerviosa, había algo que le impedía ser directa como quería, no se trataba de temor o algo así, claro que no, lo valoraba por quien era y lo que era, por haberla salvado y ser diferente de otras personas que siendo humanas eran monstruos, mientras que él, forzado a ser lo que era, podía ser incluso más humano que la mayoría porque tenía un buen corazón y eso era más que suficiente como para que ella lo apreciara sinceramente.

-Sakura—la detuvo el Uchiha, haciendo que voltear en el acto. -No eres la razón para que tu madre este muerta—prometió siendo que esa era la mayor razón e ella para ayudar a otros a solucionar sus problemas, Sakura lo observo un tanto confundida por su deducción. -Ellos la estaban rastreando—la pelirosa bajo la mirada ya que él, claramente estaba aludiendo a Muirfield, pero ella no entendía porque ellos habrían de interesarse en matar a su madre, -ni siquiera sé por qué, pero te aseguro que tú no tienes nada que ver- prometió.

Esas palabras tan sinceras y atentas, a la par con una respuesta que había intentado encontrar durante años, le quitaron un peso de encima a los hombros de Sakura que no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida con él por tomarse la atención siquiera de despejar un miedo que vivía permanentemente en ella.

Él se preocupaba por ella incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía.

* * *

Había felicitado a su padre, a Tsunade, había intentado controlar que su querida hermanita no bebiera más de la cuenta—o más bien—que no coqueteara con nadie en su estado de ebriedad para terminar, como la última vez, en un lugar que le resultaba desconocido sin recordar que había pasado. Se suponía que debía de haber invitado a alguien a la fiesta, alguien que la acompañara, pero había decidido no hacerlo pese a que C se hubiera presentado de igual forma intentado coquetearle, pero ella-como siempre—se alejaba. Sakura observo, por uno de los grandes ventanales, las millones de luces de la ciudad, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, incapaz de vivir ajena de todo como hacia el resto del mundo, o más bien…incapaz de sacar a Sasuke de su mente.

Desde la azotea del edificio contrario al que se encontraba ella, Sasuke la observo atentamente como siempre hacia. Claramente ese ambiente no le resultaba a agradable a ella, alejada de todos y perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ella se enfrascaba tanto en el trabajo y en la vida que había elegido porque sentirse débil o inútil no concordaba en lo absoluto con ella, porque ella era diferente en el mejor de todos los sentidos que podían existir, porque era ella y eso era más que suficiente para que él la apreciara tal y como era…para que no pudiera sacarla de su mente y su corazón.

* * *

 **PD:** como la primera persona en comentar fue **DULCECITO311,** sera a quien dedique la historia entera, intentando satisfacer las expectativas de todo aquel que la lea y que le agrade. Dedico este primer capitulo (como ya mencione) a **DULCECITO311** (aclarando su duda y prometiendo actualizar el fic " **El Siglo Magnigico: La Sultana Sakura** " mañana o el lunes), (que ansiaba la actualización) y **Adrit126** (que sigue mis historias) aclarando además que si bien actualice prontamente por los comentarios, tal vez no lo haga hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, pero eso no es del todo seguro :3 muchas gracias mis querido lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Con el paso de los días y las semanas había acabado por concentrarse en investigar sobre su madre, sobre su trabajo y el medio por el cual Muirfield pudiera haber intentado deshacerse de ella, como si los hubiera ayudado, como si hubiera sabido demasiado con respecto a los experimentos, o eso es lo único que Sakura podía creer en base a lo sabía, en base a lo que Sasuke le había dicho, pero decidiendo buscar información sin consultarle nada. La pelirosa, rendida y ya habiendo obtenida toda la información que creía—y sentía—podía encontrar, cerro su computadora mientras jugaba entre sus manos con la hoja de papel en que se encontraba la información de uno de los estudios de su madre, perfectamente detallado y que ella sentía que podía estar ligado a los experimentos hechos por Muirfield.

Quería ayudar, de la forma que fuera pero quería alivianar esa carga tan pesada y continua con la que tenía que lidiar el Uchiha, por más que Naruto se negara rotundamente, creyendo que ella no resultaría sino un peligro que acabaría atrayendo a Muirfield de manera inevitable, pero eso no era en lo absoluto lo que sucedería, prefería ser sometida a una tortura inaguantable antes que pensar siquiera en hacer peligrar la vid del Uzumaki, pero más que nada la de Sasuke. La pelirosa se sobresaltó escasamente al escuchar el seguro de la puerta que no tardo en abrirse por obra de su hermana Matsuri que dejo su cartera y bolsas sobre el suelo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

-Matsuri—saludo Sakura, sorprendida.

-Estas observando a la nueva, potencial asistente de Rasa Sabaku—se felicitó la pelicastaña a sí misma, intentando parecer humilde.

Matsuri se señaló así misma actuando con poca humildad pero solo como broma. Lo que garantizaba que Matsuri fuera tan perfeccionista en sus oportunidades de trabajo era su actitud perseverante, algo heredado de familia según su padre Kizashi, recordándoles a su madre según decía. Más este último tiempo Sakura no sabía si sentir este alago como algo bueno o…algo malo.

-Creí que te quedarías con Idate hoy—supuso Sakura, aludiendo al nuevo novio de su hermana.

Tratar con Matsuri era divertido, era tremendamente metódica y minuciosa, tremendamente detallista y específica, salvo por un único defecto que—como hermana—Sakura no se atrevía a pasar por alto, el hecho de que su querida hermanita cambiaba con increíble facilidad de novios. Estaba feliz de que Matsuri fuera tan segura de sí misma, pero también deseaba que pudiera tomar la vida y las relaciones amorosas con seriedad, a acorde a su edad y no como algo que no tuviera importancia, pero era preferible dejarla formar su vida a su propio modo ya que ella no tenía el mejor prontuario como para alardear de sus novios u relaciones amorosas, apenas y habiendo tenido un novio en la secundaria, y uno en la universidad.

-Lo lamento hermana, pero decidí sorprenderte con algo de atún picante de Haru—sonrió Matsuri, tomando una de las bolsa que había dejado en el suelo, provocando que el aroma a comida caliente llegara a las fosas nasales de la pelirosa que admitió sentirse hambrienta luego de haberse pasado la tarde pegada a la computadora en su tarde libre, esperando la llamada del departamento para regresar al trabajo. -¿Qué es todo eso?—inquirió Matsuri.

La mirada de la pelirosa se desvió hacia su escritorio, abarrotado de hojas que albergaban informes, con su computadora cerrada y un cuaderno repleto de anotaciones que, inconscientemente, había tomado para despejar su mente o no eludir todo lo que considerase pertinente. No podía decirle sus temores a su hermana, no podía implicarle en ese asunto porque de ser asi la arriesgaría y expondría ante Muirfield, haría peligrar su vida e incluso la de su padre y Tsunade. Tenía que callarse y fingir que no sucedía absolutamente nada.

-Solo sentí algo de nostalgia—justifico Sakura simplemente, dejando la hoja sobre su escritorio y levantándose para ayudar a su hermana que comenzaba a depositar sobre la mesa de la cocina todo lo que había en las bolsas, -con el compromiso de papá y todo eso pero, es muy dulce de tu parte—agradeció la pelirosa, más que feliz de tener a su hermana a su lado en esos momentos.

Por más que actuara como un parásito, una sanguijuela que le rogaba no cobrarle alquiler por vivir juntas, haciendo que Sakura ya perdiera la cuenta con respecto a cuantos favores le había hecho a su hermanito y cuando le pagaría, dudando de que esto sucediera siquiera. Pero, ya fuera en las buenas o en las malas, Matsuri era su hermana y como tal Sakura siempre abogaría por ella, la ayudaría tanto o más de lo que fuera necesario o correcto, porque no existían barreras cuando se trataba de su hermana, su padre y su familia.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme estar aquí—menciono Matsuri sin demasiada importancia, llevando distraídamente su mirada al escritorio de su hermana, notando algo que no había visto en años, -oh es del campamento de Mustpain—Sakura abrió el refrigerador, tomando una botella de agua, viendo a su hermana tomar de su escritorio una fotografía en que ambas aparecían juntas; Sakura con diez años y Matsuri con cuatro, -¿Recuerdas como extrañaba mi casa?—pregunto la pelicastaña, no necesitando una respuesta, pero viendo asentir a su hermana. -Me arropabas cada noche y me leías historias hasta que conseguía dormir—recordó Matsuri, perdiendo en sus memorias, recordando esos días felices y que aun existían.

Su madre había sido una doctora muy habilidosa, de hecho, muchas organizaciones gubernamentales habían pedido su ayuda a lo largo de los años para avanzar en múltiples áreas clínicas, razón por la cual Sakura creía que podía estar conectada con Muirfield. Pero, y teniendo que estudiar en aquellos días, Sakura desconocía momentos de la vida de su madre, esperando o—ahora—sopesando esa teoría…la pelirosa esperaba que su hermana manejara una información que ella no, y debía averiguarlo.

-Matsuri—nombro Sakura, llamando la atención de su hermana que, dejando la fotografía sobre el escritorio, se acercó para escuchar lo que su hermana tuviera que decir, -ese año en específico recuerdo que mamá pasaba tiempo trabajando en casa antes de que tu comenzaras a asistir a clases regularmente—Matsuri asintió, aun no entendiendo el porqué de esa duda en la mente de su hermana, -¿Nunca notaste algo extraño o raro?—inquirió Sakura.

-Define extraño—debatió Matsuri, aun sin entender el porqué de su pregunta.

En desventaja ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana menor, Sakura se abstuvo de bufar, aprisionada entre la espada y la pared, teniendo que debatir entre si ser sincera o mentir tan convincentemente como pudiera para protegerla, para alejarla de su entorno y del ojo de individuos peligrosos.

-Nuevas personas en su vida, alguna conversación extraña—intento justificar Sakura, viendo negar a Matsuri que podía dar absoluto testimonio de que algo así nunca había tenido lugar, o no que ella recordara. Pero Sakura sabía que necesitaba justificar su interés, un motivo para que Matsuri y recordara cuanto le fuera posible, -lo pregunto porque creo tener algo más de información con respecto a su caso—menciono la pelirosa tras un inaudible suspiro.

-Sakura, el caso de mamá se cerró hace doce años—crítico Matsuri, preocupada por su hermana.

Habían tenido que transcurrir años antes de que Sakura comenzara a abandonar aquel trauma, años con terapeutas, años teniendo que lidiar con pesadillas, Matsuri no quería que su hermana siguiera torturándose con ese trágico recuerdo tras años de paz, años de una aparente recuperación. Si para ella había resultado doloroso hacerse a la idea, a los seis años, de que su madre había muerto y nunca volvería a verlo…para Sakura había sido devastador haberlo presenciado, haber estado ahí como espectadora y victima, sin ser capaz de haber podido impedirlo.

-Sí, pero nunca tuvo sentido para mí—debatió Sakura, irritada ante la falta de ayuda de parte de su hermana, -la policía dijo que fue robo de auto pero…- la pelirosa cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando esa noche y como el reporte policial nunca había satisfecho sus expectativas, como se había decepcionado al ver que los hombres que habían asesinado a su madre eran tachados como simples ladrones inocentes, -esos sujetos llegaron como asesinos a sueldo—replico finalmente.

-También crees haber visto una bestia—menciono Matsuri con cruel ironía, intentando hacerle entender la realidad.

Sakura aparto su mirada ante estas palabras, herida por la crítica de parte de su hermana que pronto reparo en cómo se había expresado. Sabía lo que había visto esa noche y había acabado por ser real, Sasuke la había salvado, ¿Por qué no aceptar la idea de que su madre podría haber sido asesinada por saber demasiado con respecto a Muirfield? Creía en ello, algo en su mente y su corazón le insistía creer en eso y nada la haría cambiar de parecer, mucho menos las palabras hirientes de su hermana.

-Escucha, lo que viviste esa noche no puedo siquiera imaginarlo—intento disculparse Matsuri, sosteniendo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, más no consiguiendo que su hermana la viera a los ojos, -pero deberías dejar el pasado atrás—pidió, preocupada.

Que fácil habría sido hacerlo, olvidar todo y segur adelante, pero no podría. No cuando se cometían injusticias, no cuando Muirfield seguía impune, no cuando Sasuke y ella parecían ser los únicos capaces de hacer algo. Nadie podía entenderla, ni su hermana, ni su padre, solo Sasuke podía entender el porqué de su insistencia.

* * *

Luego de haber escuchado a su hermana, no sabiendo si saberse conforme con su disculpa, Sakura había partido al único lugar donde podía encontrarse la persona que despejaría sus dudas, esperando que—en efecto—estuviera ahí cuando lo necesitaba, pero apenas Sakura abrió la puerta de las dependencias del Uzumaki, se vio obligada a agacharse para evadir un golpe de parte de un bate de béisbol que choco en la trayectoria de su cabeza. Bastándose ella sola para defenderse y aun sin reparar en su agresor, Sakura uso sus piernas para hacer que el individuo perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas bruscamente y quejándose de dolor. La pelirosa se irguió del suelo tan ágilmente como le fue posible, observando con sorpresa y alivio al Uzumaki sobre el suelo.

-Naruto—suspiro Sakura, tranquilizándose a sí misma.

Sentía como si se le hubiera roto la espalda, esa mujer tenía demasiada fuerza para su propio bien y podía pelear tan ferozmente como el mejor de los hombres que hubiera conocido, Naruto debía reconocer que se sentía intimidado a causa de esta insólita mujer que, pese a probar su lealtad para con Sasuke y él, los acercaba al ojo público.

-Demasiada fuerza para ser solo una mujer—ironizo Naruto, quejándose de la fuerza con que su espalda había chocado contra el suelo por causa de ella.

Esa palabra ya la había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero lo bueno de saber defensa personal es que no solo le ayudaba a canalizar su ira y mal carácter, sino que también la hacía independiente. Se debía saber sobrevivir y pelear para sobrevivir en su trabajo, lidiando con criminales que o se encontraban armados o debatían una captura, por ello es que sabía cómo defenderse, así como por sí misma, pero le ofendía que Naruto cuestionara esta habilidad con el hecho de su feminidad.

-Pues esta _mujer_ sabe defensa personal y trae un arma, así que no me fastidies—amenazo Sakura señalando con su mirada la pistola que traía pegada a la cadera, en su funda y que hizo temblar al Uzumaki.

Divertida por ese efecto, Sakura le ofreció su mano al Uzumaki que, con dolor y quejándose, acepto, levantándose del suelo ante el eco de sus vertebras dolidas por la fuerza de ella y su reacción para con él que igualmente había pretendido atacarla al no saber que se trataba de ella, pero debía recordarle que no podía solo parecer en su hogar porque si cuando le diera la gana, había normas que seguir si querían mantenerse lejos del mundo como Sasuke y el habían hecho hasta ese entonces.

-Antes de que digas algo—detuvo Sakura al Uzumaki que pretendía, claramente, reprenderla por su arrebatador actuar, -no tienen timbre—recordó señalando su rodillas y blusa manchadas de polvo, recordándole como había tenido que entrar, -necesito hablar con Sasuke—aclaro.

-No, señorita—la detuvo Naruto de forma inmediata, sujetándola de los hombros y haciéndola retroceder hacia la puerta, -necesitas alejarte, por eso coloque el alambre de púas—explico por si eso no le quedaba claro.

Como olvidar que había tenido que pasar por sobre la verja para entrar, en esta ocasión, teniendo además las rodillas y partes de su blusa manchadas como prueba irrefutable de lo difícil que había sido cruzar ese obstáculo. Sabía que debían aislarse para no ser, en lo absoluto, objeto de intriga de parte de Muirfield, pero eso en verdad comenzaba a pasar por una prisión y Naruto no estaba colaborando en hacer más aguantable o apacible el enclaustramiento del Uchiha.

-Naruto, encontré información de mi madre—menciono la Haruno, no viendo otra forma para quedarse ahí y explicar su punto.

-Qué lindo—reconoció Naruto en un tono infantil, no dejándose impresionar, -pero pega eso en un álbum familiar—sugirió el Uzumaki, indicándole la puerta con su mirada.

Bufando, recordando inevitablemente la charla con su hermana ante el desinterés del Uzumaki, la Haruno busco entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, extrayendo la hoja que contenía la información que pretendía entregarle a Sasuke, pero si el no aparecía aun significaba que no estaba ahí. La pelirosa desdoblo la hoja y la planto frente al Uzumaki que la leyó vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un informe de su trabajo—señalo Sakura ante el frustrante desinterés del rubio, -era medico en enfermedades infecciosas, sus estudios hablan de parásitos y virus, pero este habla sobre agrupar ADN—especifico la pelirosa, considerando que eso podía relacionar a su madre con los experimentos de Muirfield, -si hay algo con que pueda ayudar, debes saber que lo hare—recordó Sakura siendo que estaba ahí como ofrenda de paz, como medio de comunicación con lo que hiciera falta.

-No, debes entender que nos hemos mantenido quince años fuera del ojo humano y tu estas a punto de echarlo todo por la borda—sentencio el Uzumaki, no dejándose convencer por las buenas intenciones de ella, agradecido por su interés y apoyo, pero no siendo capaz de responsabilizarse por los riesgos que ella pudiera correr, -todos creen que está muerto pero tu apareces y comienzan a morir otros—cito aludiendo al caso que ella había investigado hacia poco más de una semana.

Escéptica, Sakura observo al Uzumaki, arqueando una ceja por su desganada y escasa justificación, menos que satisfactoria a su entender.

-Otros ya morían desde hace mucho, como mi madre—recordó la pelirosa, no con motivos egoístas, sino todo lo contrario. -Algo me dice que ella podría estar asociada a todo esto de Muirfield y de ser así tengo aún más responsabilidad y motivos por los que ayudar a Sasuke—debatió, observando de forma retadora al Uzumaki.

Ella no era una mala persona, al contrario, era noble y tremendamente desinteresada al estar dispuesta a arriesgarse por causa de Sasuke y Naruto lo apreciaba enormemente pero…no podría arriesgarla, no lo decía solo por él sino también por Sasuke que, con toda seguridad, no se perdonaría que le sucediera algo. Ese problema debía ser lidiado entre ambos, Sakura no tenía por qué involucrarse la forme ne que lo hacía, sin importar si su madre había sido participe o colaboradora de Muirfield en alguna medida, ella era ajena de ese mundo y como esa organización había destruido las vidas de otros.

-Esta bajo mi responsabilidad como bioquímico y digo que no—se opuso el rubio.

Puede que sonara duro y cruel ante las buenas intenciones de ella, pero su deber era protegerla casi tanto como Sasuke. No conseguía nada solo insistiendo en sus exigencias para con el Uzumaki que era un hueso duro de roer, solamente capaz de doblegarse mediante la violencia, método que no pretendía usar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y no con Naruto como acababa de suceder hacia solo unos momentos atrás.

-Naruto—suspiro Sakura, dando por hecho que no podría hace más, -al menos entrégale esto, ¿sí?—pidió, agradeciendo silenciosamente al Uzumaki que tomo el documento antes de abrirle la puerta.

Con una triste sonrisa, Sakura abandono el lugar, esperando que lo poco y nada que había encontrado sirviera de algo, como fuera. Siquiera creer que su madre tuviera algo que ver con Muirfield la hacía estremecer de temor, provocaba que sintiera que era responsable, que tenía que dar todo de sí para ayudar a Sasuke, que ella no era sino otra de los culpables que habían condenado su existencia, solo que ignorante de la gravedad de la situación. Sasuke había velado por ella apenas y sabiendo quien era, debía y tenía que ayudarlo, no era cuestión de responsabilidad sino de su propio deseo, de su voluntad. La pelirosa observo la verja ante ella, dispuesta a subir como había hecho antes, pero el repentino vibrar de su teléfono se lo impidió, tomándolo de su bolsillo y contestando inmediatamente.

-Haruno—respondió Sakura, suponiendo que se trataba de un caso y, en efecto, era así, -voy enseguida.

* * *

Sakura bajo de su auto ante el turbulento embotellamiento de los autos de su jefe, otros de sus colegas y el instrumental de los forenses—más específicamente C—que estaban en su camino. Observándose en el espejo retrovisor, Sakura se sacudió el polvo de la blusa y las rodillas, así como de parte de su cabello, no sabiendo como lucia del todo ya que no tenía oportunidad alguna para contemplarse en un espejo en ese momento.

-¿Para quién luces tan bella?

Sakura volteo a ver a C que se acercaba a ella, sonriendo divertido y señalando el polvo que manchaba su ropa, no imaginándose que había hecho para terminar a sí, pero reconociendo que seguía siendo la chica más bella e inalcanzable que hubiera conocido y que trastocaba inexplicablemente su orden y buen juicio.

-Si digo que para ti…- sugirió Sakura, no respondiendo del todo.

-Seria lindo—aclaro C, más que feliz de que eso fuera así, pero sabía que no lo era, -porque la mujer por quien vine no tenía pulso—ironizo girando su rostro donde yacía el cadáver de la víctima.

La pelirosa volteo ante el texto de alguien sobre su hombro, observando a Ino que señalo divertid su intento por coquetearle a su amiga, casi insistiéndole que aprovechara la oportunidad que el destino—por decirlo de alguna forma—le estaba dando. Negando sutilmente, Sakura giro su rostro hacia C que parecía estar esperando pacientemente su resolución.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?—cuestiono Sakura.

-¿No lo habían superado?

-¿Ser inalcanzable para él?—inquirió Sakura, divertida ante la broma, o eso creía que era, de parte de su mejor amiga. -Trabajamos juntos—le recordó como si no fuera suficiente para marcar las distancias. -¿Y quién eres tú, señorita controla hombres?—objeto la pelirosa.

-Solo digo que la gran mayoría de mis amigas y parientes conocieron a sus esposas o esposos en la policía—justifico Ino.

Eso no era una mentira, su padre Inoichi había conocido a su madre cuando ella era detective del departamento para el que ella—ahora—trabajaba, siendo capitán, y muchos de sus primos y primas—casualmente—se habían comprometido y casado con miembros de sus respectivos departamentos de trabajo, no resultaría loco para ella que Sakura tuviera una relación amorosa con C, por ejemplo, que estaría ahí para ella y con quien siempre se encontraría, en cierto modo sería una relación más fácil de la que había tenido con sus anteriores novios.

-Conocemos a nuestra víctima—sugirió Sai, apareciendo tras ellas, sobresaltándolas durante su animada charla.

Ignorando el habitual e indiferente humor de su jefe, Ino solo se encogió de hombros, no prestando mayor preocupación ante lo que su jefe pudiera cuestionar en ese momento. Eran detectives la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían derecho a hablar como mujeres y amigas que eran cuando menos ya que no podían disfrutar amenamente de su sumamente escaso tiempo libre que usualmente gastaban analizando informes o trabajando de todas formas.

-Amo cuando está de buen humor, jefe—bromeo Ino.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, luces preciosa salvo por eso aretes—critico Sai, señalando los largos pendientes de la Yamanaka.

-¿Acaso no puedo salir con nadie?—cuestiono Ino, quitándose los pendientes y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La pelirosa y su amiga se detuvieron frente al presunto cadáver de la víctima, aproximadamente de menos de veinticinco años, piel oliva, cabello aguamarina, complexión mediana, delgada y acorde con lo que era; una bailarina de ballet, cubierta por una serie de heridas en la cabeza y el cuello que poco podían ser distinguidas como obra de un arma o producto de la caída.

-Se trata de Fū, 22 años, bailarina de ballet de la compañía de ballet Betral—informo Sai, enseñándole el informe a Sakura que no tardo en devolvérselo, -la identificamos por su teléfono, estaba con su cuerpo—explico ya que Ino no entendía el como la habían identificado si no traía nada consigo, además. ¿Po qué tener el teléfono a la mano si eso parecía un suicidio?. -La compañía se encuentra en el último piso, sin cámaras ni guardias, por ahora buscamos testigos—detallo Sai, impotente ya que no había registro alguno que pudiera ayudarlos.

Según Sakura acababa de leer, había una testigo que había avisado a las autoridades del asesinato o suicidio, debían comenzar por ahí.

-¿Y la mujer que lo reporto?—cuestiono Sakura.

-Pudo decirnos la hora de muerte y dijo que la fiesta fue en la avenida diez y no en la calle diez—acoto Sai, claramente mofándose.

Era esperable que su jefe actuara así, se suponía que la testigo de lo ocurrido tenía planeado asistir a una fiesta y nada más, no que se confundiría de dirección y acabara contemplado como una cadáver caía frente a ella sin ninguna explicación, todo posible panorama festivo se desintegraba con esa simpe visión.

-No puede ser, no puede ser Fū.

Sakura volteo en cuanto escucho una voz desconocida, aludiendo a la víctima que era examinada por C. Seguida por Ino, Sakura ase acerco a la multitud—aunque no demasiada—de personas que esperaban poder ver lo que pasaba, la propietaria de esa voz era una joven de largos cabellos morados que parecía horrorizada y al borde del llanto ante el cadáver de Fū.

-Debe esperar aquí—instruyo Ino.

-Vine para ensayar con ella—aclaro la joven inmediatamente.

-¿Usted es?—inquirió Sakura.

-Soy su remplazo, me llamo Koharu—se presentó la joven, apartando sus ojos del cadáver de la mujer que hacía apenas unas horas había llamado amiga, concentrándose en las detectives, -¿se calló?—cuestiono, incrédula.

-No estamos seguros—reconoció Ino, no pudiendo inferir nada.

Tenían a una testigo—por decirlo así—alguien a quien interrogar con respecto a los posibles motivos de la víctima para suicidarse—si es que era así—o si tenía a algún enemigo que pudiera intentar algo contra ella.

-La última vez que hablo con ella, ¿parecía molesta o deprimida?—pidió saber Sakura.

La pelimorada negó levemente antes de pensarlo mejor.

-Bueno, ella estaba estresada porque era Odette en el lago de los cisnes—explico Koharu con seriedad, -una variación muy difícil—dando por sentado el tema de la irritación y el estrés, -¿Creen que se suicidó?—cuestiono, incapaz de creer en esto.

Casi salvada por la campana, Sakura se volteó al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre su hombro, observando a C que le pidió seguirlo, disculpándose de Koharu con la mirada, siguiendo al rubio que la guio hasta donde estaba el cadáver de Fū.

-Marcas de defensa—señalo el rubio, inclinándose y señalando las heridas y contusiones que el mismo enumeraba, -hematomas desde el rostro hasta el cuero cabelludo—señalo.

-¿Estuvo peleando con alguien?—cuestiono Sakura.

Burlesco, el rubio señalo las manchas de polvo en la blusa y pantalones de la pelirosa a quien no le hizo gracia su idea.

-¿Era lo que tu hacías?—se burló C.

-Solo resbale—justifico Sakura, entornando los ojos, antes de señalar a Koharu, siendo interrogada por Ino. -Su reemplazo cree que era propensa a suicidarse—añadió.

Escuchándola, C tomo una pequeña agenta y lápiz que traía en su bolsillo, elevando su vista a la azotea, haciendo un cálculo rápido y eficaz, observando a la pelirosa que pareció satisfecha ate su esfuerzo.

-¿Cuánto pesas?—inquirió C, desconcertándola por su pregunta, -creo que son de la misma talla—justifico ante la semi ofendida mirada de la pelirosa que asintió antes de que el finalizara su cálculo. -Según la trayectoria, peso y lejanía, su reemplazo tenía razón sobre algo—admitió C, -no fue accidental.

* * *

Ino y ella habían sido asignadas al tercer piso del edificio, donde se encontraba el estudio, el escenario y la sala de ensayos, conectando además con la terraza de cuyo balcón había saltado o caído la víctima. Reconociendo la que era la música de la coda de Odette, ambas detectives llegaron a la que era la sala de ensayos, completamente vacía salvo por la grabadora sobre la silla y la cartera junto a esta, sobre el suelo, a la cual Ino se acerco inmediatamente para examinarla.

-Aquí estaba ensayando—señalo Sakura, apagando la grabadora.

La Yamanaka, volteando a ver a su compañera, sostuvo en sus manos la billetera de la víctima en cuestión, Fū, enseñándole la cantidad de dinero que tenía dentro y su documentación. Todo parecía normal, distaba mucho de una aparente escena previa a un suicidio, parecía más una escena de asesinato.

-No hay señales de una pelea—argumento Sakura, recorriendo la sala con su mirada, reparando en el lugar que le faltaba por examinar, -revisa aquí, yo buscare en la azotea—informo la pelirosa.

Dejando a su compañera analizar por su cuenta el estudio, Sakura abandono la sala de ensayos, siguiendo las escaleras que la llevaron a la terraza, el lugar de donde—presuntamente—Fū debió haber saltado. Observando curiosamente el entorno y los resto de colillas de cigarrillo sobre el suelo, la pelirosa apoyo sus manos por sobre el balcón, bajando su mirada hacia la acera a varios—letales—metros de distancia. Para su sobresalto, alguien se encontró tras ella de forma sorpresiva, cubriéndole la boca repentinamente y haciéndola removerse, intentando discutir antes de que el mismo individuo la hiciera voltear, haciéndola respirar normalmente.

-Tranquila, soy yo—sosegó Sasuke, viéndola casi al borde del desmayo.

La pelirosa, por simple inercia, se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, aun sobresaltada por el exabrupto de parte de él, esperaba que la buscara para hablar o viceversa, pero no de esa forma tan sorpresiva e imprevista que por poco y le había provocado un ataque cardiaco.

-¿Estás loco?—discrepo Sakura, no sintiéndose tan molesta con alguien como en ese momento. -Me asustaste—acepto la Haruno, inspirando aire para recobrar la calma que había perdido.

Con simulado desinterés, el Uchiha desestimo la reacción de ella, mofándose al verla irritada y al borde de la risa al mismo tiempo. No estaba molesta, sino confundido ante su repentina aparición, ciertamente era la primera vez que se le ocurría aparecer de aquella forma ante ella, pero no sería la última. La vigilaba constantemente, era de esperar que estuviera cerca para ayudarle en todo momento, cuando hiciera falta. No podía olvidar que ella era la frágil humana que necesitaría su ayuda, aunque de frágil y vulnerable no tenía nada salvo su muy agraciado aspecto femenino.

-Esa era la idea—bromeo el Uchiha, antes de tomar en serio la situación y él porque estaba ahí, no solo por procurar la seguridad de ella. -Leí el documento—comunico Sasuke viéndola expectante, temiendo lo peor ante lo que él pudiera haber descubierto, -trata sobre terapia ante la fiebre por causa de epidemias, nada que la relacione a Muirfield—tranquilizo el Uchiha viéndola entre tranquila y disconforme al mismo tiempo.

Sakura asintió, suspirando a la par que apoyaba sus manos sobre el balcón, observando el ajetreo reinante en la acera, la investigación que se estaba llevando a cabo y en la cual no podía concentrarse del todo, no cuando seguía sin comprender el porqué de la muerte de su madre, el por qué para que Muirfield—porque estaba segura que se trataba de ellos—actuara esa noche.

-Me gustaría saber el propósito exacto de porque la seguían—confeso Sakura, incapaz de entender como su madre podría estar ligada a Muirfield.

-Si pudiera obtener información sobre eso, serias la primera en saber—aseguro Sasuke, aliviando el peso que ella tenía sobre sus hombros. La mirada del Uchiha se apartó de ella, observando con el mimo interés el desplazamiento de los oficiales, detectives y policías en la calle. -Estaba mintiendo—acuso el Uchiha.

No entendiendo a que se refería, Sakura parpadeo confundida, no entendiéndolo.

-La mujer que interrogaste—aclaro Sasuke viendo como ella comprendía sus palabras, -el latir de su corazón la delato—argumento.

Nunca dudaría de la palabra de Sasuke, mucho menos si hacía referencia a algo tan metódico, pero el latir del corazón de una persona podía variar en determinadas situaciones; ira, mentira, nervios, temor…¿Acaso había un patrón especifico? De ser así, Sakura le rogaría a Sasuke que la ayudara.

-¿Estás seguro?—interrogo Sakura, claramente sorprendida. -¿No puede ser a causa de los nervios?—objeto, levemente dudosa.

Sin argumentar nada, evadiendo ineficazmente la mirada de la pelirosa, Sasuke se sentó sobre el balcón, siendo objeto de crítica de parte de la Haruno que no supo si agradecer su ayuda y opinión o burlarse ya que su amigo no estaba del todo seguro.

-No estás seguro—contesto Sakura por él, sonriendo escasamente.

-Es solo una teoría—alego Sasuke, sabiendo o creyendo que ella lo escucharía de todas formas, -úsala si te sirve—propuso.

Reposando su mentón en la palma de su mano, Sakura asintió recatadamente, no dudando de su opinión, sino que valorando infinitamente su consejo y amparo cuando necesitaba de una opinión menos cerrada y más realista, de alguien que pudiera ser una especie de sensor de mentiras y Sasuke parecía ser más que capaz de detectar cuando alguien estaba siendo falso.

-Teniéndote a ti, sabes que lo hare—afirmo Sakura, sellando de manera omnisciente un acuerdo de confianza el uno hacia el otro. -¿Cuánto lloro Naruto para dejarte salir?—interrogo la pelirosa, recordando su incidente con el Uzumaki.

-No le di la oportunidad—declaro Sasuke, observando la sonrisa de ella, -pero le estallara la cabeza cuando sepa que no estoy—se burló.

Pero, tan rápidamente como surgió, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Uchiha que pareció presentir algo, volteando a verla en el acto, desconcertando a Sakura que no entendió su repentina reacción.

-Debo irme—aviso el Uchiha, despidiéndose de ella.

-Espera…- pidió Sakura antes de ver a Sasuke descender de un salto, sin problema, asustándola.

Pero en cuanto bajo su mirada para encontrarlo, se encontró con la nada, con los autos en la acera y el personal de su departamento, pero ni el menor rastro del Uchiha. Al parecer tendría que esperar y tener paciencia para estar libre y verlo, pidiendo su asesoría en ese caso que ya comenzaba a presentar grandes obstáculos.

-¿Sucede algo?

Sakura se giró observando a Ino en la puerta que parecía confundida ante la atención que su amiga le brindaba a la vista de la terraza. La Haruno negó vehemente, para mayor desconcierto de su amiga que se sitio prontamente a su lado, no viendo mayor atractivo en la vista.

-Solo intentaba encontrar pistas—justifico Sakura, serenándose a sí misma.

En cierto modo agradecía que Sasuke fuera superior al promedio del resto del mundo en cuanto a velocidad y demás, evitaba ser seguido o detectado siquiera, pero desgraciadamente no lo suficiente como para escapar completamente de Muirfield y su hostigamiento.

-No parece una vista tan agradable como para ser sorprendida por alguien—contribuyo Ino, dando su propia opinión y analizando el espacio que conformaba la terraza así como la forma en que, según ella, podrían haberse desarrollado las cosas. -Estuvo aquí con alguien más—supuso.

La altura del balcón, la caída y ángulo, el ambiente que poseía ese lugar en específico, no parecía el lugar propicio para suicidarse, al menos según el parecer de Ino que no recibía respuesta de parte de su compañera. Para Sakura, su principal teoría en ese momento era la que Sasuke le había dejado, la posibilidad de que Koharu estuviera mintiendo descaradamente, encubriendo su propio crimen y de ser así debían examinar todo minuciosamente.

-Tal vez exista la posibilidad que Koharu estuviera mintiendo—insinuó Sakura levantando la mirada hacia su amiga que, de forma inquisitiva, cuestionaba el cómo había llegado a esa conjetura. -No me mires así, es posible—justifico la pelirosa.

Ino solo se encogió de hombros, no dudando en lo absoluto de la especulación que su amiga estaba haciendo, sino que todo lo contrario. De hecho, y como policías que eran, su principal deber era imaginar lo inimaginable, dudar de todo cuanto les fuera presentado hasta que el caso tuviera una congruencia absoluta y que encajara con lo que había sido analizado y documentado.

-Sakura, somos policías—evoco Ino, señalándose a sí misma y a su amiga, -debemos creer que todos mienten—razono.

Tal vez Sasuke tuviera razón.

* * *

Sakura observo-apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de autopsias—como C se destruía de una computadora a otra, efectuando análisis y recabando información que presentarle luego de un análisis medianamente concluyente.

-Parecía un sitio de fumadores—menciono Sakura, aludiendo la azotea el edificio donde se habían encontrado rastros de sangre, escasos sin embargo, un trozo de leotardo y colillas de cigarros, esto último de lo más común, -¿Qué hacía ahí tan tarde?—cuestiono la pelirosa esperando que C pudiera ayudarla.

El rubio, dividiendo su atención entre ella y su trabajo, solo atino a encogerse de hombros, ciertamente no encontrando una respuesta para las dudas de la pelirosa que esperaba pacientemente los resultados que tuviera a bien revelarle.

-¿Apreciando la vista?—supuso C, volteando a verla, no pensando otra cosa.

La pelirosa arqueo una ceja, entre divertida y dudosa de esa teoría. Ciertamente el edificio era muy alto y la azotea permitía contemplar perfectamente gran parte de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado que se observaba perfectamente, lejos dela altura de las luces ciudadanas, pero Sakura no consideraba tan importante la vista, no como para perderse completamente en sus pensamientos y no darse cuenta de que alguien intentara matarla, no era motivo suficiente a su entender.

-No es lo más novedoso—aporto Sakura, dando su opinión, -estuvo en la compañía por cuatro años—menciono esto como dato primordial.

Cuatro años y sin una macula sobre su nombre, Fū era un ejemplo en la compañía; responsable, diligente y cuidadosa, alabada por su talento, teniendo motivos para que la envidiaran, y sin embargo no había evidencia de eso de parte de ninguna de sus compañeras, aún menos de parte de Koharu que había parecido realmente sorprendida con su muerte o suicidio, pero Sakura recordaba lo dicho por Sasuke, la idea de que Koharu estuviera mintiendo. No olvidaría esa posibilidad hasta haberlo intentado todo.

-Quizá estuvo con alguien desconocido cuando se desencadeno la pelea—sugirió C, indicándole que se acercara, -mira esto—la pelirosa, situándose a su lado, observo la pantalla de una de las computadoras que enseñaba una fotografía de Fū con una herida en la cabeza, y al lado de esta otra imagen opuesta del, aparente, arma homicida. -El corte en la cabeza concuerda con este broche, pero no hay ADN ahí—menciono esperando ver decepción en los ojos de la pelirosa.

Pero lejos de parecer decepcionada, Sakura no hizo sino esforzarse todavía más en asociar la ausencia de pruebas a la teoría que Sasuke había planteado y la ausente coartada de Koharu que no tenía un testigo que ratificara su inocencia, hasta entonces Sakura seguiría sopesando la idea de que pudiera ser culpable, aun cuando no existieran pruebas que pudieran inculparla.

-El asesino se lo llevo—justifico Sakura ante la mirada de C que se trasladó a la otra computadora, señalando su pantalla.

En la imagen se retrataban las manos de Fū, impregnadas con una especie de polvo blanquecino, no totalmente claro ni grueso, sino más bien difuso pero detectable mediante el análisis que C había hecho.

-Y había polvo en sus manos, aparentemente de maquillaje—señalo C, no teniendo un origen claro aún.

Ambos elementos, el polvo—posiblemente de maquillaje—y el broche para cabello aludían una pelea de chicas, pero si no había ADN o huellas dactilares como para inculpar a alguien…seguían donde estaban, en nada.

-¿Un broche para cabello y maquillaje?—repitió Sakura, no del todo convencida con descartar la posibilidad de que Koharu fuera culpable de algo, -¿Te parece una pelea de chicas?—inquirió Sakura.

Pero ni siquiera C podía darle una respuesta, solo el tiempo y la investigación lo haría.

* * *

-¿Fū era la Odette temporal?—cuestiono Ino, incrédula.

Ya tenían bastantes dudas e incógnitas con respecto al caso, visitando la compañía al día siguiente en pleno horario de prácticas, y ahora se llevaban la sorpresa de que la bailaría encargada de interpretar a Odette no era Fū, sino Koharu, Fū había estado dispuesta como reemplazo, no como bailarina principal. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora Sakura e Ino podían ver destruidas todas sus teorías como para inculpar a Koharu que, antes de reintegrarse al grupo de baile había pasado un año lejos de la ciudad tras haberse fracturado el tobillo.

-No era un secreto para ninguna de las dos—justifico Hikaku.

Podían decir, en efecto, que esta vez no tenían nada a lo que aferrare para formar una teoría mientras seguían al coordinador, Hikaku Anami que comentaba todo cuanto les fuera posible sobre la relación de Koharu y Fū que lejos de poder llegar a ser enemigas se habían tratado entre sí como hermanas, dificultando y ayudando a su vez en la investigación. Las hermanas, fuera cual fuera el caso, se volvían competitivas, esa era la única teoría que tenían, hasta el momento.

-Existía otra rivalidad entre ellas, ¿tal vez por un novio?—inquirió Sakura, buscando sentido al crimen o suicidio cometido.

-No, pasan aquí siete horas—justifico Hikaku, decepcionando a Sakura que tachaba de su mente, más no del todo, esa posibilidad, -sabemos todo de cada una de las bailarinas que trabajan aquí—garantizo con obviedad.

Sakura e Ino se dejaron guiar al área que conformaba los casilleros de las bailarinas, cada uno señalado con el nombre de cada una de las bailarinas. Tal vez, observando las cosas de Fū pudieran encontrar alguna pista; una carta de amor, papeles, objetos, algo. Hikaku busco la lleve del casillero en su pantalón ante la atenta mirada de las detectives que, de vez en vez, se observaban confusas entre sí, incapaces de encontrarle sentido al caso o aludir a un responsable.

-Creemos que pudo ser alguien que Fū conocía—menciono Ino ya que era l teoría más sustentable en ese momento pese a que no pudieran señalar a alguien en específico. La puerta del casillero fue abierta pero para sorpresa de ella y el coordinador…estaba vacío. –A juzgar por su rostro debería haber cosas ahí—supuso la Yamanaka ante la mirada sorprendida del sujeto.

-Si, demasiadas—asintió Hikaku, confundido, volteando a verlas, apartándose, dudoso de la ausencia de pertenencias en un casillero que aún no debía ser vaciado, o no mientras él no lo permitiera, -no entiendo nada—admitió ante las detectives.

-Si nadie más tiene acceso, tal vez le dijo a alguien más la combinación—supuso Sakura, no viendo otro sentido a la escena, observando a Ino que parecía estar completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo a una hermana?—inquirió Ino, ya no tan segura de ese _vínculo de hermanas_.

Lo cierto es que, de ser así, podrían implicar a Koharu e iniciar un interrogatorio con facilidad, pero la ausencia de huellas dactilares dificultaba esa posibilidad, así como de pruebas y material que comparar o analizar en el departamento, con ayuda de C, pero no tenían nada.

-Tal vez alguien tiro sus cosas—supuso Hikaku.

Sakura aparto su mirada, observando casualmente uno de los contenedores de basura, claramente dejado por el conserje y que—abierto—le permitió distinguir claramente un ramo de flores frescas. Creyendo ya saber lo suficiente para estar por su cuenta, Sakura le indico a Hikaku que podía retirarse, quedándose a solas con Ino que, de igual modo, examino las flores con su vista, sabiendo lo suficiente gracias a que su madre tenía una floristería. Sakura las examino manualmente, sintiendo el tacto polvoso de las flores y de cómo apenas y debían tener un día de haber sido obsequiadas, muy recientes sin duda.

-Están frescas—reconoció Sakura, viendo las flores atentamente y levantando la mirada hacia su amiga.

Cruzada de brazos, Ino parecía escéptica con respecto a la ausencia de pertenencias en el casillero de Fū, y a la presencia de esas flores tan frescas en el contenedor de basura, claramente desechadas hacia muy poco, concordando con la fecha de muerte—o suicidio—de Fū, la noche anterior.

-Yo solo tiro las flores que alguien me da si no me agrada—ejemplifico Ino, dudando del porqué de esas flores y de quien las había enviado.

El punto era ese; no había justificación…aparente.

* * *

Sentada frente a su computadora, Sakura escucho atentamente las palabras de C por su teléfono mientras archivaba los últimos detalles del caso que él le brindaba mientras hablaba.

- _Eres maravillosa, Haruno_ —adulo C, fascinado con su capacidad para destacar detalles que otros nunca podrían, todo por su insistencia y perseverancia, - _lo que había en sus manos era polvo de lirio_ —aclaro, descartando por completo la teoría del maquillaje.

-Recibió flores de alguien que no le agradaba después de morir—recordó las flores y las palabras de Ino.

Si fueran flores de alguien a quien apreciaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia las hubiera desechado de aquella forma, nadie lo haría a decir verdad. ¿El responsable de ese obsequio? Aun resultaba todo un misterio porque no podían encontrar huellas dactilares en unas flores, y de ser así seguramente todas—o su mayoría—serian de Fū que las había recibido, tocado y luego desechado.

- _¿Ex-novio?, ¿Madre manipuladora?_ —supuso C, pensando en quien podría estar ligado a la víctima, porque ahora ya podían esclarecer, más o menos, que no se trataba de un suicidio.

-Sus padres bien en Ohio—aclaro Sakura velozmente, -y hasta ahora no hay indicios de un novio.

Aunque esto último no hacía sino dificultar todavía más la investigación, la ausencia de alguien preciso a quien culpar, aunque fuera por poco. No había nadie relacionado a Fū como para cometer ese crimen.

- _Su sangre dice que había alguien_ —aludió C, ante lo que Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, curiosa, - _encontramos mifepristona en su sistema._

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura al escucharlo.

-¿Usas palabras así para que me sienta boba?—inquirió Sakura, bromeando por no haber entendido a que se refería C.

Elegía hablar ligeramente con C, no teniendo problema alguno con bromear y liberar la tensión y seriedad que se empeñaba en mostrar a lo largo del día porque era un amigo muy querido para ella. C podía hacer que se olvidara de centrar su mente en asuntos tan estresantes y serios, conseguía alivianar esa carga que tenía como una de las mejores detectives bajo la jurisdicción de Sai.

- _Es un medicamento que, en dosis pequeñas, se usa como píldora del día siguiente_ —explico el rubio de manera lenta y pausa para que su amiga pudiera entender. - _Y es para impresionarte_ —añadió casi viéndola reír donde se encontraba.

-Me impresionarías de verdad si me dijeras como es que Koharu entra en esto—hablo Sakura, pidiendo ayuda omniscientemente.

Se suponía que en un caso así todo debía encontrarse asociado, pero la coartada de Koharu no encajaba para nada con la situación. Se había encontrado sola en su departamento a esa hora, sin nadie que ratificara si su declaración era, de hecho, completamente honesta, tampoco encajaban las flores que se habían encontrado entre las cosas de Fū. Pero no podían inculpar a nadie, ni sin pruebas concluyentes y estaban todo menos cerca de eso.

- _Entra en tu teoría de pelea de chicas_ —animo C

Koharu había sido cercana a Fū, pero no de na forma en que pudiera ser incriminada, sino todo lo contrario, teniendo una relación prácticamente perfecta como para ser consideradas hermanas,

-Quizás fue un triángulo amoroso fallido—especulo Sakura.

Casi siempre los casos de asesinato, a mujeres, sucedían por causa de una riña de amantes, dicho sea de paso; infidelidad, engaño, celos, trampas, propuestas, en fin, toda clase de posibilidades, pero—y como ya había dicho Ino—una mujer solo desechaba las flores de alguien que no le resultara agradable y esa persona en cuestión debía ser a quien investigaran. El caso era más complejo de lo que deseaba admitir.

- _Eso nunca resulta bien, ¿o sí?_ —bromeo C en un intento por hacerla reír.

Pero Sakura sin embargo no lo hizo, para solucionar ese caso necesitaba un poco de ayuda de parte de su especial y escurridizo amigo…

* * *

Esta vez había venido preparada, ni de chiste volvería a saltar la verja para hablar con Sasuke.

Satisfecha con su labor de haber cortado—con ayuda de un alicate—un espacio lo bastante grande bajo la verja, para pasar, la Haruno guardo el alicate en su bolsillo, sentándose sobre el suelo, dispuesta a cruzar, sujetándose de los bordes de la verja justo ante de que alguien le sujetara la manos, evitando que la espalda de su chaqueta tuviera contacto con el polvo. Sakura levanto la mirada, sorprendida, encontrándose con Sasuke que evitaba su encuentro con el suelo, observando divertido su manera para flanquear la seguridad del Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sucedió con ese encantador aspecto de la vida que nos enseñó a tocar la puerta?—pregunto Sasuke con cortesía.

-¿Hablas de ahora?—inquirió Sakura, fingiendo que la situación era de lo más común.

Casi advirtiéndole con la mirada lo que pretendía, Sasuke tiro de las manos de ella haciéndola erguirse, quedando uno frente al otro, provocando la risa de ella que se sacudió escasamente el polvo de los pantalones, agradeciendo no tener que volver a pelear con Naruto para verlo.

-Supongo que me gusta que me sorprendas—reconoció la pelirosa rememorando la noche anterior en la azotea de aquel edificio, -y no hay timbre—replico justo como había hecho con Naruto.

Haciéndose a un lado, Sasuke le indico que pasaran, si iban a hablar era mejor que fuera adentro.

* * *

-Creo en la teoría de que hay un novio secreto, pero esos lirios son difíciles de rastrear—menciono Sakura, detallando lo poco y nada que hasta entonces se podía especular con respecto al caso de Fū. -Me encantaría saber cómo es que Koharu encaja en todo esto, su coartada es muy débil—especifico observando a Sasuke a su lado. -No tiene un motivo—claro al recordar la opinión de él, dada anteriormente.

La Haruno guardo silencio en espera de que el dijera algo, de que brindar su opinión como había hecho antes, pero no sucedió nada de eso, sino que Sasuke solo se dignó a observarla algo contrariado por las razones que ella tenía para estar ahí, sentada a su lado sobre la cama, pidiendo su ayuda y consejo como si no tuviera a nadie más a quien pedirle tal cosa, aunque no le molestaba ayudarla.

-¿No tienes una compañera para hablar de esto?—cuestiono Sasuke, no sabiendo si sentirse alagado de que ella quisiera su opinión u ofendido de que a su vez usara su tiempo para desahogarse de las tenciones de su trabajo.

Lo cierto es que no le molestaría ayudarla con un caso, sino que todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse que podía suceder para que ella buscara su ayuda antes que la de su compañera de trabajo, a menos que esperara que el la ayudara, investigando por su cuenta, pero de ser así Sasuke estaba seguro que ella se lo hubiera pedido inmediatamente ya que no era buena mintiendo, al menos no con él.

-Sí—menciono la Haruno sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, -pero sé que me extrañas—se vanaglorio falsamente.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no diré nada—se opuso el Uchha, apartando su rostro del de ella con fingida seriedad.

Sakura inclino ligeramente su rostro, con una mirada tan suplicante que podía comparare con la de un cachorro en el escaparate de una tienda, rogando un poco de su atención y ayuda en esa investigación que—con toda seguridad—se resolvería mucho más fácilmente si él añadía su influencia aunque fuera un poco. Sasuke giro su rostro hacia ella, asintiendo tras un breve instante de silencio. ¿Cómo negarle su ayuda si ella no le negaba nada a él?

-Dijiste que su pulso se aceleró—cito Sakura, recordando el veredicto de él luego de que Koharu hubiera explicado su opinión con respecto al suicidio de Fū,-tal vez trata de encubrir a alguien—supuso como medio de justificación.

-Mentir es mentir—aclaro Sasuke como sentencia de que una treta, sea cual fuera, no tenia justificación, -sobre todo cuando no das tus motivos para estar aquí—aludió viéndola tensarse al saberse descubierta.

¿Cómo olvidar la agudeza de sus sentidos? No necesitaba esforzarse siquiera para percibir el latir del corazón de ella y de cómo se agitaba tan escasa, pero perceptiblemente, cuando intentaba mentir. Eso, el eco de su respiración regular que apenas y sufría cambios, pero más que nada ese brillo en sus ojos que variaba con más claridad que el resto de sus acciones. Ella resultaba fácil de leer a su entender y todo porque era extrañamente sincera ante él como no recordaba haberla visto actuar con nadie hasta entonces.

-¿Mi pulso esta acelerado?—pregunto Sakura.

Lejos de parecer ofendida ante el análisis de él, Sakura no estaba sino gozosa de saber que él le dirigía la misma atención que ella a él, era una especie de acuerdo mutuo que hacían voluntariamente con o sin el consentimiento del otro, en pro de su seguridad.

-Un poco—aludió Sasuke, divertido al verla igual e alegre pese a ser objeto de su interés.

Sus motivos para estar ahí no se centraban solo en pedir su ayuda o apoyo intelectual en ese momento, sino también al hecho de que se sentía cómoda en su presencia y que encontraba una calma inexplicable cada vez que estaba a su lado, de ahí el motivo por el que intentaba verlo con frecuencia.

-Intento no encontrarme con Naruto y revivir la sesión de defensa personal que le di—justifico, recordando la experiencia, notando la curiosidad del Uchiha por saber a qué se refería, desestimando cortésmente su interés ya que no era gran cosa, -eso y que puedas ayudarme tanto como yo te ayudo a ti—menciono siendo este su mayor deseo.

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por parecer ofendido antes sus palabras, siendo que en realidad sentía todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan presta a arriesgarse por él?, ¿Qué motivos le había dado? No sabía cómo explicarlo ya que desgraciadamente no podía leer su mente para entenderla, pero si tenía algo en claro es que su existencia estaba resultando más tolerable, todo gracias al lazo que prontamente había surgido entre ambos y que no hacía sino intensificarse más a cada momento.

-Que yo sea consiente, no firme ningún acuerdo—se mofo el Uchiha.

Encogiéndose de hombros como si firmar un pacto fuera lo más normal del mundo, Sakura aparto brevemente su mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, rebobinando la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su hermana Matsuri y que seguía afectándola porque sus palabras eran ciertas. Sasuke se preocupe ante el cambio su mirada, apagando ese brillo de alegría y reemplazándolo por una reflexión casi preocupante para él.

-No suelto las cosas, ese es mi problema—reconoció Sakura sabiendo que no necesita aludir la muerte de su madre para que Sasuke la entendiera, -si sé que hay una injusticia intentare lidiar con ella y rebelar a Muirfield para hacerlos desaparecer es lo que quiero—declaro ya que, de no ser así, Sasuke no le permitiría inmiscuirse tanto como ella estaba dispuesta a hacer, -y sé que tú también—añadió Sakura.

Ante su cercanía, el abismal grado de confianza que sentían el uno por el otro a pesar del breve tiempo que llevaban interactuando, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de evitar el contacto que tuvo lugar cuando una de sus manos de ellos se encontró con la del otro, no rompiendo una especial conexión de sus miradas. Sakura no iba a negarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso que la unía a Sasuke se estaba volviendo en más que una simple amistad, una especie de atracción irrefrenable ante la que no podía oponerse, resultando a su vez un reto para el Uchiha apartar sus ojos de ella que, desinteresada y noblemente, estaba ahí para él incondicionalmente cuando más la necesitaba. Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse…

-Sabía que el dolor en mi espalda indicaba algo—ironizo Naruto.

Las miradas de ambos y el repentino tacto se rompieron ante la voz del Uzumaki que hubo irrumpido abruptamente, notando el gesto entre ambos antes de que ellos hubieran reaccionado. Era peligroso, no solo para los dos, no solo para Sasuke, sino también para Sakura.

* * *

 **PD:** :3 lo prometido es ley, por ende dedico esta actualización a (como siempre) **DULCECITO311** (a quien esta dedicada la historia) y a **Adrit126** (a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " mañana o el domingo) :3 para aquellos que tengan curiosidad, la historia tal vez alcance **100** o **más de 100 capítulos** ya que- **como dije antes** -se trata de **cuatro temporadas** :3 gracias mis queridos lectores y lectoras, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sakura reviso nuevamente los avances del caso esa mañana, avances que ella sola había descubierto tras regresar a su casa la noche anterior, no pudiendo hablar como hubiera deseado con Sasuke por la presencia de Naruto que empezaba a comportarse como una niñera, literalmente. Pero si el cansancio no le estaba pasando factura, si lo que estaba haciendo su agotamiento visual que le estaba provocando una jaqueca cada vez mayor al pasarse la noche entera investigando en su computadora. La pelirosa no necesito levantar la mirada para saber que el repentino eco de pasos deteniéndose a su lado se trataba de Ino que apoyo sus manos sobre su escritorio, dedicándole una mirada de cachorro arrepentido.

-Sobre mi cita la otra noche…- intento explicar Ino.

-Tus pendientes te delataron—menciono Sakura, tocándose las sienes a causa de la jaqueca que tenía, aun intentando encontrar un punto de unión para el caso y los detalles nuevos que ahora albergaba.

-No puedo evitarlo—se disculpó Ino con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en el rostro, -era tan guapo y me vi forzada a romper con la abstinencia—aclaro dando a entender el porqué de su sonrisa.

¿Sexo antes que amor? Ino era una especialista en ello, olvidándose de los sentimiento con solo proponérselo, pero eligiendo-por voluntad propia-no repetir plato para no ligarse emocionalmente, cosa que ya le había sucedido en el pasado. Sakura ciertamente envidiaba su capacidad para olvidarse de los sentimientos y centrarse en lo que debía o requería, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil por su parte.

-Pues te felicito—admitió Sakura feliz por su amiga, o al menos hasta notar la mirada que le estaba dando, analizándola exhaustivamente de arriba a abajo, -¿Qué?—inquirió la pelirosa, confundida por su actuar.

-No puede ser—chillo Ino de solo verla, confundiéndola todavía más, -¿Lo hiciste?—pregunto en un susurro, temiendo que alguien las oyeras.

-¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Sakura, completamente desentendida de lo que sea que aludía su amiga.

-Tienes ese brillo de sexo en la mirada—menciono Ino, justificando su chillido.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar observar a su amiga con palpable diversión y escepticismo entrelazados, ¿Sexo?, ¿Ella? Primero se metía en un concento antes de perder la virginidad únicamente por " _calentura_ ", para ella eso implicaba algo más, sentimientos, no solo el desasosiego y la pasión del momento, no cundo se suponía que habría de recordar su primera vez como un momento importante-tal vez no planeada, pero quería que, en cierto modo, fuera especial.

-Creí que estabas loca, Ino, pero ahora compruebo que eres una demente—acuso Sakura, no entendiendo el porqué de su conclusión, no habiendo hecho absolutamente nada como para que ella infiriera tal cosa. -Sigo siendo tan virgen como lo era la última vez que hablamos—garantizo Sakura ante la decepcionada mirada de su amiga, -es solo que…—murmuro más bien para sí misma.

-¿Solo qué?—cuestiono Ino, habiéndola escuchado. Pero Sakura aparto la mirada, intentando eludir la conversación. –Dime—exigió Ino, amenazando con alzar la voz.

Sasuke y ella llevaban semanas conociéndose, por no decir años ya que él la había salvado hacia doce años, pero ya fuera por camaradería, por cariño y afecto que comenzaba a tenerle…Sakura estaba más que segura que estaba sintiendo cosas por él, aun no quería admitir el que, pero lo hacía, estaba implicando su corazón a la hora de proteger al Uchiha, por primera vez estaba dispuesta a involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, ya sea que fuera correspondida o no, solo quería proteger a Sasuke.

-Tal vez haya alguien—divago antes de que una enorme sonrisa reluciera en los labios de su amiga que pretendía chillar justo ante de que Sakura le cubriera la boca, -pero solo somos amigos—aclaro de forma inmediata.

Ino, sujeto la mano de su amiga, descubriéndose la boca y no creyendo el cuento de que ella solo tuviera un amigo, conociendo a Sakura seguramente era más que eso, al menos para ella.

-De amigos a algo más solo hay un paso—razono la Yamanaka.

Había razones por las que Sasuke y ella no podía estar vinculados emocionalmente; se conocían desde hace muy poco y apenas y pasaban tiempo juntos, por así decirlo. Además Sasuke era bastante mayor que ella, pese a aparentar veinticinco en realidad tenía más de treinta, ¿Cómo es que no parecía así? Pues al parecer el efecto del ADN de especies cruzadas sobre su persona había detenido desarrollo fisiológico, o al menos ralentizado tal factor. Sasuke había tenido una vida antes de conocerla, una vida a la que había tenido que renunciar por culpa de Muirfield, no iba a corresponderle repentinamente solo porque si, eran amigos, nada más o eso es lo que Sakura intentaba entender.

-Estas completamente equivocada—espeto Sakura, creyendo eso o intentando decírselo a si misma cada vez que pensaba en el Uchiha, -y aun cuando yo lo viera de esa forma él…—enmudeció, no sabiendo que añadir a esa frase.

La Yamanaka coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, deseando que tuviera la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz y si este "amigo" lo era, entonces debía intentarlo cuando menos, ya era más que innecesario el tiempo que pasaba pegada al trabajo, merecía enamorarse y formar su propia vida aunque fura un poco, disfrutar de la vida y sus experiencias.

-Mi dulce e inocente amiga—cito Ino con compasión por el lado romántico de su amiga que intentaba encontrar ese trozo de felicidad alcanzable, esa chispa de esperanza, -¿Cuándo vas a intentar ser feliz?—cuestiono Ino, harta de ver a su amiga únicamente centrada en el trabajo.

-Podemos centrarnos en lo importante—cambio de tema la pelirosa, no queriendo involucrar aún más a Sasuke en sus pensamientos, -sigo sin encontrar algún indicio de que Fū tuviera un novio—inicio Sakura, retomando la investigación lo cual era a lo que debían limitarse.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema, remarcando el hecho de que no debía tratarse específicamente de un novio u amigo, tal vez fuera un acosador.

-No necesariamente sería un novio—señalo Ino, abarcando un terreno aún mayor.

-Tomo la pastilla del día después—puntualizo Sakura, no del todo de acuerdo con esa teoría.

-Yo lo hago, y no solamente con los novios que he tenido—justifico Ino, como experiencia personal, -deberías intentarlo...- animo la Yamanaka para distraer a su amiga.

-No ahora—freno Sakura, ya percibiendo el curso que intentaba seguir. -Volviendo al punto—retomo la pelirosa, abriendo un archivo de su computadora y enseñándoselo a Ino, -encontré 22 entradas de un tal _Allen Arabesque_ en su página de Facebook con respecto a las últimas seis semanas- específico.

-¿Arabesque?- cuestiono Ino abiertamente. -Ese no es un nombre- comento, ya que, al menos a ella, no le parecía un nombre.

Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Ino ya que el apellido o la palabra " _Arabesque_ " conectaba con el tema del Ballet. Además había investigado tal apellido a lo largo de la noche y no había nadie llamado así, claramente porque era un nombre falso y quizá-tras él-se encontrara la identidad de quien había asesinado a Fū.

-" _Tú haces que incluso tomar café con leche sea hermoso_ ", " _Te veías bien con esos pantalones rojos, hoy_ "- leyó Sakura, textualmente, las citas de Allen Arabesque

-Suena como un acosador- se estremeció Ino.

-Yo también tiraría sus flores- aprobó Sakura, cerrando el archivo, agradeciendo los nuevos datos para aislar su mente de todo lo referente a Muirfield, bestias y Sasuke, -hablemos con los de informática, tal vez puedan dar con algo- aporto la Haruno, levantándose de su escritorio.

* * *

Sai confiaba ciegamente en ellas, claro, en ocasiones tenían sus desencuentros pero solo porque era el capitán del departamento y por lo tanto era regido por una autoridad mayor, teniendo que establecer límites, pero depositando su confianza en ellas que eran sus mejores detectives, no siendo menos al ser mujeres, sino todo lo contrario.

-La dirección IP coincide con la computadora de la compañía de Ballet Betral- aclaro Sakura, exponiendo su teoría.

-¿Un acosador secreto en el trabajo?- cuestiono Sai, no muy convencido, pero no por ello dudoso.

-Explica como conocía su rutina tan bien- señaló Ino, igualmente de acuerdo con la teoría de su amiga.

La pelirosa desdoblo el informe que había impreso para demostrarle a Sai las pruebas que ya tenían, tal vez la única posibilidad de alcanzar a resolver el caso y pronto antes de que las pistas prioritarias comenzaran a desaparecer. Cada fracción de tiempo era requerida e importante, no podían perder tiempo inútilmente, aunque fuera para investigar, debían hacerlo y pronto.

-Comprobamos las tarjetas de todos con esos comentarios- puntualizo Sakura, entregándole el informe a Sai que prontamente corroboro lo dicho por la pelirosa, asintiendo y permitiéndole seguir hablando. -El único empleado que estaba allí era Daimaru, el conserje- añadió como dato crucial.

-¿Cuál es su teoría?- inquirió Sai, ya convencido con esta nueva información.

Ino y Sakura se observaron a entre sí, casi coordinándose mentalmente sobre quien iba a hablar primero luego de haber discutido el tema y compartido sus ideas para, ahora, ser capaces de exponerlas a su jefe que estaba dispuesto a brindar todo su apoyo en tanto la idea le resultase convincente.

-El apareció, confeso sus sentimientos- relato Ino según la conversación que ella y Sakura habían sostenido anteriormente.

-Le obsequio los lirios, ella lo rechazo, y él la mató- finalizo Sakura, creyendo que la situación era lo bastante convincente como para ser investigada cuanto antes.

Claro, visto de ese punto de amor obsesivo todo tenía sentido, además del hecho de la ausencia de las pertenencias de la víctima en cuestión, algo de lo que solo un conserje podría encargarse, teniendo acceso total a cada casillero de las bailarinas, a cada lugar del complejo y sus dependencias.

-Él tuvo que haber tenido acceso a su casillero- secundo Sai, aceptando la teoría de ellas

-Quizás él buscaba los pantalones rojos- justifico Ino, señalado con su vista el informe que el pelinegro tenía en las manos.

Esos "pantalones rojos" estaban mencionados en las conversaciones de chat y formaban parte de las pertenencias faltantes de Fū, tal vez Daimaru las tuviera en su posesión y ser así debían investigar su casa y pronto.

-En ese caso, encuentren a Daimaru- permitió Sai.

* * *

Obtener una orden de cateo no había sido difícil ya que Sai les había dado beneplácito absoluto de hacer e investigar todo cuanto consideraran pertinente como las mejores detectives-no solo en el caso-del departamento y bajo su mandato. Con aquel beneplácito, Sakura e Ino se encontraron en la habitación del hogar de Daimaru, revisando detalladamente sus pertenencias bajo la presencia de la madre de este, esperando encontrar algún indicio, pista o vestigio de lo que fuera que pudiera asociarlo a Fū d alguna forma.

-Daimaru ni siquiera estaba trabajando esa noche- comento la madre del susodicho, explicándoles lo que había sucedido esa noche mientras las investigadoras registraban la habitación de su hijo bajo su atenta mirada. -Tiene clase de Zumba lo martes- puntualizo como prueba.

-¿Está segura que fue?- inquirió Sakura, no del todo convencida.

-Yo no- reprocho Ino.

La pelirosa levanto su mirada de su revisión, volteando a ver a Ino que desdoblo un par de pantalones rojos de entre las gavetas de ropa, claramente pantalones femeninos, de la misma talla de Fū casualmente, una prueba más que incriminadora a ojos de las detectives que escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, sospechando de quien se trataba.

-Ma, ya estoy en casa- hablo Daimaru desde la puerta que cerro suave pero sonoramente, -me muero de hambre- comento divertido.

-Aquí estamos, hijo- aclaro la mujer.

Esta mención múltiple confundió a Daimaru que lentamente ingreso en su habitación, encontrando a su madre y a dos detectives presentes. Había escuchado de las noticias sobre la muerte de Fū, seguramente venían a inculparlo a él. Solo pensando en aquella idea, Daimaru retrocedió-en un principio, lentamente-por donde había venido, corriendo afanosamente para no ser alcanzado por ellas, escuchando los pasos y las alegaciones de las detectives a su espalda, no volteando ni una sola vez por temor a lo que pudiera sucederle.

Tenía que correr.

* * *

Ambas amigas siguieron la pista de Daimaru tan rápidamente como le fue posible, inicialmente siendo capaz de distinguirlo entre la multitud hasta llegar a una calle bifurcada que las hizo cuestionarse a donde ir ya que no les convenía perder tiempo y dejarlo escapar.

-Yo iré por aquí, tú sigue- indico Sakura.

Sin reparar en si su amiga estaba de acuerdo o no, porque no necesitaban decírselo la una a la otra, Sakura siguió corriendo, analizando cada rincón de espacio con su vista, siendo precisa en su análisis antes de que alguien irrumpiera en su labor, sujetándola por la espada y cubriéndole la boca par que no gritara. Resistiéndose fieramente esta vez, Sakura se volteó encontrándose nuevamente con Sasuke. Si volvía a tener ese gesto técnico con ella no estaba segura de ser capaz de contenerse y acabaría rompiéndole el cuello por mera inercia.

-Deja ya de hacer eso- chillo Sakura, nerviosa ante esa sensación.

-Querías que te ayudara, ¿no?- discutió Sasuke, no prestando atención a su protesta. -Eso hago- justifico.

Claro, en eso se había centrado su conversación la noche anterior y Sakura apreciaba su intención pero era demasiado arriesgado, era una calle pública, a plena luz del día y donde-quizá-pudiera ser reconocido, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nada valía lo suficiente como para que él se arriesgara de esa forma, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tomar esas decisiones, no cuando Muirfield seguía buscándolo, arriesgándose a sí mismo de una forma que Sakura no iba a permitir.

-No a plena luz del día- porfió la pelirosa en un murmullo, recalcando lo obvio. Frustrada por sus buenas intenciones pero a la vez por su impertinencia, Sakura bufo por lo bajo, tocándose las sienes en un intento por obtener paciencia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha, -odio repetir lo que dice Naruto, pero ¿Qué paso con el bajo perfil?- objeto Sakura, preocupada de cuán lejos estuviera dispuesto a llegar para ayudarla tanto o igual de como ella hacía con él. -Nunca te pediría que te expusieras por mí- manifestó la pelirosa, evidenciando su preocupación.

-¿Pero tu si puedes hacerlo por mí?- debatió Sasuke, intentando equipararse con ella y su tozudez. -No he hecho nada la última semana mientras tu investigas la relación de tu madre con Muirfield, tengo que hacer algo- protesto el Uchiha, cansado de fingir que todo estaba bien, ignorando los riesgos que ella corría por su causa.

Ella ya se había implicado más allá de lo que era debido, era su turno de ayudarla de alguna forma, como fuera, pero no iba a quedarse encerrado esperando que ella tuviera tiempo libre, esperando que ella no necesitara consultarle algo, quería ayudarla justo como ella hacía con él, sentía que debía hacerlo cuando menos, aun cuando ella se opusiera, no sería capaz de cerrar los ojos y dejarla actuar por su cuenta.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras- razono Sakura en un chillido suave pero murmurante.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- gruño el Uchiha.

La continua oposición de ella y su propia frustración hicieron que Sasuke se dejar controlar por la ira, perdiendo el control justo en ese momento, dándose cuenta por la mirada sorprendida de ella que, por primera vez en doce años contemplo la metamorfosis de esos iris ónix que destellaron en un rojo brillante, capaz de compararse con un fuego incandescente. Sasuke le dio la espalda en el acto, intentando serenarse a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura lo rodeo, colocándose en frente suyo y asiéndose de sus hombros, haciéndolo abrir los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Lejos de sentir miedo, Sakura le indico que respirar con la misma normalidad que ella le indico pausadamente, clavando su mirada en la de él, notando como aquellos orbes rojos desaparecían, siendo reemplazados nuevamente por esas serenas gemas ónix que la observaron con lamentación.

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?- inquirió Sakura, sujetándose de los hombros de él, calmándolo con su sola mirada, con el latir acompasado de su propia respiración, viéndolo asentir, ligeramente avergonzado por su exabrupto. -Vuelve con Naruto y espera- Sakura alzo la palma de su mano, ordenándole que guardara silencio al verlo a punto de debatir su decisión, -sobreviviendo me ayudas, me permites ganar tiempo, protegerte- justifico Sakura, rogándole con la mirada que la escuchara, que no corriera semejante riesgo por su causa, pero él no hizo sino evitar su mirada, no dándole la respuesta que ella pedía. -Sasuke, por favor- rogo la pelirosa.

¿Cómo negarle algo?, ¿Cómo negarle algo a ella que en medio de aquel exabrupto lo había visto a los ojos sin sentir miedo? Era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido o pudiera conocer, de eso Sasuke estaba completamente seguro y esa diferencia no era mala, de hecho era la primera vez que podía recuperar el control tan rápidamente sin perderse a sí mismo en el proceso, todo gracias a ella y su presencia. No desistiría de su afán, pero cuando menos la escucharía…por ahora.

-Está bien- respondió Sasuke, de mala gana.

Sonriendo, agradecida, Sakura le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir corriendo en espera de poder alcanzar a su amiga, terminando de recorrer el camino que había conformado su bifurcación desviando hacia el otro sendero, encontrándose a su amiga que terminaba de esposar Daimaru, observándola confundida a causa de su tardanza.

-Lo siento- admitió Sakura, avergonzada por su demora.

Esperaba que Sasuke le hiciera caso.

* * *

Luego de aquella " _persecución_ ", que en efecto era eso, no había resultado un problema llevar a Daimaru al departamento y, ahora, encontrarse interrogándolo o mejor dicho Ino ya que Sakura mientras tanto había investigado los pormenores, como la clase de Zumba a la que había asistido-como había señalado su mandre anteriormente-al momento del asesinato de Fū, corroborando d hecho que no estaba entre la lista de sospechosos.

-Daimaru, confirmamos que estabas en clase de Zumba a las 8:15 la noche en que Fū fue asesinada- señalo Ino, de pie junto a Sakura que se encontraba sentada frente al imputado.

-Se los dije, yo no hice nada- reprocho el aludido, de brazos cruzados, claramente ofendido por la acusación que habían hecho hacia su persona.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto- confronto Sakura con escepticismo, -robaste sus cosas, y pudiste tener un motivo si es que sentías algo por ella- justifico la pelirosa.

Las pertenencias de Fū, o mejor dicho los pantalones rojos, eran evidencia, evidencia que perfectamente podría haberse documentado pero que el había escondido sin intenciones concluyentes hasta ahora, ese era un crimen-con una sentencia nimia-de una u otra forma y debían esclarecer el por qué lo había hecho, que motivo podía tener para tomar las posesiones de Fū, no habiendo nadie a quien más relacionar con respeto al asunto en cuestión ya que Hikaku-el coordinador-había garantizado no saber nada de lo sucedido o del paradero de sus cosas.

-Solo quería algo que me la recordara- aclaro Daimaru, siendo absolutamente sincero en sus declaraciones, -ella era la única de las bailarinas que hablaba conmigo- añadió como dato crucial de porque había sido cercano a Fū.

Ciertamente sonaba convincente, incluso existía la posibilidad-pensándolo bien-que é supiera quien le había obsequiado las flores a Fū, ayudando aún más resolver el caso, incluso el mismo podría habérselas obsequiado, pero algo le decía a Sakura que eso no era así. Aun cuando fueran cercanos y amigos, si lo que Daimaru decía era cierto, carecía de todo motivo posible para intentar algo contra la víctima.

-¿Le llevaste flores también?- inquirió Ino.

-No- se apresuró a contradecir Daimaru.

Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Ino, pidiéndole paciencia, bueno, eso y que dejara de comportarse como el policía malo. Necesitaban ser tolerantes, cuando menos tenían a un testigo o participe de los hecho que además de estar en todo momento en la compañía de Ballet, conocía de cerca a Fū y se relacionaba lo suficiente con ella como para ser conocedor de detalles que, quizás, otros no conocían, había que valorar esa posibilidad ya que se encontraba a su alcance.

-Daimaru, estabas muy al tanto de Fū- nombro Sakura en base a lo que el mismo había dicho para justificar su lazo afectivo entre él y la víctima, -¿Viste o escuchaste algo que no ayude a saber quién hizo esto?- pidió la pelirosa, esperando obtener algún tipo de información.

Daimaru bajo la mirada momentáneamente, recordando exactamente el comportamiento de Fū en esos días, si había actuado diferente, distante o más tensa de lo usual, -a causa de los continuos ensayos-si había dicho algo y así era, había surgido un problema que ella había intentado solucionar y del que era conocedor pese a no tener todos los detalles, esperando que fuera suficiente para ayudar a las detectives a esclarecer el motivo tras su muerte, o la identidad de quien la había asesinado.

-No sé el motivo- inicio Daimaru, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las detectives para proseguir, -pero, unos días antes de su muerte fue a una estación policial- informo ante la confusa mirada de las detectives que se observaron dudosas entre sí. -Parecía molesta y la seguí- aclaro como justificación.

-¿Cuál recinto?- solicito Sakura.

Tenían acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de cada comisaria, mejor dicho, de cada punto de la ciudad y aun más lejos de ser preciso, de todo el mundo si hacía falta, solo necesitaban una dirección que investigar y todo lo demás saldría por su cuenta, puede que-contrario a lo que había pensado inicialmente-no necesitaran la ayuda de Sasuke, pero eso no la preocupaba menos.

-El de la 27 y Chelsea, cerca del estudio de Ballet- declaro Daimaru.

* * *

De brazos cruzados, Sakura observo la grabación de la cámara de seguridad atentamente, esperando que tuviera lugar el momento en que Fū había ingresado en la comisaria mientras Ino adelantaba la grabación hasta el punto en que Daimaru les había comentado, la hora aparente en que se había presentado en aquel lugar. Dejando a la grabación seguir su curso normal, Ino se situó junto a Sakura, observando expectante la pantalla del proyector.

-El registro dice que entró a las 8:40- explico Ino, señalando la hora registrada en la cama de seguridad.

Ante la mirada de ambas, la grabación reprodujo el momento exacto en que Fū se presentaba en la comisaria, hablando con la recepcionista para pedir información-aparentemente-para posteriormente tomar asiento solo unos momentos antes de que alguien entrara y se acercara hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Esa es Koharu?- cuestiono Sakura creyendo que, y en efecto era así, se trataba de la amiga de la víctima.

-Fū no parece feliz de verla- ironizo Ino y, de hecho, parecía un eufemismo ante la acalorada discusión que parecían sostener pero de la cual no escuchaban nada. -Fū no presentó una queja, tal vez Koharu intento disuadirla- supuso Ino, encogiéndose de hombros ante la escena señalada en la grabación.

No del todo convencida, Sakura se acercó a la computadora, analizando los detalles que señalaba la grabación original y que el proyector no mostraba del todo, como la fecha que databa perfectamente-o coincidía perfectamente-con lo que C había supuesto al hablar de la mifepristona presente en el sistema de Fū. En efecto no podía tratar de un novio, o si había estado dispuesta a presentar una denuncia, ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes?

-Ino, esto es de hace cuatro días- nombro Sakura, observando atentamente el registro de la cámara de seguridad. Ino asintió, volteando a verla, prestando atención al detalle y comenzando a ver la relación que eso tenía con el diagnostico medico de C, -el mismo día en que Fū consiguió un anticonceptivo de emergencia- acoto Sakura, cubriéndose los labios, dando con el motivo para intentar presentar una denuncia.

-Violación- sentencio Ino, terminando la teoría.

Por más que fuera detective, por más que debiera mantener la mente fría ante esas conversaciones, Sakura era mujer antes que todo y eso no evito que sintiera asco de quien hubiera cometido el crimen, pero…¿Quién podía ser? Ya habían investigado a todos quienes podían estar asociados, a menos que la recepcionista del lugar hubiera escuchado algún nombre siendo mencionado durante la discusión entre Fū y Koharu, de ser así, debían hablar con ella.

-Deberíamos hablar con la recepcionista- sugirió Sakura, recuperada de la impresión inicial, -quizá escucho algo- menciono la pelirosa antes de que, inevitablemente su mente se desviara a un punto que seguía resultando importante para ella desde esa mañana.

Puede que hubiera visto a Sasuke tranquilo como actuaba habitualmente, pero quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien, apenas y le tomaría unos momentos ir al hogar de Naruto y corroborarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, su corazón se lo gritaba desesperadamente, anteponiendo esta preocupación egoísta por sobre el caso en ese precio momento, pero quería saber que Sasuke estaba bien y que podrían hablar por la noche. Pero si quería continuar con la investigación para resolver el caso, entonces tenía que librarse de esa preocupación lo más pronto posible.

-¿Puedes encargarte?- pidió Sakura, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de su amiga. -Tengo algo de lo que encargarme- divago no dando demasiados detalles.

-Claro- sosegó Ino, no teniendo problema con lidiar brevemente con la investigación si es que su amiga debía ocuparse de algo, -has lo que tengas que hacer- sonrió la Yamanaka.

Asiendo agradecida, Sakura le dio la espalda a su amiga, tomando su chaqueta y encaminándose a toda prisa hacia la salida. Tendría que volver a pasar bajo la verja como si fuera un soldado bajo una trinchera, se mancharía los pantalones de polvo pero…tenía que hacerlo, tenía que corroborar que Sasuke estaba bien.

* * *

Sakura entro en el hogar del Uzumaki-o mejor dicho, llego a las puertas-sacudiéndose el polvo de la tierra seca de los pantalones y la chaqueta, así como de parte de su cabello. Arrastrarse por el suelo a la antigua usanza de la Primera Guerra Mundial-como si estuviera en las trincheras-no le resultaba divertido o ilustrativo siquiera. No haría semejante cosa si no necesitara hablar con Sasuke lo antes posible, deseando saber si estaba bien. La pelirosa levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero fue sorprendida por el Uzumaki que abrió la puerta de forma repentina.

-Hola- saludo Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Naruto usualmente era distante con ella, cortante, escueto y lejano, por ello resulto sumamente extraño para Sakura verlo sonreír de aquella forma, no desagradable sino que extraño, por ende hubo pensado que debía darle los detalles de su actuar para ser digna de pasar porque-tal vez-el Uzumaki estuviera intentando engañarla para no permitirle pasar.

-Me estacione lejos, apague mi teléfono, me arrastre por el suelo como en una trinchera…- nombro Sakura, punto por punto, dando por hecho que merecía estar ahí luego de atar esos cabos y realizar semejante esfuerzo.

-Adelante- pidió el Uzumaki con suma cortesía.

-Gracias- murmuro Sakura, no consiguiendo ocultar su confusión por el cálido recibimiento de parte del Uzumaki que la condujo hacia las dependencias interiores, ofreciéndole sentarse pero ella rechazo cortésmente su ofrecimiento, sintiéndose mucho mejor de pie, pensando a la par de cómo se sentía, inquieta y nerviosa. -No te ha hecho enfadar, ¿o sí?- consulto Sakura, preocupada por esto último. -Porque de ser así, tomo por completo la responsabilidad- se precipito a justificar la pelirosa.

Sasuke podía ser el individuo más persuasivo del mundo con solo proponérselo, -en el breve tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Sakura lo había descubierto por cuenta propia-y no quería siquiera suponer cual había sido la reacción de Naruto al momento en que Sasuke había ido a buscarla para intentar ayudarla. Esperaba que el Uchiha no le estuviera provocando grandes quebraderos de cabeza al Uzumaki que con su trabajo como profesor ya tenía suficiente, no necesitaba más cargas emocionales por causa de ella o de lo que Sasuke intentara hacer.

-Ha destruido hasta el último de mis nervios pero me determine a que eso ya no me afecte- menciono Naruto, en efecto, no dejándose preocupar por las decisiones de su amigo.

Sasuke no dejaba de ser una persona adulta, con una mente clara y que podía decidir libremente que hacer en tanto aquello no implicara o permitiera que Muirfield diera con su paradero, y Naruto esperaba o confiaba en que su amigo fuera debidamente cuidadoso, pero debía darle el voto de la duda cuando menos, o podía cuidar de él para siempre, Sasuke también tenía derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones, sobre todo si se trataba de Sakura, o eso se decía el Uzumaki, consiente del flechazo entre su amigo y la pelirosa.

-Lo lamento mucho, Naruto- pidió Sakura, frustrada consigo misma al ver los problemas que podía provocar, -mi intención jamás ha sido…

-Lo sé- interrumpió Naruto, tranquilizando las inquietudes de ella, -y créeme que lo aprecio aunque no lo haya demostrado hasta ahora- informo el Uzumaki para sorpresa de la pelirosa que no había sopesado la posibilidad de que esto fuera cierto. -Escucha, crecimos juntos- señalo Naruto para así unificar el por qué ayudaba a su mejor amigo, -literalmente se todo de él y no es fácil para mi hacerme a la idea de que alguien más sea de confianza por…- se detuvo, meditando como clasificar la situación bajo la que vivía su amigo, -obvias razones- comentó ya que no se le ocurría otra forma de decirlo.

Una sutil sonrisa adorno los labios de la Haruno que por primera vez estaba completamente de acuerdo con Naruto, bueno, con respecto a eso y la protección del Uchiha que extrañamente no daba indicio alguno de encontrarse presente, tal vez estuviera molesto con ella a causa de su insistencia por alejarlo del caso, o mejor dicho por alejarlo del sensor de rastreo de Muirfield.

-No sé si ayuda pero, pase doce años de mi vida estando segura de que lo que me salvo cuando murió mi madre fue una bestia, y no sentí miedo por eso- ejemplifico Sakura, entendiendo por completo los motivos del Uzumaki para ayudar a Sasuke. -Ahora que está en mi vida sé que tengo que ayudarlo, no es mi obligación pero quiero hacerlo- se expresó antes de reparar en una situación, en una sensación que no tenía sobre su persona como sucedía normalmente y solo en ese momento fue capaz de notarlo. -Espera…- detuvo la charla la pelirosa ante la mirada del rubí que paso de la comprensión a los nervios. -Él no está aquí- dedujo la Haruno, cerrando los ojos en espera de que el Uzumaki contradijera sus pensamientos.

Intentando actuar tan bien como le fue posible, el Uzumaki jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos, intentando apartar su mirada de la iracunda pelirosa que parecía más que capaz de golpearlo de un momento a otro, ¿Le temía? Desde luego tras aquella practica de defensa personal el día anterior. Pero, no queriendo aludir el miedo, Naruto intentaba convencerse de que solo le tenía un muy sano respeto.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- averiguo el rubio entre sorprendido y nervioso por su pregunta.

-No tengo la sensación de él observándome, por eso- recrimino Sakura, perdiendo la paciencia. -¿Dónde está?- exigió saber la pelirosa, tomándolo del cuello de la playera, intimidándolo con su mirada.

El rubio entreabrió los labios, dudando en si hablar o no justo para ser milagrosamente salvado por la campana, Sakura soltó bruscamente al Uzumaki, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, contestando de forma inmediata, sin ánimo alguno para hablar en ese momento, no reparando en el identificador de llamada.

-Haruno- respondió Sakura más agresiva de lo que hubiera deseado.

- _Ven, ahora, es urgente_ \- ordeno Ino con voz clara a indiscutible.

* * *

Se decía que había personas con instinto suicida, otras personas increíblemente tercas y otras que nunca escuchaban, ¿En qué clasificación entraba Sasuke? No tenía ni la más remota idea, solo sabía que había interrogado a la recepcionista de la comisaria por su cuenta, enviando un detallado informe de lo ocurrido como testigo anónimo, ¿Es que acaso no era consciente del peligro? Apreciaba enorme e infinitamente su ayuda pero si volvía a hacer algo como eso, Sakura estaba determinada a buscarlo en cada rincón del mundo para estrangularlo con sus propias manos, y no era una broma, estaba dispuesta a llegar así de lejos. Pero, y por más que deseara matarlo en ese momento, Sakura agradecía su ayuda ya que con ello podían interrogar libremente Koharu. Ino toco a la puerta de los vestidores, encontrándola entreabierta y observando a Koharu que preparaba sus cosas para irse a casa.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- pregunto Ino.

-Por supuesto- respondió Koharu, terminando de cambiarse frente al espejo antes de proceder a guardar sus pertenencias.

-¿Koharu, Fū y tú discutieron antes de que muriese?- indago Sakura, de brazos cruzados.

-No…- hablo Koharu más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado admitir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las detectives, -estaba persiguiéndome por las dietas locas que hago, y supongo que me puse a la defensiva- explico Koharu, con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa. -Cuando estuve ausente por la fractura de mi tobillo subí como siete kilos- alego como prueba del aparente motivo de la discusión que había tenido con Fū.

-¿Y Fū sintió la necesidad de reportarlo a la policía?- objeto Ino, con sarcasmo.

-¿O fue por la violación?- pregunto Sakura directamente viendo a Koharu bajar la mirada, atrapada entre la espada y la pared. -¿Quién es?- indago Sakura con voz serena, empatizando con ella.

-No lo sé- mintió Koharu, no siendo lo bastante hábil para ocultarlo de Sakura que noto su escaso titubeo en el débil temblor de sus manos, -ni siquiera sé cómo paso, cuando me encontré con ella estaba muy emocional, apenas pude entender lo que me decía- urgió a refutar la pelimorada.

-¿La convenciste de no reportar nada?- debatió Ino, horrorizada ante la idea.

-No, era ella quien quería irse- señalo Koharu, con honestidad esta vez.

La pelimorada abrió su casillero para tomar las zapatillas de ballet que ya había usado, oportunidad que tuvo Sakura para contemplar la fotografía pegada den el interior de la puerta donde aparecía con un ramo de flores en sus manos, casualmente lirios, las mismas flores que había recibido Fū antes de morir, tal vez, no, se trata de la misma persona, tenía a un testigo que lo sabía, aunque lo peor era que o podía testificar ya que se encontraba-presuntamente-muerto a ojos del mundo.

-¿Quién te dio esas flores?- inquirió Sakura.

Koharu llevo su mirada hacia la fotografía, encogiéndose de hombros sin más ante de cerrar la puerta.

-No lo sé- reconoció Koharu, sabiendo en realidad el proceder de las flores, pero no deseando involucrarse más…por motivos personales, de lo que ya se había involucrado, -nos envían flores todo el tiempo- divago con simplicidad.

Reamente, en ese momento, agradecía la ayuda de Sasuke, su intervención le permitía actuar con seguridad y saber el curso de las cosas, el por qué Koharu estaba mintiendo como hacía, el por qué para estar a la defensiva y fingir tan bien como le era posible, gracias a él tenía un testimonio férreo del cual apoyarse en ese momento.

-Hikaku- nombro Sakura, no necesitando más que una escueta declaración para inculparlo por completo, teniendo la información más que necesaria para ello, gracias a la osada intervención de parte del Uchiha. -La recepcionista dijo que mencionaron su nombre- aclaro Sakura ante la nerviosa mirada de Koharu.

Conocía los motivos de Koharu para mentir, pero por más nobles y maternales que fueran no podía mentir para salvar a alguien que no lo merecía, a alguien que había obrado de aquella forma tan ruin. La Haruno avanzo lentamente hacia Koharu que bajo la mirada, intentando no dejarse doblegar por la situación, pero Sakura sabía que hablaría, era palpable a causa de sus nervios.

-Esto no tiene por qué involucrarte- tranquilizo la Haruno, observando compasivamente a la pelimorada que levanto la mirada con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, no soportando la presión, -solo necesito que nos digas la verdad- convenció Sakura, viendo asentir a Koharu que esta vez parecía estar más que de acuerdo en colaborar. -Te fuiste de la ciudad pero no por una fractura de tobillo- aclaro Sakura por su cuenta, no recibiendo queja de parte de la pelimorada, -estabas embarazada de él, ¿no?- aludió la pelirosa.

-Me calle porque si no amenazó con hacerle algo a mi hijo- lloro Koharu, diciendo omniscientemente que, en efecto, las cosas eran como ellas suponían, -no tengo a nadie más que me ayude- sollozo.

-Tranquila- sosegó Sakura, sosteniendo las manos de la pelimorada entre las suyas, indicándole que respirara de forma acompasada y tranquila, -nosotras nos encargaremos- garantizo dando por hecho que no se vería implicada de ninguna forma, tranquilizando su temor en cierto modo, -solo necesitamos que testifiques, ¿sí?- animo la pelirosa.

Koharu asintió, ya no estando dispuesta a mantener aquella mentira, dispuesta a decir todo cuanto sabia.

* * *

Koharu había cooperado siendo más que consiente de que podría exponerse, pero precisamente lo había hecho para dejar de mentir y ser libre de las artimañas de Hikaku, logrando que Sakura e Ino la integraran al programa de protección de testigos. Madre soltera y sin el apoyo de sus padres, era una víctima potencial para cualquier índice de libertad que Hikaku pudiera tener tras la sentencia que fuera determinada por el juez, hasta entonces era el deber de ambas efectuar correctamente el arresto. Ambas detectives-caminando a la par la una de la otra-entrar en el enorme compuesto que conformaba el escenario donde se efectuaban las presentaciones y en qué se encontraban un grupo de bailarinas siendo dirigidas minuciosamente por Hikaku que fue ajeno de la llegada de las detectives.

-Señor Hikaku- saludo Ino escuetamente, observo al coordinador que asintió únicamente sin prestarles demasiada atención, claramente más centrado en el ensayo, -necesitamos hablar con usted un momento- sentencio la Yamanaka.

-Estoy en medio de un ensayo- se opuso el coordinador, señalando con su mirada a las bailarinas.

La pelirosa, no conformándose en lo absoluto con su intento de eludirlas, arqueo una ceja un tanto divertida por lo que iba a tener lugar, ya sea que él se resistiera o no, tenían la evidencia más que suficiente para efectuar el arresto, solo que en privado, pero si él quería que sucediera delante de sus alumnas y bailarinas, rebelándose como un criminal ante la compañía…Sakura no tenía ningún problema.

-Hablamos con Koharu- espeto Sakura con voz clara, notando como Hikaku se tensaba ante aquella alusión, -¿Quiere que continúe?- ironizo la pelirosa antes de voltear a ver a Ino que asintió, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario hasta ubicarse tras Hikaku, esposándole las manos tras la espalda ante la atónita mirada de las bailarinas. -Esta arrestado por la violación y el asesinato de Fū- enjuicio Sakura con voz dura, clavando su mirada en el coordinador. -Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra- sentencio.

Puede que la situación hubiera sido arriesgada, por no decir tremendamente peligrosa ante la medida que Sasuke había tomado y cuanto se había implicado…pero gracias a él habían conseguido resolver ese caso, gracias a él se habían desecho-si era la forma correcta de decirlo-de una amenaza. Puede que hubiera actuado a sus espaldas, pero Sakura estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho. Su sentido de la justicia era mayor que cualquiera de sus sentimientos, por eso es que no era un monstruo.

Por eso es que ella lo apreciaba tanto.

* * *

Ya que su departamento estaba en el último piso del edificio, Sakura tenía el derecho de utilizar la azotea del lugar a su gusto, eso y porque era un lugar un tanto destartalado y viejo que simplemente ya nadie usaba, indiscutiblemente vacío y sin nada que hiciera agradable el lugar salvo por el balón de roca sobre el que-apoyando sus brazos-Sakura observaba las estrellas para despejar su mente en aquella noche que tenía libre, identificando constelaciones y sintiendo nuevamente esa extraña sensación tras su nuca, sabiéndose observada o asechada por quien la había ayudado en el caso.

-Haz eso de nuevo y no respondo- amenazo Sakura, no ignorando lo que él había hecho.

Verla sorprendida era poco probable, pero Sasuke desecho su intento, ubicándose a su lado en el balcón, viéndola apartar la mirada del firmamento para centrarla en él, no sabiendo si sentirse honrado o preocupado por ello ya que, seguramente, ella habría de reprenderlo por lo que había hecho sin decirle absolutamente nada, arriesgándose y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Debía agradecer que estuviera ahí, ahora cuando menos tenían un punto de reunión que no fuera el hogar-o prisión-de Naruto, y ese lugar resultaba mucho más agradable en su opinión.

-Está bien, lo siento- retrocedió el Uchiha, en son de paz.

-Te pedí que no te involucraras- debatió Sakura, afectada por lo que él había decidido hacer sin consultarle nada.

Claro, todo había resultado maravillosamente y habían resuelto el caso prontamente y sin demasiados problemas pero…¿Y si alguien lo hubiera reconocido?, ¿Y si Muirfield daba con su paradero? Sasuke había actuado impulsivamente, sin pensar en cómo podría afectar a su propia situación con tal de ayudarla y pese a estar agradecida…Sakura no hacía sino sentirse culpable, culpable de arraigarle una responsabilidad que él no tenía por qué tomar. Lejos de parecer avergonzado por lo que había hecho, Sasuke reposo sus hombros sobre el balcón justo como ella, observando atentamente la preocupada y reprobatoria mirad de ella que era-sin lugar a dudas-la primera persona, -después de Naruto-que se había preocupado por él en todo ese tiempo. Era una mujer realmente insólita e incapaz de comprender, resultando aún más fascinante a su entender, no sintiendo miedo de la situación que había presenciado, sorprendiéndolo al haberlo tranquilizado con solo verlo a los ojos, con solo estar ahí…ella le proveía de un autocontrol que jamás había sido capaz de lograr por sí solo, razón extra para brindar incondicionalmente su ayuda en tanto ella lo necesitara.

-Creo recordar a cierta niña de doce años que nunca escuchaba- aludió el Uchiha, sonriendo un tanto divertido a la pelirosa que, apartando la mirada, hizo todo lo posible para no reír ante los recuerdos que evocaban sus palabras, -pero que con su perseverancia conseguía más que el resto de las personas que se imponían reglas y límites- estableció, orgulloso de ella y cuanto podía lograr con solo proponérselo. -Supongo que aprendí de ella- argumento Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

No podía explicar con palabras el cambio que ella estaba provocando en su persona, ya no pasaba por esos momentos de quiebre emocional en que despreciaba su existencia, la vida que tenía…tenía motivos para sonreír a lo largo del día, tenía motivos para desear obtener una pisca de normalidad, contando los instantes en que ella vendría a verlo, percibiendo su aroma desde la distancia, el inconfundible latir de su corazón. Ella estaba generando un cambio notable en él, un cambio que cada vez lo hacía sentirse más humano, capaz de lograr lo que fuera, capaz de superar su pasado y volver a empezar.

-Se supone que deberíamos haber marcado las distancias, desde el primer momento- reconoció Sasuke, aludiendo a la misma inquietud de ella que temía que Muirfield pudiera dar con él pero lo que en verdad preocupaba a Sasuke era que la lastimaran a ella, -pero ni tú te alejas ni yo dejo de aparecer- recalco el Uchiha con obviedad, casi sintiendo la preocupación de ella que parecía temer una separación, pero no pensaba hacer eso siquiera, no podía, su preocupación por ella era demasiado grande como para ignorarla, -Sakura tú has visto lo que no quiero que nadie vea de mí, y no has huido- estableció Sasuke.

Era cierto, había percibido el cambio en él en aquel momento de ira, en ese breve instante de cólera, el cambio en el color de sus ojos, en su temple habitualmente sereno, pero no había temido porque aquello orbes rojo brillante habían sido los mismos que la habían salvado esa noche cuando no era más que una niña de doce años, eran los ojos de una persona que había arriesgado su existencia para permitirle vivir, los ojos de una persona que a lo largo de los años la había observado atentamente, protegiéndola, los ojos de la persona de quien se estaba enamorando, porque era así. Puede que-a lo largo de años-hubiera tenido dudas con respecto a sus propios sentimientos, pero cada momento que pasaba junto a Sasuke la hacía convencerse todavía más de que se estaba enamorando de él, del humano y la bestia al mismo tiempo, de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ni tú has huido de mí a pesar de mi carácter- se burló la pelirosa, señalándose a sí misma.

Sasuke no consiguió evitar reír igual que ella ante esa mención. Sin duda tenía más carácter que muchas personas, era increíblemente determinada y a su vez irascible y colérica, pero con un corazón tan noble como hermoso, igual de hermoso que su propia apariencia, la representación de la belleza a la que cualquier ser debía aspirar, una belleza absoluta que no hacía sino enamorarlo cada vez más, repetirle incansablemente que amaba a esta mujer y que debía vivir para protegerla, pero a su vez considerándose inmerecedor de amarla como lo hacía.

Estaban sucumbiendo el uno al otro.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar hoy y he aquí el nuevo capitulo dedicado a **DULCECITO311** (como siempre, a quien esta dedicada la historia y cuyos comentarios adoro) y a **Adrit126** (que agradece las escenas del crimen y a quien garantizo que habrá una nueva cada dos capítulos, y a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " el viernes :3) Para aquellos que lleguen a desear ver la serie aquí pueden hacerlo: **.cc/temporada/la-bella-y-la-bestia-temporada-1/** , comentando además que **un capitulo** de la serie equivale a **dos capítulos** por fic :3 Gracias mis queridos a amados lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 4

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Usando una simple polera blanca de tirantes, unas calzas color negro y un par de cómodas zapatillas, la pelirosa entraba en su apartamento luego de su habitual sesión de footing. No lo hacía con un interés en especial si es lo que su hermanita se atrevía a inferir en ocasiones, solo le gustaba correr y le permitía a su vez mantener su condición física y pensar con libertad. Los largos años de entrenamientos y esfuerzos físicos le permitían correr, envidiablemente, sin sudar más allá de lo escasamente necesario para su persona, de hecho, ella misma se sorprendía al ver como pasaba el tiempo y superaba su marca sin el menor problema.

La Haruno se quitó los audífonos a la par que apagaba su teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de voltear hacia el refrigerado, encontrándose con un muy apuesto joven de dieciocho años únicamente vestido con su ropa interior, haciendo sentir incomoda a Sakura. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba que algo así tuviera que ver con Matsuri? Pero eso no era lo que la molestaba, sino que precisamente su hermanita ocupar su apartamento para…para su vida sexual cuando menos. ¿Cómo no sentirse incomoda si el apartamento era suyo y era ella quien pagaba todo el alquiler? Comenzaba a pensar que estaba alimentando a un parasito, un tierno y adorable parasito chupasangre llamado Matsuri.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la…- sugirió Matsuri, reparando tardíamente en la presencia de su hermana, -cocina- acabo por decir en un susurro temeroso.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible al ver a su hermana aparecer en la cocina, únicamente envuelta en una sábana. ¿Es que su mañana podía volverse más extraña de lo que ya era? Se suponía que ella era la mayor, quien debía tener una vida sexual establecida, un novio o prometido, algo, y nada. Matsuri no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna por demuestra su punto de que-justo como Ino-el sexo sin compromisos representaba una oportunidad para conocer a muchas personas. ¿Cómo lo suponía? Porque el joven de pie a su lado no era Idate, el ultimo novio de su hermana.

-Matsuri- saludo Sakura con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir para la ocasión, -y tú no eres Idate- señalo Sakura al atractivo hombre medio desnudo de pie a su lado.

El aludido ofreció su mano a la pelirosa, respetuosamente o tanto como le fue posible por la situación.

-Soy Ren, un placer- se presentó estrechando la mano de la Haruno.

-Igualmente- respondió Sakura.

Asintiendo, Ren se retiró hacia la habitación de Matsuri para no hacer más incómoda la situación de lo que ya era, pasando junto a Matsuri que sonrió coquetamente. Sakura observo boquiabierta la nalgada de que " _Ren_ " le dio a su hermana y que la pelicastaña no rechazo en lo absoluto. Volvía a repetirse mentalmente. ¿Es qué su mañana no podía ser más incómoda y extraña, de lo que ya era?, ¿Dónde había quedado su inocente y tierna hermana menor? Oh, ahora lo recordaba, en la cama de su primer novio, apenas y llevando una semana de novios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Matsuri, ya más recuperada del susto inicial por verla.

-Es mi mañana libre, salí a correr y al parecer tú no pierdes el tiempo- informo Sakura aludiendo la desaparición de " _Ren_ ".

Claro, no tenía por qué molestarse, al fin y al cabo no era sino la vida de su hermana pero. ¡Era su apartamento!, ¿Cómo no sentirse, aunque fuera un poco, levemente ofendida cuando menos? Necesitaría terapia, estaba seguro, eso iba a dejarle un trauma.

-Perdón- pidió Matsuri, no tan avergonzada de su actuar como pretendía.

-No te disculpes- excuso Sakura, aun sorprendida de lo que había visto.

Resignada, Sakura se sentó ante la mesa, siendo imitada por su hermanita que, antes, tomo de la repisa junto al refrigerador una pequeña tarjeta que procedió a entregarle. En la tarjeta yacían vacíos los casilleros de: _nombre, acompañante…_ y otras cosas. Sakura sabía lo que significaba pero no podía haberle importado menos.

-Papá quiere saber con quién iras a la boda- explicó Matsuri, señalando la pequeña tarjeta que le había entregado, -cree que no has devuelto la invitación porque no tienes acompañante- menciono vagamente, intentando no ofender a su hermana.

-Estoy ocupada-rebatió Sakura.

No tenía ni tiempo ni ánimo para pensar en invitar a alguien que la acompañara a la boda de su padre, una persona venía a su mente…pero no existía posibilidad alguna de que estuviera con ella en un momento así, además, no quería arriesgarlo luego de haberle pedido mantenerse oculto por su propia seguridad. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto, y un mes desde el caso en que había servido como " _testigo anónimo_ ", era mejor tranquilizar las cosas por un tiempo, bueno, tras haber ido a la universidad donde Naruto daba clases-en su rutina de Footing-entregándole una nota para Sasuke. Creía que un simple: _hola, ¿Cómo estás?_ Era suficiente para saber de él hasta que tuvieran oportunidad de verse.

-No pierdes tiempo cerrando un sobre- crítico Matsuri, notando el camino de evasión que intentaba seguir. -Podrías invitar a ese guapo forense con el que te trabajas- acoto, conociendo a algunos de los compañeros y compañeras de trabajo de su hermana mayor.

-¿C?- inquirió Sakura con completo desacuerdo, -es un casanova- justifico, no pensando siquiera en salir con él alguna vez.

Sí, no tenía el mejor prontuario de novios como para presumir, pero C era solo su amigo y nada más, nunca podría verlo de otra forma, no cuando coqueteaba e intimaba con cada mujer en su camino, excepto Ino y ella, desde luego. No gracias, quería mantener su amistad, no complicar las cosas de alguna forma.

-Sí, pero si no das un nombre a papá le dará un infarto- se preocupó Matsuri, pensando en la felicidad de su padre y Tsunade, -sabes que se preocupa por ti- justifico viendo bajar la mirada a su hermana. -Cree que estarás sola para siempre- menciono más para sí que para su hermana, no notando el tono de voz despectivo que había usado.

No le hacía en gracia la crítica de su hermanita, pero ella misma comenzaba a pensar que eso acabaría por ser-o era-una realidad que enfrentar. Tampoco era como is su trabajo le permitiera interactuar con muchos hombres o pode decidir libremente cuando tener una cita o algo, su horario libre era bastante limitado cuando menos. Sakura bajo la mirada al sentir vibrar su teléfono que recibía una llamada de parte de Ino.

-Trabajo, te salvaste- señaló Sakura antes de decidirse a contestar su teléfono, -no quiero que este cuando regrese- ordeno contestando su teléfono y reprochándose a su hermanita, con la mirada, que se vistiera.

Sacándole la lengua infantilmente, Matsuri se levantó de la silla y encamino a su habitación como si nada, dejando a su hermana con el único amor que parecía tener: _su trabajo_.

* * *

-Encontré a mi hermanita y su nuevo novio bautizando mi apartamento- menciono Sakura un tanto asqueada.

La Yamanaka no pudo evitar observar preocupada a su amiga mientras estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio. Matsuri, en ocasiones, -por no decir muchas o infinitas- se aprovechaba de Sakura más de lo que a ella le gustara admitir. Claro, como su mejor amiga, Ino se tomaba esa libertad un par de veces, pero no al nivel en que lo hacia Matsuri. Tenía suerte de que la pelicastaña hubiera cumplido dieciocho años hacia un mes o de lo contrario todo podría irse al demonio para ella, salvando el "honor" y orgullo de su mejor amiga.

-Yo le subiría el alquiler- critico Ino, no reprochando del todo lo hecho por Matsuri ya que ella había hecho cosas así en casa de sus padres, en su adolescencia, claro. Pero pronto, la atención de la Yamanaka no hizo sino centrarse en lo que era importante, el caso en sí. -Es difícil diagnosticar lo que paso, una testigo dijo que solo lo atropellaron y fue- comunico Ino.

La Haruno observo el cadáver cubierto por una sabana para impedir que la imagen del asesinato fuera fotografiada por cualquier ocurrente reportero o paparazi que apareciera de un momento a otro, algo esperable, desde luego. Sakura frunció levemente el sueño ante la presencia de Sai, confundida por su razón para inmiscuirse en un asunto que únicamente debiera justificarse o fuera de índole publica y, en ese momento, no era así.

-¿Por qué Sai está aquí?- pidió saber Sakura, ya que Sai jamás se involucraba a menos que fuera algo muy público.

-O, puede ser un homicidio- añadió Ino antes de decidirse a justificar la presencia de Sai en la investigación, -se trata del juez Hamura-señalo Ino.

-¿Hamura?, ¿El de inmigración?- pregunto Sakura, sorprendida.

-Si, Sai está aquí porque él ayudo a su asistente a conseguir los papeles- explico la Yamanaka.

Hamura era uno de los hombres más respetados de la ciudad, apegado a las eyes y felxible a su vez, intentando mantener a la comunidad de inigrantes felices, tanto como le era posible, permitiendo el ingreod e personas de la mayor cantidad de nacionalidades que le era posible en la ciudad, pero había oportunidades en que simplemente no se podía permitir el ingreso de alguien y mucha gente no entendía eso. Una lástima. Sakura observo sin interés el avanzo de Shikamaru y Choji en el camino que ellas recorrían hacia donde se encontraba Sai.

-La patrulla de los estrógenos- se burló Choji.

-Es tan divertido como las cien primeras veces que lo dijiste- ironizo Ino.

No era un secreto que ellas eran unas de las pocas detectives mujeres de su departamento, quitándoles a Choji y Shikamaru casos que investigar, formando una especie de rivalidad. Claro, Ino se tomaba las coas mucho más en serio que ella, porque a Sakura francamente no le importaba, las circunstancias le era simplemente indiferentes, razón de más para evadir una confrontación, sujetando del brazo a su amiga y obligándola a seguir caminando. Resignada y entornando los ojos, Ino apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, levantando ligeramente la sabana para ver el estado del cadáver, Sakura observo el cadáver lo estrictamente necesario ante el análisis que Ino estaba ejecutando por su cuenta.

-Algo personal- señalo Sakura, observando el cadáver y añadiendo la información que Ino le había dado.

-Personal, brutal y despiadado- criticó Ino, observando el cadáver brevemente antes de apartar la mirada, volviendo a cubrirlo con la sabana.

El Juez Hamura, como tal, tenía muchos enemigos, la lista de personas que nombrar como suposición cuando menos era infinitamente extensa, pero ¿Quién tendría mayores motivos que otros como para atacar de esa manera? Esa era la cuestión a investigar.

-La matrícula del auto indica que pertenece a Mirai Sarutobi- señalo Sai.

-¿De dónde la conocemos?- se preguntó Sakura, un tanto desconcertada. -Siento que he oído ese apellido antes- menciono a Sai que manejaba más información que ella.

-Si, el juez deporto a su padre hace tres días- explico Sai.

-¿Venganza?- inquirió Ino, no suponiendo otra cosa.

-Eso parece, Nara y Akimichi están a cargo- Ino observo boquiabierta a Sai como si fuera una broma, -ustedes ayudaran con su detención- espeto únicamente, retirándose de la escena.

Ino bufo, exasperada, mientas que Sakura solo se cruzó de brazos. Era ridículo, ellas podían con ese caso, pero-de todas formas-protestar no era algo que fuera a serviles de mucho, tendrían que reservarse a guardar silencio y lucir bonitas, apenas y participando de la investigación.

Una tontería.

* * *

Ser el apoyo táctico-por así decirlo-en un caso, era un completo incordio, un asco cuando menos y a Sakura le disgustaba totalmente la idea de quedarse afuera esperando-en compañía de Ino-mientras Shikamaru y Choji registraban el apartamento. No quería sonar sexista ni nada pero…eran hombre, claramente pasarían por alto detalles que una mujer, por instinto, analizaría con mayor detenimiento. Claro, no hablaba por todos los hombres, había excepciones, su propio padre entre ellas, Naruto,-un poco-C, y Sasuke desde luego.

La Haruno, con un par de guantes plásticos cubriendo sus manos, toco el capo del auto que pertenecería a Mirai-el mismo registrado en las grabaciones-y que aun tenía impregnada la sangre del Juez Hamura. Desconcertante, sin lugar a dudas.

-Qué raro, atropellas a alguien y no limpias el auto- ironizo Sakura, jugando con una mancha de sangre en sus dedos antes de quitarse los guantes.

La pelirosa se irguió del suelo, doblando los guantes y guardándolos en su bolsillo hasta que tuviera oportunidad de dejarlos en un basurero como correspondía. De pie a su lado, Ino marcaba al número del departo de policía en espera de que pudieran brindar la ayuda que, ambas sentían, era indispensable para el caso por más que Choji y Shikamaru se opusieran a su opinión.

-Yamanaka- saludo Ino al departamento, pidiendo apoyo, -una grúa y el equipo forense- pidió.

Sakura simplemente se cruzó de brazos y espero, observando lo que había a su alrededor, no teniendo más nada que hacer tras el breve análisis que le estaba permitido. Comenzaba a encontrarle razón a Ino, resultaba exasperante que solo los hombres se llevaran el crédito de una labor que resultaría mucho más fructífera para ellas. La Haruno observo el complejo de apartamentos antes de reparar en la presencia de alguien que las observaba en el área correspondiente a un simple pasadizo entre el edificio y la calle. Con solo observarla, Sakura supo quién era…se trataba de Mirai.

-Ino…- murmuro Sakura.

Ino-colgando el teléfono y devolviéndolo al bolsillo de su chaqueta-volteo a ver a Sakura, confundida al verla de espaldas, centrada en la nada, hasta reconocer a la persona que estaba observando. Mirai, notando la mirada de las detectives sobre su persona, no hizo sino darse a la fuga de forma inmediata, siguiendo seguida por ambas detective en el acto.

-¡Policía, alto!- grito Ino.

Sakura corrió tan rápidamente como le permitieron sus peirnas, superando a Ino, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarse lo suficiente a Mirai que le llevaba ventaja, teniendo en mente el estecho pasillo por el que corrían, Sakura analizo la puerta de madera de a entrada, percibiendo su oportunidad. Aumentando su velocidad y sin reparar en nada, la Haruno salto sorpresivamente contra la espalda de Mirai, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer bruscamente contra el suelo con ella encima, abriendo la puerta de madera en el proceso. Sakura, a toda prisa, busco las esposas en su cinturón mientras Ino las alcanzaba.

-No, por favor, tengo papeles- intento explicarse la pelinegra.

-Quedas detenida por el homicidio del juez Hamura- sentencio Ino.

Resistiéndose un poco para levantar la cabeza, Mirai parpadeo incrédula ante las palabras de la rubia mientras la pelirosa le sostenía incómodamente las manos tras la espalda, esposándola. Esas palabras debían de ser una broma, ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así, inculpándola además?

-¿Qué?, ¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Mirai horrorizada.

Intentando ocultar su confusión, Sakura volteo a ver a Ino. Mirai parecía preocupada y ajena al tema.

* * *

El arresto de Mirai se había efectuado sin problemas, no gracias a Choji y Shikamaru desde luego, sino gracias a ella e Ino. Pero, abandonando la oficina de Sai tras haber entregado el informe del caso-hasta ahora-Sakura no conseguía dejar de pensar que Mirai no era culpable. Su actuar inmediatamente sorpresivo y preocupado contradecía la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido algo que ver, era su propio instinto lo que le gritaba eso insistentemente.

-Dice tener papeles- recordó Sakura, viendo confundida a Ino por sus palabras, -si mato al juez, ¿Por qué preocuparse?- intento encontrarle sentido la pelirosa.

Bajando las escaleras, a su lado, Ino contemplo con escepticismo la forma de pensar de su amiga. Estaba bien dudar, pero no cuando toda la evidencia acusadora recaía sobre Mirai; su auto, coartada, motivos. ¿Cómo dudar? Sakura lo hacía pero Ino no conseguía entender el porqué.

-¿Sabes como son las cárceles en Bosnia?- indago Ino, dándole a entender que su teoría no tenía fundamento del todo. -Yo también me preocuparía- opino la Yamanaka.

-Parecía no saber que había muerto- sugirió Sakura, recordando las palabras dichas por Mirai.

Deteniéndose al pie de la escalera, Ino sujeto a su amiga de los hombros, casi obligándola a escuchar su punto o, lo que ella creía, era más real que su teoría sobre la posible inocencia de Mirai

-Aunque me gustaría que Shikamaru se matara en el intento de resolver el caso- acoto Ino, sonriendo con falsedad, -es demasiado fácil- puntualizo Ino por si no era lo bastante obvio para su amiga.

Sakura negó de todas formas, zafándose del agarre de su amiga, aun dudosa con respecto a la situación, claro, aunque su amiga en realidad estaba más molesta por ser el apoyo para Shikamaru en el caso que por otra cosa. Según lo que había investigado de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, antes de haber ido al apartamento de Mirai y efectuar el arresto, Sakura no podía creer que Mirai fuera culpable porque-si bien su auto era el arma homicida-no había ninguna grabación que garantizara que era ella quien lo conducía.

-El conductor dio marcha atrás, quizá sabía que había cámaras y quien conducía solo se empeñaba en inculpar a Mirai- supuso Sakura, no aceptando del todo el restrictivo pensar de su amiga.

-¿Inculparla?- cuestiono Ino, sorprendida de lo que oía. -Sakura, no es nuestro caso, a pesar de que nosotras la detuvimos- se vanaglorio Ino tan humildemente como le fue posible antes de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, merecían un reconocimiento, o en su opinión, restregárselo en la cara a Shikamaru. -Iré a recordárselo-se burló la Yamanaka, procediendo a hacer lo dicho.

Sola, Sakura suspiro sonoramente, tendría que actuar por su cuenta.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta que correspondía a la sala de interrogaciones y donde Mirai habría de permanecer hasta que Choji y Shikamaru se encargaran debidamente. La Sarutobi levanto la mirada encontrándose con la misa detective que la había esposado y arrestado, no teniendo miedo de ella sin embargo. Solo quería salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible, tenía algo uy importante de que ocuparse como para permitirse estar ahí sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

-Mirai- saludo Sakura la joven pelinegra que únicamente asintió, -soy la detective Haruno, nos conocimos hoy- se presentó Sakura, tomando asiento en el escritorio, frente a Mirai. -¿Dónde estaba a las cuatro de esta tarde?- pidió saber la pelirosa con voz suave, no incomodando a la pelinegra.

-Regresaba a casa- menciono Mirai con simplicidad.

-¿Había alguien con usted?- indago Sakura.

-No- negó Mirai.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo?, ¿Algún testigo, alguien que la viera?- inquirió Sakura, esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí. Alguien debía haberlo visto.

Decir la verdad era peligroso y Mirai se vio forzada a callarse brevemente, dándole a entender-sutilmente-a la detective Haruno que estaba escondiendo algo, su tono de voz un tanto inestable y débil se lo hacía saber.

-No puedo- murmuro Mirai bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Sakura, tomando una de las manos de la Sarutobi entre las suyas, pero Mirai no respondió en lo absoluto, solo se mantuvo callada y con la mirada baja. -No puedo ayudarte si no hablas conmigo- aclaro Sakura instando a Mirai a decir todo cuanto supiera, cualquier detalle que estimara conveniente, pero el silencio de Mirai fue definitivo y Sakura supo que no conseguiría nada, ni tampoco pensaba presionarla, -está bien- se resignó Sakura, levantándose del asiento.

No sacaría nada insistiendo, si Mirai tenía algo que confesar…lo diría a su debido tiempo, no antes.

* * *

Sasuke cambio la página del libro que estaba leyendo mientras bajaba las escaleras de su habitación, observando de sola sayo a Naruto que estaba sentado frente al escritorio, ocupado con los deberes de la universidad y su trabajo.

Naruto sintió los pasos de su amigo tras suyo, sin necesidad de voltear para saber que estaba ocupado en algo más. El rubio no pudo evitar emocionarse luego de haberle entregado la nota escrita por Sakura, ya le parecía que era un intermediario ente dos enamorados. Debía de admitir que Sakura le simpatizaba y mucho, con su buen humor y carácter conformista, así como discreto, era el tipo ideal de chica que hubiera podido elegir para su amigo, por eso estaba actuando como " _cupido_ ", por así decirlo, por el bien y felicidad tanto de su amigo como de la hermosa detective.

-Soy la paloma mensajera de ustedes dos, pasando notitas como en la secundaria- se emocionó Naruto, comentando sus pensamientos mientras corregía los exámenes.

El Uchiha se abstuvo de entornar los ojos ante el tono de voz, casi principesco, de su amigo. No recordaba haberlo escuchado tan emocionado por un romance desde que estaban en la secundaria, y entonces solo había tenido una novia. Pero no, no podía darse el lujo de admitir que sentía algo por Sakura, algo profundo…pero no la merecía, ella debía vivir su propia vida, obtener la felicidad que se estaba privando, y esa " _felicidad_ " no podía encontrarse con él, eso era imposible y se enfrascaba en repetirse eso para que su corazón y mente lo entendieran. Como leyendo su mente, Sasuke cerro el libro que tenía en las manos en cuanto percibió-pese a la distancia-ese sutil perfume a narcisos y un inconfundible palpitar que llego a sus oídos como un anuncio.

-Esta noche no- sonrió Sasuke, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, les daré tiempo a solas- sonrió el Uzumaki, dispuesto a levantarse de su escritorio y, quizá, salir a dar una vuelta en lo que ellos hablaban, interactuaban o lo que sea que tuvieran pensado hacer.

-Naruto- advirtió Sasuke ante los pensamientos de su amigo.

No era como si tuviera la intención de atraer a Sakura ni anda por el estilo, al contrario, intentaba marcar las distancias para solidificar una amistad, nada más, pero era más fácil decir eso que hacerlo. La puerta no tardo en abrirse, permitiéndole a Sakura entrar, sonriendo tanto para el Uchiha como para el Uzumaki, siendo este ultimo que levanto la mano. Su amistad con Naruto comenzaba a volverse sólida, realmente era más agradable de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado inicialmente.

-Hola- saludo Sakura, -recibí tu nota- informo la pelirosa.

Luego de salir del trabajo, no teniendo otro asunto del que ocuparse ya que-y recalcaba-era el apoyo táctico del caso correspondiente a Choji y Shikamaru, había llegado a su apartamento para dormir un poco, encontrando una nota en su escritorio, ¿El responsable? Sasuke obviamente ya que había firmado como tal, diciendo que Mirai era inocente, cosa que la extraña, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-¿Nota?- inquirió Naruto, decepcionado de escuchar eso, -¿No se supone que por eso soy una paloma?- se señaló a sí mismo.

Sakura pardeo confundida ante esto, observando a Sasuke quien negó sin darle importancia a la ilusión romántica de su amigo. Centrándose en lo importante, Sakura observo a Sasuke en espera de una respuesta para su nota y del por qué sabía que Mirai era inocente, porque las palabras en la nota no suponían nada, lo afirmaban con toda seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-indago Sakura, eludiendo a Naruto.

-La vi- respondió Sasuke simplemente.

-¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?- pido Sakura sin darse cuenta de la vehemencia en sus preguntas.

-¿A quién?- no pudo evitar preguntar Naruto, perdido con respecto al tema.

A menos que no estuviera prestando la suficiente atención, Naruto se sentía tonto al no entender de lo que estaban hablando, pero algo le decía que no se trataba de una clave romántica ni nada por el estilo. Considerando lo mucho que conocía a su amigo, no, definitivamente no podía tratarse de eso. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, se animó el Uzumaki a si mismo.

-Sobre las cuatro, en la 123- se explicó el Uchiha

La dirección cuadraba perfectamente con el apartamento de Mirai, así como la hora previa al arresto y que se ubicaba cronológicamente en la hora de defunción o asesinato de Hamura. No ¿Acaso Sasuke?...

-En las cercanías de su apartamento- comento Sakura para sí misma.

-¿De quién hablamos?- volvió a preguntar Naruto que seguía sin entender lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Que Sakura preguntara no le resultaba un problema, de hecho, agradecía tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, un tanto relegado a su lado reflexivo con anterioridad, pensando en lo que creía o sentía por ella, dudoso de como expresarse cuando la tuviera en frente, pero si hablar de un caso impedía que surgiera alguna incomodidad o tensión, lo aceptaría. Pero la continua interferencia de Naruto en la conversación…bueno, esa era otra historia.

-De una sospechosa- informo Sasuke, sin demasiados detalles.

Escuchando aquellas escuetas palabras, Naruto vio destrozados sus planos románticos para que su amigo pudiera ser feliz aunque fuera por un tiempo, y viceversa ya que se daba cuenta que Sakura le correspondía absolutamente aun cuando ambos parecieran ser completamente ajenos a esto.

-¿Por eso están en contacto?- pregunto Naruto con desilusión. -¿Harás vigilancia?- menciono con disgusto.

-No- rebatió Sasuke ante la interrogante de su amigo, -vi a Sakura deteniendo a una chica inocente, solo creí que merecía saberlo- justifico el Uchiha sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Me viste?- pregunto Sakura reparando en las palabras del Uchiha, cosa que Sasuke no había hecho al hablar, -¿Me estas siguiendo?-más bien afirmo la pelirosa, ocultando su molestia al ver que él le había mentido.

Bueno, al parecer su conjetura de que Sasuke le había metido con eso de mantenerse al margen y lejos de la vista del Muirfield no era sino eso, una mentira. ¿Cómo esperaba que pudieran confiar entre si cuando él no respetaba sus promesas, cuando no cumplía su palabra?

-Creí que ya lo suponías- intento defenderse el Uchiha.

Mentirle no le agradaba, pero tampoco era como si fuera a permitir que ella se arriesgara, la había vigilado a lo largo de los años y sabía muy bien que ella no reparaba en lo absoluto a la hora de tomar un riesgo, cruzando la línea de la cordura de ser necesario. Era muy metódica y puede que demasiado noble como para darse cuenta de los peligros que podía correr, el solo estaba cerca por si debía brindarle su ayuda, nada más, claro que ella no lo veía de esa forma.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? Yo sí- se retiró el Uzumaki para no interferir en la conversación.

Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, -y no prestándole mayor atención a la partida de Naruto-Sakura observo con ira contenida al Uchiha, no sabiendo si agradecer que hubiera estado ahí en un momento crucial o molesta porque le hubiera mentido mirándola a los ojos y prometiendo que no volvería a correr un riesgo innecesario.

-¿Viste que hacia?- pregunto Sakura no dejándose llevar por la ira.

-Solo regresaba a casa de su trabajo- respondió Sasuke ante la pregunta de ella, viendo que no resolvía ninguna de sus dudas, molestándola todavía más. -Lamento no poder darte más detalles pero no soy Batman, no me dedico a vigilar a la gente de Nueva York- justico el Uchiha como si fuera obvio.

Claro que quería ayudarla, pero no era como si fuera parte de la SIA o el Servicio Secreto, si, él y Naruto tenían acceso a algunas cámaras en la ciudad pero no como ella que era policía, en cierto modo-y pese a sus sentidos intensificados-tenían una limitada cantidad de recursos con que trabajar, o en su caso, con que investigar parar ayudarla como él deseaba hacer.

-Supuse que era inocente- espeto Sakura molesta, no solo por su interferencia cuando ella le había pedido que no se arriesgara, sino porque olvidara los peligros y estuviera expuesto a plena luz del día. -Y lo peor es que no puedo involucrarme en el caso ni implicarte a ti- raciono molesta, estando igual de molesta que Ino por no poder dirigir el caso, pero aún más porque Sasuke le mintiera. -Sasuke, me prometiste que no volvería a suceder- justifico su preocupación la pelirosa viendo al Uchha bajar la mirada, y lo peor es que, por más que lo deseara…no podía enfadarse con él como deseaba, no cuando le debía tanto y significaba tanto para ella. -Gracias- admitió Sakura finalmente.

En otra oportunidad, y estando de mejor humor, le hubiera sonreído, pero estaba un tanto decepcionada de que le hubiera mentido de esa manera, dándole la espalda y marchándose sin más. Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto quien negó de brazos cruzados, igual de decepcionado que Sakura claramente. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Dejar que se arriesgara simplemente, ignorándola?

Nunca se perdonaría que le sucediera algo, aun cuando no fuera culpa suya.

* * *

Prefería olvidar la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke la noche anterior, por ello su primer impulso esa mañana de trabajo no fue sino ir a ver a C, encontrándolo-extrañamente-escuchando música a todo volumen, bailando mientras limpiaba prolijamente cada objeto de su oficina, la mesa de autopsias relucía de limpia como un cristal, ¿Se había perdido de algo? Porque se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo hasta que su amigo voleo hacia la puerta, sonriéndole a la par que detenía la pista de música de su teléfono.

-¿Limpieza?- pregunto Sakura, ocultando su diversión.

-La asociación de forenses me hará una visita- aclaro C notando la preocupación en el rosto de su amiga ante sus palabras, -mi anterior asistente no era bueno con el papeleo- justifico para aclarar el porqué de la visita.

-¿Es importante?- indago Sakura, preocupada de que C tuviera que ser investigado.

-Son un poco duros- menciono C sin saber realmente lo que debía esperar, -quizá me envíen al equivalente americano de Siberia- divago sin dejarse asustar.

Realmente no había un equivalente americano para Siberia donde las temperaturas habituales del invierno iban de los -40 o -50°C bajo cero, y eso era lo habitual hasta descender todavía más hasta niveles insospechados por el ser humano siquiera. Tal vez lo enviaran a Siberia o a una inhóspita isla desierta, sin mujeres, toda una tortura para su muy querido amigo.

-Espero que no, ¿Qué haría sin ti?- sonrió Sakura, ocultando su preocupación con la idea de dejar de verlo, como amigo, claro.

-Sobrevivir- concluyo C, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué sucede?- indago finalmente para saber el porqué de su presencia que, obviamente, no era solo por verlo a él, aunque la idea lo alagaba y mucho.

Tendría que, por ahora, apegarse a la reglas y llevar a cabo una investigación cualquiera, no le quedaba otra clase de recurso que usar, bueno, eso y el hecho de saber que C la ayudaría sin importar de que se tratara, era su cómplice por decirlo de alguna forma.

-El caso del juez Hamura, ¿encontraron alguna huella, cabello o algún objeto personal en el vehículo?- pido saber Sakura, confiando en que C le diría la verdad, fuera cual fuera.

-No, estando detenida la sospechosa, todo avanza más lento- aclaro C, siendo que, por hora, tal diatriba no le molestaba en lo absoluto. -Esperamos los resultados de ADN del auto- ya que ese era, por ahora, el único instrumento mediante el cual suponer quien había cometido en el homicidio, claro, si es que Mirai no era la responsable.

-¿Y la autopsia del Juez?- indago Sakura ya que C se había encargado de eso.

-Acaban de llevárselo- concluyo C, repasando su mesa de autopsias para comprobar que estuviera completamente limpia como deseaba, -¿Tienes idea de lo que puede hacerle un impacto de vehículo al cuerpo de un hombre?- pregunto C, viendo negar a Sakura, un tanto confundida. -Pero mira esto, hasta puedo ver mi reflejo- celebro C, saludando a su propio reflejo.

Era divertido verlo tan emocionado y nervioso a su vez, porque Sakura podía notar su temor a que algo estuviera fuera de lugar, pero confiaba a su vez en que el fuera lo bastante minucioso como para cuidar hasta el último detalle de ser necesario, era muy detallista cuando se lo proponía, y esperaba que esta situación le hubiera dado tiempo de serlo. Meditativa, la pelirosa centro su atención en el escritorio de C, jugando con un par de pequeñas tarjetas entre sus manos.

-¿Y si viéramos algo que sugiera una teoría o un sospechoso distinto?- plateo Sakura, no conforme con la teoría de que Mirai fuera culpable.

La pelirosa tomo el primer bolígrafo que tuvo a la mano y con el escribió sobre las pequeñas tarjetas en base a lo que-ella creía-hacía falta en ellas ante la divertida mirada de C que solo podía ver su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- indago C al verla tomar uno de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Ponerle puntosa las I y palitos a las T- contesto Sakura infantilmente.

-¿Es que Shikamaru no puede hacerlo?- ironizo C, intentando que ella no se involucrara en lo que no debía.

No fue difícil para Sakura deducir el intento de coqueteo de parte de C que respiro contra su nuca, más la pelirosa leyó un tanto curiosa el nombre del lugar escrito en una de las tarjetas que sostenía.

-VIP Ballet, el 17 de la 34, este- leyó Sakura la tarjeta que había " _tachado_ " en su intento por " _ponerle puntos a las I y palitos a las T_ ". -La manzana donde trabaja Mirai- se respondió Sakura a sí misma.

-¿Qué piensas?- indago C, lamentando no poder leer la compleja mente de la pelirosa.

-Que Mirai y el juez estaban más conectados que solo por la deportación de su padre- supuso Sakura.

Era correcto inferir algo así, lo que se veía no podía ser totalmente cierto cuando Mirai había sido vista en su apartamento al momento del homicidio, lo cual significaba que no había sido la responsable, pero lamentablemente no podía usar el testimonio de Sasuke para facilitar el caso. El repentino repiqueteo de golpes contra la puerta los hizo voltear a ambos, encontrándose con el inspector que, con aire riguroso, ya critica todo lo que hubiera en la habitación.

-No creo que sea el repartidor de pizzas- hablo C.

-No pedimos ninguna pizza- aclaro Sakura para ayudar a su amigo y no hacerlo quedar mal.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que preocuparse.

* * *

Había visitado el club VIP Ballet, donde trabajaba Mirai, interrogando brevemente al encargado del lugar, Sadao, así como al administrador y dueño de todo, Daiki, sin obtener los resultados que hubiera deseado obtener, todos hablaban de Mirai como una compañera más de trabajo únicamente, y encima de ello aludían una especie de relación entre ella y el Juez Hamura, algo que no servía para su investigación de intentar probar la inocencia de Mirai.

- _La prensa está cubriendo el caso, y te juro que Shikamaru se ha puesto Botox para las fotografías-_ \- chillo Ino, no aguantando más la furia. - _¿Dónde estás? Quiero vomitar_ \- urgió la Yamanaka.

La pelirosa cerro tras de sí la puerta del apartamento. No iba a rendirse y puede que la única posibilidad que tuviera fuera investigar el lugar en persona, no podía legarle tal responsabilidad n a Choji ni a Shikamaru, mucho menos a Ino, debía hacerlo personalmente.

-Aguanta- tranquilizo Sakura, -estoy en el apartamento de Mirai- respondió Sakura con sencillez, observando el apartamento y lo que había en el

- _¿Qué?_ \- pregunto Ino en una especie de grito que hizo a Sakura apartar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda. - _Shikamaru te matara si se entera_ \- crítico la Yamanaka.

Sakura entro en la habitación que parecía ser de Mirai, compuesta por una cama de tamaño promedio, un armario y un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas blancas y sutilmente transparentes, aunque el armario parecía inusualmente grande para su gusto, llamando su atención de ipso facto.

-Estuve en el club donde trabaja, ella y Hamura tenían una relación- explico Sakura, abriendo el armario, apoyando su teléfono con ayuda de su hombro.

- _Dos motivos, el caso de su padre y una riña de amantes_ \- sentencio Ino sin más, no necesitando pruebas.

-O tal vez era otra persona, un ex-novio de Mirai o una antigua amante del Juez- supuso Sakura, revisando la ropa que había en el armario.

- _Este caso no es nuestro_ \- reprendió Ino, pensando negativamente con respecto a la idea de su amiga.

-Pero creo que no fue ella- debatió Sakura, imponiendo su idea.

- _¿Por qué parece una chica buena?_ \- inquirió Ino, intentando entender a su amiga. - _No la ves como delincuente, así como Shikamaru no nos ve a nosotras como policías_ \- espeto Ino, demasiado molesta con el Nara como para ver más allá de lo que sabía del caso.

-Ino, no soy el enemigo- contradijo la pelirosa, tomando una de las prendas de ropa del armario, observando la talla. -Aquí hay una camisa de hombre talla XL, Hamura no usaba una- justifico Sakura, intentando recibir la aprobación de su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- _Investiga_ \- accedió Ino finalmente, - _Shikamaru viene, intentare no vomitar_ \- se despidió la rubia.

Cortando la llamada y devolviendo el teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta, Sakura volvió a dejar la camisa sobre su respectivo lugar, apartando los colgadores hasta que sus manos tocaran la pared al final del armario…pero era irregular. Tomando su teléfono de su bolsillo, Sakura ilumino la pared encontrando una perilla, como si se tratara de una puerta, abriéndola lentamente. La pelirosa observo una serie de escaleras hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano, algo de lo más normal solo que…los sótanos jamás conectaban con la habitación de un apartamento. Por simple precaución, Sakura mantuvo su mano contra la pistola en su cadera, guardando su teléfono, inusualmente había una clara luz desde la profundidad del sótano y le permitía avanzar sin problemas.

Una luz en lo alto del techo iluminaba la rustica estancia, bloqueada en parte por una estantería de metal que sostenía toda clase de cosas y ante cuya parafernalia Sakura no le dio importancia. Rodeando la estantería, Sakura se encontró con el enternecedor cuadro de una niña de diez años recostada en una cama siendo atendida por una mujer que parecía ser su madre, con solo verlas Sakura dejo que eran familiares de Mirai, el parecido era notorio.

-Tranquilas- sereno Sakura, manteniendo la distancia para no resultar agresiva, -soy inspectora de policía, mi nombre es Sakura- se presentó viendo igual de temerosas tanto a la mujer como a la niña, -¿Y ustedes?, ¿Hablan español?- pregunto la pelirosa, sabiendo que podían ser de Bosnia.

Manteniéndose frente a su hija, la mujer la observo un tanto dudosa antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Soy Kurenai y ella Rina- se presentó la mujer, señalando a su hija.

* * *

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sentado frente a la mesa sin saber qué hacer. Esta vez había seguido las reglas de ella, se había quedado todo el día en donde debía, paseándose e arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha como un león enjaulado, no parando de pensar en ella ni en cómo no decepcionarla pero era difícil ya que si la protegía debía de arriesgarse a conciencia y no quería dejar de hacerlo, ella merecía la pena que el corriera todo riesgo posible. Tal fue la profundidad de los pensamientos del Uchiha que este no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sakura hasta que ella hubo abierto la puerta.

-Sasuke, sé que te dije que no deberías involucrarte, pero esta vez necesito tu ayuda- pidió Sakura, notando el desconcierto en lo ojos del Uchiha. -Mirai tiene una hermana menor que está enferma- menciono realmente preocupada, sabiendo que solo él podía ayudarla. -Parece serio, apenas y podía respirar- acoto como detalle prioritario.

-En ese caso llévala a un hospital- sugirió Sasuke, hiendo por lo más sano.

Claro, era médico, -o lo había sido-si ella pedía su ayuda no dudaría en brindarle su apoyo, pero si estaba tan mal como informaba Sakura, entonces debía asistir a un centro médico y rápido, esperar no servía de nada. ¿Por qué recurría a él antes que a otros? Le había exigido que se quedara ahí y, esta vez, pretendía seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Están aquí ilegalmente, ella y su madre, las denunciaran y deportaran- negó Sakura, haciéndolo entender su punto. -No importa si te ven, ellas también están escondiéndose, no correremos un riesgo mayor- aclaro si es que la idea de salir a la luz le resultaba un impedimento.

Bueno, el caso de que fueran inmigrantes ilegales lo cambiaba todo. Obviamente Sakura no tenía a nadie más que pedir ayuda, aún más, le daba la oportunidad perfecta de "recuperar" su libertad aunque fuera por un momento, contradiciéndose a sí misma dese luego, pero por una cuestión de suma importancia.

-Te ayudare- acepto Sasuke.

Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse cuanto fuera necesario por ella.

* * *

Sakura entro en el sótano ante la atenta y sonriente mirada de Kurenai que depositaba su completa confianza en ella luego de haberse ofrecido desinteresadamente a obtener ayuda para sanar a Rina. La seguridad de sus hijas estaba por encima de todo, por ello confío inmediatamente pese a ver que la pelirosa llegaba acompañada.

-Kurenai, Rina- saludo Sakura, sonriendo para darles confianza. -Traje a alguien- presento la pelirosa.

Adelantándose, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama que correspondía a Kurenai antes de que Sasuke la imitara. La pelirosa, abriendo el botiquín que había cargado durante el camino, tomo un termómetro, pidiéndole a Rina que abriera la boca, acción que realizo inmediatamente.

-Estetoscopio- pidió Sasuke, recibiendo prontamente el instrumental de parte de Sakura, -¿Puedes levantarte?- indago el Uchiha, viendo asentir a la niña que se sentó antes de que su madre, Kurenai, le descubriera la espalda, permitiendo a Sasuke auscultarla. -Respira hondo- pidió el Uchiha- la respiración se sintió pesada de forma inmediata, obstruida por decir menos, dándole a entender a Sasuke que la situación era más complicada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero no por eso intratable. -Déjame ver- pidió Sasuke, quitándole el termómetro, -39. Necesitaremos la ayuda de Naruto- Sasuke le entrego el termómetro a Sakura antes de buscar en su chaqueta, marcando rápidamente el número de su amigo en el teléfono.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no parecer tan enfadada como se sentía realmente. No había sabido de él durante una semana, creyendo que no tenía otra forma de comunicarse con el más que por notas o Naruto que actuaba de paloma mensajera, ¿Y ahora resultaba que tenía un teléfono? Definitivamente Sasuke iba a colmarle la paciencia en el peor de los sentidos posibles.

-¿Tienes un teléfono?- inquirió Sakura, no sabiendo si estar agradecida o molesta.

Sasuke evadió su mirada, sabiendo que de verla a los ojos podía darse por muerto, no debía olvidar que Naruto le temía por una razón y por más que fuera una bestia, Sasuke sabía que debía hacer todo lo posible para no cabrearla, literalmente, ofenderla era un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Naruto, ¿tienes lápiz a mano?- pregunto Sasuke. -Apunta esto, más tarde te lo explico- espeto el Uchiha, no necesitando escuchar protestas en ese momento. -Nebulizador, 0,5 de Albuterol, 100 miligramos de Cefalexina, cuatro al día durante diez días, y prednisona oral de 7,5- Sakura no pudo evitar observarlo sorprendida por la eficiencia de su diagnóstico, -te explicare más tarde por qué- corto Sasuke, terminando la llamada.

Sakura sonrió sínicamente en tanto el Uchiha volteo a verla, más tarde discutiría, pero por ahora no.

* * *

Enterarse que, la persona a quien había intentado ayudar no hacía sino inculparse de algo que no había hecho no resulta tranquilizador para Sakura en lo absoluto, ¿De qué servía el riesgo al que había implicado a Sasuke? Mirai estaba tirando todo por la borda y no iba a permitirlo, no cuando era inocente. Molesta, Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, encontrando a Mirai sentada frente al escritorio, con la misma expresión desganada en su rostro que la que había mostrado el día anterior al intentar ayudarla.

-Mirai, ¿porque confesaste?- exigió saber Sakura, incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-El abogado me lo recomendó, diez años en vez de cadena perpetua- se resignó la pelinegra.

-Eres inocente- protesto Sakura, no consiguiendo obtener una reacción de parte de la Sarutobi, -vi a tu madre y tu hermana- la mirada de Mirai cambio de frialdad a preocupación inmediata ante su alusión, -están a salvo, nadie sabe de ellas salvo un amigo que es médico- tranquilizo Sakura, no pudiendo evitar aludir la ayuda que Sasuke le había dado, -le pedí ayuda ya que Rina estaba muy enferma- justifico Sakura.

-Gracias- admitió Mirai sinceramente.

Su mayor preocupación era su padre, su madre y sus hermanas y ya que su padre había sido deportado, su labor devota no era sino protegerlas a ambas, pero resultaba dificultoso cuando su hermanita se encontraba enferma y no podía llevarla a un hospital como debía, pero la situación ya de por si era lo bastante complicada como para empeorarla más de lo que ya sucedía sin su intervención.

-Estabas con ellas cuando mataron al juez- afirmó Sakura, dando por hecho que así era. -Por eso nadie podía ratificar donde estabas- justifico, deseando ayudarla cuanto le fuera posible.

-Si alguien sabe de ellas las deportaran a Bosnia y las mataran- menciono Mirai, dando a entender que ocultaba a su madre y su hermana por su propio bien, ya que no había podido ayudar a su padre. -No hay coartada posible, fui yo- concluyo Mirai, dispuesta ahecharse la soga al cuello si hacía falta.

-No es verdad, quien lo hizo sabía que serias una buena sospechosa- Sakura se negó a aceptarlo, -¿Quién sabia de tu relación con el juez Hamura?- indago la pelirosa.

-¿Relación?- pregunto Mirai, no entiendo a que se refería. -Solo éramos amigos, lo hice porque creía que así podría evitar que deportaran a mi padre- aclaro Mirai, confundido a Sakura, -pero nunca tuve nada contra él- añadió, afirmando sutilmente su inocencia.

Mirai parecía sincera y Sakura le creía, desde luego, pero las declaraciones de Daiki y Sadao contradecían bastante el testimonio de la Sarutobi y pesaban demasiado a la hora de demostrar quien o quienes eran los verdaderos culpables.

-Tus colegas de trabajo decían lo contrario- contradijo Sakura, esperando que esta vez Mirai le diera alguna información.

-¿Quién?, ¿Daiki?- pregunto Mirai, suponiendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué crees que hablo de Daiki?- cuestiono Sakura, no pudiendo ocultar su interés.

La Sarutobi se cruzó de brazos en un gesto nervioso, claramente no queriendo hablar del asunto, pero todo cuanto Sakura había hecho por ella le permitía confiar ciegamente en ella y en que no haría sino protegerla y demostrar que era inocente. Podía hablar con ella libremente.

-Fuimos novios- admitió Mirai finalmente para clara sorpresa de la detective,- le dije que no tenía nada con el juez pero él no me creyó- explico bajando la mirada, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, -estaba muy enfadado- añadió, no sabiendo si serviría de algo.

-¿Crees que fue él?- pregunto Sakura abiertamente. -Porque sabemos que tú no fuiste- afirmo la Haruno, creyendo en la inocencia de Mirai.

La atención que dirigía hacia Mirai impidió que Sakura reaccionar a tiempo, escuchando la puerta abrirse, viendo a Sai que le dirigía una mirada sumamente gélida, criticando el porqué estaba ahí y que es lo que pretendía hacer. Sakura sostuvo la mirada de su jefe pese a parecer humilde y diligente como se suponía que actuara.

-Haruno- llamo Sai antes de proceder a indicarle con la mirada que lo siguiera.

Estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar y lo he hecho pese a mi falta de tiempo :3 dedicando mi esfuerzo (humildemente) a: **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico el fic, prometiendo actualizar el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " antes del domingo ya que el lunes tendré examen, agradeciendo sus comentarios y atención de leer y comentar la historia) y a **Adrit126** (rogando, nuevamente, su perdón y prometiendo solemnemente esta vez actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " este **miercoles** o **jueves** ) cariños mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 5

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 5

-Te infiltraste en un interrogatorio, invalidando puntos cruciales de la investigación- acuso Sai, perdiendo por completo la paciencia con ella, no pudiendo ser flexible con ella esta vez. -Tu arma y tu placa, estarás fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso- espeto Sai.

No arrepintiéndose de nada, Sakura quito su arma de su funda, dejándola sobre su mesa, antes de buscar entre los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, encontrando su placa y dejándola sobre la mesa, levantándose de la silla y dándole la espalda a Sai para abandonar su oficina. Si no podía trabajar hasta nuevo aviso, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, solo tomar sus cosas e irse.

-¿Sabías algo de esto, Ino?- exigió Sai.

La simple pregunta a su compañera hizo a Sakura voltear antes de llegar a la puerta. Podían denigrarla o degradarla cuanto quisiera pero no a Ino, no a su mejor amiga que no había hecho nada sino ceñirse a las reglas, mantenerse al margen así como ella misma la había mantenido al margen para evitar ponerla en esa situación. Pero dudaba poder impedir que Sai creyera lo que quisiera.

-Ella no sabe nada, Sai- protesto Sakura.

-¿Esperas que crea eso?- ironizo el pelinegro retóricamente. -Yamanaka, a la oficina por un mes- ordeno Sai, no reparando en la expresión de ira de parte de Ino, -es todo- espeto Sai, permitiéndoles marcharse.

Apretando los puños y dirigiéndole una fría mirada a su amiga, Ino abrió la puerta del despacho y salió inmediatamente antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo siquiera, siguiéndola tan pronto como le fue posible.

* * *

No volteando ni una sola vez en su camino, Ino se detuvo ante su escritorio, no dignándose a ver ni una sola vez a su amiga que-ya fuera conscientemente o no-la había involucrado en su investigación sin reparar en cómo podía perjudicarla, ¿Qué sucedía con ella últimamente? Ino ya desconocía a su amiga, hacia cosas a escondidas, no decía que hacía, salía del trabajo sin motivo aparente y todo eso sin decirlo absolutamente nada, sin darle una razón para encubrirla siquiera.

Sakura tomo su cartera del escritorio, guardando su teléfono y los documentos que había dejado anteriormente sobre su lugar de trabajo, puede que no tuviera la posibilidad de investigar, pero no por eso iba a darse por vencida, la justicia y la ley estaban primero en su vida, pero lamentaba profundamente la ira que Ino dirigía hacia ella, pero estaba justificada. Nunca lo hubiera pensado pero comenzaba a comprender el comportamiento de Naruto al verla, se debía distanciar de mucha personas, mentir y ocultar información para proteger a Sasuke, no se trataba de un simple acuerdo tomado a la ligera, todo tenia repercusiones.

-Ino, lo siento- pidió Sakura, dolida de que su interés por ayudar a Mirai acabara por implicar negativamente a su amiga. -Mirai, ella…

-Créeme, ojala Shikamaru se equivocara- hablo Ino con la voz dura a causa de la ira irrefrenable que sentía hacia su amiga, -pero este es el sistema y no hay nada que podamos hacer- espeto Ino, sabiendo que era policía y como tal debía comportarse de una manera determinada, cosa que Sakura no estaba cumpliendo, -debiste resignarte y seguir las normas- critico la Yamanaka, no pudiendo más con la rabia que sentía por su egoísmo. -La próxima vez que quieras saltar de un precipicio, piénsalo dos veces ya que me arrastras contigo.

Normalmente Sakura intentaba ser tolerante ya que Ino era bastante impulsiva en su actuar, muchas veces actuando simplemente, sin pensar, pero esta vez no podía dejarlo pasar, no cuando creía que ella había hecho todo sin reparar en los problemas, siempre reparaba en ello, siempre se preguntaba cómo no involucrar a quienes eran importantes para ella, ¿Cómo podía creer que no había pensado las cosas? Había trabajado tan secretamente como le había ido posible, pero había cosas que simplemente no podían ocultarse.

-¿Y crees que no se eso?- gruño Sakura, incrédula ante la desconfianza de su amiga, -¿Crees que tenía la intención de involucrarte a ti? Preferiría que me echaran aun sin merecerlo- regaño Sakura, siendo absolutamente sincera en sus declaraciones, -pero tú crees que siempre todo gira a entorno a ti, bien, pues esta vez no es así- expuso Sakura, habiendo deseado decir eso desde hace tiempo.

Ino hizo todo lo posible por no dejarse ofender ante el tono crítico de la voz de su amiga que estaba más molesta del que ella pudiera recordar. Era su amiga a pesar de todo, de forma incondicional, pero Ino estaba demasiado molesta como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza, pero estas demasiado extraña- acuso Ino, no entendiendo el actuar de la pelirosa.

-Yo sé que Mirai es inocente- protesto Sakura, confiando en ello, en lo que Sasuke había dicho y en los testimonios de Kurenai y Rina.

-Estas suspendida y yo pegada al escritorio- recordó Ino como si no fuera suficiente, -ya ríndete- corto Ino.

Era duro aceptarlo, pero esa era la verdad, estaba más limitada que nunca y no podía cambiar las cosas hasta obtener pruebas, por ello debía seguir investigando con los escasos recursos a los que podía acceder. Tomando su cartera, Sakura le dio la espalda a Ino, dispuesta a abandonar el departamento y regresar a su hogar, limpiar su mente de esos pensamientos tan confusos y por fin intentar planear una estrategia que le sirviera, porque-sin importar lo que pasara, de una u otra forma-no iba a darse por vencida.

No iba a rendirse.

* * *

Estaba histérica, molesta, con jaqueca y de mal humor, lo único que podía desear. Mientras caminaba por la acera, era regresar a su apartamento y olvidarse de todos esos incordios y problemas, esperando que esta vez su querida hermanita no tuviera a nadie en su cama. No quería revivir lo sucedido esa mañana. Pero, apenas y dando otro paso, Sakura sintió como-a una velocidad incapaz de detectar-alguien le cubrió la boca y tiro de ella hasta arrastrar a un callejón. Parpadeando, Sakura consiguió reconocer a Sasuke en frente suyo, zafándose del agarre del Uchiha, observándolo exasperada. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para que ahora el pensar seguirla pese a sus protestas.

-No pretendía asustarte- se disculpó Sasuke.

Al menos se disculpaba, eso era algo que agradecer ya que se esforzaba en tratarla con tacto luego de la discusión que habían tenido. Sasuke intento ocultar su preocupación al verla un tanto decaída, rendida y desanimada, afectada por algo que desconocía, pero no pretendía preguntar algo que pudiera ofenderla, prefería que ella hablara y diera sus razones. La había ofendido lo suficiente y esta vez no planeaba resultarle una carga bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Agradece que estoy indefensa y de mal humor, de lo contrario te rompería el cuello- gruño Sakura en una amenaza que, momentáneamente, quiso cumplir, -¿Ocurrió algo?- indago ya que él se estaba encargando de la protección de Kurenai y Rina.

No estaba ahí solo porque quisiera verla, lo cual ya de por si era una prioridad para él, sino porque-encargándose de vigilar a Kurenai y Rina-se había enterado de un detalle en específico que podía resultar crucial para Sakura si quería resolver prontamente el caso. Estaba seguro, o esperaba, que eso pudiera animarla.

-Tanto Kurenai como Rina afirman haber visto a alguien llegar al apartamento de Mirai y tomar sus llaves- rebelo Sasuke.

Todo pensamiento negativo en la mente de la pelirosa se esfumo ante esas palabras. Se había olvidado por completo que ellas eran testigos, aun cuando no pudiera tomar sus declaraciones, ellas se encontraban permanentemente en el apartamento, ellas podían saber de quién se trataba, o si bien no sabían un nombre cuando menos podían describirlo físicamente o si tenía un rasgo distintivo con el cual identificar al individuo responsable del homicidio del Juez Hamura.

-¿Algún otro rasgo distintivo?- indago Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-No, lamentablemente no vieron quien era, solo distinguieron que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo- explico Sasuke, no pudiendo brindarle otra información.

Bueno, el detalle en cuestión no era lo bastante específico como para establecer una identidad, pero cuando menos era algo. ¿Quién podría tener motivos para hacer algo así?, ¿Quién podía tener acceso al departamento de Mirai, sabiendo donde estaban las llaves de su auto? La cuestión era esa, y puede que las declaraciones de Mirai, aludiendo a Daiki, le dieran la respuesta que necesitaba, pero el problema era que no tenía su placa y por ende no podía ejercer un interrogatorio como deseaba, no tenía la autoridad necesaria en ese momento.

-Tal vez fuera Daiki, su novio- detallo Sakura, de brazos cruzados, -cuando lo interrogue hablo de ella como si solo fuera una empleada más cuando en realidad sufría de episodios de celos lo bastante plausibles como para tener un motivo- aludió no teniendo a otro sospechoso en mente.

-¿Crees que pudo ser él?- inquirió Sasuke, estando realmente preocupado por el inusual aire deprimente alrededor de ella.

Ella seguía sin dar razones del porqué de su comportamiento, y Sasuke n hacia sino preocuparse todavía más al ver que su inicial interés en la información no hizo sino transformarse en apatía. Lamentablemente estaba sola esta vez, no contaba de apoyo táctico o medios con los que investigar, C estaba involucrado en su propio problema lidiando con la inspección a su laboratorio e Ino estaba molesta con ella., esta vez estaba por su cuenta y debía asumirlo.

-Ojala pudiera investigar, pero me suspendieron- informo tristemente, pero, en el fondo, resignada a hacer su trabajo, como siempre, -no tengo placa, una orden ni nada, pero no necesito documentación para entrar en ese club y buscar sus llaves- sonrío triunfal, no necesita una invitación para hacer eso.

Si no tenía apoyo, si-literalmente-estaba temporalmente destituida del cargo, ¿Cómo pretendía investigar? Sasuke suponía que la táctica que ella estaba sopesando en su mente no era sino un riesgo, no pensaría en otra circunstancia más que esa, era su medio de actuar más común.

-¿Iras sola?- pregunto Sasuke, preocupado de que estuviera sola.

-Estaré bien- tranquilizo Sakura, agradecida por su preocupación. El Uchiha solo asintió, de acuerdo con lo que ella pretendiera hacer, pero no renuente a seguirla si hacía falta. -Sasuke- el aludido levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa de ella, -gracias por estar aquí- admitió Sakura.

No podía recurrir a nadie en ese momento, y sin embargo Sasuke estaba ahí para ella cuando nadie más lo hacía.

* * *

Se estaba celebrando una fiesta en el club, por ello no había resultado difícil para Sakura colarse en la oficina de Daiki ante la distracción del personal, revisando todo cuanto le era posible en un intento por dar con las llaves del auto de Mirai, lo que faltaba para condenar a la Sarutobi definitivamente, si Daiki llegaba a tenerlas, entonces estaría condenado definitivamente. Escuchando pasos lo bastante altos como para ser precavida, Sakura se alejó debidamente del escritorio, dejando todo como estaba para no parecer sospechosa cuando la puerta se abrió, causando que Daiki observara confundido la presencia de la detective Haruno en sus dependencias.

-Daiki- saludo Sakura, escuetamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió el nombrado, observando atentamente todo lo que ella pudiera tener en su posesión.

-Buscándote, quería un bolígrafo- ironizo tomando escasamente uno de los lápices del escritorio para proceder a dejarlo donde estaba, -resulta que eres el ex-novio de Mirai, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- indago la pelirosa, rodeando el escritorio, quedando frente a Daiki.

Claro, suponía una razón para haber mentido, por no decir sus celos ya mencionados por Mirai, pero eso no podía ser todo. Sakura sentía que no estaba enterándose de algo importante.

-Una polémica así no es buena para el negocio- reconoció el pelicastaño sin mayor interés.

Tenía sentido en su totalidad, Daiki orquestaba todo, tomaba las llaves del departamento de Mirai, la inculpaba producto de sus celos y luego pretendía que no sucedía nada, diciendo que no era sino una simple empleada al momento de su interrogatorio. Pero no tenía que confiarse, las apariencias podían engañar, puede que Daiki pareciera el culpable y no fuera sino inocente al fin y al cabo, no debía olvidar que-hasta que concluyera su investigación-todos eran culpables sin excepción alguna, solo Mirai, Kurenai y Rina desde luego.

-Tengo dos testigos que vieron a alguien tomar las llaves de Mirai en su departamento- nombro Sakura sin revelar una identidad concreta, -tal vez te reconocerían- amenazo sutilmente la pelirosa.

-Y yo tengo doscientos testigos que dirán que estuve todo el día aquí, ese martes- contradijo Daiki, no dejándose intimidar. -Mira, eres una chica muy linda- reconoció el pelicastaño, tomándola del mentón y contemplándola descaradamente de arriba abajo, mantén tu boca cerrada, vete y olvidare que esto paso, ¿Si?- advirtió soltándola.

La pelirosa guardo silencio, dirigiéndole una mirada dura y fría, no dejándose intimidar por sus palabras e intención de ningunearla, no era el primer hombre o criminal que le hablaba de esa manera, era decisión suya si ofenderse o no, no podía permitirse ser vulnerable cuando se encontraba sola, tenía que seguir adelante y punto, no había otra opción que tomar.

-Muy bonito- espeto Sakura.

No teniendo más que hacer, o no pudiendo hacer más-mejor dicho-Sakura se retiró sin voltear ni una sola vez, no era el primer idiota con el que trataba y presentía que no sería el último. En la azotea, y a través del tragaluz del techo, Sasuke escuchó atentamente la conversación que Daiki sostuvo con alguien a quien llamaba por teléfono. Había supuesto que Sakura necesitaría apoyo y realmente era así. No podía dejarla sola ya que, por ahora, no contaba con nadie más.

- _¿Fuiste tú? Te he ayudado muchas veces, pero no caeré por esto_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante estas palabras. Le resultaba fácil identificar ese tono de voz, el matiz determinante e incuestionablemente autoritario, eso no se trataba de pura palabrería, era una amenaza y estaba seguro de quienes eran las personas que acabarían pagando un precio innecesario: _Kurenai y Rina_

Tenía que advertir a Sakura.

* * *

No había obtenido nada, solo se había entrometido donde nadie la llamaba, nada más, no podía evitar pensar que había hecho semejante camino en balde. No cubriéndole la boca esta vez, Sakura volvió a sentir que la arrastraban al callejón más próximo en su camino antes de que pudiera protestar, encontrándose nuevamente con Sasuke, ¿Es qué no le bastaba con aparecer una vez? Tenía suerte de que estuviera atardeciendo y tuvieran una oportunidad para pasar desapercibido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- chillo Sakura.

-Llamo a alguien en cuanto saliste de su despacho- alerto Sasuke para sorpresa temor de ella, -parecía el responsable del todo- Sakura se cubrió los labios, temiendo lo peor para Kurenai y Rina, porque ellas pagarían todo si Daiki cumplía con la amenaza que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. -Por esto detesto involucrarme- gruño el Uchiha.

Solo odia servir de espectador, literalmente, no podía participar activamente del caso y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil ya que ella, de por sí, estaba imposibilitada para trabajar como deseaba. Si él no podía ayudarla, ¿Quién lo haría? Dependía exclusivamente de él en ese momento de necesidad.

-No, todo lo contrario- debatió Sakura, sosteniendo una de manos de él entre las suyas, -gracias- reconoció antes que la vergüenza tomara partido y la hiciera alejarse, reparando en quien podía ser el individuo que aludía Sasuke. -¿Pero a quién llamo?- pregunto la pelirosa en voz alta.

Sakura aparto su mirada, llevándola hacia el muro contrario del callejón, que presentaba un volante promocional del club, algo de poco interés…hasta que Sakura reparo en uno de los miembros del personal que trabajaba para Daiki: Sadao, él era quien tenía en el brazo, quien había dicho que Mirai discutía con el Juez Hamura antes de la fecha del homicidio, quien estaba en todo momento junto a Daiki, cumpliendo sus órdenes, quien se había hecho el desentendido sobre la identidad del Juez, quien tenía todas las de perder. Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que él había detectado lo mismo.

Sabían quien era el responsable.

* * *

Le había pedido tiempo y paciencia a Sasuke, tiempo de poder hablar con Ino y explicarle completamente la situación para proceder a ejercer un arresto como debía ser, no quebrantaría las leyes luego de haberse inmiscuido en una investigación que ni siquiera estaba a su cargo o de Ino. Esta vez debía hacer las cosas bien y la mejor forma de partir era explicarle su punto a su amiga que, de brazos cruzados, esperaba que hablara, permitiendo darle el voto de la duda.

-¿Recuerdas que Mirai parecía no saber nada del juez?- indago Sakura, viendo asentir a Ino que se encontraba claramente de mal humor. -No lo sabía en verdad, estaba junto a su madre y su hermana menor- rebelo Sakura, sabiendo que debería ser completamente sincera para ayudar a Kurenai y Rina.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijo?- cuestiono Ino.

-Están aquí ilegalmente, como su padre, las estaba escondiendo en su sótano- señalo Sakura, viendo la culpa en los ojos de Ino que deseo pedirle perdón por cómo se había expresado antes. -Creo que quien las trajo ilegalmente fue Sadao, tiene antecedentes- menciono la pelirosa para mayor sorpresa de su amiga que no encontraba relación posible hasta ese entonces, -lo acusaron por el ingreso ilegal de inmigrantes de Europa del este. Adivina quién fue el juez- Sakura dejo a Ino deducir esto.

-Hamura- menciono Ino, olvidándose de sus lamentaciones y concentrándose, como ella misma había dicho, en ser policía como se suponía que hiciera, -entonces fue un tipo de venganza- supuso Ino.

La Yamanaka comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y mal consigo misma al haber pensado tan negativamente como respecto a Sakura, pero debía admitir que había tenido todas las pruebas para pensar que Sakura se había excedido en todo momento. Pero ahora entendía que había errado y que Sakura había insistido en algo que había valido la pena y que debían resolver, pero para que eso pasara Ino quería tener las cosas totalmente claras.

-Creo que más bien un seguro- contradijo Sakura, apoyando su espalda baja contra su escritorio, -Sadao sintió pánico, ve a Mirai coqueteando con el juez que estuvo a punto de encerrarlo, y teme que ella pueda entregarlo a cambio de un trato favorable para su familia- explico Sakura, convalidando su teoría con información que había analizado e investigado por su cuenta en su camino al departamento. -Silencia a ambos, asesinando a Hamura e inculpando Mirai- concluyo Sakura

-¿Cómo lo demostramos?- inquirí Ino, no estando segura de que hacer para ayudar a su amiga como compensación por lo que había dicho.

Sonriendo ante la duda de su amiga, Sakura se giró para abrir su cartera-recargada tras ella, sobre el escritorio-extrayendo una bolsa transparente que contenía un simple vaso plástico en su interior y ante el cual Ino no pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese vaso en todo eso?

-El vaso de que bebía Sadao en el club- mostro Sakura para desagrado de Ino que aparto la mirada con sobreactuado asco, -estoy segura de que C encontrara pruebas- razono para sí misma.

Ino asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su amiga. El repentino vibrar de su teléfono hizo que levantara la mirada hacia su amiga, pidiendo permiso antes de revisar el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Sakura espero, intrigada a que Ino informara lo que sea que decía el mensaje y que la hizo sonreír inexplicablemente.

-Nuestra orden funciona- sonrió Ino, para extrañeza de su amiga. -Esto de los testigos anónimos me encanta- comento en voz alta, volviendo a guardar su teléfono en su chaqueta.

-¿Testigo anónimo?- pregunto Sakura, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía, _tiene que ser una broma…_

-Si, informa que Sadao está en el apartamento de Mirai- informo Ino, -oportunidad perfecta para atraparlo, vamos- animo la Yamanaka.

Sin esperar respuesta, creyendo que su amiga la seguía, Ino avanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta, oportunidad que Sakura aprovecho para tocarse las sienes, orando silenciosamente por paciencia. ¿Quería verla realmente enfadada? Bien, pero no le gustaría ser el causante de lo que ni ella misma sería capaz de controlar.

-Sasuke Uchiha, eres hombre muerto- sentencio Sakura, esta vez más que dispuesta romperle el cuello y cada hueso del cuerpo.

Pero, por ahora, debía ceñirse a la investigación, nada más.

* * *

La declaración " _anónima_ " y lo investigado por Sakura, así como el análisis realizado por C del vaso y ADN eran prueba más que suficiente como para que Sai se olvidara de las reglas por una vez y prefiriera investigar-o efectuar el arresto-lo antes posible bajo la completa jurisdicción de Sakura. Mientras Sai informaba al administrador de los apartamentos, ella, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji y los demás colegas designados estaban esperando en la entrada pacientemente.

-¿No estabas suspendida, Haruno?- ironizo Shikamaru, desconcertado por su presencia.

-Parece que te equivocaste de sospechosa, Shikamaru- critico Ino, defendiendo a su amiga.

El eco de los pasos de Sai no tardo en escucharse, haciéndolos guardar silencio de manera inmediata.

-Señores, señoras, pongámonos serios- demando Sai, no necesitando escuchar discusiones en ese momento, -Haruno, ¿Qué buscamos?- inquirió Sai, relegado a sus indicaciones.

-Hombre de más de veinte años, estatura promedio, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, presuntamente peligroso y que quizá tenga a dos mujeres, una madre y su hija, como rehenes- explico Sakura tan detalladamente como le fue posible.

-¿Entendido todos?- eligió Sai viendo asentir a todos los presentes. -Vamos- ordeno.

Los primeros en seguir a Sai no fueron otros que Choji y Shikamaru, seguidos de cerca por el refuerzo que habían pedido e Ino, pero justo cuando Sakura se disponía a seguirla, la repentina vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo la hizo detenerse. La pelirosa tomo su teléfono inmediatamente y contesto sin reparar en quien podía tratarse.

-Haruno- contesto la pelirosa.

- _Está todo listo, ya puedes informar_ \- declaro Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras del Uchiha. No, no, no, no. Tenía que tratase de una broma, solo eso podía ser, no podía estar ahí-en el sótano-en ese momento, de ser así lo arriesgaría demasiado. ¿Por qué no se le ocurría consultarle las cosas antes de tomar una decisión? Tenía que pensar, y rápido, como distraer a sus colegas para que no ser visto.

-Espera…¿Estás aquí?, ¿Ahora?- pregunto Sakura, sintiendo que no podía respirar y que el aire no le llegada a los pulmones. Ese hombre realmente estaba loco. ¿Cómo se arriesgaba de esa manera?, -Sasuke tienes que salir, estamos a punto de entrar, si no quieres arriesgarte, tienes que irte, ya- alerto Sakura antes de colgar el teléfono.

Guardando su teléfono, la Haruno avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo para alcanzar a su compañera y el resto del destacamento, tenía que pensar en algo bueno y pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento fue abierta sin demora y bajo un sigilo incuestionable mientras todo el equipo se dividía y analizar una rea n particular. Sakura, por su parte, hizo todo lo posible para analizar vaga y necesariamente la habitación de Mirai, teniendo sumo cuidado de ocultar lo que significaba el armario en realidad, esperando pacientemente hasta que el destacamento se rindiera y Sai la observara, esperando una indicación de su parto.

-Es claro que no está aquí- sentencio Sakura, fingiendo seguridad a la perfección, -busquen en los pasillos, debe estar cerca- sugirió la pelirosa.

Sai asintió, indicándoles con la mirada al resto del destacamento que lo siguiera, no necesitaban hablar en ese momento, solo proceder tan sigilosamente como le fuera posible. Ino volteo a verla, confundida de que no los siguiera, pero Sakura solo la insto a que siguiera a Sai. Sakura espero pacientemente hasta que los ruidos de pasos estuvieran lo bastante lejos, entrando en la habitación de Mirai, abriendo el armario y bajando las escaleras tan rápidamente como le fue posible.

Un sonido inconfundible llego a oídos de Sakura, un gruñido de índole bestial que jamás iba a olvidar, el mismo eco que recordaba haber oído esa noche al ser salvada hace doce años. Sasuke, afortunadamente le estaba dando la espalda, dándole oportunidad de pensar en qué hacer. Era a causa del miedo, los nervios, la adrenalina de lo que ella le había dicho, el saberse imposibilitado de salir.

La pelirosa observo preocupada a Sadao-tendido sobre el suelo-a un par de pasos de ella, quien comenzó a removerse, pareciendo despertar. Olvidándose de Sasuke, al menos por un momento, Sakura corrió a toda prisa hacia el pelicastaño, desenfundando la pistola de su cinturón antes de golpearlo en la cabeza dos veces para garantizar que volviera a sumirse en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

Algo agitada por la velocidad en que se había visto forzada a actuar, Sakura levanto la vista sin titubeo alguno encontrándose con esos profundos orbes rojos que la observaron atentamente mientras ella se erguía del suelo. Las fauces bestiales y la mirada salvaje de él-distando por completo del aspecto humano-no la intimidaron o asustaron, al contrario, la hicieron sentir segura, la hicieron rememorar esa noche y recordar que n tenia porque sentirse en peligro si él estaba presente. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, era la única que podía mientras los brillantes iris rojos de él se clavaban en su persona.

-Sasuke, tranquilo- Sakura mantuvo la manos en alto, en un señal clara de que no era una amenaza, avanzando lentamente hacia él, teniendo cuidado de cada uno de sus pasos, no teniendo miedo en lo absoluto, completamente segura de que él no la lastimaría jamás. -Soy yo- tranquilizo Sakura, sosteniendo el rosto del Uchiha entre sus manos, pegando su frente a la suya, viéndolo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el cambio, viéndolo regresar a la normalidad poco a poco, aun así incapaz de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a ella. -Salvaste la vida de esa niña, de su madre, de Mirai- animo Sakura, descendiendo sus manos para sujetarse de los hombros de él. -Tranquilo-sereno la Haruno.

Dudoso, el Uchiha abrió sus ojos, esperando ver alguna reacción negativa en ella, pero Sakura no hizo sino sonreírle antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, reposando su cabeza contra el cuello de él Sakura no hizo sino transmitirle cada ápice de seguridad que tenía. No importaba lo que sucediera, nunca creería que el era otra cosa que quien era, nunca pensaría en el como si fuera un monstruo, porque un monstruo no la habría salvado, monstruos habían sido quienes habían matado a su madre, y nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Habían estado cerca, muy cerca…pero había valido la pena, estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

Todo lo sucedido la noche anterior había tenido que olvidarse, o eso se decía Sakura mientras escuchaba los sermones de Sai, en compañía de Ino que-de pie a su lado-estaba determinada a no abandonarla nunca más, tras pedirle perdón, cuando menos, una cien veces solo la noche anterior. Pueden que hubieran arrestado a Sadao como debían, pero Sai había recuperado la cordura, apegándose a las reglas eta vez por más haberlas eludido durante la noche para la finalidad del caso en sí.

-Pudimos corroborar que el responsable del homicidio era Sadao, pero de igual modo te involucraste en un caso que no te correspondía, sin autorización de nadie, especialmente la mía- critico Sai, no sintiéndose ofendido pese a aparentarlo.

-Queríamos ayudar- justifico Ino, renuente a que su amiga se llevara una carga que no merecía.

Sai entorno los ojos al ser interrumpido por la Yamanaka que, absolutamente, no guardaría silencio, esperando que su amiga recibiera un castigo mayor del que ya se había ganado innecesariamente, solo actuando en pro de la investigación para probar la inocencia de Mirai cuando nadie más había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto siquiera.

-Entraste en un club sin una orden y sin tu placa- prosiguió Sai.

-Pero allanamos el apartamento de Mirai con una orden- añadió Ino.

-Ino, basta- espeto Sai, silenciando a la Yamanaka que se encogió de hombros. -Según las normas debería degradarte por romper las reglas- señalo Sai, lo que se suponía que debía hacer, -pero como amigo del juez y tu jefe…- Sai estableció un estado de suspense antes de sonreírle con confianza, -quedas exonerada- tanto Sakura como Ino lo observaron boquiabiertas, -por eso ustedes son mis mejores detectives, felicitaciones chicas- alabo Sai.

El pelinegro abrió el cajón de su escritorio y dejo la placa y arma respectivas frente a la Haruno que las tomo un tanto dudosa, agradeciendo la oportunidad de haberlo enmendado todo. Claro, Sai no era la persona más expresiva del mundo ni nada de eso…pero era su amigo, su jefe y alguien a quien admirar por su trabajo. Sakura no estaba disgustada por el lapsus de tiempo que había pasado lejos de sus deberes.

De hecho, eso le había permitido fortalecer todavía más su confianza con Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura acompaño a Mira en todo momento mientras abandonaba la sala de interrogatorios, informándole sobre cómo estaban su madre y su hermanita, de cómo había velado incansablemente por ella con ayuda de su " _amigo_ " y de que ahora, ambas, se encontraban a salvo, afortunadamente.

-Les salvo la vida- agradeció Mirai.

-No solo yo- corrigió Sakura, no llevándose todo el crédito.

Mirai siguió a la detective, aun sin saber a donde la estaba llevando exactamente hasta que hubo levado su mirada a la entrada de la jefatura donde se encontraban su madre y su hermanita, volteando a ver dudosa a la detective-que no hizo sino animarla-Mirai se olvidó de toda compostura, corriendo efusivamente, abrazando a su madre y su hermana, lamentando cada hora en que no había estado con ellas, pero sabiendo que habían estado bien gracias a la detective Haruno.

-Mamá, Rina- Mirai abrazo efusivamente ambas, volteando a ver a la detective que las contemplaba sonriente. -Gracias- sonrió la Sarutobi, entre lágrimas de felicidad.

Si, Sasuke y ella se habían arriesgado, y mucho, pero merecía la pena, habían podido mantener unidas a una madre y sus dos hijas.

* * *

Sakura marco un numero en su teléfono mientras con su mano libre, abría la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Qué tal resulto la inspección?, ¿Estas celebrando?- inquirió Sakura, curiosa.

No había conseguido evitar preocuparse de su querido amigo C, y si bien solo quería dormir una siesta, -en este, su día libre, dado por Sai en base a su esfuerzo-era importante para ella saber que C había salido "ileso" de la inspección hecha a su laboratorio, equipo y entorno.

- _Creo que sí, si beber en exceso en la intimidad de mi laboratorio puede considerarse una celebración_ \- hablo C, dándole a Sakura la imagen del rubio sentado frente a su escritorio, bebiendo amenamente con aspecto relajado. - _El inspector apenas estableció contacto visual conmigo al irse, no sabía que estaba nervioso_ \- rio C, claramente conforme de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, - _pero aun así me siento más aliviado_ \- reconoció.

-También yo, ¿Quién sino tu iba a ayudarme en mis investigaciones secretas?- ironizo Sakura, agradecida de poder contar con C en momentos de crisis.

- _Ven cuando quieras_ \- invito C con voz coqueta, - _mi puerta siempre está abierta_ \- animo con el afán se conquistarla.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír, sin dar respuesta. No cedería a los intentos de coquetería d parte de C, y no solo porque fuera un casanova que-por no decir nunca-no valoraba realmente a las mujeres en el plano sentimental como debiera ser, bueno, por ese motivo y el hecho de que cierto individuo estaba ganándose cada vez más u lugar importante en su mente y su corazón.

 _Sasuke_

* * *

Ser consiente de los errores significaba aprender de ellos, y hacer todo cuanto fuera posible por eliminarlos, cuando menos. Muirfield no olvidaba cuan fallido había resultado el experimento de los " _Súper Soldados_ " una auténtica pena haber tenido que exterminar tantas vidas por solo formar parte de algo que podría haber sido valioso pero que había desencadenado una especie de cataclismo. Había lidiado con todos, no solo los que se habían encontrado en Afganistán sino también con los que habían huido, dando con su paradero a lo largo de los años…pero les quedaba uno, el más escurridizo de todos-debían de admitir-y con quien-pese a su esfuerzo-no habían podido dar.

En el interior de su auto, el Agente Kinkaku observo sin expresión el ingreso de su colega, el Agente Ginkaku, que le tendió un archivo prolijamente detallado con los nuevos avances de la investigación que estaban realizando. Lastimeramente la bestia que perseguían era muy escurridiza, lo bastante precavida como para ocultarse en los momentos adecuados, eso y que ellos-a su vez-no podían participar en la búsqueda tan abiertamente como quisieran.

-Nuestras conjeturas eran correctas, Sasuke Uchiha sigue vivo- informo Ginkaku.

Cambiando la hoja del informe, Kinkaku sonrío ladinamente, complacido al ver que había una persona mediante la cual localizar al Uchiha, la hija mayor de una de sus más antiguas colaboradoras, la hija de la doctora Mebuki: Sakura Haruno, una detective con bastante reconocimiento pero que, a ciencia cierta, no sabía dónde ni en que se estaba metiendo tan desinteresadamente.

-Y gracias a la hija de la doctora Haruno…- menciono Kinkaku con diversión, -pronto podremos deshacernos de él- se satisfizo a si mismo de solo pensar en esa idea. -Hay que actuar- sentencio.

Habían perdido tiempo valioso al elegir buscar a otros fugitivos de menor calibre anteriormente. Inconscientemente le habían dado a Sasuke el tiempo más que necesario para obtener seguridad y encontrarse en un punto del cual ellos no sabían nada de él desde hacía años por más que intentaran rastrearlo. No dirían nada a la organización en sí, pero se encargarían cuanto antes de esa amenaza antes de que las cosas se tornaran más peligrosas de lo que ya podían ser sin que ellos lo supieran.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía que desaparecer.

* * *

Sakura mordió la manzana que tenía en la mano mientras observaba el firmamento nocturno, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, aun debatiéndose a sí misma con respecto a cómo pensar ya que no tenía mayor información sobre su madre y la razón por la que Muirfield había considerado su vida una amenaza. Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la pelirosa al sentirse objeto de atención de parte del Uchiha que apareció a un lado en menos de un parpadeo. Aprovechando la ocasión, Sakura le tendió la otra manzana que había traído en espera de que el llegara.

Aun resultaba insólito-por no decir completamente incomprensible-entender porque ella se había quedado con él en ese momento, porque confiaba ciegamente en su persona, porque se preocupaba por él. Tenía grandes motivos para preocuparse por ella, su interés por Sakura crecía día a día, temiendo enormemente que algo pudiera sucederle, comprendiendo por completo que ella se estaba volviendo-o era-alguien sumamente importante en su vida. Pero elegía no pensar en si merecía o no tenerla a su lado en ese momento, poder contar con ella incondicionalmente, elegía estar ahí para Sakura justo como ella hacía con él a cada momento, atenta a lo que sintiera o necesitara.

-¿Cómo termino todo?- indago Sasuke, curioso con respecto a cómo se había encargado de todo lo demás tras el arresto.

-Muy bien gracias a ti- alabo Sakura, viendo a Uchiha asentir únicamente, intentando no parecer sorprendido o agradecido por su alago, -debiste ver a Mirai, estaba feliz de saber que sus hermanas podrán quedarse legalmente, ellas y su padre- Sasuke no consiguió ocultar su sorpresa ante sus palabras haciéndola sonriera todavía más, -si, conseguí que aprobaran el caso. Te debo una grande- admitió, chocando su hombro contra el de él.

Por causa de su ayuda e insistencia por acarar el caso-hasta el ultimo detalle-el nuevo Juez encargado del tema referente a inmigración había sido tolerante y permitido que el padre de Mirai obtuviera todos los papeles necesarios para obtener la nacionalidad, permitiendo a la familia Sarutobi permanecer unida como debía ser. En momento así, Sakura recordaba porque disfrutaba de su trabajo, el simple hecho de sentirse satisfecha por ayudar a otros a obtener justicia y derecho, el ser ecuánime y brindar soluciones.

-Ya la cobrare- advirtió el Uchiha, intentando no parecer emocionado por lo que ella había hecho por Mirai y su familia. -Merecía la pena el riesgo, aunque creo que Naruto tendrá una ulcera por causa nuestra- río Sasuke, no pudiendo contenerse.

-No me culpes, yo ya le pedí perdón, pero tú no- acuso Sakura, entre risas, observándolo atentamente antes de que su sonrisa que transformara en un gesto serio de su parte. -Creo que me volví sobreprotectora- reconoció la pelirosa, aceptando que había sido un tanto paranoica con respecto a la seguridad de él, -temía que te arriesgaras demasiado por ayudarme, pero lo cierto es que manejas la situación mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar- alabo Sakura, pidiéndole perdón de manera sutil.

-Ojala pudiera ser Batman- bromeo Sasuke.

Era difícil hablar con seriedad, más aun cuando la confianza se fortalecía más entre ambos a cada momento, de hecho, Sakura no recordaba un momento en que hubiera podido sonreír gustosamente ante la presencia de una persona, ni siquiera a causa de su padre o Matsuri. Sentía, en cierto modo, que Sasuke le estaba dando un sentido a su vida a la vez que le brindaba las respuestas que siempre había deseado tener, era como si ambos se estuvieran salvando el uno al otro a cada momento, brindándole al otro lo que o habían podido tener a lo largo de todos esos años: _esperanza_

-Más bien normal- menciono Sakura, cerrando los ojos, corrigiéndose a si sima por si es que había sido demasiado dura o directa en sus declaraciones, -no…- intento explicarse la Haruno.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo- interrumpió Sasuke, no ofendido en lo absoluto por sus palabras. -Lo quisiera pero, estamos en un punto en que las cosas no pueden cambiarse- admitió el Uchiha tanto para ella como para sí mismo.

Esta resignado a esa idea, la vida que había tenido antes de Afganistán y Muirfield era historia, solo eso, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperar esos días lejanos, pero gracias a Sakura veía la cosas de manera diferente, las cosas ya no parecían tan sombrías como habían sido antes de que ella entrara en su vida, siempre podía creer que había algo mejor esperándolo en el futuro, podía creer que no tenia porque sentirse mal o miserable, podía creer que una parte de él seguía existiendo, creía que merecía pelear por la humanidad que aun le quedaba y todo gracia a ella.

-Lo que intento decir, sin éxito- acoto casi rogándole que guardara silencio, sonriendo en todo momento ante su esfuerzo, bromeando obviamente, -es que entiendo esto y quiero aceptar tus condiciones- ofreció Sakura, dispuesta a todo cuanto él estimase conveniente, -es difícil pero quiero que funcione- prometió.

-Según nuestras condiciones- aclaro Sasuke, sorprendiéndola, valorando infinitamente su opinión, -para evitarle a Naruto actuar como paloma mensajera- añadió Sasuke, no consiguiendo evitar pensar en su amigo que quería ser el cupido de amor entre ambos, sin éxito aparente.

¿Cómo olvidar que, antes de salir, su amigo lo había asaltado con consejos románticos? En realidad Naruto no era la persona más indicada del mundo a quien se le ocurriría pedir consejos ya que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había tenido una novia y, además, parecía perder su toque a la hora de coquetear. Sasuke no quería sonar arrogante ni nada de eso-no estaba en sus planes enamorar a Sakura-pero, de ser así, se bastaba solo.

-No puede pasar una semana sin que uno de nosotros diga; sigo vivo- dictamino Sakura, como ley indisoluble.

La había llamado por teléfono, una vez, -claro-pero no iba a exigirle o pedirle-a partir de ahora-que lo hiciera continuamente ni nada de eso, pero una vez por semana estaba bien para ella, de todas formas los casos la mantendrían ocupada normalmente, impidiendo que pudieran verse con regularidad. Si eso no pasaba, entonces tenía libre albedrío para recurrir a la ayuda de su paloma mensajera-alias-cupido, -alias, doctor corazón-mejor conocido como Naruto.

-¿Un día a la vez?- planteo Sasuke, ofreciendo su mano a la pelirosa en señal de acuerdo.

-Un día a la vez- acepto Sakura, estrechando la mano del Uchiha.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo

* * *

 **PD:** He actualizado prontamente ya que tenia listo el capitulo y quería compensarlos a ustedes ya que- **como dije antes** -tendré examen el lunes y tal vez no tenga tiempo de actualizar el fin de semana, pero si antes :3 dedico- **como siempre** -esta actualización a: **DULCECITO311** (a quien esta dedicado el fic, ratificando mi promesa de actualizar el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " antes del fin de semana gracias a sus maravillosos comentarios) :3 muchas gracias por tener la atención de leer la historia, queridos amigos y amigas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 6

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Las cosas, afortunadamente, se habían esclarecido mucho más desde aquella conversación con Sakura, pero estipulando condiciones por parte de ambos: él, por su parte; que ella no se sobrearriesgará como solía hacer en muchas oportunidades, y ella; que él solo saliera de noche como había acostumbrado antes de que ella apareciera y brindara su ayuda.

No lo frustraba la situación, de hecho delimitaba la opinión que tenían el uno del otro con respecto a su seguridad y la preocupación que sentían el uno por el otro, además ella solía quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en la comisaria, contraria con la oportunidad perfecta para garantizar que ella cumpliera su palabra y no cruzara la línea que ella misma había trazado para ambos. No quería aceptar que-como aludía Naruto-buscaba la oportunidad para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pero no era culpa suya haber estado recorriendo las calles y dar con un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años-severamente golpeado-y en riesgo, dentro un basurero, ¿Cómo ignorar eso?

Sus instintos como médico-aunque ya no lo fuera, en el título-habían hecho que se dirigiera con él al hospital más cercano, -casualmente el Hospital St. Benjamín-agradeciendo que una camilla se encontrara en la puerta, donde dejo al muchacho unos momentos antes de que un enfermero saliera y se topara con él en la entrada. Puede que-y se lo repetía-ya no fuera médico, pero seguía siendo un profesional en la materia y lo primordial en ese momento no era sino dar un diagnóstico para derivarlo y pronto.

-Traumatismo en la cabeza, tres en la Escala de coma Glasgow- señalo Sasuke tan pronto como le fue posible, no desperdiciando tiempo.

-¡Neurocirugía!- llamo el enfermero.

-Pupilas fijas y dilatadas, tiene hemorragia intracraneal- finalizo el Uchiha.

-Si, doctor- respondió mecánicamente el enfermero.

Teniendo lápiz y papel en el bolsillo de su uniforme, el enfermero escribió rápidamente el diagnóstico del doctor a su lado justo al momento en que el personal de Neurocirugía aparecía prontamente para ingresar al paciente. El enfermero volteo a ver al doctor que había diagnosticado al individuo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, se había esfumado en menos de un parpadeo, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

¿Quién era?

* * *

Le gustaba el Footing, el ejercicio y casi todas las clases existentes de deportes, porque le permitían autoexigirse a sí misma, pero si había un deporte que la frustrara-en ese preciso momento-era el Béisbol. No podía concentrarse debidamente en ese momento porque tenía demasiadas cosas en mente: Sasuke, su madre, Muirfield, su trabajo…¿Era necesario que siguiera? Ino decía que se trataba de hacer y no pensar; como en el sexo, gran problema para ella que con toda facilidad podía dedicarse al voto de castidad en su condición.

Desconcentrada, como estaba, había renunciado a escuchar incansablemente a C gritar " _strike_ " cada vez que no conseguía golpear la pelota, así que finalmente había decidido por traer la pelota que Sai había bateado más allá del campo entre al arboleda que daba con el rio, prefería eso a batear, solo quería despejar su mente de tantos problemas y cuestionamientos, pero era más fácil decir que hacer. La Haruno tomo la pelota de entre césped, escuchando el repentino eco de pasos cerca suyos-fácilmente detectables a cusa de la arboleda-antes de que Sasuke apareciera, como siempre.

-Está claro que el béisbol no es lo tuyo- se mofo el Uchiha.

-Dime algo novedoso- critico Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, -sácame de aquí, por favor- rogo la pelirosa con un gesto desesperado.

La idea resultaba más que agradable y tentadora por parte de él, pero haría que sus colegas y amiga se preocuparan sin razón aparente, eso no le perecía justo. Aunque no sabía cómo calificar la situación ya que ella le estaba rogando que la sacara de allí y pronto, pero-en este caso-lo mejor era que no, ya habrían otras oportunidades, o eso es lo que decía Naruto de forma insistente en cada oportunidad que tenía para insistirle en que la invitara a salir.

-¿Y cómo lo explicarías?- cuestiono Sasuke, pese a desear cumplir su petición.

Sakura entreabrió los labios para contestar, dándose cuenta de forma inmediata que estaba sugiriendo poco menos que una locura, tenía que enfrentar la situación tal cual era, Sasuke no siempre podría estar ahí para sacarla de una situación que no le resultara del todo agradable, además, era solo Béisbol, no debía ser tan difícil de superar, ¿cierto?

-No pensé en eso- reconoció la Haruno.

Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en el rostro del Uchiha, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sakura por primera vez en ese día, aun no entendían del todo el efecto que tenían sobre el otro pero eso no importaba, podían olvidarse de toda carga o problema estando juntos y elegían disfrutarlo. El Uchiha se aclaró la garganta, recordando que debía dar a conocer lo sucedido hace unos instantes atrás, ella encontraría-con toda seguridad-las respuestas necesarias, como siempre.

-Encontré a un chico herido y golpeado en un basurero- informo Sasuke.

-Por Dios, ¿Está bien?-indago la pelirosa, preocupada por la condición del muchacho.

-Si, lo encontré en la Avenida Daily, la segunda- señalo el Uchiha. -No tuve tiempo de buscar pruebas, evidencia o algo, pero quien lo hizo sabía lo que hacía- dedujo Sasuke en base a lo poco y nada que había visto o percibido en ese momento, -no era algo al azar, fue planeado- concluyo, seguro de esto.

-También lo creo- secundo Sakura, pensando quien podía tener motivos, -¿Quién podría hacerlo?- pregunto en voz alta, más bien para s misma.

-¿Cualquiera?- supuso Sasuke con obviedad.

La Haruno reparo en su indagación y lo que había intentando averiguar sin tener pruebas siquiera, realmente tenía mucho que agradecerle a Sasuke, la estaba haciendo reír a una facilidad increíble, algo más que digno de admirar ya que ni Ino ni Matsuri lo habían conseguido.

-Si, exactamente- rio Sakura.

Entre ambos no tardo en formarse ese extraño pero increíblemente cómodo silencio que no hacía sino acercarlos emocionalmente, sin que necesitaran romper la distancia física. Lo mejor de la relación que existía entre ambo era que no necesitaban de demasiados gestos para hacer sentir bien al otro, para transmitir esa calma, esa serenidad y esperanza que dispersaba cualquier clase de miedo sin importar cuán grande fuera.

-¡Haruno!, ¿Qué paso?- grito Sai.

¿Cómo olvidar que sus colegas esperaban que siguiera en el campo de juego? Realmente era un fastidio ser una de las pocas mujeres policías de la comisaria, era fácil para el resto de sus colegas mangonearlas a ella y a Ino al no tener un respaldo totalmente sólido.

-¡Me cai al Hutson!- ironizo Sakura, no deseando volver al campo.

-¡Date prisa!- llamo C.

Que C le gritara-luego de haberse vanagloriado por los strike-ya era la gota que rebasaba el vaso a su entender. Si no estuviera tan cabreada, volvería al campo en ese preciso momento, pero para su propia desgracia su estado de ánimo no estaba acompañándola y Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Déjame a mí- pidió el Uchiha.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirosa acepto sin dudarlo, entregándole la pelota al Uchiha que, con un solo movimiento-sorprendiéndola- la lanzo hasta donde debía de encontrarse Sai. El jefe de policía, al igual que el resto de sus colegas, espero a que Sakura apareciera, pero en lugar de ella quien lo hizo fue la pelota que-sorprendentemente-callo en la palma de su mano desde una distancia simplemente intransitable. El pelinegro volteo a ver a Ino y C que solo pudieron encogerse de hombros, este último boquiabierto a causa de la incredulidad.

¿Cómo es que Sakura había hecho eso?

* * *

La ayuda de Sasuke en los casos era más que bien recibida y, luego de despedirse de él, terminar el partido y regresar a la comisaria, no habían tardado en enterarse de lo sucedido al desconocido joven cuyas pertenencias encontradas en el basurero debían de ser investigadas por ellas.

-¿Quién lo encontró?- curioseo Ino.

-Un buen samaritano- adulo Sakura, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír al pensar en el Uchiha, -sin descripción- se apresuró a añadir ante el interés de su amiga. -Llame al hospital, enviaran cuanto antes el expediente por correo- indico la Haruno.

-Sabes que esto no te saca del juego, ¿Cierto?- advirtió la Yamanaka.

-Ni me lo digas- pidió Sakura, viendo espantado su buen humor.

No haba dicho nada al momento de regresar al campo-tras despedirse de Sasuke-ante la sorprendida mirada de sus colegas, no iba a enorgullecerse de algo que no había hecho, Sasuke había lanzado la pelota, no ella, fin de la discusión. La Haruno se sentó frente a su escritorio, revisando prontamente el correo de su computadora mientras Ino-en su propio escritorio-revisaba las pertenencias del joven.

-Haku Momochi, de diecinueve años- señalo Sakura, leyendo el informe que acaba de ser enviado por el personal del hospital

-Sin teléfono, su billetera aún tiene dinero, no fue un robo- concluyo Ino, examinando la billetera del joven, encontrando tres fotografías en uno de los compartimientos interiores. -Valla, una chica muy linda- adulo Ino, mostrándole las fotografías a su amiga.

-Dice que fue a cirugía por una…- leyó Sakura.

-Descompresión craneana- interrumpió C, apareciendo sorpresivamente tras ella, -las descargas electrónicas en el encefalograma indican que será un homicidio, así como un posible historial de abusos o asaltos- informo el rubio, entregándole a Sakura una serie de radiografías enviadas desde el hospital, -los rayos X muestran conmociones y abusos seguidos por años- C señalo lo obvio.

-El responsable puede ser el padre o algún hermano- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ino.

Devolviéndole las radiografías a C, que seguía asombrado por su-aparente-lanzamiento-Sakura volvió su atención al informe enviado por el personal del hospital para saber el resto de los detalles.

-La enfermera dice que su padre viene en camino- informo Sakura, leyendo el final del correo.

-En ese caso hay que recibirlo- conspiro la Yamanaka.

* * *

El padre de Haku era Zabuza Momochi, un hombre promedio-como la mayoría-periodista, que poco y nada sabía de lo sucedido a su hijo hasta que lo hubieran llamado del hospital, pero ya que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que su hijo pudiera recuperarse, era su deber rendir información a la comisaria que se encontraba investigando el caso.

-Son a causa de las peleas, participaba mucho en ellas- explico Zabuza, hasta que Ino dejara un vaso de agua en frente suyo, -gracias.

-¿Con quién?- indago Sakura.

-Chicos de clase, del barrio- divago el Momochi sin dar un nombre en específico ya que no lo sabía, -desde que su madre murió ha estado muy mal- justifico bajando la mirada.

-¿Dónde estuvo hoy?- inquirió Ino, de pie junto a Sakura.

-En el aeropuerto, iba a Baldimort por un asunto- respondió el Momochi sin demasiada importancia hasta reparar en la pregunta y lo que podía significar. -Esperen, ¿Creen que tengo algo que ver con esto?- no pudo evitar repreguntar, visiblemente ofendido por la suposición de las detectives.

No era su intención parecer intrigante ni nada, mucho menos juzgar a alguien a quien no conocía, pero sucedía mucho en su trabajo que los perpetradores o responsables de un crimen o agresión no fueran otros que aquellos más cercanos a las víctimas, era un proceso normal de investigación, no se trataba de nada personal, en lo absoluto, ya fuera que el señor Zabuza lo creyera o no, ellas solo estaban haciendo su trabajo como se suponía que debían hacerlo.

-Señor Momochi- retomo Sakura con un tono sumamente calmado para no involucrar nada que no correspondiera al interrogatorio que estaban efectuando, -dice que Haku abandono las peleas, ¿A qué se refiere?- indago la pelirosa.

-Tiene un trastorno de atención e hiperactividad- informo Zabuza, con cierto aire preocupado, obviamente paternal, -si no se médica, no controla sus impulsos, se ha involucrado en muchos problemas, incluso estuvo en un programa de rehabilitación por una año- rebelo con vergüenza ante este comportamiento que, en parte, no era culpa de su hijo.

-Además de las peleas, ¿En qué más se involucraba?- profundizo la Haruno.

-En todo, allanamiento, apuestas online- nombro el Momochi, como ejemplo de lo que su hijo solía hacer.

Podía haber cierta justificación, si Haku había terminado en un basurero, agredido de manera tan severa como había detallado el informe médico, entonces tal vez la razón fuera un episodio de descontrol como seguramente habría de suceder si no hubiera tomado sus medicamentos, pero la única persona-además de Haku, que estaba imposibilitado-que podía darles información era Zabuza.

-¿Se medico hoy?- indago la pelirosa, intentando encontrar sentido a lo sucedido.

-No…- titubeo Zabuza, pensándolo mejor. -No lo sé- admitió con lamentación, -fui a su cuarto y vi una Xbox nueva, el otro día llevaba un reloj caro, quise hablar con él…- menciono, culpable de no haber estado ahí para su hijo para evitar ese ataque o posible crimen, -pero me dijo que trabajaba en algo que me haría sentir orgulloso- ironizo Zabuza, sintiéndose culpable por haber presentado expectativas demasiado grandes para su hijo. -Ojala pudiera despertar y decirme que es- reconoció el Momochi.

Sakura, apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano. Seguían en nada, pero al menos ya podía hacerse una idea de que podría haber sucedido y un aparente cuadro plausible para formar teorías, _algo es algo_ , se dijo Sakura a si mima.

* * *

-Tenemos tres teorías- inicio Sakura, hablando tanto para su jefe como para C e Ino presentes, -uno; padre maltratador, sin antecedentes pero tiene reputación de ser impetuoso según algunos amigos- justifico Sakura, obteniendo las prueba suficientes como para poder suponer algo. -Estamos comprobando su coartada- añadió para satisfacción de Sai.

-¿La chica de la billetera es la dos?- pregunto C, dándole un mordisco a su barra de cereal.

-No tenemos su número de teléfono, los de informática intentaran acceder a su email para encontrar pistas y saber si la relación iba mal- se apresuró a señalar Ino, designada para tal labor.

-Y tres: tal vez Haku volvió a involucrarse en un problema- planteo Sakura en base a lo dicho por Zabuza, -esperamos que toxicología diga si tomo sus medicamentos- acoto, resignada a tener paciencia, por el momento.

No tenían otra forma de proceder, o reexaminaban las pruebas que ya tenían o sencillamente seguirían en nada, debían darle tiempo al resto del personal de su departamento para trabajar y hacer lo que eles correspondía, ellas ya habían cumplido con gran parte del trabajo. Sai, como siempre, observo satisfecho a las que-sin lugar a dudas-eran sus mejores detectives en el departamento.

-Perfecto- alabo el pelinegro, -Haruno a la casa de la víctima, Yamanaka a la Morgue- designo Sai, antes de decidir retirarse a su oficina.

-¿No estas separando?- más bien afirmo Ino.

-Divide y vencerás- argumento Sai sin mayor interés, determinado a ganar. -Así madrugaran para entrenar mañana- advirtió el pelinegro, no queriendo escuchar un argumento que contradijera sus planes.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el tema del Béisbol, ¿Por qué era tan importante? Sakura no tenía ni la más remota idea, ni quería entender las razones que tenía su jefe para darle semejante grado de importancia a un asunto tan nimio.

-¿Aposto dinero en el partido o algo?- inquirió Sakura, prefiriendo concentrar su atención en otras cosas.

-No, orgullo, el honor de la comisaria, y el suyo- justifico Sai, creyendo que eso era importante, o valorizándolo así. -Ino, entrénala- ordeno el pelinegro.

-Sai…- intento protestar la Yamanaka.

-No quiero oír protestas- zanjo el pelinegro, sin voltear a verlas.

Había algo positivo, o eso quería pensar Sakura…a ella le habían dado la labor de investigar.

* * *

Prefería centrar su atención en resolver un caso antes que en un aburrido partido de Béisbol. No era que le desagradaran los deportes, pero últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente como para distraerse sin problema alguno. Además, nunca había sentido atracción o divertimento en esa actividad en particular, el " _honor de la comisaria_ " no resultaba tan importante para ella como-seguramente-habría de ser para Ino, C y-obviamente-su jefe, Sai. Sakura busco en su bolsillo el papel en que había anotado la dirección del hogar de Haku, corroborándolo con la mirada antes de devolver el papel al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Entre más pronto resolviera el caso, más pronto estaría libre de acción, o…-por otro lado-entre más s cargara de trabajo, menos habría de pensar en el aburridísimo partido de Béisbol.

Un auto se estaciono junto a la veredera de la calle donde estaba, haciéndola voltear. Una de las herméticas y selladas ventanas color negro bajo permitiéndole a Sakura observar a un hombre que no conocía en lo absoluto, pero que-extrañamente-si parcia conocerla a ella, o eso sintió Sakura, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de alguien del alto mando, tal vez del FBI o mucho más importante.

-Detective Haruno- saludo Kinkaku.

La pelirosa observo un tanto confundida al agente antes de jadear sorprendida y asustada al sentir aparecer a alguien tras ella, cubriéndole la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo húmedo, un somnífero impregnado en el pañuelo la hizo sumirse en la inconciencia de manera sucesiva ante los acontecimientos, impidiéndole resistirse para ser subida al vehículo prontamente, evitando que los agentes y ella fueran vistos por alguien en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a mover los ojos dentro de sus parpados antes de decidirse a despertar. Sus parpados estaban pesados y sus músculos entumecidos y dormidos, además de que sentía un gusto realmente raro en la boca, un rastro de una especie de...somnífero. Abrió los ojos de golpe reconociendo esto último. Pese a lo abrupto del gesto todo su cuerpo aún seguía preso bajo los leves efectos de un somnífero que seguramente la había mantenido sedada durante media hora cuando menos, produciendo-al momento de su despertar-los síntomas de la parálisis del sueño.

Lo primero que noto es que no tenía idea de donde estaba

No había nada en la habitación, un nombre o algo con que identificarla, con toda seguridad no era sino una bodega cualquiera, pero la presencia de aquel desconocido agente en frente suyo no la tranquilizada. Tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda y un extraño aparato sobre sus costillas. No necesitaba divagar demasiado para saber quiénes eran lo que la habían traído ahí, los que parecían tener planeado sacarle información: _Muirfield_

-Secuestro, detención ilegal de una agente- enumero Sakura con sarcasmo, sabiendo porque estaba ahí. -Creía que no podían sorprenderme- se burló la pelirosa.

-Lo lamento, pero sabía que no vendría de buen modo- eludió Kinkaku, no reparando en lo absoluto en el ceño fruncido de la Haruno. -¿Dónde está?- exigió saber el agente.

-No sé de quién habla- mintió Sakura, haciéndose la desentendida, jadeando repentinamente de dolor al sentir que el apriete de sus costillas se volvía levemente incómodo y opresor.

Alguien pareja controlar ese aparato a distancia, quitándole el aliento con un simple chasquido que-con el pasar de los segundos-se volvía opresor de una forma realmente molesta.

-Creo que sí- corrigió Kinkaku por ella. -Hace unos meses encontró ADN de especies cruzadas en una de sus escenas del crimen- aludió en espera de arrinconarla y hacerla decir lo que él quería saber, lo que necesitaba saber.

-El ADN estaba contaminado, solo fue un error- argumento Sakura, no dándole importancia al asunto.

-Universidad de Princeton, las mejores calificaciones- recordó Kinkaku con obviedad, -no suele equivocarse mucho- debatió el agente.

-Hay una primera vez para todo- contrario Sakura, no perdiendo la calma.

Con una fuerza mucho más opresiva, la pelirosa se quedó sin aire ante el angustiante sentir opresor de sus costillas, sintiendo que iban a romperse de un momento a otro. Pero no iba a hablar, primero muerta antes que traicionar todo en lo que creía, todo aquello en que se había esforzado, todo por proteger a Sasuke e intentar devolverle su vida lo más posible. No hablaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos ante ellos que no eran sino asesinos, monstruos y sicarios desalmados que destruían vidas a su antojo.

-Yo no soy el enemigo aquí- se defendió Kinkaku al ver la mirada de odio de parte de la pelirosa, -solo intento proteger a la gente, mientras usted elige proteger al monstruo- acuso Kinkaku, no logrando obtener reacción alguna de parte de la Haruno, -no es un hombre, es un monstruo- el agente recalco lo obvio.

-Lo transformaron en una máquina de matar- contrataco Sakura, sabiendo quien era Sasuke y no dudando de él en lo absoluto, -han pasado quince años, ya no es así- argumento aun sin dar los detalles que el agente quería.

-Su amnesia comienza a desaparecer según veo- ironizo Kinkaku al verla defenderse.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Usted y los malditos sicarios de Muirfield asesinaron a mi madre- gruño Sakura, con la voz impregnada de ira y rencor puro.

-Creo que debería ver algunas cosas antes de tomar una decisión- sugirió Kinkaku.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, otra vez aquella opresión sobre sus costillas la hizo perder el aliento, jadeando desesperada en un intento por respirar. Esta vez, y sintiendo una ola de dolor más intensa que la última, cada vez más volátil y que la hacía estremecer, Sakura estaba segura de que debían de haberle roto alguna costilla cuando menos, pero ni aun así hablaría.

-Quiere que hable pero yo no sé nada- se defendió Sakura, no diezmando en sus esfuerzos.

Negando ante su tozudez, el agente se giró hacia la mesa que estaba tras suyo, volviendo a sentarse frente a la pelirosa que no cambio su mirada y las emociones que transmitía.

-El resultado de un ataque no autorizado contra un pueblo Afgano- advirtió Kinkaku, abriendo un archivo que tomo del escritorio, -antes del ataque habían 500 habitantes, tras el ataque…- Kinkaku le mostro una imagen del pueblo aludido, completamente destruido y consumido por las llamas y la devastación, -ninguno- sentencio.

-Para eso lo programaron- alego Sakura, no dejándose sorprender. -Salva personas- contrataco, completamente segura de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y creyendo en la inocencia del Uchiha. -No sé ni diré nada, no importa que me maten- chillo la Haruno, determinada a guardar total silencio.

-Sé que es romántico pensar que es una especie de bestia mitológica protectora- se burló el agente, -pero usted está equivocada- Kinkaku señalo lo obvio.

-No sé de qué habla- repitió Sakura, ya harta de tanto interrogatorio.

Como si se tratar de un sensor de mentiras, la opresión volvió a repetirse, sacándole un grito de dolor a Sakura que casi pudo escuchar el crujir de sus propios huesos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no escupir la sangre que sentía contra sus labios. A cada minuto el dolor era diez veces peor. Puede que otra persona-en su situación-pensara en hablar, pero no ella, jamás hablaría, ¿Qué iba a confesar de todas formas? Ellos sabían muy bien lo que habían hecho, pero no tomaban el peso de sus actos, razón de peso para que ella no dijera nada sobre Sasuke.

-¿Cree que emplearíamos tantos recursos en encontrarlo si no fuera letal?- cuestiono Kinkaku.

Con el latente dolor sobre su tórax, sus pulmones y sus costillas-perdiendo minuto a minuto sus fuerzas físicas, pero no aceptando el rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia-Sakura escupió abiertamente al rostro del agente, manchándolo de la sangre que se había acumulado en sus labios.

-Váyase al diablo- insulto Sakura.

La pelirosa mantuvo la frente en alto, imperturbable y segura de sus creencias, cerrando los ojos, únicamente, en cuanto sintió una bofetada volteándole el rostro bruscamente, pero no le importo. Conocía a Muirfield, lo que habían hecho anteriormente y de lo que eran capaces…nada iba a sorprenderla, nada la haría hablar. Nada la haría traicionar o dudar de Sasuke.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunto Ino, entrando en la sala de autopsias.

La pelirosa debía de haber vuelto ya, debiendo haber finalizado su investigación, estaba tardando más tiempo de lo usual y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Ino ligeramente, pero creyendo que su amiga podría valerse por sí sola de todo cuanto fuera necesario. Debía creer en ella.

-Entrenando secretamente- se burló C, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ino lo observo, intentando leer en los ojos del atractivo rubio, pero no conseguía obtener reacción alguna. Pero, si Sakura no pasaba su tiempo-de ausencia-con C, ¿Con quién lo hacía? O tenía un admirador C mentía demasiado bien o se trataba de ese amigo que su amiga pelirosa había aludido hacia un tiempo atrás, comenzaba a creer esto último ante la ausencia de la Haruno.

-Tenía una teoría más interesante, que los encontraría ambos sobre el mesa de autopsias- sonrío la Yamanaka, deseando que su amiga se diera una oportunidad, aunque fuera con C.

-No quisiera romperme la espalda- se opuso C a la experiencia, no a tener algo con Sakura, sino a romperse la espalda en la mesa de autopsias, nada agradable. -Quería mostrarte esto, son las contusiones que tenía Haku- anuncio el rubio, señalando la pantalla de su computadora que Ino escudriño atentamente, -mismas dimensiones, misma longitud y tamaño, eso y que no había sangre en el callejón, por ende no lo arrastraron- dedujo, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano, dando una imagen inquisitiva. -¿En que trabaja su padre?- pidió saber.

-Es periodista- respondió Ino, observando las fotografías de Haku, -no podría hacer eso con un bolígrafo- determino la Yamanaka, apartando la mirada de la evidencia.

-Ni con los puños- añadió C.

Apartando su mirad de la pantalla, Ino volvió a observar a C que le devolvió la mirada, no entendiendo el porqué de su permanente estado de análisis y estudio. Parecía intentar saber algo de él que ni le propio C podía entender, bueno, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era Ino, jamás conseguiría entenderla a menos que Sakura le diera alguna especie de manual con que trabajar.

-Sakura desaparece mucho últimamente y regresa con información vital para los casos- soltó Ino finalmente, creyendo que C tendría algo que ver, pero, al parecer, no era así.

-Ino, trabajamos juntos- contrario C, no entendiendo porque especulaba que él y Sakura tenían una relación.

El rubio tomo la carpeta que había llegado unos momentos atrás a sus anos, pero que aún no abría para analizar el informe pedido por Sakura e Ino. Por la pelirosa, estaba más que dispuesto a brindar toda su ayuda en el caso.

-¿Y?, ¿Dónde más conoces personas?- ironizo Ino, no dejando atrás su teoría.

-En muchos sitios- se defendió ante la suposición de ella antes de bajar su mirada y leer el informe de toxicología. -El análisis dio positivo con respecto a la medicación por hiperactividad- acoto si es que ella pretendía centrarse en el caso.

-Al cuerno con nuestra teoría- ninguneo Ino, -pero yo no descarto la teoría C&Sakura- sonrió la Yamanaka.

No necesitando saber más, Ino abandono la sala ante la burlesca sonrisa de C que negó, resignado, jamás podría entender la incongruente forma de pensar de Ino, estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

* * *

Viendo que la violencia no servía con ella, Kinkaku había ordenado que le quitaran el mecanismo de tortura a la joven detective que-aun con las manos atadas-lo observaba igual de iracunda. Ella tenía que entender el riesgo que estaba corriendo y en lo que estaba involucrada y como la lastimaría a ella, una vez que lo entendiera-con toda seguridad-los llevaría con Sasuke Uchiha.

-No queremos lastimarlo, solo llevarlo a donde no sea peligroso para nadie- defendió Kinkaku, intentando convencerla.

-Quieren deshacerse de él- corrigió Sakura, no creyendo ni media palabra.

Kinkaku suspiro audiblemente, realmente estaba tratando con una mujer y dura y tenaz, no soltaba ni una sola palabra, fingiendo total ignorancia. Lo peor era que-físicamente-no podían lastimaría, eso sería implicar demasiado a Muirfield por nada, estaría arriesgando algo que no merecía la pena, por ahora, claro.

-Le propongo un trato, su madre- ofreció el agente, aun sin dar detalles, frustrado al no obtener una reacción de parte de la Haruno. -Por doce años ha buscado respuestas al porqué de su muerte, entrégueme a Sasuke y le diré todo- ofreció Kinkaku, antes de abrir nuevamente el archivo, esta vez extrayendo una fotografía de su madre, Mebuki, y enseñándosela a la pelirosa. Sakura contemplo decepcionada la imagen en que su madre aparecía con otro grupo de científicos, claramente de Muirfield. -Esta es una fotografía de su madre en nuestras instalaciones, si no me cree, pregúntele todo esto a Sasuke- ironizo el agente, seguro de que ella intentaba proteger al Uchiha. -Si no tengo noticias suyas, esta vez no saldrá viva, señorita- amenazo Kinkaku.

Sakura no asintió ni negó nada, manteniendo su mirada sobre el agente. No cambiaria de parecer por nada.

* * *

Había hecho lo que toda persona en su sano juicio haría luego de una experiencia así: ir al hospital, afortunadamente no le habían hecho mayores preguntas. Había justificado las costillas rotas y la esquince en su brazo como un accidente de trabajo al intentar ser asaltada, pero dudaba haber sido lo bastante creíble. En verdad daba igual, había conseguido mantenerse callada como había determinado desde el inicio de la tortura, su deber era proteger a Sasuke tanto o más de como él la protegía a ella y afortunadamente lo había cumplido mejor de lo que ella hubiera podido admitir.

-Si no duele no sirve- se repitió Sakura.

Cerrando la puerta, intentando no quejarse de dolor, Sakura busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando su teléfono y llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina, así como una tarjeta con un numero e teléfono, Muirfield se la había dado en caso de que "refrescara" su memoria en el plazo que ellos le habían dado para no volver a repetir la experiencia. Nunca llamaría pero quería quedarse con la tarjera como una especie de evidencia solemne de que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar por Sasuke. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido procedente de su habitación, desenfundado su pistola, la Haruno se dirigió hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta solo para, afortunadamente, encontrar a Sasuke sentado en la escalera de incendios que daba con su ventana.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, intentando no parecer alarmada.

-Encontré pruebas- informo Sasuke.

-Entra, rápido- insto la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué?- indago el Uchiha, extrañado a causa del miedo en sus ojos.

-No preguntes, solo hazlo- ordeno Sakura. Confiando en ella y en lo que tuviera que decirle, Sasuke entro tan rápido como le fue posible. -Aléjate de la ventana- indico, cerrando las cortinas, no sin antes observar lo que sea que pudiera encontrarse en el exterior. Sakura volteo a ver al Uchiha que esperaba alguna explicación por su estado de preocupación, -Muirfield- anuncio únicamente.

-¿Qué?- se asustó el Uchiha, esperando haber oído mal.

-Me llevaron a…- Sakura negó para si misma al ver que la preocupación de él no hacía sino aumentar ante su alusión, -no me hicieron nada, descuida- tranquilizo, no dando detalles, teniendo cuidado de no moverse para desvelar el dolor que sentía a causa de la tortura vivida.

-No lo parece- menciono Sasuke.

Observándola de arriba abajo, el Uchiha pudo respirar con normalidad al ver que no tenía golpe o moretón alguno-visible-que indicara algún ataque o secuela de lo que le hubiera ocurrido, pero no tranquilizándolo del todo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Muirfield sabía de ella, ese era uno de sus peores temores y se estaba cumpliendo.

-Saben que estas vivo, querían que les dijera donde encontrarte- explico Sakura, hablando con propiedad y serenidad en todo momento para no alarmarlo, -pero me calle, desde luego- prometió.

-¿Solo te dejaron ir?- interrogo el Uchiha, confundido.

No quería parecer desagradecido ni nada, pero Muirfield no era precisamente conocida por ser una organización que tatar con respeto otros o que tan siquiera valorara la vida de otros, solo sus propias ambiciones. Si querían dar con él, ¿Qué razón tendrían para dejar ir a Sakura, ilesa? Algo no cuadraba, lo sentía.

-Tal vez pensaron que te encontrarían si me seguían- supuso la Haruno, encogiéndose de hombros, -no lo hicieron, pero aun así debes irte- se preocupó Sakura.

-No lo hare, si dieron contigo es por mi culpa- determino Sasuke.

-No, mi culpa- debatió Sakura con brusquedad, usando su autocontrol par no quejarse a causa del dolor, -dijiste que debía alejarme y no lo hice y ahora saben sobre ti- razono ella, considerándose la culpable de que supieran que seguía vivo, bueno, si es que no lo sabían por otras vías. -Debes alejarte, de lo contrario estarás en riesgo y no me lo perdonaría jamás- pidió Sakura, clavando su suplicante mirada esmeralda en él

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió el Uchiha, estando seguro de haber visto una pisca de incomodidad en sus gestos.

Estaba seguro de haber visto un deje de dolor en sus ojos y no emocional, sino físico, pero no tenía sentido, ella no le mentiría, ella no ocultaría algo que tenía que ver directamente con él, ella no haría algo así.

-Si, lo estoy- se apresuró a garantizar Sakura, dándose cuenta de que no había sido lo bastante convincente, -solo algo cansada por ser secuestrada y por la práctica de béisbol- justifico, sonriendo nerviosamente ante esto último. -Tienes que irte, Sasuke, por favor- suplico la Haruno.

La idea de dejarla sola no le resultaba agradable o tranquilizadora en lo absoluto, debió de haberse encontrado cerca de ella al momento en que la habían secuestrado, debió de olvidarse de la idea de buscar pruebas y solo centrarse en protegerla como se había determinado a sí mismo, pero la mirada suplicante de ella fue demasiado como para que pudiera oponerse. Resignado, el Uchiha asintió antes de, en menos de un parpadeo, desaparecer tal y como ella le había pedido.

Sakura volteo hacia la ventana, ya a solas, observando hacia el exterior ante las removidas cortinas que Sasuke había apartado para marcharse. Le había mentido, pero por su bien, no quiera hacerlo sentir culpable, no merecía eso.

* * *

Olvidarse de los problemas era lo más difícil que poda haber, sobre todo para Sakura que-en un nuevo día de trabajo, se encontraba frente a su computadora en su escritorio, intentando pensar en el caso y no en cuan preocupada estaba porque Sasuke corriera peligro de alguna forma. Tal era su grado de desconcentración que solo se percató de la llegada de Ino hasta que esta se hubo detenido junto a su escritorio, observándola con desconcierto y sapiencia a la vez.

-¿Intentas alejarte de tus miedos?- interrogo Ino, haciendo que Sakura la observara entre dudosa y sorprendida ya que había parecido leer sus pensamientos. -Teníamos entrenamiento- recordó la rubia.

Entre su intento por investigar el caso, su secuestro, viaje al hospital y regreso a casa…se había olvidado por completo del entrenamiento, todavía más ya que esa mañana había ido a la casa de Haku a realizar la investigación que no había podido llevar a cabo la noche anterior a causa de Muirfield.

-Perdón, lo olvide por completo- se disculpó Sakura.

Ino asintió únicamente antes de reparar en el deje de protección que su amiga tenía sobre sus costillas, teniendo una mano firmemente en aquel lugar y su otro brazo en una posición lo más cómoda posible, como si intentara evitar algún dolor, algo que resulto alarmante para la rubia.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- indago la Yamanaka, preocupada.

-Intentaron asaltarme solo eso- mintió la pelirosa

-¿Quién? Por poco y te matan a golpes- se preocupo Ino, notando el dolor de su amiga apenas toco una de sus costillas.

-Un tonto desesperado que no sabía qué hacer- se quejó Sakura ante la preocupada y confundida mirada de Ino que se sentó en su escritorio. -No es de importancia- desestimo la pelirosa, eligiendo centrarse en lo importante. -El padre tiene coartada, tiene un recibo del restaurante Rubí en Newark- aclaro, entregándole un documento a la Yamanaka que, si bien lo leyó, no le quito la mirada de encima. -Encontraron esto en las proximidades del callejón donde encontraron a Haku- señalo la Haruno, tomando el mismo reloj que Sasuke había encontrado en el callejón la noche anterior, -busque el número de serie, nos lleva a una joyería de Westchester, comprado por Shion, presidenta del club de polo de Yorkshire- explicó la Haruno, señalando la información obtenida que Ino tenía en el documento que acababa de entregarle.

-Westchester- nombro Ino con voz sugerente, confundiendo a su amiga, -tú y tu novio C están sincronizados- entrelazo la Yamanaka, asociando románticamente a su amiga y el atractivo forense.

-C no es mi novio- contradijo Sakura, no estando de humor para bromas

-¿En serio? Porque dice que la ropa de Haku tiene niveles de fosforo exclusivos de Westchester- informo Ino, parpadeando de manera principesca, -y todo con su sexy acento británico- actuó la Yamanaka, cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo en un gesto dramático

Para variar, la mejor forma de Ino para hacerla olvidarse de sus problemas o era el insistente afín del romance o eran las bromas sobre su vida amorosa, intentando hacerle gancho con C, y en este caso se trataba de ambas, ¿Qué haría sin su mejor amiga? Estaría perdida.

-Allí se produjo la agresión- evadió Sakura, informando lo que Ino parecía no tener interés en leer, -el padre de Haku se refirió a un programa de rehabilitación, puede ser ahí.

-Aprende a montar, programa para adolescentes con problemas, de Shion- leyó Ino, bajando la mirada hacia el documento, dándose cuenta de que su amiga había pasado por alto un detalle, -la dueña del reloj- aludió Ino, teniendo mejor perspectiva que su amiga.

Tenían a una sospechosa: Shion

* * *

Las palabras de Sakura no lo habían tranquilizado ni siquiera un ápice, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era su culpa, la estaba exponiendo ante la vista de Muirfield a causa de su egoísmo, su intento por corresponder a lo que tan egoístamente sentía. Naruto se equivocaba al aludir algo entre ambos porque eso jamás podría ni debería tener lugar, era simplemente imposible. Sentado sobre la cama, el Uchiha espero la aparición de su amigo que acababa de llegar y que se dirigía hacia donde estaba, necesitaba decirle lo sucedido o acabaría volviéndose loco, necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento desesperadamente.

-¿Qué tal un poema?- sugirió Naruto, subiendo las escaleras, pero sabiendo que su amigo, de todas formas, lo escucharía. -Si, lo sé, no lo has hecho por nadie antes pero es solo una sugerencia- justifico el Uzumaki en el umbral de la entrada.

Lo que más deseaba el Uzumaki era que su mejor amigo se diera la merecida oportunidad de recuperar parte de su vida y eso solo sucedería-con toda seguridad-gracias a Sakura que velaba incansablemente por él y que se había ofrecido sin deber alguno, esa chica sin lugar a dudas era perfecta para su amigo por más que Sasuke se empeñara en negarlo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Naruto, siéntate- pidió Sasuke.

Lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento era en sus sentimientos por Sakura, solo quería encontrar alguna respuesta para protegerla y alejar a Muirfield para retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado la última vez.

-No digas nada, lo sé- criticó Naruto, sentándose frente a su amigo que parecía nervioso, evasivo incluso, pero el interés de Naruto por la historia de amor entre él y Sakura parecía ser mayor que su preocupación, -estoy emocionado pero porque sé que ambos deben estar juntos- justifico el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, -nunca lo supe como hasta ahora, es como si estuvieran predestinados o algo así, es palpable de ver- garantizo el Uzumaki, intentando convencer a su amigo

-Muirfield secuestro a Sakura- soltó Sasuke finalmente.

El rubio, que se disponía a seguir con su discurso sobre el amor y la oportunidad que el destino le estaba presentando a su amigo, se quedó boquiabierto ante esta declaración, anonadado y silente por un larguísimo minuto.

-¿Qué?- Naruto parpadeo incrédulo, creyendo haber escuchado mal, o intentando creer haberlo hecho.

-Le exigieron que nos…que me entregara- corrigió Sasuke, intentando no asustar más a su amigo.

-No puede ser, no- titubeo Naruto, al borde del colapso nervioso. -¿Ella está bien?- se preocupó el Uzumaki.

Si Muirfield estaba cerca eso significaba que, seguramente, debían de haber lastimado a Sakura y, siendo así, no le extrañaba el semblante preocupado y levemente decaído de su amigo, se trataba de algo realmente serio, critico por decir menos. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

-Si, les dijo que no sabía nada de nosotros- informo el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar parpadear confundido ante esta aclaración…no tenía sentido, Muirfield no le perdonaba la vida a nadie, disfrutaba destruyendo vidas sin remordimiento alguno, todo acto de cortesía era absolutamente innecesario, era absolutamente extraño que Sakura hubiera salido ilesa, realmente no había sentido posible para lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

-No entiendo- reconoció el rubio. -La secuestraron e interrogaron ¿Para solo dejarla ir?- Naruto no creía que eso fuera posible, Muirfield no actuaba así.

-Supongo que la necesitan para dar conmigo- supuso el Uchiha, confiando en las palabras de Sakura.

-Debemos irnos, rápido, lejos de aquí- pensó el Uzumaki, preocupado por la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

La inmediata reacción del Uzumaki, ante estas palabras, no fue otra que levantarse de la cama y caminar en círculos como león enjaulado, sabía lo que debían de hacer pero no resultaría agradable para su amigo, su única salida en ese momento era huir y pronto ante de que Muirfield-de una u otra forma-diera con ellos, claro que confiaba en Sakura, pero no quería-al igual que su amigo-que ella corriera peligro a causa de ellos.

-No puedo abandonarla- protesto Sasuke, sintiendo que no conseguiría darle la espalda y ser egoísta.

-No lo harás- tranquilizo Naruto, -solo te alejaras para mantenerla a salvo, y a nosotros- remedio el rubio siendo que, en efecto, ese era el plan en cuestión.

-Ella no nos delatara- gruño el Uchiha, sabiendo los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su amigo.

-Si, cuando la torturen hasta que no pueda hacer nada sino salvar su vida- aclaro Naruto, igual de preocupado que su amigo por la seguridad de la Haruno. -Si nos quedamos aquí seremos presa fácil- justifico Naruto, -te están retando a que actúes, entonces actúa- animo el rubio.

Eso era verdad, Muirfield quería que actuara, que hiciera algo, que no se quedara quieto, pues entonces les daría el gusto y haría algo, protegería a Sakura como debía de hacer, arriesgaría lo que fuera necesario pero evitaría que lo siguieran. Determinado, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama de forma inmediata, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos y divagaciones del Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón- admitió Sasuke, tomando su chaqueta ante la confundida mirada de su amigo, -hay algo que debo hacer- menciono Sasuke, cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? Debemos empacar- protesto Naruto.

* * *

Entrenar en plena noche no era su idea de recuperarse de las lesiones que tenía, pero tampoco podía fallar al partido, no podía quedar en evidencia de sus lesiones ante nadie que no fuese Ino, de lo contrario estaría implicando demasiado por muy poco.

-¿Estas segura que quieres intentarlo?- se preocupó Ino, viendo a su amiga mover el bate para practicar. -Dos costillas rotas y una esquince es algo serio- reconoció la Yamanaka, jugando con la pelota en sus manos.

-Lo hare de todas formas- determino Sakura, moviendo el bate, pensando demasiado como siempre, -hará que me olvide del dolor- _eso espero_ , pensó Sakura para sí misma. -Si pierdo, sabré que di lo mejor- justifico, aun algo dudosa sobre cómo reaccionarían Sai y C si perdían por su causa.

-Si Sai o C dicen algo, no me contengas de golpearlos- advirtió Ino, aun sin atreverse a lanzar la pelota, intentando perder el tiempo para hacer divagar a su amiga.

-No lo hare- prometió Sakura, sonriendo ante la idea, -aunque deberíamos contenerlos a ellos de golpear a los bomberos- se preocupó.

-Ni lo menciones, yo quiero golpearlos también- defendió Ino, lanzándole la pelota. Distraída, Sakura la vio caer al suelo antes de llevar su mirada a Ino que había tomado su teléfono. -Es Sai, dice que los bomberos están practicando- anuncio la Yamanaka, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo, -aprovechare para espiar a su lanzador- anuncio Ino, pasando por su lado hacia el campo vecino, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro, -toma un descanso, lo necesitas- se despidió la rubia.

Siguiendo los pasos de su amiga-con la mirada-Sakura sonrío falsamente, entornando los ojos ante la pronta partida de su amiga, por una vez el Béisbol parecía distraerla-en el mejor de los sentidos-y no podía aprovecharlo a causa de la preocupación de su mejor amiga, bueno, era eso o nada, solo tendría que buscar algo a lo que asirse. El repentino crujir del césped la hizo voltear, encontrando al siempre cauto Uchiha que velaba por ella.

-Sasuke- jadeo la pelirosa, sorprendida por su aparición.

Afortunadamente ella estaba a salvo, lo que el más deseaba corroborar, pero eso no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, no hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que Muirfield no fuera a acercarse a ella nuevamente, esta vez se encargaría de eso personalmente, ya la había arriesgado demasiado innecesariamente.

-Dime, cuando te secuestraron ¿Viste una matrícula o alguna dirección?- indago el Uchiha. Confundida, Sakura arqueo una ceja, no entiendo el porqué de su pregunta. -Lo que sea para rastrearlos- añadió para aludir sus motivos.

-Me dieron una tarjeta, está en mi apartamento- aclaro Sakura, no mintiendo, -¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió la pelirosa, temiendo la respuestas que pudiera darle.

-Sakura, no creo eso de que solo te dejaran ir- reconoció Sasuke, sintiendo el nerviosismo que ella desprendía, -no sé qué es lo que traman pero no puede ser algo bueno- dedujo el Uchiha, preocupado por su seguridad. -Sé que volverán y entonces te lastimaran- advirtió Sasuke.

-No lo harán, puedo cuidarme sola- defendió Sakura.

La Haruno, terca como siempre, se inclinó a recoger la pelota que Ino le había lanzado anteriormente pero, adelantándose a su acción, Sasuke lo hizo por ella, provocando que-en su exabrupto por erguirse-no consiguiera evitar quejarse de un dolor que-esta vez-fue más que audible para el Uchiha. Sasuke frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas y la angustiada mirada de la pelirosa era prueba suficiente.

-Mentiste- concluyo Sasuke, analizando el latir del corazón de ella. -¿Qué te hicieron?- exigió saber, preocupado al no ver algún moretón, temiendo lo peor.

-Nada, esto es por un intento de asalto- mintió la pelirosa.

-Si vas a mentir, al menos intenta ser convincente- crítico Sasuke, duramente, no sabiendo si estar ofendido o iracundo por su intento de ocultarle las cosas. -¿Te torturaron no es así?- el silencio de ella no hizo sino otorgarle la respuesta que no quería obtener. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- gruño el Uchiha.

-¿Para qué?- cuestiono Sakura. -Solo…me mostraron fotografías para intentar convencerme de que eres un monstruo- señalo Sakura, no dándole importancia al asunto, -pero yo sé que no es así- garantizo Sakura, viendo a Sasuke apartar la mirada, no sabiendo si estaba molesto con ella o con Muirfield. -Intentaron sobornarme con darme información sobre mi madre si les decía dónde estabas, pero prefiero averiguar las cosas de la manera difícil antes que traicionarte- prometió Sakura, no dando espacio a la duda en su mirada.

El Uchiha guardo total silencio, observándola atentamente, analizando todo lo que había dicho y la forma en que actuaba con aquella avasalladora sinceridad. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda a causa del silencio, sentía que algo iba a suceder, algo que no podría evitar o cambiar, algo desconocido que la hacía sentir extraña y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Valiente- reconoció Sasuke, no con admiración sino tristeza, -un tanto tonta por decidir hacer algo tan arriesgado, pero muy valiente sin duda- admitió con un tono de voz que confundió a Sakura, -esperaba que no lo fueras- aclaro Sasuke, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué harás?- detuvo Sakura, preocupada.

-No te incumbe- espeto Sasuke.

-Claro que sí- debatió Sakura, sabiendo que camino intentaba tomar, -si te incumbe a ti, también a mí- dio por hecho la Haruno

-No, no lo hace- gruño Sasuke, harto de su afán noble de protegerlo, herido al ver que eso la llevaba a sufrir. -¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte así?, ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?- interrogo el Uchiha.

-No tienes la culpa- protesto Sakura.

Ella estaba tan equivocada, claro que era su culpa, era su culpa creer que podía acercarse con libertad hacia ella sin temer que alguien pudiera lastimarla, era estúpido de su parte creer que aún tenía las posibilidades que había tenido en su pasado, las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, él era totalmente diferente. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? No podía cambiar el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro, no podía cambiar lo que era; una bestia.

-Debiste creerles, si soy un monstruo- menciono el Uchiha, volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Sasuke…- intento hablar Sakura, pero el Uchiha desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

La Haruno se mordió el labio inferior, deseando llorar a causa de la culpa y el remordimiento, demasiado preocupada como para concentrarse en otra cosa. Debió de ser más cauta, debió de haber pensado mejor las cosas, debió de planear una mejor estrategia para protegerlo, pero no, no era culpa ni de Sasuke ni de ella.

Muirfield tenía la culpa, no ellos.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar y lo he hecho :3 dedicando (como siempre) esta actualización a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico la historia, agradeciendo sus comentarios) y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan la historia :3 gracias a todos, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	8. Chapter 7

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Lo bueno, en parte, de ser detectives era que se podía ir a lugares que otras personas-con su nivel social y tiempo-seguramente nunca podrían ver y en ese momento quien más disfrutaba de la oportunidad de contemplar el Club de Polo Yorkshire era Ino quien se sentía en su elemento, la elegancia, el poder y la alta alcurnia parecían ser más que habituales para ella siendo que apenas y convivía en estas cualidades en su vida diaria. Caminando junto a su amiga, pero sin el mismo aire feliz que despedía la Yamanaka, Sakura no hacía sino rememorar la discusión sucedida la noche anterior y cuanto la aterrorizaba que Sasuke cometiera una locura, pero-por otro lado-su mente le decía que él no haría nada arriesgado, él no era la clase de persona que actuaba impulsivamente, o eso es lo que Sakura quería creer.

-Si aquí es donde envían a los chicos con problemas, yo me apunto- admiro Ino, contemplando muy interesada el lugar, casi como si pudiera sacar una cámara de su bolsillo y tomar una fotografía.

-Mira esta gente- menciono Sakura, observando un tanto interesada el lugar, aprovechando la ocasión para perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Practicando deporte- secundo Ino, cada vez más atraída por el lugar.

-Sin ninguna preocupación- prosiguió Sakura, con voz apática.

-Dándose la gran vida- sonrió la Yamanaka, ese lugar era de su completo gusto

-Sin decisiones que tomar- divago Sakura, haciendo evidente su aura triste.

Toda alegría de parte de la Yamanaka se transformó en una preocupación fundada hacia su amiga que parecía singularmente desganada, desde la mañana Sakura insistía estar un tanto sobrecargada de trabajo al encontrarse-junto a su hermana Matsuri-a cargo de la organización de la despedida de soltera de su futura madrastra, Tsunade, pero Ino comenzaba a dudar que el motivo de tanta apatía fuera una simple despedida de soltera, su amiga no se dejaría desmotivar por algo así.

-No me digas que te preocupa la despedida de soltera de tu madrastra- se burló Ino, no entendiendo su razón para hablar así y mostrarse tan indolente.

Sakura no respondió mientras ambas entraban en los establos que conformaban el complejo del club, lo mejor que tenían-por ahora-era empezar la investigación por ese lugar. Algunos caballos se encontraba ahí, emitiendo sus normales relinchos que retumbaban sutilmente contra el aire ante el habitual ir y venir del personal que, o acicalaba a los corceles, limpiaba el lugar o acomodaba las cosas debidamente en su lugar.

-Mira el extremo de esto- indico Ino, señalando uno de los mazos de polo que estaban colgados en la pared.

Curiosa, la Haruno se acercó a analizar personalmente el mazo, en efecto, la punta del instrumento guardaba una tremenda semejanza, por no decir absoluta, con las lesiones que Haku tenía en el cuerpo y que C había documentado tras recibir el informe médico de parte del hospital.

-La misma forma que los hematomas de Haku- reconoció Sakura, dejando el mazo en su lugar.

Tenía que concentrarse, preocuparse excesivamente por Sasuke no la llevaría a nada, su mayor ´prioridad en ese momento no era sino centrarse en su trabajo como debía, ya vería como remediar lo sucedido más tarde. El suave eco de pasos, resonantes a causa de unos tacones, las hizo voltear, dando con una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, cabello rubio y ojos claros, semejantes al lavanda, que vestía un elegante traje de montar, cuadraba a la perfección con el perfil de la sospechosa que pretendían investigar.

-¿Son las detectives?- indago la mujer, viendo asentir a ambas mujeres. -Soy Shion Mori, presidenta del club de polo Yorkshire y el programa aprende a montar- se presentó Shion educadamente, -¿Y Haku?- indago con aparente preocupación.

-En coma- informo Ino escuetamente.

-Dios mío- murmuro Shion, cubriéndose los labios, -quería visitarlo pero no quería molestar-admitió la rubia.

-¿Eran muy unidos?- inquirió Sakura.

-Pues la gente nos confía a sus hijos y los cuidamos como nuestros- instruyo Shion, explicándose ante las detectives, -es triste ver que no podemos controlar lo que sucede fuera de nuestro entorno- reconoció con resignación.

Una excusa un tanto pobre para alguien que estaba presuntamente preocupada, o eso se decía Sakura, estudian el comportamiento de Shion tal y como hacia Ino, necesitarían corroborar las cámaras de los establos y los terrenos del club antes de poder desistir de toda sospecha que involucrara a Shion o a cualquier persona que pudiera estar remotamente asociada al ataque ocurrido.

-¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad?- indago Ino, observando el lugar en espera de encontrar algo.

-Solo en el club- informó Shion, -pero creía que sucedió en la ciudad- menciono, confundida por la pregunta de la Yamanaka.

-Tenemos fuertes motivos para pensar que fue aquí- menciono Sakura.

Shion observo un tanto dolida y ofendida a ambas detectives a causa de sus sospechas, el club y su programa de integración jamás se verían involucrados en algo así, era simplemente ridículo y debía de hacérselos ver a ellas.

-Según su padre, termino el programa hace seis meses- detallo Ino recordando lo leído en el informe. -¿Sabe si seguía viniendo?- interrogo la Yamanaka.

-Si, lo hizo tan bien que lo contratamos- acepto Shion, -limpiaba los establos, cuidaba los campos, también jugaba un poco al polo, era muy bueno- enumero con auténtica admiración.

-¿Tenía algún rival o enemigos?- inquirió Ino.

-No, somos una comunidad muy unida- contesto Shino con normalidad.

¿Tan unidos entre sí como para atacar tan agresivamente a alguien? Sakura no conseguía tragarse del todo la historia. Haku se estaba medicando el día del ataque, por ende no se había tratado de algo que él hubiera hecho y que hubiera desencadenado la situación, alguien más debía encontrarse totalmente ligado a lo ocurrido, poseyendo una carga de absoluta responsabilidad, eso no era eludible. La mayor prueba que tenían, por ahora, era el reloj que había sido encontrado en la escena del crimen. _Gracias a Sasuke_ , pensó Sakura, desechando sus pensamientos de preocupación por el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo para darle esto?- Sakura extrajo de su bolsillo el reloj encontrado en el callejón. -Es un reloj precioso- alago la Haruno, tendiéndoselo a Shion.

-No, es de mi esposo- se sorprendió Shion, incrédula al contemplar el reloj

-¿No lo extraño?- indago Ino.

-Falleció hace dos años- protesto Shion, a la defensiva.

Pues eso ya aludía lo mismo que Zabuza había declarado, parte del usual comportamiento de Haku…pero no tenía sentido, si se estaba rehabilitando tan eficientemente como había diagnosticado los informes, ¿Por qué hacer algo así?, ¿Por qué robar un reloj sin motivo aparente? Algo no cuadraba en toda esa historia y-sin necesitar voltear-Sakura sabía que Ino pensaba igual que ella.

-¿Lo robo?- supuso Sakura, no muy convencida.

-No lo sé- admitió Shion, -esto es lo peor de mi trabajo- murmuro más para sí misma pero resultando audible para las detectives. -Acoges a alguien como Haku, con sus problemas, crees que puedes rehabilitarlo…- menciono Shion, dejando incluso lo último.

-Tal vez volvió a sus viejos hábitos- dio sentido Ino.

Tenían la declaración del señor Momochi y eso era lo peor, si corroboraban la teoría de que el comportamiento de Haku no hacía sino remontarse a sus viejos días, todo responsable de lo ocurrido no tendría otra justificación que al defensa propia en caso de agresión o intento de asesinato de ser necesario, el caso no tendría ningún sentido si la conclusión fuera esa.

-No lo sé, si me robo pudo robar a cualquiera- acepto Shion, no viendo otra posibilidad.

La pelirosa busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta extrayendo las fotografías que habían encontrado en la billetera de Haku y que formaban parte de la evidencia y donde aparecía una bella joven de aproximadamente dieciocho o diecinueve años, caballo castaño claro y ojos gris brillante, ligeramente tildando a malva, ella era la única persona con quien aún no podían dar para indagar sobre lo sucedido a Haku.

-¿La reconoce?- Sakura tendió una de las fotografías.

-Es mi hija- se sorprendió Shion.

-¿Tenía una relación con Haku?- indago Ino.

-No, ella tiene novio- protesto Shion, un tanto confundida por la suposición. -No pensaran que tiene algo que ver- supuso la rubia.

Pues la única forma de salir de la duda era preguntarle a ella directamente.

* * *

En efecto, la chica retratad en las fotografías era Yukie Mori, hija de Shion y miembro del club por excelencia. Sin el menor inconveniente, la joven estaba más que dispuesta a contestar a todas sus dudas con actitud diligente pese a su "pedigrí".

-Él no lo robo, yo se lo obsequie- rebelo Yukie, acariciando brevemente el lomo de su caballo, -creía que estaba enamorada de él- rebelo sin demasiado sentimentalismo.

-¿No se lo dijiste a nadie?- inquirió Sakura. -Tu madre cree que tienes novio- menciono.

-¿Shon?- pregunto Yukie, un tanto divertida por la idea. -Si, está empeñada en que me case con él, pero rompí con Shon hace tres meses- justifico Yukie.

Un romance clandestino, muy al estilo de Romeo y Julieta a su entender pero ciertamente justificado, Haku no era el mejor de los chicos a la hora de noviazgo y claramente Shion no sabía de sobra por sus críticas. Shion, desde el inicio del interrogatorio había parecido completamente ajena al asunto, demasiado para su gusto, era usual que una madre supiera de los intereses de su hija y eso podía decirlo Sakura, recordando a su madre y a la madre de Ino que siempre habían mantenido un ojo cauto sobre ambas.

-¿Qué piensa de Haku?- interrogo Sakura.

-No creo que lo supiera- admitió Yukie, sin sorprenderse por la pregunta. -Haku estaba en el programa, supuse que nadie aprobaría lo nuestro, él tenía un pasado y antecedentes, no quería que hablaran- explico la joven, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda.

Lo más curioso sobre esta chica era su empeño por no mostrar sus emociones, ocultando en todo momento lo que hubiera podido llegar a sentir por Haku, parecía insensible y eso no era algo bien visto por las detectives, debía de sentir algo por Haku, era lo normal.

-Dices que estabas enamorada en pasado, ¿Qué paso?- indago Sakura, confusa por la falta de emociones en la chica.

La sonrisa triste y resignada se plazo en el rostro de la joven que solo atino a encogerse de hombros con un gesto de desinterés.

-Nadie cambia sus hábitos- concluyo Yukie, no encontrando otra respuesta, -parece que dopaba a los caballos, les inyectaba esteroides y luego apostaba en partidos de polo- informo para sorpresa de las detectives, -yo no me di cuenta hasta que vi a mi caballo actuar diferente- añadió, observando la entrada del establo donde el cuidador acababa de llevar su caballo.

Eso cambiaba las cosas, y-de nuevo al punto-aludía lo declarado por el señor Momochi, Haku había hecho cosas así antes, esto de dopar caballos era una variante de lo ya hecho anteriormente, pero para aceptar lo que Yukie estaba afirmando necesitaban pruebas irrefutables, un testimonio sin más no era suficiente.

-¿Cuándo fue?- inquirió Ino.

-Hace una semana- respondió Yukie.

-Es una traición muy reciente, ¿Dónde estabas hace dos días?- cuestiono Ino, siendo que no creía una rompimiento tan indoloro, ni a ella le sucedía a menos que fuera ella quien rompiera.

Los-antes-fríos ojos de la joven obtuvieron un matiz vulnerable y quebradizo, claramente las palabras de la Yamanaka habían sido un detonante directo de un recuerdo doloroso para ella y lo estaba demostrando ante las detectives.

-Llorando contra la almohada como he hecho toda esta semana, por las noches- se defendió Yukie, con la voz quebrada, -me sentía como una estúpida- se insultó ante la compasiva mirada de la detective Haruno. -Un programa para chicos con problemas, era una advertencia y yo no pude verlo- añadió con tristeza.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Ino que no parecía creerle a Yukie y ella, en parte, tampoco le creía del todo, pero una cosa si era segura, Yukie era quien había sufrido el tormento emocional de una relación que había terminado de manera devastadoramente, eso era lo único que Sakura podía concluir.

* * *

Naruto dejo su morral y libros sobre la mesa, tomándose el egoísta gesto de sentarse sobre el sofá para recuperar energía, eso de ser profesor le servía para tener un sueldo decente y bien merecido, pero sus alumnos parecían ser un caso especial, eran como sanguijuelas, le succionaban la energía en cada oportunidad que debía enseñarles sobre biología.

Pero sus problemas y preocupaciones eran nada comparados con los de su amigo. Marchándose por la mañana, Naruto solo se había despedido de Sasuke como siempre, dando por sentado que su amigo estaba bien ya que había regresado sin más preámbulos la noche anterior, pero sabía que sus preocupaciones-interiormente-eran grandes y con razón ya que Sakura estaba involucrada. La falda de ruidos o presencia en su hogar confundido a Naruto que, se levantó del sofá, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Sasuke- llamó Naruto, subiendo la escalera, -¿Sasuke?- volvió a llamar el Uzumaki en el umbral de la puerta al no recibir respuesta. Naruto recorrió la habitación con la mirada, esperando que su amigo apareciera en cualquier momento. -Hoy no quiero jugar a las escondidas- bromeo Naruto con sarcasmo, pero el silencio inequívoco no hacía sino hacerlo sentir nervioso.

Naruto se acercó hacia el escritorio, encontrando un vaso con hielo, en su interior se encontraban tres tubos de ensayo llenos de sangre, sellados, y bajo el vaso una nota escrita de puño y letra por su amigo, el Uzumaki se petrifico al leer las palabras…reaccionando, Naruto tomo rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo, buscando apresuradamente el número de la pelirosa, marcando inmediatamente.

-Esto no es bueno- murmuro Naruto.

* * *

Habían decidido-por si las dudas-interrogar a otras personas que pudieran estar siquiera asociadas a Haku de alguna manera tras haber concluido sus indagaciones sobre Yukie. Ino y ella se habían separado para cubrir más terreno, pero Sakura no podía decir su estaba agradecida por finalizar antes con los interrogatorios, encontrándose en la entrada de los establos, de brazos y cruzados y enfrascada en sus intentos por no preocuparse por el Uchiha. El repentino vibrar de su teléfono la aparto de su empeño e hizo a Sakura contestar de forma inmediata.

-Haruno- respondió Sakura, no reconociendo el número.

- _Dime que está contigo, por favor_ \- rogo Naruto.

La pelirosa frunció levemente el ceño ante el suplicante tono de voz de parte del Uzumaki, ¿Cómo es que tenía su número telefónico? Ella no recordada habérselo dado en ninguna oportunidad, pero hubo deducido que seguramente el Uzumaki lo había encontrado en el teléfono de Sasuke.

-¿Naruto?- identifico Sakura.

- _Responde_ \- ordeno Naruto, con voz desesperada.

No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan preocupado?, ¿Por qué aludía a Sasuke de esa manera? La Haruno no pudo evitar temblar de nerviosismo al imaginar que sus preocupaciones que estuvieran volviendo realidad como tanto temía, no, tenía que ser una equivocación, Sasuke no podía haber hecho algo tan riesgoso e impertinente como atentar abiertamente contra Muirfield, ¿cierto?

-No, estoy en una investigación- se defendió Sakura, aun confundida por su preocupación, -no he sabido nada de Sasuke desde ayer por la noche y estaba enfadado- recordó esto tristemente.

Casi podía sentir a Naruto temblar desde el otro lado del teléfono, paseándose como león enjaulado y temiendo lo que pudiera sucederle a su amigo. La ausencia de Sasuke no podía significar nada bueno y el que Sakura no supiera nada no hacía sino ratificar tal cosa, si ella no sabía nada…entonces Sasuke corría un enorme riesgo por lo que-con toda seguridad-pensaba hacer.

- _Va a entregarse_ \- rebelo Naruto, comprendiendo lo que significaba la carta y lo que el Uchiha había dejado

La pelirosa sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido a causa del miedo ante estas palabras. Tenía sentido, Sasuke se culpaba de todo lo que Muirfield había hecho contra ella al reparar en sus heridas…por eso había preguntado por los medios que ella tuviera para contactarlos, ahora todo tenía sentido y la hacía asustarse cada vez más.

-No…- susurro Sakura, aterrada.

Tenía que ser una mentira, Sasuke no podía hacer eso.

* * *

Ino y ella habían regresado a la comisaria y, en el acto, Sakura se había excusado con algún deber que cumplir por la despedida de soltera de su futura madrastra, o algo que discutir con su padre cuando-en realidad-no había hecho sino conducir hasta el almacén donde residía el Uzumaki y, tras pasar bajo la verja y entrar, subir las escaleras a toda prisa, encontrando el Uzumaki, triste y resignado, sentado frente al escritorio y solamente levantando la vista ante su llegada.

-¿Te contesto?- indago Sakura, esperando que hubiera alguna respuesta.

El rubio negó ante su noble preocupación.

-No, y eso no es lo peor- Naruto le tendió la carta y señalo el vaso sobre el escritorio, -dejo esto.

 _Esto es la prueba de que existí, les devuelvo sus vidas_ leyó Sakura, sentándose sobre la cama ante la preocupada mirada del rubio que la vio palidecer a causa de la preocupación y los nervios. Sakura releyó la carta, negando desoladoramente para sí misma, tenía que tratarse de una infame broma. ¡Sasuke no podía hacer eso! Era absurdo, ¿Por qué olvidar todos los años que llevaba intentando sobrevivir para renunciar a todo sin más?

-¿Prueba de que existí?- leyó Sakura, incrédula.

La pelirosa levanto su mirada hacia el vaso con hielo que contenía los tres tubos de ensayo herméticamente sellados y que contenían la sangre del Uchiha. El Uzumaki se levantó del escritorio, no consiguiendo quedarse quieto. Claro, si su amigo moría inevitablemente, desde luego que haría público lo que Muirfield había hecho con su vida, no guardaría silencio, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke estuviera completamente dispuesto a rendirse por una simple intervención. No, debía de haber algo más que pudieran hacer en lugar de solo rendirse.

-Es un seguro, si le ocurre algo he de hacerlo público- explico Naruto, furioso ante la idea de que su amigo hubiera decido lanzar todo por la borda, -Muirfield no quedara impune- sentencio el Uzumaki.

-No necesitaremos hacer eso, debe haber algún modo de localizarlo- debatió la pelirosa, no aceptando la idea de que Sasuke hubiera renunciado a todo tan fácilmente. -Tenía el número de ellos en mi apartamento, pero él seguramente lo tomo- menciono siendo que había aludido la tarjeta la noche anterior. Naruto tiro de su cabello, nervioso hasta más no poder. -El auto no tenía matricula, no vi la dirección el almacén- recordó Sakura, frustrada al ver que no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarla.

La Haruno descolgó la cartera de su hombro, abriéndola y buscando afanosamente algo que el Uzumaki, de pie junto a ella, no logro comprender hasta verla dar con un set de maquillaje. Debía ser una broma. ¿Maquillaje?, ¿En un momento como ese? Las mujeres sin duda alguna eran seres incomprensibles.

-Maquillaje, ¿En serio?- cuestiono Naruto, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Había otro agente, el condujo mi auto- justifico Sakura, frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión del Uzumaki, -solo necesitamos sus huellas, identificarlas, rastrear su teléfono y daremos con él- explico la Haruno.

-Lo mataran antes- jadeo Naruto, sentándose sobre la silla, aterrado.

-No tenemos otra salida, Naruto- chillo Sakura.

O hacían eso o no evitarían que Sasuke cometiera el peor error de su vida.

* * *

Rendirse no era lo suyo, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza siquiera en todos los años que llevaba ocultándose, pero…ya no quería más riesgos, ya no quería implicar a Naruto y Sakura en algo que no valía la pena, ya se habían arriesgado mucho por su causa, sobre todo Sakura que había tomado deberes y responsabilidades que no le correspondían en lo absoluto, eso tenía que acabar.

Había tomado la tarjeta que ella había aludido la noche anterior y había llamado a los agentes Kinkaku y Ginkaku para concertar que se entregaría voluntariamente, ¿La dirección? Una vieja estación de tren en desuso hace muchas décadas. Recordar la noche anterior ya de por si le resultaba una tortura, ¿Por qué Sakura había guardado silencio? ¿Por qué no había elegido salvarse a sí misma de todo dolor posible antes que protegerlo? No podía entender su empeño pese a agradecerlo, pero si algo deseaba era evitar que siguiera involucrándose en algo de lo que no tenía por qué ser participe.

El Uchiha observo, desde lo alto de la vieja estación, a dos autos de color negro detenerse antes de que las puertas se abrieran y aparecieran los agentes-en cuestión-con quienes había hablado, pero acompañados por una escolta que no le hacía gracia a causa de su numerosidad. Seis personas, en total, le parecía demasiada multitud. Sasuke tomo su teléfono y marco al número de los agentes, viendo desde la distancia correcta como el que parecía ser el agente Kinkaku contestaba, activando el altavoz para que su compañero-Ginkaku-participara de la conversación.

-Sasuke, ha pasado mucho tiempo- reconoció Kinkaku.

-Demasiadas armas para ser una bienvenida- acuso Sasuke.

-Por precaución simplemente- alego Ginkaku.

La justificación que estaba esperando, por lo visto las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto con el pasar de los años. Pero no iba a conformarse con ningún acuerdo salvo el que él tenía en mente, aquel que protegiera a Sakura y Naruto de todo lo relacionado a Muirfield y que arriesgará sus vidas.

-Antes de entregarme tengo condiciones- espeto Sasuke, no aceptando rendirse hasta estar seguro de que nadie correría un riesgo por él. -Sakura Haruno, Muirfield ha de olvidar que existe- ordeno el Uchiha.

-Nuestros jefes no lo saben- defendió Kinkaku.

-No te creo- gruño Sasuke.

Ya sabía cómo funcionaba el juego, lo había experimentado sin ser consiente de absolutamente nada, esta vez no iba a dejarse engañar. ¿En serio? Desde cuando Muirfield dejaba cabos sueltos, la vida de Sakura ya peligraba por saber más de lo que debía, por ser testigo de la forma en que Muirfield se deshacía de aquello que consideraban un estorbo, la madre de Sakura era prueba de ello, ella había muerto innecesariamente y ni él ni Sakura sabían el porqué.

-Quince años han destruido tu capacidad para confiar- ironizo Ginkaku, observando a su colega. -No estamos aquí por eso Sasuke, no temes que la lastimemos, tú eres quien teme lastimarla- reconoció el agente, intentando confundir al Uchiha.

Como si esa fuera su preocupación…no lo era, en absoluto, Sakura le había demostrado que podía pelear contra la parte que más odiaba de sí mismo, le había demostrado que podía mantener su humanidad y recobrar parte de la esencia de quien había sido hace quince años atrás. No temía lastimarla, temía que otros la lastimaran por su culpa. Colgando el teléfono y regresándolo al bolsillo de su chaqueta, el Uchiha descendió con perfecto equilibrio sobre el suelo, como un felino, observando inquisitivamente a los agentes y los escoltas presentes que no dudaron en dirigir sus armas hacia él.

-No disparen- ordeno Kinkaku.

No le quedaba otra opción, o se rendía o arrastraría a Naruto y Sakura en algo que no debía.

* * *

Ino volvió a leer el informe médico en su computadora mientras recordaba lo dicho por todos a quienes habían interrogado, Shion, Yukie, Shon-el presunto ex-novio de Yukie-los miembros que integraban el club y el personal que allí trabajaba. Aun no tenían un sospechoso especifico a quien culpar, no hasta que C hubiera efectuado el análisis que ella y Sakura habían efectuado, tomando ADN de algunos caballos. La Yamanaka levanto la mirada hacia el escritorio de su amiga-frente al suyo-suspirando con pesadez. Lamentablemente su amiga tenia cosas de las que ocuparse, de lo contrario seguramente la investigación progresaría mucho más rápido.

-El caballo está limpio, no había droga en su organismo- garantizo C, apareciendo tras Ino y entregándole su informe.

-Yukie dijo que Haku estaba dopándolo- protesto Ino, confundida por el diagnostico.

No dudaría de C, jamás, él era muy meticuloso en sus indagaciones, pero de resultar ser un error…solo entonces corroborarían el testimonio de Yukie, la declaración de Zabuza y lo aludido por Shion, de otro modo…el informe estaría en lo correcto y todos aquellos a quienes habían interrogado centralmente en el club de polo estarían mintiendo descaradamente ante la ley.

-Estaba equivocada o miente- sentencio el rubio, no dudando de su análisis.

-Revise la cuenta de Haku, no hay dinero ni compras importantes- señalo Ino, señalando la pantalla de su computadora.

-No mucho para un jugador- admitió C, intentando enlazar los puntos.

-Pero si se marchaba, reservo un billete para Florida- Ino le señaló el párrafo en que aparecía registrada tal cosa.

-Tal vez quería alejarse de la novia- supuso C, intentando dar su propia opinión de lo que él haría.

Tenía cierto sentido, pero Ino no creía que Haku fuera la clase de chico que jugaba con los sentimientos de alguien tan cruelmente, pero eso nunca podía ser del todo seguro, mucho menos con adolescentes, pero de no ser cierto, entonces todo indicaba que Yukie estaba mintiendo para ocultar algo aún más tórrido, lástima que Sakura no estuviera allí para celebrar con ella tal teoría.

-Tenemos una novia despechada y mentirosa, debemos vincularla a la escena del crimen- señalo Ino, tocándose las cienes, aun sin entender del todo el caso o como resolverlo, no sin su compañera.

El rubio reparo en su esfuerzo y en cuan perdida se sentía sin la presencia de Sakura que era tremendamente eficaz en sus teorías y planteamientos con una habilidad que Ino claramente no poseía.

-Tengo huellas del callejón- sugirió C por si eso la ayudaba.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tarda?- volvió a preguntar Naruto, paseándose en círculos como animal enjaulado, viendo a Sakura pegada a la computadora. -Llama al CSI- sugirió por si ayudaba.

Había encontrado las huellas en su coche, tal y como había supuesto, pero la decodificación de huellas altamente clasificadas no era algo fácil después de todo, pero ya que los artefactos de Naruto poseían un extraño software neutral que le impedía ser detectado, todo progresaba con una facilidad que-con toda certeza-no hubiera sucedido de encontrarse en su trabajo, el Uzumaki debía valorar eso cuando menos, pero ciertamente estaba igual de nerviosa que él, solo que intentaba no demostrarlo.

-CSU- corrigió Sakura, respondiendo finalmente ante la serie de preguntas hechas por el Uzumaki, -CSI es una serie de televisión- ejemplifico Sakura, sintiendo vibrar su teléfono, contestando mecánicamente sin reparar en quien era. -Haruno- respondió la pelirosa.

- _¿Recuerdas que clase de auto tiene Shion?_ \- interrogo Ino.

-Alfa Romeo, te llamo después- respondió Sakura de forma apresurada, colgando.

Sabía que no debía contestar tan escueta y apresuradamente a Ino, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para razonar en ese momento, su mayor prioridad era encontrar a Sasuke cuanto antes y eso significaba enfocar su total atención en la decodificación de las huellas que daría con el paradero de esos escurridizos agentes.

-Esto es cruel- murmuro Naruto, aun incrédulo por la decisión que su amigo había tomado, -después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos hecho- discutió el Uzumaki, absolutamente incapaz de aceptar lo sucedido.

La pelirosa escucho con empatía las lamentaciones del Uzumaki que temía todo cuanto pudiera sucederle a Sasuke, ella sentía lo mismo a un nivel que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, sentía algo muy fuerte por Sasuke, era lo único que tenía claro y no podía cambiarlo. Pero tenía una incógnita, una preguntaba insistente que llevaba tiempo en su mente y que deseaba que el rubio le contestara voluntariamente.

-Naruto, siempre he querido preguntarte…- inicio Sakura, muy consciente de lo que iba a indagar, el tema en que se estaba metiendo. -¿Le tienes miedo?- indago la Haruno, realmente curiosa.

-No- respondió Naruto en el acto, aceptando su interés, pero sabiendo que ella no le temía a Sasuke en lo absoluto, justo como él, -lo conozco desde que éramos niños, se cómo es- justifico el Uzumaki, dando su razón para estar incondicionalmente para lo que su amigo necesitara, aunque eso no importaba mucho ahora que Sasuke había elegido rendirse. -Claro, me intimida un poquito de esa manera- aludió Naruto, haciendo referencia al lado bestial de su amigo, -pero sé que no me lastimaría, es más humano de lo que él mismo piensa- reconoció el Uzumaki, viendo a Sakura voltear a verlo, sonriendo levemente, pero la simple acción hizo que se quejara de dolor, las señales fantasmas de la tortura aun provocaba remanentes en sus costillas y tórax. -¿Estás bien?- se preocupó el rubio.

-Sí- tranquilizo Sakura, volviendo a centrar su atención en la computadora para no evidenciar el dolor que aun la aquejaba, -me torturaron- rebelo para sorpresa el rubio que no tardo en acercarse a ella, esperando servir de ayuda o algo, -no dije nada, por eso es que Sasuke se molestó- informó para compresión del rubio que enlazaba los puntos y la desaparición de su amigo. -Insistieron que era un monstruo, pero yo no lo creo, un monstruo no me hubiera salvado, un monstruo no salva personas- justifico Sakura, completamente segura de ello.

Naruto agradecía enormemente su presencia, su nobleza para estar incondicionalmente ligada a Sasuke, pasara lo que pasara, así como su disposición a guardar silencio ante la tortura, increíblemente, pero que todo era a causa de lo que le había dicho a Sasuke el día anterior. Sasuke y Sakura estaban destinados a estar juntos, era como si algo invisible los hiciera acercarse y volverse cada vez más cercanos entre si y lo que más deseaba Naruto era ver consumado ese amor, ver que su mejor amigo fuera feliz nuevamente y que la hermosa pelirosa recibiera amor a cambio de su nobleza y bondad para con ellos. Un repentino pitido emitido por la computadora saco al Uzumaki de sus pensamientos, viendo a la pelirosa escribir afanosamente lo que aparecía en la pantalla y que él, por su nerviosismo, no se atrevía a ver.

-¿Lo tenemos?- pregunto Naruto, esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí, apretándose las manos nerviosamente. -Me dará un infarto- chillo el rubio, no pudiendo más con sus nervios.

Como advertencia, Sakura cerró el software que había estado utilizando, bajando la pantalla y levantándose de la silla inmediatamente ante la desesperada mirada del Uzumaki que no podía más con su preocupación.

-Lo tenemos, vamos- apresuro Sakura, tomando su teléfono de la mesa.

La Haruno fue seguida velozmente por el Uzumaki que no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, tenían que darse prisa…

* * *

Desgraciadamente, y a pesar de que los agentes hubieran accedido a sus condiciones, no todo podía ser tan perfectamente fácil como Sasuke hubiera podido imaginar, y la mejor prueba de ello eran las esposas que aparecieron de los bolsillos del agente Ginkaku. Por lo visto-y pese a que se empeñaran en convencerlo de lo contrario-pensaba que era una bestia, y una peligrosa sin duda

-No iré encadenado- protesto Sasuke.

-Es solo por precaución- tranquilizo Kinkaku. Bufando, Sasuke se dejó esposar de mala gana. -Trabajamos en algo que tal vez te ayude, no tienes por qué ser tan renuente- animo el agente antes de voltear al escuchar las ruedas de un vehículo que se estaciono en las cercanías, se trataba del auto de la detective Haruno. -No puede alejarse de ti- agravio Kinkaku.

-Mis condiciones- evoco Sasuke.

Se suponía que las cosas no habrían de ser tan complicadas, pero la aparición de Naruto y Sakura estaba complicando demasiado las cosas. ¿Por qué estaban ahí?, ¿Por qué no podían simplemente mantenerse al margen?

-Bajen las armas- ordeno Ginkaku, resignado al igual que su colega.

Antes de bajar del auto, Sakura le entrego una pistola a Naruto que acepto sin miramientos, dispuesto a todo con tal de evitar que tamaño subterfugio tuviera lugar. Sakura abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto a la par con Naruto, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Sasuke que volteo a verla, molesto por su inoportuna aparición, ella no debería estar ahí, ni ella ni Naruto.

-Sasuke, no puedes hacer esto- rogó Sakura

-Vete ahora- ordeno Sasuke.

-No- reclamo Sakura, determinada a quedarse sin importar lo que él dijera.

Ya había causado suficientes problemas hasta ese punto por intentar ayudarlo, ahora iba a actuar en serio, iba a protegerlo a cualquier costo, incluso si él se oponía a que lo hiciera. Él ya se había arriesgado mucho por ella anteriormente, había hecho cosas que ella jamás le hubiera pedido, pero en esta oportunidad ella era quien debía de arriesgarse y sacrificarse cuanto fuera necesario, no se perdonaría que le sucediera algo por su culpa, eso sería demasiado tanto para ella como para Naruto.

-Por muy agradable que sea su presencia detective, él ya tomo una decisión- sentencio Ginkaku.

Las palabras del agente eran nada para ella, polvo que se llevaba el viento. Muirfield era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, de cómo se habían tornado las cosas para Sasuke, para ella, para su madre y para tantos otros que no habían sido sino victimas de sus engaños y maquinaciones, eso tenía que acabar.

-No eres un monstruo Sasuke- intento convencerlo Sakura, el Uchiha cerró los ojos, intentando creerle, pero sabiendo o creyendo que no era así, -Haku estaría muerto de no ser por ti, también Rina y todos a los que has salvado- justifico Sakura, negándose a dejarlo, negándose a permitir que se diera por vencido. -¡Apártate!- grito Sakura, desenfundado su arma.

Teniendo tiempo apenas, Sasuke consiguió agacharse antes de que Sakura disparara abiertamente contra el agente Ginkaku que cayó muerto en el acto. Agachándose eficiente antes de que iniciara una lluvia de balas, tanto Sakura como Naruto se apoyaron en el auto ante la inminente aproximación de los escoltas presentes. El Uzumaki disparo en la cabeza a uno de estos, batallando contra otro, mientras que Sakura-siendo considerada presa fácil-se dejó sujetar de los hombros, recargando sutilmente su peso en el hombre tras ella, pateando al otro en el estómago y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Con una destreza digna de alabar, la Haruno apoyo sus piernas sobre el suelo-aun retenida por el hombre tras ella-, haciendo un a zancadilla que desestabilizo al individuo tras ella, dándole el tiempo exacto para tomar su arma del suelo y dispararle en la cabeza tanto a él como al otro sujeto que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto que asintió únicamente viendo a los dos hombres a quienes cavaba de dispararle, recuperándose de la descarga de adrenalina.

Hablando de adrenalina…Sakura volteo a ver a donde estaba Sasuke, encontrándolo de pie ante el cadáver del agente Kinkaku, que tenía el cuello roto. El Uchiha giro su rostro hacia ella, con los iris de sus ojos bañados en aquel inhumano rojo que se disipo prontamente, regresando a aquellas gemas ónix que la observaron con ligera vergüenza al haber estado a punto de cometer un error que hubiera resultado tan riesgoso para él como para su amigo y la detective. Regresando su arma a su funda, Sakura suspiro agradecida, volteando a ver a Naruto que sonrió igual de agradecido que ella.

Habían vencido, por ahora.

* * *

Los segundos de calma tras lo sucedido no habían tardado en aparecer mientras Naruto registraba los cadáveres de los escoltas y agentes, buscando la llave de las esposas que-extrañamente-parecían estar hechas de una extraña aleación de metal, irrompible aparentemente.

-¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Vendrán más?- inquirió Sakura, observando sin interés la escena presente.

-No, su equipo era el único que sabía de esto- aclaro Sasuke, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

El Uchiha se encontraba recargado contra uno de los autos de los agentes, intentando eludir la preocupada mirada de la pelirosa, Sin duda alguna había actuado por impulso, y ahora lo sabía, pero lamentarlo y conseguir enmendarlo del todo era cosas muy diferentes y sentía que no podía ver a Sakura después de esto. Ella había guardado silencio por él, ¿Y él que había hecho? Desestimar su esfuerzo y bondad sin reparar en nada salvo protegerla.

-Pero desgraciadamente Muirfield aun sabe que sigues vivo- discutió Naruto, moviendo uno de los cadáveres para apartarlo de las vías.

El Uzumaki aún se sentía entre emocionado y culpable por participar en algo tan osado, y por ello-además de registrar los cadáveres-apartaba los cuerpos de las vías para mayor discreción, aunque dudaba que apareciera alguien en cualquier momento, ese lugar era muy poco transitado y agradecía que fuese así, habían armado un gran alboroto pese a su intento por ser prudente y actuar con sigilo.

-Por ahora solo me preocupa limpiar este desastre- Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba.

-Apenas y es medio día, es demasiado peligroso- alego Sakura, prefiriendo encargarse de todo para que Sasuke y Naruto pudieran irse.

-Sakura, no interfieras- protesto Sasuke bruscamente. Sakura bajo la mirada haciendo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su error. -Escúchame- pidió Sasuke más calmado, -termina de investigar el caso, yo me ocupare de esto- señalo el Uchiha, tranquilizándola. Resignada, Sakura asintió. -Ten cuidado- se preocupó Sasuke.

Una sonrisa leve se plasmó en los labios de la Haruno, agradecida de que-a pesar de todo-las cosas entre Sasuke y ella no hubieran cambiado a pesar del bache con que se habían encontrado en su camino. La pelirosa se acercó al Uchiha, tomándolo por sorpresa, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Tú también- pidió Sakura, clavando sus orbes esmeralda en las profundas gemas ónix del Uchiha. -Naruto- nombro Sakura, apartando sus ojos del Uchiha y volteando hacia el rubio que la observo atentamente, -intenta sobrevivir- bromeo la Haruno, haciéndolo sonreír.

Resignada, la pelirosa les dio la espalda a ambos, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, devolviéndole esa tranquilidad que no había sentido durante la mayor parte de ese día. La pelirosa volteo a verlo una última vez, abriendo la puerta de su auto, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de entrar y encender el motor. Sasuke no aparto su mirada de ella hasta ver su auto desaparecer con toda seguridad, aun incrédulo de todo cuanto ella había hecho por él, cuanto se había arriesgado sin que él se lo pidiera, incapaz de comprender el por qué para hacer todo eso, sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero…¿Qué sentía ella? Ojala fuera fácil preguntárselo y saber si él era el único que estaba sucumbiendo ante esa " _historia de amor_ " que aludía Naruto quien se le acerco con la llave de las esposas.

-La asustaste mucho…- regaño Naruto.

-No hables- interrumpió Sasuke.

Había pensado que todo sería fácil; evitaría que Sakura y Naruto sufrieran por su culpa, pero Sakura había estado tan determinada, era tan terca que había considerado imposible su decisión…y agradecía que fuese así, agradecía que ella siempre estuviera allí, agradecía que lo hubiera detenido de cometer-con toda seguridad-el peor error de su vida.

Continuamente se salvaban el uno al otro.

* * *

Había hecho lo que Sasuke le había pedido y lo que-se esperaba-que hiciera, regresar a la comisaria y efectuar la investigación como debía para agradecimiento de su amiga y compañera que se sentía totalmente perdida sin ella. Tenían, por ahora, a una sospechosa principal, Yukie, la hija de Shion y-antes-novia de Haku. Puede que sus declaraciones hubieran sido convincentes, pero el problema era que las huellas registradas en el callejón no eran el auto de Shion, sino del suyo, inculpándola inevitablemente.

-Mentiste, Haku no dopaba a los caballos- acuso Ino, sentada frente a Yukie, -¿Estabas triste porque se iba a Florida?- pregunto la Yamanaka con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Yukie, no entendiendo la pregunta.

-Rastreamos las huellas de tu auto que casualmente condujiste hacia el callejón donde Haku fue encontrado, a la hora exacta- acuso Sakura, de brazos cruzados al lado de Ino.

Jugar a eso del policía bueno y malo era lo más complicado-por ahora-ya que Ino disfrutaba mucho de ser quien intimidara. C había entregado un informe completo que el equipo forense había llevado a cabo en los establos del club, con todos los caballos, ningún corcel mostraba índice o rastro alguno de haber tenido esteroides u otro compuesto orgánico en su sistema, invalidando lo que Yukie había dicho, solo necesitaban una respuesta errónea y tendrían lo que necesitaban para determinar que Yukie fuera la culpable de todo.

-Él agredió a mi madre- soltó Yukie finalmente ante el interrogatorio, -estaba dopando caballos, lo sorprendió e intento atacarla, fue en defensa propia- justifico Yukie.

-¿Por qué no llamo a la Policía?- interrogo Ino.

-Dañaría la reputación del club, la reputación de su programa- razono Yukie, viendo lo sucedido con normalidad.

La conversación le estaba resultando extrañamente familiar, claro, recordándole los inútiles intentos que los fallecidos agentes habían ejercido con ella para darle a entender que Sasuke no era alguien a quien debiera proteger. Pero ella sabía a verdad, ella había conseguido oponerse a lo sucedido…pero Yukie era diferente, puede que no tuviera la culpa, pero fuera así o no, Sakura sentía que Yukie estaba repitiendo palabras dichas por alguien más, algo en su tono de voz no estaba cuadrando y lo sentía.

-No eres tu quien habla, es tu madre- critico Sakura, viendo a Yukie intenta protestar por su idea, -ella te hizo dudar, hizo que te cuestionaras las cosas a pesar de que confiabas en Haku- defendió Sakura, creyendo que Haku realmente sentía algo por ella, siendo capaz de olvidar sus errores y actuar pasado.

-¿Por qué lo dañaría?- cuestiono Yukie, no entendiendo ese razonamiento.

-Dijiste no haberle informado de tu relación con él- recordó Sakura, viendo asentir a Yukie, -¿Cuándo le diste el reloj?- rememoro la Haruno.

-El sábado- respondió Yukie, entendiendo finalmente el sentido de la pregunta con lo sucedido. -No, debió ver a Haku con el reloj y lo dedujo- relaciono la joven, cubriéndose los labios, dándose cuenta de que su madre era la responsable.

Era triste afrontar la realidad, darse cuenta de que la persona que menos imaginabas pudiera hacer algo que nunca hubiera pensado o creído posible, pero era necesario darse ese golpe con la realidad, era necesario conocer y entender la verdad.

* * *

Dándose cuenta por completo del error que su madre había cometido, Yukie había confesado abiertamente todo cuanto sabia con respecto al caso y lo maquinado por Shion, desvelando incluso la localización del maso en específico que Shion había usado para atacar a Haku antes de proceder a usar las llaves de su hija y conducir su auto hasta el callejón donde había dejado a Haku. Teniendo todas esas declaraciones, había sido sencillo obtener una orden directa para que el equipo de forenses tomara posesión del maso, aunque la aparición de Shion en ese momento no resulto ningún problema para ellas.

-¿Qué hacen con eso?- interrogo Shion.

Asintiendo únicamente y realizando un imple gesto con su mano, Sakura les indico a sus colegas que podían retirarse, centrando su atención en Shion que se esforzaba por no parecer preocupada en lo absoluto.

-Yukie nos dijo donde encontrar el arma que uso con Haku- informo Sakura.

-Hemos examinado sus finanzas- advirtió Ino, acercándose a Shion, -cuando su esposo falleció le dejo muchas deudas y usted quería que Yukie se casara con Shon para librarse de ello- acuso Ino, tomando en cuenta lo dicho por Yukie anteriormente. -Haku no estaba en sus planes- sentencio con obviedad.

-No, estaba dopando caballos- se defendió Shion.

Las detectives se observaron con una leve chispa de burla y escepticismo en sus ojos antes de que Sakura-que hasta entonces había mantenido una de sus manos tras su espalda-rebelara aquello que se había empeñado en ocultar en todo momento.

-Encontraron este teléfono en el auto de Yukie- Sakura enseño una bolsa plástica que tenía en su interior un teléfono, Shion no pudo evitar parecer sorprendida, descubierta, -es de Haku, debió caer al tirar el cadáver- supuso Sakura, sonriendo sínicamente, -entre sus mensajes dice que no deseaba irse, que amaba a Yukie y se arriesgaría cuanto fuera necesario por ella- garantizo Sakura, creyendo en esos mensajes y en lo que Yukie había dicho sentir o sentía por Haku.

-Usted le pidió que viniera, el accedió y fin de los mensajes- esclareció Ino.

En sus declaraciones, Yukie jamás afirmaba que su madre tuviera motivos para hacer eso ya que, aparentemente, Shion había actuado en absoluto secretismo, pero eso solo hacía más graves las cosas ya que no solo había sido instigadora de todo al manipular a su hija, sino también por ser perpetradora y atacar tan violentamente a Haku sin ningún motivo, alegando la excusa de " _en defensa propia_ ".

-Debió escucharme, no podía permitir que mi hija arruinarla su vida- razono Shion.

-Más bien la suya- acuso Sakura.

Las personas, la humanidad en sí era egoísta, ya fuera por motivos específicamente personales o por otras razones, pero el egoísmo estaba ahí. Pero se debían marcar las diferencias entre el egoísmo individual y la manera en que se imponía a otros, y eso era lo que Shion no había entendido al imponer su forma de pensar por sobre lo que sentía su hija por Haku. Ino, junto a ella, extrajo las esposas del su cinturón, ubicándose prontamente tras Shion que intento resistirse inútilmente.

-Shion, queda detenida por el intento de homicidio de Haku Momochi- cito Ino, esposando las manos de la rubia, -tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra por un tribunal, si no puede pagar un abogado se le asignara uno de oficio, ¿entiende los derechos que le acabo de comunicar?- cuestiono Ino.

Shion únicamente asintió.

* * *

Habían resuelto el caso hasta su origen, habían encontrado cada una de las pruebas que necesitaban, todo era más que perfecto, bueno, eso y la visita que estaban efectuando al hospital por simple cortesía y preocupación natural además de aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle al señor Momochi como se encontraba Haku a quien Yukie se encontraba visitando de igual modo luego del arresto hacia su madre.

-Está mucho mejor- garantizo Zabuza, -ha despertado y me ha reconocido- añadió ante la detective Haruno que sonrió animada y satisfecha por la noticia.

-Me alegro mucho- Sakura sonrió, feliz al ver que habían conseguido evitar otra tragedia.

-Quiero darles las gracias- admitió el Momochi, viendo asentir agradecidas a las detectives, -desearía darle las gracias a quien lo encontró, es un héroe- admiro Zabuza.

La Yamanaka aparto la mirada brevemente, sintiéndose abochornada por los alagados iniciales, un curiosa por saber quién había sido el " _buen samaritano_ " que había dado con Haku, estaban gozando de mucha intervención en sus casos recientemente. Una sonrisa radiante se plasmó en el rostro de la pelirosa, asintiendo ante las declaraciones del señor Momochi.

-Si, lo es- Sakura sonrió, pensando en Sasuke.

No importa lo que dijera Muirfield o la evidencia que juraran tener para justificar que Sasuke no merecía una oportunidad de recuperar la vida que había tenido en el pasado, ella conocía a Sasuke y sabía quién era, no necesitaba saber nada más. Sabía lo que necesitaba saber de Sasuke, la había salvado, era la prueba definitiva para saber que Sasuke no era un monstruo.

* * *

 _5-3_ , registraba el marcador.

Por más que sufriera de lesiones muy recientes y pese a la preocupación de Ino, Sakura no había podido eludir-ni lo había intentado-su deber para con el juego de béisbol, practicando exhaustivamente durante toda la noche o gran par de ella, pero eso no le impedía fallar en los primeros strikes.

-Strike 2- grito C, lamentando esto interiormente.

Sakura suspiro para sí misma, rogando salir pronto de aquel campo de una buena vez, aborrecía ese juego, pero o salía con bien o le sucedería algo peor. No, no lo presentía, lo sabía muy bien, tendría a todos en su departamento de trabajo dándola si fallaba, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con eso.

-Sakura, hazlo o te dejo en la oficina- amenazo Sai.

-Vamos Sakura, tu puedes- animo Ino comprendiendo que su amiga no estaba del todo recuperada de sus lesiones, -confía en tu instinto- sugirió la Yamanaka, no teniendo otra idea.

La pelirosa sostuvo el bate en la posición correcta mientras C, con la mirada, le suplicaba que no fallara esta vez antes de lanzar la pelota. _Actúa, no pienses_ , se repitió Sakura a si misma mentalmente, recordando las palabras que Ino había dicho hacia un par de día atrás, o se apegaba a eso o fallaría. Cerrando los ojos al ver la pelota acercarse hacia ella, Saura movió el bate en su trayectoria únicamente, no reparando en nada hasta que hubo pasado una fracción de segundo y se atrevió a abrir los ojos con temor. Para su sorpresa, y de sus compañeros, la pelota se alzaba en lo alto, llevada por el aire iniciado tras el golpe que ella había propinado.

Girando su rostro hacia Ino, que sonreía maravillada, la pelirosa recibió una ansiosa mirada de la Yamanaka que le índico que se moviera. Corriendo tan rápido como e fue posible, Sakura se abstuvo de reír al ve Sai abrazándose, efusivos por saberse triunfadores absolutos del juego gracias a ella, cosa que solo la impulso a correr cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a la última base, dejándose cae sin mayor preocupación sobre el suelo agitada. Sin miramiento, Ino se sentó a su lado abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, y no solo porque hubieran ganado, sino por ver que sus lesiones no habían resultado un problema.

Lo había conseguido, no había querido hacerlo pero lo había conseguido.

* * *

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura abrió la ventana de su habitación, observando a Sasuke-sentado en la escalera de incendios con una sonrisa ladina.

-Un magnifico Home Run- alabo Sasuke, tendiéndole la pelota.

La pelirosa negó sutilmente, agradeciendo que él le diera omniscientemente la respuesta que ella había sentido durante todo el juego: él había estado ahí, había estado velando por ella de manera incondicional, como siempre.

-Puedes quedártela, considérala un recuerdo- sonrió Sakura, sentándose y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la ventana. Sasuke accedió, guardando la pelota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. -Las cosas que hicieron...- intento hablar Sakura, aun resultándole difícil aceptar lo hecho por Muirfield.

-Los odio por ello- murmuro Sasuke.

-¿Quién no?- defendió Sakura siendo que ella sentía lo mismo, la misma iniquidad y rencor por lo que Muirfield había hecho con las vidas de ambos y las de otros. -Tienes un buen corazón Sasuke- prometió Sakura, clavando sus ojos en el Uchiha, -eres mejor que muchas personas y no quiero que lo olvides, estuvieron a punto de matarme, ellos eran monstruos, ellos destruyeron la vida de muchos- justifico Sakura, recordando lo que había tenido que soportar por culpa de ellos, -ellos son los monstruos, no tú- prometió Sakura, tomando una de las manos de él y entrelazándola con la suya.

Aun recordaba la clase de vida que había tenido antes de que todo se desmoronara, antes de que-quince años atrás, su vida entera se transformara en un espiral sin control, por decirlo de alguna forma-había sido joven, ingenuo, idealista, cautivado por la idea de la vida y lo que esta podía ofrecerle, demasiado seguro de las cosas, teniendo que verse forzado a aceptar la realidad al momento de la muerte de sus hermanos Itachi y Shisui, manipulado por la idea del odio y la ira, estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido una mentalidad diferente…nada hubiera sucedido, nunca hubiera tenido nada que ver con Muirfield. A sus treinta y cinco años seguramente tendría una familia y otra clase de vida, desde luego, pero era muy fácil pensar en el hubiera y no en el presente. De algo estaba seguro, si no hubiera cometido ese error, no hubiera conocido a Sakura y eso era algo que-hasta ahora-no quería cambiar en lo absoluto, no quería que ella saliera de su vida, era lo más valioso que tenía en su existencia.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que tengo posibilidades- admitió Sasuke, no aludiendo a que la razón de esa esperanza era ella, su presencia y su bondad, -pero cuando supe que te habían lastimado…- el Uchiha bajo la cabeza ante la preocupada mirada de ella, -sentí que todo se desmoronaba, la realidad de lo que soy- Sakura le sostuvo la mano en todo momento, como prueba de que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella iba a estar ahí siempre que la necesitara. -La idea de que Naruto y tú paguen por lo que no deben fue lo que me motivo a rendirme- reconoció ante Sakura como no había hecho ante Naruto.

El punto era precisamente eso, ¿Cómo aceptar que ella corría riesgo por estar cerca suyo? Recordaba al pie de la letra como había sido ese momento en específico, aquella noche en que la había salvado, cuan extrañado se sentía porque ella no sintiera miedo en lo absoluto, pero había sido desolador para él ver-desde lejos-como su alegría y apego por la vida se desvanecía con el tiempo, llegando al punto actual de solo vivir por vivir, porque tenía que hacerlo justo como él, quería que ella recobrara e alegría por la vida que había tendió en su momento, quería protegerla y no importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir a causa de ello. Aun no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que sentía por Sasuke, era extraño para ella implicar sus sentimientos en las cosas cuando su rutina habitual era empeñarse en mantener sus emociones al margen para no sufrir ante la posibilidad de perder un vínculo, lo había aprendido en base a sus fallidas relaciones amorosas, por eso no quería dar por sentado que Sasuke sentía o no algo por ella, sentía que se decepcionaría demasiado ante la negativa por esta idea, por ello solo se conformaba con protegerlo y no incluir demasiado sus sentimientos, si él era feliz, ella seria feliz.

-Cuando nos conocimos, supe que jamás me harías daño- rebelo Sakura, sonriéndole, -lo sentí y nunca cambiara- prometió.

Esa noche, otra persona-tal vez-no hubiera dudado en sentir miedo, pero ella no había sentido miedo, había comprendido que existía más oscuridad y maldad en un corazón humano que en alguien a quien presuntamente catalogaran como bestia, bueno, Sasuke lo era, era una bestia, pero eso solo lo hacía diferente y más noble que el resto de las personas que no hacían sino destruir la vida de otros y ser egoístas, Sasuke era mejor que la mayoría, eso lo hacía valioso y digno a ojos de ella, eso era todo cuanto Sakura necesitaba saber, no más.

-Quisiera que fuera más fácil- admitió Sasuke.

-También yo- afirmo Sakura, comprendiendo por completo sus pensamientos, -pero la vida no sería vida como tal si fuera fácil- razono la pelirosa, buscando hacerlo sentir mejor. -¿Un paso a la vez?- Sakura señalo las manos de ambos unidas.

Era realmente difícil, por no decir imposible, comprender la forma de pensar de ella y su nobleza, su mente abierta a la hora de pensar, ¿Cómo podía tener un corazón falto de prejuicios?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan benévola y abnegada? Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, una anomalía de la existencia humana, alguien que era tan fuerte como hermosa, tan frágil y dulce como agresiva y terca, angelical y fría al mismo tiempo; única, esa era la mejor palabra con que Sasuke podía definir a Sakura por completo.

-Un paso a la vez- acepto Sasuke, afianzando su agarre sobre la mano de ella y viceversa.

Con ella sabía que podía volver a tener esperanzas, sabía que podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

* * *

 **PD:** he actualizado ya que tengo tiempo libre esta semana y un poco de la otra, hubiera actualizado antes pero esto lidiando con una gripe horrible que incluso e impide hacer esto, pero no quise batallar más con la corriente e hice lo que quiero :3 como siempre hago. Este capitulo esta dedicado (como siempre)a: **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico la historia, prometiendo actualizar **mañana** o el **lunes** el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** ") y a todos aquellos que sigan, lean o comenten la historia en todas sus formas. Quería aclarar (por si algunos no lo recuerdan) que **cada capitulo** de la serie " **Beauty and The Beast** " equivale a **dos capítulos** de mi fic por su extensión-en este caso-el **capitulo 6** y **7** (este) enmarcan el **capitulo 4** de la **primera temporada** , titulado " **Instinto** **Básico** " :3 como mencione al iniciar esta adaptación, ese fic sera mucho más largo que cualquiera de los que he hecho hasta ahora ya que la serie cuenta con **68** **capítulos** en total y por ende serán **muchos más** en el fic. Además añado que haré un par de modificaciones sutiles que- **yo creo** -debería de haber tenido la serie en ciertos aspectos, pero dejo a voluntad de ustedes aceptarlas o cambiarlas en su mente :3 muchas gracias mis queridos por su atención, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Era más de media noche, técnicamente debería de resultarle fácil dormir pero no podía hacer nada salvo dar vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse, vestirse en caso de que aquella molestia le resultase tan persistente como para forzarlo a salir, pasearse como león enjaulado en los metros cuadrados que conformaban su habitación.

Hace un tiempo atrás, extrañar a Sakura le hubiera parecido irrisorio, no la conocía lo suficiente…pero ahora no podía sacar el rostro de ella de su mente, imaginando su sonrisa, sus brillantes orbes esmeralda, su faz dulce y angelical, podía haber interactuado con ella hace solo una hora pero no le resultaba suficiente, de hecho, contaba los instantes para verla nuevamente, para-por más desagradable que sonara-ayudarla en algún caso de asesinato, homicidio o lo que fuera, su existencia era más tolerante con ella a su lado, se estaba volviendo dependiente de ella y no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Tal era su grado de concentración-o distracción mejor dicho-perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que le resultó imposible darse cuenta de la aparición de su amigo que no había visto otro remedio más que subir las escaleras ante el incesante ajetreo de pasos provenientes del piso superior.

-¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiono Naruto que no sabía si su amigo luchaba consigo mismo o si quería agujerear el suelo. -Acabaras haciendo un agujero en el suelo- se expresó el Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki por su parte se encontraba calificando los últimos exámenes, no es como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo ni nada parecido, pero era algo que debía hacer y que se veía obstruido a causa de los declives y debates emocionales de su amigo. Sakura y él se conocían-formalmente-desde hace ya un par de meses y se veían prácticamente todo el tiempo, de una u otra forma, Naruto no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Cuándo es que Sasuke tomaría la iniciativa?

-Necesito aire- se justificó Sasuke

-Abre una ventana- sugirió el rubio, no entendiendo que lo hacía actuar así. -¿Por qué te comportas así?- pregunto el Uzumaki, más para sí mismo antes de reparar en el porqué. -Oh, se trata de Sakura- sonrió Naruto, con aire romántico.

Sasuke no acepto ni desecho la inferencia de su amigo porque así era, no le molestaría admitirlo de no ser porque su queridísimo amigo fuera a aludir algo más que solo charlar, que es lo que Sakura y él habían estado haciendo en la terraza de su apartamento. El tiempo, literalmente, pasaba volando cuando estaba con ella, la había acompañado de regreso a casa desde la comisaria como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente para luego quedarse al menos una o dos horas-la verdad había perdido la cuenta-hablando con ella sin reparar en nada más.

-Por eso volviste tan tarde- sonrió el rubio con voz melosamente romántica.

-Si, ya se lo que tu intentas aludir pero no tiene nada que ver, ella…- se defendió Sasuke, pensando en que palabras decir específicamente para expresar lo que ella provocaba en él, lo que podía proyectarle, las esperanzas que le hacía sentir con solo sonreír y ser ella misma, -me hace sentir que tengo una nueva vida- pronuncio finalmente el Uchiha.

Esa era la palabra correcta, ella era una esperanza continua para él, la esperanza de que-sin importar lo que pasara-nunca volvería a las tinieblas en que se había encontrado antes de que ella apareciera, gracias a ella estaba recuperando parte de la vida y el gusto por la vida que tenía antes, claro, no del todo ya que eso o sería imposible o tomaría más tiempo, pero ella estaba logrando un cambio en él que Sasuke estaba seguro no habría podido lograr solo, no sin ella.

-Sin ofender pero eso resulta complicado para alguien que ha de estar muerto- razono Naruto, no oponiéndose, en lo absoluto, al interés romántico de su amigo quien se empeñaba en negar esto.

Sakura era una mujer realmente hermosa, y no quería sonar drástico ni nada pero o su amigo daba el paso crucial y la besaba al menos o ella acabaría en brazos de otro, -en el buen sentido-Naruto en realidad solo estaba esperando que alguien intentara eso para que su amigo tomara conciencia de que podía perder a Sakura si no se atrevía a llegar más allá con ella. Negando para sí mismo, Sasuke tomo su chaqueta de la silla, teniendo toda la intención de salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió el rubio.

-A dar una vuelta- se encogió de hombros el Uchiha, colocándose la chaqueta, -nos vemos- se despidió sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

Cual ángel de la guarda, o gárgola infame que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un breve instante, Sasuke sintió la mano de su amigo por sobre su hombro, impidiéndole avanzar. O le soltaría otra especie de sermón de carácter romántico o le impediría salir y esto último lo creía imposible. Como si Naruto pudiera detenerlo, eso ni soñando.

-No, te acompañare- protesto el Uzumaki.

-Naruto…- intento debatir Sasuke.

-Iré contigo- zanjo Naruto de forma indiscutible.

Sasuke entorno los ojos únicamente, _tendré que soportarlo_ , pensó el Uchiha, resignado.

* * *

Caminando despreocupadamente por las calles, ambos amigos se daban la oportunidad de confesarse el uno al otro, o por lo menos Naruto ya que Sasuke no pensaba siquiera en pedirle ayuda romántica, de hecho, su amigo estaba mucho más complicado que él sin tener necesidad de ello, o eso pensaba Sasuke. Naruto tenía todas las opciones que él no tenía: normalidad, tiempo, libertad, seguridad, el Uchiha no creía necesitar enumerar la larga lista de cosas que seguían a esto para señalar que su amigo se encontraba delante de su destino, actuando como un tonto al no aprovechar la oportunidad

-Deberías invitar a salir a esta tal Sara- sugirió Sasuke.

El Uzumaki observo a su amigo con recelo y disconformidad, no era lo bastante valiente u osado como para atreverse a tanto, y además su amigo no era la persona más indicada para decirle que hacer o que no hacer.

-La tal Sara es la directora asociada del departamento de ciencias- especifico Naruto, marcando distancias que, a su entender, era intransitables, -y no la invito porque vivo con un amigo demasiado complicado- razono el rubio.

Usarlo a él como excusa era lo más pobre que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a Sasuke, pero era la verdad, Naruto tenía miedo, no sabía cómo recuperar su propia vida. Antes de Afganistán ambos tenían una rutina, pasaban tiempo juntos, tenían novias y una vida establecida, solo habían tenido necesidad de dar el paso crucial, de hecho, Sasuke recordaba haber comenzado a planear los primeros detalles de una boda antes de que todo se desmoronara. Si bien ahora ya no podía mirar hacia atrás y recuperar esa vida, Sasuke quería que su amigo tuviera la propia, Naruto no tenía por qué desperdiciar su vida por su causa, la lealtad tenía sus límites y Naruto los estaba sobrepasando.

-Tienes miedo que te diga que no- concluyo Sasuke, conociendo lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que esto era así efectivamente.

-O tal vez yo este malinterpretando nuestros encuentros de miradas en las reuniones- supuso el rubio más para sí.

Sara era de su interés, si, eran buenos amigos y de vez en vez sus miradas parecían involucrar más que mistad pero Naruto no se sentía capaz de dar el siguiente paso, tal y como hacia su amigo a causa de Sakura, pero la diferencia es que Naruto tenía un voto de lealtad solemne, primero su amigo debía ser feliz, luego sería su turno, hasta entonces Naruto solo se conformaría con ver que Sakura y Sasuke correspondieran a los sentimientos que visiblemente tenían el uno por el otro. La, hasta entonces concentración de Sasuke por la excusa de su amigo, se desvió al escuchar-aun desde la distancia-una seguidilla de suplicas y ruegos inconfundibles.

- _Por favor, por favor, no me dispare_ \- pudo percibir Sasuke con toda claridad

A un par de cuadras de allí, en una simple tienda de abarrotes, el dueño y encargado de la tienda se encontraba con las manos en alto, temblando de miedo a causa del intruso frente a él que lo apuntaba con un arma.

-No quiero héroes esta noche- corto el ladrón, -abre la caja y al suelo- ordeno sin miramientos.

-Tengo una familia…- intento salvar su vida el vendedor.

-¡Hazlo ya!- grito el hombre.

La puerta de la tienda se abro repentinamente con un eco, haciendo al ladrón voltear antes de ser lanzado ferozmente contra una de las estanterías, cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo. El vendedor, tras el mostrador, observo totalmente sorprendido la aparición de un individuo a quien no conocía y únicamente podía verla la espalda desde donde estaba. Entrando apresuradamente, habiendo tardado unos segundo en seguir la pista a su amigo, Naruto observo con reproche a Sasuke que levanto la mirada de sola sayo.

-Vámonos- urgió Naruto, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

Haciendo acopio máxime de su fuerza, Naruto consiguió sacar a su amigo de ahí antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera arrepentirse de cualquier cosa que fuera a tener lugar. El vendedor, sorprendido, salió de su escondite tras el mostrador, observando cuidadosamente al intento de ladrón que se encontraba inconsciente a causa de la fuerza del impacto recibido, dándole tiempo a él para tomar el arma del suelo y apuntarle en caso de que despertara de un momento a otro.

La vehemencia de Naruto para sacar su amigo de ahí había impedido que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta de que una cámara había registrado absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

28 de Marzo, un día nuevo o eso es lo que Sakura se decía mientras preparaba un poco de café, ya completamente vestida para iniciar su nuevo día de trabajo, oficialmente no tenía veinticuatro hasta este día, su cumpleaños que planeaba no celebrar, contrario a como sucedía otros años, ¿La razón? Buenos, en realidad eran demasiadas coas como par enumerarlas siquiera, todo era muy complicado. La pelirosa levanto la mirada de su teléfono, encontrando con su querida hermanita que, aun en pijama, entro en la cocina con una expresión de pereza y disconformidad.

-Uno doble para mí- pidió Matsuri.

Resulto divertido para la pelirosa ver a su hermanita tan desgastada y desconforme por una noche de fiesta, siendo que normalmente tenía una sonrisa de total satisfacción en el rostro, que Matsuri siempre relacionaba a causa del sexo o bien la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, pero extrañamente esta vez no era así. No había estado al momento en que su hermana había regresado a casa, en ese momento Sasuke y ella se encontraban charlando y riendo en la terraza, pero no pensaba confesar nada de eso, claro, o de lo contrario su hermanita asociaría sus críticas románticas de una forma u otra y no quería eso.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- indago Sakura.

La pelicastaña negó irremediablemente a causa de su pregunta, lejos de encontrar la fiesta que se especulaba o " _Party Sexo_ " como habían aludido sus amigos, se había encontrado con una especie de reflexión digna de comparar con algún grupo de Alcohólicos anónimos o algo peor, lo sucedido la noche anterior tenía más pinta de consulta terapéutica que de fiesta salvaje.

-Un karaoke con una ex-estrella del Porno no están divertido como parece- aludió Matsuri, no necesitando dar más detalles para que su hermana entendiera que no había tenido la mejor de las noches. -No estabas en la cama cuando llegue- reprocho la Haruno, observando intrigada a su hermana mayor.

Ahí estaba el interrogatorio de su hermanita que, como siempre, intentaba cuestionar sus gustos amorosos, no porque eligiera únicamente a chicos malos…okey esto último había sido una reminiscencia a los largo de la secundaria y la universidad, pero ya no más, estaba determinada a ello. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que no podía eludir eficazmente las preguntas de su hermana, tenía que ocultar su panorama nocturno o Matsuri jamás dejaría de interrogarla.

-Estaba con un caso- eludió Sakura.

-¿Y por qué dejaste tu placa?- prosiguió Matsuri con su interrogatorio.

Apagando la cafetera, Sakura suspiro para sí misma, dándole la espalda a su hermana y sirviendo café en dos tazas. Si ella se sentía incomoda o perseguida ante esa clase de preguntas, ¿Cómo se sentía Sasuke? Prácticamente igual, suponía Sakura, conociendo a Naruto y lo insistente que podía ser a la hora de interrogar. Una sonrisa pasajera se plasmó en los labios de la pelirosa, por lo visto la rutina de ambos era rendirle cuentas a los demás de lo que hacían o de cuando se veían, toda una odisea.

-¿Ser mi compañera de apartamento implica seguir todos mis movimientos?- cuestiono Sakura.

La pelicastaña se sentó frente a su hermana quien le tendió una taza de café que Matsuri acepto de buena gana, aun sin rendirse, si su hermana sentía algo por alguien no tenía por qué ocultarlo, de hecho, ella estaría más que feliz de ayudarla y así saber si el sujeto en cuestión era digno o no de su hermana, Sakura era una mujer realmente maravillosa, la chica más hermosa que pudiera existir y eso Matsuri no lo decía solo como hermana sino porque era verdad, además de dulce, atenta y bondadosa, cualquier chico desearía tener a alguien así a su lado, pero Matsuri era muy crítica y estaba decidida a que solo el mejor postor, por decirlo así, tuviera el honor de estar en el corazón de su hermana.

-No, pero ser tu hermana curiosa sí- se justificó Matsuri. -Esperaba que estuvieras con alguien muy atractivo- sonrió la pelicastaña, esperando que su hermana tuviera novio o algo así cuando menos. -Feliz cumpleaños- dijo finalmente la Haruno.

-Gracias- acepto la pelirosa.

-¿Y?- Matsuri intento saber si a su hermana le placería el mismo panorama que en años anteriores.

-Y vamos a olvidarnos de esto- zanjo Sakura.

No tenía, en absoluto, los habituales ánimos para aceptar una fiesta, no como en años anteriores, esta vez todo era diferente, la vida se había vuelto algo que Sakura ya no comprendía, su madre resultaba haber sido una completa mentirosa que le ocultaba cosas que Sakura solo ahora comenzaba a comprender, estaba bajo una amenaza constante a causa de Muirfield y solo Sasuke parecía ser sincero, velando incondicionalmente por ella como ella hacía por él. No tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse al día a día sin un plan, no, lo que menos deseaba era una fiesta en un momento así.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños- increpo Matsuri, -¿A quién no le encantan los pasteles, tragos y unos guapos solteros desnudos en su bañera?- señalo la pelicastaña.

-A mí- se excluyó Sakura, no agradándole el rumbo que su hermanita estaba intentando que siguiera, -no quiero una fiesta este año- pidió la pelirosa.

-La verdad no te entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de diferente este año?- protesto Matsuri, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho en un mohín enfadado. -Claro, lo sé- recordó la Haruno finalmente, -Saturno vuelve a la órbita que tenía cuando naciste y bla, bla, bla, tu vida estará mal por los próximos siete años- menciono la pelicastaña, recordando algo que había leído en el horóscopo.

-Maravilloso, estos siete años ya fueron horribles- sonrió Sakura.

No quería una fiesta, lo único que quería era que ese día terminara sin novedades preocupantes y eso ya de por si era un milagro.

* * *

Sakura dejo su cartera sobre su escritorio de trabajo, como siempre, dándose cuenta con extrañeza de que un tercer escritorio se encontraba junto al de Ino y el suyo, cosa que le extraño en demasía, ¿De quién podía tratarse?, ¿Había un nuevo o nueva detective para el equipo y ella no estaba enterada de nada? Esto último resultaba extraño, aunque no del todo descabellado.

-Hola- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Volteando lentamente, identificando la voz n el acto pero considerando que había escuchado mal, Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su-después de Ino, claro-mejor amiga, alguien a quien había estado única desde la secundaria y durante la universidad: Hinata Hyuga. Después de la universidad sus caminos se habían separado, habían entrado a trabajar a comisarias diferentes a causa de que el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, dirigía una comisaria en otro distrito y tenía un trabajo ya listo para su hija al momento de su graduación, pero no por eso habían dejado de estar en contacto, pero verla de nuevo era algo que realmente la alegraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Hinata- sonrió Sakura, abrazando efusivamente a su amiga que le correspondió de igual modo, chillando de alegría como una niña, -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirosa, rompiendo el abrazo, incrédula por la presencia de su amiga.

-Resulta que estaba un tanto aburrida en su distrito y su padre movió los hilos para transferirla a una mejor comisaria- explico Ino, apareciendo tras ambas, sonriendo como ella al estar juntas de nuevo, -la nuestra por supuesto- se enorgulleció Ino, señalando su lugar de trabajo. -Sai quiere que trabaje con nosotras en los casos- informo la Yamanaka más que de acuerdo con eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- felicito Hinata, sonriéndole a la Haruno.

-Gracias- correspondió Sakura sinceramente, ya considerando un regalo que su amiga estuviera ahí.

Sentándose frente a su escritorio, reparo en un ramo de rosas y jazmines sobre este, sus flores favoritas sin lugar a dudas. No se trataba de Hinata, estaba segura, ella era más directa, incapaz de dejar pistas sino de obsequiar en el acto. La Haruno levanto la vista hacia la Yamanaka, sintiendo ternura del gesto que la rubia había tenido para con ella a causa de su cumpleaños.

-Ino, no hacían falta las flores- sonrió Sakura, alagada por la idea.

-No son mías- eludió Ino de forma inmediata -yo pensaba comprarte un panecillo y un café en la esquina con una tarjeta que te prometeré que compre hace semanas- justifico la Yamanaka, riendo, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio al igual que Hinata.

Confundida, Sakura tomo la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba entre las flores, " _Para la hija más bella del mundo, feliz cumpleaños mi niñita_ " se leía en la tarjeta, haciendo sonreír a Sakura ya que sabía que era obra de su padre, Kizashi, pero de una cosa si estaba segura; las flores las había escogido Tsunade porque su padre no tenía memoria para eso, o más bien casi siempre lo olvidaba.

-¿Tu amigo?- pregunto Ino, confundiendo a Hinata que no tenía idea de que estaban hablando. -Porque eso es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar tus cambios de humor y desapariciones en las últimas semanas- razono la Yamanaka.

-Lo lamento Ino, pero son de mi padre y mi futura madrastra- Sakura le tendió la tarjeta para que corroborara por si no le creía, -como siempre Tsunade atina a mis gustos florales- alabo la Haruno.

Las tres detectives se sonrieron entre sí por este cómico detalle antes de que su interacción se viera interrumpida por la repentina aparición de un individuo que se detuvo en las proximidades de su lugar de trabajo.

-Detectives- saludo un hombre al que ninguna de las tres pudo identificar, -me dijeron que podía dirigirme a ustedes, soy Teyaki- se presentó el pelicastaño.

Levantándose de su lugar, frente a su escritorio, Sakura le ofreció su silla a Teyaki.

-Siéntese- indico Sakura con cortesía, -¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?- indago diligentemente la pelirosa.

El hombre, asintiendo con agradecimiento, se sentó ante la atenta miradas de las detectives, sobre todo de la Haruno a quien le pareció triste y sumamente preocupado, alguien que parecía haber perdido algo importante para su persona, por ende sintió que debían de ayudarlo.

-Es mi prometida, Ena, estaba en casa y desapareció- el pelicastaño extrajo una foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tendiéndosela a la detective Haruno. -Es ella.

La fotografía en cuestión representaba a Teyaki y a una bella joven que lo abrazaba, largos cabellos azul oscuro y orbes jade, ligeramente tirando a aguamarina, piel clara y expresión dulce. Formaban una pareja muy bella y Sakura no pudo evitar notarlo antes de entregarle la fotografía a Hinata e Ino, siendo esta última quien cuestionaba con escepticismo la situación, como siempre.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- interrogo Hinata, siendo participe de la conversación.

-Unas tres horas, creo- calculo Teyaki aproximadamente. -Volvía de mi turno de guardia y le prepare el desayuno, luego fui por nuestro café favorito…- relato el pelicastaño, visiblemente abrumado por la ausencia de su novia, -pero cuando regrese ya no estaba- informo finalmente.

-Cuando volvió a casa, ¿Había algo sospechoso?, ¿Forzaron la puerta?- cuestiono Sakura, un tanto confundida.

-No, su anillo de compromiso estaba sobre la mesa- comento Teyaki como único dato posible, ya fuera importante o no.

Escuchando esto, Sakura observo por el rabillo del ojo a Ino y Hinata que se observaron entre sí con suma sutileza, la situación era confusa porque presentaba otra cosa: un rompimiento a espaldas del otro, no con palabras sino hechos. Pese a lo que parecía significar la situación, ni Sakura ni Hinata conseguían creerla del todo, o por lo menos no en base a lo que Teyaki aparentaba.

-¿Había algo más fuera de lo común?, ¿Faltaba algo?- inquirió Hinata, igual de confundida que su amiga.

-No lo sé- reconoció Teyaki, haciendo memoria, -el armario estaba abierto, pero…- el pelicastaño no supo que más decir ya que ella había desaparecido repentinamente.

-Lamento ser dura, pero creo que lo ha dejado-dio por hecho Ino, sin importar que su tono de voz fuera duro y escueto.

Sakura volteo a ver a Ino con una expresión tajante, dándole a entender que estaba mal dar algo si por sentado, Hinata, por su parte, se cubrió el rostro con su mano, evitando todo contacto posible con cualquiera de sus dos amigas, intentando evitar un conflicto, Ino-como siempre-era demasiado directa y cruda con sus declaraciones.

-No la conocen- protesto Teyaki, ofendido por la sentencia de la detective Yamanaka, -estábamos a punto de casarnos, no me abandonaría- garantizo el pelicastaño.

Claro que no querían inferir eso-o al menos Ino si-pero la situación se asemejaba mucho a tal posibilidad, aun así, algo le decía a Sakura que eso no era un rompimiento cualquiera, ¿Por qué una mujer, que parecía tan enamorada en la fotografía, se iría así sin más? No, algo no tenía sentido y Hinata parecía intuirlo igualmente, pero la situación las limitaba un poco más de lo que quisieran admitir.

-Teyaki- inicio Hinata, analizando el dudoso proceder que tenían, -debemos esperar, cuando menos, 48 horas antes de iniciar una investigación- informo la Hyuga, cumpliendo con el protocolo.

-Entiendo- acepto Teyaki, resignado, levantándose de la silla.

Sabía que recibiría una respuesta así, no es como si quisiera ser paranoica e ir directamente a la policía, pero conocía a Ena y quizá ella corriera algún peligro, algo que no le estuviera diciendo, ella nunca actuaba así, pero si no podían ayudarlo, entonces no tenía por qué seguir ahí.

-Espere- pidió Sakura, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba del todo, no considerando errónea la opción de investigar, -tal vez podamos revisar su casa para encontrar alguna pista- sugirió Sakura, volteando a ver a sus amigas, sobre todo a Ino, que asintió a regañadientes.

Resulto divertido para Sakura recibir un abrazo de parte de Teyaki que agradecía su comprensión. Realmente parecía estar preocupado por su novia, por ello Sakura no creía que fuera un rompimiento ni nada, ¿Qué clase de mujer podía romper con alguien así? Ena no le parecía ese tipo de chica sin sentimientos como para hacerlo, bueno, pero eso solo lo sabrían investigando. Liberando a la detective del abrazo, Teyaki se disculpó con la mirada, cosa que Sakura desestimo con cortesía, no estaba mal que se preocupara por su novia, malo sería que no lo hiciese.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- sonrió Teyaki.

Sakura sintió únicamente, viendo a Teyaki retirarse, Hinata se situó a su lado, dándole a entender que pensaba igual, esa situación no tenía el usual aire de rompimiento que otras si, por eso es que ambas discrepaban de la opinión de Ino, les inspiraba compasión y lastima la preocupación que Teyaki sentía por Ena, ojala y todo los hombres fueran así, porque la experiencia de ambas en las relaciones daba mucho que desear ciertamente, contrarias a la Yamanaka.

-Desolador-se lamentó Hinata, no pudiendo evitar sentir compasión.

-Patético más bien- critico Ino.

Volviendo a su lugar, frente a su escritorio, Sakura levanto su cartera de donde la había dejado, dándose cuenta de que el periódico se encontraba debajo y que la dejo anonadada a causa el anuncio que se encontraba en la primera plana: _"El Justiciero" salva el día,_ tenía que ser una broma, ¿Qué parte de "bajo perfil" es lo que Sasuke no entendía?

* * *

-Nadie puede reconocerme por esa chaqueta- alego Sasuke.

El Uchiha dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, de brazos cruzados ante el alegato de la Haruno que se preocupaba en exceso como siempre, al igual que Naruto, había esperado que ella apareciera, sí, pero no para reprenderlo por haber intentado evitar una situación que-seguramente-hubiera terminado en un hecho fatídico irremediable, pero por desgracia ella no veía eso.

-¿Qué más se ve en esa grabación?- cuestiono Sakura, siendo objetiva y preventiva a la vez. Sasuke evadió su mirada ante esta pregunta, claro, lo más fácil para él en ese momento era hacerse el desentendido, -¿En qué estabas pensando?- pregunto Sakura abiertamente.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Dejar que le dispararan?-discutió Sasuke, dando omniscientemente sus motivos para haber actuado.

No, claro que eso no era lo que Sakura quería sugerir, pero la seguridad de Sasuke era una prioridad para ella, ¿Cómo iba a protegerlo si él se exponía de esa manera?, ¿Y si la grabación exponía quien y lo que era? Tendrían a Muirfield insistentemente tras ellos y eso era lo peor que podía sucederles, eso Sasuke lo sabía bien pero no parecía importarle tanto como a Naruto y ella.

-Deben tener más cuidado- sentencio Sakura, volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Yo no tengo problema- garantizo el Uzumaki, excusándose a sí mismo de la discusión, -pero desde que él te conoció cree que puede tener una vida normal y eso no puede hacerlo alguien con certificado de defunción- confeso Naruto para sorpresa de Sakura que volteo a ver a Sasuke, sorprendida porque él pensara así.

Sasuke aparto la mirada ante la "metida de pata" de su amigo, claro, él no podía aludir su vida romántica pero Naruto si, y encima de todo delante de ella…Sakura se tranquilizo al oír esto, ella sentía lo mismo gracias a él y a su continua preocupación por su seguridad, por eso actuaba algo paranoica, porque temía perderlo, temía abrir los ojos una mañana haciéndose a la idea de que él ya lo estaría en su vida, su mayor deseo era protegerlo y hacer que recuperara su vida, todo sacrificio propio le parecía insignificante.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- intento ayudar el rubio.

-Ustedes, nada- amenizo la Haruno, -yo debo encargarme, es lo positivo de tener a alguien en la policía- se enorgulleció la pelirosa, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del Uzumaki. -Llamare a la comisaria para asegurarme de que no haya algo preocupante en esa grabación- tranquilizo la pelirosa.

-Eso está bien, pero creo que Naruto está hablando de la fase B- objeto Sasuke.

-¿Tienen algo llamado "fase B"?- se confundió Sakura.

-¿Y si tiene razón?, ¿Y si alguien te reconoce?- se preocupó Naruto, aludiendo a lo que sea que fuera la fase B. -Nunca hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias, y si quieres salir a pasear, necesitaremos tener más cuidado si es que a alguien se le ocurre seguirte- determino el Uzumaki.

-Genial, como si ya no tuviera suficientes muros en mi vida- ironizo el Uchiha.

Entornado los ojos con sorna, el Uzumaki observo una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, por más que su amigo no quisiera ayuda o pensara en desechar sus medidas de seguridad, Naruto iba a actuar en consecuencia y seguir velando por su seguridad y la de Sakura que tan noblemente se ofrecía a ayudarlos, siendo le extrañaba que Sakura y su amigo no progresaran en su relación, siendo Sasuke tan impertinente no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-Hare una lista con lo que necesitare robar del campus- menciono el rubio en voz alta.

-No oí eso- critico Sakura.

-Y yo no lo dije- le siguió la corriente el Uzumaki.

Era irrisorio que cumpliera con sus funciones como detective a la par que permitía que Naruto se mantuviera exento de la ley en todas sus formas. Levantándose de la silla, el Uchiha busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cosa que extraño a Sakura antes de que él le tendiera una manzana.

-¿Es tarde para decir feliz cumpleaños?- sonrió Sasuke.

-Gracias- correspondió Sakura con una sonrisa, aceptando la manzana antes de darle un mordisco.

Ese era el saludo que más había deseado escuchar a lo largo de esa mañana, que él estuviera ahí significaba mucho para ella, aunque lastimeramente-como siempre-tenían preocupaciones mucho mayores en que pensar.

-En mi defensa es el día que más elijo para vigilarte, siempre estás en el mismo lugar- aludió Sasuke, cosa que ella agradeció ya que muchas veces no sabía cómo es que él podía vigilarla tan eficientemente, -¿Harás una fiesta como otros años?- consulto el Uchiha, curioso respecto a esto.

-No, este año no- dimitió Sakura, jugando con la manzana entre sus manos antes de morderla de nuevo. -Creí que, con el tiempo, entendería mejor la vida pero es como si hubiera cruzado una línea y el mundo ya no tiene sentido para mí- admitió sin creer necesario aludir a lo poco y nada que sabía de su madre. -En realidad mi cumpleaños solía ser muy sencillo; mi madre y yo horneábamos un pastel, veíamos algunas viejas películas de Disney y cada año me obsequiaba un nuevo libro de cuentos, de los antiguos- sonrió Sakura, recordando aquello viejos días.

Resulto realmente tierno y agradable para Sasuke recordar a la niña de doce a años a quien había salvado, casi podía imaginarse un ambiente así, tan cálido y familiar, cercano, recordándole en parte la clase de vida que había tenido antes de que todo cambiara. Las vidas de ambos eran realmente similares, rodeados de todo cuanto pudieran desear anteriormente; amor, familia, amigos, hermanos, pero todo eso se había visto interrumpido a causa de Muirfield sin que ninguno de los dos lo pidiera. Sakura tenía razón, Muirfield tenía la culpa de todo, no él y tenía que convencerse de eso porque ella lo creía así.

-Pero este año no estoy de humor para reunirme con mis amigos ya que he de mentirles la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre donde he estado, con quien- comento Sakura más para sí misma, pero Sasuke se sintió culpable por esto. -Debo irme, ahora tengo a otra compañera en mi equipo y habíamos quedado en investigar un posible caso de desaparición- se excusó la Haruno, inclinándose para depositar un cálido beso sobre la mejilla del Uchiha, entrelazando sus orbes esmeralda con las gemas ónix de él. -Gracias de nuevo-sonrió la pelirosa.

Sasuke la observo partir no sin que antes volteara a verlo una última vez en el umbral de la escalera. Ella no se merecía eso, no merecía cambiar su vida por su causa y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo sin que él se lo pidiera siquiera, Sakura estaba tomando y aceptando un sacrificio que no debía por voluntad propia, no podía cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, pudiera darle lo que no podrían sus amigos:

Una noche sin mentiras

* * *

Hacer una promesa implicaba cumplir como tal y más si eran detectives, por ello hubieron de cumplir con lo prometido y presentarse en el apartamento en que residía Teyaki para revisar todo aquello que pudieran conducirlas hacia Ena, al menos por parte de Sakura y Hinata ya que Ino era bastante renuente al asunto, totalmente segura de que todo no era más que un rompimiento entre líneas, ¿La razón? Su propia experiencia que actuaba como consejera romántica.

-¿Sabe algo sobre la familia o amigos de Ena?- indago Sakura, observando de manera inmediata la curiosa falta de fotografías.

No era difícil identificar el apartamento en cuestión como el lugar de residencia de un hombre, las paredes eran lisas y de un tono gris monótono, y además de una que otra estantería o repisa no había nada que cubriera las paredes, ni siquiera una fotografía, cosa que resultaba rara ya que las mujeres por lo usual se conectaban emocionalmente dándole su propio toque al lugar en que se encontraran.

-Sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto hace años, no tiene hermanos ni demasiados amigos- informo Teyaki siendo que sabía pocas cosas de su novia a decir verdad, -era muy tímida y reservada- comento esto por experiencia propia.

Ino-más concentrada en recorrer el resto de la habitación-reparo en la mesa donde yacía el anillo de compromiso que pertenecía a Ena, a un lado igualmente se encontraba el periódico y entre ambos un plato limpio y vacío que-esa mañana-debía de contener el desayuno para la desaparecida.

-Dejo el anillo sobre la mesa- comento Ino, intentando mantener la mente abierta, -parece un mensaje- supuso, sin expresar lo que realmente le parecía para ella.

-Quería sorprenderla con el desayuno y el anuncio- Teyaki le tendió el periódico a la detective Hyuga, -lo publique en el periódico, pensé que era romántico- añadió, brindando su opinión. -Queríamos una boda tranquila en el condado de Rockland, solo nosotros y el juez- acoto como prueba de que él y Ena realmente habían planeado una vida juntos antes de que todo cambiara.

Sakura contemplo la fotografía en el periódico que-en lo alto-enlazaba los nombres de ambos: _Teyaki &Ena_, era otra fotografía de ambos, pero igualmente parecían felices al estar juntos…Sakura no podía evitar dudar que eso no era un rompimiento, no había duda en los ojos de Ena en aquella fotografía, no había titubeo en sus sentimientos, ella no parecía esa clase de chica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vivió Ena aquí?- inquirió Hinata.

Incluso ella, con lo reservada que era-como Sakura-tenía fotografías suyas en su apartamento, suyas, de su hermana menor Hanabi, de su primo Neji y de sus padres e Ino hacia igual por más que actuara como alguien seca, dura y muchas veces indiferente, era un placer egoístamente sentimental pero que muchas mujeres no podían evitar, era extraño que Ena no hubiera dejado nada suyo atrás.

-Vino a vivir conmigo hace un año- informo Teyaki.

-¿No hay fotografías?- cuestiono la Hyuga, reparando en lo mismo que Sakura.

-Es virgo, prefiere la sencillez- justifico Teyaki razonablemente.

Aun con eta alusión, Sakura no se sentía conforme, la situación era demasiado extraña para ella y no hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta para saber que Hinata pensaba igual, Ino era un caso especial.

-¿Hay algo de ella aquí?- pidió Sakura.

-Iré a revisar- se excusó Teyaki.

Sakura guardo silencio hasta que hubo garantizado que Teyaki no las escucharía en lo absoluto.

-¿No es extraño que no halla señal de que aquí viviera una mujer?- dudo Sakura en voz alta sin desechar su sentir de que todo parecía demasiado confuso, -¿Cómo pudo llevarse un año de su vida en menos de veinte minutos?- cuestiono la Haruno, cada vez más confundida.

-Desearía saberlo- acepto Hinata, -tarde más de un mes en llevarme las cosas de la casa de mis padres cuando me mude- comento la Hyuga dando testimonio de que partir tan apresuradamente no era algo fácil para una mujer.

La mirada analítica de la pelirosa recorrió nuevamente la habitación, para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación contigua que aparentemente era una sala o estudio. Junto al escritorio se encontraba un papelero que la pelirosa tomo del suelo y deposito sobre la mesa ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeras.

-Es como si Ena no hubiera existido- murmuro Sakura revisando el papelero.

Todos los papeles que revisaban o eran boletas o manos de papel arrugado, nada fuera de lo común. Era demasiado extraño para ser real, algo no cuadraba y eso era absolutamente seguro.

-Revisare el dormitorio- aviso Ino.

Hinata y ella no necesitaron asentir, permitiendo a Ino recorrer libremente el resto del apartamento justo antes de decidir hacer lo mismo, tenía que haber algo de Ena ahí, las mujeres no era tan prolijas en escapar ni nada por el estilo. Ambas dieron con la puerta del baño, algo que no debió porque llamar su atención pero si la de Sakura que contemplo confundida una botella de detergente cerca del rincón, algo muy extraño.

-Lo siento, no encontré nada- se disculpó Teyaki, aparecieron junto a ellas.

-Que extraño, yo suelo dejar el detergente junto a la lavadora- manifestó Sakura.

-Tal vez estuvo limpiando aquí, siempre lo hacía- sugirió Teyaki.

Tenían una prueba para señalar que una mujer había estado ene se apartamento, pero no era algo concluyente. Lastimeramente necesitaban recabar más información antes de inferir algo totalmente seguro.

-Hinata, Sakura, vengan- llamo Ino.

Excusándose con un asentimiento, ambas detectives dejaron el baño ante la atenta mirada de Teyaki, siguiendo el punto de origen de la voz de la Yamanaka, encontrándola frente a una puerta abierta que tenía la luz apagada, sumergida en penumbras absolutas.

-El armario- señalo Ino.

Adelantándose, Hinata encendió la luz para que Sakura y ella precedieran a ingresar, el lugar estaba abastecido con la ropa de Teyaki, mientras que el otro rincón estaba totalmente vacío, lleno de colgadores como prueba de que Ena realmente había estado ahí antes, pero sin ropa o piezas materiales visibles que indicaran algo de ella o que hicieran más fácil investigar. La atención de Sakura se desvió al sentir el tacto de Hinata sobre su hombro quien le señalo el interruptor en que-hasta entonces-no habían reparado y que parecía tener un ligero rastro carmesí sobre su blanca superficie.

-¿Sangre?- inquirió Sakura, viendo una gran semejanza a esto.

-Tal vez- supuso Hinata, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, untándolo levemente con lo que sea que fuera eso.

Puede que la evidencia ahí presente fuera sangre, pero necesitan más que eso ya que, si no resultaba ser sangre, estarían perdiendo el tiempo innecesariamente sin obtener prueba alguna de la presencia de Ena en ese apartamento en algún momento. La Haruno y la Hyuga abandonaron el armario en cuyo exterior las esperaban Teyaki e Ino, de brazos, cruzados, que se sentía un tanto decepcionada al no encontrar prueba alguna, ni siquiera ella podía ser así de hábil a la hora de romper con alguien, comenzaba a albergar dudas sobre su teoría inicial.

-¿Puedo usar su baño, por favor?- pidió Sakura.

-Claro- acepto Teyaki.

-Gracias- sonrió la Haruno.

Debía revisar mejor el baño ya que-además de la muestra de lo que sea que hubiera encontrado Hinata-no tenían otra clase se evidencia que presentar o investigar. La Haruno erro la puerta tas de si antes de acercarse al lavabo, abriendo el tocador y analizando todos los productos allí presentes: ningún jabón o champo femenino, ningún perfume o crema, debía alabar a Ena, era muy eficiente a la hora de huir, Sakura esperaba que no tanto. Bajando su mirada al lavabo, Sakura quito el tapón, desatornillándolo y levándolo en su mano, una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la Haruno al ver un largo cabello azul oscuro, casualmente el mismo color del cabello de Ena.

Tenía una prueba.

* * *

-¿Homicidio?, ¿Desaparición?- inquirió Sai luego de haber escuchado el informe de ellas.

-Encontramos un cabello de mujer- Sakura señalo la bolsa plástica en su mano, -veremos si coincide con "Ena" o si coincide con la sangre del armario- Hinata señalo el pañuelo que había empleado anteriormente.

Ahora que tenían evidencia suficiente con que iniciar un caso en base a la asesoría que le pedirían a C como forense e investigador criminal, pero eso no aminoraba el hecho de que no tenían una teoría con que conformar el caso, o eso creía Sai ya que no le habían informado de nada salvo la ayuda o demanda que Teyaki había presentado ante la desaparición de su novia.

-¿Por qué denunciaría él si fue quien la mato?- debatió Sai, interesado por la opinión de sus mejores detectives.

-Desvía sospechas con lágrimas- supuso Ino.

-Ella ve el anuncio, se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error y le devuelve el anillo- inicio Sakura, siendo que albergaba esa duda por simple inercia.

-Él se enfurece, la mata, limpia y luego se da cuenta que alguien denunciara su desaparición- finalizo Hinata.

-Puede que haya riesgo de fuga- añadió Sakura en caso de que Teyaki no fuera en lo absoluto una persona calmada como parecía.

Sai sabía que no tenía por qué dudar o cuestionar nada, tal vez Hinata estuviera integrándose pero lo hacía co eficacia y rapidez, verdaderamente Sakura e Ino eran las mejores detectives de su departamento y con Hinata en su equipo serian imbatibles, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Menos d un día trabajando juntas y ya tenían lo más primordial de un buen caso, sin duda les daría más trabajo si seguían así, le brindarían mejor reputación a la comisaria.

-Hare que lo sigan- acepto Sai, creyendo en la preocupación de ellas como una prueba, -tienen total permiso, pero investiguen con sigilo- permitió el pelinegro.

Las tres amigas se observaron triunfales entre sí, viendo a Sai retirarse a su oficina, tenían total permiso para actuar e investigar libremente, " _pase libre_ " por decirlo de alguna forma, lo mejor de su trabajo.

-Intentemos encontrar a alguna amiga o amigo, alguien con quien se hubiera quejado de Teyaki- sugirió Sakura ya que era lo mejor que podían hacer, por ahora, -a quien le haya dicho todo- añadió con importancia.

-¿Para eso están las amigas?- cuestiono Ino con un deje de burla.

Sakura entorno los ojos por décima vez ante la alusión de Ino, Hinata sonrió divertida por esto, ya sabía todo con respecto al asunto del " _amigo_ " o " _admirador secreto_ ", a ella le parecía divertido, romántico y tierno, muy romántico y casi como salido de un cuento de hadas, pero Ino por otro lado era crítica y se oponía a aceptar a un desconocido sin saber algo de él, cosa que Sakura imposibilitaba.

-Las flores son de mi padre- repitió Sakura, dándose cuenta de lo que Ino estaba pensando, -no tengo ningún admirador secreto, lo prometo- zanjo la pelirosa.

Siendo seguida por Hinata, Sakura se dirigió hacia la morgue, esperaban que las pruebas que tenían fueran suficientes para saber algo sobre "Ena" y sobre si ella era la victima de este caso y no la que había terminado tajantemente con la relación, dejando tras de sí un novio dolido y herido. Ino las siguió con la mirada hasta verlas desaparecer, no importaba cuanto intentar excusarse Sakura, sabía que alguien le interesaba y mucho, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que ella lo aludía al protestar que no existía ningún novio, admirador o lo que fuera. La Yamanaka se dirigió hacia su escritorio, levantando la mirada al escuchar una seguidilla de pasos próximos a ella hasta que Matsuri se hubo detenido frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se fue?- dudo Matsuri, aludiendo a Sakura.

-No lo sé, ¿es invisible y yo soy la única que puede verla?- bromeo la Yamanaka.

Ino, teniendo a Matsuri a su lado replicándole con la mirada, se sentó frente a su escritorio despreocupadamente, sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí, le había enviado un mensaje luego de que hubieran terminado su incursión en el apartamento de Teyaki, pero Ino aún no estaba del todo convencida en si ayudar o no a Matsuri en su-como siempre-descabellado plan.

-Entretenla hasta las nueve- pidió Matsuri.

Ino arqueo una ceja con escepticismo ante esta petición, podría haberla realizado con otra persona, pero Sakura no era fácil de disuadir, engañar o convencer de ninguna forma ya que detectaba muy bien las mentiras.

-¿Cómo esperas que le explique a Sakura que ha de estar haciendo nada hasta las nueve cuando he de llevarla a una fiesta de cumpleaños que tu organizaste cuando ella te dijo que no quería una?- inquirió Ino con autentico sarcasmo.

A nadie le gustaba una buena fiesta como a ella, pero Sakura había establecido que no quería una fiesta ni nada por el estilo, solo un día tranquilo sin más novedades o complicaciones, pasaran a llevar su opinión si lo hacían, por no decir que quizá Sakura se enfada con ella o acabara cobrando algo que ella-por ahora-se aterraban de imaginar siquiera.

-Touche- gruño Matsuri.

* * *

Como siempre, tenían a alguien a quien recurrir en caso de una situación así, el encantador forense británico con complejo de Casanova que las ayudaba incondicionalmente sin importar el que.

-Coincide- acepto C, señalando la pantalla de su computadora, -el ADN del cabello y la sangre pertenecen a una mujer de, aproximadamente, veinte años- ratifico el rubio.

-Pueden ser de Ena- menciono Hinata que, al igual que Sakura, no descartaba la posibilidad de que Teyaki en realidad fuera inocente, -¿Y las huellas del periódico?- indago la Hyuga.

-Las introduje en el sistema pero están borrosas- explicó C, lamentando esto, -seguiré intentando encontrar alguna concordancia- tranquilizo para ambas detectives.

-¿Puedo imprimir esto de igual forma?- pregunto Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio, pero en cuanto Sakura cerro dicha ventana, dio con algo que no se hubiera imaginado. -Oh, ¿El soltero más codiciado con su "puedo acostarme con cualquiera con esta voz tan sexy" está buscando una cita por internet?- rio Sakura, con toda la intención de avergonzar su amigo.

Se trataba de una página de citas por internet con un detallado catálogo de bellezas sin par que hacía que ella y su amiga se sintieran poca cosa, pero Sakura olvido tal pensamiento de solo imaginar que a su amigo se le acababan las opciones románticas, teniendo que recurrir a algo tan desesperado como lo era un sitio de citas por internet, ni siquiera ella pensaba en llegar a tal extremo, ya le resultaba preocupante tal suceso.

-No tenía idea que pensabas que mi voz es sexy- se sintió alagado C.

La opinión de ella era realmente importante para él, y que lo considerase atractivo de cualquier forma era digno de escuchar para C, estaba resignado a que Sakura jamás le correspondiera, por eso elegía seguir libremente con su rutina de casanova indeleble pese a su rutina de apolillado y restrictivo británico que no cuadraba con él en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién es este bombón?- pregunto Sakura en voz alta mientras Hinata se situaba a su lado. -Pakura, ¿ese es su nombre?- cuestiono la pelirosa en voz alta, leyendo lo que aparecía en el perfil. -Le gusta pasear y leer, que original- cito la Haruno con sarcasmo. -Un master en políticas y un doctorado en economía- alabo ciertamente la pelirosa, dándose cuenta que estaba ante una especie de prodigio.

-¿Escalo el Everest?- se sorprendió Hinata, no creyendo lo que leía.

-Tal vez deberían abrirse a las posibilidades- les sugirió C, un tanto ruborizado por el interés de ambas en su vida personal, -Sakura, no desecho mi lema, pero quiero tener tantas sugerencias como me sea posible- justifico el rubio, defendiéndose en la escéptica mirada de la pelirosa, -variar no es un pecado- razono C, apegándose a su filosofía.

Levantándose de la silla, Sakura entreabrió los labios para burlarse de él, como siempre, más el repentino eco de pasos hizo que ella, C y Hinata dirigieran sus mirada hacia la puerta.

-C…-se detuvo Matsuri, dándose cuenta de que el atractivo forense no se encontraba solo.

-Matsuri- saludo Hinata, sorprendida.

-Sakura, Hinata- correspondió Matsuri, haciendo todo lo posible por sonreír honestamente y no a causa de sus nervios por saber que sus planes bien podían irse al diablo por la presencia de su hermana.

-Ya que todos nos conocemos- comento C en voz alta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- cuestiono Sakura.

Su hermana jamás la visitaba en el trabajo, de hecho esa sería la primera vez del año en que lo hacía, sus colegas solo conocían a Matsuri de vista o por encontrarlas juntas en alguna fiesta o reunión. Sakura no quería intuir nada pero ya le parecía que su hermanita no se conformaría con su decisión de no tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pues, yo…- Matsuri titubeo, no sabiendo que decir para salir del predicamento que significaba mentirle a su hermana, -Ino me dijo que estabas aquí, olvide mis llaves- mintió la Haruno aunque no del todo porque si bien esa no era su razón para estar ahí, en realidad si había perdido sus llaves del apartamento. -¿Me prestas las tuyas?- pidió Matsuri.

-Te obsequiare unas llaves como pendientes para tu cumpleaños- prometió Sakura con voz crítica. -Sígueme- indico la pelirosa.

La pelicastaña asintió, vehemente, esperando a que su hermana pasara a su lado, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada antes de decidirse a seguirla, no podía levantar sospechas, ya tenía todo planeado y no iba a retractarse de hacer una fiesta para su hermana mayor en ese punto.

-Esta noche- susurro Matsuri antes de seguir a Sakura.

C y Hinata se observaron un tanto divertidos antes de negar para sí mismos. Matsuri se saldría con la suya, como siempre, no importa cuánto es que Sakura intentara evitarlo.

* * *

-Detective Haruno, aquí tiene- tendió Karui.

La pelirosa asintió, sonriente, aceptando el sobre. Karui era la encargada del área de informática en la comisaria, una revolucionaria total, así como una gran amiga y novia ya que Choji no emitía queja pese a que trabajaran juntos, ni Sai tampoco pese a haberse opuesto inicialmente a que dos de los miembros de su departamento tuvieran una relación romántica en vez de laboral únicamente.

-¿Es de la 86?- corroboro Sakura.

-Sí- afirmo la pelicastaña.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura.

Observando sutilmente, tras la pronta partida de Karui, -por el rabillo del ojo-a quienes se encontraran cerca, Sakura abrió el sobre sin mayores prisas, extrayendo el pendrive que conecto inmediatamente a su computadora, reproduciendo de forma inmediata la grabación correspondiente a la cámara de seguridad de la tienda en que se había registrado el incidente, prestando suma atención a las imágenes, hasta el más mínimo detalle, quedando conforme con lo que veía, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Ya fuera que Sasuke lo hubiera pensado o no, había actuado con cautela.

* * *

Siendo acompañado por Naruto, sentado a su lado, Sasuke cambio la hoja del manual que había comenzado a leer hace unos momentos atrás, ya que tenía una excesiva cantidad de tiempo libre, elegía desperdiciarlo en ayudar a su amigo a reforzar la seguridad que se empeñaba en mantener con celosía. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del Uchiha en cuanto sintió el inconfundible palpitar y el femenino aroma a narcisos proveniente de la razón que tenía para sonreír y sentir esperanza.

-Buenas noticias- alerto Sakura, aparecieron en el umbral de la escalera, -tu rostro no es visible en ninguna de las imágenes de la grabación, en absoluto, tu identidad está a salvo- sonrió la pelirosa, bajando la mirada hacia la portada de aquello que leía el Uchiha. -¿Bloqueo analógico?- repitió Sakura en voz alta, confundida.

-Apaga los dispositivos inalámbricos en el perímetro- explico Naruto.

Sakura arqueo una ceja ante esto, Naruto se tomaba muy enserio eso de la seguridad, aunque lejos de incomodarla o algo, solo hacia que se sintiera más segura, sabía que no era la única que se preocupaba por Sasuke, sabía que no estaba sola en esa batalla. Sasuke aparto su vista del manual ante la interferencia de su amigo.

-Gracias, Naruto- Sasuke le dio un claro mensaje de que los dejara a solas

 _Sé cuándo no me quieren_ , se dijo Naruto burlonamente a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la silla y, ante la curiosa mirada de la pelirosa, se retiraba sin emitir protesta alguna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puede que no pudiera estar ahí, como una mosca en la pared, escuchando todo lo que pasaba o lo que se decían, pero quizá pudiera escucharlos desde el piso inferior, algo era algo.

-Tu aislada prisión comienza a resultarme un refugio- agradeció Sakura, sentándose sobre la cama.

-No piensas pasar tu cumpleaños sola, ¿o sí?- se preocupó Sasuke, aunque más que una preocupación esto le daba tiempo de sopesar la idea que había surgido en su mente esa mañana. -Necesitas al menos una pizza o una película- razono el Uchiha.

-Si tú invitas, claro- acepto Sakura, divertida por su interés.

-En teoría, si- acepto Sasuke, sin dar una respuesta clara, -en la práctica obviamente el responsable es Naruto- bromeo el Uchiha.

Una carcajada melodiosa escapo de los labios de la Haruno ante la broma, pero no fue solo a cusa e esto sino por alegría y dicha pura, estaba junto a la única persona-además de Naruto-a quien no debía mentirle, a quien no debía ocultarle nada, sentía una libertad y comodidad junto a él que jamás sentía con nadie más. Resulto sumamente agradable para el Uchiha-como siempre-verla sonreír con esa inocencia y sinceridad pura, no había nadie como ella en el mundo, no necesitaba cuestionárselo, sabía que era así, no sería de otro modo, nadie tenía un corazón como el de ella, ni una sonrisa tan radiante, mucho menos una belleza tan cautivadora a la vista.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo una noche sin mentiras?- se sorprendió y alago la Haruno

-Mereces tener un descanso- manifestó el Uchiha, valorando todo aquello que ella hacía asiduamente en pro de su seguridad, -¿te parece bien a las ocho?- sugirió Sasuke, volviendo su atención al manual.

-Sí, es una cita- dio por hecho Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco ante esto, levantando su sorprendida mirada hacia la radiante faz de la pelirosa. No creía que ella fuese a dar por hecho que lo que iba a suceder entre ambos fuera una cita, no era su intención apresurar las cosas entre ambos tampoco…a quien quería engañar, claro que quería estar más cerca de ella, pero no tenía el valor ni la determinación para intentarlo, no cuando ella era tan maravillosa y él…una bestia. Sakura se corrigió mentalmente al ser tan directa, al dar por hecho que Sasuke sentía algo más que amistad por ella, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Estaba más que claro que solo eran amigos y nada más, tenían deudas emocionales el uno con el otro, por ello se ayudaban entre si y velaban por que el otro estuviera a salvo, no más, aun cuando su corazón deseara escuchar un si sabía que eso no pasaría.

-No una cita, cita- corrigió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era la situación más incómoda-en el plano emocional-por la que hubieran pasado, en eso estaban de acuerdo sin necesitar decirlo en voz alta. Recorriendo las paredes con la mirada, Sakura se dio cuenta del mismo problema que había notado en el apartamento de Teyaki: la ausencia de fotografías, de no ser por las estanterías y repisas, las paredes estarían totalmente desprovistas de todo objeto posible, era la primera vez que reparaba en ello al estar ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a ustedes los hombres?- cuestiono Sakura abiertamente, confundiendo a Sasuke que levanto la mirada hacia ella por causa de esto. -Tener una fotografía en la pared no estaría mal, este lugar parecería menos una prisión- reflexiono la Haruno, observando las paredes.

-Digamos que, al menos, yo, no le veo demasiada relevancia a ese concepto- argumento Sasuke, divertido por su crítica. -Además, es parte del plan de huida, podemos llevarnos todo lo que necesitamos en quince o veinte minutos sin demasiados problemas antes de volver a estar en un refugio seguro- explico el Uchiha antes de devolver su atención al manual.

-Porque estas huyendo, alguien te persigue- recordó Sakura en voz alta. Sasuke la observo confundido, no entendiendo que sentido tenía aludir lo que debía de resultar obvio para ella dado el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. -Eres el mejor- celebro Sakura, levantándose de la cama.

Sin que pudiera resistirse siquiera, -y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco-Sasuke agradeció estar recargado contra el escritorio en cuanto Sakura lo abrazo efusivamente con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Había hecho algo y no era consiente?, ¿Por qué le daba la gracias? O era demasiado despistado o Sakura no le estaba diciendo algo importante, no, ella no hacia eso, o al menos ya no más.

-Te debo una- se separó Sakura, besándole la mejilla antes de encaminarse velozmente hacia la escalera.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sasuke, confundido.

-Es un caso, luego te lo explico- se despidió Sakura, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. -¡Gracias de nuevo!- grito Sakura desde abajo, haciendo que él la escucharía de todos modos.

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Sasuke negó para sí mismo, devolviendo su mirada al manual que estaba leyendo, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero la había ayudado, al menos había hecho algo productivo con su tiempo además de leer ese manual.

* * *

Haber reparado en la clase de existencia y rutina que tenía Sasuke era todo lo que podía haber necesitado, si él se ocultaba con tanto afán, ¿Por qué no lo haría otra persona? Claro, sus motivos y acciones serian diferentes pero la esencia era la misma, algo o alguien que los buscaba, Ena había huido porque no tenía ora opción, no porque Teyaki tuviera algo que ver.

-Y si nadie quería eliminar a Ena, ¿y si ella se eliminó?- sugirió Sakura.

Ino y Hinata, de pie frente a ella, fruncieron el ceño, observándose confundidas a causa de su idea, no sonaba descabellada, pero si sumamente extraña para el caso.

-¿Desapareciendo en menos de veinte minutos?- indago Hinata.

-Eso explicaría porque fallo el sistema cuando introduje sus huellas- apareció C, tras ellas.

El rubio lucía un impecable esmoquin en su partida de la comisaria, claramente a causa de su cita con _Pakura_ , pero como todo buen forense e investigador no podía perder oportunidad de ayudar a sus queridísimas amigas en el caso en que había recurrido a su apoyo y jurisdicción.

-No se llama Ena, su verdadero nombre es Mai Kawamata- C abrió la carpeta que había cargado hasta entonces, tendiéndole el informe a la pelirosa, -no hay otro registro de su existencia ante de los dieciocho años a menos que se trate de su carnet de conducir, no hay certificado de nacimiento o número del seguro social- añadió el rubio, repitiendo lo que decía el informe.

Como siempre, debían de felicitar a C, el informe en cuestión-pese a recopilar la poca información existente-era sumamente detallado, Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse porque su amigo desperdiciara su tiempo en su siempre presente lugar de trabajo en lugar de encontrarse con su cita como se esperaba que hiciera, o eso es lo que creía ella.

-No deberías involucrarte si es que llegas tarde a tu cita- se preocupó Sakura.

-Tranquila, me esperara- se enorgulleció C.

Sakura sonrió ante esto, C era quien hacia esperar a las damas, como siempre, nunca al contrario. De forma repentina, Sai apareció delante de ellas, haciéndolas apartar su concentración del informe entregado por C.

-Yamanaka, Haruno, Hyuga- llamo Sai.

Por lo visto tenían una pista importante.

* * *

Tan velozmente como le era posible el Uzumaki bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida d ela universidad, tenía el "permiso" de Sakura para actuar sin reparo y tomar lo que necesitaran de la universidad, pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil en ningún sentido. Claro, eran cosas que nadie extrañaría si no estaba, pero eso no ocultaba lo que hacía para garantizar la seguridad de su amigo, de Sakura y la propia cuando menos. En su descenso por las escaleras, resulto grato para Sara-la directora asociada del departamento de ciencias-encontrarse a Naruto a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Naruto Uzumaki- saludo Sara.

Como una cascada de agua helada que hubiera resbalado por su espalda, Naruto se volteó en el acto con un gesto mecánicamente nervioso pero que desaprecio en cuanto contemplo el sonriente rostro de la bella pelirroja que-como siempre-conseguía robarle el aliento.

-Sara, hola- correspondió Naruto nerviosamente, viéndola bajar las escaleras hacia él que bajo la mirada hacia la caja que estaba cargando. -Seguramente te preguntaras que estoy haciendo- supuso el Uzumaki, intentando no parecer tan nervioso a como estaba realmente.

-Algo- divago Sara con una sonrisa, -pero me he dado cuenta de cómo me ves en las reuniones- sonrió coquetamente la pelirroja.

Saberse descubierto fue vergonzoso para el Uzumaki, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y pronto o de lo contrario acabaría arruinando la ya buena relación que tenían, pero, ¿Cómo dirigirse a ella? Un nudo se formaba en su garganta de solo intentar pensar en decirle algo.

-Yo no lo llamaría observar, solo adular- sonrió Naruto antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en medio de u estupor, -no eso no…- el rubio hizo todo cuanto le fue posible por ocultar sus nervios, más no le estaba resultando, -ya no sé lo que digo- se dio por vencido el Uzumaki.

Estaba actuando como un niño, un quinceañero enamorado sin ninguna razón. Iba a admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón: tenía miedo de que Sara lo rechazara, la última vez que había tenido una novia había sido hace más de diez años, ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo coquetearle una chica o como iniciar la posibilidad de una cita y pese a agradecer el interés de su amigo por eso, Naruto era quien determinaría eso, no Sasuke.

-He estado preguntando, y sé que no tienes novia o una relación- inicio Sara, aligerando el ambiente entre ambos.

-Me alegro de que te hayas percatado- comento Naruto con deje de vergüenza.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras pero- sonrió la pelirroja, viendo que él no respondía a su indirecta, -¿Quieres que tomemos un café juntos o algo?- pregunto Sara abiertamente.

-Yo…- titubeo Naruto, claro la idea le parecía agradable y mucho, por fin tenia servida en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de intentar algo con Sara…pero no, no podía, no cuando su mayor prioridad era su amigo, la seguridad de ambos y de Sakura por causa de Muirfield, no cuando Sara podía correr peligro por solo asociarse ligeramente a él, no podía hacer eso, -lo siento Sara, debo irme- se excusó el Uzumaki, retirándose inmediatamente.

Sara observo confundida su partida, acomodándose la cartera por sobre el hombro. Quizá había ido demasiado directa.

* * *

 **PD:** tarde, si, se suponía que, o yo quería, actualizar ayer pero me quede hasta las **2 am** y me falto un poco que acabo de terminar por y para ustedes :3 actualización (como siempre) dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y por quien me animo a actualizar tan pronta y eficientemente como me es posible) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primera parte** del **5 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **El Regreso de Saturno** " y si bien he incluido al personaje de **Hinata** (cosa que no sucede en la serie, si es que investigan o la están viendo) el resto de los cambios que llegue a efectuar en los **próximos capítulos** serán más bien en base a **detalles** o **situaciones existentes** por si es que tienen alguna sugerencia, en serio la agradecería y mucho como todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten :3 recuerden, si es que quieren ver la serie " **La Bella & La Bestia**" o, en ingles, " **Beauty and The Beast** "pueden hacerlo aquí: . :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 9

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 9

El orgullo de un hombre era una cuestión seria, y si bien todos los hombres pensaban y actuaban diferente, resultaba humillante para Naruto el haberse quedado sin palabras delante de Sara a causa de la atracción que sentía por ella, a causa de su propia inseguridad sumada además a la ayuda incondicional que le brindaba a su mejor amigo y a Sakura, siendo que la seguridad de ambos resultaba absolutamente prioritaria para su persona.

-Ni siquiera sabía que decir, estaba temblando como gelatina- se lamentó Naruto, halando de su cabello con exasperación, -de todas formas ¿Qué iba a decirle?- intento defenderse el Uzumaki.

-¿Tal vez un sí?- menciono Sasuke con obviedad.

Guiándose por el manual, Sasuke intercalo su mirada de su amigo al artefacto en cuestión que habría de componer el "Bloqueo Analógico". La verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo o si estaba bien, pero o se guiaba por el manual o sencillamente no hacía nada, y ya que tenía demasiado tiempo libre elegía la primera opción. La verdad es que era importante para el que su mejor amigo pudiera tener su propia vida, pero si Naruto no hacía nada por proyectarse y darse la oportunidad de tener una relación con alguien, ¿Quién era el para interferir? Debía creer que Naruto podría tomar sus propias decisiones sin ayuda de nadie más, debía tener fe en su amigo.

-Despierta Sasuke- espeto Naruto con voz dura, -un café lleva a cenar, cenar a beber y sabes cómo termina eso- razono el rubio.

-Serviría para que dejaras de insinuar cosas entre Sakura y yo- justifico su aprobación el Uchiha.

-Eso jamás- sentencio Naruto, determinado a ser el cupido y testigo de esa relación que, con toda seguridad, surgiría de un momento a otro, -pero ¿Qué crees que pasaría luego de meses de evasivas?, ¿Cómo le digo que no puede venir a mi casa?- increpo el Uzumaki, intentando creer que podía existir algo entre Sara y él.

-Dile que vives con tus padres- sugirió Sasuke.

No le hizo gracia a Naruto este comentario, si bien su madre era una mujer muy celosa en el ámbito maternal, no era a tal grado como para prohibirle llevar una novia, amiga o lo que sea, a casa. Usar esa excusa tan absurda era lo más pobre de libro, por no decir que mataba las pasiones que cualquier chica pudiera sentir, esa no era la idea, quería mantener un margen entre Sara y él, no humillarse a sí mismo como un idiota. No, debía haber algo más que hacer, algo que permitiera que Sara y él pudieran tener algo, pero sin implicarla demasiado en el mundo complicado en que vivía, protegiendo a su amigo y a si mismo de Muirfield.

-Magnifico, lo ideal para una noche de sexo- crítico el Uzumaki con palpable sarcasmo, -solo que hasta mis padres me permitían llevar una novia a casa- se rindió el rubio.

Dejando a un lado su trabajo, Sasuke volcó su completa atención hacia Naruto. No merecía pasar por todo eso, ya lo había acompañado en su "exilio" del mundo desde hace casi dos décadas, merecía tener su propia vida y despegarse tantas complicaciones emocionales, pero si Naruto no daba intenciones de hacerlo…entonces quizá deberían de probar si es que Sara podía lidiar con lo mismo que Naruto, él y Sakura lidiaban diariamente, quizá ella pudiera hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-¿Y si fuera de confianza?- planteo Sasuke. Naruto levanto la mirada en el acto, observándolo como si se le hubiera ocurrido lo más descabellado e imposible de la existencia. -Hablo enserio, ¿Y si fuera alguien que supiera la verdad y lo entendiera?- intento ayudar el Uchiha.

-Lo intentamos, ¿o hace falta que te recuerde como termino?- recrimino Naruto, molesto por lo que su amigo intentaba aludir. -Yo era esa persona de confianza, tenía amigos y novia pero todo desaprecio en cuanto comenzaron las mentiras y los secretos- recordó el Uzumaki, apretándose las manos con frustración. -Es la realidad, no podemos cambiarlo, es preferible dejarlo todo a involucrarse- dio por hecho el rubio, imaginándose a la hermosa detective pelirosa al decir esto, -admiro a Sakura, ella puede con todo- alabo Naruto.

-No lo hace, les miente a sus amigos y hermana como tú acabas de decir- corrigió Sasuke, con rencor hacia sí mismo y lo que significaba estar de su lado, -pero no es como si pudiera cambiarlo, ella eligió esto, no se lo pedí- se repitió el Uchiha, recordando insistentemente lo que Sakura decía en cada oportunidad en que él intentaba hacerla desistir.

-Esa es la diferencia, tu no lo elegiste, solo pudiste resignarte- ejemplifico Naruto, comparando la situación, -pero ella está aportando opciones, ¿Quién hace eso desinteresadamente?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, intentando no ser obvio al señalar la importancia de Sakura y la posibilidad de que pudiera existir algo entre ella y su amigo. -Si fuera tú, no lo pensarías dos veces- opino Naruto.

Sasuke no negó ni afirmo la declaración de su amigo. Claro que deseaba que pudiera existir algo más entre Sakura y él, pero…¿Ella sentiría lo mismo?, ¿Realmente podía haber algo entre ambos o solo se estaba imaginando cosas? Temía que no fuese así, temía enfrentarse a la realidad de que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él, esa era la razón por la cual no tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Temía que todo fuera una fantasía.

* * *

-¿Protección de testigos?- repitió Ino, incrédula.

Reunidas en el despacho de Sai, -estando este presente, desde luego-Ino, Sakura y Hinata escuchaban con incredulidad al agente Sakon, miembro del FBI y encargado del programa de protección de testigos bajo el cual se encontraba Ena, por su propia protección, valga la redundancia, ya que estaba vinculado a un caso de suma importancia y que seguía sin resolverse.

-Ena vio como mataban a sus padres, el asesino escapo pero atraparon al cómplice- informo el agente. -Ella nos ayudó a encarcelarlo y está en protección de testigos- justifico Sakon.

-Por eso no dejo pruebas de donde estaba- murmuro Hinata, relacionando los puntos.

-Sakon preparo la identidad de Ena, ha sido su guardián los últimos tres años- especifico Sai, serenando a sus detectives. -Retirare a mis agentes del caso- tranquilizo el peligro al agente.

-Ella vio la fotografía en el periódico y huyo porque no deseaba que su identidad se viera comprometida- razono Sakon.

Ciertamente toda aquella explicación resultaba de lo más plausible y nadie tenía porque dudar, Ino y Hinata-así como Sai-lo creían y eso era lo importante, pero algo le impedía Sakura confiar del todo. Podían decirle instinto animal o lo que fuera, pero no le permitía creer en todo aquello que el "Agente Sakon" estaba relatando coherentemente sobre la vida de Ena y el por qué tras su desaparición..

-¿Está a salvo?, ¿Esta con usted?- cuestiono Sakura, no del todo convencida.

Se trataba de una promesa, le había garantizado a Teyaki que darían con Ena o que al menos le dirían todo cuanto pudieran para tranquilizarlo, pero si no sabía absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo garantizar que ella estaba bien? , ¿Acaso el FBI realmente podía garantizar que ella estuviera a salvo? Sakura no conseguía creer del todo en esa historia, no tenía ni la más remota idea de porqué pero lo sentía, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien en eso.

-No tengo permitido decírselo- evadió Sakon, cortésmente, -pero he de hablar con los que han estado en contacto con usted, toda persona que conozca su identidad haría que corriera peligro- se explicó el agente, levantándose de la silla. -Gracias por su ayuda- gratifico Sakon a Sai.

Siendo acompañado por Sai, el Agente Sakon abandono el despacho del jefe de policía ante la atenta mirada de las tres detectives, sobre todo de Sakura que no conseguía sacar aquella duda de su mente. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pronto llegaría la hora exacta en que había acordado cenar con la única persona con quien no debía guardar secretos…pero resultaba imposible pensar en ello cuando existía un problemita con el que Sakura hubiera deseado no contar en lo absoluto y que sus amigas no conseguían ocultar por más que lo intentaran.

-Ya no estamos en el caso y son más de las siete, ¿una cerveza por tu cumpleaños?- sugirió Ino con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Creen que no me di cuenta?- Sakura cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, observando analíticamente sus dos amigas que temblaron de miedo al saberse descubiertas. -Una niña de dos años miente mejor que ustedes- critico la pelirosa con dureza, sabiendo muy bien del plan que su hermanita tenía en mente y ya había llevado a cabo. -Dije que no quería una fiesta- reprocho Sakura más bien par si misma, -¿A qué hora?- exigió la Haruno.

-A las nueve- murmuro Hinata, avergonzada.

Sakura bufo antes de darles la espalda, tendría que asistir pero para hacer eso primero debía de excusarse con la persona con quien realmente hubiera deseado pasar su noche.

* * *

Controlar a su propio corazón y mantener un latido uniforme, si como constante, resulto un completo reto para Sakura que se presentó en el hogar del Uzumaki, subiendo amenamente las escaleras. Puede que supiera o pensara lo que tenía que hacer pero ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar o cuestionarse lo que iba a decir, solo lo había divagado en su mente, preguntándose porque su querida hermanita tenía que organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños siendo que eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-Llegaste antes- reprocho Sasuke.

El Uchiha no necesito apartar su vista de su labor para saber que Sakura estaba en el umbral de la puerta, resultaba fácil para él detectar su presencia a causa del único aroma a narcisos que siempre emanaba de ella así como por el sereno y acompasado latir de su corazón que era más detectable para el que cualquier otra cosa.

-No, debo decirte algo- advirtió Sakura.

Adelantándose a la acción del Uchiha, Sakura le tendió el destornillador.

-Gracias- murmuro Sasuke.

Algo la inquietaba, lo sabía, el sobrecontrolado latir de su corazón lo decía a kilómetros de distancia, no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o malo pero algo la estaba forzando a actuar como si no sucediera nada, no necesitaba verla a los ojos siquiera para saber que esto era así. Detrás de él, Sakura pensó en las palabras exactas que decirle, en el medio, la forma para no ofenderlo, no quería darle a entender que postergaba la amistad o vínculo entre ambos a causa de su propia vida, no quería eso, pero cuando menos quería pedirle un poco más de tiempo para lidiar con Matsuri y la fiesta antes de cumplir con lo que habían pactado.

-El asunto es que…- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo que decir, no quería ofenderlo ni tampoco negarse a la oportunidad que él había sugerido, eso era más importante para ella que una fiesta sorpresa orquestada por su latosa hermana menor, -llegare tarde, el parasito que tengo por hermana insistió en una fiesta sorpresa, y quería avisar que quizá tarde en llegar- soltó la Haruno finalmente, con un sutil suspiro a causa del aire que había contenido, -si no te molesta, claro- añadió la pelirosa, preocupada de lo que él pudiera pensar.

Resulto extrañamente familiar para Sasuke escuchar estas palabras, ¿Quién las había dicho y cuándo? Naruto, hacía más de diez años atrás, cuando le prometía que podría tener un pie en cada mundo, por decirlo así. No, no podía pedirle a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo, ella no tenía por qué sacrificar su vida de esa manera, ¿De qué le servía el haberla salvado? Ella estaba demasiado determinada a servir de apoyo y respaldo, olvidándose de si misma y eso era un error, ella no tenía por qué cambiar su vida y rutina habitual a causa de él.

-No me molesta- tranquilizo Sasuke, volteando a verla, -pero no tienes porque- zanjo el Uchiha.

-Si, lo sé- sonrió Sakura, nerviosamente, temiendo haberlo ofendido, -pero espero que no te moleste que venga en cuanto termine la fiesta- sugirió la Haruno.

Claro que podía con eso, con ese paralelismo de mundos entre el propio y el de Sasuke, entre todo cuanto tenía que ver con Muirfield, todo eso formaba parte de su vida y quería, a su vez, formar parte de ello, pero no era culpa suya que Matsuri hubiera planeado una fiesta sin pedir su opinión siquiera, era muy lindo de su parte, -como hermana-pero Sakura hubiera deseado poder elegir, Matsuri y sus amigos no le habían dejado otra opción, ese era el punto. Centrando toda su atención en ella, Sasuke volteo a verla con aire crítico, reprochando tanto esfuerzo de su parte en algo que no valía la pena, ella no tenía por qué involucrarse de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, no era justo.

-Esa clase de planes son los que hacia Naruto hace quince años- menciono Sasuke, con toda la intención de hacer que ella se fuera.

Sakura lo observo preocupada a causa de esto, él estaba malentendiendo sus palabras, ella quería estar ahí, con él, quería pasar la noche a su lado y olvidarse de todos los problemas, pero tampoco quería ofender a su hermana por dimitir de la fiesta sin haber estado ahí siquiera, no podía romperle el corazón a Matsuri de esa manera, mucho menos a sus amigas y compañeros que ya estaban involucrados, seria egoísta de su parte hacer eso.

-Sakura, un secreto como este exige un precio demasiado alto- sentencio Sasuke, no queriendo que ella pagara el mismo precio que Naruto estaba pagando desde hace ya casi dos décadas. -Cuando todo esto empezó ni Naruto ni yo sabíamos en que nos estábamos involucrando, pero ahora lo sabemos- estableció el Uchiha, inflexible.

-Sasuke…- intento protestar Sakura.

-No te salve hace doce años para que desperdicies tu vida de esta manera- silencio el Uchiha. -Te daré un consejo, ve a tu fiesta y vive tu vida- dicto Sasuke.

Fue duro para Sakura escuchar esto, escuchar que él quería que ella se mantuviera lejos, que se formara una línea invisible entre ambos para mantenerse separados el uno del otro. ¿Por qué él no veía la importancia que tenía en su vida? Él tenía un lugar tan importante y esencial en su corazón y en su existencia que nadie tenía ni podría tener, ¿Por qué no veía que estaba enamorada de él? No, no le servía de nada protestar, no cambiaría nada y lo sabía. Resignada, Sakura no se atrevió a decir nada más, bajando tristemente la mirada y retirándose bajo un impoluto silencio.

No iba a protestar por algo que no sería correspondido, porque no le corresponderían.

* * *

El trayecto desde el hogar del Uzumaki a su apartamento había englobado el tiempo exacto para que dieran las nueve y con ello el momento exacto en que su hermanita tenía acordado que se celebrara la fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Sakura tomo aire, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que le fue posible en su rostro, y no solo porque estaría en una fiesta que no había pedido, sino porque aquella lejanía de parte de Sasuke la había herido mucho más de lo que ella quisiera admitir. Más serena, la Haruno práctico falsamente la expresión que tendría cuando todos gritaran " _¡Sorpresa!_ " al momento de su aparición, no podía cambiar las cosas, ni siquiera su personalidad antiemocional se lo permitía, solo le quedaba aceptarlo. No dudando más, Sakura giro la perilla y entro dando con una absoluta oscuridad que cambio repentinamente en tanto cerró la puerta, iluminando la estancia donde estaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo, su jefe, Hinata, Ino y, desde luego, Matsuri.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos.

Habiendo practicado previamente, Sakura consiguió representar la expresión exacta de júbilo y sorpresa que todos, con absoluta certeza, habían esperado de ella. Ya estaba ahí, ¿no? Solo le quedaba tolerar y vivir todo cuanto fuera a suceder, no tenía planes después de todo.

-Felicidades, hermanita- Matsuri abrazo cálidamente a su hermana, aunque algo preocupada por lo que Ino y Hinata le habían dicho, -¿Sorprendida o molesta?- pregunto en un susurro la pelicastaña.

-Sorprendida- acepto Sakura en voz alta, rompiendo el abrazo y sonriendo radiante, antes de besar la mejilla de su hermana, -te costara caro- recrimino la pelirosa, entre dientes para no ser oída.

Matsuri lamento interiormente esto, viendo como Ino y Hinata repetían prontamente su acción, abrazando cálidamente a Sakura. No iba a negarlo, sabía que su hermana no quería una fiesta, pero quería que se destensara de tanto trabajo, más la extraña melancolía que brillaba en los ojos de su hermana mayor no hizo sino preocuparla. Sakura era muy buena fingiendo, por no decir que nadie jamás se daba cuenta de esto, pero siendo su hermana Matsuri podía intuir que algo andaba mal, pero no la instigaría o presionaría, dejaría que Sakura se confesara por su cuenta si es que quería hacerlo y de no ser así…pues solo entonces intervendría si veía a su hermana sufriendo por algún motivo.

-Feliz cumpleaños- la abrazo Sai.

-Gracias, jefe- sonrió Sakura.

Ciertamente se esperaba que tuviera un grado de lejanía con muchos en su trabajo, pero habiendo compartido tanto con ellos y viéndolos prácticamente todos los días a cada hora posible, Sakura tenía un grado diferente de empatía con todos, aprecio y amistad sincera y Sai era uno de ellos, si bien pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre en lugar de llamarlo " _jefe_ " eso no significaba que fuera menos querido para ella. Seguido de su jefe y amigo, Sakura quedo ante C que se encontraba acompañado de la misma bella pelinaranja que había visto en el sitio de citas. Ciertamente era mucho más bella en persona que la fotografía.

-Sakura, ella es Pakura- presento C.

-Un gusto, esperaba verte- saludo Sakura, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto Pakura, un tanto asombrada por el cálido recibimiento de la cumpleañera.

-Algo así- sonrió la pelirosa, -C habla mucho de ti- alabo dirigiéndole una divertida mirada a su amigo.

-He hablado muy bien de ti- corrigió C, intentando que Sakura no lo hiciera quedar mal. -vuelvo en un minuto- se excusó el rubio.

Pakura asintió, viéndolo acercarse a algunos de los colegas que le había presentado esa noche, sonriendo encantada a la bella pelirosa que la había reconocido indudablemente, cosa que agradecía ya que no conocía a muchos de los presentes, salvo a Ino, Matsuri y Hinata.

-¿Es cierto que escalaste el Everest?- pregunto Sakura, recordando la duda de Hinata y ella al leer el perfil.

-Sí, dos veces- se jacto la pelinaranja, -pero me detuve muchas veces para hacer del baño- bromeo haciendo reír a todas, -por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Al fondo a la derecha- señalo Ino.

Sonriendo, Pakura se retiró respetuosamente ante la amigable mirada de la pelirosa, su hermana y amigas que, en tanto la vieron desaparecer, cambiaron sus expresiones sonrientes por gestos de sorpresa y envidia, al menos Ino, Hinata y Matsuri, ya que Sakura por su parte estaba maravillada, C siempre estaba rodeado de las mujeres más bellas, debió esperar que Pakura fuera alguien así.

-Atractiva, alpinista, además de graciosa y sensata- enumero Sakura, viendo desaparecer a la bella pelinaranja, -mujeres como ella hacen que algunas nos sintamos inferiores- recordó la Haruno.

-Y esos pechos- envidio Matsuri abiertamente, -tiene unos pechos perfectos, mataría por lucir así- se lamentó la pelicastaña

-¿Y yo? Me siento plana- se señaló Sakura, y no en broma sino de manera crítica. -¿Nos emborrachamos?- propuso la pelirosa, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo y todos

-Por fin, ese es el espíritu- alabo Matsuri, abrazando a su hermana.

Si su hermana mayor quería lidiar las penas-quizá de carácter romántico-Matsuri conocía la forma perfecta de hacerlo y a lo grande. El momento de chicas se vio interrumpido ante el pronto regreso de C que observo confundido la ausencia de su bellísima acompañante que si bien lo tenía completamente cautivado, no rivalizaba con la magnífica y dulce cumpleañera.

-¿Y Pakura?- busco C.

-Haciendo funambulismo entre azoteas- bromeo Sakura.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de C que reconocía estar divertido ante su broma. Ciertamente había invitado a Pakura por motivos personales pero…si había una mujer por la que realmente sintiera algo, esa era Sakura, llevaba mucho tiempo-desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos-intentando proponérsele de alguna forma seria, sabiendo que ella era más centrada y correcta, inocente por decir menos, pero ella siempre evadía sus intentos de alguna forma, conformándose con la amistad que tenían, claro, el apreciaba esto y valoraba tenerla como amiga, pero era imposible no enamorarse de ella cuando era tan absolutamente perfecta.

-Señoritas, reserve lo mejor para la cumpleañera- ofreció Sai.

El pelinegro, apareció cargando una bandeja con tragos de todos los tipos posibles a lección de la cumpleañera y sus acompañantes. No pensándolo ni un momento siquiera, Sakura tomo uno de los pequeños vasos de tequila, si iba a soportar todo eso, iba a hacerlo con todas las medidas posibles.

-Por Sakura- celebro C, perdido en los encantos de su amiga.

Sakura sonrió ante el alago de C, al menos no tenía que mentir, quizá la fiesta no fuera tan horrible como ella estaba pensando.

* * *

Todo era diferente este año y Sakura lo sabía, no estaba sentada teniendo en frente suyo una de las tradicionales tortas caseras que ella y su madre hacían anteriormente por su cumpleaños, todo era diferente, el panorama y lo que Matsuri había planeado, nada era como había sido hace doce años atrás y Sakura debía de usar todo su autocontrol para no exteriorizar esto, no estaba para nada de feliz a como aparentaba ante todos sus amigos y compañeros presentes.

-Pide un deseo, Sakura- animo Matsuri.

La pelirosa suspiro para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en el único deseo que podía tener en ese momento, cambiar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor en ese momento por remediar lo sucedido con Sasuke, hubiera preferido pasar la noche a su lado, hablando y despreocupándose de tantos problemas, pero él era quien la había alejado, no podía forzar las cosas, no sería justo de su parte forzar algo que no existía, porque ella era la que sentía algo por Sasuke y aparentemente esto no era reciproco por más que su corazón se negara a aceptarlo.

Abriendo los ojos, Sakura soplo las velas, apagándolas en un solo intento. _Se vale soñar_ , pensó la pelirosa.

* * *

Tendido sobre su cama, Sasuke contemplo por décimo séptima vez el techo, lamentando haber sido tan cortante con ella, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, además era su cumpleaños, ¿En qué estaba pensando? No importa cuánto se reprochara lo dicho, ya no podía cambiarlo y eso lo hacía perderse entre sus propias divagaciones, pero no impedía que el Uchiha llevara su mirada hacia el regalo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. La cena que inicialmente hubiera tenido lugar entre Sakura y él no era solo con el propósito de tenerla cerca y poder devolverle algo de la tranquilidad que ella le daba, sino por darle un regalo como merecía, pero había arruinado esa posibilidad con sus dudas y temores, con sus lamentaciones.

¿Aun podía remediar la situación?

* * *

Sakura sonrió una vez más a Pakura quien acababa de despedirse de ella.

La fiesta había sido demasiado larga, o lo bastante como para que el escaso trago de tequila que había bebido no diera abasto, ni embriagándola siquiera, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento más que despedir a los últimos colegas y amigos presente, o más bien a C ya que el resto se habían marchado hace unos instantes-Ino y Hinata con ellos-mientras que Matsuri guardaba toda botella de alcohol-de la clase de que fuera-que pudiera servirles para otra ocasión o bien para lidiar las penas.

-Gracias por venir- sonrió Sakura a C, en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación ya que el rubio no se separaba de ella.

El plan de C era el usual, abrazarla y marcharse, pero verla tan sonriente, tan bella y tan única la vez hicieron que aprovechara la valentía que el alcohol consumido le brindaba, acercando osadamente su rostro al de la pelirosa. Sakura freno esto, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho y el hombro de C, jamás había esperado que él intentara romper la línea de amistad entre ambos de esa manera tan abrupta, no, no era él quien actuaba, era el alcohol a través de él.

-C, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- detuvo Sakura, confundida por el repentino impulso de él. -Somos amigos- recordó la pelirosa.

-Es un beso de amigos- justifico el rubio.

-No…- suspiro Sakura, decepcionada al ver que C no desistía de su idea pese a que ella se hubiera opuesto por completo. -C, estas ebrio- recordó la pelirosa con obviedad.

-Eso es lo mejor- sonrió C, intentando repetir su actuar.

-C, no- sentencio Sakura.

La Haruno sostuvo fuertemente el brazo de C, guiándolo fuera de su habitación pese a una un sinfín de protestas y coqueteos por parte de él. Llamaría un taxi, no lo dejaría irse así luego de lo que había intentado.

Habiendo contemplado todo por el alfeizar de la ventana, Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en el muro junto a la escalera de incendios, no sabiendo si estar agradecido porque Sakura hubiera impedido ese beso, o celoso porque lo dicho por Naruto fuera verdad; alguien más estaba interesado en Sakura y se estaba adelantando a él, alguien tenía el valor de aquello que Sasuke no se atrevía a intentar siquiera. No había sido un error esperar verla esa noche, pero sí lo era haberla alejado por culpa de sus propias dudas. ¿Cómo podía saber si Sakura sentía lo mismo que él si no se atrevía a decírselo?

Ella era la única persona, la única-después de Naruto, claro-que lo aceptaba por quien era, por lo que era; una bestia, Sakura no sentía miedo y él era quien temía decepcionarla de alguna forma, la decepcionaba solo al tener dudas, al pensar que no merecía la pena intentar algo. Resignado, el Uchiha dejo el regalo sobre el umbral de la ventana antes de marcharse. Tenía que aclarar su mente antes de decidirse a decir lo que sentía.

No podría estar tranquilo hasta que eso pasara.

* * *

Devorando las palomitas mientras veía el partido, lidiando a su propio modo con sus penas emocionales a causa de la bella pelirroja, Naruto levanto la mirada hacia la puerta que acababa ser cerrada por Sasuke.

-¿Le gusto el regalo?, ¿Te beso?- interrogo Naruto, emocionado.

-No, pero alguien si intento besarla a ella- pronuncio el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" a causa de esto, pero no sorprendido porque tal cosa hubiera pasado, sino por la preocupación que había surgido inmediatamente en él al saber a su amigo testigo de ello, era dolorosísimo ver a la mujer que era dueña de sus suspiros a punto de ser besada por alguien más, de hecho le sorprendía que Sakura no hubiera aceptado, otra mujer en su posición hubiera lanado todo por la borda, dispuesta a olvidar, realmente debía de sentir algo muy fuerte por su amigo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el Uzumaki, preocupado por lo que su amigo pudiera sentir al respecto.

Sasuke se sentó junto a su amigo en el sofá. Su mente no paraba de reproducir esa maldita imagen a cada oportunidad posible, pensando en el hubiera, en cuan doloroso le habría resultado ver que Sakura no sentía algo por él, peor ahora no hacía más que dudar aún más de lo que ya dudaba antes. Si ella y el tal C eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo, sería normal que ella no quisiera arruinar tan relación, pero la parte egoísta de su mente le decía que esto era a causa de que Sakura, quizá, sentía algo por él. Pero eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

-No puedo culparla, le dije que viviera su vida y eso es lo que ha hecho- intento convencerse de ello el Uchiha, pero aun incapaz de hacerse a la idea. Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no iba a permitirlo, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era inspirarle lastima a alguien. -No quiero hablar de eso- zanjo Sasuke.

-Te advertí que debías darte prisa, no es una mujer que pudiera rechazar- justifico el Uzumaki, reparando en lo dicho y en la crítica mirada de su amigo, -si a ti no te gustara- puntualizo prontamente el rubio.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a olvidarse de todo eso e intentar dormir, pero apenas y dio un paso se sintió perdido, a punto de perder el equilibrio por obra de una extraña sensación en sus reflejos visuales.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?- se preocupó el Uzumaki, viendo una expresión de molestia en el rostro de su amigo, -Sasuke- repitió Naruto en un tono más fuerte.

El Uchiha parpadeo, recuperándose de esa repentina molestia que no podía identificar, pero la cual decidió desestimar al no considerarla de importancia, tenía la mente llena de ideas, no quería tener otro problema con que lidiar, no en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era olvidare de todo lo que le había traído ese día y cuan tontamente había actuado.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy…- el Uchiha no supo que decir, aquello verdaderamente se había sentido extraño, nunca le había pasado, -algo cansado, fue una noche muy larga- concluyo el Uchiha.

Naruto no consiguió creer esto, observo con preocupación la partid de su amigo. ¿Realmente estaba bien?

* * *

Sakura entro en el apartamento de Teyaki luego de haber recibido una llamada que la había hecho salir de la cama y vestirse a toda prisa, ¿la razón? Había desaparecido misteriosamente en algún momento indefinido de la noche y como detective era su deber y prioridad hacerse cargo de la investigación junto a sus dos compañeras, o más bien Ino ya que Hinata había prometido llegar con el informe de la información recabada durante la noche por el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- indago Sakura, de forma inmediata.

Los miembros más importantes del equipo forense ya se habían retirado, llevando consigo las pruebas más visibles en un intento por esclarecer si el ADN encontrado en el inmobiliario pertenecía al desaparecido habitante, mientras que otro grupo revisaba cada sector del apartamento en espera de encontrar algún material o algo que pudiese ser investigado debidamente, alguna evidencia que apuntara algo importante

-Los vecinos llamaron por un alboroto- comunico Ino viendo a su amiga situándose a su lado, -hay señales de lucha y se originan en la sala- señalo la Yamanaka, observando todo de forma exhaustiva al igual que su amiga.

Ya ambas estaban informadas de lo esencial; el rastro de sangre encontrado en la sala del apartamento, sangre que estaba siendo analizadas en el departamento por obra de los forenses-alias C-pero en ese momento aquello realmente importante era dar con el paradero de Teyaki, ¿Quién lo habría hecho desaparecer dejando tamaño desastre tras de sí? Alguien desesperado sin duda, no tonto, pero si exacerbado e iracundo, alguien que no veía otra salida y el caos reinante en el inmobiliario daba testimonio de ello.

-¿La sangre es de Teyaki?- dudo Sakura.

-Tal vez, la están analizando- tranquilizo Ino, igual de nerviosa al estar ante un posible crimen. -Se resistió, esperemos que siga vivo cuando lo encontremos- menciono la Yamanaka.

-Esta mañana no hable especialmente con protección de testigos- inicio Hinata, apareciendo tras ellas y tendiéndoles un informe. -Hackearon mi teléfono por veinte minutos, cuando comprobé las credenciales de Sakon, en realidad estaba hablando con alguien en Chelsea- la Hyuga señalo el reporte en manos de la Haruno que la observo preocupada.

Ciertamente esa era la mayor prueba hasta ahora para saber que el temor de Teyaki no era simple paranoia de un novio preocupado, ni mucho menos algún tipo de coartada secreta, había un peligro real asechando a Ena y a él, y lo habían tenido delante de ellas sin haberse dado cuenta como deberían. Si Sakon no existía, o no era quien había dicho ser, ¿Quién había estado el día anterior en el despacho de Sai, delante de ellas?

-Si desviaron tu llamada, ¿Quién es Sakon?- se preocupó Ino.

-Por lo visto un cadáver que se encontró esta mañana- señalo Hinata, tendiéndole las fotografías del cadáver en cuestión. -Quien se presentó ayer en la oficina de Sai fue Ukon, el responsable del homicidio de los padres de Ena, alias Mai- revelo la Hyuga, ciertamente inquieta por esto.

-Solo Ena puede identificarlo como el asesino y hacer que lo encierren- suspiro Sakura, entendiendo la táctica que Ukon tenía en mente.

Si tenía como rehén a Teyaki y Ena se enteraba de esto, prontamente iría en su búsqueda y entonces el podría matarla o hacer lo que sea que tuviera en mente, Teyaki era el punto débil de ella. Ukon parecía haber investigado lo suficiente, los suficiente como para saber quien era Teyaki y el vínculo que lo unía a Ena y que a su vez la hacía vulnerable. Pero ¿Dónde buscar? Si en efecto Ena tenía un refugio secreto en el cual ocultarse…debían dar con ese lugar y pronto antes de que sucediera lo peor.

-De ser así, ¿Por qué llevarse a Teyaki?- cuestiono Ino, confundida.

-Porque cree que podrá llegar a ella mediante él, supone que sabe sus secretos o que puede decirlos si lo presiona lo suficiente, es una especie de seguro- facilito la Haruno, encontrando el sentido a todo eso. -Probablemente lo mantendrá con vida hasta dar con Ena, la cuestión es donde está el refugio de ella- murmuro esto último Sakura para sí misma.

-¿Refugio?- repitió Hinata, no entendiendo de qué hablaba.

-Si, si está huyendo con toda seguridad ha de tener un lugar en específico a donde ir cuando tiene miedo o quiere estar sola- señalo Sakura.

-Teyaki dijo que querían una boda y luna de miel en el condado de Rockland- recordó Hinata, señalando el informe, -según el informe Ena fue a un campamento en ese lugar mientras estaba en primaria- comunico la Hyuga.

Sakura sintió vibrar repentinamente su teléfono, tomándolo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se trataba de un mensaje de parte de Sai quien-en la comisaria-se encontraba presionando y dirigiendo a todos, investigando por su parte para resolver ese caso en que se habían burlado personalmente de ellos, la situación no era solo por un deber moral sino también por una responsabilidad propia, nadie se burlaba de ellos sin que intentaran defenderse y el momento era ahora.

-Casualmente hay registros de un retiro de la cuenta de Teyaki en una gasolinera en el condado de Rockland- Sakura leyó el mensaje que había llegado a su correo, desde la comisaria, -Ena le estaba enviando un mensaje, si no puedes llamar, has de intentar la comunicación por otras vías- ejemplifico la Haruno, captando por completo la atención de su compañeras. -Ena intentaba decirle a Teyaki donde estaba- concluyo Sakura.

-Rockland está a media hora de camino- recordó Ino, devolviéndole las fotografías a Hinata, -busquemos una lista de hoteles, cabañas o lo que sea y a trabajar- lidero la Yamanaka.

Tenían una pista que seguir.

* * *

 _Divide y vencerás_ , decía el refrán que Sai había empleado meses atrás, pues si bien en aquel momento no venía al caso, ahora si ya que las tres se habían separado para cubrir mayor terreno. Hasta ahora la que tenía un esfuerzo más fructífero del que enorgullecerse era Sakura que recorría los pasillos del _Hotel Belmond_ , marcando velozmente el número de la Hyuga en su teléfono, esperando que le contestara y pronto, no sabía si correría con riesgo o no, pero ninguna medida de precaución era demasiada cuando se lidiaba con un asesino.

-Hinata, estoy en el Hotel Belmond, hay una joven desconocida en la habitación seis- comunico Sakura, no esperando respuesta alguna, -infórmale a Ino y vengan pronto- dicto la Haruno, finalizando la llamada.

La Haruno guardo su teléfono, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que daba con la habitación en que-aparentemente-debía encontrarse Ena. Por simple precaución, Sakura situó una de sus manos por sobre la funda del arma, tocando la puerta a su vez, no tena idea si Ena estaba ahí o no pero era preferible correr cualquier riesgo posible en esa situación que ya de por si era contraproducente. La pelirosa no recibió ninguna respuesta desde el interior de la habitación más que el inequívoco silencio, pero eso no era un problema para ella, no era una prueba de que no hubiera alguien en el interior, solo ratificaba que alguien se estaba ocultando.

-Ena, soy Sakura Haruno, policía de Nueva York- se presentó Sakura, esperando oír algún sonido proveniente del interior, pero nada, -sé que tienes miedo, sé todo sobre Ukon- confeso la Haruno, empatizando con la joven dentro de la habitación. -Por favor abre la puerta, quiero ayudar a Teyaki y a ti, creo que está en problemas- aludió Sakura.

Sabía lo que se sentía preocuparse por alguien justo como hacia Ena, esperaba pode empatizar lo suficientemente bien con ella como para que Ena depositara en ella su confianza, para que juntas pudieran resolver esa situación y evitar que Teyaki corriera un riesgo innecesario por culpa de Ukon. La perilla, súbitamente, giro sobre su eje antes de que-muy lentamente-la puerta se abriera permitiéndole contemplar el rostro sereno y preocupado de la misma joven que había visto en la fotografía que Teyaki le había entregado:

 _Ena_

* * *

Sentada sobre su cama, Ena observo con tristeza a la detective Haruno que acababa de relatarle todo cuanto había sucedido; la preocupación de Teyaki por ella, su desaparición y como es que Ukon podía estar implicado…eran justo las cosas que ella había intentado evitar al desaparecer de la forma en que lo había hecho, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, pero de nada había servido su medida de precaución ya que ahora Teyaki se encontraba tras ella.

-Sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero por años he vivido con una identidad secreta, encerrada en mi departamento, temerosa de que alguien llegara a mi vida- admitió Ena, sintiendo que poda confiar en la detective a su lado, -y cuando Teyaki llego, me asuste, intente alejarlo- garantizo la peliazul. -Sé que es tonto- Ena bajo la mirada ante su propia vergüenza.

-No lo es- negó Sakura.

Ya sabría ella como se sentía eso; enamorada de un hombre sumamente complicado que no sabía si le correspondía pero a quien tenía que ver constantemente ante la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos, velando por su seguridad como él hacía con ella, acrecentando ese sentir, ese amor por el a cada día en que volvían a verse, a cada momento que pasaban juntos. Era imposible no involucrar los sentimientos, así es como Sakura podía entender a Ena pese a que la situación por la que ambas estaban pasando fuera diferente, ya que Ena y Teyaki se correspondían totalmente entre sí, mientras que Sasuke y ella…ni siquiera sabía que eran o como denominar su relación, porque eran más que amigos, eso estaba claro.

-Sé que no debí involucrarme pero no pude evitarlo, me enamore de él, aun lo amo- entristeció Ena, agradecida por el apoyo de la Haruno. -Nos mudamos juntos, nos comprometimos y yo añoraba tanto una vida normal que olvide que siempre he de huir- lamento la peliazul, reconociendo su error y asumiendo que debió de actuar de otra forma. -Cuando vi la foto en el periódico, supe que debía irme, alejarme- confeso Ena, dando sus razones para desaparecer.

Teyaki se había vuelto demasiado importante en su vida, por eso se alejaba porque no quería que el cambiara su vida por su causa, no era justo, él ya tenía una vida antes de que ella apareciera, debía creer que el podría seguir sin ella, pero él se había negado a ello. La idea de la felicidad y normalidad era magnifica, perfecta…pero no era posible, no para ella y no podía ser egoísta empeñándose en conseguirla y arriesgando a Teyaki en el proceso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Tal vez Teyaki pueda estar ahí para ti- alentó la Haruno, por experiencia propia.

-Nunca volverá a ser el mismo- protesto Ena, temiendo lo que pudiera sucederle por su culpa, -no será doctor, es muy fácil de rastrear, no podría pedirle que se sacrificara de esta forma- justifico la peliazul

-No puedes decidir por él- advirtió Sakura.

Inconscientemente, ella misma se dio la respuesta que necesitaba; Sasuke no podía decidir por ella, era su responsabilidad y autonomía decir que deseaba hacer, el camino que quería seguir: ella decidiría y sabía muy bien cuál era su resolución al respecto…

* * *

Ukon abrió la puerta sin mayor problema sosteniendo el arma entre sus manos, ya había tenido bastantes problemas para dar con _Mai_ , perdón, _Ena_ , esta vez no cometería errores, no dejaría testigo porque sencillamente no había nadie que pudiera testificar nada, no si Ena estaba muerta y eso era lo que sucedería inevitablemente.

Oculta tras la puerta, resulto relativamente fácil para Sakura sobresaltar a Ukon, sujetándose de su espalda e intentando hacerlo perder el equilibrio, forcejeando con el hasta hacer que el arma que tenía cayera al suelo, pero entre más se esforzaba, intentando asfixiarlo, más se daba cuenta de que contrario a otro individuos con quienes haba lidiado…Ukon sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ya que se zafo de su agarre con increíble facilidad, arrinconándola contra la pared, tomándola del cuello. No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, pero si lugar a dudas había esperado un adversario más débil. La Haruno alzo su rodilla, golpeando el estómago de él, ganando tiempo al hacerlo perder el aliento, recargando su peso en el él y girando para apoyar sus zapato contra el muro, ejecutando una voltereta que lo hizo perder el equilibrio por completo y caer.

La puerta del baño se abrió escasamente, y Ena asomo su cabeza, intentando saber que pasaba, Sakura le había indicado que se mantuviera oculta, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando ella se estaba arriesgando.

-¡No salgas!- grito Sakura, haciendo que Ena volviera a encerrarse en el baño.

La momentánea perdida de concentración fue la oportunidad perfecta ara Ukon que intento asfixiarla, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella, pero Sakura fue más rápida, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, consiguiendo tomar el arma de él que había caído anteriormente. Ukon estuvo a punto de sujetarla de los hombros y hacer que se levantara cando la puerta volvió a abrirse, sorprendiendo y haciendo que Sakura tuviera el tiempo de levantarse y apuntarle con el arma, sujetándolo de la tráquea justo para darle tiempo a Choji y Shikamaru de proceder y esposarlo. Ino y Hinata respiraron con tranquilidad al verla bien, o casi ya que tenía un ligero moretón en la frente.

Ante la atenta y confundida mirada de sus amigas, Sakura se dirigió velozmente hacia el baño, dando co Ena que aprecia aterrorizada y sorprendida de verla a salvo. Sakura sonrió únicamente antes de que Ena la abrazara efusivamente.

-Gracias- sollozo Ena.

Sakura correspondió por completo al abrazo, algo agotada pero satisfecha…lo había conseguido, había podido protegerlos, a ambos, a Teyaki y a Ena.

* * *

Los arrestos eran un incordio, pero uno necesario y con lo que había que lidiar.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata dirigieron sus miradas-entre enternecidas y románticas-hacia Teyaki y Ena que se encontraban abrazados-mientras que Choji y Shikamaru, bajo la vigilancia de Sai, "escoltaban" a Ukon hacia la patrulla. La pesadilla con que Ena había tenido que vivir por tantos años por fin había terminado, o por lo menos de tal manera que ella ya no tendría que vivir con el permanente temor de ser feliz, esta vez podía elegir y hacer su voluntad, poder actuar por impulso aunque fuera una vez, esta vez podía acceder a la vida normal que siempre había deseado y Sakura estaba feliz por ello.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?- Hinata contemplo a la feliz pareja.

-Pueden dejar de esconderse, tienen suerte- sonrió Sakura.

De pie en la entrada del hotel, la imagen era digna de contemplar; ellos, observándose, sonriendo y prometiendo que ya nada volvería a separarlos…quizá comparable a algún momento cursi sacado de alguna película pero esto era diferente, no era una actuación, estaban siendo totalmente sinceros y por ello era más que maravilloso escucharlos hablar simplemente, escuchar que pudiera existir un amor que superara una barrera como lo era aquella por la que habían atravesado.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho, no era justo para ti- Ena intento hacerlo entender.

-Soy yo quien debe decidir eso- reprocho Teyaki, olvidándose de su frustración al saberla a salvo. -Haría lo que fuera por ti- prometió el pelicastaño.

Una parte estaba resuelta, el caso ya estaba fuera de su jurisdicción por haber sido resulto…y ahora era su turno, era el momento de que-justo como Ena y Teyaki-Sasuke y ella arreglaran las cosas entre ambos tras lo sucedido el día anterior no podían dejar que algo así los separara, no iba a suceder.

* * *

Sasuke cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, volteando a ver a Sakura que aprecio en el umbral de la escalera. Pese a no exteriorizarlo, le sorprendía que ella estuviera ahí, no había imaginado posible siquiera que ella volviera tan pronto.

-Gracias por el regalo- saludo Sakura, -aunque no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que todos se hubieran ido y yo pudiera irme a dormir- se quejó la pelirosa, lamentando no haber reparado en la presencia del regalo mucho antes. -No sé lo que es, quería esperarte y abrirlo contigo- sonrió Sakura.

Tristemente la magia que sentía al volver a verla debía romperse, esta vez debía establecer límites pese a no haberlo hecho anteriormente, ella era demasiado importante en su vida como para que Sasuke le permitiera sacrificarse como hacia diariamente, empeñándose en protegerlo, distanciándose de todo el mundo que formaba parte de su vida, ella no tenía por qué hacer eso, no podía permitírselo.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?- divago Sasuke.

Suponía lo que iba a suceder; ella mentiría o bien seria sincera diciendo que la fiesta había sido maravillosa, que había estado junto a sus amigos, que podía haberse olvidado perfectamente de todo y con toda seguridad eludiría el asunto del casi beso entre ella y su compañero de trabajo. Ella aún tenía tiempo de recapacitar, no necesitaba implicarse tanto con él como hacia Naruto que inclusive postergaba su propia vida por su causa, ella aun podía alejarse y seguir como si nada jamás hubiera pasado…pero-y aun siendo egoísta de su parte-Sasuke no quería que pasara eso.

-Horrible- admitió Sakura, sintiendo que lo vivido la noche anterior era una fiesta que jamás olvidaría, en el mal sentido, -las margaritas, el vodka y la idea de mi hermana sobre los solteros en la bañera no va conmigo, nadie de los que ahí estaban me conocían- dio por hecho la Haruno, -hubiera preferido venir aquí- confeso Sakura.

Eso había pasado en realidad, luego de haber despedido a todo el mundo-agotada por la fiesta siquiera-se había retirado a dormir dejando a su ebria hermanita durmiendo en el sofá, cubierta por una manta, y justo antes de dormir se había dado cuenta de la presencia del regalo en el umbral de su ventana. Había esperado un par de horas-quedándose despierta, esperando que el apareciera pero no lo había hecho, en su lugar solo tenía ese regalo que ansiaba abrir pero que esperaba poder hacerlo co el presente para agradecerle el haber tenido ese detalle con ella.

-Tu vida no está aquí, Sakura- protesto Sasuke.

¿Había esperado esa respuesta? Claro que sí, se trataba de Sasuke, en ese caso solo podía esperar una negativa que no era nada salvo una mentira que intentaría alejarla, solo que ella n quería dejarse alejar esta vez, quería quedarse, no importaba si él sentía algo por ella o no, el tema era que tenía una promesa para con él, tenía un voto solemne de lealtad incondicional y siempre seria así sin importar que no existiera nada entre ellos. Darle paz, control y posibilidades era su deber y lo que deseaba hacer, no iba a cambiar de opinión en ese momento, no tenía porque.

-La peor mitad, afortunadamente no- rio Sakura, no dejándose sorprender por su intento de alejarla, -la mejor mitad sí- dio a entender la pelirosa. -Lo que quería para mi cumpleaños era solo sentarme con alguien a quien no debo mentirle- le recordó con obviedad, aludiendo a sus propias palabras.

-No puedo pedirte…- debatió Sasuke.

-No lo haces, soy yo quien decide- interrumpió Sakura, determinada a hacerle ver el error que cometía al pensar que ella se arrepentía de involucrarse en su mundo. -No es que espere que lo hagas pero, ¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche?- ofreció la Haruno, esperanzada.

Bajo otras circunstancias-y puntualizaba lo de "otras circunstancias" en el plano emocional-se hubiera sorprendido por su invitación, pero ahora no, no cuando aún se encontraba imperante aquella escena que había estado a nada de suceder entre ella y ese sujeto llamado C. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Como Naruto había dicho; era bastante complicado, solo para empezar, ella no necesitaba complicar su vida más de lo que ya era, si ambos seguían acercándose las cosas solo empeorarían y se harían difíciles, sobre todo para ella y eso era lo que Sasuke no deseaba que sucediera.

-La única razón por la que debes mentir soy yo- le recordó Sasuke, incapaz de olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior, y no solo su discusión sino también por la intervención de ese "C". -No soy el indicado, necesitas a alguien normal- zanjo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero una vida normal?- cuestiono Sakura, atreviéndose a hacer esta pregunta. -Es mi decisión, no la tuya- recrimino la Haruno, recordando a Teyaki y Ena. -Mi hermana no estará en toda la noche, tendría todo listo a las ocho- menciono la pelirosa, teniendo un panorama perfecto. -A menos que tengas algo que hacer, te estaré esperando- prometió Sakura.

Sonriendo radiante-como si supiera que así podía doblegarlo, Sakura se retiró bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, volteando a verlo una última vez en el umbral de la escalera. Él aceptaría, algo se lo decía, lo que existía entre ambo era demasiado fuere como para evitarse entre sí, y fueran amigo o algo más sus destinos, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y eso no podía rebatirse.

No podían negar lo que sentían.

* * *

Sara afianzo el agarre de los libros que cargaba contra su pecho, aun meditabunda con respecto al tenso momento entre Naruto y ella, mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba la oportunidad: Naruto era muy guapo, agradable, tenia una sonrisa en todo momento y en resumen era el hombre que toda mujer desearía conocer y con quien había compartido múltiples experiencias, pero reconocía que tal vez él no la veía de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, quizá ella estuviera sacando conjeturas erróneas.

Sus divagaciones la hicieron distraerse a tal punto que no se percató de que había chocado con alguien hasta que este evito que sus libros tocaran el suelo. Apenas Sara levanto la mirada se encontró de frente con el Uzumaki que había parecido como por arte de magia, o más bien llamado por sus pensamientos hacia él.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del café?- sonrió Naruto.

-Claro- asintió Sara, encantada y sorprendida, sobre todo encantada, -pero yo invito- propuso la pelirroja.

Naruto asintió animoso…se daría la oportunidad.

* * *

Replantearse las cosas era lo más normal del mundo, y reconocer un error lo era todavía más, por ello Sasuke asumía que-tras su comportamiento el día anterior-lo que al menos le debía a Sakura era acceder a su invitación. Debía elogiarla y mucho, era increíblemente persistente cuando se lo propia, pero eso no era una característica negativa sino que todo lo contrario ya que señalaba quien era y en lo que creía, delataba lo firmes que eran sus ideas y que cuan irrefutable era su voluntad.

Pero, ¿Qué sucedería entre ambos? Verla a los ojos aquella tarde y de por si se había resultado difícil, demasiado confundido y molesto consigo mismo, siendo carcomido por la culpa sabiendo que muchas de las limitaciones que ella sufría-al protegerlo-era por su causa, ¿Cómo no sentir odio por sí mismo? La había salvado y no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría pero estaba destruyendo su vida al anclarla a su mundo de esa forma aun cuando ella insistiera en que lo hacía por su voluntad, aun cuando insistiera que todo cuando sucediera eran sus decisiones y que por ello él no debía preocuparse, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, ¿Cómo ignorar la importancia que ella tenía en su vida? Por eso accedía, por eso se encontraba camino a su apartamento, porque no quería decepcionarla ni entristecerla más de lo que ya había hecho inconscientemente y porque quería estar junto a ella, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente al sentir nuevamente aquel extraño mareo junto a una jaqueca que consiguió aletargarlo y confundirlo…

* * *

Segundos, minutos y horas, eso es lo que Sakura había contemplado sentada a la mesa, observando moverse las agujas del reloj, pasando el tiempo de forma melancólica bebiendo despreocupadamente una copa de vino, intentando pasar el tiempo de alguna forma hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba esperando algo en vano, algo que no iba a suceder…él no iba a venir.

Llegando a la triste conclusión de que Sasuke no iba a aparecer, Sakura guardo los platos que no había usado y limpio la copa de vino, guardando todos los cubiertos y demás, desechando las velas que se habían consumido por completo ante el paso de las horas. Había esperado desde antes de las ocho hasta las dos de la mañana sin obtener respuesta alguna, ¿Qué pensaba? Sasuke no tenía una obligación con ella ni nada por el estilo, eran solo amigos, ella era quien estaba implicando sus sentimientos en las cosas, no significaba que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella, debía entenderlo.

Afortunadamente Matsuri no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, no preguntaría que había sido de su noche o si había mantenido su mente pegada al trabajo…en realidad quería olvidar esta noche, quería olvidar las expectativas que se estaba haciendo con respecto a algo que no existía, ella sola estaba respondiendo a sentimientos que no existían, a una posibilidad que no tenía cabida, ¿Por qué Sasuke habría de fijarse en ella?, ¿Qué tenía de especial, para empezar? Negando para sí misma, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de tomar su pijama y entrar al baño para cambiarse.

Debía despejar su mente de esa clase de pensamientos, ya se había torturado emocionalmente a sí misma en el pasado, no ganaría nada repitiendo tal proceso esta vez, debía centrarse en seguir adelante, por más que no tuviera otra opción de donde escoger. Cambiada de ropa, la Haruno tomo la caja que había encontrado en su ventana la noche anterior, había esperado que Sasuke estuviera ahí cuando decidiera abrirla…pero claramente eso no iba a suceder. Con mucho cuidado, removió el papel y la cinta antes de decidirse a abrir la caja, no tenía idea de que podía encontrarse en su interior y eso era lo más anhelado y desconcertante al mismo tiempo, decidiéndose finalmente, Sakura destapo la caja…encontrando un libro. El simple libro le traía recuerdos, era identifico a los que su madre le obsequiaba en cada cumpleaños desde que era niña, no había una inscripción en la cubierta ni nada, cosa que hizo a Sakura abrirlo para encontrar el título en la primera hoja:

 _La Bella y la Bestia_

Una sonrisa entre triste y nostálgica se plasmó en el rostro de la pelirosa al leer el título, el libro que su madre no había alcanzado a obsequiarle y-casualmente-su historia favorita de los cuentos de hadas…o Sasuke era adivino o la conocía demasiado bien, elegía aceptar esto último. Fuera como fuera, Sakura dejo la caja sobre el suelo y se metió bajo las sabanas teniendo el libro en sus manos y, no desaprovechando la oportunidad, lo abrió nuevamente para-esta vez-comenzar a leer.

" _Había una vez un rico mercader, era amable y valiente quien después de la muerte de su esposa solo vivía para la felicidad de sus seis hijos; tres mujeres y tres hombres que entre todos llenaban la casa de risas y alegría…"_

* * *

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Sasuke apretó los ojos.

Ese extraño mareo se había repetido, pero con mucha mayor intensidad y no entendía la razón, anteriormente había elegido desechar una absurda preocupación, pero ahora…no sabía que pensar. Se suponía que había estado a unas calles del apartamento de Sakura para aceptar su invitación y cenar con ella, pero de la nada ese mareo lo había desorientado por completo, borrando todo acontecimiento siguiente de su mente. La repentina sensación de una brisa fría lo hizo abrir los ojos finalmente, Sasuke levanto la vista encontrándose con un lugar que no reconocía en lo absoluto. Debía de encontrarse a una altura considerable porque podía ver con absoluta claridad toda la ciudad desde donde estaba.

Levantándose lentamente, aun inestable por causa de ese extraño mareo que-afortunadamente-había desaparecido, Sasuke no tardo en reparar en donde estaba, y aunque la vista era simplemente maravillosa y casi incapaz de comparar con otro paraje nocturno, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no sabía como pero se encontraba en lo alto del puente de Brooklyn. Esto del mareo y este extraño estado de sonambulismo comenzaba a preocuparlo.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **PD:** tarde en actualizar pero como ya había comentado en " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " he tenido que lidiar con unos problemas de índole emocional que me han agotado, pero solo lo digo para pedir su paciencia ya que como prometí no desistiré de ninguno de mis fics, se los prometo :3 actualización (como siempre) dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **5 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **El Regreso de Saturno** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 10

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Lógicamente, y pese a lo sucedido Sasuke había elegido mantener la calma y comportarse de la forma más normal posible, regresando a casa y agradeciendo que Naruto se encontrara profundamente dormido. Mientras que él, por su parte, no había conseguido dormir ni por un breve segundo, estaba demasiado confundido a causa de lo sucedido, y -por la mañana-no había reparado en contarle a Naruto de lo sucedido, en realidad no tenía porque y lo que menos deseaba era complicar más su existencia a causa de esto.

Eligiendo, intentar despejar su mente de toda clase de ideas que acaban por resultar más preocupantes para sí mismo, había intentado centrarse en el resto del trabajo que le quedaba por hacer, leyendo lo que restaba del manual, pero divagaba a cada segundo. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente?, ¿Cómo es que había enriado en el puente de Brooklyn en medio de la noche, sin recordar absolutamente nada? Jamás le había sucedido algo así, jamás había llegado a hacer algo así. Puede que por ahora no fuera más que un estado de sonambulismo, pero ¿Seguiría así permanentemente o estos " _desmayos_ " acabarían por volverse algo peor? La maldita incertidumbre y la duda le impedían concentrarse, le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese problema.

Sus divagaciones eran tan centrales para él que no fue capaz de percibir ni el aroma, ni los latidos del corazón de Sakura que cruzo el umbral de la escalera, observándolo a él que le daba la espalda, intentando mantener la cabeza fría para no sentirse despechada ni nada por lo sucedido la noche anterior. No, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, debía pensar las cosas antes de actuar, de lo contrario solo actuaría como una tonta y ni la situación ni el vínculo entre ambos lo ameritaba.

-Hola- saludo la Haruno.

Reaccionado y dándose cuenta de que sus propios pensamientos lo alejaban de la realidad, voleando a ver a Sakura de forma apresurada, incapaz de ocultar su temor ante la idea de preocupar a alguien más, coa que Sakura noto, alterándose a si mima enseguida, olvidándose de todo prejuicio a causa de la noche anterior.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asuntarte- se disculpó Sakura, lamentando haber dado una idea errónea.

-No, no es nada- desestimo Sasuke, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, eligiendo no preocuparla innecesariamente. -¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió a causa de la presencia de ella.

-Nada- murmuro Sakura, no convenciéndose del todo, -¿Estás bien?- cuestiono la Haruno, no olvidando su permanente estado de preocupación por él.

-Si, solo no me he sentido bien esta mañana- aclaro Sasuke, esperando poder eludir la preocupación de ella.

Sakura asintió para sí misma, obtenido una respuesta parcial. No había errado al pensar en ello: Sasuke la había plantado, no había reparado en el sencillo detalle de disculparse debidamente con ella siquiera, solo había sucedido y ya. Hasta ahora creía que esas coincidencias, esos momentos en que se encontraban tan cerca entre si…era como resultado de que sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro, pero no era así, Sasuke marcaba límites que los distanciaban, recalcaba con obviedad que solo eran amigos y que estaban vinculados a los casos. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, quizá fuera mejor marcar los límites tal cual eran.

-Entonces por eso no llegaste anoche- concluyo Sakura, intentando mantener la calma.

-Sí- corroboro Sasuke, evadiendo la mirada de ella.

No, ni en sus más descabelladas ideas se le hubiera ocurrido cometer semejante locura, jamás se atrevería a dejarla plantada. Realmente había estado dispuesto a aceptar su oferta, pero lo que sea que le estuviera pasando había impedido que esa idea pudiera concretarse y se odiaba por ello. Había hecho que ella se alejara, la había ofendido y lejos de enmendar tal error no había hecho más que acrecentarlo. Pero no quería preocuparla, puede que solo consiguiera que ella se enfadara más con él, pero preocuparla innecesariamente era algo que no deseaba hacer, ella ya tenía bastante con que lidiar por su trabajo, no quería hacer que tuviera que cargar con sus problemas.

-Pensé que me habías plantado- comento Sakura, bajando la mirada, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No- corrigió Sasuke, no deseando darle una idea errónea, -pero admito que debí llamar y decirte que no podría ir- se disculpó el Uchiha.

Era una disculpa correcta, en cierto modo Sakura debió de intuir que todo estaría bien…pero olvidar lo sucedido resultaba difícil, había sido una noche muy larga para ella, triste y lenta, incluso peor que su cumpleaños donde no había dejado de pensar en él. ¿Cómo es que sus sentimientos por él no eran lo bastante obvios? Deseaba saberlo de una vez por todas, ¿Él sentía algo por ella o no?

-El regalo fue muy dulce de tu parte, gracias- sonrió Sakura, dejando atrás sus críticas o lo que fuera que hubiera pensado decir, -por la hora en que lo encontré supongo que lo dejaste en un momento en que mi cumpleaños no era sino un caos total- supuso la Haruno, temiendo lo que él pudiera pensar en base a lo sucedido, o casi sucedido, por culpa de C.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- tranquilizo Sasuke.

Ella no había hecho algo malo, de hecho, agradecía infinitamente que ese beso entre ella y ese tal C no hubiera tenido lugar, pero aun así…él le había dicho que viviera su vida, que siguiera delante y ella-pese a no haberlo hecho-podría haber optado a aquello, ella no estaba ni estaría errando en nada al distanciarse de él, pero el problema era que eso quizá tendría lugar…y el no deseaba que pasara.

-Sasuke, él no es más que un amigo- garantizo Sakura, con absoluta sinceridad, -casanova y con segundas intenciones dirigidas hacia cualquier mujer, pero solo eso- acoto la pelirosa, esperando no dar una idea completamente lejana a la realidad.

-Puedes besar a quien tú quieras- eludió Sasuke, no queriendo hacerla sentir peor porque sabía que si ella seguía intentando justificarse eso era lo que sucedería.

-Lo sé- sonrió Sakura, nerviosamente, agradeciendo que él tomara las cosas de esa manera, -y nosotros no…- sugirió la Haruno, no esperando dar con la respuesta que estaba planteando en su mente.

-No, exacto- espeto Sasuke, evitando que las cosas se complicaran aun más. -Lamento lo de la cena- se disculpó el Uchiha.

-No hay problema, solo quería saber cómo estabas- amenizo la Haruno, bajando la mirada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería estar ahí. -Nos vemos- se despidió Sakura, finalmente.

La pelirosa no lamento darle la espalda a Sasuke y marcharse sin reparar en nada más. Puede que él se hubiera disculpado, pero el simple hecho-de su parte-de aludir que no había nada entre ambos resultaba doloroso, Por una vez en su vida quería liberar sus sentimientos, pero no podía ni se permitiría hacerlo.

 _Deber antes que egoísmo_ , se repitió Sakura a si misma.

* * *

Volver a su trabajo era lo más prudente, eso y que no quería tener tiempo disponible para pensar en lo más que se sentía, pero ni aun así creía poder alejar el foco central de su mente, no podía apartar su preocupación y sentimientos por Sasuke sin importar cuanto lo deseara, y eso acabo por desencadenar su ira al momento de dejar su cartera bruscamente sobre su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata e Ino que, recargadas sobre sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, se observaron ente si antes de contemplar con sapiencia la palpable ira y frustración por parte de su amiga.

-¿Quién es?- inquirió Hinata, haciendo que Sakura la observara confundida. -Solo actúas así cuando discutes con un chico- justifico la Hyuga, con obviedad.

-No es nadie- contesto Sakura, de forma inmediata, causando que Ino y Hinata la contemplaran con total escepticismo, no creyendo en lo absoluto en sus palabras y tenían por bien hacerlo. -Tienen razón- reconoció la Haruno, finalmente.

-Hay alguien- puntualizo Ino en base a sus palabras, no sabiendo si estar feliz por ello o no. Si su amiga estaba enojada de esa forma, debía tratarse de alguien que no valía la pena, -¿Quién es?- indago la Yamanaka.

-Había, es la palabra correcta- corrigió Sakura, sentándose frente a su escritorio a la par de sus amigas, sumergidas en ella y en escucharla. -Por lo visto me metí en otra relación que creo tiene futuro cuando no es así- planteo la Haruno, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y ocultando su rostro entre ellos.

¿Cómo es que siempre-y remarcaba el "siempre"-terminaba sintiéndose atraída por los chicos complicados? Literalmente, y Sasuke en esta oportunidad no estaba para nada exento de esta crítica, pero el punto negativo de esta historia es que lo que sentía por Sasuke no era parecido siquiera a nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes, era una dependencia y preocupación extrañaba, una sinceridad incuestionable, era como si su vida estuviera cobrando sentido gracias a él. Hinata alargo su mano, entrelazándola con una de las manos de su amiga que finalmente levanto su mirada hacia ella, observando a Ino e sola sayo quien-pese a su habitual actitud frívola y orgullosa-estaba igual o más preocupada por su amiga que la Hyuga.

-Sakura, si te rechaza o no te valora, es un idiota- acoto Hinata, completamente segura de ello.

-Exactamente, Hinata- secundo Ino, asintiendo vehemente. -Primero; si no le gustas es un idiota y segundo; ¿Quién es?- exigió saber la Yamanaka, rogando porque su amiga confesara esta vez.

-No importa- desestimo Sakura, resignada y determinada a no dejarse afligir por culpa de Sasuke, -tal vez sea mejor dedicarme a lo simple, quizá tu teoría del sexo no sea tan mala, Ino- acepto la Haruno, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Yo no diría eso mientras mi padre está presente- murmuro Hinata, indicándole a la Haruno que volteara.

Temiendo voltear y encontrarse con su padre, la Haruno dudo unos dos segundos antes de girarse levemente, dando con el siempre sereno y amigable rostro de su padre, haciéndola recordar que tenía algo con que lidiar y que por poco y había olvidado por completo. Algo nada aceptable en su caso ya que era hija del futuro " _novio_ " además de " _dama de honor_ " de su futura madrastra.

-Lo olvide por completo, la prueba del vestido- musito Sakura, sonriéndole nerviosamente a su padre.

Al menos había algo positivo para la ocasión: tenía responsabilidades más que suficientes como para olvidarse de Sasuke, por ahora.

* * *

Matsuri se encontraba de visitando a sus tías en Chicago, y por lo tanto ahora era su completo deber encargarse de ayudar a Tsunade en todo cuanto lo fuera posible y por obvias razones, no solo era la amiga de su futura madrastra, sino la única _futura hijastra_ con quien se llevaba bien ya que Matsuri era menos tolerante-claro, lo camuflaba muy bien-y por ende esto resultaba un problema para los detalles del vestido de novia y todo lo referente a las damas de honor

-Saluda a Tsunade de mi parte- pidió Sakura, acompañando a su padre a la salida de la comisaria, -intentare ayudar tanto como pueda, pero recuérdale que la mejor a la hora de elegir un vestido es Matsuri- sonrió la pelirosa, no sabiendo si podría o no ayudar en aquella tarea.

-Descuida, se lo diré, te veo en la cena esta noche- acoto Kizashi, besando la frente de su hija que sonrió, infinitamente bella como siempre. -La reservación es para cuatro, así que a menos que quieras estar sola con nosotros, invita a alguien- sugirió el Haruno, preocupado de la aparente " _soltería_ " de su hija mayor, su favorita. -Como a ese compañero tuyo que fue a la fiesta de compromiso, Tsunade y yo lo consideramos agradable- menciono Kizashi, intentando elegir a alguien que resultase conveniente para su hija.

La mayoría de las mujeres en su familia tendían a casarse teniendo poco más de vientre años, pro nadie había legado al punto de ella que-a sus veinticuatro años-tenía pésimas relaciones con los intentos de novio que había tenido, totalmente volcada a su trabajo y-con toda seguridad-manteniéndose virgen. Siquiera su hermanita Matsuri le hacía sombra y por ello era más que comprensible que su padre se preocupara pero…Sakura no quería que lo hiciera, si ese era el rumbo que su vida debía de tomar; sea pues, pero había coas que simplemente no podían cambiarse y quizá esta fuera una de ellas.

-¿C?- repitió Sakura, no sabiendo si sorprenderse o molestarse al recordar lo que había tenido lugar hacer un par de días atrás, cuando había intentado besarla.

-¿Hablas sobre mí?- inquirió C, apareciendo tras ella. -Es un gusto verlo, señor Haruno- saludo el rubio, cortésmente.

-¿Te gustaría salvar a Sakura y venir a la cena de hoy?- pregunto Kizashi, abiertamente, sin ningún miramiento.

-Papá- advirtió Sakura.

No, no quería el plan de casamentero de su progenitor ni sus intentos por hacerle más fácil la existencia al actuar de chaperón, lo que sin lugar a dudas sucedería durante la cena. La última vez que había sucedido eso había sido hacia cinco años atrás por obra de Ino que había intentado involucrarla en una cita a ciegas, no, esta vez no. Ni muerta aceptaría un arreglo por parte de su padre, menos si es que C estaba involucrado.

-No, sería un placer, ¿A qué hora?- acepto C, gustoso ante la idea.

-Hola, la persona de quien hablan esta justo aquí- regaño la Haruno.

Era increíble, ella podía oponerse libremente y no significaría nada porque su padre estaba determinado a tomar las decisiones por ella esta vez. C ni siquiera era el tipo de hombre que tenía en mente, distaba mucho de sus anteriores novios, -o de Sasuke, para variar-pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas sino además el hecho de que quería aclarar las cosas entre C y ella antes de que-desde la perspectiva de él-las cosas pasaran a mal.

-A las 7:30 en Per Se- detalló Kizashi, esencialmente.

-Sigo aquí- reprocho Sakura, señalándose a sí misma.

-No faltare- prometió C, observando ligeramente divertido a Sakura.

-Maravilloso, significa mucho para nosotros- garantizo Kizashi, estrechándole la mano, -hasta esta noche- el Haruno sonrió a su hija.

Sakura sonrió tan creíblemente como le fue posible a su padre antes de que él se marchara, deshaciendo su sonrisa y observando con ira absoluta a C que lejos de sentirse ofendido o preocupado por ser el blanco de cólera de ella, le sonrió sínicamente. Claro que recordaba lo que había intentado hacer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella y no se arrepentía, pero si iba a tener algún avance en concreto con Sakura, quería que fuera estando totalmente consiente y esperando que ella accediera a darle una oportunidad.

-Te odio- gruño Sakura.

-Sakura, tenemos un caso- irrumpió Ino.

La Haruno entorno los ojos antes de dedicarle una última mirada a C. Afortunadamente podría distraer su mente con un caso, pero el lado negativo de ello era que la conversación entre C y ella debería de posponerse más de lo que-hasta entonces-había hecho ya anteriormente. Resignada, la Haruno siguió a Ino, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde- se despidió C, observándola.

Pero a ella no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto, claro que seguirían con esa conversación. Necesitaban aclarar las circunstancias.

* * *

Afortunadamente tenían un caso que investigar, la muerte de un pintor en una galería de arte. Su cadáver había sido descubierto por una de las encargadas de preparar la inauguración de la galería. En otras circunstancias Sakura se hubiera molestado al no tener el tiempo libre que deseaba para lidiar con sus problemas, pero esta vez estaba bastante conforme mientras ella y sus amigas entraban en la escena del crimen. Todo se trataba de simple lógica; entre más trabajo tuviera sobre si misma menos vería a Sasuke, menos pensaría en él y a su vez eludiría el intento de cena romántica por parte de su padre para relacionarla con C que había intentado besarla y con quien no quería romper su-hasta entonces-amistad.

-¿Por qué sufres?- reprocho Ino, incrédula al escuchar las protestas de su amiga. -Tu padre te hizo un gran favor- espeto la Yamanaka.

-No quiero tener esta conversación ahora- alego Sakura.

C no era para nada el tipo de chico con que pensaría en tener una cita siquiera, además eran amigos y ella apreciaba este vínculo por sobre cualquier otro ya que se trataba de lo primero que se había forjado entre ambos al momento de interactuar por primera vez, bueno eso y el hecho de que no podía eludir sus sentimientos por Sasuke sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Primero necesitaba aclarar sus propios pensamientos antes de decidirse a aceptar una la oportunidad que significaba una nueva relación o intento de ello.

-Todo estaba mal con el idiota y te consiguió una cita con C- aclaro Hinata, preocupada por la felicidad de su amiga.

-No es una cita- puntualizo Sakura.

-Una cena en Per Se es la definición para una cita- señalo la Hyuga.

-Supéralo Sakura- índico Ino, con obviedad, -sé que la idea del rechazo es atractiva, pero yo cambiaria de táctica, hazte la difícil y haz que sienta celos- instruyo la Yamanaka, con experiencia en el tema, -entonces valdrá la pena- prometió Ino.

-Pienso igual- corroboro Hinata.

No, definitivamente no pensaba usar los celos para hacer o descubrir lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, no resultara porque él, sencillamente, no sentía nada más un deje de protección hacia ella, cercanía y una amistad inquebrantable, pero no más y lo sucedido la noche anterior y esa mañana eran prueba suficiente. Además, ¿Por qué tenía que tener a sus amigas en su contra en ese momento?

-¿En serio?, ¿Ambas contra mí?- cuestiono Sakura, señalando a sus dos amigas, -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- murmuró la Haruno, tocándose la frente en un gesto que claramente evocaba un intento de obtener paciencia.

-Somos tu bendición y tortura- defendió Ino, evidentemente.

Bufando para sí misma, Sakura recibió un informe de mano de unos de los forenses que revisaban la escena y apoyaban a C. Apartando su mente de todo pensamiento que estuviera remotamente asociado al Uchiha, a C o al tema de sus sentimientos, Sakura leyó parcialmente el documento, tomando nota mental de los puntos importantes que habrían de debatirse como protocolo a seguir de la investigación.

-Shinji Kodai, veintiséis años, vivía en Queens, artista- menciono Sakura, identificando a la víctima en cuestión cuyo cuerpo ya había sido requisado por los forenses pese a que C y el personal estuviera revisando hasta el último detalle.

-¿Evidencia de entrada forzada?- inquirió Hinata, contemplando el trabajo que hacían C y los demás forenses.

-No, no fue forzada- Sakura le tendió el informe a Hinata que le agradeció el gesto con la mirada, -no falta nada, y la mujer que lo encontró dijo que tenía una exposición esta noche- detallo la pelirosa. -Parece que aun la tendrán- comento la Haruno.

Ino, Hinata y ella llevaron sus miradas hacia una de las, aparentes, encargas de la galería y que dejo una caja llena de botellas de vino sobre una de las mesas. Se trataba de una simple pero atractiva chica de cabello purpura y ojos oscuros, atractiva pero con un deje de cautela a su alrededor, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Lastimeramente una mala primera impresión no era suficiente como para permitirles llevar a cabo un interrogatorio como seguramente deseaban.

-Si lo permitimos- recordó Ino, anteponiendo la autoridad con la que contaban, recibiendo el informe de manos de Hinata, -cerraran todo este lugar por la investigación- comento la Yamanaka, leyendo el informe.

Antes de que Sakura o Hinata pudieran debatir el tema con la serenidad pertinente que merecía formar parte de la investigación, la Yamanaka avanzo con solida determinación hacia la mujer que parecía ser la encargada de todo y que procedía eficientemente en su trabajo pese a los rastros de sangre sobre el suelo en el lugar en que había estado anteriormente el cadáver de Shinji. Sakura y Hinata la alcanzaron prontamente, temiendo que iniciara su tradicional medio agresivo para ejercer los interrogatorios.

-¿Eres Leiko Akami?- supuso Ino.

-Si, los otros oficiales me dijeron que siguiera con mi trabajo- justifico la aludida, -habrá alrededor de doscientas personas aquí esta noche- comento Leiko.

-El show debe continuar- secundo Hinata con obviedad por cómo estaba actuando y porque.

-Él no lo cancelara- defendió Leiko.

-¿Y él es?- interrogo Sakura.

-Ebisu, el dueño- señalo la pelimorada, sin más.

Bueno, la locura de Ino si tenía método ya que gracias a su intervención ahora sabían el nombre de la persona bajo cuyo bando trabajaba Shinji antes de morir. Aun no tenían ni siquiera la dirección del estudio que Shinji había tenido para plasmar profesionalmente su trabajo artístico, lo cual resultaría más que prometedor. Pero un nombre era algo al menos, un carácter en específico mediante el cual proceder y obtener información. Si, quizá fuera buena idea dejar que, por ahora, Ino actuara como la policía mala.

-¿Cuántas personas tienen acceso a esta galería?- indago Sakura, observando las amplias dimensiones del lugar.

-En general Ebisu, yo, un par de asistentes y, por excepción, Shinji que estaba descargando las últimas piezas anoche- explico Leiko de forma pausada para no olvidar ningún detalle.

Hinata giro su rostro de sola sayo hacia la puerta en son e Sakura que observo el lugar donde se encontraban trabajando los forenses. Existía la remota posibilidad de que dieran con la pista más inequívoca de quien había perpetrado el crimen, pero quien sea que lo hubiera hecho era muy listo, no había rastros de ADN, pisadas ni nada que rondaran las proximidades del lugar en que se había hallado el cadáver. Estaban tratando con alguien que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y por ende resultaba difícil de rastrear.

-Si esa puerta hubiera permanecido abierta, cualquier persona podría haber entrado- planteo Hinata, leyendo la mente de Sakura.

-¿Hay alguien con quien tuviera problemas?- inquirió Sakura, corroborando la suposición de Hinata.

-Solo trate con él un par de veces- negó Leiko, no pudiendo dar más detalles.

-Sakura, Ino, Hinata- llamo C, de forma repentina.

Excusándose con la mirada, Las tres dirigieron prestamente sus pasos hacia donde se hallaba C, que procedió a entregarles las fotografías que su equipo habían tomado de toda las dimensiones de la escena del crimen, tanto previa como actualmente para no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Disparo en la espalda, dos balas, bajo calibre- detallo C, enseñándoles las fotografías previamente tomadas del cadáver requisado, -pero por la forma en que cayo no estaba huyendo de nadie- razono el rubio, presto a la reacciones de sus amigas.

-Así que lo estaban cazando- murmuro Ino.

-O lo sorprendieron antes de que pudiera reaccionar- supuso Sakura.

-También encontré fibras de algodón blanco, no es mucho pero podría enviarlas al laboratorio- acoto C en caso de que esto fuera útil.

Sakura asintió, terminando de ver las fotografías, devolviéndosela a la par que Ino y Hinata se observaran entre sí con suspicacia. Debían darles algo de tiempo a ambos, si la cuestión era seria y C sentía algo por Sakura, entonces ella debía de darle una oportunidad, con toda seguridad habría de ser mejor que " _el idiota_ ". Pero para que eso sucediera, ellas no podían estar como testigos, intermediarias o lo que fuera.

-Ustedes adelántense, Hinata y yo iremos a polvearnos la nariz- se excusó Ino, halando del brazo de su amiga.

Sakura contuvo su ira y frustración ante el predecible actuar de sus dos amigas que, en ese preciso instante, reprobatoriamente la dejaban sola con C, lo que menos deseaba por ahora. ¿Cómo olvidar lo que había intentado? El impulso de C por intentar besarla no podía olvidarse, era una huella que hacia distar levemente la amistad que compartían y esto resultaba doloroso para Sakura que valoraba su amistad por C por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Pero ya fuera que quisiera o no, el silencio no era respuesta alguna, no era conveniente para la situación, o solucionaban las cosas de una buena vez o de lo contrario las cosas sufrirían un drástico cambio para ambos y esto, claramente, resultaba peor para ambos ya fuera por sus propios sentimientos y como los involucraran voluntaria o involuntariamente. En otra situación, quizá, le hubiera dado una oportunidad a C sabiendo que no había nadie más que pudiera acceder a su corazón…pero era imposible hacerlo en esas circunstancias ya que Sasuke era quien se encontraba en su corazón y no podía olvidar esto pese a todos sus afanosos intentos por recobrar la calma.

-C, no es necesario que vayas- planteo Sakura, intentando evitar la cena por cualquier medio posible, -mi padre solo te invito en un impulso por no ver a su hija solterona ir sola- corroboro la Haruno, apelando a la coherencia y realidad de la situación, lo cual no era para nada romántico. -Lo último que quiero es complicarte las cosas- se preocupó la pelirosa.

-No es complicado, pasare por ti a las siete- amenizo C, nada contrariado al momento de decidir si cenar con ella o no y esto era lo que más deseaba en realidad; tener una mínima oportunidad con ella. -Dijiste que querías que habláramos- razono el rubio ante la expresión de incredulidad por parte de ella.

-C, te sobrepasaste la otra noche y lo sabes- protesto Sakura, sin vacilación.

-Yo no lo veo así- se justificó el rubio, cosa que no le hizo gracia a la pelirosa, que evadió su mirada de forma inmediata. -Sakura, llevamos años conociéndonos, ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad?- pidió C.

-No eres mi tipo- protesto la Haruno.

Claro que no lo era, jamás le habían interesado los hombres que desfilaban con una, luego otra y así sucesivamente, nunca podría sentir algo por quienes jugaban con los sentimientos de las personas y que luego no lamentaban alejarse sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento. Quizá la razón por la que estuviera tan enamorada de Sasuke, además de lo obvio, fuera la forma en que él la trababa; sin presiones, ambos manteniendo una amistad que los hacia complementarse perfectamente y de hecho ella misma no deseaba que las cosas tomaran un rumbo apresurado, su único deseo egoísta era saber si Sasuke sentía algo por ella o no, era la única respuesta que quería y ansiaba saber.

-¿Y quién lo es?- curioseo C.

-No te incumbe- concluyo la Haruno. -Asistiremos a la cena, no más- determinado Sakura tajantemente. -C, eres un amigo muy querido para mí, no quiero que eso cambie, por favor- pidió la pelirosa.

No necesitando esperar más y habiendo recabado toda la información necesaria, Sakura se retiró prontamente de la galería, no necesitando esperar a Ino y Hinata, solo necesitando alejarse de allí y pronto. ¿Por qué los sentimientos debían ser tan complicados? Sentía algo por Sasuke pero no sabía si él le correspondía, y C sentía algo por ella que no podía corresponderle por tener a alguien más en su corazón.

La vida no era nada fácil.

* * *

Habían entrevistado a la madre de Shinji quien había informado que su hijo había tenido un romance con una chica, algo aparentemente esporádico y nada duradero ya que ni siquiera se la había presentado, pero eso era poco importante en realidad ya que no tenían nombre ni nada que identificar a la joven.

-A las 11:15 pm Shinji llamo a la galería de Ebisu, el dueño de la galería notablemente ausente- Sakura leyó en voz alta el informe para sus dos amigas.

La Haruno dejo caer la hoja sobre el escritorio, masajeándose las cienes en un intento por aminorar su jaqueca. Tantas cosas en que pensar…y tan pocas respuestas, ¿Cómo es que tenía cabeza para pensar siquiera? No podía explicar como pero aparentemente su mente profesional se aislaba de su ser consiente para permitirle trabajar, de otro modo apenas y podría mantenerse cuerda. En cierta forma era bueno que pudiera aislar los problemas de su vida cotidiana, porque sus problemas no eran menores en ningún caso ya que Muirfield no era fácil de eludir, y sus esfuerzos incansables por no ser detectables para ellos eran lo único que impedía que Sasuke, ella y Naruto corrieran algún peligro.

-Podría explicar lo que encontré en la cuenta de banco de Shinji, que no es mucho- comento Ino, levantando su propio informe que fue leído por la Haruno.

-Es extraño, debería tener mucho dinero- razono Sakura, olvidándose de sus problemas por un breve instante, -vendía pinturas a 5.000 la pieza- recordó la pelirosa en voz alta, tanto para sí misma como para sus amigas.

-La comisión estándar de la galería es el 50%, pero Shinji solo recibía depósito de unos cientos de dólares- calculo Hinata con eficiencia, argumentando la información otorgada por Ino.

-Si Ebisu estafaba a Shinji con eso, tal vez fue a confrontarlo- planteo Sakura.

Ebisu, temporalmente, seguía sin dar señales de su presencia en algún lugar, pero Ino y Hinata habían prometido interrogarlo personalmente de ser preciso, era imposible que permaneciera oculto por más tiempo. La Haruno sintió vibrar repentinamente su teléfono, sacándole de su bolillo bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas; se trataba de un mensaje cariñoso de parte de su padre que le recordaba la cena a la que debía acudir.

-Es mi papá- menciono Sakura, leyendo parcialmente el mensaje antes de devolver el teléfono a su bolsillo.

-¿Confirmando tu cita?- supuso Hinata.

-No es una cita- espeto Sakura, irritada a causa de ese tema que o hacia más que estresarla todavía más.

-Sigues pensando en el chico que te rechazo- razono Ino, intuyendo el porqué de su amiga para actuar así.

Sí, claro que seguía pensando en Sasuke, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era la repuesta e incógnita a muchas cosas en su vida, él-en cierto modo y por increíble que sonara-le daba sentido a su existencia, le brindaba el por qué para recuperar parte de la alegría que había sentido por la vida anteriormente, ¿Cómo ignorar eso? Era imposible. Con respecto al otro tema…no, no estaba confundida sobre C, claro que le resultaba atractivo pero jamás podría imaginar que él y ella se vieran involucrados en una relación ni nada parecido, solo eran amigo, cruzar esa línea invisible no le vaticinaba nada bueno.

-C intento besarme en mi fiesta de cumpleaños- confeso Sakura finalmente, cerrando los ojos, esperando las reprimendas y críticas.

-¿Cómo nos ocultaste algo así?- se preocupó Hinata, temiendo haber dado una idea equivocada de lo que deseaba para su amiga.

-¿Es mayor o menor?- cuestiono Ino, no sabiendo si su amiga había olvidado al idiota o si no quería darse la egoísta oportunidad de ser feliz como se merecía.

Su deber, como amigas, era garantizar que Sakura fuera feliz y que no estuviera con personas que obstaculizaran tal cosa, y _el idiota_ , estaba en su lista negra preferentemente, pero quizá erraran en su veredicto ya que no tenían toda la información al respecto. Sakura entreabrió los labios para contestar, viéndose interrumpida por el repentino vibrar de su teléfono, nuevamente, tomándolo de su bolsillo y leyendo el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

-No nos eludas, la cena es esta noche- regaño Ino, nada conforme con el sentir desinteresado de su mejor amiga.

-No es mi papá, es Tsunade- corrigió Sakura ante la nada sorprendida mirada de su amigas que paso a la confusión por causa de la alusión con respecto a su futura madrastra, -quiere mi ayuda con el vestido- aclaro la Haruno, guardando su teléfono.

Su deber como hija del novio, y además dama de honor, era encargarse de los detalles prioritarios de mayor relevancia de la boda, especialmente del menú, los invitados y la organización en general, Matsuri se encargada de lo estético y las pruebas de vestuario, pero ya que su queridísima hermana menor estaba visitando Chicago y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, era su sagrado deber encargarse de ayudar a Tsunade en todo cuanto le fuera posible, eso y más, voluntariamente claro.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado- ordeno Ino.

-Qué lindo de su parte, porque me acompañaran- incluyo Sakura. Si lo que sus amigas querían era interrogarla exhaustivamente, pues podrían hacerlo mientras ella ayudaba a Tsunade con los preparativos de la boda, de otro modo no. La Haruno le tendió sus llaves a la Hyuga que la observo confundida, -Hinata, tu conduces- indico Sakura.

-De acuerdo- accedió Hinata, más resignada en comparación con Ino.

* * *

Si, hace aproximadamente unas semanas atrás, le hubieran dicho que estaba a nada de una potencial relación amorosa, -aun nada segura-no lo habría creído en absoluto, pero de hecho era así ya que Sara y él avanzaban a granes rasgo en una relación más que amena y paulatinamente acorde con la opinión de cada uno. No recordaba como ser romántico ni nada por el etilo, pero el desarrollo fructífero de las coas se debía a una sola persona: Sakura, quien le había aconsejado-al enterarse de su interés por una chica-ser él mismo, alabándolo como alguien agradable, gracioso pero sobre todo sencillo y honesto, alguien a quien toda chica querría por novio, todo un alago gracias al cual Naruto se sentía más seguro y confiado, más capaz de recuperar parte de su propia vida.

-No tienes porque- sonrió Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero nos serviría a ambos- razono Sara, insistiendo en su idea, -en serio necesito un café, eso y comer algo que no halla recalentado en el microondas, preferentemente- rio la pelirroja.

Naruto rio de igual modo, Sara y él estaban planeando como y donde sería su próxima cita. La primera cita de ambos, bebiendo aquel café, había corrido por cuenta de ella quien había insistido en pagar todo, pero esta vez Naruto deseaba ser un caballero en el máxime sentido de la palabra e invitarla a un lugar digno de una primera cita oficial, o cundo menos segunda cita.

-El café del campus garantiza eliminar toda bacteria de tu almuerzo- prometió el Uzumaki, riendo ante el tono bromista de ella.

-Naruto, necesito tu ayuda con esto- pidió Sasuke.

Interiormente, Naruto entro en pánico ante la repentina aparición de Sasuke que bajaba las escaleras en espera de poder contar con su ayuda, el Uzumaki intento dudar de si Sara había escuchado su voz o no, pero claro que lo había hecho y observaba a Naruto en espera de que justificara lo que acababa de oír. Esa clase de situaciones, mentiras y riesgos eran los que quería evitar pero, como decía Sakura, en la vida siempre existían riesgos, era decisión de cada quien aceptarlos o no y porque.

-¿Quién es?- indago Sara, curiosa.

-Nadie- desestimo Naruto teniendo el sumo cuido de garantizar que no le guardaba ningún secreto a ella cuando en realidad era lo contrario, -nos vemos ahí- sonrió radiante el rubio.

-Claro, adiós- se despidió Sara, perdida en su sonrisa.

Naruto le dedico una última sonrisa a su " _amiga_ " antes de cerrar la videollamada, eludiendo debidamente la mirada de su amigo a quien no le había dado noticias con respecto a sus avances con Sara con quien había comenzado a salir recientemente, de hecho, solo Sakura sabía de esto y le pedía que no lo divulgara. Solo llevaban una cita, no era lo bastante prudente celebrar con semejante prontitud. Sosteniendo y leyendo una hoja que recientemente había documentado los últimos detalles que había detectado en su sistema, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto que estaba sentado frente a su computadora, no habiendo escuchado absolutamente nada, perdido en sus propias preocupaciones.

-Mi presión sanguínea está bien- aclaro Sasuke, pensando en cualquier detalle que, hasta entonces, hubiera pasado por alto, -así que dime porque no puedo recordar lo que paso- se frustro el Uchiha.

-No lo sé- admitió el Uzumaki, despreocupadamente, -pero es la tercera vez que analizas tu sangre y todo está normal- evidencio Naruto, levantándose de su silla luego de apagar su computadora.

-Me desperté en lo más alto del puente de Brooklyn- protesto Sasuke, por si es que las cosas no eran lo bastante obvias para su amigo.

-No he dicho que no sea un problema- corrigió Naruto, estirándose, decidido a no dejar que su propia felicidad fuera opacada.

-Naruto, solo quiero que lo entiendas, esto jamás me había pasado- se preocupó Sasuke claramente.

¿Qué más acompañaba a estos desmayos y estados de sonambulismo? Como lo sucedido aún era muy reciente, aun no podían especular nada, pero si había actuado inconscientemente de tal forma no podía tratarse de algo ameno y que no diera motivo a preocupaciones. Pero la duda persistía para Sasuke, ¿Qué provocaba todo esto?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué esa noche en específico?

-Bien, retrocedamos- pidió Naruto, accediendo a ayudar a su amigo. -¿Qué hacías antes de este momento sonámbulo con amnesia?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Iba a ver a Sakura- contesto Sasuke, sin el menor problema.

-¿Y?- inquirió Naruto, nada conforme con esa escueta respuesta que no le daba detalle alguno.

-Nada- Sasuke se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que más decir ya que eso era lo que había sucedido, nada más.

-¿Es por el chico que intento besarla?- sonrió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke era una persona difícil de leer, en ocasiones, y Naruto no estaba exentó de tal debate mental pese a haber conocido a su mejor amigo desde siempre prácticamente, habían crecido juntos y eran como hermanos, sabían todo el uno del otro, pero si algo podía notar Naruto a simple vista era que Sasuke sentía celos por primera vez en su vida, sentía celos de ser menos que un casanova cualquiera, porque eso era C, bueno, quizá Sasuke no lo supiera pero Naruto si, ya le había pedido una pequeña sinopsis de todo a Sakura quien no había tenido problema alguno en relatarle lo sucedido.

-No es tan loco- advirtió Naruto, evitando así que su amigo lo interrumpiera, temporalmente, -pensaste en Sakura y ese chico, la adrenalina se disparó, tu frecuencia cardiaca se elevó, ¿Quieres una respuesta?- inquirió el rubio, sabiendo que amigo intentaría contradecirlo, protestar que no sentía celos cuando en realidad si era así y con razón. -Fuga disociativa por los celos, ocurre con los animales- aclaro Naruto, recibiendo una mirada ofendida por parte de su amigo a causa de la comparación. -No me mires así, sabes de que hablo- se disculpó el Uzumaki, intentando no seguir ofendiendo al Uchiha, -los lobos tienen ese instinto durante la época de celo, pero ellos marcan el territorio de una manera que tu no quieres, así que…- divago Naruto, intentando no criticar el lento avance romántico de su mejor amigo.

-Naruto- hablo Sasuke, habiendo escuchado lo suficiente para saber que su amigo no perdía oportunidad de criticarlo, -primero; no porque lo aludas a cada momento significa que pasara, segundo; los celos no provocan amnesia- alego el Uchiha, nada agradecido ni por la comparación ni por su intento de ayuda disfrazado de crítica, -y en tercer lugar; no tengo porque estar celoso- se defendió Sasuke.

Claro que no tenía porque, Sakura podía elegir qué hacer con su vida, su propia decisión egoísta la hacía velar por ella y estudiar meticulosamente que todo a su alrededor estuviera bien, pero no podía cruzar la línea que separaba los mundos de ambos…Sakura merecía vivir su vida como tal, no anclándose al mundo en que él vivía por más que Sasuke deseara que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba enamorado de ella si creía no merecerla? Esa maldita duda le impedía ser sincero con ella, le impedía decirle lo que sentía, provocando que las cosas entre ambos se enfriaran y distanciaran inevitablemente.

-Sé que en un principio me oponía a algo entre ustedes, desconfiaba de ella no lo niego, pero es de absoluta confianza, ha hecho cosas que nadie más haría- reconoció el rubio, lamentando su desconfianza inicial hacia Sakura a quien, ahora perfectamente, consideraba una amiga muy valiosa y aliada incondicional. De hecho, incluso Sakura solía llamarlo por las mañanas, conociendo su horario, y preguntándole como estaba y viceversa. Ella era simplemente magnifica y su amigo se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad más perfecta de ser feliz y todo por una completa tontería-Y por si aún no te queda claro, ¿la has visto?-cuestiono el Uzumaki en voz alta, no esperando una respuesta. -Es hermosa, me sorprende que no tenga novio- alago el rubio por si esto no era lo bastante obvio para su mejor amigo, -no te esperara por siempre, amigo- alerto Naruto, tomando su chaqueta de la silla.

Naruto se despidió escasamente con la mirada de su amigo a quien dejo aún más desconcertado en indeciso. En el pasado, en la vida que había tenido hace tantos años…jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en dudar tanto en si decir lo que sentía o no, hubiera corrió todo riesgo posible y hubiera actuado, pero ese era el antiguo Sasuke, el mismo que había sido parte de los experimentos de Muirfield junto a tantos otros soldados que habían sido exterminados por intentar " _marcar la diferencia_ " como le habían dicho, y luego todo esos sucesos no había vuelta atrás, no podía cambiar quien era, lo que era; una bestia.

No sabía si merecía darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

Era deducible que—en una boda—se hicieran continuas pruebas de vestuario no solo de la novia sino también de las damas de honor ya que se esperaba que cada detalle fuera minuciosamente cuidado, especialmente seleccionado y que, por ende, todo fuera absolutamente perfecto, más ni aun así Tsunade podía estar tranquila, fuera del vestido en compañía de Ino y Hinata mientras Sakura terminaba de probarse el vestido. Como toda mujer enamorada, había tenido sus temores inicialmente, sus dudas, temía que las hijas de su futuro esposo no fueran a aceptarla y en parte así era ya que su relación con Matsuri era escasamente cordial pese a sus intentos por mejorar tal cosa, mientras que—por otro lado—podía considerar a Sakura con una amiga con quien contar, lejos de ser una " _hijastra_ " ambas eran una especie de asesora y consejera para la otra, aportando ideas y brindando apoyo. De hecho Tsunade no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que su futura " _hijastra_ " mayor se encontraba soltera, además de ser incuestionablemente hermosa, poseía una personalidad realmente encantadora, ¿Cómo es que los hombres estaban ciegos para no ver eso?

-¿Lista?- advirtió Sakura.

-No puedo esperar- contesto Tsunade, con el corazón en vilo.

Todos los detalles de la boda se revisaban diariamente en espera de que todo—valga la redundancia—fuera absolutamente perfecto, pero ni aun así todo podía ser idóneo por más que aquella no fuera más que una simple prueba, y el vestido que Sakura apareció luciendo no fue la excepción a esa regla. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido verde claro, un matiz entre el limón y el pistacho, de escote alto y cerrado alrededor del cuello, que exponía la espalda y sin angas, largo hasta las rodillas y con un cinturón amarillo; no era precisamente desagradable ni nada pero Tsunade no estuvo del todo convencida pese a que se viera divino sobre su "hijastra" e Ino y Hinata pensaron igual. El color era agradable, pero algo en el no era del todo viable.

-¿Qué tal?- inquirió Sakura, sosteniendo los bordes de la falda y observando por su cuenta el vestido.

Su opinión realmente no era importante, pese a que Tsunade la valorara enormemente. En realidad su gusto con respecto a vestidos y joyas era bastante sencillo, entre más cómodos resultaran para ella, mejor, pero estaba haciendo esa prueba por su padre y por Tsunade, no porque ella estuviera particularmente emocionada con usar un lindo vestido en la boda de ellos, solo quería verlos felices.

-Es lindo- comento Ino finalmente, observando a Hinata y Tsunade que no sabían que decir, ciertamente.

-Muy tierno- acoto Hinata, sonriendo tanto como le fue posible.

-Si, combinara perfecto con las flores- alago Tsunade, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura la impulso a ser sincera. -Es como ver a un duende con muchos malvaviscos- confeso la Senju finalmente.

Una melodiosa y encantadora risa abandono los labios de Sakura que no negó en lo absoluto la inferencia de Tsunade que rio de igual modo que Ino y Hinata que agradecieron escuchar reír a su amiga luego de tantos altos y bajos de tensión producto del trabajo y sus propios problemas emocionales. El vestido no le quedaba mal, pero no era el color más favorecedor posible, o al menos no él tono, sin importar quien lo usara no daba el aspecto idóneo que Tsunade había tenido en mente, pero afortunadamente aun tenían tiempo para cambiarlo por un color más favorecedor y la Senju comenzaba a tener uno en mente como modelo.

-Si, tienes razón- rio Sakura, regresando sus pasos hacia el probador para cambiarse.

-Todos los hombres en tu boda deberían agradecerte- comento Ino, observando a Tsunade que asintió divertida, pero más que nada agradecida.

Sakura se tomaba una gran molestia al salir de su trabajo y dedicar un poco de tiempo solo para ayudarla, y lo apreciaba en serio. Conocía a Sakura desde hace ya casi dos años y no dejaba de maravillarse con su nobleza, siempre anteponía los sentimientos de otros por sobre los suyos y quizá es ahí donde radicaba el problema que veían los novios que ella había tenido anteriormente; no comprendían su corazón noble y su interés por proteger a otros siendo que esta era la parte más importante de su ser y su personalidad.

-Lucirás radiante, no importa que uses- garantizo Tsunade, totalmente segura de que la belleza de su amiga e hijastra opacaría a todo el mundo, incluyéndola a ella, -por cierto, tu padre dijo que iras con alguien a la cena- comento la Senju.

-¿C?- supuso Sakura, terminando de vestirse, -es el amigo que fue a la fiesta de compromiso- recordó la Haruno.

-Hablas del amigo que intento besarte- aludió Ino, con suspicacia.

-Cuando la persona correcta llega a tu vida todo puede cambiar- planteo Tsunade.

Ella lo sabía bien, había recibido múltiples críticas a la hora de elegir formar una relación con Kizashi, pero si había algún medio con que Sakura pudiera ser feliz, Tsunade quería que accediera a ello, nadie más que Sakura se merecía ser feliz y como futura " _madrastra_ ", además de amiga, era su deber garantizar que esto sucediera, si entraba en la familia Haruno era para bien, no para mal, y ya que Matsuri no requería su ayuda, entonces deseaba ayudar a Sakura. Ojala fuera tan fácil elegir al " _indicado_ " pero no lo era, mucho menos ahora que se debatía entre seguir manteniendo sus sentimientos por Sasuke-ciertamente indisolubles-o darle una oportunidad a C que no se rendía y que intentaba ganarse su aprecio, pero, y era un gran pero…¿Cómo mantener su amistad si las cosas no resultaban?

-Lamentablemente tengo demasiado trabajo como para tener una relación seria o breve con alguien- comento Sakura, abriendo las puertas del probador, saliendo totalmente vestida con su antigua ropa.

Las críticas y diferencias al momento de que ella y Kizashi iniciaran formalmente su relación no habían tardado en hacerse esperar-pero no por parte de Sakura que era una amiga y apoyo incondicional-sino de otros que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que divulgar habladurías; ella tenía treinta años recién cumplidos y Kizashi cumpliría cincuenta dentro de poco, nadie-o muy pocos-veía con buenos ojos semejante diferencia de edades y eso quizá fuera lo que más pesaba como carga emocional previa al matrimonio para Tsunade ya que Kizashi se tomaba las cosas con más ligereza, ciertamente.

-Sakura, sé que tengo veinte años menos que tu padre- inicio Tsunade, intentando ayudar a su hijastra. -Mi hermano cree que estoy loca, sus amigos creen que voy tras su dinero- divago, recordando a su hermano menor Nawaki que no dejaba de ser sobreprotector con ella, -pero afortunadamente tengo por amiga a una de sus hijas- sonrió la Senju, observando a Sakura que sonrió agradecida por su alusión. -Al final del día todo eso son obstáculos, pero el indicado lo vale- animo Tsunade, instruyendo a Sakura a darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Gracias Tsunade- sonrió Sakura, igualmente dudosa sin lugar a dudas, -si llego a concretar algo con el idiota, te pediré consejos- prometió la Haruno, no sabiendo si tal cosa era posible siquiera.

-Me alegrara ayudarte-garantizo Tsunade.

* * *

Habían conseguido la dirección del estudio oficial de Shinji, aquel que se encontraba registrado a nombre de Ebisu que aparentemente fomentaba enormemente las expresiones del joven artista que, entre sus muchos cuadros, tenían retratos de bellas jóvenes desnudas, una rutina muy común entre los artistas pero que Sakura llevaba años sin ver y que ahora estudiaba, contemplando parte de los mejores trabajos del fallecido artista.

-Shinji no solo hacia arte abstracto- Sakura contemplo uno de los cuadros mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo, -también hacia desnudos, ¿lo sabias?- indago la Haruno, no impresionada con las modelos retratadas, pero si con el experto y detallado trazo del pincel.

-Todos lo hacen- comento Ino vagamente, acercándose a otro grupo de pinturas apiñadas en una equina, pero en cuanto comenzó a revisarlas noto algo extraño, -miren esto- llamo la Yamanaka, acción ante la cual sus amigas acudieron prontamente. -¿Por qué pintaría lo mismo varias veces?- inquirió Ino, moviendo los lienzos ya pintados, todos del mismo color, mismo patrón liso sin diseño o dibujo alguno, solo lienzos de colores.

-Para mejorarlo- supuso Hinata, si Shinji era un artista, obviamente debía esforzarse en su trabajo.

-O venderlo más de una vez- supuso Sakura igualmente.

Todos los lienzos que ella revisaba eran iguales, sin cambio alguno que provocara originalidad. Existía el sentido y la necesidad de perfeccionar algo, pero aquella actitud tan repetitiva no tenía razón alguna, todos los cuadros eran exactamente iguales entre sí; duplicados, no podían ser otra cosa.

-Hay muchos duplicados aquí- Hinata reviso otra pila de lienzos iguales, todos con un número en particular, pero sin nombre ni nada más que los diferenciara exclusivamente.

Un duplicado solo tenía un motivo; un fraude y semejante cantidad de copias lo ratificaba, pero ¿Quién los compraría y porque? No era precisamente el arte que se vendería en una simple subasta. No, algo más debía encontrarse detrás de todo ello, pero aun no sabían el que exactamente.

-Quizá si hiciera algún tipo de fraude- aludió Sakura, observando a Hinata que solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que pensar.

-Los coleccionistas creen que tienen una pieza única, pero Ebisu vende muchas copias de la misma pintura- relaciono Ino, procediendo a revisar el escritorio y todo lo que allí se encontraba.

Claro que era un fraude, se notaba a sus anchas, pero para probar quien estaba detrás de la muerte de Shinji necesitaban más que la información de un fraude, necesitaban saber quién se vería perjudicado con ello, quizá el principal sospechoso-por ahora-fuera Ebisu, el dueño de la galería y quien había manejado el trabajo de Shinji hasta hacia muy poco, si Shinji podía ganar más dinero de otra forma, claramente Ebisu se encontraría en desventaja y perdería a su pintor.

-Hace un mes Shinji vendió dos pinturas a una galería en la ciudad por 200 dólares- informó Ino, encontrando un recibo dentro de las páginas de uno de los cuadernos sobre el escritorio.

Pese a no haber interrogado a Ebisu, no dando con él aún, si algo sabían era que Ebisu conseguía vender una sola pintura por 1.000 dólares, aumentado su coste y llevándose la mayor parte de las ganancias, ¿Cómo? Todo un secreto, aun, aunque quizá esos cuadros repetitivamente aburridos pudieran darles las respuestas que estaban buscando tan arduamente. Abandonando su infructuosa revisión de los cuadros, Sakura y Hinata ayudaron a Ino a revisar los cuadernos y cajones del escritorio, siendo Sakura quien, revisando la última página de uno de los cuadernos, se encontró con una lista de nombres.

-¿Una lista de clientes?- supuso Sakura, enseñándoles la página a Ino y Hinata que se observaron entre sí. -Tal vez Shinji amenazo a Ebisu con decirle a los clientes que estafo- intuyo la Haruno como un posible motivo.

-Tanto dinero en juego es la razón para querer matarlo- secundo Hinata, sopesando creíblemente la idea y de hecho tenía mucho sentido.

-Fiscal auxiliar del distrito Daisuke Ikehata-Ino leyó en voz alta uno de los nombres, con un tono entre sorprendido y juzgador.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Sakura, entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Por su reputación- se defendió la Yamanaka, -dicen que es como un perro- comento Ino, con desagrado.

* * *

Se había bañado amenamente, pudiendo relajarse al permitir que el agua se llevara todos sus pensamientos negativos, relajándola justo como necesitaba, o tanto como era humanamente posible. Ya que no tenían mayor información, las tres habían llegado a una conclusión; asistir a la inauguración de la galería de arte, quizá así podrían saber que ocultaban realmente esos cuadros repetitivos o cualquier otro que fuera ser presentado.

-Estas exposiciones son pretenciosas- critico Sakura, terminando de acomodarse el vestido para no arruinar el peinado y las joyas que se encontraban n un perfecto equilibrio, contestando a las palabras de Ino, del otro lado del teléfono, -solo averigüemos de donde viene el dinero y nos vamos de ahí- indico la Haruno, presta al deber y nada más.

- _A no ser que conozcamos a un lindo amante del arte_ \- sugirió Ino.

-Concéntrate, Ino- reprocho Sakura, con obviedad, -busque los reportes crediticios de Shinji, pidió un departamento hace dos días, de acuerdo a la cacera se mudaría con su novia- detallo la Haruno, recordando lo investigado luego de haber salido del trabajo y que se encontraba registrado en un detallado informe sobre su escritorio para ser entregado a la mayor brevedad posible, al día siguiente. -¿Qué estas usando?- indago Sakura, observándose al espejo, conforme con el resultado tras tanto esmero.

- _Lo más agraciado que encontré en mi armario_ \- acoto Ino, fingiendo humildad cuando en realidad debía de lucir simplemente divina. Nadie podía opacar a su mejor amiga. - _¿Mudarse con una novia que lo dejo hace dos semanas?, eso es hacerse ilusiones_ \- critico la Yamanaka, no encontrándole sentido al actuar que Shinji había tenido. - _¿Y tú que usaras?_ \- indago Ino.

-Los tacones de Matsuri, como siempre- rio Sakura, evidentemente. -Nos veremos después- se despidió la Haruno, finalizando la llamada.

Sakura-sin soltar su teléfono-abandono su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraban los tacones que había pedido prestados a su hermanita menor que no se encontraba presente. Nunca usaba tacones, en realidad jamás podría acostumbrarse a usarlos, de hecho apenas y tenía un par de color negro, pero el color de su vestido requería que usara un color levemente claro, marfilado. Terminando de colocarse los tacones, la Haruno suspiro interiormente para sí misma al sentir aquella inequívoca sensación de saberse observada y podía identifica claramente por quien antes de voltear a observar a Sasuke que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, junto a la chimenea, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si pudieran seguir tratándose amenamente entre sí.

-Hola- saludo Sasuke.

-Estoy retrasada- se excusó Sakura, no estando nada cómoda con la presencia de él en esta oportunidad, -es por un caso- aclaro la pelirosa sintiendo que, al menos, le debía una explicación del porque para su actuar tan escueto y frio.

-Te arreglaste demasiado para investigar un caso- alago Sasuke, reparando en el vestido que estaba usando.

No era—en absoluto—la clase de persona que se consideraría con derecho a reparar en la forma de vestir de ella, Sakura era una mujer adulta y por ende libre de elegir como vestir y actuar, pero—y por más que el vestido desprendiera cierto aire inocente e ingenuo—no dejaba de ser, a su entender, un vestido demasiado expuesto. El corte del vestido pendía por completo del hombro izquierdo, sostenido por una pieza color dorado, desprovisto de la manga de este lado, -remplazada por un brazalete color dorado por sobre la altura del codo—y que exponía la espalda hasta la altura de las caderas, con una falda dos centímetros por sobre la altura de las rodillas, resaltando el escote vertical –levemente inclinado—que iniciaba a la altura del busto y finalizaba casi a la altura del vientre. Su cabello, elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponía tentativamente su largo cuello ligeramente opacado por un par de largos pendientes color dorado a juego con la pieza de oro sobre el hombro izquierdo y otra a modo de cinturón enmarcando su figura.

-Homicidio de un pintor, iré a una exposición de arte- justifico Sakura sin demasiado interés, dándose una última mirada con ayuda de su espejo de mano.

No vestía así porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque era lo que debía, pero la presencia de Sasuke la estaba incomodando, no podía pensar con serenidad por causa suya y el que estuviera ahí dificultaba las cosas todavía más. Quería sacarlo de su mente, pero no podía sin importar cuanto lo intentara porque él se había adueñado por completo de su corazón, ¿Qué sentía él por ella?, ¿Por qué no podía decirle las cosas a la cara como ella misma hacia sutilmente?

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura, finalmente, no sabiendo que pensar con respecto a su presencia.

-Nada, solo paseaba- divago el Uchiha.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Sakura, incapaz de creer esto.

-Sí- admitió Sasuke con simpleza.

Una sonrisa entre divertida y sínica se plasmó en los labios de la pelirosa que no tenía idea de que pensar, claramente él no le estaba diciendo la verdad y ahí es donde estaba el problema, ¿Qué motivo en especial tenía para estar ahí?, ¿Por qué velaba por ella?, ¿Qué sentía? Sakura deseaba despejar su mente de todas estas dudas pero desgraciadamente solo Sasuke podría hacer esto, a ella no le correspondía exigir abiertamente una respuesta para estas incógnitas. Pero esta vez no deseaba callarse, necesitaba manifestar aunque fuera un ápice de lo que sentía realmente, necesita que Sasuke le diera al menos una escasa respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Por un momento creo que vamos en una dirección y luego vamos en otra- comento la Haruno únicamente, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ella que, por primera vez, le parecía un apersona totalmente diferente; distante, escueta, displicente y un tanto esquiva, sabía que la culpa de que actuara así era suya, suya y de sus sentimientos que no se atrevía a confesar, la idea de no ser merecedor de ella que era absolutamente perfecta. ¿Cómo olvidar quince años en las sombras? Ella era su luz, su esperanza, la posibilidad de un futuro mejor…pero temía que esa luz se apagara, que ella desapareciera y que todo volviera a ser tal y como había sido anteriormente, no soportaría que eso pasara, seria más de lo que podría aceptar o permitirse perder. Sakura era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida.

-Sakura, sé que tú…no puedes esperarme- confeso Sasuke, admitiendo que era su culpa el que las cosas entre ambos, su amistad relación o lo que fuera se mantuviera estancada en ese punto, -me refiero a que…- intento explicarse el Uchiha.

-No, no tienes por qué justificarte- interrumpió Sakura, repitiendo conscientemente el mismo actuar que él había tenido con ella esa mañana, -entiendo, tú y yo- una seca carcajada sarcástica abandono los labios de la Haruno, brindándole un aspecto distante y frio que inquieto al Uchiha, -esto es demasiado complicado, no sé en qué pensaba al invitarte a cenar, pensando que vendrías sin más- menciono Sakura para sí misma, siendo más dura con su persona de lo que hubiera hecho anteriormente, -fue estúpido de mi parte- se reprochó la Haruno, considerándose una tonta por haber pensado que él sentiría algo por ella.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, ¿Qué obligación tenia? Realmente era estúpido de su parte pensar o plantearse la idea d que Sasuke pudiera fijarse en ella con otra intención que no fuera protegerla, ella realmente debía de ser una niña a ojos de él, alguien a quien debía proteger de Muirfield, nada más. Era doloroso para Sasuke escucharla hablar así, juzgarse a si misma y diciendo que estaba en un error al comenzar a sentir algo más que amistad por él, no era tonta al pensarlo, él se había pasado todos esos años protegiéndola desde la distancia, velando que ningún peligro mayor pudiera tocarla y con los años había sucumbido a esta responsabilidad que se había transformado en cariño y actualmente en amor, porque era así, estaba enamorado de ella, pero así como ella significaba tanto para él, temía que algo le sucediera y que luego solo pudiera lamentar no tenerla a su lado.

-No fue estúpido- protesto Sasuke, preocupado por la baja autoestima de ella y como se estaba culpando de todo lo que él había ocasionado. -Debí decirte que estaba bien- se culpó el Uchiha.

-Supuse que nuestra conexión era a causa de la suerte o el destino que nos hizo conocernos- confeso Sakura, no teniendo ningún problema en confesar lo que sentía a causa de la tristeza y la desilusión, -pero lo cierto es que has salvado a otras personas además de mí- justifico la pelirosa sin vacilar ni por un breve instante en sus declaraciones, -debemos limitarnos a trabajar en casos, eso es lo que hacemos- determino Sakura con sencillez.

Él había cometido el error determinante y ahora Sakura no hacía sino secundar sus palabras, obedecer sus propios planteamientos, pero Sasuke no quería que eso pasara, estar lejos de ella le resultaría una completa tortura, no podía siquiera imaginar volver a la rutina pasada donde debía de observarla desde lejos, imposibilitad de formar un vínculo solido con ella, ahora que había algo entre ellos-no sabiendo cómo definirlo-no quería alejarse de ella, nunca pensaría en eso como una opción. Toda protesta o negativa que Sasuke hubiera deseado transmitirle le fueron obstaculizadas ante un repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta.

-Es C- murmuro Sakura para sí mima, recordando que no le había notificado al rubio de la cancelación de la cena, -lo siento, es mi cita- se disculpó la Haruno, escasamente.

Esas palabras resultaron su ruina emocional, no había errado, realmente ella se estaba alejando, estaba marcando los limites, estaban viviendo su propia vida como él se lo había dicho y por más que fuera lo correcto, no dejaba de ser doloroso. Sakura, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sujetando la perilla ente sus manos antes d voltear y darse cuenta de que estaba sola, Sasuke se había marchado en un parpadeo y eso la dejaba más tranquila y a su vez un tanto desilusionada. Había creído que é le diría algo, pero no había pasado. Resignada, Sakura abrió la puerta encontrando a C que, vestido en un elegante y correcto esmoquin, la observaba con su siempre presente aire de seductor y casanova.

-Creo que ordenare langosta y pediré un babero para avergonzarte frente a tu padre- sonrió C, encantado al verla.

Sakura se hizo levemente a un lado permitiéndole pasar, oferta que C agradeció enormemente. Estaba actuando con bastante ligereza, bastante diferente de a como había sido su interacción durante el día, además de que él vestido que estaba usando era simplemente maravilloso y muy favorecedor para ella. Realmente era muy hermosa, más de lo que las palabras pudieras alabar siquiera. Pero desgraciadamente Sakura debía despedirlo, había hablado con su padre y priorizado e caso por sobre a cena, cosa que su padre afortunadamente había comprendido, garantizándole que tal evento tendría lugar, pero mucho más adelante y cuando la ocasión lo permitiera, con alguien a quien ella invitara.

-Lo siento, olvide llamar- advirtió Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras C que parpadeo extrañado, -la cena se canceló- sonrió la Haruno.

-¿Y para quien luces tan hermosa?- inquirió C, observándola de arriba abajo, sin disimulo.

-Gracias- corto Sakura, indicándole que la viera los ojos y no a otro lado, -larga historia, pero quedas libre- amenizo la Haruno, liberando a su amigo del compromiso en que su padre lo había involucrado.

-¿Y si no quiero quedar libre?- protesto C, sorprendiendo a Sakura que lo observo incrédula por su opinión. -Ambos lucimos bien en la ciudad más eléctrica del mundo, debe haber un lugar a donde ir- razono el rubio, sonriendo y esperando que ella accediera esta vez.

-Me encantaría, pero estoy en un caso- eludió Sakura.

Bueno, eso desde luego que cambiaba las cosas, pero él lo comprendía muy bien; el trabajo era el trabajo, o se apegaban a él o no recibían el sueldo decente que merecían por u esfuerzo diario y voluntario además. Si algo tenia de positivo ser forense, de entre todas la cosas, era que podía encontrarse con Sakura diariamente ya que trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Eso significaba que podía tener una nueva oportunidad en cualquier momento y no planeaba rendirse, si ella no tenía a nadie más en s corazón…entonces él quizá pudiera acceder a tal honor.

-Criminal con suerte- bufo C, en broma. -¿En otra ocasión?- plateo el rubio.

Esa sugerencia era más que predecible, pero lejos de sentirse oprimida por la insistencia del guapo forense, Sakura se atrevió a cuestionarse abiertamente si era un error aceptar su apoyo y pedirle que la acompañara a la galería. Estaba soltera y él también, ella quería olvidar un problema y él quería tener una oportunidad mediante la cual pudieran interactuar en otro sitio que no fuera su lugar de trabajo, ¿Por qué no aceptar la oportunidad? No tenía nada de malo.

-De hecho, ¿Cuánto sabes de arte?- indago Sakura.

* * *

Desde el exterior de la habitación de Sakura, en la escalera de incendios, Sasuke observo con inquietud la sonrisas que Sakura le dedicaba a su "acompañante" y el trato más que fraternal entre ellos, lejos de parecer incomoda Sakura no hacía más que darse la oportunidad de acceder a algo más que la amistad que le había garantizado no era más que eso, pero no era culpa de ella optar a tal decisión. Él estaba haciendo que se distanciaran, estaba haciendo que ella perdiera su tiempo en algo que no merecía la pena siquiera y estaba claro que ella intentaba que el vínculo entre ambos diera paso a más, a una posible relación sentimental entre ellos…pero resultaba realmente difícil cuando Sasuke no conseguía sentirse digno de esa posibilidad siquiera.

Observándolos a ambos, Sasuke se vio forzado a aceptar que lo dicho por Naruto era totalmente cierto; sentía celos, sentía celos porque C podía darle a Sakura la normalidad y accesibilidad que él no, porque él podía garantizarle una vida sin baches, una existencia cualquiera, porque no tenía las mismas limitaciones que él. Ella era tan hermosa, simplemente perfecta en cada sentido existente que Sasuke era incapaz de sentir que podía merecerla, que podía ser correspondido por ella que estaba ahí para él de forma incondicional y ella lo había dicho, además…no podía pedirle que lo esperara, no podía pedirle que desperdiciara su tiempo esperando que él decidiera en si merecía la pena o no que hubiera algo entre ambos. Pero ya fuera que aceptara esto o no Sasuke no dejaba de amarla de la forma en que lo hacía, y su mayor error era no haber intentado que las coas entre ambos pudieran dar paso a algo más.

La culpa de que Sakura se estuviera alejando era solo suya.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero mi internet murió y tuve que cambiarla, ya tenia listo el capitulo pero la tardanza fue inevitable, me disculpo sinceramente con ustedes, lamentando no haber podido compalcer sus ansias antes, pero prometiendo solemnemente que no desistiré de ninguno de mis fics, se los prometo :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic, rogando su comprension y aclarando que su duda sera resulta más adelante) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primera parte** del 6 **capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Valioso** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 11

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Aceptar las cosas era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso, resignarse al hecho de que Sakura solo se estaba alejado de él-obviamente-por su propia culpa, por no ser sincero con ella en todos los planos posibles, pero la situación se dividía en dos. Primero; no quería preocuparla con la remota posibilidad de que la " _Fuga Disociativa_ " fuera un problema o no ya que aún no era algo seguro, y segundo; habiendo pasado doce años en las sombras, no creía ser merecedor de aceptar la oportunidad que representaba Sakura en su vida, y no podía creer que ella pudiera sentir algo por él. Claro, la había protegido desde el instante en que la había salvado, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que tuvieran que estar forzosamente unidos por un hecho en común.

No, en absoluto, y Sasuke intento convencerse de ella, recopilando los datos necesarios para ayudar a la Haruno en la investigación, sentado frente a la computadora, escuchando la puerta abrirse y sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Café o té?- cuestiono Sasuke.

-¿Se supone que debo elegir uno?,- bromeo Naruto, un tanto confundido por la pregunta. -¿Por qué usas mi computadora?- inquirió el Uzumaki, observando algo contrariado la escena ante sus ojos.

-Necesito un mapa del subterráneo- respondió Sasuke, escasamente.

La respuesta no hizo sino desconcertar aún más a Naruto que dejo su mochila sobre el sofá, tomándose la brevísima instancia de estirarse a gusto, tremendamente relajado luego de su "cita" con Sara, siendo que hacia solo unos minutos atrás Sakura lo había llamado para preguntarle como había resultado todo. Esa chica era un ángel, vivía pendiente incluso de él y no tenía porque, pero su voluntad anti egoísta de ayudar a todos a su alrededor la hacía comportarse así, y Naruto no se quejaba; era la primera vez en su vida en que podía contar con una perspectiva femenina para saber qué hacer en una cita. Si, Sakura se ganaba su cariño con gran maestría, haciéndolo preguntarse una y otra vez, ¿Por qué su amigo no aprovechaba la oportunidad? Sakura Haruno había una sola, no volvería a encontrar a una mujer así en su vida.

-Eres un ciudadano de Nueva York, que es mitad sabueso- recordó Naruto con obviedad, intentando no reír a causa de esto, -¿Ya olvidaste como ir al centro Rockefeller?- bromeo el rubio.

-Planeo regresar al viejo vecindario- rebelo Sasuke, si pensarlo demasiado.

Estas palabras inquietaron a Naruto de forma inmediata, eso no era una buena idea, ni siquiera una idea por así decirlo de igual modo. Eso era, cuando menos, un plan suicida para hacerse notar a ojos de Muirfield, a su parecer.

-¿Por qué irías allá?- pregunto el Uzumaki con preocupación. Era demasiado riesgoso que su amigo se implicara en un lugar de la ciudad, en específico, de la que se había alejado por motivos específicos; Muirfield. ¿Por qué volver ahora? No tenía sentido. -No, déjame adivinar, Sakura- se adelantó Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y analizando mentalmente a su amigo.

-Asesinaron a un pintor- alego Sasuke, intentando eludir su propio declive emocional, -el artículo del periódico decía que era de Astoria, así que…- planteo el Uchiha, evidentemente.

-Eres tan idiota- reprocho Naruto.

-¿Tan idiota como tú que no me dijiste que saldrías con Sara?- contraataco Sasuke, volteando a ver a su amigo, ya bastante agotado al no poder resolver sus propios dilemas como para tener que lidiar con los reproches de Naruto. -Te envié un mensaje al ver que no aparecías, y no contestaste- justifico el Uchiha ante la incrédula expresión del Uzumaki. -Por cierto, no me respondiste, ¿Café o té?- repitió Sasuke, aludiendo a la conversación que había escuchado entre su amigo y " _Sara_ ".

-Té verde- se resignó el Uzumaki, -Sasuke, yo...- intento explicarse el rubio, sintiéndose como un mal amigo al no haber sido sincero con el Uchiha.

-Después de todos esos discursos con respecto a Sakura- regaño Sasuke, cerrando la computadora y levantándose de la silla, tomando su chaqueta.

No es como si fuera a reprocharle que hubiera tenido una cita ni nada, de hecho estaba más que feliz porque su amigo por fin entendiera que no tenía que perder o posponer su vida por su causa, pero si algo lo frustraba eran los secretos, ¿Por qué no había confiado en él? Se suponía que él debía rendirle cuentas al Uzumaki de todo cuanto sucediera entre Sakura y él, pero por otro lado Naruto no estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra con este paralelismo y eso merecía ser reprochado.

-Si, debí decírtelo- reconoció Naruto, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía por qué sentirse mal, -así como tú deberías decirle a Sakura lo que sientes en lugar de usar un caso para verla- razono el Uzumaki, preguntándose qué es lo que su amigo estaba esperando para confesar sus sentimientos.

-Ahí erras- aclaro Sasuke, colocándose su chaqueta, sin apartar su intrínseca mirada ónix de su mejor amigo, -ella me dijo que nos limitáramos a los casos- menciono el Uchiha, intentando no sentirse mal al recordar las palabras de ella.

-Hay dos millones de personas en Queens- cito Naruto con obviedad, por si es que las cosas ya no eran lo bastante claras para el Uchiha, -¿Cómo es que pretendes ayudar?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, sentándose sobre la silla.

Sasuke abrió la puerta sin titubeo alguno, ligeramente ofendido ante la pregunta por parte de su amigo. El mismo acababa de enumerar uno de sus mejores métodos de búsqueda con lo cual dar con lo que se proponía, además, colaborando en el caso tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sakura y, quizá, arreglar las cosas como debía de haber hecho en un principio. ¿Tenía dudas? Claro que sí, pero no iba a dejar que-esta vez-le impidieran remediar sus errores, no iba a permitir que sus propios miedos lastimaran más a Sakura.

-Encontrando a quien sabe todo- contesto Sasuke, de forma obvia, marchándose.

* * *

Antes de Muirfield, antes de que su vida cambiara en el inquebrantable caos que reinaba su existencia actualmente, había sido una persona como cualquier otra y pese a haber pasado gran parte de su tiempo centrado en el tema referente a la medicina, Sasuke había aprendido a actuar y mentir tan convincentemente como pudiera hacerlo el mejor de los actores. La clave era sencilla; guardar una tormenta en el exterior, pero manteniendo una imagen serena en el exterior, ocultando la verdad, ¿Quién le había enseñado eso? Izumi, su cuñada y esposa de su fallecido hermano Itachi. Si, ciertamente no habían tenido la mejor relación el mundo, pero Sasuke había aprendido una o dos cosas de ella y lo agradecía sinceramente. ¿Por dónde iniciar la investigación? Pues por quien debía saberlo todo, quien escuchar a gran parte de la concurrencia diurna, un antiguo puesto de periódicos que, afortunadamente, se mantenía intacto tras el pasar de los años.

-¿De casualidad conoce a la familia Kodai?- indago el Uchiha, mintiendo tan perfectamente como le era posible. -Quisiera darles mis condolencias- menciono Sasuke, con el debido interés y respeto.

Fingir era la mejor carta que podía utilizar en ese momento, bueno, eso y mentir sobre decenas de cosa, pero esto último no tenía por qué ser referido ni nada por el estilo. Lo mejor por ahora era aparentar y hacer como si todo fuera lo más normal, o normal en la medida de lo posible.

-Si, lastima por Shinji- comento el anciano, -pasaba por aquí todos los días antes de ir a trabajar y compraba el periódico- explico el hombre.

-¿Trabajaba por aquí?- se sorprendió Sasuke.

De ser esto una posibilidad real, ciertamente le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Contrario a Sakura, él no necesitaba de un permiso especial para entrar ni nada, solo lo hacía y ya, al fin y al cabo había aprendido a ser totalmente sigiloso y a no dejar huella alguna que indicara su presencia o de la quien fuera, bueno, al menos la mayoría de las veces. No iba a presentarse ante Sakura con simples conjeturas, no, para tener la oportunidad necesitaba pruebas concluyentes y materiales y la mejor forma de hacerlo era ir a aquel lugar.

-Si, su madre es dueña de la agencia de viajes, allá- señalo el hombre. -Él pinta, pintaba, en un estudio en lo alto del edificio- se corrigió a sí mismo el anciano. -El vecindario no es lo que solía ser, ni hay clientes como los Kodai, las personas desde aquí hasta Dyckman solían detenerse aquí camino de su trabajo- menciono el hombre, con nostalgia y tristeza a su vez, dándose cuenta del parecido del joven delante de él con alguien a quien acostumbraba ver, hace muchos años, -usted me recuerda a uno de ellos- relaciono el hombre, intentando recordar a quien exactamente.

-Debe ser un error, nunca había estado por aquí- se excusó el Sasuke, temiendo ser descubierto.

Ahí radicaba específicamente el problema; ser reconocido. Su antiguo hogar apenas y estaba a unas cuadras de distancia. Naruto tenía toda la razón, se estaba arriesgando y lo sabía, pero por Sakura no le importaba correr ese riesgo, aunque eso no significaba en lo absoluto que la situación fuera mucho más fácil o menos riesgosa. De hecho, la duda de si estaba bien arriesgarse de esa forma y si Sakura lo perdonaría en cuanto se enterara persistía en su mente, pero era mejor olvidar tal diatriba.

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo- exclamo el anciano, -Fugaku Uchiha, ¿De casualidad, son parientes?- supuso el hombre.

-No- negó el Uchiha, sorprendido ante la comparación.

Siempre, de entre él y sus hermanos, Itachi era a quien todos comparaban con su padre Fugaku, no se trataba de que fueran idénticos mentalmente o que pensaran remotamente similar, sino en el aspecto físico, y a él, por su parte, siempre lo habían comparado más con su madre Mikoto. Resultaba extraño que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien le dijera que se parecía a su padre.

-Lo recuerdo bien, él venía todos los días antes de ir al trabajo- rememoro el hombre, con tristeza. -La tragedia golpeo a esa familia, perdió a sus dos mayores hijos en las Torres Gemelas y al menor en Afganistán- comento tristemente el hombre, -una lástima- murmuro para sí mismo.

Su padre había muerto en servicio, sus hermanos Itachi y Shisui en las torres, y luego el, presuntamente muerto en Afganistán. No hacia falta cuestionar siquiera como debió de sentirse su madre al ver que uno a uno todos los hombres de su vida desaparecían. Naruto había asistido al "funeral" en honor a él, relatando que su madre ya no parecía la misma, y solo un año más tarde Sasuke había tenido que aceptar la dolorosa noticia que ella había muerto, era sumamente doloroso ser testigo u oyente de cómo cada uno de los miembros de su familia desaprecian, uno tras otro.

-Si, lo es- divago Sasuke.

* * *

La inauguración de la galería era exorbitantemente importante, o debía serlo ya que el lugar estaba lleno a sus anchas, sobre todo de hombres. Resultaba extraño para ellas—Ino y Hinata apoyas en la barra, mientras Sakura observaba las cosas a su alrededor—entender cómo es que simples lienzos de un mismo color tenían tal grado de importancia, una coa era el arte que reflejaba emociones, sentimientos, imágenes, pero ¿Qué tenía de interesante un lienzo cualquiera?

-Que elegante- comento Sakura, recorriendo a la gran mayoría de los presentes on la mirada, -por aquí no hay mafiosos habituales- desdeño la Haruno, recargándose en la barra como sus dos amigas.

Emulando a Sakura—que vestía aquel elegante y sublime vestido blanco—Ino lucía un simple vestido marrón claro de un profundo escote en V, sin espalda, largo hasta más allá de las rodilla y co u corre en el extremo derecho, teniendo sobre su una chaqueta cobriza que no servía en lo absoluto para aminorar el atractivo de la tela sobre la figura de la Yamanaka cuyo largo cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una colega baja que exponía su cuello así como un par de largos pendientes de diamante.

Hinata por su parte llevaba un sencillo vestido turquesa claro, casi blanco, ajustado al emular un corsé, de escote cuadrado y con una falda abullonaba, cinco centímetros por sobre las rodillas, con su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo como una marea de rizos sobre sus hombros, sin joya alguna más que un sencillo collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, regalo de su hermana Hanabi.

-No es tan malo- animo Ino, -tal vez Tsunade te haga usar algo así en la boda- supuso la Yamanaka, viendo a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes con vestido más que tentadores la vista de cualquier hombre, muy favorecedores sin duda.

-No me importaría- menciono C, volteando a verla, con una sonrisa.

Ellas parecían ser el objeto decorativo en aquella situación ya que a C, por su parte, se le habían acercado como mínimo una docena de mujeres, aunque no podían saber si era debido a la inauguración o porque era singularmente atractivo y todo un casanova que podía tener a quien deseara a sus pies. Bueno, ya fuera por esto u otra razón, Sakura comenzaba a creer que había sido un error traerlo, no estaba aportando el elemento decisivo a la investigación, de hecho estaba perdiendo su tiempo únicamente, todo precia normal hasta ese momento.

-C, concéntrate por favor- pidió Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, aminorando su escote, sintiéndose incomoda en ese ambiente, -deberías estar mezclándote- le recordó la Haruno con obviedad.

Ino bebió de golpe el whisky que tenía en la mano, ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus amigas, -divertida por parte de C-dejando la copa sobre la barra.

-Ya sabemos cómo se lavaba el dinero, investiguemos como se ensucia- índico Ino.

Bueno, si iban a mezclarse, en ese caso necesitaban hacer lo que-hasta ese momento-estaban ejecutando la mayoría de las mujeres presentes sin un ápice de reparo: lucir sus vestido y encantos femeninos para llamar la atención de alguien que pudieran orientarlas, darles la información que necesitaban para dar con algún indicio de lo que había sucedido y como es que Shinji había terminado muerto sin motivo aparente.

* * *

Elegir un punto donde hubiera una gran cantidad de persona observando una de las pinturas era lo más correcto o plausible en el momento, pero había algo extraño en todo eso y Hinata lo sentía mientras se encontraba totalmente quieta, observando de forma indiferente el lienzo hasta que un hombre hubo aparecido, permaneciendo a su lado. En sus manos sostenía una carpeta que abrió, revisando una hoja que tenía enumerada la pintura en cuestión y su valor.

-15.000, apuesto a que lo vales- comento el hombre.

Hinata parpadeo repetidamente, confundida de forma inicial hasta tomar conciencia. No eran las pinturas aquello por lo que pagaban los hombres, por ello todos los lienzos-salvo por su color-eran exactamente idénticos entre si…lo que estaban comprando era a las mujeres.

* * *

Sakura recorrió distraídamente la galería luego de haberse dado cuenta del porque para semejante concurrencia, de hecho acababan de comentarle hace unos momento atrás que su precio-establecido en el papel, para aparentar únicamente-eran 20.000 dólares. _Quién lo diría_ , pensó Sakura _, valgo más de lo que creía_ , se refirió la Haruno, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Sakura- llamo Ino, apareciendo detrás de ella, -no es fraude de arte- advirtió la Yamanaka.

-Lo sé- tranquilizo Sakura, viendo a Hinata aproximarse velozmente, en compañía de C.

-Me hicieron una propuesta- puntualizo C, a modo de advertencia.

-Porque aquí no se compran pinturas- señalo Sakura con obviedad.

-Pagan por las mujeres- termino Hinata, por ella.

Era asqueroso saber que el secreto tras todo eso era una especie de burdel barato, por lo visto Ebisu sabia como ser un empresario exitoso, no se trataba solo de arte sino también de vender aquello que el postor considerase atractivo y las mujeres-en este caso-lo eran, sin lugar a dudas. No era un negocio ilícito, del todo, pero si un caso de prostitución clandestina. Al menos, por ahora tenían una prueba que ayudara con el caso, pero faltaba la más importante:

¿Por qué había muerto Shinji?

-Ebisu no es dueño de una galería, es proxeneta- sentencio Ino, cruzando desdeñosamente los brazos por sobre tu pecho.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros ante esto, no pudiendo estar sorprendida, pero si optando por sentir asco ante esta ruin medida par ganar dinero fácilmente, denigrando mujeres como si fueran meras piezas de juego o trofeos, algo repugnante cuando menos, a su entender.

-Al menos ahora sabemos porque Shinji hacia tantas veces la misma pintura, y porque los clientes pagaban tanto por ellas, el dinero por la pintura añade a una mujer- aminoro Sakura, intentando no solo darle el sentido de cómo es que Shinji participaba en todo ello, sino además de cómo y porque esto tenía algo que ver con su asesinato, -difícil de rastrear para las autoridades- comento Sakura, apretándose las manos.

-¿Crees que Shinji supiera que su arte se usaba como medio de prostitución?- inquirió Hinata, no sabiendo que pensar realmente.

-Si es así, se molestó, enfrento a Ebisu y las cosas no le resultaron- planteo Sakura, intentando imaginar un escenario plausible para el porqué tras la muerte del pintor.

La verdad es que un proxeneta tras todo eso no les aportaba mayor información, claro, habían podido-Ino y Hinata, más bien-interrogar a Ebisu, pero de igual modo no tenían resultados lo bastante útiles con que esclarecer el caso por completo, ni los motivos, ni sospechosos, ni como había tenido-posiblemente-lugar el desafortunado desenlace. Sakura giro su rostro ante el inconfundible eco de pasos tras ella, identificando a C que se había apartado de ellas para contestar una llamada del departamento de forenses. Esperaban poder saber más mediante la autopsia ya finalizada pese a que él no estuviera presente para colaborar en ello sino que como guardia personal de ellas.

-Enviaron resultados, el arma que mato a Shinji era una Little Semi- informo C, esperando que la información resultara conveniente para ellas.

Bueno, algo de información era valiosa, pero no era como si el calibre del arma que había empleado la bala fuera de gran ayuda, por ahora: no tenían el arma homicida, ni una lista de posibles sospechosos que no fueran Ebisu y el personal que trabajaba en la galería, pero nada lo bastante plausible como para ejecutar un interrogatorio contra cualquiera. No, para hacer eso necesitaban mucha más información y pronto antes de que quien sea que hubiera cometido el crimen pudiera hacer una tapadera y quedar impune, así sin más.

-Docenas de sospechosos sexys y ricachones- adulo Ino, observando con sumo interés a muchos de los adinerados compradores.

-Antidrogas tendría un día difícil- critico Hinata, centrándose en lo importante, codeando a Ino, haciéndola despertar de su ensueño.

-Admito que es lugar con sospechosos más interesantes que he visto- sonrió C a Sakura quien le guiño un ojo con falsa coquetería.

-Seguramente te divertirás buscando lo que cada uno tiene- bromeo Sakura.

Por ahora resultaba conveniente fingir que había algo entre ambos, así además él podría salvarla, a las tres, de ser compradas por cualquiera de los adinerados individuos presente y que debían estar más que dispuestos a vaciar sus billeteras con tal de obtener la compañía de una bella y agradable fémina que accediera a todo cuanto ellos desearan. No gracias, quiero vivir, pensó Sakura para sí misma. C era su salvador en esa circunstancia, afortunadamente.

-O si alguno de ellos tenía una relación con Shinji- aclaro Hinata que, de igual modo, debía formar parte de la estrategia, como compañeras que eran.

-¿Estará involucrada?- Ino señaló a Leiko con la mirada.

La pelimorada en cuestión se encontraba a varios metros de ellas, delante de una pintura en particular, acompañada, -por supuesto-pero ni aun así Ino cesaría en su interés por la pelimorada a quien, desde su prime encuentro, ya consideraba una sospechosa potencial. No era como si ella, por su parte, no liberara a Leiko de tal sospecha, pero era difícil culpar a alguien en específico cuando Ebisu igualmente tenía un grado de culpa y también todos aquellos que tuvieran alguna conexión con la galería o el personal que allí trabajaba.

-Hay una forma de saberlo- acepto Sakura.

Bajo el permiso e Sakura, Ino se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Leiko, lista y dispuesta a efectuar el interrogatorio.

* * *

Ino se detuvo exactamente tras Leiko que, -sintiéndose observada-no tardo en reparar en la presencia de la detective Yamanaka, disculpándose con su acompañante antes de encontrarse con la detective y pretender saber el porqué de su presencia en la "humilde" galería que acababa de inaugurar.

-¿Qué la trajo hoy, detective?- saludo Leiko.

-Venimos a dar el pésame- bromeo Ino, con palpable sarcasmo, -y por lo visto no fuimos los únicos- la Yamanaka observo, con obviedad, a todos los clientes y damas presentes.

-Es que las personas responden bien a su trabajo- razono Leiko, imperturbable.

Sakura y Hinata, incluso C, quizá fueran a creer en aquellas palabras pero ella no, sabía muy bien cuando es que una persona estaba mintiendo, su actuar frívolo ocultaba decepciones amorosas, problemas y relaciones igualmente tormentosas y nada agradables de recordar, pero si de algo podía estar segura era de que Leiko estaba mintiendo, lo intuía con facilidad. Algunos quizá eligieran llamarlo sexto sentido animal o lo que fuera pero sabía que era así.

-¿Y es la única galería en que el trabajo de Shinji se vende a estos costos?- inquirió Ino, curiosa de esto.

-Ese es el don de Ebisu, convierte a artistas desconocidos en estrellas- felicito la pelimorada, con orgullo hacia su jefe. -Ojala Shinji estuviera aquí para disfrutarlo- lamento Leiko con una tristeza que, claramente, resulto falsa a ojos de la Yamanaka, -con permiso- se retiró la pelimorada.

Ino observo atentamente la partida de Leiko que, en lugar de regresar al lugar propio que había utilizado delante de una de las pinturas, se marchó indiscutiblemente. Una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en el rostro de la Yamanaka al ver esto, _punto para mí_ , pensó Ino.

Si Leiko huía, debía ser por una razón.

* * *

Ya que Ino se estaba encargando de interrogar a Leiko y Hinata de llevar a cabo la misma acción con otros de los clientes del lugar, Sakura solo se dedicó-momentáneamente-a pasear distraídamente por las esquinas de la galería, encontrándose repentinamente con una joven que-al igual que ella-parecía incomoda e aquel lugar pese a lucir realmente encantadora gracias a un vestido jade de estilo griego, ajustado bajo el busto y largo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y con su largo cabello celes cayendo en elegantes ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda.

-Una chica necesita sobrevivir, pero en una noche así querría cambiar mi vida- comento Sakura, amigable, -soy Sakura- se presentó la Haruno.

-Demiyah- sonrió la peliceleste, agradecida por su compañía, -ya no hay a donde ir, al menos los conoces a ellos- intento conformarse Demiyah.

-Tal vez, pero aun espero al Príncipe que me salve- admitió Sakura, siendo sincera en sus declaraciones.

-Si buscas amor no te desgastes- advirtió Demiyah, intentando hacerle ver la realidad, -no existe, el príncipe azul es mentira- justifico la peliceleste con apatía.

Esto no era una mentira, y de hecho, Sakura se había hecho a la idea desde los quince años; el cuento del Príncipe Azul, el hombre perfecto, romántico, atento y bondadoso no existía, siempre había un pero, siempre habían problemas, el amor en si realmente jama era como lo retrataban en los cuentos de hadas y-en ese punto-Sakura agradecía haberse dado cuenta de ello a tiempo antes de sufrir innecesariamente, bueno, algo ya que sus romances fallidos-por no decir sus sentimientos por Sasuke-no eran tan fáciles de eludir así nada más.

-No puedo creer que el artista muriera aquí- murmuro Sakura, fingiendo tanta incredulidad como le era posible, -¿Lo conocías? Escuche que se enamoró de una de las chicas- menciono la Haruno, observando a las mujeres dispersas en los lugares donde se encontraban los clientes, contemplando las pinturas.

-Si lo vi, una o dos veces- divago la peliceleste, -actuaba como un artista sensible, pero se enamoró de muchas chicas- desestimo Demiyah.

-Que extraño, escuche en el bar que pidió un departamento hace dos días para mudarse con su novia- rebelo la Haruno.

-No lo sabía- reconoció Demiyah con un deje de incredulidad extraño a causa de la tristeza de su semblante y comportamiento. -Disculpa, sabes que no les gusta que nos quedemos en un mismo lugar- se excusó la peliceleste, sonriéndole antes de retirarse.

Sakura asintió únicamente, sonriendo con aquella amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Algo en Demiyah le había hecho sentir que sabía más de lo que decía, ese semblante tan triste y melancólico transmitía más que solo eso, era como si ocultara su situación interior del exterior y todo aquello que la rodeaba. Necesitaba hondar más profundamente en ello, quizá las modelos y demás mujeres presentes supieran más de lo que aparentaban. La Haruno levanto la mirada justo ante de que C se detuviera frente a ella, luego de haber recorrido el lugar por su cuenta.

-¿Ino y Hinata?- pregunto C, extrañado al verla sola.

-Ino, seguramente con el hombre de sus sueños y Hinata llamando a antidrogas- supuso la Haruno, sonriendo ante la idea.

De forma repentina, -más no sorpresiva, porque ella lo intuía-C se inclinó hacia ella, susurrante, en un intento por conquistarla, como siempre. Sakura entorno los ojos, divertida, pero de forma repentina e incómoda se dio cuenta de que-lejos de la vista de todos-en el balcón del segundo piso, se encontraba Sasuke, observándola. Una cosa era pretender seguir todo con normalidad, seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada…pero una muy diferente era hacerlo si él estaba presente. La situación era realmente extraña.

-Hacerme hablar con otras toda la noche es una táctica extraña- murmuro C, bromista y seductor al mismo tiempo, contra el costado de su cuello, -pero, memorable de hecho- reconoció el rubio.

No necesitaba pensarlo siquiera, Sasuke debía de poder escuchar con claridad la conversación que ella y C estaban sosteniendo. Puede que intentara seguir con su vida como él le había dicho, pero no podía, intentar concentrarse en el trabajo no era la táctica más útil que hubiera podido elegir y no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto. No podía sacarlo de su mente, podría estar dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido y partir de cero pero…su orgullo como mujer estaba herido y eso no se solucionaría tan fácilmente, mucho más ya que él no le daba respuesta alguna a las dudas que ella tenía con respecto a su relación o lo que sea que existiera entre ellos.

-C, ¿puedes disculparme un momento?- pidió Sakura.

* * *

No lo había dudado ni por un momento, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, siendo sumamente cuidadosa de no ser vista por nadie y que a su vez nadie viera a Sasuke antes de indicarle que la siguiera hasta dar con una sencilla bodega donde-cerrando la puerta tras de sí-Sakura sintió que podían hablar amenamente o tanto como le fuera posible. ¿Cómo se arriesgaba de esa manera? Había demasiada gente ahí, además de sus compañeras de trabajo, ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Era demasiado peligroso, si, tenían sus propios problemas pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que ya no estuviera totalmente dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida de ser necesario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió Sakura.

-Necesitaba verte- contesto Sasuke sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

No mentía en lo absoluto, claro, se sentía como un completo idiota por no tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía ni tampoco que no deseaba preocuparla con sus propios problemas, pero si algo creía-y estaba totalmente seguro-era que su vida había comenzado a ser tolerable desde que ella estaba a su lado y no quería que ese vínculo, ese lazo tan fuerte entre ambos desapareciera. Su peor macula, su peor error del cual arrepentirse hasta el último día de su vida sería ser la razón de sus lágrimas, que ella llorara por su causa. Eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse, por eso quería enmendar las cosas, ya fuera que tuvieran una simple amistad o más que eso, estaba claro que ambos sufrían estando disgustados y separados.

Si, la idea era muy agradable, -desde luego-pero era precisamente ahí donde radicaba el problema en sí; su forma de hablar, su tono de voz al decir que necesitaba verla…¿No se daba cuenta de la incertidumbre que causa en ella?, ¿El deseo y anhelo de saber si él sentía lo mismo que ella o no? Por primera vez en su vida amaba con cada fibra de su ser a un hombre y no podía saber si era correspondida siquiera, las cosas eran demasiado complicadas, ambos eran igualmente o más complicados que eso. Si no quería salir más herida de lo que ya estaba, esta vez debía de marcar límites porque de otro modo Sasuke no lo haría por ella.

-Estoy trabajando- reprocho Sakura.

-Y por eso estoy aquí- alego el Uchiha, -encontré el estudio del pintor asesinado- informo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Sakura parpadeo incrédula, acaso él…

-Dijiste que nos reserváramos a los casos- justifico Sasuke, sin más.

-Sí, pero no entrando en propiedad privada- protesto Sakura, haciendo valer su rol como policía.

Ya evadía bastante la ley al protegerlo, al mantenerse incluso alejada de su trabajo con tal de velar por él al 110%, no podía comenzar a ser su tapadera o excusa para quebrantar los límites que su propio trabajo le imponía y que respetaba como tal. Claro, no era como Ino que veía las cosas o de color blanco o negro, para ella podía existir intermedios, claro que sí, pero era difícil encontrar ese punto intermedio cuando se encontraba en la investigación de un caso, acompañada por sus compañeras de trabajo y un encantador médico forense con tendencias de casanova.

-¿Viste las pinturas?- cuestiono Sasuke.

Había encontrado material más que útil para la investigación, pinturas que-con toda seguridad-ella no había visto siquiera y que podían resultar fundamentales a la hora de encontrar un sospechoso o sospechosa siquiera. No es que quisiera vanagloriarse ni nada, pero si había corrido tal riesgo era porque quería ayudarla y la ocasión lo ameritaba además y no iba a arrepentirse de ello, pero además de todo eso necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar su perdón y confianza, saber que ella no intentaría distanciarse, hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara.

-Las pinturas no importan, Sasuke- discutió la Haruno, priorizando el caso por encima de cualquier otra cosa, -es solo para cubrir un servicio de acompañantes- menciono Sakura, escasamente.

Esto era nuevo, no tenía ni idea de que el asunto de la galería era ese hasta que se hubo dado cuenta de los murmullos presentes y los precios a discutir, pero eso no era lo importante. Además de mostrar la evidencia que había encontrado, Sasuke quería sacarla de ahí, ese ambiente no era para ella en lo absoluto y no necesitaba ser psíquico ni nada para comprender que ella no se sentía cómoda ahí, la forma en que cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho-aminorando el escote de su vestido-la delataba. Esperando que ella creyera en él y tuviera la nobleza de volver a validar su opinión, Sasuke le tendió su mano a la Haruno, esperando que ella aceptara su gesto como respuesta de que creía en él nuevamente, que sin importar lo que pasara ambos estaban del mismo lado.

-Confía en mí- pidió Sasuke.

Sakura dudo en si aceptar lo que él le pedía, la última vez que había estado dispuesta confiar y olvidarlo todo…él la había dejado plantada, esta vez no quería volver a lamentar esperar algo que no tenía sentido posible, esta vez no quería sufrir por culpa de sus propios sentimientos, pero a su vez tampoco quería sentir ese vacío en su corazón, ese vacío que le oprimía el pecho por tener que alejarse de él. Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke.

Elegía confiar en él, siempre confiaría en él.

* * *

Sakura se paseó meditativamente en el interior del estudio al que Sasuke la había traído. Si bien anteriormente había tenido sus dudas, -pese a confiar en él-ahora estaba totalmente segura de que lo mejor era olvidar los problemas y resentimientos pasados, centrándose en analizar el porqué de la muerte de Shinji y quien podría haber llevado a cabo el crimen. Todos los retratos ahí presentes representaban a toda clase de jóvenes, pero una parecía ser la predilecta del fallecido artista, alguien a quien había conocido recientemente y que-contraria a las demás-era retratada con veneración y respeto, no con el mismo sentido pragmático de las otras pinturas.

-Su nombre es Demiyah, hable con ella en la galería- detallo Sakura, observando maravillada el trazo de los retratos, -parecía harta, desanimada- menciono tanto par si como para Sasuke.

-O lastimada- supuso el Uchiha.

No era la situación más adecuada para acercarse a ella y retomar el vínculo que existía entre ellos, pero marcar las distancias y no voltear a verla en cada oportunidad posible era algo implausible de concebir, mucho menos de realizar. Afortunadamente la Haruno estaba tan concentrada en las pinturas que apenas y se daba cuenta de que él no hacía más que mantenerse casi pegado a su lado. El quebranto emocional por el que habían pasado, por su causa, no iba a ser reparado tan fácilmente y Sasuke lo tenía más que claro, pero apartarse de ella y tolerar un instante sin su presencia siquiera equivalía a una estancia en el purgatorio, en su opinión. Y había sido bastante tonto al haberse alejado de ella conscientemente, esta vez no volvería a pasar.

-La madre de Shinji dijo que su novia rompió con él, quizá Demiyah solo era su modelo- planteo Sakura, intentando creer en el testimonio de la peliceleste, pero dudar al mismo tiempo.

No quería rebatir las conjeturas del Uchiha, pero el comportamiento de Demiyah no tenía nada que ver con una novia despechada o que recientemente hubiera terminado una relación, ya fuera por voluntad propia o no, y por ende esto la hacía dudar en si Shinji realmente había sentido algo por ella. Estaba de más afirmar lo hermosa que era la peliceleste, así que no le extrañaba que hubiera posado para el fallecido artista en más de una ocasión, conociendo su notable profesionalismo. Pero en realidad no sabía que pensar, al fin y al cabo las palabras no eran sino eso; algo que solamente era dicho y que podía llevarse el viento, los hechos eran lo importante pero desgraciadamente no contaban con ningún hecho que, por ahora, pudiera ayudarlos a entender el porqué tras el asesinato de Shinji.

-Tal vez comenzó así, pero paso a más- garantizo Sasuke, -la forma en que captura sus expresiones, hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles, es claro que estaba enamorado de ella- al pronunciar estas palabras, su atención se desvió por completo de las pinturas.

En lugar de centrar su atención en la investigación, -como debía y se había plateado hacer-la mirada de Sasuke recorrió con veneración y esmero hasta la más minúscula de las facciones de la pelirosa, de pie a su lado; el brillo de sus ojos, el aspecto satinado de su piel, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su rostro angelical y absolutamente perfecto a la par con el resto de su apariencia…era tan hermosa que realmente podía perderse en su belleza, en eso y en su profundo y bondadoso corazón que no albergaba egoísmo alguno. Sakura giro su rostro hacia Sasuke, algo abrumada por la atención con que él la estaba observando. Era difícil mantenerse fría e imperturbable cuando él la hacía estremecer de forma inmediata a causa de su profunda mirada ónix que la contemplaba sin disimulo alguno, y no tenía por qué tener reparo alguno sobre esto, a fin de cuentas él la conocía mejor de lo que nadie podría conocerla jamás.

-Sé que no soy un detective, pero es más que obvio que el sentía algo por ella- justifico Sasuke, intentando acallar su propio amor por la pelirosa que seguía herida por causa suya, -tal vez había otra cosa, alguien que no quería que estuvieran juntos- supuso el Uchiha.

-Pero no estaban juntos, ella dijo amaba a muchas chicas- alego Sakura, sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando su propia experiencia al respecto para dudar de que Demiyah estuviera mintiendo.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo- reconoció Sasuke, -tal vez ella tenía dudas de los sentimientos de él- considero el Uchiha.

-Pero, si de verdad la amaba, ¿Por qué la lastimaría?- cuestiono Sakura, intentando aceptar que aquello fuese cierto.

-Quizá no se sentía digno- sugirió el Uchiha.

Estaban tan sumidos en esa búsqueda que la discusión o debate comenzó tomar u camino que inconscientemente los asociaba ellos, ¿Qué sentían el uno por el otro?, ¿Po qué las circunstancias y todo a su alrededor parecía estar en contra de que sintieran algo romántico entre sí? Ambos eran inexpertos en el plano amoroso, o al menos de la manera en que se estaban vinculando y acercando cada vez más, Sakura especialmente, pero eso no representaba un problema, para ninguno de los dos, pero si el justificado temor de no ser correspondidos; Sakura por tener experiencias desastrosas con las parejas que había tenido pese a desear confesarle sus sentimientos al Uchiha, y por otro lado; Sasuke sus propios declives emocionales que lo hacían despreciar su existencia, incapaz de aceptar merecer a Sakura en su vida.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?- dudo la Haruno.

-Porque se lo que se siente- confeso Sasuke.

Sakura entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, bajando la mirada con decepción hacia sí misma. Solo había seguido las palabras que él mismo le había propuesto, había escuchado a Ino y Hinata así como todos a su alrededor, pero eso no significaba que hubiera hecho aquello que deseaba, por el contrario, significaba que-como siempre-anteponía el parecer de otros por sobre sus propios sentimientos egoístas que jamás tomaban partido. Hacer lo que realmente deseaba solo la conduciría a su propio egoísmo y a lo que realmente seguía sintiendo:

Amar a Sasuke tanto o más de lo que ya lo hacía y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

Sakura cerró la puerta de su auto, bajando de este y cerrando la chaqueta-que Sasuke le había prestado-contra su cuerpo ante el frio aire nocturno, en cierto modo ya podía decirse tranquila y serena al percibir el aroma del Uchiha a través de la tela y que la hacía sentir segura y protegida en todo momento, inconsciente lo sentía a su lado pese a tener frente suyo únicamente a Ino y Hinata que se le acercaron apresuradamente. Les había enviado un mensaje diciéndoles que tenía una pista crucial, pero para su sorpresa Ino le había respondido, diciéndole que Leiko era la sospechosa principal y que debían interrogarla, efectuando su arresto de forma inmediata.

-¿Quién es Demiyah Fujiwara?- pregunto Ino.

-La novia de Shinji, las pinturas que tenía en su estudio eran de ella- aclaro Sakura.

-¿Estuvo en la galería hoy?- supuso Hinata.

-Si, dijo que apenas lo conocía, pero cuando mencione la renta del departamento se fue- justifico prioritariamente la Haruno. -Creo que no sabía que quería mudarse con ella- planteo la pelirosa.

-¿Era su novia y no tenía idea?- dudo Ino.

-Tal vez alguien le hizo pensar que él no la amaba, y alguien que no querría que se mudara con su novio- esbozo Sakura, recordando las palabras de Sasuke,- sería un proxeneta- supuso la Haruno.

-No, una Madame- corrigió la Yamanaka, de ipso facto, -Leiko, la conservadora, misteriosamente se fue de la galería al verme- aclaro Ino. -Tenemos una unidad en el departamento de Leiko, nuestra conspiradora llego a casa hace diez minutos- detallo Ino, considerando totalmente que Leiko era la culpable.

La Yamanaka señalo el complejo en la calle frente a ellas donde, frontalmente, se encontraba vigilando una patrulla bajo sus anteriores indicaciones. Sin dudarlo, las tres detectives se acercaron a los dos oficiales de forma inmediata, debían de albergar la máxima información posible para desarrollar todo el protocolo del caso.

-¿Alguien más entro en el edificio en los últimos diez minutos?- pidió saber la Haruno.

-Si, una mujer de alrededor de veinte años- estimo el policía.

-¿Vestido verde?- cuestiono Sakura, temiendo lo peor.

-Sí- respondió mecánicamente el policía.

Ino y Hinata apenas y tuvieron tiempo de parpadear, teniendo que seguir a su amiga que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el interior del edificio. Si Sakura estaba tan preocupada por esta tal " _Demiyah_ ", debía de ser por una causa razonable y ellas no pretenderían debatirle absolutamente nada.

* * *

Sakura jadeo, recuperando el aliento, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que daba con el apartamento de Leiko. Correr tan apresuradamente, en tacones, subiendo por las escaleras y dejando tras de sí incluso a sus amigas le había resultado sumamente extenuante, pero lejos de haberse quedado atrás, Ino le golpeo amistosamente el hombro al alcanzarla, sonriéndole antes de ubicarse paralelamente en la puerta junto a Hinata que parecía al borde del colapso.

-Leiko- llamo Ino.

-Policía de Nueva York, abran ya- ordeno Sakura.

Llevando su mirada hacia Sakura, Hinata sostuvo la perilla entre sus manos, recibiendo un asentimiento a modo de respuesta de parte de la Haruno que se había tomado un breve segundo para escuchar cualquier eco, golpe o sonido proveniente del interior del apartamento, pero el grosor de la puerta impedía tal acción. Afortunadamente la puerta se encontraba abierta, facilitándoles las cosas e ingresando de forma inmediata apuntando sus armas-menos Sakura-hacia Demiyah que sostenía firmemente entre sus manos un arma con que apuntaba a Leiko que parecía aterrorizada por la amenaza que le estaba haciendo.

-Sé que estas impactada, pero te juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso, Demiyah- prometió Leiko.

-Tira el arma-ordeno Hinata.

Demiyah aparto escasamente su mirada de Leiko, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Sakura acompañando a las dos detectives, calificándose inmediatamente a sí misma como tal, pero contraria a sus dos amigas, Sakura no la apunto co su arma en ningún momento, intentando sosegarla con la mirada, cosa que en parte logro hacer pero no del todo ya que el tempestuoso sentir de la peliceleste no podía ser disuadido del todo, devolviendo su mirada a Leiko, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-Demiyah, no lo hagas- pidió Sakura, empatizando con ella.

-No soportabas que pudiera ser feliz- culpo Demiyah a Leiko, sin vacilar en su postura

-Shinji no quería esto para ti- advirtió la Haruno.

-Dijo que yo solo era algo de una noche, que no significaba nada para él, que yo no merecía su amor- sollozo la peliceleste, desviando su mirada hacia Sakura, creyendo que podía confiar en ella y en que la entendería.

Claro que la entendía, del mismo modo Muirfield había intentado hacerla cambiar de parecer, hacerle creer que Sasuke era un monstruo, pero afortunadamente ella no había caído en la trampa, pero Demiyah si, Leiko había logrado hacer que dudara de Shinji y eso había desencadenado todo, ahora lo entendía, Leiko era la homicida, Leiko era quien tenía permanente acceso a la galería como conservadora y mano derecha de Ebisu, ella era quien más tenía que perder si Shinji sacaba a la luz el turbio negocio tras las pinturas así como la lista de clientes que habían encontrado anteriormente.

-De cualquier manera iba a dejarte, siempre lo hacen- razono Leiko.

-Y no querías perder a tu mina de oro, ¿cierto, Leiko?- ironizo Ino, algo conforme al saber que sus sospechas habían dado en el clavo.

-Él me prometió que no sentía nada por ninguna otra chica, pero tú te empeñaste en hacer que yo creyera lo que tú decías- acuso Demiyah.

-Shinji, sabía que debía apartarte de Demiyah, por eso fue esa llamada, no fue por el precio de las pinturas, sino el precio de la libertad de Demiyah- entrelazo Sakura, encontrándole sentido a todo lo sucedido hasta entonces.

La peliceleste clavo su incrédula mirada en el rostro de Sakura que, muy lentamente, se acercaba a ella, intentando situarse a su lado, no desaprobando sus razones para actuar tan iracundamente, pero la violencia no era la solución en ese momento, si Demiyah toaba esa decisión acabaría convirtiéndose en una criminal, sería igual que Leiko y cuando se diera cuenta de su error no podría repararlo. Sakura sabía que debía de impedir que eso pasara.

-No es verdad- protesto Leiko, a la defensiva.

-No consiguió ganar el dinero para comprar tu libertad, así que amenazo a Leiko para exponer la operación y exponer la lista de clientes- comprendió Hinata, confirmando esto en voz alta e indeleble.

-No iba a dejar que arriesgara todo por una estúpida zorra- menosprecio Leiko, sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-¡Tú lo mataste!- grito Demiyah, a punto de apretar el gatillo.

Sakura coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Demiyah que sollozo sutilmente, no sabiendo si tendría el valor y la carencia de voluntad para convertirse en una asesina y apretar el gatillo sin remordimiento, la presencia de Sakura-en cierto modo-la estaba anclando a la realidad, impidiéndole cometer tamaño error, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía menospreciar la muerte de Shinji y todo cuanto él había intentado hacer por ella que injustamente había dudado de él. Ni siquiera ella podría perdonarse a sí misma.

-Si haces esto, tiraras tu vida a la basura- alerto Sakura. -Demiyah, Shinji pudo apreciar quien eres y lo que vales, lo hizo porque te amaba, y tú lo amabas a él- la pelirosa entrelazo su mirada esmeralda en los orbes purpura de Demiyah que dudo en lo que hacía, -baja el arma, hazlo, por favor- pidió Sakura.

Temblando ligeramente, Demiyah dejó caer el arma al suelo, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por Sakura que llevo su mirada hacia Ino que-situándose tras la pelimorada-esposo a Leiko que era firmemente apuntada por Hinata que le dirigió una mirada de admiración por haber conseguido evitar una situación que hubiera sido una condena para Demiyah.

El caso estaba cerrado.

* * *

Sentada frente a su escritorio, Sakura se encontró con la mirada perdida en la nada en este nuevo día de trabajo.

Había sido una noche muy larga y extenuante; la detención de Leiko, la elaboración del informe final del caso…y sus sentimientos por Sasuke con quien-totalmente-había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, todo error que cualquiera de los dos hubiera cometido ahora estaba olvidado y enterrado terminantemente. Tenía mucho en que pensar al respecto, en cómo ir a verlo e iniciar todo desde cero, literalmente era como volver a aquellos primeros días cuando no sabía cómo dirigirse a él, solo que esta vez era por motivos diferentes pero que ya no tenían importancia. Los pasos de la Hyuga sacaron de su ensueño a Sakura que, al igual que Ino-sentada delante de su respectivo escritorio-levanto la mirada hacia ella.

-Demiyah no tendrá cargo alguno- garantizo Hinata, sorprendió a Sakura que sonrió tranquilizadoramente ante esto, -llame a la oficina del fiscal, su declaración ayudara al caso de homicidio y accedieron a dejarla libre- detallo la Hyuga, tendiéndole un breve informe a su amiga.

-Bien hecho, Hinata- felicito Sakura, agradecida por la atención que le brindaba.

-¿Celebramos con un intercambio de cervezas?- ofreció Ino.

La Haruno sonrió, divertida ante la posibilidad, pero no en desacuerdo, toándose el tiempo de buscar su teléfono en un bolsillo en cuanto lo sintió vibrar, leyendo inmediatamente un mensaje de su futura " _madrasta_ ", sabia de que se trataba y debía priorizar esto por sobe otras cosas, era su deber ante la ausencia de Matsuri, eso y que además lo hacía por voluntad propia.

-Si, ¿Qué tal en una hora?- planteo Sakura, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. -Debo hacer algo antes- aclaro ante la confundida mirada de sus amigas.

-Perfecto- acepto Ino.

-Cuidado, la última vez que hice planes con ella termine en un burdel- advirtió C, bromista, apareciendo tras la Haruno.

-Terminaremos el reporte- se excusó Hinata, retirándose prontamente.

-Si, los dejaremos a solas- la acompaño Ino, inmediatamente.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no reír ante el " _disimulado_ " gesto de sus amigas para que C y ella estuvieran más próximos, pero-levantándose de su escritorio-la Haruno no hizo sino tomar su cartera y prepararse para marcharse, tenía que ayudar a Tsunade. Si bien estaba más que conforme con el desempeño que C había mostrado, en ese momento solo había un hombre con quien deseaba tratar y para ello primero debía limpiar por completo su lista de pendientes.

-Felicidades detective Haruno- la saludo C, con el debido respeto.

-Estuviste increíble anoche- adulo Sakura, sonriéndole amigablemente.

-No fue la experiencia encubierta que acostumbro, pero creo que me desenvolví muy bien- rememoro el rubio.

-Si, y lo disfrutaste más de lo que debías- recordó Sakura, evitando reír.

-Yo creo que tú hiciste lo mismo, te vi salir de la galería con alguien más- divago C, no sabiendo si sentir celos o no a causa de esto.

Nunca se podía salir ilesa de todo, eso era algo más que claro para Sakura, pero había esperado que nadie viera a Sasuke desgraciadamente C había conseguido ver parcialmente que ella había abandonado la galería de arte en compañía de alguien. Gran cosa, no podía probar quien era ni lo que era, teniendo este margen como apoyo, Sakura podía mantenerse apacible e imperturbable. Sasuke se mantendría a salvo y ella se encargaría constantemente de que esto siguiera así aun cuando surgieran nuevos problemas entre ambos.

-Solo era alguien a quien interrogaba- contesto Sakura, escasamente, pero viendo que no parecía lo bastante satisfactorio para C, -dijo que sabía sobre el plan pero no quería que lo escucharan- mintió la pelirosa.

-Qué curioso- reprocho C, -no perecía ser un cliente y con la única mujer que hablo fuiste tú- se justificó el rubio.

-C, siendo una mujer podría tomar eso como un insulto- advirtió la Haruno.

-Entonces te compensare, cena sin chaperón- ofreció C, esperando un _sí_.

Un idea tentadora, sin duda, pero lastimeramente ya tenía planes que efectuar en compañía de alguien mucho más importante para ella, el hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, arriesgar cuanto fuera necesario y no le importaría llegar hasta los últimos límites para cumplir con su deber de protegerlo como él la había protegido a ella a lo largo de los años. Era el precio justo a su entender.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro día- postergo Sakura.

-Ese día llegara, Sakura, esperare- garantizo C.

-Tienes mucha confianza- felicito la Haruno.

-Y paciencia- acoto el rubio.

No se daría por vencido tan fácil, lo que sentía por Sakura era real y tangible

* * *

Habiendo recorrido muchos lugares del mundo hasta ese instante de su vida, Tsunade había elegido u vestido poco convencional para su boda, con un aspecto más bien oriental, de tipo corsé, escote cuadrado y hombros caídos, anudado a lo largo de la trayectoria del brazos y ribeteado en encaje y tul que le daba un aspecto sumamente halagador al vestido. La Senju no pudo evitar sorprenderse en cuanto sintió a alguien colocándole el velo blanco sobre su largo cabello rubio, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Sakura, de pie tras ella.

-Sé que me excuse por la ausencia de Matsuri, pero no podía faltar a esto- Sakura observo el reflejo de Tsunade por medio del espejo. -Te ves hermosa- adulo la Haruno, sinceramente.

-Gracias, pero tú te verás aún mejor- sonrió Tsunade, agradecida por su presencia, -decidí que los vestidos serán optativos, pero de este color- la Senju le tendió un pequeño trozo de tela con el matiz exacto del color a emplear como dama de honor.

Morado, levemente purpureo; un olor muy práctico para ella ya que Ino le había obsequiado muchos vestido de ese color, pero en ese momento solo uno vino a su mente, uno que casualmente no había usado en lo absoluto y que merecía ser reservado para el importante acontecimiento. Cierto, quizá Matsuri no aprobar el todo la boda, pero ella por su parte si lo hacía, Tsunade era una gran mujer, noble, hermosa y cariñosa, además hacia feliz a su padre y eso era lo importante, todo lo demás iba a de la mano con ello.

-Maravilloso, tengo el vestido perfecto con que presentarme- prometió Sakura, sonriendo.

* * *

-Te espere toda la noche- comento Sakura.

Sasuke, de pie junto a la ventana, observo un tanto confundida a Sakura que-sentada sobre la cama-no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Afortunadamente Naruto no estaba presente, lo cual evitaba que tuvieran que rendirle cuentas al Uzumaki que no tenía por qué saber-aún-que las diferencias entre ambos se habían solucionado finalmente.

-¿Cuándo me fui?- dudo Sasuke.

-No, cuando no llegaste a la cena- menciono Sakura, bajando la mirada, intentando no pensar en los sentimientos que había tenido por causa de eso, -pero parece ser lo único que hago con mi tiempo últimamente, esperar el momento en que pueda verte- divago la pelirosa, apretándose nerviosamente las manos, no sabiendo si decir parte de lo que sentía o no. -Sasuke, jamás creí que tu serias lo mejor que tengo en mi vida en este momento- confeso Sakura, levantando la mirada y clavando sus serenos orbes esmeralda en el rosto del Uchiha que la observo de igual modo, forjando aquel ambiente silenciosamente especial entre ambos, -creo que el interés de C por mí no ayuda mucho, ahora- rio Sakura.

Ciertamente la interferencia de C dificulta las cosas, para ambos: ella, por su parte, teniendo que alejarlo, y Sasuke por otro lado que sentía que podía perder a Sakura por causa del forense que trataba más habitualmente con ella al ser su compañero de trabajo, contando con ventajas que él no tenía, este era el punto por el cual Sasuke no se atrevía a confesar lo que sentía, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Sakura, en el plano emocional siquiera? Ella era demasiado perfecta y única como para estar a su alcance o al alcance de cualquiera.

-No se cómo hacer esto- confeso Sasuke, la Haruno frunció el ceño, no entiendo a que se refería. -El estudio de ese artista estaba a seis de calles de donde solía vivir, estar ahí me hizo pensar en quien solía ser- Sakura lo observo interesada a causa de esto ya que desconocía muchas cosas acerca del pasado de él, además de lo que tenía que ver con Muirfield. -Si ese Sasuke Uchiha te hubiese visto con otro chico, seguramente…- el Uchiha bajo la mirada, dudando en si lo que iba a decir estaba bien, pero elegía anteponer todo prejuicio y ser sincero con ella, -le habría partido la cara- rio Sasuke.

No iba a negarlo en lo absoluto, era lo que deseaba hacer, Naruto seguramente lo llamaría instinto territorial o algo así, pero C no le inspiraba confianza alguna, más allá del hecho de que sentía celos ya que el forense podía complicar lo que sea que fuera a tener lugar entre Sakura y él, pero por ahora elegía no penar en ello sino en Sakura que, sentada sobre la cama, no hizo sino sonreír ante su confesión.

-¿Me hace una horrible persona alegrarme de que esa idea cruzara tu mente?- pregunto Sakura, inocentemente, intentando no reír más de lo que ya hacía.

Le encantaba la idea, si, puede que resultara extraño por su parte pero la primera vez que alguien estaba tan pendiente de ella. Desde la muerte de su madre había aprendido sobre la independencia, no necesitaba de alguien a su lado para mantenerse a si misma a salvo, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que no valorara el apoyo y ayuda que Sasuke le brindaba en todo momento, estando sola sabía que se encontraba a salvo porque él siempre se encontraba pendiente de ella, ¿Qué era mejor que eso?, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él a causa de ello?

-No, lo que soy hace que todo sea imposible- se culpó Sasuke.

-No, lo que eres hace posible todo- protesto Sakura, completamente segura de que él no era responsable de absolutamente nada negativo que pudiera sucederles, a ambos.

Las palabras de ella eran tan honestas, tan aduladoras y persuasivas a su vez…Sasuke podía estar seguro de que todo estaría bien mientras ella siguiera ahí, a su lado, mientras siguiera siendo su apoyo incondicional, porque ella lo hacía darse cuenta de que lo hecho por Muirfield no tenía por qué ser un problema a menos que él mismo lo viera así. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, levantándose de la cama, Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke, alzando su mano y acariciando una de las mejillas de él. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía volver al trabajo, pero sin importar lo que pasara sabían que los problemas entre ambos habían terminado, esta vez estaban nuevamente sobre la misma línea bajo la cual se había forjado su amistad, su vínculo, su unión, el amor que sentían a espaldas del otro.

-Debo irme- lamento Sakura.

Pero esta vez las palabras de Sakura no tuvieron un efecto nocivo en él, todo lo contrario. Esta vez se trataba de una despedida temporal, la caricia de ella sobre su mejilla se lo decía, así como el brillo dulzón en los ojos de ella, esa mirada inocente y abrumadoramente noble que iba a dirigida solo hacia él…podían empezar de nuevo, habían tenido un tropiezo, pero no podían permitir que sus propios problemas arruinaran lo que existía entre ellos.

Iban a seguir juntos.

* * *

Todo estaba solucionado, literalmente.

Para compensar lo que no había podido suceder entre ambos, -ante su ausencia durante la cena a la que ella lo había invitado-habían acordado un viaje; juntos. El padre de Sakura tenía una " _modesta_ " cabaña en Tennessee, técnicamente pasarían allí un par de días para compensar los errores que habían cometido entre sí, remediar la desconfianza y secretos que se habían tenido y como sentían celos de quienes estaban próximos a ellos, que pudieran interferir en lo que sentían. Solo se trataría de ambos hablando y compartiendo su tiempo sin reparar en nada más que en ellos y en como disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Quizá-y Sasuke solo lo estaba pensando-fuera la ocasión perfecta para decirle a Sakura lo que realmente sentía por ella, atreverse a darse la oportunidad de ser egoísta y dejar de sentir miedo porque ella cambiara de parecer o se alejara del contexto bajo el que ambos se encontraban.

Si ambos estaban comprometidos en mantenerse juntos. ¿Por qué esperar?

¿Qué había hecho el resto de la tarde, luego de su partida? Cualquier cosa a su alcance hasta que hubiera llegado la noche y hubiera podido ir a su apartamento donde-en la terraza-se la habían pasado hablando y riendo a solas, reafirmando los lazos que los unían y que los hacían acercarse cada vez más y más entre sí, dependiendo de la palabra del otro y esperando que confesaran lo que sentían a espaldas de otro, no sabiendo si serian correspondidos, no sabiendo si existía alguna posibilidad de ser felices entre sí como deseaban, pero eligiendo correr el riesgo sin importar lo que pasara o el que dirán. Esos detalles estaban bien y era más que agradables, pero resultaba algo remotamente comprensible en la mente de Sasuke que, muy lentamente, entreabrió los ojos. Un momento, ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido, para empezar?

Reaccionando, Sasuke se irguió inmediatamente, superando la apesadumbrada carga del sueño. No estaba en su habitación, no estaba ni remotamente cerca del hogar del Uzumaki; se trataba de un callejón cualquiera…la fuga disociativa o lo que sea que le estuviera pasando se había repetido, pero eso no era lo peor. Sasuke se dio cuenta, con terror absoluto que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, y esa sangre no era suya. Su suposición de que los ataques de sonambulismo o lo que fueran tuvieran repercusiones… era cierta.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la tardanza, pero hoy me senti bastante enferma y ni siquiera sabia si podría terminarlo, pero lo he hecho como solemne promesa de que no desistiré en ninguno de mis fic- **ni siquiera aquellos no he actualizado desde hace mucho** -:3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic, rogando su comprension y pidiendo su paciencia ya que la duda sobre estas " **Fugas Disociativas** " sera aclarada mucho más adelante) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **6 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Valioso** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 12

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Los problemas debían volverse cosa del pasado, por ello no había resultado problema alguno para Sakura planear un viaje a Tennessee en que Sasuke y ella pudieran olvidarse de todo cuanto habían errado innecesariamente, su único propósito y fin de ahora en más era remediar las cosas y volver a empezar dignamente. Su padre, Kizashi, había sido-y aún era-un abogado de renombre y gracias a ello había conseguido amasar una pequeña fortuna que mantenía cuidadosamente para casos de emergencia o placer culpable de sus dos hijas, especialmente Matsuri que gastaba tanto dinero como podía en ropa y accesorios. Ella, por otro lado, apenas y había gastado una fracción del dinero designado a ella en sus días de secundaria, y posteriormente en la universidad, ¿La razón? No le gustaba ser una mantenida y en cuanto había tenido su propio trabajo había comenzado su propio "plan de ahorro" como lo llamaba Ino, dinero para emergencias en todo momento y dinero para ella siempre que lo necesitara. Simple pero eficaz.

El plan de un viaje a Tennessee había nacido espontáneamente durante su conversación de " _perdón_ " en casa de Naruto, pero el punto era que merecían darse la oportunidad retomar las cosas en el buen punto que les permitía llevarse tan bien como lo hacían. No se trataba de sentimientos únicamente románticos, aunque Sakura no perdía la esperanza de poder saber si Sasuke sentía algo más por ella o no, pero eso habría de darse con tiempo y paciencia, cosas que ella afortunadamente tenía a su favor. Si quería aprovechar el viaje era para conocer en profundidad a Sasuke tanto como él ya la conocía a ella, saber que le gustaba, como había sido su vida anteriormente, su relación con sus hermanos y familia antes de lo d Muirfield…quería comprender todo de él y saber cómo hacerlo feliz tanto como el fuera posible y más incluso. Teniendo estos felices pensamientos en su ente, Sakura cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento, cargando su certera en una mano y un bolso lleno de ropa en la otra, preparado más bien para el viaje a Tennessee donde afortunadamente el clima era estival y sumamente agradable en aquella época, necesitando muy pocas cosas en realidad.

No sabía si lo exteriorizaba o no, pero está realmente muy emocionada de pasar un tiempo a solas con Sasuke, solo ellos juntos sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, libres de preocupaciones, ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Ella creía que no. Daruma, su vecina de apartamento, contemplo divertida e igualmente feliz a la encantadora pelirosa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía más radiante que nunca, algo que valía la pena recordar, claro, era una chica maravillosa y sonrientemente, pero no excepcionalmente feliz, si bien no era melancólica ni nada, parecía actuar por cumplimiento de lo que otros le insistían, muy noble en cualquier caso.

-¿Te escaparas el fin de semana?, ¿Iras a alguna parte?- indago Daruma, -¿Algo divertido, romántico?- se aventuró a predecir la pelicastaña, emocionada ante la idea.

-Si, espero que sea divertido- afirmo Sakura, guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, -no romántico, no quiero problemas- ironizo la Haruno, no pensando en involucrar tanto sus sentimientos por esta vez.

-Diviértete- alentó Daruma.

-Gracias- se despidió Sakura.

No perdiendo más tiempo, Sakura siguió con su camino sin dejar que nada opacara su positividad ni buen ánimo. Ino le había enviado un mensaje con la dirección de una escena del crimen a investigar, algo sucedido durante la media noche, pero; macabro, tétrico, cruel o lo que fuera, Sakura no conseguía preocuparse lo suficiente, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Se trataba de otro caso criminalístico como cualquier otro que veía diariamente en su trabajo.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura.

Apartando la vista del informe criminal y del grupo de trabajo que cumplía las indicaciones de C como médico forense, Ino y Hinata dirigieron su confundida mirada hacia Sakura que sonreía completamente ajena a lo que se reencontrase en su alrededor. Claro, como amigas estaban felices de que su amiga y compañera de trabajo sonriera de aquella forma y que no se dejara preocupar por nada, pero como policías debían centrarse en el caso y no en lo que sea que emocionalmente la hiciera actuar así, e Ino por su parte estaba segura que se trataba de un chico, ¿Quién? Ni idea, pero debía ser afortunado ya que nadie jamás haba hecho sonreír a su amiga de aquella forma.

-Manual, capitulo tres, no luzcas aturdida al acercarte a la escena del crimen- cito Ino, observando críticamente la positividad que despedía su amiga.

-No creo que me vea aturdida- protesto Sakura, sin perder su buen ánimo.

-Luego hablamos- amenizo Hinata, cosa que secundo Sakura, esperando la habitual introducción al nuevo caso, -después de una fiesta una pareja deambulo por los arbustos y descubrió a un hermano de la fraternidad- la Hyuga le tendió el informe para mayor precisión.

Bueno, por el momento debería de hacer un lado temporalmente su efusividad romántica, no, debía de dejar de pensar en eso…por el momento debería de centrarse en su rol como policía, separando su vida privada de su entorno laboral, eso era lo importante, y por más que deseara sonreír a cada momento del día hasta volver a ver a Sasuke, eso es lo que debería de hacer, sin importar que tan tedioso resultara. _Reglas son reglas_ , repitió Sakura para sí misma.

-¿Cuánto lleva aquí?- indago Sakura, leyendo parcialmente el informe y, como siempre, resaltando los putos de mayor importancia.

-Lo están investigando- acoto Hinata.

Un silencio sumamente breve pero incomodo se instaló a causa del caso que apenas y llevaba unas horas de investigación, por eso y la incertidumbre habitual por causa de la criminalística.

-Hablando de hermanos calientes- la rubia se desvió del tema, haciendo que Hinata entornara los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la Haruno, -los bomberos del calendario tendrán su fiesta esta noche- menciono Ino, sonriendo con segundas intenciones, cosa que Sakura no comprendió del todo. -Tengo tres boletos- especifico la Yamanaka, con obviedad.

Tentador…pero no, tenía planea, planes que esta vez no pensaba desbaratar por nada, ni siquiera dos de sus mejores amigas por quienes estaba dispuesta a hacer decenas de cosas si así se lo pedían. No, en este caso no. Sasuke y ella ya habían sido víctimas de la situación y lo que pasaba a su alrededor, complicando enormemente las cosas entre ambos, eso no podía volver a pasarles injustificadamente esta vez. Se debía aprender de los errores, no repetirlos.

-Disfruten ustedes, yo ya tengo planes- advirtió Sakura, negándose sutilmente a la oferta.

-Ni muerta, Hinata tiene planes con _míster julio_ y tú con _míster octubre_ , me esforcé mucho como para tirar todo a la basura ahora- reprendió Ino, esperando que su amiga valorara su esforzada labor, pero pese a su declaración Sakura la contemplo igualmente tranquila y sonriente. -Dame una razón que no sea tu favorita; "tengo un asunto pendiente"- pidió la Yamanaka, aludiendo una de sus muchas excusas.

-¿O quieres que te preguntemos sobre tu vida evasiva en estos días?- añadió Hinata, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, divertida a causa del interrogatorio.

Ahí estaban sus dos amigas filiales que criticaban su elección por los chicos, según ellas y el resto del mundo, problemáticos. La verdad ni siquiera sabía si Sasuke era consciente de la clase de gusto que ella tenía con respecto a relaciones sentimentales o la rutina que llevaba en ellas, y lo cierto es que se sentiría mucho mejor si el Uchiha desconocía tanto como fuera posible de su vida romántica, así como ella no se sentiría cómoda al saber que clase de vida romántica llevaba antes de lo de Muirfield o la clase de mujeres que eran su tipo.

-Es algo casual, no lo duden- garantizo Sakura, intentando no parecer emocionada, pero lo cierto es que apenas y podía ocultar su emoción. -Volveré antes del anochecer- prometió la Haruno.

-Esperamos que no sea sola- acoto Ino, evidentemente.

-Está bien, iré- acepto Sakura, no teniendo otra opción.

No le quedaba otra opción si seguía prolongado la discusión Ino y Hinata investigarían más y después más hasta dar con algo y como policías podían hacerlo. No, antes que arriesgar a Sasuke elegía pasar su tiempo en una cita que sabía o intuía no iba a disfrutar, pero era por una causa noble o eso es lo que Sakura intento entender al dirigirse en solitario hasta donde se hallaba C, indicándole al personal de forenses que actuar y que fotografías tomar para documentar el caso. El cadáver ya no estaba en el lugar pero si se estaban llevando las pruebas de menor calibre y que debían de ser igualmente añadida a la investigación propiamente tal.

-Revolcarse en los arbustos ya no es como antes- bromeo C a modo de saludo, haciendo reír a su amiga. -La victima es Ren Asakawa, el tiempo de su muerte fue entre la media noche y la una, descubrí un breve rastro de sangre en la acera que se desvía hacia el césped- detallo el rubio, aludiendo ciertos aspectos importantes del informe que ella ya había leído.

-¿Y pudo venir aquí después del ataque y antes de morir?- supuso Sakura.

-Sí, pero gracias al eficiente sistema de riego la verdadera escena del crimen será cai imposible de descubrir- lamento C. -El rastro de sangre fue lavado- añadió el rubio.

Bueno, eso era algo pero si la escena del crimen original y con un rastro difuso…no había mucho que investigar. Quizá necesitara recurrir a Sasuke en el caso, y no se refería solo a la materia criminalística sino también para disculparse con él ya que viaje habría de posponerse un día.

* * *

Naruto se paseó meditativamente delante de su amigo, leyendo lo que se encontraba registrado en su cuaderno hasta la fecha, mediante su propio y muy exhaustivo análisis clínico como bioquímico. Sasuke, por otro lado, se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del Uzumaki que le había implantado una especie de sensor en el brazo con que monitorear que era lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo con ayuda de sus equipos de trabajo. Una cosa era pasar por estados de sonambulismo, padeciendo fugas disociativas o un temporal estado de amnesia, pero otra muy diferente era haber herido o asesinado a una persona sin ser consiente, eso era grave y Naruto debía de encontrar una forma de explicar y detener lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, tanto por su propio bien como para que Muirfield no diera con él al darse cuenta de estos acontecimientos.

-La corteza frontal ha mantenido un algoritmo regular la última hora- repaso Naruto, tachando esto de la lista, -no hay señales de hipotensión- divago, no encontrándole explicación a lo sucedido.

-No lo entiendo, es como si fuera sonámbulo o algo parecido y no se debe a nada que yo ya no haya analizado- mascullo Sasuke, incapaz de concebir que podía haber detrás de todo eso, -no sé qué detona estos ataques- admitió el Uchiha, resignado.

-Esto no está claro, todo parece normal pero muestras signos de amnesia disociativa- menciono el rubio, caminando el círculos, intentando encontrar una respuesta clara y convincente, -olvidas los que estuviste haciendo y con toda seguridad hiciste algo- acoto el Uzumaki.

-No deberías estar cerca de mí, si no se lo que hago y luego…- advirtió Sasuke.

-No vas a lastimarme- garantizo Naruto, con seguridad, -pero por precaución, tengo refuerzos- el Uzumaki dejo su libreta sobre la mesa, abriendo la maleta mecánica que había mantenido cerrada hasta entones, extrayendo una, aparente, arma que cargo con dardos tranquilizantes. -Dolerá un poco, pero dormirás como un gatito- sonrió el rubio, apuntándole bromista.

-Genial, pero por desgracia no eres el único que me preocupa- aludió el Uchiha.

Había hecho planes, se suponía que todo sería borrón y cuenta nueva para Sakura y para él, pero por lo visto estos " _ataques_ ", " _fugas disociativas_ " o lo que fuera volvían a mantenerlo alejado de ella como haba sucedido aquella noche en que no había asistido a la cena. ¿Qué podía hacer? No era tonto ni nada, sabía que ella tarde o temprano indagaría en lo que le estuviera pasando y sabría que es lo que estaba teniendo lugar, se implicaría, pero si bien Sasuke agradecería que lo hiciera tampoco quería lastimarla, ¿Y si perdía el control? Lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo no le garantizaba poder mantenerla a salvo como deseaba hacerlo permanentemente.

-Creo que vas a necesitar un boleto indefinido para un campamento, pero no le diremos a Sakura- alecciono el rubio.

-No puedo tener secretos con ella- protesto Sasuke, oponiéndose a ocultarle lo que estaba pasando.

La ultima vez que había intentado mantenerla al margen…solo haba conseguido herirla y con ello a sí mismo, no, no deseaba repetir la experiencia, todo lo que quería era mantenerla a salvo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si estas " _fugas disociativas_ " habrían de alejarlo de ella?, ¿Cómo protegerla de sí mismo de ser necesario? Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que no sabía nada.

-Solo hasta que sepamos con que lidiamos- alego Naruto, igualmente en desacuerdo con tener que alejar a Sakura, temporalmente, pero sabiendo que era necesario ya que no sabían con que estaban tratando, -te sugiero que me escuches, sé que te niegas a creerlo, pero si pierdes el control podrías lastimarla sin importar que no quieras hacerlo- advirtió el Uzumaki.

-Eso no pasara, debemos decirle- manifestó Sasuke.

No quería admitirlo, no quería creer que podía volverse un peligro incluso para ella más allá del asecho de Muirfield, no, quería darle seguridad y mantenerla a salvo, ¿Era lo que le deparaba el destino, volverse un monstruo? No quería pensar en todas esas posibilidades después de haber conseguido semejante progreso, no después de comenzar a aceptar que había un futuro un camino para él pese a la persistencia de Muirfield por encontrarlo, y sabía que todas esas posibilidades desaparecerían en cuanto Sakura estuviera lejos de él.

-Y lo haremos, pero tenemos un problema mayor en nuestras manos, si esa no era tu sangre, ¿De quién era?- obvio el rubio.

-No lo sé- admitió el Uchiha, -solo recuerdo que atravesé el campus de Northam camino a casa de Sakura, debió ser después de la media noche y de pronto empecé a sentirme exaltado y ya no recuerdo más- declaro Sasuke, bufando para sí mismo.

Debía resignarse, quizá tomara tiempo deducir que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero no se tranquilizaría en lo absoluto hasta obtener respuestas, necesitaba respuestas desesperadamente. De forma repentina e inexplicable, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, incapaz de mantener su mente consiente en la realidad, sucumbiendo ante ese repentino cansancio que se adueñó por completo de él. Naruto escucho la alarma de sus equipos que comenzaba a registrar la " _fuga disociativa_ ".

-Está pasando- advirtió Naruto, pero cuando volteo a ver a su amigo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba inconsciente, dormido más bien. -¿Sasuke?- murmuro el rubio no sabiendo si lo mejor, la ocasión, seria despertarlo precisamente. -Sasuke, despierta- pidió Naruto en un tono levemente más fuerte, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, verbal claro. -Reacciona- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando no era bueno, en lo absoluto ya que los monitores sensoriales que tenían no indicaban precisamente que lo que le estuviera ocurriendo a su amigo no tuviera repercusiones, de hecho el Uzumaki solo estaba esperando que las cosas empeoraran lo suficiente para sedarlo preferentemente o bien salir corriendo por su vida. Confiaba en su amigo, desde luego, lo conocía desde siempre, pero en cuanto Sasuke abrió los ojos…Naruto hubo tenido más que claro que no estaría tratando con su amigo en ningún punto, y este temor no provoco sino que retrocediera instintivamente, teniendo la pistola tranquilizante en la mano.

-Basta, Sasuke- ordeno Naruto, apuntándole, cerrando uno de sus ojos, incapaz de concebir estar en contra de su amigo, pero era eso morir en el intento, -basta- pidió el rubio, una última vez.

Estando en sus cabales, al 110%, Sasuke no era alguien peligroso en lo absoluto, era más bien inofensivo y solo recurría a la bestia en ocasiones tremendamente cruciales o específicos, pero no teniendo otra opción y no pensándolo por más tiempo, Naruto apunto y disparo, cerrando los ojos y temiendo lo peor, orando silenciosamente no ser la siguiente víctima de estas " _fugas disociativas_ ". Como una respuesta a sus oraciones, el Uzumaki percibió el inconfundible eco de un golpe contra el suelo, abriendo lentamente y on temor sus ojos, observando a su amigo, profundamente dormido sobre el suelo, teniendo un dardo incrustado en el hombro. Naruto suspiro agradecido con la providencia, afortunadamente era lo bastante precavido para tener estas reservas, de otro modo…no contaría sobrevivir a la bestia. El repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta no pasó desapercibido para el Uzumaki.

- _Hola_ \- saludo Sakura, desde el exterior, aterrando al Uzumaki que, sin soltar la pistola, intercalo su mirada, desde la puerta hacia Sasuke y viceversa. - _¿Todo está bien? Oí ruidos_ \- se preocupó la Haruno.

La voz de la detective Haruno, desde el otro lado, resulto un balde de agua fría para Naruto que, prontamente, oculto el arma tras su espalda, intentando pensar velozmente en una solución para ese asunto, temblando como gelatina. Era insólito, Sasuke tenía toda la razón-estando despierto, claro-; no podían ocultarle absolutamente nada a Sakura porque, ya fuera que ellos quisieran o no, ella siempre se involucraba noble y desinteresadamente sin cuestionar absolutamente nada ni por un breve instante.

-Hay madre, no puede ser- el Uzumaki comenzó a hiperventilare a causa del pánico. -¿Qué hago?- se preguntó Naruto a sí mismo, acorralado.

- _¿Naruto?_ \- pregunto Sakura, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Un segundo- pidió el rubio.

Apresuradamente, Naruto tomo una colcha del sofá, cubriendo superficialmente sus sensores computadoras en caso de que no pudiera evitar que Sakura entrara, y debía pensar en ello porque la detective Haruno era increíblemente persuasiva cuando se lo proponía. Sasuke tenía razón, claro que debían de contarle a Sakura lo que estaba sucediendo, okey quizás no todo pero si lo esencialmente importante antes de que tuvieran problemas, problemas gravísimos. Ella podía-de alguna extraña manera que Naruto aún no alcanzaba a comprender-domar o sosegar a la bestia y de ser así, ella sería mucho más útil que los dardos tranquilizantes que por ciertos estaban funcionando a la perfección, pero el punto no era ese.

- _Naruto, ¿Todo está bien?_ \- inquirió Sakura, preocupada ante el silencio proveniente del interior.

Terminando de "camuflar" su instrumental de trabajo, Naruto se apiño contra la puerta, apuntándole a su amigo con la pistola tranquilizante en caso de que sucediera lo peor en el momento indebido, más sabiendo que debería de bajar la guardia en cuanto abriera esa puerta y le rindiera explicaciones a Sakura o al contrario ella tuviera que informarlo como detective sobre u nuevo caso, esperando que su amigo no estuviera implicado. _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Se dijo Naruto, ocultando la pistola tras su espalda, dándole una última mirada a su mejor amigo, _no puedo ser tan negativo_ , se recordó el Uzumaki.

-Si- tranquilizo Naruto.

El Uzumaki abrió de forma inmediata la puerta, apoyando en esta y observando a Sakura con la máxime normalidad posible, confundiendo a la pelirosa que intento ver que podía encontrar en el interior, pero aparentemente Naruto no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles, bloqueándole el acceso al lugar, algo que la confundió en demasía ya que Naruto no actuaba a si con ella, jamás, o al menos no desde que eran amigos y le guardaba la confianza suficiente como para contarle todo cuanto pudiera ocurrir. Él sabía que podía contar con ella.

-Sasuke no está aquí- respondió Naruto sonriente pero apresuradamente.

-¿Dónde está? Es medio día- señalo Sakura con obviedad.

-En cualquier parte, ya conoces a Sasuke- razono el Uzumaki, igual de impávido.

No podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, permitir que ella entrara y afortunadamente Sakura estaba entendiendo la indirecta sin sentir sospecha ni nada. No resulto cómodo en lo absoluto para Sakura saber que no podría hablar con Sasuke, en esas circunstancias deseo poder explicarle las cosas con respecto a su viaje y como habrían de postergarlo por un día escasamente debido al caso, por no decir además que deseaba su ayuda y asesoría en el caso, pero ya que eso no era posible y no sabía dónde estaba, no podía forzar las cosas, no podía recurrir permanentemente a Sasuke cuando tuviera un problema, él no podía ser su bote salvavidas de emergencia para cualquier caso o problema que se presentara.

-Es que debo volver a Northam, y mis compañeras me invitaron a algo que no podré eludir- se quejó Sakura, palpablemente frustrada por causa de esto, cosa que el rubio decidió ignorar momentáneamente, -¿podrías decirle que nuestro viaje se pospone hasta mañana? Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción- se disculpó la Haruno, temiendo que Sasuke pensara algo erróneo si es que ella no lo informaba.

Su viaje junto era diez mil veces más importante que una cita a ciegas, sin importar que Ino la concertara ni que los hombres es cuestión fueran sumamente atractivos, no, lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Sasuke y cuanto antes tuviera esta oportunidad, mejores serian la cosas entre ambos. Ya habían tenido que superar sus propios "altos y bajos" no querían que otro tropiezo marcar una distancia intransitable entre ambos, eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

-Tranquila, lo entenderá y yo se lo hare entender personalmente- prometió Naruto, evitando decirle que eso tendría lugar cuando su muy querido mejor amigo despertara de su indefinida siesta sobre el suelo. -¿Northam?, ¿Paso algo malo en el Campus?- indago el Uzumaki, entre curioso y preocupado respecto al tema.

Naruto no mentía en lo absoluto, claro que haría que su amigo entendiera y valorara el predicamento por el que Sakura estaba pasando y que, afortunadamente, les brindaría algo de tiempo extra con que trabajar, l menos por ahora, pero por otro lado estaba el caso que Sakura aprecia estar investigado; _Northam_ , casualmente Sasuke había nombrado Northam como uno de los lugares próximos a los que había estado antes de su fuga disociativa, quizá hubieran respuestas en la investigación que Sakura estaba llevando a cabo, pero desgraciadamente Naruto no podía preguntarle directamente al respecto o ella descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo y-por más que estuviera momentáneamente inconsciente o dormido-eso no le agradaría a Sasuke en lo absoluto ya que el haría todo lo posible por mantenerla al margen de lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo y que a su vez pudiera lastimarla o implicarla de alguna forma.

-Si, un homicidio, se trataba de un hermano de la fraternidad- informo Sakura.

-¿Cuándo paso?- se angustio Naruto, ocultando este sentir, desde luego.

-Después de medianoche, ¿Por qué?- Sakura parpadeo confundida ante sus preguntas.

-Por nada, es que…- Naruto pensó tan rápidamente como le fue posible en que decir para sonar convincente, -tengo colegas- soltó finalmente, intentando que ella entendiera.

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, o no del todo; si, tenía colegas y amigos en Northam y claro que se preocupa por ellos y su seguridad, pero no en ese momento, en ese momento estaba interrogando a Sakura de aquella forma porque deseaba saber específicamente que es lo que había sucedido y como es que-posiblemente-Sasuke podía estar implicado porque, ya fuera que le gustara o no, existía la remota posibilidad de que estas fugas disociativas resultaran un total peligro como es que Sasuke temía que pasara. Sakura asintió amenamente ante su preocupación, aun había muchas cosas que no entendía y si podía ser de utilidad tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto, claro que haría lo que pudiera por ayudarlos, y obtener información e un caso no era un delito ni nada, menos si se era policía como en u caso.

-Intentare averiguar más si eso te hace sentir mejor- amenizo la Haruno.

-Lo hará, gracias- sonrió Naruto, agradecido por su "comprensión".

-Llámame si ocurre algo, ¿sí?- pidió Sakura, intentando ser de la mayor ayuda posible.

-Prometido- garantizo el Uzumaki, a modo de despedida.

Viendo a la hermosa pelirosa darle la espalda y desaparecer con eficiencia a través del largo pasillo, Naruto cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda en esta, suspirando con el alma en vilo, digiriendo su vista hacia su amigo, profundamente dormido sobre el suelo, completamente ajeno de todo lo sucedido.

¿Qué había hecho Sasuke anoche?, ¿Acaso era el culpable de ese homicidio?

* * *

-¿Rastrearon la lista negra de Ren?- indago Sakura.

La Haruno dejo su cartera sobre su escritorio. Siempre se marchaba co l misma excusa; "tengo algo que hacer" Ino y Hinata afortunadamente asociaban todos estos quehaceres a la boda o de otro modo tendría problemas siendo que ya de por si intentaban aludir que tenía novio o un interés romántico que por ende la mantenía ocupada. Si, tenía un interés romántico, pero no sabía siquiera si era correspondida o no, o si existía siquiera una posibilidad de que le correspondieran en algún momento siquiera. Pero no, no debía pensar en eso, no en ese momento, no hasta que su viaje fuera llevado a cabo y tuviera tiempo libre con que responder esta incógnita que llevaba tanto tiempo en su mente y su corazón.

-No han aparecido enemigos- lamento Hinata.

-Pero estamos a punto de encontrarnos con su novia- acto Ino por si es que conseguían algo de información extra y útil para el caso mediante esto, -tiene una coartada, estaba estudiando química- se corrigió la Yamanaka, presintiendo que no conseguirían mucho.

-Esa fue una de las razones por las que evite ser abogada- comento Sakura, burlonamente.

-¿Cómo serían las cosas si no hubieras cambiado de opinión?- se aventuró a soñar Ino.

El _que hubiera pasado si_ …era muy tentador sin lugar a dudas, pero Sakura jamás pensaba en elegir esa posibilidad si hubiera tenido la opción de cambiar su vida, fuera como fuere no quería que Sasuke saliera de su vida, formaba la parte más importante de ella y no quería que esto cambiara en lo absoluto, aunque debía admitir que una pisca de normalidad seria todo cuanto pudiera desear darle a la vida del Uchiha, porque lo amaba y sabía que él deseaba recuperar parte de su antigua existencia, pero ya que esto resultaba casi inalcanzable, su mayor labor diaria-además de protegerlo-era intentar darle más y más posibilidades para hacer su vida lo más normal posible, en la medida de lo que resultase alcanzable.

-El plan y la cuenta millonaria serian sensacionales y pasaría los fines de semana en mi yate, invitándolas a ustedes por supuesto- sonrió la pelirosa, nada desdeñosa con respecto a esta fantasía.

-Ahora me arrepiento de que trabajes con nosotras, tendrías a los hombres a tus pies- se quejó la Yamanaka, con corazones rotos a su alrededor.

-No Ino, las cosas no serían tan diferentes- animo Sakura, señalando indirectamente su fallido historial de relacione amorosas, -iré a la morgue- se despidió la Haruno.

Pero, antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia el lugar en cuestión; C apareció tras ella con su habitual expresión de casanova que resulto irrisoria y amigable para ella, pero por otro lado junto a su amigo y compañero de trabajo se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente veintidós o veintitrés años, formalmente vestido y con una expresión de curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos.

-Creo que la morgue vino a ti- menciono Hinata antes de retirarse en compañía de Ino.

Sus queridas amigas, como siempre, intentaban asociarla con C, solo que desgraciadamente ella no iba a dejarse implicar en una turbulenta relación romántica, no, la única persona con que quería lidiar semejante tema era Sasuke y no pasmando sus pensamientos abiertamente, sino de forma indirecta, pero se sentía cómoda junto a Sasuke como no se sentía con nadie más y eso marcaba limites que la alejaban del resto del mundo. Sasuke era importante para ella como nadie más y eso no cambiaría sin importar lo que pasara, esa era su verdad.

-¿Traerás a tu sobrino al trabajo?- bromeo Sakura, sonriendo en todo momento.

-Sakura él es Ryo, un interno del programa- informo C, con la debida cortesía, -Ryo ella es Sakura- presento el rubio.

-Ryo Inoue, un gusto- saludo el aludido, estrechando la mano de la detective.

-Sakura Haruno, bienvenido- sonrió Sakura, amigablemente.

Siempre era bueno tener más personal que los ayudar, y un practicante no sería la excepción aunque fuera temporalmente, como departamento eran unidos y sabían cómo recibir con las mejores intenciones a quien fuera que tomara partido en su lugar de trabajo, ya fuera de manera permanente o no. Además Ryo parecía agradable, ansioso por aprender y curioso de lo que rodeaba al departamento propiamente tal, pero eso no tena porque ser necesariamente malo

-Quiero mostrarte algo- alerto C, llamando por completo su atención, -Ryo, ¿Sabes cómo podrías apoyarnos?- plasmo el rubio, observando al joven practicante que asintió, listo y dispuesto. -Ve por el informe de los primer investigadores en la escena y ve si menciona algo sobre la mancha post mortem- indico C minuciosamente.

-¿Ponen eso en el informe?- curioseo Ryo, fascinado por la labor forense. -Sensacional- se retiró el joven.

-Tomate tu tiempo- amenizo el rubio, sonriendo con falsa camaradería antes de voltear hacia la hermosa detective, -odio mi vida- se quejó C.

-No lo tomes así- pidió Sakura, golpeándole suave y amigablemente el hombro, -tienes un admirador, eso no le ha sucedido ni a Ino- animo la Haruno, viendo el lado positivo de la situación.

El forense solo sonrió ante sus palabras, ella siempre conseguía que pudiera encontrar algo positivo de las cosas que tenían lugar en su vida, fuera lo que fuera.

* * *

C descubrió parcialmente el cadáver de la víctima bajo la analítica vigilancia de parte de Sakura, de pie a su lado y que estudio todo en su rango de visión, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar una serie de heridas y laceraciones similares…a garras, haciendo que tragará saliva de la forma más inaudible posible. O había otra bestia en la ciudad y ella no lo sabía, o Sasuke…no, claro que no, Sasuke jamás haría algo así, pero de todas formas hablaría con él ese misma noche, no, no debía desconfiar de él así, no en ese momento, no tenía porque.

-Causa de la muerte, sangrado excesivo por múltiples laceraciones- concluyo C, evidentemente en base al informe que el mismo ya había realizado. -Revisamos su ropa por si encontramos DNA ajeno a él y encontramos espinas profundamente clavadas en la palma de su mano- detallo el rubio.

-Tal vez se defendió con lo que tenía a mano- supuso Sakura.

Necesitaba respuestas, pero ese no era el momento de conseguirlas, por ahora debería de centrarse en el caso, eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera y debía cumplir con su papel como policía como tal. El eco de pasos hizo a Sakura y C llevar su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta donde apareció Ryo, trayendo el informe como C le había pedido, palpablemente emocionado, cosa que la hizo sonreír y observar a su amigo forense con un deje de burla.

-Tenías razón- felicito Ryo, observando con idolatría a C, -mancha post mortem, realmente correcto- sonrió el Inoue.

-Grandioso- murmuro el rubio, de forma claramente frustrada para Sakura que entorno los ojos ante su humor escéptico. -Sakura, esto te parecerá interesante- advirtió el Forense, obteniendo nuevamente la atención de la detective Haruno, señalando un corte que el individuo tenía en el tobillo, parecía una X pero producto de un arañazo, -primero me incline por suponerlo un corte, tal vez se enganchó el tobillo en una roca o algo parecido- razono C.

-Parece una marca- opino Sakura.

-Lo sé, he visto una parecida- menciono C.

-¿En otro cuerpo?- se sorprendió Ryo.

La Haruno llevo su mirada de C al cadáver y viceversa, que ella recordara en ese momento, no había otro caso remotamente similar que ella recordara haber investigado siquiera, si no había relación alguna con las bestias-en caso hipotético-¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? Porque algo debía haber, no tenía idea, pero debía ser así.

-No he podido recordar donde, pero ya comencé a revisar archivos- aclaro C ante la mirada confundida de Sakura.

-Estaba en una fraternidad- recordó la Haruno para sí misma, -tal vez una iniciación, una novatada- pensó la pelirosa en voz alta.

Quizá es por donde debería iniciar la investigación: _Northam_

* * *

El Campus de Universidad Northam era uno de los centros más antiguos en cuanto a arquitectura, diseñado en base al antiguo modelo de los palacios ingleses del medievo, con una torre aledaña y dependencias enormes que hacían sentir que casi se podía viajar en el tiempo mientras se caminaba en sus corredores, pese a encontrarse abarrotados de alumnos y maestros, cada rincón era simplemente perfecto, detallado en madera y caoba tallada. De encontrarse en otra situación, Sakura estaría segura que se daría el tiempo de conocer un lugar así, al igual que Ino que se contenía de no tomar fotografías. Pero no podían pensar en eso ya que estaban interrogando a uno de los muchachos presente en la fiesta al momento de la desaparición de Ren; se trataba de Dan Asakawa.

-Pues, ya no sé qué más decirles- concluyo el pelicastaño.

La excusa más pobre del libro, solo que quizá esta vez si fuese cierta. Por lo visto la fiesta sucedida había sido de gran importancia ya que prácticamente todos habían asistido a ella, incluidos maestros, ¿Por qué alguien se ausentaría de una fiesta así? Tal era la concurrencia que nadie se había percatado de la partida de Ren ni cuando habían sucedido los hechos hasta que una pareja había dado con el cadáver entre los arbustos y alertado inmediatamente a las autoridades.

-Tal vez el rito de iniciación salió mal, no sería la primera vez- reprocho Ino, con palpable sarcasmo, -¿Te importaría decirnos?- interrogo la Yamanaka.

-No hacemos público este tipo de cosas, tomamos un juramento- protesto Dan.

-Entiendo, enemigos, rival de caza- divago Ino.

Ino tomaba las cosas de manera personal, especialmente el caso ya que esos "muchachos" eran próximos a la edad que ellas tenían, por no decir que la hacían recordar la vida en la universidad, ¿Cómo olvidar que habían tenido que ir de incognito tras la pista de un traficante y terrorista antes de graduarse? Sakura por su parte podía rememorar positivamente la situación, había tomando clases de danza y de esta incursión había podido hacerse con un traje de danza oriental que guardaba celosamente como trofeo de aquella experiencia.

-Ren era un líder, un maestro del juramento- menciono Dan ante la atenta mirada de las detectives, -todos en la fraternidad lo adoraban, era uno de mis mejores amigos- confeso el pelicastaño.

-Te ves bastante apacible par ser un chico cuyo mejor amigo fue asesinado- reprocho Ino, nada convencida con la muestra de sentimentalismo.

-Fume un poco esta mañana- se expresó Dan, sin problema alguno causando la sorpresa de las detectives que se observaron entre sí, especialmente Sakura y Hinata, -si quieren arrestarme adelante, mi padre trabaja en los juzgados- se exonero el pelicastaño.

Típico niño rico que violaba la ley y sus prohibiciones pero a quien no le importaba absolutamente nada porque su padre era abogado. Hinata entorno los ojos a causa de la alusión, volteando a ver a Sakura que solo asintió para sí misma, ella también había estado en la universidad hacia año atrás, pero jamás se había aprovechado de la bondad e integridad de su padre solo porque fuese abogado, ni jamás lo haría.

-Debe tener un lindo yate- ironizo la Yamanaka.

-Debo ir a clases- se retiró el pelicastaño.

La Yamanaka lo permitió sin reparo alguno, no es como si fumar marihuana fuera el peor de los delitos, así que por ahora podían dejar pasar el tema y concentrarse en cosas más importantes, debían hacerlo, más bien. Ino recargo su espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos meditativamente por un breve segundo, frustrada al no poder obtener la deseada información el caso. Hinata levanto su mirada hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar y que hubo intentado retirarse en cuanto vio que la detective había reparado en su presencia.

-Disculpa, oye- detuvo Hinata.

-¿Alguna razón para jugar al espía?- inquirió Ino, con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a atrapar a quien lo hizo?- pidió Sakura, viendo al muchacho evadir su mirada con nerviosismo. -Era tu hermano, eso debe importarle a alguien- razono la Haruno, incrédula ante su rechazo.

-Así es, pero yo soy nuevo e hice un juramento- se excusó el muchacho.

-Suficiente con el juramento- farfullo Ino.

-No queremos el saludo secreto, pero tal vez puedas mencionar a alguna persona que tuviera problemas con Ren- relaciono Sakura.

La mirada del muchacho se dirigió brevemente hacia la pared aledaña, junto al pasillo, haciendo que las detectives repararan en un pizarrón que tenía escrito en tiza una seguidilla de nombres, algunos tachados y otros no, ¿su significado? Aún incierto y desconocido para ellas.

-¿Quieres explicarnos eso?- pidió Hinata.

-Son todos los compromisos, si aceptamos escribimos nuestro nombre- explico el muchacho, -es una tradición- especifico.

-¿Y los nombres tachados?- cuestiono la Hyuga.

-Los desertores- menciono el muchacho.

-¿Por qué desertarían?- dudo Ino, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No pueden hackearlos, pero yo preferiría pasar una iniciación que lidiar con la fianza- se estremeció el peliazul.

-¿Fianza?- repitió Sakura, confundida.

-Digamos que yo no revisaría mucho mi Facebook si me hubiera arrepentido- advirtió el peliazul, -seria brutal- concluyo, ensimismado.

-La desgracia pública y la humillación, los deleites de los lazos masculinos- critico Ino, con pesar.

Para desgracia de la sociedad en general, todo eran expectativas, imagen, credibilidad y para mantener una reputación se debía obtener prestigio y mantenerlo como tal, la redes sociales no eran solo un apoyo sino que a su vez un método de hostigamiento, una manera con que impartir el miedo si se hacía algo erróneo a ojos de los demás que vivían bajo una creencia social, y en este caso aquello que no pasaran las pruebas de una "novatada"…pagaban el precio moral por ello.

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta Saburo Hayashi?- interrogo Sakura.

-Nadie lo ha visto desde que dejo la casa- negó el muchacho.

Por lo menos había alguien a quien buscar; Saburo Hayashi, quizá él si pudiera darles pistas e información que ninguno de los hermanos de la fraternidad deseaba bridarles en lo absoluto por causa del estúpido juramento. Tenían una pista cuando menos, peor seria nada.

* * *

No recordaba en lo absoluto cuando había sido la última vez que había conseguido dormir tan bien, literalmente sentía lo que Naruto le había comentado; que dormiría como un gatito, y pese a no recordar nada, Sasuke se tomó un breve segundo para desperezarse, abriendo lentamente los ojos y dándose cuenta que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, pero extrañamente no le importaba. Sintiéndose observado, Sasuke giro su rostro tras él observando a Nauro que mantenía la pista tranquilizante apuntada en su dirección, cosa que lo confundió en demasía

-No la necesitas- advirtió Sasuke.

-Dile eso a mí ritmo cardiaco- regaño Naruto, nada convencido, -por poco y me da un ataque por tu culpa- se defendió el Uzumaki, bajando lenta y cuidadosamente el arma.

Como olvidar que Sakura había estado a nada de ser partícipe de toda esa situación y en ese caso no hubiera podido mantener a Sasuke a raya y protegerla al mismo tiempo, era imposible, lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo a su amigo no era un episodio al azar, era algo real, algo que debía tratar antes de que significara un peligro mayor y Naruto esperaba que el reciente acontecimiento sucedido en Northam no tuviera nada que ver con su amigo, pero ni siquiera podía estar seguro de ello, eso era lo más lamentable, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo que su amigo podría haber estado haciendo y si el hecho de que esa sangre no fuera del caso de Northam, ¿De quién era?, ¿Qué había hecho? Aun no tenían explicación alguna para tantas preguntas.

-Dime que no hice algo de lo que me arrepienta- pidió el Uchiha, levantándose del suelo.

No sabiendo que decir, Naruto solo le indico que tomara asiento, lo que iba a contarle no era algo para nada fácil de aceptar, mucho menos en su caso. Sasuke accedió, sin apartar sus ojos de su amigo, esperando una respuesta pronta y concisa, no quería siquiera repara ne la posibilidad de que estos ataques o " _fugas disociativas_ " significasen un peligro, no quería que eso pasara, no quería mantener a Sakura al margen de todo eso, pero tampoco sabía si era justo pedirle a ella que igualmente lidiase con la preocupación permanente o momentánea de que en cualquier momento perdiera el control y acabar por cometer algo de lo que sabía iba a arrepentirse, ella ya estaba arriesgando mucho. No podía pedirle que arriesgara su propia vida en ello, no era justo para ella.

-Pues, en cuestión no ya que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo- alentó el Uzumaki, intentando no hacer sentir mal a su amigo, -pero te pediré que pongas más de tu parte porque estos episodios de " _bestia_ _salvaje_ " llevan las cosas a otro nivel- especifico Naruto, sentándose frente a su amigo.

Si lo que Naruto relataba era cierto, -y Sasuke no tenía por qué dudar de la palabra de su mejor amigo-debían de tomar medidas preventivas y pronto, pero ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabían a ciencia exacta con lo que estaban tratando, lo único que tenía claro era que no quería alejarse de Sakura por culpa de esto, lo que solo lo impulsaba a pensar más y más en cómo encontrar una solución y rápido antes de que esta dichosa situación volviera a tener lugar.

-No puedo salir de aquí hasta saber cómo controlar esto- determino Sasuke, olvidándose por completo de todo panorama que hubiera tenido anteriormente. Era mucho más importante mantener a Sakura a salvo, incluso de sí mismo. -¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Nada bueno- alerto Naruto, precavidamente. -Básicamente, cuando toma partido la " _bestia salvaje_ " su mentalidad reprime tu lóbulo frontal, tu consciencia y emociones humanas como tal- detallo el Uzumaki, evidenciando lo presenciado anteriormente.

Bueno, al menos por ahora tenía una remota pero vaga idea de que es lo que le estaba sucediendo y cómo es que no recordaba lo que sea que hubiera hecho en ese breve lapsus de tiempo correspondiente a la " _amnesia_ " o " _fuga disociativa_ ", pero el punto era que debían encontrar una manera de detener estos ataques, fugas o lo que fueran porque ya de por si hasta la fecha representaban un peligro latente, no solo para Sakura, sino también para Naruto que se arriesgaba doblemente al convivir con él.

-¿Qué más?- inquirió Sasuke, intuyendo que esa no podía ser, en lo absoluto, toda la información con lo referente a lo que le estaba sucediendo. El silencio de su amigo fue una respuesta inquietante que no tranquilizo a Sasuke en lo absoluto, sino lo contrario. -Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono el Uchiha, viendo a su amigo apartar la mirada.

-¿Tienes algo contra las fraternidades?- consulto Naruto, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No, ¿Por qué?- Sasuke parpadeo confundido, no entendiendo en lo absoluto el porqué de la pregunta.

Un sonoro suspiro abandono los labios del Uzumaki que se preparó para darle a su amigo la auténtica información de lo que estaba pasando. Luego de lo dicho por la pelirosa, la hermosa detective le había enviado un mensaje en que detallaba los hechos más cruciales de la investigación por si es que él quería saberlos, y agradecía que lo hubiera hecho porque al menos ahora sabía a qué atenerse. ¿Sasuke iba a enfadarse o preocuparse? Claro que si, pero era preferible esto a ocultarle innecesariamente la verdad.

-Sakura investiga un homicidio que paso justo al momento de tu trance sonámbulo, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora- inicio el Uzumaki teniendo el cuidado de ser lo más suave y sereno posible en sus declaraciones, pero Sasuke solo le indico que prosiguiera. -La muerte se debió a laceraciones múltiples…- Naruto cerro conscientemente los ojos, sabiendo que su amigo se sentiría mal de una forma u otra, -similares a garras- soltó finalmente el Uzumaki.

Sasuke lo observo incrédulo, esperando que de un momento a otro le dijera que eso era mentira, que no existía siquiera la posibilidad de que el hubiera cometido un crimen así, pero si no era consciente de lo que hacía por causa de esta " _fugas_ _disociativas_ ", ¿Qué garantizaba que no hubiera hecho eso? Nada, pero algo lo preocupaba todavía más:

¿Y Sakura?, ¿Podría protegerla o era un peligro incluso para ella?

* * *

-No me escondía, señora policía, estaba con mis padres- se disculpó Saburo, respetuosamente.

Saburo Hayashi era un chico promedio; bajo perfil, actuar respetuoso, cosa que ya la asombraba siendo que conscientemente nadie veía bien su autoridad como tal, incluso su hermanita Matsuri la criticaba por ello, razón extra por la que resulto confuso para Sakura interrogarlo en compañía de Ino y Hinata que se encontraba de pie tras ella que estaba sentada ante el escritorio, frente a Saburo. Esperaban que Saburo pudiera darles información que los hermanos de la fraternidad, sin lugar a dudas, no iban a darles sin importar cuanto los presionaran y vaya que podían perder la paciencia en el intento como casi le había sucedido a Ino en Northam. Era mejor usar métodos más o menos convencionales, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Señora?- Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante semejante muestra de respeto. -No sé qué imagen doy pero soy apenas unos años mayor que tú, tengo veinticuatro- aclaro la Haruno, sonriendo comprensivamente.

No le agradaban los formalismos, y usualmente no debería de ser amigable, tolerante o comprensiva siquiera con nadie a quien fuera a interrogar o psicoanalizar, -por así decirlo-pero Saburo claramente era de confianza e inocente obre cualquier cosa, además era apenas dos años menor que ella, ¿Cómo ver una lejanía en ese caso? Era absurdo marcar limites cundo no tenía por qué ser así y sus amigas tras ella no parecían oponerse en lo absoluto a su modus operandi.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes- confeso Saburo.

-Descuida- tranquilizo Sakura, -ella es la detective Yamanaka, ella la detective Hyuga y yo la detective Haruno- presento la Haruno, señalando a sus compañeras que asintieron a modo de saludo, -con solo decirnos detectives bastara- sugirió Sakura, dando por zanjada la situación. -¿Por qué abandonaste a los chicos? Tú prestaste juramento por una razón, fuiste el único que deserto- recordó la pelirosa, sumergiéndose de lleno en el tema, -¿No pudiste con la presión?- supuso Sakura.

Era lo más lógico de penar de forma inmediata, había participado en las novatadas y ritual de iniciación, había prestado el estúpido juramento del que no se hablaba en Northam…pero extrañamente había renunciado sin razón aparente, teniendo que lidiar con la presión social que significaba el hostigamiento por las redes sociales y que, con toda seguridad, había tenido que vivir.

-Escuche, Ren lo vio venir, sabía que pasaría- alerto Saburo, causando que Ino y Hinata se observaran con confusión, -pero le aseguro que yo no lo hice, Detective- prometió el pelinegro. -Yo jugaba a la sombra del mal- manifestó.

-¿Cómo?- Sakura no entendió a que se refería.

-Si, jugador contra jugador, con una Interface gráfica- detallo el muchacho, haciendo entender a la detective, que sonrió, agradecida por la aclaración, -teníamos a cinco sujetos vigilándose entre ellos- detallo Saburo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que Ren lo vio venir?- Sakura repitió las palaras de él, esperando una justificación.

-Porque era un absoluto sádico- contesto Saburo, inmediatamente, evidentemente convencido de esto, -es obvio que en una iniciación debes soportar novatadas y creas lazos y amigos, pero Ren literalmente me golpearía con un remo- menciono el pelinegro.

Sakura asintió, observando de sola sayo a Ino y Hinata; al menos tenían un vago motivo tras el asesinato, ahora solo necesitaban un culpable, una identidad en específico.

* * *

- _Deberías correr cuando tengas oportunidad, te voy a enseñar lo que significa ser un hermano, suplicaras por clemencia, hermano, como la torre Walton Bell jamás te ha visto. Te voy a hacer llorar._

Ino reprodujo un correo de voz de Ren hacia Saburo, estremeciéndose en unto este término, el chico no mentía en lo absoluto, Ren sí que era un sádico, su forma de hablar lo delataba como tal, por un momento no sintió lastima de que lo hubiera asesinado, pero entonces le entro el lado " _humanista_ " que su mejor amiga se empeñaba en inculcarle y que le advertía no juzgar si no quería que la vida a su vez se ensañara con ella por ser demasiado cruel, y por ahora haría caso a este criterio.

-¿Walton?- repitió Hinata, desconcertada.

-De hecho, es la torre Walton Bell del Campus- aclaro Saburo, -es donde sucedían la mayor parte de las iniciaciones- relaciono el pelinegro.

-¿Todos los rituales ocurrieron ahí?- indago Sakura.

-Prácticamente- acepto Saburo.

-Quizá sea la escena del crimen, Ren no fue atacado donde lo encontraron- recordó Sakura, rememorando las palabras dichas por C anteriormente.

La escena del crimen no estaba especificada en lo absoluto, no podían prever de donde exactamente es que había huido Ren luego de ser atacado, pero quizá revisar la "torre Walton" fuera una opción viable si es que querían respuestas. Pero la duda permanecía; si Ren era tan respetado por cumplir el juramento y ser el artífice de las iniciaciones y novatadas, ¿Quién pensaría en matarlo? Si era tan valorado resultaría absurdo ponerse en su contra tan repentinamente.

-Triangularon la llamada- aviso la Yamanaka para sorpresa de sus compañeras, -provino de un cuadrante del Campus, a medio camino entre la partida de la fiesta de Ren y la torre- relaciono Ino, aceptando la teoría de su amiga.

-¿Por qué dejarías una fiesta solo, a media noche y atravesarías el campus?- dudo Hinata.

-Iría a la torre de iniciación- considero Sakura.

-¿Ahí arriba, a media noche? Nunca- desestimo Saburo, no muy convencido.

-Tal vez alguien uso tu nombre para llevarlo allá- supuso Sakura.

-Tal vez dijo que lo reconsideraste, que volverías a la casa- concordó Hinata.

-Y que lo verías en la torre Walton- finalizo Ino, entrelazando los puntos de sus amigas.

Solo había una manera de obtener una posible respuesta: ir a la Torre Walton Bell.

* * *

Al igual que la sede el Campus, la Torre Walton era un sitio más bien arcaico y rustico, no tan halagador como el estilo medieval del campus pero todo por causa de las telarañas y la luminosidad grisácea que se filtraba a través de la ventana, lo que hacía a Ino y Hinata iluminar todo a su paso con las linternas de sus teléfonos.

-Olvídalo, sigo sin entender a los chicos- admitió Ino, observando desinteresadamente el lugar.

Siendo guía para sus amigas, a su vez guiándose por la iluminación de los teléfonos tras ella, Sakura dio con uno de los muros junto a la ventana que casualmente daba una vista completa del lugar donde habían hallado a Ren, apoyados contra el muro se encontraban una seguidilla de discos de jazz en sus respectivas cajas, una pelota de playa sobre el suelo y un par d zapatos blancos de equitación. Lucia como una escena del crimen a entender de la pelirosa.

-Parece ser la escena del ataque- supuso Sakura.

-¿Zapatos de equitación? No tenía idea de que se seguían usando- ironizo Ino.

-Les daré nuestra locación- se apartó Hinata.

Sakura asintió únicamente, viendo a Ino retirarse a investigar por su cuenta. El interior de la torre era tremendamente espacioso, más de lo que representaba del exterior y Sakura afortunadamente pudo quedarse en un punto específico de que evito que se sobresaltara en demasía en cuanto vio a Sasuke aparecer tras ella.

-Sasuke- se sorprendió Sakura, sonriendo, feliz por volver a verlo, -¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso- se angustio la Haruno, volteando a ver si es que Ino o Hinata estaban cerca.

Se suponía que no estuviera allí, de hecho Naruto se había negado rotundamente a que corriera cualquier clase de riesgo en su condición, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, serenarse a sí mismo con su presencia y al sonrisa de ella cumplió ese propósito en cuanto vio su hermoso rostro lleno de aquella insólita bondad y ese corazón falto de cualquier prejuicio.

-Te seguí- confeso Sasuke.

-No deberías haberlo hecho- reprendió la Haruno, incapaz de enfadarse con él en realidad, -además, se supone que nos veríamos esta noche- recordó Sakura, sonriendo amigablemente.

-No podremos- protesto Sasuke, lamentando tener que ser tan directo pero no existía otra forma de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, -lo siento, realmente quería que pudiéramos olvidarnos de todo esto…- encontrar las palabras precisas para mentirle sin herir era prácticamente imposible, -pero las cosas han cambiado- divago Sasuke.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en ver romance y posibilidades donde no las había? Nuevamente Sasuke marcaba los límites, delimitaba el hecho de que ella tenía un lugar en su vida y que ese margen no podía crecer en lo absoluto, ella misma se lastimaba con solo desear más, con solo amarlo como lo hacía. Por lo visto esa inocencia y estupidez no se le quitaría nunca, solo la haría sufrir cada vez más y más porque sus sentimientos por Sasuke no iban a desaparecer, eso lo sabía. Quizá fuera un hecho, tenía que resignarse. No paso desapercibida para Sasuke la tristeza que empaño los ojos de la Haruno que intento mantenerse serena y estoica, no podía mentirle, el punto de todo era que solo la lastimaría al hacerlo, debía ser sincero, debía decirle la verdad, quizá ella pudiera hacer algo o decidiera alejarse o lo que fuera, pero sería su decisión, él ya no tendría que temer que sucediera algo.

-Descuida, entiendo- se entristeció Sakura.

-No creo que lo entiendas- alego el Uchiha, consciente de que ella no conseguiría entenderlo hasta que le contara toda la verdad, hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles, -quiero decirte algo importante, el asesino que estás buscando…- Sasuke sintió la ira quemarle en la garganta, furioso consigo mismo ante la remota posibilidad de que la sospecha de Naruto y la propia fuera una realidad, -tal vez sea yo- confeso el Uchiha.

Sakura lo observo incrédula, no asustada en lo absoluto, sino que sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido eso? No necesitaba realizar siquiera una pregunta verbalmente para darse cuenta de que eso no había sucedido conscientemente, él no actuaba así, pero siendo este el caso, ¿Qué lo había provocado?

Aparentemente Sasuke le había estado ocultando algunas cosas.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la tardanza, pero fui tan veloz como e fue posible, cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar hoy, adelantando que este fin de semana y la próxima semana actualizare mis fic, bajo promesa solemne:3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) a **AriLiz** (agradecida con su teoría, pero advirtiendo que no puedo adelantar nada, maravillada con su comentario :3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primera parte** del **7 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Fuera de Control** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 13

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 13

-En un minuto sabremos si la sangre de la torre es la misma que trajo Sasuke- previno Naruto.

Habiendo tomado muestras de la aparente escena del crimen, en la torre Bell, Sakura había dado a Naruto el material más preciso con que trabajar en ese momento ya que el Uzumaki tenía una muestra de la sangre que Sasuke había tenido al momento de su despertar tras el suceso del que no tenía ningún recuerdo que pudiera ayudar a saber lo que estaba pasando, pero la prueba aportada por Sakura al menos los haría saber si Sasuke era el responsable del crimen que había tenido lugar o no. En cierto modo tendrían una respuesta aunque no podían saber si era la deseada o no hasta que lo resultados fueran provechosamente concluyentes.

Sentada sobre el sofá, en compañía de Sasuke, la Haruno solo asintió vagamente, regresando su mirada a los pocos archivos y documentos que había podido retirar de la comisaria y que detallaban eficientemente la investigación, esperaba que estos datos pudieran esclarecer algún destello en la mente de Sasuke para que recordara si es que había tenido algo que ver o no, tranquilizar la mente de él era aquello que más deseaba en ese momento, porque lo conocía, porque él no era un monstruo, jamás lo seria, ella lo sabía bien; un monstruo nunca la habría salvado, él era alguien lleno de bondad, con un fuerte sentido del deber y la justicia y eso…eso lo hacía valioso y maravillosamente diferente a sus ojos, eso hacía que lo amara como lo hacía y nunca cambiaría de parecer, sin importar lo que sucediera y su posible implicación en el caso no sería el motivo que daría lugar a alguna clase de desavenencia, en lo absoluto.

-Sakura, realmente siento que todos nuestros planes se hallan arruinado por mi culpa- se disculpó Sasuke, sinceramente angustiado y dolido de solo creer que podía haberla ofendido.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es aclarar esto y que tú estés tranquilo- alego Sakura, de forma inmediata, sosteniendo las manos del Uchiha entre las suyas, sin apartar su mirada de los orbes ónix de él. -No tienes la culpa de esto, no pediste que pasara- justifico la Haruno, no dudando ni por un segundo que él era inocente de todo cuanto pudiera pensar inculparse injustamente, -estando consiente o no haces lo correcto- garantizo Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Asesino personas y lo sabes- protesto Sasuke, incrédulo de la abnegación y bondad de parte de ella. -Quisiera mentirte y decir que esta no era mi vida…- intento minimizar el Uchiha.

-No me iré a ningún lado- garantizo Sakura, determinada a encontrar una solución fuera como fuere, -solo te pido que confíes en mí como yo confió en ti, ¿Si?- pidió la Haruno, implorándole paciencia con su suplicante mirada esmeralda que consiguió doblegar a Sasuke que asintió, resignado. -Ren atravesó el Campus, creemos que lo envió alguien de la fiesta- se manifestó la pelirosa, eligiendo dirigir los pensamientos de él hacia otra dirección.

-¿Uno de esos hermanos de la fraternidad?- supuso Sasuke.

-O uno de los novatos, Ren fue excepcionalmente brutal durante las iniciaciones- aludió Sakura, claramente dando por hecho que Ren no era una paloma blanca dentro de la historia, -Ino y Hinata se están encargando de recabar los testimonios- especifico la Haruno.

-Espero que tengan éxito con la identidad de quien lo haya hecho- hablo repentinamente el Uzumaki, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, -porque Sasuke no es el homicida-aclaro Naruto, volteando a verlos, causando la incredulidad tanto del Uchiha como la Haruno, -así es, eres inocente- sonrió el rubio.

Una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Sakura, remarcando aún más ese cautivador brillo de inocencia en sus ojos que consiguió tranquilizar a Sasuke, insistiendo inconscientemente en la idea de que él era inocente y que no tenía culpa alguna de cualquier clase de crimen, pero por más que desease creerlo…no era del todo posible, sabía que había hecho algo durante el lapsus que había tenido lugar a causa de la fuga disociativa y ya fuera que hubiera cobrado la vida de alguien o no él tenía responsabilidad en ello, no podía olvidar este hecho sin importar que Sakura se esforzase en hacerlo sentir mejor, afianzando su agarre sobre sus manos.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una respuesta, pero falta otra- razono Sasuke, intentando ver la carga emocional que seguía teniendo. -Traía la sangre de alguien, ¿De quién?- cuestiono el Uchiha.

Aún tenían cosas de las que encargarse, no podían olvidarlo.

* * *

Los analizadores de ADN y todo el instrumental había y por haber se encontraba trabajando afanosamente mientras C revisaba los casos documentados en su computadora, sentía que había algo más que analizar y, a decir verdad, siempre había algo que hacer en su trabajo, eso era lo emocionante, o al menos a su entender. Ryo, por otro lado, se encontraba revisando los expedientes que C le había indicado, al fin y al cabo estaba bajo su tutela, por decirlo de alguna manera y obedecer sus indicaciones era prioritario para aprender todo cuanto le resultase un terreno desconocido, hasta ese momento, claro.

-¿Qué es eso?- se interesó Ryo, reparando parcialmente en lo que el forense se encontraba haciendo.

-Estoy revisando los casos del año anterior- contesto C, sin problema alguno. -Sé que he visto esa extraña marca en alguna parte- menciono el rubio para sí mismo, cambiando las fotografías, estudiándolas atentamente, una por una, hasta dar con su objetivo. -Lo sabía-sonrió C.

-Dios mío, tenías razón- el Inoue lo observo con incredulidad.

La fotografía en cuestión donde se encontraba representada una escena del crimen en las escaleras del Campus de Northam, que C estaba observando, se trataba de un detallado informe de un antiguo caso, sucedido hacía muchos años atrás pero que estaba bajo la jurisdicción de la comisaria y que el recordaba haber revisado como cualquiera de los casos archivados en los expedientes, de entre los cuales se encontraban habitualmente casos sin cerrar o que necesitaba revisión como tal, permitiéndole así cumplir con su debida función como un funcionario del distrito al que pertenecía como tal.

-Otro cuerpo hallado en el Campus, hace un año- señalo C leyendo el breve informe disponible junto a la fotografía, -por lo visto no se trata de un homicidio aislado- leyó el forense en voz alta.

-¿Conseguiste todo por una marca?- se sorprendió Ryo.

-Obviamente la marca es la tarjeta de presentación que el homicida deja a propósito en los estudiantes- declaro C, aludiendo a su experiencia al respecto en cuanto al tema de investigación criminal. -Aguarda, ella ni siquiera fue víctima oficial, fue un cadáver del laboratorio de anatomía del Campus- leyó el forense, un tanto confundido. -La seguridad del Campus hallo el cadáver en las escaleras del viejo edificio de ciencias con una marca fresca hecha en su cuerpo embalsamado- releyó el rubio, sorprendiéndose y horrorizándose con lo que leía. -Lo hizo como una broma macabra- concluyo C.

-Es increíble que no hayas olvidado esa foto- felicito el Inoue.

-El cadáver fue una práctica, tal vez- supuso el forense, ni muy convencido ni renuente ante la idea.

-Para efectuar el homicidio real un año más tarde- razono Ryo, intentando seguirle el paso.

No resulto problema alguno para despegar su vista de la computadora, sin moverse de su silla, y revisar entre las gavetas, revisando alfabéticamente los archivos, encontrando el expediente deseado y comprando la información allí documentada con lo plasmado en la pantalla de su computadora. Creía tener la información necesaria para trabajar, pero nunca se estaba seguro de ello así que se hubo levantado de su silla al reparar en que la mejor forma de encontrar respuesta era mediante el mismo modus operandi de su hermosa amiga Sakura; investigando personalmente.

-Nunca se sabe que los impulsa a dar el gran paso- divago C, quitándose la bata. -Necesito que revises los resultados del laboratorio- indico el forense.

-Genial- sonrió Ryo, -¿A dónde vas?- curioseo el Inoue.

-Nuestro asesino debió tener acceso al laboratorio, de dónde provino el cadáver- relaciono C, sin problema alguno, colgando su bata en el perchero y tomando su chaqueta. -Les pediré la lista de estudiantes de ese semestre y después revisare la escena del crimen- se retiró el rubio.

Ryo, mientras tanto, ocupo el lugar que C había ostentado, recientemente, delante de la computadora mientras aun revisaba los expedientes, curioseando en los archivos documentados. No perdería la oportunidad de estar en el lugar que tanto había esperado cuando tenía delante suyo el ofrecimiento servido en bandeja de plata, por decirlo de algún modo.

* * *

- _Dime que tienes algo nuevo_ \- pidió Sakura.

El atractivo forense británico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la disfrazada suplica de su amiga a quien acababa de contestarle la llamada, jamás podía dejarla esperando y en parte era por causa de ella que se encontraba en la torre Bell del Campus de Northam, la investigación no solo ayudaría a llenar sitio en los estantes de archivos forenses, lo que lo beneficiaba en cierto modo, sino que también les permitiría a ambos relacionarse más estrechamente si colaboraban entre sí, y así podía ayudarla de igual modo; no dudaría en hacerlo. C observo la escena conformada por los discos de jazz, los zapatos de montar y la pelota con palpable interrogante ya que no conseguía relacionar esa absurda escena-o al menos él la calificaba así-con el ataque sucedido a Ren que había escapado antes de ser una víctima en el completo sentido de la frase.

-Vine a la torre- confesó C, casi pudiendo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la Haruno por haber abandonado la morgue. -Estuve ocupado con el cuerpo como para ver la verdadera escena del crimen- razono el rubio, intuyendo que ella querría una explicación. -Nuestro asesino dejo esa marca como tarjeta de presentación, probablemente halla otras pistas- detallo C, observando la escena ante él. -¿Qué me dices de la pelota?- indago el rubio.

- _Parece que una especie de ritual viejo era parte de la tradición de iniciación, los hermanos no hablaron mucho_ \- lamento Sakura.

-Sí, es como si la escena estuviera montada por alguna razón- manifestó C, explicando cada cosa ante ella gracias a la confianza y aprecio que le tenía. -He visto esa marca antes, creo que nuestro asesino estuvo practicando desde hace varios meses- señaló el forense.

- _¿Practicando?_ \- repitió Sakura, confundida.

-En un cadáver, aquí en el Campus- especifico C, -les pedí una lista de…

De forma abrupta y ostensiva la voz de C se vio interrumpida, reemplazada por un audible quejido de dolor, así como el sonido de un cuerpo colisionando contra el suelo a la par que el teléfono del forense caía al suelo y cuyos sonidos hubieron alertado a Sakura que había escuchado todo eso, preocupándola enormemente de la seguridad de su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

- _¿C?_ \- llamo Sakura, recibiendo a cambio un preocupante silencio, - _¿C, estas bien?_ \- repitió la Haruno, angustiada, obteniendo nuevamente aquel inequívoco silencio, - _¡C!_ \- grito Sakura, alarmada.

La única respuesta recibida no fue sino un escueto silencio: C corría peligro.

* * *

-Sea quien sea este desgraciado, se atrevió a secuestrar a uno de los nuestros- declaro Sai con rudeza. -Estamos contra el tiempo- recordó el pelinegro.

El personal completo de detectives e investigadores estaba reunido, genuinamente preocupados en su totalidad por la seguridad de C, implicar a uno de sus colegas-fuera quien fuera-los vinculaba a ellos de igual modo y no repararían en los medios para dar con quien estuviera detrás de todo lo sucedido.

-Encontré el teléfono de C en la torre, por lo que me dijo buscamos a alguien que lleva tiempo planeando este homicidio- manifestó Sakura de forma casi inmediata.

-Creemos que este cadáver fue un ensayo-acoto Ino.

-Revisando la computadora de C, encontramos que esta fue la última ventana que abrió- Sakura señalo de ipso facto la pantalla donde se reflejó la ventana en cuestión. -El responsable de esto hizo una práctica en el laboratorio de anatomía hace varios meses- ratifico la Haruno.

-¿Dio el gran paso y su primer asesinato fue el chico de la fraternidad?- inquirió Sai.

-Eso parece- divago Sakura.

La Haruno tomo una serie de documentos de su escritorio, tendiéndoselos a Ino que, junto a Hinata, los distribuyo entre los presentes eficazmente. Puede que la preocupara mucho cualquier clase de riesgo que C pudiera correr, pero no se olvidaría de su deber como policía por encima d cualquier otra cosa y eso significaba centrarse en lo importante y a su vez confiar en C y en que él intentaría ganar tiempo fuera como fuere, su amigo no era alguien fácil de doblegar y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-En esta lista se encuentran los nombres de los estudiantes que tuvieron acceso al cuerpo encontrado en el laboratorio de anatomía hace un año- explico Sakura, viendo circular la lista atentamente leída por sus colegas. -C lo pidió antes de que lo secuestraran, lo obtuvimos de su correo- detallo la Haruno para su jefe que asintió, conforme.

-Si nuestro homicida se quedó cerca, ¿Por qué se llevó a C?, ¿Cuál es su modus operandi?- cuestiono Choji, confundido como muchos ante esta estrategia.

-El ataque de Ren no tenía un motivo en particular, pero lo de C es simple; se acercó demasiado- dedujo Sakura, fácilmente.

-Pero el cadáver está en la morgue- protesto Shikamaru, igualmente confundido

-Así es, pero el cadáver se encontraba lejos de la original escena del crimen- aclaro Hinata.

De forma repentina y ante la sorprendida-así como confundida-mirada de todo sus colegas, sus compañeras y su jefe, Ino tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, rebuscando velozmente entre los archivos dispersos sobre su lugar de trabajo, intentando ser lo más rápida posible, dentro de los limites humanos, por encontrar lo que ella creía de vital importancia en este caso.

-Un minuto, ¿Cuál era el nombre del nuevo interno de C?- pidió Ino, revisando en los archivos del caso.

-Ryo…- inicio la Hyuga.

-Inoue, de la universidad de Northam- Ino alzo el expediente ante la atenta mirada de Sai, Sakura y Hinata.

-Maldito desgraciado- gruño Sai.

-Por eso supo que C estaba tras él- comprendió Hinata.

Continuando con su investigación, Ino reviso entre los últimos datos técnicos registrados en su computadora, encontrando la identificación e información de mayor relevancia con respecto a Ryo que, casualmente, era estudiante de criminología, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para un psicópata? Aunque algo arriesgada a su propio parecer.

-¿En serio creen que se atrevería a venir a nuestro propio laboratorio?, ¿Tratando con alguien que investiga los homicidios que el cometió?- indago Sai, nada convencido de esta posibilidad.

-¿Y si todo fue planeado?- supuso Sakura, confundiendo a Sai que le indico que se explicara, -¿Qué mejor forma, para un estudiante de criminología, que seguir el proceso de su primer asesinato?- planteo abiertamente la Haruno, leyendo en la mente de su mejor amiga que asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

-El pidió su internado en la comisaria en tanto supo donde terminaría el cuerpo de Ren- razono Hinata.

-Circulare un boletín, todos a trabajar- dicto Sai, irrefutable, -tenemos al homicida- intento tranquilizarse el pelinegro.

Ante esta orden inmediata, todos n hubieron tardado innecesariamente sin que se hubieron dispersado eficientemente, preparándose para investigar en todos los lugares posible que bien podían relacionarse a Ryo y el Campus Northam estaba entre las posibilidades más obvias, desde luego, o al menos no para Sakura, Ino y Hinata que, de momento, tenían en mente una idea más…personal.

-Descubriremos donde vive- garantizo Ino, retirándose junto a Sakura y Hinata.

* * *

Ya que debían de investigar a una especie de psicópata, el mejor lugar para hacerlo-siendo un practicante-era revisar su apartamento y lugar de residencia, en cierto modo así podrían hacerse una idea de que esperar que sucediera ya que no podían adelantarse a acontecimientos d lo que no tenían hipótesis alguna siquiera, revisando arduamente el lugar, por su cuenta. Sobre la estantería y biblioteca se hallaba un sin fin de libros, todo relacionados a los mismos temas; _Comportamiento Criminal_ , _Investigación Criminal_ , _Psicología Forense_. Por lo visto Ryo sí que hablaba en serio con respecto a su fascinación y devoción por la criminología, tenía material suficiente allí para ser considerado sospechoso, eso y todo lo que ya se encontraba en su contra hasta la fecha a entender de Sakura que hubo revisando el material presente, solo necesitaban hondar más profundamente y darían con el resto de las respuestas.

Terminando su revisión, Hinata se encogió de hombros al abandonar el baño, sin haber dado con alguna pista que las acercara a saber con qué estaban tratando al igual que Sakura que repitió su acción. Viendo el infructuoso trabajo de sus amigas y el propio, la Yamanaka se acercó al único lugar que, hasta eso momento, nadie había revisado; el armario.

-¿Y esto?- señalo Ino, abriendo la puerta.

Habitualmente los psicópatas más comunes tenían altares de carácter venerable sorbe una persona en cuestión, pero ante ellas aprecian tener a un verdadero psicópata criminalista que en el interior de la puerta tenia colgadas una seguidilla de páginas de anuncio de periódicos, todos enumerando crimines brutales o sádicos, simplemente aterradores y escabrosos.

-Dios mío- jadeo Hinata.

-Algo me dice que no es para una disertación- intento aligerar la Yamanaka.

La mirada de Sakura, que intento no dejarse sorprender-como debía hacer en su trabajo-se encargó de leer parcialmente los titulares hasta dar con una fotografía que representaba-casualmente-la misma escena del crimen que ellas habían visto en Northam, mismo sitio, misma estética y-según C había investigado-el mismo tipo de crimen. Bueno, ahora tenían una idea generalizada de a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-Brutal curioso asesinato sacude al Campus Northam- leyó Sakura en voz alta.

-El álbum de jazz, los zapatos, la pelota- enumero Ino, observando la fotografía en el periódico, -el homicidio de Ryo es un réplica exacta- ratifico la Yamanaka.

-Solo que Ren intento escapar y pedir ayuda- diferencio Sakura.

-Ryo está copiando homicidios famosos- concluyo Hinata, evidentemente.

-Nada peor que un monstruo imitando a un grupo de fenómenos- cítrico la Yamanaka.

Parecía una locura, una especie de crimen ficticio por su incongruencia, pero era una realidad, existía gente así en el mundo que gozaba de oprimir a otros y cobrar vías, ya fueran inocentes o no; como Ren y, en el peor de los casos, como C. Recuperándose de su sorprendida impresión inicial, Hinata tomo su teléfono, tomando velozmente tantas fotografías de aquellos periódicos como le fue posible, no podían retrasarse en lo absoluto y debían brindar pruebas a su distrito para así poder trabajar.

-Enviare esto por si consiguen información de casos que nos digan a donde se llevó a C- aclaro la Hyuga.

-Pero si quería asesinar a C, ¿Por qué no hacerlo en la torre Bell?- inquirió Ino, confundida.

-Estos crímenes requieren precisión y control- aludió Sakura, observando los titulares del resto de los periódicos presentes. -Si está recreando los famosos homicidios de Nueva York, no asesinara a C sin más- intuyo la Haruno, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-La cuestión es, ¿Cuál de estos recreara con C?- curioseo Hinata, no sabiendo de donde escoger.

Había decenas de fotografías de los periódicos, mucho material de donde escoger y ningún punto en concreto de donde comenzar a deducir cual sería el siguiente pasó que daría Ryo y que clase de riesgo corría C, porque debían intentar moverse tan rápido como pudieran si es que tenían tiempo suficiente como para predecir que es lo que sucedería.

-Al menos podemos descartar los que ya cometió- alentó Sakura, intentando no ser negativa.

-Y los que distan mucho- apoyo Ino. -Oscurecerá pronto, seguramente recreara algún crimen nocturno- relaciono la Yamanaka.

Escuchando las palabras de Ino, la mirada de Sakura recorrió con avidez los periódicos, intentando dar con aquellos asesinatos de carácter nocturno y que no distasen de ser realizables por el " _psicópata_ ", y casualmente había uno, uno que Sakura conocía muy bien; _La hija de una víctima de asesinato dice que una "bestia" la salvo_ se leía en la página del periódico que ella hubo encontrado en su rango de visión y casualmente los terrenos del campus tenían una geografía más que similar, por no decir identificar, a la del lugar en que habían muerto aquellos sicarios de Muirfield que habían estado a punto de matarla…de no ser por Sasuke, claro.

-El asesinato de ellos- murmuro Sakura, inconscientemente.

-Pero no tiene sentido, eso queda muy lejos- protesto Ino, no del todo convencida y preocupada de lo que su amiga pudiera sentir por ello.

-No le importaría eso, hay una especie de terreno cerca con mucha similitud- aludió la Haruno, tranquilizándose y recordando los terrenos próximos al Campus, -su intención no es hacer lo mismo, sino replicarlo- detallo la Haruno.

Tendría que ocuparse personalmente en esta oportunidad y que, de una u otra forma, se relacionaba con ella gracias a que Sasuke la había salvado y de igual modo no podía dejar que nadie más se implicara momentáneamente o no hasta que fuera seguro intervenir, lo cual significaba mantener a sus propias amigas y compañeras de trabajo al margen, de ser necesario.

-Llevemos al equipo- concluyo Hinata de forma inmediata.

-No será fácil, entre la carretera y el bosque hay muchos metros- protesto la pelirosa, toando la responsabilidad omnisciente de hacerse cargo de todo, -podría elegir otro camino, hay muchos puntos del bosque que guardan similitud- menciono Sakura, intentando distanciar a sus amigas de sus propias ideas.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Sasuke.

* * *

-¿Qué tal este?- Naruto abrió otro de los expedientes. -Intento de estupro, el agresor no ha sido descubierto, ni a quien la salvo- aludió el Uzumaki.

-Prometedor- acepto Sasuke, con cierta renuencia.

Sakura había permitido que analizaran temporalmente la documentación retirada de la comisaria ya que no era esencialmente necesaria en esos momentos, peor ni aun así Sasuke podía tener siquiera una fracción de segundo que le recordara cualquier cosa ocurría, pero seguía sin poder dar con absolutamente nada, pero apreciaba enormemente la ayuda que Sakura estaba brindado únicamente con el fin de hacerlo sentir mejor y comenzaba a hacerlo. El Uchiha anticipo la aparición de la Haruno, percibiendo con claridad el acelerado latir de su corazón apena unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dando paso a Sakura.

-Sasuke- saludo la Haruno escasamente, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada tanto de Naruto como Sasuke, -necesito tu ayuda, se llevaron a C- declaro Sakura, preocupada.

-¿Al chico de tu cumpleaños?, ¿El que casi te beso?- pregunto Naruto

-Naruto- cortó Sasuke, nada cómodo con las preguntas.

-Solo quería estar seguro- se defendió el Uzumaki, alejándose de ambos para darles el debido espacio.

-Se lo llevo, necesito que vengas conmigo- rogó Sakura de forma indirecta.

Puede que no tuviera motivos-en el plano personal-para ayudar a C ya que en realidad estaba inmiscuyéndose en su relación o amistad con Sakura, por decirlo de algún modo, pero lo desconcertaba que hubiese desaparecido, ¿No se suponía que trabajaban juntos?, ¿Qué podría haber sucedido en aquellas escasas horas para que ahora ella recurriera a su ayuda a pesar de la situación por la que estaba pasando? Pero ya fuera que entendiera o lo que estaba pasando, claro que la ayudaría, aunque aún no tenía idea como ya que no estaba pasando por la mejor situación posible.

-Normalmente diría que sí, pero está muy complicado- protesto Naruto, interfiriendo en la prerrogativa de la detective, -otro ataque podría suceder en cualquier momento- alerto el Uzumaki.

No pensándolo dos veces siquiera, Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, indicándole que no interviniera, daba igual lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo en ese momento, si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarla lo haría sin reparo alguno y estas " _fugas disociativas_ " no lo impedirían, bajo ninguna circunstancia. La Haruno por su parte suspiro vagamente ante la negativa de parte de Naruto, claro que su idea no era arriesgar a Sasuke ni nada parecido, pero no tenía con quien más contar en ese momento y para Sasuke resultaba igual de importante salvar una vida y C no era la excepción a esta regla.

-Posiblemente lo llevo a un terreno cerca del Campus- divago Sakura.

-Eso es solo terreno vacío y sin importancia- descarto Sasuke, de forma inmediata en base a lo que ella misma había detallado anteriormente, -¿Por qué ahí?- cuestiono el Uchiha, confundido.

-Él está recreando asesinatos, intenta replicar lo que tú hiciste cuando me salvaste, hace doce años- detallo Sakura, precisamente preocupada por el tiempo. El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente, no sabiendo que hacer realmente, claro que quería ayudarla…pero no sabía si estas " _fugas disociativas_ " podrían tener lugar, temiendo herirla para el peor de los casos, -Sasuke, se por lo que estás pasando, sé que tienes miedo, pero sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario- empatizo la Haruno, -por favor- rogó la pelirosa.

El verdadero motivo para ayudarla vino acompañado de aquella declaración de que alguien estaba pensando en cobrar vidas, si podía ayudarla de ese modo claro que lo haría, pero…¿Era seguro?, ¿Qué le decía que no lastimara a Sakura en el peor momento? Aun no tenía claro esta situación, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera sabía si representaba un peligro para ella y de ser así no se perdonaría jamás si llegaba a lastimarla sin importar que no fuera consciente de ello. Viendo que quizá de nada servirían sus advertencias, el Uzumaki tomo la pistola, cargándola con dados tranquilizantes a medida que se detenía delante de Sakura que lo observo interrogante por esto.

-Si quieres arriesgarte, necesitaras esto- Naruto le entrego la pistola tranquilizante.

Sintiendo desprecio por el arma siquiera, Sakura se determinó a llevarla porque, en cierto modo, así conformaría y tranquilizaría a Naruto y especialmente a Sasuke, pero no planeaba usarla siquiera, jamás pensaría en portar un arma o lo que fuera que pudiera afectar a Sasuke de cualquier manera y este caso no era diferente.

Nunca lastimaría a Sasuke.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba ya que la inmensidad de un profundo bosque mientras oscurecía no era el lugar más claro del mundo a partir de donde identificar su posición, pero si de algo estaba seguro C es que tenía que evitar que lo mataran y la mejor forma de postergar eso era ganar tiempo por todos los medios posibles a pesar de que estuviera sentado sobre el suelo y atado al tronco de un árbol, con las manos tras su espala mientras Ryo, de pie a su lado, parecía revisar que su plan marchara según lo previsto. _Tengo que pensar_ , se dijo C a sí mismo.

-Parece que tu aprendizaje término aquí-alabo C, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Genial, he estudiado toda mi vida- no se sorprendió el Inoue.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?- inquirió C, sinceramente desconcertado por esto. -Lo muchachos felices por lo regular no sueñan con descuartizar cuerpos- aclaro el rubio ante la mirada fría de parte del Inoue.

-Regularmente encuentran a sus padres en el piso frió del garaje con una salpicada perfecta de sangre proyectada de su cien izquierda- relato Ryo, brevemente, sin titubeo alguno.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenía una idea-muy parcial-del porque tras este asesinato sucedido en el campus, un trauma psicológico sufrido en la infancia, en una etapa crucial para ser más específico, pero pese a saber esto aún no tenía ni la más remota idea del motivo en particular para que Ren fuera la victima que haba elegido, si iba a morir…al menos quería tener en claro que es lo que estaba investigando, una especie de última voluntad, por decirlo así.

-¿Qué edad tenías?- indago el forense.

-Siete, ¿Importa?- dudo el Inoue, fríamente. -Ese momento me convirtió en algo que no era o siempre he sido de este modo- Ryo se encogió de hombros no demasiado interesado en indagar sobre sí mismo, tomando el cuchillo que hasta entonces había permanecido en su bolsillo.

-Suficiente estudio, tiempo de actuar- supuso C, sin perder su humor.

-Escucho su sarcasmo, pero si realmente quería entenderme, debió esforzarse- critico Ryo, nada sorprendido ni ofendido con la palabrería del forense, -¿Nunca le ha dolido ser solo un espectador y no haber hecho algo por sí mismo?- cuestiono el Inoue.

Si entraban en esa materia en realidad cualquier persona lidiaba con un momento similar en su vida, deseaba hacer algo pero se veía imposibilitado, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Digamos que tenía su propio pasado oculto, por así decirlo, solo que luchaba por no permitir que eso influyera negativamente en su futuro. Más, y contrario a Ryo, la mayoría de la gente aprendía a superar hechos así y seguir adelante, no quedarse estancados en el presente, pero era bien sabido y comprensible que todas las personas pensaban de manera diferente y el caso ante él era un buen ejemplo.

-No puedo decir que esa perspectiva jamás se me haya presentado- admitió C, sinceramente, -¿Por qué Ren? Lo elegiste primero por una razón- califico el rubio, intentando comprender el porqué de esa muerte en particular.

-Hice mi tarea y era el momento, vi lo que Ren le hizo a esos novatos…- menciono el Inoue, dándole la espalda a su " _ex-colega_ ", -no me encanto, además tenía lo que yo necesita así que...- concluyo Ryo fácilmente, no necesitando hablar más allá de lo que ya había hecho.

La frialdad empleada en las palabras además del gesto técnico de Ryo afilando vagamente la hoja del cuchillo contra la corteza de un árbol a su costado le dieron a entender, definitivamente, a C que no había vuelta atrás en ello; o se salvaba de alguna manera o moría sin más, porque con una clase de psicópata así…digamos que sería un auténtico milagro el simple hecho de si vivía para contar aquella experiencia.

-Aun así es difícil controlar las variables- protesto C, intentando mantenerse sereno a pesar del miedo y nerviosismo que realmente sentía con respecto a la situación. -Conmigo no tuviste tiempo de prepararlo, ¿Soy realmente el indicado como para que este asesinato no tenga relación con el primero, con toda la atención a los detalles?- conjeturo el forense, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión o bien repetir su estrategia original y ganar tiempo. -No podrás dormir hoy- bromeo C.

Evidentemente sus comentarios no fueron, en lo absoluto, del agrado de Ryo que avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia él, manteniendo un margen diminuto entre la daga y su rostro, dándole a entender que no importaba lo que él se empeñase el decir; él tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo. En momentos así C desearía tener su teléfono, habría enviado un mensaje siquiera pero en su situación ni siquiera podía emplear la rudimentaria táctica de las señales de humo, más algo le decía que estaban buscándolo, no sabía como pero sentía que era así.

-Intenta meterse en mi cabeza- dedujo Ryo, evidentemente.

El filo del cuchillo descendió por el contorno de su rostro, pero ni aun así C hubo exteriorizado realmente su miedo o lo que sentía realmente, no le servía de ninguna forma emplear esta medida pero, fuese como fuese, no le daría al satisfacción de creer que podía asustarlo, esa sería la peor estrategia a utilizar y no era afín con su forma de pensar.

-Y ahora siento que está funcionando, porque tengo razón- se defendió C.

* * *

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Además de recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en un lugar así, no- contesto Sasuke, sin apartar su vista de los alrededores.

Estaba segura que, si él no la estuviera acompañando, sentiría miedo, temor, pánico ante la idea de no ser lo bastante rápida y ayuda tiempo, pero la presencia del Uchiha conseguía tranquilizarla de formas que no entendía y viceversa ya que Sasuke, a su lado, intentaba creer que estando junto a ella no tenía por qué temer nada, no tenía por qué temer perder el control porque en las ocasiones anteriores…ella había conseguido devolverlo a la cordura, había conseguido sosegar a la bestia en él y después de quince años viviendo como tal…ella era la única que tenía ese efecto en él y no le importaba saber porque, pero ella era su cura, ella era su respuesta y su esperanza, eso era suficiente para él.

-Yo estoy viva gracias a ti- alego la pelirosa.

-Y lo haría de nuevo- garantizo Sasuke, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento, lo que consiguió enternecerla, -pero desgraciadamente eso no hace más sencillo tomar una vida- razono el Uchiha.

Jamás podría arrepentirse de lo sucedido esa noche porque, sin importar la culpabilidad que pudiera llegar a sentir, -que por cierto era nula-gracias a ese suceso había podido conocerla, había evitado que perdiera la vida y si ella estaba a salvo; él estaba tranquilo, ella lo salvaba cada día con su ingenuidad, su inocencia y su insólita perfección. Ella era su salvación. Tan repentinamente como en ocasiones anteriores, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse aletargado, como lentamente perdía el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, recargándose en el árbol su costado para no perder el equilibrio.

-No...- rogó Sasuke inconscientemente.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Sakura no titubeo en dar un paso hacia él, pero-alzando su mirada hacia ella-Sasuke le rogó que no lo hiciera, ni siquiera él sabía que podía suceder en ese momento a pesar de que intentase mantenerse consiente lo más posible. No, no, no, no ese momento precisamente no, no delante de ella, no cuando no sabía lo que podía ocurrir, no podía suceder en ese momento.

-Sakura, dispara y vete- pidió el Uchiha.

-No lo haré- protesto la Haruno.

-Hazlo-gruño Sasuke, apenas y pudiendo mantenerse cuerdo.

Siquiera mantenerse consiente debía de ser algo casi irrealizable para él y Sakura lo entendía a la perfección, arrodillándose a su lado a pesar de sus anteriores protestas al verlo caer de rodillas. No importaba lo que sucediera, ella no se alejaría, lo conocía, sabia quién era y lo que era, no sentía miedo, no tenía porque y esto no sucedió al verlo alzar la mirada, al contemplar aquellos iris rojos observándola atentamente, no como una amenaza sino más bien desconfiando en sus motivos para permanecer ahí.

-Sabes que soy yo, sabes que no levantaría mis manos contra ti- prometió Sakura, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada al Uchiha cuyos iris rojo brillante la observaban con duda, -consiente o no siempre haces lo correcto, lo sabes- defendió la pelirosa.

Sin temor alguno, Sakura alzo lentamente su mano-casi pidiéndole permiso, de manera omnisciente-hasta situarla por sobre la mejilla del Uchiha, sonriendo levemente el verlo bajar la mirada, debatido interiormente entre el control que él mismo intentaba imponerse y la naturaleza de la bestia-que pese a confiar en ella-que intentaba tomar partido, pero ningún riesgo le importaba a ella porque sabía que no corría peligro alguno, sabía que él no era un asesino, jamás lo seria, y él no haría que ella creyera eso, nunca.

-Mírame- pidió Sakura, agradeciendo la confianza que Sasuke depositaba en ella y que le permitía a su vez a la bestia confiar en que ella no era una amenaza, encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, -sabes muy bien quien soy, confió en ti como sé que tú confías en mí- sonrió la Haruno.

Naruto le había entregado la pistola tranquilizante, pero Sakura ni siquiera pensó en ella, manteniéndola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, fuera como fuere nunca pensaría ne emplear algún medio-el que fuera-contra él, antes que hacer eso prefería quitarse la vida, porque herir seria herirse conscientemente a sí misma, odiarlo o enfadarse con él sería hacerlo consigo misma y aunque prefería esta opción, siempre antepondría a Sasuke por encima de sí misma, lo había hecho desde la primera vez en que lo había visto, siempre seria así. El repentino eco de un grito, que Sakura reconoció inmediatamente con la voz de C, basto para romper la magia de ese momento, volteando a ver a Sasuke justo a la vez que el desaprecia de ipso facto, haciendo que ella por su parte intentara seguirlo tan rápidamente como le fue posible, desenfundando su arma en el remoto caso de que tuviera que dispararle a Ryo para salvar a C…o a Sasuke. Puede que Sasuke no la lastimara a ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo de C o de Ryo.

Tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

Contener sus emociones era una cosa, algo que podía meditar y ejercer propiamente tal, pero el umbral del dolor era algo marcado espontánea y naturalmente, y el corte infringido en y su pierna, y el otro en su brazo habían roto con su autocontrol por completo pese a lo mucho que intentase serenarse apropiadamente. No rompería con sus convicciones a pesar de las heridas infringidas, tenía determinación y no se dejaría vencer por un maldito psicópata.

-Has sido muy impulsivo, necesitas tranquilizarte, tomarte tu tiempo- sereno C, intentando controlarse a sí mismo.

La satisfacción de Ryo era más que obvia, pero a pesar d ello C no se dejó sorprender al sentir el frió tacto del cuchillo contra su yugular, amenazando con efectuar un corte letal, temía a la muerte como cualquier, pero no iba a demostrarlo. El Inoue aparto su vista de su víctima, creyendo haber visto algo a varios pasos de donde estaban y que, temporalmente, lo hizo alejarse por completo de C que se encontraba a su merced y que, encontrándose solo-por así decirlo-halo fuertemente de las cuerdas, intentando liberarse de alguna forma y cuya distracción resulto tan decisiva que no impidieron que se sorprendiera al escuchar, de forma repentina, piel rasgándose y el psicópata-porque solo podía tratarse de él-siendo despedazado. C contuvo al aliento al escuchar semejante suceso tras suyo, imposibilitado de contemplar lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, pero no más sereno por causa de esto, en lo absoluto. Jadeando al intentar recuperar el aliento, Sakura se recargo parcialmente en el árbol tras suyo, apartando debidamente su mirada del reguero d sangre sobre el suelo, levantando su mirada hacia los orbes del Uchiha que parecía estar esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Vete- pidió Sakura en un murmullo totalmente inaudible, pero que sabía Sasuke podría oír, -vete, por favor- rogó la Haruno, preocupada por la seguridad de él.

No se perdonaría que Sasuke tuviera que exponerse a sí mismo de forma innecesaria más allá de lo que había hecho, claro que su idea no había sido que él perdiera el control en ese preciso momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y su prioridad en ese momento era protegerlo y mantendría su promesa a toda costa. Los ojos de la Haruno se encontraron una última vez con los brillantes iris rojos del Uchiha que hubo desaparecido en menos de una fracción de segundo, permitiéndole a ella tranquilizarse medianamente, ciertamente angustiada por el bienestar del Uchiha, pero eligiendo acudir a ayudar a su amigo en ese preciso momento, evadiendo la mutilación ante ella, guardando su arma y situándose tras C que se sobresaltó al sentí el tacto de alguien tras suyo.

-C, tranquilo, soy yo- la Haruno le desato las manos.

-Sakura- reconoció C, con el alma en vilo, incapaz de creer que estuviera ahí, que lo hubiera salvado, -¿Qué acaba de pasar?- inquirió el rubio, sin olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien- amenizó la Haruno, abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda de forma acompasada.

Lo sucedido no iba a remediarse, por primera vez había contemplado personalmente de lo que Sasuke, no, la bestia en él era capaz de hacer y pese a no sentir miedo por su persona inmediata la asolo la culpa de haber recurrido a su ayuda, quizá él no hubiera actuado al sentir una amenaza de no haber estado acompañándola, quizá nada de lo ocurrido hubiera tenido lugar, pero era agradable pensar en el _hubiera_ más eso no era una realidad.

Las cosas no podían cambiarse.

* * *

Sakura apoyo sus manos en el lavabo, observando su propio rostro delante del espejo, recordando lo que sus ojos habían visto, rememorando precisamente la misma noche en que Sasuke la había salvado…sabía que había hecho lo correcto, salvar a C estaba bien, era lo que había tenido que hacer, ¿Pero y Sasuke?, ¿Qué sentiría él? Prácticamente lo había utilizado para una causa mayor y aunque con ello se salvara una vida-como él había aludido anteriormente-eso no hacía más fácil el hecho de cobrar la vida de alguien más y el caso de Ryo era el mejor ejemplo. ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara siquiera? Era culpa suya no haber evitado la situación, había estado armada pero la simple idea de levantar un arma contra él, algo a su alcance…hacia que su corazón se oprimiera de temor y angustia. El día que eso sucediera se odiaría eternamente a si misma por ello.

El repentino vibrar de su teléfono la hizo reaccionar y olvidarse de sus propios pensamientos, tomando el teléfono de su bolsillo y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto, eso-en cierto sentido-no hizo más que preocuparla y tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo, formando una amalgama de emociones en su interior que apenas y le permitieron contestar. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para admitirlo, pero creía que esto ya resultaría evidente por teléfono simplemente.

-¿Alguna noticia?- se angustio la pelirosa.

- _Esta aquí_ \- aludió Naruto.

Esta simple mención permitió a Sakura respirar con normalidad, si Naruto decía que Sasuke había regresado significaba que estaba bien, que había recobrado el sentido, lo cual le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo solucionar este problema de las " _fugas_ _disociativas_ ", porque eso era, un problema a tratar o al menos por Sasuke ya que estaban obviamente seguro que este repentino estado de sonambulismo estaba trayendo consecuencias simplemente catastróficas de un modo u otro y el asesinato de Ryo era un claro ejemplo de ello, pero era mejor ignorar este tema temporalmente y pensar en Sasuke simplemente, al menos por su parte.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuro Sakura, sintiendo que su corazón por fin podía volver a latir uniformemente.

- _Si, afortunadamente está bajo control_ \- tranquilizo el Uzumaki, con su habitual tono de voz.

-Voy en camino- señalo la Haruno.

- _No, no creo que sea un buen momento_ \- protesto Naruto, inmediatamente.

La repentina negativa de parte del Uzumaki la confundió enormemente, a esas alturas Naruto tenía claro que ella siempre colaboraría diligentemente en todo momento por proteger a Sasuke, fuera cual fuera el caso, eso no debía de preguntarlo siquiera, pero la repentina negativa del Uzumaki la hubo desorientado enormemente. Pero si este era el caso, y evidentemente parecía serlo, debía hacerle saber que ella se mantendría del lado de ellos a pesar de todo, principalmente por Sasuke pero lo haría sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre los ayudaría aun cuando no lo desearan porque en parte necesitaban de su ayuda y recursos.

-Naruto, haré lo que pueda para cubrirlo, pero será difícil ya que C escucho todo el ataque- divago la Haruno.

- _No dejes que nadie imagine siquiera que sucede_ \- indico Naruto, como medida preventiva.

-Lo haré- garantizo Sakura.

En cierto modo se encontraba mucho más tranquila estando bajo las indicaciones de Naruto, no se sentía capaz de ordenar o adjudicarse nada en ese momento, su propio sistema nervioso y la preocupación que sentía la hacía incapaz de sosegare si misma y tomar una decisión unipersonal, se sentía decepcionada consigo misma, incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada más que dejarse guiar a partir de ese momento en específico hasta que recuperase totalmente la calma.

- _Y Sakura_ \- llamo Naruto, claramente preocupado por ella, - _mantén la calma, lo peor ya pasó_ \- sereno el Uzumaki.

-Sí- acepto Sakura.

La Haruno hubo terminado la llamada, regresando su teléfono a su bolsillo, suspirando una última vez, abriendo el grifo y lavándose las manos, humedeciéndose las mejillas y los contornos del rostro, intentando serenarse, consiguiéndolo muy escasamente. Una máscara de frialdad, eso es lo que debería de emplear, debería de aparentar, pero eso distaba enormemente de cómo se sentía en realidad.

Tendría que mentir nuevamente, pero para proteger a Sasuke.

* * *

Verdades eran verdades, y ya fuera que le gustara asumirlas o no se había dejado arrastrar por Ino y Hinata luego de haber rendido cuentas del caso a Sai, había asistido a la " _cita a ciegas_ " de manera forzosa, más comportándose apropiadamente, pero en este nuevo día de trabo que iniciaba…temía las repercusiones que pudieran tener lugar y tenía motivos para pensar así, pero pese a ello batallo por serenarse a si misma al encontrarse en el umbral de la morgue, viendo a C que se encontraba sentado delante de su escritorio, meditativo y que, al sentirse observado, levanto su mirada hacia ella, con su habitual sonrisa. Tenía algo que hacer y debía concentrarse e ello, se trataba de Sasuke.

-No sabía si vendrías- se sorprendió la Haruno.

-Conoces a los británicos, nos guardamos todo- bromeo C, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero ya fuera que intentara olvidar lo escuchado y vivido la noche anterior, C claramente estaba afectado por lo sucedido, pero no quería exteriorizarlo delante de Sakura que jamás-hasta entonces-lo había visto débil, no quería romper la imagen que tenía ante ella, más sin embargo estaba seguro de que ella seria comprensiva y entendería lo que había tenido lugar. No sabía que hacer realmente. Sakura, por su parte lo observo con palpable escepticismo, no creyendo esta evasiva, puede que nunca hubiera visto el lado más vulnerable de C, pero él era su amigo y diligentemente ella quería ayudarlo y servirle de apoyo en la medida de lo posible.

-¿Te evaluó un psicólogo?- curioseo Sakura, sinceramente preocupada por su amigo.

-Charlamos a la hora del té- resumió el forense de forma burlesca.

-C- irrumpió la Haruno, pidiéndole seriedad.

Las palabras burlescas y el sarcasmo intentaban ocultar la debilidad de ella y Sakura lo entendía, no era la primera vez que traba con algo así ya que ella misma en ocasiones elegía aislarse por completo, y el insomnio padecido la noche anterior era su propia factura por haber protegido a quien amaba, pero si quería seguir haciéndolo había preguntas necesarias de hacer y que solo tendrían lugar una vez que C diera obvias señales de estar mental y emocionalmente bien, esto no podía ignorarse, no volvería a pasar por encima de nadie para anteponer el bienestar de nadie, todas las vidas eran importantes y C era importante para ella.

-Estoy vivo, en eso me concentro ahora- tranquilizo C viendo que de nada le servía bromear con ella e ignorar sus propios problemas. -¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para tener a ese sujeto bajo mis narices y no darme cuenta?- se reprendió el rubio, sabiendo que podía sincerarse delante de ella.

-Tú jamás lo llamaste, el vino a ti- protesto Sakura, nada cómoda al verlo culparse de algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, o al menos no dela forma que el intentaba aludir, -no seas tan duro contigo- pidió la Haruno, colocando su mano por sobre el hombro de él, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para apoyarlo en todo cuanto necesitara, -todo esto pasara, ya lo veras- animo la pelirosa.

Era maravilloso escucharla hablar…sus convicciones, su propia credibilidad, realmente conseguía hacer que creyera que podía olvidar lo sucedido, su voz y su presencia eran reconfortantes para el en una medida inentendible, pero C estaba totalmente seguro que la razón para sentir semejante importancia con respecto a ella era que…estaba enamorado de ella, así es, la amaba de todo corazón, pero algo le decía que si confesaba sus sentimientos, abiertamente, no sería correspondido. Pero ya fuera así o no, su presencia lo ayudaba a lidiar con lo sucedido, le permitía sincerarse.

-Solía ver las repercusiones de este tipo de sujetos, pero estar frente a frente con uno, ver que no tenía remordimiento ni emociones…- menciono el forense.

No sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo continuar aquella frase, resultaba inimaginable para él comprender siquiera la mente de alguien tan retorcido que mataba solo por placer, pero a pesar de su desprecio y desdén, más que obvios, sabía que no le servía de mucho pensar en ello, en lugar de eso debía concentrarse en lo importante; seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que le paso a Ryo?- indago Sakura, no evidenciando su propio interés por esto.

-Creo que jamás lo olvidare- reconoció C, perdiendo repentinamente su mirada en la nada, sumido en sus propias divagaciones, -todo lo que sé es que lo que haya matado a Ryo no era totalmente humano- concluyo el forense, observando a la Haruno.

La sola alusión de este por parte de C consiguió inquietar a Sakura que, afortunadamente, pudo mantener sus emociones y preocupaciones al margen, centrándose en lo importante; en lo que deseaba y debía saber, además del hecho de convencer a C de que lo que sea que hubiera creído oír o ver no era real, tendría que emplear el mismo medio que los terapeutas habían empleado con ella a lo largo de los años, habiendo insistido en hacerle ver que no existía _la bestia_ que ella aseguraba haber visto al momento de ser salvada tras el asesinato de su madre hace doce años.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Sakura, fingiendo confusión.

-Creo que lo sabes- relaciono C, confundiéndola en realidad o más bien preocupándola ya que él podría estar seguro de que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Ryo y esta aseveración no era del todo falsa, a decir verdad, -en cierto modo, por lo que pasaste con tu madre en el bosque- aludió el rubio.

-Si, después de años de calentar los sofás de decenas de terapeutas aprendí que todo eso estaba en mi cabeza- rió Sakura, interinamente agradecida al ver que él no estaba aludiendo lo que ella temía que rememorara, -atravesé esa experiencia terrorífica y mi mente intento darle sentido- corrigió la Haruno, intentando confundirlo o hacerle creer, más bien, que lo que sea que hubiera creído ver no era real.

-Escuche piel rasgándose, no solo siendo cortada, sino despedazada, Sakura- protesto C, inmediatamente. -Te lo juro, fue una especie de…- intento protestar el forense.

-C, no estoy cuestionando lo que sufriste, solo se lo sencillo que es ver una bestia donde no la hay- tranquilizo Sakura, sonriéndole cálidamente a su amigo que asintió, resignado ante sus suaves palabras y su voz melodiosa. -Estas vivo y a salvo, eso es lo que importa- razono la Haruno.

Ya fuera que sus palabras hubiera tenido el debido sentido para C o no, el forense solo asintió, pensando en sus declaraciones. Ella no podría cambiar las cosas, evidentemente, pero al fin y al cabo la decisión de C corría por su cuenta propia y ella, obviamente, no podía interferir en esta materia, pero ya había hecho lo esencial; intentar convencerlo primeramente, con resultados aparentemente satisfactorios, aun tendría oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo más adelante.

Protegería a Sasuke sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura, dejando su cartera sobre el escritorio.

Naruto había insistido en que no se presentara hasta que el caso no estuviera definitivamente cerrado y ella, temporalmente, no estaba en desacuerdo porque solo así podría garantizar que Sasuke no correría un riesgo innecesario, lo cual era prioritario para ella, evidentemente. La Haruno hubo ocupado su lugar frete a su escritorio bajo las atentas miradas de sus dos amigas y compañeras, especialmente de Ino que la observo con curiosidad mientras que Hinata por su parte le sonrió a modo de saludo, con esa usual ternura y gentileza evocando de ella.

-¿Recuerdas a los bomberos con quienes charlamos la otra noche?- pregunto Ino, sonriéndole y parpadeando con aire platónico.

-Esto termina mal para mí, ¿no?- supuso Sakura, sospechando lo que sucedería.

El atractivo hombre con el que había tenido aquella " _cita a ciegas_ " se llamaba Haruto Anami, muy agradable, divertido y, en resumen, el tipo de hombre que toda mujer desearía tener en su vida, solo que ella no entraba en la lista, o al menos no ya que su corazón tenia dueño y esto dificultaba que pudiera alejar su mente de sus propios intereses para pesar de Ino y Hinata que, por su parte, habían tenido una cita más que amena mientras que ella había lidiado secretamente con su disgusto, ocultado perfectamente sus sentimientos, como siempre. Si nadie veía lo que había verdaderamente en ella…nadie tendría porque compadecerla, ni siquiera Sasuke ante quien de igual modo se reprimía constantemente incluso cuando deseaba llorar. Era una ruina emocional interior, pero jamás lo demostraba.

-Le gustaste a Haruto- garantizo Ino, como un claro ofrecimiento de una oportunidad romántica par ella, -y Hinata y yo ya tenemos cita- animo la Yamanaka, intentando hacerle ver lo que representaba la ocasión para ella..

-Sera divertido- animo Hinata, siendo que ella igualmente había aceptado la cita por cumplir y no por su propia voluntad.

-Estás desesperada por algo así- razono Ino, observándola atentamente.

La Haruno negó para sí misma, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, bajando la mirada. Aunque tuviese la oportunidad servida y dispuesta a esperarla…no podría, ella misma era demasiado complicada y comenzaba a creerse esa idea de que el sexo ocasional sería mejor, quizá debería de olvidarse de la idea del amor ya que el hombre al que amaba bien podía no corresponderle-ya que no tenía idea de si existía posibilidad alguna o no-o bien todo podía cambiar tan drásticamente como para que todo estuviera contra ambos, o más bien especialmente contra ella.

-Estás distraída- percibió Ino, indudablemente, -¿Quién es?- exigió la Yamanaka, sintiendo que debía participar en los intereses románticos de su mejor amiga.

-Si, había un chico- admitió Sakura, evadiendo la mirada cargada de emoción de su mejor amiga, así como la sonriente expresión en el rostro de Hinata, -pero ya no importa- desestimo la Haruno.

Esa siempre la misma excusa que debía decirles a sus amigas, en realidad-y a pesar de todas las adversidades superadas-no sabía qué clase de relación existía entre Sasuke y ella, ¿Eran más que amigos? Obviamente si, más no sabía si tenía una implicación de carácter romántico o no, ni si era solo ella quien veía esto, pero ya fuera de un modo u otro Sakura no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos arruinaran su amistad con Sasuke, no, protegerlo significaba anteponer los sentimientos de él por sobre los suyos y eso lo sabía muy bien.

-La solución para ese "no importa" es encontrar a alguien digno de comparar con un dios griego- sugirió Ino, optando por buscar a alguien digno de su amiga y sus nobles sentimientos, alguien merecedor de su bondadoso corazón.

Tanto Sakura como Hinata no pudieron evitar reír ante su alusión, claro que había hombres así de atractivos, pero que tuvieran buenos sentimientos y fueran inteligentes, sin ser idiotas o casanovas…eso era otra historia y, al menos Sakura, ya tenía una idea muy clara de que clase de hombre era-por así decirlo-para ella o que pudiese conquistar su corazón como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Ya fueran estas sus divagaciones o no, los pensamientos de las féminas se vieron interrumpidos ante la repentina aparición de Sai que se situó ante ellas, visiblemente decaído y fatigado tras haberse encargado de todo lo sucedido luego de que ellas y los forenses hubieran documentado el caso que ahora estaba bajo una jurisdicción mayor que la propia.

-No, esa no es la cara feliz de alguien que resolvió un caso- evidencio la Yamanaka.

-Vi lo que quedo de nuestro homicida de anoche- Sai dejo el informe sobre el escritorio de Ino que vagamente le dio una superficial mirada.

-Se lo merecía, la verdad- asumió Ino, no sintiendo lastima en lo absoluto.

-Eso lo decidirán los jueces- protesto Sai, no del todo en desacuerdo con la Yamanaka, pero sabiendo que su autoridad demandaba que fuera imparcial, o al menos no de la forma en que beneficiara a quien hubiera efectuado el crimen, -este presunto "justiciero" rebaso la línea, está fuera de control y se ha ganado un lugar en la lista de los más buscados- especifico el pelinegro ante quien Sakura fingió estoicismo, angustiada en lo más profundo de su ser al saber que acababa de salir de un problema para entrar en otro aun mayor. -Hay muchos tras él y nosotros debemos atraparlo- ordeno Sai, retirándose.

Puede que hubieran cerrado el caso y que ella pudiera respirar tranquila hacia unos instantes atrás, pero ya no más, había un peligro mucho mayor al que enfrentarse y el motivo de todo ello era la bestia, o encontraban una solución para las " _fugas_ _disociativas_ " o ella misma se encontraría encubriendo crímenes igual de preocupantes desde ese momento hasta Dios sabe cuándo y esto no solo arriesgaría a Sasuke y Naruto, sino que especialmente a ella.

Debía de haber una solución y ella tenía que encontrarla; pronto.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el angustiado rostro de la pelirosa que, de forma casi suplicante, le rogo con su mirada que la dejase pasar. Dos días sin saber nada de Sasuke eran demasiado para ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba disculparse con él porque parte de lo sucedido también era su culpa, había elegido anteponer su lealtad a él por encima de su moral y esto era un error, o al menos parecía serlo ya que ella sentía la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro.

-¿Cómo está?- se inquietó Sakura, inmediatamente.

-Ahora mejor- amenizo el Uzumaki, permitiéndole entrar, en parte agradecido por la preocupación de ella, pero molesto por otro lado. Naruto cruzo desafiantemente los brazos por sobre su pecho. -Estuviste armada, capacitada para evitar lo que sucedió…- no pudo evitar mencionar el rubio.

-Naruto, Sasuke era el único medio que tenía para salvar a C- se defendió la Haruno.

-Tal vez salvaste a C, pero Sasuke pago el mayor precio- acuso el Uzumaki.

Sakura observo seriamente a Naruto ante su mención, claro que era consiente de que había cometido un error, pero ni ella ni Sasuke podrían haber predicho que algo así fuera a suceder, solo había pasado y ya, no era algo que pudieran remediar. Confundida, Sakura observo a Naruto que se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a unas pesadas puertas de hierro a las que jamás les había dado importancia, dando por hecho que se trataban de parte de la estructura, o al menos no hasta ese momento en que, bajo su atenta mirada, e Uzumaki hubo abierto las puertas…revelando una celda en cuyo interior se encontraba encerrado Sasuke. El simple y triste semblante del Uchiha angustio enormemente a Sakura que sintió el propio y vertiginoso latido de su corazón aumentando cada vez más, su respiración agitarse a causa de la angustia…

-No me mires así, él se encerró- declaro Naruto, en igual desacuerdo con respecto a esa medida, o quizá no tanto como ella. -Teníamos esto desde hace años, en caso de una emergencia, jamás pensamos que pasaría- admitió el Uzumaki.

-No puede estar aquí- reclamo Sakura, horrorizada.

-Es peligroso, si no puede controlarse a sí mismo, alguien debe hacerlo- razono Naruto, totalmente en desacuerdo con ella.

Pese a-obviamente-saber que ella estaba ahí, presente, Sasuke no levanto la mirada en ninguna oportunidad. Había sido un iluso al pensar que ella marcaria una diferencia, claro, en parte había mantenido parcialmente el control, con ella, pero todo lo referente a lo demás…había sido un completo desastre y había arriesgado el trabajo de ella más de lo que sucedía habitualmente, estaba cruzando la peor de las líneas posibles y no podía evitarlo por más que lo deseara de todo corazón. Intentando serenarse si misma, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas, delante de los barrotes de la celda, recibiendo como respuesta omnisciente la mirada de Sasuke que pese a su tristeza y culpa debía admitir que estaba feliz de verla.

-Perdón…- sollozo Sakura.

Todo era su culpa, si ella no hubiera optado por arriesgar tanto, si ella no hubiera sido tan estúpidamente noble, no, la vida de otros no valía tanto, Sasuke había perdido toda su vida por causa de Muirfield y el pago justo por haberla salvado hace doce años era ayudarlo cada día de su vida sin importar lo que pasara con ella, pero irónicamente había arriesgado demasiado, había cruzado la línea entre lo correcto y la moral, no le había importado hacerlo y era ahí precisamente donde radicaba el problema ya que por cusa de eso había herido a Sasuke, si él se sentía mal y culpable era por su culpa, no por otra razón.

-No deberías estar aquí- protesto Sasuke, desganado.

-Encontraremos una manera de resolver esto, te sacare de aquí- prometió la Haruno, presta a sacarlo de allí como fuera. -Naruto, la llave- exigió Sakura.

-Lamento decirlo, pero no puedo- el rubio. Sakura lo observo confundida, no entendiendo el porqué de su negativa. -Rastreamos los pasos de Sasuke y ahora sabemos que dispara las fugas- advirtió el Uzumaki, -la noche en que iba a cenar, cuando estuvo cerca del campus…- menciono Naruto.

-El motivo eres tú- señalo Sasuke, tristemente.

Sakura parpadeo horrorizada ante su declaración…no, tenía que ser una broma, ¿Ella?, ¿Por qué ella debía de tener la culpa? Pero-y ya fuera que quisiera admitirlo o no-de nada le servía protestar ante esa posibilidad, ¿Por qué no? Ella no tenía los medios de investigar el ADN de especies cruzadas como Naruto si, ella no podía saber que reacción tenía su persona sobre Sasuke. Resignada, Sakura bajo tristemente la mirada, ocultando su rosto de la vista de Naruto, pero no de Sasuke que vio con claridad las lágrimas de ella descender por sus mejillas. Sería una tortura para ambos, pero por ahora solo había una solución para intentar dar con una " _cura_ " para estas " _fugas disociativas_ ":

Tendrían que distanciarse.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar esta noche y lo cumplí ya que- **y como había mencionado** -quiero actualizar el resto de mis fics; " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", gracias a que saldré de vacaciones-además, y como dato para los que sean curiosos, en los dos próximos capítulos se sabrá, finalmente, cual es el motivo y solución para estas " ** _fugas disociativas_** ", hasta entonces solo puedo pedir su paciencia, y acepto toda sugerencia que tengan a bien brindar :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **7 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Fuera de Control** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 14

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Sentado frente a su computadora, Naruto tomo su teléfono, que había dejado anteriormente sobre la mesa, leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir y en que se leía; _¿Cómo está?_

¿De quién era? Pues de Sakura que no soportaba estar lejos de Sasuke a lo largo de esa última semana. Si bien inicialmente los mensajes eran recurrentes, últimamente comenzaban a tener lugar en múltiples ocasiones del día y, en ese momento, llegaban insistentemente sin que hubiera pasado siquiera una hora desde el último mensaje enviado. El Uzumaki, con una sonrisa melosamente romántica en el rostro, entorno lo ojos al imaginar lo absurda que era la situación y como es que su amigo no conseguía creer que Sakura sintiera algo-en el plano romántico-muy fuerte por él, siendo que el Uchiha-a varios pasos de él-se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, leyendo amenamente en un intento por alejar su mente de toda clase de pensamientos, sin importar del tipo que fueran; especialmente negativos y fatalistas, _para variar_ , nótese el sarcasmo.

-Es el quinto mensaje que Sakura me envía en menos de una hora, preguntando por ti- especifico Naruto, desviando su mirada de la computadora y observando a su amigo con una sonrisa principesca en su rostro. Pero como única repuesta, Sasuke levanto ligeramente su mirada antes de cambiar la página del libro y evadir la conversación. -Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?- cuestiono el Uzumaki abiertamente, más ni aun así Sasuke se molestó en contestarle. -SI fuera tú ya habría hecho algo, se nota que le gustas- garantizo el rubio con obviedad, pero la repuesta siguió siendo la misma, viendo a su amigo concentrándose en la lectura que sostenía en vez de contestarle, -de acuerdo, hazme la ley del hielo- acepto Naruto, resignado a dejar las cosas en nada, como siempre. -Pero creo que, sí ella viniera…- planteo el Uzumaki, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- protesto Sasuke, cerrando el libro de manera inmediata, molesto ante la sola sugerencia que su amigo estaba planteando, -estos desmayos, o ataques o lo que sea me dan poco tiempo de antelación con que prepararme y evitar una catástrofe- recordó el Uchiha, evidentemente preocupado.

Si, Sakura extrañamente conseguía sosegar cualquiera de sus problemas, extrañamente su presencia y su apoyo incondicional no representaban una amenaza para " _la bestia"_ en lo absoluto, y era tranquilizador para él saber esto ya que, así, podía estar seguro de que no la lastimaría si otra fuga, ataque o lo que fuera, tenía lugar de forma repentina estando ella presente, aunque incluso había elegido que ella-por ahora-se mantuviera lejos de él, por su propia seguridad.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, pero si Sakura llega a ser la causa de estos ataques…- razono Naruto, aun no del todo convencido, al igual que Sasuke, de que la detective Haruno fuera el motivo de las " _fugas disociativas_ ", -olvida las endorfinas sintetizadas, utiliza lo simple y dile que venga- sugirió Naruto, siendo que conocía lo suficiente a Sakura para saber que ella no se opondría a colaborar por el bienestar de Sasuke, en lo absoluto. Pero Sasuke obviamente se opuso, negando para sí mismo ante esta remota posibilidad, no podía ni deseaba correr semejante riesgo. -Ya te ha visto así, Sasuke, te ha visto y no ha huido- recordó el rubio con obviedad, igual de confundido por la lealtad y aprecio que la Haruno sentía por " _la bestia_ " aun ni cuando Sasuke aceptase esta realidad, ella, extrañamente, lo hacía, -ella es diferente- reconoció Naruto, maravillado por causa de esto.

Sakura siempre había admitido no sentir miedo sin importar la situación, habiendo visto a la bestia desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado, aquella vez hacia tantos años…pero ya fuera por esto o no, incondicionalmente ambos confiaban por completo el uno en el otro y lo sucedido en el bosque hacia una semana atrás quizá fuera la mayor prueba que ambos tuvieran a favor de ello, había conseguido mantenerse cuerdo, había sentido lo que sucedía y la había visto serena y tranquila, sin apartar sus ojos de él, garantizando que jamás estaría en su contra, ¿Cómo no amar a una mujer tan maravillosa y perfecta?

-Y lo aprecio- admitió Sasuke, igual de confundido e incrédulo, sin saber qué es lo que Sakura veía o sentía para no temerle, para no considerarlo una amenaza después de todo lo hecho hasta ahora, -pero no sé cuánto podrá aguantar si no encontramos una cura para estos ataques- bufo el Uchiha, molesto consigo mismo y con lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo.

-Bueno, un buen coctel de endorfinas y mi amigo el lorazepam te mantendrán calmado y quietito hasta que encuentre una cura para tu " _alergia hacia Sakura_ "- menciono Naruto, no sabiendo de que otra forma calificar la situación. Sasuke bajo la mirada, sonriendo para sí mismo ante el diagnostico de su amigo, y fuera así o no…no quería alejarse de Sakura, estar lejos de ella siquiera por esa última semana era un infierno, -de otro modo acabara disparando su propia factura de teléfono- advirtió el Uzumaki con un deje de burla pese a su sinceridad.

Fuera como fuere las cosas deberían de tomar otro curso de acción, más aun no tenía idea de cuando ni como, no tenía idea siquiera si es que estas " _fugas disociativas_ " o " _ataques_ " tendrían cura posible o no, pero de ser así deseaba encontrar una cura y pronto porque cuanto más tiempo estaba lejos de Sakura, más desesperado se sentía; ella era la verdadera cura para sus problemas, pero jamás pensaría siquiera en arriesgarla.

Estaban contra la corriente.

* * *

Ya fuera que se sintiera extremadamente preocupada por Sasuke o tuviera que centrarse en otra cosa…debía de dividir su mente para mantenerse en ambos mundos porque simplemente debía de lidiar con todo, como siempre, distribuyendo su tiempo e intentando pensar en; _quiero_ y _debo_ , lo que deseaba hacer era ver a Sasuke y estar totalmente segura de sí estaba bien o no porque estar una semana lejos de él era demasiado para sus sentimientos que la impulsaban a protegerlo y mantenerse cerca de él, pero su deber como policía…debía ser objetiva y centralizada en lo que era importante; los casos y la responsabilidad que tenía bajo el juramento de; _servir y proteger_.

Tenía que concentrarse en ello y por este motivo era que-acompañada por Hinata-se dirigía hacia la sala de interrogatorios tras haber llegado al departamento y ser informada de que había algo prioritario que requería su presencia ya que su equipo tenía la jurisdicción al respecto de algo que aún no entendía del todo de que se trataba ya que Hinata aún no la informaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero espero pacientemente la respuesta mientras la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio se abría justo cuando ellas hubieron estado a dos pasos de ella, viendo salir a Ino de allí.

-Hola- saludo Sakura, con su habitual estado de ánimo.

-Un caso nuevo, no lo vas a creer- advirtió Ino.

-¿Unos alienígenas robaron un supermercado?- bromeo la Haruno, sin demasiada emoción.

El sarcasmo y las bromas quizá fueran su único medio a emplear para mantenerse distante de sus preocupaciones y con razón ya que no deseaba exteriorizarlas e intentarlo tampoco era su fuerte, mientras más al margen se mantuvieran su sentimientos…mejor aún, su rutina habitual era ocultar lo que realmente sentía, entre menos supieran otros respecto a su persona, mejor se sentía y menos cuentas tenía que rendirle a otros y sus amigas no era un caso del todo diferente. Claro, sabía que podía confiar en ellas, pero el caso de las bestias era algo aparte, algo que no podía comentar siquiera. Ino entorno los ojos, sonriendo ladinamente ante su broma.

-Gracias, linda- desestimo Ino con evidente sarcasmo.

-Se trata de un intento de homicidio- aclaro Hinata ante el evidente desinterés y despreocupación de sus de amigas y compañeras.

-Y lo asignan a crímenes especiales, ¿por qué?...- menciono Sakura, no entendiendo dicha implicación.

-La victima es una celebridad- justifico Ino sin demasiado interés.

La Yamanaka abrió la puerta de la sala, regresando al interior siendo seguida por sus dos amigas y colegas, señalando con su mirada a dos hombres presentes, uno de casi treinta años y el otro de a lo sumo dieciocho que sonreía en un intento por ser un " _niño_ _bonito_ " evidentemente la celebridad en cuestión que estaba implicada en el caso, pero que no le llamo la atención en lo absoluto. La farándula, las estrellas de cine y los medios no eran particularmente de su interés, jamás lo habían sido, en lo absoluto, así que no resulto difícil para ella mantenerse imperturbable y desinteresada al respecto.

-Te presento a Yuta Iiyama, tal vez recuerdes alguna de sus canciones que figuran en la lista de éxitos- presento la Yamanaka sin intentar parecer cabreada por tener que investigar a un " _niño bonito_ " de la farándula, -ella es nuestra compañera, la detective Sakura Haruno- Sakura inclino ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo, no lo suficientemente positiva o animada para sonreír como hacia usualmente, -Sakura él es Yuta y su representante Shinichiro Ueda- aclaro Ino, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo la flor?- supuso Yuta, sonriéndole en un intento por hacerla sonrojar, cosa que no consiguió ante el estoicismo de la bella detective. -Todo un encanto, estas ante tres álbumes de platino- se vanaglorio el Iiyama.

-La Barbie y su amiguita nos han mantenido aquí, esperando a que llegaras- acuso Shinichiro. -Mi paciencia se acabó, ¿No ven que mi cliente es la victima? Le dispararon- evidencio el representante.

Ino sonrió falsamente ante el ridículo apodo de " _Barbie_ " ya que por lo visto Hinata no se veía ofendida ante el diminutivo de " _amiguita_ ". Lo complejo de la situación era que ellas se encontraban presionadas por la importancia social que tenía Yuta y la imagen que su representante, Shinichiro, debía de mantener por el bienestar de la reputación del joven artista como tal. Más debían eludir este tema y centrarse en que trataban con una persona normal, -sin importar lo difícil que era, suponiendo únicamente-más allá de los privilegios populares, y que por ende tenían preguntas que efectuar.

-¿Conocen a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Yuta?, ¿Algún enemigo?- inquirió Sakura, ignorando cuanto aborrecía los problemas de la farándula en esas circunstancias.

Irrumpiendo en el tenso aire que se había formado en la habitación a causa de la investigación e interrogatorio, el eco de un tema musical rompió con el silencio a la par que Yuta buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tomando su teléfono ante la curiosa vista de los presentes, sonriendo divertidamente.

-Es una de mis chicas, matan por mí- comento Yuta.

Sin pedirle permiso a nadie, el intento de " _niño bonito_ " se levantó de su asiento, frente a la mesa, abandonando momentáneamente la habitación. Evidentemente era una celebridad, se comportaba como tal, pero afortunadamente no lo necesitaban por completo para encargarse de la investigación, de hecho…solo necesitaban de la palabra de Shinichiro que como su representante debía encargarse de todo lo referente a Yuta. En cuanto centraron su atención en el representante, se encontraron con la mirada avergonzada de él que, aparentemente, no había querido ser tan austracista y arrogante al hablar con ellas anteriormente.

-No quería que él viera esto- se disculpó Shinichiro.

No necesitaron fruncir el ceño o expresar su confusión ante estas palabras ya que Shinichiro tomo del suelo, junto a su silla, un bolso deportivo negro completamente repleto de cartas en su interior y que deposito sobre la mesa ante la extrañada mirada de las detectives que procedieron a examinar la evidencia presentada por el representante, no sabiendo mucho que pensar al respecto, pero infiriendo que se trataban de halagos o amenazas de fanáticas ya que algunas cartas tenían dibujados corazones y otras tenían fotografías e imágenes adjuntas.

-¿Cartas de fans?- supuso Hinata.

-Si, las más agresivas y no todas son exactamente fans- alerto el Ueda.

-Amenazas- concluyo Ino, infiriendo esto directamente.

-Son gajes del oficio- intento justificar el Ueda, -él no sabe nada de esto y los medios de comunicación no tienen ni idea- menciono el representante ante la mirada analítica de las detectives, especialmente de parte de la detective Haruno. -Esta de aquí es particularmente elocuente, no hay remitente y la recibimos hace poco- tendió Shinichiro.

-Es un punto de partida- animo Sakura.

Entre todas esas cartas escritas a manos, evidentemente, debía de haber ADN y eso afortunadamente ya representaba una prueba que utilizar solo que, en su caso al menos, Sakura tenía pensado recurrir a la amigable y coqueta ayuda de su amigo británico que servía como forense y que, por así decirlo, le debía un favor luego de haberle salvado la vida durante el asesinato de Ryo Inoue hacía ya una semana, esperando además que C hubiera conseguido olvidar todo lo referente al " _Justiciero_ ", alias, Sasuke, alias _bestia_. La voz de Yuta resulto audible del otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolas alejarse de la mesa justo antes de que Shinichiro devolviera el bolso al suelo, junto a su silla apenas y la puerta se abrió ante el ingreso de Yuta.

-Adiós, cariño, nos veremos pronto- se despidió Yuta, finalizando la llamada.

La mimada celebridad, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se encamino hacia su antiguo lugar ante la mesa, con su aire de casanova presente en todo momento, observando a las detectives delante de él y que aparentemente ya no parecían tan renuentes a tratar con él. Pese a que su idea de trabajo no fuera específicamente tratar con famosos o un burlesco intento de " _niño bonito_ ", en esa oportunidad deberían de hacerlo porque habían ido en busca de su ayuda y por ende no podían negarse. Un caso era un caso y punto.

-Como es una celebridad, el jefe ha ordenado que lo protejamos hasta que sepamos quien intenta matarlo- esclareció Ino.

-Una de nosotras estará siempre contigo- aclaro Hinata como medida preventiva y orden del departamento como tal.

-Ni loco- protesto Yuta sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera.

-No sabrás que están ahí y podrás seguir con tu vida- tranquilizo Shinichiro, -podrá ¿cierto?- consulto el Ueda.

Sakura sintió inmediatamente ante la duda, esperado que no recayera sobre su persona la labor de encargarse de vigilar al " _niño bonito_ " porque tenía cosas aún más importantes en que pensar; _Sasuke_ , obviamente, así como cualquier posibilidad que pudiera dar lugar a las fugas disociativas para que así ya no tuvieran que estar separados, pero si no era posible…entonces elegía encargarse del caso y hablar con C para lidiar con la investigación técnica y el ADN que se pudiera encontrar en esas amenazas disfrazadas de cartas de fans.

-De acuerdo- se rindió el Iiyama, levantándose de su silla y avanzando hacia las detectives, que se mantuvieron firmemente estoicas,- pero la elijo a ella- declaro Yuta, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ino.

La Yamanaka observo incrédula a sus dos compañeras, esperando que ellas emitieran protesta alguna, pero lejos de ello Sakura y Hinata se observaron sonrientes entre si antes de dirigir su vista hacia Yuta y Shinichiro, accediendo su problema alguno. Por lo visto estaba sumida en su propia tortura personal.

* * *

-¿No pudiste esperarme?- hablo Sakura repentinamente, asustando a C que incluso se llevó una mano al pecho, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco a causa del susto. -Sabes que adoro las carreras de lodo- bromeo la Haruno, sonriendo radiante en cuanto el volteo a verla.

El forense se había encontrado totalmente sumido en sus propias divagaciones, intentando concentrarse en las muestras que había encontrado en el terreno exacto donde había ocurrido el asesinato de Ryo, esperando hallar alguna prueba que diera con la identidad del " _Justiciero_ ", pero no había obtenido ningún resultado, en lo absoluto, y la presencia de ella a su espalda no había hecho más que asustarlo por su abrupta y sorpresiva aparición, ella era la única persona que pudiera asociar a su supervivencia en la escena del crimen pero extrañamente no tenía testimonio alguno que aportar. Algo sumamente extraño.

-¿Nunca has pensado en hacer algo de ruido al acercarte a alguien?- sugirió C con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- rio Sakura, sacudiéndole el polvo de la chaqueta.

Su ropa estaba superficialmente cubierta de polvo y tierra, así como de ligeros rastros de césped, haciéndola recordar los días pasados-hacía meses atrás-en que debía de arrastrarse por el suelo, a modo de la antigua y arcaica usanza empleada en la primera guerra mundial, en las trincheras, para entrar al hogar del Uzumaki y preguntar por Sasuke. Quien sabe que clase de aventura estuviera intentando vivir su amigo casanova para acabar en aquellas condiciones tan divertidas, porque al menos ella esta vez tenía la oportunidad de burlase como C lo había hecho con anterioridad.

-No puedo olvidar lo que paso, volví allí- confeso C, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-¿A la escena del crimen?- más bien afirmo la Haruno, viendo asentir a C, era tan terco como ella predecía que seria y eso resultaba un problema, -C, fuiste secuestrado y casi te asesina un psicópata universitario- intento razonar la pelirosa, esperando poder hacerlo desistir.

-Y luego me salvo un misterioso " _Justiciero_ "- alego C, no creyendo esto como un hecho positivo, o al menos no considerando como es que había terminado Ryo.

Su amigo británico ya era alguien terco y persistente por naturaleza, su interés sentimental por ella era una prueba de ello, pero Sakura sabía que debía hacer que C desistiera de su intento por averiguar más, no se trataba de un asunto sin importancia sino que de la seguridad de Sasuke y de C igualmente ya que Muirfield se haría presente si el interés de C por el ADN de especies cruzadas comenzaba a hacerse evidente, y no podía permitir que nadie corriera ese riesgo, mucho menos Sasuke, él ya tenía su propia carga que llevar, no sumaria un peso mayor a sus problemas.

-Es lógico que estés traumatizado, fue una experiencia terrible- opino la Haruno.

-Si, pero es más que eso- protesto C, no tan convencido como ella, -sucedió tan rápido pero pude oír a la perfección como ese psicópata era despedazado por algo, y luego tú me salvaste- rememoro el forense en voz alta, agradecido de que ella hubiera llegado en su ayuda, como si se tratase de un ángel.

Ya fuera que estuviera al tanto, completamente, de la condición de Sasuke o no, su mayor prioridad era protegerlo y eso implicaba el no permitir que C intentara cruzar la línea entre el razonamiento habitual ante un evento traumático como aquel por el que C había tenido que atravesar, y el afán de investigar y hallar repuestas por todos los medios posibles, que era lo que C claramente deseaba hacer en ese momento. No solo se trataba de Sasuke sino de igual modo de la vida de C y del riesgo que podía correr si entraba en el radar de Muirfield.

-C, sea quien sea este " _Justiciero_ " no puedes decir que sea "algo"- desestimo Sakura, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que desistiera de ese asunto.

-Sakura, tú estabas ahí…- protesto C, esperando que ella fuese sincera realmente, debía de creerlo ya que ella lo había salvado.

-Estaba muy atareada intentando salvarte- sonrió la Haruno, alegando que había estado más ocupada en preservar la vida de él que en ver al " _Justiciero_ " y poder saber de quién o qué se trataba.

Siempre estaría infinitamente agradecido con ella y por haberlo salvado, por haber estado y llegado ahí cuando nadie más lo había hecho, como una especie de señal, pero tampoco podía olvidar que ella había estado en la escena del crimen apenas y unos instantes después de que esto hubiera tenido lugar y pese a ello insistía en no haber visto absolutamente nada, provocando que él no supiera que inferir al respecto. No ponía en duda su palabra sino que la propia, si ella decía no haber visto nada…¿Él podía estar seguro de lo que creía haber oído?, ¿Era viable su propio testimonio?

-Tú fuiste la única que pudo verlo, y sin embargo dices que no viste nada- señalo C, mencionando escasamente las propias palabras de ella que asintió para corroborar que en efecto era así, -¿A dónde nos conduce eso?, ¿Qué es menos que nada?- cuestiono el forense, intentando tranquilizarse al obtener alguna respuesta.

-¿No puedes olvidarlo?- pidió Sakura, nada cómoda con ese tema.

No podía permitir que C siguiera insistiendo en esa idea, no era seguro para nadie, ni para el departamento de policía-que eventualmente se vería implicado-ni para él mismo, y lo que Sakura menos deseaba hacer era involucrar a otras personas en el embrollo de mundos duales que significaba su vida en ese punto, no creía que nadie más pudiera lidiar con ese peso además de ella y Naruto. Viendo que quizá, incluso, podía sentirse paranoico al respecto, C hubo reconocido que debía de olvidar el tema, al menos delante de ella que tenía trabajo que hacer y asuntos con que lidiar, no tenía por qué complicarle más su rutina diaria, al fin y al cabo estaban en esa comisaria por trabajo y ningún otro motivo.

-No te di las gracias- acepto C, intentando dejar atrás el tema, por ella.

-En ese caso, hare un canje de tu gratitud por un favor- propuso Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del forense, tomando el bolso que Shinichiro le había entregado, abriéndolo sobre la mesa de autopsias y vaciándolo por completo ante la divertida y confusa mirada de su amigo. -Espero que puedas sacar ADN de estas cartas para que podamos avanzar en la investigación- rogo la Haruno de forma indirecta.

-¿Crees que tu sospechoso es una adolescente?- sonrió C, divertido por el análisis que él debería de hacer.

-Es pronto para descartar nada- justifico Sakura, temiendo que Yuta corriera peligro como ya había sucedido anteriormente, -¿Puedes ponerlo como prioritario?- pidió la Haruno, sonriéndole.

Observándola atentamente a ella y su deslumbrante sonrisa, la inocencia y perfección que reflejaban sus ojos…C se sintió totalmente perdido, recordando porque es que sentía lo que sentía por ella, porque ella era tan importante en su vida; porque era totalmente diferente de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido y porque su bondad e ingenuidad no tenía fin, ¿Cómo resistirse a ella? Siquiera verla permanentemente como una amiga ya resultaba algo difícil para su persona.

-¿Por la mujer que me salvo de una experiencia traumática cercana a la muerte?- inquirió C, perdido en la sonrisa de ella así como en el brillo de sus ojos. -Claro que sí- acepto el rubio sin problema alguno.

-Gracias- agradeció Sakura, sonriendo radiantemente.

* * *

Ya que, quizá, tuvieran que esperar un largo lapsus de tiempo-indefinido-hasta que sucediera otra fuga disociativa, debían de apresurar que eso ocurriera y tal vez la mejor forma de hacerlo era induciéndola conscientemente, ¿Cómo? Pues, matemáticamente, Naruto creía haber hecho los cálculos exactos para calibrar una serie de medicamentos y tranquilizantes que teóricamente deberían de ser eficaces en provocar esto, pero, para mayor seguridad, su amigo había optado por encerrarse nuevamente en la celda en el remoto caso de que las cosas no sucedieran según lo planeado. No podían dar por hecho que todo resultaría a la primera, en ocasiones eso simplemente era imposible.

-Intenta no matarme mientras te estudio- pidió Naruto pese a su tono bromista y sarcástico, revisando nuevamente la jeringa en sus manos, observando con preocupación a su amigo. -¿Listo?- consulto el Uzumaki.

-Sí- acepto Sasuke, sin titubeo alguno.

Apenas y sintió el taco de la aguja contra la piel de su brazo, Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentando facilitar así lo que sea que tuviera que suceder, si confiaba en alguien para que encontrara respuestas sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, esa persona era Naruto sin lugar a dudas, así había sido durante los quince años que llevaba ayudándolo y en que habían intentado encontrar una posible cura. Quizá esto fuera imposible, pero aclarar que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo…tal vez si tuvieran éxito con eso.

-¿Sientes algo?- consulto Naruto, viendo a su amigo comenzar a debatirse entre la conciencia y la somnolencia que claramente comenzaba a sentir y que se apoderaba de él rápidamente. -Todo saldrá bien, Sasuke- alentó el Uzumaki, esperando que el plan que tenía en mente resultara.

 _-Todo saldrá bien- tranquilizo la doctora._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir su cuello libre de la casi imperceptible opresión sentida por la inyección que acababa de serla administrada, no sabía más que lo básico con respecto a la "Operación Muirfield" que era como los generales y coroneles del alto mando llamaban al proyecto, pero con solo saber lo básico debía de ser suficiente, técnicamente, al fin y al cabo se suponía que lo que les inyectaban a todos los soldados de la unidad debería de ayudarlos, ese era el propósito de pelear esa guerra y ser voluntario, aparentemente._

 _-Casi no lo sentí- admitió Sasuke._

 _-Tal vez los primeros efectos surjan en los próximos días-advirtió la doctora, aportando su opinión médica._

 _Pese a escuchar la información dada por la doctora, Sasuke se sentía simplemente tranquilo, obviamente tenía razones para hacerlo ya que era médico y sabía que todo cuanto les habían dicho era totalmente seguro, no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Otro de los soldados de la unidad, voluntario igual que él y que ya había sido inyectado hacia unos momentos atrás se le acerco, su nombre era Tenma Sato, se conocían bien ya que como reclutas tenían la ocasión de conocerse._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?- se preocupó Tenma._

 _-Como si pudiera hacer lo que fuera- se jacto el Uchiha._

 _No estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento, los habían informado de lo que necesitaban saber esencialmente, no más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo es que solo ciertas unidades de soldados en específico eran seleccionados para la operación en cuestión, pero en esos casos creía que lo mejor era conformarse con lo que sabía, ¿De que servían las preguntas en realidad? No creía que eso sirviera de mucho para saciar su curiosidad, y no necesito preguntar para saber que Tenma debía pensar igual con aquella arrogancia característica que siempre mostraba._

 _-Un par de vitaminas más y seremos imparables- ambiciono Tenma._

 _Sasuke asintió, la idea de lograr más era atractiva y mucho, además si lo que debería de hacer el proyecto en cuestión era hacerlos más fuertes, en retrospectiva, mejores soldados…no había problema alguno en ambicionar ser más fuertes, se suponía que por ello estaban donde estaban._

 _-Habrá limites, por supuesto- planteo la doctora, -pero el progreso que vemos supera con creses lo que habíamos previsto- alabo la mujer._

 _Terminando de escribir en su libreta, la doctora hubo vuelto a dejarla sobre el escritorio antes de voltear a verlos a ambos, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban allí Sasuke estaba seguro de que podía confiar en la doctora Mebuki Haruno, al fin y al cabo ella era quien se encargaba de la administración del suero y la supervisión de que todo lo referente al experimento se efectuara con normalidad…_

Sasuke abrió los ojos tan rápidamente como le fue posible apenas y se sintió capaz de despertar, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido a causa de los medicamentos que Naruto acaba de administrarle, pero para él había trascurrido un tiempo relativamente largo. El Uchiha, aun dentro de la celda, recargado contra los barrotes, hubo observado todo a su alrededor, intentando recuperarse de aquella impresión y la sobrecarga emocional que acababa de sentir. Todo lo referente a Muirfield era desagradable para él y recordar cuan iluso había sido al cometer semejante error no colaboraba en hacer más tolerable los recuerdos relacionados a sus días en Afganistán, especialmente estos recuerdos que creía olvidados por completo. Naruto, de pie fuera de la celda, lo observo inquieto, no sabiendo que diagnosticar ante el breve tiempo sucedido y el exabrupto despertar de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?- se preocupó Naruto, observando atentamente a su amigo. -Estabas hablando y luego…- el Uzumaki no supo que más decir, demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo.

Algo en su mente y su propio sentido común le insistían en que no estaba relacionado cosas al azar, claro que sabía quién era Mebuki Haruno, si había salvado a Sakura debía de tener muy en claro quien había sido su madre, pero…no tenía sentido, más le daba una idea sobre el motivo que se ocultaba tras su muerte aquella noche, hacia doce años, pero ¿Cómo es que no había conseguido recordarlo hasta ese momento? Entre más lo pensaba más extraño resultaba para él.

-Fue un recuerdo, de Afganistán, cuando nos inyectaron…- menciono Sasuke, pudiendo rememorar fácilmente aquellas imágenes en su mente, con aterradora claridad, -vi a la madre de Sakura- confeso el Uchiha, incrédulo.

Naruto lo observo boquiabierto, a punto de un colapso total o un posible desmayo a causa de la impresión y la sorpresa, dirigiendo inequívocamente sus pensamientos hacia la detective Haruno que en incontables ocasiones había intentado averiguar sobre su madre y porque Muirfield se había enfocado en deshacerse de ella, hasta entonces no habían podido encontrar una respuesta clara o satisfactoria, pero aparentemente hora la tenían y no era nada agradable.

¿Qué papel jugaba la madre de Sakura en todo eso?

* * *

Sentado frente a su amigo, ante la mesa, Naruto escuchó atentamente el relato de lo que Sasuke había conseguido ver en medio de la fuga auto inducida, habían esperado que sucediera algo pero no que los medicamentos inyectados resultasen en una especie de detonante involuntario de recuerdos, que Naruto ni siquiera sabía que existían ya que su amigo jamás se lo había mencionado y evidentemente resultaban igualmente sorprendentes para Sasuke que no recordaba más que detalles menores de sus días en Afganistán.

-Tuvo que ser real, apenas y tengo recuerdos de aquella época de combatiente, pero…- Sasuke bufo para sí mismo,, intentando no enfadarse por causa de esos recuerdos que lo hacían ver cuán iluso e idiota había sido al errar tomando aquella decisión, -era como si volviera al momento exacto, todo era tan visceral, no sé cuál de todos estos medicamentos fue pero me permitió recordar cosas que creía olvidadas- señalo el Uchiha, observando los medicamentos sobre la mesa, incapaz de asimilar lo que había recordado.

-Que te conviertan en un súper soldado de colmillos asesinos, parece un recuerdo casi imposible de olvidar- menciono Naruto con evidente sarcasmo, no entendiendo que podía haberlo provocado, -es como si esos recuerdos hubiesen sido suprimidos por alguien- instigo el Uzumaki, acusando omniscientemente a la organización tras todo eso.

Tenía sentido, en cierto modo, si lo que Muirfield quería era absoluto secretismo sobre lo que había hecho, existía la posibilidad de que, entre el suero y el ADN de especies cruzadas inyectado, hubiera algún componente extraño que pudiera eliminar químicamente algunos recuerdos en particular, podía ser una medida preventiva pero no imposible ya que había sido un experimento y como tal nunca habían dado por hecho que todo saldría bien, y así había sucedido, que intentasen destruir a su amigo era prueba suficiente.

-Te refieres a Muirfield- acepto el Uchiha, no dudando del todo de aquella teoría, pero tampoco aceptándola del todo. -¿Por qué ahora?- inquirió el Sasuke, evidenciando su duda.

-No lo sé, quizá es aquello en lo que piensas al momento de estas fugas- supuso Naruto, no sabiendo que creer en realidad.

-Aun no logro entender como me metí en todo este embrollo cuando me enliste- bufo el Uchiha, cerrando los ojos y tocándose las sienes, intentando no perder la paciencia por culpa de esos recuerdos. -La madre de Sakura…- murmuro Sasuke, con incredulidad.

-Si la madre de Sakura participo en todo esto, ¿No crees que ella merece saberlo?- planteo Naruto, aceptando la remota posibilidad de que quizá la Haruno no fuera la culpable tras las fugas disociativas.

-¿Quieres que le diga cosas sobre su madre que se la lastimaran?- cuestiono Sasuke, claramente en desacuerdo con esa idea, Sakura ya había tenido que lidiar con muchos problemas por su causa, no sumaria algo más a la lista. -No, no quiero que ella se involucre más en todo esto- protesto el Uchiha.

No podía olvidar la culpa que ella había exteriorizado al verlo encerrado, era el último recuerdo que tenía de ella ya que a partir de ese momento no se habían visto en lo absoluto por temor a que sucediera algo peor, pero no, no podía decirle que su madre estaba asociada con Muirfield, eso la destrozaría, eso la heriría de todo corazón y destruiría la imagen que Sakura con toda seguridad debía de tener de su madre. No, lo que menos desearía seria ser el responsable de trastocar un más su vida de lo que ya lo hacía al estar presente y al hacer que ella tuviera que protegerlo y mentirle a sus cercanos por su causa.

-Sasuke, la conoces- espeto Naruto, aludiendo lo que ya debía de ser obvio, -si se trata de ti ella querrá involucrarse- el Uzumaki señalo la nada existente como prueba de que el único que no veía lo que debía de ser evidente para todo el mundo era él.

-Esto es diferente- alego el Uchiha, -ella no querrá saber que su madre fue la responsable de convertir a soldados en monstruos- aclaro Sasuke siendo que Sakura ya tenía mucho en que pensar con respecto a su madre.

Tal vez el no hubiera estado pendiente de Sakura por doce años ni conociera los aspectos más fundamentales de su vida, como su amigo, pero si algo comprendía Naruto era que Sakura no era amiga de las mentiras en ningún sentido y ser mantenida al margen de eso, incluso por su propio bien, no era algo inadmisible siquiera, la Haruno evidentemente querría involucrarse y si Sasuke no era capaz de ver eso, entonces era su responsabilidad hacérselo ver ya que Sakura había tenido que lidiar con mucho por causa de estas fugas o ataques y eso no podía seguir así.

-No puedes protegerla eternamente, no solo se trata de su madre; se trata de ti- contrario Naruto, anteponiendo en igual medida el bienestar de su amigo que el de Sakura. -¿Qué crees que querría?- cuestiono el Uzumaki.

Sakura era muy importante en su vida, pero en ocasiones olvidaba por completo que ya no era la niña de doce años a la que había salvado, no, era una mujer que como tal podía valerse por sí misma y enfrentarse a lo que fuera, era incluso más fuerte que él en el plano emocional, era una mujer absolutamente diferente y maravillosa, pero herirla-aun sin intención de hacerlo-era algo que Sasuke no podría perdonarse. Pero Naruto tenía razón:

Debía decírselo.

* * *

-Hola, gatita, girasol- saludo Yuta.

Ya que Yuta era la victima de todo lo sucedido, y del intento de asesinato a su persona la noche anterior, debía de encontrarse pegado a Ino según lo acordado con Shinichiro, más pese a saberlo resulto igualmente irrisorio para Sakura y Hinata ver a su amiga pegada al escritorio y acompañada del casanova de dieciocho años que intentaba conquistarla inútilmente. Ino usualmente se sentía traída por hombre ligeramente mayores que ella, nunca menores, por ende Yuta no tenía muchas posibilidades de conseguir una oportunidad con la Yamanaka.

-No sé si me guste ese apodo- comento Sakura, ya que era la primera vez en su vida en que la llamaban " _gatita_ ".

-Sé porque lo digo- sonrió Yuta a las dos detectives antes de centrar su mirada en Ino que intentaba evadirlo, -¿Verdad, devora hombres?- adulo el Iiyama, observando a la rubia.

-Di eso de nuevo y te abofeteo- amenazo la Yamanaka.

-No me provoques- advirtió Yuta, sin dejar de sonreírle, retrocediendo lentamente ante su mirada.

-Aléjate y quédate a tres metros de mí- espeto Ino, tajantemente.

Hinata y Sakura se observaron entre sí, conteniendo todo rastro de una posible carcajada ya que eso no haría sino frustrar aún más a Ino y ellas claramente no querían eso, no, debían de encontrarse en armonía y trabajar como debían, no podía haber lugar a desavenencias. Debían centrarse en ello sin importar cuanto detestara Ino aquella situación y cuán lejos deseara estar de aquel niño mimado con intentos de casanova y niño bonito.

-Si sirve de algo creo que tenemos una pista- intento ayudar Sakura, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Sirve de algo si con eso nos libramos de ese pelmazo- crítico Ino, apartando su mirada del Iiyama. -Ahora debo llevarlo a su entrenamiento de baloncesto- se quejó la Yamanaka que aparentemente debería de pedir paciencia a los cielos para no matar a la "víctima" del caso.

La Hyuga sonrió levemente ante esto, pero no con un deje de burla sino que para alentar a su amiga y compañera a ser paciente y ver lo positivo del caso que tenían en sus manos; Sai les había legado el caso a ellas y no a Shikamaru y Choji, lo cual era el peor panorama posible para Ino que sostenía una encarnizada rivalidad con el Nara. Sintiendo vibrar repentinamente su teléfono, Sakura lo tomo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, percatándose inmediatamente que se trataba de un mensaje y no cualquier mensaje sino que de la única persona que podía preocuparla o tranquilizarla en ese preciso momento y ante tantas complicaciones emocionales.

 _Naruto: Necesitamos hablar, ven en cuanto puedas_

Sosegándose a sí misma, Sakura trago saliva inaudiblemente mientras devolvía su teléfono a su bolsillo, eligiendo concentrarse momentáneamente en todo lo referente al caso, al menos por unos segundos para saber que no les dejaba a sus amigas una labor dificultosa o imposible de cumplir, claro que no quería eso, su prioridad era su trabajo por más que Sasuke fuera mucho más importante en su vida, no podía olvidar el rol que debía de cumplir.

-Parece que tiene una guerra en Twitter con la sensación adolescente Ryuu Nakahara- comento Hinata, esperando poder obtener más información para investigar.

-Hinata, te lego lo demás, tengo que encargarme de algo- se despidió Sakura no antes de ver asentir a su amiga.

Esperaba que el mensaje de Naruto aludiera algo positivo.

* * *

Aceptando de una u otra forma el hecho de que tenía que encargarse del caso para determinar su importancia ante su rival, Ino abandono la comisaria en completo silencio, siendo seguida por el adolescente tras ella, subiendo a su auto e ignorando todo sentir negativo que pudiera tener por el Iiyama que no dejaba de ser un adolescente y habiendo pasado por aquella edad-siendo particularmente liberal-Ino no debía de ser displicente con el sino que debía empatizar, solo era seis años mayor después de todo. El Iiyama abrió la barra de cereal que acababa de tomar de su bolsillo, observando a la Yamanaka.

-¿Quieres probar?- ofreció Yuta, sin perder su aire de casanova.

-Tentador- sonrió Ino, intentando optar por no ver el lado malo de la situación, -pero no, gracias- desestimo la Yamanaka cortésmente, encendiendo el motor del auto.

Aprovechando la ocasión y tomándose toda la confianza del mundo, Yuta encendió la radio del auto, rebuscando entre las canciones existentes en el repertorio de la detective Yamanaka y que comenzó a revisar ante la curiosa mirada de Ino que se hubo contenido enormemente de reír o decir algo indebido al ver la expresión de disgusto por parte del " _niño_ _bonito_ " a su lado. Obviamente él no sabía que ella jamás encendía la radio porque elegía ser más profesional

-Tu equipo de sonido es de la edad de piedra- crítico el Iiyama.

Sonriendo ladinamente, Ino apago personalmente la radio ante la expresión divertida de Yuta. Era detective y ni siquiera Hinata o Sakura optaban por pensar o cuestionar la música que tenían disponible en sus autos o patrullas, Sakura incluso optaba por solo emplear la música de su teléfono y en ocasiones sumamente breves, esencialmente durante su rutina de Footing. Su deber era otro, no ser adolescentes que disfrutaban de los últimos éxitos musicales de internet. No tenían tiempo para eso.

-Le comunicare al jefe que te han decepcionado sus patrullas, porque no le molestara gastarse una fortuna en tunearlos- se disculpó Ino con evidente sarcasmo. -Acabemos con esto, LeBron- espeto la Yamanaka abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya quisiera LeBron tener estos pómulos- sonrió Yuta, con arrogancia.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_ bufo Ino para sí misma. Debería tener paciencia infinita con la celebridad a quien debía de proteger, pero era eso o perder el caso, y ni muerta admitiría una derrota ante Shikamaru, ni mucho menos ante Sai. Tenía su orgullo y no iba a fallar por causa de un mocoso mimado. Debería de hacer lo que Sakura y Hinata hacían usualmente con los sospechosos de crímenes que acababan siendo inocentes; empatizar y hacer la situación lo más llevadera posible.

* * *

Su madre, desde siempre, había sido la figura más importante en su vida y con razón; le había enseñado todo, le había inculcado del bien y del mal y de la clase de persona que debía de ser, las cosas que no debía de hacer para no ser una mala persona, de ella haba aprendido a no se egoísta, a anteponer los sentimientos de otros por sobre los propios, pero enterarse de que todo eso no era más que una mentira, que su madre en realidad no era sino una mala persona, alguien que conscientemente había destruido la vida de personas inocentes, cooperando con Muirfield…era demasiado que aceptar y Sakura no había podido evitar sentirse abrumada y tambaleante, próxima a un desmayo de no ser por Sasuke que envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella para evitarle una caída más que segura.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Sasuke.

Ligeramente desorientada, más sabiendo que él no se conformaría o tranquilizaría hasta estar seguro de que ella se encontrara bien, Sakura asintió débilmente, encontrando sus ojos con las gemas ónix de él. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era preocuparlo innecesariamente, el ya debía de encontrarse preocupado por otros motivos. Tan veloz como le fue posible, Naruto acomodo la silla delante de la mesa, para que ella pudiera sentarse. Ciertamente ella aparentaba ser fuerte en infinidad de ocasiones, incluso más que cualquiera de los dos, pero esta vez no podía ser fuerte, la noticia ya de por si era increíble, avasalladora por decir lo menos.

-Si, solo fue la impresión- tranquilizo Sakura.

-Naruto, agua- pidió Sasuke, ayudándola a sentarse. Asintiendo apresuradamente, el Uzumaki procedió en el acto. -Tal vez estoy equivocado, tal vez lo relacione- intento protestar el Uchiha, deseando no haberla abrumado con aquella información.

-No, ella tiene que estar vinculada, no hay otra respuesta- alego Sakura, recibiendo una copa de agua de manos de Naruto, sonriéndole levemente. -Sé que acordamos no tener secretos, pero hay algo que no dije- advirtió la Haruno, observándolos a ambos, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, no comprendiendo a que se refería. Sakura trago un poco de agua antes de dejar la copa sobre la mesa, suspirando sonoramente, -cuando esos agentes; Kinkaku y Ginkaku me secuestraron, me mostraron una fotografía de mi madre en uno de los laboratorios de Muirfield, junto a otros científicos- confeso la pelirosa finalmente, bajando la mirada.

De pie frente a ella, Sasuke se cuestionó mentalmente sobre si solo era a causa de su participación en Afganistán que Muirfield había visto a Mebuki Haruno como una amenaza y porque exactamente habían decidido deshacerse de ella. Había sido una doctora y asesora del proyecto únicamente además de la encargada de todo lo relacionado al campo de la bioquímica, aunque a esas alturas no podía saber que estaba bien o mal para Muirfield y porque simplemente ellos actuaban según su propio juicio, no podían adelantarse a nada. Naruto, por otro lado, la observo desconcertado e incrédulo porque hubiera ocultado algo así de ellos durante tanto tiempo. Habían pasado meses, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había mencionado?

-¿Y no nos dijiste?- cuestiono Naruto, ligeramente ofendido

-Naruto- detuvo Sasuke.

Si ella había guardado silencio no era por mentir u ocultar nada, sino porque sencillamente no había creído en lo dicho por ellos y él lo entendía, el plan de Muirfield era usar todos los medios posibles por obtener información de quien pudiera estar remotamente relacionado con las bestias, o él, más bien, y las mentiras y engaños eran una táctica común al fin y al cabo él era lo que era por causa de eso, por un experimento inconcluyente que había sido pasado por una simple mejora biológica y que había acabado por ser todo lo contrario. No, no podía culparla de tener dudas y de no haber mencionado algo que, quizá, podía no haber sido cierto, ella no había mentido, solo había inferido personalmente respecto a algo y eso no era un error.

-Lo siento, sé que debí hacerlo pero no les creí…hasta ahora- murmuro Sakura, especialmente esto último, incapaz de levantar la mirada, sintiendo que había obrado mal al guardar silencio. Temiendo la idea que ella pudiera tener con respecto a lo que él pensaba, Sasuke se sentó frente ella, tomándole la mano y haciéndole saber que no estaba dolido o enfadado por causa de eso, -intentaban ponerme en tu contra, creer que eres un monstruo, pero sabes que no lo hice- garantizo la Haruno, viéndolo a los ojos, más tranquila al ver que a él no le molestaba su anterior decisión. -Esto me repugna, no puedo creer que me mintiera así- la pelirosa aparto levemente la mirada, negando para sí misma al ver que no sabía quién era realmente su madre, -tengo culpa en todo esto- sentencio Sakura sobre sí misma.

-Claro que no, tú no tienes nada que ver- protesto Sasuke, haciéndola alzar la vista ante su declaración, -además aún no sabemos de qué forma estaba involucrada- intento animar el Uchiha.

-Pero sabemos que no era inocente ya que la mataron por ello- obvio Naruto, no porque estuviera molesto con ella sino porque debían de ser realistas y aceptar que Mebuki Haruno había estado relacionada con Muirfield de una forma u otra.

El Uchiha levanto su mirada hacia Naruto, indicándole que ya no hablara más al respecto, puede que no tuvieran las respuestas necesarias pero no por ello comenzarían a formar planteamientos que no harían sino que Sakura se decepcionara aún más de su madre. Sakura sonrió ligeramente al verlo hacer esto, sumamente agradecida con él por no dudar de ella y por protegerla tanto como le fuera posible, sorprendiéndose al verlo levantarse y dirigirse hacia la celda mientras que, Naruto por su parte, tomaba una jeringa de la mesa. Ya le habían comentado que el recuerdo había surgido mediante la inducción de una fuga, pero esperaba que Sasuke no pensara siquiera en repetir el proceso.

-¿Le estas induciendo otra fuga?- se angustio Sakura al verlo encerrarse, levantándose de la silla y acercándose tan rápido como le fue posible hacia los barrotes, preocupada por esta decisión. -Sasuke, no tienes que hacerlo- protesto, totalmente en desacuerdo.

-Si resulta como la última vez, quizá sea la única forma para saber más sobre tu madre- justifico Sasuke, cerrando la celda por su cuenta, tendiéndole la llave a ella. Estando ella presente podía estar totalmente seguro de que nada malo iba a suceder, no se trataba solo de entender que había tras las fugas; se trataba de obtener información para ambos y evitar que tuvieran que seguir separados por más tiempo, -ambos necesitamos despejar dudas- aclaro el Uchiha, viéndola aceptar la llave y asentir, ya fuera que ella estuviera de acuerdo o no, eso era el único medio que tenían para saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. -Naruto, esta vez necesitare más tiempo, necesito respuestas para salir de esta celda- espeto Sasuke.

Era el todo o nada, u obtenían información o todo simplemente se iría al diablo. Sasuke cerró instintivamente los ojos apenas y sintió el frio tacto de la aguja contra su brazo, no había vuelta atrás…

 _Se suponía que les habían dado un tiempo prudencial para que los primeros síntomas o mejoras comenzaran a manifestarse, tiempo que ya se había cumplido, más las repercusiones no daban señal alguna de parecer preocupantes o alarmantes, sino que todo lo contrario, claro, había algunos soldados en especial que estaban más intolerantes y fácilmente irascibles pero esos eran detalles simplemente, la resistencia física, la fuerza, velocidad y demás era algo que simplemente podían disfrutar a sus anchas y, evidentemente, no hacían más que mejorar con el pasar del tiempo._

 _-Increíble, es como si mi cuerpo no parara de emanar energía- rio Tenma._

 _-Y no eres el único- acoto Sasuke, -¿Viste a Omoi golpear a Atsui?- inquirió el Uchiha, viendo asentir a su compañero. -La lucha libre llego al desierto- rio Sasuke._

 _Ya que era el día de pruebas, en que les tomarían muestras de sangre para ratificar que todo siguiera perfectamente bien, no tenían nada que hacer, solo esperar a que los llamaran y evaluaran individualmente, ocasión que él y Tenma no habían perdido para descansar y charlar amenamente al igual que el resto de los soldados presentes y que se encontraban sumidos en sus propias conversaciones. Aparentemente las mejoras comenzaban a darse por separado, algunos comenzaban a manifestarlas con mayor rapidez que otros y quizá a un nivel diferente pero Sasuke suponía que se trataba de la composición de cada ADN, obviamente diferente entre cada uno de los soldados que componían la unidad, por ello no había un plazo estimado en que se manifestaran los síntomas o las mejoras._

 _-Tú tampoco lo haces mal- felicito el pelicastaño.- Sé que nos están dando vitaminas, pero ¿Qué tipo de suplementos esconden en ellas?- indago Tenma, entre agradecido y curioso por las habilidades que ahora tenían._

 _-No lo sé, pero me encanta- rio el Uchiha._

 _Riendo, Tenma hubo bajado la mirada hacia la pesada mesa de madera que se encontraba entre ambos, sonriendo ladinamente y confundiendo a Sasuke que no supo que es lo que rondaba por su mente, o al menos no hasta ver a su amigo ponerse de pie y romper abruptamente la mesa de un solo golpe, sorprendiéndolo al igual que al resto de los presentes. Comenzaba a pensar lo mismo que Tenma, ¿Qué es lo que no estaban diciéndoles?, ¿Estas aparentes "mejoras" eran naturales?, ¿Debían esperar algo más? Los presentes rieron y estallaron en vítores, eufóricos, más Sasuke se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, sintiendo que algo no iba del todo bien con su amigo._

 _-¿Tenma?- llamo el Uchiha, preocupado._

 _De forma inmediata y concordando con su preocupación, Tenma cerró los ojos abruptamente, quejándose repentinamente de dolor ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, incapaz de hablar o moverse siquiera, rugiendo prácticamente a causa del dolor. Acudiendo a este hecho, inmediatamente hubo aparecido la doctora Mebuki, acompañada por dos soldados más que, conteniendo a Tenma y sujetándolo de los brazos, le hubieron permitido a la doctora inyectarlo en el cuello. El Uchiha no hubo de pensar demasiado para intuir que se trataba de un sedante o alguna especie de suero al ver a los dos soldados llevarse a Tenma que pareció ligeramente adormilado._

 _-Doctora Haruno- llamo Sasuke._

 _No sabiendo que decir, Mebuki volteo a verlo antes de retirarse, incapaz de darle una explicación o al menos no hasta investigar qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo a Tenma. Sasuke parpadeo confundido, totalmente desconcertado. Era de lo más extraño, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?_

* * *

 _Había muchos soldados en la unidad y Mebuki ocultaba su preocupación ya que las cosas no estaban sucediendo, en lo absoluto, según lo previsto; el ADN inyectado a los soldados comenzaba reemplazar al ADN humano, mutando de forma demasiado rápida y eso no era correcto, deberían de coexistir ambos en conjunto, en apariencia no les afectaba, pero estaban presentando ciertos cambios en su comportamiento; euforia, nostalgia, poca tolerancia, mostraban los mismos síntomas que las personas con problemas de adicción, y lo más alarmante era que empezaban a exigir que se les aplicara una dosis más fuerte._

 _Pero, extrañamente, un grupo en específico mantenía un equilibrio idóneo entre ambas partes de ADN. Y, la excepción más radical, era precisamente la que presentaba Sasuke, por ello estaba tan interesada en su salud, pese a haber transcurrido más tiempo del que ella hubiera esperado…no había señal alguna de cambio en su ADN o su comportamiento, tenía un manejo totalmente equilibrado de sus emociones y, en resumen, seguía siendo…normal. La combinación de los ADN, en el caso de él estaba casi intacta, para ser más específica; ambos ADN convivían en armonía pero porque el ADN humano de él era muy fuerte y resistente. Era el único hasta ahora que tenía esta aparente "inmunidad"._

 _Mebuki espero pacientemente hasta poder encontrarse con él sin la interrupción de nadie más, ya había hablado con gran parte de los soldados de la unidad, pero él era prioritario. Si podía remediar los síntomas en su forma más básica, entonces quizá podría hacerlo hasta llegar a la raíz del problema y para que eso se lograra necesitaba saber exactamente como estaba progresando la situación del Uchiha._

 _-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?- pregunto la doctora Mebuki._

 _-Si, señora- respondió el Uchiha._

 _Sasuke hubo de admitir que le resultaba extraño que la doctora Haruno se encontrara en las barracas, usualmente no trataban con los médicos a menos que fuera por las rutinarias muestra de sangre, y aunque su propia experiencia en medicina lo hacía más tolerante, le inquietaba tanta atención de parte de quienes habían planeado el experimento…casi como si no supieran que esperar de ellos, y llevaba percatándose de esto desde hacía ya bastante tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?- indago la doctora, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta verde en su mano derecha._

 _-Increíble- respondió Sasuke sencillamente, -nunca me he sentido mejor, estoy listo para lo que sea- aseguro el Uchiha._

 _No tenía ni la más remota idea de si lo que le estaba sucediendo era normal o no, lo cierto es que hasta la fecha no tenía manera de saberlo, pero ya que no había consecuencias negativas sentía que no tenia de que preocuparse. Al menos por ahora. Mebuki sonrió honestamente, antes de bajar su mirada y escribir parcialmente en su libreta. Por lo visto sus expectativas con respecto a Sasuke eran ciertas y muy positivas de hecho._

 _-¿Después de la última revisión no te sientes, fatigado?- se preocupó Mebuki, -¿alguna dificultad sensorial o pérdida de memoria?- cuestiono abiertamente, con confianza._

 _-No, al contrario, incluso escucho mejor- reconoció el Uchiha para sorpresa de la doctora, -es como si pudiera escuchar con claridad una conversación a un kilómetro de distancia- celebro Sasuke, antes de tomar conciencia de lo que no solo le estaba sucediendo a él, sino también a todos sus demás compañeros. -¿Es normal?- inquirió el Uchiha._

 _Claro que no pasó desapercibido para él la atención que la doctora ponía en sus respuestas y en su comportamiento, últimamente recibía más atención de la necesaria sin desearlo, fuera lo que fuese que le estaba sucediendo parecía llamar evidentemente la atención de Muirfield, ese simple nombre ya comenzaba a evocar su desconfianza. La mente de Mebuki repasaba una y otra vez los procesos de la fórmula, una pequeña voz interior le insistía que todo está perdido, que el Proyecto había fracasado terminantemente, lo mejor sería enfocarse en encontrar un antídoto a los efectos secundarios presentados, además de alguna cura para revertir la fórmula, pero lo que más le preocupa es no poder encontrar la cura por la mutación que se está presentando con el ADN de especies cruzadas._

 _Pero tenía el propósito de encontrar una cura para cualquiera de los síntomas presentados, era lo menos que les debía a esos hombres. Su intención jamás había sido destruir las vidas de personas inocentes, pero ya que no podía cambiar eso, intentaría remediarlo lo más posible._

 _-Ya no hay nada normal en ti, Sasuke- tranquilizo Mebuki. -Pero no podríamos seguir sin ti- admitió la Haruno, anotando en su agenda._

 _-Con soldados que puedan romper una mesa de un golpe- comento Sasuke._

 _No podía olvidar lo sucedido a Tenma de quien no sabía absolutamente nada desde hacía ya varias semanas, por no decir sobre algunos de sus otros compañeros. Sus dudas sobre el "proyecto", "experimento" o lo que sea que fuera no hacían más que aumentar, solo esperaba estar sacando conclusiones equivocadas._

 _Mebuki suspiro tristemente para sí misma, estaba claro que no podía ocultarle la verdad a él, Sasuke era muy inteligente y tenía conocimientos médicos, no sería fácil engañarlo, en lo absoluto, pero por más que quisiera ser sincera con él no podía; de otro modo su vida correría riesgo y no quería implicar negativamente a sus hijas que no eran más que niñas, no quería dejarlas solas._

 _-Lo que importa es que cuando todo termine podremos volver a casa y recuperar nuestras vidas- aminoro Mebuki, intentando pensar en lo único positivo que ella veía del proyecto._

 _Sasuke asintió algo mas conforme ante sus palabras, puede que no estuviera recibiendo las respuestas que quería, pero extrañamente sentía que podía confiar en ella, y ciertamente hasta ahora la doctora Haruno era quien más se preocupaba de todos los soldados pertenecientes a su unidad, en cierto modo estaba tomando una responsabilidad que en realidad debía de estar bajo la jurisdicción del alto mando y no de ella. Se estaba tomando una molestia considerable sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido._

 _-¿Tiene a alguien en casa, doctora?- se interesó el Uchiha._

 _-Sí, mi esposo, por supuesto- rio la Haruno, agradecida por el interés del Uchiha, -y mis dos hijas; Sakura de nueve y Matsuri de tres- sonrío Mebuki, nostálgica por estar lejos de su familia. -Hago esto para volver pronto con ellas._

 _-También yo- admitió Sasuke, aludiendo a su familia, -además de mi madre y mi mejor amigo, tengo a dos sobrinos esperándome, uno de cinco años y el otro de ocho- sonrío el Uchiha, extrañando a los dos pequeños niños que, con toda seguridad, estarían pegados a su madre Mikoto. -Talvez pueda encontrarles novio a sus hijas- sugirió Sasuke ante la cercanía de edades._

 _-Me alegraría que lo hicieras- rio Mebuki._

 _La doctora Haruno le sonrió levemente antes de disponer a marcharse, teniendo muchas interrogantes en su mente, interrogantes que de igual modo compartía el Uchiha quien se vio imposibilitado de ocultar sus dudas._

 _-Doctora Haruno- detuvo Sasuke, haciendo que la doctora volteara a verlo, interrogante -¿Tenma está bien?- inquirió el Uchiha, preocupado por su amigo. -No hemos sabido de él en semanas, ¿Qué le sucedió?- Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que no entendía del todo este "experimento" ni de lo que formaba parte realmente. -Ustedes hicieron esto pero no nos advirtieron de los efectos secundarios- recordó el Uchiha._

 _-No los esperábamos- se disculpó Mebuki, entendiendo sus dudas, -perdió el conocimiento a causa de una fuga disociativa- justifico la Haruno con eficacia._

 _-¿Y el suero que le dio?- curioseo el Uchiha._

 _-Para tratar esos ataques- tranquilizo Mebuki, -esperemos que funcione- menciono la Haruno para ambos._

 _-¿Nos pasara a todos?- cuestiono Sasuke._

 _No quería sonar paranoico ni nada pero últimamente muchos de los soldados pertenecientes no solo a su unidad sino que a las demás aledañas comenzaban a mostrar síntomas similares, si les estaban ocultando el verdadero motivo tras todos esos sucesos debían de ser porque no era algo "bueno" precisamente. La pregunta de Sasuke resulto inquietante para su persona, intentaba remediar las cosas pero la organización no paraba de presionarla en obtener mejores resultados, casi como si esperasen más de ella y no podía hacer eso y su vez encontrar una cura, porque reconocía que lo que estaba sucediendo no era lo planeado y quería remediar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora y que podía empeorar con el tiempo._

 _-No lo sé- admitió Mebuki, preocupada por no conseguir remediar la situación, -puede que en algún momento, pero el ADN de todos responde de manera distinta al proyecto- justifico Mebuki siendo que, en efecto, era así. -No sabemos ni cuándo ni porque se presentan esos efectos._

 _-¿No tiene una idea de cual pueda ser la causa?- planteo Sasuke, intentando disuadirse a si mismo de toda preocupación posible._

 _-No- se disculpó Mebuki._

 _Sasuke contemplo confundido la partida de la doctora Haruno, un más inquieto que antes, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Sabía que era Muirfield realmente o todo lo dicho no eran más que mentiras?_

-¿Acaso quieres perder el brazo?- alerto Naruto, preocupado.

-Silencio, Naruto- protesto Sakura, callándolo.

Sin tener miedo alguno, Sakura abrió el candado y la puerta de la celda, entrando sin titubeo alguno ante la atemorizada mirada del Uzumaki, tal vez Naruto tuviera miedo de que Sasuke no pudiera controlarse del todo, pero ella no, ella sabía muy bien que Sasuke no la lastimaría jamás. El eco metálico de la puerta de la celda, abriéndose, fue el detonante que consiguió sacar a Sasuke de aquel extraño sueño-recuerdo que había tenido lugar en su mente y que si bien le había dado respuestas, de igual modo no hacía más que confundirlo. En cuanto abrió los ojos, la hermosa faz de Sakura, así como el inocente brillo de sus ojos resulto un bálsamo inequívoco contra sus preocupaciones, pendiente de él inmediatamente.

-Sasuke- llamo la Haruno, acunando el rostro de él en sus manos, -tranquilo, estoy aquí- sonrío Sakura.

Sujetándose de los barrotes, aun algo aletargado, Sasuke consiguió ponerse de pie con lentitud, siendo asistido en todo momento por Sakura quien le impidió perder el equilibrio, al igual que Naruto, ayudándolo a sentarse frente a la mesa y tendiéndole un vaso de agua. Diligente, Sakura se sentó junto a él, levantando brevemente su preocupada mirada hacia Naruto que, de pie tras ella, permanecía igual de atento con respecto al Uchiha. No tenían idea de que podía haber sucedido esta vez y por ello aguardaron en absoluto silencio hasta que Sasuke se sitio capaz de hablar.

-No eres el motivo de los ataques- garantizo Sasuke.

Sakura parpadeo confundida, no entendiendo a que se refería. Si, la teoría de que ella fuera el motivo tras las " _fugas_ _disociativas_ " o " _ataques_ " era eso; una teoría, pero, ¿Qué garantizaba que la culpa no recayera sobre ella? Si tuvieran otra idea Naruto se lo habría dicho, pero el Uzumaki se encogió de hombros apenas ella levanto la mirada hacia él, esperando una respuesta. Pero evidentemente la conclusión de Sasuke era propia y ni ella ni Naruto estaban al tanto de ello

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se confundió la Haruno

-Que la causa de esto no son más que efectos secundarios de los experimentos- declaro el Uchiha.

-¿Mi madre lo dijo?- más bien afirmo Sakura, apretando los labios con disgusto.

 _Mebuki Haruno_ había sido su ejemplo a lo largo de los años; una mujer bondadosa, justa, atenta, noble, estricta-como toda madre-pero infinitamente cariñosa y que le había dejado lecciones valiosas así como, para su consternación y tristeza, la carga de ser la hija de la mujer que haba condenado la vida de Sasuke, de quien había destruido su existencia, ¿Quién era realmente su madre? Por lo visto no la madre cariñosa y llena de bondad que siempre había idealizado. No fue difícil para Sasuke darse cuenta de los sentimientos que ella comenzaba a tener gracias a la información que había logrado obtener, pero no era ni remotamente tranquilizador para Sasuke enterarse de todas esas cosas sabiendo que con ello formaba un muro invisible entre Sakura y los recuerdos y expectativas que ella tenía con respecto a su madre, ¿Quién era él en su vida? Era injusto que ella se llevara esas decepciones por su causa, no tenía que ser así.

-Sakura, tal vez tu madre nos creara pero estaba intentando detener los efectos secundarios- aclaro Sasuke, no deseando que ella albergara odio en su corazón a esas alturas.

No podía decir que tuviera algún recuerdo particularmente agradable de sus días en Afganistán, pero lejos de todos aquellos engaños por parte de Muirfield, la madre de Sakura; Mebuki, se había mantenido pendiente del proyecto, evidentemente intentando remediar las cosas, ahora podía ver eso…más desearía hacer que Sakura lo entendiera, pero resultaría imposible por su parte, Sakura debía de sacar conclusiones sola porque-en efecto-su madre le había mentido y ocultado cosas importantes, ese era el trasfondo oscuro tras las buenas acciones que había intentado llevar a cabo y que, a su vez, habían provocado su muerte.

-Todos estos años creí que mi madre era una doctora que…- Sakura no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al intentar asimilar que lo que Sasuke había mencionado no era sino una verdad inequívoca, -que ayudaba a las personas, pero te hizo esto- la Haruno cerro fuertemente los ojos, apartando su rostro de la mirada de Sasuke, no sabiendo que decirle, no sabiendo como pedirle perdón. -Sasuke, lo siento…- se disculpó Sakura, con su mirada esmeralda empañada de lágrimas.

-No lo sientas- pidió Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, -no tenemos por qué estar alejados- animo el Uchiha, aliviado a causa de esto, viéndola sonreír levemente.

Puede que estos recuerdos no fueran particularmente agradables que ya le permitían rememorar los engaños de Muirfield y como habían comenzado a cambiar las cosas sin que él se diera cuenta, pero el hecho de obtener la respuesta a la incógnita presente resultaba suficiente para él, saber que no había un motivo que les dictara mantener ese margen invisible entre ambos. No tenían por qué mantenerse separados. Sasuke tenía razón, pero desgraciadamente y por más importante y maravilloso que fuera este hecho, que la alegrara más que cualquier otra cosa, Sakura no podía olvidar que tenía algo que investigar, tenía que remediar la situación y encontrar una cura para estas " _fugas_ " o " _ataques_ " o lo que fuera. Era lo mínimo que le debía a Sasuke.

-La he idolatrado todo este tiempo y ni siquiera sabía quién era- menciono la Haruno, no apegándose a la tristeza y decepción que sentía hacia su madre, sino todo lo contrario. -Arreglare esto- prometió Sakura, inquebrantable, -dijiste que intentaba remediar los efecto secundarios, es imposible que su trabajo desapareciera- animo la Haruno, levantando su mirada hacia Naruto que la observo sorprendido ya que no había reparado en ello hasta que ella lo hubiera aludido, -lo encontrare- prometió Sakura.

Iba a remediar las cosas, como fuera pero lo haría.

* * *

Visitar a su padre no era algo que hiciera regularmente sino que al contrario, era su padre quien la visitaba en su apartamento. Luego de haberse independizado totalmente del enorme apoyo económico que significaba su padre, trabajando por su cuenta, Sakura había aprendido a ser independiente y seguir por su cuenta las rienda de su propia vida y su trabajo era un buen ejemplo ya que a su padre no le había hecho muy en gracia que arriesgara su vida siendo policía, pero finalmente había aceptado su decisión, entendiendo el por qué para elegir este rubro y la paz interior que le traía ayudar a otros y mantener la paz.

-No esperaba que vinieras- admitió Kizashi, sonriéndole a su hija mientras bebía de su taza de café.

-Queda una semana para que te cases, y creo que para empezar una nueva vida podría llevarme algunas cosas de mamá- menciono Sakura con simplicidad.

Solo necesitaba revisar las cosas de su madre, así-técnicamente-podría dar con las respuestas que necesitaba, pero para ello requería tener en sus manos las cosas de su madre y la mejor forma de obtenerlas era mediante la simple alusión del matrimonio. Tsunade formaría parte de la vida de su padre, viviría con él, ¿Por qué mantener el recuerdo de su madre más vigente-con la presencia de sus cosas-de lo que ya era? No tenía sentido, así que en cierto modo no solo ayudaría a su padre y a Tsunade a iniciar desde 0, sino que demás obtendría pruebas conque buscar una posible cura.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, esta embalado y guardado por una razón- protesto Kizashi, ligeramente en desacuerdo.

El instinto era algo que una persona, más especialmente un policía en su caso, debía de tener muy bien definido y no fue difícil para Sakura sospechar de la negativa de su padre y del tono de voz ligeramente nervioso que había empleado, solo esperaba estar equivocándose y comenzando a dudar injustamente de su progenitor, pero sabía que no podía dar por sentado ni una ni otra cosa, eso ilógico de su parte en vista de los recientes descubrimientos sobre su madre a quien-por años-había considerado un modelo a seguir.

-De acuerdo, eso parece muy inquietante- comento Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y esperando respuestas claras.

Como policía que era, las divagaciones y mentiras no iban con su persona, de hecho las mentiras resultaban insufribles para ella, por no decir intolerables, aun cuando se tratara de protegerla, una declaración o actuar falso no tenía cabida en su vida ni quienes las orquestaran, así que-a la defensiva, evidentemente-espero pacientemente a que su padre aclarara el porqué de esa negativa y que podía ocultar, porque esto lo intuía de forma inmediata.

-Tu madre tenía muchos secretos- inicio el Haruno, bajando la mirada y calmando su propio tono de voz, intentando no parecer tan nervioso de cómo se sentía realmente, -realizo muchas investigaciones, muchos trabajos altamente clasificados para el gobierno- acoto Kizashi.

Esta simple mención fue más que suficiente para que Sakura entendiera una cosa; aparentemente los secretos formaban parte de su familia ya que no solo su madre los había tenido con ella, sino que igualmente su padre que parecía bastante renuente a confesar lo que realmente sabia, pero no, esta vez no se mantendría al margen, obtendría información a como diera lugar, esencialmente la información que necesitaba para ayudar a Sasuke.

-Papá, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, después de tanto tiempo?- pregunto Sakura, empeñándose en que sus sentimientos no tomaran partido como deseaba hacer.

-Tenía miedo, Sakura- admitió Kizashi, esperando que ella comprendiera su punto, -tenía miedo de que la madre que idolatrabas no fuera la que encontré en esas cajas- aludió el Haruno.

-¿Qué cajas, papá?- inquirió Sakura, nada cómoda con lo que estaba escuchando.

Había intentando creer que su padre no sabría nada, que su madre siempre había actuado por su cuenta, manteniendo uniforme secretismo con todos aquellos próximos a su entorno-como ella-pero aparentemente no era así y su padre siempre había sido consciente de ello, causando la total decepción de Sakura que, simplemente, ya no sabía en qué o quién creer, era su padre, se suponía que como familia no podían guardarse semejante secreto entre sí, pero él mismo había violado su propia palabra y moral.

-Guarde todas sus cosas, era lo mejor- menciono Kizashi escuetamente.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?- alego Sakura, boquiabierta y acongojada al escuchar sus declaraciones.

-Quería protegerte- justifico Kizashi.

-Ni siquiera sabias de que me estabas protegiendo- acuso Sakura.

¿De qué creía que la había estado protegiendo? Su madre había colaborado junto a aquellos seres desalmados que habían construido y planeado cada detalle, destruyendo la vida de Sasuke. Puede que él no lo exteriorizara pero su palpable inseguridad y su empeño por protegerla, incluso de si mismo, eran la prueba más irrefutable de la clase de carga con que vivía y que lo sumía en las sombras, en la soledad, pero ella no pensaba darse por vencida. Si Sasuke la había salvado de la muerte hacia doce años, ella lo salvaría de la soledad; ambos se salvaban constantemente el uno al otro, nadie más que Sasuke debía ni tenía que protegerla, y su padre no sería la primera persona en intentarlo.

-Sakura, no somos más que nuestros recuerdos- intento hacerla entender Kizashi, pero lejos de ello Sakura emitió una carcajada seca y sarcástica, apartando su mirada con frialdad y dureza, -nuestras vivencias, la gente que amamos, como nos recuerdan los demás- aclaro el Haruno, aportando la respuesta de porque había obra de tal manera; guardando silencio hasta ese momento.

-Papá, no me dejaste elegir- protesto Sakura, dejando que sus ojos expresaran en su totalidad la tristeza y decepción que realmente sentía al saber que le ocultaban conscientemente la verdad. -Todos estos años me he estado culpando por lo que le ocurrió y tú tienes cosas, pruebas reales que podrían haberme dado respuestas- chillo la pelirosa, furiosa.

Desde esa noche se había preguntado muchas veces, ¿Por qué había sobrevivido? Claro, tener a Sasuke cerca ahora era un consuelo, él conseguía hacerla olvidar parte del pasado e ignorar la culpa sentida por tantos años, pero de igual modo ahora comenzaba tener respuestas; su madre había muerto por ser partícipe de Muirfield y de todo cuanto habían hecho por destruir las vidas de personas inocentes que no tenían aspiración alguna por volverse monstruos. Sasuke no era un monstruo, era alguien forzado a vivir con una condena que jamás había pedido, ¿Quién era la responsable? Su madre, ¿Qué clase de consuelo esperaba que sintiera? Sentía vergüenza por su madre y por su padre que siempre le había ocultado las cosas, no pensando en cómo podía sentirse.

-Están en el fondo del garaje, tú decides- Kizashi le tendió las llaves, resignado.

Sakura acepto la llave sin decir nada, pero interiormente se sentía indignada y traicionada al saber que, por lo visto, su madre no era la única que tenía secretos que esconder del mundo. ¿De qué más debía enterarse? Por estaba segura de que aún faltaban secretos por descubrir.

* * *

 **PD:** la demora pero mi internet sufrió un leve problema y pese a tener la actualización lista tuve que esperar, bueno, como prometí ya esta la repuesta ante estas " ** _fugas disociativas_** ", además del hecho de que por fin sabemos que importancia tenia **Mebuki Haruno** para **Muirfield** y porque podría haber sido imperativa su eliminacion:3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primera parte** del **8 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Atrapado** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 15

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 15

El deber era el deber, y para Hinata ejercer un interrogatorio-por así decirlo-personalmente era una experiencia extraña y no muy cómoda, y que pese a lo que se pensara, como detective que era, ya que no era brutal, indiferente, intimidante o algo remotamente similar porque no iba de acuerdo con su personalidad, simplemente, pero en su trabajo había aprendido de camuflar su verdadero ser y aparentar-como debía-lo que se esperaba que fuera en su trabajo y en un ambiente laboral. De pie ante la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, Hinata contemplo imperturbable a Ryuu Nakahara, la otra celebridad y con quien Yuta parecía estar enemistado, o eso decía Twitter.

-No puedo perder el tiempo, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer- advirtió Ryuu, evidentemente con el mismo aire frívolo de Yuta Iiyama.

-Esperamos que no tome mucho tiempo. Señor Nakahara- tranquilizo la Hyuga.

-Solo Ryuu para ti, cariño- sonrió el Nakahara.

Por lo visto, Ino no era la única que tenía problemas pies si bien era algo temporal ella misma tendría que lidiar con su tortura personal en ese momento. Su experiencia con hombres, en el plano sentimental e íntimo, evidentemente no podía compararse con la de Ino que bien merecía el apodo de " _devora hombres_ ", pero de igual modo no era tan inexperta como Sakura que para no sufrir más de la cuenta en muchas ocasiones se privaba de oportunidades valiosas. De hecho, sus novios anteriores habían sido, igualmente, idiotas, así que se había comprometido a mantener voto de celibato solemne hasta que la situación fuera metódicamente remediable. Aunque, claro, eso no significase que fuese tan renuente como la Haruno a intentar tener una cita con alguien, más intuía que había alguien en el corazón de su amiga, alguien que le hacía imposible pensar en alguien más.

-Otro- suspiro la Hyuga, inaudiblemente, ocupando la silla vacía delante del Nakahara,- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- indago Hinata, cumpliendo con el interrogatorio.

-En el Clock Strike, en mi club, presente mi colección de gorras-detallo el Nakahara sin problema alguno, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Toda la noche?- cuestiono la Hyuga, no muy convencida de ello.

-No, había una chica…- intento explicar Ryuu, sin dejar de intentar tener una remota posibilidad con ella.

Si a Sakura e Ino no les gustaba tratar con niños bonitos o celebridades con complejos de casanova, y frívolos, a ella igualmente no le resultaba remotamente agradable aquella situación, pero el trabajo era trabajo nada más, y estando bajo una presión constante era mejor simplemente acatar las responsabilidades que recaían sobre su persona en lugar de protestar innecesariamente por algo que, sabia, no iba a cambiar de igual forma. Además, y siendo mujeres, tenían que probar que podían trabajar igual de bien que cualquiera de sus compañeros varones, era una cuestión de honor y dignidad

-Descuida, no es importante- desestimo Hinata con máxime cortesía, para nada interesada en el tema, -me gustaría saber que hay con Yuta Iiyama, sé que tienen una guerra en Twitter- menciono la Hyuga, esperado una explicación remotamente clara.

-¿No saben de los montajes?- sonrió Ryuu, divertido ante la ingenuidad de ella. -Todo lo orquestan nuestros representantes- aclaro el Nakahara, siendo que a él esos simples detalles le daban igual.

-¿Prensa sensacionalista?- justifico más bien la Hyuga para sí misma.

Estaba claro que la farándula era así, siempre había algo nuevo que comentar, una posible muerte, ataque o lo que fuera, pero llegar tan lejos solo por la promoción de algo más grande y materialmente importante…a ella le parecía excesivo, pero su opinión al respecto no era importante en lo absoluto ya que de igual manera habían opiniones individuales al respecto, eso y que aquello no fuera un terreno que le competiera en lo absoluto, en lugar de ello solo debía limitarse a su trabajo y ya, al fin y al cabo había cosas que no podían cambiarse simplemente.

-El drama vende- concluyo Ryuu, sin más antes de señalar la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla derecha, muy cerca del ojo. -¿Ves esta cicatriz? Tuve que pelearme en un bar porque mi single salía el día siguiente y el chico está totalmente limpio- señalo el Nakahara a modo de prueba, -venderían nuestras almas- infirió Ryuu abiertamente.

-Así que tú y Yuta no se odian a muerte- más bien afirmo.

-No, está muy por debajo de mí- se atrevió a distar el Nakahara con palpable arrogancia, -él tiene a las chicas y yo a las mujeres- se jacto Ryuu, guiñándole un ojo.

-Es todo, gracias- finalizo Hinata, sonriendo ante la broma.

Bueno, evidentemente tenían a quien investigar, tal vez la única persona en quien-hasta entonces-no hubieran reparado a causa de su trabajo y la importancia que tenía en la vida de Yuta, pero quizá no fuese sino Shinichiro quien tuviera sus propios secretos que ocultar, y la mejor forma de salir de toda duda era investigar. Sakura tenía que enterarse, y pronto, de las nuevas pistas que tenían

* * *

Había aceptado las llaves, pese a la incertidumbre que le causaba su padre, y se había encerrado-literalmente-en el garaje a buscar entre la parafernalia de caja y baúles repletos abasto de informes y documentos, todos de carácter médico y si bien aquello no era su fuerte, comprendía lo suficiente como para diferenciar entre la medicina normal y aquella que quizá podía estar relacionada a las bestias o algún tema remotamente asociado a Muirfield. Entre su búsqueda, resulto sumamente tristemente para Sakura encontrar un archivo con una fotografía adjunta en que se encontraba su madre junto a un grupo de médicos, evidentemente se trataba de Muirfield y eso no colaboraba en lo absoluto a la idea de intentar creer que su madre fuera inocente, claramente no lo era y la decepcionaba ratificar este hecho.

-Mami Haruno era linda- adulo Naruto, sinceramente.

¿Cómo olvidar que-técnicamente-no estaba sola? De pie tras ella y manteniendo una video llamada se encontraba su teléfono apoyado en un viejo portavasos que por ahora le servía de respaldo y que permitía que el Uzumaki vigilara la búsqueda que ella estaba llevando a cabo. Ya que él sabía de bioquímica, era más que predecible que pudiera asesorarla al respecto de todo cuanto pudiese encontrar y que resultase igualmente útil, de otro modo Sakura hubiera preferido llevarse cada caja sospechosamente importante y entregárselas al Uzumaki, personalmente, pero ya que quizá tal diatriba fuese demasiado estorbosa, debía de centrarse en solo aquello que era realmente importante y no en documentos o informes médicos de carácter innecesarios.

-No fastidies, Naruto- bufo Sakura.

Si había algo que no tuviese en ese momento era paciencia, y las bromas no estaban entre las cosas que pudiese llegar a tolerar, en realidad ni siquiera podía tolerar el eco de sus propios pensamientos retumbándole en la cabeza, una parte emocional de sí misma la hacía mantenerse leal al recuerdo que tenia de su madre, mientras que el otro le insistía en que hacia mal y debía pensar en encontrar respuestas y arreglar el desastre que su madre había ocasionado, ya que así le correspondía, pero era muy difícil ser hija por una parte y policía por la otra, era imposible conciliar dos partes de su mente que pensaban de forma totalmente opuesta entre sí.

-Sasuke vio a tu madre escribiendo en una libreta verde en varias ocasiones, seguro que es ahí donde escribía sus observaciones y notas- acoto el Uzumaki, viendo que de nada le serviría bromear para distraerla, el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

-Espera- pidió Sakura.

Aunque aun le quedaba una seguidilla de cajas que revisar, Sakura, rebusco afanosamente en aquellas que estaban más próximas a ella, si tenía una vaga idea de que encontrar, al menos, no estaría viviendo la odisea de _buscar una aguja en un pajar_ , porque eso era prácticamente lo que estaba haciendo en un campo que no era el suyo porque únicamente sabia lo básico sobre medicina y primeros auxilios, no más, tampoco es que tuviera necesidad.

-Busca en la caja grande- indico Naruto.

Desistiendo de su búsqueda, la Haruno suspiro sonoramente, girando su rostro hacia la trayectoria del teléfono, sonriendo que evidente sarcasmo incluso por aquel medio de comunicación. En ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo es que Naruto y ella podían congeniar?, en ocasiones el Uzumaki era un idiota-en el mejor de los sentidos, pero idiota al fin y al cabo-y alguien que actuaba con absurdez y tozudez, algo que ella usualmente no toleraba aun con su atipicidad. Todo un misterio a su entender.

-Gracias, pero por ahora no necesito un asistente- dimitió Sakura.

-Solo intento ayudar- se defendió el Uzumaki ante el tono agresivo de ella, -no creo que tenga una caja con la inscripción "Cura para Sasuke"- razono Naruto, evidentemente.

Siendo que Naruto no tenía sino razón, Sakura asintió a medias, continuando con su búsqueda en la "caja grande" como Naruto acababa de indicarle. Buscando afanosamente en una serie de archivos, todo relacionado con ADN de especies cruzadas mediante detalladas investigaciones, -como todo lo demás-pero nada posiblemente relacionado con la libreta en cuestión, o al menos no hasta que sus manos tocaron el fondo de la caja, frustrándola, pero apenas intento remover las manos se hubo encontrado con un objeto-ya que no podía verlo-de dimensiones aceptables para una librera, afianzándose a ella con su agarre y extrayéndola y sonriendo al ver que, en efecto, se trataba de la librera verde en cuestión.

-La tengo- enseño Sakura, sonriendo.

-Busca algo que pudiera ser una formula, ecuaciones- sugirió Naruto.

No dudándolo ni por un segundo, la Haruno cambio las páginas con un breve tiempo de intercalado entre cada una observando atentamente lo que veía y que lastimeramente no tenía sentido a su entender ya que la química jamás podría ser su fuerte y las composiciones genéticas le parecían confusas, todo le parecía confuso a decir verdad, y lo admitía sin el menor problema.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy buscando- admitió Sakura, cambiando las páginas.

-Espera- detuvo Naruto, haciéndola congelarse por completo, -regrésate una página- índico el Uzumaki.

-¿Viste algo?- supuso Sakura.

-Primero tienes que hacerlo antes de que pueda decirte si vi algo- alego Naruto, con sarcasmo.

Sasuke era alguien tolerante y ella lo sabía bien, pero estaba segura de que ni siquiera el Uchiha podría tolerar a Naruto actuando de aquella forma, debían de tener sus reveces sin importar que fueran mejores amigos, si ella tenía sus diferencias con el Uchiha, -muy escasamente-era obvio que Naruto igualmente debía de ser irritante, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser a ese nivel. Era peor que tratar con un niño de cinco años, al menos los niños no manejaban un vocabulario tan extenso e incomprensible, no como Naruto.

-No se cómo tienes amigos- murmuro la Haruno.

-Cuidado, tú eres una de ellos- alego Naruto, sonriendo a causa de esto.

-Me retracto, entonces- sonrió Sakura.

Si Sasuke toleraba lo frustrante e irritante que podía ser Naruto, ella igual podría. Accediendo ante su anterior indicación, la Haruno hubo regresado a la página anteriormente vista, girando su rostro hacia la trayectoria del teléfono y observando al Uzumaki que leía atentamente el contenido de la hoja. Al fin y al cabo era él quien podía encontrarle un significado a todo ese embrollo de ecuaciones y bioquímica, no había nadie mejor para remediar esa situación-en base a hechos-que él.

-Adelante- indico Naruto, observando atentamente la página antes de que Sakura la cambiara tras su indicación, -espera- detuvo el Uzumaki, observando la nueva página en su rango de visión siendo que en realidad Sakura no pensaba cambiarla hasta que él lo dijera, -¿Qué dice la anotación al final de la página?- consulto Naruto.

-Fuga Psicogénica- leyó Sakura, si problema volteando a ver Naruto, esperando que eso fuera lo que estaban buscando.

-Las notas de tu madre sobre la composición genética de Sasuke son muy minuciosas- alabo Naruto, agradecido, ya que hay en esa página ante él documentaba en su totalidad el ADN de su amigo por obra de una instrumentaría con la que él solo podría soñar. Claramente la madre de Sakura había sido una doctora muy profesional, su trabajo era enormemente preciso, -habla sobre secuelas por pérdida de memoria y parece que estaba trabajando en fórmulas para evitarlas- leyó el Uzumaki, tomándose el mentón en un gesto técnico, -el problema es que necesito un mejor equipo para replicarlas, y la sangre de Sasuke- detallo Naruto.

-¿Un mejor equipo?- cuestiono Sakura, no entendiendo a que podía referirse.

-Un analizador de ADN Spartan RX- aclaro Naruto ya que con solo ello podría producir un posible antídoto contra las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " porque ahora si sabían con que estaban tratando.

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrar uno?- inquirió Sakura, dispuesta a o que fuese necesario, no siendo extremista, claro.

-En un laboratorio de Policía- sentencio Naruto, sabiendo cual era el único medio que existía par que pudiera acceder a algo así.

Que ella usases su influencia y le permitiese ingresar a la morgue de su comisaria y lugar de trabajo y, allí, realizar el antídoto en cuestión que, esperaban, diera los resultados esperados. Por lo visto, y tras tanta diatriba, por fin resultaría útil su influencia, pero nunca espero que la única forma de hacerlo no fuese sino entrando a la morgue.

* * *

Limpiándose las manos con la servilleta, Naruto levanto la mirada, nuevamente, hacia la entrada de la comisaria, permaneciendo en el interior del auto de la detective Haruno, esperando que ella apareciera según lo acordado-ya que hacia solo unos momentos atrás había entrado con el fin de saber que estaba sucediendo adentro y si es que C estaba en la morgue o no-con la idea de que su plan diera resultados fructíferos. Si algo había tenido de bueno la espera era el completo almuerzo que la Haruno le había obsequiado a modo de indirecta suplica de que tuviera paciencia y, -ahora- jugando con el tenedor de plástico, que era todo cuanto le quedaba de su almuerzo, Naruto podía decirse tolerante y satisfecho.

Distrayéndose de su infantil juego, el Uzumaki levanto la mirada justo cuando la puerta del auto se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de Sakura que suspiro profundamente para sí misma. No necesitaba manifestar con palabras lo que era evidente si no se explicaba verbalmente; C estaba en la morgue, así que debía de pensar en un plan eficaz, sutil y rápido antes de que la situación fuera demasiado abrumadora como para superarla. C era inteligente, así que debía de ser muy cauta con respecto a que decir exactamente o él podría descubrirla.

-Está lleno de Policías- murmuro Naruto, con evidente nerviosismo.

-Es una comisaria, ¿Qué esperabas?- no pudo evitar sonreír Sakura, divertida al verlo temblar como un niño, -¿Listo?- cuestiono la Haruno, esperando que pudiera llevar cabo su " _plan_ ".

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso en esta situación?- inquirió el Uzumaki, incrédulo.

-Para no perder el tiempo- evidencio la pelirosa, intentando no reír ante la ironía de la situación.

Si habían conseguido obtener información y detallar aquello que les hacía falta era porque cualquier diatriba o conversación innecesaria simplemente no debía tener lugar, pero aparentemente Naruto había olvidado esto, de otro modo. La verdad es que ella, tristemente, apenas y sentía estar aportando su granito de arena para remediar la situación, si, su madre era la responsable de todo y quien había tenido los documentos que afortunadamente ella había logrado encontrar, además del hecho de que podía acceder-por así decirlo-al instrumental necesario para crear el antídoto, si, quizá para Naruto pudiera ser más que suficiente, pero no para ella, sentía que debía dar aun más de si para remediar todo cuanto su madre había hecho y lo peor es que no sabía cómo hacerlo algo así.

-Sé que eres Sarah Connor, experta en Kung-fu y eso, pero yo me estoy muriendo de miedo- aclaro Naruto, adulándola como se lo merecía.

¿Cómo olvidar la aun vida paliza que le había dado? De solo recordarlo el Uzumaki sentía que se le crispaba la espalda y le flaqueaban las piernas, indiscutiblemente solo merecía la pena conocer a una mujer así de terca e independiente, y Naruto la valoraba inmensamente como amiga. Sakura arqueo una ceja ante el alago del Uzumaki, no sabiendo si reír o que. Evidentemente había tenido que aprender a defenderse en algún punto de su vida, ser una mujer en la sociedad era realmente difícil, aún más cuando se buscaba igualdad, y siendo totalmente consciente de ello es que, a los dieciséis años, había tomado clases de defensa personal, yoga y otras cosas más, ¿Quién iba a decir que le serían tan útiles en su trabajo?

-Te enviare un mensaje al salir- menciono Sakura, como respaldo ante lo que estaba a punto de tener lugar, inclinándose y rompiendo uno de los dientes del tenedor plástico que el Uzumaki tenía en la mano. Ese sería su seguro, -la puerta estará abierta, así que no necesitaras una tarjeta de seguridad- tranquilizo la pelirosa, señalándole el trozo del tenedor entre sus dedos.

-Izquierda, izquierda, derecha- aludió Naruto, recordando lo indicado con ella anteriormente con respecto a la ubicación, en concreto de la morgue.

-Y estarás ahí- asintió Sakura, comenzado a sentirse ligeramente nerviosa, -pero solo puedo darte dos horas cuando mucho para hacer el suero así que tendrás que darte prisa- lamento la Haruno ya que ambos, en este caso, estaban contra el tiempo sin importar que aquello que estuvieran llevando a cabo fuera realmente importante.

-Lo haré, y gracias- sonrió el Uzumaki, sinceramente agradecido por su ayuda y colaboración.

-De nada, suerte- alentó Sakura, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla, sonriéndole antes de salir del auto.

No podían entrar juntos, al mismo tiempo, por ello mismo fue que Naruto-guardando el tenedor de plástico en su bolsillo-tomo aire para sí mismo, suspirando sonoramente antes de decidirse a actuar y salir del auto en cuanto hubo visto entrar a la Haruno en la comisaria. Era el todo o nada, o lo conseguían o fallaban irremediablemente.

* * *

Frente en alto e intentando actuar tan desapercibidamente como le era posible en su situación, Sakura sonrió ligeramente, viendo a Hinata levantar la mirada del escritorio. Puede que, efectivamente, estuviera contra el tiempo, pero de igual modo penaba consultarle a su amiga como iba a la investigación del caso para pesar de Ino que, literalmente esposada a su escritorio, tenía que vigilar a Yuta, alzando su frustrada mirada turquesa hacia la Haruno inmediatamente apenas y esta hubo entrado.

-Te llamare " _gatita_ " hasta que te jubiles- advirtió Ino, nada divertida ante la situación que tenía que vivir por causa de sus dos amigas que, aparentemente, no le tenían ni un mísero grado de consideración, -¿Cómo es que Hinata y tú me dejaron sola con él, todo el día?- exigió saber la Yamanaka, molesta

-Mi papá, Tsunade, los planes de boda y el regreso de Matsuri- enumero Sakura justificándose falsamente, o no del todo ya que si se había encargado de todo eso, aunque durante esa mañana.

-Por cierto, Shinichiro y el representante de Ryuu Nakahara tenían un acuerdo por publicidad- informó Hinata, cambiando el foco de la conversación y llamando la atención e Sakura que la observo sorprendida, -la guerra en Twitter es un montaje- aminoro la Hyuga.

-¿Crees que el tiroteo fue un montaje de Shinichiro?- pregunto Sakura, siendo que ya había pensado en investigar a Shinichiro, pero solo por si acaso.

-No lo sé- admitió Hinata, humildemente, -pero he investigado sus cuentas, sacaba grandes sumas de su cuenta de trabajo, creo que son pruebas suficientes para una orden- detallo la Hyuga, sospechando al respecto.

Observándose entre si, sin necesidad emitir palabra alguna, ambas supieron que el caso comenzaba a resultar más confuso de lo esperado y no porque hubiera una lista de sospechosos sino que quien la había proporcionado era Shinichiro que tenía una lista de giros de dinero más que sospechoso, él era quien más parecía sospechoso si se meditaba al respecto. Prediciendo que sus amigas no harían sino dejarla sola otra vez, cosa que no quería…Ino se levantó de su escritorio, sujetando de los brazos a Sakura y Hinata antes de que pudieran moverse siquiera.

-No, no, no dejare que me abandonen de nuevo- protesto Ino, rogándoles omnisciente que no la dejaran sola.

-Te debemos un gran favor- garantizo Sakura, prometiendo remediar la situación, pero en otro momento ya que ahora tenía algo más que remediar.

-Como si no lo supiera- obvio Ino, frustrada, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho

Intentando no reír, Sakura y Hinata se observaron, intentando saber que hacer o decir para ayudar a su amiga y compañera. Por su parte al menos, Sakura intentaría ser más tolerante-por más que despreciara a la farándula-y de igual modo darse la oportunidad de conocer a Yuta por quien era realmente, es decir _Yuta_ el adolescente y no _Yuta Iiyama_ , la celebridad que tenía discos de platino de los que presumir, no, la idea para comprender a alguien era conocer su esencia y quien era realmente, sin obstáculos ni barreras. Sin prejuicios o ideas preconcebidas.

-Piensa en él como si fuera Pinocho- planteo Sakura con sutileza, causando la confusión de la Yamanaka, -solo quiere ser un niño de verdad- aclaro la Haruno, sonriendo ante de retirarse.

-Suerte- se despidió Hinata, sonriéndole.

Bufando para si misma, Ino intento conformarse, pero lo cierto es que debía de tener una mente más abierta al respecto, como sus amigas, así que a menos que comenzase a pensarse las cosas, nada se solucionaría si ella misma primeramente no aceptaba a Yuta, y segundamente intentaba que congeniaran amenamente las cosas entre ellos porque efectivamente debía de ser así.

* * *

Quizá tenía un plan en mente. Ya que Ino estaba a cargo de Yuta y Hinata de la investigación fundamental y el interrogatorio, ella necesitaría investigar a la única persona de la lista que no habían considerado; a Shinichiro que, evidentemente, parecía resultar más sospechoso de lo que hubieran podido imaginar, y de igual modo quizá pudiera-finalmente-sacar a su amigo forense de aquella morgue. Fuera lo que fuera que pensara hacer, tenia que se muy precisa o todo simplemente se iría al diablo, era el todo o nada, además…Naruto tenía que cumplir con su parte, solo si ella era lo bastante convincente para dejar el camino libre, así que el margen de error estaba perfectamente delimitado en aquella situación.

Totalmente consciente de ello, Sakura tomo aire sutilmente antes de apoyar su mano en la perilla de la puerta, -que permanecía entreabierta-plasmando una inmediata sonrisa en su rostro apenas y hubo entrado, observando con aquella ineludible confianza a su amigo británico que le sonrió a modo de saludo, despegándose del escritorio y concentrándose por completo en ella.

-Sigo esperando esas muestras de ADN- aludió C, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se estaba tomando muy enserio su labor de ayudar a su amiga en todo lo posible co este nuevo caso, y no solo porque acostumbrase a hacerlo sino porque esta vez tenía una deuda de vida para con ella ya que lo había salvado, había llegado como un ángel a él en el mismo instante en que todo le había parecido incierto y perdido, de hecho ella resultaba ser lo único inocente en aquel mundo falso, lleno de apariencias, mentiras y frivolidades, por ende ayudarla incluso más allá de los limites era algo evidentemente posible, y aceptable, para él y siempre lo seria.

-En realidad me dirijo a la oficina el representante- redirigió Sakura, sonriéndole y suplicándole con la mirada, con sus inocentes y brillantes orbes esmeralda, que le brindara su apoyo, -esperaba que me acompañaras- se refirió la Haruno, esperando que su plan diera el esperado resultado.

-¿Ino y Hinata?- indago C, ciertamente confundido de que ella tuviera que trabajar sola, ¿En que se había convertido el mundo como para dejarla sola en algo así?

-Ino; haciendo de niñera y Hinata; de investigadora- rio Sakura, sinceramente por el panorama que, por así decirlo, aquejaba a sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo, -¿Y, qué me dices?- planteo la pelirosa, sonriéndole, sin dejar de suplicarle con su mirada esmeralda.

No sabía qué hacer, en realidad, la táctica era alejar a C de la morgue lo más posible y si su plan no resultaba…pues, lastimeramente no tenía otro plan sustituto o plan B, ni por si acaso, en el remoto caso de que las cosas salieran terriblemente mal y todo se fuera al diablo, literalmente. Apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, sin dejar de observarla, el forense hubo de admitir que estaba meditando la oferta. Claro, pasar tiempo con ella era una experiencia maravillosa a su entender, -y en base las experiencia anteriores-pero su último intento de estar en el "mundo de los vivos" había terminado en el asesinato de Ryo quien, de igual modo, podría haberlo asesinado de no ser por " _el Justiciero_ ", y no sabía si podría servirle de ayuda, en realidad, y lamentaba que no fuese así ya que ella era muy importante para él.

-¿Trabajar entre los vivos?- se cuestionó C a sí mismo, toándose el tiempo de guardar silencio por un breve instante. -No es lo mío- rio el inglés, sinceramente divertido ante la idea.

-Estoy sola y te vendrían bien un par de horas fuera de este lugar- rogo Sakura indirectamente, incapaz de rendiré y dar un paso atrás. Jamás, -además, ¿Quieres perder tu tiempo aquí esperando unos análisis de saliva?- desdeño la Haruno, sabiendo que pese a su profesionalismo…su amigo no era lo bastante inglés, apolillado y aburrido como para preferir aquello por encima de una aventura cargada de emoción e intriga.

¿Cómo negarle algo a ella? Lo había salvado, gracias a ella estaba donde estaba y no pensaba olvidarlo, jamás. Bajo la terminante decisión de aceptar, C no consiguió sosegar sus propios impulsos, lazando una de sus manos y acariciando cuidadosa y detalladamente una de sus mejillas hasta deslizar sutilmente sus manos hasta el mentón de ella, sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro y del gesto ligeramente tenso de ella que aparto la mirada con sutileza.

-Tienes razón, pero me debes una- acepto C, sujetándola del mentón, haciéndola retroceder ante su intento, recordando lo que casi había hecho por impulso en el cumpleaños de ella hacía ya bastante tiempo atrás. -Ya la cobrare- sonrió el forense, alejándose como correspondía.

Sonriendo e ignorando el extraño e incómodo sentir que el tacto de C le había provocado, Sakura señalo la puerta con la mirada, aludiendo silentemente la broma de "las damas primero" ante lo cual C se abstuvo de reír, cumpliendo con lo propio ante la broma y abandonando primeramente la oficina, dándole tiempo a Sakura que, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro, busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, encontrando el pequeño diente del tenedor plástico y dejándolo diestramente al interior de la cerradura al momento de cerrar la puerta, impidiendo que esta se cerrara. Comprobando esto en menos de una fracción de segundo, Sakura siguió con su camino, habiendo hecho su parte.

De espaldas en la entrada de la comisaria, fingiendo revisar los mensajes de su teléfono, Naruto levanto la mirada al verla aparecer finalmente en compañía de quien debía de ser el medico legista de la morgue, asintiendo con máxime sutileza al verlo. Asintiendo de igual modo, lo más discretamente posible, Naruto se dirigió hacia el interior de la comisaria, hacia la morgue, aferrando su mano a la muestra de ADN dentro del tubo de ensayo que llevaba en su bolsillo. Siguiendo el camino que había memorizado, Naruto abrió la puerta de la morgue, silbando escasamente para sí mismo ante lo que veía, reconociendo sin el menor problema el instrumental necesario para su labor, tomando una de las batas sobre el perchero, para pasar desapercibido en caso de que alguien apareciera, extrayendo el tubo de ensayo del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se dirigía hacia el analizador de ADN.

Era el todo o nada.

* * *

Y lo repetía, investigar o era algo difícil, pero a un representante…eso era otra historia, aunque afortunadamente Shinichiro se encontraba "cotizando" un futuro proyecto para Yuta, así que tendrían el tiempo más que necesario para revisar su oficina que se anexaba a un lujoso departamento que ella y C contemplaron con ligera sorpresa. El departamento no era solo para Shinichiro sino que también para Yuta que solía residir allí la mayor parte del tiempo, inclusive más que Shinichiro, pero el lugar que necesitaba investigar y a la que entraron no era sino la oficina del representante.

-¿Por qué crees que el representante de Yuta fingió el tiroteó?- indago C, cerrando abrieron la puerta de la oficina, dejándola pasar a ella primero. -Me parece que exageras- se aventuró a opinar el forense.

-Después de todos los trucos que ha usado, no tanto- justifico Sakura, indicándole a C que comenzara a revisar el escritorio o todo cuando pudiera aportar pruebas, -también ha retirado grandes cantidades de dinero, 30.000 dólares- detallo la Haruno, revisando las estanterías.

-¿Para qué?- no comprendió C.

-Para un yate no- bromeo Sakura, deteniendo su trabajo, sonriéndole al forense, -si eso no es sospechoso, no sé qué puede serlo- admitió la Haruno, revisando los archivadores, pero todo eran contratos, no más, -el dinero pudo ser para la persona que disparo- se atrevió a sugerir la pelirosa.

-¿Quién contrata a un asesino para un truco publicitario?- cuestiono C, deteniendo su revisión, tan incrédulo como se había sentido en el caso de Ryo, solo que esta vez estaba a salvo, o al menos lo estaría si ella se encontraba presente.

Existía gente y gente, o más bien, para aclarar; cuerdos y locos, pero nadie era ni lo uno ni lo otro hasta llegar a limites insospechados y exorbitantemente polémicos como lo era este caso, siendo un afamado representante de una estrella en auge, como lo era Yuta, ¿Por qué elegir cambiar todo eso tan repentinamente?, ¿Qué garantía tenía como para ambicionar algo así? Eso era, precisamente, lo que debían intentar investigar en ese momento.

-No me iré por las ramas así que lo diré: un chiflado- concluyo Sakura más para sí, siendo que no era habitual en ella juzgar, esta vez lo estaba haciendo. -El individuo fallo y Shinichiro tenía una alista de culpables que ofrecernos- evidencio la Haruno, como era ya conocido para ella e incluso para C.

Volviendo a su labor, ambos continuaron registrando todo cuanto se encontrase en su camino, desde archivadores hasta documentos diversos, contratos laborales, archivos de personal, cuadros y demás, nunca se era lo bastante precavido y para obtener respuestas como esas deben de imaginar lo inimaginable.

-Reconozco que esto es divertido- sonrió C.

-Solamente es divertido si…- intento aclarar la Haruno, descolgando uno de los contrato enmarcados en la pared, encontrando tras este u pequeño pendrive, -encuentras algo- termino Sakura, señalando el pequeño dispositivo.

Quitando el pequeño dispositivo del borde del cuadro, C se acercó a la computadora, sentándose frente al escritorio mientras Sakura dejaba el cuadro donde se había encontrado, situándose prontamente tras C, y viendo que el pendrive solo contenía un archivo en su interior, y uno bastante grande de más de doscientas páginas, parecía ser un libro muy extenso y ya predispuesto a ser un éxito por su título:

-" _Mi Inesperado Auge y Caída en la Industria Musical_ "- leyó C en voz alta, -parece un best seller- opino el forense antes de avanzar y revisar el conteo de páginas del libro en cuestión que aún estaba en producción, evidentemente.

-El ultimo capitulo no está escrito, pero ya tiene título- comento Sakura, viendo que no había más contenido a partir del ultimo capitulo que si tenía un título, y bastante perturbador a su entender.

-" _Tragedia: La Muerte de Yuta Iiyama_ "- leyó C en voz alta, igual de asombrado que ella.

Podía no ser una prueba tan concluyente, pero si alguien se dedicaba a hacer un libro así y titularlo tal literalmente…evidentemente debía de haber algo tras ello, algo que precisara su existencia y creación, pero para averiguar más necesitaban ese libro como evidencia, eso y profundizar la investigación que sostenían sobre Shinichiro.

* * *

Afortunadamente Hinata estaba libre de la investigación ya que no había más pistas, o al menos no alcanzables, por ello había optado por ayudar a Ino intentar tolerar a Yuta, pero toda idea de tolerancia se había ido al diablo en cuanto la Ymanaka haba aludido un crimen sucedido hacia poco y que otros de sus colegas estaban investigando. Esa simple alusión había resultado en un reto para el Iiyama ya que Ino había dicho que él no podría aguantar la simple visión del cadáver, y ya que a Yuta no le gustaba perder, ahora los tres se dirigían hacia la morgue.

Abriendo la puerta de ante mano, Ino se dirigio inmediatamente hacia el área aledaña a la oficina y laboratorio, sin reparar en nada más, siendo seguida por Yuta, Hinata por su parte se hubo tomado el tiempo de reparar en el "ayudante" que se econtraba en el laboratorio y que levanto la mirada al verla. A ella cuando menos le resulto extraño el perderse repentinamente en aquellos profundos orbes zafiro que la observaron y viceversa, antes de apartar la vista y recordar que debía mantenerse cera de Yuta, al igual que Ino, siguiendo con su camino hacia la habitación aledaña.

Naruto contempló sorprendido y ligeramente turbado la partida de la mujer que acababa de ver. Claro que él y Sara estaban saliendo y técnicamente debía centrarse en ello y no en ver a otras mujeres por más bellas que fueran, pero jamás recodaba haber visto a nadie tan hermosa, esos orbes perla lo habían inquietado por completo así como la dulzura en aquel rostro, ¿Quién era ella? No tenía ni idea pero deseo saberlo. Más-y habiendo reparado en que las distracciones no debían tomar partido-el Uzumaki reviso su reloj antes de proceder a guardar sus cosas. Había hecho todo cuanto debía y podía marcharse ahora.

Esperando a Hinata que se cruzó de brazos de pie a su lado, Ino levanto inmediatamente la sabana que cubría el cadáver ante la, inicialmente, emocionada mirada de Yuta que, ante semejante visión, pareció perder todo color de su rostro, algo predecible para la Yamanaka que ni siquiera se inmuto ante la visión, al igual que su compañera que permaneció estoica.

-Qué asco- murmuro Yuta, saliendo de la morgue inmediatamente, a punto de vomitar.

-Te lo dije- se defendió Ino, riendo.

Intentando no reír, Hinata levanto su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana desde donde se vislumbraba el laboratorio, en la habitación contigua, y donde ya no vio al "asistente", causando su extrañeza. ¿Quién era él?

* * *

-Sasuke, lo conseguí- informo Naruto, entrando y trayendo su valiosa carga en sus brazos, en múltiples sentidos, -entre en la morgue, hice el suero y traje a Gama de la universidad- menciono el Uzumaki, sintiéndose extraordinariamente feliz.

Ver a aquella mujer realmente había conseguido sacarlo de sus cabales, pero como su deber e esa instancia no era sino pensar en el antídoto y dosis que había hecho en pro de ayudar a su amigo, Naruto había pasado por la universidad en que trabajaba, toando prestado a un pequeño amigo roedor-un minúsculo ratón blanco, para ser exactos-del laboratorio para probar que el suero o antídoto resultase según o previsto o esperado. Dejando la pequeña jaula sobre la mesa, Naruto se hubo quitad la chaqueta y depositado la caja sellada con las dosis del suero en su interior sobre la mesa antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura le había dado una oportunidad valiosísima, arriesgándose además, razón extra para que Naruto estuviera infinita e indiscutiblemente agradecido con ella, dispuesto a ayudarla sin importar lo que pasara, como pago. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar escuchar extrañado el inequívoco silencio reinante, cosa que no tenía porque ser así, su amigo había optado por volver a encerrarse ante su ausencia, esperando que asiera nada imprevisto llegara a tener lugar, más el silencio a modo de respuesta resultaba absolutamente extraño para el rubio.

-Es hora de probar el antídoto contra las fugas en este chiquitín- amino Naruto, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la jaula y observando al pequeño roedor en su interior, -no te ofendas amiguito- pidió el Uzumaki infantilmente.

Volteando hacia la celda, el Uzumaki tembló de terror y pánico al ver que la celda se encontraba totalmente vacía, okey, quizá eso no fuera tan alarmante ni preocupante, pero los barrotes destruidos tal vez sí. Estar en aquella situación era como sentirse asechado en una película de terror, literalmente no se sabía que esperar.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?- llamo Naruto, apartando su vista de los barrotes de la celda. -Sasuke, por favor no me asustes, sabes que tengo un corazón frágil- pidió el Uzumaki, temblando de miedo interinamente, confiaba en su amigo pero en esas circunstancias no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Como medida preventiva, el Uzumaki se hubo acercado a la mea con prontitud, tomando la pistola tranquilizante, cargándola con prontitud, controlándose enormemente para no templar a causa del miedo. No le temía a su amigo, claro que no, lo conocía desde que eran niños, temerle no tendría sentido alguno, pero…lidiar con la bestia ya era difícil y esas circunstancias extraordinarias eran aún más ya que no se sabía que esperar, simplemente no se podía preconcebir ninguna idea, en lo absoluto, todo podía ser errático e inesperado.

-Esto es malo, realmente malo- murmuro Naruto.

* * *

-Es absurdo- protesto el Iiyama.

Por más que acabaran de informar a Yuta sobre las averiguaciones hechas en base a los datos recabados durante la investigación y los aparentes motivos que tenían-sin aludir el libro-para considerar ampliamente que Shinichiro fuera el responsable de su intento de asesinato, Yuta era incapaz de creer que alguien tan próximo a su persona, encargado de seguridad además, pudiera atreverse a intentar matarlo. No tenía sentido alguno, pero tristemente esa era la verdad, por más triste y difícil que resultara de creer.

-No lo es- defendió a Ino que si bien igualmente estaba sorprendida, creía que era así.

Observando compasivamente a Yuta y conociendo la experiencia de sentirse traicionada por aquella persona en quien se depositaba absolutamente la confianza, Sakura se dispuso a intervenir, porque jamás podía darse por sentado que una persona fuera sincera hasta que diera los hechos necesarios y aun así existía cabida a las posibilidades y la duda, nada era certero, nada podía ser permanente, una traición podía suceder en cualquier momento.

-Yuta, sé que es difícil de creer- inicio Sakura, amenamente.

-Sí, porque no es verdad- volvió a rebatir el Iiyama.

-Shinichiro te traiciono, abuso de tu confianza- intervino Hinata al ver que Sakura no podría lidiar con ello sola, -quizá no sea suficiente pero tenemos esto- la Hyuga señalo el libro que la Haruno tenía en sus manos.

-Lo encontramos en su despacho, mira el título del último capítulo- indico Sakura, entregándole el libro. Accediendo, el Iiyama hubo buscado la última página. -Se titula " _Tragedia: La Muerte de Yuta Iiyama_ "- Yuta levanto su sorprendida mirada hacia la Haruno, no sabiendo que decir. -Esperaba que murieses en ese tiroteo, o al menos eso parece, lo que significa que lo organizo él-aclaro Sakura.

-Y supongo que no querrá cambiar ese final ya que tienes un programa de radio mañana en la noche, un evento público- aludió Ino, entrelazando su puntos y prediciendo lo que Shinichiro estaba pesando, -me parece un buen giro argumental- dedujo la Yamanaka.

Conociendo el comportamiento criminal y pudiendo saber lo que pasaría, Sakura sabía que debería de explicarle a Yuta que Shinichiro no se daría por venido hasta lograr lo que quería, lo cual significaba que la investigación solo era una tapadera de parte de él para ocultar que estaba planeando un nuevo ataque, un ataque que ellas, en colaboración con él, deberían de impedir a toda costa.

-Yuta, un asesino que no ha cumplido su objetivo no se dará por vencido- justifico Sakura calmadamente, no deseando abrumarlo con toda esa información, -querrá acabar lo que empezó- aclaro la Haruno.

-¿Están seguras de eso?- consulto Yuta.

Si lo que ellas decían era cierto, él quería ayudar y detener Shinichiro, cuanto antes.

* * *

Pese a lo ridículo que resultada, Naruto se atrevió imitar el gesto técnico de llamar a un gato o un perro porque, en esas condiciones, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero tenía muy en claro que su amigo se hallaba allí y que, de una u otra forma, debía de tratar con él por todos los medios posibles. Ya le había enviado un mensaje a Sakura así que intuía que ella debía de poder llegar en cualquier minuto. Ella, según lo dicho por Sasuke hasta ahora, era el único seguro que tenían sobre que Sasuke iba a mantenerse controlado era la garantía de que había una solución, más Naruto no sabía si aceptar tal cosa hasta verla con sus propios ojos.

-Sasuke- llamo Naruto.

Sabiendo intuitivamente que su amigo se encontraba de pie tras la estantería junto a la ventana, intentando sosegar sus propios pensamientos, Naruto no titubeo ni por un instante en avanzar con cautela y lentitud, intentando dar a entender que no era una amenaza. No tenía el instinto de riesgo de la detective Haruno que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse. _No gracias, quiero vivir_ , pensó el Uzumaki, tragando saliva nerviosamente. Efectivamente, de pie tras la estantería e intentando que el aire que se filtraba por la ventana consiguiera hacerlo volver a la cordura, Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente, imágenes iban y venían a su mente, imágenes que no podía entender, quizá lo mejor-en esas circunstancias-era cerrar los ojos y centrarse en esas imágenes para darle un sentido, y eso hizo…

 _-¿Doctora Haruno?- llamo Sasuke._

 _Habiendo entrado en la enfermería en ese momento, el Uchiha no supo muy bien que hacer en realidad, si la doctora Mebuki n tenia respuestas nadie más se las daría. Que el ánimo de sus compañero fuera más eufóricos e inestables inicialmente había sido normal, no había tenido problemas ante eso, nadie en realidad, pero cundo los había visto….¿Cuál era la palabra adecuada? Ah, sí, convertirse literalmente en monstruos sin raciocinio, había entendido que absolutamente todo lo dicho era una mentira, ¿Cómo es que él no le había pasado eso? Pues no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas hasta que la doctora Haruno le diera las respuestas que merecía._

 _Escuchando pasos desde el exterior, y no sabiendo que esperar siquiera luego de lo que había visto, Sasuke se ocultó prontamente tas una de la estanterías justo unos segundos antes de que la doctora Haruno ingresara tras el Coronel Utagawa, quien casualmente estaba al mando de cada una de las unidades de soldados y que no lucia nada tranquilo, sino más bien furioso._

 _-Espere, Coronel- pidió Mebuki. -Dígame, ¿Qué sucedió?- exigió la Haruno._

 _-Los soldados que usted creo están destruyéndolo todo- acuso el Coronel._

 _Escuchándolo todo, tras la estantería, Sasuke se contuvo de pensar sarcásticamente al respecto por esa aminoración, más que destruir "todo" estaban comportándose como animales sin cordura alguna, dejándose llevar por la ira y la aparente adrenalina sentida. Negando para sí mismo, Sasuke no fue capaz de entender que es lo que había sucedido en realidad, si hacia solo un par de días todo había sido normal, no había señal alguna que previniera lo que había ocurrido, y aparentemente él no era el único preocupado, o eso intuía por la conversación._

 _-Por eso quería tiempo para probar…- intento convencer la doctora._

 _-Silencio- ordeno el Coronel, -o busca una solución o abortamos el proyecto- sentencio amenazadoramente._

 _-¿Abortar?- Mebuki no entendió del todo a que se refería y de hacerlo, deseo que no fuera lo que ella pensaba._

 _-Se cancela- especifico el Coronel._

 _En su trabajo, -o más bien-para la gente para quienes trabajaba, Mebuki había tenido que ver muchas cosas, escuchar otras peores, pero la idea de matar a hombres inocentes que no habían hecho sino seguir las indicaciones dadas…era aberrante, injusto y cruel. Sabía que los síntomas y las consecuencias por el suero y ADN de especies cruzadas administrado eran graves, pero con tiempo y medios esperaba poder encontrar una cura, debía de hallarla, pero no le estaban dando tiempo para remediar la situación._

 _-¿Mataría a sus hombres?- cuestiono la Haruno, horrorizada._

 _-No son hombres, son animales- desprecio el Coronel, -peor que eso- sintió vergüenza el hombre, -no puede tratarse con bestias- justifico el Coronel._

 _Sasuke contuvo un jadeo de angustia ante estas palabras, enviando una simple pero vital pregunta a su mente en ese momento, ¿Iba a ocurrirle lo mismo?, ¿Él también era un monstruo, una bestia? Había sido un completo idiota, no debió de haberse dejado llevar por el rencor, por la ira y los sentimientos bajos, debió de haber escuchado a su madre, a Naruto…consiente o inconscientemente pero había acabado por arruinar su vida, ¿Qué era realmente ahora?_

 _-No son bestias- corrigió Mebuki, tomando la responsabilidad de todo lo hecho, -tal vez aún no pueda revertir la transformación, pero los efectos secundarios; la agresividad, si pudiera…- intento pedir tiempo la Haruno._

 _-¿Quiere que anden sueltos por el país?, ¿Qué sigan matando?- cuestiono el Coronel, incrédulo por su persistencia._

 _Antes de que Mebuki pudiera haber pensado en contestar siquiera, el eco de múltiples y veloces pasos se escuchó en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería, permitiéndole ver-y que las puertas se hallaban abiertas-un numeroso destacamento de soldados que se dirigía hacia las barracas donde debían de encontrarse…los soldados que, según el Coronel, era una amenaza. Tanto furiosa como indignada, la Haruno volteo a ver a Utagawa quien le sostuvo la mirada._

 _-¿No ira con ellos?- cuestiono Mebuki, no recibiendo respuesta. -Deja el trabajo sucio para los demás- desdeño la Haruno, comprendiendo la clase de persona que tenía delante. -No podrá esconder esto eternamente, el mundo se enterara de que existen- sentencio Mebuki._

 _-¿Es una amenaza?- el militar se acercó amenazadoramente a la doctora que no hizo sin sostenerle la mirada. -No sabe cuándo callarse y eso es un problema- el Coronel desenfundo su arma._

 _Ciertamente no había podido prevenir que les sucediera a sus compañeros los que les había sucedido y que-quizá-igualmente pudiera ocurrirle a él, pero sí consiguió darse cuenta de lo que el Coronel planeaba hacer, moviéndose tan rápidamente como le fue posible y tomándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared tras el antes de que hubiera podido verlo, dejando caer el arma al suelo. Mebuki se sobresaltó instintivamente antes de ver a Sasuke voltear a verla, infinitamente agradecida por su intervención, más se hubo sorprendido de sobremanera al ver el iris ónix de sus ojos sufrir una pronta metamorfosis, pasando a un rojo brillante. Tampoco había podido evitar que él sufriera la misma suerte que los demás._

 _-Váyase, ahora- pidió Sasuke._

 _Asistiendo apresuradamente, dándole las gracias de forma interina-en sus pensamientos-Mebuki se hubo marchado en seguida. De no ser por él seguramente se encontraría muerta, más ahora tenía en claro una cosa; tenía que proteger a sus hijas, porque si Muirfield comenzaba a buscarla e intentar que desistiera de lo que sabía, igualmente involucrarían a sus hijas, y lo que meno deseaba era que Sakura o Matsuri, ni mucho menos su esposo Kizashi, se vieran involucrados, no como ella. Tenía que proteger a su familia._

 _Agradeciendo que la doctora hubiera tenido el tiempo de escapar, Sasuke intento desistir de la idea inicial de impedir, bajo todos los medios, que el coronel llegara a cabo lo que pretendía, pero si bien renunciaba conscientemente a ello, una parte de sí mismo le estaba diciendo que actuara. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar siquiera en marcharse y sobrevivir, algo que jamás había sentido surgió en su mente, un instinto primario de sobrevivir, de dejarse cegar por la ira, y para cuando fue consiente, hubo perdido el control por completo…_

Tras haber recibido el mensaje de Naruto se había excusado a si misma con prontitud antes de dirigirse hacia el hogar del Uzumaki a toda velocidad, y resulto absolutamente sorpresivo para ella-tras subir las escaleras-cruzar el umbral de la entrada y encontrarse con Naruto a punto de dispararle a Sasuke, podían ser tranquilizantes pero esa no era la forma de solucionar todos sus problemas y la única que podía intervenir en ese momento era ella ya que Sasuke no la consideraba una amenaza de ninguna forma.

-¡No!- grito Sakura sabiendo que el Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a disparar. -Naruto, no lo hagas, déjame a mí- rogó la Haruno.

-¿Estás loca?- chillo el Uzumaki.

Ignorando por completo a Naruto, Sakura no hubo pensado ni un solo segundo que es lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía. Con lentitud y clavando su mirada esmeralda en los iris rubí del Uchiha, la Haruno se acercó lentamente a él, manteniendo una expresión de absoluta calma en su rostro, pero no porque debiera hacerlo sino porque sabía que-sin importar lo que pasara-el jamás desconfiaría de ella, jamás la lastimaría. Intuyendo que Naruto, a varios paso tras ella, estaba temblando de miedo, Sakura se abstuvo de reír, contraria a él, ella no temía a la bestia, eso seria no aceptar a Sasuke y jamás se perdonaría semejante error. Deteniéndose frente a él, Sakura conscientemente alzo sus manos con lentitud, posicionándolas sobre los brazos de él antes de ascender con cautela y lentitud, haciéndole saber a la bestia que jamás sería una amenaza

-Sasuke, mírame- pidió Sakura conscientemente, sujetándose de los hombros del Uchiha, pegando su frente a la suya, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento. -Estoy aquí, contigo, tranquilo- sonrió la pelirosa, antes de abrazarlo ante la atónita y anonada mirada del Uzumaki que no supo que decir, -siempre estaré aquí- prometió la Haruno, sintiéndolo calmarse por completo y reposar su cabeza contra su hombro. Con sumo cuidado y lentitud, disfrutando tanto como le era posible de ese contacto entre ambos, ella hubo roto el abrazo, observando atentamente sus orbes ónix que no hubieron tardado en volver a la normalidad. -Todo está bien- sonrió Sakura, tranquilizándolo.

Asintiendo ante sus palabras y agradeciéndole silentemente con su mirada, Sasuke entrelazo conscientemente una de sus manos con la de ella que no dejo de sonreírle para hacerle saber que no había sucedido absolutamente nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Podían saber con qué estaban tratando, pero necesitaban obtener el antídoto contra las fugas psicogénicas y pronto, porque de otro modo comenzarían ser más frecuentes, o eso es lo que Sasuke podía intuir.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?- consulto el Uchiha, observando a su amigo que permanecía boquiabierto.

-Si, descuida- tranquilizo el Uzumaki atropelladamente, no sabiendo que decir ante lo que había visto, comiéndose sus palabras, literalmente.

Escucharlo y verlo por sí mismo eran dos coas totalmente diferentes, y Naruto se estaba mordiéndose la lengua interiormente en el ese momento. Lo que había presenciado era simplemente sorprendente y difícil de creer-como él había pensado anteriormente-a menos que se viera por sí mismo y él lo había hecho, de alguna manera inexplicable la bestia aprecia confiar en Sakura y viceversa, solo que Sakura si tenía razones para confiar. Estaba en shock y sin palabras, eso era lo único que Naruto tuvo en claro antes de abofetearse mentalmente y recordar que debía de contarle su amigo el plan e n cuestión.

Aun algo aletargado, Sasuke se dejó ayudar por Sakura que lo ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama, no alejándose de él o permitirse sentirse tranquila hasta que él hubo asentido, haciendo saber que estaba bien. Sakura contemplo confundida a Naruto abandonar la habitación bajo un absoluto silencio antes de-tras unos segundos-regresar trayendo una jeringa, a su entender esa debía de ser la que contenía el antídoto que debía de haber hecho, o una de las dosis del antídoto ya que con semejante tiempo debía de haber hechos múltiples dosis, o eso esperaba ella.

-Tenemos un plan, probaremos el suero en Gama, y suelo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos probarlo en ti- informo Naruto en un intento por tranquilizar a su amigo.

-No- se negó Sasuke, confundiendo tanto a Sakura como Naruto que se observaron entre sí, -no pasare el resto de mi tiempo encerrado en una celda para que una rata me diga cuando puedo salir- espeto el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke, no!- previniendo lo que iba a hacer.

En menos de una fracción de segundo y antes de que Naruto hubiera tenido tiempo de protestar, Sasuke le arrebató la jeringa, inyectándose por su cuenta ante la atónita y preocupada mirada tanto de Naruto como de Sakura, ni siquiera sabían si funcionaria o no, pero a él le daba exactamente lo mismo más tiempo encerrado y sin saber si las cosas solo se tonarían peores eran insoportable y los recuerdos tampoco eran muy amenos de visualizar, así que era el todo o nada.

-¿Y si empeoras?- se preocupó Sakura, no sabiendo si dejarse llevar por esto o la ira que sentía ante su apresurada decisión.

-¿O mueres?- señalo el Uzumaki con obviedad, igual de preocupado y molesto que la Haruno.

-¿Acaso creen que vivir en una jaula no es morir?- cuestiono Sasuke, sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como a Naruto que no supieron que decir ante esto. -Se acabó, monstruo o no, no puedo vivir en una jaula- zanjo el Uchiha.

Hacerse a la idea del drástico cambio que había sufrido su vida desde Afganistán ya era algo difícil, y de no ser por Sakura estaba seguro de que no soportaría esa existencia, pero aun y cuando hubieran posibilidades remotas para remedias las " _fugas psicogénicas_ ", no podía espera, más tiempo de pruebas y teorías solo significarían una total pérdida de tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar aquello por más tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se angustio Sakura.

-Hay que esperar- mascullo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y bufando para sí mismo.

La Haruno aparto la mirada, no sabiendo que pensar. Sasuke había tomado una decisión precipitada, y pese a ello entendía el por qué para actuar así, pero ahora no sabían siquiera que esperar, ¿Darían resultado los datos que su madre había estimado para el antídoto? Pues desgraciadamente no podían saberlo hasta dentro de algún tiempo, y lo que verdaderamente la preocupaba era eso porque penas y tenía unos momentos libres más antes de volver a su trabajo. Bajando la mirada, Sasuke percibió la inequívoca angustia de parte de ella, había estado en el límite del control y la desesperación, por ello es que había acabado por tomar la decisión que había tomado, porque imaginar más tiempo sin resultados era una tortura completa.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más tiempo.

* * *

El plan era sencillo y en ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo. Saliendo de la grabación en cuestión, tanto Sakura como Hinata escoltaron a Yuta y Shinichiro fuera de la estación de radio, vislumbrando a Ino, recargada en el exterior y que-vestida de incognito-pasaba totalmente desapercibida, o no para ellas. De forma abrupta hubo aparecido un hombre armado, pero antes de que Ino pudiera detenerlo siquiera resulto predecible tanto para ellas como para Yuta ver a Shinichiro que acudió a esconderse aun antes que ellas y el Iiyama. Viendo proceder a Ino que derribo al hombre, Sakura y Hinata se observaron entre si mientras Yuta-disimuladamente-cambiaba de lugar con un doble que ellas habían contratado de antemano.

-¡Policía de Nueva York, quieto!- apunto Ino al hombre, antes de proceder a esposarlo.

Tanto la Haruno como la Hyuga aguardaron pacientemente, sosteniendo con falsa disposición sus armas hasta que ver Ino esposaba al tirador, levantándose del suelo y obligándolo a erguirse. Viendo que la conmoción tras el "repentino" ataque ya había pasado por completo, la Haruno levanto su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el representante del Iiyama.

-Señor Shinichiro, salga- ordeno Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?- indago el representante, saliendo de su escondite.

-Vio a ese pistolero antes que cualquiera de nosotras- acuso Hinata.

-Eso es ridículo- protesto Shinichiro, de forma inmediata.

-Las manos sobre la cabeza- ordeno Sakura, irrebatible.

-¿Por qué?- requirió Shinichiro, -Yuta- llamo el representante.

Volteando hacia donde debía de encontrarse el Iiyama, Shinichiro se encontró sorpresivamente ante un individuo desconocido que se excusó al quitarse la capucha de la sudadera que usaba, y de pie tras él se encontraba Yuta, negando dolido que ellas hubieran tenido razón, pero infinitamente agradecido por la ayuda que le habían dado, pero eso no aminara el dolor por semejante traición. Shinichiro salió de su trance al sentir algo frió contra sus muñecas, intuyendo de que se trataba.

-Queda detenido- sentencio Hinata, esposándole las manos.

-Además de usted, solo nosotras sabíamos que saldría por la puerta de atrás- justifico Sakura con palpable sarcasmo.

-Yuta, no iras a creer esto…- intento defenderse Shinichiro.

-Cállate- esto el Iiyama con rudeza, -escribiste un libro sobre mí, mi muerte lo convertiría en un best seller, ibas a matarme por un libro- acuso Yuta, completamente decepcionado.

No quería volver a ver a Shinichiro.

* * *

Yuta cerro la puerta del despacho del jefe de Policía, Sai, habiéndole dado las gracias por la colaboración brindada para detener a Shinichiro, más aun algo decepcionado por saberse traicionado por una persona en que había depositado toda su confianza. Lo sorprendió ver a las detectives Haruno, Yamanaka y Hyuga esperándolo al momento de su salida del despacho. Había esperado que, una vez cerrado el caso, ellas se hubieran dedicado a su trabajo exclusivamente, no a preocuparse de que él se encontrase bien, emocionalmente.

-Lamento que tu representante te engañara- se disculpó Sakura, sabiendo cómo era sentir eso, sentir que todo cuanto parecía rodear su vida no era sino una mentira.

-Ahora sé lo que pensaba de mí- supuso Yuta, no der todo convencido, -no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta, siempre estábamos juntos, casi vivía con él- se culpó el Iiyama.

-No permitas que esto te cambie- aconsejo Sakura, comprendiendo por su parte que eso era lo que debía hacer; no dejarse afectar por las circunstancias, -no puedes dejar de confiar en la gente- guio la Haruno.

-Sí, pero ya no confiare tanto así que es una pena- se lamentó Yuta.

-Lo es, pero es lo triste de crecer, las cosas se van complicando- intento animar Hinata.

-Mi madre decía algo al respecto; perdona, pero no olvides- menciono Sakura, aceptando que su madre no era, del todo, una mala persona.

-Gracias- sonrió Yuta, valorando sinceramente todo lo que habían hecho por él.

-De nada- sonrió Sakura, estrechándole la mano.

No tenía por qué agradecer, ellas no habían hecho su trabajo únicamente, se habían implicado en ello sinceramente pese a que su disposición inicial no fuese esa, pero así sucedía con todo sus casos; iniciaban como algo rutinario y luego cobraba importancia, tal vez fuera por ello que trabajaban bien las tres juntas, pero no era importante la dinámica de equipo, sino como cumplían con su trabajo eficientemente y sin quejas. Pasando inesperada de la resignación a la coquetería, Yuta observo cual casanova a la Yamanaka que ya había sospechado de antemano que eso sucedería.

-Sabía que no dejarías que me fuera sin despedirte- coqueteo el Iiyama.

Ino entorno los ojos antes de, sorpresivamente, sentir al Iiyama tomándola de la mano y halándola hacia la salida.

* * *

Pese a su inicial extrañeza, Ino se dejó guiar temporalmente por Iiyama antes de romper con el agarre de parte de él, siguiéndolo hasta la salida trasera de la comisaria que conducía a un considerable estacionamiento donde se hallaban los autos de todos quienes trabajaban allí, incluidos los de sus compañeras y jefe, así como las usuales patrullas que en ocasiones eran tomadas prestadas para algún caso en particular que precisara prontitud.

-Vamos, " _Devora Hombres_ ", date prisa- apresuro Yuta.

Contraria al Iiyama, que casi parecía correr, ella se tomó el tiempo de bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento con absoluta clama, no entendiendo el por qué para tanta euforia y ansiedad de parte de Yuta que se situó frente a su auto que, anteriormente, había catalogado como retrogrado y anticuado por su sistema de sonido. Deteniéndose frente a su auto, Ino arqueo una ceja, no sabiendo el porqué de su insistencia.

-Yuta Iiyama no es famoso por su paciencia, ábrelo ya- ordeno el Iiyama.

-¿Temes que haya un cadáver ahí?- bromeo Ino, recordando el " _incidente_ " de la morgue, no perdiendo ocasión de aludir aquello que le traía divertidos recuerdos.

-Dejémonos de cháchara, ¿sí?- pidió Yuta, con exigencia, indicándole nuevamente que abriera el capo del auto.

Sonriendo escasamente, Ino accedió, abriendo el capo de su auto, sin más, y sorprendiéndose enormemente, por no decir a tal grado de estar boquiabierta, un completo sistema de sonido que estaba instalado en su auto, dejándola simplemente sin palabras. Ino levanto su mirada hacia Yuta que le sonrió con la misma galantería como casanova que era, emocionado interinamente, como un niño en una dulcería, esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Tuneaste mi patrulla- se sorprendió la Yamanaka, no sabiendo que más decir o como ser agradecida.

-No puedo dejar que mi chica sirva y proteja al personal con una radio prehistórica y no puedo permitir que me olvides- razono el Iiyama, sin perder su deje de casanova, -así que está cargado con todos mis éxitos, incluyendo uno nuevo que creo que les gustara a ti y a las detectives Haruno y Hyuga- menciono Yuta, ya que toda la ayuda recibida de parte de las detectives merecían una mínima recompensa.

Ino sonrió sinceramente ante el "obsequio" por parte de Yuta, tomándose una libertad inexistente y egoísta anteriormente, abrazándolo y sorprendiéndolo, pero apenas y durante medio segundo, carraspeando antes de volver a su habitual estoicismo, no podía ni debía permitirse esa muestra de afecto, no por su trabajo sino que por su propio sentido de la conducta. Yuta le sonrió, galante, siendo ignorado por ello, pero no sintiéndose decepcionado. Sabía que eran amigos, eso era suficiente.

* * *

-Papá, gracias por venir- sonrió Sakura a modo de saludo.

Cerrando la puerta tras permitir el ingreso de su padre, Sakura debía de admitir que se sentía incomoda, había llamado a su padre para…pues, para intentar disculparse con él que no tenía la culpa de que su madre se hubiera involucrado en tantas coas, tanto con cómo sin su consentimiento, además era un hombre bueno que siempre había antepuesto la felicidad de ella y de Matsuri por sobre la propia hasta estar seguro de que podía comenzar a penar ligeramente en sí mismo, tomando la decisión acertada ya que Tsunade era maravillosa. Al menos podía cree que su padre no hacia cosas tan críticas a sus espaldas.

-Estaba en el trabajo cuando recibí tu mensaje- desestimo Kizashi, aludiendo que no era un problema para él estar ahí, en ningún sentido. -Te fuiste muy pronto hoy- menciono el Haruno, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar eso.

Quizá no tuviera la habilidad de empatizar o comprender a su hija, no como Mebuki lo hacía, pero si algo sabia era que Sakura no era como la mayoría de la gente, en lo absoluto, ocultaba sus sentimientos y lo sabía, así había sido desde la muerte de Mebuki hacia tantos años, porque temía ser una víctima nuevamente, temía que alguien pudiera dañarla emocionalmente y hacer que perdiera algo que le importaba, pero sin importar que no le hubiera dicho la verdad del todo, Kizashi estaba dispuesto a contarle todo cuanto sabia sobre los secretos de Mebuki, pero más adelante, ne otro momento, no en ese punto exactamente.

-Sí, es que…- Sakura titubeo, intentando hallar las palabras exactas para explicar por qué se había marchado, sin mentirle ni nada parecido, -me he estado culpando de lo que le sucedió a mamá por muchos años, yo estaba con ella esa noche- intento justificar la pelirosa. -Supongo que al revisar sus cosas me di cuenta que no fue culpa mía- admitió Sakura con sinceridad, porque ahora comenzaba a entender esto, -ahora entiendo que si te estancas en el pasado eres una víctima y no quiero seguir siéndolo- aclaro la pelirosa.

Llorar, sentirse vulnerable y tener dudas eran sentimientos pasados, no había permitido que tomaran parido en su vida desde que tenía doce años, y si llegaba a volver a sentirlos o exteriorizarlos…se odiaría a sí misma, porque sufrir así no tenía sentido a menos que tuviera culpa alguna, y hasta ahora no era así. No podía permitirse esa debilidad, no podía ni quería permitirse eso.

-Tu madre se sentiría orgullosa al verte, Sakura- garantizo Kizashi, observándola con máxime orgullo, no viendo a la niña en esos ojos, sino a una mujer fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin importar lo que pasara, -tienes su corazón, en cierto modo puedo verla en ti- reconoció el Haruno.

Sonriendo levemente, Sakura no supo que decir; si sentirse alagada por la comparación en el grado moral, u ofendida por ser asociada a una persona que inconsciente había arruinado múltiples vidas. Fuere como fuere, Sakura solo quería que su padre fuese feliz como pudiera ser posible, se casaría dentro de poco y no tenía por qué ver eclipsada su felicidad, ella se encargaría de que eso no pasara. Él y Tsunade merecían ser felices.

Y eso incluía mantener sus sentimientos al margen, como siempre.

* * *

Visitaba regularmente la tumba de su madre, siempre lo había hecho, desde su muerte, pero esta vez lo hacia porque era quizá el único medio conque sentir que estaba próxima a ella, que podía alcanzarla de alguna forma sin importar que no estuviera con ella físicamente, no podía odiarla, era su madre, una parte de su existencia, y al fin y al cabo había pasado muy buenos momentos con su madre y había sido la única persona-antes de Sasuke-que la había entendido y apoyado, al menos durante la mitad de su vida, legándole la responsabilidad de velar por Matsuri y su padre.

En la lápida de piedra y mármol que tenía diseñada la imagen de una rosa blanca-la flor preferida de su madre-se leía: _Mebuki Haruno. (1968-2005)_. Era una tumba sencilla, pero necesaria para ella, la conociese del todo o no era su madre y la amaba de todo corazón, eso jamás cambiaria sin importar cuan ofendida se sintiese al respecto sobre Muirfield y cómo es que su colaboración-e una u otra forma-había destruido y cambiado la vida de Sasuke irremediablemente, pero si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, nunca lo habría conocido, de eso era totalmente consiente.

-Papá se casa en una semana, quiere empezar una nueva vida- menciono la Haruno, intentando desahogarse, pero aun triste por todas las verdades que ahora sabia sobre su madre y lo que había hecho, -él sabía que tenías secretos e intento protegerme de ellos- reprocho Sakura de forma más bien ligera, no sabiendo que inferir en realidad ante todo eso. -Tengo que creer que, hicieras lo que hicieras, pensabas que era lo correcto- la Haruno intento converse a si misma al respecto, por más difícil que fuera, -quisiera enterrar y olvidar todo, pero dejaste un desastre y ahora tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda por arreglarlo- se quejó Sakura, más para sí que como un reproche hacia u madre. -Te amo, mamá- se despidió la pelirosa con la voz quebrada, levantándose y dándole una última mirada a la lápida antes de marcharse.

Ir contra la corriente no era algo que resultase bien la mayoría de las veces y este caso era así, no podía pretender odiar a su madre porque jamás podría hacerlo, pero de igual modo no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, fingiendo que no estaba molesta con su madre o que no le tenía rencor porque así era. Si Sasuke no la hubiera salvado esa noche, hubiera muerto irremediablemente y todo por causa de Muirfield, con quien su madre había colaborado de una u otra forma

Podía sonar egoísta de su parte pero deseaba un futuro en que Muirfield ya no existiera y donde tanto Sasuke como ella pudieran vivir tranquilos, pero, ¿Era posible? Posible o no, era lo que ella deseaba, y estaba dispuesta a pelear por ello. Rompiendo con sus pensamientos, Sakura levanto la vista hacia la entrada del cementerio, esperando volver pronto a su casa y dormir tras tantos problemas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke, esperándola.

-Lo arreglaremos- prometió Sasuke.

-¿Me escuchaste?- se sorprendió Sakura, un tanto avergonzada por sus anteriores y muy emotivas palabras.

-Un poco-mintió Sasuke, si es que eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por ello saberse en evidencia ante alguien usualmente la hacia sonrojar y sentirse increíblemente tímida, pero no con Sasuke, no le afectaba en lo absoluto que él supiera sobre cómo se sentía y eso era porque él la conocía mejor de lo que nadie pudiera conocerla jamás, había visto lo mejor y peor de ella-casi todo-cuando nadie más lo había hecho, y viceversa. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que-tras casi un día entero-él se encontrara bien luego de la administración del antídoto.

-Espera, ¿El suero funciono?- inquirió Sakura, observándolo atentamente

-Si, hemos hecho varias pruebas, se acabaron los ataques y las jaulas- tranquilizo el Uchiha, igual de agradecido por poder despreocuparse luego de tantos eventos sucesivos. -Aunque eso no cambia lo que soy, no hay suero para esto- se lamentó Sasuke, con obviedad.

Tal vez si no fuera una bestia las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, y no solo para él-personalmente-sino que también para ella que tenía que intentar protegerlo a cada minuto, además de que-de no ser una bestia-Muirfield no estaría tras suyo, pero no porque se desease algo significaría que podía ser una realidad. Sakura sonrió ligeramente, observándolo reprobatoriamente ante sus palabras, puede que para él no fuese tan tolerable esa realidad, pero ella lo aceptaba y amaba tal y como era, hombre o bestia, o ambos, porque el simple hecho de no admirar quien era y lo que era significaría que no agradecía que la hubiera salvado y no estaría viva y respirando tranquilamente en ese momento si no fuese por él. Le debía su vida. No había nada que cuestionar.

-¿Alguna recomendación de cómo seguir con mi vida después de descubrir lo que mi madre te hizo?- consulto Sakura, aun afectada por eso.

-Sakura, tu madre no tenía la más mínima idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, no sabía que iban a morir personas inocentes- intento aclarar Sasuke, ya que gracias a los recuerdos, que ahora tenía, podía estar seguro de que Mebuki Haruno no había hecho absolutamente nada con la idea de lastimar alguien, en lo absoluto, - tu madre era una mujer muy valiente, se preocupaba por nosotros, solo que se metió en un callejón sin salida- acoto el Uchiha, pese a saber que ella no se convencería del todo, pero si eso no fuera así…ella no sería quien era.

-Me oculto todo- aminoro la Haruno porque así era, su madre no le había tenido confianza. Su madre le había dicho incontables veces que era su favorita, que siempre podía decirle lo que fuera, peor aparentemente no le había tenido la confianza suficiente como para decirle sus problemas o para advertirle de Muirfield siquiera, -me mintió y eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo con mis amigos- comparo Sakura, más no con la idea de ser critica o enjuiciadora, sino que todo lo contrario.

-Eso es culpa mía, yo soy la única razón de que lo hagas.- razono el Uchiha.

-Tu no tenías otra opción- justifico Sakura, ahora pudiendo saber parte de la clase vida que él había tenido antes de Muirfield y todo cuanto le había pasado, -ella sí- murmuro la Haruno, aun indignada por descubrir quién era su madre y en lo que había colaborado, ya fuera consiente o inconscientemente.

-Aunque la hubiera tenido, tomaría la misma decisión si eso me permitiera estar en tu vida- confeso Sasuke para incredulidad de ella que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, -hemos vivido con demasiada culpa, creo que ya es hora de olvidar el pasado- sugirió el Uchiha.

Era una idea maravillosa a decir verdad, ser egoístas y no permitir que lo sucedido en el pasado de ambos arruinara un futuro, ya fuera individual o conjunto, porque ambos no habían sido consciente de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, habían sido víctimas de todo, de Muirfield y las intrigas de quienes hubieran intentado destruirlos, de un modo u otro, pero a pesar de estos obstáculos ambos estaban totalmente dispuesto a salvarse el uno al otro, arriesgar sus vidas por lo que sentían y poder encontrar un futuro, para ambos.

-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?- cuestiono Sakura.

-Podrás- garantizo Sasuke, haciéndola observarlo con duda ante su afirmación, -porque yo lo haré contigo- prometió el Uchiha.

Si algo le había enseñado todo ese tiempo en que habían estado separados por causa de los " _ataques_ " o " _fugas_ " así como el hecho de que parecía poder mantenerse en control gracias a ella, era que…la necesitaba en su vida, llegar a imaginar siquiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; si él no hubiera participado en los experimentos hubiera vivido con absoluta normalidad hasta la fecha, y eso le parecía imposible de realizar a decir verdad. Cualquier existencia o vivencia en que ella no estuviera en su vida resultaba irrelevante porque ella era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo y en su vida y no quería perderla sin importar lo que pasara. Sonriendo ante su promesa, Sakura supo que podían confiarle ciegamente su vida a Sasuke, sin importar lo que pasara, cada promesa hecha por él era cierta porque ponía su vida en ello, él jamás le mentía y sabiendo esto es que Sakura no podía evita enamorarse de él todavía más cada día, porque él era lo único verdadero en su vida, lo más valioso que existía en su mundo y no quería imaginar no poder estar junto a él, sin importar que él supiera o no lo que ella sentía.

Querían permanecer juntos, sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

 **PD:** prometi actualizar hoy o mañana y si lo hago a esta hora es unica y exclusivamente por ustedes y porque los amo :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) y a **AriLiz** (adorando sus ideas y teorias :3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **8 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Atrapado** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 16

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 16

 _El tiempo cura todas las heridas_ , decía el refrán, y tal vez fuese así ya que afortunadamente Sakura había conseguido dejar atrás los hechos de los que ahora era conocedora, dejar en el pasado las mentiras de su madre y lo que su padre le había ocultado, si estaba haciendo todo por olvidar era por su padre, por Tsunade y por Matsuri. Los días habían pasado volando, en lo sucesivo, y con razón, faltaban apenas dos días para la boda y ella tenía que encargarse de muchas cosas como hija del novio y además dama de honor. En ello, y siguiéndole la corriente a Matsuri, Sakura salió de su habitación, terminando de acomodarse el vestido que habría de utilizar en la boda y que se complementaba en su totalidad al sencillo vestido morado de escote corazón y largo hasta las rodillas que lucia Matsuri.

-Para ser vestidos de dama de honor no están mal- admitió Sakura, alisándose la falda del vestido.

Afortunadamente, como dama de honor, debía lucir un vestido de su elección, —restringido por un color en particular claro, en este caso morado—marcando una especie de independencia, justo lo que le gustaba. El vestido se ajustaba favorecedoramente a cada curva de su cuerpo en un femenino escote corazón y corte hasta las rodillas, dos líneas de tul con brillo le daban un aspecto especial al vestido, una bajo las caderas y la otra en el borde de la falda a juego con el brazalete en su muñeca derecha. No se sentiría tan cómoda si no fuese porque el vestido era suyo y hecho en base a su estilo, comodidad antes que estética, pero que concordaba a la perfección con el gusto crítico de Matsuri.

-¿Quién te viera?, en un principio no atrevías ni a responder a la invitación y ahora estas disfrutando de los vestidos, mañana organizas el almuerzo…- enumero Matsuri, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

No era un secreto que Matsuri no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero….comenzaba a aceptar a Tsunade gracias al criterio imparcial de su hermana que, con el tiempo, le había hecho ver que Tsunade era una buena persona y que haría feliz a su padre. Sakura sonrió ligeramente ante el intento de crítica por parte de Matsuri, si, no era alguien que asistiera a matrimonios usualmente, pero su padre muy importante para ella y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto fuese necesario para verlo feliz.

-Nuestro padre se casa en dentro de dos días- señalo Sakura evidenciando lo que debía de ser obvio, -estoy emocionada- reconoció la pelirosa, chillando ligeramente.

-También yo- brinco Matsuri, apretándose las manos, -si quieres puedes venir con Ren y conmigo- propuso la Haruno, no deseando que su hermana asistiera sola al matrimonio.

-Matsuri, no me preocupa ir sola- protesto Sakura, intentando ignorar su frustración ante aquel insistente tema que todos criticaban en su vida. -Papá es feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos lo pasen bien, somos las hijas del novio- recordó la pelirosa, señalándose a si misma y a su hermana.

-Sí- aprobó Matsuri, conscientemente.

-Nos han damadehonorizado- sentencio Sakura, disfrutado el momento que podía compartir con su hermana menor.

-¡Sí!- chillo Matsuri.

Si, técnicamente no hacían sino comportarse como un par de niñas en ese momento, pero podían permitírselo como hermanas que eran, y porque ese vínculo era tremendamente importante para ambas y merecía disfrutarse. No necesitando excusarse siquiera, Sakura se retiró a su habitación para buscar un par de cajas que contenían material a emplear en la boda y que Tsunade y su padre debían juzgar, mientras que Matsuri se dirigió a la cocina para verificar que o faltase nada. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Sakura no reparo en la presencia de Sasuke—que la observo atentamente—hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Damadehonorizado?- repitió Sasuke, sobresaltándola y haciendo que voleara a verlo. -¿Esa palabra existe?- inquirió con burla.

Había transcurrido un tiempo bastante prolongado desde la primera administración del suero creado por Naruto y que afortunadamente había hecho desaparecer en su totalidad las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " que seguían sin tener explicación alguna, pero sin importar esta duda, podían dar las gracias por poder recuperar algo de paz normalidad en sus vidas. Sasuke y ella podían volver a recuperar ese _tiempo especial_ para ambos, se veían con la misma regularidad que antes, e incluso más, y el ambiente entre ambos era cada vez más cercano, haciendo que Sakura se replantease nuevamente aquella duda sobre si ella era la única que implicaba sus sentimientos o si es que Sasuke igualmente sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Quería secarse esa duda, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar cuanto fuese necesario por una respuesta.

-¿Quién eres tú para corregir mi gramática?- rio Sakura.

-Técnicamente soy mayor que tú y tengo derecho- defendió Sasuke, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Tal vez tú tengas derecho, pero yo impongo mi independencia, como adulta, silenciándote de todos modos- cortó Sakura, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Lo aceptare- permitió Sasuke, perdido en la sonrisa de ella y el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos, -he de decirlo, en estos días me siento aliviado al ver que no ha surgido otra fuga, tan aliviado que me siento alegre- reconoció el Uchiha, enormemente agradecido por poder dejar atrás esos sucesos desafortunados, -tan alegre como tú con ese vestido- comparo Sasuke, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Sí, es lo que intento- corroboro Sakura sinceramente, ya que solo ante él podía dejar ir todas sus barreras emocionales, -no es que no sea feliz, pero ya sabes cómo son las bodas y ahora voy a esta con casi veinticinco años y sola- señalo la Haruno, empleando las palabras que su hermana Matsuri solía usar.

Ya fuese que lo ignorara o no, esas palabras eran un hecho: a sus veinticinco años estaba soltera y tampoco era como si, personalmente, intentase cambiar la situación, no lo hacía. No podía decir que se diera el tiempo de salir con una lista de chicos como era el caso de Ino, todo lo contrario, se retraía y se dedicaba a su trabajo, porque las relaciones amorosas no eran afines a ella y, ahora, cuando intentaba pensar en ellas de una manera diferente…se daba cuenta de que la única persona con quien deseaba estar, la única persona que cobraba importancia en su vida era él, pero por más que lo deseara, nada garantizaba que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella.

-Así que estas intentando compensarlo- dedujo Sasuke, sin necesidad de hondar más profundamente para saberlo.

-Gracias por notarlo- sonrió Sakura, sentándose sobre la cama y alisándose distraídamente la falda del vestido, -supongo que he estado tan abstraída en mi madre que no he reparado en mi padre, todo lo que quiero es que todo sea maravilloso para todo el mundo- confeso la pelirosa, pudiendo sonreír libremente gracias a él. -Desearía que pudieras estar ahí conmigo- admitió Sakura, bajando la mirada.

Hubiera deseado acallar su propio corazón y ocultar cuanto deseaba compartir u momento así con Sasuke, estar junto él tanto como le fuera posible, pero no podía, no cuando su propio corazón la instaba a hablar sin importar que su subconsciente le indicase lo contrario. Mandar al corazón era lo más imposible del mundo y pese a que él e igual modo quisiera estar junto a ella en todos los momentos posibles….existían limites, y empezaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo ya que comenzaba a sentir celos incluso del tiempo que ella pasaba con otras personas de su entono. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero ella era tan importante en su vida que estar un solo momento lejos de ella…era un tormento inaguantable, haciendo que él se limitase a contar los minutos y horas hasta volver a verla.

-Me gustaría- admitió el Uchiha, sentándose frente a ella, -pero hay un pequeño obstáculo para eso- menciono Sasuke, aludiendo aquello que imposibilitaba su presencia en esa circunstancia y en aquellas remotamente similares.

-Oh, te refieres a todo el…- sonrió Sakura, siento totalmente consiente de a que se refería.

-Si, en cuanto se acabaran los canapés- bromeo Sasuke fingiendo u gruñido y haciéndola reír.

-Y resultaría muy difícil de explicar la cantidad de muertos- justifico Sakura con fingida seriedad, -aunque…- intento pensar la Haruno con totalidad sinceridad y no por broma. -Ya sé, podrías ir como Sasuke Sarutobi- sugirió Sakura.

-¿Sarutobi?- repitió Sasuke, intentando entender su " _plan_ ".

-Si, estaba enamorada de él en primaria- explico Sakura, intentando pensar en un medio con que darle un breve momento de humanidad como merecía.

-Bien, ¿de dónde es?- prosiguió Sasuke.

-De algún lugar donde yo no tenga parientes- determino la Haruno, pensando en un lugar que fuese bueno, como tapadera, -¿Denver?- supuso Sakura.

-Denver, así que le gustara esquiar- razono Sasuke.

-Cuando no está ocupado salvando vidas en urgencias-agrego Sakura, aludiendo omniscientemente su rutina de vida

-Me gusta el aspecto de mi vida en Denver- acepto Sasuke, incapaz de oponerse a su plan. Pero todo cuanto hubiese pensado e decir termino en nada, perdido en los ojos de ella y viceversa, creando un silencio prolongado entre ambos. -Vine porque tengo otro caso para ti- aviso el Uchiha, cambiando de tema favorablemente.

Quería ser sincero on ella, vera a los ojos y decirle exactamente lo que sentía…pero la situación, en ese momento, no daba lugar a que eso fuese posible, si estaba ahí en ese momento era para comunicarle un hecho que, posiblemente, diera lugar a un caso que ella querría investigar, no podía olvidar eso, debía centrarse en el momento y no en lo que sus sentimientos egoístas le dictaban hacer. Sin dejar de sonreír y no dejando que este hecho empañara el momento, Sakura se levantó de la cama, recordando que su hermana menor la estaba esperando.

-Todo siempre es trabajo contigo, Sarutobi- bromeo Sakura, recordando que si tenían un plan debía de comenzar a fingir y viceversa.

-Estaba recorriendo las calles, como siempre, y vi a un hombre entrar en una casa y apestaba a sangre- notifico el Uchiha, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que había visto y que ella necesitaba saber.

-¿Estaba herido?- cuestiono Sakura, intentando tener la mayor cantidad de pistas posibles.

-No lo creo, además la mayor concentración del olor provenía de su maleta- rememoro el Uchiha, -y estaba muy nervioso; le costó meter la llave en la cerradura, el latir de su corazón era exorbitantemente notorio- enumero Sasuke como justificación.

Pistas y un testimonio—que no podía emplear—con que dirigirse hacia un caso, al menos eso era mejor que nada, pero su mente no paraba de dirigirse en todas las direcciones posible, intentando pensar en lo que debería de hacer y en como informar Ino y Hinata para que comenzaran a investigar inmediatamente antes de que se perdieran pistas y datos importantes en la—posible—escena del crimen. Pero, como siempre, debía de existir una nota discordante en ese perfecto momento de silencio ininterrumpido, hasta ese instante:

-¡Sakura, tengo los zapatos perfectos!- grito Matsuri desde la cocina.

-Genial, llevare los regalos ahora mismo- aviso Sakura.

Pese a que ambo deseasen poder pasar un tiempo juntos debidamente, como siempre, la ocasión no propiciaba eso, no con Matsuri un par de metros de ellos, en la cocina y pudiendo aparecer y abrir esa puerta en cualquier minuto. No, había limites que trazar y Sakura lo hizo al abrir la puerta de su armario y tomar los regalos que había ocultado de la vista de cualquier. Sabiendo que no podrían compartir más que unos segundos más, juntos, Sasuke busco en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tendiéndole un pequeño papel a Sakura que lo acepto sin dudarlo, curiosa de que podía tratarse.

-Esta es su dirección, por si te sirve de algo- acoto Sasuke.

La realidad, los problemas y todo cuanto se encontrase en su camino los forzaba– a ambos—a encontrarse lejos entre sí, a esperar que el tiempo diese lugar a un encuentro posible, pero la paciencia que ambos tenían comenzaba a agotarse, individual o conjuntamente pero ambos deseaban permanecer juntos, pasara lo que pasara, ya habían tenido que soportar tiempo lejos el uno del otro, repetir la experiencia sería imposible, por ello es que ambos querían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como estuviera permitido, pasara lo que pasara, y si el único medio con que hacer eso era mediante un plan muy elaborado…pues lo harían.

-Hasta pronto, señor Sarutobi- sonrió Sakura.

-Señorita Haruno- se despidió el Uchiha.

Sonriéndole radiantemente, Sakura suspiro sutilmente para sí misma antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, volteando a verlo una última vez antes de dirigirse a la cocina, despidiéndose de él con la mirada. Plan, idea, estrategia falsa o lo que fuera que se hubiera concretado, Sasuke se sintió mucho más tranquilo al verla desparecer por el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo ladinamente para sí mismo antes de marcharse. Gracias a ella era capaz de creer que todo era posible.

* * *

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, esa era su rutina diaria y por más que ese fuera—en parte, o al menos esa mañana—su día libre, Sakura no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, planeando los detalles faltantes para la boda de su padre ante la pronta llega de Tsunade y dos de sus amigas esa mañana, ya habiendo notificado a Ino y Hinata de la información que Sasuke le había dado, pero—como siempre—no acababa de salir de un asunto para meterse en otro mucho más engorroso y si algo quería hacer en ese momento era olvidarse de los detalles de la boda y concentrarse en el nuevo—posiblemente—caso.

 _-¿Un testigo anónimo vio a alguien volver a casa con sangre?, ¿Cuánta sangre?_ \- cuestiono Ino, necesitando más material para trabajar.

-No lo dijo, pero confió en su testimonio- contesto Sakura, prácticamente haciendo malabares para dejar un par de cajas sobre la mesa sin que se le cayera el teléfono que apoyaba en su hombro, -me dio una dirección- justifico la pelirosa.

Irrumpiendo indirectamente en la conversación se escuchó el inconfundible chillido de Matsuri que, cargando una serie de cajas que llegaban a ocultar su rostro, estuvo punto de chocar con el borde de la puerta, más pese a lo gracioso de la situación, Sakura sabía que no debía intervenir, su hermana menor sabía muy bien cuando y como pedir ayuda, y en ese momento se bastaba sola. Avanzando tambaleante, como le sucedía estando ebria o sobria, Matsuri se acercó lentamente hacia su hermana mayor, siguiendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- consulto la Haruno.

-Junto a la estantería- indico Sakura, haciendo todo lo posible por no reír.

Asintiendo, —o eso pareció ya que la caja superior que cargaba se tambaleo—Matsuri se dirigió hacia donde su hermana le había indicado, guiándose por el conocimiento espacial que tenia del departamento, porque de otro modo estaba segura de que habría caído al primer intento de avanzar siquiera. Intuyendo lo que pasaba, y habiendo escuchado la conversación, Ino rio del otro lado del teléfono, imaginándose la escena sin necesidad de verla y ser testigo de ella, sorprendiéndose de que su amiga no estuviera riendo de igual modo.

 _-No puedo creer que organices la fiesta-_ rio la Yamanaka.

-Has una búsqueda inversa, ve quien vive allí: 621 de la calle 23- recordó Sakura, volviendo al punto importante de la conversación y dedicándose a su trabajo, como siempre, -nos vemos, saluda a Hinata mientras yo termino con esto- se despidió la pelirosa.

 _-Nos vemos-_ se resignó Ino, sin dejar de reír.

Cortando la llamada, Sakura regreso el teléfono al bolsillo de su pantalón antes de redirigir su concentración del caso a Tsunade y sus amigas Naori y Yuka, así como hacia Matsuri que se sentó sobre uno de los sofás luego de haber dejado las cajas en el lugar indicado con anterioridad. Dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas estaban, Sakura recordó que su prioridad esa mañana no debía ser el trabajo sino que los detalles de la boda, pese a su disconformidad, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo era por su padre y por Tsunade y que debía concentrarse en ello para soportar ese sacrificio personal.

-Esto es genial, Sakura, debo agradecerte de nuevo el haber pedido la mañana libre- sonrió Tsunade, permitiéndose el egoísta placer culpable de abrazar a su futura hijastra mayor.

-Lo que sea por la mejor madrastra del mundo- sonrió Sakura en cuanto el abrazo se rompió, -además así repasamos todos los detalles- razono la pelirosa, sentándose junto a Matsuri.

-De ese tema quería hablar yo, los zapatos- señalo Yuka, sentada junto a Tsunade.

-Matsuri tiene unos de color plateado, son preciosos- opino Sakura, viendo asentir a su hermana menor.

-Sería maravilloso, pero es un color difícil de combinar- dudo Yuka, intentando pensar en un opción más viable.

-¿Qué tal color marfil?- planteo Naori, señalando los tacones que estaba usando, de aquel color en específico.

-Yo tengo los mismos- chillo Yuka, igual de emocionada que Matsuri que no pareció oponerse en lo absoluto, -pero temo romperlos en la pista de baile- rio la pelimorada.

-Solo píntalos con esmalte de uñas, yo lo hago con todos- sonrió Naori, sentándose junto a Sakura y Matsuri. -Pero Tsunade, tu eres la novia, ¿Qué opinas?- inquirió la pelicastaña.

La opinión general de cualquiera de ellas resultaba insignificante si Tsunade no estaba de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo era su opinión la que contaba realmente, ya que era su boda y ella era la novia, todo debía de pasar por ella antes que por cualquier persona. Teniendo sobre si la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas y de sus dos futuras hijastras, la Senju se sintió ligeramente abrumada y superada, no sabiendo si su conclusión al respecto era acertada o si es que con ello iba a ofender a alguna de las presentes. Si, era su boda, pero no por ello quería ser exigente no nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, quería que todos fueran felices, tanto como ella.

-Pues, si no les molesta- acepto Tsunade, deseando conocer la sincera opinión de todas.

-Para nada, son preciosos- sonrió Matsuri, muy de acuerdo.

-Yo personalmente, iré a la par con todas, de la cabeza a los pies- sonrió Sakura, sin oponerse en lo absoluto.

-Tsunade, tus futuras hijastras son un encanto- adulo Naori, sinceramente.

-Sakura, ¿Podrías sacarme de una duda?- inquirió Yuka, ante lo cual la pelirosa asintió únicamente, -¿Cómo es que todos los hombres a tu alrededor no se mueren por acompañarte a la boda?- cuestiono la pelimorada, sumamente extrañada ante esto.

Ante esta pregunta…Matsuri bajo la mirada inmediatamente, no sabiendo que decir para defender a su hermana, mientras que Tsunade por otro lado se sintió incomoda de solo escuchar la pregunta, conociendo bien a Sakura para sacar una conclusión positiva de su porque para permanecer soltera, pero eso no significaba que otras lo supieran o entendieran. La pregunta del millón, todo el mundo siempre tenía que hacerla y Sakura debía de admitir que escucharla cada vez resultaba aún más difícil que la anterior, no sabía si es que, emocional o socialmente tenía un problema, pero criticaban enormemente que, a su edad, estuviera soltera y no viera mayor interés en formar un vínculo amoroso ni nada por el estilo, más aun cundo su hermanita menor era promiscua y le hacía sombra por esto. Pero, afortunadamente y como salvada por la campana, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar repentinamente, tomándolo de su bolsillo y agradeciendo que se tratase de Hinata.

-Esa es la razón, trabajo- justifico Sakura, excusándose indirectamente antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia la mesa de la cocina para marcar…privacidad.

Bufando inaudiblemente en cuanto le dio la espalda a su hermanita, a Tsunade, Naori y Yuka, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces siquiera antes de contestar su teléfono, sabiendo que eso bastaría para que Hinata comenzara a informarla de lo que sea que hubiera encontrado porque, si la había llamado, era porque había encontrado información sobre la dirección que ella le había dado a Ino, no por hablar de posibles pistas que estuvieran relacionadas a ello, o ella más-personalmente esperaba que Hinata la hiciera distraerse de todo eso por un mísero minuto.

- _El edificio pertenece a Tenji y Kaguya Yuya-_ informo Hinata en cuanto Sakura le hubo contestado, _-búscalos en internet, Kaguya es una especie de casamentera de millonarios-_ indico la Hyuga.

-¿Y Tenji?- inquirió Sakura, agradeciendo tener su computadora sobre la mesa, buscando información inmediatamente, corroborando la información escrita con todo cuanto Hinata pudiera decirle.

- _Se dedica a las finanzas, su especialidad, por eso él es la imagen del negocio-_ razono la Hyuga, prediciendo que su amiga debía de estar leyendo información sobre ellos mientras hablaban. _-Lo típico, si sigues los consejos de Kaguya conseguirás a alguien como Tenji, ultraeducado, ultraexitoso, ultraaburrido-_ enumero Hinata con desagrado y fastidio

-Si, el testimonio es cierto, ultraproblemas- afirmo Sakura, igual de despreciativa ante la idea de una casamentera, fuera cual fuera el motivo para ella resultaba absurdo, ridículo e innecesario, por no decir patético, -busca todo lo referente a las muertes sucedidas alrededor de la hora que le detalle a Ino, mientas tanto yo he de lidiar con problemas de zapatos- aludió la pelirosa, no sin antes darle trabajo con que lidiar tanto a Hinata como a Ino de igual forma, -todo un escándalo- mascullo Sakura, personalmente.

- _Suerte-_ deseo Hinata sinceramente.

-Gracias- aprecio Sakura antes de cortar la llamada, devolviendo su teléfono a su bolsillo y regresando prontamente a su lugar ne el sofá mientras que Naori se levantaba para dejar su copa sobre la encimera de la cocina. -¿Qué me perdí?- sonrió la pelirosa, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Dejando la copa sobre la encimera de la cocina, Naori se atrevió a curiosear en lo que Sakura podría haber estado buscando en la computadora con la excusa de " _trabajo_ ", encontrando—para su sorpresa—la página online de Kaguya Yuga, la famosa casamentera. Por lo visto la pregunta anteriormente hecha por Yuka no había sido del todo errónea, Sakura si estaba buscando una cita para la boda.

-¿Consultas a Kaguya Yuya?- más bien afirmo la pelicastaña, sorprendida

-¿Quién es?- se confundió Matsuri.

-Tiene una famosa agencia matrimonial- aclaro Yuka, igual de sorprendida que Naori.

En incontables ocasiones había aconsejado a su hermana, había intentado involucrarla en citas a ciegas y respondía sus dudas cada vez que llegaba a asociarse románticamente con alguien…Matsuri realmente no entendía cómo es que—por un mísero segundo—su hermana había pensado en recurrir a una casamentera. Era absurdo, ¿Para qué estaba ella entonces?, ¿Acaso era un monito de adorno? No, señor, eso era ofensivo para su persona y Matsuri exigía respuestas en ese preciso momento.

-¿Una casamentera?- concluyo la Haruno, volteando a ver a su hermana, sacando conclusiones antes de preguntar, como siempre. -Me tienes a mí, ¿y buscas una casamentera?- cuestiono Matsuri, sinceramente ofendida.

-No, no necesito una casamentera- protesto Sakura, intentando explicarse.

-Pero si no vas con nadie a la boda- evidencio Naori ya que Sakura no señalaba lo contrario.

-Tsunade conoce a muchos chicos que se morirían por ti- planteo Yuka, intentando ayudar.

-Estarías en la mesa de solteros- aclaro Tsunade, positivamente.

No, no, no, no, ¡No! La mesa de solteros no. Una tortura para ella seria encontrarse en esa situación, tenía que salir de ese embrollo critico de una u otra forma porque o se ausentaba a la boda—lo cual no quería hacer—o se defendía de alguna manera y hasta ahora no podía pensar siquiera en una defensa coherente que emplear, ¿Por qué tenían que sucederle esas cosas a ella precisamente?, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

-Quiero sentarme con Matsuri- alego Sakura, rodeando el hombro de su hermana menor que sonrió, totalmente incapaz de estar lejos de su hermana mayor.

-Matsuri ira con su novio- protesto Yuka.

-No quiero sonar dura, linda, pero estarás tocando el violín gran parte de la velada- predijo Naori, pensando en lo mejor para Sakura.

-Y la boda se convertirá en una tortura- concluyo Yuka, destacando lo obvio.

-Está hecho, te cambiare de mesa- zanjo Tsunade inmediatamente.

-No-protesto Sakura, muy consciente de lo que iba a decir y sus implicaciones, pero esperando no tener que justificarse, -hay alguien en mi vida- se defendió la pelirosa.

Sasuke y ella habían urdido o intentado formar una especie de plan, en realidad ni siquiera podía estar segura de sí estaba del todo definida esta estrategia o no, pero en ese momento Sakura vio este hecho como su tabla de salvación y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Le pediría perdón a Sasuke más tardíamente por implicarlo en sus problemas personales? Claro que sí, pero en otro momento, por ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era salvarse por todos los medios posibles y mentir—no del todo—era una opción más que viable y planeaba aprovecharla en su totalidad, intentando ser creíble, por supuesto.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Matsuri, sorprendida por no saber absolutamente nada hasta ese minuto.

-¿Quién es él?- curioseo Yuka

-¿A qué se dedica?- apoyo Naori.

-Es médico- contesto Sakura escasamente.

Técnicamente…no estaba mintiendo, Sasuke había sido y—en parte—seguía siendo médico, por no decir que era un interés romántico totalmente serio para ella, pero que no sabía si era correspondido siquiera, así que no podía afirmarlo a ojos cerrados ni nada por el estilo, por ende no era del todo real y segura, por no decir que debía mentir, con toda seguridad, para no arriesgar a Sasuke de ninguna forma. Pero, como ya se había repetido incansablemente a si misma: era una mentira, así que no tenía por qué prestar mayor interés a los detalles que, en esa situación, no hacían sino parecer insignificantes e innecesarios.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- más bien afirmo Matsuri, no sabiendo si estar feliz u ofendida por no estar al tanto de esto, no tenía idea desde cuando e que su hermana mayor salía con alguien si se concentraba tanto en el trabajo, para empezar.

-¿Y no piensas llevarlo a la boda?- cuestiono Tsunade confundida y emocionada por la noticia al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si era a quien Sakura había aludido hacia un tiempo atrás.

-Nuestra relación es reciente, creo que sería apresurado pedirle que me acompañe en una boda- razono Sakura, intentando evitar más preguntas.

-Por favor, solo es una fiesta- protesto Tsunade, deseando saber más, no dando abasto con tanto secretismo.

-Sí, no es necesario que estés enamorada- aliviano Matsuri, habituada a esa rutina y no viendo problema en ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pidió saber la Senju, necesitando saber más.

-Tsunade…- intento protestar Sakura.

-Sakura, tu padre está nervioso por cómo puedes tomar emocionalmente esto de la boda, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si fueras con alguien- razono Tsunade, pensando no solo en su propia curiosidad sino que también en la felicidad de su futuro esposo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- indago Yuka.

-Si, Sakura, ¿Cómo se llama?- insistió Tsunade.

Las mentiras jamás eran una opción, y por lo visto el intento de plan que ella y Sasuke habían intentado crear la noche anterior tendría que ser empleado, de alguna forma debería de acompañarla a la boda, o de otro modo ella tendría que encontrar una forma de excusarlo de la situación y conseguir a alguien más como acompañante, ¿Pero a quién? Por eso es que detestaba las mentiras, era un completo fiasco sin importar que fueran mentirillas blancas o inocentes. O mentía o admitía la verdad con dolorosa vergüenza…elegía mentir.

-Se llama Sasuke Sarutobi- soltó Sakura con resignación, mordiéndose la lengua interinamente.

* * *

Luego de esa sarta de mentiras, afortunadamente había quedado libre y ahora llegaba a su lugar de trabajo, pensando en intentar distraerse tanto como le fuese posible, pero cargando una apatía y desanimo sobre si misma que…sentía que inspiraba la lastima de todo el mundo a su alrededor, y no cambio de parecer en cuanto dejo su cartera sobre su escritorio y vio a Ino y Hinata levantas sus mirada hacia ella, expresando preocupación inmediata apenas y las vieron.

-¿Qué te paso?- se preocupó Hinata al verla tan desanimada.

-¿Dolores menstruales?- bromeo Ino, no pudiendo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad

-Les dije a mi hermana, mi futura madrastra y sus amigas que tengo novio, y ahora he de ir a la boda acompañada de ese " _novio_ "- aclaro Sakura, arrepintiéndose totalmente de haber mentido. Ino y Hinata se observaron sutilmente entre sí, comprendiendo la raíz del problema. -Sé que jamás he tenido que usar esa mentira del novio falso, pero si hubieran visto como me miraban, con la misma lástima que a un gatito huérfano y abandonado en un callejón, sin hogar, dueño, y sin alimento en el estómago- la Haruno se sentó frente a su escritorio, lamentándose de sí misma y sintiéndose como el gatito de su analogía.

-Por eso yo no voy a bodas sola, la última vez que lo hice lleve a Sai como pareja- se enorgulleció Ino, no reparando en sus palabras hasta unos instantes después.

-¿Sai?- repitió Hinata, incrédula.

-¿Nuestro jefe, Sai?- Sakura apenas y creyó lo que escuchaba

Ino, su amiga Ino Yamanaka, no era en lo absoluto la clase de mujer que pensase en asociarse con un hombre casado, ni por asomo, por ende le sorprendía tanto a ella como a Hinata que Ino hubiera pensado en Sai como acompañante para una circunstancia, fuera cual fuera la causa. No formaban una mala pareja, de hecho se veían muy bien juntos, pero pensar en una relación siquiera…era un asunto muy riesgoso, tanto por trabajo como por el simple hecho de que Sai estaba casado y que no existía una remota posibilidad para una relación siquiera, con nadie, mucho menos ella que era su subordinada en el trabajo.

-Su esposa estaba de viaje…- intento excusarse la Yamanaka, no deseando implicarse en un asunto que no te tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- dudo Sakura, temiendo que no se tuvieran confianza entre ellas.

-¿Lo sabe ella?- cuestiono Hinata, aludiendo a Fuka, la esposa de Sai.

-Si, seguramente Sai se lo dijo- supuso Ino, deseando cambiar de tema ya que se sentía tan incómoda como la amante de un hombre casado, -además eso fue hace medio año, da igual- desestimo la Yamanaka.

Claro que Sai le resultaba guapo y, en otras circunstancias, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar tener algo con él, pero…estaba casado y por ello se encontraba totalmente fuera de su alcance, ella no era la clase de mujer que intervenía en un matrimonio en pro de sus propios interese, sin importar que ese matrimonio ya se estuviera cayendo a pedazos sin su ayuda. Hinata, por otro lado y viendo que ya no servía de nada centrarse en ese tema, intento pensar en una posibilidad con que ayudar a su amiga a salir de aquel insólito predicamento.

-¿Por qué no invitas a C?- ofreció Hinata. -Dijiste que te había ofrecido una cita hace tiempo, sería la oportunidad perfecta- razono la Hyuga, intentando ayudar a su amiga.

-Matsuri, seguramente quiere saber más sobre mi " _novio_ ", y sabe que no se trata de C porque tiene otro nombre- se quejó Sakura, golpeándose la frente mentalmente.

-Diles que está ocupado, los hombres siempre se excusan con esas cosas- colaboro Ino, igualmente intentando pensar en un medio con que ayudar a su mejor amiga. -Si llevas a C, estarán tan absortas por su simpatía que se olvidaran del " _novio_ "- garantizo la Yamanaka, conociendo el encanto personal que C podía provocar sobre las mujeres. -Además, por favor saca a C de la morgue, trabaja demasiado- pidió Ino, sabiendo que solo su amiga podría lograr esto.

Bueno, C ciertamente era una magnifica opción, pero ¿Cómo aclararía que su " _novio_ " no había podido acompañarla? Hallar la respuesta para sus mentiras implicaba más mentiras. Decidiendo postergar sus problemas, y pensar en ellos más tarde, Sakura reviso los archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio, leyéndolos muy atentamente. Todo lo allí escrito registraba la información que ella, claramente, había hecho que sus dos compañeras investigaran en su ausencia, perfectamente detallado, omo siempre.

-¿Quién es Nabiki Shijo?- indago Sakura.

-Alguien desaparecido recientemente, ¿Por qué?- inquirió Ino.

-Es del mundo de las finanzas, como nuestro sospechoso- relaciono Sakura, revisando los daos, -¿Cuál es su historia?- sondo la Haruno.

-Esta mañana faltó a una reunión muy importante y su abogado llamo para presentar la denuncia- explico Hinata sin problemas, -solo lo involucramos por si acaso- justifico la Hyuga.

-Quizá sea adelantado, pero no perdemos nada con revisar- propuso Sakura, levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Y de paso encontrarte pareja?- bromeo Ino, imitando su actuar al igual que Hinata.

Sakura entorno los ojos disimuladamente, mis problemas, mis soluciones, pensó para si misma. Había mentido y a lo grande, así que o se zafaba de eso de la manera correcta, con honestidad o...encontraba una solución más viable y en ese momento estaba abierta a todas las sugerencias posible había y por haber.

* * *

-Los informes dicen que es soltero, veintinueve años- detallo Sakura, revisando el informe.

Obtener una orden de cateo era relativamente fácil, aun cuando no se tratase sino de una sospecha, pero las sospechas conducían a un caso, así que Sai no había tenido problema alguno en permitirles trabajar en todo cuanto considerasen pertinente, por no decir que cada caso nuevo contribuía a la reputación de la comisaria, no era un asunto sin importancia. Habiendo terminado de revisar la sala y cocina, las tres hubieron ingresado en la habitación del apartamento que—contraria a las habitaciones adyacentes, ya revisadas—estaba totalmente desordenad y revuelta.

-Puede que esto sea el secreto de su éxito- bromeo Ino.

La mirada inquisitiva de las tres se hubo centrado en lugares totalmente diferentes de la habitación entre sí, para cubrir más terreno, pero si algo noto Hinata inmediatamente fue los condones sobre la cama. Aparentemente su posible víctima había estado acompañado, eso cuando menos podía ser una pista, sin importar que aún no tuvieran prueba alguna que verificase un caso o no, pero era mucho peor no encontrar nada y suponer cosas que no eran.

-Los hombres solteros no pierden el tiempo- evidencio Hinata.

-Considéralo como una opción para la boda- mascullo la Yamanaka, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

El intento de broma por parte de su mejor amiga no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto,, pero Sakura no pensó en lo absoluto en decir algo para delimitar la situación y centrarse en el trabajo, como debían, pues en lugar de ello se encargó de recorrer todo lugar posible con su mirad, esperando encontrar evidencia o algo que les diera respuestas. Bajando su mirada, la Haruno retrocedió dos pasos, sobre la alfombra de piel blanca, al ver una mancha liquida de color rojo, no sabiendo que intuir de buenas a primeras, pero levantando su mirada hacia sus compañeras, en el acto.

-¿Sangre?- supuso la Hyuga, fijándose atentamente en la mancha del suelo.

Ino—por su parte—se encogió de hombros, no porque fuera una especie de líquido o mancha rojiza significaba que tuviera que ser sangre, precisamente. Intentando no complicar la futura labor de los forenses, Sakura se alejó prontamente del terreno que albergaba la alfombra, al igual que sus amigas, reparando en que la puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada. No había evidencia alguna de un posible asesinato, hasta el momento, por ende o resulto problema alguno para ellas pensar que, quizá, Nabiki Shijo en realidad estuviera aun en el apartamento. Adelantándose, Hinata toco a la puerta, en caso de que pudieran recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Señor Nabiki?- llamo la Haruno.

No recibiendo respuesta alguna, y volteando a ver a sus amigas, Sakura se tomó un breve momento antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al baño, aparentemente. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, las tres pudieron ver el cadáver de Nabiki Shijo, sobre el suelo del baño. Por lo visto Sasuke había tenido razón al advertirle de un posible asesinato, pero ¿Quién era el responsable? Pues, esperaban que el equipo forense pudieran encontrar algún rastro de ADN y así identificar a un posible agresor.

* * *

Naruto estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie más que él—absolutamente seguro—deseaba tan desesperadamente que Sasuke y Sakura pudieran estar juntos, es más, estaba seguro de que eran el uno para él otro, podía estar seguro de ello cada vez que los veía juntos, pero lo que Sasuke estaba proponiendo; acompañarla a la boda de su padre…era una locura, habían pasado por muchos riesgos ese último tiempo, correr otro igual o más peligroso resultaría, valga la redundancia, ultrapeligroso, solo por decir algo. Y como mejor amigo y consejero, Naruto se oponía terminantemente a que su mejor amigo corriera semejante riesgo.

-¿Crees que estas curado?- cuestiono Naruto, luego de haber escuchado la justificación de su mejor amigo. -Sabes que tu ADN es lo que es, no puedes cambiarlo- recordó el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez, tal vez ahora tenga más control- supuso Sasuke, intentando hacer entender a su amigo. No iba a desistir de la idea que tenía, por nada del mundo. -Sakura no tiene pareja para la boda de su padre- aclaro el Uchiha, evidenciando su punto.

-Temo que he de terminar tu viaje a la tierra de la fantasía, amigo- irrumpió Naruto, antes de que fuera tarde.

Afortunadamente el suero había funcionado y ahora las " _fugas_ _psicogénicas_ " eran coa del pasado, pero no por eso debían de olvidar la clase de obstáculos que podían tener lugar tan abruptamente como había sucedido eso, siendo consciente de esto es que Naruto se atrevía a oponerse a la sugerencia de su amigo, claro que deseaba que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran una oportunidad y estuvieran juntos, pero semejante exposición parecía demasiado a su entender y no cambiaría de parecer. Si, Naruto se oponía—como siempre—a sus ideas, pero Sasuke no quería dar todo por perdido, quería tener la oportunidad de compartir un momento con Sakura, estando libre de todas las preocupaciones posibles, sentía que después de algo así tendría el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía, la importancia que ella tenía en su vida…ella arriesgaba su vida por él todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué él no podía arriesgarse por ella una miserable vez? Deseaba hacerla feliz, más que nada en el mundo.

-Tal vez, pero no lo sabré si no lo intento- razono el Uchiha, intentando probar su punto, y no solo por su deseo egoísta de estar ahí para Sakura, sino también pensando en ella y en hacerla feliz. -Recuerda que soy la razón por la que no tienes novia- atribuyo Sasuke.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mi vida personal?- cuestiono Naruto, ligeramente ofendido.

Ciertamente…se había negado a sí mismo la opción de una relación sentimental desde hacía ya muchos años, anteponiendo el bienestar y seguridad de su mejor amigo por sobre su propio egoísmo, pero Sakura le había hecho ver que merecía recuperar su propia vida y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, pero de una u otra forma Naruto sabía que era su vida y que solo él podía decidir al respecto, por ende Sasuke no tenía derecho alguno de entrometerse, no le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo siquiera.

-Sí, no tengo derecho a entrometerme ahora, pero lo hice hace años- menciono Sasuke, disfrutado de la oportunidad de rememorar el pasado, -¿recuerdas a Natsue Ito?- aludió el Uchiha.

-No tendremos esta conversación- zanjo Naruto, sabiendo cual es el camino que su amigo deseaba tomar. -Te perdone hace años, pero no me provoques _señor serio_ o de lo contrario no respondo de mis actos- advirtió el Uzumaki, tomando sus cosas y marchándose en seguida.

Durante la secundaria, casualmente, a ambos les había gustado la misma chica, pero…Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad y si bien Naruto se había sentido ofendido inicialmente, con el tempo había olvidado lo sucedido y valorado aún más el lazo de hermanos que tenían entre sí, pero no quería traer a la superficie viejos recuerdos pese a saber que su mejor amigo no quería sino intentar plantear una " _prueba_ " de autocontrol. Sasuke bufo para sí miso al ver que su plan no había dado resultado, en realidad no sabía cómo es que se le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza siquiera, Naruto jamás se enfadaba en serio. Pero su opinión al respecto no cambiaría.

No quería fallarle a Sakura.

* * *

-¿Qué problemas puede tener Tenji Yuya con Nabiki Shijo?- cuestiono Sai.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero la escena del crimen parece indicar una riña amorosa, cama deshecha, condones, copas de vino- enumero Ino distraídamente.

-Por no decir que la víctima fue él- aclaro Hinata.

-¿Huellas, ADN?- cuestiono Sai, ya que no podían trabajar en serio sin evidencia.

-Limpiaron el apartamento a fondo, ni siquiera las copas contenían algo que pudiera sernos de utilidad- murmuro Ino de forma crítica, frustrada por no poder hacer más.

-¿Y la sangre en el suelo?- inquirió Sai, recordando la posible " _evidencia_ " recabada en el lugar.

-En realidad es un contaminante- aclaro C.

No tenían sangre, ni ADN o alguna prueba humana que indicase la participación de alguna persona en l escena del crimen, era simplemente como estar en nada…a menos que aludiesen los registros bancarios y las relaciones entre empresas, en ese caso un asesinato beneficiaria con toda seguridad a Tenji y a su esposa Kaguya. Pero, desgraciadamente eso no era suficiente, no podía serlo, no sin pruebas aún más contundentes con que trabajar y debían de obtenerlas primero.

-Todos los recientes giros o movimientos bancarios apuntan a su propia empresa- relaciono Hinata, aludiendo a Tenji Yuya.

-Que dirige Kaguya, su esposa- menciono Sakura, por si acaso.

-Lástima que quien haya sido el testigo anónimo no tuviera más información- se quejó Sai, viendo a Sakura que bajo la mirada sutilmente, -necesitamos encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser el perpetrador- aclaro el pelinegro antes de retirarse.

Tenían pistas y la afirmación de un crimen con evidencia, pero sin huellas dactilares que relacionaran a una persona en lo absoluto, pero las pistas—hasta ahora—eran escasas, demasiado escasas como para poder identificar a alguien o como para poder avanzar, pero afortunadamente tenían una pareja o matrimonio de sospechosos, pero sería nada. Volcándose hacia el trabajo, Ino y Hinata se retiraron sin más, observando sutilmente a Sakura que había tomado la decisión de recurri pedirle que la acompañara la boda. Mejor tarde que nunca.

-C, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- pidió Sakura, dando por hecho de que él era la única opción que tenía para salir de los problemas que ella misma había creado.

-¿Sobre la boda?- supuso el forense, ante lo que la Haruno asintió inmediatamente. -Dije que sí- afirmo C.

-¿En serio? Ino y Hinata…- la Haruno no supo si estar agradecida o incomoda al respecto.

-¿Ellas?- C no entendió si estaban tratando el mismo tema. -No, Matsuri- aclaro el forense.

-¿Matsuri?- repitió Sakura, tanto confundida como incrédula.

No tenía sentido, o ella estaba confundida o estaba escuchando mal e intuía que se trataba de lo primero. ¿Su hermanita pedía que C la acompañara a la boda? Pero si Matsuri tenía novio…no, nada tenía sentido, ¿De qué se había perdido? Aún más importante, si Matsuri ya no tenía novio, ¿Por qué la había dejado a ella lidiando sola con la pregunta esa mañana en lugar apoyarla si estaban pasando por lo mismo? Definitivamente ya no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Dijo haber intentado llamarte, me pidió que la acompañara a la boda- aclaro C ya que estaba seguro de que había una especie de confusión en toda esa conversación.

-Pero Matsuri tiene novio- protesto Sakura, igual de confundida.

-Tenía novio- aludió el forense en verbo pasado, -según parece ella y Ren rompieron- menciono C, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Creí que las llamadas perdidas eran por otra cosa- murmuro Sakura.

A lo largo del día recibía llamadas de todas las clases cuando se trataba de su hermana: _perdí las llaves_ , _no sé en donde estoy_ , _¿puedes venir a buscarme?_ Más que hermana mayor, precia la niñera de Matsuri que por causa de sus fiestas y desmanes de adolescente acababa haciendo cada locura posible. Aunque Sakura debía de admitirlo, en ocasiones—muy escasas—le tenía envidia, Matsuri gozaba de una libertad sin límites, decidía todo cuanto quisiera hacer y no tenía que pensar o reparar en nada. Mientras que ella, por otro lado, estaba sobrecargada de trabajo y tenía que pensar en cada momento en Muirfield y en el peligro que corría diariamente, por no hablar de que no podía involucrar a nadie de ninguna forma.

-¿Sakura, ibas a pedirme qué?...- C se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

-No importa, con que me reserves un baile es suficiente- sonrió Sakura antes de marcharse a seguir trabajando con sus amigas.

 _Brillante C, tienes la oportunidad y la desperdicias por nada_ , se reprendió el forense a sí mismo. Sakura era la persona con quien realmente hubiera deseado ir a la boda, pero Matsuri había dicho que ella tenía novio, pero si Sakura había pensado en preguntarle significaba que…había mentido, y él tontamente había aceptado la oferta de Matsuri sin dudarlo siquiera. Se arrepentía y en grande de no haber pensado mejor las cosas, pero—y conociendo a Matsuri y su tendencia a la embriaguez—estaba seguro de que tendría la oportunidad de bailar con Sakura al menos una vez, intentando compensarle no haber sido su opción.

No todo tenía que ser malo.

* * *

-¿Matsuri?- repitió Hinata, incrédula.

-Es mi culpa, le dije que tenía novio- intento justificar Sakura, pero viéndose a si misma cada vez más acomplejada y sin una posible solución para su "problemita" del " _novio_ ".

Su hermanita tenía fama de promiscua y no intentaba demostrar lo contrario, cambiando de novio con la misma facilidad con la que—literalmente—cambiaba de ropa, pero de entre toda la lista de personas que Sakura hubiera pensando que se relacionaría su hermanita…C no entraba en categorización, ni por si acaso, aunque no tanto a decir verdad: mujeriego, casanova, guapo y con un tentador acento británico. No es como si su hermanita no fuese a reparar en él algún momento, ¿Pero tenía que ser justamente cuando ella había pensado en pedirle el favor de acompañarla? Tenía demasiada mala suerte, estaba segura de eso.

-¿Por qué no te encargas de hablar con la casamentera?- planteo la Yamanaka.

-¿Por qué?...- dudo Sakura, pero toda palabra que hubiera deseado decir desapareció apenas y fue consciente de lo que su mejor amiga le estaba sugiriendo. -No, Ino, jamás, no estoy tan desesperada como para pedirle a otra persona que me busque pareja, eso es humillante- se opuso la Haruno terminantemente y por si es que ya no era lo bastante obvio.

-No es solo por eso, también para conseguir información- justifico Ino, pero no negando la primera opción y a la que su mejor amiga se oponía tanto.

-Odio decirlo, pero Ino tiene razón- admitió Hinata, haciendo que Sakura la observara fríamente y con dureza, -si vamos nosotras oficialmente guardaran silencio, pero si vas con los nervios por la boda, pasaras desapercibida- aclaro la Hyuga, no deseando que miga la odiara solo por intentar centrarse en el trabajo. Ella igualmente despreciaba la idea de una casamentera.

 _¿Por qué yo?_ Se preguntó Sakura, mirando mentalmente a los cielos y esperando una respuesta de la providencia, _¿Por qué yo, señor, porque?_ Insistió la Haruno al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y con razón. Tierna, indefensa, inocente, clamada y todo lo que quisieran enumerar, así era ella, pero después de esta " _incursión_ " secretamente policial necesitaría terapia y por mucho tiempo. _Esto me dejara un trauma_ , pensó Sakura para sí misma, y lo peor de todo es que era por su trabajo. Bueno, ya tenía mucho de lo que arrepentirse hasta la fecha, otra cosa no la deñaría más.

Esperaba…

* * *

-Necesito que llenes esto- indico Kaguya, tendiéndole un formulario.

-¿Y podré conseguir a alguien tan bueno como su esposo? Los he visto en la web- sonrió Sakura, fingiendo total imparcialidad pese a que interiormente se estuviera oprimiendo a si misma el estómago. -¿Se dedica a las finanzas?- inquirió la Haruno, con falsa curiosidad.

-Inmobiliarias, propiedades de lujo- corroboro Kaguya.

Jamás, ni siquiera en un millón de años….pensaría en recurrir a una casamentera, ¿Tenía algún problema emocional o social que le imposibilitara estar en una relación? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero tenía dignidad y no pensaba rebajarse a pedirle a otra persona que le buscara una cita, eso no iba con ella en lo absoluto, y si estaba allí en ese momento era por deber y trabajo, no porque remotamente siquiera hubiera pensado en recurrir a una solución no tan viable para encontrar una cita para la boda y no tener que admitir que había mentido. Pero a cada momento que pasaba se arrepentía aún más de estar ahí, sentada y con ese formulario en las manos. Sentía lastima de sí misma y mucha...

-Lo cierto es que- inicio Sakura, sabiendo que debería explicar su " _problema_ " en cestón sin importar que fuese por el bien del caso y no por sí misma, en lo absoluto, -la boda de mi padre es en dos días, no espero que haga milagros, pero…- _no puedo creer que diga esto_ , se dijo la Haruno a si misma antes de hablar, -es duro, he visto a las otras damas de honor y aparentemente soy la única sin novio- rio Sakura nerviosamente, bajando la mirada. -Pero estar aquí con usted me hace tener esperanzas- mintió la pelirosa, mordiéndose la lengua interiormente.

-Por eso me dedico a esto- razono Kaguya, levantándose de la computadora e indicándole a Sakura que ocupara su lugar, ven aquí- ánimo la pelirroja.

 _Me lavare la boca con jabón_ , pensó Sakura, levantándose de su lugar y sentándose frente a la computadora donde Kaguya le dio libre albedrio de revisar entre la lista de "opciones" que posiblemente tuviera a elegir. No iba a mentir, los hombres en cuestión eran muy guapos, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni porque le estuvieran apuntando con un revólver aprovecharía esa situación, nunca, antes de eso pensaba en el suicidio, pero no en una situación remotamente denigrante como le parecía aquella. ¿Dónde quedaba su independencia y autosuficiencia? Por el suelo, así como su idea del feminismo. Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos cuando se encontró con un rostro conocido entre la lista de opciones.

-¿Nabiki Shijo es cliente?- afirmo Sakura, más bien

-Eres su tipo, sin duda- garantizo la pelirroja, sonriéndole. -Pero no está disponible- lamento Kaguya.

-No es que…- Sakura fingió titubeo, -apareció muerto esta mañana, lo oí en las noticias- mintió la Haruno eficientemente.

Necesitaba una reacción, alguna forma con que comenzar a encontrar respuestas, y la simple alusión de lo ocurrido a Nabiki Shijo pareció ser suficiente ya que Kaguya empalidecido inmediatamente, antes de levantar su mirada hacia la puerta ante la repentina llegada de su esposo Tenji, a quien Sakura noto enseguida. Tenía a ambos reunidos, esperaba poder saber más…no, tenía que saber más, al fin y al cabo de otro modo saldría por la puerta en ese preciso instante de serle posible.

-Tenji- la pelirroja acudió inmediatamente a su esposo que la observo preocupado, -asesinaron a Nabiki Shijo- murmuro Kaguya, esperando no implicar a Sakura en la conversación.

-¿Qué?- repitió Tenji, incrédulo.

-Sakura, él es mi esposo Tenji- presento Kaguya.

-Un placer- sonrió Sakura.

-Igualmente- saludo Tenji.

-Estuvo con Beniko, anoche- informó Kaguya a su esposo, inmediatamente.

Metiche, terca, perseverante, curiosa, insistente e incluso entrometida, podían tacharla de lo que quisieran, pero, en esas circunstancias, podía darse el lujo de preguntar o dudar de lo que pasaba ya que estaba fingiendo ser una lienta, además, gracias a sus propias interrogantes podía obtener información y necesitaba obtenerla, ese era el fin por el que estaba allí y no debía olvidarlo.

-¿Quién es Beniko?- inquirió Sakura.

-Alguien con quien le concerté una cita, llamo muy molesta- detallo Kaguya sin ocultar nada, por el bien de que no pensara algo indebido por causa de un problema inesperado.

-¿Cree que ocurrió algo en la cita?- cuestiono Sakura, recordando la política que la "empresa" tenia.

-No, te aseguro que estudiamos muy bien a nuestros clientes- tranquilizo Kaguya, no deseando dar una mala impresión en lo absoluto. -Ten, llévate esto- la pelirroja le tendió el formulario que, anteriormente, le había indicado que llenara, -te prometo que te encontré a un chico fantástico- garantizo Kaguya.

-Gracias- se despidió Sakura, cortésmente.

Siguiendo con su camino debidamente, pero apenas y hubo llegado al umbral de la puerta-lejos de la vista de Kaguya y Tenji-el aspecto cortes y respetuoso de Sakura se trasformó en una sonrisa ladina tras haber presenciado semejante teatro, que era lo que era esa escena. A lo largo de su vida había tenido que aprender a descifrar cuando es una persona le estaba mintiendo, su trabajo lo exigía y por ello no le había resultado un problema ver a través del intento de mentira que ella había presenciado entre Kaguya y Tenji era más falso que nada de lo que hubiera visto, lo había notado enseguida, ese era su único propósito para estar allí; conseguir información.

Ahora solo necesitaba pruebas.

* * *

 **PD:** prometi actualizar hoy y lo hago tan prontamente como me resulta posible, por ustedes y porque los amo :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) y a **AriLiz** (cuyos comentarios extraño:3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primera parte** del **9 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Animo Dama de Honor** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 17

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Luego de su farsa ante Kaguya, Sakura no había regresado al trabajo sino que se había dirigido directamente hacia su apartamento, la " _cena de ensayo_ " para la boda tendría lugar esa misma noche y por ende tenía que prepararse ya que su hermanita seguramente debía de estar esperándola, pero pese a esto, Sakura no hubo dudado ni un segundo en entrar a su apartamento contestando las insistentes preguntas de Ino, por teléfono, una rutina realmente habitual en su vida a decir verdad.

-Nabiki estuvo con Beniko, quien llamo molesta a Kaguya anoche, al menos tenemos una pista- informo Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y reparando en su hermana menor sentada en el sofá y que volteo a verla en cuanto la escucho a entrar. -Tengo que colgar- se disculpó la pelirosa.

Terminando la llamada, Sakura regreso su teléfono a su bolsillo, dejando las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y o sabiendo que decirle a su promiscua hermanita que no le había dicho en ningún momento que había roto con su novio y que iría sola a la boda, no, ni siquiera eso, no le había dicho nada y le había pedido a C que hiciera de tapadera para no pasar por la "humillación" de asistir sola. ¿Acaso ella era la única que tenía que lidiar con todas las criticas sexuales y emocionales a su alrededor? Si bien la virginidad era algo que se viera con respeto, en su caso parecía ser todo lo contrario, parecía ser más bien un problema.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo- reprocho Matsuri, señalando lo obvio.

-C me conto todo- se excusó Sakura ya que, en ese momento, esa era la única " _disculpa_ " que podía presentar.

-Espero que no te importe, pero tenía que hacerlo, no puedo ser la única que esté sola en la boda- intento justificar Matsuri.

-En realidad…- Sakura pensó en protestar, en contarle la verdad y olvidar de las mentiras.

-Además me gusta- admitió Matsuri, tanto para sí como para Sakura

-Espera, ¿Qué?- los celos de hermana mayor no tardaron en aparecer ante esa simple mención.

Como hermana mayor, si, era celosa aunque a decir verdad no tenía porque ya que su hermanita había entregado su " _flor_ " hacía mucho tiempo y co increíble facilidad, pero, -como hermana mayor—asociar a Matsuri con C...no le daba confianza, no es que C fuera una mala persona ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, pero era un casanova y lamentablemente su hermanita tendía a enamorarse muy rápidamente, o lo que sea que Matsuri decía sentir por aquellos con quienes pasaba la noche, el rato, la semana o como fuera. No quería que Matsuri se ilusionar con cocas que no eran reales, C tendía a provocar ese efecto en las mujeres.

-No estas enfadada, ¿Verdad?- rogo Matsuri omniscientemente

-No, es solo que no lo sabía- acepto Sakura, viendo que no podría zafarse de su propia mentira, aunque lo deseara.

-Si, en otra situación tal vez no hubiera hecho nada, pero como tu iras con tu novio- razono Matsuri, sonriéndole jovialmente, muy emocionada por conocer a quien hubiera conquistado el corazón de su hermana mayor. -Tienes diez minutos- sentencio la Haruno ante de dejarse caer sobre el sofá, de forma crítica.

Ya que Matsuri lucía una larga chaqueta color negro, seguramente ya debía de encontrarse vestida bajo esta, por ende solo faltaba que ella se retirase a su habitación y se arreglase debidamente. Quizá su padre si fuera más comprensivo y pudiera decirle que Sasuke Sarutobi no existía y que ella solo había mentido para intentar no parecer la solterona de la familia, como siempre. Suspirando sutilmente para si misma, Sakura se dirigió prontamente hacia su habitación, pero la confundió sentir vibrar repentinamente su teléfono, sacándolo de su bolsillo y contestando sin ver de quien se trataba, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Hola?- contesto Sakura.

- _¿Así que ahora soy tu novio?-_ \- curioseo Sasuke.

Escuchando la profunda voz de él, Sakura se quedó de piedra, sabiendo que si él había escuchado la conversación era porque…estaba ahí, presente. Volteando a ver hacia la cocina, donde su hermanita revisaba distraídamente su teléfono, Sakura tomo aire antes de abrir lentamente la puerta, viendo a Sasuke observándola con un deje de burla, de pie tras su cama. De entre todas las personas del mundo, ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar metida en un problema antes de entrar en otro? No, Sasuke no era un problema, jamás lo seria, pero sí lo era que estuviera ahí cuando Matsuri también se encontraba presente, ¿Y si ella entraba repentinamente y lo veía? Era un riesgo que Sakura no quería correr. Necesitaba desahogarse, en ese preciso minuto.

-Aguarda- pidió Sakura antes de colgar.

Sasuke observo como ella guardaba el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de entrar, cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse hacia la cama, sentándose sobre esta, tomando una de las almohadas y gritando de la única forma que podía resultar inaudible en ese momento, enterrando el rostro contra la almohada. La conocía bien, -desde los doce años—y cuando realizaba ese gesto en específico era, o porque estaba muy molesta o porque estaba muy, muy, muy frustrada, y ya que su tono no había sido agresivo al contestar su llamada…suponía claramente que se trataba de lo segundo, más esperaba que él no fuese la razón de esa aparente frustración.

-¿Estás bien?- dudo Sasuke.

-Si- suspiro Sakura, levantando finalmente su rostro de la almohada, -llevaba aguantándome ese grito desde la mañana, ahora estoy bien- garantizo la Haruno, levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia su armario. Tenía que prepararse. -Con respecto a tu pregunta, Matsuri lo malinterpreto, y esto ya empieza a ser una costumbre- admitió Sakura, abriendo el armario y buscando el vestido que había elegido esa mañana.

-No es como si me opusiera a acompañarte- tranquilizo Sasuke.

-Lamento haberte implicado, fue un error por mi parte, ¿En qué estaba pensando?- se disculpó Sakura, culpándose a sí misma de todas esas mentiras y razonablemente ya que mentir no era algo que se le diera bien. -Doy tanta lastima como un gatito, ¿No?- indago Sakura, volteando a verlo.

-Creo que más- bromeo Sasuke, pero ella no hizo sino sentirse aún más desanimada por su afirmación, -es broma- aclaro el Uchiha antes de lamentar intentar hacerla sentir mejor.

Agradecida por su empeño de intentar hacer que no se desanimara más de la cuenta, Sakura sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a buscar en el armario, extrayendo finalmente un modesto vestido gris de satín que había elegido por su cuenta, uno de los pocos vestido de su propiedad que si se apegaban a su estilo y que podía combinar con facilidad. Acercándose hacia la cómoda que se encontraba junto al armario, abriendo uno de los cajones y abriendo el joyero que allí se encontraba, extrayendo únicamente u par de pendientes, obsequio de su padre hacía ya muchos años atrás.

-Da igual, lo aclarare esta noche, en la cena de ensayo- se excusó Sakura antes de ser consciente de que la presencia de él significaba una especie de, incomodo, impedimento en ese momento, precisamente. -Dame cinco minutos- se excusó la Haruno, retirándose al baño.

Como mujer, sentir vergüenza era algo de lo más normal y que—de hecho—le sucedía pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, pero…sentir vergüenza por no poder cambiarse cómodamente de ropa en su habitación a causa de la presencia de Sasuke, eso era otra cosa., por ende el mejor limite conque tener privacidad en ese momento, era cambiarse y arreglarse en el baño, además, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, o eso esperaba ella. Entendiendo que su presencia resultaba inoportuna en ese momento, más no desistiendo del hecho de permanecer ahí, Sasuke le dio la espalda a la puerta del baño, ¿La razón? Porque la puerta se encontraba abierta y cerrarla quizá obstruiría la conversación que aún tenía lugar entre ambos, más eso no impedía que tuviera en cuenta el grado de tensión existente porque ella estuviese desvistiéndose en la habitación contigua.

-Por cierto, tenías razón, encontramos un cadáver- informo Sakura, asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta antes de volver a desaparecer.

Era una situación extraña aquella por la que estaban pasando, él deseaba darle la privacidad debida en el momento, pero por otro lado su propia conciencia e instinto de mantenerse cerca de ella se lo impedían. En el pasad largo de los años, observarla desde la distancia era lo más habitual del mundo, pero desde ese primer día en que ambos se habían dirigido la palabra por primera vez, en que habían comenzado a interactuar entre si…Sasuke no podía mantenerse lejos de ella, y cada día necesitaba verla cada vez más, no entendía el porqué de ello, pero su primer impulso era relacionar este actuar con los sentimientos que tenía por ella y que desgraciadamente no sabía si eran correspondidos. Y esta vez, cuando sentía que podía tomar el valor de arriesgarse por ella y así vaticinar si merecía confesarle lo que sentía…todo parecía encontrarse en contra de su forma de pensar y en su deseo de estar ahí para ella como ella siempre estaba incondicionalmente para él.

-Tal vez no tengas que librarte de esto- amenizo el Uchiha vagamente, sin desear interferir en su rutina.

-El presunto criminal, que aún no es seguro, tiene por esposa a una casamentera que prometió conseguirme una cita, claro que no tiene idea que la estoy investigando- acoto la Haruno sin ser consciente de que las palabras de Sasuke en realidad no tenían relación alguna con aquello que ella estaba manifestando.

Ya completamente vestida, Sakura se observó vagamente ante el espejo antes de regresar a la habitación. Sasuke no pudo evitar quedar completamente cautivado en cuanto la vio aparecer en el umbral del baño, lucia realmente hermosa en un sencillo vestido de satín gris claro—negro en la espalda y costados de la tela-de cuello alto y escote en V, enmarcando su silueta con un cinturón hecho de la misma tela. Su largo cabello, levemente humedecido, formaba ondas sutiles que se arremolinaban elegantemente sobre sus hombros mientras se colocaba un par de sencillos pendientes de diamante en forma de flor de cerezo. Estaba maquillada de una forma sencilla pero dignamente natural, recalcando lo hermosa que era.

-Lo que intento decir es que, podría acompañarte- aclaro Sasuke finalmente, intentando no parecer abrumado por ella y su belleza. -Al fin y al cabo todos piensan que voy a ir- razono el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, es peligroso- protesto Sakura de forma inmediata, explicando así porque es que había dudado del " _plan_ " de acción en que ambos habían pensado la noche anterior.

-No me importa- defendió el Uchiha para sorpresa de ella que no consiguió ocultar su incredulidad. -Hice una prueba hoy, quizá no científica, pero en la facultad de medicina se aprende que si un paciente dice que se siente mejor, suele tener razón, al margen de lo que digan las pruebas- argumento Sasuke, respaldando su punto. -Y yo me siente mejor, mucho mejor- garantizo el Uchiha.

-¿Pero solo piensas arriesgarte porque iré sola a una boda?- cuestiono Sakura, no sabiendo si estar feliz o enfadada.

-No me parece un riesgo- protesto el Uchiha.

Ella hacia toda clase de cosa en su día a día, mentía por él, se arriesgaba por él de todas las formas posibles llegando haber superado inclusive la tortura por su persona, ¿Cómo es que él no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse incluso más por ella? Por no hablar que—y lo repetía—se sentía realmente bien y mejor tras haber superado eso de las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " que ahora no eran sino cosa del pasado, arriesgarse para él no era nada, no cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto fuese necesario por ella y no cambiaría de parecer. Ella, por otro, lado, tenía una visión más realista y critica de la situación y de cómo—quizá—no fueran a reconocerlo ya que, técnicamente, jamás lo habían visto, sí, pero eso o significaba que se mantuviera fuera de la vista de Muirfield, un solo descuido y sería fatal, ese era el punto de todo, bueno, en parte.

-Sasuke, habrá más de ciento cincuenta personas ahí, ¿Y si alguien te reconoce?- planeo la Haruno, pero pese a su intento de excusa el claramente no parecía creerle. -Digamos que estas mejor, ¿A dónde irán a parar todos estos años en que has intentado mantener un bajo perfil?- inquirió Sakura, pensando en todo cuanto Naruto hacía para protegerlo a él, tanto como ella. -Además no se trata solo de eso, si vas, siempre serás Sasuke Sarutobi para todos aquellos que estén relacionados conmigo, mi padre, Tsunade, Matsuri- enumero la Haruno, insinuando parte de su verdadera razón para no permitirle correr ese riesgo.

-Puedo con eso- acepto Sasuke si es que eso la preocupaba.

-Pero yo no puedo pedirte que finjas ser alguien que no eres- debatió Sakura, confesando finalmente porque no quería arriesgarlo, de ninguna forma. -Te arriesgas diariamente por mí, no podría pedirte que hicieras esto- aludió la Haruno, irrebatible. -Si te sucediera algo, jamás me lo perdonaría, no puedo dejar que hagas esto por mí- sentencio Sakura finalmente.

Amaba a Sasuke por quien era, _Sasuke Uchiha_ , hombre, bestia o lo que fuera, pero lo amaba por quien era, y pedirle que—de una u otra forma—fingiera ser otra persona con tal de ayudarla a salir de un problema en que se había involucrado sola…no le parecía ni le parecería justo jamás, no podía pedirle que hiciera algo impropio de su persona, no podía pedirle que mintiera por ella, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Amar significaba arriesgarlo todo, estar dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario por la persona amada y seguir adelante sin titubeos, y si bien Sasuke jamás había tenido esos sentimientos tan fuertes por nadie en su vida, asintió a regañadientes ante la mirada suplicante de ella, si eso la dejaba más tranquila, desistiría de la idea, pero solo porque ella así lo quería, sin importar que en lo más profundo de su corazón estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella de ser necesario.

Siempre se salvaban el uno al otro.

* * *

-Y vivimos felices para siempre- narro Kizashi finalmente, como broma.

-Y después a comer, que es lo que sugiero que hagamos ahora- rio Tsunade.

El salón en que tendría lugar la boda—extraordinariamente de estilo neoclásico—estaba hermosamente adornado con matices en tonos crema y borgoña, obviamente elegido y diseñado por la siempre sensata elección de Tsunade, haciendo que el estar ahí siquiera resultase de lo más ameno, claro, aún faltaban un par de días para la boda y existían asuntos que resolver, pero lejos de todos esos hechos…todo era perfecto, así como el breve relato de su padre aludiendo su " _historia de amor_ " con Tsunade ante de que la Senju, sonriendo afablemente, procediera a indicarles a todos los presentes la próxima actividad a coordinar para que todo fuese perfecto y según lo planeado. Viendo retirarse a todos, así como a su hermanita menor, Sakura vio su posible oportunidad de ser sincera y romper con la dichosa idea de que tenía un acompañante para la boda cuando, en realidad, no era así en lo absoluto.

-¿Tienen un minuto?- pidió Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su padre.

-Hablare con la encargada sobre la lista de canciones- menciono la Senju, retirándose.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente ante la partida de Tsunade, en realidad no era necesario que ella estuviera presente, y de hecho agradecía tener un momento de privacidad con su padre, lejos de los complejos femeniles o frivolidades de carácter menor, y—a decir verdad—aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de que escusa dar para zafarse de su propias mentiras. Afortunadamente había hecho desistir a Sasuke de la idea inicial que ambos habían sostenido, pero eso no significaba que los problemas se hubieran acabado, al menos no para ella que seguía sin poder ser honesta por causa de las interferencias que todo el mundo, -y repetía todo el mundo—propiciaba cada vez que intentaba explicarse.

-Siento que te presionara tanto con respecto a Sasuke- se disculpó Kizashi.

-Si, sobre eso…- menciono Sakura, intentando aclarar las cosas como no había podido hacer con Matsuri, pero su padre si se merecía saber la verdad

-Sin peros, Sakura, ven con él- protesto Kizashi, sabiendo que ella pensaba arrepentirse, la conocía bien.

-Pero…- debatió Sakura.

-Ya sé lo que piensas, es muy pronto, tendrás las fotografías como recuerdo, ¿Y si no funciona?- enumero el Haruno, conociendo a la perfección a su hija y sus anteriores relaciones amorosas como para predecir que ella fuera a decir eso.

-Exactamente- acepto Sakura, decidiendo cambiar de paradigma, mintiendo pero no del todo.

Ya que, por lo visto, su padre tampoco pensaba dejarle el camino libre para aclarar que en realidad había mentido…solo le quedaba resignarse a repetir la misma rutina que había formado con sus anteriores novios y a quienes, afortunadamente, no había involucrado seriamente en su entorno. Si, era un plan anticuado pero tal vez el único lo bastante creíble a implementar en esa instancia. Escuchando aquella escusa, Kizashi no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa burlona ante el modus operandi de su hija mayor. Sakura era excepcionalmente diferente de otras personas, su corazón la hacía distar del resto del mundo y si bien esto era algo bueno, mucho a su alrededor tendían a ver su actuar desinteresado de forma negativa ya que ella, sin reparo alguno, postergaba su propia vida, considerándola menos importante que la de los demás, y si bien esta forma de ser era noble…solo la hacía quedarse atrás, casi rezagada, pero esta vez que posiblemente si pudiera tener algo serio con alguien, Kizashi solo deseaba que su hija fuera feliz sin importar lo que pasara y estaba dispuesto a insistir cuanto fuera necesario para que sucediera.

-Sakura, eres una chica maravillosa, y lo digo como un hombre cualquiera, no como tu padre- aclaro el Haruno, viéndola a punto de protestar ante esto último, -pero el problema es que no eres egoísta, y mereces serlo al menos una vez- aconsejo Kizashi, deseando que su hija, finalmente, pudiera pensar en sí misma y no en otros. -Llevas años postergando la idea de ser feliz, necesitas olvidarte del resto del mundo por un momento, sin riesgo no hay recompensa- recordó el Haruno.

Había limites sobre las líneas que se podían cruzar y lo que se podía o no hacer, y ella definitivamente no podría salir de su mentira hasta el momento culmine en que—durante la boda—le preguntasen que había sucedido con su " _novio_ ", pero si no afrontaba la verdad en ese momento…tal vez jamás lo haría. Claro que su padre tenía razón, en serio, y quería tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero desearlo y lograrlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes entre sí y Sakura solo sentía tener el ideal de la felicidad, el sueño, la idea, pero la meta de ser feliz con quien amaba y que no sabía si le correspondía…eso estaba muy lejano para ella.

Ya fuera que quisiera o no, la vida postergaba su sueño de poder ser feliz algún día.

* * *

Rutina y trabajo, su uso horario normal y ya fuera que tuviera la labor de ser dama de honor en la boda de su padre o no, a la mañana del día siguiente Sakura había encontrado a si misma literalmente esposada a su escritorio de trabajo, en compañía de sus dos colegas que leían atentamente el " _cuestionario_ "—si así podía decirse—que Kaguya le había designado hacer con la idea de encontrarle una pareja, y si bien lo había hecho por el bien del caso y de esa forma poder investigar, lo había rellenado con total sinceridad. Un momento de inspiración si se lo preguntaban, pero un buen momento a entender de Ino que leía todo atentamente en voz alta para satisfacción de Hinata que estaba simplemente maravillada con el gusto de su amiga en cuanto a hombres se trataba.

-Fuerte, vulnerable, inteligente, ¿heroico?- leyó Ino, sorprendida por todos los detalles que su amiga había dado.

-Si conociera alguien así…-suspiro Hinata, soñadoramente para si misma, -los hombres de esa clase están prácticamente extintos- garantizo la Hyuga, viendo asentir a Ino, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo rellene a última hora- justifico Sakura, parcialmente.

¿Creían en las palabras de Sakura? Claro que si, ella no era la clase de chica que consideraría siquiera pedir ayuda a una casamentera, no importaba cuan triste o deprimente fuera su vida emocional o sexual—lo cual no era, del todo, el caso de Sakura—pese a que a la Hyuga y la Yamanaka casi se coordinaban mentalmente sobre sus propios pensamientos al respecto, pero el puto crucial de todo era que el " _cuestionario_ " estaba rellenado en su totalidad. Su amiga había sido o enormemente sincera o muy meticulosa a respecto y el caso es que uno no impedía lo otro.

-Lo rellenaste por completo- alego la Yamanaka.

-Lo hice por mi padre, casi lloraba de felicidad al saber que su hija favorita tenia novio- se defendió la Haruno, intentando no pensar en la boda y en lo que tendría que hacer.

-¿Entregaras esto?- cuestiono Ino.

-No lo sé, se supone que es por un caso- se quejó Sakura, no sabiendo que hacer realmente. -Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?- pidió la Haruno, resignada.

No se sentía cómoda ne lo absoluto de aludir su rutina romántica, por no decir que era nula, aun en presencia de sus amigas, y si bien podía confiar e que Hinata aceptara su petición, no sabía si pensar o no lo mismo con respecto a Ino. La Yamanaka no hubo dudado ni siquiera un minuto en hacerse la desentendida, pero todo sentir que hubiese albergando en su mente se desvaneció ante el repentino e insistente codeo de parte de Hinata que le señalo con evidente preocupación la melancolía presente en el rostro de Sakura, en esos momentos debían de ser amigas antes que nada, no podían tomar las cosas con tanta ligereza y quizá el mejor medio a emplear no fuese sino sumergirse en el trabajo y la rutina laboral.

-Bien- permitió la Yamanaka, nada feliz al ver tan desanimada a su amiga, -tu visita a Kaguya resulto muy rentable, escucha esto- indico Ino antes de reproducir la grabación en su computadora.

 _-Kaguya, soy Beniko, bebí demasiado, la situación se descontrolo, hice algo malo..._

-Suena como una confesión- opinó Hinata, -quizá Nabiki se descontrolo, intento forzarla y ella solo se defendió- explico la Hyuga, pensando en la primera opción posible, a su entender.

-No, ella y Nabiki pasaron la noche juntos, de eso habla el mensaje- justifico Sakura.

Escuchando esta " _aclaración_ " que en realidad no hacía sino confundirlas más, Ino y Hinata observaron aún más confundidas a Sakura antes de observarse entre sí por si es que alguna de las dos había entendido el meollo del asunto, más no era así. Beniko decía haber tenido un problema, teniendo que recurrir a un medio inconfesado con que librarse de una situación posiblemente comprometedora. Pero si era sexo con consentimientos y no una violación, ¿Por qué sería un problema? El sexo tras una cita era de lo más normal, no un pecado por el cual sentirse enjuiciada.

-¿El sexo es malo?- dudo Hinata

-Por eso no tienes una cita para la boda- razono Ino, nada de acuerdo con esa especie de apología.

-Ya me siento bastante mal, gracias- corto Sakura, no deseando hondar en ese tema. -No, el tema del sexo es una de las reglas de Kaguya- aclaro la Haruno.

Kaguya estipulaba entre las reglas que cumplían sus clientes y clientas, prohibir el sexo durante las primeras citas, era algo así como una especie de protocolo infaltable, ridículo incluso para ella que bien podía dedicarse al celibato, pero la cuestión no era esa. Si Beniko había faltado a esta regla, si había sucumbido y pasado la noche con Nabiki Shijo, y así lo indicaban los condones encontrados en el departamento…ciertamente resultaría plausible que Kaguya o Tenji se hubieran encargado de "deshacerse de la evidencia" o más específicamente de Nabiki. No serian ni la primera ni la última pareja o matrimonio de poderosos que estaba dispuesto a llegar a los limites más insospechados con tal de mantener su prestigio.

Pero eso—por ahora—eran teorías y lo que necesitaban eran pruebas concretas.

* * *

-¿Buscas a Watson?- saludo Naruto, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Hola, Naruto- rio Sakura, agradecida por el gesto.

Era insólito tener un grado de amistad así con una persona que no fuese Ino y Hinata, pero Naruto cada día se gana a pulso un lugar importante en su vida, podía confiar ciegamente en él para decirle lo que fuera y pedir su ayuda, así como ella igualmente lo aconsejaba y respaldaba si es que él tenía alguna duda. De hecho, -y pese a su inexperiencia sentimental—era ella quien lo aconsejaba sobre qué hacer en su relación con Sara que progresaba maravillosamente día a día. La extrañaba a lo largo del día, su mente analítica era entrañable y Naruto comenzaba a sentir cada vez más que la hermosa detective Haruno se convertía en su mejor amiga, así como consejera sentimental. Realmente no sabía si Sasuke era demasiado lento o respetuoso como para no agilizar la posibilidad de una relación entre Sakura y él pese a que el Uzumaki intentase insistirle que hiciera esto antes de que las cosas se complicaran en algún momento.

-Me encantaría saber cuándo será un detective oficialmente, porque es más que idóneo para el trabajo- garantizo el Uzumaki.

-Quizá pueda hacer algo- bromeo la Haruno.

Sonriendo, Naruto regreso a su anterior lugar frete a su escritorio, revisando archivos y documentos en su computadora antes de, sutilmente, ver a la detective Haruno que se sentó sobre el sofá, junto a Sasuke, sin emitir palabra alguna, únicamente contentándose entre si con el hecho de observarse, ¿Cuándo iban a avanzar la cosas entre ambos? La verdad es que esta posibilidad daba pocos índices de suceder en algún momento relativamente próximo, pero ya que _la esperanza nunca se pierde_ es que Naruto no pensaba desistir de su laborioso empeño de ser testigo de esa historia de amor tanto épica como apasionada e inigualable.

-Si no puedo ser tu novio, tal vez pueda ser tu refuerzo- razono el Uchiha, tendiendo un expediente.

-¿Fuiste a la escena del crimen?- más bien afirmo Sakura, revisando atentamente el informe. -Tan preciso que hasta a mí me sorprende, pero temo decir que tiene coartada- lamento la Haruno, enormemente agradecida por su diligente colaboración.

-Tal vez no era sangre, pudo ser pintura- supuso el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, era sangre- protesto Sasuke.

Había percibido la sangre con claridad y más que por arrogancia, sino por instinto es que Sasuke no quería que su afinidad fuera cuestionada, no es como si se sintiera orgulloso de poder dar con una prueba criminalística así gracias a su habilidades de bestia ni nada, pero si él le había dado tantos detalles a Sakura era porque estaba totalmente seguro de que se trataba de sangre inequívocamente. Rememorando la conversación sostenida con respecto a los planes de la boda es que Sakura recordó la alusión de Naori sobre " _pintar los tacones con esmalte de uñas_ ", ¿Quién pintaba sus zapatos con un esmalte tan rojo como para ser comparable al color de la sangre? Kaguya casualmente, lo cual directa o indirectamente involucraba a su esposo, Tenji Yuya.

-O esmalte de la suela de un zapato- pensó Sakura en voz alta.

-No entiendo- admitió el Uchiha, confundido.

-Veamos- inicio Sakura, enlazando con facilidad todos los puntos importantes de la investigación, en su mente, -Tenji se entera que Nabiki iba a denunciarlo, se lo conto a su esposa cuyo modo de vida depende de su reputación, ella trata de solucionar el problema; mata a Nabiki, siente pánico y su esposo se encarga de limpiar todas las pruebas- explico la Haruno de la forma más clara para que tanto Sasuke como Naruto la entendieran.

-Por eso olía tanto a sangre- comprendió el Uchiha antes de reparar en la extraña mirada que Sakura le estaba dando, casi como si no estuviese analizando -¿Qué?- inquirió Sasuke, desconcertado.

-No eres falso, eres real- admitió Sakura más para si misma que para él.

Todo cuanto había registrado sobre su " _perfil romántico_ " en el " _cuestionario_ " era cierto, porque jamás hubiera podido pensar o concebir a amar alguien como amaba a Sasuke y porque él era diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido, todos los sentidos sin duda, no podía imaginar sentir lo que sentía por otra persona, era como si extrañamente sintiera que estaba destinada a haberse enamorada de él. Si, ciertamente esta categorización podía parecer ambigua, mística, absurda y romántica, pero es lo que sentía y en cierto modo tenía sentido ya que no conseguía enfurecerse con él o sentir algún sentimiento que no fuese un amor absolutamente incondicional. No comprendiendo del todo el porqué de sus palabras ni eligiendo darles un sentido totalmente claro, Sasuke so sonrió ladinamente, clavando su mirada ónix en el sereno y hermoso rostro de ella. Pero, como siempre, la tranquilidad y quietud entre ambos—observada por Naruto, que hacía de testigo—no pudo durar más allá de la cuenta, manifestando este hecho mediante el inequívoco vibrar del teléfono dela Haruno que se vio forzada a romper la unión entre sus miradas, levantándose del sofá y alejándose un par de pasos para contestar debidamente.

-Haruno- contesto Sakura antes de apretar ligeramente los ojos al recibir respuesta, -Kaguya, lo siento, a veces contesto así el teléfono- se disculpó la pelirosa, fingiendo cortesía. -Es ella- menciono la Haruno al Uchiha en un murmullo inaudible para cualquiera que no fuese Sasuke. -No, aún no he podido rellenarlo- mintió Sakura intentando no asociarse directamente en ese caso. -¿Enserio?- la Haruno, aparentemente sorprendida. -Me encontró una cita para la boda- murmuro la pelirosa únicamente para que el Uchiha la escuchara.

Sasuke asintió únicamente, no sabiendo que pensar al respecto. Claro, ella le había mencionado el caso que estaba investigando gracias a él y como es que Kaguya Yuya, la casamentera, entraba en todo eso, pero no sabía que pensar con respecto a que ella tuviera a alguien en mente con quien ir a la boda y a quien él—pensando sobreprotectoramente en ella—no conocía. Intentando no pensar en ello, Sasuke reparo inconscientemente en una especie de formulario o cuestionario que yacía dentro de la cartera de la Haruno, a su lado en el sofá, y que era visible sin ningún problema y que estaba asociado a la conversación en cuestión, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pue el logotipo en uno de los extremos atestiguaba eso.

-No, es perfecto, pero al final iré sola- aclaro Sakura sin menguar en su labor de fingir en todo momento, -si, estaremos en contacto, lo prometo- se despidió la Haruno con una risa ligeramente nerviosa y emocionada, obviamente dentro de los parámetros de su actuación y no por sinceridad. -Es una pena que sea la asesina- admitió Sakura en voz alta, con un deje de burla que hizo reír a Naruto. -Ahora solo me queda lidiar con mi padre que se preocupara por verme sola- profirió la Haruno, suspirando sonoramente para sí misma.

-Tal vez no- corrigió Sasuke, haciendo que ella lo observara confundida, -Naruto, ¿Aun tienes tu esmoquin?- consulto el Uchiha

-Sasuke, no- protesto Sakura, en el acto.

-Exacto, no iras- secundo Naruto, totalmente de acuerdo con ella y con el impulso de protegerlo.

-No es para mí- tranquilizo el Uchiha por si es que eso es lo que inquietaba tanto su mejor amigo como a la detective, -tú iras con Sakura a la boda- aclaro Sasuke, observando fija e indiscutiblemente al Uzumaki.

Ya que él no podía asistir, por tema de seguridad y protección de parte tanto de Sakura como de su mejor amigo, tal vez la mejor opción en aquellos momentos no era sino designar a alguien de su absoluta confianza a que lo supiera y que acompañara dignamente a Sakura, mintiendo evidentemente pero evitándole así encontrarse sola y rodeada por la demás parejas, porque predecía que eso es lo que sucedería si él no intervenía. Sin estar conectados entre si—ya que Sakura le estaba dando la espalda al Uzumaki—tanto Naruto como Sakura lo observaron on incredulidad y confusión total.

-¿Qué?- Sakura lo observo incrédula.

-¿Qué?- chillo Naruto, levantándose de su silla.

-Tu padre quiere que vayas con alguien, Naruto tiene un doctorado y una reputación envidiable- justifico Sasuke, evidenciando que si bien no pensaba insistir en la temática de ser su " _respaldo_ ", no significaba que fuese a permitirle asistir sola, -ponle corbata y ya- afino el Uchiha observando críticamente a su amigo que por un solo instante pensó en oponerse. -Sin compromisos, sin riesgos- acoto Sasuke tanto para ella como para su amigo.

¿Sobreprotector? Evidentemente si y no temía admitirlo, pero si iba a permitir que Sakura decidiera como protegerlo, él solo permitiría que ella se encontrase de igual modo bajo sus reglas y eso incluía tener a Naruto como chaperón y acompañante. Terca, arriesgada y muy perseverante, ella era eso y más, así que Sasuke no podía permitir que ella se encontrase con alguien en quien él no confiaba y Naruto afortunadamente estaba libre de cualquier clase de compromiso y por ende podía acompañarla sin problema alguno.

-Habrá buena comida- aludió Sakura.

Ahí entraba nuevamente el tema de la diferencia de edades…podía tener veinticuatro años y ser mayor de edad hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero Sasuke—siendo once años mayor que ella—de igual forma no dejaba de ser sobreprotector, y si bien por un lado ella lo aceptaba, por otro lado no sabía que pensar al respecto de su decisión, Naruto no iría como su pareja, —eso estaba claro—no, iría como su chaperón, guardaespaldas o vigilante, era tan degradante y restrictivo como estar bajo la vigilancia de una niñera. Resignado ante la decisión—porque no iba a cambiar de parecer—de su mejor amigo, Naruto abrazo a Sakura por la espalda, reposando su cabeza contra la de ella en un gesto infantilmente hermanable.

-Las cosas que hago por mis amigos- acepto Naruto.

* * *

Ese día seria la boda, o al menos durante la tarde y noche de ese día y aun tenia asuntos de carácter menor que tratar con respecto a eso, pero mientras tanto—aquella mañana—Sakura no hubo perdido tiempo alguno, asistiendo a su trabajo y cumpliendo con su deber como tal. Dos de las salas del segundo piso de la comisaria estaban ocupadas, en una se hallaban presentes Kaguya Yuya y su abogado a quienes Sakura observo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cerrando esta tras de sí y observando la ligera sorpresa y desdeño en el rostro de la " _casamentera_ " a quien literalmente había utilizado para obtener información.

-Hola, Kaguya- saludo Sakura con palpable cinismo.

Su fuerte jamás—el jamás de los jamases—habían sido ni serían las mentiras, y ya que afortunadamente estaba en su lugar de trabajo, esta vez y por fin tras tantas trabas podía ser sincera y expresar quien era; una mujer autovalente, independiente, a la que poco y nada le interesaba encontrarse soltera y virgen, honesta y que despreciaba todo lo referente a una casamentera y que si bien podía ser falsa, igualmente podía ser fría, escueta y cruel, y esto lo había aprendido a pulso en su trabajo y luego de la muerte de su madre. Irónico, la perdida de alguien que había sido sumamente importante en su vida le había enseñado que debía acoplarse y adaptarse a los roles que la vida le pidiera interpretar y eso era algo que afortunadamente podía hacer muy bien.

-Debe ser una broma- bufo Kaguya, frustrada de solo verla, pase horas buscándote una cita- mascullo la pelirroja antes de observar a su abogado. -Se hizo pasar por una clienta- aclaro Kaguya.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa, sino de la tuya- protesto Sakura con profesionalismo.

-La vida amorosa de mi clienta no le incumbe- alego inmediatamente el abogado.

-Salvo si es una persona involucrada en un homicidio- defendió la Haruno, cruzando arrogantemente los brazos por sobre su pecho. -Y su esposo perfecto se encuentra al lado, contándoles todo a mis amigas sobre su empresa ficticia- detallo Sakura, apegándose a su rol a cumplir.

-La señora Yuya no tiene conocimiento de esto- garantizo el abogado.

-El negocio de Tenji es legal al cien por ciento- se defendió Kaguya.

-Patrañas- desmintió Sakura con dureza. -Usted vende el matrimonio como una receta; nada de sexo, no seas graciosa, corrígete y tendrás a alguien tan bueno como Tenji- menciono la pelirosa, con desdén, -¿No quedaría como una imbécil si se descubre que su gran premio es una mentira?- indago la Haruno con palpable burla. -Sabía que Nabiki no estaba disponible, antes de saber que había muerto- acuso Sakura abiertamente.

-Porque ya le habíamos encontrado pareja- protesto Kaguya.

Había tratado con tanta gente a lo largo de los años, aún más en su trabajo, y con el tempo había aprendido a descifrar las mentiras o a sentir una inquietud extraña sobre si misma cada vez que algo no le cuadraba y para corroborar esto es que afortunadamente jamás se había equivocado en sus presentimientos, corazonadas y deducciones. Y una persona que no era tan buena mintiendo era Kaguya, por ende resultaba fácil e imposible de evitar el burlarse de ella en cada oportunidad, ¿Cómo podían creer que conseguirían engañarla?, ¿Con quién creían que estaban tratando? Casi, casi, resultaba ofensivo…

-¿Beniko?, la que usted preparo para que fuera su chivo exquiatorio- rio Sakura, increíblemente divertida por su descaro para mentir. -Nabiki había especifico que las mujeres que le gustaban eran de estatura promedio y cabello oscuro, Beniko es alta y rubia, ¿Por qué emparejarlos?- cuestiono la Haruno ya que se había planteado esta duda de inmediato, pero ahora tenía evidencia para respaldar una repuesta en concreto. -Porque ella tiene antecedentes, ¿No era estupendo que ella estuviera con él ante de que le disparara?- se burló la pelirosa, no pudiendo evitar exteriorizar el desprecio que sentía por aquella mujer tan falsa. -Olvido limpiar el esmalte rojo- menciono Sakura.

-No llevo esmalte rojo- se defendió Kaguya, enseñando sus manos.

-No en la uñas- justifico Sakura, bajando su mirada a los zapatos de la pelirroja.

No necesitaba bajar la mirada, haba corroborado que casualmente la " _casamentera_ " estaba usando nuevamente sus zapatos favoritos, aquellos tacones negros de suela y tacón rojo pintado con esmalte, la prueba que la condenaba como criminal y así era, y no descansaría hasta que hubieran probado lo falsa que ra y como se vanagloriaba de un poder y perfección que nunca había tenido y que jamás tendría. No se trataba de algo personal a pesar de que lo pareciera, no, el punto de todo era que Sakura despreciaba las mentiras y si podía evitarlas de cualquier modo posible, no dudaría en hacerlo y el caso de desenmascarar a Kaguya como lo que era en realidad no era diferente en lo absoluto. Era policía por esa razón, era su deber y lo cumpliría.

-Vámonos Kaguya, es claro que no tiene nada para detenerte- termino el abogado, levantándose al igual que su cliente.

-Aun no, pero retendremos a su esposo por fraude- menciono la Haruno vagamente, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. -Lleva toda su carrera diciéndoles a las mujeres sin pareja que son un fracaso, ¿Quién es un fracaso ahora?- sonrió Sakura ladinamente.

Las personas vivían en base a las apariencias, así era diariamente. Puede que ser mujer fuera lo más difícil de la existencia humana: habían limites, expectativas, deberes, fronteras, reglas…era algo muy duro y que significaba una lucha incesante cada día, una lucha por la igualdad y la significancia de poder alcanzar la misma libertad y ecuanimidad de los hombres en el mundo, porque se peleaba más cada día como para merecerlo. Observando la silente partida de Kaguya, Sakura se sitio—en cierto modo—mejor consigo misma, no tenía por qué mentir y fingir ser algo que no era, durante la boda y a quien le preguntara le diría la verdad: que estaba soltera y se enorgullecía de estarlo, se enorgullecía de ser quien era y mantener su independencia y libertad, porque si elegía estar con un hombre a su lado…debía ser alguien que la entendiera, respetara, amara y escuchara incondicionalmente como ella de igual modo haría con él, alguien que no la tratara diferente , la menospreciara o la considerara débil solo por ser una mujer.

No tenía de que avergonzase, era quien era y no iba a cambiarlo jamás.

* * *

Tal vez no hubiera tenido la dicha de su mejor amigo; tener hermanos con quienes compartir inseguridades, bromas, problemas o lo que fuera, pero Naruto ciertamente había tenido que fingir o mentir en más de una ocasión para salvar a su amigo de un problema—en la secundaria—y viceversa, pero esta vez hacer de chaperón para la hermosa detective en una boda de la cual no sabía nada….no lo convencía del todo, por no mencionar que había tenido que romper con una cita que tenía planeada con Sara y que había ocultado del entender de su mejor amigo y de Sakura. _¿Por qué yo?_ Se preguntó el Uzumaki, revisando el esmoquin que acababa de sacar del armario. Odiaba los formalismos y usar corbata y esmoquin estaba entre la lista de frivolidades que más odiaba, y eso no iba a cambiar.

-¿Soy de Denver? No tengo ni idea de Denver- protesto Naruto, nervioso.

-Eres médico de urgencias, no es como si tuvieras tiempo de salir mucho- justifico Sasuke, sin desviar su atención.

-No sé nada sobre urgencias y medicina- alego el Uzumaki antes de revisar su ropa. -Como odio las corbatas- mascullo Naruto.

Muy distante del actuar infantilmente reprochable de su mejor amigo, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá, leyendo atentamente aquel " _cuestionario_ " que Sakura mencionaba haber tenido que llenar con respecto al caso en que la había ayudado. Ella no lo había dejado conscientemente, de hecho solo se le había quedado por accidente, pero—teniéndolo a su alcance—el Uchiha no había podido evitar sucumbir a la curiosidad por completo, sumergiéndose en la lectura e interpretación de las palabras y sentimientos que ella había registrado.

-Su cita ideal, es una cena en la azotea o un encuentro en la escalera de incendios- leyó Sasuke en voz alta, incrédulo.

-¿No es?...- dudo el Uzumaki al escucharlo.

-Si, está hablando de mí- comprendió el Uchiha, sorprendido.

Emocionado y anonado, Naruto se situó velozmente junto a su amigo, leyendo con igual fascinación, y atención, las palabras y más sinceras declaraciones de la detective Haruno, plasmadas en el papel. Los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura eran más que claros, pero leer aquello que era propio de ella, sus " _preferencias_ " y gustos, por decirlo de algún modo…lo dejaba sin palabras ya que cada cosa calzaba absoluta y directamente con él, ¿Era posible que realmente pudiera ser correspondido como tanto había deseado? Cuestionándose esto, -mentalmente-Sasuke no necesito observar a Naruto para hacerle saber una cosa:

De una u otra forma, asistiría a la boda.

* * *

Lo maravilloso de las bodas era el ambiente de amor, promesas y respeto que se podía respirar y ser testigo del " _juramento de amor_ " al que se habían sometido Tsunade y su padre era algo imperdible. Claro que su padre seguía amando a su madre y la idea de quien había sido, pero no iba a negar de igual modo que Tsunade era alguien importante en su vida y que había llenado ese lugar vacío. Ese era un amor sincero, sin importar el tema de la edad o cualquier clase de prejuicio que el resto de la gente pudiera tener al respecto. Sentada en solitario, frente a su mesa, Sakura observo distraídamente a las parejas charlar, bailar, reír…la verdad es que no se sentía tan mal como hubiera imaginado, y si bien hasta ahora no había admitido la verdad de su vida sentimental era solo porque nadie le había preguntado, pero lo confesaría sin el más mínimo problema, y casualmente la persona que se le acerco en ese momento—al verla sola—no fue otra que Naori, amiga de Tsunade y dama de honor al igual que ella.

-¿Aún nada?- murmuro Naori, confundida.

-Nop, creo que seguiré bebiendo sola- se resignó Sakura serenamente. Luego de haber pasado por tanto, esta vez estaba decidida a ser sincera, totalmente. -Naori, mentí, Sasuke Sarutobi no existe- confeso la pelirosa finalmente.

-¿Qué?- Naori apenas y creyó lo que escuchaba.

-Lo invente- reafirmo Sakura sin el menor problema.

Naori la observo absolutamente anonadada por esta confesión, más Sakura o se sintió incomoda ante la sorpresa que había causado, la verdad siempre era polémica pero debía de aceptarse tal cual era y a causa de esto es que finalmente admitía la verdad tras tantas mentiras proferidas. Como una intervención pronta a la conversación y revelación sostenida, Matsuri, C y Yuka hubieron llegado hasta donde ambas estaban, marchando la disidencia ideológica que había permanecido a causa de las propias mentiras de Sakura, pero que ya no iba a seguir siendo así.

-Tsunade hizo una magnifica elección con la música- comento Matsuri, divertida.

-Tu hermana no tiene novio- menciono Naori, inmediatamente, aun sorprendida.

-Si, mentí- corroboro Sakura, amenamente

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Matsuri, confundida.

-Amenazaron con ponerme en la mesa de solteros- se defendió Sakura, aludiendo omniscientemente lo agradecida que estaba por encontrarse sentada en solitario ante la mesa. -Papá se casó hoy, es su boda, tenemos que centrarnos en eso- manifestó la pelirosa, desviando sutilmente su mirada hacia donde estaban Tsunade y su padre.

 _La felicidad de otros por sobre la propia_ , una decisión muy usual con respecto a su persona y Sakura no se arrepentía de pensar así, si se había esforzado tanto en esa boda era para que Tsunade y su padre considerasen todo, absolutamente todo como perfecto, que no tuvieran queja alguna y afortunadamente así había sido en su totalidad y no iba a penar en si misma sin importar que otros insistieran en ello. A diferencia de su hermanita y las dos amigas de Tsunade, C si sabía la verdad; sabía que ella no tenía cita para la boda y el hecho de que casi le había pedido este favor a él, hecho del que se lamentaba uy que el forense hubiera deseado poder ser su acompañante, sinceramente, pero no sabiendo esto es que había aceptado inmediatamente el ofrecimiento de Matsuri.

-Voy por algo de beber- se retiró C, intentando romper sutilmente con la tensión.

La pronta partida de C, sin embargo, no contribuyo en alivianar el ambiente, lo cual hizo suspirar sutilmente a Sakura. La razón por la verdadera razón por la que había mentido era precisamente por el rol de las mujeres en la sociedad, por la expectativa en base a las apariencias, prejuicios o creencias. Claro que no tenía ningún problema en asistir sola a la boda o al evento que fuera, pero aparentemente el resto del mundo se sentía con derecho a opinar y divagaban al respecto a pesar de que ella se opusiera, por eso es que había mentido, no por su voluntad propia, no porque necesitase sostener su imagen profesional y personal, claro que no, esto no le importaba a decir verdad.

-Me presionaron demasiado para que trajera a alguien, como si tuviera un problema o fuera un fracaso- menciono Sakura, intentando defenderse.

-Claro que no creemos que tengas un problema- alego Matsuri, preocupada por haberle dado una idea errónea a su hermana.

-No lo sé, quizá si soy un problema- admitió Sakura sinceramente, -no sé si alguna vez podre tener eso- la pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

Los cuentos de hadas eran una mentira, lo había sabido desde siempre a pesar de que no lo exteriorizase directamente a como hacían sus amigas Ino y Hinata; el Príncipe Azul no existía, tampoco los finales felices, o esto último sí, pero para conseguirlos había que luchar por ellos decidida e insistentemente. La felicidad era alcanzable, ciertamente, peor nade había dicho que fuese fácil ser feliz. Ella, cuando menos, -y desde niña-solo había deseado poder enamorarse sinceramente y ser correspondida, lo demás vendría después, pero aparentemente ni siquiera la idea del amor correspondido parecía estar destinado para ella como pudiera desearlo.

-Todas nos sentimos así- acepto Matsuri, sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

Totalmente de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de su hermana mayor, comprendiéndola, Matsuri ocupo el lugar junto a ella en una de las tantas sillas desocupadas, entrelazando su mano con la de su hermana mayor a quien por lejos consideraba indiscutiblemente como la mejor hermana de todo el mundo. Ciertamente incluso ella deseaba alcanzar la idea del " _hombre perfecto_ ", el _Príncipe Azul_ , se negaba a aceptar que los sueños no eran realizables y por ende es que cambiaba tan seguidamente de novios, no se trataba solo de afinidad sexual—lo cual, por cierto, contaba—sino que también de encontrar a alguien que no cumpliera su expectativas, pero que si la amara, entendiera, escuchara, respetara e hiciera feliz, esa era toda meta—emocional—que una mujer quería alcanzar en su vida y Matsuri comprendía que Sakura quería eso, pero no bajo presión, y lamentablemente nadie le hacía más fácil esta labor al criticarla tan duramente, ella incluida.

-Sí, mi prometido intento romper nuestro compromiso dos veces- confeso Yuka, pudiendo reírse de eso ahora.

-Y a mí me abandonaron después del almuerzo- rememoro Matsuri.

-Hiroshi y yo no separamos- admitió Naori finalmente.

Estaba más que claro que ninguna de las cuatro damas de honor, ahí presentes, podía estar relativamente orgullosa de su vida sentimental ni nada, pero si hubo causado sorpresa y preocupación una declaración, esta sin duda alguna fue la de Naori. Si, era amiga de Tsunade y no suya, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella como para deducir que un rompimiento entre ella y su esposo era algo inesperado y malo, de hecho…a ninguna mujer le placía tratar los temas referentes a la separación o el divorcio, mucho menos alguien como Naori que apenas y llevaba un par de años casada.

-Naori- consoló Matsuri prontamente.

Una situación de abandono y tristeza así, fuera como fuese, merecía que ellas brindaran su apoyo incondicional a Naori debidamente, pero—y si bien quiso hacerlo—Sakura limito cualquiera de sus movimientos apenas y hubo sentido aquella inequívoca noción que la hacía darse cuenta—usualmente—que Sasuke la estaba observando, pero eso no podía ser cierto en ese momento, él le había prometido y garantizado que no asistiría sino que enviaría a Naruto en su lugar. Deseando salir de la simple duda únicamente, Sakura—aun sentada sobre la silla, frente a la mesa—se giró muy lentamente para garantizar que estaba equivocada, para retirarse a sí misma que Sasuke no iba a correr semejante riesgo por nada, pero se dio cuenta que sus propios pensamientos estaban errados…

Él podía correr un riesgo así, por ella evidentemente era capaz de cometer cualquier locura inimaginable y Sakura lo corroboro al verlo en la entrada del salón, observándola atentamente con una sonrisa ladina plasmada en su rostro ante el inequívoco encuentro entre las miradas de ambos, provocando que su sola presencia la dejara momentáneamente sin aliento. Lucia impecablemente atractivo y gallardo con su ser honesto, siendo tal cual era, Sasuke Uchiha, pese a que nadie de los ahí presentes tuvieran idea de quien era, si bien ella siempre lo consideraba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera podido ver o conocer…debía admitir que el esmoquin le sentaba de maravilla y que le otorgaba cierta omnipotencia que, a ojos de ella, —obviamente—lo hacía resaltar más que nadie y con justa razón. Desatendiendo al resto del mundo y lo que pudiera encontrarse en su entorno, Sakura se levantó de la silla, alisándose natural y sutilmente la falda del vestido antes de acercarse con lentitud hacia que él que imito igualmente su actuar. ¿Cuántos segundos les hubo tomado a ambos encontrarse uno frente al otro? Ni idea, pero para ambos resultaba una eternidad el simple hecho de encontrar sus miradas de la forma en que lo hacían.

-Hola- saludo Sasuke al verla estática.

-Hola- correspondió Sakura, serenándose a sí misma, incrédula y realmente feliz porque él estuviera ahí, aunque igualmente confundida por su razón para estar presente y decidir arriesgarse tanto. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- indago la pelirosa finalmente, sin desviar su mirada de él en ningún momento.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo con su propia promesa al estar ahí, presente, pero no había podido evitarlo, eso y que había librado de todo compromiso a su mejor amigo, pero—estando delante de ella—Sasuke no se arrepintió en lo absoluto de estar donde estaba, contemplando la impecable belleza de ella, sus largos cabellos rosados uniformemente peinados en una cascada de rizos que caía tras su espalda, el calce absolutamente perfecto del vestido que la hacía lucir tanto inocente como insuperable, no existía nadie más hermosa que ella y estaba dispuesto a admitirlo a los cuatro vientos si hacía falta.

-Naruto no aguanto la corbata, y resulta que tampoco es bueno bailando- justifico Sasuke parcialmente.

-¿Y tú?- sonrió Sakura.

No tenían ni la más remota idea de si alguien los estaba observando o no y a decir verdad no les importaba, estaban tan perdidos y ensimismados el uno en el otro que el mundo alrededor de ellos les daba igual. Fingiéndose ofendida ante su pregunta, el Uchiha le ofreció arrogantemente su mano a la Haruno que dudo un instante en si aceptar o no antes de escuchar—como nota discordante-" _Wherever You Will Go_ " de Charlene Soraia. O Tsunade había buscado pistas musicales en su teléfono incluso, o compartían gustos musicales porque Sakura se sintio aún más participe del momento más hermoso y perfecto que hubiera podido concebir en su mente hasta entonces. Aceptando el ofrecimiento del Uchiha, recargando su otra mano en el hombro de él, la Haruno hizo un sobresfuerzo desmedido por mantener tranquilos los latidos de su corazón a raya apenas y lo sintio a él envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

No se trataba únicamente de que ambos—consciente o inconscientemente para la otra persona—estuvieran cada vez más enamorados entre sí, era algo extraño pero ese momento era absolutamente perfecto, era como si cada cosa estuviese en su sitio tras tanto tiempo de suspense y peligros innecesarios pero que ambos habían tenido que tolerar de un modo u otro. No pudiendo evitarlo, Sakura reposo cariñosamente su cabeza contra el hombro del Uchiha que la abrazo sutilmente contra sí mismo, afianzando el agarre protector que mantenía sobre la cintura de ella. En efecto, en ocasiones sentía que Sakura no había dejado de ser esa niña de doce años a la que había salvado, esa niña que él debía, necesitaba y deseaba proteger, esa niña que no le temía y cuya inocencia podía tranquilizarlo con una sola mirada, sentía que debía estar junto a ella y, aún más, deseaba estar cada momento a su lado y eso no iba a cambiar jamás, ella era _su niña_.

Por más que la instancia—por no hablar de la música—y todo lo referente a ambos en ese momento n fuese sino magnifico y perfecto…no podía dudar, lamentablemente el pasar de los minutos hubo finalizado tanto con la hermosa melodía como con la pieza de baile sostenida por ambos y que, lejos de significar algo tan banal, para ellos había significado todo y nada a la vez, tanto dudas como respuestas. Pero no, no quera pensar en confusiones sentimentales en ese momento, solo querían estar juntos. Sin romper del todo el contacto entre ambos, Sakura situó sus manos fijamente-en paralelo—sobre los hombros del Uchiha, manteniendo una cercanía tanto apreciada como inquietante para ambos, aún más cuando él no liberaba su agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella quien por cierto no pensaba protestar en lo absoluto. Era la primera vez que podían estar tan próximos—físicamente—entre sí, y no querían romper del todo con el momento a pesar de la situación en la que se hallaban.

-¿Y?- sonrió Sakura, afianzando su agarre sobre los hombros de él, -¿Naruto te suplico reemplazarlo?- curioseo la pelirosa, manteniendo una distancia bastante escasa, por no decir nula, entre ambos.

-No, yo le suplique que desistiera- confeso el Uchiha.

Bueno, técnicamente, no había suplicado del todo, solo le había explicado sus puntos a Naruto quien luego de debatir exhaustivamente—toda la tarde—con él, se había dado por vencido, aludiendo que finalmente su seguridad recaía sobre Sakura y que, efectivamente, nadie más que él podía protegerla y de igual forma garantizar que ella se encontrase—valga la redundancia—a salvo. De una u otra forma se salvaban continuamente el uno al otro

-Su atención por favor- pidió Kizashi en cuanto la música se hubo detenido, -mi esposa y yo queremos recordarles a todos que la cena está servida y es realmente buena para ser comida de boda- bromeo el Haruno, haciendo reír a muchos de los presentes, -así que, por favor- invito Kizashi.

Escuchando estas palabras, y por el debido respeto, Sasuke deshizo el agarre que había mantenido alrededor de la cintura de Sakura que, de igual modo, descendió lentamente sus manos por los hombros y brazos de él. Claramente la indicación brindada por su padre daba pie al hecho de que " _su momento_ " había llegado a su fin y que debían recordar lo importante y en el caso de ella su labor en ese momento era proteger a Sasuke y mantenerlo al margen, por no hablar que había confesado que " _Sasuke Sarutobi_ " no existía y que si la veían junto a un " _desconocido_ ", no tardarían en comenzar preguntar y debía evitar eso. Sasuke la observo ligeramente confundido al sentirla entrelazar una de sus manos con la de él, indicándole que se alejaran de allí antes de que cualquier de los presentes se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Ven, vamos- guio Sakura.

* * *

El lugar más cómodo y digno en que hablar en ese momento no era otro que el jardín y Sakura no dudo en llevar a Sasuke hasta allí, estaba enormemente feliz de que él estuviera ahí, pero de igual modo no quería hacerlo participe de un riesgo innecesario solo por su causa. Casualmente y manteniendo ese aire especial entre ambos, en el jardín se hallaba una especie de palco o área privada de espiración griega que tenía todo—absolutamente todo—predispuesto para una cena romántica. Como si necesitasen que se les recordara los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro a espaldas de ellos mismos.

-Oye, no vine aquí para esconderme- protesto Sasuke, desistiendo inmediatamente solo por poder encontrarse junto a ella. -Vine porque quiero estar presente, además, investigue algo de Denver, creo tener una historia convincente- menciono el Uchiha con auténtica seguridad. Sakura sonrió al escucharlo, bajando la mirada, ligeramente divertida por haber desmentido la situación. -¿Qué?- inquirió Sasuke, confundido.

-Confesé, dije que había mentido- admitió Sakura, no pudiendo evitar reír. Sasuke afortunadamente si contuvo su risa, observándola fingidamente ofendido por causa de esto. -No importa, sabes, mi padre y Tsunade están felices, ¿Qué importa si todos creen que no tengo pareja?- desestimo la Haruno.

-Oye, estoy aquí- aclaro el Uchiha por si no era lo bastante obvio, pero olvidándose por completo de todo lo referente a la boda, perdido en ella y en su sonrisa. -Podrías presentarme con quienes no te confesaste- planteo Sasuke.

Estaba ahí por ella, y afortunadamente ninguno de los presentes lo conocía así que podía disfrutar el estar junto a ella, una especie de mutuo y bien merecido descanso tras tantos problemas como pago por ese viaje a Tennessee que no habían podido efectuar. Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, abrazándose si misma a causa del aire helado, —lamentando no tener su chaqueta consigo, ya que la había dejado en el interior—Sakura lo observo atentamente, sin dejar de sonreírle. Él era lo más importante en su vida, se había vuelto dependiente de él y el amor que le profesaba, por ello que había tenido el impulso de mentir, porque quería manifestar—ante él y ante todo el mundo—que alguien se había adueñado de su corazón, y ese alguien era él.

-Creo que, la razón por la que mentí, es que si creo tener a alguien en mi vida- aludió Sakura, sintiéndose nerviosa ante sus propios sentimientos por él y que no sabía si eran correspondidos. -No se trataba de presumir, solo quería que estuvieras aquí- confeso la Haruno, entrelazando inevitablemente su mirada con la de él, -pero hay cosas sobre ti que no podemos cambiar- acoto Sakura ligeramente.

-Entonces no se trató de una mentira, el apellido es algo insignificante- justifico el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros. -No sé si estoy cómodo tan lejos de la mesa- manifestó Sasuke.

Si había una razón para que ya no lamentase su existencia como había sucedido anteriormente era solo gracias a ella, en cierto modo el amor sincero que sentía por ella era su cura, era su medio con que mantenerse controlado, claro que debía esforzarse por eso pasara, pero estaba seguro de que no resultaría si no fuese por ella y su inocencia abrumadoramente cautivante y única. Era egoísta y descortés por su parte, efectivamente, mantenerlo al margen de la celebración y toda aquella normalidad que pudiera darle aunque fuese por unos minutos, pero se lo compensaría, tendrían ahí—en privado—la cena que no habían podido tener hacia un tiempo atrás.

-¿Res o pollo?- ofreció la Haruno

-Sorpréndeme- pidió el Uchiha.

Sonriéndole una última vez, Sakura se inclinó ligeramente hasta depositar u bes sobre la mejilla de él como omnisciente despedida antes de regresar sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba la fiesta.

* * *

Proveerse a sí misma de todo lo necesario—incluyendo su chaqueta—no le había tomado más que unos cuantos minutos, por no hablar de la copa de vino que había tomado brevemente para envalentonarse y serenarse a sí misma sin importar lo que pasara. Su camino de regreso hacia el jardín, y la salida de la fiesta, se vio obstruido por Matsuri que, champaña en mano, la observo con ojito de perrito, casi suplicándole que la escuchara y no le molestaba hacerlo, de hecho estaba tan feliz que se sentía capaz de hacer y soportar cuanto fuese necesario.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy enamorada- garantizo Matsuri ante la incrédula mirada de su hermana mayor, -C es el chico más guapo e inteligente con quien he salido- adulo la Haruno.

-Matsuri, debes tranquilizarte- pidió Sakura, no muy cómoda con ese tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Estas enamorada de él?- indago Matsuri, suponiendo esto inmediatamente.

-No, pero lo conozco y es un mujeriego- protesto Sakura, nada agradecida por aquella duda que todos solían tener. No porque C y ella fueran compañeros de trabajo significaba que debieran sentir algo el uno por el otro, -además estas ebria e intentas reemplazar a alguien, no está bien- regaño la pelirosa.

C era un gran chico, guapo, inteligente y sincero, con un fuerte sentido del deber lo cual incluso como amiga—por su parte—resultaba admirable, pero…no dejaba de ser un casanova que disfrutaba del sexo y que cambiaba de pareja tanto como cambiaba de ropa, lo cual ciertamente lo asemejaba a su hermanita, pero había grandes diferencias y una e ellas era la idea del amor que tenía Matsuri y que podía evitar una posible relación funcional. Quería lo mejor para su hermana y sentía que C no lo era, además de que no le veía futuro en ningún caso.

-Pero es tan guapo- murmuro Matsuri, cual niña regañada. -¿Sabías que le dieron una beca en investigación de ADN?- menciono la Haruno, emocionada.

-¿ADN?- repitió Sakura, no agradándole mucho lo que escuchaba.

-Si, algo sobre un ADN que muta o algo parecido, no lo sé, estaba perdida en su acento británico- sonrió nerviosamente la Haruno, para decepción de su hermana mayor, -pero olvidémoslo, tu estas aquí sola y yo hablando sobre…C- saludo Matsuri ante el repentino regreso del forense que le tendió una copa de champaña.

-Debí traer otro- se quejó el forense.

-No, descuida- desestimo Sakura, aligerando la situación, -¿Matsuri, me lo prestas un segundo? Es sobre el trabajo- pidió la pelirosa.

-Claro- acepto Matsuri antes de retirarse.

Esperando a que su hermana se retirara, Sakura le indico a C que la acompañara hasta la salida que conectaba con él jardín, tenía pensando marcharse y no iba a cambiar de parecer, pero necesitaba saber qué clase de información estaba manejando C y porque insistía en el tema de investigar el ADN de especies cruzadas. Ella, terminantemente, le había pedido que terminar con ese tema, pero por lo visto el forense era más testarudo incluso de lo que ella hubiera podido considerar. Si no quería problemas, al menos debía saber qué clase de venero de dados tena él en su poder.

-Eres muy valiente, admire tu confesión- confeso C, cada vez más sorprendido con ella.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, no deseando desviarse demasiado del tema, sin parecer tan ansiosa por adquirir la información que él tenía, -Matsuri dijo que estas investigando algo sobre ADN- menciono la Haruno, ante lo cual C bajo la mirada, levemente avergonzado por saberse descubierto. -Creí que lo habías dejado- regaño Sakura.

-Tú lo dejaste ir- corrigió C, -y lo entiendo, pero…- intento defenderse el británico.

-¿Se trata del ADN de especies cruzadas?- curioseo Sakura, no dándole tiempo a explicarse.

-Me han pasado demasiadas cosas por causa de ello como para ignorarlo, además de lo que escuche en el metro y de que alguien se metió en mi laboratorio.

-¿Sabes quién es?- inquirió la pelirosa, reprendiendo mentalmente a Naruto.

-Aun no- acepto el rubio, que comenzaba a dudar el dar con la identidad de aquel intruso, -pero creo que intentan acceder a mis hallazgos- supuso el forense.

-¿Y qué es lo que descubriste? Matsuri dijo algo sobre mutaciones- rememoro Sakura.

Claro que Naruto había conseguido indagar mucho al respecto de las consecuencias que habían traído consigo las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " pero si podía obtener información certera de alguien, ese alguien era C, él tenía diariamente el instrumental adecuado con que investigar y que usaba cada día o en sus momentos libres, claro que nadie más manejaba los conocimientos que C si tenía. Al forense le sorprendió ligeramente la aceptación y curiosidad que sentía la hermosa pelirosa frente a él y que, en ocasiones anteriores, se había mostrado renuente a todo conocimiento sobre sus hallazgos en base al ADN de especies cruzadas hallado anteriormente en otros casos aledaños a su trabajo.

-Las muestras de los casos que recolecte, incluyendo al de tu madre, indican que las Capside CL2 producen cambios en la estructura básica del ADN- comunico el forense.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pidió Sakura, no manejando su " _terminología_ "

-Que provienen del mismo ser- determino C.

-¿Estás seguro?- consulto la pelirosa

-Sí, y sea lo que sea, está cambiando- aclaro el forense.

-¿Cómo?- no comprendió Sakura.

-Es complicado- menciono C, pero ni aun así la curiosidad o interés de ella pareció saciado, lo usual en cierto modo lo alentó aún más a explicarle el asunto, -pero básicamente los nucleótidos animales están imponiendo su control por sobre los humanos- esclareció el británico.

-Se está volviendo menos humano- aminoro Sakura, tragando saliva inaudiblemente, nerviosa a más no poder.

No estaba nerviosa por sí misma, no tenía miedo si es lo que muchos pudieran suponer en base a sus pensamientos propios, no, claro que no, pero ¿Qué significaban las deducciones que C había obtenido? No sabía que pensar o decir, Sasuke ya tenía bastante con que lidiar diariamente en base a su propia experiencia, viviendo una existencia que no había pedido, pero…¿Qué pensaría ahora?, ¿Cómo lo aceptaría? Si para ella ya de por si resultaba abrumador escuchar las declaraciones de C, ¿Cómo resultaría para él escuchar esa información de ella? Claro, intentaría aligerar las cosas para que él no se preocupara más de la cuenta, pero…era difícil.

-O lo que sea- menciono C ya que ni él mismo tenía mucha información sobre esta " _criatura_ ", -esta no es una charla de boda- desestimo el forense, sonriéndole y aprovechando el hecho de que Matsuri no se encontraba -¿Qué hay de ese baile?- propuso el rubio.

-Por ahora tengo mucha hambre- se libró la pelirosa, señalando el plato en sus manos, -¿Qué tal luego?- planteo Sakura antes de retirarse.

C suspiro para sí mismo, sonriendo al verla marcharse en solitario a donde sea que planeaba ir. Nuevamente había recibido una negativa, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

-Traje todo lo que encontré- señalo Sakura, sonriendo radiantemente.

-Gracias- agradeció Sasuke. -¿Qué tienes?- inquirió el Uchiha.

-Nada, estoy bien- garantizo la Haruno.

Sakura dejo el plato sobre la mesa, sonriéndole en todo momento, intentando crear un margen ente la dura realidad y la felicidad que ambos sentían, por ahora, pero…a pesar de esta estrategia, Sasuke no le creyó, observándola atentamente. El latido desigual y nervioso de su corazón, a pesar de que ella notoriamente estuviera intentando mantenerse calmada, algo la estaba inquietando, aunque él desgraciadamente no podía saberlo, no sin preguntárselo a ella abiertamente.

-No lo estás- protesto Sasuke.

Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, frustrada al saberse descubierta y por sí misma y su ineficacia de mentirle a él, Sakura intento pensar en la forma más adecuada de contarle las cosas sin que ad de lo que ella había descubierto—y aún estaba procesado—le resultase a alarmante o preocupante, de ninguna forma. Pero no había medio o forma en que las información en si resultase tolerable, pero debía intentar no herirlo con sus palabras, eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te sentías diferente?- inicio Sakura, aun debatiendo en sus mente las palabras precisas que decir, aquello que no pudiera alarmarlo. Sasuke asintió ante su duda, confundido por el porqué de la pregunta. -Ya sé porque, hable con C y resulta que él ha estado investigando tu ADN- menciono la Haruno, aludiendo a su colega de trabajo. -Dice que está mutando- soltó Sakura, no sabiendo que más decir, en realidad se estaba arrepintiendo de hablar.

-¿Qué significa?- no comprendió Sasuke.

-Menciono unas Capsidas CL2- estableció la Haruno.

-Capsides CL2- corrigió el Uchiha, -¿Qué sucedió?- consulto Sasuke.

-Él dijo que se están volviendo más...- Sakura se detuvo a sí misma, no sabiendo sin contarle esos detalles eran algo bueno.

-¿Más qué?- se interesó Sasuke con sutileza, algo inquieto por la palpable tristeza que emanaba de ella, -¿Qué dijo?- pidió saber el Uchiha.

-Más animales- confeso Sakura finalmente.

-No, me siento bien- prometió Sasuke.

No tenía sentido, ¿Cómo podía suceder algo así si él sentía bien? De hecho, más allá de los breves momentos que habían durado aquellas " _fugas psicogénicas_ ", no habían sucedido problemas mayores, eran algo repentino y breve. No, nada tenía sentido, ¿Cómo era posible siquiera? Tanto por su propio bien como por la tranquilidad de ella es que Sasuke intento convencerse de que eso era un error, de que todo era una equivocación, aunque ni siquiera él acababa de creer eso, pero quería que todo eso no fuese sino un mentira, una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar.

-Quizá esa haya sido la razón tras las fugas- supuso Sakura.

-No, Naruto lo hubiera notado- protesto el Uchiha, intentando convencerse de esto más bien.

-Naruto no tiene el equipo para saberlo, por eso fue a la morgue- alego la Haruno, no deseando ocultarle los hechos, porque nadie merecía saber la verdad más que él. -Además de lo que C sabe, por supuesto- menciono Sakura.

Quería mantenerlo calmado, pero incluso ella misma no dejaba de inquietarse por ello, quería encontrar una solución con que remediar las cosas, Pero ¿existía alguna salida siquiera? Fuera como fuera, daría todo por él, deseaba decírselo, pero su empeño por pensar en alguna salida formaba un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Naruto había tenido razón todo el tiempo, pensar siquiera en asistir había sido un error, desde el principio, si habían tantos problemas como aparentemente habían…tenía que irse, no era seguro para ella que ambos estuvieran juntos, no se perdonaría que le sucediera algo por su culpa.

-Tenías razón, no debí venir- acepto Sasuke finalmente, -esto era demasiado arriesgado- reconoció el Uchiha.

-Pero todo ha ido bien, perfectamente, no ha ocurrido nada- tranquilizo Sakura, sonriéndole.

-Aun- aludió el Uchiha, no pudiendo tranquilizarse esta vez, ni olvidar los hechos que ella misma había mencionado. -Debería irme, creo que esto fue demasiado arriesgado, para ambos- manifestó Sasuke indiscutiblemente.

Sakura pensó, obviamente, en protestar y rebatir sus palabras en hacerle saber que podrían lidiar con lo que fuera y como fuera, pero Sasuke hubo desparecido e menos de un parpadeo, dejándola a ella con el alma en vilo y los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sentía que lo había lastimado inconscientemente y lamentaba haberlo hecho, pero quería arreglar las cosas, quera confesarle lo que sentía por él y prometerle que las vidas de ambos siempre estarían unida, hombre o bestia, lo amaba por lo que era.

Lo amaba de todo corazón.

* * *

Pero—y si bien solo pensaba en Sasuke en ese momento—aún tenía algo que hacer antes de reiterarse de la celebración: dar el discurso en honor a los novios, su padre y Tsunade en presencia de todos los invitados, no tenía problema de hacerlo. De hecho, gracias a el esclarecimiento total de sus sentimientos por Sasuke es que había comprendido y aprendido lo que era el amor realmente y las lecciones que eso traía sobre sí misma, lecciones que merecían ser dadas, verbalmente a otros.

-Hola- saludo Sakura con un deje de nerviosismo para alivianar el ambiente, -para aquellos que no me conocen soy Sakura Haruno, la hija mayor del novio- se presentó la pelirosa, señalando a su padre, junto a Tsunade. -Seré honesta, escribí este discurso hace cuatro días- admitió la Haruno, señalando las hojas que tenía en la mano, -pero al ver la forma en que mi padre y Tsunade se miran…siento que eso significa más que estas páginas- desestimo Sakura, dejando caer las hojas al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Kizashi observo esto igual de desconcertado que su hija menor, incluso Tsunade no supo que pensar ante su actuar, por no hablar del resto de los presentes. Sakura cruzo las manos por sobre su vientre, suspirando escasamente para sí misma antes de hablar, muy decidida y seguramente sobre lo que iba a de decir y porque.

-Lo gracioso de todo esto es que Tsunade y mi padre no deberían estar juntos- admitió Sakura para sorpresa y confusión de muchos, entre ellos su padre y Matsuri, pero no Tsunade que sonrió ligeramente al saber lo que iba a decir, -no, es cierto, para empezar son completamente opuestos, por no mencionar que ella adora a los Mets, así que no sé cómo van a lidiar con eso- rio la pelirosa, dando a entender lo " _diferente_ " que era Tsunade y cuya broma hizo reír a todos los presentes, especialmente a la Senju y a su progenitor. -Y esta la diferencia de edades, y para muchas personas eso podría ser un problema, especialmente por todo lo que han pasado, no digo que estar con Tsunade sea un riesgo, ella…- la Haruno permitió que su voz se quebrase ligeramente, orgullosa de la felicidad que Tsunade y su padre habían podido alcanzar, -ella es increíble- adulo Sakura sinceramente, ganándose un beso cariñoso que la Senju le mando desde la distancia que existía entre ambas, -pero yo sé que estar en cualquier relación es un riesgo, es aceptar que no hay garantías, porque quien sabe lo que depare el futuro y vamos tras él, siempre- menciono la pelirosa en base a sus propias experiencias, consciente de lo que debía y tenía decidido hacer. -Por mi padre y Tsunade, por dar el gran paso, ustedes son una inspiración, especialmente para mí- celebro la Haruno, alzando su copa de champaña. -Salud- sonrió Sakura.

Escuchando la música volver a iniciar, Sakura bajo del podio, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban su padre y Tsunade, abrazándolos a ambos. Antes de dar el discurso, le había mencionado a su padre que pensaba irse ya que había un asunto que debía atender, recibiendo su total aprobación al respecto, al igual que la de Tsunade. Ambos estaban felices, ese era todo el panorama que Sakura hubiera deseado dejar atrás para continuar con su camino, había cumplido con su propia promesa y todo ya estaba hecho.

Aun había mucho que disfrutar, la boda aun no terminaba, pero ella no pensaba ni podía quedarse, tenía algo aún más importante de lo que encargarse y que esperaba poder solucionar fructíferamente. Sonriéndole una última vez a su padre y a Tsunade, Sakura se despidió de ambos y dirigió hacia donde estaban C y Matsuri, necesitaba pedirle un favor especial a su hermana, se lo retribuiría después, pero por ahora necesitaba tratar con sus propios problemas.

-Matsuri, ¿Me prestas tu auto?- pidió Sakura.

-¿Ya te vas?- se sorprendió Matsuri.

-Si, a papá no le importa- divago la pelirosa, recibiendo las llave de manos de su hermana, -debo encontrar alguien- murmuro Sakura más para sí misma que para su hermana.

-¿A quién?- no comprendió Matsuri.

Había visto a su hermana mayor acompañada de alguien, y no cualquier alguien, ¿Cómo es que había conocido a alguien así de atractivo? Matsuri jamás recordaba haber visto a alguien tan guapo en toda su vida, suponía que se trataba del "novio" que su hermana había aludido con anterioridad, ella no creía eso de que todo lo referente a él fuese una mentira, algo le decía que había algo de cierto en esa historia sobre " _Sasuke Sarutobi_ ". Sakura negó sutilmente ante su duda, no teniendo tiempo de dar explicaciones.

-C, cuida de ella, por favor- pidió Sakura finalmente. El rubio asintió inmediatamente.

-Nos vemos- se despidió el forense.

Besándole la mejilla a su hermanita menor, Sakura se retiró, sonriéndole brevemente a C. Tenía que darse prisa…

* * *

Intentando mantener su mirada en la carretera, conduciendo correctamente, Sakura marco por décima vez el número de Sasuke, sin recibir respuesta, dándose por vencida totalmente. No había dicho nada, personalmente, que la comprometiera como para que Sasuke se ofendiera con ella, y si se encaminaba a buscarlo y hablar con él esta vez es porque quería aclararle las cosas, a ella no le importaba los problemas y ni las adversidades, lo amaba y está dispuesta a decírselo. Dándose cuenta de un auto—tras el suyo—que aparentemente quería pasar por delante, Sakura hizo a un lado su vehículo, sin demasía atención, lo cierto es que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, o fue así hasta que el auto sobrepaso al suyo antes de dar la vuelta e impactarlo.

Consiguiendo frenar su auto a tiempo, para evitar el golpe seguro, Sakura se salvó de algo que—con toda seguridad—podría haber ido peor, pero desgraciadamente los cristales frontales y laterales del auto no sufrieron la misma suerte, rompiéndose inevitablemente. Expectante, Sakura observo a alguien bajar del auto que había estado a nada de impactarla, dificultándosele distinguirla por causa de la luz de los focos de su auto y el otro a un par de pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué tal la boda?- indago la pelirroja con desinterés.

-Kaguya…- reconoció Sakura.

-¿Te aburriste?- inquirió la pelirroja con evidente sarcasmo. -Arruinaste mi final feliz- culpo Kaguya fríamente antes de levantar el alma que tenía en la mano y apuntarle. -Yo arruinare el tuyo- condeno la pelirroja.

Previniendo que sucedería esto, Sakura busco en la guantera del auto, donde había dejado su bolso, tomando su arma y apuntándole a Kaguya de igual modo, no se trataba de un acto personal, por su parte, sino de auto defensa más bien, pero sabía que la venganza de Kaguya si era personal y es ahí donde radicaba el peligro, precisamente. Por las razones que hayan sido, ambas se apuntaron entre si antes de disparar finalmente…la que cayo no fue otra que Kaguya ya que la bala disparada por Sakura había dado directamente en el pecho, pero, por otro lado…Sakura jadeo al regresar su arma a la guantera del auto, la bala que Kaguya había disparado le había impactado en la unión del hombro y la clavícula, en el área correspondiente a sus pulmones y por esto es que apenas y podía respirar. Imposibilitándosele respirar acompasadamente, como debía ser, Sakura solo pudo desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, sintiendo sus movimientos cada vez más pesados en su propio actuar.

-Sasuke, perdón…- murmuro Sakura contra el aire, sintiendo que apenas y podía respirar o mantenerse despierta.

No podría disculparse con él, no había tiempo para ello, sonaba pesimista de admitir por su parte pero apenas y pudiendo respirar casi vaticinaba que su muerte se hallaba próxima, y no podría haberse entristecido más de no verlo una última vez, no podría decirle cuanto lo amaba con todo su corazón. Luchando inútilmente contra la inconciencia y no resistiendo más, Sakura se desmayó finalmente.

-¡Sakura!- llamo Sasuke.

La inconciencia de parte de la Haruno imposibilito que Sakura se percatara de la llega de Sasuke que acudió a su lado con prontitud, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna y esto solo lo preocupo aún más. Su deber debió ser permanecer junto a ella en todo momento, evitando que corriera riesgos como aquel que había sucedido hacia solo unos momentos atrás, pero desgraciadamente el _hubiera_ no existía, no podía remediar la situación pero debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo.

-Sakura- zarandeo el Uchiha, rogándole que despertara.

* * *

Observando a C conducir, atentamente, Matsuri solo se dedicó a contemplarlo, intentando formar frases coherentes-mentalmente-para crear una conversación adecuada de la que ambos pudieran ser equitativos participes. C era indiscutiblemente atractivo, así como inteligente y con una reputación sencillamente envidiable, cualquier mujer no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a alguien así a su alcance, y pese a la diferencia de edades entre ambos, -lo cual, por cierto, le daba igual-Matsuri tenía pensando intentar alcanzar su propia felicidad en ese momento, de serle posible, claro.

-Háblame sobre los cadáveres- pidió la Haruno sin perder su aire coqueto, -debes ser muy diestro en Anatomía- supuso Matsuri.

El forense sonrío ante las palabras proferidas por la Haruno a su lado. Era increíble que, siendo hermanas, Matsuri y Sakura fueran tan diferentes entre si: Matsuri era relajada, divertida, espontánea y liberal, mientras que Sakura era entrad, inteligente, inocente, muy dulce y preocupada de todo el mundo a su alrededor. No iba a negar que Matsuri era muy bonita y su forma de hacerlo reír ganaba muchos puntos en el plano sentimental, pero…lastimeramente Sakura ya estaba en su corazón, en otra situación lo hubiera pensado, pero en ese momento no podía, y no se trató solamente por sus sentimientos por Sakura sino por la sorpresa que se llevó al regresar su vista al frente y darse cuenta de la especie de "accidente" o suceso que había tenido lugar y del que participaba el auto de Matsuri, que Sakura había pedido.

-Dios mío…- jadeo C, asustado.

-¿Es mi auto?- más afirmo Matsuri, temiendo lo peor. -Sakura…- sollozo la Haruno.

Deteniendo el auto, C observo asustado aquella escena, temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido a Sakura, igual o un tanto menos preocupado que Matsuri que—por sus nervios—no sabía que hacer o decir, pero él sí, tenía que apresurarse o de otro modo perderían tiempo valioso. El forense desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad antes de abrir la puerta para salir, volteando a ver a Matsuri una última vez, tenía que cumplir lo que Sakura le había pedido que hiciera; protegerla y mantenerla a salvo.

-Quédate en el auto- dicto C antes de bajar.

-¡C!- protesto Matsuri.

* * *

Cargándola en sus brazos, Sasuke analizo con preocupación y sutileza el estado en que Sakura se encontraba, cada vez más débil y frágil entre sus brazos, palideciendo imperceptiblemente con el pasar de los segundos sencillamente. La herida a la altura de su hombro no dejaba de sangrar y la profundidad del impacto de la bala era tal que aparentemente había dañado uno de sus pulmones, porque su respiración comenzaba a hacerse débil e irregular, angustiando a Sasuke cada vez más. Siquiera los latidos de su corazón iban en un declive pausado pero constantemente descendente.

Afianzándola contra su pecho, Sasuke intento pensar en una salida posible, algo que hacer para evitar que ocurriera lo inevitable, pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho a decir verdad, no había nada—materialmente hablando—a su alcance que pudiera ayudarlo, o más bien a ella. Escuchando el inequívoco eco del motor de un auto a la distancia, Sasuke sintio la indecisión más grande apoderarse de él. ¿Salir de allí con ella y llevarla a otro lugar? ¿O dejarla y esperar que alguien más capacitado pudiera ayudarla? Lastimeramente ni una ni otra opción era mejor, pero si no hacía algo y pronto y ella acabaría muriendo en sus brazos.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ , pensó Sasuke, observándola.

* * *

 **PD:** Actualice tan prontamente como me resulto posible, por ustedes y porque los amo :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) y a **AriLiz** (cuyos comentarios extraño:3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **9 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Animo Dama de Honor** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 18

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Proteger a quien se amaba era un impulso natural producto de los sentimientos que existían por esa personas tan especial y única en la vida de alguien, pero pese a desear de todo corazón poder hacer algo y ayudar a Sakura realmente…en ese momento Sasuke admitía no poder hacer nada por ella, y casualmente la llegada de C había tenido lugar en el mejor momento posible, —pese a que no deseara admitirlo—así que podía, en cierto modo, estar seguro de que ella estaría bien, pero eso no significaba que fuera a marcharse del todo. Resignado, Sasuke observo una última vez el rostro de Sakura que, recargada contra su hombro, estaba instante a instante más frágil y pálida, sumiéndolo a él en la aterradora incertidumbre de no tenerla en su vida nunca más. Con el máxime cuidado posible, Sasuke deposito a Sakura sobre el suelo, observándola una última vez antes de desaparecer y evitar así que C lo viera.

-Sakura, por Dios…- jadeo C, incrédulo, apresurándose al distinguirla, situándose a su lado. -No, no puedes rendirte- animo el forense, acunando el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos.

Desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido, cuando habían iniciado la amistad que mantenían, C había estado totalmente seguro de que Sakura era diferente del resto de las personas—en el mejor de los sentidos—y había tenido razón, pero si bien había pensado eso era porque ella jamás flaqueaba, era una mujer muy terca, insistente y que mantenía sus sentimientos a raya y podía pensar con claridad en todo momento, una mujer indiscutiblemente especial…pero a quien jamás hubiera podido imaginar herida o en esas circunstancias y, examinándola, C corroboro que la herida no era un asunto menor si no que todo lo contrario.

-¡Matsuri, ven rápido!- llamo C.

Saliendo del auto con prontitud, igualmente inquieta dentro o fuera de él, Matsuri corrió tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus tacones, perdiendo el aire del pánico inmediato que sintio al ver a su hermana mayor herida y sumamente pálida, cayendo de rodillas a su lado y temiendo lo peor. Dando por hecho que tendría que intervenir, C se quitó sin miramientos la chaqueta del esmoquin, dejándola sin cuidado a su lado, observando de sola sayo la incredulidad de la Haruno.

-No, no, Sakura- sollozo Matsuri, temblando a causa de los nervios. -C, tienes que parar el sangrado- urgió la Haruno.

-Ese no es el problema, apenas respira- razono el rubio, dando todo de sí para mantener la calma debidamente. -Decremento de respiración- diagnostico el forense tanto para sí mismo como para Matsuri.

-Llévala al hospital- alego Matsuri inmediatamente.

-No llegara al hospital, su pulmón colapso- protesto C más bruscamente de lo que hubiera deseado hacer, sobresaltando a Matsuri que bajo levemente la mirada. Lamentando este hecho y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su actuar, C apoyo una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la Haruno, disculpándose con ella con su mirada antes de desviar nuevamente su atención hacia Sakura. -Necesito que vayas al auto, trae el vodka que trajiste contigo, necesito cuchillo, guantes y una banda elástica- enumero el rubio claramente para que ella procediera.

No podría ayudar a Sakura, o al menos no solo, y agradecía que Matsuri estuviera ahí o de otro modo no tendría tiempo de intentar nada siquiera. Asintiendo velozmente, Matsuri regreso con prontitud al auto, volteando de vez en vez a ver a su hermana mayor, aun sumamente incrédula de que ella fuera precisamente quien estuviera protagonizando un momento así y que, a ella al menos, le parecía irreal e imposible de suceder siquiera, pero no era una fantasía sino que una absoluta y certera realidad. Observando a Sakura, C se permitió el egoísta gesto de acariciarle el rostro de ella con suma sutileza, aun sorprendido de que a ella le estuviera sucediendo eso.

-Estarás bien- prometió C.

Hasta entonces—y priorizando no solo el hecho de que Sakura no estuviera respirando sino que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre—C había hecho todo lo posible por centrarse en lo importante, ignorando o dejando atrás el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente observado, no, no debía pensar en eso, no en ese momento. Ignorando sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones, C levanto la mirada en cuanto Matsuri hubo regresado con todo lo que él le había enumerado que trajera y que considerara pertinente utilizar.

-Ten- tendió la Haruno.

-Matsuri, necesito que me ayudes, ¿sí?- pidió el forense, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la Haruno, tomando una de las manos de ella y colocándola en el área correspondiente a la herida, manteniendo la presión necesaria. -Mantén tu mano aquí, no la quites a menos que yo lo diga- indico C.

Tomando la botella de vodka, C tomo uno de los guantes, impregnándolo con el licor antes de limpiar con ayuda de él el área de la herida, no permitiendo la remota posibilidad de que algo interfiriera e impidiera que él hiciera su trabajo. Gracias a la ayuda que Matsuri le estaba brindando, el forense formo un embudo con el otro guante, cerrándolo debidamente con la banda elástica, afortunadamente tenia elementos a su alcance que emplear y utilizar, aunque en realidad estaba improvisando un poco ya que nunca había trabajado con tan pocos recursos, pero esperaba que eso no fuese sino algo de menos. Tomando el cuchillo y rociando algo de vodka sobre la hoja, para esterilizarlo, C apunto el filo de este en la trayectoria de la herida justo antes de que Matsuri le sostuviera la mano, impidiéndole moverse, visiblemente contrariada por su aparente actuar.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila- amenizo el rubio, comprendiendo el miedo de Matsuri. Recibiendo el consentimiento de la Haruno, aun dudosa por cierto, C clavo finalmente el cuchillo en la herida, dando con la bala que afortunadamente extrajo del camino, despejando el área en que trabajar. -Lo reemplazare con esto, sigue presionando- indico C calmadamente.

Reemplazando el cuchillo con el " _embudo_ " que había hecho anteriormente, C aguardo—al igual que Matsuri—paciente y ansiosamente porque la maniobra hecha diera resultados fructíferos. La inmediata respuesta a su labor no fue la inspiración de aire de parte de la pelirosa como hubiera esperado ver y escuchar, sino un quejido sutil que abandono los labios de Sakura que aparentemente se debatía entre la conciencia e inconciencia, aun con un respirar errático y débil.

-Vamos, Sakura, tu puedes- animo C, intentando calmarse si mismo. Ante unos breves instantes de silencio y de forma repentina el pecho de la pelirosa se elevó antes de descender rítmicamente, llevando a cabo el proceso normal de su respiración. -Esta respirando- celebro el británico, sonriendo totalmente feliz, observándola maravillado. -Matsuri, llama a emergencias, di que es un oficial herido de bala, pide un traslado inmediato al hospital- dicto C, prontamente.

Eficientemente oculto de forma de que nadie pudiera verlo, los ojos de Sasuke jamás abandonaron su rigurosa y angustiada visión del rostro de Sakura, suspirando sonoramente para sí mismo al escuchar que el eco de los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban, que su respiración se volvía constante y que a su vez C ratificaba que iba a salvarse. A lo largo de los años se había visto forzado a aceptar muchas cosas, pero perderla a ella…no, eso era algo que no llegaba a imaginar, que ella no estuviera en su vida sería el peor tormento posible.

Pero por más que supiera que ella, aparentemente, se encontraba a salvo, Sasuke no pudo controlar el impulso de sí mismo que lo llevo a apretar fuertemente los puños. Las cosas no podían terminar así, no podía perderla, mucho menos cuando nunca le había dicho lo que significaba para él, no podía llegar a imaginar que ella ya no estuviera en su vida, ella que era su esperanza y su única oportunidad, que era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, no podía aceptar que ella ya no estuviera en su vida, mucho menos cuando ella desinteresadamente se esforzaba de sobremanera en protegerlo y ayudarlo. Perderla a ella era impensable.

Había sido un completo tonto al alejarse de ella antes, ¿Por qué había dejado que su estúpido orgullo se interpusiera entre él y la mujer que amaba? Su mente no solo estaba lidiando con la preocupante idea de que C estaba estudiando su ADN y-en cierto modo-acercándose a él, sino que además gracias a ello comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que-para su propio temor-su ADN estaba cambiando de tal manera que quizá él no se encontrase sino destinado a perder por completo su humanidad. Claro, Sakura y él eran cercanos, de hecho comenzaba a sopesar la idea de que los sentimientos que tenían fueran recíprocos, pero…¿y si las cosas cambiaban de tal manera en que él no hiciera sino arruinar su existencia? ¿Y si por su culpa ella corría algún peligro? No, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, no se permitiría a si mismo lastimarla o hacer peligrar su vida, jamás.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, de una u otra forma iba a continuar cerca de ella, protegiéndola.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, pero aparentemente no era el lugar más cómodo en que hubiera estado, eso era seguro porque además de sentir adolorido el cuerpo, —valga la redundancia—se sentía incomoda en donde sea que se encontrase, abriendo lenta y perezosamente los ojos, cerrándolos ante la luz presente, tomándose unos segundos antes de parpadear u recorrer con su vista la habitación, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Por lo visto era una habitación de hospital en base a lo poco que podía ver y entender en su primera impresión del lugar, aunque no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentina y sutilmente, permitiendo el ingreso de quien parecía ser una de las enfermeras, muy bonita por cierto, de piel clara y largo cabello oscuro cual cascada azabache que oscilaba sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con pasivos orbes oscuros, la mirada de la Haruno descendió hasta la diminuta placa en su uniforme y en que se leía Korotsuchi, debía de suponer que ese era su nombre.

-Hola, que bueno que despertaste- saludo la enfermera con una sonrisa luminosa y absoluta cordialidad, -tranquila, todo estará bien- amenizo Korotsuchi al verla observar con incertidumbre todo cuanto se hallaba a su alrededor.

-No tengo ni idea de donde estoy- reconoció Sakura, con un ligero quejido de dolor al apoyar sus manos sobre la camilla, para sentarse más cómodamente, -¿qué paso?- dudo la Haruno, no recordando mucho de lo que había sucedido.

-Estas en el hospital, te trajeron en ambulancia anoche- detallo Korotsuchi debidamente, estoy en la primera guardia, descuida, soy una profesional, solo tendrás paz y tranquilidad- prometió la pelinegra, sonriéndole.

-Gracias- sonrió la pelirosa, un tanto más tranquila al adecuarse al entorno en que se encontraba, -por cierto, ¿has visto a mi hermana?- indago Sakura, un tanto confundida ante la ausencia de su hermana menor.

Matsuri no era conocida en lo absoluto por una visita paciente, de hecho los hospitales la hacían sentirse un tanto nerviosa ya que casi nunca estaba allí, por ende el silencio reinante no la hacía presagiar nada bueno en ese momento, o al menos no si su hermana estuviera presente, casi podía dar por sentado que la puerta de su habitación se abriría en cualquier momento y por esa puerta entraría su tierna y poco inocente-así como promiscua-hermanita que seguramente se encontraría ebria, para variar. No e que precisara la presencia de alguien a su lado hasta que estuviera convaleciente si es que era la idea que daba a entender, todo lo contrario, podía lidiar con su " _reposo_ " sola, pero si se cuestionaba esas cosas era porque seguramente ya habría pasado un tiempo desde su accidente.

-¿Una chica con ojos brillantes que se tambalea en tacones y huele a vodka?- supuso Korotsuchi, recordando a la " _personita_ " que insistentemente había preguntado por la condición de la detective.

-Es ella- reconoció Sakura, riendo ligeramente.

-No se apartaba de ti, le di un poco de fruta para la resaca y la envié a dormir- explico Korotsuchi, igual y genuinamente divertida por haber tratado con aquella " _niña_ " ya que solo tenía dieciocho años. -Reaccionaste bien a la cirugía, ambos lo hicieron- celebro la pelinegra, corrigiéndose a sí misma o más bien aclarando la intervención de un "él" en su salvada milagrosa de la muerte, por así decirlo.

-¿Ambos?- repitió Sakura, confundida.

No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido luego de haber abandonado la boda de su padre, solo que había intentado insistentemente encontrar a Sasuke para pedirle perdón por haber cometido la tonta idea de decirle algo que—ella por lo menos—consideraba hiriente de una u otra forma, así como aclarar parte de lo que realmente sentía con respecto a él, pero ahora que _Korotsuchi_ aludía a alguien que había tenido que ve con su " _salvada_ ", Sakura no sabía que pensar, ¿Se trataría de Sasuke?

-La policía dijo que saliste de un auto destrozado, un buen samaritano te salvo, practicándote una toracotomía en el lugar, con una navaja, y si no fuera por él, estarías muerta- detallo Korotsuchi, sinceramente asombrada por el informe que había escuchado de lo sucedido, sonriendo al ver la soñadora mirad de la detective y la sonrisa de enamorada que se plasmó en sus labios. -Por esa sonrisa, está claro que sabes quién es él- supuso la pelinegra, conociendo la experiencia de estar así de enamorada. -Debe ser especial- concluyo Korotsuchi de forma cómplice.

-Mucho- acepto Sakura, sonriendo antes de suspirar levemente por pensar en él, -y muy guapo- elogio la Haruno sinceramente.

Sasuke era muy importante para ella, por ende es que había estado dispuesta a correr semejante riesgo, no se arrepentía de hacer todo cuanto había hecho hasta la fecha por él, de hecho estaba dispuesta a ir más allá inclusive, de ser necesario. ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él? No estaba segura en lo absoluto, pero quizá no tuviera porque apresurar las cosas, ambos estaba bien como estaban, quizá todo se diera con él tiempo, pero de una u otra forma lo único que quería hacer era volver a verlo, o escuchar su voz.

-Quisiera toparme con alguien así- deseo Korotsuchi, encogiéndose de hombros con una pisca de nostalgia en su mirada. -Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero tengo mi ronda y el doctor vendrá pronto, tu solo espera aquí- indico la enfermera antes de proceder a retirarse porque aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Gracias- despidió Sakura.

La Haruno suspiro sonoramente para si misma, relajándose contra las almohadas, ciertamente nunca se había sentido cómoda en otro lugar que no fuera su cama…pero, por ahora creía poder apañárselas bien, o eso esperaba hacer. Haciendo hincapié en su armonioso y cortísimo silencio, como siempre, resonó el inequívoco vibrar de su teléfono, sacándola de cualquier idea que hubiera tenido en mente. Bufando para sí misma, Sakura alargo su mano hasta el velador junto a su cama, donde se hallaba el teléfono, quejándose con sutileza, ante el esfuerzo, tomando su teléfono y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Ino, contestando enseguida.

- _Sakura, lo lamentamos mucho, Hinata paso la noche entera llorando-_ se disculpó Ino con la voz angustia claramente _. -Deberíamos haberte acompañado-_ se culpó la Yamanaka, sintiendo que ella y Hinata deberían de haber hecho más por su amiga.

-No, sigan trabajando, eso es prioridad- protesto Sakura, no deseando que alguien se preocupara excesivamente por su causa, mucho menos sus amigas que no tenían por qué descuidar su trabajo, o al menos no por ella.

Hinata e Ino eran inocentes de todo aquello cuanto pensaran siquiera en inculparse a si mismas, y ante su ausencia no tenían otro deber que mantenerse fijas en su sitio y centradas en su trabajos, no podían darles a nadie de su entorno el gusto e verlas flaquear o ceder en el terreno inmaterial que como mujeres ganaban cada día, era un compromiso de lado a lado que, como mujeres, se hacían en pro de su individualidad y autosuficiencia, aún más al estar permanentemente en un entorno que la mayoría consideraría solo propio de hombres, pero el asunto era ese, probar que podían ser iguales e incluso aún más capaces que cualquier hombre.

- _Está bien-_ acepto la Yamanaka con un suspiro sobreactuado que casi la hizo reír, _-te llevaremos muchos regalos, adiós-_ prometió Ino, despidiéndose de forma casi melosa.

-Adiós- rio Sakura.

Cortando la llamada, Sakura se mantuvo ajena a la llegada de alguien a la habitación, un _doctor_ para ser más exacto que cerro cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí. Manteniendo su teléfono entre sus manos, meditativa, Sakura levanto la mirada en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, plasmando una sonrisa radiante en su rostro en cuanto—a pesar de la mascarilla que traía puesta y que se quitó delante de ella—reconoció al _doctor_ que de ipso facto hubo dispersado inconscientemente cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke- sonrió Sakura, realmente feliz de verlo, antes de reparar en que en el lugar en que estaba, precisamente y por así decirlo era…un lugar público, -¿nadie te vio?- se preocupó la Haruno.

-Jugar al doctor es parte de mis secretos- bromeo Sasuke como respuesta, garantizando que había tenido el máxime cuidado posible, -además necesitaba verte- admitió el Uchiha, sentándose a su lado.

Había aguantado un tiempo debidamente prudencial hasta decidirse a verla, guardando las distancias y en cierto modo consolándose a sí mismo en que ella se encontraría rodeada de su familia y amigos, pero luego de haber esperado un día había tomado la decisión, sin consultarle a Naruto ni nada, de infiltrarse en el hospital y lograr verla, afortunadamente no se trataba del hospital St. Benjamín, de haber sido así su empeñosa labor hubiera resultado un fracaso rotundo. Infinitamente agradecida por su presencia inequívoca que siempre resultaba un bálsamo para sus problemas y temores, Sakura sonrió radiantemente, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era estar junto a él y viceversa, ya podrían preocuparse de todo lo que hiciera falta…después.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió Sakura, perdida en su totalidad en la intensa mirada ónix de él, -mi enfermera me dijo todo lo que hiciste- celebró la Haruno, orgullosa.

-Si, sobre eso…- intento aclarar Sasuke.

-Además sé que improvisaste la cirugía- prosiguió la pelirosa con abierta admiración por él.

-Sakura…- protesto el Uchiha, no deseando que ella le diera las gracias por algo que él no había hecho, él no había podido hacer nada.

-Sasuke, estoy viva, gracias a ti- adulo Sakura sinceramente.

-Yo no fui, fue C, en realidad- aclaro Sasuke finalmente, -yo solo quise quedarme a ayudar, pero no podía- se lamentó el Uchiha, apartando la mirada. -Afortunadamente C llego y pudo encargarse, él era tu mejor opción- reconoció Sasuke, haciendo todo lo posible por exteriorizar sus celos ante lo que había expresado con sus palabras.

Por más que interiormente estuviera mordiéndose la lengua y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por decir esas palabras, sabía que en parte era cierto, si él significaba un problema por todo lo referente a su ADN…quizá lo mejor para Sakura no fuera sino que ella estuviera junto a alguien _normal_ , y C era—hasta ahora—la única persona que tenía en mente, aun cuando no fuera muy afín a la idea de imaginarla con alguien más, sin importarle ser correspondido o no. Esta aclaración por parte del Uchiha sin duda alguna le resulto " _ilustrativa_ " por decirlo de algún modo, pero no la hizo sentir algo diferente de lo que ya había admitido con anterioridad, él había estado ahí junto a ella, así que por ende y de una u otra forma la había salvado, como siempre estaba cerca para ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba, no tenía por qué restarse importancia como estaba haciendo, todo lo contrario, él era indispensable en su vida.

-Aun así, salvaste mi vida- no destiño Sakura, observándolo fijamente, indicándole que no se culpara como seguramente estaba pensando en hacer, -si tu no me hubieras sacado del auto, C no habría podido ayudarme a tiempo- justifico la Haruno, imbatible.

-Y si él no hubiera aparecido, ¿luego qué?- cuestiono el Uchiha, incapaz de olvidar lo era que había estado de perderla. -Necesitabas un doctor, quería ayudarte y lo sabes, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era…- aun resultaba doloroso de recordar el miedo que había sentido por temer perderla, -verte morir- murmuro el Uchiha antes de afianzar la unión entre su mano y la de ella. -Creí que iba a perderte- confeso Sasuke.

Sabía que quizá la idea de amarla como lo hacía y desear poder-en algún punto-ser correspondido, quizá no fuese sino una fantasía o un sueño absurdo, más aun así estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero no sabía si era justo que ella corriera un riego innecesario por su causa. Como ya le había dicho anteriormente hacía ya un tiempo atrás; la había salvado para que pudiera tener una vida en que fuera feliz, en que estuviera a salvo, ¿Qué sentido tenía que ella estuviera cerca de él si no hacía más que correr riesgos innecesarios? Él no creía ser lo bastante digno o importante como para ser el motivo por el cual ella estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo como es que aparentaba desear hacerlo.

-Tu vida es demasiado aburrida sin mí- bromeo Sakura, sonriéndole, -igual que la mía sin ti, por eso estoy aquí y te acepto tal y como eres, hombre o bestia- prometió la Haruno, confundiéndolo ligeramente ante su repentina manifestación, -eso es lo que deseaba decirte al abandonar la boda, que tu ADN cambie no significa que las cosas tengan que cambiar entre nosotros- garantizo la pelirosa, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ante las dudas que aun existían entre el ambiente y entorno de ambos es que Sakura decidió guardar silencio por un tiempo más, ignorar lo que sentía y quería confesarle, que lo amaba…pero no, aguardaría a recuperarse por completo y entonces lo admitiría, le diría lo que sentía por él, por ahora este omnisciente voto de lealtad y unión indeleble debía de ser suficiente, o esperaba que lo fuera. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante sus palabras, bajando la mirada hacia las manos de ambos al igual que ella, en cierto modo estaba feliz y tranquilo junto a ella, pero recordar lo que había estado a punto de perderla, rememorar que la existencia de ella era tan frágil…lo hacía inquietarse y mucho, lo hacía cuestionarse si estaba bien sentir o que sentía por ella o no, lo hacía sentir confundido e inseguro. Sakura se vio forzada a desviar su mirada hacia su teléfono, percatándose de haber recibido recientemente un mensaje, de C. Sasuke agradeció para sí mismo que Sakura hubiera desviado su atención, parpadeando repetidamente al sentir una repentina molestia en su visión, de hecho llevaba sintiéndola desde hacía ya varias horas, era como si sus ojos quisieran hacerle una especie de broma con respecto a la luz eléctrica a su alrededor, pero elegía restarle importancia al asunto, quizá no fuese nada.

-Es C, viene en camino- murmuro Sakura antes de dejar su teléfono nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

-Si tú lo permites, me quedare- planteo el Uchiha tanto por sí mismo como para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Claro que puedes- sonrió Sakura.

Claro que deseaba que se quedara con ella, pero igualmente sabía que no era sensato de su parte ambicionar esto personalmente, su deber era protegerlo y evitar que de una u otra forma Muirfield diera con él y aun estando pegada a la camilla—al menos temporalmente—estaba dispuesta a seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo. Pese a agradecer que ella no se opusiera—por primera vez—a que él intentara correr un riesgo, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que había un diminuto asunto con el que no había contado y que quizá complicara un poco las cosas…

-Creo que deberías saber que, tal vez, C me haya visto anoche- menciono Sasuke, casi habiéndose olvidado de esto siendo que era algo importante.

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste, era de noche- aludió Sakura vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de sonreírle, -quizá no haya visto bien- supuso la Haruno.

Ella por su parte, obviamente, daría todo por convencer y hacer que C desistiera de toda idea que pudiera asociar a la _criatura_ o el _Justiciero_ , pero no podía estar del todo segura de conseguirlo, por ende es que sus palabras, indirectamente le dieron a Sasuke la indicación de que—por ahora, al menos—se mantuviera al margen, por su seguridad y de igual modo por la de Naruto, y el Uchiha no penaba oponerse, de hecho…el haber podido hablar con ella y verla a salvo, relativamente hablando, le había resultado revitalizante, tranquilizador para su propia persona. Ahora sabía que podía esperar y dejar que ella se recuperase por su cuenta, debía hacerlo, debía mantenerse al margen y no hacer peligrar el cuidadoso medio de protección que ella tenía sobre ambos.

-Adiós- se despidió Sasuke, levantándose de la cama.

-Adiós- sonrió Sakura.

Pese a lo desagradable que le resultaba estar lejos de ella, Sasuke acepto la medida de protección que ella siempre implementaba; recordarle, como si fuese un niño, lo que estaba permitido que hiciera y lo que no, lo cual resultaba un tanto irónico ya que era ella quien podía ser comparada con una niña y no él. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y volviendo a usar la mascarilla para cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro y así no ser reconocido, Sasuke volteo a verla una última vez, llevándose consigo el hermoso recuerdo que significaba una de las sonrisas de ella, impregnada en su totalidad de sinceridad e inocencia pura. Al abandonar la habitación y seguir su camino, Sasuke dio de casualidad con C en su camino quien aparentemente estaba distraído o concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y a quien no le resulto problema alguno de evadir, aparentemente podía dar por sentado que cualquier riesgo había pasado, así que sin más miramientos y descendiendo por las escaleras, se quitó la mascarilla, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro de que nadie lo reconocería.

-Sasuke…

El Uchiha sintio que su corazón se detenía-a causa del pánico-al escuchar aquella voz inequívocamente familiar y que envió una seguidilla de pensamientos y recuerdos a su mente, dándose cuenta de a quien pertenecía, deseando estar totalmente equivocado. Intentando pasar desapercibido, el Uchiha continúo metódicamente con su camino, fingiendo que no sucedía nada, si llegaba a flaquear en un minúsculo segundo…bien podía dar todo por perdido, literalmente, aún más cuando se trataba de Korotsuchi y lo que podía traer implicarla en lo compleja que era su vida.

-¡Sasuke!- repitió Korotsuchi, esta vez más insistente, estando segura de haberlo visto.

Tan velozmente como le fue posible, Korotsuchi llego a la escalera, pero para su confusión él no estaba ahí. No, estaba totalmente segura de que no había sido producto de su imaginación, no se había tratado de algo que su mente hubiera producido, no, era él, estaba totalmente segura, habían pasado doce años desde la última vez en que lo había visto antes de que partiera a Afganistán, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? No estaba segura en lo absoluto pero debía de estar segura y sabía qué hacer para garantizarlo. Corroboran que todo a su alrededor no le diera indicios para demorar su " _reconocimiento_ ", Korotsuchi negó para si misma antes de subir las escaleras, tenía que centrarse, pero no por eso iba a descuidar aquello que estaba segura de haber visto.

Saliendo de su " _escondite_ " tras una de las columnas, habiendo pasado desapercibido totalmente, Sasuke se reprochó a sí mismo el haberse expuesto de esa manera, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Si se hubiera tratado de Muirfield para ese momento ya estaría muerto, literalmente muerto, durante más de diez años todos habían creído que estaba muerto y ahora por un insignificante pero fatal descuido había estado a punto de arriesgarlo todo, no solo se trataba de él, se trataba de Naruto, de Sakura. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero era evidente que mantenerse al margen de Korotsuchi, tal vez, no era la mejor estrategia a emplear, o no si ella comenzaba a hacerse demasiadas preguntas.

No podía tener a su ex novia diciendo que aún estaba vivo.

* * *

Así que C la había salvado…perdida en sus pensamientos, sobre su cama, Sakura debía reconocer que estaba sorprendida, nunca había imaginado que C tuviera semejante talento clínico y médico, claro, era médico legista pero ¿un cirujano? Ciertamente su amigo estaba lleno de sorpresa y, quizá, su lugar de trabajo no debiera ser una morgue sino un hospital, con un reconocimiento decente por su talento, no lo decía solo como amiga sino también como persona, por no hablar de que de igual modo debía convencer al forense de desistir de cualquier posible investigación o información que hubiera encontrado o pudiera asociar al ADN de especies cruzadas. Haciendo mella en sus pensamientos, la Haruno se sobresaltó ante un par de respetuosos golpes contra la puerta—que se encontraba abierta—y donde apareció C, sonriéndole con aquel aire de Casanova siempre presente, con un ramo de rosas para ella.

-Arreglado, con estilo y rosas rojas- enumero Sakura fingidamente impresionada, -¿Puedes ser más encantador?- inquirió con un ceje de burla.

-Te cobrare el salvarte la vida, invitándote a una cita en cuanto estés recuperada- sentencio el forense, aprovechando el buen humor de ella, realmente feliz al verla recuperarse prontamente.

-No, no, no, yo te salve antes, la deuda se acabó- se negó la Haruno con sorna.

-La regla de limitaciones expiro hace días- protesto C, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole las rosas que había traído solo para ella.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, mucho más reconfortada al tener cera el aroma de las flores que más le gustaban.

No es como si no pensase en intentar compensar el esfuerzo que C había hecho, a decir verdad una cita—en esas circunstancias—no le resultaría un problema, peo antes que cualquier otra cosa, debía garantizar que él estuviera a salvo y eso significaba hacer que C cambiar de parecer y no se volviera—por accidente—un blanco para Muirfield, eso era algo que ella jamás podría perdonarse. ¿Si C tenia sentimientos por ella? Claro, lo sabía desde que había intentado besarla, estando ebrio, en su cumpleaños, pero nuevamente estaba el tema de la amistad, nunca podría verlo como nada más a un muy buen amigo, por ende de una u otra forma intentaría protegerlo en la medida de lo posible, incluso más si hacía falta.

-No quería perderte- admitió C, con su habitual mirada segura ligeramente quebrada.

El miedo que había sentido al saberla herid y temiendo no poder ayudarla a tiempo había resultado ligeramente traumatizante para C, claro, ahora podía olvidar eso y centrarse en que ella estaba a salvo y n que se recuperaría, así que todos sus amigos y cercanos debían de estar al pendiente. Cumpliendo a regañadientes con su deber es que Ino y Hinata habían permanecido en el trabajo, pero le habían rogado que las informara de todo apenas supiera algo, y para C resultaba normal este grado de preocupación, Sakura era una persona muy querida por todos, era sumamente normal que estuviera pendiente de ella pesar de que a ella personalmente no le gustase esto por sentirse frágil y vulnerable.

-Me entere que ahora eres cirujano callejero- menciono la pelirosa vagamente, -si hicieras eso seis veces al año no tendrías por qué estar en una aburrida morgue abriendo cuerpos de muertos- sugirió Sakura, intentando pensar en el futuro de su amigo y colega de trabajo.

Claro que C era un genio, solo por decir algo, y alguien con mucho talento, al igual que Ino y Hinata, ella creía que estaba desperdiciándose en una morgue " _aburrida_ " como ella acababa de decir, de hecho aún no llegaba a entender cómo es que había dejado Inglaterra para mudarse y trabajar en Nueva York, a ella por su parte—algún día—le encantaría conocer Europa y demás, pero dejar el continente madre por un lugar como Estados Unidos…era extraño, pero ella jamás se había atrevido a cuestionarle esas cosas a su amigo, elegía dejar el futuro y lo que sucediera a la elección de la providencia, ni más ni menos.

-Perdiste demasiada sangre- menciono C, sabiendo que es lo que ella quería aludir.

-Oh, ¿Ahora resulta que soy un milagro viviente?- indago la Haruno con fingido dramatismo.

-Así lo creo- acepto C, siguiéndole la corriente, aunque siendo sincero de igual modo.

-Puedo…- interrumpió Korotsuchi, ingresando en la habitación.

-Claro- permitió C, levantándose de la cama, -debo volver al trabajo, nos veremos más tarde, linda- se despidió el forense, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla.

La pelirosa despidió cariñosamente a C con una sonrisa, antes de desviar su mirad de ´él, viéndolo desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta, redirigiendo su mirada hacia Korotsuchi, su enfermera quien parecía un tanto inquieta pese a dar todo de sí para no exteriorizarlo, quizá hubieran problemas con alguno de sus exámenes o sus rayos X, pero fuera como fuere, era mejor eliminar toda duda existente y ya.

-No hay nada malo con mis rayos X, ¿o sí?- dudo Sakura, un tanto inquieta.

-No, no, por lo visto todo está bien contigo- tranquilizo la pelinegra, intentando no actuar de forma vehemente. -Si no te molesta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió Korotsuchi, apretándose nerviosamente las manos. -El doctor que vino, hace rato, ¿Lo conoces?- indago, esperando una respuesta ante lo que estaba segura de haber visto.

Ahí estaba el problema, el permanente problema de las mentiras y los riesgos que Sasuke indirectamente corría sin darse cuenta de nada pero que ella tenía que solucionar y esta vez—a pesar de estar en cama—tendría que volver a hacerlo, solo esperaba que le resultase relativamente más fácil ya que se trataba de una persona ajena a su entorno en su totalidad, pero—como siempre—no podía estar segura de absolutamente nada.

-No sé de qué doctor estás hablando- mintió Sakura eficientemente.

-Alto, cabello y ojos oscuros, una enfermera lo vio salir de esta habitación- detallo Korotsuchi, intentando no sonar tan inquieta y sobrecogedoramente nerviosa a como se sentía.

-Si, vino un doctor, pero nunca lo había visto- admitió la Haruno parcialmente. -¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Sakura, indicándole que se sentará a su lado y dijera que problema tenia si es que eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Fuera cual fuera el caso y la forma en que debiese mentir, tanto por su bien como por el Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura no quería mantener lejos de si sus propios sentimientos humanos y su sentido natural de la preocupación por otros, intentando servirle de apoyo y consuelo emocional a Korotsuchi pese a que se conocieran escasamente. Sentándose junto a la detective, en la cama, la pelinegra se apretó las manos ligeramente, no sabiendo si estaba del todo bien preguntar lo que estaba cuestionándose, pero si la detective Haruno no tenía respuestas, ¿Entonces quien las tendría? Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y la detective diligentemente estaba aportándole su ayuda.

-Sé que esto va a sonar raro, pero…- Korotsuchi se tomó un momento para meditar muy bien que es lo que iba a decir, -el doctor que vi, debería de estar muerto- menciono antes de observar fijamente a la detective Haruno. -Era Sasuke Uchiha- aclaro la pelinegra.

Escuchando esto, Sakura corroboro uno de los muchos comentario que Naruto le haba hecho sobre el pasado de Sasuke, sintiendo la daga de los celos hundirse en su pecho, estaba frente a quien-en el pasado-había sido la novia de Sasuke, quien había sido su prometida, y lo peor de todo era que él se había dejado ver y Korotsuchi parecía estar muy segura de ello. Era increíblemente extraño estar ante la persona que había estado en el corazón y había formado parte de quien amaba, repentinamente una duda asalto su mente de forma inconsciente, ¿Sasuke seguiría sintiendo algo por ella? Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por esta duda, no, no era el momento de pensar en eso, no ahora.

Para variar tendría que seguir mintiendo e intentando convencer a alguien más de que todo era un error…

* * *

Haberse enterado, por teléfono, de lo que le había sucedido a Sakura había ido doloroso y preocupante, Naruto apenas y podía creerlo, aun , pero hacia solo un par de horas atrás el mensaje que Sasuke le había enviado, garantizando que Sakura ya estaba fuera de peligro había disipado sus miedos, Sakura era su mejor amiga, literalmente, en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien incondicional en su vida y eso no iba a cambiar, y si Sasuke se preocupa por ella, era igual de natural para Naruto preocuparse por ella como ella lo hiciera por Sasuke y por él. Regresando a casa luego de haber estado casi todo el día anterior trabajando, el Uzumaki cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando a su amigo sentado frente al escritorio.

-Hola- saludo Naruto distraídamente, dejando su morral sobre la mesa. -Me pase la noche investigando y quizá la mutación de tu ADN sea un paso evolutivo, quizá una habilidad hombre-animal no conocida- supuso el Uzumaki, observando a su amigo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. -¿Algún cambio o algo?- inquirió con genuino interés.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, mi vista está actuando de forma extraña-admitió Sasuke, recordando el breve incidente del hospital.

-Quizá sea alergia- planteo el Uzumaki, pero sin desechar la posibilidad de que se tratase de algo más, -no sé, no podremos predecir lo que habrá- menciono Naruto tanto para sí mismo como para su amigo, notando que estaba distraído y no por Sakura aparentemente. -¿Qué?- cuestiono el rubio, intentando ser de ayuda.

-Vi a Korotsuchi, hoy- confeso el Uchiha.

-Korotsuchi, ¿tu ex-novia?- especifico Naruto, no sabiendo que decir en realidad.

El solo conocía a una Korotsuchi y no le simpatizaba mucho a decir verdad, pero fuera del modo que fura Naruto sabía que ella había sido—en el pasado—parte importante de la vida de su mejor amigo, pero era muy sorpresivo que ella hubiera aparecido, o más preferentemente que Sasuke la hubiera visto, ¿No se suponía que esa relación había terminado hacía ya quince años con el rompimiento que había tenido lugar? Naruto no sabía que esperar y la verdad no deseaba saber nada referente a la ex-novia de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no hable con ella ni nada- tranquilizo Sasuke, prediciendo la inmediata preocupación de su amigo, -solo salí huyendo como hacíamos cada vez que te metías en un problema cuando éramos niños- comparo el Uchiha, aligerando el ambiente.

-Ya basta si, ese capítulo debería de estar cerrado- reprendió Naruto, preocupado por Sakura.

No iba a negarlo, _Korotsuchi_ era muy linda, mesurada, paciente y compresiva, pero… _Sakura_ era eso y más; afable, amigable, cariñosa, atenta, incondicional y sin prejuicios, por no decir leal, temeraria y arriesgada a más no poder, y singularmente hermosa, pero no, conociendo los problemas que solían suceder en sus vidas, —como grupo—Naruto no pensaba permitir que Sakura pasara a ocupar el segundo puesto en esa situación, no, ni hablar, eso resultaría denigrante y él iba a ponerse del lado de ella de un modo u otro, sin importar lo que Sasuke estuviera pensando en hacer, solo esperaba que tuviera sentido común y no se comportase como un idiota.

-Lo sé, pero…- el Uchiha guardo silencio por un momento, recibiendo la reprobatoria mirada de su mejor amigo que, de brazos cruzados, lo observo en silencio, -cuando decidí enlistarme solo rompí con ella y ya, ni siquiera me despedí de ella- menciono Sasuke, sintiendo que debía remediar lo sucedido en el pasado. -No pensé siquiera en hablar con ella cuando volví- recordó el Uchiha.

-Y tenías una muy buena razón; Muirfield estaba detrás de ti- protesto Naruto por si no era lo bastante obvio para su amigo, -si te veían cerca de ella…- recordó el Uzumaki con obviedad.

-Es cierto, tenías razón, jamás la involucraría en algo como esto- acepto Sasuke.

No iba a seguir alegando sobre algo que, para Naruto, evidentemente no tenía sentido, ya decidiría que hacer con respecto a ese asunto, pero después, por ahora era mejor que ocupase su mente con otras cosas, Sakura por ejemplo, pero apenas y pensaba en ella sentía nuevamente aquella punzada de temor en su pecho, puede que no lo hubiera aceptado totalmente, pero lo había afectado enormemente la situación sucedida y la remota idea de que ella pudiera arriesgar su vida innecesariamente, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle ella sin que él pudiera protegerla…

-¿Ya entendiste?- más bien afirmo Naruto, feliz por olvidar el tema, protegiendo la integridad de la hermosa detective a quien consideraba mejor que Korotsuchi. -Mi parte favorita fue saliendo del campus, para que me entiendas, Sara enfatizaba sobre la evolución- menciono el rubio, distrayendo a su amigo de cualquier asunto referente a su ex-novia.

-Sara- murmuro Sasuke, divertido por los avances románticos de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que la incomode un tantito con mis preguntas sobre mutación- admitió Naruto, sonriendo divertido ante este recuerdo.

-Bien por ti- celebro el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki sonrió genuinamente agradecido por la motivación de parte de su amigo, pero aun un tanto inquieto con las noticias de la ex-novia de su mejor amigo y quien no era la persona que le trajera los mejores recuerdos de su pasado o de su amigo, solo por decir algo vagamente, es más, Naruto estaba seguro de que Korotsuchi traería problemas, pero no podía intervenir, ese no era su terreno, solo Sasuke podía decidir qué sucedería o que no. El Uchiha tomo su teléfono el cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de que acababa de recibir un mensaje, trataba de Sakura, pero en cuanto lo leyó se dio cuenta que por lo visto sus problemas con lo referente a Korotsuchi no habían terminado, o al menos no aun…

 _Sakura: no vengas al hospital, no es seguro_

* * *

La mejor forma para que un paciente pudiera recuperarse con prontitud era con atención, alimentación adecuada y una rutina en que pudiera respirar un poco de aire, y ya que esto era temporalmente imposible, Sakura hubo de resignarse a pasearse por los pasillos del hospital en compañía de su hermanita menor, Matsuri, que no paraba de relatarle todo lo sucedido en su accidente, adulando infinitamente al forense y el trabajo que había llevado a cabo, pero Sakura sabía que no eran adulaciones, no, eran la verdad y que al fin y al cabo C había actuado como un cirujano profesional al primer intento, aquello merecía ser celebrado.

-Debiste ver a C, estuvo realmente magnifico- adulo Matsuri soñadoramente.

-Gracias por los detalles- sonrió Sakura, totalmente segura de que C merecía una condecoración por el esfuerzo empleado. La pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia su hermana que parecía distraída en cuanto la sintio acorralarla contra la pared, casi como si estuviera…ebria y se apoyara de ella para caminar correctamente, -Matsuri, ¿Te estoy ayudando a caminar o tú me estas ayudando a mí?- inquirió pelirosa, llamando la atención e su hermana menor. -Tienes resaca- concluyo observando lo que era evidente.

-Perdón- se disculpó Matsuri, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, -quizá si voy a la farmacia rápido y tomo un café estaré nuevamente cuerda- sugirió la Haruno, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana mayor que se recargo en la pared, -volveré- prometió Matsuri, besándole la mejilla.

-Tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré aquí, sosteniendo el muro- bromeo Sakura.

La verdad es que—recargada sutilmente en el muro—le sentaba de maravilla un descanso, se cansaba con facilidad ante la continua y ligera molestia que significaba el dolor a la altura de su hombro como remanente de la herida que tenía y aun no cerraba del todo, los pasillos estaban un tanto vacío, lo usual en un hospital, por ende lo resultó un problema para ella darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, bufado al ver que su " _mensaje_ " no había servido de nada. Sujetándola cuidadosamente del brazo, Sasuke ingreso con ella a la primera habitación vacía que encontró en su camino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué parte de no vengas es lo que no entiendes?- reprocho Sakura, molesta por su aparición. -No quiero que Matsuri escuche- menciono la pelirosa vagamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿C quiere volver a jugar al vigilante?- inquirió Sasuke, suponiendo que los problemas que ella había aludido indirectamente hacían referencia al forense.

-No, se trata de mi enfermera, seguramente la conoces- aclaro Sakura con inintencionado sarcasmo que surgió de si de forma natural. -Supongo que se trata de Korotsuchi, la novia que tuviste antes de irte a Afganistán- menciono la detective para sorpresa de Sasuke que no supo que decir ante esta información, no entendiendo como es que sabía de eso. -Naruto me lo dijo- aclaro solo por la duda, -¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- indago Sakura, intentando mantener sus celos al margen, lo más posible.

Sus celos nacían del hecho d que no era consiente de si Sasuke aun podía o no tener sentimientos por ella, por no hablar de que—como mujer inexperta e ingenua—no le hacía muy en gracia autocompararse involuntaria y espontáneamente con la mujer que una vez había formado parte de la vida de a quien amaba, pero le gustase o no le gustase era necesario que supiera algunas cosas de una u otra forma y Sasuke era el único que podía darle respuestas, por más dolorosas que estas fueran.

-Al igual que con Naruto, crecimos juntos, éramos vecinos- se refirió el Uchiha lo más vagamente posible. -No me siento cómodo dándote el resto de los detalles- admitió Sasuke, temiendo ofenderla o darle una idea errónea.

-Ni quiero saberlos, ya los intuyo- alego Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho de forma protectora. -Pero eso explica porque le afecto verte- menciono solo para aclarar.

-No, debiste malinterpretarla, rompimos hace quince años, solo vio a un fantasma- alego Sasuke, intentando convencerla a ella y a si mismo de esto.

-No la malinterprete- protesto Sakura más molesta de lo que hubiera deseado manifestar, pero todo por causa de sus celos. -Debo irme, Matsuri volverá en cualquier segundo- se retiró, evadiendo cualquier excusa que él pensara darle.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke suspiro sonoramente para sí mismo, Sakura estaba molesta, eso representaba un enorme problema, aún más para la " _relación_ " de ambos cuando quien provocaba estos problemas era quien había sido su ex-novia, pero los problemas no terminaban ahí, si quería cortar las cosas y dejar su pasado-como citaba Naruto-en el pasado, tenía que aclarar las cosas, quizá su modus operandi no fuera aprobado ni por Naruto ni mucho menos por Sakura, pero si no aclaraba las cosas y ya, todo empeoraría, incluso podría atraer indirectamente a Muirfield, y solo había una solución para evitar todo eso:

Hablar directamente con Korotsuchi.

* * *

Pese a encontrarse al margen de tantas cosas a lo largo de todos eso años, Sasuke era consciente de que muchas cosas no habían cambiado sin importar el pasar del -tiempo, y una de esas cosas que no habían cambiado era el lugar de residencia de Korotsuchi, por ende y con la máxime normalidad posible se había presentado a su apartamento. Luego de superar prontamente su impresión inicial, Korotsuchi le había permitido pasar y si bien hasta ahora ambos se encontramos en un impoluto silencio…ella no estaba sorprendida únicamente sino que también furiosa, furiosa por saber que había estado vivo todo ese tiempo.

-Dos soldados fueron a casa de tu madre, te declararon muerto- menciono Korotsuchi, furiosa e incrédula.

Decir la verdad en su totalidad era un riesgo inadmisible, algo que no estaba dispuesto a exponer, no iba a arriesgar a nadie más innecesariamente, por no hablar de que no tenía idea de cómo es que Korotsuchi pudiera reaccionar al saber todo—todo—lo referente a él y las razones por las que debía parecer que estaba muerto desde hacía ya más de una década, por ende y por su propio bien, el de Korotsuchi, de Naruto y Sakura es que debía omitir todos los detalles que pudieran aludir a Muirfield o algo fuera de lo que pareciera normal.

-Korotsuchi, fui parte de las Fuerzas Especiales, así que yo…- Sasuke intento pensar una explicación que fuera tanto falsa como creíble, todo un reto, -he visto demasiado, y se demasiado- mintió escuetamente el Uchiha.

-Llore en tu funeral, ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?- cuestiono Korotsuchi con la voz quebrada.

Daba igual si habían sido pareja o amigos al momento de su partida a Afganistán, era injusto y cruel que hubiera mantenido su supervivencia en secreto de todos aquellos para quienes había significado importante, y no lo decía por ella sino por Inabi y Tekka, los sobrinos de él y que habían sido unos inocentes niños de cinco y ocho años al momento de su partida y que no habían perdido solo a sus padres Itachi y Shisui en las torres gemelas, sino que también a Sasuke que había sido la única persona que hubiera podido apoyarlos, y Mikoto…ella nunca había soportado enterarse de la muerte de su hijo, había sido sumamente doloroso para ella vivir cada día y en cierto modo su muerte había llegado como una especie de descanso. Sasuke había sido muy egoísta, podría haberlo cambiado todo si hubiera dicho que estaba bien.

-Korotsuchi, sé que todo esto es difícil de creer, pero invente lo del funeral para protegerte, así como a todos los que amaba- se excusó Sasuke sinceramente ya que él y Naruto habían pensado por completo en ello a la mayor brevedad posible. -Mis enemigos estaban vigilando constantemente, más bien aún lo hacen- se corrigió prontamente, sabiendo que ella tendría preguntas.

-Debiste venir- protesto Korotsuchi de inmediato, más por si misma que por alguien más perteneciente al entorno de quien habían sido su novio.

-No, hubieras quedado en medio de todo- alego el Uchiha, esperando que ella pudiera quedar conforme con su explicación, -esas personas son peligrosas y me quieren muerto- menciono Sasuke vagamente, sin dar demasiados detalles.

No estaba ahí salvo para advertirle que mantuviera al margen y que olvidara cualquier duda que pudiera tener en mente, no, si comenzaba a exteriorizar directa o indirectamente lo que sentía o lo que dudaba que fuera verdad Muirfield no tardaría en aparecer y Sasuke no se perdonaría que alguien más se viera inmiscuida en su mundo injustificadamente, Korotsuchi no tenía porque involucrarse en absolutamente nada y el único capaz de garantizar que eso fuese así o no era él.

-Toda esta vida secreta, ¿Qué has hecho?- cuestiono le pelinegra, esperando, ansiando saber más.

-No hay mucho que contar- se refirió Sasuke escuetamente.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?, ¿La detective Haruno?- supuso Korotsuchi inmediatamente. -No digas que no es nadie- interrumpió sabiendo que él protestaría e intentaría negar esto.

-Es la oficial que me asignaron, está cuidándome, es responsable de mí- mintió Sasuke, no deseando involucrar a Sakura más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sakura era demasiado importante para él, ya había corrido riesgos innecesarios por su causa así que Sasuke no lo hubo pensado dos veces antes de aislarla emocionalmente, fingir que no existía relación alguna entre ambos, eso era lo mejor, al menos quería garantizar que ella estaría a salvo hasta recuperarse totalmente y salir del hospital, quizá entonces la preocupación que sentía por ella se normalizaría, pero hasta entonces querría protegerla por todos los medios posibles.

-Te amo- admitió Korotsuchi de manera indeleble.

Se había acallado esas palabras por mucho tiempo, pese a que la relación entre ambo hubiera terminado…no, jamás había dejado de sentir lo que sentía por él, y ahora que estaba frente a él no había aguantado la necesidad que tenía por decírselo, por totalmente sincera con él. Contrario a lo que Naruto pudiera suponer, no, no tenía sentimiento por Korotsuchi, la relación entre ambos—al menos por su parte—se había enfriado ante del rompimiento que Sasuke solo había declarado en su momento por el bienestar de ambos, si estaba ahí era para aclarar las cosas y explicarse que debía mantenerse al margen y viceversa, no podía haber interacción alguna entre ambos.

-Korotsuchi, cuando te vi hoy, en el hospital…- intento aclarar el Uchiha.

-Mejor dicho, cuando huiste- corrigió ella con una pisca de reproche en su voz.

-Estuve imaginando este momento una y otra vez, por años, yo solo...- intento explicar Sasuke.

-No…- detuvo Korotsuchi, suponiendo lo que él iba a decirle.

-Quise intentar volver a verte, pero era difícil imaginar que seguramente ya tendrías tu propia vida, una familia- enumero Sasuke con sinceridad ya que había reparado en esa posibilidad, pero hacía muchos años. -Yo no tenía lugar en eso- aclaro vagamente.

-Quise eso, hace años, cuando estábamos juntos, ambos lo quisimos- recordó Korotsuchi, aludiéndose y a él de igual modo, -pero yo no…- guardo silencio únicamente, no sabiendo si admitir verbalmente lo que había intentando pero no conseguido hacer.

-No lo superaste- afirmo Sasuke sabiendo que eso es lo que pensaba decir.

Ya que había tomado la decisión de terminar la relación—en su momento—en base a lo que él había sentido, era comprensible si Korotsuchi, por otro lado, hubiera mantenido un apego al pasado y a lo que había existido entre ambos, aun siendo que siempre habían sido cercanos, pero para él las cosas eran diferentes, él tenía sentimiento por Sakura, no por ella y no iba a cambiar de parecer, podía resultar frio por su parte pero era lo que sentía sinceramente.

-¿Te veré otra vez?- consulto Korotsuchi, no deseando decirle adiós, no una segunda vez.

Sasuke bajo la mirada simplemente, no pudiendo decirle que no. Quería arreglar las cosas entre ambos, no, no retomar la relación que una vez había existido entre ambos porque aun antes de partir a Afganistán había comenzado a tener dudas, a sentir que lo que había existido entre ambos no tenía futuro, había comenzado a replantearse las cosas…pero ahora, -extrañamente-quería remediar ese rompimiento tan escueto y displicente que había sucedido entre ambos hacía ya más de una década. Naruto tenía razón, debía dar el asunto por terminado, pero no podía, no aun, no cuando exponía directa indirectamente a otros a peligros como lo significaba Muirfield.

No podía dejar su pasado atrás

* * *

 **PD:** Actualice tan prontamente como me resulto posible, por ustedes y porque los amo, pero como había mencionado, estoy combatiendo un resfriao pese al que incluso he tenido que asistir a clases, así que ruego su paciencia :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) y a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **primeraa parte** del **10 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Viendo en Rojo** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

Además y como bonus extra les señalo la lista de personajes vistos hasta ahora y por si es que quieren ver la serie :3

 ** _Personajes:_**

1- **Catherine Chandler:** Sakura Haruno

2- **Vincent Keller:** Sasuke Uchiha

3- **Evan Marks:** C

4- **Tess Vargas:** Ino Yamanaka/Hinata Hyuga

5- **J.T. Forbes:** Naruto Uzumaki

6- **Joe Bishop:** Sai

7- **Heather Chandler:** Matsuri

8- **Thomas Chandler:** Kizashi Haruno

9- **Vannessa Chandler:** Mebuki Haruno

10- **William Keller:** Itachi Uchiha

11- **Daniel Keller:** Shisui Uchiha

12- **Brooke Chandler:** Tsunade

13- **Claire Sinclair:** Pakura

14- **Lafferty:** Tenma


	20. Chapter 19

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Los celos en si eran parte de la naturaleza humana propiamente tal, representaba la dualidad, el anhelo de algo que bien se podía o no tener dependiendo del caso o bien en base a una propiedad o sentir que temiera ser dañado o arrebatado, y si Sakura sentía celos en esta ocasión era a causa de Korotsuchi, si, no es que tuviera algo contra ella ni nada por el estilo, no, pero con solo verla había llegado a la fácil y deducible conclusión de que, comparada con ella, era…poco menos que una mariquita que se comparaba con una mariposa, solo por hacer una analogía parcial. No era del todo errónea esta analogía ya que contraria a ella, —en cierto modo—Korotsuchi conocía detalles de la vida de Sasuke y su persona que ella no conocía, por no hablar que ella era una niña comparada con ella que además había estado comprometida con él, así que, y hablando enserio, ¿Qué posibilidades tenia? Ninguna y no hacía más que sentirse peor a cada momento.

Por ende y es que deseando averiguar más, en el plano social, -temiendo que Korotsuchi vinculara información alguna a Sasuke, arriesgándose de forma ajena a que Muirfield encontrara un rastro que seguir-es que, por un mensaje enviado desde su teléfono, le había pedido a su hermanita, sorpresivamente sobria, que le hiciera el favor de llevar su computadora al hospital, necesitaba trabajar, en el único sentido en que podía hacerlo durante su estancia hospitalaria momentáneamente indefinida; investigando sobre todo cuanto considerase pertinente, porque no iba a descuidar su meticuloso sentido de protección sobre el Uchiha bajo ninguna circunstancia y este caso no era diferente, al contrario, sospechaba y temía que Korotsuchi fuera una especie de carnada para atraer a Sasuke, por decir algo, únicamente. Tan concentrada en su búsqueda, la Haruno no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación, -que permanecía abierta-haciéndola levantar la vista y encontrarse con sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

-¿Cómo está la paciente más hermosa del hospital?- adulo Ino sinceramente, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

A lo largo del día que llevaba consiente, o más bien segundo día—aunque para ella todo resultaba monótono—y recuperándose, Sakura había enviado continua y debidamente una seguidilla de mensaje a sus colegas, como respuesta a la preocupación indeleble hacia su persona, recordándoles a Ino y a Hinata que no tenían por qué distraerse del trabajo solo porque ella se encontrase, temporalmente, indispuesta e incapaz de ayudarlas del todo, pero eso eran solo detalles que en cuestión de tiempo ya no tendrían importancia, o eso esperaban. Pero a pesar del duro exterior que representaba a una mujer dedicada a su trabajo y labor voluntaria, a su lucha continua por hacer el bien a su propio modo, Sakura no pudo evitar exteriorizar la emoción que sentía al volver a ver a sus amigas, un tanto divertida por la sonrisa que Ino mantenía, por no mencionar el tierno y pequeño oso de peluche color blanco con una especie de tuto violeta claro y un par de cintas a juego en sus orejitas, que sostenía Hinata y que claramente era un presente para ella. Se sentía sobrecogedoramente bien, debía reconocerlo.

-Chicas. ¿Un oso de peluche, tan mal me veo?- cuestiono Sakura entre divertida y dudosa con respecto a esto, temiendo esto último, no, ni por más que se encontrase débil y en cama se permitiría ser remotamente vulnerable a ojos del mundo.

-No, te lo trajimos para ensalzar tu belleza- replico Hinata, entregándole cuidadosa y cariñosamente el oso de peluche, sentándose sobre la cama y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su amiga.

-¿Y los chocolates?- inquirió Saura de forma fingidamente exigente, pero tan convincente como para hacer pelear sus amigas entre sí.

-Te dije que se nos olvidaba algo- reprocho Ino, culpando a la Hyuga por la ausencia de este presente que, en ese momento, la Yamanaka considero valiosísimo.

-No, yo te lo dije- protesto Hinata, iracunda por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo por la felicidad de su amiga.

-Ya, estoy bromeando, me habría conformado con un chicle- tranquilizo Sakura, reconociendo este mínimo capricho que, para su sorpresa, fue complacido por Hinata que le tendió una tableta de chicle. -Eres un sol, Hinata- adulo la Haruno sincera y agradecidamente.

Siempre había resultado tanto agradable como inexplicable el trato y la convivencia que ella y sus amigas compartían de forma inefable, no tenía explicación alguna, sin importar cuanto se buscara y no es como si Sakura quisiera perder el tiempo en busca de una respuesta que se establecía con la misma pregunta, porque eran amigas, y porque lo habían sido por largo tiempo, desde la secundaria y las vivencias compartidas, lejos de distanciarlas, las hacían aún más cercanas entre sí. Por ello es que, de igual modo, resultaba prácticamente perfecto su desenvolvimiento en el ámbito laboral, porque no habían discusiones o enemistades sin sentido a como muchos pensaran que podía suceder en un grupo de trabajo conformado por tres mujeres, no, trabajaban perfectamente bien juntas, así que—y con este grado de emotividad interpersonal es que –resulto fácil para Sakura percibir la tristeza emanante de sus dos compañeras y la culpa que sentían al no haber estado junto a ella, considerándose responsables de lo que le había sucedido aun cuando ellas no tuvieran absolutamente nada por lo cual reprocharse.

-Lo sentimos- lamento Ino, no pudiendo evitar entristecerse.

-No tienen porque, no había manera de saber que esto me pasaría- justifico Sakura fehacientemente, nada de acuerdo con la culpa que compartían sus dos amigas, para su propio pesar. -No, no, no, Hinata, no dejes de sonreír, Ino, levanta los hombros- índico la Haruno, impidiendo así que continuaran sintiéndose apesadumbradas ya que hubieron acatado sus indicaciones de inmediato, tanto por complacerla como sabiendo que era aquello que debían hacer en ese momento, -¿Algún afortunado?- curioseo Sakura pícaramente, observando a Ino y esperando una respuesta concreta.

El día de la boda, mientras ella se encontraba haciendo una especie de malabares entre su preocupación por Sasuke, su faceta falsa ante sus cercanos para no permitirse arriesgar a nadie y su lucha contra Kaguya de la cual había resultado muy herida en el plano físico, en ese día, Ino había mencionado que tendría una cita con alguien, y ya que habían sucedido tantos acontecimientos que habían empañado este hecho es que Sakura ahora dejaba salir a flote su curiosidad y amistad para saber a ciencia exacta que es lo que había sucedido aquella noche mientras ella se había debatido por la supervivencia, sabía que Hinata solo había estado en casa, revisando expedientes y viendo una película que acababa de comprar, pero de Ino…de Ino aún no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Pues, Sai me invito un trago, reímos, charlamos, coqueteamos y…- enumero la Yamanaka de forma sucesiva sin dar tempo a las preguntas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba recordar lo sucedido, guardando silencio.

-¿Y?- inquirió Sakura, necesitando y ansiando tener más detalles al respecto.

-¿Qué paso?- curioseo Hinata de igual modo, ya que Ino no le había brindado información alguna de lo sucedido.

A pesar de la imagen que mostrase diariamente en su trabajo, de forma estricta, Sai era un hombre de familia, casado, tenía un hijo y una esposa, sin importar que casi no tratara con Fuka, pero el punto era que estaba casado y a pesar de su desfachatada y promiscua vida sexual, Ino respetaba la sagrada ley del matrimonio y no quería entrometerse en ese ámbito, ser la tercera persona en un matrimonio era absurdo, por no decir ridículo y denigrante, ¿Esperaba ostentar alguna posición? No claro que no, bueno, tampoco es como si Sai y ella hubieran…intimado, no, eso no había sucedido, pero el simple hecho de estar sintiendo cosas por él no era algo muy positivo, trabajaban juntos, él era su jefe, las cosas se confundirían y dificultarían por causa de sus sentimientos o los de ambos y que ella y Sai parecían compartir una inequívoca química, no, Ino no deseaba que las cosas cambiaran, no en ese punto.

-Fue raro- concluyo Ino, bajando la mirada con un deje de inequívoca vergüenza.

-No puede ser, ¿dormiste con él?- supuso Sakura, no adrede sino que en base a lo que sabía de su mejor amiga.

-No, pero de todas formas se sintió extraño porque él está casado- justifico la Yamanaka, no sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta, de hecho daba razones más que claras para que le preguntasen algo así o incluso peor, -ser la otra da asco- menciono Ino, ejemplificando su sentido de la moral.

-Si, jamás se sabe cuál es tu lugar- acepto Sakura, no pudiendo evitar desviar su mente hacia " _su propio_ " problema, aun sin saber que hacer ahora con respecto a Korotsuchi, insegura y dudosa.

Sasuke y ella ni siquiera tenían una relación, solo para empezar, pero ella estaba muy segura de lo que sentía y estaba dispuesta a pelear por ser merecedora de Sasuke, no es que se considerase relativamente mejor que Korotsuchi o algo así, no, pero consideraba que Sasuke y ella eran lo bastante afines y habían superado tantas cosas que…Sakura daba por hecho que Sasuke quizá sintiera algo por ella, lo intuía dese hace tiempo pero sus propias dudas le impedían confesar sus sentimientos y cuestionarle al Uchiha si es que le correspondía o no. Volviendo al punto, estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero temía mucho que la aparición de Korotsuchi en el vínculo que compartían no hiciera sino dificultar su relación o interacción, y en cierto modo era seguro ya que Korotsuchi, reiteraba, conocía pasajes y momentos de la vida de Sasuke que ella no, ahí es donde radicaba el problema o la desventaja precisamente.

-Ya que no cambian de tema, iré a molestar a otros- planteo Ino, un tanto incomoda por la repetitividad del asunto, pero en lugar de abandonar la habitación como tenía previsto, no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia la computadora de su amiga, -¿Qué ves, porno?- curioseo la Yamanaka.

-No, eso lo haces tú- reprocho Sakura, nada agradecida por la pregunta que no consiguió animarla como Ino aparentemente tenía previsto.

-Entonces, déjenme orar a mí- irrumpió Hinata, tomando la computadora y situándola en su regazo, -¿Korotsuchi?- repitió la Hyuga, confundida por el tema de búsqueda de su amiga.

-Mi enfermera, saben cómo soy- justifico Sakura, encogiéndose de hombro, fingiendo la máxima inocencia posible, lo cual afortunadamente no era un problema en su caso.

-Si quieres datos reales, olvídate del internet y ve directamente a la base de datos de la policía- reprendió la Hyuga con sutileza, ingresando en la página en cuestión para facilitar la búsqueda de su amiga y así despejar las dudas que tenía.

-Eso va más allá de lo que quiero investigar- reprocho Sakura sutilmente, dudando en si estaba del todo bien indagar sobre la ex-novia del hombre que amaba, pero era uno de sus tantos beneficios como detective y miembro del departamento de policía o comisria en que trabajaba.

Solo quería saber lo que usualmente se sabría de una persona, no sus antecedentes criminales, —por así decirlo—ni nada remotamente incriminador y que en ningún caso podía serle de utilidad, ni tampoco es como si desease utilizar tretas sucias, no, su idea no era esa, para empezar ni siquiera pensaría en algo así, ni por asomo. Pero, y era un gran pero, quizá no fuese tan negativo indagar más profundamente, quizá hubiera rastros o indicios de que Muirfield pudiera estar sondeando o investigando a Korotsuchi de alguna forma, al fin y el cabo ella y Sasuke habían compartido un vínculo importante y por ende quizá ellos pensarían que Sasuke no tardaría en aproximarse a ella de una u otra forma, siendo cual fuera el caso, no era del todo erróneo ser un tanto más curiosa y todo gracias a sus recursos como detective, por ello es que dejo investigar a Hinata por su cuenta.

-Tengo algo, no está fichada pero ha hecho seis reportes policiacos en tres meses- menciono Hinata para sorpresa tanto de Sakura como de Ino que le indicaron, con la mirada que continuase leyendo, -reporto que alguien la ha perseguido, revisado sus emails, intervenido su teléfono y entrado a su casa, pero no hay rastros de que forzaran la entrada- detallo la Hyuga, igualmente confundida por lo registrado en la aparente " _investigación_ " del caso, sostenida por un precinto nada agradable a su entender, e indirectamente al de sus amigas.

-¿Quién lleva el caso?- inquirió Sakura, aún más interesada.

-Es el precinto 86, ni siquiera han atendido el reporte, lo único que hicieron fue anotar paranoica y desilusionada-leyó Hinata con fastidio, conociendo el trabajo del precinto en cuestión, -esas son palabras mayores para ellos- murmuro la Hyuga, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Tu enfermera suena como un 51-50- rio Ino, y no en base a la aludida, " _Korotsuchi_ ", sino por el precinto 86 y su falta de habilidad para lidiar con múltiples casos, por no decir muchos. -Esto empieza a matizar mí aburrida vida amorosa, así que te dejaremos descansar- se despidió Ino, sonriéndole con su habitual arrogancia, jactándose de sí misma.

-Gracias-reconoció Sakura con absoluta sinceridad.

-Mañana te traeremos los chocolates- prometió Hinata, sonriéndole una última vez. -Adiós- se despidió la Hyuga.

-Adiós- sonrió Sakura.

Sus amigas, como atestiguado sinónimo de que iban a estar ahí, incondicionalmente, para todo canto necesitase en el plano emocional, voltearon a verla una última vez al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, haciéndola reír y sentirse sumamente agradecida por tenerlas como amigas, sin ella—en cierto modo—no tenía idea que sería de su vida. Pero si bien estaba agradecida por el apoyo que brindaban sus amigas, Sakura sabía que debía de consultar sus propias indagaciones a alguien más, y no, no se trataba de Sasuke, de hecho deseaba involucrar al Uchiha lo menos posible, pero si había alguien con quien deseaba tratar por teléfono y a quien no dudo en llamar con su teléfono, esperando pacientemente a que contestase.

- _Hola, ¿Estas bien?_ \- contesto Naruto notoriamente preocupado por su condición. _-Supe lo que paso-_ justifico el Uzumaki ya que seguramente ella tendría dudas con respecto a cómo había obtenido la información.

-Si, gracias, Naruto- agradeció la Haruno, mucho más animada al ver que había personas un tanto menos cercanas a su entorno, pero igualmente especiales para ella, que se preocupaban continuamente por su bienestar. -Quería avisarte que alguien ha estado siguiendo a Korotsuchi, reporto que un desconocido la ha estado siguiendo, intervino sus equipos y entro en su apartamento- menciono Sakura, informándolo en caso de que fuera necesario que tomaran las debidas precauciones ya pensadas en caso de que se tratara de Muirfield.

- _Bueno, no se trata de Sasuke, te lo aseguro, jamás ha ido a verla_ \- garantizo Naruto con total seguridad.

-No me refiero a él- mascullo Sakura con claridad, pidiéndole paciencia a la providencia, -ya estás haciendo más difícil lidiar con él tema- menciono la Haruno, rogándole indirectamente que no siguiera aludiendo el tema de Sasuke y Korotsuchi, o al menos no de esa forma.

- _Perdón_ \- se disculpó el Uzumaki.

A él, por su parte, tampoco le hacía gracia la aparente preocupación que Sasuke tenía por Korotsuchi, o iba a negarlo, era indudablemente atractiva, agradable, pero nada adecuada para las circunstancias con las que estaban lidiando, adeptas Sasuke y ella habían terminado—por así decirlo—su relación hacía ya varios años, eso sería como echarle más sala a la herida, por decir algo, y reavivar sentimientos, al menos en el caso de Korotsuchi, ya que Sasuke no sentía más que amistad por ella, había tenido tiempo de sobra para ratificarlo a lo largo de los años. En esas circunstancias, Naruto sabía que la única mujer adecuada para su amigo, la única persona que lo aceptaba tal cual era y que estaba ahí incondicionalmente, comprendiendo y aceptando todo no era otra que Sakura, y ella era—a su entender—diez o cien veces mejor que Korotsuchi.

-No, descuida- tranquilizo Sakura, disculpándose omniscientemente por su exabrupto, -me refiero a Muirfield, ellos jamás dejan cabos sueltos, tú mismo lo dijiste- menciono la Haruno, evidenciando su preocupación y sabiendo con facilidad que Naruto entendía su punto y que fácilmente lo compartía. -Llame a Sasuke pero no responde, ¿Sabes dónde está?- inquirió Sakura, aludiendo finalmente al Uchiha luego de haber intentado comunicarse con él

- _Promete no sentirte mal- pidió el Uzumaki infantilmente, como niño bueno_.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está?- exigió Sakura, no agradándole el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

- _Con Korotsuchi- soltó Naruto finalmente_.

Aquella respuesta fue la gota que hubo rebalsado totalmente el vaso que representaba su paciencia, podía ser la persona más tolerante del mundo, en múltiples sentidos, pero no cuando aquello implicaba sus celos, y en ese momento lo hacían, por ende es que Sakura—llevada por sus emociones y su propio carácter—hubo colgado el teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la cama y apartar las sabanas con un quejido de dolor por lo inmediato del esfuerzo antes de bajar de la cama. Por causa de aquella única mención fue que Sakura pudo decirle adiós a la paciente perfecta, a la chica agradable y complaciente, sacando a relucir su carácter naturalmente independiente y tomando del sofá la ropa que habían dejado para ella en cuanto fuese dado de alta y que no tardo en tomar para así comenzar a vestirse y poder abandonar el hospital, ya fuera con o sin consentimiento médico, nada iba a detenerla de hacer lo que deseaba esta vez.

Iba a hacer las cosas a su manera.

* * *

No iba negar, estaba feliz, ¿Quién no lo estaría? A decir verdad eso era lo esperable precisamente, una parte de su vida y pasado había vuelto a ella, lo que había significado lo más importante en su vida, en su pasado, porque a pesar de que Sasuke y ella hubieran dado por terminada su relación, en ese entonces, no significaba que ella le hubiera dicho adiós a los sentimientos que habían compartido, habían estado juntos durante años, habiendo sido cercanos desde siempre. Pero saber que él estaba vivo, en cierto modo, era más que suficiente a su entender, y planeaba ayudarlo lo más posible. Bajando de su auto, luego de haberse estacionado, Korotsuchi se dirigió distraídamente hacia su apartamento, pero para su sorpresa alguien la sujeto del brazo, arrinconándola contra el callejón aledaño, apuntándola con un arma, fue quien fuera el hombre ante ella, no lo conocía y sinceramente tampoco le transmitía ni hacía presagiar nada bueno, no en esas condiciones.

-Te vi con tu novio, ¿Era él, cierto?- más bien afirmo el desconocido, haciéndola asustarse aún más. -Apuesto a que te extraña, he pensado en eso mucho tiempo- menciono el hombre de forma intimidante.

-¡Alto!- advirtió Sakura duramente.

Zafándose sutilmente del agarre de aquel desconocido, Korotsuchi hubo observando con incredulidad la aparición de a detective Haruno que, pese a no encontrarse en condición de abandonar el hospital, —aun—estaba ahí cual guardaespaldas, apuntando al desconocido hombre con su arma, hacinándolo huir de inmediato, permitiéndole a ella encontrarse más tranquila, al menos momentáneamente hasta percibir un claro quejido de dolor que llego su oídos, casi a la par que veía a la detective Haruno apoyarse en la pared del callejón para no perder del todo el equilibrio y caer irremediablemente.

-Por Dios, ¿Estás bien?- jadeo Korotsuchi, acudiendo a ayudarla, preocupada por su condición.

* * *

Sabía que no estaban en condiciones de emplear su arma, no aun, ya que su herida era muy reciente y aun necesitaría cuando menos el resto de la semana para recuperarse óptimamente, o eso pensaba, pero lo menos había evitado que le ocurriera algo a Korotsuchi, más aun no sabía si quien estaba tras ella era Muirfield o no, necesitaba más pistas como para dar esto por sentado y clasificar lo que hasta ahora era o podía ser un peligro para Sasuke, para Naruto, para ella y para Korotsuchi. Pesando e todo esto que Sakura se dejó atender por Korotsuchi que le cambio los vendajes de la herida que se había abierto a causa del sobresfuerzo empleado, ambas en silencio—hasta entonces—en la sala del departamento, observándose de vez en vez pero aun sin emitir palabra alguna.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias- admitió Korotsuchi, aun impresionada y sumamente agradecida por el riesgo que la detective había corrido por ella, -gracias- sonrió la pelinegra. -¿Cómo supiste que tenía problemas?- inquirió con curiosidad, intentando formar una conversación y así un vínculo entre ambas al saber del grado de importancia que tenía la detective y todos los detalles que sabía sobre Sasuke.

-No lo sabía, solo me detuve para agradecer todas tus atenciones- mintió Sakura de la mejor forma posible, aun sin desvelar o explicar del todo sus razones porque, quizá, no fuese lo apropiado en ese momento.

-O tal vez quisiste saber de mí ahora que Sasuke ya hablo conmigo- aludió Korotsuchi, para sorpresa de Sakura que no supo que decir al respecto. -Tranquila, Sasuke me lo contó todo, obviamente eso es lo que haces cuando eres responsable de alguien- considero la enfermera, sonriéndole amigablemente.

Si buscaba sentirse aún peor en el plano sentimental, esa era la mejor forma posible; estando presencia de la ex-novia del hombre que amaba, y Korotsuchi aparentemente manejaba más información de la que ella hubiera pensado, ¿Y por qué? Oh, sí, porque Sasuke no había sido capaz de guardar silencio como se suponía que debía de haber hecho, ¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado mencionarle que haría eso? Había un acuerdo de confidencialidad y protección mutuo, y Sasuke no lo estaba cumpliendo en lo absoluto, estaba faltando a sus propias promesas. Pero no, no, en ese momento no era bueno para s persona pensar en cosas que sabía la lastimarían directa o indirectamente, por ende es que Sakura se decidió a hondar en lo importante, el sujeto que había amenazado a Korotsuchi y cuya identidad bien podía estar o no ligada a Muirfield, lo cual de ser correcto acabaría por ser su ruina en más de un sentido.

-Korotsuchi, ¿Quién era él?- indago Sakura, haciendo referencia al desconocido que la había amenazado.

-Jamás lo había visto- garantizo Korotsuchi de forma inmediata, igual de extrañada por aquel sujeto, -pero parecía conocerme, dijo que había estado pensando en esto por años, quizá él sea quien ha estado vigilándome- supuso, aludiendo este hecho. -Entraron a mi casa hace unos días- menciono Korotsuchi de forma parcial.

-¿Y se llevaron algo?- inquirió la Haruno.

-No, eso fue lo más extraño, creo que lo único que revisaron fue mi armario- explico Korotsuchi, manifestando su confusión.

Claro, había permitido que se realizara el procedimiento estándar para investigar su caso, pero de eso había pasado ya un tiempo sin resultados concluyentes, claro, en un inicio había intentado autoconvencerse de que todo quizá hubiese sido producto de su imaginación ante el estrés al que se encontraba sometida en su trabajo y sus obligaciones, pero en cuanto los sucesos comenzaron a repetirse visiblemente en su entorno es que Korotsuchi había dado por hecho que no tenía nada que ver su imaginación, realmente alguien parecía estar tras suyo. Escuchando estas declaraciones es que Sakura comenzó a sospechar que, quizá, no se tratase de Muirfield, más allá del hecho de que ese hombre no daba el perfil para tal posibilidad, estaba el hecho de que Korotsuchi se hubiese percatado de las cosas que sucedían, si fuese Muirfield…ella no sabría prácticamente nada ya que, y reiteraba, Muirfield no daba cosas al azar.

-Podría parecerte invasivo, pero, ¿Te importa si miro?- consulto Sakura.

* * *

Teniendo el permiso de Korotsuchi es que no resulto sino fácil para Sakura abrir el armario y revisar todo lo que allí se encontraba de forma meticulosa y cuidadosa, devolviendo todo a su lugar en cuanto hubiera descartado uno que otro implemento; cajas con documentos médicos, algunas con pertenencias privadas, todo paso por sus manos y ojos, teniendo una importancia insignificante a su entender, o al menos en el caso de que alguien hubiera revisado las pertenencias de Korotsuchi anteriormente en busca de algo en específico. En aquella minuciosa búsqueda es que Sakura se topó con una caja de tamaño mediano que sostuvo con curiosidad entre sus manos, sentándose sobre el suelo, dudando extrañamente en si abrirla o no, no tenía explicación el por qué para este sentir, solo lo sentía y ya.

-¿Cómo quieres el café?- pregunto Korotsuchi, desde la cocina.

-Cargado y con una cucharada de azúcar, gracias- detallo Sakura vagamente.

Dando esta respuesta, Sakura se decidió y finalmente, colocando la caja sobre el suelo, la abrió y contemplo su contenido. Eran fotografías, fotografías de Korotsuchi y su pasado, algunas tenían que ver con su trabajo a lo largo de los años, pero estas eran escasas, por otro lado la mayoría de las fotografías representaban su infancia y adolescencia, en ocasiones con su familia, pero en realidad gran parte de las fotografías la aludían en compañía de Sasuke a lo largo de los años, provocando y haciendo que Sakura en parte sintiera nostalgia y añoranza, conociendo aún más al hombre que amaba por medio de aquellas fotografías, en algunas fotografías aparecían los hermanos de Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui, también sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto, pero esas eran la minoría. Sin duda habían sido cercanos y que siempre aprecian juntos, tomando conciencia de esto es que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón era oprimido, no por los celos, sino que por la angustia de saberse insignificante. Sasuke la había salvado hacia doce años, y hasta la actualidad había velado por ella, la había protegido desde lejos, la había visto en sinfín de situaciones y la había visto forjarse como persona hasta la actualidad, pero ella por su parte no conocía todo cuanto desease saber de él, no tenía las memorias y vivencias que Korotsuchi si, comparada con Korotsuchi, ella era insignificante. Bajo todas las fotografías y para su sorpresa se encontró con cartas, si, cartas que correspondían a la época de Afganistán, cartas que Sakura dudo en leer, temiendo lastimarse más a sí misma, pero elegido hacerlo de una u otra forma.

 _Korotsuchi, siento no haberte escrito, te extraño. Te amo._

Por más que fueran palabras que citaban al pasado, a una época y tiempo que no conocía…Sakura sintio que estas palabras escritas en el papel le herían profundamente el corazón, unas palabras que hubiera deseado le fueran dichas a ella al menos una vez y que la hicieron desear llorar, parpadeo repetidamente para sí evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas como sabía que hubiera sucedido. No tenía medio alguno con que saber, no verbalmente, si es que Sasuke sentía algo más que amistad por ella, no podía saber si había alguna posibilidad para que existiera algo entre ambos y eso era lo que más la lastimaba porque le estaba guardando secretos, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que había hablado con Korotsuchi?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que Korotsuchi ahora sabia cosas importantes sobre él? Esa conexión entre Korotsuchi y Sasuke traería problemas, existía la remota posibilidad de que se reavivaran sentimientos pasados, en que él pidiera o desease acceder a la normalidad a la que tendía a apegarse, porque sabía que eso pasaría inevitablemente, era predecible.

Temía perder a Sasuke y estar totalmente sola, ese era su mayor temor.

* * *

No estaba bien que se relacionara con Korotsuchi, o al menos eso es lo que Naruto claramente se había esforzado en transmitirle de una u otra forma, pero Sasuke había hecho oídos sordos de esta aparente indirecta, presentándose en el apartamento de Korotsuchi tras haberse percatado que Sakura lo había llamado y enviado mensajes. Él, por su parte al menos, no había confusión alguna, su historia con Korotsuchi estaba olvidada y enterrada definitivamente, lo único que sentía por ella, ahora, era amistad a causa de los largos años en que habían sido cercanos, desde su infancia, así que no tenía por qué creer o pensar que influiría negativamente que se encargase de garantizar que Korotsuchi estaba bien, además todo asunto referente Muirfield no tenía fundamento ya que no habían hecho acto de aparición o dado alguna señal de cercanía desde hacía ya un par de meses, así que él se sentía mucho más tranquilo, bueno, más allá del hecho de que estaba manteniendo un bajo perfil, por así decirlo. Con cierto grado de confianza, más teniendo igualmente la mente ocupada con múltiples temas es que el Uchiha toco a la puerta, sabiendo que Korotsuchi se encontraba allí.

-Korotsuchi, soy yo, abre- pidió el Uchiha.

Aguardado—podría decirse—tranquilamente, Sasuke percibió con toda claridad y sin dificultad alguna el eco de pasos en el interior del apartamento, pero aun así su mente no dejaba de divagar. Sakura y Naruto siempre se encargaban de tomar todas las medidas preventivas y así hacer todo lo posible, e incluso lo imposible, por mantenerse absolutamente lejos del radar de Muirfield, algo en lo que afortunadamente se habían vuelto muy expertos con el paso del tiempo, pero aun así, Sasuke era consciente de que no estaba bien confiarse, no, en absoluto, mucho menos en su situación. Olvidándose de sus habituales preocupaciones, Sasuke volvió a la realidad en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse, permitiendo la aparición de Korotsuchi que le sonrió cálidamente en cuanto lo vio.

-Sasuke- saludo Korotsuchi, abrazándolo.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese gesto, desde que había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Korotsuchi es que Sasuke se daba cuenta de la similitud e ciertos patrones pasados que ella tenía junto a él, su forma de sonreír y hablar, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de forma natural y espontanea…conocía todos esos gestos de memoria ya que los había visto por largos años, pero si bien él no estaba involucrando sus sentimientos románticos en ese plano, era casi obvio que Korotsuchi si, y era normal y esperable ya que ella misma había afirmado no haber podido olvidar la historia pasada entre ambos. No es como si Sasuke se sintiera mejor, en cierto modo, ni nada, por el contario, sabía muy bien a quien amaba y lo que sentía por ella, cuán importante era para él, más que su vida, solo una persona ocupaba su mente y corazón, y esa persona era _Sakura_. Recordándose esto vagamente es que Sasuke se zafo cortésmente del abrazo sin implicarse más de lo que era necesario, no quería que Korotsuchi continuase haciéndose una idea errónea del pasado, ahora inexistente, entre ambos

-¿Estás bien? Sakura llamo y dejo un mensaje- se preocupó el Uchiha, más por la detective que por Korotsuchi, -¿Qué ocurre?- indago al verla inusualmente tranquila.

-Ella es fantástica, me salvo la vida- confeso Korotsuchi, aludiendo la ya de por si presencia de la detective Haruno en el apartamento.

-¿Está aquí?- confirmo Sasuke más bien, incomodo e inquieto ante esta información.

-Sí- confirmo Korotsuchi, señalando su habitación con la mirada, antes de regresar a la cocina, dejándole el camino libre.

Había escuchado con claridad la conversación sostenida entre Sasuke y Korotsuchi, no necesitaba esforzarse para hacerlo pese a que emocionalmente estuviera más pendiente de sus propias inseguridades y problemas, pero cuanto fue consiente del giro que estaba tomando la conversación es que regreso las fotografías a donde las había encontrado, al igual que la caja en que se hallaban y que guardo en el armario. Tan apresuradamente como le fue posible es que se secó eficientemente las lágrimas que habían estado a nada de desliarse por sus mejillas, no deseando ni necesitando la compasión y lastima de nadie, mucho menos la de Sasuke. Bajando la mirada momentáneamente antes de decidirse a hacer abandono de la habitación es que Sakura se percató que había dejado caer inconscientemente una fotografía que se arrodillo para tomar del suelo, sosteniéndola entre sus manos y observando con una ligera sonrisa a Sasuke que aparecía en la fotografía, solo él y Naruto, los amigos inseparables que tanto conocía. Suponía que, entre tantos recuerdos, Korotsuchi no extrañaría una fotografía, además—y por más egoísta que sonara—quería tener un recuerdo de él, del Sasuke que Naruto aludía tantas veces, al Sasuke que no había conocido y que sin embargo tenia igual importancia para ella que el Sasuke que ahora conocía, al hombre y a la bestia al mismo tiempo, pese a no saber si ella era igualmente importante para él como tanto deseaba. Guardando cuidadosamente la fotografía en su bolsillo es que Sakura abandono finalmente la habitación, preparándose para estar cara a cara ante Sasuke, y así sucedió en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con él que la observo ligeramente preocupado por toda posible reacción que fuera a tener ante lo había hecho a sus espaldas.

-Hola para ti también, _protegido_ \- menciono Sakura con sarcasmo, resaltando la última palabra con segundas intenciones.

-No sabía que decir- se disculpó Sasuke.

Ni siquiera estaba muy consiente de cómo es que había dicho eso en ese momento, pero sabía que la razón por la que no había manifestado sus sentimientos por Sakura, ante Korotsuchi, era Muirfield, si ellos llegaban a poder rastrearlos causa de Korotsuchi y Sakura salía herida nuevamente…jamás se lo perdonaría, en verdad quería confesarle a Sakura lo que sentía, pero la situación ya era lo bastante complicada como para poder ser egoísta, al menos por ahora. No es como si pensase en culparlo de igual modo, al fin y al cabo Korotsuchi era su ex-novia, y seguramente había guardado silencio del vínculo entre ambo por respeto a la relación que los había unido en el pasado, pero de un modo u otro, Sakura no podía sentirse tranquila con la respuesta de Sasuke, inquieta y confundida, in saber qué es lo que él sentía, porque ella estaba totalmente segura de amarlo, y el problema esta vez era que Korotsuchi sin duda alguna aun albergaba sentimientos por Sasuke. Como si necesitase sentirse aún más insegura y acomplejada consigo misma ante la belleza y experiencia que Korotsuchi claramente tenía y de la cual ella carecía. Se encontraba en desventaja. Elegía olvidar el tema, eso era mucho mejor y afortunadamente hubo decidido eso en ese momento ya que apareció Korotsuchi, entregándole el café que le había preparado y que Sakura agradeció con la mirada.

-No encontré rastro alguno, ni siquiera de revisión o algo- esclareció Sakura, detallando lo que efectivamente no había conseguido encontrar al revisar el armario.

-Creo que será aún más difícil de rastrear- supuso Korotsuchi.

-¿Entro aquí?- inquirió el Uchiha.

-Si, hace un par de semanas, así que cualquier rastro posiblemente se haya perdido con el transcurso de los días- divago Sakura en base a sus conocimientos al respecto, eso y lo que había aprendido con ayuda de C. -¿Encontraron alguna otra cosa?- inquirió la Haruno.

-Un cabello, manchas de lodo, pero no encontraron más- enumero Korotsuchi, haciendo memoria para rescatar lo citado e investigado tras lo sucedido.

-Probablemente dentro de la propiedad y sin analizar todo, a veces es más fácil llamar loco a alguien sin enfrentar los hechos- menciono Sakura, citando útilmente al precinto 86. -Me encargare de investigar tanto como me sea posible para desechar toda duda. Korotsuchi, gracias por la hospitalidad- sonrió la Haruno con total calidez, ocultando sus auténticos sentimientos, volteando a ver a Sasuke y dándole así la espalda a Korotsuchi que no vio el cambio en su semblante y mirada. -Cuídala- demando Sakura, observando a Sasuke con dureza.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con él, además del hecho de que no podía ser usualmente cálida y amigable con él en presencia de Korotsuchi como él ya había delimitado así que opto únicamente por retirarse y despedirse escuetamente de él, haciéndolo sentir mal consigo mismo. Interiormente, Sasuke se reprochó la facilidad que estaba teniendo para salir de un problema y luego entrar en otro. No deseaba que Korotsuchi se hiciera una idea errónea de lo que no existía entre él y ella, quería conservar su amistad porque solo tenía ojos para Sakura, pero igualmente ella pensaba que él estaba haciendo lo opuesto y es ahí donde radicaba el problema, pero-como ya era obvio-no tenían tiempo para si mismos, no mientras estuvieran corriendo los mismos riesgos de siempre, pero protegiendo a Korotsuchi al mismo tiempo.

Necesitaban aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Todos en la comisaria estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que había resultado relativista fácil para Sakura colarse sin ser vista, hasta llegar a la morgue donde, sabia, se encontraría C, trabajando como siempre, y efectivamente fue así como lo encontró, revisando expedientes y ajeno a su presencia. Ino tenía razón en ocasiones, C necesitaba salir de la morgue, teniendo las habilidades propias de un cirujano, se estaba desperdiciando a sí mismo en ese lugar, junto a ellos. Estaba más que orgullosa de su amigo, y quería lo mejor para él, pero si C era feliz estando ahí con ellos, ella no tenía por qué interferir. Irrumpiendo en la—aparente—concentración del forense británico es que Sakura toco sutilmente a la puerta, llamando la atención de C tal y como deseaba, quien volteo a verla, tanto sorprendido como preocupado.

-Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- reprocho C con preocupación.

-Vengo por evidencia- se excusó la Haruno vagamente antes de dirigirse al escritorio.

-Sí, pero cuando la sigas espero que en verdad la estés siguiendo- bromeo el forense antes de sujetarla y guiarla hacia la silla en lugar de permitirle ir al escritorio, -siéntate- dicto C, preocupado por su salud.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, obedeciéndolo cual niña regañada.

Nunca le había agradado la idea de ser partícipe de un análisis o examen médico. No iba a mentir, la carrera de medicina había pasado por su mente en más de una ocasión, pero nunca se había impulsado a si misma a concretar esta fantasía, más eso no significase que fuese paciente con los médico y que C se estuviera comportando como uno tampoco hacia más fáciles las cosas en cuanto él, con el máxime cuidado posible, se hubo inclinado hacia ella y quitado delicadamente el parche de la herida entre su hombro y pecho, analizando exhaustivamente su herida con vista critica.

-Volvió a abrirse la herida- manifestó C, examinando el vendaje manchado de sangre, -¿ya te reviso un doctor?- inquirió el británico ante lo cual Sakura obviamente se hizo la desentendida. -Quítate la chaqueta- indico C.

-C, no tienes por qué hacer esto- alego Sakura, no deseando implicarlo más de lo necesario en su compleja rutina de vida.

-Hazlo, si no piensan cuidarte apropiadamente, entonces lo hare yo- zanjo C, inamovible.

Había muchas personas con las que podía discutir para imponer su veredicto, entre ella Ino, Hinata, Matsuri desde luego, su padre Kizashi, Naruto y Sasuke, pero esto solo en contadas ocasiones, tal y como sucedía en el caso de él, pero era muy específico en sus declaraciones, cuando pedía y mencionaba algo era porque esperaba que se cumpliera, y Sakura sabía que no podría oponerse a su buen juicio, o al menos no en esta ocasión. Plenamente consciente de esto es que Sakura se resignó y quito la chaqueta con un ligero quejido antes de ser ayudada por C que la asistió caballerosamente antes de pedirle permiso con la mirada y bajar una de los hombros de su blusa y la correa del brasier, centrándose clínicamente en la herida que—con el instrumental presente—comenzó a curar atentamente, sin permitirse distraerse por absolutamente nada ya que se trataba de la salud de ella.

-Por cierto, mi enfermera dijo que hiciste un gran trabajo, que solo el mejor cirujano podría haber hecho algo así- menciono la Haruno con toda la intención de elogiarlo y señalarle lo obvio, -no un médico legista de la policía de Nueva York- puntualizo la pelirosa.

-En otra ocasión, Sakura- detuvo C, sabiendo el curso que ella quería seguir.

Agradecía que fuese tan atenta como para elogiar su trabajo como medicino legista, siendo que usualmente solo decidía dedicarse a su trabajo sin recibir gratificación alguna, ni emotiva, afectiva o de ninguna clase, pero la opinión de ella era infinitamente importante para él, era capaz de atreverse a detener y silenciar a todo el mundo con tal de escuchar su dulce voz, e igualmente saberla a salvo, por ello es que—y viéndola entornar los ojos—se dedicó a terminar de curar la herida antes de reemplazar el parche—que ya había quitado—manchado de sangre, por uno nuevo, limpio e intacto, subiendo la correa del brasier y el hombro de la blusa, dejándolos en su lugar y ayudándola a colocarse la chaqueta, recibiendo a cambio y como gratificación más que insuperable una radiante sonrisa de ella.

-¿Encontraste coincidencias?- consulto la Haruno, acomodándose por su cuenta la chaqueta y la manga de su blusa.

-Así es, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo con un viejo caso del precinto 86?- curioseo C, sin poder evitarlo.

-Es un favor, y porque es el precinto 86- especifico Sakura con un deje de burla con respecto a esto último.

-Bien dicho- permitió el británico, totalmente de acuerdo con ella, -sí, tengo un nombre y una foto, es un ex-convicto, salió hace un par de meses- menciono C.

En consonancia con su propia mención, el forense británico le tendió el informe que había documentado en espera de así poder ayudarla con " _el caso_ ", y que Sakura acepto sumamente agradecida, no solo por su incondicional colaboración, sino también por su amistad...

* * *

-Chitose Shijo, estuvo herido dos veces, estuvo tres meses en recuperación y los archivos que tengo del hospital reportan que tú lo atendiste- detallo Sakura, leyendo textualmente lo que se encontraba esclarecido en el informe.

Luego de haber sido informada por C de todos los detalles que se encontraban registrados en el informe que él había hecho para ayudarla, Sakura había regresado al apartamento de Korotsuchi, sabiendo o dando por hecho que Sasuke se encontraría ahí, y así era, más no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Si, le había pedido que velara por Korotsuchi impidiendo que sucedieran hechos peores o alarmantes, pero por otra parte su corazón la hacía sentirse insignificante, poco menos que un plato de segunda mesa o eso es lo que creía. Pero no, se insistía una y mil veces, tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a Korotsuchi y no en su propio sentir egoísta, no en ese momento.

-Solíamos llamarlo Chito- rememoro la pelinegra, reconociendo finalmente a su " _agresor_ ", -él creía estar enamorado de mí, preguntaba si me casaría con él, pero yo le dije…- Korotsuchi no supo si era correcto admitir lo que le había sido dicho porque la instancia quizá no lo precisara.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- inquirió Sakura, pidiéndole que se explicara.

-Que ya estaba enamorada, que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro- declaro Korotsuchi, desviando sutilmente su mirada hacia Sasuke.

En presencia de Sakura, ¿Korotsuchi realmente tenía que elegir es momento para manifestar parte de los sentimientos que aun albergaba por él? La incomodidad no pudo evitar surgir en ese preciso momento para desgracia de Sasuke que guardo total silencio por un par de breves instantes, haciendo aún más tensa la situación, sintiendo mal al ver a Sakura apartar la mirada de su rango de visión sin parecer molesta o cortante para que Korotsuchi no hiciera preguntas que ni Sasuke ni ella necesitaban ni podían responder en ese momento. Lo mejor era centrarse en lo importante únicamente, más tarde verían que hacer para remediar la situación por la que estaban pasando, pero no ahora.

-Sakura, tienes que advertir sobre ese sujeto, es peligroso- alerto Sasuke, preocupado de que la próxima vez la implicada no fuese sino ella.

-No es tan fácil como eso, los forenses revisaran este lugar y el auto de Korotsuchi- aludió la Haruno con obviedad.

-¿Significa que encontraran el ADN de Sasuke?- más bien afirmo Korotsuchi, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sakura. -No, no permitiremos eso- se opuso la pelinegra inmediatamente.

Si bien aún no conocía los detalles respecto a aquello en lo que Sasuke estaba involucrado para encontrarse permanentemente en el anonimato, Korotsuchi tenía toda la intención de protegerlo, y seguir las indicaciones y sugerencias de Sakura entraba absolutamente en esa materia. Agradecía que, sin cocer los detalles con respecto a su persona, Korotsuchi lo ayudase, pero Sasuke no pensaba considerar siquiera la posibilidad de arriesgarla innecesariamente, y no había nada que discutir porque no iba a cambiar de opinión, fuera cual fuera el caso.

-No quiero que te involucres, podrían verte como un blanco-obstruyo Sasuke.

-Seré el anzuelo, tengo a los dos cuidándome- señalo Korotsuchi, muy segura de su decisión.

-No- se opuso Sakura, igualmente de acuerdo con Sasuke para evitar un daño colateral.

-Si pudiéramos engañarlo…- planteo Korotsuchi, ignorando la negatividad de ambo.

-Eso no es buena idea- alego Sakura, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión, no era muy sensato aquello en lo que estaba pensando.

-Solo escucha- pidió Korotsuchi, agradecida por su ayuda, pero deseando aportar su idea, acción que Sakura permitió, -Chito hackeó mis emails, lo sé, a veces olvida marcarlos como no leídos, si le escribo a un amigo diciéndole que saldré después de la guardia con el hombre al que amo…- planteo la enfermera.

-No estamos seguros de que morderá el anzuelo- dudo Sakura, sopesando la situación.

-¿Lo estas considerando siquiera?- cuestiono Sasuke, incrédulo.

Se suponía que quien usualmente no reparaba en Muirfield, en los riesgos o en cualquier peligro existente era él, ella por otro lado era la cordura personificada y quien solo corría riesgos sabiendo que podría obtener lo deseado a cambio, pero en ese momento Sasuke no supo que pensar, además estaba herida y apenas convaleciente, habiendo abandonado el hospital sin autorización médica, no quería exponerla en esas circunstancias sabiendo que igualmente debería estar pendiente—por deber y obligación—de Korotsuchi, era demasiado arriesgado optar por esa opción.

-No es su decisión, es mía- puntualizo Korotsuchi, a ambos.

Dándose totalmente por venidos, Sasuke y Sakura se resignaron únicamente, permitiendo así que Korotsuchi escribiera el email bajo la atenta mirada de ambos que se observaban intermitentemente de vez en vez sin ser observados por ella.

 _Ex-paciente psicótico me está persiguiendo, mi novio pasara por mí después de la guardia de mañana, tal vez me haga bien dejar la ciudad. Korotsuchi._

* * *

Fingir era algo que afortunadamente Sasuke y Sakura sabían hacer muy bien, y quedarse al margen y observar que Korotsuchi se mantuviera alerta durante su turno en el hospital hubo resultado fácil, y ambos fueron pacientes con el pasar del tiempo, esperando pacientemente a que Chito apareciera de un momento a otro según habían previsto—junto Korotsuchi—que pasara. Alejados el uno del otro, delimitados por la distancia para cubrir más terreno, ambos se observaron sin saber que esperar, e igualmente postergando la conversación que deberían de sostener en tanto se remediasen las cosas. Chito debía de ser inteligente a pesar de su aparente psicosis o lo que sea que tuviera, porque resulto igualmente inesperado para ellos y para Korotsuchi escuchar la alarma de incendios que desencadeno un tumulto de personas que se apresuraron abandonar el hospital, por no hablar del personas. Pero en cuanto ellos se hubieron acercado a donde se había encontrado Korotsuchi antes de que sonase la alarma…ella ya no estaba y sabían que no había huido por la alarma.

-Ella sigue aquí- afirmo Sakura, intentando pensar que dirección podría haber elegido Chitose, -tranquilo, la encontraremos- amenizo la Haruno, no deseando que él se exaltara demasiado.

El sutil eco de pasos a lo lejos, entre los pasillos resulto igualmente audible para ambos, apresurándose en seguir el astro tan pronto como les fue posibles, no podían perderlo y no podían ni querían arriesgar a Korotsuchi innecesariamente y eso sería exactamente lo que sucedería si no se daban prisa. Unos instantes antes de que ella o Sasuke pudieran alcanzarlo, doblando en la esquina del pasillo, Sakura consiguió ver a Chito cerrar la puerta que daba al subterráneo, pudiendo así seguirlo tan rápidamente como les resulto posible a ambos, o al menos hasta que se percataron que el subterráneo tenía una bifurcación de dos caminos y el eco existente impedía que pudieran saber a dónde dirigirse, ni siquiera Sasuke estaba seguro de que hacer.

-Este lugar tiene mucho eco, casi puedo escucharlos- se quejó el Uchiha, no sabiendo que dirección tomar.

-Sasuke, todo estará bien, pero necesitas calmarte- reprendió Sakura, conocedora de que él no se perdonaría perder el control en el momento menos apropiado. -No puedo serte de mucha ayuda así como estoy- recordó la Haruno, señalándose a sí misma y aludiendo la herida que le impedía desempeñarse como siempre, lamentándose por esto. -Separémonos- decidió Sakura.

Apenas y esta posibilidad fue evocada por los labios de Sakura, Sasuke pensó en oponerse tajantemente, porque arriesgarla una segunda vez era todo menos aquello que podría cruzar por su mente, porque ella lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, pero sabía, ambos sabían, que no podía hacer nada más que eso, si perdían tiempo innecesariamente solo arriesgarían inevitablemente a Korotsuchi, a ninguno de ellos les agradaba la idea pero no tenían otro pan que implementar por ahora, era el todo o nada.

-Ten cuidado- pidió Sasuke.

Agradecida por su incondicional preocupación, Sakura asintió únicamente con una ligera sonrisa, ambos observándose intensamente una última vez antes de separarse totalmente y elegir un camino que seguir.

* * *

-Chito, no tienes por qué hacer esto, por favor- insto Korotsuchi, haciendo que él se detuviera. -Siempre he sido buena contigo, siempre te cuide- recordó la enfermera, sin alterar el aparente tono sereno de su voz.

-Por eso serias la esposa perfecta, solo debías decir que sí- señalo Chitose, hirviendo en ira. -Pero cuando te vi con él supe que jamás amarías a otro, que nadie reemplazaría tu primer amor- aclaro como reproche para Korotsuchi que no pudo negar lo que debía de ser evidente.

Mentir era una cosa, pero aunque se toma la molestia de fingir que acedia a la idea que Chito tenia, Korotsuchi suponía que no podría engañarlo del todo, mentir no era su fuerte precisamente y él debía de poder intuirlo con facilidad pese a su aparente psicosis o lo que fuera, estaba imposibilitada de poder ser falsa en ese momento. Chito desvió su atención de Korotsuchi al sentir inexplicablemente que alguien lo estaba observando, y apenas volteo se encontró con la misma mujer que había aparecido el día anterior y que desenfundo el arma que mantenía pegada a la funda en su cadera, pero previniendo este movimiento anticipadamente es que Chito apunto y le disparo en el hombro, impidiéndole actuar.

-No, Sakura- jadeo Korotsuchi, asustada.

Intento aferrarse del agarre de Chito, pero el no hizo sino dificultarle las cosas, halándola y haciendo la minar en otra dirección forzosamente, dejando a Sakura atrás. De rodillas, Sakura se quejó tan silentemente como le fue posible, mordiéndose el labio inferior, negándose a sí misma el parecer débil, porque no sería más útil de hacerlo, la segunda herida de bala que recibía en menos de una semana, era ridículo. En solo un parpadeo y sin darle tiempo a pensar, Sakura sintio a Sasuke a su lado, ayudándola levantarse, agradecida por su gesto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo siquiera, él hubo desparecido en una fracción de segundo.

-Sasuke, no- llamo Sakura.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!- llamo Korotsuchi.

El plan no había salido según lo planeado, en absoluto, eso ya debía ser evidente, pero Korotsuchi estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de Sakura que por la continuidad del plan que ya no tenía sentido alguno, no había deseado arriesgar a nadie, menos a Sakura que tan noblemente se había ofrecido a brindar su ayuda y apoyo sin tener autentica necesidad de hacerlo, por esta preocupación fue que Korotsuchi se resistió de una u otra forma al agarre de Chito que la guio hasta lo que parecía ser un compartimiento aledaño a la sala o subterráneo en que estaban, encerrándola antes de que pudiera seguir protestando. Sasuke se mantuvo en el umbral del subterráneo, aguardando el momento adecuado en que actuar, aun algo inquieto por la aparente molestia que sentía en su vista cada vez que veía hacia la luz eléctrica que iluminaba parcialmente el lugar, pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse lo que le sucedía.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Viniste a rescatarla? ¿Morirías por ella?- supuso Chitose, obteniendo a cambio un escueto e inequívoco silencio, más sabiendo que no estaba solo. -Obviamente te ama a ti, y se nota que aun la amas- menciono Chito, con su voz matizada de celos e ira.

Se decía que la ira era una mala consejera, y efectivamente fue así ya que en el arrebato de cólera y celos es que Chito disparo afortunada y exactamente donde se hallaba el generador de electricidad y que de ipso facto sumió en penumbras todo el lugar, evidentemente el generador de emergencia supliría la luz eléctrica ahora inexistente, pero eso tomaría cierto tiempo, tiempo con que Sasuke no sabía si podía contar…o al menos no hasta que se percató que a pesar de las penumbras, podía ver todo con la misma claridad que si estuviera a plena luz del día, eso nunca había sucedido antes y sabía que era la respuesta omnisciente al malestar que hasta ahora había sentido en su visión. Tenía que sr una broma…si le hubieran dicho que la molestia en sus ojos se debía a eso, a tener " _visión nocturna_ " se hubiera reído a la primera oportunidad, pero en su caso, no le servía decir que era posible o no, humanamente su propia situación de vida como una " _bestia_ " debía de ser una clara imposibilidad, pero no lo era. Más tarde le contaría a Naruto de este suceso, pero por ahora era mejor que se centrara en el momento por el que estaba atravesando y no en otras cosas.

-Genial, no te veo- menciono Chito, con obviedad, -pero si no te muestras, ¿Cómo la alejaras de mí?- inquirió, observando con atención todo el entorno sumido en penumbras. -¿No?- dudo al no recibir respuesta, sonriendo para sí mismo. -De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides, así lo decidiste- determino Chito, sin alejar su tacto del gatillo, preparado para disparar.

Sin ser específicamente arrogante ni nada, Sasuke se abstuvo de vanagloriarse de la oportunidad que se encontraba ante él, consciente de lo que sucedía absolutamente gracias a la visión nocturna, literalmente no necesitaba una estrategia para actuar siquiera, con hacerlo y ya era más que suficiente. Barajando la posibilidad ante él fue que en menos de un parpadeo resulto infinitamente fácil para Sasuke alejar a Chito, que de la sorpresa dejo caer su arma, pero eso no significaba que la situación hubiera terminado, no, Chito no se daría por vencido, Sasuke lo sabía muy bien ya que habían sopesado esa idea con anterioridad, por ello es que tomo el arma del suelo y en el lapsus más breve de tiempo posible es que le disparo a quemarropa y letalmente, dando por terminada la situación. Sin miramiento alguno dejo caer el arma al suelo, nada orgulloso de lo que había tenido que hacer, aún conservaba su conciencia como médico y como tal no le agradaba la idea de la muerte ni por más que debiese aceptarla, pero sabía que no había tenido otra opción, era obvio. En otras circunstancias hubiera sentido culpa, si hubiera sabido que no había conseguido controlar sus impulsos como para impedir que la bestia tomara partido por él, pero esta quizá fuese una de las pocas ocasiones en que eso no había sucedido y en que se había comportado como lo haría cualquier humano, actuando en defensa propia.

Olvidándose del tema porque ya no cobraba importancia es que Sasuke recordó que Korotsuchi se encontraba encerrada a solo unos pasos de él en una habitación o compartimiento adjunto cuya puerta abrió ante de ser azorado por un abrazo que indudablemente lo sorprendió, no por el sorpresivo o más esperable actuar de Korotsuchi, sino por su repentina efusividad, aunque esto era más bien agradeciendo tras el miedo que había sentido, temiendo lo peor no solo para sí, sino que también para él.

-Creí que te perdería otra vez- sollozo Korotsuchi.

Ella no era como Sakura en lo absoluto, eso estaba muy claro, Sakura podía aguantar situación tras situación difícil e imposible, permaneciendo estoica e imperturbable, resistiendo como pocas personas en el mundo podían hacerlo, y ser un apoyo incondicional en esos momentos difícil, anteponiendo o considerando que la vida de otras personas era más importante que la suya, y al mismo tiempo manteniendo aquella inocencia e ingenuidad infinitamente encantadora sobre sí misma, era simplemente única. Pero Korotsuchi no era tan fuerte, fue por eso que Sasuke correspondió al abrazo, al menos por unos instantes para así tranquilizarla antes de volver a entablar y delimitar la debida distancia entre ambos.

-¿Estás bien?- consulto Sasuke.

Estaba preocupado por Korotsuchi, claro, como lo estaría por cualquier persona que resultase herida sin merecerlo, pero lejos de obtener alguna respuesta, Sasuke apenas y fue capaz de prever—aun aletargado por lo que acababa de suceder—el repentino beso que le dio Korotsuchi y que lo sobresalto por completo, incapaz de corresponderle por causa de esto. En el umbral del subterráneo, Sakura observo esta escena tanto angustiada como herida por el simple hecho de vislumbrarla, marchándose tan pronto como le fue posible y sin ser vista ni oída, impidiendo así que Sasuke o Korotsuchi se percatasen de su presencia. El beso hubo terminado en un par de segundos sencillamente, pero Sasuke aun así la observo sorprendido, interinamente agradeciendo que Sakura no estuviese presente o la hubiera ofendido, pero igualmente desconcertado por Korotsuchi que seguía tan confundida como él había supuesto, y quien únicamente abrazo, suponiendo que todo se debía a la conmoción por la experiencia cercana a la muerte que había tenido que pasar, porque para él, -cuando menos-el beso no había significado nada más que una sorpresa, no, no había evocado sentimiento alguno porque él ya no albergaba sentimientos por Korotsuchi.

Apoyando una de sus manos en el muro del pasillo para caminar, con su otra mano cubriendo la herida de bala en su hombro que sangraba indudablemente, Sakura mantuvo la mirada baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior—hasta casi hacerlo sangrar—para no sollozar como deseaba, con el corazón oprimido por la decepción y la angustia, porque no había visto a Sasuke alejar a Korotsuchi…

* * *

-Visión nocturna, eso es genial- rió Naruto, emocionado con los detalles de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Pero, ¿Por qué está pasándome justo ahora?- cuestiono Sasuke, mucho más tranquilo al ver que su ADN no estaba cambiando como temía.

Claro, debió suponer que tras tantos años de adaptabilidad al ADN de especies cruzadas que tenía, no podía sucederle algo peor de lo que Muirfield ya le ha había hecho en el pasado. Su ADN si estaba mutando, si, era una definición teóricamente exacta, pero para mejor—o eso afirmaba Naruto—ya que no significaba un cambio negativo sino la adquisición de habilidades nuevas y extraordinarias, porque la visión nocturna no era algo menor, más aun así Sasuke deseo saber cuál era el motivo tras los repentinos malestares visuales que afortunadamente ya habían terminado definitivamente, pero aun así tan prontamente como se había manifestado, ahora desaparecían sin dejar explicación alguna y sembrando en su mente un sinfín de dudas que no parecían tener respuesta, además elegía legarle esa responsabilidad a su mejor amigo.

-Creo que es momentáneo, no has mostrado otros síntomas- supuso el Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de darle vueltas a la explicación en su mente de bioquímico. -Tus cambios son impredecibles, es una modificación que se muestra muy pronto- señalo Naruto, sabiendo que él tendría los conocimientos médicos para darle sentido a su alusión.

-¿Cómo dolores de crecimiento?- plasmo Sasuke, sin poder evitar resultarle irrisoria esta suposición.

Era burlesco pensar que tras tantos años, remotamente adecuado a la condena de vida que tenía sobre sí mismo, ahora resultase posible que algo lo sorprendiera en una medida relativamente positiva con respecto a todo lo demás que ya había sucedido. Las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " habían estado asociadas a síntomas que debían de haber surgido como consecuencia de los experimentos y que ya habían desaparecido por completo, pero ahora estos " _cambios_ " o " _dolores de crecimiento_ " traían consigo modificaciones o mejoras adaptativas que jamás hubiera podido concebir en su mente siquiera, ¿Qué sucedería ahora? El mismo era más impredecible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Piensa esto; tu cambiaste en días, algo que a muchas especies les tomas millones de años en hacer- elogio Naruto, igualmente fascinado por esta capacidad evolutiva e impredecible.

-Por lo menos no paso cuando debía- murmuro el Uchiha para sí mismo.

Si hubiese sabido que las cosas iban a cambar y suceder de esa forma, no hubiera discutido con Sakura, no se hubiera alejado de ella durante la boda y de haber estado junto a ella hubiera podido evitar que saliera herida innecesariamente, eso era lo que pensaba sobre su conciencia, la impotencia que sentía para remediar lo sucedido y que provocaba u grado de culpa tal en el que le impedía concentrarse en los sentimientos inigualables que albergaba por ella y que surgían a flote, directa o indirectamente, cada vez que la veía.

-¿Cómo lo está tomando Sakura?- indago el Uzumaki, pensando amistosamente en la hermosa y noble detective.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke no entendió a que venía la pregunta.

-Korotsuchi- minimizo Naruto, ligeramente molesto.

El tema recurrente últimamente y ante cuya evocación Sasuke no sabía que decir. Se suponía que debía de ser obvio, y lo repetía, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada más que mistad por Korotsuchi, el beso sucedido tal vez tuviera relevancia para ella, pero no para él, para él había sido un beso sin importancia pero que hubiera deseado evitar para impedir posibles confusiones que sabía sucederían. No era honesto de su parte mentir del todo, si bien no tenía sentimientos por Korotsuchi…por otro lado si sentía nostalgia del pasado que ella evocaba continuamente, esa normalidad y libertad que extrañaba de su vida y que le había sido arrebatada por causa de Muirfield, extrañaba la seguridad que una vida ya conocida y vivida podía darle, porque era así como se sentía desde el accidente de Sakura, inseguro, temeroso de perder lo que más le importaba en el mundo y en su vida, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

-No hay nada entre ella y yo- afirmo el Uchiha, sin pensarlo demasiado.

La vida de su amigo era eso, una vida a parte que si bien Naruto se esforzaba sinceramente en proteger, comenzaba a traer problemas. Sabía que Sakura no estaba lidiando nada de bien con las cosas, y con razón ya que ella era quien se encontraba en un punto neutro en que no podía acercarse—temporalmente—a Sasuke, o no de la forma en que acostumbraba a hacer. Pero fuera cual fuera el caso, Naruto no estaba para nada de acuerdo de la indecisión que su amigo claramente tenia, porque su reencuentro con Korotsuchi, ciertamente, no haba avivado sentimientos ya extinguidos, no, pero si había evado la idea de normalidad que Sasuke tanto anhelaba volver a tener y eso traería problemas, aún más ya que Sakura estaba involucrada de una u otra forma, siendo la más perjudicada en esa historia.

-No importa si yo lo creo, el punto es que Sakura sale herida con todo esto- aludió Naruto, priorizando los intereses de su amiga en esta situación y desdeñando a Korotsuchi a quien ya conocía, -la vi ayer por la tarde, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados- Sasuke lo observo preocupado ante esto y que él no había sabido nada de Sakura hasta entonces. -Por lo visto estuvo llorando- señalo Naruto con obviedad, observando reprobatoriamente a su mejor amigo. -Por cierto, recibió una herida de bala en el brazo durante tu " _rescate a Korotsuchi_ ", supongo que lo sabias- reprocho el Uzumaki con sarcasmo, a modo de despedida.

No necesitando respuesta alguna a sus palabras y si esperar más, Naruto tomo sus cosas antes de marcharse. Sasuke podía intentar justificarse del modo que quisiera, pero Sakura era la víctima en todo eso, ella era quien estaba pagando el precio por sus dudas.

* * *

Había pedido algo de tiempo en su trabajo porque la decisión que había tocado en pro de—finalmente—sus propios intereses, por ahora le resultaba cada vez más realista, si, ¿Por qué no? Todos decían que se desperdiciaba a sí mismo en la morgue, incluso Sakura lo aludía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, si realizaba la investigación que tenía en mente podía seguir en la morgue pero obteniendo sus propios beneficios y muy buenos indudablemente, al fin y al cabo era por eso que C estaba decididamente en donde estaba en ese momento. Concentrado en sus propias investigaciones antes de decidirse a devolver su vista al trabajo, Naruto se mantuvo nuevamente pegado a su escritorio y ajeno del resto del mundo, desviando de vez en vez su mente hacia la preocupación que sentía por la detective Haruno a quien deseaba hacer sentir mejor, siendo conocedor de su tristeza y deseando devolverle el favor que ella le había hecho al asesorarlo con respecto a Sara. La puerta de su oficina se encontraba abierta, pero aun así Naruto levanto la vista al sentir el eco de golpes que llamo repentinamente su atención, encontrándose con alguien a quien no conocía en lo absoluto.

-Doctor Uzumaki, soy C, policía de Nueva York, médico legista- se presentó el británico debidamente, -¿Tiene un momento?- consulto el forense.

Naruto sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría—cargada de hielo—por la espalda ante la presentación del forense a cuyo laboratorio haba entrado con el fin de hacer el antídoto para las " _fugas psicogénicas_ " hacia menos de un mes, y casualmente quien había sido " _salvado_ " por Sasuke durante aquel tiempo,, el colega de trabajo de Sakura, el casanova por causa de quien Sasuke sentía celos, quien estaba igual y genuinamente interesado en Sakura y que ciertamente comenzaba a ganarle terreno ante el embrollo con Korotsuchi. Ignorando todo esto, Naruto hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y su desarrollada habilidad para mentir, manteniéndose sereno e imperturbable como si no sucediese absolutamente nada.

-¿Hay algún problema? Tengo como cincuenta exámenes que calificar- intento eludir Naruto.

-No, no lo hay, es sobre algo que escribió hace ocho años- menciono el británico, tomando asiento frente al Uzumaki, -" _Intercambio de ADN en las especies"_ es un título extraño, pero estoy interesado en el artículo que usted público- manifestó C.

-Si, las investigaciones sobre la oveja Dolly fueron un fiasco y decidí iniciar una investigación por mi cuenta- aclaro Naruto, aludiendo el porqué de aquella investigación que ahora se arrepentía de haber realizado. -Pero fue hace muchos años- divago el rubio.

-Pero creo cuestionamientos válidos, sobre como duplicar o recuperar especies- elogio C, sin ocultar su interés por aquella rama evolutiva e investigativa.

-No fue tan importante como quisiera, eso se acabó- se resignó Naruto, mintiendo tan eficiente como le era posible, o más bien no del todo ya que estaba siendo parcialmente sincero.

-No es así, y lo creo porque tengo pruebas para creer que existen criaturas en base a especies combinadas- menciono C, sin dar demasiados detalles pero capturando la atención del Uzumaki que sintio su corazón detenerse. -Sí, estoy cerca de algo muy importante, pero esa no es un área en la que sea experto, lo haría con el apoyo de un bioquímico, y espero que fuera el hombre que publico este artículo- planteo el forense con la debida sutileza y respeto.

Por un lado Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, claro, era bioquímico y su " _hobi_ " o profesión era dar clases, pero ser reconocido era una oportunidad que pocas veces se tenía en la vida, pero por otro lado…esta vez no estaba interesado en esa oportunidad para sí mismo, sino que estaba interesado en salvar su propio pellejo y mantener—al mismo tiempo—lejos a Muirfield e impedir mayores problemas de los que ya tenían innecesariamente a causa de Korotsuchi, y quizá una forma de hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo fuera aliándose con C, pero no podía garantizar que no corriese un mayor riesgo al aceptar esta decisión.

-¿Quiere alguien que no esté en la morgue?- más bien afirmo Naruto, sin ser muy participativo.

-Quiero a una persona que tome el riesgo de mostrarse- esclareció el británico.

-¿Y cree que ella acepte el trato, o él?- divago el Uzumaki, no optando por señalarse a sí mismo

No sabía si estaba bien decidir participar en lo que sea que el " _médico legista_ " tuviera en mente, pero la única forma de saberlo era indagando un tanto más al respecto y Naruto no dudo en manifestar ligeramente su aparente curiosidad con respecto a la idea propuesta. Una sonrisa confianzuda se plasmó en el rostro del forense ante esta respuesta, pero estando absolutamente decidido a contar con la colaboración de alguien con renombre y experiencia investigativa, eso era lo que requería para probar que sus investigaciones tenían fundamento, porque necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que lo había " _salvado_ " de la muerte en aquella ocasión, cobrando la vida de Ryo en el proceso y desapareciendo antes d que Sakura llegara a liberarlo.

-Quiero a alguien que se involucre en toda la investigación, compartiremos investigaciones, información, todo- enumero C detallando parte del propósito que tenía en mente. -Incluso popularidad, ¿Y qué dice?- propuso el forense

En otras circunstancias, Naruto hubiera pensando en oponerse indiscutiblemente, pero esta vez sabía que debía participar, por su bien, por el de Sasuke y el de Sakura. C sabía demasiado, tenía información, equipos con los que trabajar diariamente, y minuciosos expedientes a las que Naruto quería acceder y así impedir que Muirfield se acercara más de lo debido y críticamente, porque sabía que eso acabaría sucediendo de un modo u otro si él no lo impedía, a él le había sucedido solo que había sido prudente y había sabido cuando ocultar sus intenciones por profundizar en el tema de ADN de especies cruzadas, y esta vez debía hacer lo mismo.

Tenía que involucrarse.

* * *

Había algo realmente complejo y doloroso con respecto a los sentimientos, el dolor, la traición o el rechazo eran insoportables de aguantar en el corazón de una persona y Sakura no hubiese sido capaz de ocultar como se sentía realmente si no hubiese sido porque había ido a una revisión médica al hospital-intentando no encontrarse con Korotsuchi en ningún momento-y concentrándose en recuperarse lo más pronto posible para volver a su trabajo, empleando aquella lamina invisible entre ella y el entorno que la rodeaba, camuflando sus verdaderos sentimientos, como siempre. De hecho, y para tener que evitar ver a Korotsuchi en cualquier oportunidad posible es que le había pedido a C extraer la bala recibida en el brazo. Claro que no se arrepentía de haber contribuido a salvarla, claro que no, pero lo que había visto…

Cerrando la puerta, tras de sí, Sakura no se molestó en encender la luz siquiera, su ánimo no estaba para eso precisamente, dejo su teléfono y las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de encaminarse con lentitud y apatía hacia su habitación, agradeciendo que Matsuri no se encontrara presente, no podría lidiar con sus propios problemas estando ella ahí, insistiendo en saber qué es lo que le sucedía y que batallaría por no decir. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar sola. En lo más profundo y sincero de su corazón se sentía completamente vacía y dolida, había visto la realidad y lo que eso significaba para ella; afrontar que lo que estaba pensando, que lo que había en su mente no era sino un sueño, una fantasía absurda y sin sentido.

La Haruno apenas y se hubo detenido a cerrar la puerta de su habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola caer descuidadamente al suelo. Jamás recordaba haberse sentido tan desganada como hasta ese momento, pero era compresible, nunca había sentido algo relativamente profundo por los novios que había tenido con anterioridad, claro, había sentido algo, por ello había sostenido aquellas relaciones románticas, pero nunca al nivel de lo que sentía ahora y era ahí donde radicaba precisamente el problema. Temiendo que _alguien_ pudiese aparecer, que lo que ella pensaba hacer no fuera posible, Sakura cerro completamente la ventana de su habitación, al igual que las cortinas, solo quería estar sola y ya, sin que nadie la interrumpiera porque hasta entonces había tenido que contenerse y mucho por culpa de todo cuanto se hallase a su alrededor; el deber, las responsabilidades, Muirfield, Korotsuchi…¿Cómo había podido lidiar con tanto a pesar de cómo se sentía?

Suspirando sonoramente, Sakura dejó caer su peso sobre la cama, meditando que todo estuviera en calma, que nadie pudiera irrumpir en sus pensamientos o en lo que sentía, porque lo que planeaba hacer era algo que no había tenido lugar desde que había tenido doce años, desde que había comenzado a afrontar que sus sentimientos no podían ni debían ser tan importantes, pero en esta ocasión lo eran y mucho. Inicialmente se trató de jadeos sutiles que intentaron romper parte por parte con la imagen de mujer indeleble e intransigente que siempre se empeñada en mostrar al exterior, jadeos que comenzaron a acarrear las primeras lagrimas porque llorar para ella no era algo fácil o habitual, no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer porque significaba que era débil al permitirlo, pero esta vez sentía que ya no podía contenerlo, no por más tiempo.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios al ser consiente de cuan ilusa había sido, cuan infantil y tonta había sido al pensar de la forma en que lo había hecho. Puede que sintiera recelo al respecto, pero en momentos así realmente hubiera deseado que su madre estuviera allí, que le dijera que hacer, que la consolara porque lidiar con lo que sentía estando sola y sin alguien que la entendiera no era algo fácil en lo absoluto y nunca lo seria. Su madre era la persona que había hecho que comprendiera que la vida tenía sus momentos buenos y malos, su tristeza y alegría, así como la compañía y la perdida, gracias a ella había aprendido mucho, pero como toda mujer en ocasiones sentía que la necesitaba a su lado y era así en ese momento.

Lo que había visto en el hospital…Sasuke no había alejado a Korotsuchi y a lo largo del tiempo que había trascurrido tras su accidente evidentemente se había mantenido cerca de ella, la había protegido, había aludido ante Korotsuchi que ella misma no era sino alguien profesional en su vida, alguien de quien dependía y a quien podía recurrir, pero no más, ni siquiera su amiga, ni siquiera…¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?, ¿Cómo es que había pensado que Sasuke podía llegar a sentir algo por ella siquiera? Era imposible, imposible terminantemente. Incluso Naruto había demostrado preocuparse más por ella luego de los eventos sucedidos, pero Sasuke no le había preguntado si se encontraba bien siquiera, obviamente debía de tener algo aún más importante en que pensar y ella sabía que era eso.

Resignada, Sakura enterró el rostro en la almohada, totalmente sumida en su propio dolor. Había cometido el peor error posible que podía haberse encontrado a su alcance…se había enamorado total y absolutamente de Sasuke y el problema era que él no le correspondía. Debía entender que nunca habría nada entre ambos, existía Korotsuchi y eso era un impedimento más que suficiente.

No había cabida para sus sentimientos en aquella historia

* * *

 **PD:** Actualice tan prontamente como me resulto posible, por ustedes y porque los amo, pero temo que el cable de mi disco extraible- **donde están los capítulos y bosquejos de mis historias** -se daño, así que tardare un poco en actualizar la gran mayoría de mi historias hasta tener un cable nuevo, por ello ruego su paciencia :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic) y a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3) a **Adrit126** (que vuelve a estar entre nosotros :3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba la **segunda parte** del **10 capitulo** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Viendo en Rojo** ", agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	21. Chapter 20

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en los fic, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Where Do We Go From Here** " de **Ruelle** , centrado en el personaje de Sakura, y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Siempre había mucho por hacer luego de una lesión, y afortunadamente el caso de Sakura o era una fractura, pero dos heridas de bala en menos de una semana…eso era un caso serio, y si quería regresar a sus labores tan pronto como le fuese posible, debía de someterse a una continua y exhaustiva terapia con el fin de estar preparada—física y mentalmente—para dejar el " _trauma_ " atrás, aunque ciertamente no era un trauma para ella, no pensaba tomarse lo sucedido tan a pecho. Aun en pijama es que la joven detective sostenía en su mano izquierda—comprometiendo de ipso facto las zonas heridas por las balas anteriormente—una pesa que le habían indicado usara para mantener la presión necesaria sobre sus músculos, fuera del recinto hospitalario.

-Hola- saludo Sasuke.

Escuchando la voz del Uchiha es que la Haruno hubo levantando su mirada—hasta entonces centrada en la pesa que sostenía, dirigiéndola en su lugar hacia el umbral que conectaba el pasillo con la sala-cocina, donde se encontraba. Había pasado ya poco menos de una semana tras el incidente del hospital y lo doloroso que había sido para ella ver que aun podía existir algo entre Sasuke y Korotsuchi, pero el pasar de los días y la ausencia del Uchiha en su rutina le habían permitido dejar estos hechos atas y solo seguir adelante, en si no tenía por qué estar enfadada con él, no tenían una relación ni nada, solo eran amigos.

-Hola- respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz, intentando mantener la pesa en alto, -recuérdame que no vuelvan a dispararme- pidió la Haruno, cerrando los ojos.

-Que no vuelvan a dispararte- repitió Sasuke, mecánicamente. Sakura arqueo una ceja con escepticismo ante su intento de ayuda. -Deja eso- indico el Uchiha.

Si bien había estado distanciados el último tiempo por asuntos sin sentido y problemas que para empezar no deberían de haber tenido lugar, Sasuke pensaba compensarle todo cuanto había sucedido ya que, al fin y al cabo, ella era quien era verdaderamente importante para él. Encogiéndose de hombros sencillamente al ver al Uchiha eliminar la distancia que los separaba—situándose frente a ella—es que Sakura no se opuso a su indicación, dejando la pesa sobre la mesa de donde la había tomado anteriormente, al fin y al cabo él era médico y sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-No sé por qué, pero presiento que esto me dolerá aún más-bromeo Sakura.

-Dame las manos- indico Sasuke.

Accediendo sin el menor problema es que Sakura comprendió el ejercicio que debía de hacer, era bastante sencillo en base a lo que Ino le había comentado hacia u par de años atrás, cuando había sufrido una lesión y había tenido que someterse a terapia. Se trataba de una especie de sutil tira y afloja, manteniendo un grado de contrapeso para crear la tensión necesaria que era requerida—no solo en ese—en todos los ejercicios que fueran a indicarle realizar, dentro o fuera del hospital, hasta que se sintiese mejor.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda como fisioterapeuta- protesto Sakura, entrelazando sus manos con las del Uchiha.

-Más atrás- pidió Sasuke, la Haruno accedió, probando su propia resistencia, -eso es- celebro el Uchiha -Recuerdo la primera vez que me dispararon, no pude dormir durante meses- comento Sasuke, analizando las leves ojeras de ella.

-Si, parezco sonámbula- sonrió la pelirosa ante su intento de ánimo que, en efecto, estaba resultando. -No puedo hacer nada, solo sentarme frente al escritorio si decido ir a trabajar, o bien quedarme aquí, eso hasta que este física y emocionalmente capacitada para regresar a mis labores- bufo Sakura, recobrando su postura al haber llevado a cabo el ejercicio.

-De nuevo- indicó Sasuke.

La Haruno asintió, sin el menor problema. Claro que deseaba volver trabajar, lo antes posible. Estar sin hacer nada no era una rutina que fuese con ella en lo absoluto, no, ni hablar; pero, ya que se trataba de u salud, no le quedaba más opción que resignarse sencillamente y ser paciente. Puede que, en incontable otras ocasiones, luciese perfecta correcta como siempre, pero un encontrándose ligeramente despeinada y si arreglar, Sasuke debía de reconocer que seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, ciertamente no era una belleza que deslumbrase a la primera oportunidad por ser llamativa, sino por su simplicidad e inocencia, porque era única y porque había algo extraño en ella que le impedía apartar su mirada y que lo hacía perderse cada vez más en ella. Pero, —y por más que lo deseasen—ese silencioso y perfecto momento entre ambos no podía durar y la prueba fue el inequívoco timbre del teléfono del Uchiha que bajo la mirada y que Sakura logro identificar fácilmente.

-Korotsuchi- supuso Sakura, haciendo acopio de su buen humor tanto como le fuera posible, -contesta- accedió Sakura.

-Sakura…- intento aclarar el Uchiha.

-No tienes que justificarte- interrumpió Sakura, accediendo a permitir que él fuera feliz, que recuperara algo de su vida anterior, -estaban comprometidos, planearon una vida juntos- justifico Sakura en base a lo que ya sabía.

-Cuatro años y toda una infancia- acoto Sasuke sin darse cuenta, afortunadamente, del desagrado interino de Sakura ya que él no hizo sino aplicar más sal a la herida en su corazón, -pero, tu y yo…- intento esclarecer Sasuke, no sabiendo realmente como calificar lo que eran o lo que había entre ambos.

-Tu y yo somos…- las palabras de la Haruno quedaron en el aire, no sabiendo que decir realmente, -no sé qué somos, estamos en tierra de nadie- admitió Sakura con una sonrisa, suavizando el ambiente.

-Si, apenas llevamos unos meses conociéndonos- razono Sasuke.

Ella podía despotricar con respecto a la " _relación_ " que existía entre ambos, todo cuanto quisiese, porque era quien hasta ahora había tenido que tolerar la mayor parte de las heridas emociónales, y porque siempre habría de cargar con la labor de encubrirlo y protegerlo, pero eso no significase que le resultase remotamente agradable escuchar de viva voz de él que prácticamente fueran una especie de desconocidos. Bueno, si para él no significaba absolutamente nada de lo que habían vivido hasta entonces, pues, bien, pero ella no quería seguir saliendo lastimada para el caso; si Sasuke iba a tomar decisiones que afectaran su vida, pues ella no quería formar parte de ello, al fin y al cabo—según él—eran unos extraños entre sí.

-No es de mi incumbencia- se excluyó Sakura, intentando convencerse de que debía alejarse y permitir que él fuera feliz con Korotsuchi, -es más, creo que deberías hablar con ella- animo la Haruno.

La mejor forma de evitarse un dolor innecesario a sí misma, era manteniendo las distancias y separando los casos de su vida cotidiana. No podía permitirse salir herida, no por causa de Sasuke, eso era absurdo.

* * *

-Me alegra que llamaras, porque hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo- hablo Sasuke, recorriendo la sala en espera de que ella estuviera disponible.

-Solo un segundo- pidió Korotsuchi.

No había contestado a la llamada que Korotsuchi le había hecho, no en el apartamento de Sakura, no deseando herirla involuntariamente, pero tras la conversación que ambos habían sostenido es que Sasuke no había dudado en acudir al apartando de su ex-novia y, actualmente, esperar pacientemente en la sala. Como ya había aclarado anteriormente, a Naruto, no existía nada entre Korotsuchi y él; si había terminado su relación con ella hacía ya quince años, antes de irse a Afganistán, era por múltiples razones, aparentemente reconociendo a tiempo que casarse con ella no era lo correcto. Claro, indudablemente Korotsuchi era hermosa, animosa, agradable, tenía todo cuanto un hombre pudiese buscar emocional y físicamente, pero Sasuke pesar de los años que llevaban conociéndose…había descubierto que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Luego de años siendo amigos, había creído que el paso fundamente debía de ser formar una relación juntos, y lo habían hecho, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, solo había seguido la corriente de las cosas; pero eso no significaba que fuera lo correcto.

-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?- inquirió Sasuke observando las viejas fotografías que ella tenía.

El Uchiha medito exhaustivamente sobre esto mientras observaba las fotografías que estaban dispuestas sobre la mesa y uno que otro mueble de la sala, algunas en que ocasionalmente aprecian juntos, y otras en que aparecían los padres de Korotsuchi. Lo mejor era que de una vez fuera claro y sincero con ella y le dijese la verdad, no había nada entre ambos y el amor no podía forzarse, no siendo unilateral. Además, estaba seguro de que, si no marcaba las distancias ahora, todo comenzaría a complicarse mucho más; no lo decía solo por Sakura y él, no, sino también por el riesgo que correría la vida de Korotsuchi si es que Muirfield llegase a verla como un objetivo, y eso inevitablemente acabaría sucediendo. Concentrado en sus propios pensamientos es que Sasuke no hubo reparado en la aparición de Korotsuchi hasta que ella se hubo situado a su lado, con su largo cabello negro cayendo tras su espalda como una cascada de seda y su figura únicamente cubierta por una toalla.

-No, es esto- sin más, Korotsuchi dejó caer la toalla.

¿Por qué tenían que sucederle esos problemas a él precisamente?

* * *

Además de la indiscutible terapia física que debía de realizar continuamente, por su propio bien, estaba la terapia Psicológica regida por un Psiquiatría con que de una u otra forma debía tratar. Estaba acostumbrada, ciertamente, desde el asesinato de su madre y durante años es que había tenido que tratar con ello, así que era una rutina de la cual sabia salir, así que no hubo resultado problema alguno para ella presentase a la oficina del Psiquiatría—en el hospital—y expresarse abiertamente ante él sin el menor problema ya que, entre más pronto hablase y se comunicase con él, más prontamente podría salir de allí como tanto deseaba.

-¿Cómo es posible competir con cuatro años?- cuestiono Sakura abiertamente, bebiendo de su café. -Por no mencionar que crecieron juntos y ella no sabe que tiene…un lado oscuro- la pelirosa murmuro esto último para intentar no ser tan directa. -Pero si solo le digo; elígeme a mí y olvida a esa perfecta mujer con la que pensaste pasar tu vida- Sakura se sentó frente al psiquiatra, intentando no ser egoísta, -sería una autentica idiota, ¿no?- inquirió la pelirosa, esperando una respuesta fructífera.

-¿Lo eres?- dudo el peligris.

-No me cuestione- protesto Sakura, retándolo con la mirada, -ya es una tontería que yo venga aquí para intentar volver a trabajar, así que le pediré que deje esto de la autorreflexión- rogó la pelirosa, volviendo a beber de su café.

E otras circunstancias lo habría pensado muy seriamente ante de contarle a cualquiera parte de la información sobre Sasuke, pero sí de esa forma podía quitarse tensiones de encima, sin necesidad de decir su nombre o el hecho de que era una bestia; entonces ninguna medida era muy descabellada, en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo el hacía precisamente lo mismo con Korotsuchi que podía llegar a ser demasiado imprudente. Sin vanagloriarse de ello, Sakura podía sentirse satisfecha por ser mucho más discreta que Korotsuchi, manejando muy bien como mentir y no correr riesgos innecesario, evitándose cualquier clase de problema.

-Primero que todo, admitiré que me sorprende tu capacidad para sincerarte tan pronto- reconoció el Hatake, celebrando su decisión y libertad de acción.

-Conozco a la perfección la rutina- Sakura sonrió falsamente, con cortesía, -entre más pronto hable, aún más pronto podre irme- la Haruno señalo la puerta con sus ojos.

-Segundo, se supone que estamos aquí para hablar del trauma que sufriste por el disparo, no para hablar de tus problemas con tu novio- cuestiono el Hatake, no oponiéndose a ayudarla en ese plano. Sakura evadió su mirada, avergonzada por implicarlo en sus problemas. -Y tercero, respondiendo a tus dudas; en ocasiones debemos ser egoístas para ser felices aunque sea en una oportunidad- tranquilizo el peligris, respondiendo parte de sus inquietudes, -lo cual no significa que pensar egoístamente, en esa situación, sea un error- justifico el Hatake.

Bueno, ciertamente esta explicación era clara, entendible y concisa, pero aun así Sakura no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ser egoísta o anteponer sus sentimientos por encima de los de los demás, esa no era su forma de ser, pero aun cuando amara a Sasuke sinceramente; luchar con Korotsuchi y pavonearse de algo que no le correspondía no resultaría provechoso, lo intuía fácilmente, así que la única estrategia que tenía en mente era mantenerse al margen como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Puede que su mejor arma fuera el silencio y la experiencia y conocimiento que pudiera obtener mediante esto.

-Escuche, ya tuve terapia desde los doce años, cuando mi madre fue asesinada- cito Sakura con obviedad, -estar aquí es como lanzarle una costilla a un rottweiler- comparo la Haruno.

-Buena elección de perro- alabo el Hatake

-Son preciosos- razono Sakura, admirando a un animal así.

-Y peligrosos- recalco el peligris.

-No se ofenda doctor…- Sakura se dio cuenta de que solo sabía su apellido.

-Kakashi- se presentó el Hatake

-Pero no necesito un psiquiatra para descubrir mis problemas- enfatizo la pelirosa, intentando salir de allí sin resultar ofensiva.

-¿Te refieres a huir de tu emociones, enfrascándote en el trabajo?- Sakura lo observo perpleja ante su deducción. -Leí tu expediente- aclaro Kakashi.

-Espero que le gustara- bromeo Sakura, esperando que las críticas para su persona no fueran del todo negativas.

-Y tras leerlo deduzco que te apoyas en esas excusas; trabajar, proteger a la gente…- ejemplifico Kakashi.

-No sé si cuenta- interrumpió Sakura, levantando su mano como si fuera una niña, -pero hice un juramento: _servir y proteger_ \- discurrió la Haruno.

-¿Pero a quien estas protegiendo?- cuestiono Kakashi.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta, el motivo de proteger nacía de ella pero no tenía un individuo o persona a quien asociarlo en específico. La Haruno bajo la mirada, bebiendo de su café ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi, y lo peor a la hora de pensar era que no podía sacarse a Sasuke de la mente, o mejor dicho a la idea de que estaba junto a Korotsuchi. Estaba celosa y lo peor es que creía no tener un porque.

Sasuke estaba con Korotsuchi, esa era la realidad y debía entenderla.

* * *

-Eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sasuke al finalizar su relato.

Todo lo que había sucedido en el apartamento de Korotsuchi había sido voluntariamente borrado de su mente, no quería confusiones innecesaria y Korotsuchi por otro lado si las tenía y ahí estaban los problemas porque él, definitivamente, ya no sentía nada más que amistad por ella; pero Korotsuchi no entendía esto., además de que Sasuke no sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarla involuntariamente. De una u otra forma, fuese como fuese, hora se encontraba sentado frene a Naruto, luego de haberle explicado todo cuanto había sucedido, esperando que su mejor amigo pudiera aconsejarle que hacer, porque definitivamente comenzaba a confundirse y temía que esto solo empeorara aún más las cosas.

-¿Cómo es que tienes estos problemas por causa de las mujeres?- cuestiono Naruto, no sabiendo si sentir lastima o envidia. -Si fuera tú, decidiría de una vez- regaño el Uzumaki.

-No es tan fácil- protesto Sasuke, Naruto arqueo una ceja con escepticismo, -o al menos no teniendo a Korotsuchi pegada a mí en cada oportunidad posible- alego el Uchiha. -Cuando menos conseguí salir de esa situación- suspiro, agradecido consigo mismo.

Como ya había dicho, no quería recordar cómo es que había conseguido salir e aquella incomodísima situación, no por el bien de su propia, cordura y por el hecho de que si a alguien debía de agradecerle la cordura que aún le quedaba o que había estado a punto de flaquear a Sakura que directa o directamente siempre era su tabla de salvación. Naruto deba de reconocer que estaba agradecido, Sakura era por lejos quien merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz y el Uzumaki sabía que ella y su mejor amigo eran la pareja perfecta, podía intuir cuando dos personas habían nacido para estar juntas, y de una u otra forma siempre estaría del lado de ella y no del de Korotsuchi.

-¿Puedes aclararme una duda?- pregunto Naruto con voz infantil. -¿Cómo te contuviste?- Sasuke cerró los ojos, a punto de perder la paciencia por su pregunta. -Lo sé, pese a haber estado comprometidos, nunca sentiste esa chispa con Korotsuchi, de hecho no teníamos ni idea de que existía la posibilidad de que sintieras frustración sexual hasta que comenzaste a salir con ella…- hablo Naruto nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, cubriéndose la boca y alzando las manos con miedo.

-¿Quieres que te rompa el cuello? Porque estás haciendo mérito- advirtió Sasuke.

-Solo digo- inicio Naruto, guardando distancias con su amigo, no deseando que le rompiera la nariz, cuando menos, -que es extraño que pudieras salir ileso de la situación, puede que ya no sientas nada por Korotsuchi, pero no vas a negar que es muy atractiva- justifico el Uzumaki, señalando lo obvio, -¿Qué hiciste?- interrogo Naruto con interés.

-Pensé…- Sasuke susurro el resto de las palabras para que su amigo no escuchara.

-¿Disculpa? No te escuche- Naruto lo observo confundido ante su intento por aludir la conversación.

-Pensé en…- el Uchiha repitió la acción.

-¿En quién?- interrogo Naruto, a punto de perder la paciencia. -Ya dilo- protesto el rubio.

-Pensé en Sakura- soltó Sasuke finalmente

Usualmente y para zafarse de una situación incómoda como aquella es que cualquiera persona acostumbraba a pensar en lo que fuese, ya fuera algo muy descabellado , ridículo o asqueroso y que esto posibilitaba un ápice de cordura, pero Naruto no supo que decir al escuchar esta declaración por parte de su amigo. Sakura era encantadora, honesta, sincera, por no decir inocente y noble; Naruto no veía la correlación como para que su amigo la viese como un punto focal en que centrarse y así quitarse el problema de Korotsuchi de encima.

-¿Pensaste en ella para salir de eso?- se decepciono Naruto, observando con reproche a su amigo. -Resulta ofensivo de tu parte, Sakura es diez veces más bella que Korotsuchi- argumento el Uzumaki.

-No, pensé en ella al ver a Korotsuchi así…- corrigió Sasuke, pero aun así Naruto lo observo, no entendiéndolo, -fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y solo pude huir de ahí porque me aferre a la idea de que no era ella quien estaba delante de mí- Naruto abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" sorprendido, -de no ser así…- Sasuke bajo la mirada, no sabiendo que decir.

Había diferencias más que marcadas en la " _relación_ " de Sakura y él, si es que podía llamar así a la más que amistad que compartían y que los mantenía unidos; pero fuera cual fuera el caso, indudablemente no la veía como una niña a pesar de la diferencia de edades entre ambos y las circunstancias en que la había conocido, la veía como aquello que era: una mujer con carácter, valiente y fuerte, por no decir hermosa, única, especial de una forma que Sasuke aún no alcanza a comprender, y esto es lo que lo impulsaba a protegerla, porque sabía que si ella desaparecía, todo en el mundo dejaría de tener sentido para él, porque ella había aparecido para ayudarlo, para asegurarle que no tenía por qué renunciar a un mejor futuro.

-Mi hermano del alma- Naruto poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo y compañerismo, -tienes la palabra con A, y no me refiero a Anemia- se burló el rubio, haciendo que ambos sonrieran. -¿Por qué no hablas con Sakura? Saca el valor de la bestia y dile lo que sientes- ánimo el rubio, encantado ante la idea.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- discutió Sasuke.

-Sasuke, es fácil- infirió Naruto.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué tu no le has dicho nada a Sara, aun?- indago Sasuke, causando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Bueno, estaba esperando el momento apropiado- el rubio bajo la mirada, nervioso, pero olvidándose de sus intenciones románticas para ayudar a su amigo. -Escucha, no quiero ser el terapeuta en este asunto, pero…¿No crees que Sakura se está distanciado de ti por Korotsuchi?- razono Naruto, preocupado por lo que la Haruno pudiera estar sintiendo por la indecisión de su amigo. Sasuke lo observo extrañado, no entiendo su teoría. -Las mujeres son seres suspicaces, nunca puedes ocultarles algo- concluyo en Uzumaki en base a su teoría. -Aún tengo pesadillas de cuando intente mentirle a mi madre- se estremeció Naruto.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, pensando en la idea. Sakura nunca era falsa, nunca mentía, nunca ocultaba sus sentimientos…¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? Sabía que podía confiar en él, que podía decirle las cosas de frente sin importar lo que pasara. No, Naruto debía estar equivocado, si Sakura sintiera algo por él se lo diría.

* * *

Estaba más que claro que aun cuando realizase la terapia física apropiadamente, aun cuando se " _sincerase_ " con el psiquiatría, aun debería de esperar un tiempo determinado hasta que pudiese volver definitivamente a su trabajo como detective y pudiera desempeñarse en el terreno debidamente,; hasta entonces únicamente habría de conformarse ejerciendo trabajo de oficina y redacción de documentos, pegada a du escritorio, y pese a llevar menos de u día en ello, Sakura ahora ya se encontraba libre de trabajo y la frustraba lo mismo. Estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse ocupada emocionalmente, el trabajo que tenía la satisfacía por nunca estaba libre de algo que hacer y así podía sentirse útil, pero el trabajo de oficina….definitivamente no le agradaba aquello. Fe una especie de consuelo para ella que Ino y Hinata aparecieran en ese mismo instante, ocupando sus lugares en los escritorios frente al suyo. Al menos podría informarse de lo que sucedía laboralmente gracias a ella, o eso esperaba.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- se interesó Hinata.

-Excluida de todo, no tan bien- razono Sakura, volteando a verlas. -Aquí están sus lápices- la pelirosa les tendió todos sus lápices perfectamente con punta y listos para usar, la única actividad que había podido hacer trasterminar con los informes.

-Gracias- acepto Hinata, igual de sorprendida que Ino que guardaba total silencio, no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Cómo va el caso?- indago la Haruno inocentemente.

-Sakura, ya escuchaste a Sai- recordó Ino en un intento por alejarla, -no tienes permitido involucrarte- sermoneo.

-Al menos díganme algo, no puedo solo relegarme al trabajo de oficina- pidió Sakura, consiguiendo ganar la compasión de la Hyuga, pero no la de la Yamanaka. -Ino, dime algo o acabare apuntándote a una sesión de manicura con Matsuri- amenazo Sakura, no teniendo otra opción.

-Está bien, veré como introducirte al caso- permitió Ino, ganándose una radiante sonrisa de parte de su amiga, -¿Sabes algo del Empresario Hidan?

-Desde luego, tiene menos de treinta y cinco años, es uno de los hombres más adinerados que pueda existir, un Príncipe de cuento cuando menos- cito Sakura con obviedad.

-Pues quiso dar nuevos aires a su relación, saltando de un avión junto a su esposa, el paracaídas de ella no se abrió y…- Ino dejo lo demás inconcluso, -bueno, ya puedes intuir lo que sucedió- sonrió la Yamanaka.

-Porque los paracaídas fueron manipulados- justifico el atractivo forense, irrumpiendo en su conversación. -¿No se supone que no debes involucrarte, Sakura?- interrogo C, divertido por su desobediencia.

-Tú no hables- chisto Sakura.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde los disparos que Sakura había recibido, si había unas personas que habían estado pendiente de ella—además de Matsuri, Tsunade y su padre, obviamente—esas sin duda alguna eran C, Ino y Hinata, el forense especialmente ya que había sido él quien había extraído la segunda bala recibida y cuya etiología no había preguntado por temor a evocar algún mal recuerdo. Aun así, C había continuado manteniéndose al tanto de Sakura, visitándola tanto como le fuese posible por su trabajo, pero velando por ella con incluso más insistencia que Ino y Hinata, así que en cierto modo lo alegraba e inquietaba que ella ya estuviera de regreso en la comisaria; por un lado así podría estar cerca de ella, pero, por otro lado; ella podría estar presionándose demasiado para cumplir con el rol policiaco que se esperaba de ella, lo cual no era del todo bueno.

-Por las bacterias latentes en la cuerda, la cortaron unas dieciséis o veinte horas antes de saltar del avión- C vio a Sakura anotar esto en el talonario que tenía a mano. -Por el ángulo del corte estoy seguro de que fue obra de un zurdo- razono para Hinata quien hizo lo mismo que Sakura, -hasta pronto, linda- C se inclinó, besando la frente de su amiga.

Sakura le sonrió a C, agradecida por la indiscutible atención que le brindaba al preocuparse tanto por ella, pero luego hubo dirigido su mirada hacia Ino y Hinata, ratificando que deseaba involucrarse en el caso y no renunciaría hasta estar en él. La Yamanaka solo bufo, asintiendo a modo de respuesta: a Sakura nadie podía ordenarle nada.

* * *

Hinata trazo un círculo sobre el papel distraídamente, observando a Sakura que al realizar una X hubo dado por terminado el décimo juego de gato que hacían en menos de veinte minutos. Le habían legado a Ino el trabajo de convencer a Sai para que las tres pudieran involucrar en el caso, eso y recabar información de alguna manera ya que—extraoficialmente—no contaban con el grado de investigación necesaria como para involucrar directamente con quienes pudieran ser sospechosos, para que eso sucediese primero deberían de ejercer un interrogatorio y aun no tenían una lista de sospechosos con quienes trabajar. No era erróneo citar que estaban en " _tierra de nadie_ ", al menos por el momento.

-Vamos al Dylan club- anuncio Ino ante sus dos sorprendidas compañeras, -invitación del propio Hidan- sonrió la Yamanaka, más que interesada por la oportunidad.

-¿De fiesta con un sospechoso?- cuestiono Hinata, no del todo segura de si eso estaba bien.

-No, con la excusa de que estamos trabajando en el caso- justifico Ino.

-Cuando en realidad…- supuso Sakura, no sabiendo que añadir ante el intento de su amiga por salir de fiesta.

-Vamos por el caso- regaño Ino, pero Sakura y Hinata la observaron dudosas, no aceptando que fuera tan noble como para hacer eso desinteresadamente. -Y porque somos mujeres atractivas que no pueden malgastar su juventud con hombres no disponibles- acepto Ino, centrando su atención en Sakura, -como tu amigo- aludió la Yamanaka.

Sakura corroboro para sí misma que comentar sus problemas emocionales con Sasuke a sus amigas-especialmente a Ino-no era la mejor estrategia posible ya que Ino continuamente le insistía en que no tenía por qué estar junto a alguien que no le correspondiese y que—además—no valorara sus esfuerzos en la relación; aunque para ser enfático y concisos, Sakura dudaba que Sasuke y ella estuviera metódicamente en una relación y que aparentemente solo eran amigos y nada más, y tampoco era como si Sakura esperase que Sasuke la viese como una opción romántica; seguramente la veía como a una niña, a la misma niña de doce años que había salvado. Pero u a pesar de ello , Sakura no pensaba ir a ese club y coquetear con el primer chico guapo que se le cruzase por delante y como Ino seguramente pensaba hacer, ella y Hinata no era esa clase de chicas que tenían tanta confianza en sí mismas.

-¿Acaso quieres usar un vestido elegante, arreglarte el cabello, lucir joyas, llegar y coquetear para luego enamorarte?- inquirió Sakura, no creyendo en la nueva idea de amor que circulaba por la mente de su amiga.

-Precisamente- acepto la Yamanaka, -y así podremos trabajar, las tres- tanto la Haruno como la Hyuga asintieron, resignadas. -Pensemos en que usar, ¿les parece?- sugirió Ino.

* * *

-Naruto, soy C- llamo el rubio a su colega de investigación, -creo que encontré otra víctima de nuestro individuo. Tengo permiso para exhumar el cadáver, y cumpliendo con nuestro trato supongo que querrías saber si coincide, puede ser importante- habiendo dejado el mensaje, C colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa y concentrándose en la investigación que registraba en su computadora.

-Vaya- pronuncio una voz femeninamente familiar su espalda.

Escuchando aquella voz sugerente y femenina a su espalda es que C se hubo olvidado por completo de la investigación que se había encontrado en su computadora, digiriendo su mirada hacia la puerta de su oficina donde Pakura—a quien por cierto frecuentaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo—hubo aparecido con una tentadora sonrisa en su rostro, deslumbrante para variar. Formalmente, en ese sentido, Pakura y él no tenían absolutamente nada, pero eso no significase que ambos no pensasen en darse la oportunidad de conocerse, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que eran muy afines en la intimidad; además, ¿Por qué complicarse las cosas con embrollos emocionales?

-Pakura- saludo C.

-Pareces entusiasmado- sonrió la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- indago C, curioso por su sorpresiva aparición.

-Sé que debamos reunirnos en el restaurante- recordó Pakura, abriendo su chaqueta, -pero estaba ansiosa y quería sorprenderte- finalizo la pelinaranja enseñándole el femenino y muy favorecedor vestido azul oscuro que lucía bajo la chaqueta.

-Una magnifica sorpresa- alabo C.

Aprovechando las circunstancias y encontrándose prácticamente pegada a la puerta es que Pakura no lo hubo pensado dos veces antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con seguro…

* * *

No iba a hondar demasiado en el tema, pero sin lugar a dudas el Dylan club era un lugar muy exclusivo y al que afortunadamente podían acceder, y nadie mejor que ellas para contar con los recursos de camuflaje más que esperados en aquellas circunstancia, aún más teniendo a Matsuri como asesora de imagen lo cual era esencial. Apenas y hubieron ingresado es que los ojos de la detective hubieron examinado minuciosamente todo aquello que se encontrase a su alcance…o al menos Sakura y Hinata ya que Ino estaba más ocupada encandilándose con aquello que se encontraba en su rango de visión, especialmente los guapos solteros presentes y que llamaron mucho más su atención.

-Retiro todo lo malo que haya dicho de Matsuri, los vestidos eligió son de mi absoluto gusto- alabo Ino, observándose en el reflejo de las puertas.

-Hablaremos con Mitsume y nos vamos- recordó Sakura con obviedad.

Estaban ahí con un propósito, y ya que Matsuri había elegido su vestido, Sakura sabía que solo le restaba usarlo sin quejarse. Afortunadamente era uno de sus colores favoritos, rojo, —ligeramente tirando a burdeo o borgoña—se trataba de un elegante vestido de mangas ajustadas, largo hasta la altura de las rodillas y con un corte vertical en el centro del pecho que iniciaba a la altura del cuello—límite del vestido—hasta la altura de las costillas y, atrás, era totalmente abierto desde el cuello hasta la espalda, muy favorecedor ante el recogido que usaba la pelirosa a la altura de su nuca para exponer su cuello y un par de largos pendientes color dorado a juego con dos pieza de igual color, una que conformaba una especie de collar frontal—vistoso igualmente en la espalda—y otra a modo de cinturón visible en los costado y en la espalda.

A quien más debían destacar por su estilo propio—sin lugar a dudas—era a Hinata, que como siempre imponía su recato e inocencia por sobre los estándares de Ino, luciendo un sobrio y correcto vestido negro de alto escote en V, iniciado a la altura de los hombros y que no enseñaba prácticamente nada, mangas holgadas hasta la altura de los codos a juego con el corte del vestido—holgado desde los hombros hasta la altura del vientre donde la ajustada falda—hasta la altura de las rodillas—realzaba su figura, no usaba otra más que un sencillo par de pendientes de diamante en forma de girasol, opacados por su largo cabello azul oscuro—levemente ondulado—que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda.

A su lado, por su parte, Ino lucía un sencillo vestido negro de escote redondo—muy agraciado para su figura—cinco centímetro por sobre la rodillas y sin manga o tirante alguno bajo una chaqueta marrón oscuro de aspecto metálico que formaba una amalgama de colores entre el verde oscuro y el ocre, dándole un aspecto refinado gracias a su largo cabello rubio que enseñaba unos largos pendientes circulares color dorado.

-No me agobies- regaño Ino, intentando no pensar demasiado en el caso, solo en divertirse. -¿Los pendientes están bien?- cuestiono la Yamanaka, señalando sus joyas.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Hinata, confundida.

-Estética- respondió la Yamanaka, con obviedad para ambas, -aprende algo, luce ese vestido- indico Ino a Sakura que parecía incomoda.

-Siento que tengo muy poca ropa puesta- murmuro Sakura, incomoda al usar vestido, pero su aparente incomodidad desapareció en tanto sintió vibrar repentinamente su teléfono.

-Esa es la idea- ironizo Ino, que no parecía acomplejada por el corte de su vestido ni nada, reparando en la atención que su amiga le daba a su teléfono. -¿Tu amigo?- indago la Yamanaka.

-Si- respondió Sakura, no sabiendo si agradecer que Sasuke la llamara, o no, -entreténganse por ahora, ya las alcanzo- animo la Haruno, permitiendo a sus compañeras acercarse a la barra, para proceder a contestar, -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura, preocupada porque se tratara de algo importante.

- _Sakura, ¿estas ocupada?-_ cuestiono Sasuke

-Algo- divago Sakura, observando a sus amigas desde lejos.

- _¿Crees que podamos hablar?-_ planteo el Uchiha.

-Voy en camino- acepto Sakura, colgando. Al parecer la fiesta, para ella, debería esperar. La Haruno se acercó prontamente a la barra, tocando el hombro de su mejor amiga, -Ino, lo siento…- se disculpó la pelirosa.

La Yamanaka había esperad que la llamada trajese algún resultado provechosos, pero no todo contrario. Aun no tenía ni idea sobre quien era este misterioso desconocido, cuyo nombre aun no sabía pero que sin duda alguna tenía un efecto muy extraño sobre Sakura que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había comenzado a guardar secretos, aunque no es como si esto fuese negativo específicamente.; todos tenían derecho a tener sus propios secretos, pero el problema era que Sakura estaba sufriendo visiblemente e Ino tenía un indeleble compromiso sobre odiar a todo aquel que hiciera sufrir a su mejor amiga.

-¿Es broma?- bufo Ino, incrédula al ver el efecto que tenía sobre su amiga este interés romántico. -Más vale que sea urgente o de lo contrario se ganara mi odio- sentencio Ino como advertencia, -regresa y pronto, hay galanes por montón para reemplazarlo- señalo Ino con su mirada, coqueteando a los que voltearan a mirarla.

-Guárdenme alguno- bromeo Sakura, despidiéndose.

* * *

Naruto se había marchado hace un par de horas, excusándose al decir que tenía algo que discutir con Sara, por ello y a pesar de ser de noche es que Sasuke no había emitido protesta alguna, por ello y porque había algo que deseaba comentar con Sakura; Korotsuchi había dejado atrás lo sucedido entre ambos ese día, pero igualmente le había hecho el ofrecimiento de pasar algo de tiempo juntos, más próximos entre sí, y lejos de ver esto como un problema, Sasuke comenzaba a considerar esa opción para sí despedirse definitivamente, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión posible es que deseaba comentárselo a Sakura y tener su opinión al respecto. Irrumpiendo en sus cavilaciones es que el Uchiha—hasta entonces paseándose como león enjaulado—volteo hacia la puerta en tanto esta fue abierta desde el exterior, permitiendo así el ingreso de Sakura que le sonrió como siempre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Luces preciosa- alago Sasuke.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, agradecida por el cumplido, -espero que, por tu tono de voz cuando llamaste, se trate de algo urgente- se expresó la Haruno.

-No sé si pueda considerarse así- advirtió el Uchiha, pero ella sin embargo parecía dispuesta a ayudar en tanto le fuera posible, como siempre. -Korotsuchi está pensando en pedir una pasantía temporalmente, aun no tiene un destino seguro pero me preguntaba si existiría una posibilidad de camuflar eso, por un tiempo breve, desde luego- esbozo Sasuke.

Al momento de contestar la llamada, Sakura había esperado otra clase de conversación a sostener, entre ellas la ilusa posibilidad de que Sasuke le dijera que sentía lo mimo que ella, que le asegurara que Korotsuchi no era ni significaría absolutamente nada entre ambos, que estaban unidos de alguna forma que no alcanzaban a comprender porque todo aquello era lo que Sakura sentía sinceramente…pero no era así, Sasuke no le negaba que Korotsuchi fuera importante para él, no le estaba diciendo que compartía sus sentimientos que seguramente ni siquiera había notado; no, Sasuke solo la había llamado para pedir u opinión y considerar que involucrarse más Korotsuchi no fuese un error, o más bien ya había decidido que deseaba hacer eso, solo se lo estaba dando a saber a ella.

-¿Para esto me llamaste?- objeto Sakura, ligeramente ofendida. -Sasuke, esta es tu vida, tu rutina personal, tú eliges que hacer- sentencio la Haruno con un tono frio ante los celos e ira que sentía en el momento, -ya me he implicado, voluntariamente, lo suficiente como para que ahora haya de ser tu niñera, Naruto ha tenido que sacrificar mucho de sí y no dejare que estropees lo que tiene con Sara- dictamino Sakura con obviedad. -Te la pasas diciendo que somos unos obsesos de la preocupación, que pensamos más en Muirfield de lo que ellos tal vez piensen en ti, en nosotros tres, pero no haces nada para cambiar las cosas- acuso Sakura, sin importarle el tono que estuviera usando.

-Sakura, lamento ponerte en esta situación, y pedir tu consejo…- intento argumentar Sasuke, viendo que ella se estaba haciendo una idea errónea de lo que él quería decir.

-¿Consejo?- cuestiono Sakura, incrédula por lo que escuchaba de él. -No lo hago por ti, sino por Naruto- aclaro Sakura para decepción del Uchiha, -me dejas perpleja, ¿Dónde quedo tu cordura?- reclamo la pelirosa, observándolo con incredulidad. -Entiendo tu deseo de recuperar tu vida, la existencia que tenías antes, pero esta no es la forma, cada paso que des, cada intento mediante el cual Korotsuchi intente convencerte de cometer imprudencias ha de ser encubierto por mí- le recordó duramente, remarcando lo obvio. -Sé que te dije que haría esto por mi voluntad pero estas excediendo los límites. No eres solo tú a quien pones en peligro; a Korotsuchi, a mí y a Naruto- evoco Sakura, intentando hacerlo entender los riesgos de lo que estaba pensando, -piénsalo- pidió la pelirosa.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?- protesto Sasuke, ofendido por lo que ella creía de él. -No es que quiera retomar la vida que tenía antes, pero quiero que Korotsuchi entienda los riesgos ante los que se expone, cuan peligroso será todo si no toma precauciones, si no sabe la verdad detrás de porque sigo vivo y nadie puede saberlo- explico Sasuke, destacando lo que debía de ser evidente. -Me sorprende que actúes de esta forma- reconoció el Uchiha sin reparar en la mirada ofendida de ella. -Nunca te pedí que me ayudaras, tú lo elegiste, yo intente alejarte, tu sola estás implicándote- acuso Sasuke.

No quería sonar tan agresivo en sus declaraciones pero ciertamente conocía de sobra los peligros existentes, incluso mejor que Naruto y Sakura, además del hecho de que Korotsuchi ya estaba implicada de una u otra forma y ante eso no había vuelta atrás; quizá la mejor medida que pudieran tomar fuera hacerla participe de esa realidad y explicarle lo que debería de hacer de ahora en más, pero Sakura se oponía rotundamente, de una manera en que ni siquiera Naruto—que por cierto podía ser muy enfático—se había atrevido a manifestarse, de hecho Sasuke no recordaba haberla visto actuar así en su vida, jamás. Escuchando estas palabras, Sakura sintio una furia incontrolable en su pecho como jamás había sentido en su vida hacia nadie, por primera vez no solo estaba molesta por Sasuke, realmente una parte de ella llegaba a odiarlo profundamente en ese instante, llegando a olvidarse momentáneamente de cuanto lo amaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- se excusó Sakura, furiosa por su acusación. -Me dispararon, y sin embargo me estoy implicando de todas formas en un caso que no debería porque eso es lo que debo hacer- señalo la Haruno con un tono agresivo, defendiéndose a sí misma, -me lo impuse desde que mataron a mi madre, y salí de la investigación por ti, porque creía que esto merecía la pena, porque….- Sakura chillo, apretando los puños, incapaz de decir las palabras que deseaba porque no sabía si merecían la pena, porque creía que no servirían de nada, -porque creía que había una posibilidad, pero no la hay- acepto la pelirosa, causando que Sasuke la observara confundido. -He ido a terapia y no paro de aludir mis problemas contigo, ¿Y sabes por qué?- cuestiono Sakura, no esperando una respuesta. -Porque estoy enamorada de ti- soltó finalmente ante Sasuke que la observo sorprendido, incapaz de creer en sus palabras, -si, por primera vez mis sentimientos toman partido y no quiero que lo hagan. Ya me han roto bastante el corazón hasta ahora- la Haruno se mordió el labio inferior para que su voz no sonara quebrada, para no ejemplificar cuan dolida se sentía por saber que no le correspondían, -¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi primer novio? Que ya no llorara por mi madre, a veces la gente solo muere- rebelo Sakura, no importándole nada salvo desahogar esa rabia y dolor que sentía contra él y su empeño por eludirla, por no reparar en cómo se había enamorado de él desde el principio, -y ese es el punto, por eso no quiero volver a sufrir esta vez. Esta es tu vida, decide si quieres estar con Korotsuchi y ya, pero déjame seguir con mi vida, deja de complicarme más las cosas- rogó Sakura no pudiendo contener un débil sollozo que escapo de sus labios.

Sakura se volteó, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, serenándose a sí misma mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas, repitiéndose una y mil veces que ese no era el momento para mostrarse débil, no tenía que flaquear justo en ese momento, no tenía que llorar. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada baja, no sabiendo que decir, un _sí_ hubiera sido lo ideal pero…debía admitir que estaba confundido, claro que sentía algo muy fuerte por Sakura pero tener a Korotsuchi cerca le estaba recordando la vida que había tenido antes, los sueños y aspiraciones que se había planteado. No sabía qué camino tomar, pero lo que menos quería hacer era herir a Sakura que ya estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas por su causa.

-Te seguiré ayudando, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer- prometió Sakura, volteando a verlo, observándolo con la máxima frialdad posible, -pero hasta entonces no vuelvas a llamarme porque no estoy segura de querer volver a verte- espeto la Haruno antes de darle la espalda, abrir la puerta y marcharse sin voltear ni una sola vez.

No iba a ser la tercera persona en esa relación.

* * *

Luego de su partida únicamente le había enviado un mensaje a Ino escuchándose tan convincentemente como le había sido posible, y ya que aún no era demasiado tarde, se había dirigido a la comisaria, encontrándose actualmente en la sala de prácticas, disparándole a los objetivos en un intento por liberarse a sí misma de tanta presión, quejándose de forma casi inaudible del dolor que aun sentía por no estar físicamente adecuada para disparar aun; pero esto no le importaba, solo quería descargar su ira y afortunadamente lo estaba consiguiendo. Sasuke se había quedado de piedra ante su declaración, y eso es lo que más la había decepcionado, ¿Qué significaba?, ¿Qué Sasuke no la consideraba como una opción siquiera? Su autoestima estaba definitivamente por los suelos.

-No viniste a tu sesión- recordó Kakashi a modo de saludo.

-Solo el personal autorizado puede entrar- critico Sakura, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si tú incumples las normas, he de suponer que yo también puedo hacerlo- animo el Hatake, intentando justificarse.

Usualmente Kakashi no habría pensado en intervenir tanto con una de sus pacientes, pero intuía que Sakura estaba guardándose muchos sentimientos y en su experiencia como Psiquiatría era necesario que un paciente liberase sus sentimientos y Kakashi quería ayudarla, por ello es que había pedido permiso al jefe de policía de la comisaria en cuanto había estado al tanto de que la detective Haruno se encontraba en el recinto. Sakura dejo la pistola sobre el inmobiliario, suspirando para sí misma; debía de reconocer que no era correcto postergar su propia terapia ya que, al fin y al cabo, solo así volvería totalmente a su trabajo como tanto deseaba, eso y que Kakashi—el psiquiatra que por cierto había conseguido comprenderla como ningún otro de sus siquiatras—no merecía que ella descargase su furia con él, no era culpable de nada.

-Lamento mi actuar el otro día, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente- se excusó la Haruno.

-¿Te estas disculpando?- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-No se sienta tan alagado- advirtió Sakura, cargando su arma.

-La verdad lo estoy- acepto Kakashi, sonriéndole, -tu caso es particular sin duda, buscas tu trabajo como refugio, ahí es donde canalizas tu tristeza, tu ira, tus malos recuerdos, de brinda control y te permite ocultar cómo te sientes en realidad- Sakura lo observo un tanto sorprendida por su diagnóstico, realmente era un buen terapeuta y psiquiatra. -Es claro de que hay algo de estrés postraumático tras el disparo de Kaguya, pero no consigo dar con el auténtico punto del problema- reconoció el Hatake, confundido.

-¿El punto del problema?- repitió Sakura, sintiendo que, por una vez, era capaz de decir lo que pensaba, -¿Quiere saber cuál es mi problema? No olvidar como mataron a mi madre delante de mí- aclaro Sakura rememorando esa escena en su mente con solo evocarla, -ver a una de las pocas personas que me conocía y amaba de verdad dejar mi vida por razones que aun no entiendo y está volviendo a ocurrir- confeso la pelirosa, sintiendo su voz quebrarse y su garganta ser oprimida por la tristeza más profunda, -estoy enamorada como una tonta por primera vez en mi vida y me duele no ser correspondida- admitió, dejando su arma sobre la mesa, -me duele que no reconozca cuanto arriesgo mi vida por él ya que, por lo visto, prefiere estar con alguien de su pasado que no lo conoce- lloro Sakura, sentándose sobre la silla y bajando la cabeza.

Acercándose a ella, Kakashi se dijo-mentalmente-que no la conocía, que no sabía lo bastante de ella como para apoyarla pero, a pesar de ello, se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo, tranquilizándola y asegurándole-sutilmente-que estaba bien llorar, que por esa ocasión merecía darse un desahogo propio y llorar todo cuanto había querido llorar ante lo vivido recientemente, ante el dolor y decepción que sentía.

Diciéndole que merecía ser egoísta.

* * *

Luego de haberse " _despedido_ " de Pakura es que C había repetido su mensaje envido a Naruto, cosa ante la cual el Uzumaki no había tardado en responder, acudiendo prontamente a su oficina. Ya habiendo recabado toda la información necesaria previamente es que C ahora solo esperaba los resultados del análisis forense efectuado a un cadáver que había sido víctima del " _Justiciero_ " acompañado en todo momento por Naruto que mentalmente planeaba todas la estrategias posibles con que proteger a Sasuke, a él mimo y especialmente a Sakura que era quien siempre tenía que cargar con todo y a quien Naruto quería aligerarle el peso que llevaba tan servicialmente.

-La criatura es responsable de esta muerte- determino C, observando el resultado que acababa de arrojar su computadora.

-Justificada- aclaro Naruto, sonriendo ante el triunfo de C, -intento atacar a una compañera de trabajo- justifico debidamente.

-Aun así, ya son seis casos en que está implicada- relaciono C con normalidad. -No tengo pruebas suficientes para concluir la investigación, pero he de decírselo a Sai- afirmo más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

-¿Quién es Sai?- interrogo Naruto, ahora desconfiando de C.

-Mi jefe- menciono C sin demasiada importancia, -sin las muestras, necesitare de más coincidencias para hablar con él sobre la creación de un equipo para localizar a la criatura- razono el rubio, sencillamente.

-Pero…- titubeo Naruto, -creí que no querías atraparlo, que querías entenderlo, curarlo- el Uzumaki reitero las mismas palabras que C había dicho anteriormente.

No le estaba agradando el rumbo que estaba tomando el tema, inicialmente había creído que C perseguiría intereses más parciales y nobles con respecto a las bestias, pero no era así; al igual que Muirfield, C creía que las bestias—sin asociar directamente a Sasuke—eran una amenaza ya de por sí, sin mantener la mente abierta a otras posibilidades y eso era un riesgo. C ya sabía demasiado, solo para empezar, involucrando más información y temas referentes al proyecto de los _supersoldados_ y todo cuanto Muirfield había hecho….el forense solo habría de correr más riesgo, y o solo el, sino también el propi Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Así será, cuando lo atrape- justifico C. -Mira a tu alrededor, trabajo en una comisaria, para bien o para mal esa cosa mata a personas, mi trabajo es mantener la ley- recordó el rubio con suma naturalidad, -¿Por qué estas preocupado?- inquirió C, no entiendo el cambio de actitud de parte del Uzumaki.

-Tu jefe interferirá en nuestra investigación, nos asfixiara con la burocracia- se opuso Naruto, intentando hacer desistir a C.

-O nos dará los recursos necesarios para lograrlo-justifico C.

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior, seriamente preocupado con lo que pudiera pasar, pero-como una ayuda a sus pensamientos-las pantallas de las computadoras emitieron una protesta ante la información que acaban de analizar, algo que-visiblemente-ni siquiera C esperaba o creía posible.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dañado?- negó C, observando el resultado en pantalla. -No- se negó a creerlo C.

-Tal vez el equipo estaba contaminado- supuso Naruto-

-Es imposible, lo esterilice todo- se defendió C, incapaz de entender que eso le hubiera sucedido, -no puedo exhumar un cadáver dos veces- dijo para sí mismo.

Naruto observo igual de confuso y sorprendido en resultado en la pantalla, no dudaba del esfuerzo de C, además de que el equipo con que trabajaban era absolutamente preciso, no había lugar para el error. No tenía sentido alguno, era realmente imposible que hubiera sucedido eso.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo así?

* * *

Muirfield ciertamente se había mantenido al margen luego de la desaparición o neutralización de los agentes Ginkaku y Kinkaku ya que no había justificación aparente tras esto ya que ellos no habían aportado demasiada información más allá de la posible—sin confirmar—vinculación o implicación de la detective Sakura Haruno, hija mayor de la doctora Mebuki; pero más allá de eso no tenían más información en concreto, o no hasta que otras células de Muirfield se hubieran dedicado a buscar pistas y las habían encontrado, estaban más que seguros de que había una de las bestias implicadas en lo experimentos rondando Nueva York y esto no iba a ser tolerado por más tiempo, porque pensaban encargarse de ello. En vista de todos los errores cometidos es que Muirfield se tomaba muy enserio su labor de erradicar los peligros que ellos mismos habían creado y la medida que empleaban era dispersando a sus agentes en múltiples áreas y quien mayores éxitos tenían hasta la fecha era Pakura quien ingreso en el elegante restaurante con la frente en alto y una apariencia simplemente espectacular que hizo que mucho de los hombres a su paso se le quedaran viendo, pero a ella no le intereso, solo se hubo dirigido hacia la mesa en que se encontraba su colega, el agente Gengetsu, que la invito a sentarse.

-¿Qué tal todo?- indago Gengetsu

-¿Con C? No podría ir mejor- se granjeo Pakura tomando asiento frente a su colega, orgullosa de su trabajo, -aunque se estaba acercando demasiado a Sasuke para mi gusto- reconoció bebiendo amenamente de su copa. -Entre en su laboratorio y corrompí las muestras- confeso la pelinaranja.

-¿No lo noto?- inquirió Gengetsu.

-Tengo métodos para mantenerlo ocupado- se enorgulleció la pelinaranja.

-Es mejor que no me digas como- alabo omniscientemente el agente.

Sin ser sincera del todo, Pakura reconocía que C era un buen hombre, atento y muy buen amante; le resultaba difícil no distraerse, pero si en algo era buena como agente era cumpliendo con su deber, y cumplía con él de forma simplemente insuperable. Pero, su trabajo era predominante en su vida, y por ello es que estaba obteniendo tanta información sobre " _el Justiciero_ " como le fuese posible, y hasta ahora había corroborado que Sasuke Uchiha seguía vivo, y su principal objetivo era descubrir de que era capaz, que clase de peligro representaba y donde estaba, en tanto obtuviera estos datos es que Muirfield podría proceder, todo en base a su resultados. Su trabajo no era menos pesado que el de sus colegas, todo lo contrario ya que tenía muchas expectativas sobre si mismo.

-Daremos con Sasuke Uchiha antes que la policía, entonces Muirfield podrá actuar- prometió Pakura.

Sasuke Uchiha desaparecería, nada se interpondría en su camino.

* * *

Dejar el pasado atrás, eso era esencial para seguir adelante y Sakura se lo había autoimpuesto luego de su conversación con Kakashi la noche anterior; ya ra momento de que se centrase en sí misma y lo haría, comenzaría a pensar en sus sentimientos y no en Sasuke. Así que, iniciando un nuevo día de trabajo, ya con el permiso de Sai para regresar a sus labores; Sakura ejercía un interrogatorio conjunto a sus colegas Ino y Hinata, a Masumi, la secretaria de Hidan y que casualmente cuadraba con el perfil de la investigación luego de que Ino la hubiera atosigado con preguntas la noche anterior ante su propia ausencia. Ciertamente no sabía muchas cosas ya que su noche había sido muy complicada, pero…todo eran detalles.

-Él me dijo que me amaba, que lo nuestro era especial, épico…- rebelo avalo Mitsume, confesando haber tenido una relación con Hidan, -que un amor como el nuestro solo sucedía una vez en la vida. Le creí- la pelicastaña bajo la mirada con desilusión de sí misma y de lo que había sentido, -luego conoció a Karura, y centro toda su atención en ella, nunca volvió a mí. Debí luchar por él entonces, pero me quede atónita, y para cuando quise reaccionar…ya estaban casados- reconoció Mitsume.

-Y la mataste- relaciono Ino.

-Hidan es testarudo, nunca iba a cambiar de opinión- justifico Mitsume, -tenía que actuar, ella nunca lo conocería como yo.

Sakura bajo la mirada, sintiéndose aludida en cierto modo. Su forma de pensar era errónea, en realidad quizá Sasuke debiera estar con Korotsuchi, tal vez-desde el principio-había resultado un error haberse enamorado de él como lo había hecho, solo se había lastimado a sí misma. Ella no había sido la primera persona a quien Sasuke había salvado, ya era momento de que lo entendiera.

No podía obligar a Sasuke a sentir lo mismo que ella, no podía ni debía.

* * *

Teniendo aun los recuerdos del consuelo que el Hatake le habia brindado, en su mente, es que Sakura hubo recorrido los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la oficina del Hatake, agradeciendo interinamente el encontrar la puerta abierta, tocando ligeramente y esperando no importunar al Psiquiatría que afortunadamente se encontraba solo y sentado frente a su escritorio, levantando la mirada en el acto en cuanto la escucho tocar; sonriendo ligeramente, no sabiendo si estar feliz y nervioso por verla. Era una mujer muy frágil más allá de lo que dirigieran las apariencias y que necesitaba a alguien su lado que la poyase y " _su novio_ ", aparente y absolutamente no lo estaba haciendo y ello solo contribuía a volverla aún más frágil.

-¿Necesito una armadura esta vez?- se preocupó Kakashi.

-Lo siento- lamento la Haruno, sentándose ante su escritorio, -mi última disculpa fue un fiasco- reconoció, avergonzada por haber llorado delante de él.

-Descuida, sientes lo que sientes- tranquilizo Kakashi, invalidando su disculpa ya que, en realidad, no tenía por qué disculparse, -imagino que habrás sentido cosas de las que crees que tienes que disculparte: tu ira hacia tu madre, tus sentimientos por hombres que no te merecen, por lo visto- Sakura se abstuvo de reír ante su alusión, -y ahora que abres tu corazón tras un prolongado letargo, ese idiota- insulto Kakashi abiertamente haciendo que él y Sakura rieran, -no valora tu esfuerzo por él, refugiándose en una relación segura y familiar que no es lo que necesita ni lo que quiere- determino el Hatake.

-Vaya, no creí ser tan clara- bromeo Sakura.

-Bueno, tú no eres la única cuya vida no es perfecta, las relaciones pueden ser…- Kakashi busco la palabra indicada, -una patada en el trasero- concluyo con una sonrisa para la Haruno.

-No puedes hacer que alguien te amé- acepto Sakura.

-Pero puedes cambiar de táctica, no empleando tu energía en salvar a otros, sino en salvarte tú misma, y eso lo sabes- planteo para la pelirosa que medito sus palabras antes de asentir. -Solo quiero decirte que, en base a lo que me has dicho, ese sujeto debe decidirse y pronto, porque tú no querrás esperar, ni deberías hacerlo- aconsejo Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, tenía razón. No debía esperar a que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella, había sobrevivido perfectamente a lo largo de los años en que no había sabido de él, había centrado su mente en su educación y trabajo y era precisamente lo que haría ahora, seguiría con su vida, ni más ni menos.

Debía seguir sin Sasuke.

* * *

 **PD:** Actualice tan prontamente como me resulto posible, por ustedes y porque los amo, prometiendo igualmente actualizar el resto de is historias ahora que cuento nuevamente con acceso libre a mi disco extraible, pidiéndole perdón a todos por mi ausencia :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic), a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3), a **Adrit126** (a quien aprecio sinceramente :3) y a **Pipey** (que claramente anhelaba mi actualización y esperando satisfacer sus expectativas) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba **todo el capitulo 11** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Sobre Hielo Delgado** " y en donde justificadamente involucre al personaje de **Kakashi** que-como siempre-es el guía o mentor de Sakura, ayudándola en todo cuanto le es posible :3 agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 21

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Hurts Like Hell** " de **Fleuri** **e** , centrado en quiebre de la relación entre **Sasuke** & **Sakura** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 21

La mejor forma de liberarse del estrés cotidiano, los quebrantes y problemas emocionales que rodeaban la vida de una mujer o cualquier clase de individuo no era sino aplacando la ira, rabia y tristeza con alcohol, y por más que Sakura no fuera muy partidaria de esa ideología; debía de reconocer que la locura de Ino tenía método, y no había dudado en aceptar su invitación en conjunto con Hinata y Matsuri, siendo esta última quien había decidido colarse al no tener panorama alguno del cual disfrutar. Ocupando una de las mesas; las tres amigas bebían amenamente, confesando sus pesares y discutiendo el " _problema_ " que tenía su amiga pelirosa, mientras que Matsuri ejercía sola en el escenario de karaoke, cantando _I will survive_ ; de Gloria Gaynor. Al menos su hermanita menor se estaba divirtiendo, eso ya de por si era algo por lo que celebrar, porque ella al menos no conseguía consolarse a sí misma con nada. Los celos habían pasado y en lugar de ello solo sentía un doloroso vacía en el peco que le restaba más fuerzas conforme pasara el tiempo.

-De ser tú, le rompería el cuello- sentencio Ino, no comprendiendo como es que su amiga siempre terminaba liada a los chicos más problemáticos. -Ya supéralo, eligió a otra-rogo la Yamanaka, con lastima. -Usa los celos, a mí siempre me resulta- sugirió la rubia, bebiendo de su copa.

-Ojala pudiera, era el primer hombre por el que realmente sentí algo- se lamentó Sakura, antes de tomar decididamente su copa, -creo que me dedicare al celibato- se mofo antes de beber el contenido de un golpe.

-Ya pasara amiga- consoló Hinata, acariciando el hombro de la Haruno que sonrió tristemente, -nosotras siempre somos quienes sufrimos con los rompimientos, ellos nunca lloran- razono la Hyuga, no olvidando al último novio que había tenido.

-Es un imbécil, ahora me doy cuenta- insulto Sakura, deseando olvidarse por completo del Uchiha.

Ciertamente era propensa a sentir atracción por quienes—al final– solo le traían problemas, pero esta vez era absolutamente diferente, porque había estado dispuesta a llegar lo más lejos posible, eso y más; pero de nada servía que penase en ello ahora, no cuando no iba a ser correspondida como quería, no cuando no hacía más que sufrir por sus propios pensamientos. El amor no era lo que se pensaba omo en los cuentos de hadas, claro, era lo más cercano a la magia, pero así como era de valioso es que era igualmente difícil de hallar, y Sakura al menos ya estaba harta de intentar algo que no tendría éxito alguno. Seguiría los consejos de sus amigas, esta vez, se mantendría lejos de Sasuke y no buscaría acercarse a él, ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Bajo una comitiva de aplausos es que Matsuri regreso a la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios, más que conforme con lo elogiado que había sido luego de terminar su canción. Las clases de canto que había tomado no habían sido en vanos.

-Me dejaron cantando sola, ¿En serio?- critico Matsuri, sentándose y encontrando un silencio absoluto que la hizo sentir incomoda.

-El novio de Sakura tiene problemas- comento Hinata con tristeza.

-¿Quién no los tiene?- cuestiono Sakura, no deseando ser el centro de atención.

-No está casado, ¿o sí?- se preocupó Ino, sabiendo lo que se sentía aquello.

-No, ese es tu problema- recordó la pelirosa.

La Yamanaka entorno los ojos a causa de esta reprimenda de parte de Sakura. Claro que ella y Sai habían tenido una cita hacía tiempo atrás, pero luego de este acontecimiento y siendo tan afines entre si al conocerse como compañeros de trabajo, —por así decirlo—pero eso había cambiado porque bajo un estricto secretismo s que ahora tenían una relación, y un número limitado de personas eran consciente de ello; Sakura, Hinata y C. Por esto es que Ino, pensándolo bien, debía de admitir que Sakura tenía razón; una relación con alguien así de inalcanzable como lo era Sai…era indiscutiblemente más compleja y agotadora de sostener que aquella por la que su mejor amiga aparentemente estaba pasando. Aunque, de todas formas, Ino no pensaba darse por vencida, sabría quién era este " _idiota_ " que trastocaba la habitual calma de su mejor amiga.

-¿Estas casada?- pregunto Matsuri, confundida por el tema de conversación.

-No y ahora no estamos hablando de mí- espeto Ino, dándose cuenta de que su amiga no quería sino cambiar de tema, pero ella no iba a permitirlo. -Habla- ordeno la Yamanaka.

-Sufre de una variación del estrés postraumático- soltó finalmente, mintiendo tan coherentemente como le fue posible, pero pese a ello ni sus amigas ni hermana entendieron el porqué de sus problemas con el " _idiota_ " como apodaba Ino. -Mal carácter, pero no contra mí- añadió con cuidado, intentando no alarmar a nadie.

-¿Qué?- Hinata la observo preocupada, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Sakura, dijimos que no más chicos problemáticos- reprendió Matsuri con preocupación.

-No es así- corrigió Sakura, siendo que no podía odiar a Sasuke por más enfadada que estuviera con él, o cuan celosa estuviera a causa de Korotsuchi, -es dulce, heroico, comprensivo…- alabo la pelirosa, convencida de ello.

-Y, por lo que se ve, agresivo- recordó Ino, citando lo dicho por ella anteriormente.

-En absoluto- protesto Sakura, defendiendo al Uchiha pese a que no estuviera sino mintiendo, -entre nosotros hay una conexión muy profunda y por eso me entiende más que nadie- defendió la pelirosa.

Por más enfadada y profundamente herida que estuviera o se sintiera, Sakura no pensaba olvidar en lo absoluto todo cuanto significaba Sasuke para ella, ni el lugar que tenía y siempre tendría en su corazón; hacer eso sería como negarse a sí misma lo inmensamente agradecida que estaba con él por haberle salvado la vida hacia doce años atrás. También estaba sumado el hecho de lo unidos que estaban pese al corto tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, la forma en que se comprendían sin palabras y todo por lo que sentían y que lastimeramente no era correspondido ante la diferencia en el afecto que se guardaban entre sí. Sakura siempre veía algo bueno en la gente, eso era uno de sus puntos más valorados y lo que la hacía tan querida; ser un alma noble, pero aun conociéndola tanto es que Ino, Hinata y Matsuri no podían evitar estar desconcertadas ante la contradicción que conformaban sus palabras y sentimientos paralelamente.

-¿No era un idiota?- dudo Hinata, al oírla defender al sujeto en cuestión.

-Si, ¿Acaso crees que nosotras no te entendemos?- cuestiono Matsuri, ofendida por la desconfianza de su hermana.

-Que la otra lidie con sus problemas- espeto Ino, cortando por lo sano para el bienestar emocional de su amiga.

-Ni siquiera conoce sus problemas- bufo Sakura, no deseando siquiera pensar en Korotsuchi.

Anteriormente había sentido celos por lo mismo; porque Korotsuchi parecía tener el valor para implicarse en algo que ni siquiera conocía, ingenuamente y como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. No lo era, Sakura había tenido que llegar a soportar la tortura, inclusive, todo con tal de proteger a Sasuke y a Naruto por igual. Enfrentarse a Muirfield era lo mismo que estar dispuesta a dar su vida sin saber si habría algún medio de respaldo que—en el peor caso—garantizara las vidas de aquellos que estaban luchando. No podía servir de intermediaria de ninguna forma, si Sasuke había elegido a Korotsuchi, entonces él mismo debería de tomarle peso a su decisión y decir la verdad, afrontando lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar en el futuro.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuéntaselos- sugirió Ino, teniendo la mente plagada de ideas de carácter vengativo.

-Ni de broma- alego la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Matsuri, del lado de Ino. -¿Por qué seria perverso, violento, vengativo?- enumero la pelicastaña.

-Y temes que te odie para siempre- razono Hinata, apoyando a Sakura.

-¿Ves? te entendemos- ejemplifico Matsuri con sapiencia.

Mejores amigas—casi hermanas—y hermanas, pese a conocer y apreciar infinitamente a Sakura a su propio modo, todas estaban de acuerdo en que esta vez estaba superada por sus sentimientos, y ellas mismas habían pasado por circunstancias parecidas y tenían experiencia para saber que—al menos—esta vez ella merecía ser egoísta e ignorar a este " _idiota_ ". Conociendo tanto a Sakura es que podían comprender su por qué exacto para pensar como lo hacía. Se sentía tentada a hablar con Sasuke, si, una y otra vez penaba en que podría pasar si Korotsuchi le daba la espalda a él, pero entre más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que acabaría siendo plato de segunda mesa si lo consideraba siquiera, ¿Dónde acabaría su dignidad? Pisoteada y destruía en el suelo como su orgullo y sus sentimientos. No podía permitirse semejante ofensa, sería como insultarse a conciencia.

-No, se terminó y ya, nada más- zanjo Sakura, dispuesta a olvidar.

-Salud por eso- alabo Ino.

Tenía que repetírselo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez de ser necesario pero ya era hora de que lo entendiera; no podía continuar esperando, no podía porque no quería ser plato de segunda mea de nadie. No podía continuar humillándose, no era justo para sí misma, y esta vez tenía más que merecido pensar en sí misma y no en los demás. Debía continuar adelante…

* * *

Había muchas maneras de superar un rompimiento o corazón roto; en caso de Ino: _un clavo saca otro clavo_ , en caso de Hinata; documentales de animales en que la víctima mortal fuera el macho y la ejecutora la hembra, en caso de Matsuri; películas románticamente empalagosas y una gran porción de helado, preferentemente de vainilla y chocolate, y en su caso; películas de terror, entre más terroríficas y basadas en hechos reales mejor.

Tenía una larga lista de películas desde que era niña para remediar la situación por la que estaba transitando; inicialmente-antes de que muriera su madre- _The Ring_ , _Ju-on_ , luego variando a otras películas como _El Exorcista_ y su favorita en casos de rompimientos, _el Conjuro_ la cual estaba viendo en ese preciso momento, sentada en pijama sobre el sofá, con sus ojos clavados a la pantalla. Elegía sanear los puñales emocionales con películas que la sumían en un suspense temporal y que la hacían distraerse de sus pensamientos melancólicos y desesperados.

-No entres ahí- murmuro Sakura.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación y no consiguiendo dormir a causa de la música de la tétrica película que su hermana mayor estaba viendo, Matsuri cruzo el largo pasillo hacia la sala, encontrando a su hermana sumamente concentrada en la escena de la película en cuestión y que con su simple soundtrack la hacía estremecer. Nunca entendería como es que su hermana disfrutaba matar el tiempo viendo aquellas películas que-para ella, al menos-no tenían sentido.

-Sakura- llamo Matsuri, haciendo que su hermana despegara la vista de la pantalla, -sé que usualmente ocupo tapones de oídos para no tener pesadillas y sé que esta es tu película de terror predilecta, pero…¿Podrías bajarle al volumen?- pidió la pelicastaña con voz infantil. -La música ya me pone nerviosa- se estremeció Matsuri.

Era bien sabido que Matsuri no tenía tolerancia a las películas de terror, de hecho, haber visto _It (El Payaso Diabólico)_ a la tierna edad de diez años había hecho que su queridísima hermana menor tuviera un trauma con los payasos, ya fuera en las películas o en la vida cotidiana, si Matsuri veía un payaso, corría despavoridamente por su vida sin pensar en absolutamente nada, por no decir las películas de exorcismos en que a los cinco minutos se cubría el rostro con la almohada, rezando. En conclusión, Matsuri no estaba hecha para las películas de terror; romance, comedia y sexo, sí, pero no terror, hechos reales ni nada parecido.

-Matsuri, detrás de ti- advirtió Sakura con temor.

El tono de voz de su hermana mayor preocupo a Matsuri que, de golpe, volteo ante su preocupación, chillando innecesariamente de solo temer que hubiera algo o alguien tras suyo, pero no había nadie, la pelicastaña llevo su mirada hacia su hermana que le sonreía burlonamente, sentada sobre el sofá.

-Caíste- se mofo la pelirosa.

Matsuri seguía siendo tan fácil de asustar que casi—casi—no tenía la gracia esperada atemorizarla, ¿Pero de que estoy hablando? Se dijo Sakura, burlándose del sobresalto de Matsuri, fuera del modo que fuera, siempre se burlaría de la infantilidad de su hermana menor. Irrumpiendo en el momento entre tétrico y gracioso que tenía lugar entre la hermanas es que una serie de golpe resonó contra la puerta, extrañándoles a ambas ya que ninguna esperaba visitas, más Matsuri—despreocupadamente—aprovecho la instancia para regresar a su habitación amenamente.

-Si es el idiota, no le abras- advirtió Matsuri.

-Tranquila, no es él, nunca toca- aviso la pelirosa, levantándose del sofá. Agradeciendo esta aclaración, Matsuri no dudo ni un momento y regreso a su habitación mientras su hermana se dirigía hacia la puerta. -¿Quién es?- pregunto Sakura en voz alta, confundida de que alguien fuera a visitarla a esa hora.

-Korotsuchi- respondió la pelinegra desde el exterior.

En tanto escucho esta repuesta, Sakura se repitió una y otra vez que es lo que tenía que hacer, que no podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos como tanto quería, y una vez hecho esto—bufando para sí misma—es que la Haruno plasmo una falsa pero más que creíble sonrisa en sus labios antes de sostener la perilla de la puerta, totalmente segura de no explotaría emocionalmente. Al menos por unos momentos…debía de fingir. Abriendo sin más preámbulos la puerta, Sakura se encontró con Korotsuchi que le sonrió amigablemente tal y como ella misma hubo hecho, aparentando un grado de aprecio y cordialidad entre sí que se tenían, pero en grado totalmente diferentes y con sentimientos ocultos, al menos por parte de la Haruno.

-Hola- sonrió Sakura.

-Lamento venir tan tarde, pero mi turno acabó hace unos momentos- justifico Korotsuchi, esperando no importunar a la Haruno.

-No hay problema, no podía dormir de todas formas- tranquilizo Sakura. -¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?- inquirió la pelirosa, curiosa por esto

-Del archivo del hospital- señalo Korotsuchi, -lamento si es que te molesta- se disculpó la pelinegra.

-Descuida- desestimo Sakura, sentándose nuevamente sobre el sofá e indicándole cortésmente a Korotsuchi que tomara asiento frente a ella, cosa que la pelinegra acepto, gustosa. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- se ofreció noblemente la Haruno.

-Bueno- dudo la pelinegra, emocionada por la idea que ya le había planteado al Uchiha, -quería preguntarte si no te molestaba que Sasuke y yo pasáramos un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad- planteo Korotsuchi, maravillada ante esta posibilidad.

No se debía actuar impulsivamente, siempre se debía pensar antes de dar un paso importante, pero por esa ocasión es que Sakura verdaderamente considero a Sasuke como un idiota, porque no estaba evitando que Korotsuchi tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían sin entender realmente el foco por el cual el Uchiha debía permanecer en el anonimato. No se trataba de un juego cualquiera, no; vidas inocentes estaban en riesgo, más de igual modo Sakura entendía que no podía seguir inmiscuyéndose, eso ya no le correspondía, todo lo que fuera a suceder era decisión de Sasuke, no suya.

-Es bueno- mintió eficazmente la pelirosa, sonriendo falsamente, -¿Te ha contado algún detalle además de que lo persiguen?- inquirió la Haruno, interesada en saber cuanta información manejaba a Korotsuchi como para que Sasuke se diera esta libertad.

-¿Más allá de que ha de parecer que está muerto?- consulto Korotsuchi, confundida a causa de la pregunta.

-No, nada más- respondió Sakura de forma inmediata, no considerándose ni por si acaso para ser mediadora en ese asunto.

-Desconozco las reglas, por eso he venido antes de plantearle la idea- se justificó Korotsuchi, realmente preocupada por la idea de arriesgar innecesariamente a Sasuke a causa de un divertimento egoísta. -Solo sería una noche, mi familia tiene una cabaña y creí que sería una linda oportunidad para estar juntos, a solas- detallo, la sonriente pelinegra.

-Suena maravilloso- Sakura, sintió su corazón oprimirse pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa.

Sin ser egoísta y manteniendo sus sentimientos al margen de todo es que Sakura si aceptaba que deseaba que Sasuke pudiera ser feliz otra vez, más que nada en el mundo; que pudiera retomar su existencia y así tener una vida normal, claro que estaba de acuerdo con todo ello porque Sasuke se merecía la oportunidad…pero por más que intentar alejarse, no podía, cada vez que imaginaba a Sasuke y a Korotsuchi juntos…era como si su corazón se desgarrar un y otra vez, repetidas veces, como si el aire le faltara para respirar. Amaba tanto a Sasuke que le faltaban las fuerzas para pensar en ella misma, pero debería de hacerlo, porque era el momento de que se alejara y le dejara el camino libre a Korotsuchi, fuera cual fuera la reacción que ella pesase en tener cuando supiera la verdad. Seguiría ahí para Sasuke ante cualquier posible eventualidad, pero no más, no podía ni debía hace más o acabaría flagelándose y degradándose a sí misma de la forma más humillante que podía existir.

-Era nuestro lugar favorito, anteriormente- murmuro Korotsuchi, rememorando viejos recuerdos. -Dejare que sigas con tu trabajo- se levantó la pelinegra, considerando que ya era tarde e innecesario molestar más a la Haruno que la acompaño y le abrió la puerta sin dejar de sonreírle,

-Adiós, buen viaje- se despidió cortésmente la Haruno.

A solas, Sakura cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta y esforzándose al máximo por no llorar, sabía que, de hacerlo, no pararía hasta cansarse y no quería preocupar a su hermana, tendría que volver a guardarse las lágrimas y callar todo cuanto sentía, era lo mejor. Sasuke estaba haciendo planes con Korotsuchi, era la prueba de que todo lo que hubieran podido sentir el uno por el otro estaba muerto.

Ya no había nada que los uniera.

* * *

Apoyando sus manos en el borde del balcón, Sakura perdió por completo su mirada en el firmamento astral, deseando que esa tortura, ese conflicto emocional dentro de su corazón terminara, lo más doloroso para una mujer-en el plano emocional-era amar y no ser correspondida. No podía cambiar aquello que sentía, estaba total y completamente enamorada de Sasuke, no dudaba de ello, pero si él no sentía lo mismo, ¿De qué le servía sentir ese amor? Por más que su corazón estuviera dividido, no iba a llorar, no esta vez, no le daría el gusto a absolutamente nadie.

La idea del suicidio era tan tentadora, pero tan poco alentadora; por un lado quería matar su propio corazón, esos sentimientos que le destruían el alma minuto a minuto, la sensación de que no podría vivir sin ese amor pero debía creer que podía, lo había hecho antes, debía de poder hacerlo de igual modo en esta ocasión, pero de solo pensarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que la hacía desear gritar y llorar con cada ápice de cordura y sinceridad propia. Pero por otro lado no quería hacer desgraciado a nadie, su padre sufriría si ella era egoísta y cometía tal hecho, igualmente Tsunade y sobretodo Matsuri, Ino y Hinata, su dependencia a hacer felices a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, su empeño por buscar la felicidad de todos por sobre la propia impedía que fuera egoísta y pudiera liberar todo ese dolor y desesperación que emanaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que se encontraba dividido entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba hacer.

No era la primera vez que sufría por culpa de un " _idiota_ ", pero-sin lugar a dudas-era la primera vez que implicaba tanto sus sentimientos habiendo estado dispuesta a todo, creyendo que podrían haber tenido algo juntos, tan convencida de que ambos sentían lo mismo…solo para darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella había creído había sido una remota fantasía, algo imposible de suceder. Korotsuchi tenía un lugar que ella nunca podría alcanzar siquiera; Sasuke y ella habían estado planeado una vida juntos antes de que todo cambiara como lo había hecho. Ella jamás podría ser tan importante para él, no era más que la niña de doce años a quien había salvado, la niña que ahora le devolvía el favor, protegiéndolo, no era más que un recuerdo, nada más. Aquel habitual sentir, esa sensación de saberse observada surgió en ella, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Lo que me faltaba- refunfuño Sakura, viendo su melancolía transformarse en frustración.

Suspirando brevemente, Sakura volteo a ver al Sasuke con indiscutible indiferencia, con un aire distante que hizo sentir culpable al Uchiha ya que ella jamás actuaba de esa manera y solo estaba comenzando a hacerlo desde que veía que él y Korotsuchi estaban cada vez más próximos.

-Vine a disculparme- advirtió Sasuke.

-¿Por qué Korotsuchi viniera a pedir mi permiso para que tengan un fin de semana romántico?- infirió la Haruno, con inequívoco sarcasmo.

-Sakura, no estamos hablando de un fin de semana romántico- protesto el Uchiha.

Claro que no, su idea no era esa, para nada, pero sabía que debía dar por terminado lo sucedido como no lo había hecho en el pasado. Había tomado una decisión bastante sencilla al momento de determinar enlistarse: había terminado su relación con Korotsuchi al cabo de una semana de la muerte de sus hermanos, tomando aquella decisión dominado por las emociones que había sentido, y si bien no es como si quisiera retomar lo que había existido entre ambos, al menos merecía explicarle a Korotsuchi porque había hecho las cosas de esa manera.

-Así que es verdad- Sakura asintió para sí misma.

Había intentado convencerse de lo contrario, creer que Sasuke no iba a pensar siquiera en arriesgar todo de esa forma pero no estaba pensando las cosas, puede que incluso ni siquiera estuviera escuchando a Naruto que, con toda certeza, se pondría del lado de ella, reprochando insistentemente la absurda y tonta decisión que estaba tomando, pero tampoco era como si pudieran evitarlo, Sasuke era quien debía decidir sobre su propia vida, no ellos, ellos solo debían estar ahí para ayudarlo cuando los necesitara, no más.

-Lo estoy pensando- admitió Sasuke, -no quiero ofenderte, pero hay cosas que Korotsuchi y yo debemos hablar, no es una prioridad, pero siento que he de hacerlo- razono el Uchiha, esperando que ella pudiera entenderlo, -no me despedí de ella- le recordó, más aun así la mirada de Sakura mantuvo aquella extraña e hiriente frialdad.

-¿En la cabaña de sus padres?- comento Sakura, señalando la situación que Korotsuchi le había comentado, -¿Y si pierdes el control?-planteo la Haruno, eligiendo pensar en los riesgos que Korotsuchi y él podían correr. -Korotsuchi te ve, se asusta y…- intento explicarse la Haruno.

-No pasara- protesto Sasuke, -pero tu intuyes lo contrario- la acuso el Uchiha, ofendido.

No le extrañaba que él se atreviera a defender su punto en ese momento, si lo que quería era recuperar su antigua vida-por más que se empeñara en negarlo-era lo más obvio que no reconociera el error que estaba cometiendo. ¿Qué pensaría Korotsuchi? No quería sonar arrogante ni nada; puede que ella no hubiera sentido miedo de Sasuke y del tema de las bestias, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que Korotsuchi pensara igual, siquiera Naruto pensaba diferente de ella pese a proteger a Sasuke con la misma determinación, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke no se daba cuenta del riesgo que estaba corriendo? La situación estaba alcanzando límites extremos y peligrosos.

-¿Quieres mi opinión? Eso es lo que puedo " _intuir_ " ahora- concluyo Sakura, con sarcasmo, -y te digo que me eres indiferente, por mi vete con ella, no vuelvas, no me busques- sentencio la pelirosa con voz distante y escueta, -solo asegúrate de tomar la decisión correcta porque te estas tomando demasiadas libertades sin haberle dicho nada- recordó Sakura, siendo que Korotsuchi, perfectamente, podía inferir cualquier otra cosa menos el punto en cuestión y todo porque Sasuke no estaba siendo sincero. -¿Cómo lo va a tomar?, ¿Lo has pensado siquiera?- inquirió la Haruno de forma incansable pero Sasuke no le dio respuesta alguna, justo como ella había previsto. -No sé para qué me molesto- murmuro Sakura para sí misma, perpleja de los que presenciaba.

-¿Molestarte?- cuestiono Sasuke, no entendiendo porque se comportaba de esa forma.

Estaba confundido, la idea de poder recuperar parte de su vida lo hacía apegarse a la idea de quien había sido en el pasado, obstaculizando que pudiera pensar con claridad con respecto a Sakura y lo que sentía por ella, lo que ella había confirmado sentir por él.

-Eres como todos los hombres, actúan, luego piensan- acuso Sakura sin importarle nada más, diciendo lo que se había guardado desde hace semanas, -pues entonces hazlo y vete- le sugirió la Haruno, deseando que lo hiciera, que se fuera en ese momento para ya no tener que sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, -planea tu fin de semana con tu antigua novia, no, perdón, tu novia y vuelve si te da la gana- su voz sonaba indiferente, tremendamente cargada de ira pero todo era a causa de los celos y la frustración, solo quería llorar pero no podía ni se permitiría hacerlo. -¿Viniste a disculparte? Pues mejor no lo hubieras hecho, estaba mejor sin ti- espeto Sakura.

No dudándolo ni por un segundo, Sakura paso por su lado sin voltear a verlo. Lo que había dicho era lo que en verdad sentía; quería que se alejara, quería poder sufrir de todo corazón y olvidarse de lo que sentía por él pero…era demasiado difícil, se había enamorado de él como jamás recordaba haber sentido algo por otra persona en su vida. Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, secándose las lágrimas que, en su regreso, no se había percatado que habían descendido por sus mejillas.

Tenía que olvidar, tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía por Sasuke.

* * *

Ya fuera que tuviera o no algún problema emocional, Sakura sabía que eso no sería un justificativo para ausentarse del trabajo, y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco. Ese no era su estilo, ser cobarde no era algo que le placiera hacer.

De cualquier modo, Sakura reconocía estar bastante decepcionada desde cuando Sasuke no le negó la posibilidad de acompañar a Korotsuchi en su pequeña " _incursión_ ", en cierta forma había esperado que él cambiara de parecer y las cosas entre ambos pudieran remediarse…pero Sasuke no quería que las cosas se remediaran. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón es que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por causa de sus sentimientos, por el innegable amor que sentía por Sasuke, pero que insistía en no ser correspondido. Pero ahora, nada de lo que sintiera importaba, no si Korotsuchi estaba presente en sus vidas y tenía un grado de importancia superior al suyo. Korotsuchi era hermosa, inteligente y conocía a Sasuke mucho más que ella, habían planeado una vida juntos, ¿Cómo podía siquiera intentar competir con ella? Entre más intentaba distraerse más se imaginaba la dolorosa posibilidad de que Sasuke y Korotsuchi estuvieran juntos…

Dejo su cartera y café sobre la mesa ante la intensa mirada de sus dos amigas que; conscientes de que estaba entre triste y nerviosa, no le quitaron los ojos de encima ni por un mísero segundo.

-Pasará un fin de semana con ella- se lamentó Sakura.

-No…- Hinata acudió a abrazarla inmediatamente.

-Anoche fue a verme, pedirme perdón por como habíamos discutido-explico Sakura ante la igualmente preocupada mirada de Ino, -pero le dije que la situación me era indiferente y creo que solo lo aleje más- se reprochó la Haruno, no sabiendo si había hecho bien al actuar así.

Teóricamente era correcto mantenerse al margen y actuar impolutamente y como si nada pudiera dañarla, eso le probaría a Sasuke que ella—literalmente—ya había pasado página, lo cual quería hacer incansablemente, pero no podía hacerlo si tenía que encargarse de él y su seguridad mientras él se arriesgaba inconsciente e innecesariamente por Korotsuchi. Sus sentimientos por Sasuke permanecían, y por ello es que deseaba continuar ayudándolos, más cando las cosas se normalizaran y estuviera a salvo nuevamente…ella no intervendría más, necesitaba decidir por sí misma, pensar por su cuenta y en lo que sería mejor para ella, porque no saldría indemne de esta batalla personal, se llevaría un hecho doloroso que había tenido que soportar y que predecía podría volver a repetirse. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender de este golpe y tomar valor a la moraleja y lección que ello traía

-No has cometido ningún error, el que tiene el problema de todo esto es él- la apoyo Ino, sosteniéndole la mano. -Déjalo, ya rectificara- supuso la Yamanaka, totalmente convencida de que su mejor amiga era mucho más dulce y hermosa que " _la otra_ ", -hasta entonces tu solo aléjate de esos pensamientos, sobre todo si se asocian directamente a él- señalo Ino, como sugerencia y critica a su vez.

Si bien Ino y Hinata desconocían la identidad de este " _idiota_ " que había trastocado abruptamente el mundo de su mejor amiga, eso no significaba que ninguna de las dos fuese a tolerar que Sakura persiguiera algo imposible, porque así parecía por más que ella fuera absolutamente perfecta y merecedora del amor de cualquiera. Sakura bajo la mirada ante este consejo, sabiendo que Ino podía y no podía tener razón al respecto, más cuando levanto su mirada hacia Hinata es que recibió un severo asentimiento. ¿Era correcto hacerles caso a ellas?, ¿Debía guardarse sus dudas y sentimientos para sí misma? No sabía si estaba bien o no, en lo absoluto, pero una parte de su propio raciocinio le aconsejaban insistentemente—de acuerdo con sus amigas—que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse indiferente, más su corazón seguía peleando de forma insistente.

-Tal vez deba llamarlo y disculparme- supuso Sakura, tomando el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Nada de eso, termínalo- regaño Ino.

Sakura asintió, resignada, devolviendo su teléfono a su bolsillo. Lo correcto y lo que deseaba eran dos cosas muy diferentes, por eso sabía que debía intervenir, pero la mejor forma de hacerlo era-primero-garantizando que Muirfield no estuviera investigando a Korotsuchi y la forma de hacerlo era:

Registrando su apartamento.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo, pero eso no importaba mucho y que habían llegado a su destino. Korotsuchi encendió la luz, volteando a ver a Sasuke que cerró la puerta tras ella, honestamente sorprendido de que el pasar del tiempo no hubiera cambiado algunas cosas que él ya de por si consideraba pérdidas. Quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero es que Korotsuchi no perdió detalle alguno del rostro de Sasuke, absolutamente pendiente de su reacción, satisfecha al ver que coincidía con todo cuanto ella había esperado.

-¿Es como lo recuerdas?- sonrió Korotsuchi

-Si, de hecho lo es- admitió el Uchiha.

Contrario a Korotsuchi, y siguiéndola hasta sentarse en el sofá a su lado, Sasuke no se molestó en quitarse la chaqueta, no solo porque temporalmente no sintiera ni calor ni frio, sino porque se sentía extraño; inquieto, incapaz de poder estar tranquilo como sucedía en otra ocasiones y sabía muy bien por qué tras este inusual comportamiento; la ausencia de Sakura. Realmente deseaba poder sentir que no existían problemas ni obstáculo la menos por una noche…más eso no era posible y comenzaba a entender a medida de más y más tiempo que pasaba junto a Korotsuchi, y cuya primera señal eran los sentimientos que ya no tenía por ella. Claro, era una amiga muy valiosa para él, pero no más.

-Korotsuchi, antes de que comencemos a analizar todos los planes, hay algo que he intentado decirte- inicio Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella. -Hay una razón por la que me he mantenido oculto todo este tiempo- intento explicarse.

-Si temes que te delate, no lo haré, lo prometo, no importa lo que pase- garantizo Korotsuchi, sosteniendo una de las manos de él entre las suyas.

Se lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente en tanto sintio el tacto de Korotsuchi sobre su mano, algo no estaba bien, él no tenía que estar ahí. Claro, la idea de normalidad era más que tentadora pero por ahora no le resultaba agradable; con toda seguridad le resultaría más agradable estar junto a Sakura, bien en la azotea o en la escalera de incendios, pero viéndola sonreír con aquella inocencia tan abrumadora y única, y trasmitirle esa extrañaba tranquilidad cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Involuntariamente es que alejo su mano de la de Korotsuchi, desconcertándola por esta reacción. Quería y debía evitar confusiones innecesarias antes de que todo fuera peor.

-Es por tu seguridad- alego el Uchiha.

-Sé que hay gente detrás de ti, pero por eso debemos dejar todo atrás- animo Korotsuchi sin perder su terquedad y perseverancia.

-Hay algo que no puedo dejar atrás- protesto Sasuke, no solo haciendo mención omnisciente a lo que era en realidad, sino también a Sakura que tenía una importancia incomparable y muy significativa para él.

-Sé que hay problemas, pero nada me asusta, Sasuke, estoy contigo- se comprometió ella.

Había escuchado estas palabras anteriormente, pero con un matiz diferente, con una voz diferente, con una sonrisa diferente…comparar a Korotsuchi y Sakura era simplemente imposible. _Korotsuchi_ ciertamente era determinada, más terca de lo que recordaba incluso y esto era a causa de que ya no era la misma chica con la que había estado comprometido hace quince años atrás, mientras que… _Sakura_ era insistente, terca de igual modo pero con un aire diferente, protector y magnético, cada vez que sonreía sus ojos evocaban una inocencia simplemente encantadora y que extrañaba ver, no era la misma mujer que había visto en esos ojos la noche anterior, estaba dolida y herida, lo entendía, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar congruentemente lo que sentía por ella.

-Fui parte de un experimento en la milicia, es solo que…- el Uchiha pensó antes de hablar, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Sakura sobre el riesgo que estaba corriendo y reconociendo que ella tenía razón por más que él no quisiera admitirlo, -no salió como fue planeado y necesito que lo entiendas- confeso Sasuke, logrando obtener la atención de ella pero no sabiendo que hacer. -Soy demasiado complicado- acoto el Uchiha, temiendo decirle la verdad por motivos más que evidentes pero que ella desconocía.

-Tal vez sean las circunstancias, pero te conozco- alego Korotsuchi, totalmente convencida de esto.

-No, tu no…-protesto Sasuke, recalcándose a si mismo, mentalmente, lo diferente que era Korotsuchi, y admitiendo que con quien quería estar en ese momento era con Sakura y no con ella.

-¿Acaso se trata de ella, Sakura?- supuso Korotsuchi repentinamente, considerando esta posibilidad.

No supo porque pero repentinamente esta idea apareció en su mente; Sasuke y ella evidentemente eran cercanos por razones que Korotsuchi no comprendía, y eso es lo que la inquietaba, ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? No comprendía del todo como es que Sakura estaba " _a cargo_ " de la seguridad de Sasuke, por obvias razones, pero si algo tenía en claro Korotsuchi era que la detective Haruno marcaba visiblemente las diferencias entre ambos por respeto a lo que Korotsuchi sentía por Sasuke, pero el Uchiha por otro lado la consideraba importante y mucho, Korotsuchi se aventuraba a penar que Sakura era mucho más importante para él de lo que ella había sido para Sasuke en el pasado.

-No, es complicado- protesto Sasuke, no sabiendo que decir en realidad.

-Dijiste que tú eras complicado- rebatió ella, confundida por esa contradicción.

-Korotsuchi, solo quiero que entiendas en que te estas metiendo- inicio Sasuke, esperando que ella pudiera entender lo que él quería decirle.

-Sasuke, la gente fantasea con dejar sus vidas todo el tiempo, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo, empezar desde cero, como soñábamos- manifestó la pelinegra, guardando silencio, ansiosamente en espera de una respuesta a sus declaraciones, más Sasuke parecía repentinamente ajeno a sus palabras, casi como si hubiera escuchado o sentido algo que ella no podía entender. ¿Qué?- Korotsuchi no comprendió el porqué de su silencio.

-Espera aquí, ya regreso- pidió Sasuke, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

 _No puedo equivocarme_ , pensó el Uchiha, más que seguro de que lo que había pido y percibido no eran ideas suyas únicamente, debía de tratarse de lo que él-pese a sus dudas-creía que era cierto, y debía de comprobarlo. Ya había cometido muchos errores hasta la fecha, no podía cometer otros. Korotsuchi pensó en detenerlo y preguntar el por qué para que dijera esto, pero peno en ello tardíamente ya que par cuando se hubo levantado del sofá es que Sasuke hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. _Algo no cuadra_ , se dijo Korotsuchi ante este comportamiento, dirigiéndose hacia el perchero de donde tomo su chaqueta.

Tenía que saber por fin que es lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Era tarde ya, claro, aun no terminaba su turno de trabajo, pero sin nada que hacer C consideraba oportuno marcharse como tenía planeado, y ya habiendo revisado los expedientes pendientes en su computadora es que estaba listo para retirarse sin más. Aun había un par de cosas que quería revisar en su apartamento. Tenía planeada una presentación para exponer su-hasta ahora-investigación con el fin de obtener una concesión digna de su propio esfuerzo. Esperaba tener la suerte de que su trabajo fuera teórica y científicamente aprobado como quería que sucediera. La puerta de su oficina se abrió, haciendo que C levara la mirada, encontrándose con el Uzumaki que lo saludo con la mirada.

-Naruto- saludo el forense con una amigable sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar- profirió el Uzumaki con un susurro apenas audible pero que C afortunadamente consiguió escuchar.

-No, no necesito el ADN, solo voy a presentar la cruza…- alego C, suponiendo que de ello significaba la llegada del Uzumaki, y el tema que seguramente querría tratar.

-Entrenamiento de cruzas- declaro Naruto en voz alta con un tono entre divertido y nervioso que confundió a C, -tengo mis dudas, te invitare un café y hablemos de eso, ¿Si?- sonrió el Uzumaki hasta que ambos hubieran hecho abandono de la oficina, por fin pudiendo hablar con normalidad". -Tu morgue esta potencialmente intervenida, no más ejemplos, análisis, ni nada- espeto Naruto a modo de advertencia.

-Tengo que hacer esa presentación para la concesión- protesto C, cada vez más y más desconcertado por lo que sea que el Uzumaki pretendía decirle.

-Olvídala, no quisiera decírtelo pero…- Naruto pensó muy bien que decir para no soltar toda la verdad por un insignificante error, -hay una organización secreta que investiga a la misma criatura que tú- confeso el Uzumaki ya que aquello era verdad y debía decirse ahora o nunca.

-¿Una organización secreta?- repitió el forense, creyendo una broma aquello que estaba escuchando.

-Si, y no se detendrán ante nada para detener a aquellos que investiguen demasiado- declaro el Uzumaki, teniendo experiencia en el tema pero no exteriorizándola para evitar que el forense hiciera preguntas innecesarias. Pero ahí estaba la duda, Naruto lo veía, C no le estaba creyendo. -Hablo en serio, necesitas tener muchísima precaución- advirtió el Naruto con honesta preocupación.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso algunos estúpidos científicos nerds me van a golpear para que yo no obtenga la concesión?- rio C, nada convencido por aquellas palabras, dudando de que fuera algo tan peligroso como Naruto parecía intentar hacerle creer.

-Ellos gastan billones y billones en el desarrollo de armas genéticas- justifico el Uzumaki, manteniendo a ralla parte del conocimiento que realmente tenía y que de quedar expuesto solo sería para peor, -tal vez esto es algo que ellos crearon y solo intentan cubrir su rastro, hay mucho más en juego que una concesión miserable- intento hacerle ver Naruto.

No conocía lo suficiente a C-aun-como para llegar a considerarlo un amigo, pero si algo sabía el Uzumaki era que el forense era alguien de buenas intenciones. Había investigado parte de su historial como médico en el pasado y siempre había dado todo de si por hacer lo correcto. Evidentemente C solo dudaba de que las bestias fueran algo relativamente positivo por las mismas razones que todos, y si bien Naruto no pretendía trastocar su ideología, -por el momento-si quería alejarlo de la vista de Muirfield porque-al igual que a Sakura-le resultaba extraño que Muirfield no hubiera dado señales de presencia hasta la fecha, razón de más por la que tener extremo cuidado con cada paso que se daba.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- curioseo C, esperando poder descubrir el meollo tras este asunto.

-Solo lo sé- contesto Naruto inmediatamente, esperando ser lo bastante bueno mintiendo como para que C le creyera.

-Solo lo sabes, claro- acepto C con un evidente grado de displicencia, dudando de la palabra del Uzumaki.

-Sé que suena loco y no tengo pruebas…- intento justificar Naruto ya que su mentiras claramente no estaban funcionando.

-Sabes que, me voy a prepararme para recibir mi concesión miserable- porfió el forense, con inequívoco sarcasmo.

No esperando protesta alguna es que C se marchó, dejando al Uzumaki con la palabra en la boca. No importa cuánto intentase advertir C, Naruto sabía que el único medio con que él pudiera comprender que era Muirfield exactamente, era pasando por una experiencia que se lo demostrase, y eso seguramente no tardaría en suceder…

* * *

Al momento de abandonar la cabaña, Sasuke sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse específicamente, seguir el inconfundible perfume de narcisos y jazmines que tan naturalmente evocaba de Sakura era algo obvio de hacer por su parte, y que no le dificulto encontrarla. Sakura devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo de su abrigo al comprobar que no tenía señal, eso evitaría llamadas innecesarias de parte de sus amigas y hermana a quienes no deseaba rendirle cuenta d lo que hacía. Suspiro para sí misma, buscando paciencia para dejar atrás todo lo sucedido—al menos momentáneamente—en cuanto hubo intuido que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, logrando esto es que lo observo tan indiferentemente como le fue posible, aunque sabía que—quizá—no pudiera tener el mismo éxito que antes.

-No creí que vendrías- reconoció Sasuke.

Ya no tenía el mismo aire distante de la noche anterior, al contrario, lucia pasiva y serena como acostumbraba a actuar pero sin ese magnético aire protector y noble, clara evidencia de que aún estaban disgustados entre sí, pero no en la misma medida o no en ese momento en particular ya que ella parecía tener algo importante que decir, de otro modo ella no estaría allí.

-No lo habría hecho de no ser urgente- se explicó Sakura, brevemente, -¿Korotsuchi sabe…?- inquirió, curiosa.

-No, no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo- confeso el Uchiha.

-Hay que admirar su persistencia- acoto Sakura, ciertamente sorprendida de que ella no le estuviera dejando tiempo para explicarse. -Muirfield tal vez esté más cerca de lo que pensábamos- advirtió la Haruno, buscando algo en el bolsillo de chaqueta, tendiéndole un diminuto micrófono. -Encontré esto en el apartamento de Korotsuchi, fui porque me había quedado con la duda desde hacía un tiempo, afortunadamente lo encontré- Sasuke la observo entre preocupado y agradecido de que ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de recabar mayor información pese a la situación en que ambos se encontraban. -Solo Dios sabe si ya no nos están persiguiendo- se alarmo la Haruno, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-En ese caso debemos irnos- razono Sasuke.

-¿Ahora piensas en eso?- indago la pelirosa, con sarcasmo, mientras que a Sasuke no le hizo gracia su pregunta, no era el momento adecuado para plantearse tantas divagaciones. -Está bien- se resignó Sakura.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de guardar silencio y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero era eso o nada. Ahora lo único que tenía posibilitado hacer y que escasamente le placía ejercer era darle a Korotsuchi toda la información adquirida en el departamento de ella e informarle del tremendo riesgo que indirecta e inconscientemente estaba corriendo y el modo en que—igualmente—estaba arriesgando a Sasuke. Resignadamente ambos se encaminaron de regreso a la cabaña. Quisieran o no, la explicación a brindarle a Korotsuchi debía tener lugar, y era mejor que eso fuera temprano que tarde.

-No te muevas- advirtió Sasuke, deteniéndose repentinamente, sujetándole el brazo e imposibilitándole moverse.

-Dime que no es cierto- pidió Sakura.

En circunstancias como aquellas en las que se encontraban—en un bosque expuesto y a campo abierto, por así decirlo—Sasuke solo podía detenerla por una razón. Ambos estuvieron agradecidos de que un árbol estuviera prácticamente junto a ello y tras el cual se escondieron, observando discretamente lo que se encontraba en su rango de visión, o mejor dicho en el de Sasuke que—gracias a su visión nocturna—no tuvo problema alguno en identificar la cantidad de personas que estaban en las proximidades. Sakura aguardo silenciosamente, desenfundando su arma de la funda pegada a su cadera.

-Al parecer no te siguieron a ti- tranquilizo Sasuke, escuchado en inquieto latir del corazón de ella que se reprendía interiormente con culpa, -eso nos da tiempo- amenizo el Uchiha.

-¿Tiempo de qué?, ¿Huir a las colinas?- ironizo Sakura, no entendiendo como es que veía un lado positivo a la situación.

-Iba a decir ocultarnos y esperar a que se aburran y se machen, pero tú idea es buena- bromeo Sasuke.

-¿Cuántos son?- inquirió Sakura en un diminuto susurro.

-Tres, vamos- indico Sasuke, con la mirada, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

Se hubieron separado dos escasos pasos del árbol antes de que una bala impactara en este; evidentemente habían sido descubiertos. Refugiándose en la corteza de este y en el que parecía ser el punto muerto de visión, Sakura se posición y centro calmada mente su vista, procediendo a disparar. Agradeciendo interinamente el haber podido ser precisa y dispararle al individuo exactamente en la cabeza, volvió a apuntar al segundo objetivo tan rápida como pudo. Hasta ahora estaban en un punto neutral pero eso no dudaría demasiado, no mientras intentaran dar con ellos. Apretó el gatillo dos veces seguidas, disparando con una precisión que—debió reconocer– a ella misma le sorprendió. Confiada por causa de esto es que Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke que solo asintió, igualmente sorprendido que ella por la situación. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tuvieran más suerte de la que hubieran llegado siquiera a considerar…pero, como siempre, la suerte no podía durar, y lo supieron en tanto sintieron algo caer a sus pies; una

La única maniobra a emplear para evitar la explosión estaba detrás de ellos, en la ligera colina que estaba un par de pasos y que-observándose entre sí-resultaba infinitamente tentadora con tal de salvar la vida, y no dudaron en utilizarla, sujetándose la mano antes de rodar por aquella ligera colina-a la par que se detonaba la explosión-hasta terminar en una situación que no supieron si catalogar como placentera…o muy incómoda; Sakura tendida sobre el suelo, y por otro lado Sasuke encima de ella, recargando su peso en sus brazos para no incomodarla más de la cuenta, eso y por no comentar el hecho de que estaban ligeramente agitados y que la cercanía física entre ambos hacia que se entremezclaran sus respiraciones. Por unos escasos segundos se olvidaron de toda riña anterior y únicamente se perdieron en la intensa mirada del otro, recordando lo mucho que—individualmente—significaban el uno para el otro y como habían sufrido al mantener la distancia entre sí por razones que no habían estado para nada de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke, siendo que la situación lo ameritaba

-Si, gracias- contesto Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

Pese a escuchar inequívocamente el ruido de un cartucho de balas ser removido remplazado e que Sasuke no aparto su mirada de la de Sakura, atrapados por unos escasos segundos. Pero aun así y consciente del peligro que persistía es que Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Sakura que, sin necesidad de palabras, la hicieron asentir. Se levantaron de aquella incomoda—pero agradable—situación tan pronto como les fue posible; Sakura recuperando su arma del suelo antes de, tan velozmente como le fue posible, apuntar y dispararle al hombre que de igual modo le apunto. Sabía que no podría dispararle eficientemente en la cabeza sin importar cuando eficiente fuera, a causa de la distancia, pero nada de eso le importo al momento de disparar para luego—por obra de Sasuke—hallarse de pleno sentada en el suelo.

Esta medida había sido solo evitarle una caída más abrupta porque Sakura no perdió tiempo en agacharse para así evitar la bala que paso por sobre ella. La Haruno, con los ojos cerrados, aguardo unos segundos antes de—aun con los ojos cerrados—levantarse del suelo, escuchando el eco de algo caer contra el suelo, cosa que la llevo a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el cuerpo de aquel hombre…muerto. Con un suspiro de agradecimiento para sí misma, la pelirosa se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones justo mientras Sasuke regresaba a su lado. Habían luchado contra el tiempo y una amenaza que—de no ser por ellos mismos—bien podría haber acabado con sus vidas, pero era mejor no pensar en eso, era parte del pasado ahora y ya no importaba. Ambos estaban a salvo, y juntos otra vez.

-Me retracto de todo lo que te haya dicho- confeso Sasuke, recuperando escasamente el aliento, -me alegra que estés aquí- aclaro el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, sé que quieres una vida distinta- repuso Sakura, apretándose las manos nerviosamente, buscando las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía y a la vez el modo en que deseaba disculparse por haberse mostrado distante, parcialmente. -No quise ser tan recelosa en mi comportamiento, ni ofenderte de alguna forma- se disculpó la Haruno sinceramente.

-No, creo que me lo merecía- reconoció el Uchiha, provocando que ella riera como el tanto había deseado escucharla.

Esa era la Sakura que él conocía; una mujer sencilla, única, sin prejuicios, e incapaz de guardar odio y rencor por nadie que no lo mereciera en realidad, por ello y por una habilidad extraña que tenía para reconocer cundo había un peligro y en el cual fuera como fuera se involucraba in importar lo que otros pensaran. Eso y más hacía que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella, porque se repetía que esa era la única verdad que conocía por más que continuara sintiéndose parcialmente confundido. De forma abrupta es que se escucharon unos sutiles pero reconocibles pasos contra el suelo cubierto de hojas y pequeñas ramas, haciendo que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia Korotsuchi que no sabían cuando había aparecido, pero quien aparentemente había visto parte de lo sucedido por su experiencia se sorpresa y miedo que quedo más que establecida para la Haruno y el Uchiha que se observaron con sutileza entre sí antes de centrar su atención en ella.

-Korotsuchi…- se sorprendió Sakura

-Te vi, lo vi todo- acuso Korotsuchi, sorprendida e igualmente atónita.

-Déjame explicarte- pidió Sasuke, aunque no sabiendo que decir para explicar lo sucedido realmente.

-Korotsuchi, no te dejes engañar por las apariencias- pidió Sakura, intuyendo lo que circulaba por la mente de la pelinegra, -es el mismo hombre que conocías- alego la Haruno, totalmente convencida de ello.

-No, no lo es- debatió Korotsuchi, escasamente repuesta de su temor inicial, manteniendo su distancia de Sasuke y ella a su vez. No era el mismo Sasuke que ella había conocido desde niños, -era tan inocente, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan tierno…- menciono Korotsuchi con la voz quebrada ante la tristeza y la decepción mezcladas que amenazaban con hacerla romper en llanto en cualquier momento, -no tiene nada que ver con lo que he visto- sentencio la pelinegra.

Sasuke bajo la mirada ante aquellas palabras. No iba a negar que las palabras de ella eran ciertas, después de la muerte de sus hermanos, habiendo tomado la decisión de marcharse a Afganistán…se había condenado a sí mismo, no había pensado las cosas, solo había actuado impulsivamente, alejándose de todos. En cierto modo lo hecho por Muirfield no era sino un recordatorio constante de cómo se podían tomar decisiones absolutamente erróneas en un arrebato de cólera. No era el mismo hombre que había sido hace quince años atrás, era una especie de animal con un instinto asesino que podía controlarlo fácilmente, pero que extrañamente solo Sakura podía controlar.

-Sigue siendo el mismo hombre inocente y tierno, lo sabes mejor que nadie- protesto Sakura.

Nunca dudaría que Sasuke era una buena persona, mejor que otros individuos que hubiera tenido el disgusto de conocer, elegía salvar vidas, arriesgándose para mantener su propia humanidad, algo que-valga la redundancia-ni siquiera los humanos se atrevían a hacer desinteresadamente, él era el mejor ejemplo de nobleza, corazón y justicia a su vez. Sorprendido, Sasuke levanto su mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los de Sakura que sonrió levemente, ella seguía ahí, por más que hubieran atravesado una barrera tan grande, por un conflicto tan profundo, ella estaba incondicionalmente a su lado a pesar de todo, ella era quien verdaderamente era su amiga, su confidente, la mujer por la que se sentía capaz de aceptar esa vida, quien evitaba sus quiebres emocionales, Sakura era la dueña de su corazón y su existencia…

-No tienes por qué implicarte como ya has hecho- sentencio Sakura a Korotsuchi.

-Él…- sollozo Korotsuchi.

-Cállate y escucha- interrumpió Sakura, haciendo que Korotsuchi se calmara, -implantaron un micrófono en tu departamento, lo han estado siguiendo- la pelinegra la observo alarmada ante esto, quizá estuviera choqueada por lo sucedido pero eso no significaba que fuera a delatar a Sasuke, aún le tenía un mínimo de lealtad, -puede que ahora te arrepientas de haber forjado planes pero mi deber es mantenerlo a salvo y no dejare que lo impidas- espeto la Haruno con voz dura.

Sasuke hubo de reconocer que estaba sorprendido por esta forma de actuar, no porque le resultara nuevo en ella sino que todo lo contario. Conocía a Sakura desde hace años y aun viéndola por años desde la distancia es que había aprendido a identificar y comprender sus reacciones, y cuando actuaba como lo estaba haciendo era porque no tenía paciencia para esperar n aguantar que alguien hiciera las cosas a un ritmo diferente. Una parte de sí mismo se alegró por esto ya que hubo pensado que si ella actuaba así era porque aún estaba enamorada de él, pero otra parte de su ser le dijo que no debía da nada por entado, no luego de la indiferencia que ella tan claramente había mostrado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Korotsuchi.

-Te daré dinero, pasajes, boletos de avión y todo lo que necesites, pero tienes que dejar la ciudad, el país e irte a donde tú quieras, pero pronto- explico Sakura, ya habiendo planeado esta estrategia de ante mano en caso de una emergencia. -Muirfield, los que le hicieron esto- señalo la pelirosa, dándole parte de la información que Sasuke no había podido darle, -no se detendrán y entonces será muy tarde. ¿Entiendes?- pidió Sakura, intentando ser lo más comprensiva posible.

Hasta la fecha muchas cosas habían sucedido y Sakura tenía hechos más que concluyentes con los cuales desconfiar de Korotsuchi indudablemente, por ello y por su debatible criterio, más estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse cuando fuera necesario con tal de proteger a Sasuke como siempre lo había hecho y haría, Korotsuchi no acabaría atrayendo a Muirfield porque Sakura no tenía pensado permitir que eso pasara. Ya habían corrido muchos riesgos, pero eso terminaba ahora mismo; ahora las cosas se harían a su manera.

-Entiendo- asintió Korotsuchi.

* * *

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de acerarse a la mesa de la cocina, donde dejo sus llaves y teléfono, para proceder a quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero junto a la puerta. El sutil eco de pasos la hizo voltear, encontrándose con Matsuri que, vistiendo una blusa y short de pijama, con su cabello castaño avellana peinado en dos coletas, la observo reprobatoriamente como si fuese una madre que observaba a su hija regresar a un hora indebida. Solo que Matsuri no pensaba reprobar el tema de la hora, ¿Por qué? Porque aún era temprano y porque su hermana era lo bastante mayor para saber qué hacer. Pero si pensaba regañarla porque intuía donde o con quien había estado.

-Te ves terrible- comento Matsuri, -estuviste con el idiota, ¿no?- supuso la Haruno, más que segura de ello, -¿Qué paso?- se preocupó Matsuri al verla negar con pesar únicamente.

-Paso que…- Sakura intento buscar las palabras apropiadas para explicar escasamente lo había sucedido, -él necesita de mí- declaro la pelirosa sin tener nada más que decir que la verdad.

-Sakura…- se preparó Matsuri para reprender a su hermana mayor.

Su hermana era una mujer muy terca, siempre había sido así y en parte era bueno y que ahí es donde estaba su marca de individualismo que la hacía tan diferente del resto de las personas del mundo, pero…del mismo modo era un alma noble y llena de amor que podía darle a quien sea que se lo pidiera, especial y única; así es como Matsuri podía categorizar a su hermana, considerándola la mujer más perfecta que había conocido y no solo porque fuera su hermana mayor, sino porque esa era la verdad. Sakura por su parte admitía que había cruzado todo limite y se había arriesgado más de lo necesario, pero no solo por los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke, sino porque eso era lo correcto. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer; marcar las distancias definitivamente, porque no volvería a pasar por una humillación semejante.

-No, hablo de vida o muerte- alego Sakura, porque de otro modo su hermanita no creería sus mentiras, ya que ahora no estaba mintiéndole.

-¿Está bien?- se alarmo Matsuri, sabiendo que su hermana debía de tener motivos para inmiscuirse del modo en que lo hacía

-Si, por ahora- acepto Sakura únicamente, bajando la mirada.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Sakura se había prometido a sí misma no volver a ser vulnerable, no volver a deja su corazón al alcance de nadie para no salir herida por nada, y había funcionado por años, esa era la razón por la que sus relaciones anteriores no habían conseguido afectarla al momento de las rupturas, pero…con Sasuke todo era diferente; habían sido tan cercanos entre sí que desde el primer momento habían expuesto sus sentimientos en igualdad de condiciones, por causa de esto es que había sufrido ante el aparente rechazo de Sasuke, por más que el " _destino_ " hubiera acabad por darle la razón a ella. Pero ahora aparentemente todo era borrón y cuenta nueva, así que Sasuke y ella estaban en una nueva página, pudiendo iniciar desde cero, pero Sakura sentía que no podía hacerlo. Si, Sasuke tenía sentimientos por ella, peor no creía que aquello fuera suficiente, ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Eso no garantizaba que Sasuke la amara del modo en que ella lo amaba a él, y ahora lo tenía más que claro.

-Es difícil ser indiferente- comento Matsuri, teniendo experiencia en ello.

-Si, sé que se supone que debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante- reconoció Sakura, aceptando que había cometido errores que ahora planeaba remediar personalmente.

-Pero tal vez ser fuerte significa seguir a tu corazón- opino Matsuri con una tierna sonrisa, pero sus palabras hicieron que Sakura arqueara una ceja entre divertida y sorprendida por esta declaración, por ello y porque se contradecía a sí misma y sus anteriores palabras, -es solo mi teoría personal- alego la Haruno, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-No le diré a Ino- bromeo la pelirosa, sabiendo que su mejor amiga ciertamente podría diferir de esta forma de pensar.

-A Ino podría gustarle la teoría- se defendió la Haruno abruptamente confundiendo a su hermana mayor, -Hinata llamo diciendo que un chico la dejo- justifico Matsuri, sinceramente involucrada en ello.

Si bien Ino y Hinata eran más amigas de su hermana mayor que e ella, Matsuri igualmente reconocía que eran chicas de confianza e igualmente únicas que su hermana, así que cualquier hombre que pensaras en rechazarlas—al igual que a su hermana—tenía escrita una sentencia de muerte de por vida, a su entender. Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esto, conociendo la relación clandestina que sostenían Ino y Sai. No quería sonar estricta ni nada pero Ino sabía muy bien en que se estaba metiendo cuando se dispuso a iniciar esa relación, y quizá el problema era que no le estaba tomando el peso al riesgo que ello traía y la imagen que representaba. No es como si ella pensase en ser prejuiciosa ni nada, pero quería lo mejor para su amiga, y tal vez aquello no fuese estar con Sai, más aquello era algo que solo Ino podía decidir.

Por lo visto ella no era la única que tenía problemas

* * *

-¿Solo la dejaste ir?- reprocho Naruto, incrédulo por su actuar.

-¿Esperabas que la detuviera?- discutió Sasuke, aun molesto consigo mismo.

Sasuke termino de vestirse antes de cruzar el umbral del baño de regreso a la habitación, intentando evadir la reprobatoria mirada de su mejor amigo que poco y nada parecía estar permanentemente en desacuerdo con él. Claro que sabía que se había equivocado, y mucho, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sakura ahora que era consciente de que era lo que realmente debía y quería hacer, porque si había intentado cambiar de " _camino_ ", todo era por la firme creencia de que así, quizá, podría protegerla de lo que significaba Muirfield, pero ahora estaba convencido de que no era sino al contrario, ella sola podía protegerse y hasta la fecha lo había demostrado; superando la tortura, heridas de bala y enfrentamientos de los cuales otras personas no conseguían sobrevivir. Ella era más fuerte y valiente que cualquier persona que Sasuke hubiera conocido.

-Si, y que le pidieras perdón de rodillas- manifestó el Naruto, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, negando con decepción para sí mismo-, en serio la hiciste sentir mal- reprendió el Uzumaki severamente.

-Naruto ya me siento bastante mal como para añadir tus críticas- se disculpó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy la voz de tu conciencia- justifico Naruto sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-He sido un idiota- acepto Sasuke, dispuesto a remediar los errores cometidos.

-No discutiré eso contigo- rio Naruto, totalmente de acuerdo.

Basto únicamente una sola mirada del Uchiha para que ambos se despidieran entre sí. Sasuke necesitaba hablar con Sakura; y Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda de cualquier peligro con tal de que su amigo volviera al buen camino, quien era el inocente ángel de cabellos rosados. Ya a solas, Naruto suspiro pesadamente para sí mismo, pensando en que hacer para matar el tiempo, pero apenas y tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo ya que el repentino tono de su teléfono le hizo saber que habría de atender la llamada. El Uzumaki tomo su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, reconociendo que se trataba de C por el identificador de llamada; contestando sin problema alguno.

-No esperaba que llamaras- declaro Naruto,

- _Y no pensaba hacerlo, hasta que encontré un micrófono en mi oficina_ \- justifico C con un tono de evidente disculpa.

-Asumo que no es de tu computadora- bromeo el Uzumaki ligeramente, sabiendo quien podía hacer aquello con tanta facilidad.

- _Las huellas son clasificadas y esto no es relativamente barato o sencillo de conseguir según investigue_ \- acoto el forense, aceptando la teoría sobre Muirfield.

-No te voy a mentir, no es agradable, eso quiere decir que estas en el radar- advirtió el Uzumaki, esperando poder ayuda hacerle ver el peligro que podía estar rondándolo, ahora puedes protegerte cuando menos- comento Naruto, esperando que esto fuera un consuelo.

- _Cancele la presentación_ \- confeso C, con ligero pesar.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Naruto que no había esperado algo así, claro que su intención había sido ayuda evitar que Muirfield pudiera ganar como seguramente creía que podría hacerlo por medio de C, pero el Uzumaki no pensaba darle ese gusto aquella organización tan tórrida y oscura; ni él, ni Sasuke ni Sakura. Pero, por as que el peligro hubiera pasado—temporalmente—Naruto sabía que eso no significaba en lo absoluto que C fuera de confianza, aquello aun debería probarse, y no sería tan fácil pue Naruto conocía las ideas que tenía el forense con respecto a las bestias. Solo esperaba que cambiara de parecer en algún momento, porque hasta ahora su ideología al respecto estaba equivocada y debía de reconocerlo.

-Ahí va tu concesión- menciono el Uzumaki, sentándose sobre la cama, entre agradecido e imperturbable.

- _Nuestra concesión_ \- corrigió C, incapaz de ser arrogante, porque gracia a la advertencia de Naruto es que estaba a salvo, por ahora.

Si hubiera seguido sus propias creencias podría haberse involucrado en un problema de proporciones mayores, pero Naruto había evitado que lo hiciera, aunque C debía admitir que se sentía curioso con respecto a qué tipo de experiencia había tenido el Uzumaki con Muirfield como para poder ayudarlo o advertirlo sobre los peligros que podrían surgir por causa de su investigación y lo que pretendía indagar de forma tan insistente. Pero una duda permanecía ahí, en la mente de C.

¿Qué era _Muirfield_ exactamente?

* * *

 _Noche de chicas_ , la excusa perfecta para arreglarse más de la cuenta o eso se repetía Sakura, alisando el sencillo vestido negro que su hermana había insistido que usara: de escote redondo, a la altura de los hombros, mangas sumamente cortas, un par de centímetros bajo los hombros y falda 10 centímetros bajo la altura de los muslos, a juego con par de largas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas. Su largo cabello rosado—levemente ondulado a causa del agua impregnada en el luego de haberse duchado—caía libremente tras su espalda, exponiendo el largo collar dorado que caía casi a la altura de su vientre, obsequio de Matsuri.

Observándose una última vez ante el espejo del tocador del baño, Sakura se acomodó ligeramente el cabello, arreglarse no era lo suyo, -en lo absoluto-pero en ocasiones estaba bien mandar todo al diablo y solo ser liberal, quizá anteriormente no hubiera pensado en intentarlo, pero Matsuri hacia bien al insistirle que se olvidara del " _idiota_ ", además del hecho de que la noche de chicas era por Ino que evidentemente había sido plantada por Sai. ¿Qué les sucedía a los hombres?, ¿Dónde estaba el romanticismo y la idea de amor y lealtad de los siglos pasados? Los hombres últimamente parecían ser solo idiotas incuestionables y todos parecían apegarse a la regla, bueno, excepto Naruto, él era idiota pero de una manera totalmente positiva.

Suspirando sonoramente para sí misma, Sakura regreso a su habitación, tomando su teléfono que anteriormente había dejado sobre la cama, revisando que no hubiera ningún mensaje nuevo, lo que menos deseaba era dejar esperando a Ino y hacerla sentir aun peor de lo que ya debía sentirse, su idea jamás seria esa. Resulto ineludible para ella el sentirse observada repentinamente y sabía muy bien por quien, pero esta vez no hubo tenido el efecto usual, de hecho ni siquiera le hubo importado realmente y no hubiera volteado hacia al ventana de no ser porque no deseaba que Matsuri entrara de un momento a otro y acabara exponiendo al Uchiha innecesariamente. La Haruno, dejando su teléfono sobre su cama, avanzo lentamente hacia la ventana, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, manteniéndose a la defensiva, observado a Sasuke del otro lado, sentado en la escalera de incendios.

-Hola- saludo Sasuke.

-Estoy por salir- aviso Sakura, intentando evadir cualquier clase de conversación entre ambos.

-Prometo que no tardare- garantizo Sasuke, pidiéndole omniscientemente que lo escuchara, -quería darte las gracias- admitió el Uchiha, aun ligeramente avergonzado causa de lo sucedido.

No necesitaba pensarlo, lo admitía sin problema alguno; había sido un idiota. Un idiota por temer perder a Sakura y aferrarse a lo que sentía, olvidando por completo que ella era más capaz de lo que todos pudieran pensar, porque era determinada y que por ende él nunca debería temer que su vida corriera riesgo realmente, podía preocuparse por ella, pero no temer de forma casi paranoica que le ocurriera algo grave porque ella podía defenderse sola, ahora se daba cuenta de cuan ciego había sido al considerar siquiera por un remoto segundo compensar a Korotsuchi que no había podido olvidarlo pero que obviamente era totalmente diferente de Sakura.

Lo que hacía tan especial a Sakura, tan única, era su corazón, innegablemente era noble, siempre anteponía los sentimientos de otros creyendo que valían más que los de ella. La conocía muy bien y sabía que involuntariamente tenía una tendencia a asociarse románticamente con " _chicos_ _problemáticos_ " y por ende su propia experiencia la empujaba a no encontrarse con una situación remotamente similar porque evidentemente ya había tenido suficiente de eso. En este caso además resaltaba su ser falto de prejuicios y que muchas veces la hacía parecer ingenua pero no lo era, solo era tremendamente empática y por ello maravillosa a su entender, por no hablar de esa permanente inocencia que tenía sobre su persona y que constantemente se veía reflejada en sus ojos, que nunca desaparecía y que a él personalmente le fascinaba.

-Sabes, he tratado de seguir adelante, pero es difícil contigo- confeso Sakura, a la defensiva.

-No quiero que lo hagas- protesto Sasuke, esta vez totalmente dispuesto a intentar que existiera algo entre ambos al saber que ella sentía lo mismo, corrección, esperando que siguiera sintiendo algo por él. -Sakura, las cosas que dije…estaba equivocado- acepto el Uchiha, no siendo capaz de emplear otras palabras más que esas porque calificaban exactamente lo que había cometido; un error, -como tú dijiste, es mi problema, pero deseo tanto…no ser lo que soy- confeso Sasuke, consciente de que en realidad era inmerecedor de lo que deseaba, -Sakura, sé que no puedo estar con alguien que no sepa todo sobre mi- acepto el Uchiha, recordando sus incontables advertencias.

-Ella lo sabe ahora- protesto Sakura, fríamente.

Lo repetía, en ocasiones anteriores quizá se hubiera sentido feliz de que Sasuke estuviera ahí y hubiera tenido múltiples ilusiones al respecto…pero esta vez no, ya había sufrido bastante por causa suya y de sus indecisiones, jamás había llorado por culpa de un chico, ni mucho menos como lo había hecho y cuan angustiada y poca cosa se había sentido, prácticamente ninguneada por él, sintiéndose inferior a Korotsuchi y dudando de sí misma constantemente. Las repercusiones de sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían sido graves para su persona, y mucho, pero esta vez no pensaba volver a caer, esta vez tenía que seguir adelante y darse la oportunidad de intentar pensar en sí misma y no en él, su mundo no podía detenerse por causa de él, si había estado bien sin él antes; igualmente debería de estarlo ahora.

Evidentemente su error había sido grave y lo sabía, pero no había esperado que apenas y fuera consciente de ello Sakura retomara aquella actitud tan fría y arisca, tan distante e impropia de ella porque lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era actuar como si fuera alguien opuesta a quien conocía y amaba, estaba forjando barreras a su alrededor, barreras para no ser alcanzable para nadie, especialmente para él, y lo asustaba esa idea, lo asustaba creer que toda posibilidad de que existiera algo entre ambos hubiera sido erradicada por su culpa.

-Y que acepte todo sobre mí- esclareció Sasuke.

-No seré tu segunda opción, Sasuke- se negó Sakura, terminantemente.

-No lo eres- prometió el Uchiha.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Sakura, sin cambiar su postura, dudando ampliamente de él como jamás lo había hecho, estaba profundamente herida por causa suya, herida e insegura. -Te dije lo que sentía y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de contestarme un sí o un no…- la Haruno aparto su mirada de él, intentando controlarse para no ser tan ofensiva como deseaba serlo, pero no quería ni podía pensar en él en ese momento, no le hacía bien, en lo absoluto. -Si Korotsuchi te aceptara, si meditara las cosas seguramente podrían volver a retomar su relación- sugirió Sakura, no pudiendo creer que todo hubiera terminado y ya, no podía confiar en él, él mismo había hecho que la confianza que le tenía se destruyera.

-Pero no sería feliz- protesto Sasuke, más vehementemente de lo que hubiera deseado pero solo porque estaba siendo totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos por ella, aunque evidentemente tarde, -nunca se trató de reemplazarte con ella, quería intentar obtener un mejor futuro, pero ese futuro no es ella, eres tú- puntualizo el Uchiha, esperando que ella pudiera entender, más la frialdad emanante de ella decía todo lo contrario. -Y hare lo que sea para ser digno de ello- prometió Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no hay nada que puedas hacer- negó Sakura, sin cambiar de parecer, -obviamente seguiré ayudándote, pero…- la Haruno hubo dejado inconclusas sus palabras, no sabiendo que decir realmente.

En el pasado hubiera deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras, hubiera deseado que él se las hubiera dicho en el momento en que le había confesado estar totalmente enamorada de él, pero no podía olvidar que él la había rechazado, directa o indirectamente pero lo había hecho, ¿Creía que ella no tenía sentimientos, que no podía ofenderse? Pues sí, podía y lo había hecho porque nadie jamás la había herido de esa manera y no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir, y su miedo nacía de que nada garantizara eso; nada garantizaba que no cambiara de opinión y acabara eligiendo a Korotsuchi o a alguien más, nada.

-Pero tú y yo…- Sasuke no se atrevió a terminar la frase, temiendo que los sentimientos que ella había confesado tener por él ya no existieran.

-Necesito pensar en mí esta vez- razono Sakura.

-¡Sakura, vámonos!- grito Matsuri, desde la cocina.

El recordatorio de Matsuri-ajena a todo ese embrollo emocional-resulto una nota discordante en ese momento, pero le permitió a Sakura recordar que tenía una vida que vivir como él le había dicho en ocasiones anteriores, tenía que encargarse de su propia vida y no podía solo detener todo su paradigma por él, él no lo había hecho por su causa, lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba era alguien que estuviera ahí para ella, que no la hiciera sentir tan miserable y que la apoyara, que la escuchara y que pudiera ayudarla a contenerse cuando desease llorar, tal vez estaba pidiendo un imposible, pero si lo hacía era porque ya había tenido que lidiar con mucho hasta ese momento y no quería que volviera a suceder.

-Y necesito estar ahí para alguien que esté ahí para mí, por más difícil e imposible que eso sea- sentencio Sakura finalmente.

Era un golpe duro y directo para su persona; le estaba echando en cara lo distante que había estado de ella desde la aparición de Korotsuchi, de cómo incluso no había reparado en que ella había recibido una herida de bala mientras él salvaba a Korotsuchi, olvidándose por completo de ella, ignorando sus sentimientos. Sabía que había obrado mal y, escuchándola hablar de esa manera…debía de admitir que intentar insistir y forzar las cosas entre ambos no era para nada la mejor forma de actuar en ese momento, si lo hacía solo la alejaría más y no quería eso. Debía de darle su espacio y ser paciente, esperar y ganarse su confianza al igual que como había sido anteriormente, antes de todo lo sucedido.

-Desde luego- acepto el Uchiha, dispuesto a no presionarla de ninguna forma.

Sakura no acepto ni desestimo esto ya que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era irse y concentrare en consolar a Ino, olvidarse de tantas preocupaciones y no pensar en sus problemas por un mísero segundo. Con aquella idea en la mente, resulto relativamente fácil para Sakura darle la espalda al Uchiha y regresar a su cama, tomando su teléfono y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Era su vida, y como tal tenía que ser egoísta por un solo segundo, como Kakashi le había dicho, y pensar en sí misma como no había optado por hacerlo con anterioridad

-Sakura- llamo Sasuke, antes de que ella llegara al umbral de la puerta, voleando a verlo, -no iré a ningún lado, lo prometo- aclaro el Uchiha

Ciertamente ya había cometido errores simplemente imperdonables y dedicaría cada momento de su vida a enmendarlos por completo, pero la amaba con todo su corazón y quería tener la oportunidad de recuperar su confianza y volver a empezar, de volver a verla sonreír en lugar de desconfiar de él a la primera oportunidad. No había creído en cosas como el destino jamás en su vida, pero la insólita conexión que tenía con ella lo hacía comenzar a creer en ello, porque ella significaba tanto en su vida cuando nadie jamás lo había sido, porque ella era diferente y no necesitaba intentar hondar en lo más profundo del corazón de ella para estar seguro de que, en alguna medida, él era igualmente importante para ella.

Sus vidas estaban conectadas.

* * *

 **PD:** Actualice antes del fin de semana tal y como había prometido por ustedes y porque los amo, prometiendo igualmente actualizar el resto de mis historias ahora que cuento con algo de tiempo libre, aprovechando de decirles que mis vacaciones iniciaran a finales de noviembre así que a partir de ahí me dedicare a la creación de nuevos fics y la finalización de algunos :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic), a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3), a **Adrit126** (a quien aprecio sinceramente :3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba **todo el capitulo 12** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Indiferencia** " :3 Además para aquellos que sean fans del mundo **Nefilim** o de " **Cazadores de Sombras** " he comenzado a planear un fic sobre la serie **Shadowhunters** (que ya tiene dos temporadas y la tercera se estrenara en Enero), basándome de igual modo en los libros que he comenzado a leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición del reparto de personajes, esta es su oportunidad de comentar y brindar sus ideas que realmente significan mucho para mi :3 también agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia de serie o película que deseen que haga como actualización, pueden dejarla en un comentario, ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	23. Chapter 22

La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **I Run To You** " de **Lea Michelle** , centrado en el reinicio de la relación entre **Sasuke** & **Sakura** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 22

 _14 de Febrero; el día del amor_ …Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente para sí misma mientras terminaba de vestirse frente al espejo de su habitación. Ya había desayunado en compañía de su hermana Matsuri quien la acompañaría a la comisaria, como coordinadora de eventos e practica y quien se encargaría de organizar la que habría de ser la futura condecoración del jefe del distrito de policía; Sai, que si bien tenía una vida matrimonia y familiar de la cual quejarse, cumplía ardua e incansablemente con su trabajo como nadie, y aquello merecía ser altamente halagado. Se suponía que el día del amor debía de ser un día en que disfrutar, sentirse plena y alegre o bien ser indiferente…ella no podía sentir absolutamente ninguna de las dos cosas, albergando sentimientos que no sabía si merecía la pena rememorar y aceptar, no después de lo sucedido hacia menos de una semana. Sasuke había intentado hablar con ella muchas veces al día, una y otra vez, sin desistir, pero ella no sabía si implicarse aún, y su única manera de protegerse a sí misma hasta entonces era concentrarse en el trabajo y tratar con él lo menos posible siendo que incluso hablaba más con Naruto últimamente.

-¿Qué haces?- irrumpió Matsuri en su habitación, haciéndola salir de sus divagaciones, sorprendiéndola.

-Matsuri- jadeo Sakura, volteándose lentamente.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte- se disculpó la Haruno, con la siempre tierna a inolvidable mirada de cachorrito que usaba para zafarse de as reprimendas.

Estaba concentrándose demasiado en cosas o personas que quizá ni siquiera merecieran su atención, pero era tremendamente difícil fingir que todo estaba bien o siquiera ignorar que habían problemas tan remotos para ella. Korotsuchi ahora estaba a salvo, a lo largo de estos días se había encargado de ayudar a organizar todo para una pronta y creíble partida con un destino ya claro. No volvería a Nueva York, no era seguro para ella ni para nadie, tal vez fuera drástico, pero era eso o perder la vida por causa de Muirfield. Admiraba a su hermana Matsuri que, impecablemente vistiendo un forman atuendo rosa, sostenía en su mano una caja de bombones que devoraba lentamente, disfrutando de ellos, seguramente ya debía de tener otro novio que debía de haberle obsequiado aquellos bombones. Al menos alguien si estaba disfrutando del día del amor, pero sería si no fuese así, Sakura ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, su hermanita merecía ser feliz luego de haberse mantenido cuerda y solitaria tras su ruptura con Ren, antes de la boda de su padre y Tsunade quienes, con motivo del día de San Valentine, estaban en su luna de miel.

-No, está bien, un poco de adrenalina es precisamente lo que necesito para despertar- sonrió Sakura, ignorando sus pensamientos anteriores, eligiendo centrarse en el día a día, como se suponía que hiciera.

-¿Quieres cambiarla por azúcar?- ofreció Matsuri, sin el menor problema de compartir sus chocolates.

-Paso- desestimo la pelirosa cariñosamente, prefiriendo que su hermana disfrutase de su obsequio de San Valentine, -pero fuiste muy sutil para dejarme saber que vuelves a tener novio- señalo, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-De hecho no, aun- puntualizo Matsuri, sin darse por vencida, -los compre yo misma, pero es mi forma de celebrar el día de San Valentine, determinando mi propio destino- se expresó satisfactoriamente, segura de que suplan tendría éxito pese a la confusión de su hermana. -Y una vez que conozca al " _señor destino_ " todos mis gastos preventivos habrán sido reivindicados- concluyo, sonriendo antes de proceder a devorar otro chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres decir con gastos?- repitió Sakura, confundida por el trasfondo de la palabra " _gastos_ " en sí misma.

-También hice una reservación para dos en mi restaurante favorito- prosiguió Matsuri, ignorando lo que su hermana habría de decirle, pero Matsuri prefería ignorar las reprimendas, se suponía que era mayor de edad, ¿no? Entonces no tenían porque criticar el modo en que gastaba su propio dinero.

-¿En serio?- critico Sakura, observando reprobatoriamente a su hermanita.

Ya que ella era la hermana mayor, la hija responsable y cuidadosa…etc, siempre era ella quien corría con los gastos, se encargaba del alquiler del apartamento y, en su mayoría, velaba porque el orden se siguiera y a su vez protegía a su hermana menor de los peligros en los que se metía continuamente. Matsuri apenas y levaba un par de meses buscando trabajo-muy relajadamente en su opinión-luego de haberse graduado de la universidad, y en pro de ayudar a su holgazana hermanita es que Sakura había buscado una oportunidad donde pudiera expresar su creatividad como organizadora y coordinadora de eventos, casualmente al mismo tiempo que el departamento de policía estaba buscando a alguien que se encargara de la condecoración de su capitán; Sai. Parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Qué? Son las ventajas de recibir un salario, gracias a mi nuevo empleo como coordinadora de eventos, sirviendo a la ciudad- pronuncio Matsuri justificadamente antes de recordar que, por lo mismo, debía ser humilde ya que su reciente posibilidad de trabajo no había sido obra de su sola persona. -Gracias, hermana- sonrió la Haruno tiernamente.

-Creí que te había conseguido el empleo para que pagaras una fracción del alquiler- menciono Sakura que siempre debía de correr con todos los gastos con su salario como policía.

-Como sea- desestimo Matsuri, un tanto ofendida por ser controlada monetariamente, algo que ni su padre había hecho a lo largo de los años. -El día de San Valentine no se trata de números, se trata de amor- justifico, haciendo sonreír a su hermana que se vio forzada a asentir. -Quien sabe cómo terminara el día, deberías hacer lo mismo- sugirió sabiendo que su hermana mayor se encontraba soltera.

Siempre la misma critica " _constructiva_ " sobre que merecía darse una oportunidad en el amor, encontrar a alguien especial, formar una familia, ser feliz….y bla, bla, bla; lo había intentado, había intentado ser correspondida, se había implicado hasta el cuello en el lió más peligroso de toda su existencia por causa de sus sentimientos que al final si eran correspondidos, pero eso había sucedido muy tardíamente, Korotsuchi había estado en medio de todo y por lo mismo es que las cosas se habían complicado, tanto por Muirfield como por lo que sea que Sasuke o ella pudieran sentir el uno por el otro a pesar de que, en la actualidad, no hubiera ningún " _impedimento_ " para no intentar tener algo juntos. Enseñándole infantilmente la lengua su hermana Matsuri regreso a la sala donde esperaría a que estuviera lista, quizá fuera demasiado insistente, pero como hermana deseaba lo mejor para quien era la mejor mujer de todo el mundo; su hermana mayor.

Qué más quisiera para si misma que la oportunidad de un futuro seguro y una vida plena, a sus veinticuatro años ya no era atrayente un noviazgo tras otro-como hacia Matsuri-sino una relación estable, algo que pudiera ver con seguridad hacia el futuro, pero desgraciadamente eso era muy difícil de encontrar, y no era la única que pensaba así, Matsuri también lo hacía, solo que lo tomaba con mucha más ligereza. Rodeando su cama, Sakura tomo su teléfono del velador junto a la cama para así dirigirse a la puerta, más algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que voltear. No es como si pensase que Sasuke fuera a intentar hablar co ella a esa hora de la mañana, no con Matsuri ahí, pero de todas formas volteo, su mirada recorrió la escalera de incendios junto a la ventana, no había nadie allí, así que reafirmó su idea de que quizá se estuviera imaginando cosas. Pero el umbral de la ventana no estaba vacío, allí había una nota que Sakura-lentamente-tomo y sostuvo entre sus dedos antes de decidirse a leer:

 _Azotea…_

* * *

Le había pedido a Matsuri que se adelantara momentáneamente y la esperara en el auto que estaba estacionado fuera del apartamento, si Sasuke y ella iban a hablar no necesitaba interrupción o presión alguna sobre la situación, siendo ya ella misma deseaba dejar las cosas en un punto muerto, al menos durante algún tiempo. Afortunadamente y en todos los casos de " _emergencia_ ", ambos tenían un lugar al que ir, un lugar privado para ambos; la azotea, así que-al cerrar la puerta tras suyo-pudo agradecer la " _suerte_ " que ambos tenían por lo mismo. Korotsuchi ya estaba a salvo, o así podía garantizarse gracias a la medida que había tomado, pero de todas formas y más por ella que ro Korotsuchi es que Sasuke no podía mantenerse al margen, por eso estaba ahí. Claro, Korotsuchi era parte importante de su pasado y siempre lo seria, pero era el pasado, lo que le importaba ahora era el presente y futuro y Sakura significaba eso, ella era lo verdaderamente importante en su vida en ese momento.

-No necesitas preocuparte, Korotsuchi llamo, va camino a México con un largo instructivo sobre cómo convertirse en un fantasma- tranquilizo Sakura, calmadamente.

-¿Entonces está bien?- más bien afirmo el Uchiha.

-Si, lo tomo tan bien como pudo- corroboro la Haruno, en parte agradecida por ello.

No se le podía pedir a alguien que aceptara así, tan abruptamente, lo que había sucedido y categorizarlo como normal, y eso bien podía decirlo Sakura que había tenido que aguardar doce años para comenzar a encontrar respuestas a lo sucedido, y aún quedaban dudas que resolver pese a que diera todo de si por implicarse, arriesgándose a sí misma en todo momento. Guardaba secretos, ocultaba cosas, le mentía descaradamente a sus amigas, hermana y compañeros de trabajo diariamente, por no decir todo el tiempo…si eso no era correr riesgos conscientemente, no sabía que más podía serlo, por ello y más es que Sasuke no alcanzaba a comprender como es que podía siquiera pensar en arriesgarse de ese modo, ¿Tanto la motivaba su propio empeño en hallar justicia? A el mismo lo movía su deseo de supervivencia, claro que deseaba exponer aquello que era Muirfield, pero de nada le servía hacerlo estando muerto, incluso él podía ver los límites que curvan la voluntad con el peligro y que, de forma opuesta, para ella parecían no tener importancia.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- admitió Sasuke sinceramente.

-No hay problema- desestimo ella que no solo había actuado por él, sino también por su persona y por Naruto.

-Solo necesita tiempo- añadió Sasuke, conociendo lo bastante bien a Korotsuchi como para saber que era alguien inteligente pero que se veía limitada de buenas a primeras, que necesitaba entender y sentir las cosas desde afuera para entender lo que sucedía.

-No es la única- menciono Sakura vagamente, apartando la mirada.

No se alejaría del todo si ese era el miedo que Sasuke tenía, pero de todas formas Sakura necesitaba hacerle entender que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para sosegar su mente y olvidar el rechazo vivido así como la inseguridades que había sentido por causa de lo mismo, porque individualmente merecía pensar en ella una vez, pero por más de que eso le dijera su subconsciente, la otra parte de su mente; sus sentimientos egoístas, le decían que mandara todo al diablo y aceptara que quería ser feliz, que tal vez ella y Sasuke merecían darse una merecida oportunidad, juntos. Escuchar estas palabra fue un indiferente recordatorio para Sasuke, ella seguía insistiendo en que las cosas entre ambos; los sentimientos que ambos compartían no podían tomar partido por ambos, no aun, lo cual lo frustraba porque finalmente estaban en el mismo camino, pensaba igual sin impedimento alguno que los limitara y si mayores peligros en que pensar. ¿Por qué no podían ser egoístas al menos una vez? Ambos se merecían esa oportunidad.

-Sakura, sé que prometí que te daría espacio, pero vine a preguntarte si estás libre esta noche- declaro Sasuke, esperando que esta vez la respuesta no fuese silencio indiferente o un rotundo no, como había sucedido en los días sucesivos tras lo ocurrido.

-¿Es un plan para el día de San Valentine?- cuestiono Sakura, no sabiendo si sentirse elogiada o confundida por lo mismo.

-Si, sé que no es un buen momento, pero no quiero esperar un año más- justifico el Uchiha, acortando ligeramente la distancia física entre ambos, pero Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto por ello. -Parece que ya he perdido muchas oportunidades contigo- rememoro con obviedad.

-Sasuke, te estoy protegiendo, por favor no lo confundas con algo más- pidió Sakura secamente.

Como mujer que era se sentía elogiada por su interés, pero como una oficial de policía que sabía pensar centradamente y que aún se sentía herida y asustada por tropezar una segunda vez con la misma piedra…tenía miedo, sus relaciones anteriores no le daban mucho en que pensar, siempre todo acabada del mismo modo y si estaba ante otra posibilidad así, prefería encontrarse sola y no dar hincapié a que Sasuke y ella estuvieran sentimentalmente comprometidos de cualquier forma, no es que no desease ignorar lo sucedido y empezar de cero, porque claro que quería, pero su miedo le impedía hacerlo tan abruptamente. Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez-de esa semana-que Sakura le había contestado así…ya no sabía que esperar o que hacer, sin importar lo que dijera ahí estaba la negatividad de Sakura cerrándole la puerta en la cara, prácticamente, negándose a cualquier ligera idea suya que implicara que estuvieran más cercanos y no en plan de compañerismo sino que…sentimentalmente. Sabía que había cometido uno de los peores errores de la vida, y estaba arrepentido, además era mejor que lo hubiera reconocido tarde que nunca, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no podía ver las cosas del mismo modo?, ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera?

-Está bien- acepto él.

Si la única forma que tenía para no perderla, para ganar su confianza aunque fuera de forma paulatina y lenta era iniciar desde cero y mediante un punto muerto; lo haría, seria paciente, pero deseaba saber que hacer exactamente para dejar todo atrás y partir de borrón y cuenta nueva, pero mientas tanto la mejor opción era acceder a todo cuanto ella estimara conveniente y seguir su ritmo, ya que aparentemente las cosas habrían de suceder por si solas, y no presionadas por ninguno de los dos. Las relaciones necesitaban de esfuerzo, y él al menos estaba más que dispuesto a dar y sacrificar todo de si con tal de que ella fuese tan feliz como lo era él al estar junto a ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de si estaba extasiada porque Sasuke le correspondiera, por ver que había una posibilidad para ambos, pero su miedo tendía a dominarla y a evitar que pudiera imaginar las oportunidades que quizá existían, estaba segura de que solo necesitaba tiempo, y esperaba que Sasuke pudiera dárselo pese a lo indiferente que ella se empeñará en mostrarse, en que se empeñarse en actuar tan distante.

-Sentí algo por ti, no lo niego, pero las cosas solo resultaron dolorosas para mí desde que apareció Korotsuchi y te alejaste- recordó ella, admitiendo que aun sentía cosas por él pero que temía permitir que ocuparan su atención, -¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante, intentar que haya algo entre nosotros, sin saber si estarás a mi lado?- dudo en voz alta, manifestando el porqué de su renuencia, pero sin esperar respuesta ante aquello.

-Sakura, esto jamás se trato de Korotsuchi, solo se trató de intentar vivir una vida de fantasía donde todo pareciera…normal- intento justificar Sasuke, más sabia que no había forma en que sonara creíble, en que fuera la respuesta que diera todo por olvidado. -Pero lo que sentí, lo que siento por ti no desapareció ni por un segundo- declaro sinceramente, pero para pesar suyo es que Sakura aparto la mirada únicamente, pareciendo ignorar sus palabras. -¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto, zanjando el tema y siguiéndole a corriente a ella; pensar objetivamente.

-Nos aseguramos de que nadie sepa nada sobre ti, de ser así nos condenamos todos, Naruto y yo especialmente- recordó Sakura evidentemente antes de recordar que su hermanita menor estaba esperándola en el auto. -Te avisare si ocurre algo- se despidió, sonriendo muy ligeramente.

Deseaba detenerla, convencerla de alguna forma, pero ella tenía razón, no había nada que le garantizase que él estaría ahí; por eso la vio marcharse y desaparecer de su rango de visión. Necesitaba buscar respuestas y conocía a la persona indicada.

* * *

-Hola- saludo Naruto, sentado frente a su escritorio, volteando a verlo.

Estaba plenamente concentrado en el día tan importa que era en cuestión; el día de San Valentine, y ya que-gracias a Sakura y sus magníficos consejos románticos-tenía una novia que presumir, tenía un panorama más que establecido, y eso significaba regalos y la habitual cursilería como lo era el Origami que tan afanosamente estaba haciendo, pero aun así-y pese a su concentración-Naruto sonrió para sí mismo ante el silencio, la única y escueta respuesta de su amigo que aparentemente no había obtenido resultados fructíferos de su declaración, y estaba seguro de que eso iba a suceder porque conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que Sasuke debería de esforzarse mucho para que Sakura fuera capaz de ver claramente sus intenciones. Sasuke dejo su chaqueta sobre el sofá, paseándose como león enjaulado, intentando pensar tan rápidamente como le fuese posible, no quería la compasión de Naruto, lo que necesitaba eran ideas y por ahora no estaba sirviéndole de ayuda.

-Qué triste- murmuro el Uzumaki, fingiendo una apatía que no se permitía tener, -nuestro angelito de cabellos rosados sigue molesta contigo por culpa de Korotsuchi- relaciono inmediatamente, con el foco central de su atención en el Origami que tan cuidadosamente estaba haciendo.

-Sí, debí escucharte y cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de mi vida con Korotsuchi- acepto el Uchiha, bufando para sí mismo.

-Tenías un pasado que aclarar, en cierto contexto no hiciste algo malo- reconoció el rubio pensativamente, intentando buscar alguna solución para el problema de su amigo.

-Dile eso a Sakura- rebatió Sasuke inmediatamente.

No estaba molesto con ella, en realidad no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sintiendo algo que no fuera positivo hacia aquella mujer tanto insólita como perfecta, pero si estaba molesto consigo mismo, incluso frustrado, todo por no ser capaz de entender individualmente que era aquello que debía hacer para demostrarle su sinceridad y ser verdaderamente merecedor de ella. El miedo anteriormente sentido, por perderla, aun persistía pero no del mismo modo; sabía que podía y debía protegerla, pero a su vez sabía que ella era autosuficiente, era capaz de luchar sus batallas sin tenerlo a su lado, pero también sabía que sentimentalmente era alguien más frágil de lo que parecía; pese a que la hubiera visto desde lejos durante doce años, aun había cosas acera de ella que no entendía y que desconocía, pero que deseaba entender, que deseaba saber para amarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Quizá no llevo doce años vigilándola como tú, pero sí sé que ha tenido relaciones amorosas desastrosas, por no decir un fiasco- menciono Naruto, solo por si acaso, pero manejando cierto grado de información que Sasuke no tenía y que lo hizo prestarle atención, -jamás le ha abierto sinceramente su corazón a alguien y cuando lo hace…la abandonas por tu ex-novia- reprocho por si es que eso ya no era obvio, pero no quería desanimar a su mejor amigo sino que hacerlo entender que debía pensar de manera diferente si es que quería respuestas. -No muestra voluntariamente sus sentimientos, es totalmente abnegada, nada egoísta y por causa de todo eso la hiciste a un lado por Korotsuchi, es normal que le cueste volver a confiar en ti- justifico relacionando las diferencias entre Sakura y la ex-novia de su mejor amigo.

-Siempre estaré a su lado, no importa lo que pase- contesto Sasuke, respondiendo la pregunta que Sakura había hecho antes y que no había merecido una respuesta, o no en ese momento.

-Saber que estarás presente para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien es…- Naruto intento buscar las palabras exactas para contestar sin necesidad de ser ofensivo, -distinto a saber que no te iras detrás de otra chica a la primera oportunidad- aclaro, satisfecho consigo mismo por la respuesta.

-Gracias Naruto, no me ayudas- critico Sasuke, haciendo que amigo lo observase ofendido. -Solo tengo que volver a ganar su confianza- menciono para sí mismo, pero Naruto, como respuesta, lo observo como si tuviera la respuesta frente a él y no la estuviese viendo. -¿Qué?- no entendió el porqué de su expresión.

-Debes cortejarla- menciono el rubio con la obviedad que ya debía de estar más que clara, sosteniendo en sus manos la rosa de Origami que hubo terminado de hacer. -Es el día de San Valentine.

-¿Cortejar?, ¿Qué significa?- no comprendió Sasuke, por lo cual Naruto solo se reclino en su silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiendo paciencia a Dios sabe qué. -Por favor, no hables de flores de papel doblado- ironizo el Uchiha, no viendo aquello como una posibilidad.

Lo que Naruto estaba asociando no era algo tan descabellado, para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para él. La cursilería y romance jamás había formado parte de su vida, no había dependido o recurrido a ella jamás, ni siquiera durante su adolescencia, ¿Por qué? No era su estilo, de hecho ni siquiera sus hermanos habían recurrido a ella, por más absurdo que sonase, no era algo que fuera bien con los Uchiha, además sabía que a Sakura no le gustaban esa clase de cosas. La perpetua renuncia de su amigo a la típica idea del romance no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Naruto que frunció el ceño y casi soltó veneno por su desdeño a la hora de despreciar la compleja labor que estaba haciendo, esforzándose por su relación sentimental, no como hacia él, aparentemente.

-Primero; es Origami, el antiguo arte de una rica cultura- puntualizo el Uzumaki, defendiendo su trabajo y el tiempo que había empleado en él, -segundo; debes adoptar el factor de la cursilería, burlarte de tu hombría por un día y servir el romance en una bandeja de plata- explico, señalando la rosa de Origami en sus manos, por segunda vez.

-Y confiare en tu opinión sobre lo que les gusta a las mujeres, ¿Por qué?...- cuestiono el Uchiha

-Investigue en internet- justifico el Uzumaki.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ante la respuesta, definitivamente no confiaría al 100% en el criterio de Naruto, por razones tanto pasadas como futuras, pero si de algo estaba convencido es que, quizá, por primer vez; habría de emplear el romanticismo, y entre más lo hubo pensado, más aceptaba que merecía la pena hacer algo importante y significativo, aún más por Sakura

* * *

Incontables veces había acompañado a su hermana mayor a la comisaria por asunto de todas las clases, en su mayoría para pedirle que le prestase las llaves del departamento cuando las perdía, para coincidir con sus compañeros de trabajo—Sai, C, Ino y Hinata principalmente—e incluso para simplemente saludarla y llevarle un bocadillo cuando se encontraba cerca. Conocía a muchos de los que allí trabajaban y se llevaba bien con ellos, por lo mismo es que sentía que se encontraba en su elemento en aquel lugar, porque si su hermana era feliz allí, ella también lo era. La relación entre Sakura y ella, como hermanas, era muy sencilla; si una era feliz, la otra también lo era, porque nunca se mentían y porque velaban por la seguridad de la otra en todo momento, siempre había sido así, y mientras este equilibrio no le rompiese, todo estaba y estaría perfectamente bien.

-Muchas gracias por conseguirme este trabajo, estoy muy emocionada porque el primer evento será tu condecoración- chillo Matsuri sin poder evitarlo, sosteniendo en sus manos la cinta de medir.

-Primero; no es mi condecoración, es de mi teniente- recordó Sakura que ya iba por decimonovena vez que pronunciaba lo mismo, pero divertida por marcar la diferencia, -y segundo; no son los Oscar- bromeo, no pudiendo enfadarse ante el extasiado animo de su hermanita menor.

-Aun así quiero que sea grandiosa, aunque solo sea asistente- se deprimió falsamente la Haruno que no tenía el honroso trabajo de encargarse de todo como una verdadera coordinadora de eventos, aun.

A modo de despedida, ya que debía de subir al segundo piso para encontrarse con sus compañeras y sumergirse en el trabajado, Sakura le obsequio un último abrazo y sonrisa a su hermana menor que la despidió con la mirada en cuanto volteo a verla. Matsuri era joven e inexperta en mucho ámbitos del mundo, pero al igual que a ella misma le gustaba aprender y lo hacía rápido, le gustaba esforzarse y dedicar su alma en ello, por eso sabía que algún día sería muy exitosa; por más negativo que fuera el sentido que acompañase esa frase, los Haruno llegaban muy lejos, el caso de su madre Mebuki que había triunfado como médico, así como su padre Kizashi y su renombre como abogado. Siguiendo momentáneamente a su hermana mayor con la mirada, y observando parte del espacio que tenía para comenzar a trabajar, Matsuri se arrodillo sobre el suelo sin miramiento alguno, extendiendo la cinta de medir que tenía en las manos, más que decidida a triunfar en su trabajado como hacia su hermana mayor. Repentinamente alguien se situó frente a ella, pero por su posición Matsuri solo vio sus elegantes zapatos y el área inferior de unos pantalones de un traje formal color negro. Sin levantarse del suelo, Matsuri acepto la caballero atención del hombre que le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, finalmente pudiendo ver su atractivo rosto y que la hizo sentir incomoda, estando segura de haberse ruborizado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Matsuri, sucedido la falda del vestido y sonriendo amigablemente.

-Yo no- sonrió el peligris, -soy Shin- se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a Matsuri que se la estrecho casi en el acto, aturdida por su sonrisa, en el mejor de los sentidos.

-Matsuri Haruno- se presentó la pelicastaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa, -mi hermana trabaja aquí, y yo preparo un evento para un sujeto arrogante- pronuncio con un deje de broma, intrigada por él y su avasalladora pero formal estampa, -¿eres abogado o algo?- indago con curiosidad.

-Algo así, solo pase para ver a mi hermano, el sujeto- menciono con una sutil sonrisa, nada ofendido con las palabras de la pelicastaña.

-No...- Matsuri estuvo a nada de cubrirse los labios, deseando lavarse la boca con jabón por lo que había dicho.

-Así es- reitero Shin, asintiendo, divertido al saberla positivamente incomoda, según veía.

-Genial- rió nerviosamente la Haruno, no sabiendo que más decir, sin aire y sin palabras.

-Todo bien- tranquilizo Shin, temiendo darle una idea errónea siendo que él mismo consideraba a su hermano Sai como alguien arrogante y orgulloso.

-¿Lo prometes?- pidió Matsuri, temiendo equivocarse y decir algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Lo prometo- sonrió el peligris, tanto para tranquilizarla como para despedirse, tenía que hablar con su hermano.

Una sola mirada entre ambo fue la despedida suficiente, eso y la sonrisa que se dirigieron que pareció conectarlos por la inmediata química que hubo surgido entre ambos. Sabía distinguir cuando es que alguien le atraía o no y como exactamente, más debía recordar que si estaba ahí en ese preciso momento era por trabajo, y por lo mismo debía de ser profesional, así que-y ya sin interrupciones-Matsuri no tuvo problema alguno en volver a arrodillarse sobre el suelo, volviendo a extender la cinta de medir que tenía en las manos, intentando concentrarse, pero para su sorpresa nuevamente el mismo par de zapatos se situó frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente, corroborando que Shin había sentido lo mismo que ella y hacia evidente su interés. Esta vez, Matsuri levanto la mirada, sabiendo que podían tratarse con confianza.

* * *

El ambiente reinante en el área que conformaba el lugar de trabajo de la mayoría de los integrantes el departamento de policía era cálido, al menos en temperatura, así que Sakura se quitó el abrigo en cuanto cruzo el umbral y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a su escritorio donde sus dos compañeras de trabajo, Ino y Hinata, la esperaban felizmente. Su mirada se detuvo en su lugar de trabajo; sobre su escritorio y de forma impoluta, casi románica, se encontraba un ramo de doce rosas, sus flores predilectas, solo que esta vez no tuvieron el habitual sentido que tenían para ella; alegrándola, sino que la exasperaron ligeramente, dando todo de si por controlarse, sabiendo de quien se trataba el obsequio, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya lo intuía luego de la conversación que había tenido esa mañana.

-Un admirador secreto- canturreo Hinata, sonriendo como una colegiala.

-Leímos la tarjeta- aclaro Ino con cinismo.

-No pueden leer la tarjeta de alguien más- reprendió Sakura, nada conforme con ese presente, si, muy hermoso y halagador, pero ella necesitaba más que un obsequio, necesitaba pruebas tangibles y permanentes.

-Pues lo hicimos- confirmo la rubia sin el menor problema en ser sincera por ello. A cambio ella y Hinata solo recibieron el silencio de Sakura se sentó frente a su escritorio, como si no sucediese nada. -¿Y?- increpo la Yamanaka, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé de quién son- Sakura mintió tan abiertamente que a ella misma le sorprendió su actuar.

Claro que sabía de quien eran, pero no quería pensar en ello, solo quería olvidarse de que existís otro mundo y problemas con los que tenía que lidiar fuera del estrecho círculo de su vida, pero aparentemente Sasuke no pensaba en darse por vencido y no quería que lo hiciera, pero demasiadas ideas locas y extrañas circulaban por su cabeza, miedos y dudas, necesitaba aclarar sus propios pensamientos antes de poder brindarle una verdadera oportunidad a Sasuke. Quería ignorar sus dudas, pero lo sucedido con Korotsuchi le decía que era mejor escuchar a su conciencia y hacer todo con calma, serena y amenamente, pensando bien las cosas antes de decidirse a tomar una decisión.

-Por favor, un chico misterioso te acompaño a la boda, un idiota regreso con su ex-novia la semana pasada, ¿Y ahora esto?- rebatió Ino, enumerando todo lo sucedido y sopesando datos o posibilidades que su amiga quizá no les había comentado por miedo.

-O tienes una relación muy seria, o una ruptura muy psicótica- opino Hinata que había pasado por experiencias así.

-Solo son flores, ¿Qué tienen que ver las flores con amar o confiar sinceramente en alguien?- cuestiono Sakura, manifestando su auténtica opinión como no había hecho hasta ahora.

-Lo sabíamos- asintió Hinata, pensativamente y para sí misma.

-Tienes problemas- concluyo Ino, secundando a Hinata.

Sakura bufo ante la conclusión de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, había ocultado su auténtico sentir de Matsuri, pero ocultárselo a Ino y Hinata que prácticamente la conocía como la palma de su mano era algo imposible. Si el asunto en cuestión solo fuese lidiar con una relación complicada ya lo hubiera resuelto como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pensando objetivamente, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez tenía que pensar en sí misma, algo que pocas veces acostumbraba a hacer y que no le gustaba, pero sentía que si no lo hacía se estaría privando de un derecho individual. Afortunadamente y casi como si hubiera arado por ello es que algo interfirió en el momento de crítica, ese algo era su siempre estricto jefe Sai que esta vez venía acompañado de alguien a quien Sakura no fue capaz de reconocer, así como—según noto—sus compañeras.

-Yamanaka, Haruno, Hyuga- saludo Sai con la misma actitud escueta que tanto caracterizaba, -quiero que conozcan a mi hermano, él es Shin- presento a sus, por así decirlo, " _subordinadas_ ".

-Sai habla de ti todo el tiempo- garantizo Hinata, estrechándole la mano.

-Haruno- pronuncio Shin en voz alta, estrechando la mano de la detective pelirosa que le sonrió como respuesta, -conocí a su hermana, ella este organizando todo este evento- sonrió al recordar a Matsuri, a quien le había pedido una cita.

-Sai merece lo mejor- garantizo Sakura con total seguridad.

-Cuidado, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza- bromeo Shin, observando a su hermano mayor, quien se fingió ofendido.

-Muy tarde- rió Ino.

Con sutileza, Sakura y Hinata se observaron entre si de sola sayo, sabían que Ino no había pasado sola la noche previa a San Valentine, su amistad les permitía comunicarse con libertad, pero era tanto extraño como divertido fingir que no sucedía nada cuando ambas eran conocedoras de que Ino y Sai compartían algo. Sai no era feliz en su matrimonio, aquello era un hecho más que sabido por todos, y no era intención de Ino ser la amante en el matrimonio, ni mucho menos el motivo de un divorcio, pero cuando el corazón hacia aquello que quería…no se podía controlar. Sai el indico a su hermano que lo esperara en su oficina, tenía un caso que recordarles sus " _subordinadas_ " y que debía ser resuelto, sucedido apenas el día anterior según tenía entendido pero que como siempre debía de ser resulto y brevemente.

-Ya supieron del caso que acaba de llegar- supuso Sai.

-¿Suicidio?- Sakura leyó el caso archivado en su computadora.

-El forense cree haber encontrado señales de lucha- aclaro Sai, ya que el caso no estaba confirmado como un suicidio.

-Tal vez un sangriento San Valentine- supuso Ino, siendo que no sonaba tan descabellado, -es nuestro- acepto sin tomarse algún tipo de libertad con su jefe.

Asintiendo escuetamente y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Ino, Sai se retiró a su oficina, donde lo esperaba su hermano menor. Estaba mal tener una aventura con su jefe, y de hecho ni ella ni Sai catalogaba su romance como una aventura, pero a ojos de cualquiera que lo supiera—salvo Sakura y Hinata—si lo seria porque estaba casado y tenía hijos, eso la hacía sentirse como una mala persona, pero sabía que no estaba obligando a Sai a divorciarse ni nada parecido, no podría, si él quería que las cosas terminaran; claro, sucedería, pero hasta entonces solo sabía que era feliz con Sai aun a escondidas y viceversa. El amor era algo tan complejo que jamás alcanzaba a entender, por lo mismo y decidida a centrarse en este nuevo caso, Sakura finalmente hubo podido decidir qué hacer con las rosas sobre su escritorio y que si bien agradecía no podía aceptar.

-Hablando de San Valentine, tengan- entrego la Haruno, dividendo el ramo de rosas en dos; seis para Ino y seis para Hinata.

-Sakura- reprocho Ino que, pese a no saber quién era este " _admirador secreto_ ", opinaba que su amiga merecía quedarse con aquel hermoso y muy halagador presente.

-No puedo aceptarlas- corto Sakura pese a la crítica mirada de Ino, -hacen falta más que mis flores favoritas para comprarme- zanjo sin permitir excusa o pero que valiera.

Las flores eran un detalle realmente encantador, y si tuviera tiempo, humor y paciencia quizá las aceptaría de muy buena voluntad, pero ahora no podía ser, mucho menos en su lugar de trabajo donde jamás le gustaba implicarse sentimentalmente, de ninguna forma, eso y que sabía que Sasuke estaba insistiendo en su empeño, algo admirable, pero no para ella. Desde la azotea, —en lo alto del edificio continuo a la comisaria, que afortunadamente daba con la inmediata vista del ventanal del segundo piso que le permitía ver el escritorio de Sakura, que le estaba dando la espalda—Sasuke bufo para sí mismo. Naruto no bromeaba, Sakura sabia como decir " _no_ " aun cuando supiera o no si es que él la estaba observando. Tendría que pensar en algo más ya que ella, verbalmente, había mencionado que una docena de rosas no bastaba.

Merecer su confianza requeriría de más empeño del que había imaginado, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

* * *

-¿Había señales de lucha?- cuestiono Sakura apenas cruzaron el umbral de la entrada.

-Bala en la cabeza- fue lo primero que menciono Lee, -pensé que se trataba de un suicidio hasta que vi esto- el pelinegro señalo el perchero junto a la entrada y que estaba inclinada, trastocada por un evidente forcejeo.

Los distritos de policía se conectaban entre sí por una seguidilla de agentes que tenían la labor de informar sobre crímenes sucedidos a horas tardías y en determinadas calles, quienes recibían el primer informe o llamada durante la noche o la hora que fuera registrado un crimen, y casualmente el oficial a cargo de esa labor era un conocido de Sakura; Rock Lee, quien no tuvo el menor problema en guiarla desde la sala del apartamento hasta el baño en cuya bañera estaba la macabra de escena del crimen; el periodista, baleado en la cabeza y cuyas baldosas blancas estaban copiosamente manchadas de sangre aun fresca. La inmediata idea que daba aquel cuadro bien podía ser la posibilidad de un suicidio ya que en el suelo, junto a la bañera, se encontraba aun revolver pequeño, pero algo no cuadraba en la escena, algo no tenía la habitual imagen de un suicidio y Sakura no necesito voltear para saber que Ino y Hinata estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Quizá una amante despechada, alguien que tuviera motivo para hacer esto- menciono Sakura vagamente, no desestimando la idea de un " _sangriento San Valentine_ ", abandonando el baño y regresando a la sala junto a sus compañeras.

-Pues...su familia vive en Pensilvania, no se sabe de una novia o novio, parece que era periodista del Greenwich Intelliger- Ino leyó parcialmente el informe antes de tomar el peso a esto último, -¿no son conocidos por sus escandalosas revelaciones?- dudo, observando a Sakura que siempre tenía las respuestas que ella no.

-Tal vez una historia que alguien quiere silenciar- supuso la pelirosa, apoyada en el hombro de Ino para leer parte del informa, tomando nota de algo que faltaba y que la mayoría de las personas tenían, al menos en ese rubro. -¿Un periodista sin computadora?- leyó confundida.

-Seguramente la robaron junto con su artículo y la investigación que hacía- la Yamanaka le tendió el informe, agachándose para recoger algo que vio bajo la mesa, mostrándoselo a Sakura; se trataba de un teléfono, -supongo que se le cayó cuando lo atacaban- opino, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El atacante no lo vio cuando tomo su computadora- supuso la Haruno, devolviéndole el informe.

Sakura recibió el teléfono de manos de Ino, revisándolo meticulosamente hasta dar con un nombre en la lista de contactos: _Muirfield_ …observando por el rabillo del ojo a Ino que parecía estar más concentrada en leer el informe, la Haruno borro las llamadas hechas a ese número, borrándolo además de la lista de contactos, devolviéndoselo a Ino que cuidadosamente lo guardo en una bolsa para que fuera analizado con el resto de las pistas. Hinata, por su parte, estaba recorriendo el resto de la habitación así que, y ya sin saber que más hacer con el resto del equipo trabajado y analizando todo con sumo detalle, Sakura hubo imitado a su compañera. Paso junto al sofá, sintiendo que algo chocaba contra su zapato, agachándose para recoger lo que sea que fuera; una carpeta, al estar de espaldas, cualquiera que la viera hubiera pensado que Sakura quizá estaba revisando su teléfono, cosa que no podía estar más errada. _Dos sorpresas desagradables en un solo día_ , Sakura sintió que era demasiada mala suerte mientras revisaba el interior de la carpeta que contenía expedientes de Muirfield, información que detallaba a miembros de los experimento que había hecho…¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque Sasuke figuraba entre la lista de esos expedientes

-Si simularon un suicidio para llevarse su computadora, deben estar encubriendo una gran historia- comento Ino en voz alta, claramente deseando saber más.

Sintiendo la voz de Ino acercarse, a su espalda, Sakura recodo la maniobra que había usado durante la secundaria para esconder una carpeta de la vista de todos, ocultándola en el interior de su abrigo que cerro tan velozmente como pudo, volteando a ver a la Yamanaka que le tendió el informe, sin haber visto nada. Sakura observo de sola sayo a Hinata que parecía ligeramente nerviosa, observando por una de las ventanas. Más tarde le preguntaría que sucedía, por ahora solo sabía que tenía que hablar con Sasuke y Naruto.

Muirfield estaba más cerca de lo que habían alcanzado a imaginar.

* * *

Habiendo dado con pistas que podían asociar a Muirfield y la posibilidad de que estuvieran cada vez más cerca, de una u otra forma, Sakura había hecho lo mismo que en ocasiones anteriores, entregarle dicha información a Sasuke y Naruto, quizá pudiera significar algo importante y a la vez nada, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado, prefería pecar de precavida en lugar de despreocupada o por mostrarse renuente. Pese a lo agradecido que estaba con ella, en lo personal, Naruto termino de arreglarse lo más elegante y prolijamente que le era posible ya que tenía una cita que lo aguardaba y que no había cancelado ante la insistencia tanto de Sasuke como Sakura que se consideraban capaces de encargar todo mientras él se encontrase ausente.

-Un reportero estaba tras la pista de Muirfield, o lo bastante cerca como para saber de ti- puntualizo Sakura, explicando el porqué de su preocupación, -logre tomar esto de la escena del crimen antes de que alguien se diera cuenta-le tendió a Sasuke la carpeta que había encontrado en la escena y cuyos archivos no tardo en revisar. -Lo encontraron muerto e hicieron que todo pareciera un suicidio, su computadora no está- menciono y que sabía que lo eso podía significar.

-Muirfield, desde luego- acepto Naruto, observándose frente al espejo y acomodándose la corbata.

-No podemos correr ningún riesgo- señalo Sakura con obviedad, -lo que significa que no saldrás de aquí hasta nuevo aviso- espeto volteando a ver a Sasuke que se sorprendió por lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- el Uchiha no entendió porque, de la nada, era el que tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Claro, el informe escrito señalaba muy claramente que Muirfield había tenido razones de sobra para interferir, porque una información así no podía dejarse a l azar, claro que lo implicaba a él, pero en ningún lado se registraba que estuviera vivo o algo parecido, no es que dudara del sentido de prevención de Sakura, todo lo contrario ya que siempre parecía tener razón en sus corazonadas, pero una parte de él no quería admitirlo. Muirfield no dejaba cabos sueltos, por lo mismo es que Sakura y Sasuke corrían peligro, porque ellos estaban directamente implicados, ya fuera que lo quisieran o no; Sasuke por los experimentos y Sakura por causa de su madre, por no hablar de que estaba protegiendo a Sasuke, algo que Muirfield ya debía de saber y muy bien, por lo mismo es que Naruto elegía encargarse de la mayoría de las cosas, porque Muirfield no sabía de él, pero por hora Sasuke y Sakura le habían impedido participar e implicarse de más, y desgraciadamente no sabía si esto era o muy bueno…o muy malo.

-Tiene razón- secundo Naruto, ya totalmente arreglado, -nunca antes habían estado tan cerca- se expresó antes de voltear a ver a la Haruno, teniendo una duda que no había manifestado hasta entonces, -pero si saben de Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que crees que no saben de ti?- inquirió con justificada preocupación, siendo respaldado por Sasuke que la observo atentamente.

-He cuidado cada lugar al que voy, cada llamada que hago, con quien hablo, cuanto y sobre qué, y no he usado siquiera mis tarjetas de crédito- enumero Sakura si el menor problema, siendo que incluso había limitado el tiempo que empleaba al hablar por teléfono y con quien.

-En ese caso yo me encargare de lo que haga falta, pero más tarde- sonrió a modo de disculpa, tomando el ramo de rosas y la caja de bombones que había dejado sobre su escritorio. -Si Sara termina la búsqueda del tesoro de San Valentine antes y no estoy ahí, seré hombre muerto- se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, haciendo sonreír a Sakura que vio como cómico aquel gesto. -Escúchala- regaño a su mejor amigo que asintió de mala gana.

-Suerte, Naruto- despidió Sakura, esperando que su cita saliera perfectamente.

-Gracias- se despidió el Uzumaki, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La partida de Naruto evoco un silencio entre ambos, ni cómodo ni incomodo; ambos sentados uno frente al otro delante de la mesa, observándose y sin saber que hacer para distanciarse o bien acercarse más en el plano sentimental. Por más que no lo hubiera demostrado de bunas a primera por sus aun latentes dudas, apreciaba de todo corazón el obsequio recibido, porque sabía que no podía tratarse de nadie más que él, ni siquiera C era lo bastante atento para tal cosa, o no en otra instancia que no fuese una cita, eso y que casualmente calzaba con la conversación sostenida. Aun lo amaba, y en serio quería aceptar la posibilidad de estar juntos y vivir lo que sentían aunque fuese por algún tiempo, pero el miedo la estaba limitando, Korotsuchi-ahora camino a México-había dejado una huella que no podía olvidar, la había hecho sentir la segunda en todo, la tercera persona en una relación…y si quería dejar eso atrás, debía de ser cuando Sasuke le demostrara realmente lo que significaba para él, pero ni siquiera ella sabía cómo podría demostrarle algo así.

-Aunque no las acepte, gracias por las flores, admirador secreto- sonrió Sakura, olvidando toda enemistad o problema, al menos por aquella ocasión, sinceramente agradecida por el gesto.

-Por nada- contesto Sasuke sencillamente, recibiendo como respuesta la inquisitiva mirada de Sakura, -lo siento, yo solo…necesitaba demostrarte que hablo en serio- justifico, no sabiendo si estar feliz porque ella lo hubiera tomando tan positivamente, muy contraria la reacción que había mostrado en el distrito de policía.

-El detalle fue precioso y en verdad lo aprecio, pero…- intento explicarse la Haruno.

-No hay nada en doce rosas que diga " _no saldré corriendo con la siguiente ex que encuentre en mi camino_ "- interrumpió Sasuke, casi leyéndole la mente al pronunciar estas palabras. -Naruto me puso al tanto, no me facilitas nada- menciono con ligero sarcasmo, más no como si fuera un problema, todo lo contrario.

-No intento complicar nada, tampoco, pero…- Sakura guardo silencio, bajando la mirada e intentando pensar en las palabras precisas que pudieran reflejar su inseguridad, -yo soy un problema, siempre lo he sido y supongo que, además, una relación no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar- aclaro, levantando la mirada, pero sin ser capaz de ver a Sasuke a los ojos, pensando que tenía alguna especie de problema, o mejor dicho no sabiendo si lo tenía o no. -Nunca he podido, lo máximo que he durado en una relación son dos meses, y apenas- puntualizo recordando sin problema alguno el promedio de duración de sus relaciones anteriores. -No se trata solo de ti, sino también de mí- aclaro, finalmente volteando a verlo, sorprendida por la atención que él le estaba prestando, escuchándola. -Lo mejor será que intente solucionar esto por ahora- sonrió distraídamente, bajando la mirada.

-Ambos- corrigió Sasuke, no pudiendo evitarlo, deseando estar a su lado tal y como ella estaba para él, incondicionalmente.

-No, no dejare que te arriesgues- protesto Sakura agradecida por su impetuosidad, pero a medias. -Vas a quedarte en ese sofá haciendo lo que sea mientras yo me encargo- restringió detalladamente.

-No dejare que corras peligro innecesariamente- repuso el Uchiha, levantándose de la silla.

-Lo harás si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti- lo imito Sakura, ambos cara a cara, separados por la escasa distancia que significaba la mesa entre ambos.

Era duro pedirle algo así, porque ambos-sentimentalmente, o por las razones que fuera-necesitaba saber que el otro estaba a salvo, en ello consistía la delgada línea que definía sus vidas y que los hacia mantenerse unidos, pero hablaba en serio, si Sasuke quería ganarse su perdón totalmente, si quería hacer que confiara en ella, debía cumplir algo que ella solicitara y al pie de la letra. Esta sentencia no era algo que Sasuke hubiera pensado siquiera en esperar, había esperado otra clase de imposición, pero no que limitara su actuar, no que algo tan sencillo y la vez complicado fuera la prueba de confianza que ella parecía necesitar, en cuyo caso; ambos podían jugar el mismo juego, ¿Quería que se quedara y no se arriesgará?

Lo haría, pero no desistiría en su empeño, iba a ser digno de su confianza

* * *

Luego de haberse despedido de Sasuke, quien de muy mala gana había aceptado acatar sus indicaciones, Sakura había recibido un mensaje de Hinata que-extraoficialmente-le pedía que hablaran a solas en _Il Cantuccio_ , una cafetería próxima y cercana tanto a su lugar de trabajo como al propio departamento de la Haruno y que ambas conocían muy bien. La razón para esta conversación seguía siendo un absoluto misterio para Sakura, pero eran amigas, y como tal Sakura estaba dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto pudiera para ayudar. Sentada delante de la mesa, sosteniendo entre sus mano una recién servida taza de café, la Hyuga tamborileo nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa, siendo interrumpida por la pelirosa que, dejando su cartera en el costado de la mea, tomo asiento frente a ella, tomándose un breve instante para recuperar el aire en un santiamén.

-Vine en cuanto pude- jadeo Sakura, ya renovada de energía para enfrentar lo que fuera, -¿Ocurre algo?- indago al notar el perpetuo nerviosismo que veía en su amiga desde el caso que habían comenzado a investigar aquella mañana.

-No podía decirlo delante de Ino, la habría arriesgado, pero sé que puedo confiar totalmente en ti- previno Hinata, sabiendo indiscutiblemente que Sakura era de confianza, pero igualmente temiendo preocuparla innecesariamente.

-No te entiendo- contrario la Haruno, confundida por estas palabras.

-El periodista que murió y yo éramos amigos, él era la razón por la que abandone el distrito de mi padre- confeso Hinata, clavando su mirada en Sakura que no fue ni siquiera capaz de jadear ante el balde de agua fría que significaba esa noticia. -Vi que tomaste evidencia de la escena del crimen, por lo que estoy casi segura que sabes de Muirfield- menciono haciendo que la pelirosa tragase saliva nerviosamente. -Nadie más te vio, descuida, no diré nada- sosegó la Hyuga con una muy débil sonrisa.

Ni aun de haber sabido antes que su amiga estaba implicada, Hinata no habría llegado a pensar en delatarla, no después de todo lo que la Hyuga sabia personalmente con respecto a Muirfield, si Sakura sabia acerca de ello…solo quería ayudarla y protegerla como no había podido hacer con Sota. Había tenido miedo y no dudaba en admitirlo, temía la posibilidad de que Hinata fuese prejuiciosa y-al saber la verdad-no pensara en nada más que en exponer la verdad ante el mundo, desde el punto de vita lógico, cosa que Sakura temía de todo corazón, pero afortunadamente estaba equivocada, Hinata sabia en que se estaba metiendo, sabia de Muirfield…sabiendo que no tena porque mentirle a alguien luego de tanto tiempo, Sakura asintió como si un peso invisible se hubiera desvanecido de sus hombros, haciéndola sentir indudablemente mejor.

-Si, estuvieron implicados en la muerte de mi madre- pronuncio Sakura con un suspiro, bajando la mirada y evadiendo la atónita mirada de sorpresa de Hinata, -y destruyeron la vida de alguien importante para mí- añadió sin poder contener esto último, porque era así; Sasuke formaba parte importante de su vida ahora y no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

-¿El idiota?- supuso Hinata, dando en el clavo y viendo asentir a medias a Sakura que finalmente levanto la mirada. Era mucho que procesar; el ver que su amiga corría semejante riesgo aparentemente, pero Hinata no pensaba retractarse. -Sé que es difícil de creer pero puedes confiar en mí, te contare todo si eso te hace sentir mejor- prometió, dispuesta a dejar todo sobre la mesa, junto como Sakura.

-Lo hará, en realidad- sonrió Sakura.

Nada le resultaría descabellado a esas alturas, y si bien agradecía que Hinata manejase o tuviera en su poder información sobre Muirfield y las bestias, o todo lo remotamente relacionado con aquello, igualmente deseaba entender cómo es que Hinata manejaba esa información, para empezar. Un profundo suspiro hizo abandono de los labios de la Hyuga, haciendo acto de presencia. Por mucho que supiera lo que era y significaba Muirfield y creyera que Sakura tenía conocimiento de lo mismo…hablar acerca de ello por primera vez y tras tanto tiempo no era algo fácil.

-Todo comenzó hace un año, trabajábamos en un caso, un homicidio sin mayor importancia, pero entre las cosas que encontramos en la escena del crimen había ADN de especies cruzadas- inicio Hinata, captando la inmediata atención de Sakura ante esta mención. -Se desestimó casi inmediatamente, creímos que el ADN estaba dañado, lo creí, hasta que volví a encontrarlo meses más tarde en una escena similar- aclaro puntualmente ya que, tal y como ella misma, Hinata no había detenido su interés y había buscado respuestas. -Sota y yo habíamos sido cercanos y nuestra relación termino bien, por lo que supe que podía contar con él, le di la información obtenida en los casos y él inicio una investigación que luego de unas semanas dio con el foco de todo: _Muirfield_ \- pronuncio la Hyuga con sincero desdén que Sakura comprendió mejor que nadie. -En cuanto comenzó a escavar más profundamente hackearon su computadora, borraron todo sus archivos, afortunadamente tenia respaldo de todo y pudo continuar, pero cuando eso paso le advertí que estábamos corriendo demasiado riesgo, no me escucho, dijo que Muirfield había hecho cosas horribles, cosas que debían salir a la luz- forzosamente, Hinata tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había contenido la respiración mientras hablaba. -No lo entendí hasta que me hizo llegar esto- murmuro, bajando la mirada.

Hasta entonces había mantenido obre su regazo una carpeta con información, archivos que originalmente se habían borrado de la computadora de sota y que él no había reparado en enviarle como medio de protección y salvaguarda en el mejor y peor de los casos, pero ahora y consiente de que Sakura sabía de qué estaba hablando, la Hyuga no tuvo el menor problema en entregarle dicho archivo que la Haruno recibió con máxime normalidad, ya había leído y hojeado el archivo que les haba entregado a Sasuke y Naruto, y con todo lo que podía tener lugar en el futuro….no podía sentirse sorprendida, no tenía tiempo para dejarse sorprender, eso y que no le servía de nada hacerlo.

-Súper-Soldados…- murmuro Sakura, sin sentirse avasallada o sorprendida en lo absoluto.

-Por lo visto fue una seguidilla de experimentos llevados a cabo a finales de 2001 hasta 2002, y aquí está la lisa de las personas involucradas en ellos- entrego Hinata, un tanto extraña por la naturalidad con que Sakura veía aquel expediente. -Todos, aparentemente, están muertos o eso parece, pero no creo que sea así para que Sota este muerto- comento con evidente incredulidad, pero ni aun así la Haruno pareció confiar lo suficiente para levantar la mirada. -Sakura, confió en ti y sé que sabes algo, si puedo alejarte de esto lo haré, no dejare que te arriesgues- prometió solemnemente, estrechando una de las manos de su amiga.

-Ya corro diariamente mi propio riesgo por causa de Muirfield- advirtió la Haruno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, confundiendo y asustando a Hinata al mismo tiempo por sus declaraciones. -Mi madre trabajo para ellos, fue quien planeo los experimentos y las dosis de suero y ADN suministrado a los soldados en Afganistán- confeso, avergonzada pero siendo sincera a pesar de todo. -Cierto, los de esta lista están muertos…menos uno, Sasuke Uchiha- manifestó finalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, apretando las manos con ligero nerviosismo.

En el sentido explícito de la frase estaba cometiendo un error, estaba faltando al confianza que Sasuke y Naruto habían depositado sobre ella, pero quería y esperaba creer que Hinata era de confianza y que ya sabiendo lo que era Muirfield, podría guardar el secreto, podría ayudarla y hacer más fácil lidiar con todo peso que cargaba día a día, minuto a minuto pese a que lo hiciera voluntariamente. Era sorpresivo, sin lugar a dudas, escuchar de la boca de la propia Sakura la confirmación de que todo cuanto Sota había investigado era cierto, todo cuanto Muirfield había hecho y que quizá seguiría haciendo, eso y más…

-Y tú lo estas protegiendo- concluyo Hinata, sin necesidad de recibir confirmación alguna. -Era de él de quien hablábamos hace una semana en el karaoke- dedujo, apenas y asimilando este hecho.

-Si, el idiota- corroboro Sakura, haciendo sonreír a Hinata, pudiendo aligerar el ambiente ente ambas. -Él fue quien me salvo cuando mataron a mi madre- confeso, sintiendo que no tenía por qué ocultarle ese secreto a Hinata, no cuando ella ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Él?- repitió la Hyuga, incrédula.

-Si, y me ha ayudado en muchos de los casos que hemos resuelto con presencia de testigos anónimos- confirmo la Haruno. -Hinata, yo ya he…hablado más de lo que debía, técnicamente he quebrantado mi propio juramento, no sé si tengas algún tipo de prejuicio o no…- menciono con un deje de nerviosismo, sin saber que esperar a decir verdad.

-Quiero ayudarte, no pude ayudar a Sota, ni siquiera como amiga- contesto Hinata en el acto, interrumpiéndola para sorpresa de la Haruno. -Pero si él es de total confianza, y lo creo porque tú lo haces, quiero que sepas que te ayudare tanto o más de lo que me sea posible- reitero sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento. -No puedo imaginar la carga que has llevado todo este tiempo, ocultándole cosas a Ino, Matsuri, C, Sai- enumero con tristeza, lamentando no haber podido ayudar antes a su amiga.

-Creo que la misma que tú en este caso- sonrió Sakura, dispuesta a ser un apoyo para Hinata que le sonrió como respuesta y que igualmente estaba más que segura de querer ayudarla.

Un peso menos conque lidiar, eso es lo que sentía, no es que Sasuke, sus sentimientos por él y la amistad que compartía con Naruto fueran un peso que cargar diariamente en su día a día, pero no era precisamente alentador saber que eso igualmente la condenaba y firmaba su sentencia de muerte a ojos de Muirfield, viviendo con el permanente temor por perder a su hermana y amigas a quienes tenía que mentirles para alejarlas del peligro. Pero eso ahora había cambiado, ya no tenía que mentirles a todos a su alrededor, Hinata lo sabía y podría confiar en sentir como ese peso se aligeraba gracias a ella. Irrumpiendo en el momento de amigas que ambas compartían, uno de los meseros de la cafetería se acero hasta donde estaban, sosteniendo un hermoso y halagador ramo de rosas blancas y rojas; dos colores tremendamente simbólicos, tanto por separado como unidos de aquella forma.

-Señorita, para usted- tendió cortésmente el mesero.

-¿Para mí?- repitió Sakura, confundida

-Si, de un admirador secreto- añadió cortésmente.

-Gracias- sonrió la Haruno, esta vez tomándose el egoísta placer de quedarse con las flores, en esta ocasión no podía ni quería negarse, el mensaje que contenían era demasiado fuerte y más decidido que nada que hubiera recibido antes.

Las rosas rojas, desde luego, eran el lema más común para el amor, un mensaje claro de insistente presencia, así como un amor vehemente y que no iba a cambiar, algo que se esperaba quedara establecido, pero también simbolizaban la admiración y el respeto, algo que-al menos en su relación-estaba muy marcado. Por otro lado las rosas blancas simbolizaban la pureza y la inocencia, además de perpetuidad, algo que duraría toda la vida, igualmente relacionadas con el amor aunque desde una perspectiva mucho más pura. En breve, la mezcla de aquellas flores significaba una cosa: un amor certero e indeleble, así como un futuro común y duradero. Esta vez, Sakura sentía que no podía negarse, en lo absoluto.

-Adivinare, ¿Sasuke?- supuso Hinata, románticamente, ante la mirada que amiga le dedicaba las rosas.

-Sí- Sakura jugo con la tarjeta entre sus dedos, no sabiendo si leerla o no, pero desestimarla sería igual que ignorar la rosas, así que la sostuvo entre sus dedos y la leyó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios:

 _Te extraño_

* * *

Cuando no se tenía un motivo porque celebrar el día de San Valentine, como era el caso de las tres amigas, el único propósito de un día así era ir al habitual pub en que se encontraban, bebiendo relajadamente una copa de vino. Costoso, sí, pero un placer egoísta que se brindaban a sí mismas, disfrutando del día de la amistad, olvidándose completamente de la temática del amor y el romanticismo. Ninguna de ellas quería pensar en eso, quizá Sakura, pero no pensaba admitirlo, Hinata era la única que sabía el porqué. Desde lejos observaron-Sakura y Hinata- como una pareja se reunía para tener una cita juntos, todo muy romántico y atractivo con el siempre cordial y caballeroso ramo de rosas rojas, mientras que Ino por su parte observaba aquello con disgusto por el cliché que resultaba para ella. Podían ser amigas, pero la idea que tenían del amor era muy diferente entre sí.

-Eso es tan poco original, intenta algo más, amigo- murmuro Ino para sí misma, pero no lo bastante audible como para ser oída por alguien salvo sus propias compañeras.

-¿Te da envidia?- inquirió Sakura, teniendo cuidado de no reír.

-Totalmente- afirmó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros con displicencia, -aunque es divertido- sonrió, procediendo a beber de su copa.

-Nuestra reunión anual de solteronas- se jacto Hinata, igual de divertida que sus compañeras.

Desde que tenían uso de razón y memoria, incluso durante la época de a secundaria y universidad, acostumbraban a reunirse en solitario y disfrutar del día de San Valentine a su propio modo, viendo el estreno de alguna película, acudiendo al karaoke o simplemente hablar mal de sus ex-novios, aunque Sakura ya se había dedicado demasiado tiempo a hacer lo mismo, así que esta vez quería cambiar de panorama, esperando que Ino no pensase en dedicarse a centrar su mente en el dolor del rechazo o la posibilidad de que Sai estuviera junto a Fuka, su esposa, en el día del amor. Pero, el día de San Valentine se trataba de una que otra decepción, y no fue un caso diferente el de ellas, viendo a Sai y C ingresar en el pub, como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora tendrían que lidiar con una Ino gruñona y deprimida.

-Genial no solo soy una perdedora que va a un bar de policías en San Valentine, sino que el sujeto que me rechazo porque se suponía tendría una cita con su esposa ahora está aquí para hacerlo memorable- se quejó la Yamanaka, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, apartando la mirada de su jefe.

-Irritante pero memorable- intento animar Hinata, codeando a Sakura que entorno los ojos, incomoda por la situación.

-Hola- saludo Sai, recibiendo una sutil sonrisa de Sakura y Hinata, más Ino se mantuvo indiferente, -la cita de C cancelo así que vinimos a tomar una cerveza- el pelinegro justifico el porqué de su presencia, esperando que Ino no lo odiase por no estar allí por ella específicamente.

-¿Quieres otra, Hinata?- ofreció Sakura, no queriendo quedarse a tocar el violín.

-Claro- acepto la Hyuga, siguiéndole la corriente.

En problemas de pareja era mejor no inmiscuirse, y por más que Ino fuera su amiga y colega de trabajo, Sakura y Hinata sabían cuando mantenerse al margen de la cosas, y esa situación les decía que lo mejor que podían hacer era retirarse y deja que Ino y Sai solucionaran sus problemas solos, y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron. A solas con Sai, Ino se tragó su propia desilusión, su ira y rabia, el dolor que provocaban las promesas hechas, las palabras de amor y que tendían a no significar absolutamente nada. No tenía por qué sentir celos de Fuka, la esposa de Sai; pero lo sentía, sentía celos porque ella ocupaba un lugar en la vida de Sai que Ino solo podía soñar con alcanzar en algún momento. No estaba bien que se sintiera así, pero nada podía cambiarse.

-Ino, es…- Sai intento explicarse.

-No- cortó la Yamanaka, apartando la mirada.

-Bien- acato, guardando silencio por un par de segundos, solo sintiéndose más nervioso a hacerlo. -Igual es un tanto complicado- añadió, ganándose una fría mirada de parte de Ino.

Eso era más que obvio.

* * *

La noche se cernía implacablemente sobre Nueva York, y con igual cautela que el firmamento nocturno que se alzaba en el cielo, Sakura se condujo a si misma por los pasillos de la comisaria hasta la sala donde se encontraban las evidencias a investigar por el equipo forense. Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, ingresando y encontrando sin titubeo alguno las pruebas encontradas en el departamento del periodista asesinado. Había revisado y alterado evidencia en la escena del crimen, pero no había revisado todo, y esta vez necesitaba comprobar que nada implicase a Sasuke o que siquiera asociara a Muirfield, no podía permitir que nadie más corriese un riesgo innecesario. Ahí estaban todas las pistas que ella ya había visto, salvo una; una pequeña libreta pero cuyos apuntes registrados en dos hojas no dudo en arrancar:

 _-Sasuke Uchiha_

 _-Experimentos_

 _-Muirfield_

Arrugo indudablemente la hoja, ocultándola en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo, dejando todo tal y como lo había encontrado para así no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha, no es como si pudieran culparla de algo, pero nunca se sabía que podía suceder, la cuestión era bastante sencilla si se pensaba bien. Se sintió observada, más sabia que debían de ser imaginaciones suya porque nadie-de entre sus colegas de trabajo-podía siquiera suponer que ella se encontraría ahí, pero bien podía equivocarse…volteo para marcharse, pero para su sorpresa Ino estaba de pie en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de completa incredulidad en el rostro, tras ella y fingiendo sentirse de igual modo se encontraba Hinata quien se disculpó con la mirada por no ser capaz de contenerla a la Yamanaka.

-Ino, Hinata- murmuro entre nerviosa y agradecida, esto último al saber que la Hyuga no estaba en su contra o que fuese a dudar de ella, pero la Yamanaka sí. -Yo solo…- intento justificarse

-No- detuvo Ino, avanzando lentamente hacia ella, negando para sí misma al no creer lo que veía. -No puedo soportar que me mientas a la cara- rebatió, profundamente dolida pro esta traición.

-Hay una razón- prometió Sakura al ver que quizá no fuese a tener el tiempo para explicarse debidamente.

-De acuerdo, estoy aquí esperando escuchar la grandiosa razón por la cual destruyes la evidencia- permitió la rubia, esperando escuchar la grandiosa excusa que tuviera o que pensase en inventar para justificarse.

-¿Acaso dirás algo?- inquirió la Haruno, pensando mientras tanto que decir para remediar la situación.

-¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué creí verte arrancando una página?- cuestiono Ino por si es que había alguna forma de ser objetiva y decir la verdad sin verse igualmente perjudicada por ello. -Tus huellas están en la evidencia por estar en la escena del crimen, no puedo probar nada, será tu palabra contra la mía- contesto sin haber esperado respuesta alguna, ni siquiera molestándose en voltear a ver a Hinata para saber si estaba de su lado o no, simplemente no le importaba, estaba anonadada por lo que estaba presenciando.

Si algo hacia que un individuo pudiera se considerado un buen policía era su elogiable capacidad de ser objetivo y pensar con la cabeza fría, saber que era correcto y que no, donde iniciaba la crueldad e injusticia y los limites infranqueable que delimitaba la moral, Sakura siempre había sido capaz de cumplir con su papel porque estas características formaban parte de ella, pero esta vez parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente o así es como Ino estaba viéndola, su forma de actuar resultaba simplemente ilógica. No había justificación para lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo no estaba arrepentida de sus decisiones, era lo justo después de todo cuanto Sasuke había hecho para protegerla, habiéndole salvado la vida. Vida por vida, eso era lo justo, lo que hacía era solo reivindicar su ayuda.

-Intento proteger a una persona- justifico Sakura, si mentir en lo absoluto.

-No a nosotras obviamente- pronuncio la rubia, con notorio sarcasmo, -si creen que estamos involucrada en esto nos echaran a las tres- le recordó por si no era y muy obvia.

-Ino, no te lo diré- corto la Haruno de forma inmovible. -Por su propia seguridad, no lo haré- añadió fríamente para mayor incredulidad de Ino. -Creo que no hace diferencia- menciono más para sí misma.

-Pediré un nuevo compañero mañana, diré que son razones personales- espeto la Yamanaka, más disconforme que nunca. -Todos decían que un equipo de tres chicas no daría éxito, por lo visto es cierto- comento par que tanto Sakura como Hinata la escuchasen.

Conocía a Sakura desde que eran niñas, siempre habían sido amigas, pero en ese momento era incapaz de reconocerla, no podía ver su habitual sinceridad, su razonamiento, su justicia y moral impoluta que siempre gobernaba su acciones y que la hacía tan excepcional del resto de las personas a su alrededor. La mujer delante de ella y que seguía siendo su compañera de trabajo no era esa misma niña, no era su amiga. Pasando junto a Hinata, -que se fingió ofendida-Ino se marchó sin voltear ni una sola vez. Sakura suspiro profundamente para sí misma, reprendiéndose el no haber sido lo bastante cautelosa, el no haber reparado en que algo así pudiera suceder, más-pensándolo bien-quizá ni siquiera hubiera podido evitarlo. Ya sin la presencia de la Yamanaka, Hinata observo tristemente Sakura, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido detener a Ino.

-No pude detenerla- se reprochó la Hyuga.

-Tranquila, al menos ahora podemos mantenerla alejada- intento reconfortar Sakura, pero ni siquiera ella se sentía mejor al decir esto.

-No estás sola, Sakura- recordó Hinata, sonriéndole sutilmente a su amiga que se sintió mejor gracias a sus palabras. -Esta vez no estás sola- reitero pasivamente.

No solo esta vez no estaba sola, sino que tampoco tenía que mentir como lo había hecho antes, tenía alguien con quien compartir el secreto; no se sentía tan oprimida y sobrecargada, podía respirar con tranquilidad, ya no sentía ese peso: No estaba sola.

* * *

Ingresar en la comisaria era algo relativamente fácil si se pensaba bien, ya que era; teóricamente hablando, la " _novia_ " de C, era familiar para los miembros del personal, y su apariencia carismática y agradable la hacía ser o fingir parecer de confianza sin ningún problema, algo que usaba siempre que podía para ayudar a Muirfield como era su deber, así que colare a la oficina del forense, su " _novio_ ", tampoco haba sido un problema. Por lo mismo y apresurándose para no ser encontrada por nadie, Pakura se encontraba revisando toda la documentación que C tuviera a su alcance sobre el reciente caso del periodista y sobre la investigación que además estaba llevando a cabo, dos problemas para Muirfield, problemas que ella no permitirá que lo estropearan todo. Pero, tan concentrad en su albor, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en tanto alguien la sujeto por la espalda, imposibilitándole moverse. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, no necesito voltear para corroborarlo.

-Creo que no pensabas sorprenderme con una cita- menciono C evidentemente.

-Algo me dice que no te sorprendería con nada- Pakura le siguió la corriente, pero sin perder el foco de su atención.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién te envió a alterar mi investigación?- exigió saber el forense.

-¿Alterar?- inquirió ella, fingiendo un desconcierto que C no resulto creíble para C en lo absoluto.

-Tú fuiste la única que tuvo acceso a la morgue la noche en que mis muestras fueron alteradas- relaciono C, acorralándola, por así decirlo, entre la espada y la pared. -Y supongo que no revisaste mis archivos sobre ADN para saber que me gustaría para mi cumpleaños- evidencio, y ella no se opuso en lo absoluto ante su suposición.

-Tu investigación sobre ADN de especies cruzadas ya no es un secreto- manifestó Pakura con obviedad.

-¿Y para qué te enviaron exactamente?, ¿Para dormir conmigo y tener acceso a mi trabajo?- cuestiono él.

-Solo coquetear, la parte del sexo fue…- la pelinaranja busco las palabras precisas con que expresar este ámbito

-No digas que te enamoraste- crítico el forense, nada convencido de que lo sucedido entre ambos fuera otra cosa más que algo fingido, obviamente.

-Tienes razón, fue fingido- acepto ella, voleando a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con sorna.

No parecía estar dispuesta a atacarlo, de ser así lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento, se suponía que trabajaba para una organización gubernamental y no precisamente como secretaria, así que si hasta ahora no le habría roto el cuello, C debía suponer que era una buena señal porque quería decir que matarlo no entraba en su planes...por ahora. La soltó de mala gana, retrocediendo dos pasos, viéndola voltear y enfrentarlo con la mirada, no dispuesta a herirlo o atacarlo, pero si sopesando la posibilidad en su mente, o eso es lo que C pudo entender al verla a los ojos. Naruto haba mencionado cosas tan vagas sobre Muirfield que C no sabía si creerle o no, lo único que sabía es que deseaba evitar más muertes como las que ya habían sucedido y de igual modo proteger a Sakura que casi siempre parecía estar cerca cuando esto sucedía.

-Creo que es lo más honesto que me has dicho hasta ahora- agradeció C indirectamente, ni siquiera sabiendo si estaba bien hablar con ella y no sacarla de su oficina. -¿Quién te envió aquí?- exigió

-La compañía que lo creo- contesto Pakura sencillamente, ya que él debía de haberlo intuido.

-Es una especie alterada genéticamente, así que no evoluciono, fue creado- determino el forense, ya que de otro modo Muirfield o lo que fuera no podría semejante grado de interés en exterminar el problema si fuese de otra forma. -Sorprendente- admitió para sí.

-Aterrador, fue un error- corrigió ella con dureza. -Ya has visto de lo que es capaz- aludió abiertamente.

-Y también creo saber lo que tu organización es capaz de hacer, imagino que no son una organización caritativa- pronuncio él sardónicamente.

-Nuestras tácticas parecen extremas, pero solo porque luchamos contra algo muy peligroso- justifico Pakura con absoluta tranquilidad, agradecida por no tener que seguir fingiendo. -Es muy violento, ya has visto lo que puede hacer, tenemos la responsabilidad de atraparlo- al decir esto no lo estaba implicando a C, pero este se sintio igualmente aludido por sus palabras. -Sabes que hay gente cuyas vidas están en peligro.

-No quiero que la vida de nadie corra peligro- contesto el forense de forma inmediata, temiendo por Sakura en ese mismo instante, ella que le había salvado la vida y que bien podría haber corrido un riesgo abrumadoramente peligroso.

-Entonces, no ayudaras- se aventuró a suponer ella luego de haberlo escuchado, no parecía alguien que supiera o quisiera mantenerse ajeno a tal posibilidad, y quizá fura de más ayuda de la que incluso ella hubiera podido imaginar.

-Después de esta conversación siento que es eso o morir- repuso C, con obviedad.

Quizá Muirfield no fuera una amenaza, sino que al contrario, quizá las bestia fueran el autentico peligro.

* * *

Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, si, Hinata estaba incondicionalmente para ella, pero Ino se había alejado decididamente, se sentía traicionada pese a que Sakura no estuviera haciendo nada sino intentar protegerla, pero hacer lo correcto no implicaba gratificaciones, claro que no, no se ejecutaba una buena acción con tal de obtener algo a cambio, sin importar lo que esto fuera. Pero perder a una amiga que consideraba su hermana era algo doloroso, no podía evitarse. Sakura cerro las puerta de su apartamento tras e si, ingresando cabizbaja, dejando su teléfono sobre la encimera de la cocina junto con las llaves. Sin reparar en nada, se desabotono el abrigo, reparando finalmente en aquella sensación tan entrañable, sintiéndose observada, levantando la mirada, encontrándose con Sasuke que-en el umbral del pasillo-la observo atentamente. Verlo ahí y saberse acompañada por él era todo cuanto hubiera podido desear, era exactamente lo que tanto necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él.

-Tenemos una nueva colaboradora, es de confianza- aviso Sakura, con ánimos renovados al verlo otra vez. -Una de mis compañeras- puntualizo, colgando su abrigo en el perchero. -El periodista que murió y ella habían encontrado indicios de Muirfield, ella renuncio antes de verse implicada, pero quiere ayudar- declaro, cruzando las manos tras su espalda, situándose frente a él, sonriendo con solo estar ahí junto a él, -si a ti no te molesta- añadió, valorando su opinión tal y como ambos se habían prometió hacer.

-Si con eso tu carga es menor, claro que puede- acepto Sasuke, más tranquil, igual de asertivo que ella. -Sé que te prometí que no saldría, pero…necesitaba verte- admitió, incapacitado de apartar su mirada de ella, perdido en su belleza y sonrisa.

Había resultado una prueba casi imposible de realizar el mantenerse al margen, confiando en que ella le haría saber-cómo fuera-que necesitaba de él y que deba ayudarla, pero haba sido capaz de soportar lo inaguantable, estar lejos de ella durante todo aquel día, aguardando el momento propicio para poder verla car a cara, con libertad, sin temer a nada, ni al rechazo, ni ante su negativa porque ambos sentían lo mismo, no tenía por qué tener miedo, ninguno de los dos. Las rosas eran el mejor presente que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, su significancia había sido avasalladora en su totalidad, al igual que las palabras que habían estado unidas a ellas, y verlo ahora, tenerlo frente a ella y escucharlo decir que necesitaba verla tanto como ella necesitaba verlo a él conseguía destruir todos sus temores, conseguía tranquilizar por completo su corazón. Era algo tan sencillo e incluso insignificante, pero que para ambos tenían un valor inigualable.

-Jamás podrías decepcionarme, Sasuke- sosegó Sakura, sintiendo que todo lo negativo que había sucedido entre ambos ya no tenía ninguna validez, sintiendo que ahora solo importaba el ahora. -Gracias, de nuevo- sonrió afectuosamente.

-No me rindo fácilmente- reitero el Uchiha, naturalmente. -Además, no es como si fueras la única que no ha tenido relaciones de las cuales enorgullecerse- admitió despreocupadamente, equilibrando las cosas entre ambos.

-Además de Korotsuchi- aludió, no por causa de los celos o algún sentir similar, sino por simple curiosidad.

-Ni siquiera esa- desestimo el Uchiha con sencillez.

Naruto lo sabía mejor que nadie al ser prácticamente su hermano. Claro, había tenido romances ocasionales en el pasado, antes de que todo…cambiara, pero no le había tomado el peso a ninguna relación, y si Korotsuchi y él habían sido tan cercanos entre sí, en el pasado, era porque habían estado juntos desde su infancia, de otro modo Sasuke podía estar seguro de que quizá jamás hubiera llegado a considerar casarse con ella, pero lo que sentía por Sakura era totalmente diferente, junto a ella podía creer que haba un futuro, casi podía tocar ese futuro, imaginar algo más allá de esa oscuridad, todo por causa suya. Ella personalmente tampoco tenía de que enorgullecerse, personalmente, pero todo lo referente al pasado le importaba un bledo ahora, solo le importaba lo que sentía por Sasuke, sabiéndose correspondida esta vez, no quería mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

-Estamos igual, entonces- sonrió Sakura, entrelazando su mirada con la de él.

-¿Y a dónde nos lleva eso?- el Uchiha acorto sutilmente la distancia entre ambos, avanzando muy lentamente hacia ella, por inercia y anhelo, más que por voluntad.

-Pues, supongo que no se puede controlar al corazón, hace lo que quiere- sonrió la Haruno, recordando parte de lo que Ino y Hinata habían dicho durante el día y a lo que, estando frente a él, le encontró inmediato sentido.

-¿Y qué está haciendo ahora?- indago Sasuke siendo que no necesitaba esforzarse en lo absoluto para escuchar el latir del corazón de ella, agitado y vertiginoso, ansioso, tanto como él mismo.

-Además de latir a un millón de veces por minuto- pronuncio Sakura con obviedad, levemente nerviosa de forma repentina, -yo solo creo que después de estas semanas y después de nuestra charla emocional sobre nosotros y la confianza, podríamos ir…lento- pronuncio esto último como una especie de murmullo, viendo como Sasuke acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

-Sin duda- asintió el Uchiha, incapaz de hacer nada salvo acceder a todo lo que ella dijera, acortando más la distancia entre ambos, desesperado por cerrar el abismo que la separaba de él.

-Dejar que todo siga su curso natural- murmuro la Haruno, ansiosa, ansiosa como jamás recordaba haberse sentido.

-Así es- murmuro Sasuke, a una escasa distancia del rostro de ella

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo tan fuerte e incomparable por nadie, porque Sakura era absolutamente diferente del resto de las personas, única como nadie; su belleza, su voz, su comportamiento, su sonrisa, su aroma…todo de ella lo embriagaba por completo y no fue hasta ese preciso momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuan desesperadamente deseaba besarla, pero no podría, no si ella no estaba de acuerdo, ya había esperado para ser digno de ella, esperaría todo cuanto ella le pidiese que lo hiciera. Sakura se vio a si mima imposibilitada de moverse, había sentido tanto miedo, tanto temor porque Sasuke volviera a cambiar de parecer, temía desilusionarse un segunda vez, pero esta vez no pasaría, lo sentía, él realmente sentía lo mismo que ella, lo veía reflejado en sus ojos en ese momento, ambos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cada vez más perdidos en lo que estaban sintiendo…sentía su corazón latir vertiginosamente en su pecho y no necesitaba preguntar para saber que Sasuke podía escucharlo, las respiraciones de ambos estaban totalmente agitadas por la anticipación que tenían por ese primer beso que eran casi incapaces de aguantar y evitar por más tiempo

-Por favor…- rogó Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Si era un sueño, si aquello iba pasar verdaderamente o solo se lo estaba imaginando, por ese efímero momento no le importo en lo absoluto la realidad que existiera, apoyando ansiosa y nerviosamente sus manos-tras su espalda-en la mesa de la cocina en tanto lo sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apegándola hacia así. Era más que todo lo que ella era, era más que su belleza y su bondadoso corazón, sabía que no tenía porque temer nada estando junto a ella, no tenía razones para alejarse. Decididos a cerrar esa distancia, pero queriendo cerrar lentamente y a su propio ritmo lo que los separaba. Esta vez y ajenos a lo que sea que se encontrase alrededor suyo-centrado únicamente en ellos mismos-acortaron naturalmente la distancia existente hasta que apenas una fracción de centímetro los hubo separado y que no tardaron en acortar, los labios de ambos a punto de tocarse…

-Oh, por Dios- jadeo Matsuri repentinamente, rompiendo complementa con el momento. -Lo sabía- chillo alegremente.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a ver a Matsuri-con una expresión de emoción, y de pie en el umbral del pasillo-antes de volver a observarse el uno al otro, helados del miedo y temor, olvidando todas aquellas intensas sensaciones que habían tenido a flor de piel antes de ese minuto, pero siendo capaces de disimularlo muy bien, o eso es lo que ellos sentían que estaban haciendo. Aparentemente tenían otro problema…

* * *

 **PD:** Perdón por la demora, pensaba actualizar el fin de semana, pero sufrí de migraña y no pude, pero me dedique arduamente en actualizar, prometiendo también actualizar " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " antes o durante el fin de semana, así como " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura"** porque los amo, recordandoles que mis vacaciones iniciaran a finales de noviembre así que a partir de ahí me dedicare a la creación de nuevos fics y la finalización de algunos :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic y su futura continuación :3 " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**"), a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3 y a quien prometo dedicar el fic " **Cazadores de Sombras** " en tanto lo inicie), a **Adrit126** (a quien aprecio sinceramente :3) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba **todo el capitulo 13** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **No Confíes En Nadie** " :3 Les recuerdo a aquellos que sean fans del mundo **Nefilim** o de " **Cazadores de Sombras** " que he comenzado a planear un fic sobre la serie **Shadowhunters** (que ya tiene dos temporadas y la tercera se estrenara el 3 de Abril), basándome de igual modo en los libros que estoy leyendo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición, esta es su oportunidad de comentar y brindar sus ideas que realmente significan mucho para mi :3 también agradecería si es que tienen alguna sugerencia de serie o película que deseen que haga como actualización, pueden dejarla en un comentario, ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo ya listo, así como el primer y segundo capitulo)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	24. Chapter 23

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Everytime We Touch** " de **Cascada** , centrado en el reinicio de la relación entre **Sasuke** & **Sakura** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Los imprevistos era parte de lo usual de la vida y la experiencia humana, siempre estaba ahí sin importar cuanto se intentara en ignorarlos o evitarlos a toda costa, pero y si bien Sakura era consciente de esto; nunca había llegado a imaginar-ni en sus más locos sueños-que Sasuke y ella estarían a punto de sellar su pasada enemistad y nuevo inicio con un beso…no, eso quizá si lo había fantaseado como muchas otras cosas, pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que no había imaginado que Matsuri apareciera tan abruptamente en la escena, interrumpiéndola además. Por causa de un impulso, de la necesidad de estar más próximos entre si es que se habían olvidado completamente de todo lo demás y habían sido egoístas. Habían arriesgado demasiado, lo que había sucedido no tenía vuelta atrás y eso fue lo peor para Sakura que abrió la puerta de la azotea, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos, conteniéndose para no gritar con la frustración por arriesgar inconscientemente a su hermana menor e implicarla en sus problemas. Escucho con claridad los pasos de Sasuke tras ella y que la seguía muy de cerca. Habían conseguido eludir a Matsuri, pero apenas y alguno de los dos sabia como es que había podio salir de ahí, estaban estupefactos, sorprendidos en demasía, por no decir asustados…

-Esto es malo, muy, muy malo- se repitió Sakura, llevándose las manos a la frente, rogando paciencia a la providencia e intentando pensar en una posible solución, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Todo saldrá bien- intento animarla el Uchiha, aunque ciertamente el albergaba sus propias dudas, igual de imposibilitado que ella para encontrar alguna solución.

-Tu no entiendes- gruño la Haruno, volteando a verlo, con sus ojos embargados de pánico, temiendo que su hermana sufriera lo impensable solo por haber sido imprudentemente inocente, -Matsuri es muy determinada, si me ve con un chico es capaz de investigarlo hasta sus años de secundaria- se expresó, manifestando el porqué de su temor.

-Tal vez no me vio bien- refuto Sasuke, sabiendo el valor que tenía Matsuri para Sakura y viceversa, ella era su hermana, si era importante para Sakura era importante para él.

-Había luz, es obvio que te vio- rebatió Sakura, dándole la espalda por un minuto, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, negando para sí misma. Jamás debía de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, no sabiendo que alguien podría verlos y arriesgándolo a él a conciencia, era su error y no sabía cómo remediarlo. -Sasuke, tuvimos que enviar a Korotsuchi a México para alejarla de Muirfield, no me perdonaría si le sucediera algo a mi hermana por todo esto- admitió volteando a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado avergonzada por su propia impotencia y debilidad.

Rememorar el pasado no era algo que quisiera hacer, claro que no, menos aun ahora que todo parecía tomar un rumbo nuevo y revitalizador gracias a este _borrón y cuenta nueva_ , pero esa era a mejor comparativa que tenía a hacer por el momento; ciertamente Korotsuchi estaba a salvo, Sakura se había encargado de corroborarlo durante el día, llamando a Korotsuchi por teléfono, pero de igual modo sabía que podría haber corrido un riesgo real si Muirfield hubiera reparado y hondado aun más profundamente en su vinculación con Sasuke, no quería que su hermana tuviera que pasar por algo semejante siendo ajena a lo que Sakura hacia todo el tiempo con tal de proteger a Sasuke. Al escuchar estas palabras y la alusión de Korotsuchi, Sasuke pensó que sus conclusiones eran totalmente erróneas, que quizá todos sus errores no hubieran sido totalmente perdonados y dejados atrás como se había empeñado en creer, temía que la respuesta a eso fuera un _sí_. Korotsuchi era su pasado, una amiga que había significado mucho para él pero en el pasado; Sakura era su futuro, podía ver todo con claridad y seguridad gracias a ella, gracias a su dulce, cándida e inocente influencia, nada ni nadie cobraba la importancia que ella tenía en su vida ni jamás la cobraría, y no deseaba que ella albergara duda alguna, no se lo perdonaría. Ella había tenido que tolerar mucho por sus dudas y confusiones.

-Sakura, Korotsuchi fue parte de mi pasado, Matsuri no sabe nada sobre mí- puntualizo Sasuke, marcando la diferencia en el caso de que ella aun no estuviera totalmente segura de lo primero. Claro que él comprendía perfectamente y sin el menor problema el porqué de su preocupación y dándole la respuesta precisa con que, quizá, eludir las preguntas que Matsuri pudiera hacer.

No quería que ella tuviera que mentir por él y su seguridad, odiaba el tener que forzarla-ya fuera directa o indirectamente-o por la de Naruto, ella era una alma noble, la única persona absolutamente llena de bondad e inocencia que había conocido en su vida; alguien sin comparación o aproximación alguna con ningún otro ser obre la tierra…pero tristemente si ella mentía también se protegería a sí misma, por eso es que toleraba y aceptaba que siempre tuviera que arriesgar tanto por él, porque sabía que de una u otra forma eso también la mantendría a salvo. Era una posibilidad, descabellada por demás, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo…quizá, solo quizá, Matsuri pudiera creerla; tan harta como estaba de las críticas sobre que estaba soltera a sus veinticuatro años-con una hermanita menor que era poco menos que promiscua, y declarada-no resultaría tan extraño que intentara hacer algo fuera de lo común para silenciar rumores, tanto por aquello por decisión propia, aunque por el momento Sakura no tenía pensado hacer algo así ni por asomo…eso no significaba que fuera del todo imposible. _Siempre hay una primer vez para todo_ , se recordó intentando darle crédito a esta posibilidad.

-Si, y no te había visto antes- ideo la Haruno, siguiéndole totalmente la corriente.

-Puedes mentir con lo que sea- secundo el Uchiha, sonriendo ligeramente la verla más animada, con la misma sonrisa que había tenido momentos atrás.

-Si, diré que eras un tipo cualquiera- supuso Sakura, aunque algo le decía que Matsuri no caería con algo así porque no era su habitual modo de actuar el salir con un tipo cualquiera de quien ni siquiera supiera el nombre; Matsuri e Ino actuaban así, pero ella no.

-No tienes que volver a verme- contesto él con simpleza, más tomándole el debido peso a sus palabras ya que al menos en ese momento implicaban lo contrario a lo que él realmente deseaba que sucediera. -Excepto que si nos veremos, luego- añadió, haciéndola sonreír por dicha diferenciación y que no podía no debía ser dicha de otra forma salvo esa. -Pero lo mejor, ahora, es que me vaya- no deseaba hacer eso decir verdad, no después de lo que casi había sucedido entre ambos y que seguía deseando, ambos, pero era mejor que por ahora le hiciera las cosas más fáciles y eso implicaba, pese a su disgusto por ello; tener que mentirle a Matsuri para protegerlo a él.

-Sí- murmuro ella un tanto triste por esta conclusión, deseando que no tuvieran que separarse por causa de un nuevo problema, apenas y habiendo superado uno e iniciando desde cero.

Hacía solo uno momentos atrás se habían olvidado de absolutamente todo; Korotsuchi, Muirfield, las discusiones, los problemas, los temas absurdamente tratados una y otra vez, las dudas y la baja autoestima de ambos, ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Habían estado a punto de compartir ese tan ansiado primer beso entre ambos y que-según vieron en la intensidad de su miradas que se entrelazaron como si de dos imanes se tratase-seguía siendo algo que deseaban llevar a cabo, peor la instancia no era la correcta no era ese el momento para que sucediera. Pero, hablando seriamente…habían esperado tanto para arreglar debidamente las cosas entre ambos, evidentemente podría esperar un poco más para encontrar el momento propicio-lejos de los peligros, obviamente-para poder sentir y hacer aquello que por ahora deberían de postergar. Una última mirada fue todo cuanto necesitaron como despedida para que apenas una fracción de segundo después-con un simple parpadeo-Sakura se encontrase sola, más no triste por ello. Volteo hacia el borde del balcón al cual se acercó lentamente, descansando sus manos momentáneamente en él, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que-sin importar que no le gustara mentir-eso era lo correcto, por la seguridad de su hermanita menor.

Tenía que convencer a Matsuri

* * *

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, murmurando para sí misma un mudo; por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea…soltando el aire-hasta entonces-retenido a inconscientemente en sus pulmones y su caja torácica, sujetando la perilla de la puerta que giro, abriendo esta, cruzando el umbral y casi profetizando que Matsuri se encontraría ahí, y en efecto era así, pero lejos de estar de pie y esperando a que llegara para rendirle " _explicaciones_ ", -alias; detalles o chismes-su hermanita menor se encontraba sentada en el sofá, sumida en sus propios pensamientos como para no escuchar como Sakura cerraba la puerta tras de sí y, en consecuencia, se acercaba lentamente hasta situarse de pie tras ella, preocupada por este tan inusual silencio por parte de su herma menor.

-Matsuri- llamo Sakura, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, sacándola de su ensueño.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir- se disculpó Matsuri tan velozmente como pudo, levantándose del sofá-en cuyo respaldo apoyo sus manos-observando con una máxime y sincera disculpa a su hermana mayor.

-No, no hay problema- desestimo la pelirosa, intentando hacer pasar, sin pena ni gloria, el tema como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, o eso era lo mejor.

-Te escuche llegar y quería contarte sobre mi cita- se expresó Matsuri ya que como siempre era su deber, siendo la menor, mantener a su hermana mayor, que solía salvarla de tantas situaciones, al tanto de todo tanto por su integridad como la de ella…o cualquier persona.

-Si, con Shin, el hermano de Sai- asocio Sakura, esperando haber encontrado la distracción perfecta, -¿Qué tal?- curioseo tanto por interés como por el hecho de cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

-Olvídate de eso, ¿Quién era él?- protesto la pelicastaña, parpadeando melosamente.

Su hermana ciertamente acostumbraba a asociarse a chicos problemáticos o negativos en cierto aspecto, eso estaba totalmente claro para Matsuri que intentaba encontrar a buenos chicos pero que-justo como en el caso de su hermana-acababan por ser chicos malos o absolutos idiotas, pero el hombre que acababa de ver…Sakura no tenía mal gusto en cuanto a novios o intereses se trataba pese a la forma en que sus relaciones acababan eventualmente, pero Matsuri jamás recordaba haber visto ni por asomo a alguien tan atractivo, esperaba que no fuera algo esporádico o que fuera a terminar más pronto que tarde, porque estaba segura de que-a simple vista-formaban la pareja más perfecta que hubiera visto en su vida, más no se conformaría con ello, necesitaba saber qué clase de interacción existía entre ambos. _Adiós al plan cambiar de tema_ sentencio Sakura, estampando su mano contra su rostro, o al menos mentalmente, sabiendo que debería mentir, no había otra salida, solo esperaba o rogaba interinamente el ser lo bastante convincente y que Matsuri le creyera. _Se vale soñar_ , pensó intentando ser positiva, aunque ni ella misma se creía eso.

-Nadie, ni siquiera se su nombre- mintió la pelirosa de inmediato, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible la real importancia que tenía Sasuke para ella.

Una parte de sí misma quería que gritara a pleno pulmón tanto por rabia como frustración al ver que nunca podía ser lo bastante convincente a la hora de mentir, si se trataba de trabajo podía hacer lo que fuera y muy bien, pero si debía de fingir frente a sus amigas o su hermana…todo precia irse al diablo y su máscara de seguridad se desvanecía haciendo que saliera a la superficie la mujer de corazón honesto y actuar inocente que-y lo admitía abiertamente-no sabía mentir en lo absoluto, jamás había podido. Negando para si, conociendo a la perfección a su hermana mayor es que Matsuri cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, arqueando con divertimento una ceja, esperando una escusa mejor pero no podía pedir aquello porque su hermana no sabía mentir y las escasas veces que podía esto tenía sus pros y contras. Desde la secundaria, su hermana había tenido muchas clases de gustos por los chicos; problemáticos, vulnerables, _cachorritos abandonados_ como los definía Ino, era un patrón repetitivo pero que en cierto modo siempre era igual en su punto y ese punto era que Sakura nunca elegía chicos al azar de quienes no supiera nada, siempre debía iniciar conociéndolos y haciéndose su amiga hasta profundizar las cosas en una relación que intentaba funcionara pero que-hasta la fecha-no habían conseguido tener el éxito que Sakura merecía que tuvieran. Así que, analizando esto, era fácil para Matsuri deducir que su hermana estaba mintiéndole.

-Sakura, la promiscua soy yo- recordó Matsuri con máxime naturalidad, -y a menos que hayas dejado de ser virgen, lo cual no ha pasado, dime la verdad- puntualizo, aludiendo tema de la "castidad" y que siempre hacia a su hermana ser sincera. Si su hermanita y no fuera totalmente inocente, en ese aspecto, Matsuri lo sabría; tenían una conexión muy fuerte como hermanas, y no sentía que algo hubiera cambiado. -No eres la clase de chica que sale con el primero que encuentra- comento, conociendo lo bastante bien a su hermana como para saber que ella nunca había hecho ni haría algo semejante, no era su estilo. -Además, era muy guapo-añadió brindando su opinión personal antes de recordar algo que no tuvo relevancia, o al menos no hasta ese momento. -No…- jadeo como una exhalación, cubriéndose los labios ante la posible impresión, esperando y no esperando tener razón en su creencia, sorprendiendo a su hermana por dicho gesto.

-¿Qué?- Sakura sintió como si su propio corazón se hubiera detenido, claro que Matsuri no sabía la verdad ni tenía como saberlo, pero esta abrupta exhalación sin duda hubo conseguido asustarla, muy levemente, pero lo había conseguido.

-¿Él era Sasuke Sarutobi?, ¿el chico que te acompaño a la boda?- conecto Matsuri, aun sin estar del todo segura, y confiando o esperando en que su hermana le diera una debida respuesta.

-Matsuri, dije que era mentira- protesto Sakura, intentando dar por terminado el tema aunque sabía que esto no sería nada de fácil, debería de mentir como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

-¿Y con quien bailaste? Tengo fotos, no te empeñes en negarlo- reto Matsuri, apretando los labios y haciendo un leve puchero, un gesto que tenía habituado hacer cuando quería respuestas.

-¿Qué?- la pelirosa parpado aterrada por causa de estas palabra y cuy9o peso era desconocido por su hermana.

-Si, las traslade a tu computadora, supuse que querrías un recuerdo- sonrió Matsuri, esperando que esta sorpresa fuera del agrado de su hermana que quizá quisiera atesorar dichos recuerdos.

-No las publicaste en internet, ¿o sí?- consulto Sakura, disimulando su miedo o secreto pánico por la seguridad de su hermana, por no hablar de la de Sasuke, y muy sutilmente la de Naruto que quizá no corriera tanto peligro.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras sobre Hinata, su relato sobre como Sota había mantenido archivos en su computadora o los había asociado a internet sin saber que Muirfield interferiría y lo localizaría, manteniéndolo en su radar. Temía que algo así pudiera suceder en cualquier momento y ella no tuviera tiempo de proteger a su hermana menor que era complemente ajena a ello, ya sabían de su existencia y de la posibilidad de estar relacionada o asociada con Sasuke. No le preocupaba lo que le sucediera a ella, pero si algo le sucediera a Matsuri, Sasuke o incluso Naruto o cualquiera de sus cercanos…nunca. Matsuri frunció levemente el ceño ante esta pregunta que había sido pronunciada casi con el temor de su propia respuesta, algo que la confundió por completo ya que a Sakura no solían importarle demasiado las redes sociales, bueno, con su trabajo no es como si tuviera demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello tampoco, pero no recordaba haberla visto u oído reaccionar así por nada.

-Ya que no me involucra, no, solo las dejé en tu computadora - aclaro Matsuri, esperando tranquilizar a su hermana con su respuesta. -¿Por qué?- indago, casi con suspicacia y muy bien camuflada preocupación.

-No quiero aparecer en las redes sociales- justifico Sakura, fingiendo pesar banal ante esta respuesta y en parte era y no era cierto, pero afortunadamente sentía que podía respirar gracias a la aclaración de su hermanita.

-Descuida, solo publique una fotografía que te tome dando el emotivo discurso a papá y Tsunade- desestimo Matsuri, satisfecha de que el resultado de su sorpresa fuera bien recibido.

Esto último no era tan insignificante como quizá sonara en su voz; se había sentido infinitamente orgullosa la noche de la boda entre su padre y Tsunade, había podido dejar cada prejuicio o idea preconcebida atrás y todo gracias al discurso de Sakura, había conseguido entender su visión y comprender que el amor era lo que era, y en sin importar cualquier aparente tropiezo o problema, todo merecía ser arriesgado y el amor debía buscarse y conquistarse, porque ser feliz era algo que cada persona merecía tener ne el mundo. Así como la había escuchado pronunciar aquel discurso, Matsuri deseaba tener un final feliz propio, y luchar al mismo tiempo para que su hermana mayor consiguiera aquel que tanto merecía. Sabiendo a su hermanita menor a salvo, Sakura pudo mantenerse totalmente tranquila, amena al saber que el problema de la exposición a Muirfield -quizá-había pasado, pero no podía respirar totalmente tranquila ya que Matsuri-aun de brazos cruzados-zapateo ligeramente con su pantufla, esperando la repuesta que tanto significaba para ella; saber quién era Sasuke realmente, o comprobar si era el " _novio_ " que ella había mentido tener para que fuera su pareja en la boda de su padre. Había acabado por confesar-aquella noche-que se trataba de una mentira, pero Matsuri no estaba totalmente convencida, así que-mintiendo y siendo aquel hilo original-Sakura vio que no le quedaba nada más que aceptar lo inevitable y contestar, predispuesta a mentir.

-Si, era él- admitió Sakura, ya que esto no era ni totalmente cierto, ni totalmente una mentira. La menor de las Haruno sonrió y suspiro soñadoramente como si estuviera siendo testigo de una historia de cuento de hadas, pero como siempre su racional hermana mayor debía de sacarla de su ensueño. -Matsuri, ni pienses en investigarlo- corto drásticamente, velando porque su hermanita se mantuviera debidamente a salvo.

-No lo haré, de lo contrario lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento, me conoces- tranquilizo Matsuri, sonriendo ante la confidencialidad que compartían y lo mucho que se conocían. Pero aun había una pregunta que rondaba pro su mente y que necesitaba aclarar terminantemente. -¿Él era el idiota?- consulto de forma vital y sumamente importante, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de Sakura que no entendió mucho el porqué de su pregunta. -Termina con él- sentencio duramente.

-¿Qué?- esta vez Sakura sintió un shock nervioso, un shock que no haba sentido jamás en sus relaciones anteriores porque su padre jamás había protestado o interferido en ninguna, Matsuri se estaba comportando como una madre mandona y controladora.

-Si te hizo pasar por todo eso y ahora vuelve como si nada, córtalo, ya- ordeno Matsuri, justificando o explicando el porqué de su inmediato desprecio por él.

Al momento de verlos juntos, tan próximos entre si…había creído que podían ser la pareja más perfecta que hubiera podido ver, pero ahora que sabia y relacionaba todo lo sucedido anteriormente con ese casi beso es que Matsuri se daba cuenta de que estaba en un error al penar así, era una especie de reconciliación en una relación que hasta la fecha no tenía algo verdaderamente positivo. Sakura merecía estar con alguien que la valorara por quién y por lo que era, que la amara y que no la hiciera pasar conscientemente por malos ratos así, casi valorándola o considerándola como su segunda opción, si Sakura n tenia orgullo propio para pensar en si misma Matsuri lo tendría por ella y eso significaba alejarla de todo o todos quienes pudieran hacerla sufrir innecesariamente. Ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía doce años, Sakura no había conocido la experiencia de tener una madre sobreprotectora que le dijera cuando y cuando no es que un hombre era o no era correcto para ella, había tenido que aprender a diferenciar sus relaciones por sí sola, pero y si bien su familia lo era todo en su vida…no imaginaba en lo absoluto la posibilidad de tener que elegir entre las personas que amaba por ser parte de su vida o Sasuke, a quien amaba con cada fibra de su alma y su ser, era imposible elegir, no podía ni quería hacerlo.

-Es que…- titubeo Sakura, bajando la mirada, evitando a Matsuri, -aún estamos averiguando que queremos, ambos- puntualizo, esperando que su hermana menor la entendiera, porque en serio Sasuke y ella querían una oportunidad para sí mismos; de ser felices y compartirlo todo, conociéndose entre sí mejor de lo que nadie más podía conocerlos o los conocería.

-Sakura, rompe con él- contesto Matsuri, indiscutible, prefiriendo que su hermana estuviera con alguien que la valorase de verdad y no la hiciera pasar por algo así. -No te volveré a hablar hasta que lo hagas- amenazo, para sorpresa e incredulidad de Sakura, pero si Matsuri lo hacía o amenazaba con ello era por el bien de su hermana mayor quería lo mejor para ella. -Si te gusta alguien, quiero que me agrade también, tenemos que ser sinceras, ¿Si?- le recordó, sonriéndole sutilmente.

Siempre habían sido perpetuamente unidas entre sí, habían sido sinceras cuando el resto del mundo no lo era con ellas, nunca se habían guardado secreto y habían ido madre y hermanas la una para lo otra, cuando Sakura sentía que le faltaba un apoyo; ahí estaba Matsuri que cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre tenía a Sakura al lado para ser su mejor amiga, su guardiana y su hermana mayor, su guía y dirigente. No podían permitir que alguien, quien sea, se metiera entre ellas y arruinara tan valioso sentir que poseían por ser hermanas. Estas palabras tocaron el corazón de Sakura que recordó lo mucho que la hería y entristecía tener que mentirles a los ojos a aquellas personas que tanto amaba, todo sabiendo que los protegía del peligro que era Muirfield, peor sin ser capaz de cambiar las cosas como tanto deseaba. Por otro lado, y para ganar tiempo quizá lo mejor fuera contentar a Matsuri y " _acceder_ " a todo cuanto deseara ya que ella no tenía por qué saber en realidad no haría exactamente lo que si fingiría hacer, no podía hacerlo, no podía dar por terminado lo que había entre Sasuke y ella; esta decisión no era unilateral, era de ambos.

-Está bien, pero dame tiempo- accedió Sakura, pensando en cómo explicarle a Sasuke semejante odisea.

-Ya veremos- mascullo Matsuri.

* * *

Claro que antes de formular cualquier clase de plan debía de hacerle saber a Sasuke lo que estaba pasando y el predicamento en que ambos—ya fuera sabido o no—estaban involucrados, ambos a conciencia estaban sumidos hasta el cuello en eso y—en conjunto—debían de pensar en una salida provechosa y tranquilizadora, para ambos. Sakura no detuvo su—hasta entonces—actuar de caminar en círculos como si de una leona enjaulada se tratase, visiblemente más inquieta que Sasuke quien se mantenía sentado sobre el sofá, tomando las noticias mucho mejor que ella, o puede que no pero con aparente tranquilidad en comparación a ella. Naruto no estaba al momento de su llegada, esa mañana y en retrospectiva ella misma no tenía demasiado tiempo para que Sasuke y ella pudieran hablar, debía regresar al trabajo, pero por ahora Hinata estaba cubriéndola, voluntariamente.

-¿No se suponía que solo sería un " _tipo cualquiera_ "?- reprocho Sasuke, confundido por la imposibilidad que ella había tenido para mentir y que, hasta la fecha, no había tenido lugar con anterioridad.

-Lo sé, pero te reconoció de la boda de papá- justifico Sakura, sin detener su andar o voltear a verlo, -cree que eres Sasuke Sarutobi, el idiota- añadió, pronunciando esto último con un deje de cansancio y frustración, cubriéndose la frente on una de su manos.

-¿Idiota?- repitió el Uchiha, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido o molesto por esta apostilla.

-Ese no es el punto- corto la Haruno, deteniéndose y volteando a verlo, decidiendo dar la explicación por completo para evitar sus detalles sobre el porqué de esta apostilla, -tenía fotografías de la boda que, afortunadamente, no público en internet sino que transfirió a mi computadora, así que estamos a salvo- se expresó Sakura, volviendo a evitar su mirada y dando por saldado aquel tema.

-Presiento que hay un " _pero_ "- supuso Sasuke, conociendo por experiencia que ese silencio de su parte no significaba algo relativamente bueno, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono ella, ignorando su suposición.

-No mientas- pidió él.

Si algo valoraba de ella era su sinceridad y el modo en que siempre reflejaba su sentimientos en todo cuanto hacía, esa era su mejor característica y que ejemplificaba su naturaleza, ahí estaba su auténtica belleza que por cierto equiparaba a su propia apariencia. No importaba lo que dijera o tuviera que confesarle, jamás se enfadaría con ella, porque siempre hacia lo que creía que era correcto y que acababa siéndolo en todo el sentido de la frase. No era agradable para ella recordar lo resentida, herida y afectada que había estado al momento de contarles a Ino, Hinata—a ella no tanto, ya que sabía la verdad—y Matsuri como se había sentido por los problemas que habían surgido entre Sasuke y ella con motivo de Korotsuchi, pero ocultarle este suceso significaría guardarse secretos entre si y en ese momento lo único que querían era tener las cosas claras entre si y no permitir que nada ni nadie se metiera entre ellos y arruinar lo que estaban intentando forjar.

-Cuando dije que eras el " _idiota_ " me referí a una serie de conversaciones que tuve con mi hermanita, y mis dos amigas y colegas de trabajo…para desahogarme durante lo que sucedió con Korotsuchi.

-¿Tengo que sentirme mal?- pregunto el Uchiha, aunque de todas formas esto no pasaría, si ella había llegado a insultarlo sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

-No, por más enfadada que haya estado, no fui capaz de insultarte- tranquilizo la Haruno, sonriendo ligeramente por causa de su propia confesión y que ya no parecía pesar sobre su persona.

-Creo que me siento mejor- desestimo Sasuke, esperando que no hubieran más problemas que fueran acarreados por su causa, bueno, más de los que ya habían tenido.

-Pero Matsuri cree que eres un idiota que no vale la pena- pronuncio, sonando indiferente ante su propia contrariedad, pero eso no evito que Sasuke la observara levemente ofendido por la frialdad con que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras, -no me veas así- pidió, negándose que ella pensara de esa forma, -es muy prejuiciosa, y no volverá a dirigirme la palabra hasta que, técnicamente, rompa contigo- se expresó, suspirando pesadamente y dejándose caer a su lado, sobre el sofá.

-Sera una experiencia nueva para mí- admitió ya que, en el pasado, cualquiera de su relaciones anteriores había terminado en perfecta sincronía, o bien solo por él, nunca al contrario. Como una interferencia muda, sitio la intensa mirada de Sakura a la cual no pudo resistirse, entrelazando su mirada con la de ella. -¿Qué?- no entendió la intensidad de su mirada, más aun así no dejaba de ser tan fascinantemente hermosa como su propia apariencia.

-No quiero que eso pase- admitió Sakura, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Hasta ese momento, habiendo debatido el problema en que estaban involucrados por causa de la reticencia de Matsuri, ninguno de los dos había reparado en lo perfecta que era aquella instancia; solo ellos dos, a solas, sin nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera, no vivían en el suspense que inconscientemente los había rodeado la noche anterior. Ese momento era, por lejos, perfecto para ambos. Sin tomar conciencia de absolutamente nada de lo que sea que fuera a suceder en el entorno de ellos—porque no creían o consideraban siquiera que tuviera que suceder algo—es que sus rostros e acercaron con la misma naturalidad y lentitud que la noche anterior, solo que esta vez esperaban que nadie interfiriera. Entrecerraron sus miradas en cuanto los escasos centímetros se hicieron absolutamente nimios, estaban a punto de…

-Sakura, ¿Qué le sucede a tu amigo C?- cuestiono Naruto, entrando sorpresivamente y cerrando la puertas tras de sí, sin levantar la mirada hacia ambos para ser testigo del segundo casi beso entre ambos.

Una parte de él—por más aprecio que le tuviera a su mejor amigo—quería romperle el cuello a Naruto por su exabrupto, pero si hiciera perdería tanto a su hermano como mejor amigo, de otro modo no le molestaría hacer eso. Sakura bajo la mirada para sí misma, observando de sola sayo a Sasuke que, totalmente de acuerdo con ella e imitándola, se separó un par de centímetros de donde estaban, marcando la distancia entre ambos para que Naruto, que levanto finalmente la vista hacia ambos, no pensara que había hecho algo indebido o que había interrumpido algo importante entre ambos. Había intentado contactarse con C, por más que el peligro aparentemente hubiera pasado su morgue estaba secretamente intervenida por Muirfield y se encontraba en un posible riesgo, pero extrañamente al momento de entrar y encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura, juntos…sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo, solo que no sabía el que.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se preocupó el Uzumaki, dispuesto a odiarse a sí mismo si la respuesta era sí.

-No, nada- desestimo Sasuke, aunque Sakura y él se observaron sutilmente de forma cómplice.

-Pues, volviendo con C, no he sabido nada de él en varios días- puntualizo Naruto, más tranquilo por saberse libre de culpa. -Su morgue esta intervenida, puede estar en peligro- sabía que no era su responsabilidad velar por la vida de C, pero no quería que arriesgara su vida por causa de una simple investigación.

-Tranquilo, vi a C ayer por la noche y creo que la razón por la que no ha llamado es que rompió con su " _novia_ "- tranquilizo Sakura, levantándose el sofá y sonriéndole a Naruto que asintió, mayoritariamente resignado. -¿Nos vemos luego?- pregunto volando ver a Sasuke

-Claro- sonrió él ladinamente.

Esta despedida tan sencilla fue todo lo necesario para ambos, así como la sonrisa que Sakura le dirigió a Naruto, encaminándose con prontitud hacia la puerta que cerro tras de sí en cuanto salió. Naruto volteo boquiabierto a ver la puerta que se cerraba, volteando a ver a Sasuke, esperando una aclaración por esta cercanía tan notoria luego de haber discutido tanto, pero lo único que hizo Sasuke fue encogerse de hombros como si lo sucedido fuera de lo más normal; claramente habían pasado muchas cosas desde el día anterior.

* * *

Por más que estuviera sosteniendo una investigación que estaba tomando una dirección más alocada que nunca, —involucrando a Muirfield por causa de la confesión de Pakura—C no pensaba abandonar su labor como médico legista, analizando los informes a completar del último caso y que ya podía darse por olvidado, al menos por un tiempo hasta que necesitara ser reabierto. Un sutil golpe de alerta contra la puerta de su oficina—que permanecía abierta—hizo a C levantar la vista, encontrándose con un hombre vestido formal traje color negro—bajo un abrigo de igual color—con camisa azul claro y corbata azul oscuro, casi negro. No resulto difícil para C intuir de quien se trataba.

-Es solo para personal autorizado- advirtió el forense como medida protocolaria.

-De hecho, soy el doctor Suzuki, trabajo con su novia, Pakura- se presentó Suzuki, actuando con caballerosidad y respeto en comparación con su colega feme fatale que había seguido su propio criterio y modus operandi.

-Creo que ya podemos dejar de fingir que era mi novia- ironizo C, prefiriendo cortar por lo sano y ser sincero.

No es como si C fuera a decir que había considerado a Pakura como _el amor de su vida_ , porque no era así, claro, había sido atractiva y carismática a simple vista, pero si esto era realmente cierto o no, C no podía saberlo ya que Pakura siempre había fingido, siguiendo empeñosamente las órdenes que dictaba Muirfield y siendo implacable. Ya con todo eso de por medio y sumado a la intervención a su morgue—con aquellos diminutos micrófonos—C podía hacerse una idea o correcta o errónea de cómo era Muirfield y que tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar para silenciar la verdad de lo que hacían y lo que intentaban atrapar, solo que C al menos quería involucrarse a pesar de todo lo que y sabia, estaba sopesando la posibilidad en ser de ayuda para ellos más que en ser un simple investigador independiente que—por ellos—no pudiera ver los frutos de su investigación que ni siquiera vería la luz del día, jamás.

-Usted tiene algo que nos resulta interesante, me disculpo si eso afecto su relación, personal- manifestó Suzuki, disculpándose sinceramente ya que Muirfield no era tan indiferente como parecía serlo, solo era una especie de verdugo con aquellos que sabían demasiado y no estaban dispuestos a cooperar.

-Lo supere- menosprecio el forense, satisfecho consigo mismo al saber distinguir, por ahora, entre la verdad y la mentira. -Atacarme en medio de una estación de policía me parece demencial, ¿sabe?- advirtió en caso de que esa fuera la labor de aquel agente.

-Creo que la que no fue su novia le dio una mala impresión de nosotros- tranquilizo Suzuki, reprochando para sí mismo el actuar de Pakura que como siempre o podía ni perdón ni permiso. -Lo que averiguo por su cuenta es impresionante, la secuencia de ADN de especies cruzadas, algo que a mi personal le tomo años- elogio con sincera admiración, desconcertando a C que desde luego no había esperado tal cosa. -Usted sería una gran adquisición a nuestra organización- ofreció tentativamente.

-Parece que me dejara decidir- concluyo C, notoriamente sorprendido.

Naruto había dicho muchas cosas—aun sin justificación o pruebas concluyentes al respecto, salvo la presencia de diminuto micrófonos en su área de trabajo—sobre Muirfield y el modo carente de moral en que actuaban aparentemente todo con el fin de proteger vidas o bien ocultar lo que habían hecho para crear a esa criatura, y Pakura no lo había hecho diferir de esta idea preconcebida, en lo absoluto, así que C no esperaba que le dieran la oportunidad de pensar y reparar en si unirse al plan de Muirfield o no. Como Pakura había dicho, esto se trataba de hacer o morir, personas inocentes y que no debían ni tenían que involucrarse corrían riesgo, un riesgo que Muirfield quería exterminar y en que C deseaba colaborar, su labor como médico, forense y legista era evitar el peligro entorno a las personas y su propia moral lo empujaba a acercarse al ideal cualquiera que Muirfield tuviera.

-Claro que lo dejare- corroboro Suzuki con naturalidad. -¿Cree que queremos personas que no amen nuestra causa en el equipo?- cuestiono sin esperar una autentica respuesta.

-¿Qué causa?, ¿Cubrir la criatura que crearon?- supuso el forense, recordando las palabras de Naruto, dudando tras las intervenciones sucedidas; tanto los micrófonos como Pakura.

-Doctor C- inicio Suzuki con el mismo tono calmado de su voz, -es obvio que entro a este trabajo para acabar con los monstruos, esta criatura es peligrosa, tenemos que contenerla- le recordó, ya que aquel era el hilo conector que él tena en común con Muirfield. -Pero la decisión es suya- añadió sencillamente, a modo de indirecto recordatorio y despedida a la vez.

Viendo partir al agente Suzuki, C se mantuvo pensativo, sin saber que concluir realmente de esta sugerencia y visita, claro que quería hacer lo mejor para evitar que personas inocentes murieran o fueran involucradas, pero…¿era correcto acceder a las proposiciones de Muirfield? Una parte de su ser quería creer que sí, pero otra parte de su ser le insistía que no, ¿Cómo saber qué hacer y qué no hacer?

* * *

Aún era temprano y sentadas frente a sus escritorios, ni Sakura ni Hinata tenían un caso a investigar ese día, de hecho dudaban u alguien tuviera algo que hacer más que revisar el papeleo y prepararse para la condecoración de Sai esa noche en donde nadie podía faltar a la lista de invitados, así que lo único que ambas amigas pudieron hacer por ahora fue trazar las _X_ y _O_ sobre el quinto juego de gato que hacían, empatando nuevamente y sonriéndose entre sí por lo mismo, intentando vencerse entre sí, sin llegar a darse por vencidas pese a las continuas reminiscencias que ejecutaban. Su hasta entonces juego fue interrumpido por la llega de Ino cuyo escritorio se encontraba separado del de ellas al ya no ser compañeras de equipo y que, de brazos cruzados, la observo con irrefutable seriedad.

-Hola, tenemos que hablar- saludo Ino, sin titubear ni por un segundo en su declaración.

-Me encanta la idea- admitió Sakura, esperando poder solucionar el reciente problema con su mejor amigo.

-A la sala de interrogatorios- señalo la Yamaha, con un vibrar igual de indiferente y brusco.

-¿Por qué no mejor un capuchino en la cafetería?- sugirió Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

-De hecho…- murmuro Ino, bajando la mirada, resultándole difícil eludir la sólida amistad que las conectaba a las tres.

-¿Es un caso?- supuso Sakura, ya que de otro modo Ino no estaría ahí con ellas, habiendo cortado su vínculo laboral, además de su amistad.

-Vengan, las dos- corto la rubia, sin más, no sabiendo que más decir para convencerlas.

Sin esperar repuesta pero confiando en su autoritarismo en que la seguirían, Ino les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conectaba con el tercer piso, Sakura y Hinata se observaron entre si mientras se levantaban d su escritorio y seguían a Ino. Fuera lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar, —positivo o negativo—ni Sakura ni Hinata pensaban oponer si es que esto permitía que su amistad se reanudara, porque en ningún momento habían tenido la intención de que ese bello lazo creado desde la primaria se desbaratara con el fin de protegerse a sí mismas, sembrando el injustificado rencor entre ellas. Una vez hubieron llegado al final de lo alto de la escalera, dando de inmediato con la sala de interrogatorios, Ino no tardo en abrir la puerta, permaneciendo en el umbral e indicándoles que entraran antes que ella, cerrando la puerta tras suyo en cuanto hubieron ingresado, permaneciendo de pie y brazos cruzados tras ellas. Matsuri, sentada frente a la mesa, se levantó en tanto su hermana entro, acompañada de Hinata para su confusión ya que solo pretendía hablar con Sakura, estado Ino presente, pero hubo concluido que quizá Hinata sabía algo de lo sucedido y merecía estar ahí.

-Hola- saludo Matsuri.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó Sakura, sintiendo que no quería estar ahí ni escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirle, aun cuando no supiera de que s e trataba.

-No pude evitar ser curiosa con respecto a Sasuke, así que le pregunte a Ino si es que ella sabía algo- inicio Matsuri, para incredulidad de su hermana mayor y Hinata, solo que Sakura supo disimularlo y muy bien, -no investigue nada ni pienso hacerlo- añadió para tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía si lo decía por esto o por honestidad. -¿Es por él que alteraste evidencia de un caso, Sakura?- cuestiono, repitiendo lo que Ino le había dicho con anterioridad.

-Adelante, responde- insto la Yamanaka, con el mismo vibrar indiferente y carente de emociones que había pronunciado antes.

-Ino, esto es hostigamiento, no tienes por qué hacerlo- protesto Hinata, incrédula ante lo que la Yamanaka estaba haciendo, por no hablar de Matsuri.

-Hinata, no interfieras- corto Ino sin dejarse inmutar. -Responde- reitero a Sakura que se había mantenido en silencio.

La decepción figuraba entre la principal lista de cosas que pudiera sentir como persona, desde que se había enterado de la implicación de su madre con Muirfield y los secretos que solo su padre conocía y se empeñaba en ocultar…Sakura estaba resignada a que quizá aquella fuera la emoción más habitual a tener en su vida, la única que estaba predispuesta a sentir y asumir como tal, pero jamás creyó que llegara a sentirse decepcionada porque su propia hermana y su mejor amiga—a quien consideraba su hermana, además—fuera quienes se creyeran lo bastante correctas moralmente para exigirles que les rindiera explicaciones, jamás ni siquiera su padre le había pedido tal cosa y no pretendía comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Puede que en el pasado pensara que mentir estaba mal, y en parte aun pensaba así, pero sabía que al hacerlo protegía a quienes le importaban, eso valía más para ella que la sinceridad con la cual fuera impotente de proteger a quienes amaba, ya había perdido a su madre por causa de Muirfield, no se permitiría que nadie más tuviera que morir por causa de ellos, no le importaba si Ino e incluso Matsuri la odiaban, sabía que hacia lo correcto.

-No tengo porque decir nada- contesto Sakura, con fingida y creíble indiferencia.

-Sakura…- jadeo Matsuri, anonadada por lo tajante de sus palabras.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién, Sakura?, ¿Quién vale la pena para que te traiciones a ti misma de esta forma?- cuestiono Ino, rodeando la mesa y situándose junto a Matsuri, soltando esas preguntas que tanto deseaba que fueran contestadas, estampando con sutil brusquedad sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Jamás habías mentido, jamás había hecho algo como esto, ni imagine que pudieras llegar a hacerlo siquiera- manifestó Matsuri, negando para sí misma, -¿Qué te está pasando?- discutió con tristeza.

El amor nublaba el juicio, hacía que en ocasiones se vieran cosas que no era correctas, era cierto; pero Sakura sabía que no se estaba equivocando, estaban persiguiendo una causa que le correspondía y debía ejercer, Sasuke había tenido que aceptar que su vida se volviera un infierno por causa de Muirfield, por causa de su madre Mebuki que si bien había intentado remediar las cosas no había podido reparar lo irreparable, muriendo por causa de lo mismo. Aun sabiendo quien era, Sasuke la había salvado y aun tras esto había velado continuamente por ella durante años, contentándose con verla desde la distancia, pero ahora que sabían lo que significaban el uno para el otro y lo que perseguían justificadamente, protegiendo a quienes les importaban, Sakura no pensaba desistir aun cuando su propia vida estuviera en riesgo y sabía que Sasuke pensaba con la misma determinación que ella. Claro, una vida lejos de tantos riesgos y peligros merecía ser fantaseada, pero sería egoísta y frívolo de su parte sabiendo la clase de injusticia que se cometía, ella no podía vivir con algo así en su conociera, solo dándole la espalda y ya. Podía intentarlo, claro, pero no conseguirlo, esa era una lucha pro desgaste que no tendría un triunfo.

-Ino, lamento no haber sido honesta contigo, pero eso cambiara, tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice- corto Sakura con igual indiferencia, sorprendiendo a Hinata que si bien no lo exteriorizo, no había creído que ella pudiera llegar a sonar tan fría en sus declaraciones con tal de solo proponérselo.

-¿Te estas escuchando?- rebatió la Yamanaka, sin salir de su asombro, creyendo estar hablando con una persona a quien no conocía. -Esta relación es toxica, solo ve lo que estás haciendo, él tiene un efecto muy malo en ti- señalo, aludiendo todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha.

-Basta, Ino, no tienes derecho de hacer esto- protesto Hinata con la misma brusquedad que la Yamanaka. -Nadie es perfecto, ustedes tampoco- alego desdeñando el comportamiento que estaban teniendo.

-¿Quieren que elija, entre ustedes y él?- afirmo Sakura para sí misma, sin cambiar su expresión ni dejándose sorprender por nada de lo que le dijeran.

-Si, o reportare lo que hiciste- amenazo Ino para horror de Hinata que jamás hubiera llegado a esperar algo así de su parte, estaba mezclando y confundiendo profesionalismo con opresión.

Como policías debían pensar objetivamente, ese eral punto, pero aún como policías y detectives tenían formas muy diferentes de penar entre sí; Sakura era la realista, al compasiva, aquella que siempre intentaba ayudar a todos y poner la verdad por delante, Hinata era muy parecida a ella, quizá siendo reticente en ocasiones pero con igual determinación e intentando ayudar a otros por todos los medios a su alcance, Ino por otro lado era más inocua y objetiva, veía el color blanco o negro como tal, sin un intermedio, pensaba con la dureza de un policía y era muy drástica, o bueno o malo, punto, eso hacía que hubieran diferencias tan marcadas e irreconciliables entre las tres y que por esta vez las enemistaban por completo. Irrumpiendo abruptamente en la conversación, —afortunadamente ya que Sakura no deseaba seguir hablando, por ningún motivo—la puerta se abrió, haciéndola voltear, sorprendiendo a Sai que no esperaba verlas reunidas.

-¿Qué es esto?- se sorprendió Sai al verlas juntas a las tres, bueno, y a Matsuri

-Cosas de chicas- tranquilizo Sakura, volteando momentáneamente.

-¿Trabajan juntas de nuevo?- supuso Sai, esperando no equivocarse.

-Depende de Sakura- sentencio Ino con aparente sutileza pero igualmente brusca.

-Estamos en eso- concluyo Sakura con la misma frialdad e indiferencia, sin dejarse amedrentar por Ino.

-Yo vine a que me digan que opinan de los centros de mesa para la gran noche- sonrió Matsuri, retirando con estas palabras, a trabajar presuntamente y revisar los últimos detalles.

-Y nosotras debemos revisar información nueva, de un caso- se excusó Hinata, sujetando el brazo de Sakura que accedió sin el menor problema.

Esa era la excusa perfecta, ya que así como Matsuri acababa de salir, ellas podían hacer igual. Siendo observadas por Ino, a quien no le agradaba tener que ser el policía malo, ambas abandonaron la sala de interrogatorios cerrando al puertas tras de sí, dándoles a Ino y Sai la instancia de hablar a solas. Por más que aquello que compartían fuera sincero, era difícil ver que tuvieran posibilidades en el futuro, porque aun cuando Sai se divorciara existía la posibilidad de que—por lo mismo—lo trasladaran a otro distrito o precinto, separándolos inevitablemente aun cuando tuvieran una relación o lo que sea; a eso estaban destinados, a un amor que los condenaría a una situación no muy diferente pero igualmente complicada que la que estaban viviendo hasta entonces. No era una gran diferencia si de eso se trataba, pero quizá esa fuera la única forma de no vivir algo clandestino y a espaldas de todos, mintiendo y comportándose de forma falsa.

-¿Hablaste con ellas?, ¿Se los estabas diciendo?- consulto Sai, preocupado por esto.

-¿Tú y yo? No, no puedo- amenizo Ino, algo frustrada por lo mismo, aunque en ese caso Sakura y Hinata si sabían lo que había entre Sai y ella, al menos tenía ese consuelo.

-Sobre esta noche…Fuka vendrá- menciono Sai, no encontrando palabra alguna con que suavizar el golpe.

-¿Y el viaje?- se sorprendió Ino, y que esta noticia no era esperable en lo absoluto.

-No lo sé, supongo que quiere arreglar las cosas- opino él, incapaz de comprender del todo o nada a la mujer con la que seguía estando casado y por quien apenas sentía un insignificante grado de cariño, y solo por lo mucho que se conocían.

-¿Después de años de ignorarte?- cuestiono ella, sin entender porque Fuka hacia algo y luego otra cosa totalmente diferente, como si cambiara de opinión, ya habiendo cometido un error imperdonable. -Siente que te alejas y aparece- mascullo con veneno.

Nunca podría entender a Fuka; Sai era un hombre atento, magnifico por decir lo menos, con una moral estricta-como la suya-y que valoraba a quienes eran honestos con él, romántico, cálido y afectuoso, más aun sabiendo esto es que Fuka había seguido un rumbo plano en su vida, tomando sus propias decisiones y viviendo un vida independiente de la de Sai en cuanto sus hijos hubieron dejado de ser bebés, cuidándolos debidamente como madre pero olvidándose de Sai, ignorándolo. Desconocía si como Sai, estando con ella, Fuka tendría a alguien más en su vida o si habría intentando reparar en ello alguna vez, si era así o no era ajena a tal cosa, pero por causa de esto es que se frustraba además, porque ella realmente amaba a Sai y sabía que le correspondía, pero por culpa de Fuka-a quien no odiaba-es que ese algo; férreo y seguro no podía concretarse entre ambos.

-Ino, hablare con ella después de la fiesta, daré todo por terminado, entre ella y yo- sentencio Sai, prometiéndole algo que se juraba a si mismo cumplir.

-No lo hagas por mí, haz lo que creas correcto- rebatió la Yamanaka, ni siquiera pensando en anteponer sus propios deseos por la felicidad de otros, menos de los hijos de él y Fuka.

-Mi matrimonio no es correcto, y tampoco un premio por liderazgo e integridad- comparo Sai, no solo eligiendo tomar esta decisión por sus sentimientos por Ino sino porque además tampoco sentía alguna clase de acto por Fuka.

-Clinton fue uno de mis presidentes favoritos- sonrió Ino, intentando animarlo.

-Eso no me ayuda- mascullo Sai, intentando no reír y perder autoritarismo ya que ella quería verlo flaquear en su rol.

-Por favor- rio ella, abrazándolo, haciéndolo reír en el proceso.

Mientras pudieran vivir lo que tenían, eso era suficiente.

* * *

Como mujer siempre se esperaba que fuese frágil, al fin y al cabo en muchas ocasiones las mujeres eran más emocionalmente sensibles que los hombros, podían interactuar con la empatía con mucha más facilidad, pero aun cuando formaran parte de una profesión que en ocasiones requería de sangre fría, dureza e indiferencia propiamente tal…siempre se dudaba que una mujer pudiera ejercer todas estas características, aun así y teniendo sobre si un millar de ojos críticos que la analizaban esperando verla titubear, Sakura siempre había podido enfrentarlo todo, peor lo que habían hecho Ino y Matsuri era demasiado. Se detuvo en la mitad de la escalera, sujetándose a barandilla para no sentirse más tambaleante de lo que ya se sentía, confundiendo a Hinata que caminaba a su lado.

-Sakura- intento consolar Hinata, comprendiendo la razón que tenía para detenerse.

-No puedo…- jadeo Sakura, conteniendo un sollozo entre sus labios. -Yo no…- quería llorar como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho en toda su vida.

Hacer lo correcto era una cosa, pero otra totalmente distinta era que entendieran por qué hacia lo que hacía, el ver el peso que tendría en el futuro ignorar un peligro o bien hacer algo para evitarlo, pero aun cuando supiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien…no resultaba en lo absoluto un consuelo para Sakura recordar la frialdad y dureza en las palabras de Ino, la tristeza en los ojos de Matsuri que no podía intentar pensar que algo de lo que estaba haciendo tenía un motivo mayor. Quizá al final y si es que sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo o no; fueran a agradecer lo que hacía, quizá fueran a pedirle perdón o no, pero por ahora eso no la hacía sentirse mejor en lo absoluto. Apretando los ojos y negando para sí misma, intentando pensar en algo para sentir mejor de alguna forma Sakura lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, de nada le serbia ahí a la vista de cualquiera, solo conseguiría verse vulnerable, nada más.

-Vamos afuera- guió Hinata, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los de ella y ayudándola a bajar por las escaleras…

* * *

La comisaria tenía dos puertas traseras que comunicaban con dos partes totalmente diferentes entre sí, situadas paralelamente con dos callejones independientes; el primero y más transitado daba con un callejón abierto y que si problema alguno era una salida para cualquiera, pero el segundo por otra pare daba con un muro cerrado, o más bien con un edificio aledaño ya vacío en la planta baja y cuya puerta trasera daba con el centro del callejón que comunicaba ambos lugares. Hinata cerro sin cuidado sonoramente la puerta tras de sí, acudiendo junto a Sakura que recargo su brazo contra el costado del muro, pegando su frente al costado de su brazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, y apretando los ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan, jugándole una triste ilusión con sutiles gotas que escaparon inconscientemente de sus parpados, apenas y humedeciendo sus mejillas que desearon la liberación del dolor que calmaría su conciencia y corazón.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- animo Hinata, acariciándole acompasadamente la espalda.

-No puedo creer que me hicieran esto- sollozo Sakura, negando para sí.

-Lo arreglaremos- rebatió la Hyuga, sin menguar en su intención, o al menos hasta que sintio a algo, o alguien situarse abruptamente frente a ambas, sorprendiéndola. -Por Dios- se asustó, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, respirando con mayor tranquilidad al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Estás bien?- consulto Sasuke, situándose de inmediato junto a Sakura.

-Sí- asintió la Haruno por más que se tratara de una mentira, no deseando preocuparlo por su causa.

-Sakura, no le mientas- reprocho la Hyuga de inmediato, haciendo que la Haruno le dirigiera una mirada casi fúrica, que ella ignoro por lo menos. -Hinata Hyuga, un placer- se presentó debidamente, no necesitando un gesto reciproco porque sabía muy bien quien era Sasuke.

-Igualmente- asintió el Uchiha, sin intentar ser descortés, pero en ese momento lo que le apremiaba era saber que tenía a Sakura tan desesperada y cargando con una desolación y tristeza que a él ya lo afectaba de solo presenciar. -¿Qué paso?- reitero, desesperado por la respuesta.

Apenas y hacia un par de horas atrás, estando juntos, no había expresado tristeza, desasosiego o dolor alguno pese a los problemas, sonriéndole, manifestando su naturaleza en aquella hermosa mirada esmeralda, dedicada con igual devoción que el a ese amor que se estaba permitiendo vivir y sentir, pero si en ello había problema o negativa alguna de tercero que la hiciera sufrir él estaría dispuesto a alejarse al precio que fuera, sin con ello la hacía feliz o aminoraba su pesar. Sakura aparto la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, el pesar y la auténtica agonía era saberlo culpable o triste, porque el dolor de él era el de ella, y el de ella no merecía ser compartido, menos por él que ya llevaba tamaña condena, quería hacerlo feliz, no desdichado, no se merecía eso, nadie más que el merecía la felicidad absoluta. No molestándole ser aquella cruel intermediaria, la Hyuga no dudo en pronunciar esa confesión que habría tanto de liberarlos como cargarlos de pesar, pero era preferible un voto de sinceridad a un silencio torturante.

-Matsuri e Ino le dieron un ultimátum- confeso Hinata, observando de sola sayo a Sakura que guardo sepulcral silencio.

-¿Qué?- el Uchiha apenas y creía aquello que oía.

-Sí, no te lo dije anoche porque lo creí innecesario- afirmo la Haruno a regañadientes, -Ino cree que eres un problema y que, por ti, estoy haciendo cosas indebidas, me vio alterando evidencia.

El problema era suyo, el sufrimiento era suyo, la carga y el dolor no merecían ser compartidos para inspirar ni la lastima ni la empatía, un sufrimiento que deseaba vivirse en silencio y que solo tenía comparación-para entender de Sakura, al menos-con la sensación de sentir que un puñal se enterraba por la espalda hasta atravesar el corazón en una herida mortal y que torturaba desde su núcleo. Aquella posibilidad había pasado por su mente, aquella a quien Sakura consideraba su hermana apuñalándola por la espalda y pidiéndole que eligiera. El actuar de Matsuri no era ni más ni menos reprochable pues su intención había sido la misma, pero quizás ellas tuvieran algo de razón en aquello que exigían, porque ya fuera a conciencia o no ella siempre tenía que pagar un peso inmerecedor por el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro y que finalmente era correspondido con sinceridad; primero el ocultarlo, los problemas por las fugas psicogénicas, las dudas de ambos, Korotsuchi…no imaginaba tanta tragedia en un amor que parecía destinado a poco menos que prohibido, sacado de un relato que no cundiera más que al desamor absoluto y que él no llegaba a concebir. Dejar de amarla seria su ruina, el fin de sus esperanzas y alegrías, el inicio de su muerte y su inevitable fin.

-No está equivocada- menciono Sasuke en un murmullo, casi un susurro, sintiendo la culpa pesar sobre su persona.

-No ahora- murmuro Hinata de forma inaudible para Sakura, indicándole a Sasuke que no siguiera ese camino si aquello que pretendía era hacerla sentir mejor.

-Ya perdí a mi mejor amiga, Sasuke- pronuncio Sakura, expresando su verdadera congoja y sufrimiento, cuyas lagrimas deseaba derramar pese a cuanto se esforzaba por contenerlas, -no me perdonaría perder a mi hermana- admitió con un dolor palpable de solo escuchar su voz y contemplar su mirada.

La verdad es que su dolor persona le importaba poco, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con circunstancias que no era de su agrado, aquello formaba parte natural de su vida, pero ocasionarle algún sufrimiento o preocupación a él no era admisible siquiera, era un gesto innato entre ambos, el protegerse sin importar lo que pasara con ellos mismos peo con tal de que el otro siempre estuviera a salvo y pidiera ser feliz, aun cuando eso implicara que tuviera que separarse para que eso sucediera. Amar significaba pensar en la felicidad del otro en lugar de la propia. Quizá algunos vieran el amor como una especie de gratificación egoísta porque en el fondo los implicaba a ambos, pero si el amor compartido era honesto, puro, sin en el había devoción sincera entonces se pensaba y concebía la idea de que esa persona amada fuera feliz junto a alguien más, Sakura ya lo había aceptado al pensar que él sería feliz con Korotsuchi, pero para Sasuke al menos-por ahora-le resultaba difícil admitirlo, pero si, si ella era feliz con ello claro que él lo aceptaría sin ninguna duda. El sutil y embriagante romance en el ambiente así como la necesidad que ambo tenían de hablar solas fue palpable para la Hyuga que no deseaba importunarlos en lo absoluto.

-Les daré un poquito de tiempo a solas- se excusó Hinata que no deseaba hacer mal tercio. -Sakura, tal vez podamos arreglarlo, recuerda que la fiesta es esta noche- menciono como sutil apoyo que, sopesando esta idea, asintió en conformidad, -adiós- se despidió sin esperar una respuesta, sonriéndoles a ambos, abriendo la puerta y despareciendo tras ella, cerrándola con un gesto sonoro pero que no resulto discordante.

-Esto es mi culpa- se reprochó Sasuke, intentando quitar aquel peso de los frágiles hombros de ella para quien solo podía desear la máxime felicidad posible.

-No, fui yo quien decidió hacerlo- corrigió Sakura, con la misma seguridad que siempre mostraba y que él admiraba tanto. -¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?- consulto, reparando por fin en cómo es que siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba

-Siempre estoy cerca- contesto Sasuke con simpleza, admitiendo esto aunque quizá ella llevaba un tiempo suponiéndolo.

Desde esa primera noche en que la había visto, había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerse cerca mientras ella pudiera correr alguna clase de peligro, sintiendo en su alma que debía protegerla porque a ello lo llevaba su propio corazón. Claro, en un inicio no había sido el amor aquello que lo había movido, claro, que no, era un sentir especial que desde el primer encuentro entre sus miradas no podía entender, pero que siempre lo hacía darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él, y ahora correspondiendo entre sí a esos sentimientos que se profesaban el uno por el otro ese sentir se palpaba más profundamente como si siempre hubiera sentido que debía de estar ahí para ella y viceversa. Una triste pero igualmente alegre sonrisa que consiguió hacerlo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones aprecio en el rostro de ella, ella que se sentiría perdida sin tenerlo a él que conseguía darle un sentido a todo cuanto sucedía en su vida, porque gracias a él encontraba la paz, gracias a él había encontrado las respuestas que llenaban los vacíos en su vida y ese amor que sentía por él era la mayor prueba de que-como había supuesto con anterioridad-algo los había llevado a encontrarse esa primera vez, a conocerse, a estar donde estaban y amarse como lo hacían.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- murmuro Sakura cuya voz dulce y serena era matizada por esa tristeza que necesitaba un consuelo que solo él podía proporcionarle.

-El que sea- asintió él, imposibilitado a negarle cualquier cosa.

-¿Puedes darme un abrazo?- pidió ella, por más absurda que pareciera su petición.

No era una petición absurda, porque ninguna palabra o suplica salida de sus labios dejaría de tener valor para él que cumplió su petición en el acto, consolándose a sí mismo en ese abrazo gracias a su natural y espontáneo perfume de narcisos, y censándola a ella cuyo calor proveniente de él le brinda seguridad y cuya fragancia sosegaba su pensamientos. La culpa seguía ahí, para ambos, pero ya pensarían en cómo salir del predicamento en que estaban, pero por ahora únicamente deseaban permanecer juntos, al menos lo poco y nada que durase la felicidad y anhelo que los embargaba.

* * *

Tras tanta planeación la condecoración de Sai era un acto magnifico, formal pero sin llegar a resultar aburrido esa noche, y ante las cámaras el lugarteniente parecía seguro, orgulloso y confiable con la presencia de su esposa Fuka que había aplazado de su nuevo viaje únicamente con el fin de estar ahí y felicitarlo debidamente. Todos estaban celebrando en el primer piso bebiendo, riendo, charlando…pero Sakura por otro lado se encontraba en solitario en el segundo piso, sentada frente a su escritorio. Matsuri se había encargado perfectamente de los detalles de la celebración, hasta que Shin la hubo invitado a un lugar, haciendo desaparecer de su vista a su hermana menor que tanto la preocupaba y a quien buscaba mediante las cámaras de seguridad, revisando cada calle de Nueva York en su computadora.

No había pensado mucho en que usar, a decir verdad, no podía pensar coherentemente mientras se encontraba dividida en la aparente elección que debía hacer, ¿Sasuke o sus amigas y hermana?, ¿Cómo decidir siquiera entre el hombre que amaba y entre quienes eran su familia? Jamás se había encontrado en tal encrucijada, y para variar esta vez no sabía que decisión tomar sin importar que Hinata hubiera estado a su lado incondicionalmente, ayudándola, más sabia que la decisión final solo podría tomarla ella sola, nadie lo haría en su lugar. En su empeño por mantener esa aparente imagen de seguridad ante todos es que había elegido uno de los vestidos más sencillos que tenía en su armario, de color negro, escote corazón ligeramente bajo y que parecía dividirse en dos como un corsé superior por sobre la falda del vestido a menos de diez centímetros de la rodilla, y por sobre el vestido, ante el frió ambiente invernal, un abrigo color negro que mantenía cerrado únicamente en el cuello para hacer visible el vestido. Además, y compensando la justificada preocupación que sentía, había dejado que Hinata la arreglara un tanto más, maquillándola con su siempre impoluta naturalidad, y peinando su cabello en unos rizos parejos que caían tras su espalda pero que de una u otra forma tendían a colarse y caer sobre su hombros, enmarcando un par de sencillos pendientes de plata que emulaban el contorno de una lagrima. En retrospectiva, cualquier persona que la hubiese visto diría que estaba emocionalmente bien, cuando era todo lo contrario, estaba cargando una tormenta en su propio corazón y no sabía que hacer o decidir para sentenciar la paz de una buena vez.

-Vi cada cámara de seguridad en la comisaria, por favor dime que estoy siendo paranoica- rogó Sakura, sosteniendo su teléfono en su mano derecha.

- _¿No se supone que está enfadada contigo?_ \- cuestiono Sasuke, intentando evitarle un preocupación innecesaria. - _Tal vez por eso no contesta-_ relaciono.

-Se supone que debo cuidarla, ¿y si nos equivocábamos?, ¿Y si…?- la pelirosa sintió como si se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho únicamente por la preocupación.

 _-Sakura, cálmate, puedo escuchar tu corazón desde aquí_ \- sosegó él que ya de por si se preocupaba tanto como ella con solo escucharla,- _cálmate, estas precipitándote_ \- le recordó, no con el fin de reprocharla, pero sí de hacerle ver que necesitaba examinar las cosas antes de decidirse a pensar lo peor.

Claro que no le servía en lo más mínimo preocuparse innecesariamente, pero Matsuri en ocasiones parecía un imán de problemas, si, muy insólito podía sonar aquello pero era cierto ya que ella era quien acostumbraba a sacarla de los problemas, y este quizá fuera un caso semejante y que ya debía comenzar a sopesar. Aun intentando seguir los consejos de Sasuke a quien agradecía su colaboración y presencia, -aunque fuera por teléfono-Sakura no detuvo su labor de revisar las cámaras de seguridad, tranquila gracias a que Hinata estaba cubriéndola en la fiesta. De pronto, sintió como si un balde de hielo hubiera caído sobre su ardiente preocupación, tranquilizándola desde lo más profundo de su ser al ver a Matsuri-acompañada por Shin-subir a una elegante limusina color negro que él abrió caballerosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Esta con Shin- suspiro Sakura, mucho más tranquila.

- _¿Ves?-_ secundo Sasuke.

-Los siguió una camioneta- menciono Sakura, si apartar su mirada de la grabación de la cámara de seguridad, -si le ocurre algo, jamás me lo perdonare- condeno con igual culpa.

- _Tranquila, ¿sí?_ -apaciguo Sasuke igualmente tranquilizo por ello. - _Si me das su número tal vez pueda rastrear su teléfono_ \- sugirió, esperando quitarle un peso de encima.

-Está bien, te lo enviare enseguida, adiós- se despidió ella.

Primero cerro las grabaciones de seguridad en su computadora que no tardo en apagar por cualquier razón, eso y que era sabido que no tenía por qué encontrarse en su área de trabajo a esa hora-dentro de poco seria casi medianoche-además de la fiesta que tenía lugar en el piso inferior y en donde debía de encontrarse. Una vez hecho eso, no tardo en tomar su teléfono y escribir en un mensaje el número telefónico de Matsuri que sabía de memoria, por casos preventivos, y que envió inmediatamente, regresando su teléfono al interior de su abrigo y levantándose de su escritorio solo para quedar sorpresivamente de cara a C que aprecio tras ella. Pocas personas eran tan moralmente intachables y ejercían la justicia y piedad como ella lo hacía, C estaba totalmente seguro de que podía consultarle a ella cada una de sus dudas, esperando que pudiera tener le tiempo de escucharlo.

-Necesitamos hablar, sobre la criatura- inicio C, sin más preámbulo.

-¿Sí?- Sakura le indico que hablase, aunque la verdad no le agradaba ese tipo de conversación.

-Tengo una decisión que tomar, una oportunidad, de hecho- corrigió C, haciendo que Sakura frunciera levemente el ceño ante sus palabras. -Pero, me va a costar y quiero saber si valdrá la pena- planteo con cuidado y sin ser especificó en ninguna de sus declaraciones.

-¿Qué oportunidad?- se preocupó Sakura, pero se esforzó por hacer parecer esta preocupación con curiosidad, por no hablar de la frustración que ya de por si sentía, teniendo que lidiar con Ino, Matsuri, y ahora con él.

-Una forma de cazarlo- sentencio el forense con dureza y frialdad.

-C, ya basta de esto- refuto ella, oponiéndose a cualquier idea de este tipo, tanto por la seguridad de su amigo como por la de Sasuke que verdaderamente corría peligro.

-¿Estas consiente de que esta cosa existe?- cuestiono C, confundido por su drástica negativa.

-No es un buen momento-protesto Sakura.

La verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de si C era siquiera capaz de tender lo que significaba Muirfield y la carencia de escrúpulos que tenían, no sabía si estaba involucrado con ellos o no y la verdad por ese momento no le importo en lo absoluto, por mucho que tuviera a personas importantes en su vida; no era su deber velar porque no se metieran en problemas, si, hacia eso con su hermana pero su hermana era lo que era y habían crecido juntas, Matsuri solo tenía dieciocho años, el resto de personas que la rodeaba tenían más de veinticuatro aso y sabían cómo protegerse a sí mismos, si jugara a ser la guardiana sobreprotectora perdería tiempo precioso y no tenía ni animo ni deseo alguno de intentar aquella lucha tan fútil. Tenía algo aún más importante que hacer y por causa de esto es que no titubeo en rodea disponerse a seguir co su camino, solo para verse imposibilitada por él que le sujeto el brazo, impidiéndole moverse y causando una leve incomodidad que el forense no tardo en notar, liberándola de su agarre. Sakura se quedó quieta, esperando que dijera ese " _algo_ " que diera fin a aquella discusión que aborrecía sostener.

-Sakura, dime porque no lo persigues- pidió C, incapaz de entender el por qué tras su negativa.

-Porque no soy científica- contesto Sakura con sencillez y una pisca de divertimento ante su propia declaración.

-Eres detective de homicidios, y esto asesina personas- puntualizó el forense, refutando sus palabras.

-Criminales, asesina criminales- corrigió ella con igual seguridad, ya que esto al menos era totalmente cierto. Sasuke siempre hacia lo correcto, no tenía duda alguna de ello.

Hasta la fecha cada caso en que Sasuke la había ayudado o bien había intervenid había terminado como había terminado porque a quienes buscaban eran criminales, persona que no dudaban en levantar sus armas contra alguien inocente y la labor a ejercer como policías era aquella; servir y proteger a quien sea que lo necesitara, estaba totalmente segura de que la moral de Sasuke podía ser incluso diez veces mejor que la de cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo que se jactaban de sus mejores casos y eran vanagloriados por sus condecoraciones, él no necesitaba un reconocimiento; hacia lo que hacía porque era lo correcto, y ella no podía desvalorizar eso, porque de hacerlo eso significaría cambiar a Sasuke o dejar de amar quien era y lo que era, algo absolutamente imposible para ella. Claramente C pensó en protestar, más cualquier opinión o alegato suyo quedo en nada apenas Sakura sintio su teléfono vibrar contra el bolsillo de su abrigo, tomándolo de su bolsillo y sintiéndose entre más tranquila e igualmente preocupada por el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

 _Sasuke: Matsuri está en la calle Paris_

-C, perdón- se disculpó la Haruno, no esperando ninguna clase de repuesta, marcho sin más:

Tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

Casualmente y muy de acuerdo co Matsuri es que había un club muy ilustre en la calle Paris, cuya música llegaba a hacerse fácilmente audible desde el exterior, aunque estos detalles-así como la cantidad de gente al interior-resultaron irrelevantes para Sakura que se paseó entre la gente, intentando dar con su hermanita a simple vista ya que Matsuri insistía en tener su teléfono apagado. Además, aun cuando consiguiera llamarla, ahí dentro había un ruido ensordecedor que hubiera bloqueado su voz y viceversa, tenía esperanza de encontrar a Shin ya que si lo encontraba a él seguramente encontraría a Matsuri, pero por el momento esta sugerencia quedo desechada en cuanto Sakura pareció dar por fin con su hermanita, si, que se encontraba sentada ante una de las mesas, pareciendo esperar algo o alguien, quizás a Shin que la había llevado allí y quien Sakura aún no había podido localizar con su mirada.

-¡Matsuri!- llamo Sakura, tan fuerte como pudo.

-Sakura- se sorprendió Matsuri, volteando a ver a su hermana que se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, -¿Qué haces aquí?- no entendió, aun cuando aún siguiera molesta con ella.

-¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?- reprocho la pelirosa con el habitual ademan de hermana mayor.

-Estoy molesta contigo, ¿lo olvidas?- discutió la pelicastaña.

-¿Dónde está Shin?- Sakura busco al hermano de Sai con la mirada, solo para estar más tranquila.

-En el bar, buscando bebidas, ¿Por qué?- contesto Matsuri, aun sin recibir una respuesta decente, bueno, si es que podía catalogar así las cosas.

No es como si pensara en ser tan drástica como Ino, eso ni soñarlo, no podía ser así de cruel y fría, además-y si lo penaba bien-quizá Sakura pudiera o no pudiera tener razón, pero antes de decidir o pensar cualquier cosa es que Matsuri necesitaba que las cosas se vieran desde un punto imparcial y eso significa que ella y Sasuke tuvieran que terminar lo que sea que existía entre ambos, as Matsuri podía juzgar o valorar las cosa por si misma y desde otra perspectiva, sin pensar ne la presión de tener que hacer sufrir a su hermana de una u otra forma. Verla feliz era su prioridad, pero quería que fuera con la persona correcta. Sakura se olvidó de cualquier clase de pensamiento que hubiera tenido, ya fuera negativo o algo ligeramente asociado a ello; su hermana estaba ahí, estaba bien y eso era todo cuanto podía importarle por ahora, claro que las problemas se irían solucionando conforme la marcha pero por ahora su mayor deber no era otro que hacer que Matsuri no cometiera imprudencias y eso implicaba no llevarle la contrario en lo absoluto. Sasuke entendía eso y estaba segura de que contaba con su apoyo para, quizá con tiempo y su debida presencia en ello, explicarle a Matsuri lo que estaba haciendo y porque, pero por ahora no podía decírselo, quizá más adelante pero no aun.

-Es que…cuando no pude encontrarte revise las cámaras de seguridad, los estaban siguiendo- declaro Sakura, sin ser capaz de ocultar su preocupación, como hermana.

-¿Una camioneta negra?- supuso Matsuri, recibimiento un inmediato asentimiento. -Si, son amigos de Shin- contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por Dios…- jadeo Sakura, infinitamente agradecida, no sabiendo que hacer, sonriendo más feliz que nunca al saber verdaderamente a salvo a su hermanita.

-¿Qué creíste?- dudo Matsuri, asustad por su reacción y temiendo haberla alarmado.

-No importa- desestimo la pelirosa, sujetando los hombros de su hermana que no objeto de ninguna forma, -yo te amo, eres mi hermana- le recordó con la misma avasalladora seguridad de siempre y que hizo sentir mejor a Matsuri.

-Yo también te amo, sé que me sobrepase con lo de Sasuke, pero…- intento disculparse la pelicastaña.

-No, eres mi hermana, preocuparte es tu deber, así como el mío es protegerte- relaciono Sakura, admitiendo quizá haber reaccionado igualmente mal que ella. -Nada ni nadie puede meterse entre nosotras, Matsuri, solo te pido que confíes en mí, si hago algo es por un bien mayor, me conoces- pidió, únicamente pudiendo optar a su paciencia y comprensión.

-Si, y eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, por eso quiero que seas feliz y con alguien que te merezca de verdad- secundo Matsuri, sonriéndole a Sakura que le contesto con el mismo gesto, desapareciendo su sonrisa a la vez que Matsuri que sabía que debía pedirle aquello aun cuando fuera difícil. -Así que te pido esto de todo corazón, rompe con él- pidió, si la dureza de aquella mañana, sino que con delicadeza y ternura al pedirle esto.

No era como si conociera a Sasuke para que Matsuri pidiera lo que estaba pidiendo, pero era al menos por ahora, hasta conocerlo y saber que era alguien merecedor del corazón de su hermana que ya había pasado por muchos desastres y desilusiones amorosas y que, indudablemente, se merecía ser feliz al menos por esta vez y Matsuri estaba más que dispuesta a garantizarlo. Sabía que no podía decir nada más que lo que Matsuri deseaba oír para que ese problema se diera pro terminado como ambas tanto deseaban, por razones totalmente diferente la una de la otra pero con el mismo fin, claro que a final de cuentas Sakura no haría más que mentir, pero no tenía otra opción, y la verdad dudaba que lo que había entre Sasuke y ella pudiera terminarse y ya porque no era una simple relación, era mucho más que eso, era todo por lo que habían vivido y que ya sea que lo quisieran o no los hacia unirse aun cuando todo lo demás pareciera estar en contra. Pero evidentemente no podía pedirle Matsuri, su tierna y promiscua hermanita, que entendiera eso.

-¿Te sentirás mejor si lo hago?- consulto Sakura.

-Sí- asintió Matsuri, de ipso facto.

-Lo haré, por ti, ¿sí?- sonrió la pelirosa.

-Gracias- sonrió la pelicastaña, sorprendiendo a Sakura con un efusivo abrazo.

Sería una mentira, pero solo por algún tiempo más; le diría a verdad pero ese momento no era ahora.

* * *

Luego de esta conversación a corazón abierto y que había resultado plenamente ilustrativa, para ambas, Matsuri se había quedado sola esperando a Shin, ya habiendo despedido a su hermana hacia varios minutos atrás, intentando-mientras tanto-distraerse con lo que fuera para ganar tiempo y esperar a Shin, pero cuanto más esperaba se daba cuenta de que quizá le hubiera sucedido algo o se hubiera encontrado con alguien con quien estuviera charlando. De cualquier forma, tomando su cartera y levantándole de la silla, bebiendo lo que restaba de su trago, se encamino a la barra donde quizá el barman pudiera responder sus dudas.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Shin?- pregunto Matsuri, que hasta ahora había esperado demasiado.

-Esta abajo- informo el hombro, señalándole las escaleras que conectaban con el piso inferior.

-Gracias- sonrió la Haruno.

Buscando su teléfono en su cartera que colgó sobre su hombro, Matsuri clavo su mirada en las escaleras por las comenzando a descender, con cuidado, ya que había caído más de alguna vez por no fijarse por donde caminaba desde que era niña, no quería hacer el ridículo en ese, uno de los mejores lugares en que recordaba haber estado. Le extraño ser la única que se dirigía hacia el piso inferior del cual parecían venir más hacia donde estaban la fiesta, aunque _dah_ , tenía sentido. Al llegar al final de la escalera dio con un largo pasillo que no llamaba a la atención, pero que solo tenía una puerta en el costado izquierdo de la pared, supuso que Shin estaba ahí, quizá tratando con un accionista o alguna cosa de negocios. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, encendiendo su teléfono por precaución antes de regresarlo al interior de su cartera, acomodándose el vestido para estar presentable, algo de simple rutina o como lo llamaba su padre; _comportarse como dama_. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un cuadro que la hizo paralizarse en el umbral de la puerta, observando con frustración e impotencia como un sujeto desconocido-aparentemente dirigido por un hombre que permanecía de pie, observándolos-golpeaba sin aparente razón a Shin.

-¡Shin!- jadeo Matsuri, asustada. -¡Déjenlo!- protesto, inmiscuyéndose a pesar de todo.

-Matsuri, vete- pidió Shin.

Las protestas de Matsuri quedaron en nada en cuanto el ilustre " _accionario_ " o " _empresario_ "; Aoi Rokushō, se situó velozmente tras ella, cubriéndole la boca para que o gritara e imposibilitándole moverse.

* * *

Tanto Aoi como su compañero o mano derecha los escoltaron a ella y a Shin por la puerta trasera del club, comparado con ella Shin acataba todo como si tuviera algo de culpa y ella comenzaba a creer que haberse involucrado con el ya había sido un error desde el principio, aunque ciertamente era tarde para salir corriendo aun cuando se resintiese al agarre del hombre que no la soltaba pese a su desmedidos intentos por escapar, forcejeando con él.

-¡Suéltenme!- protesto Matsuri sin llegar a rendirse, pero siendo arrojada sin cuidado alguno al suelo, solo contribuyendo a enfurecerla más. -Mi hermana es policía…- amenazo.

-Cállate- silencio el Rokushō

La seguridad y permanente estado de discusión de Matsuri fueron detenidos en cuanto se vio apuntada con un arma desenfundada por Aoi, retrocediendo por inercia, temblante al encontrarse por primera vez con aquella diferencia que se trazaba entre la vida y la puerta en menos de un parpadeo. Aun cuando lo intentara, no tendría tiempo para buscar su teléfono al interior de su cartera, la matarían en cuanto se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer una llamada…por una fracción de segundo se reprendió a sí misma, debía de haberse marchado cuando había tenido la oportunidad cuando había visto que Shin estaba ocupado con algún asunto, no debería haberse inmiscuido, aunque ya era muy tarde para desear cambiar las cosas, estaba en un punto absolutamente irreversible, solo un milagro podría salvarla en ese momento y dudaba que algo pudiera pasar.

-Hermano, te dije que te pagare- repitió Shin, intentando convencer a Aoi que sonrió sínicamente para sí mismo. -Tengo un club que funciona a la perfección. VIP, hay mucho dinero, soy bueno en eso- ofreció con igual desesperación, tentando a Aoi con la posibilidad.

-¿Y qué pasa con ella?- cuestiono el Rokushō, apuntándole a Matsuri que sintió su sangre congelarse por el pánico. -Si le cuenta a su hermana, la policía nos seguirá- menciono con obviedad, jugueteando con el arma en su mano. -No dejare que eso pase- sentencio.

-¿Qué van a hacerle?- tembló Shin, intercalando su mirada desde Matsuri al Rokushō.

-Nosotros no, tú sí, vino por ti, es tu problema- inculpo Aoi, sin soltar el arma, pero si indicándole a su compañero y escolta que le entregase la suya a Shin que la recibió tambaleante.

-No, Shin, por favor…- rogó Matsuri, esperando que algo, algo de lo vivido juntos en tan corto tiempo; le impidiera volverse esa clase de persona.

-Si ella habla de esto, irán también por ti, tu hermano el héroe sabrá lo patético que eres- recordó Aoi con un tono de voz carente de emociones y absolutamente implacable.

Sacrificar a otros por su propia dignidad e integridad que se empañaba en construir ante su hermano mayor era algo que Shin no podía evitar; Sai siempre hacia todo bien, era el hermano modelo y aun cundo Shin no se permitiera sentir envidia por ello lo único que deseaba hacer al menos era impresionarlo como el mismo se impresionaba de él cuando eran niños. Aun dudoso y tambaleando, recibió el arma y se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez que o era él o nada, nadie haría lo mismo por él, el mundo era egoísta, ahí estaba el problema. Matsuri pensó que tal vez algo pasaría, que quizá el mataría a esos sujetos y la protegería a ella, albergaba esa fantasía absurda, pero todo se desvaneció con decepción ante sus propios ojos en cuanto vio a Shin apuntarle, sin parecer sentir empatía por ella o transmitirle una disculpa por la mirada, nada.

-No, por favor- sollozo Matsuri.

Por más temor que tuviera y el arrepentimiento que sintiera de haber llegado hasta adonde estaba, Matsuri ni siquiera sabía porque estaba rogando que tuvieran misericordia, no es como si ellos fueran a perdonarle la vida, ni tampoco es como si Shin estuviera enamorado de ella para arriesgar su vida por la de ella, era estúpido de su parte llegar siquiera a pensar que eso sucedería, no tenía sentido, más aun a pesar de eso es que Matsuri no perdió la esperanza, orando silenciosamente por la posibilidad de que algo pasara, cerrando los ojos y aguardando con tristeza lo que sea que fuera a suceder, ya fuera bueno o malo. Respondiendo a sus ruegos es que Matsuri abrió los ojos de golpe en cuando escucho un eco sordo relumbrar en el aire y otros ecos sucesivos de algo colisionar con el suelo. Lo único que supo es que-sin haber visto lo sucedido-el sujeto que le había ordenado a Shin matarla para salvarse a sí mismo había huido, no se le veía cerca además del distante eco de pasos corriendo a toda velocidad y que resultaron nimios para ella, el escolta o compañero de él sin embargo está ahí; tirado descuidadamente con una herida abierta en el cuello y con su arma tirada a unos centímetros de él. Shin, por otro lado, estaba tirado a un par de metros de ella, con el cuello en una posición extraña y que la sorprendió, aunque no pudo sentir compasión por él, no habiéndolo visto apuntarle con un arma.

Pero todo ese cuadro eran detalles únicamente, lo que verdaderamente la sorprendió fue una silueta familiar que se situó junto a Shin, examinándolo aparentemente, de espaldas no podía distinguir quien era, obviamente, pero algo le dijo que sabía quién era, que lo conocía. Sasuke suspiro con pesar para sí mismo al comprobar lo que había supuesto a simple vista, Shin estaba muerto…tenía el cuello roto; siempre era el mismo resultado, no importaba cuanto deseara hacer las cosas bien, no siempre podía contar con su autocontrol, aunque ciertamente era mejor de lo que había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, no era su intención acabar con la vida de Shin, y sabia el peso que esto indudablemente tendría sobre él. Había decidido acudir y vigilar a Matsuri hasta saber que estaba totalmente a salvo, porque sabía que así Sakura se sentiría mejor, pero no podido evitar actuar al contemplar el mismo cuadro que había presenciado al salvar a Sakura hacia doce años atrás, solo que esta vez no era Muirfield quien apuntaba el arma, pero igualmente se trataba de alguien falto de escrúpulos. Matsuri observo con abrumadora sorpresa como aquel " _desconocido_ " se erguía y alejaba de Shin, volteando a verla ella…era Sasuke. Podría haber reaccionado mal, desde luego, pero al ver el contrato generado por sus ojos contra la luz-pasando el rojo brillante al mismo color ónix que había visto la primera vez en él-se dio cuenta de quién era realmente; sintió en su cabeza la voz de su hermana insistiendo en que algo la había salvado al momento el asesinato de su madre, su empeño de que el caso debía ser reabierto…Sasuke era ese algo, era quien había salvado a su hermana.

-Matsuri, ¿estás bien?- consulto el Uchiha, sosteniéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sasuke…- jadeo Matsuri, apenas con un hilo de voz, agradeciéndole con la mirada su ayuda, sintiéndose avergonzada consigo misma por todo cuanto había pensado anteriormente, -gracias, gracias- sollozo abrazándolo, sorprendiéndolo por esto.

Claro que había esperado una reacción de parte de Matsuri, quizá que se asustase, pero un abrazo no entraba en la lista de posibilidades, aun así lo acepto y le correspondió.

* * *

El aire frió golpeo a Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea tras de sí, los médicos estaban examinando por protocolo a Matsuri, esperando que superara el examen para descartar un posible shock por estrés postraumático. Al momento de recibir la llamada de Matsuri pidiéndole que fuera a buscarla había sentido que el lama le había dado un vuelco y le agradecía infinitamente a Sasuke por estar ahí y haberla protegido, porque si ella no hubiera podido proteger a su hermana, llevaría la culpa consigo hasta el último día de su vida. Cerro el abrigo entorno a su vestido mientras cruzaba la distancia de la hospitalaria terraza, ahí estaba Sasuke, manteniéndose cerca como siempre, siendo todo cuanto ella podía necesitar. Habían tenido problemas entre si anteriormente, pero todo eso era nada; la había salvado a ella, a su madre antes de ello pese a no haber podido evitar su muerte, y ahora había salvado a Matsuri, ¿Cómo podía pagarle? No tenía nada más que ofrecerle que el amor que sentía por él y que sabía era correspondido, su vida le pertenecía a él, a él que había hecho más que cualquier otra persona en su vida, había protegido lo que ella más amaba; a su familia.

-Sasuke, gracias- admitió Sakura, sonriendo con infinito agradecimiento a lo que él había hecho.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, sentado sobre el borde del balcón de la terraza, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin ser capaz de responderle a ella. Su silencio resulto preocupante para Sakura, podía ayudarlo y tranquilizar sus miedos y conflictos si él los admitía, si le hablaba, pero ella no tenia método de combate contra el silencio, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, aun así el único gesto que pudo tener en ese momento con él fue situarse tras suyo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto que marcaba presencia, que le decía que estaba ahí para él y que podía decirle lo que fuera, así como sabía que ella misma podía decirle lo que fuera a él. Ella tenía una opinión tan buena de él, creía que siempre hacia lo correcto y que había un motivo para protegerlo aun después de todo cuanto había hecho, pero lejos de esta noble e inocente opinión él no hacía más que sentirse como si fuera un asesino, porque aun cuando fueran criminales o personas culpables no dejaban de ser eso; personas. ¿En qué se diferenciaba a ellos si cobraba vidas? No podía sentirse satisfecho o tranquilo consigo mismo, esto era imposible.

-Yo lo mate- se condenó el Uchiha en voz alta.

-Sasuke…- intento protestar ella, sentándose a su lado

-Iba a dispararle a Matsuri, yo…- Sasuke bajo la mirada, derrotado, incapaz de encontrar una excusa a lo que había hecho, -no sabía que hacer, no era mi intención- se disculpó sinceramente.

-Sasuke, hiciste lo correcto, siempre haces lo correcto- tranquilizo Sakura, negando ante la culpa que él sentía.

Alzo una de sus manos, posándola sobre le mejilla de Sasuke a quien hizo levantar la mirada, claro que ante lo sucedido no había reparo alguno pero sería mil veces peor que hubiera muerto Matsuri, ella que no tenía vinculo alguno con que correr desdicha o peligro, no como los que la propia Sakura corría a diario, eso sería peor no solo para ella sino también para su padre y para Tsunade. Aun cuando el pudiera pensar en protestar ante la opinión que ella tenía, Sakura pego su frente a la de él, habían llegado hasta donde estaban y retroceder no era una opción en absoluto. Shin no había sido inocente, había sabido muy bien lo que había hecho, Sasuke no tenía la culpa, él no era un asesino, tal vez fuera una bestia, pro no pensaba como tal. Deseaba decirle que ella estaba equivocada, que lo mejor era que se separaran y dejaran las coas entre ambos tal y como habían estado inicialmente pero esas palabras no querían ser pronunciadas aun cuando algo le dijera que era lo correcto, no quiso separarse ni lo hizo, pero solo su mente era testigo de las divagaciones que tenía, la forma en que irrefutablemente discutía consigo mismo, pero aun cuando supiera que lo sentían era un peligro para ella, no podía desistir.

No podía dejar de amarla.

* * *

Habiendo sido evaluada y sin secuelas que necesitaran terapia o algo,-bueno, más allá de la preventiva únicamente-Matsuri había podido regresar al apartamento junto a su hermana, dispuesta a analizar muy exhaustivamente al próximo chico con el que se le ocurriera salir, aunque quizá transcurriera bastante tiempo hasta que eso sucediera por causa de la reciente experiencia, lo único que quería hacer por ahora era reconstruir la confianza con su hermana cuyas decisiones y actuar finalmente era capaz de comprender. Sakura se sentó sobre el sofá, frente a su hermanita, tendiéndole a Matsuri una taza con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos que acababa de preparar para ella, su favorito. Lo único que deseaba hacer era verla tranquila y feliz, había estado a punto de perderla y no quería que algo así volviera a ocurrir. Pero indudablemente el peso de las mentiras había desaparecido, sentía que podía ser tan sincera como siempre con su hermana y esa sensación tan cálida y dulce no tenia comparación.

-Aun me da vueltas la cabeza, pero apenas y puedo creerlo- admitió Matsuri, bebiendo de su chocolate cliente, observando atentamente a su hermana, aún muy abrumada por toda la información que debía procesar y que ya entendía pese a su propia jaqueca. -Hay tanto que pensar, tanto que asimilar, no sé por dónde empezar- reconoció, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Había sido injusta al pedirle algo así a Sakura, no sin haberse detenido a analizar las cosas y pedirle una explicación, pero ahora que todo estaba claro es que Matsuri pensaba así, antes había actuado como hermana menor celosa y sobreprotectora, había sabido que eso quizá estuviera mal pero no había querido admitirlo, y siendo secundado por Ino había sido aún más difícil para ella darse cuenta de que había estado en un erro al decidir interferir. No podía culpar a Matsuri, de estar en una situación similar-desde el exterior, claro-Sakura no hubiera dudado ni un mísero segundo en actuar igual e incluso peor, posiblemente, ya que no tenían a nadie más que las entendiera, habían decidido y permitido que su padre hiciera su propia vida junto a Tsunade de ahora ne más-aislándolo de los problemas o embrollos que ellas tenían-y fuera feliz, solo se tenían a ellas para compartirlo todo y esta vez no sería diferente, ahora que podían ser sinceras y a no dejarían que nadie ni nadie más interfiriera entre ambas.

-Matsuri, lamento no habértelo dicho antes- se disculpó Sakura, porque si iban a ser sinceras entre sí, esta vez debían dejar todo sobre la mesa.

-No, ¿cómo podrías?- rebatió Matsuri, entendiendo por fin todo cuanto había hecho y porque. -Pero, ahora lo entiendo y lamento no haber mantenido la mente abierta- se disculpó como había hecho su hermana, pero sabiendo que tenía autentica culpa.

-¿Te estas culpando?- rio Sakura, no sabiendo si agradecer este cambio en la conversación.

-Si, un poquito- admitió Matsuri, masticando uno de los malvaviscos. -Sé que a veces parezco prejuiciosa, o eso dice mi psicóloga, y suelo apartar a quienes amo de mí- reconoció, repitiendo parte de lo que la psicóloga le había dicho sobre el porqué de su conducta, -¿A quién salí?- cuestiono, divertida por esta repentina analogía hacia su persona.

-A mamá- contesto Sakura, con admiración.

Era de lo más extraño; anteriormente había sentido un enorme resentimiento por su madre por todo lo que había hecho-y que Sakura había decidido ocultarle a Matsuri-aun habiendo intentado remediarlo, el modo en que había complicado las vidas de Sasuke y otras personas inocentes, la de ella y la de su padre que sabía la verdad. Pero inexplicablemente por eta vez sentía que podía valorar parte de lo que su madre había hecho, aun cuando fuese en esa conversación, porque había algo en común entre ellas tres; más allá de la sangre y el vínculo madre-hija, era el hecho de que Sasuke las había salvado, a las tres y desvalorizar eso era ruin. Claro que esa rencilla no estaba saldada, Sakura no podía alcanzar a olvidar eso porque seguía afectando su vida, pero eso tampoco quería decir que odiara a su madre, eso era imposible porque significaría herir parte de sí misma y de lo que involucraba su presente, ese presente por el que tanto había luchado, porque si nada de lo sucedido por Muirfield hubiera tenido lugar-como Sasuke había dicho hacía tiempo atrás-ni Sasuke ni ella se hubieran conocido, y no querían cambiar ese punto de sus vidas que los unía tanto, seria negar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Entonces nadie te creyó, Sakura, cuando decías que viste una…- Matsuri se quedó muda, intentando buscar una palabra con que definir eso.

-Bestia- contesto Sakura, aportando la definición requerida.

-Todos pensaron que era un trauma- añadió Matsuri, recordando las palabras que su padre había asociado a lo sucedido en aquel entonces, pero ahora sabía que era verdad y que no y sabía que su hermana amaba a Sasuke…y él a ella, ahora veía eso, -es normal que guardaras el secreto- asintió para sí misma, sin dejar de sorprenderse por ello.

-Me alegra que ya no sea un secreto- admitió Sakura, pudiendo sentirse plena y tranquila sin aquel inconmensurable peso sobre sus hombros.

-A mí también- secundo Matsuri, extendiendo su mano libre a su hermana.

Ese gesto infantil que Matsuri hacía se había repetido desde que era una bebé, siempre pidiendo afecto y cariño de aquellos cercanos, pero que si bien había sido general cuando bebé, en la infancia y actualidad siempre que podía lo asociaba a ella, porque siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra y ese era un vínculo que nadie podía romper. Sonriendo, Sakura se levantó sin problema del sofá continuo, sentándose junto a Matsuri-sosteniendo su taza con chocolate caliente-a quien rodeo con sus brazos. Cualquier clase de problema entre ellas estaba total y absolutamente solucionado, pero aun así Sakura era consiente de que había cosas que aclarar, por ejemplo su motivo para alterar la evidencia de que Ino la acusaba y con razón porque si lo había hecho, pero al menos podía confesárselo a Matsuri, al menos ahora Hinata no era la única que sabía que es lo que hacía y la clase de peligros a los que exponía. Claro que Matsuri quizá quisiera ser sobreprotectora, pero eso era mejor que nada.

-Si hice todo lo que hice fue por Sasuke, no quiero que le suceda nada- menciono Sakura, sabiendo que ya no debía intentar convencer de nada a Matsuri, ella ya de por si comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Descuida, yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar- se implicó Matsuri, pero si dar señal alguna de querer corree un riesgo, más si ser de apoyo. -Le debo mi vida-añadió como justificación.

-Ya somos dos- rió Sakura.

Bebiendo lo poco y nada que quedaba en su taza, -dejándola sobre la mesita frente al sofá-Matsuri correspondió completamente al abrazo de su hermana…ya no tenían por qué mentirse entre sí.

* * *

-Hola- sonrió Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Matsuri estaba bañándose, luego de su charla hacía poco menos de una hora se habían tomado el tiempo de hablar en profundidad, o mejor dicho Sakura había contestado cada duda de Matsuri que quería detalles sobre su relación con Sasuke, y no le había ocultado absolutamente nada, claro que Matsuri aún se sentía mal por haber interrumpido ese primer beso entre ambos, pero le prometía mantenerse callada la próxima vez que estuvieran así de próximos entre sí, añadiendo el hecho de que daba su absoluto consentimiento para que Sasuke estuviera en el apartamento cuando y cuanto gustase. Era, literalmente, la comparación de una madre que adoraba al novio de su hija porque Matsuri era igual de sobreprotectora. Hace unos segundos, y habiendo dejado a Matsuri bañarse tranquila, había recibido un mensaje de C que decía querer hablar con ella, sorprendiéndola al ver que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo del apartamento. Aquello que quería decirle debía de ser importante, de otro modo no actuaría tan precipitadamente.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?- consulto C, sin ignorar su propia preocupación.

-Estará bien- asevero Sakura, sonriendo al recordar que su hermanita estaba cantando en la bañera hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Tuvo suerte, esta vez no era un criminal- menciono el forense sin desistir en su ideal.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez Shin no era tan inocente- rebatió Sakura, ya que Matsuri se había negado a levantar cargos para evitarle una vergüenza al difunto hermano menor de Sai y a él mismo. -Tenía un arma y le punto a mi hermana, podría haber muerto- justifico, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, abiertamente a la defensiva.

-Yo tengo otra teoría- planteo C, sin esperar protesta alguna de su parte, -esa criatura está relacionada contigo- declaro, no estando lo bastante convencido para acusarla, pero si para dar por hecho aquella posibilidad.

Sakura era lo que más le importaba en la vida, y aun cuando no se sintiera lo bastante seguro para ser correspondido y confesarle lo que sentía por ella, si quería protegerla y haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo, porque lo sucedido recientemente con Matsuri no hacía más que probar su punto de que el peligro la estaba rondando aun cuando ella quisiera o fingiera ignorarlo. C no sabía más que acercarse y acercarse más al foco d todo sin importar cuanto se empeñara Sakura ne hacerlo desistir, así como en confundido o alterar parte de las cosas, porque sabía que el final de esa búsqueda que él insistía en no daba por terminada bien podría ser su condena, una condena que pesaría sobre Sakura pese a saber que la responsabilidad de dicho suceso no tenía por qué ser su culpa. Pero si algo si podía hacer, por ahora, era reiterar su actuar anterior y no rendirse por nada, igual de determinada que siempre a proteger a Sasuke, a Naruto, así como a Hinata y Matsuri que se veían implicadas en este torbellino por voluntad propia. C, mientras tanto, mientras estuviera cegado por su propia opinión…estaba por su cuenta.

-¿Estás loco?- jadeo Sakura, fingiendo tanta incredulidad como le era posible.

-El accidente, también yo y ahora tu hermana, es como si girara en torno a ti- justifico el forense enumerando la lista de cosas que respaldaban su teoría. -Es impredecible y temo que te suceda algo la próxima vez, Sakura- confeso, infinitamente preocupado.

-Lo que yo creo es que estas sacando conjeturas de nada- protesto Sakura duramente, ya no deseando escuchar nada más al respecto. -Créeme, no necesitas preocuparte por mí- concluyo Sakura, tomando la perilla y regresando al interior del apartamento, cerrando bruscamente la puerta por causa de su enfado.

Ella ya había tomado su propia decisión sobre si le importarían las cosas que sucedieran de ahora en más o no, pero C también había tomado su propia decisión desde el primer momento y la respuesta de Sakura solo le hacía ver que tenía razón y que no tenía vuelta atrás a esa determinante decisión:

-Si tu no vas a protegerte, yo lo haré- prometió C.

* * *

Quizá fuera tarde, muy tarde por demás, pero aun así y tras lo sucedido Sasuke sabia que podía ir a un lugar, un lugar en que no necesitaba preocuparse de nada más, con la soledad y el silencio como única compañía. Permaneció de pie frete a las tumbas de sus hermanos: _Shisui Uchiha (1971-2001)_ e _Itachi Uchiha (1974-2001)_ , a quienes no pasaba un día sin extrañar, pero que se preguntaba; ¿Qué pensarían de él si lo vieran, ahora?, ¿Pensaría que había hecho algo bueno al menos, tras tantos errores? Nunca lo sabría, eso era lo mejor y peor, pero vivir con el recuerdo de sus dos hermanos mayores, sin haber podido despedirse d ellos n era algo fácil con lo que vivir. Por eso es que se había tomado tan personal la muerte de Shin, por eso lo afectaba tanto…porque sabía muy bien que es o que Sai estaba sintiendo, lo mismo que el había sentido ese día cuando se había enterado que sus dos hermanos estaba muertos. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, otra vez, no podía cambiar absolutamente nada, las cosas eran lo que eran, y él era lo que era. A esas alturas Naruto seguramente estaría buscándolo, sabiendo que es lo que había pasado, pero de cualquier forma Sasuke no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Le había dicho a Sakura hacía tiempo atrás que asesinaba personas y sabía que era así; esa opinión o conclusión no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sabía que no podía cambiar lo que era, porque había pros involucrados en ello y Sakura figuraba al inicio de esa lista.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- saludo Naruto, a sus espaldas.

Habían crecido juntos desde niños y Naruto sabía que pocas personas-o mejor dicho solo Sakura-podían leer su actuar y saber dónde estaría, y el estaba en esa lista de " _personitas especiales_ ". Le había tomado un corto lapsus de tiempo comprender donde estaría y por lo mismo es que había comprobado do ramo de flores que, situándose frente a las tumbas, coloco como presentes; Shisui e Itachi habían ido verdaderamente admirables, claro que no había sido tan cercano a ellos como lo había sido a Sasuke, pero siempre habían sido unos hermanos absolutamente fantásticos, siempre atentos y unidos entre sí, aun cuando ambos hubieran estado casos y hubieran tenido hijos, eso era admirable para cualquiera…pero estos mismos recuerdos y experiencias felices eran lo que hacía más doloroso lidiar con esa perdida, y no necesitaba preguntárselo a Sasuke para saberlo. Imitando el actuar de Sasuke, permaneciendo de pie y en silencio junto a él.

-Así es como inicio todo- señalo Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada de las tumbas de sus hermanos.

-Sasuke, salvaste la vida de Matsuri- protesto el Uzumaki que tenía la confirmación de Sakura de que Matsuri sabía la verdad ahora y se comprometía a ayudar de ser necesario. -No te martirices por haber hecho lo correcto- pidió con sincero pesar propio por la culpabilidad de su mejor amigo.

-Asesine al hermano de Sai, si te arrebatan a un hermano de esa manera, jamás dejas de buscar justicia, jamás- recordó el Uchiha, desviando la mirada hacia Naruto. -Esa ira te obliga a hacer locuras- murmuro por experiencia propia.

-¿Cómo enlistarte?- supuso Naruto, ya que esto había sido lo que había hecho posteriormente tras el luto.

-Decir que si a esos experimentos- corrigió Sasuke, ya que si bien había decido lo primero por ira, lo segundo había sido una locura sin precedentes que aún no entendía cómo es que había llegado a considerar. -Naruto, Sai es el jefe de la policía, usara cada recurso que tenga y no se detendrá hasta acabar conmigo- relaciono, aunque eso no lo asustaba, la verdad, pensaba que se lo merecía.

-Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de todo, y su amiga que dijo que colaboraría- tranquilizo Naruto, dispuesto a arriesgarse conscientemente cuanto hiciera falta.

Claro que Matsuri ahora sabia la verdad, sería absurdo que no lo supiera, también Hinata estaba implicada, Naruto por igual, Sakura había perdido el vínculo que la unía a su mejor amiga con tal de protegerlo a él y a todos ellos por igual, ¿Cómo ver con buenos ojos todo ese sacrificio? Antes de que se vieran por primera vez; ella no había tenido que mentir, no había corrido riesgos mayores a los necesarios o habituales en su trabajo, pero desde que estaba asociada a él había tenido que encubrirlo, ayudarlo, protegerlo él y a Naruto, había soportado el hostigamiento y tortura de Muirfield, había recibido dos heridas balas por su culpa y había tenido que lidiar con decepciones que él hubiera querido evitarle y que la habían afectado notoriamente. Por mucho que la amara sabía que estaba mal pedirle que siguiera con eso, no podía continuar significando una carga para ella que estaba sacrificando todo en su vida por él.

-Significa que Sakura tendrá que seguir mintiendo- suspiro el Uchiha para sí mismo.

Siempre había un precio que pagar, pero él no deseaba ser quien lo impusiera.

* * *

No había hecho eso desde hacía años, pero no importaba, todo lo que habían tenido que lidiar en apenas un día les había hecho recordar a ambas lo importante que era el lazo que las unía como hermanas y el modo en que no pensaban permitir o admitir que alguno o alguien se metiera entre ellas y las separara. Primero había sido el chocolate caliente que habían compartido juntas desde niñas, luego el " _relato romántico_ " de lo que había sucedido a lo largo del tiempo que Sasuke y ella llevaban conociéndose, el baño que Sakura había preparado personalmente, ayudando a bañar a su hermanita como no hacían desde hacía años, pero lo mejor-o así lo veía Matsuri-fue escucharla leerle un cuento, de aquellos antiguo que le había obsequiado su madre en el pasado, solo que el que acaba de terminar de leerle no le había sido obsequiado por su madre, sino que por Sasuke y en su cumpleaños como mayor añadidura. Todo esos gestos eran importantes y muy significativos entre ambas, pero la verdadera razón tras ello no era solo la alegría de no tener que sostener más mentiras, era el consuelo y tranquilidad que quería darle a su hermanita que no había tenido la culpa de lo que Shin había estado dispuesto a hacer, eso recaía sobre los hombros de alguien más, más adelante se encargaría de solucionar aquello, peor por ahora lo único que quería era-mientras arropaba a su hermanita que se acomodó confortablemente sobre la cama-que Matsuri tuviera sueños felices y despertara al día siguiente con la misma luminosa sonrisa de siempre, esa era su hermanita.

-Te amo, hermanita- arrullo Sakura, besándole la frente a la infantil pelicastaña.

-Y yo a ti, hermana mayor- bostezo Matsuri.

Sakura se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama, acariciando el cabello de su hermana, aguardando al momento en que se quedara profundamente dormida, después de todo lo vivido-sabiéndolo por experiencia propia-lo mejor era estar atenta a ella, solo que confiaba ciegamente en que Matsuri se escaparía de las pesadillas conque ella había tenido que lidiar de forma recurrente tras el asesinato de su madre, Matsuri al menos no había sido testigo de nada doloroso, en lo personal.

Verdaderamente había tenido mucha suerte.

* * *

No quería hacer eso pero era lo correcto, era lo correcto esperar pacientemente en la azotea a que Sakura apareciera, tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, ciertamente hasta ahora Muirfield no había intervenido realmente pero era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que eso sucediera, era un hecho, y Sasuke deseaba evitarle todo posible riesgo a Sakura, ella no se merecía tener que seguir lidiando con todo eso. Sakura cerró la puerta de la terraza tras suyo, plasmando una inmediata sonrisa en cuando corroboro que Sasuke estaba ahí, esperándola como ella había supuesto. No habían tenido la oportuna instancia de hablar tras todo lo sucedido, pero finalmente habían un peso menos con que cargar y merecían sentirse dichosos por ello.

-Gracias de nuevo- sonrió Sakura, abrumada por este día que había pasado de la máxime tristeza a la mayor alegría imaginable.

-Te cause más problemas, Sakura…- inicio Sasuke, intentando saber que decir para hacer lo que era correcto pero era más difícil de que hubiera llegado a suponer, -sé que dije que tu decidirías si debe haber algo entre nosotros, pero debo dejarte tranquila- sentencio para incredulidad de ella que, por un momento, creyó haber oído mal. -Yo no quiero ser la razón de que pierdas a tu hermana- admitió con pesar, confesando su inquietud y el motivo porque estaba ahí verdaderamente.

-No fue Muirfield- protesto ella, si es que este era el centro del problema.

-Esta vez- corrigió él, sin ignorar aquello que debía hacer, -si, podemos volver a como éramos antes…pero no quiero ser un problema para ti- pronuncio en murmullo temiendo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Nunca lo serás- refuto Sakura con igual seguridad, negándose a admitir lo que él intentaba creer. -Tú eres quien me hace feliz- garantizo con absoluta sinceridad, pensando en que hacer para probar la importancia que él tenía en su vida y el por qué para haber llegado a donde estaban. -Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Sasuke- prometió, aferrándose a los hombros de él en un intento por hacerle entender que lo que menos deseaba era olvidar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, -y nunca nada hará que cambie de opinión- insistió, ofreciendo conscientemente sus labios ante él, ansiado ese primer beso que llevaban postergando durante tanto tiempo.

Su dulce voz, comparable al canto de una sirena, el brillo de inocencia en su mirada, su perfume, su belleza y la inaguantable tentación que ella significaba fue más que suficiente para que Sasuke no lo pensara dos veces, rompiendo con cualquier límite que hubiera considerado en el pasado. Una chispa eléctrica fue lo que ambos sintieron ante el primer contacto de sus labios. Un estremecimiento por parte de ella, deseo por parte de él. Un jadeo quedo ahogado entre sus labios, proveniente de parte de ambos, maravillados por las sensaciones que un simple beso podía provocarles. No, no era un simple beso, para ambos era mucho más. Sintiendo que lo que estaban viviendo, que lo que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento no era sino una fantasía, ambos rompieron ese beso que los había hecho estremecer por completo, perdidos en los ojos del otro, marcando una distancia totalmente insignificante. No era un sueño, era real, era su realidad, la realidad de que se amaban de todo corazón y que estaban dispuestos a ignorar todo lo sucedido en el pasado y poder ser felices.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón- murmuro Sasuke contra los labios de ella.

Una luminosa sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que había esperado tanto tiempo escuchar y que le parecían tan irreales, pero eran reales, eran reales como el tacto de él que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como su fragancia que podía tranquilizarla de forma inefable. Él era todo en su vida, su razón para sonreír, la primera persona en quien pensaba por las mañanas, si sonreía era por él y si lloraba era por él. Lo había sabido desde hacía ya unas semanas atrás, pero escucharlo nuevamente de sus labios, escuchar decirle que lo amaba era todo cuanto Sasuke pudiera necesitar, porque ella era todo en su vida, ella le había devuelto la esperanza, ella le daba sentido a todo lo que existía en el mundo. No dudo en volver en busca de esos labios a los cuales, con un simple y único beso, se había vuelto adicto. Unos labios que la recibieron sin réplicas. Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, entreabriendo sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces, permitiéndoles a ambos disfrutar más de ese beso, de todas las formas posibles, arrancándoles a ambos un gemido que murió entre sus labios. Contrario al primer beso, sucedido hacia solo unos segundo atrás, este nuevo beso era absolutamente desesperado e irresistible, plagado de cada uno de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Amor, anhelo, devoción, deseo, desesperación, lealtad y sacrificio mutuo…

* * *

 **PD:** Me disculpo por la demora, pero como no actualizare el fic hasta dentro de una semana, me emplee a fondo, pidiéndoles tiempo ya que debo **hacer los bosquejos** de los **próximos capítulos** hasta el inicio de la **temporada 2** , prometiendo actualizar" **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura"** este fin de semana, al igual que " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** " la próxima semana, porque los amo, recordandoles que mis vacaciones iniciaran a finales de noviembre así que a partir de ahí me dedicare a la creación de nuevos fics y la finalización de algunos :3 la actualización (como siempre) esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien esta dedicado el fic y su futura continuación :3 " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**"), a **AriLiz** (cuya opinión valoro y admiro enormemente:3 y a quien prometo dedicar el fic " **Cazadores de Sombras** " en tanto lo inicie, así como la precuela " **Cazadores de Sombras: Los Origenes** "), a **Mayleth** (quien se integra al grupo de queridos lectores y seguidores por quienes escribo de todo corazón) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia en todas sus formas :3 Este capitulo engloba **todo el capitulo 14** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **El Amor Duele** " :3 Les recuerdo que si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición de series o películas que deseen que haga como adaptación pueden dejarla en un comentario, ya que todo lo que ustedes opinen o manifiesten es importante para mi :3 Muchas gracias mis queridos amigos y lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portaba)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, con la historia ya visualizada y la portada hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras: Los Origenes** (sin resumen o casting, pero con la historia ya visualizada y en producción)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo ya listo, así como los tres primeros capítulos y la portada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portaba ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	25. Chapter 24

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **To be Human** " de **Sia** , centrado en el conflicto en la relación de **Sasuke y Sakura** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Los sueños eran parte de la naturaleza humana, y Sasuke recordaba haber soñado con muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero las pesadillas eran algo totalmente diferente y que ambos elementos se entremezclaran era aún más extraño u horrible de rememorar, sobre todo si quien estaba asociada en la pesadilla en cuestión no era sino Sakura. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese primer beso en la azotea y que había definido que no pensaban separarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque eran felices juntos y porque no solo uno de ellos seria miserable si se veían forzados a ignorar sus sentimientos, ambos lo serian; así que, en cierto modo, había sido teóricamente fácil llevar las cosas con calma, porque no quería apresurar nada, eso y que el día a día los separaba inevitablemente, teniendo que aguantar la frustrante experiencia de pasar dos días o más sin poder verse, lo cual—para Sasuke, al menos—era una completa tortura. Matsuri le había abierto las puertas del apartamento desde el primer momento, y ahora aún más, así que no contaba con ningún problema para ver a Sakura a la hora que fuese, pero tampoco era una experiencia de lo más accesible a la que recurrir porque Muirfield continuaba rondando y no podían olvidarlo. Bueno, el punto no era ese en concreto sino que, como toda pareja, su relación estaba avanzando en dirección hacia un elemento tan mundano y común que resultaba irrisorio de considerar un problema…sexo. Claro que para Sakura y para él ese tema significaría más que solo eso, pero soñar con que aquella experiencia acababa en un desastre por causa de su alter ego, pues eso hacia dudar a cualquiera de la confianza autodidacta que pudiera tenerse. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos—mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado, intentando pensar, siendo cómicamente observado por Naruto que preparaba sus cosas para salir al trabajo—es que la puerta se abrió y alguien muy conocida por el Uchiha y el Uzumaki hubo hecho acto de presencia.

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola- contesto el Uchiha mecánicamente, esforzándose por apartar sus turbulentos pensamientos para no preocuparla, ni a sí mismo.

-Hola- saludo Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, -miren quien tiene llaves de la casa- bromeo, fingiéndose ofendido en cuanto Sakura le enseño la lengua. -¿Sucedió algo malo?- pregunto, preocupado de que ese fuera el motivo de su presencia.

-Pues, en realidad aún no he ido al trabajo, antes quise pasar a saludar y traerte el desayuno- la Haruno había mantenido las manos tras la espalda hasta entonces, tendiéndole una bolsa de tela que Naruto recibió boquiabierto, -sé que el café del Campus es pésimo, las galletas las hice yo- puntualizo, viendo a Naruto abrir la bolsa y encontrar un capuchino, su favorito, y las galletas recién hechas.

-Oh, que linda- jadeo el Uzumaki infinitamente agradecido y emocionado, abrazándola de inmediato, cas impidiéndole respirar por su efusividad. -Como te quiero- adulo, teniendo cuidado de no ser muy brusco en su afecto.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Naruto- rió Sakura, zafándose del abrazo.

El Uzumaki llevaba años dedicándose a encontrar na salida mediante la cual Sasuke no sintiera que había perdido su antigua vida para siempre, pero esta intensidad con respecto a la búsqueda ya no era iguala como había ido en sus inicios, ahora estaba ella para ayudar, para servir de pilar y darles a ambos—sobre todo a Sasuke—la normalidad que sus vidas habían perdido, ¿Por qué? Porque tenía voluntad y según tenía entendido eso era capaz de mover montañas, bueno, eso y que conocía muy bien a Naruto por los consejos románticos que le daba en sus citas con Sara, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era prepararle un desayuno que disfrutase plácidamente a lo largo del día. Era muy extraño; inicialmente Naruto desconfiaba de ella, y lo reconocía; pero el tiempo le había hecho ver que Sakura era un alma noble y de buen corazón y más enfáticamente, la chica ideal que hubiera podido imaginar para su mejor amigo, bueno, eso y que daba consejos simplemente maravillosos de lo que fuera, romance, ciencia, resolución de problemas…sumando el hecho de que siempre parecía tener la razón, lo cual era muy conveniente si de planear estrategias se trataba. Claro, que su razón de estar ahí esa mañana no era solo ver a Naruto o traerle el desayuno, claro que no, eso solo formaba parte de su trayecto, su verdadero motivo de estar ahí era Sasuke, era él a quien quería ver y Naruto lo dio por hecho de inmediato ante la mirada que la detective le dirigió , acompañada de una cálida sonrisa, permitiéndole actuar recoger tan pronto como pudo su morral y libros, lo que menos quería era incomodarlos o que su presencia resultase un obstáculo, todo lo contrario, y afortunadamente su rutina de trabajo les daba mucho tiempo a solas hasta que él volviera.

-Me encantaría seguir con esta charla emocional sobre cuanto te quiero, por no hablar de seguir adulándote por ser mi mejor amiga, pero…- el rubio apenas y pudo contener la risa al ver la mirada de fingida seriedad de parte de la encantadora detective, -yo si tengo que irme a trabajar, probablemente no vuelva en varias horas- aludió, alzando la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, a modo de indirecta.

En otra circunstancia la indirecta de su mejor amigo le hubiera resultado divertida, pero en ese momento no lo era, menos si viéndola ella en ese momento no cesaba de rememorar esa espantosa pesadilla. Sakura sonrió, clavando su mirada en el Uchiha apenas y la puerta se hubo cerrado, habiéndolo evadido hasta entonces, debía reconocer que el resultaba extraño que Sasuke estuviera—físicamente hablando—marcando las distancia entre ambos, pero si lo meditaba bien, no era tan inesperado. De su primer beso habían transcurrido casi dos meses; no solo ambos estaban predispuestos avanzar lentamente, sino que el trabajo en la comisaria les impedía verse cada día como tanto deseaban hacer, pero afortunadamente contaban con el beneplácito de Matsuri y tenían su lugar privado de reuniones, donde nadie podía importunarlos en lo absoluto; la azotea. Hasta la fecha no había cedido íntimamente con nadie más porque no se sentía cómoda, pero estaba segura de que quería que su primera vez fuera con él, y ya no deseaba esperar tanto tiempo, lo amaba y él a ella, estando eso claro no había nada más en lo que pensar. Claro que estaba feliz de verla, solo escuchar su voz o contemplar su sonrisa hacía que intentase ignorar desmedidamente la pesadilla que había tenido, pero cuanto más deseaba besarla y acercarse a ella, más sentía el inminente miedo por la pesadilla que había tenido y que temía pudiera volverse realidad, porque no tenía nada—experimentalmente—que le dijera que no perdería el control en una situación así.

-Vine porque…pues- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior a causa de los nervios, priorizando ser concreta en sus declaraciones, -pensé que podríamos hablar sobre nosotros, y a disculparme por estar un tanto ausente a causa del trabajo- reconoció, sonriendo y exculpándose.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso hay algo que debo hacer- soltó Sasuke repentinamente, deseando salir de allí y pronto.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto, sorprendida e incrédula al mismo tiempo. -Si te ofendí de alguna forma, en verdad lo siento, Sasuke- se disculpó, meditando lo que podía haber hecho para darle a entender una idea errónea de las cosas.

-No estoy ofendido- desestimo el Uchiha, intentando tranquilizarla.

No era una solución que hubiera empleado anteriormente con ella, porque no habían llegado hasta punto en que se encontraba en esa instancia, pero también sabía que cuanto más cerca estuviera de ella teniendo la necesidad de aludir ese tema-consciente o inconscientemente—más doloroso y torturante para sí habría de resultar intentar sostener su relación y protegerla de él al mismo tiempo. Amaba a Sakura como jamás podría haber llegado a amar a alguien, porque ella era totalmente diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido o conociera algún día, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, incluso alejarse si así podía protegerla, aun si debí tratarse de sí mismo, por ello hubo concluido—apresurándose en tomar su chaqueta del perchero—que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era alejarse de ella e ir a cualquier lugar con tal de distraerse, haciéndoles a ambos más fácil el lidiar con la inmediaciones de su relación. Claro que deseaba que las cosas entre ambos llegaran a aquel punto en concreto pero…desear algo no significaba que fuera cumplirse. Estaba realmente confundida co su comportamiento, la última vez en que se habían visto; hace dos días, —o mejor dicho, dos noches—todo había estado bien, habían estado untos en la azotea como en tanta ocasiones anteriores, riendo, charlando, besándose…todo reiteraba el tan habitual patrón entre ambos, y a no ser que quizá ella no estuviera poniendo todo de su parte en l relación, Sakura no lograba entender que estaba haciendo que Sasuke se comportara de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que estaba dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta a cualquier precio, aunque en ese momento ella tampoco contaba con demasiado tiempo

-Pues, si no es por eso no sé cuál sea la razón por la que estas huyendo, aparentemente- evidencio Sakura, no siendo capaz de inferir otra cosa.

-Por favor, no estoy huyendo- corrigió Sasuke de forma apresurada.

Claro que ella pensaba contradecirlo, pero le faltó tiempo, pues antes de que se diera cuenta él ya se había marchado, dejándola sola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, algo no estaba bien, pero por ahora no podía indagar en ello como desearía hacerlo, en fin; ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

- _No puedo creerlo, ¿Han pasado meses y nada?-_ repitió Tsunade, claramente anonadada.

Volver al trabajo era algo apremiante, pero como siempre llegaba puntual, esta vez había decidido llegar unos minutos más temprano con tal de distraerse un poco en el gimnasio, liberando cualquier posible tensión nerviosa que hubiera podido tener por…obvias razones, más ni aun habiendo tomado una ducha luego había conseguido eliminar los pensamientos negativos o que indujeran complejos en su persona. Jamás había pasado por una situación así, claro, en sus relaciones anteriores había sido ella quien había impedido el acto sexual porque nunca se había sentido segura de intentarlo, pero esta vez, cuando sí tenía claro que estaba preparada y que deseaba hacerlo…al parecer Sasuke pensaba diferente de ella y su comportamiento le impedía saber si esto era bueno, malo o si ella estaba cometiendo un error prácticamente imperdonable u ofensivo y que aún no alcanzara a entender. Terminando de vestirse, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse con alguien además de consultar sus dudas, y casualmente solo una persona podía ayudarla, contando con la experiencia de la que ella carecía, y no, no se trataba de su muy promiscua hermanita menor, ni de su querida amiga Hinata, ni tampoco Naruto; se trataba de su madrastra, Tsunade. No le extrañaba la sorpresa de Tsunade, de la boda entre ella y su padre habían pasado tres meses, pero Sasuke y ella llevaba aproximadamente casi dos meses como pareja y el deber los separaba continuamente, así que…si, en teoría si habían esperado mucho tiempo y por lo visto deberían seguir esperando en base a la reacción que Sasuke había tenido esa mañana y ante la cual Sakura no tenía explicación alguna ni podía encontrarle sentido.

-Bueno, no meses técnicamente, apenas un mes y medio, pero con mi trabajo todo discurre más lentamente- corrigió Sakura, terminando de acomodarse la camiseta pero sin soltar su teléfono. -No lo sé, quería hablar con él y ver si podíamos dar el siguiente paso, pero tal vez aún no es el momento- supuso, ya que el trabajo dificultaba que su relación fuera normal, por no mencionar un sinfín de cosas más.

- _Sakura, hay dos opciones-_ advirtió Tsunade, recibiendo un inmediato silencio como prueba de que su hijastra la estaba escuchando y muy atentamente _. -O te respeta mucho y quiere que te sientas cómoda, o tal vez se está replanteando las cosas-_ Sakura trago saliva de forma inaudible ante esta última opción, recordando inevitablemente a Korotsuchi, _-en cualquier caso deberías ser más directa con lo que quieres para que él lo entienda-_ sugirió como medio con que resolver todas las posibles dudas que existieran hasta entonces.

-Tsunade, no es tan fácil- se quejó Sakura, bufando disimuladamente para sí misma, -creo que aunque me desnudara delante de él, no sucedería nada- bromeo, aunque su autoestima se encontraba tan baja que ni ella misma sabía si era una broma o una crítica hacia sí misma.

-¿Puedo tomar una ducha antes?- pregunto una voz masculina, asustándola.

Era un baño de mujeres, así que escuchar una voz masculina no entraba entre las habituales circunstancias o posibilidades que pudieran surgir diariamente, motivo extra por el que Sakura, pese a encontrarse totalmente vestida, se hubo sobresaltado ante la presencia de un individuo que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, o parecía haber estado ahí desde hace ya un par de segundo/minutos solo que ella—sumida en sus propias conclusiones, pensamiento y divagaciones—no se había percatado de su presencia. Usualmente podía juzgar por meras aparecieras a alguien, y de hecho antes de verlo—por su voz—hubo intuido o supuesto de que quizá se trataría de alguno de sus colegas de trabajo, pero lo cierto es que, a él…nunca antes lo había visto. Debía reconocer que era muy guapo; -claro que no como Sasuke—era alto, aunque no tanto como el Uchiha, tenía un destacable cabello rojizo que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos café ceniza y que parecían más notorios y profundos por el claro tono de su piel blanquecina, eso y—para una mujer que se quejaba de frustración o dudas sexuales—lo atlético que era y que se apreciaba ya que traía el torso descubierto, aun así Sakura no demostró su posible incomodidad, solo sabía que estaba ante un desconocido y con una llamada pendiente con su madrastra y que decidió debía llegar a su fin.

-Tengo que colgar, ¿sí?- se excusó Sakura. -Te llamo después- despidió, finalizando la llamada.

-Tranquila, no hay problema, pero deberías saber que te equivocaste de vestidor- rió el pelirrojo,

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestiono Sakura, alzando la mirada tras él.

No quería sonar arrogante ni nada, aunque lo cierto es que podía jactarse de ello; su logística era impecable, la había pulido con el pasar del tiempo y cada caso resuelto que le permitía ganar experiencia, perderse o equivocarse en el precinto en que trabajaba sonaba ilógico, así que—totalmente convencida—co cierto aire de superioridad hubo señalado con su mirada un afiche que estaba en lo alto del pilar o pared tras el pelirrojo. No sabía quién era la chica ante él, pero era muy hermosa, se atrevería a suponer que mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto, aún más que su propia novia, pero aun así no dejo que lo guiaran las percepciones, confundido ante la señalética que ella emitía con la mirada y que lo hizo voltear, tragándose literalmente sus palabras al ver un afiche tras él y que tenía unas palabra muy claras escritas en letras grandes y destacables; _¿Ha hablado con su médico del cáncer de mama?_ Los errores debían reconocerse, y en ese momento, volteando a ver a la bella pelirosa, él hubo de reconocer que había errado aunque tenía razones para hacerlo, solo que ella no tenía por qué enterarse de ello. Una sonrisa de superioridad fue aquello que Sakura no dudo en plasmar en sus labios, dichosa de que alguien reconocería que tenía la razón pese a que Naruto ya la felicitaba por ello, aunque no sabía quién era el pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella, pero quizá lo supiera…con el tiempo, pero el momento no era ese.

-Claro…sí-carraspeo el pelirrojo, entre divertido e incómodo por la mirada de superioridad de la encantadora pelirosa, dispuesto a marcharse para no invadir su intimidad, pero se detuvo porque debía aclarar algo con respecto a la conversación que había escuchado. -Por cierto, quien no quiera verte desnuda, esta demente- opinó él, observándola intensamente, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Viendo partir al pelirrojo, Sakura se guardo su opinión para si misma, apretado los labios y no sabiendo que conjeturar la respeto, era una situación incómoda…esta vez no pensaba discutir con Tsunade las inquietudes que aún tenía, estaba dispuesta a intentar sanear sus problemas de pareja y baja autoestima por su cuenta.

* * *

Hinata bebió despreocupadamente de su mocaccino, revisando muy descuidadamente los informes de casos ya cerrados bajo su jurisdicción, aunque más que esto; lo que estaba haciendo era observar la hora en el reloj, sonriendo para si al sentir que el lugar vacío junto a su escritorio—en el escritorio aledaño—era ocupado por Sakura que se sentó con una expresión que denotaba lo que Hinata ya sabía muy bien, no necesitaba un examen evaluativo ni nada por el estilo, solo conocía muy bien a su amiga y por ahora eso era suficiente. Había tenido relaciones anteriores que quizá fueran iguales o casi tan desastrosas de la que su amiga había tenido y de la cual no tenía culpa alguna, pero si tenía esa expresión en la cara, era porque había un problema serio del que quería hablar aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. En realidad, toda mujer que pasara por frustraciones en su relación quería consejos, quería saber si estaba cometiendo un error o estaba hiendo muy apresuradamente, solo que en ese momento Hinata sabía muy bien—a simple vista—cuál era el problema con que lidiar, y reconocía que a ella misma le sorprendía saber el motivo.

-¿Nada, aún?- pregunto la Hyuga, entre indignada y sorprendida.

-Hinata, ya me siento bastante mal, por favor- rogó Sakura, dándose por vencida.

-Perdón, pero hasta mis mejores novios se tomaban las cosas con menos calma- declaró Hinata, intentando darle un sentido a todo eso.

-No lo sé- bufo la Haruno, masajeándose las sienes para no molestarse por causa de la frustración. -¿Y si estoy hiendo demasiado lento?- se atrevió a inferir sin reparar o tomar en cuanto cualquier posible opinión, -tal vez Sasuke solo este resignándose a darme tiempo- supuso, encogiéndose de hombros al tener motivos para pensar en ello.

-Entonces haz algo al respecto- propuso la ojiperla con una expresión de marcada seriedad.

Tal vez ella no tuviera, a su propio modo, una vida sexual o romántica de la cual enorgullecerse por sus éxitos, pero aun así Hinata quería ayudarla; Sakura llevaba posponiendo su felicidad desde siempre, esta vez merecía ser feliz y no dudaba de que lo seria junto a Sasuke, pero en ocasiones todos necesitaban algo de ayuda y la Hyuga estaba dispuesta a ser una especie de hada madrina con tal de garantizar la felicidad de su amiga. Sasuke era mayor que ella, evidentemente contaba con la experiencia que ella no y quizá, por lo mismo es que el Uchiha quizá estuviera decidido a no presionarla en ningún aspecto, pero el problema era que Sakura si quería que eso pasara, y en caso de que este no fuera el problema…¿Ella estaba haciendo algo mal? Recordar a Korotsuchi y lo bella que era, lo confiada y segura de sí le hacía sentirse mal, porque desde siempre había sido alguien con complejos estéticos sobre su persona, claro que creía en la sinceridad plasmada en las palabras de Sasuke cuando elogiaba lo hermosa que era, pero en ocasiones los elogios no conseguían elevar lo que el autoestima hacia descender peligrosamente como era su caso. Quería encontrar respuestas, pero no sabía si esta respuesta le resultaría agradable, ese era su mayor temor.

-Hinata, mírame- pidió Sakura, pensando muy negativamente en comparación con la Hyuga que hizo lo que ella le pidió, manteniendo su expresión de seriedad. -Okey, eso no es un buen comparativo- reconoció ya que Hinata no había visto a Korotsuchi ni sabía por el duro comparativo personal por el que estaba pasando, -conocí a su ex-novia, ¿sí?, ella dejó la vara muy alta, era casi una supermodelo y yo…- negó únicamente, guardando silencio, azorada por pensamientos negativos que hacían descender su autoestima.

-Tienes complejos sobre ti misma- constato la Hyuga, respondiendo por ella y recibiendo un asentimiento a modo de respuesta por sus pensamientos. -Sakura, eres preciosa, si él no se decide, dale un ultimátum- determino, patente de la belleza, bondad e integridad de su amiga.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- pregunto la pelirosa, ya que jamás se había encontrado

-Fácil, o lo hacen o no- remarco Hinata de forma explícita ante la atónita mirada de Sakura que la observo boquiabierta. -No me veas así, Ino me da los consejos y yo los repito, solo eso- se excusó, sacando a relucir su timidez ante el modo de conducta operante y que no era propio de ella. -Ya pasaron de los besos inocentes, ¿no?- pregunto, viendo asentir a Sakura que desvió ligeramente la mirada, prueba irrefutable de que lo vivido superaba el tema de los besos, pero sin ser sexo. -Pues tienen que avanzar, perdóname que te lo diga pero en una relación no se puede ser virgen para siempre y claramente tú no quieres seguir siéndolo- dedujo, no solo por lo bien que conocía a su amiga sin porque casi veía la frustración sexual emanar de ella.

-Mentiría si no te dijera que es cierto, ¿pero qué hago?-chillo la Haruno de forma casi inaudible para nadie salvo Hinata.

Presuntamente los ángeles de la guarda no existía, pero Sakura y Hinata si creyeron en ello cuando—sin saber cómo lidiar con el asunto de la " _primera vez_ "—Ino hizo acto de aparición, pasando junto a ellas o pretendiendo hacer aquello, haciéndoles ver que entre suponer o no suponer, era mejor lidiar el tema con una profesional y la persona más cualificada para ello era Ino. Ambas lo sabían, era arriesgado pedirle algo a Ino porque no le habían rendido explicaciones de su porque—en el caso de Sakura—para mentir o interferir en un caso, implicando el hecho de que por causa de eso habían roto su alianza como compañeras de trabajo, pero Ino no solo era la mejor consejera romántica y sexual había y por haber, constando con una experiencia envidiable para cualquiera, no solo la necesitaban en ese momento con ese fin, necesitaban a su miga ahí con ellas sosteniendo una conversación como no había hecho desde hace ya más de un mes. Tenían que comenzar a enmendar las cosas, aunque fuera poco a poco.

-Ino, espera- pidió Sakura provocando que la Yamanaka detuviera su andar, en ese momento necesitaba la opinión de su mejor amiga y consejera sexual, -por favor, un minuto, charla de amigas, en necesario- rogó, dispuesta a ponerse de rodillas de ser necesario.

-Hazlo por nuestros recuerdos de la secundaria- secundo Hinata, igualmente necesitada de sus consejos.

No sabía si aceptar la petición o no, claro que el vínculo de amistad continuaba presente pese a la aparente animadversión que llevaba ya más de un mes teniendo lugar desde que habían dejado de ser compañeras, no solo se trataba de sus valores como policía sino también de su orgullo como mujer y amiga, y el modo en que habían pasado a llevar sus ideales sin una explicación por causa de un sujeto a quien no conocía y que por lo visto traía consigo más dificultades que beneficios. Pero, y si lo pensaba bien, un gesto egoísta no sería reprochado por nadie, tenían derecho confraternizar aunque fuera por una única vez; además, desviando la mirada se dio cuenta de la prerrogativa en la mirada de su mejor amiga. No podía decirle que no, habían sido amigas desde siempre, en las buena y en las malas, nunca pensaría en darle totalmente la espalda justo como sabía que Sakura jamás la abandonaría a ella. Ciertamente no tenía conocimiento de que clase de individuo era aquel que estaba en el corazón de su amiga, pero quizá, con tiempo y mesura, pudiera saber de quien se trataba y reconocer si estaba en un error con sus juicios o no, pero no podía permitir que aquello le quitase a su mejor amiga. Volteo a ver a la Hyuga y Haruno, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e indicándoles que hablaran antes de que dispusiera a arrepentirse, aunque no fuera a hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?- se interesó Ino, curiosa por la reacción de ellas

Si había un tema que discutir y en que fuera imperativamente requerida, Ino ni muerta pensaba quedarse rezagada, o negándose a participar, después de todo era indispensable y lo decía con orgullo porque era cierto, su lugar como consejera no era ni seria jamás suplantado por nadie, podía llamarlo egocentrismo y narcicismo, pero era real porque cuando se encontraba un lugar tan importante en la vida de una persona…ese lugar no se perdía jamás, pasara lo que pasara. La respuesta de Ino sorprendió visiblemente a Sakura y Hinata que se observaron dudosamente entre sí, como si su aceptación fuese un sueño, pero apenas y egresaron la mirada hacia la Yamanaka, esta las insto—co la mirada—a actuar con premura y contarle que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, así que sin perder tiempo—y como aquello iba para largo, Sakura se levantó de su silla, indicándole a Ino que se sentara, oferta que no dudo en aceptar; en aquellos momentos no podía mantenerse quieta por la frustración, eso y que quería que Ino estuviera cómoda y pudieran hablar con confianza. No quería perder a su mejor amiga, Ino siempre había sido un apoyo fundamental en su vida desde que había perdido a su madre, sabía que con el tiempo, cuando todo fuera más seguro, podría contarle todo y hacerle entender el porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero por ahora no, por ahora era mejor que reservaran los planos externos de la realidad unilateral, dedicándose a cotillear y mantenerla amistad que las unía, —a las tres—eso era lo verdaderamente importante en este caso.

-Fui al gimnasio a intentar liberar algo de frustración- inicio Sakura, relatando el evento sucedido esa mañana y del que Hinata no tenía constancia, o al menos no hasta ese momento. -Sí, es por él, pero…- puntualizo ante la indiferente mirada de Ino que bufo ante su aclaración.

-No, tenemos problemas por causa de él ¿y aun nada?-se sorprendió la Yamanaka, desanimada o alentada por no obtener una respuesta que le hiciera pensar lo contrario. -Sakura, esperaba que hubiera sucedido algo entre ustedes hace mucho tiempo- admitió, analizando la expresión de aprobación de parte de Sakura que aparentemente pensaba igual. -Con razón tienes esa cara- se mofo, no pudiendo evitarlo.

-Gracias- contesto la Haruno sarcásticamente. -Bueno, la historia se pone peor, estaba en los vestidores y encontré a un sujeto semidesnudo- continuo para incredulidad de sus amigas que a punto estuvieron de decir algo, -como si necesitara más recordatorios de que no tengo vida sexual y que " _el idiota_ " no justifica abandonarme- desdeño, frustrada recibiendo una mirada de sus amigas como señal de que alguien acababa de llegar, no habiendo alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras, afortunadamente.

-Señoritas- saludo Sai con la equiparable cordialidad de siempre, -le decía al nuevo ayudante del fiscal lo profesionales que son- aludió señalando al joven y atractivo pelirrojo a su lado.

Afortunadamente siempre hablaba en un tono discreto porque de otro modo Sakura habría jurado, reconociendo al pelirrojo junto a Sai y camuflando perfectamente sus emociones, que la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del hombre frente a ella era de superioridad—como la que ella le había brindado en su anterior encuentro—y no de cortesía, pero gracias al cielo sabía que todo estaba bien y que ella se estaba figurando cosas que en realidad no era así, pero eso no impedía que por dentro estuviera totalmente sorprendida por no saber aún la identidad de ese sujeto que anteriormente la había adulado en un posible intento de ascender su evidentemente baja autoestima. Si estaba tan imperturbable en ese momento era por la presencia de Sai, porque era su jefe, de otro modo Sakura no era capaz de imaginar lo que hubiera hecho por mero insulto contra aquel sujeto, pero si tenía en claro que lo mejor por ahora era contenerse, así de simple. Pero cruzarse dos veces en un día con aquel tipo del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre y que presuntamente estaba en su área de trabajo, no le agradaba, no se trataba de un prejuicio, de hecho ni siquiera entendía porque pero algo en su instinto le indicaba que no confiara en él o que no se le acercara demasiado.

-Los niveles más bajos de delincuencia, ¿lo mencionaste?- cuestiono Ino con su natural egocentrismo.

-Lo hizo- sonrió el pelirrojo. -Sasori Akatsuna- se presentó estrechando la mano de la Yamanaka.

-Detective Ino Yamanaka y ellas son, eran, mis compañeras- se corrigió la rubia, señalando a sus aun amigas, -Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno- Hinata hubo saludado al pelirrojo con suma cortesía, pero la indiferencia de Sakura resulto contradictoria cuando fue su momento de saludarlo.

 _Sasori Akatsuna_ ; por fin tenia un nombre y ni aun así Sakura se predispuso a confiar en aquel hombre al que le estrecho la mano por obligación más que por cortesía bajo la apacible mirada de sus amigas y jefe, dirigiéndole una aparente sonrisa indiferente al asistente del fiscal; muchos hombres habían intentado llevársela a la cama con elogios falsos—como ella consideraba o catalogaba sus anteriores palabras—y ella no iba a dejarse agasajar bajo ninguna circunstancia; porque amaba a Sasuke y solo podía pensar en él, y porque se sentía demasiado baja de autoestima por su desplante como para comportarse como una niñata o colegiala infantil. Sasori debía reconocerlo, la mujer ante él resultaba todo un enigma como lo representaba su nombre _Sakura Haruno_ , dos elementos estrechamente relacionados para formar un nombre tan perfecto como hermoso como su apariencia pero que intentaba ocultar mediante su actitud indiferente pero que no lo engañaba, debía reconocer que si él no tuviera novia…perfectamente hubiera pensado en pedirle una cita, pero estaba en aquel precinto por trabajo, ese era su enfoque y no debía olvidarlo sin importar que la insólita belleza de la detective y la profundidad de sus inocentes orbes esmeralda se empeñaran en intentar distraerlo.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Haruno- sonrió Sasori.

-Igualmente, señor Akatsuna- contesto la pelirosa con una fingida sonrisa que hubo descongelado de inmediato.

-Teniente, ¿vamos?- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, le mostrare su oficina- acepto Sai.

-Señoritas- se despidió el Akatsuna.

La partida de ambos hombre fue observada por las tres detectives y amigas, aunque in demasiado interés por parte de ellas, debían admitirlo, Sakura entrecerró la mirada y apretó los labios únicamente dispuesta a hablar en cuanto aquellos hombres desaparecieran de su vista. El muy cínico y desgraciado le había seguido el juego, fingiendo que no había sucedido nada y que no se conocían, pero ella no lo iba a olvidar, conocía a los hombres de su tipo, los había conocido desde la secundaria y había tenido que tratar con ellos y su ridícula estupidez; alagaban a la gente y apuñalaban por la espalda con tal de obtener el triunfo a sus propósitos. Sakura se sintió mejor consigo misma al ver que podía distraerse de sus frustraciones por un insignificante instante, aunque no demasiado ya que inevitablemente Sasuke era el centro de su vida y sus pensamientos, lo amaba de todo corazón y por eso es que deseaba que su primera vez fuera con él, pero no podía garantizar si él la estaba respetando o ella era quien había cometido un error, no hasta que tratase el tema con él. Así es, mucho podía tratar el asunto con sus amigas, pero lo cierto es que solo Sasuke le diría la verdad, ella se encargaría de insistir cuanto fuera necesario, eso y más.

-Era él- comento Sakura únicamente, terminando así con su relato.

-No…- Hinata se cubrió los labios para no ser escuchada

-Es muy guapo, aunque no sé si tan to como " _el idiota_ " ya que no lo conozco- opinó Ino, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.

-¿Qué hace el nuevo asistente del fiscal por aquí?- se interesó la Hyuga sentándose frente a su escritorio, con tal de cambiar de tema y hacer una posible discusión una amena conversación ente compañeras de trabajo, o amigas.

-Debo decir que no estoy segura- admitió Ino ya que si bien era " _cercana_ " al jefe del departamento, eso no decía que manejara toda la información de lo que sucedía o sucedería en el distrito, -pero se rumora que Akatsuna está aquí investigando a Sai de no destinar suficientes recursos para atrapar al " _Justiciero_ "- comento sin ser demasiado directa. -Por eso trajeron a esos sujetos- evidencio, señalando a dos nuevos oficiales y compañeros entre sí, y que estaban preparando su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Sakura, ocultando eficientemente su nerviosismo.

-Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa- nombro la Yamanaka, -están designados a Crímenes Especiales por tiempo indefinido y ya deben saber porque- desestimo si demasiado interés, pero si profesionalismo. -A veces necesitas disparar primero y preguntar después- comprendió, concordando con esta ideología.

Sakura observo por un segundo a los nuevos oficiales que estaba totalmente pendientes de ambientar su lugar de trabajo que en reparar en si alguien—ella—los estaba observando o no; el asistente del fiscal y ahora estos dos nuevos policías y compañeros de trabajos, estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas en muy corto tiempo y a Sakura no le agradaba la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas hasta la fecha. _Como si Muirfield no fuera suficiente_ , pensó, volteando a ver a Hinata que hubo asentido disimuladamente al casi leer de ipso facto sus pensamientos. Tenía que ver a Sasuke, sus problemas como pareja pasarían al plano menos importante, de nuevo, pero no le interesaba porque su prioridad en esa instancia era protegerlo y lo haría a cualquier precio.

* * *

-¿Y?, ¿Cómo te fue?- se interesó Naruto, notoriamente emocionado.

Naruto se había dedicado a trabajar exhaustivamente durante toda la mañana con tal de tener ese momento libre, regresar a casa y comprobar por simple dicha que lo que él infería ya hubiera sucedido, cosa que lo hizo cruzar el umbral—cerrando la puerta tras de si—teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en el rostro, escuchando sus propios pensamientos repletos de emoción, viendo a su mejor amigo despreocupadamente sentado sobre el sofá y sumido en la lectura. Mentir era una posibilidad muy tentadora para Sasuke, con tal de evitar cualquier posible desacuerdo que pudiera surgir, pero…el punto era que mentir realmente no lo ayudaría en nada ni aliviaría los turbulentos pensamientos que dividía su conciencia entre lo que debía y deseaba de todo corazón, pero por más que deseara colmar ese desesperante deseo y anhelo con Sakura, no podía, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso significaba arriesgarla sin pensar en las consecuencias. Contenerse, en lo personal, resultaba un sacrificio insignificante si con ello conseguía protegerla. El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa a la par que se erguía, porque en aquellas posibilidades le resultaba imposible estarse quieto.

-No pasó nada- contesto Sasuke con avasalladora sinceridad.

-¿Qué?- el Uzumaki se decepciono y molesto de inmediato ante su respuesta. -Me pase tres horas, en mi oficina, arrojando lápices al techo- se quejó, incrédulo por la lentitud con que estaban sucediendo las cosas y ante lo cual solo podía asociar un motivo congruente, -Sasuke, sé que la amas y respetas, pero hasta a mi comienza a resultarme absurdo tanto " _respeto_ "- riño, estando seguro por completo de que Sakura pensaría igual.

-No es solo por eso, Naruto- discutió el Uchiha, recibiendo una indiferente mirada de parte de su amigo que casi le exigía una respuesta. -Yo solo…tengo miedo- admitió, avergonzado por esto.

-Sasuke, jamás lo has intentando como para cuestionar si podría o no suceder algo- protesto Naruto, intentando ayudarlo a superar sus propias contradicciones.

-Ni tampoco lo pensamos- alego Sasuke, enfatizando el porqué de su miedo, -¿Y si pierdo el control? No me perdonaría que sucediera algo solo por un impulso- confeso, aun ocultando el hecho de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, y Naruto no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No se trata solo de un impulso y lo sabes- alego el Uzumaki, conociendo a la perfección a su mejor amigo, -además, puedes controlar lo que sea- garantizo, sabiendo mejor que nadie la positiva influencia que tenía Sakura sobre él, -creo que ya hemos pasado por la cantidad suficiente de problemas como para que te des cuenta de ello- comprobó, intentando hacerlo entender.

Había tolerado muchas cosas hasta la fecha, y si habían podido lidiar con Muirfield y todo lo demás era gracias a Sakura que insistía en tomar las decisiones prioritarias para resguardarlos de cualquier posible amenaza, el circulo de personas que sabían de Muirfield y estaban dispuestas a luchar con exponerlos estaba creciendo, el secreto ya no tenía que ser sostenido de la misma forma que antes, además de que poco a poco podían tomarse más libertades…si Sakura estaba haciendo esto, ¿Por qué no confiar en que pronto todo tendría una solución? Sasuke, a su ver, se estaba enfrascando demasiado a mantener ideas preconcebidas que—como él ya decía—ni siquiera estaba totalmente comprobadas a resultar como él quizá si estuviera conjeturando. Resultaba muy fácil creer que habría una posibilidad, pero hasta no estar seguro, Sasuke no soñaba siquiera con intentarlo, por supuesto que amaba a Sakura y la deseaba, pero por el mismo amor que sentía por ella es que estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, y creando un ambiente sutilmente tenso en cuanto Sakura cruzo el umbral, no era de lo mejor tener que tratar con ella en esa instancia en que no podía definirse absolutamente nada, pero era mejor ir con la verdad por delante porque de otro modo inevitablemente surgirían malentendidos que podría o no ser difíciles de aclarar, en todo sentido.

-Hola- saludo Naruto, sintiendo que estaba haciendo de tercero en esa situación, sobrando. -Yo ya me iba, de nuevo, volveré a lo de los lápices- se despidió haciéndole entender de forma indirecta a su amigo que debía ser sincero con Sakura con respecto a su miedo.

No podía quedarse allí por las tiempo así que, dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa a la pelirosa y mediante la cual ella le hubo correspondido, es que el Uzumaki hizo abandono del lugar, esperando de todo corazón que así como su amigo había sido sincero con él; pudiera serlo con Sakura, estaba convencido de que juntos podrían encontrar una solución, pero la única forma de hacerlo era siendo totalmente sinceros entre sí, después de todo esa era la base fundamental en una relación; la confianza y sinceridad. Verla de nuevo inevitablemente conseguía serenar su mente y brindarle la sensación—como aludía Naruto—de que todo estaría bien, pero por todo y más de lo que ya traía diariamente a su vida por obra de su sola presencia, Sasuke no podía permitirse arriesgarla, la amaba demasiado como para perderla, así que quizá lo mejor fuera ser sincero con ella, porque de otro modo quizá pudiera ofenderla o hacerla sentir mal y eso era lago imperdonable en su conciencia. Quizá no pudiera cambiar mucho las cosas, salvo manteniendo el modus operandi que llevaban hasta ahora, pero Sakura quería alertarlo cuando menos, claro que continuaría interviniendo por él, pero eso no sería suficiente, de momento; necesitaban tomar todas las precauciones posibles, más aun así guardo silencio por un leve instante e intentando pensar en como expresar con palabras la situación y lo que habría de hacer.

-Sasuke, las cosas se están saliendo de control, y tengo miedo- inicio la Haruno, no sabiendo cómo explicarle lo que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Lo sé y quería explicarte…- secundo Sasuke, dispuesto a ser sincero y disculparse por su comportamiento esa mañana.

-No, Sai…- un sutil jadeo abandono los labios de la Haruno ante la propia frustración sentida por no poder hacer nada, -trajo a dos policías nuevos a la comisaria, para ir tras la pista del " _Justiciero_ "- confeso, bajando la mirada y sintiendo sobre si un peso invisible, -lo siento- se disculpó, sinceramente molesta por estar atada de manos en esa instancia.

Necesitaba pedirle perdón, claro que no había hecho algo como para tener que disculparse con él, según tenía en mente en su criterio , pero si lo hacía era porque su trabajo siempre complicaba las cosas de una u otra forma sin importar cuanto intentaran tener un instante juntos, simple había una dificultad con que lidiar, pero no iba a darse por vencida por ello, oh, claro que no; continuaría insistiendo y ayudándolo a él y a Naruto como siempre, su único interés en ese momento era prevenirlo y hacerle ver que, pasara lo que pasaría, contaría con ella bajo cualquier circunstancia, siempre lo haría. Bueno, ante su explicación Sasuke podía corroborar sus palabras; las cosas sí que se estaban saliendo de control, pero no es como si pensara en pedirle que interviniera, esa no era su responsabilidad, sencillamente se trataba de que los acontecimientos estaban sucediendo que había estado previsto que pasaran, simple lógica, pero eso no le permitía lidiar mejor con las cosas, claro que no, en ningún sentido; pero cuando se era lo que él era, era mejor aceptar la cosas ya que no podían cambiarse, en cierto modo esta visión de las cosas le permitía lidiar con todo sin sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía por ello.

-Siempre supe que recibiría una bala por esto, pero creí que sería Muirfield quien dispararía el gatillo- admitió Sasuke, no sabiendo que más decir al respecto.

-¿Solo vas a resignarte?- más bien afirmo ella, pasmada por su renuencia.

-Tenerlos tras de mi es fácil de aceptar- contesto él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué parte de todo esto es lo que no aceptas?- cuestiono la Haruno, no entendiendo que hacer para ayudarlo si él mismo no se lo permitía.

-¿No lo has visto? Tal vez lo que dicen de mí en los periódicos, que soy un asesino a sangre fría, que asesinaría a personas inocentes…- enumero el Uchiha, solo para empezar el sinfín de cosas que tenía que aceptar porque no podía cambiar las circunstancias que tenían lugar.

-Están buscando al atacante que huyo antes de que mataras a Shin, quien ordeno que asesinaran a Matsuri- refuto Sakura de inmediato, recordándole que si bien había asesinado a Shin por accidente, si había salvado a Matsuri, -si lo encontramos tal vez él...- intento suponer, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Dirá que el hermano del jefe de policía no era un santo, que merecía que yo le rompiera el cuello?- interrumpió Sasuke, claramente consiente de que eso no pasaría, por no hablar de que resultaría humillante para Sai.

-No, testificara que tú solo estabas ahí para proteger a mi hermana- corrigió la pelirosa. -No tenemos tiempo, Sasuke- apremio, porque cada segundo perdido significaba un problema mayor conque lidiar.

-Tal vez deberían encerrarme- se resignó el Uchiha para preocupación de Sakura que casi sintio como su propio corazón se detenía ante su sugerencia. -Cada vez que intento salvar a alguien, término asesinando a alguien- justifico en caso de que no fuera lo bastante obvio para ella. -Sip, soy el enemigo público número uno- concedió, como si aquello no fuese nada para él, pero era lo contrario.

-Saldremos de esto, lo prometo- garantizo ella, dispuesta a esforzarse de corazón y alma en encontrar una solución, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando el rostro de él con tal de reconfortarlo.

Esta vez no pensaba salir huyendo como había sucedido esa mañana, evadirla a ella de ese modo era absurdo porque dependía de su presencia, pero aun así Sasuke se apartó del tacto de ella que lo observo entre dolida e incrédula por su comportamiento, claro que no quería alejarse de ella, pero cuanto más cerca estaban el uno del otro; más doloroso resultaba para Sasuke ver lo cerca que estaba la posibilidad de aquello que deseaba pero se negaba a tener, sabía que la única forma realista de protegerla era alejándose de ella y delimitando las distancias entre ambos pese a la relación que sostenían, más no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a ella, temía herirla y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse, pero por otro lado si le mentía viéndola a los ojos, todo sería mil veces pero. ¿Cómo saber que hacer específicamente para protegerla? La evasiva de él le resulto más dolorosa que sus propias inseguridades, porque significaba que ella no había hecho algo para merecer tamaña afrenta, pero eso no iba a desanimarla, ella no iba a permitirlo; necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por su mente como para rehuirla a ella que solo pensaba en su seguridad y en hacerlo feliz, esta vez necesitaba una explicación y no se daría por vencida hasta conseguirlo, esa mañana se había resignado y guardado silencio, pero esta vez no.

-Sasuke, yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero tú sigues alejándote- se preocupó Sakura, preguntándose que había hecho mal para que eso pasara, -¿y por qué?, ¿por un titular?- figuro, no sabiendo que más conjeturar

-No, Sakura, sigo alejándome porque…no quiero lastimarte- confeso el Uchiha, no pudiendo mentirle o huir por más tiempo, desconcertándola por su respuesta. -Tal vez esto te resulte loco o no, pero tuve una pesadilla horrible, lo intentábamos…- aludió para sonrojo de ella que aun así lo escucho cuidadosamente, dispuesta a contrariarlo si ella consideraba que estaba en un error, -y era perfecto, por completo, pero perdía el control- mascullo, pero si lo bastante entendible como para que ella lo escuchase.

-Sé que te preocupas, pero solo fue una pesadilla- desestimo ella, confiada en que podrían lidiar con lo que fuera, juntos.

-No, porque despiertas de las pesadillas- contradijo Sasuke, incapaz de sostener las inocentes esperanzas que ella si tenía. -Jamás resolví esa duda, Sakura, no hay nada que garantice que eso no vaya a pasar- aclaro, siendo totalmente sincero con ella.

Había intentado olvidar aquella pesadilla por todos los medios posibles, pero resultaba imposible cuando representaba una realidad posible, jamás había intentado quitarse esa duda de ninguna forma, su preocupación por recuperar la normalidad a lo largo de los años había hecho pasar al sexo como el plano o ámbito menos importante en su existencia, pero ahora que por fin había una instancia en que ambos deseaban estar juntos en todo el sentido de la frase, corroboraba que estaba—quizá—lidiando con una imposibilidad total, debían afrontarlo porque intentar siquiera era un riesgo que Sasuke no deseaba hacerla correr. Una parte de ella se sintió mejor en cierto sentido; Sasuke la deseaba y ella a él, estaba en el mismo plano emocional y sentían lo mismo pero, nuevamente, había algo entre ellos que les impedía alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaban. Pero debe haber alguna salida, para ambos, para calmar las inquietudes que existían o pudieran surgir; según ella tenía entendido Sasuke siempre había estado calmado junto a ella, ella había conseguido otorgarle autocontrol, o eso es lo que él le había dado entender, y de ser así; ¿Por qué no habría de ser igual en este caso?

-Sasuke, tu siempre has sido capaz de controlarte conmigo- animo la Haruno, recordando y valorando todo cuanto habían transitado hasta la fecha, con incuestionable éxito.

-Me ha costado mucho trabajo- confeso el Uchiha, dispuesto a ser totalmente sincero y transparente con ella, -y la verdad es que…jamás me he sentido tan fuera de control como cuando estoy contigo- evoco, aludiendo que estar cerca suyo era tanto un placer como una tortura.

Hasta la fecha, juntos; habían tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas que los involucraran a ambos o por separado, -como había sido el caso de Korotsuchi-pero la declaración de Sasuke hubo resultado ser un penetrante balde de agua fría-casi al punto de congelarla-que la hubo dejado sin palabras. _¿Fuera de control?_ Durante los meses que llevaban conociéndose y siendo próximos entre sí, Sakura había pensado totalmente lo contrario, había creído que ella lo estaba ayudando a ganar control sobre la bestia ¿Y ahora le estaba diciendo que en realidad su presencia y compañía hacía más difícil para él mantener el control? Que estar con ella en realidad significaba una tortura para él porque estaba luchando contra la bestia todo el tiempo…sabía que Sasuke podía escuchar el errático y nervioso latido de su corazón, pero en ese momento no le importo, porque incluso ella misma sentía era capaz de oírlo. Sentía la culpa apropiarse de ella, por no haber sido consciente de lo realmente doloroso-física y emocionalmente-que era estar junto a ella, era como si todo se hubiera venido abajo de un solo golpe.

Habían vuelto a nada, las palabras de Sasuke habían generado un retroceso inmediato…

* * *

Lo mejor para dejar los conflictos atrás era volver otro tema en concreto el foco de la conversación, como siempre su prioridad debía ser mantener su situación al margen y concentrarse en solucionar la situación, distraer o mantener al margen a los " _nuevos policías_ " y dar con uno de los hombres que habían estado presentes durante la muerte de Shin y que había salido huyendo, él era la única persona que podía exculpar a Sasuke, impidiéndole parecer un asesino, claro que nadie sabía quién era realmente, pero para ella era importante resguardar su integridad, su orgullo y su buen corazón, así como él velaba por ella en todo momento, ella cumplía el mismo rol para con él, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Desde luego que en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba dolida por saber lo que significaba su presencia en la vida de Sasuke, pero a esas alturas era imposible cambiar las cosas, solo aprender a lidiar con todo a un ritmo nuevo, claro que postergarían su relación y cualquier posible avance que hubiera de tener lugar en el futuro, pero aquello era un insignificante precio a pagar si con ello podía garantizarle a Sasuke que todo estaría perfectamente bien, lo cual desde luego que era su ideal.

-Sistemas de luz y sonido, autoservicio de bebidas- enumero Sakura para resumir la información que tenían.

-No parece mi clase de fiesta- bromeo Sasuke, haciéndola sonreír.

-Era la clase de Shin- puntualizo ella, cortando la diversión de ambos, por ahora, -hace tres meses abrió un exclusivo club con cien mil dólares en efectivo, de una fuente desconocida- esclareció implicando a un individuo que aún no figura en su explicación, -el club nunca rindió ganancias- concluyo haciendo evidente lo que había sucedido después.

-Lo que hace difícil pagar las deudas-infirió él naturalmente.

-Si, y no es bueno si quien te financio es Shiranami Tsuchigumo- relaciono Sakura, procediendo a explicar el estratagema o árbol genealógico del caso, -es el sujeto que encontraron muerto con Shin, es miembro conocido del Sindicato del Crimen.

-Es el sujeto que asesine- reconoció el Uchiha sin problema alguno.

-Sasuke…- protesto Sakura

-Lo siento, uno de los sujetos que asesine- corrigió él sin modificar tanto su respuesta.

-Gracias a eso Matsuri está viva-justifico ella, insistiendo en que cada acto bienintencionado tenía su consecuencia y valoración a su vez, como era lo que él había hecho para salvar a su hermana menor. -Si hallamos al sujeto que huyo de la escena del crimen, encontraríamos a quien podría probar que tú eres un héroe- ánimo, convencida de que aún había algo que podrían hacer para remediar las cosas en el punto en que se hallaban.

Tanta convicción y seguridad, tanta inocencia y certeza de que todo siempre tendría una solución, era imposible para Sasuke no sentir que la razón de su vida estaba ahí frente a él, escuchando esas palabras, porque aun cuando las circunstancias fuera más adversas de lo que había ido hasta fecha; ella se negaba a darse por vencida y era admirable por ello, porque él jamás recordaba haber conocido a alguien que tuviera tanta determinación con solo proponérselo eso hacía—sumado a todas sus demás y maravillosas características—que fuera aún más perfecta de lo que él ya consideraba que era; cada día aprendía algo nuevo de ella por su insistencia y tozudez, así como su increíble agudeza y buen juicio. La miradas de ambos calaron uno sobre el otro, conformándose de por ahora con el simple y extraño vinculo que los unía sin necesidad de comunicarse por medio de palabras, satisfechos por ese silencio que solo contribuía a mantenerlos unidas pese todo, más Sakura se vio forzada a hacer algo que no quería en cuanto sintió a Sasuke entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, no quería hacerlo pero supo que—zafando su manos de las de él—eso era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo se suponía que el punto de dejar sus problemas o adversidades en un punto muerto, hasta que solucionaran todo lo demás y—a su vez—encontrasen una respuesta para ambos, pudiendo volver a ser tan felices como siempre lo eran, estando juntos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura, culpable por hacer lo correcto con tal de ayudarlo.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente- corrigió Sasuke levantándose y alejándose de ella porque eso era lo correcto, aparentemente, pero no significaba que se sitiera bien para él que solo deseaba estar junto a ella, -probablemente debí decírtelo, antes de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo solo…no sabía cómo- confeso, dándole la espalda, incapaz de enfrentarla luego de haberle escondido todo cuando había sentido desde que su relación había iniciado, o mucho antes. -No podía manejar o aceptar el hecho de que te alejaras o que me odiaras tanto como yo me odio ahora- admitió, temiendo escuchar la respuesta que ella pudiera decir, pero necesitando escuchar su voz de cualquier forma.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte?- contrario Sakura, no molesta sino que igual de comprensiva y abnegada como siempre actuaba. -Eso significaría odiar lo que más me importa en el mundo- declaro con la misma sinceridad y vehemencia inocente que tanto la caracterizaba.

Al igual que él estaba dispuesto a alejarse con tal de hacer las cosas más fáciles y protegerla, ella estaba dispuesta a tragarse su sufrimiento individual por verse temporalmente alejada de quien tanto amaba y tener que lidiar con la experiencia de posponer su relación hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que encontraran una solución; porque amar significaba buscar la felicidad de esa persona especial en vez de la suya, y si marcando las distancias ambos—pese a lo doloroso que resultase-podían ganar tiempo para encontrar respuestas, sea pues. En teoría aguardar y postergar la situación entre ambos era…fácil, o así podía categorizarse, pero que fuera lo correcto no significaba que no deseara estar más próximo de ella, no alcanzaba a aludir lo mucho que la amaba y lo doloroso que era ver como surgían limites—temporalmente—infranqueables que los separasen, pero ella tenía razón; habría solución, lo creía con solo verla a los ojos, más aun por ahora era necesario que tomaran decisiones al respecto, bueno, sumadas a las estrategias a tener en cuenta con respecto al caso en cuestión y cuya conveniente resolución-de acuerdo con su perspectiva de las cosas-los beneficiaba a ambos.

-¿Y qué haremos?- pregunto Sasuke, deseando conocer su opinión al respecto. -Porque, creme, en verdad lo deseo- admitió, ya que sabía que ocultarle algo más no era una opción, ni tampoco quería continuar haciéndolo.

-También yo- secundo Sakura, bajando momentáneamente la mirada. -Pero, no sé, tal vez debamos crear una especie de margen hasta que sepamos que hacer, porque encontraremos una solución, lo sé- garantizo, no deseando sostener esa capa o cristal invisible entre ambos para control sus sentimientos de ellos mismos. -Por ahora, investiguemos al sujeto- sugirió, contando con la aprobación de él que regreso a su lado marcando emocionalmente las distancias, por ahora, -su nombre es Taizo Akado, es un sujeto de nivel medio en el sindicato, fue quien…

-Ataco a Shin aquella noche, ¿no?- supuso Sasuke, aunque no estaba seguro, no recordaba haberlo visto.

-Estoy segura de que él sabe quién fue, tienen comunicación- esclareció la Haruno, encontrando el punto de unión conque investigar. -Tiene un bar en Tribeca- aludió, evadiendo su mirada.

-No estarás pensando en ir, ¿o sí?-se preocupó el Uchiha de inmediato, porque conocía muy bien lo recurrente que era para ella correr toda clase de riesgos, toda una costumbre.

-Si Sai descubre que intento probar la inocencia del " _Justiciero_ ", me echara de la unidad- advirtió Sakura sin negar la posibilidad que él aludía, porque era su naturaleza arriesgarse tanto, -pero, si solo voy discretamente y hago preguntas…- intento plantear.

-No, ellos sabrán que eres policía, son peligrosos- corto Sasuke, imposibilitado a dejarla hacer eso. -Yo lo haré- decidió, ya que el asunto lo implicaba a él.

-No, yo sé que hacer- discutió ella, igualmente imposibilitada para permitirle arriesgarse.

-También yo- contrario el Uchiha, además de que se trataba de exculparlo a él, ella en realidad no tenía por qué implicarse en exceso. -Déjame ir, se cómo operan, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por intentar limpiar mi nombre- decidió, ya habiendo permitido que hiciera mucho por él, esta vez debía ser él quien actuara. -¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre los compañeros de Taizo?- pregunto para enterarse de todos los detalles a precisar.

No había discusión al respecto, él iba a suplantarla en esa instancia ya fuera que lo quisiera o no, esa clase de lugares de contrabando no eran para ella, ya había corrido muchos riesgos por él hasta la fecha y quizá en el futuro insistiera en seguir haciéndolo, pero esta vez no le permitiría interferir, no le había permitido ejercer como testigo anónimo desde hace…ahora que lo meditaba a conciencia, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez en que ella no había impuesto inconscientemente sus normas con respecto a su seguridad. Un suspiro casi inaudible fue todo lo que Sakura se resignó a emitir, ¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaba apoyo porque de otro modo perdería inevitablemente su trabajo si la descubrían haciendo algo indebido; en ocasiones estaba bien fingir que era alguien individualista frente a sus compañeros y amigos, pero por ahora realmente necesitaba que alguien la ayudase y se alguien era Sasuke, ambos se beneficiarían dependiendo de las respuestas que encontrasen, así que si, ambos trabajarían en conjunto pero Sasuke—pese a sus disgustos y posibles protestas—seria quien se encargaría de lo más importante.

-Lo arrestaron en abril con este sujeto, Karai- contesto Sakura, resignada.

* * *

Taizo Akado reviso tranquilamente su teléfono, como todo hombre de " _negocios_ " tenía preocupaciones con las que lidiar, más este día se mostraba benevolente con él, casi como si algo inesperado fuese a suceder de un momento a otro y así lo hubo corroborado al levantar la mirada hacía el umbral de su palco u oficina a la cual hubo accedido. Sakura estaba en el auto, a tan solo una calle fuera del bar, por su propia seguridad, porque no se había conformado con permitirle lidiar con la situación, no señor, claro que no; había insistido en acompañarlo, pero no era como si pesase en desairarla por sus atenciones, al menos podían estar juntos por unos muy breves instantes que se tratasen. No le había mentido a Sakura, sabía muy bien cómo tratar con la clase de personas que se categorizaban o consideraban a sí mismos como empresarios pero que se dedicaban al contrabando de " _bienes raíces_ ", solo esperaba no haber olvidado-por la falta de práctica, obviamente-como hacerlo. _Aquí voy…_

-Sé que tú eres el sujeto que presta dinero- se anunció Sasuke con una autoridad dada por sí mismo. -Seré directo, quiero ochenta grandes-declaro con innata confianza y arrogancia.

-Hay un banco a la vuelta- contesto Taizo sin demasiado interés.

-Claro- corroboro Sasuke, desviando sutilmente la mirada, -Karai me envió- detallo deforma cómplice.

Según Sakura le había dado a entender ese nombre era lo más cercano que podía existir a una contraseña, con solo pronunciarlo-como si de un voto de confidencialidad se tratara-una única vez contaría con la aprobación que requería, eso era más que suficiente por ahora y lo hubo ratificado por el útil cambio en l mirad de Taizo que le dio a entender a su acompañante y guardaespaldas-con la mirada-que los dejara a solas, orden que acato de inmediato. No sabía quién era el hombre frente él, pero con solo escuchar el nombre de su leal socio y amigo-así como confidente-sabía que podía contar con que aquello se tratase de un buen negocio, no podía desperdiciarlo, bueno, eso y que el hombre le aportaba cierta conciencia, tenía mucha seguridad al habar y desenvolverse, y eso era algo sumamente importante e un rubro como aquel en que él se desempañaba; necesitaba saber con quién estaba tratando en profundidad antes de decidirse a tomar una decisión.

-Pero yo no te conozco- alego el Akado, curioso por el individuo frente a él.

-¿Puedo?- consulto el Uchiha recibiendo la inmediata aprobación para ocupar el lugar bacante, sentándose frente al Akado. -Mi nombre, y lo que hago, importa poco, ahora estoy fuera de servicio pero tengo un par de deudas en el extranjero y necesito liquidarlas de inmediato- aclaro, manteniendo su identidad en debida confidencialidad. -El asunto es que preferiría tratar con sujetos que me romperían las piernas en lugar de romperme el cuello, sabes de qué hablo- Taizo sonrió ladinamente, más que conforme por la posible transacción entre manos pero de la cual necesitaba saber más, o mejor dicho que recibiría a cambio. -Además tengo un aval, puedo conseguirte M4, M14, XM25, todas indetectables- ofreció, haciendo alarde de una soberbia y arrogancia sorprendente para cualquiera, pero no para él.

-Debo hablar con mi jefe- aviso Taizo, por mero formalismo.

-Llama a tu jefe, tienes veinticuatro horas- accedió Sasuke, levándose para marcharse, delimitando su oferta. -De lo contrario, creo que tendré que buscar a otro- advirtió a modo de despedida.

Despreocupado y manteniendo la seguridad y arrogancia que resultaba sorprendente y envidiable para cualquiera, —desde el exterior—el Uchiha se levantó de su lugar, dándole la espalda a Taizo y marchándose sin dudarlo ni por un segundo…descendiendo con lentitud las escaleras y abandonando el lugar, Sasuke soltó sutilmente el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta de ello, sin voltear ni una sola vez en su camino, o al menos no hasta detenerse frente al umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la salida para escuchar con claridad la conversación telefónica que sabría tendría lugar, estando donde esta era imposible que alguien reparara en él y lo agradecía porque así sentía que su treta había dado los frutos que él había esperado que tuvieran, no por nada había tenido que aprender de ello por causa de Muirfield, al menos le habían legado algo positivo de lo que jactarse, por más que esto no fuese sino algo insignificante de considerar a decir verdad.

 _-Oye, tengo una buena oferta aquí…_

La trampa había sido perfecta.

* * *

-Aoi Rokushō- nombro Sakura, en espera de poder cambiar el foco de la investigación.

-¿En serio crees que este reconocido inversionista es el hombre que buscamos?- dudo C, extrañado por su teoría.

-Ha sido investigado dos veces por estafa, ambos casos relacionados con el sindicato del crimen, no ha sido arrestado- justifico Sakura, pero conocía bie sabía que quizá tuviera que apelar a la amista que él y ella compartían. -Esperaba que tú encontraras evidencia del asesinato de Shin que lo vinculara- aludió, sonriéndole amigable.

-¿En todo eso?- señalo el forense, señalando las cajas con evidencia. -Sera difícil- suspiro momentáneamente desanimado.

Solo conocía a una persona capaz de ayudarla o de respaldar sus palabras, así como aportarle una autocrítica que la animara y ayudara y esa persona era C, motivo por el cual había regresado a la comisaria, porque consideraba que alguien debía saber que no había un único culpable o sospecho y si había un testigo podría exculpar a Sasuke, porque él había hecho lo correcto al saber a Matsuri, no había cometido ningún crimen, pero de igual modo tenía que proteger la integridad de Sai que no podía saber la clase de personas con que se había relacionado su hermano menor, lo que inevitablemente lo había llevado a la muerte. Aun así, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver una mesa de metal repleta de paquetes color blanco, y ocho cajas próximas al rincón, todo aquello significaba evidencia y que contenía en su interior diversas pruebas tomadas en la escena del crimen. Ya había estado en circunstancias similares, pero igualmente no podía evitar sorprenderse, no siempre se era testigo del complejo y muy exhaustivo trabajo que realizaba C y que merecía un reconcomiendo mucho mayor al que recibía de forma casi nula, en su opinión.

-¿Son de la escena del crimen?- se sorprendió la Haruno.

-Excepto en esas seis cajas que ya revisaron- señalo C, un tanto divertido al verla desanimada, -pero si quieres atrapar a tu hombre, te sugiero que encuentres evidencia pronto- propuso con intención de ayudarla.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Sakura, confundida por la premura.

-Kakuzu y Tazo estuvieron aquí, Rokushō está en su posible lista de posibles sospechosos que han vinculado con el Sindicato- rebeló el forense pese a saber que aquello debía ser parcialmente confidencial. -Tienen órdenes de cateo- detallo, dispuesto a correr cualquier tipo de riesgo que fuera, por ella.

-¿También para Rokushō?-se sorprendió ella, más supo muy bien como disimularlo.

-No creo que tengan mucho que presentar ante un juez, pero no descartaría que fabriquen evidencia- se aventuró a suponer él, pese a lo que eso significaba. -¿Cómo sospechaste de él?- curioseo.

-Una corazonada- mintió Sakura de la forma más convincente posible.

-¿Corazonada?- repitió C, sin creerle del todo, pero no porque no confiaren ella sino que porque algo le decía que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera. -Si tienes razón, Aoi Rokushō puede ser la única persona que ha visto la cara del " _Justiciero_ ", podría ser la clave de toda la investigación- considero, interesado en la posibilidad que ella había planteado.

-Entonces me daré prisa, no quiero perderles el rastro a los nuevos tontos del barrio- bromeo la Haruno, despidiéndose de él con una radiante sonrisa.

El forense no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente y despedirla con una sonrisa, observándola desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Sakura quizá supiera algo o no, no podía darlo por sentado solo porque si, no tenía pruebas y ella no daba a tener una idea errónea de las cosas, por hora debería confiar en su criterio como había hecho siempre, pero para investigar a Aoi Rokushō necesitaría intervenir justo como ella quizá pretendiera hacer, pero antes debía informar a alguien. Ya a solas, y aguardando un breve instante en silencio, C abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio de cuyo interior tomo una pequeña tarjeta de color negro que tenía escrito en blanco un número telefónico y que marco prontamente con su teléfono, esperando que su llamada fuera contestada, y así sucedió de forma casi inmediata como él tenía previsto que sucediera. No era tan necesario que informar a Muirfield de nada de lo que pretendiera hacer, pero quería hacerles saber que una persona quizá tuviera constancia de la bestia, eso era algo prioritario en aquella instancia.

- _Doctor C, más vale que eso sea bueno-_ contesto Suzuki.

-Es mejor que bueno, tengo un testigo y ha visto a nuestra criatura de cerca- alerto C, recibiendo silencio como respuesta, prueba de que tenía la atención del agente de Muirfield, -si puedo encontrarlo y saber qué fue lo que vio, ¿Estarían dispuesto a reconsiderar nuestro trato?- ofreció.

- _Deme un nombre, si es una pista tan importante como dice, lo discutiremos-_ permitió Suzuki sin detallar nada en concreto.

-Me haré cargo yo mismo, no lo hablaremos- determino el forense, finalizando la llamada.

No necesitaba de interferencia ni aprobación alguna, actuaria solo esta vez.

* * *

Sasori termino de preparar su café antes de decidirse a volver al trabajo luego de un muy breve descanso, tenía una rutina bastante ajetreara en el precinto, haciendo evaluaciones individuales de cada uno de los individuos—ya fueran hombres o mujeres por igual—sobre su compromiso con la ley y el modo en que veían las cosas que los rodeaban, su relación con sus pares como compañeros y su idealismo, pero había a una persona a quien ni en sueños pensaría llamar a su despacho; la detective Sakura Haruno, ya sabía lo suficiente de ella, que era indisolublemente leal y comprometida con su trabajo, nunca había cometido un error que pasara a llevar la justicia, de hecho priorizaba esto y la protección de las personas por encima de su propio individualismo, algo muy elogiable en un miembro del departamento de policía y aún más en una mujer, por ahora eso era información de sobra con lo que trabajar. Sakura cruzo el pasillo en dirección hacia la salida, deteniéndose en su camino al encontrarse con el asistente del fiscal, según Hinata le había dicho estaba sometiendo a todos a evaluaciones o entrevista muy exhaustivas, cosa que la inquieta un poco aunque no tanto como lo era el hecho de que no la hubieran llamado a ella, casi como si pensara en evadirla por todos los medios y Sakura sabía que no solo se debía a las circunstancias de su primer encuentro sino que a algo más, eso era lo que la tenía tan intranquila.

-¿Y?, ¿Cómo va su pequeña investigación?- saludo Sakura.

-¿Esta es su forma de decir que le preocupa?- sonrió Sasori cordialmente.

-Y saber a qué me enfrento- añadió ella, intrigada por su comportamiento

No había pasado demasiado tiempo en su lugar de trabajo aquel día, no teniendo en cuenta de que estaba investigando por su cuenta, pero lo tenía cubierto porque Hinata se encontraba presente para suplirla, voluntariamente desde luego, no es como si Sakura pensara en sobreexplotar la maravillosa amistad de la Hyuga que incluso le insistía que se centrara calmadamente en su relación con Sasuke mientras ella se ocupaba de todo lo demás, ahora que lo pensaba; se aprecia mucho a Naruto. No estaba lidiando con una mujer tonta o fácil de inducir a ideas negativas o falsas y eso era algo que Sasori tenía muy en cuenta desde el primer momento en que la había visto, en ella veía inteligencia, astucia, así como inocencia, bondad y fuego al mismo tiempo, era una mujer realmente extraordinaria y estaba convencido de no poder toparse con alguien así de única una segunda vez en su vida, pero el punto no era ese, tenía una labor que cumplir y ella cuadraba perfectamente con lo que él tenía en mente así como era el caso de cada una de las personas que conformaban la unidad, estaba ante personas de elite y al señorita Haruno, ahí frente a él era la mejor representación de ello; compromiso, lealtad, integridad y justicia pura.

-Todo va bien, y es solo una evaluación informal, no una cacería- corrigió Sasori, en espera de aplacar o contener su curiosidad.

-¿Y cuándo formare parte de una de sus " _evaluaciones_ "?- indago la Haruno, desconcertada por su evasiva.

-Para ser honesto, lo estoy evitando- contesto el Akatsuna, no teniendo porque mentirle. -Sé que hizo algo grave para romper su amistad con Ino, nadie deja a un lado tantas investigaciones…

-¿Adulación?, ¿Se supone que debo hacer una falsa confesión?- interrumpió Sakura, decayendo su cordialidad y amabilidad, reemplazándolas por una inmediata indiferencia.

-Lo digo porque sé que usted cree en la justicia, detective, incluso si significa cruzar los limites- corrigió Sasori con absoluta calma para no presionarla ni darle a entender una visión errónea de las cosas. -Obviamente tiene un propósito más grande- infirió en base a lo que sabía de ella hasta ahora.

-No estamos del mismo lado, ni siquiera cerca- protesto Sakura con aparente frialdad.

No le agradaba que la prejuzgaran por meras apariencias porque estas eran engañosas, claro que se empeñaba en cuerpo y alma en su trabajo y día a día con tal de dedicar su vida a un propósito mayor, porque no había podido impedir la muerte de su madre pero si quería evitarle el sufrimiento a otros, por eso era policía, pero ser leída con tal facilidad, como si de un simple libro abierto se tratase; le hubo resultado lo más molesto e incómodo del mundo hasta entonces, porque no era la clase de persona que podía ser comprendida a simple vista y porque Sasori se estaba equivocando. Claro que creía en la justicia e igualdad, como todo el mundo, pero eso no significaba que por ello estuviera dispuesta a cruzar los limites, tenía sentimientos y no dejaba que la ley pesara cruelmente sobre otros, porque cada acción tenía su reacción y porque ella al menos consideraba que era pertinente evadir la ley una que otra vez, más la justicia siempre caía sobre la gente con su propio peso, le pesara a quien le pesara, era simple ley de causa y efecto, no crueldad o autoritarismo ni mucho menos arrogancia, simple y escueto karma, algo en lo que ella por cierto creía, así que no, no era fácil de leer en lo absoluto y mucho menos para él que creía conocerla solo por saber su nombre o haber cruzado un par de palabras con ella.

-Estamos más cerca de lo que cree, mi madre también fue asesinada-comparo Sasori, sorprendiéndola mas no demasiado.

-Lo lamento- empatizo ella, sabiendo lo que se sentía.

-También yo, era aún más joven que usted, pero aun lo siento como si fuera ayer- secundo él, atrapado en la inocencia y profundidad de los orbes esmeralda de ella que lo observo atentamente. -Como sea, seguiré evitándola- se despidió, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos breves segundos antes de retirarse.

Sakura lo despidió con una sutil sonrisa, más por conformidad y empatía que por sinceridad, estaba surgiendo una especie de conflicto o indagación en la comisaria y eso le desagradaba, sabía que algo sucedería de un momento a otro y que sería algo negativo para ella, para Sasuke, para Hinata y para Naruto, pero…no podía intervenir, no tenía esa jurisdicción ni poder, ni deseaba tenerlo, por ahora era mejor que se centrara en sus propias preocupaciones, eso era todo, ya vería como lidiar con todo lo demás, después…

* * *

Matsuri estaba de fiesta como siempre, por lo cual no hubo resultado más fácil que lo obvio para Sakura regresar a casa y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia su habitación, siendo tan ágil como le era posible para buscar en su armario un vestido apropiado—de entre todos aquellos que Ino y Matsuri le habían obsequiado con el pasar de los años-para lo que tenía en mente colgándolo en el perchero que se encontraba en la puerta del baño que permanecía, de hecho tenía todo lo que habría de precisar, así que ya sin exabrupto alguno, y a su propio ritmo, se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la cama junto a su teléfono. Según tenía entendido Aoi Rokushō se encontraría en el museo Whitmore en una cena de gala para el público y toda la categoría de personas ilustres o adineradas, ese tipo de evento no era de su tipo, pero debía asistir, Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa lo estaban investigando a fondo, no tenía otra opción en que participar y hacerse con las respuestas que precisaba, era ahora o nunca, así de fácil. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentirse observando, alzando la vista para ver a Sasuke ingresa en la habitación por el umbral de la ventana que—como siempre—ella mantenía abierta.

-Hola, gracias por venir- sonrió Sakura.

-Así que encontraste a Aoi Rokushō- afirmo Sasuke en base al mensaje que le había enviado.

-Si, ¿Estás seguro de que fue él quien ordeno a Shin que asesinara a Matsuri?- pregunto, por simple afirmación más que duda.

-Por la foto que me enviaste, absolutamente- corroboro el Uchiha.

-No será fácil probar su implicación, tiene amigos muy influyentes- relaciono Sakura, quitándose el reloj y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-Bueno, eso explicaría porque no ha sido arrestado- relaciono Sasuke por la explicación y antecedentes que ella le había dado anteriormente.

-También hace que sea fácil de encontrar, está en el comité del museo Whitmore- menciono Sakura, abriendo la gaveta de donde extrajo su joyero, buscando distraídamente unas piezas en particular. -Dan una fiesta de gala esta noche- sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia.

-Entonces, en la mañana, nosotros...- supuso él, ya que ella no podía involucrarse en recolectar información, porque si Sai se enteraba haría peligrar su trabajo.

-No, será demasiado tarde- discutió ella de inmediato, volteando a verlo momentáneamente, -¿Recuerdas a los tontos policías de lo que te hable?

-¿Están tras Rokushō?- más bien afirmo el Uchiha, no necesitando de una respuesta.

-Si, sospechan que estuvo ahí la noche en que murió Shin, si lo encuentran antes que nosotros, ya sabes lo que dirá- deslindo la Haruno ante la prontitud con que debían actuar.

-Si, que es un testigo inocente que me vio asesinar a Shin a sangre fría- detallo Sasuke con desdén hacia lo sucedido.

-Y es por eso que debemos convencerlo de decir la verdad, refrescarle la memoria- puntualizo Sakura, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer en cuanto a su opinión de las cosas.

Quizá fuera algo apresurado tomar decisiones así sin más y actuar sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería el resultado de todo, pero era la única opción sobre la mesa y no podían barajarla con nada más, así que; entre tener y no tener, era mejor tener una oportunidad y aprovecharla al 110% mientras aun pudieran hacerlo, era eso o nada, claro que era drástico, pero en ocasiones era preciso toar decisiones de ese calibre si se quería lograr algo como era su caso. La Haruno, evadiendo su mirada, regreso el joyero al interior dela gaveta y acariciando con sutil atención los dos antifaces que allí tenia guardados; uno rojo con encaje dorado y plateado decorado con diminutos cristales, y junto a este uno enteramente de color negro, pero no menos elegante, tenía pensado usar ambos…si Sasuke no se negaba a acompañarla, motivo por el cual volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta—para su entera satisfacción—de que se encontraba pendiente del vestido que ella tenía colgado ante la puerta y que ya de por si llamaba la atención, no solo el vistoso color rojo de la tela, sino que tanto por su sencillez o elegancia; Matsuri se lo había obsequiado hace un año y si bien no lo había usado—careciendo de la oportunidad adecuada, hasta la fecha—debía recocer que era su favorito, cuando se lo había probado por primera vez se había sentido hermosa y, viendo a Sasuke prodigarle esa atención, deseo y decidió que lo usaría y que él sería la única persona que la viera con el puesto.

-¿Te gusta?- indago Sakura, satisfecha por deducir que era así.

-Sí, es precioso- afirmo Sasuke, preguntándose cuan hermosa luciría teniéndolo puesto, o mejor dicho evidenciando más fácilmente la increíble belleza que solo ella poseía.

-Me alegra, porque necesito un refuerzo- volteo Sakura, tendiéndole un antifaz color negro, -esta vez no puedes negarte- estipulo, permitiendo así que ambos pasaran una noche juntos con completa libertad, sin reparar en nada…salvo el caso.

Era arriesgado? No, porque nadie sabría quienes eran, ¿Querían pasar un breve tiempo juntos pese a tantas complicaciones? Claro que sí y eso por ahora era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos para todos, mis queridos lectores :3 me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero eso se acabo, finalmente estoy de vacaciones, prometiendoles que iniciare **fics nuevos** a partir de la **semana de navidad** como **regalo** para ustedes, así que comenten cual quieren que inicie de la lista que ya tengo u otro que tengan en mente :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón por la demora, comprometiéndome a tener el nuevo capitulo de " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " a mas tardar este lunes:3), a **Adrit126** (que parece brillar con su ausencia y a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " dentro de dos semanas o quizá antes :3) a **Soledad23** (pidiéndole perdón por la demora, pero esperando que la actualización sea de su agrado :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Este capitulo engloba la primera parte del **capitulo 15** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **A Toda Costa** ", además este capitulo trae consigo a un nuevo personaje **Saori Akatsuna** ( **Gabe Lowan en la serie Beauty and the Beast** ) que sera muy importante a lo largo de esta temporada y la siguiente, eso y que la próxima actualización contara con una escena que hice hace tiempo pero que les dedicare, aunque quizá solo lo entiendan quienes vieron o vean el capitulo ( **"la bella y la bestia"** ):3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, **-antes de navidad porque entonces tengo penado iniciar nuevas historias-** recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portaba)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, con la historia ya visualizada y la portada hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras: Los Origenes** (sin resumen o casting, pero con la historia ya visualizada y en producción)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo ya listo, así como los cuatro primeros capítulos y la portada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portaba ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	26. Chapter 25

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **We Are Stars** " de **The Pierces** , centrado-desde luego-la relación de **Sasuke y Sakura** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Lo curioso de las oportunidades es que aparecían en momentos ciertamente gratificantes, o al menos ese era el caso de Sasuke que debía reconocer lo agradecido que estaba con Sakura por orquestar una incursión semejante que a su vez le permitiera abandonar el restringido, monótono y casi claustrofóbico ambiente que él estaba tan habituado estaba a respirar, reemplazándolo—por esa única noche, de momento—por un aire más aristocráticos es que esa era la palabra adecuada, superficial y elegante en ese ámbito, vestido propiamente con esmoquin para la ocasión y ocultando su tan preciada identidad por un antifaz color negro. De hecho y valorizando la ocasión tan debidamente como debía hacerse, el Uchiha había de reconocer que era la primera vez en quince años—descontando la boda del padre de Sakura y Matsuri—donde sentía que no tenía que preocuparse por nada y es que estaba en uno de los lugares que—en su pasado—jamás hubiera frecuentado porque en aquel entonces no resultaban de su interés, pero no es como si ahora lo fueran en gran medida, pero si estaba donde estaba—paseándose en círculos como si se tratase de león enjaulado, al piel de la larguísima escalinata de mármol y habiendo desistido de socializar, de momento—era por Sakura y aguardaría a que ella apareciera, después de todo el plan en cuestión necesitaba de ambos para funcionar, ni más ni menos. El sutil eco de los tacones contra la superficie de mármol levemente cubierta por una alfombra de terciopelo borgoña lo hicieron elevar la vista hacia lo alto de la escalinata, quitándose el antifaz y plasmando una sonrisa ladina al verla aparecer finalmente.

Si había una definición de la palabra belleza, ella sin duda alguna lo era. Colgado, anteriormente, el vestido ya resaltaba a la vista de cualquiera y Sasuke lo admitía pero…sobre ella era una maravilla absoluta. El color rojo era absolutamente favorecedor para ella, resaltando su piel, su largo cabello rosado peinado en una cascada de rizos que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una especie de broche o diadema con un dije en forma de rosa con cristales rojos y diamantes engarzados a juego con unos largos pendientes de cuna dorada con un cristal rojo en el centro, cada pieza a imagen del antifaz color rojo y dorado que destacada sublimemente sus bellísimos orbes esmeralda. El vestido—de un favorecedor e inocentemente cautivador escote corazón—alagaba magníficamente su figura, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo gracias a una especie de corsé superior—de escote redondo, levemente más bajo—ribeteado de tal forma que brillaba al movimiento, a la par de la pulsera-anillo que usaba—y unas mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, exponiendo sus brazos a imagen del corte vertical en el costado izquierdo de la falda y que, exponiendo escasamente sus muslos, daba un aire cadenciosamente seductor al vestido y a ella misma. Alisándose sutilmente la falda del vestido y deteniéndose ansiosamente frente al Uchiha, la Haruno sonrió radiantemente, únicamente equiparando su apariencia en el proceso.

-¿No deberíamos buscar a Aoi?- recordó Sakura, sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Sí, eso intentaba, pero es difícil si me distraes- corrigió Sasuke, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

No mentía en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estar tan cerca de ella pero imposibilitado cruzar los limites invisibles que ambos habían acordado establecer era tanto una bendición como una tortura, no negaba que verla, escuchar su voz e incluso poder contemplar su sonrisa conseguían ser un pilar mil veces más sólido que su férreo deseo por protegerla y que igualmente cobraba notoria importancia, pero pudiendo elegir entre vivir con o sin ella, esta última opción era la que menos deseaba sopesar, ella era tan importante para él que…no, ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de arriesgarlo todo y perderlo en un arrebato de egoísmo o placer propio; estaba conforme con el actual curso de acción que habían tomado las cosas y estaba igualmente determinado a mantener esos límites y conformarse, esa era su decisión sin importar que su propio lívido y deseo por ella tuvieran que ser contenidos de sobremanera en el proceso. Amores podían existir muchos en la vida, eso Sakura lo sabía bien por obra de Matsuri y al visión del amor que tenía y que ineludiblemente le había contagiado parcialmente—en cierta medida—a su hermana mayor, pero estaba convencida de que—hasta la fecha—nunca se había enamorado y lo sabía porque lo que sentía por Sasuke no tenía comparación alguna con nada de lo que hubiera sentido anteriormente por alguien, eso y que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, obteniendo fortaleza de un lugar inentendible en su pecho y que la animaba a tener esperanzas; no diezmaba ni ápice en su ideal, claro que encontrarían una posibilidad de poder consumar mutualmente ese deseo y amor que los impulsaba a estar tan próximos entre sí, pero de momento el foco central de los pensamientos de Sakura era una persona que hubo distinguido a varios metros de ellos—donde la fiesta se encontraba en su punto álgido-; Aoi Rokushō, si no se equivocaba, y que como todo buen " _inversionista_ " se encontraba rodeado de mujeres.

-¿No es él?- consulto ella, volviendo seria su hasta entonces alegre mirada y vislumbrando el paradigma que tenía lugar, por sobre uno de los hombros de él.

-Sí, es él- ratifico Sasuke, volteando y reconociéndolo de inmediato ya que como muchos de los presentes se había quitado el antifaz, facilitando así su reconocimiento.

-Yo me encargo- decidió Sakura, determinada a poner en marcha el plan que habían acordado.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-detuvo el Uchiha, sujetándole la muñeca e impidiéndole avanzar, -¿Plantar evidencia?- dudo, no pudiendo contener su antipatía ante esa posibilidad y lo que quizá pudiera acabar acarreándole.

-Eso te hará justicia- justifico la Haruno, importándole poco su propia reputación, pero si le importaba él y lo que pudiera pasarle si ella no cumplía su promesa de protegerlo.

Ni aun siendo pareja pensaban ocultar una realidad que ambos conocían muy bien; eran diferentes así que discrepar era algo a lo que estaban habituados desde hace tiempo pero que les aportaba una crítica de ellos mismos porque las respuestas se las otorgaban ambos mediante ese vínculo indisoluble que los unía y que no tenía comparación alguna, así que confiando ciegamente en el criterio e intelecto de Sakura—y viceversa—es que Sasuke accedió y la dejo continuar con su camino, recibiendo a cambio y como momentánea despedida una radiante sonrisa suya, viéndola desaparecer entre la multitud mientras él volvía a ocultar su rostro con el antifaz.

Temporalmente guardaría a que ella le diera la señal acordada para intervenir, hasta entonces…esperaría.

* * *

El trabajo lo tenía un tanto agobiado, por no hablar de la encantadora detective Haruno que ya le había hecho evidente tanto su deslumbrante belleza como su agudo intelecto; así que, en cuestión, Sasori consideraba que esa noche era una oportunidad única para disfrutar de todas las despreocupaciones a su alcance, además su novia se encontraba de viaje y aun sin posibilidades e regresar por lo cual no podía disfrutar de su agradable e infinitamente complaciente compañía, así que quitarse temporalmente de encima la imagen de _asistente del fiscal_ era una oportunidad muy bienvenida para el Akatsuna. El museo Whitmore era más que conocido por sus magníficas obras de arte y numerosas galerías abiertas al público casi permanentemente, cada una de sus características aún más maravillosa que la anterior, por lo que indudablemente bien podía ser catalogada como la propiedad o el lugar más idóneo para que tuviera lugar una fiesta de gala como era aquella noche y donde agradeció encontrar con una amiga muy conocida por él y que sonrió amablemente apenas lo vio; el nombre de la bella dama enfundada en un elegante vestido malva brillante y de cabello rizado rojizo se llamaba Ada y estaba encargad de recibir a todas las personas que ingresaban sin perder el incuestionable buen gusto que poseía al vestir y que el Akatsuna recordaba perfectamente. Era agradable encontrarse a conocidos y amigos, aún más porque su trabajo afortunadamente le permitía socializar con mucha gente y gozar de amigos tanto influyentes—en todos los sentidos—como leales.

-Ada- saludo el Akatsuna, besandole la mejilla.

-Sasori, que gusto verte otra vez- sonrió la pelicastaña, conteniendo un sutil suspiro soñador.

-El gusto es mío- coincidió Sasori a modo de temporal despedida.

Más tarde podrían hablar calmadamente, pero por ahora el único panorama que Sasori tenía en mente, de momento, al menos, era desestresarse del trabajo y lo haría con gusto.

* * *

-Aquí tiene- tenido la camarera.

-Gracias- sostuvo Aoi, antes de que una mano femenina se cruzase en su camino. -Oh- se sorprendió, pasmándose ante tamaña belleza.

-Lo siento- sonrió la encantadora pelirosa, temiendo haber cometido un error horrible o insultante.

Mujeres había muchas en aquel lugar, desde luego, y como hombre de negocios era su deber socializar con las damas que se encontraban presentes, más ninguna atrajo su atención en aquel momentos como si lo hizo la repentina pelirosa enfundada en un insuperable vestido rojo y cuya mira esmeralda indudablemente la hacía destacar por encima del promedio. La parte esencial de mentir era que en ocasiones incluso se debía fingir ser alguien totalmente diferente con el fin de conseguir un propósito en particular, pero cada nueva milla a transitar, cada sendero nuevo y cada objetivo más y más cercano solo conseguía envalentonar a Sakura que mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de descongelarla en cualquier momento con motivo de su interino desagrado personal, pero tristemente no podía hacerlo. Se recordó con máxime pesar, pero con envidiable insistencia, una y otra vez que solo a ella le correspondía hacer aquello y que debía afrontar las decisiones que había tomado y a las que no se negaba, amaba a Sasuke y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que fuera por él, pero no quería nada para sí, e era la diferencia decisiva que imperaba en aquel momento y se lo repitió una y mil veces…era preciso que lo recordara, entendiera y mantuviera a toda costa, por el momento, claro, ya podría sacar a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, pero el momento no era ahora precisamente.

-No, descuida, es todo tuyo- sosegó el Rokushō, quitándole importancia al asunto y observándola muy atentamente. -No sé si te lo han dicho, pero tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos- elogio, analizando aquellos profundos orbes esmeralda que resplandecían como tal.

-Muchas gracias, nadie me lo había dicho- sonrió Sakura, fingiendo un gesto muy sutil y que hubo resultando inocente y atrayente al mismo tiempo.

-Debieron estar ciegos- opinó Aoi, abrumado por todo cuanto ella representaba.

Pocas veces había encontrado en una fiesta a si a alguien tan elegante y hermosa que sin exponer por completo su rostro, a causa del antifaz, solo parecía volverse más y más perfecta con el pasar del tiempo que se encontraba frente a ella, y contraria a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes ella no parecía ser nada tonta, su honesta mirada esmeralda era una invitación genuina al ingenio, y nunca había tenido el placer de encontrarse con alguien así y ya la consideraba una joya por demás singular e inigualable. Al menos estaba recibiendo un halago metódicamente sincero, sin importar que fuera del sujeto que había sido el verdugo de su hermanita menor. Estaba en esa situación no solo por Sasuke que ocupaba el lugar más importante en su subconsciente, —desde luego—sino también por Matsuri, ella nada había hecho para ser amenazada a punta de pistola por solo estar ligeramente a asociada a Shin; despreciaba a la clase de hombres como Aoi Rokushō, elitistas que unificaban fortunas con el sufrimiento de otras personas y que eran demasiado egoístas como para ver por encima de su nariz y eso, en esta oportunidad, acabaría por ser su ruina, ella se encargaría. Ciertamente su habitual comportamiento la llevaba a ir en contra del rencor o buscar un minúsculo halito de venganza, pero esto no se trataba de nada personal, solo justicia, no era algo tan complicado de obtener si se analizaba bien.

-Me pareces familiar- hubo admitido Sakura, camuflando su verdadero sentir, desde luego.

-Aoi Rokushō- se presentó él, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella y besándole el dorso caballerosamente.

-Eres aún más guapo de lo que se rumorea- adulo la Haruno mordiéndose la lengua para sí misma al decirlo, y deseando lavase la mano con legía. -Estas en el comité de caridad, ¿cierto? La iniciativa para la educación de la juventud- asocio, aludiendo favorablemente el motivo por el que tenía lugar aquella fiesta.

-Sí, eso nos trae hasta aquí- contesto el Rokushō mecánicamente y con bien disimulado desinterés, -debo embriagarme por ellos- bromeo haciéndola reír.

-Eres muy gracioso- se carcajeo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada con fingida decepción. -¿Sabes que es lo único malo en esta fiesta?- pregunto cómo una niña que deseaba obtener un regalo en concreto.

-¿Qué es? Lo solucionare si así lo quieres- prometió Aoi, deseando satisfacer su aspiración.

Contraria a la clase de mujeres con que acostumbraba a tratar y cuyas peticiones solían ser fáciles de complacer, intuía que esta mujer no le pediría algo banal o simple, su forma de hablar y expresarse daban indicios claros de su mente culta y si estaba ahí era porque la había guiado su mente de intelectual no su fascinación por las fiestas u obras de caridad—falsamente organizadas para ocultar que solo servían para ser un motivo de fiesta, sin particular interés en ayudar a otros más que por una minoría, apenas contable, que igualmente disfrutaban de los festejos—que tenían nula relevancia en ese contexto, pero Aoi hubo de admitir que le gustaba la singular oportunidad de contar con un reto y esa mujer indudablemente lo era y quería descubrir que pensamientos albergaba una mente visiblemente tan aguda como era la suya, y confiaba en que es intelecto fueran tan elogiable como ya lo era su belleza. Ya fuera que Sakura lo hubiera querido o no, por su trabajo, había tenido que aprender a lidiar con ese tipo de hombres de una u otra forma, pero prefería la clase de criminales que preferirían apuntarle un arma a la nuca en lugar de alguien tan despreciable y falso que se ocultaba mediante halagos y que creía siquiera en la posibilidad de conquistarla solo porque si, aunque también sería estúpido e incluso hipócrita de su parte decir que solo se había topado con hombres de fortuna que se comportaba así; había hombres y de muchos tipos, Aoi Rokushō era sencillamente uno más de muchos.

-Quería ver la exhibición de la galería asiática, pero está cerrada- se lamentó Sakura, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Si quieres puedo arreglar un paseo…privado- ofreció Aoi, haciendo valer su influencia.

-Te espero ahí- accedió ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Hecho- sonrió el Rokushō.

Sonriéndole coquetamente, casi como si tuviera conciencia del efecto provocado en él, Sakura se retiró sin pena ni gloria, sabiéndose observada, pero no molestándose en voltear puesto que formaba parte de su plan que daría los resultados planeados, o eso esperaba, y mantuvo esta creencia mientras sus pasos la hubieron llevado con elegancia hasta la entrada de la " _galería asiática_ " donde volteo a ver al Rokushō con una radiante sonrisa estampada en su rostro antes de seguir con su camino, confiado en que él la seguiría. Desde el segundo piso, en lo alto del palco—si así podía llamarse—junto con muchas otras personas , vestido de gala y con un antifaz bicolor blanco y negro, C observo la partida de Aoi Rokushō, quien abandono la fiesta en una dirección que el forense distinguió claramente, pero que de momento decidió no seguir.

Ya aguardaría hasta que apareciera otra vez, tenía preguntas que hacerle.

* * *

La galería asiática era una de las alas mejor conservadas de museo y que contaba con un sin fin de piezas; obras de arte, esculturas, figuras y demás que Sakura hubiera deseado contemplar abiertamente y con la luz del día o la debida iluminación artificial, pero, allí y de noche debía ignorar su propio deseo de ver más que aquello a lo que su vista humana se acostumbraba, buscando apoyo físico con sus manos para no tropezar y tener sumo cuidado de a donde se dirigía, aunque a decir verdad no tenía un punto fijo al cual asirse, de momento, pero confiaba en que todo cambiaría. Prestando la debía atención al entorno que conformaba aquella ala, Sakura escucho un sutil eco de pasos además de los propios, intuyendo que se trataba de Aoi Rokushō. Bueno…ya había hecho su parte hasta el momento—claro que su " _contribución_ " aun no llegaba su fin—y continuaría haciendo todo lo demás hasta que fuera el momento oportuno, de Sasuke, para intervenir; solo esperaba que el plan acordado diera los resultados esperados porque—y eso Sasuke y ella lo tendían muy en mente—resultaba impredecible lidiar con una vestía, menos una carente de control como hasta ahora ambos sabían que era, o eso especulaban por lo que el propio Sasuke podía aseverar. Guiado por la poca iluminación que otorgaba las ventanas presentes en el ala, Aoi hizo ingreso en el lugar cargado de penumbras y oscuridad, prestando toda la atención posible a cualquier índice que le diera la ubicación de aquella encantadora mujer, pero de momento no podía escuchar nada y presentía que necesitaría de ella para saber dónde estaba exactamente.

-¿Hola?, ¿Estás aquí?- llamo Aoi, ligeramente confundido por la oscuridad.

-Sí, pero debes encontrarme- alentó Sakura con fingida emoción, cuidando muy bien por donde iba, pese a las penumbras.

-Voy a encontrarte- advirtió el Rokushō, convencido de ello.

Sería lo más ridículo, en su caso, asistir a una fiesta o a un caso cualquiera a investigar sin estar debidamente preparada, sin aminorar su andar—tan sigiloso como el de un gato—la Haruno aparto ligeramente la falda de su vestido para exponer con sutileza la liga de cuero que permanecía pegada a su muslo y de donde tomo su arma, cargada, desde luego. Si bien Ino le había enseñado a utilizar un par de tacones como arma, en esta oportunidad eso no servía en lo absoluto, así que—y siguiendo su instinto—había decidido usar ese vestido en particular no solo por lo bello que era a la vista, sino también por el fácil acceso que tenía para ocultar y tomar un arma que eligiera llevar oculta bajo la ropa. Sus días de niña desprotegida apenas y habían durado hasta la mitad de la secundaria, nunca le había gustado sentirse protegida por otros, de ninguna forma; claro que era un sentir agradable de cierta manera, pero su propia independencia la guiaba a defenderse por su cuenta, sabiéndose capaz de velar por si misma de su persona y seguridad como tal, y considerando que no había nadie más capacitado o capacitada para protegerla más que ella, exceptuando a Sasuke, lógicamente, solo él podía cruzar los límites que ella había establecido sobre su persona y por razones obvias, pero el momento de alabarse a sí misma no era ese y no pensaba en continuar con ello. Sosteniendo cuidadosamente su arma en sus manos, teniendo la debida precaución de no emitir sonido alguno, ni tampoco de permitir que su agitara su respiración, siendo sigilosa de todas las formas que podía existir, todo estaba alisto y el momento de acción estaba a nada de tener lugar. No podía haber errores, no ahora.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- apremio Sakura con voz serena, sin detener su andar.

-Intento encontrarte, como dijiste- rio Aoi, intentando guiarse.

-Te estas acercando- animo la Haruno con una bien disimulada sonrisa, aunque no necesitaba disimular nada n aquella oscuridad.

-Sigo buscando- sosegó el Rokushō, pero el cese de sus pasos lo confundió, no sabiendo si estaba acerca o quizás demasiado lejos. -Bien, creo que necesitare una pista- admitió al derrota, esperando que ella dijera algo para saber dónde estaba, pero en lugar de un respuesta lo que escucho fue el conocido ruido de un arma apuntando tras suyo y solo podía tratarse de ella. -¿Qué rayos sucede?- exigió, sin atreverse a voltear y no por miedo a ella, sino porque esperaba conservar la vida

-Shin, el promotor del club, te debía cien mil dólares- inicio Sakura, cambiando su hasta entonces sereno tono de voz por uno carente de sentimientos, -y cuando intentaste cobrarlos, la chica que estaba con él amenazo con llamar a la policía, así que le ordenaste matarla- relato, sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar que Matsuri podría haber corrido un peligro injustificado solo por culpa de aquel sujeto, -¿Recuerdas?- aludió, sin cambio alguno en el tono de su voz, pese a sus sentimientos.

Una parte de ella deseaba adjudicarse lo que sea que fuera a suceder como una venganza personal por lo que había estado a punto de sucederla a Matsuri y que bien podría haberse evitado de no ser por Aoi, pero como siempre su conciencia y moral individualista se lo impedía y, tal y como se lo había prometido a Sasuke, no permitiría que nada llegase un punto irreversible y esto lo garantizaba por el bienestar de ambos, porque estaba convencida de que Sasuke no se perdonaría que ella se viera inmiscuida en un problema por su causa—directa o indirectamente—y pensaba cumplir esa promesa, tanto por él como por Naruto—aun cuando no le preocupase ella misma, pero lo haría por él, era preciso que obtuviera respuesta y lo haría por las buenas…o por las malas. Las personas podían ser falsas y con solo escuchar la metódica palabrearía y en aquel tono de voz en específico, Aoi hubo reconocido inmediatamente que estaba lidiando con una policía, y casualmente la " _novia_ " de Shin—el hermano menor del teniente Sai—había aludido tener una hermana que era policía, ¿Casualidad? No, porque eso sencillamente no existía, pero si debí admirar que alguien tuviera el valor para fraguar una estrategia así, fuera quien fuera y se tratase de quien se tratase, más en esos momento el Rokushō únicamente podía intentar contener su furia contra aquella mujer, pero confiaba en no haber dejado prueba alguna que lo incriminara con respecto a esa noche, después de todo nadie lo había visto.

-Es lo que crees- refuto Aoi despectivamente ahora que veía la verdadera cara de aquella mujer fingidamente cautivadora, pero traicionera. -Veamos, quieres pruebas, así que eres policía, y me estas apuntando a la cabeza, lo que significa que estas desesperada- dedujo fácilmente.

-No necesito evidencia, te tengo a ti- se apresuró la Haruno a contestar, confundiéndolo con su respuesta y sintiéndose satisfecha por ello, -ah, ¿Recuerdas la copa de martini que tomaste en el bar? La tengo por una razón- contesto, quitándole las palabras de la boca en el proceso, -¿Qué tal si tomo las huellas de esa copa y digo que son de la escena del crimen?- supuso, sonriendo sutilmente para sí. -No lo sé, tal vez tú asesinaste a Shin- inculpo sin titubeo alguno ya que, después de todo, él si podía ser calificado como el autentico culpable de su muerte.

-Eres una estúpida- insulto Aoi, conteniéndose para no agredirla por acorralarlo de aquella forma, no, no le permitiría ese gusto y deshacerse de ella no era algo que temiera lamentar.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso- advirtió Sakura únicamente, descendiendo su arma.

Ni ella ni Sasuke tenían porque temer nada, a decir verdad, no solo el ambiente que imperaba en aquella ala era totalmente favorecedor para ambo, ocultando quienes eran ante Aoi, sino que estaban tan lejos del ajetreo de la fiesta que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría decir que es lo que habría sucedido, ni tampoco nadie buscaría a Aoi porque no sabrían dónde estaba, sin más titubeos y jugando disimuladamente con su arma entre sus manos, Sakura agradeció que el Rokushō voltease a verla, era el momento perfecto. Fingiendo sorpresa en tanto Aoi le arrebato bruscamente el arma, Sakura se fingió la víctima, sonriendo sutilmente al saber lo que pasaría, claro que solo ella podía saberlo…sin previo aviso, Sasuke apareció, acorralando a Aoi contra la pared haciendo que soltara el arma. El Rokushō observo completamente asustado a aquel individuo de aspecto casi inhumano y que tétricamente reconocía, había estado que el incidente del que había huido despavorido, dejando a Shin a su suerte, fuera algo que no volvería a cobrar importancia en su vida, pero esa mujer-hermana de aquella niña latosa de la que Shin había estado a punto de deshacerse- y aquel sujeto-si así podía calificarlo-parecían estar empeñados en acorralarlo por un propósito que él aún no conseguía entender, pero si tenía muy claro en su mente de traficante e inversionista que debía salir vivo de ahí, valoraba demasiado su vida para perderla.

-Si no quieres ser el siguiente, iras a la policía y les dirás que le ordenaste a Shin matar a esa mujer y como el " _Justiciero_ " le salvo la vida- instruyo Sakura, parte por parte, dando todo de si por mantenerse calma y no dudar del autocontrol de Sasuke en esas circunstancias, -que era solo un sujeto tratando de hacer lo correcto- aclaro aminorando su propia opinión de quien era Sasuke en realidad.

-¿Solo un sujeto?- repitió el Rokushō, no pensando en protestar sino en entender a donde es que ella quería llegar.

-No pudiste ver bien su cara, pero él sí vio bien la tuya- advirtió Sakura, de pie tras Sasuke, confiando en que si las cosas sucedían de ese modo era porque él estaba manteniendo el control. -No importa a donde vayas, al estudio de tu novia en Chelsea, ese horrible club al que llevas a tus clientes, te encontraremos- sentencio con una seguridad tal que incluso ella llego a sorprenderse. -¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?- corroboro, no esperado más que una respuesta afirmativa, no querían escuchar otra cosa.

-Sí, sí, es un trato- contesto Aoi, únicamente deseando salvar su vida.

Con una sutil pero satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura evadió la mirada de Aoi, buscando en su lugar la de Sasuke que asintió de forma casi imperceptible pero que la hizo sentir más alegría de la que nunca hubiera sentido en su vida al verlo mantener el control en aquellas circunstancias, como nunca antes había podido hacerlo y eso se debía a ambos, estaba convencida Además; lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo quedaba esperar los resultados…

* * *

Tan pronto como le fue posible y volteando de vez en vez ante el pánico personal que sentía por temerse seguido o propicio a la muerte en cualquier momento, Aoi Rokushō hizo abandono de la galería asiática, sabía que si no hacía todo cuanto le había sido instruido correría un riesgo que no podía permitirse, y lo reiteraba porque su vida era demasiado valiosa para él como para aceptar perderla por un error que el mismo desastrosamente cometiera. Hasta entonces y habiendo seguido lo anteriores pasos del Rokushō es que C había permanecido en la entrada de la galería asiática, aguardando pacientemente porque Aoi era un testigo de lo sucedido, quizás el único individuo que hubiera estado cara a cara frente a la bestia y necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba alcanzar a entender a que se estaba enfrentando y no lo decía solo por él sino también por Muirfield y más enfáticamente por Sakura quien realmente lo preocupaba. Escuchando el audible sonido de apresurados pasos tras suyo, C volteo a ver al reconocido inversionista y que parecía tan asustado y agitado como para resultar irreconocible de lo que se decía de él, pálido por el nerviosismo que sentía hasta un punto que al propio Aoi le sorprendía, pero no sintiéndose ni mejor ni peor al verse interceptado en su camino por alguien a quien no conocía pero que pareció preocuparse por él, pero que extrañamente le hubo resultado temporalmente reconfortante, al menos para comenzar a recuperar la alma y compostura sobre sí mismo, en la medida de los posible luego de lo que le había sucedido, desde luego.

-Señor, ¿Está bien?- consulto C.

-Yo vi, yo vi…- intento hablar Aoi.

-¿Qué vio? ¿Vio a alguien?- supuso el forense.

-No lo sé- reconoció el Rokushō, aún demasiado confundido como para entender co claridad que es lo que acababa de pasarle. -Yo…

-C, no sabía que frecuentábamos los mismos círculos- se sorprendió Sasori, apareciendo e irrumpiendo inconscientemente en la conversación.

-Pues ya somos dos- hubo admitió el forense pese a su propia y bien disimulada frustración con motivo de aquella interrupción.

No tenía una imagen ni negativa ni positiva del asistente del fiscal, llevaba muy poco tiempo en el precinto ejerciendo como tal, más aun así C hubo considerado una interferencia muy molesta para él que hubiera irrumpido justo en ese momento, pero eso podía ser o no una buen o mala noticia dependiendo de cómo se desarrollasen las cosas a partir de ese momento; esa era su única y verdadera oportunidad para obtener información fuera del trabajo porque—como ya le había dicho a Sakura anteriormente—de otro modo Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa se adelantarían y encontrarían pistas que quizá fueran relevantes, así que C evidentemente solo contaba con esa oportunidad y nada más. Le sorprendía encontrarse con C en circunstancias así, de hecho no tenía entendido que otros miembros del distrito en que ahora trabajaba hubiera acudido a aquella fiesta y quizá fuera o no así, pero de momento lo que verdaderamente le llamaba la atención era Aoi Rokushō, que se encontraba presente y que, según tenía entendido, estaba siendo investigado—por orden suya—mediante Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa que secretamente estaban trabajando—en el distrito—para él y para nadie más, ni siquiera para Sai o el precinto en general, tenía que dar con el paradero del _Justiciero_ , lo quería vivo, necesitaba saber quién era en realidad y no hablaba de los márgenes legales sino extraoficialmente, de momento la imagen de miembro de la policía era solo una tapadera para ocultar a donde quería llegar verdaderamente y era mejor que eso continuase así, preferentemente por su propio bien.

-Sasori Akatsuna, asistente del fiscal del distrito- se presentó el pelirrojo con el debido formalismo, -Aoi Rokushō- supuso, reconociéndolo al verlo atentamente.

-Sí, ustedes me investigaron por estafa- corroboro el Rokushō, sin importarle demasiado la conversación, pero si viendo en el asistente del fiscal su bote salvavidas, -¿Tiene un minuto?, hay algo que quiero explicarle a un funcionario de la corte- aludió, recobrando aparentemente la calma.

-Eso será interesante, claro, seguro- sonrió Sasori, ligeramente divertido e indicándole al Rokushō que lo acompañase. -Disfruta de la fiesta, C- se despidió, volteando a ver al forense.

Asintiendo para sí únicamente y viéndolos partir, C hubo admitido su temporal derrota, no podría hablar con Aoi, no en ese momento ni mucho menos con Sasori presente, pero no se rendiría, aun había tiempo y quizá podría entrevistarse con él en otra oportunidad, pero el momento no era ahora; debía esperar.

* * *

-Lo lograste- chillo la Haruno disimuladamente, emocionada.

Sujetándose ligeramente la falda del vestido para descender por las escaleras, Sakura hubo agradecido que todo hubiera salido a la perfección y no podía categorizar de otro modo lo sucedido mientras ambos detenían la aparente huida que habían tenido que emprender en caso de que alguien hubiera estado cerca, pero aparentemente no había sido así, estaban a salvo. Aun debía irse a casa en caso de que alguien conocido estuviera en la fiesta y que pudiera resultar un problema si eso resultaba ser descubierto por Sai, pero Hinata le había dado indicaciones muy claras del museo y las salidas que emplear para no ser vista por nadie y lo mismo sucedía con Sasuke que se acomodó ligeramente la corbata para cuando ella hubo volteado a verlo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con lo que había sucedido, nunca había sido capaz de mantener el control de ese modo pero lo había hecho, se había aferrado conscientemente a la presencia de Sakura, ella había sido su ancla en ese momento y le había permitido saber que pasaba, formando un límite entre la relación hombre-bestia; hasta entonces había creído que mantener el control estando ella presente era un imposible, pero de hecho era al contrario, había sentido que no había presión alguna que lo hiciera sentirse poco menos que enclaustrado consigo mismo o dividido en cierto modo. Ella había sido la razón por la que mantener su identidad personal como tal se estaba volviendo algo más sencillo con el pasar del tiempo, lo cual obviamente resultaba contradictorio, pero eso no era importante, no importaba el método solo la realidad de que ella era todo lo que podía necesitar para mantener la cordura, lo sucedido era una prueba.

-Si, creí que no funcionaría- admitió Sasuke, recobrando el liento.

-Te dije que podías hacerlo-sonrió Sakura, incapaz de preocuparse por nada, no en ese momento.

No sabía ni quería creer que le motivo de ese momento de autocontrol fuera ella, de hecho no quería vanagloriarse de ese modo porque conocía bien a Sasuke y sabía que él era más capaz incluso de lo que él mismo podía alcanzar a imaginar, ponía su vida en manos de él sin dudarlo ni por un solo instante porque alguien que tuviera el corazón de ayudar a otros podía con lo que fuera, le debía la vida de su hermana y la propia, ¿Cómo dudar de él? Era absurdo, claro que su propia vida había soportado un golpe duro teniendo en cuenta el modo en que debía encubrirlo a él y a Naruto, así como las mentiras que debía crear para protegerlo a él, a Naruto, a ella misma e incluso a Hinata, pero todo eso era un precio nimio a pagar teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás. Había tomado sus propias decisiones y no dudaría en tomarlas nuevamente de ser necesario para estar con él. Desde luego que celebrar anticipadamente o al menos en ese momento era un error y lo sabía bien porque aún había detalles que afinar sin importar que ya hubieron hecho todo lo posible, pero gracias a ella en cierto modo estaba exonerado sin importar que nadie—salvo Muirfield, obviamente—supiera quien era en realidad, pero estaba casi eufórico porque al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse—ni ella fundamentalmente—de nada más que de ambos y del problema que tenían que solucionar como pareja y que creía—gracias a ella, su inocencia e insistencia—que tarde o temprano tendría una solución, confiaba en que asís ería porque ella le daba la fe suficiente para creer en que cada problema tenía una solución, solo había que esforzarse para encontrarla y eso era precisamente lo que Sakura y él habían hecho, pero no podía hacer más que sentirse dichoso por todo eso, pero más que nada por tenerla a ella en su vida.

-Creo que aún estoy pensando en los periódicos de mañana, diciendo que no soy un monstruo después de todo- hubo vaticinado el Uchiha, no sabiendo como agradecerle todo cuanto había hecho por él hasta la fecha y demás. -Gracias- agradeció infinitamente.

-Si…- la Haruno bajo brevemente la mirada, conteniendo sus propias ansias de sellar ese agradecimiento co algo más, pero no podía, ninguno de los dos, porque aún no habían puesto solución a aquel problema entre ambos, -debo irme-se excusó, ya que eso era temporalmente lo mejor, para evitar un instante incómodo para ambos.

No deseaba irse, deseaba quedarse, deseaba que Sasuke y ella pudieran dejar todo atrás…más no era posible, estar tan ceca el uno del otro era una tortura mutua para ambos teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se amaban pero lo forzados que estaban a marcar las distancias; claro que se amaban y querían permanecer juntos como cualquier pareja normal…pero de momento obtener normalidad era un imposible, claro que con el tiempo podría acceder a ello y conseguir todo cuanto deseaban y más, pero era importante para ambos mantener las distancias, por ahora. Suspirando sutilmente para sí y dedicándose una sonrisa a Sasuke, Sakura se sujetó levemente la falda del vestido para continuar con su camino, se lamentaba de tener que hacer eso pero era necesario, en algún momento futuro ya no sería así, pero ese momento no era ahora y lo entendía. Permaneciendo en su lugar, Sasuke se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, porque si la situación entre ambos era lo que era se debía a él, pero eso no aminoraba los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura, la amaba, la deseaba de todo corazón y temía que ambos estuvieran forzados lidiar con lo que estipulaba la situación en esos momentos, pero en ese momento no podía con ello, no podía ni quería tener que mantener sus sentimientos al margen y conocía bien a Sakura. Quizás resultase sorpresivo de su parte—así lo opinaría Naruto—mandar todo al diablo por una ocasión, pero no iba a contenerse, no en ese momento, era imposible…

-Sakura, espera- llamo Sasuke, aun sin voltear a verla.

Volteando lentamente, confundida por el motivo que él hubiera tenido para detenerla, Sakura pensó en preguntarle el motivo por el que le pedía quedarse, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular adelantadamente la pregunta en su mente porque antes de que pudiera darse cuenta—volteando por completo—se hubo encontrado cara a cara frente a Sasuke y cuya cercanía le hubo impedido hablar o pensar siquiera, estar tan cera pero imposibilitados de reaccionar como deseaban…eso era entre el paraíso y el infierno. Tenía dudas de su propio autocontrol, de si permanecer junto a Sakura una opción sensata o no, pero si de algo no dudaba era de los sentimientos que tenía por ella y eso hubo sido suficiente para que, sin más dilación, le quitara el antifaz que hasta entonces había cubierto su rostro, eliminando totalmente la distancia que los había separado y devorando esos labios a lo que se había resistido durante todo ese día, sucumbiendo a la necesidad que despertaba el amor que sentía por ella y es fuego que parecía consumirlos por completo. Correspondiendo con inicial torpeza a tan desmesurado beso y que le hubo quitado el aliento, Sakura se sujetó férreamente de los hombros de él…había creído que la idea de fantasear con un beso—teniendo en cuenta el difícil trance por el que estaban pasando—solo podía acabar en eso, en una fantasía, pero—correspondiendo a ese beso co igual anhelo—Sakura solo pudo repetirse a sí misma, una y otra vez cuan perdidamente estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no le importaba nada más, solo estar con él como sucedía en ese preciso momento.

Rompiendo con el beso por la forzosa necesidad de recuperar el aliento, Sasuke pego su frente a la de ella, observando con fascinación esos inocentes orbes esmeralda completamente nublados por el deseo, y por la mirada que Sakura le dirigió no hubo sido más obvio para Sasuke admitir que él se sentía igual; estar alejado de ella—de forma que fuese o teniendo que delimitar márgenes invisibles entre ambos—era una tortura, una tortura que ya no había conseguido aguantar por más tiempo. Observándose intensamente el uno al otro, sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna, conseguían comparar silenciosamente sus reacciones tras ese beso; sus respiraciones agitadas, sus labios ardiendo de deseo, ese deseo muto reflejado en las miradas de ambos mientras se observaban...el beso había durado apenas unos pocos segundos, pero indudablemente habían sido los mejores segundos de sus vidas y por más que desearan prolongar ese momento, no era posible. Apenas y habían dejado atrás un problema y ella aun debía encargarse de que todo lo demás sucediese según lo previsto, ya podrían pasar más tiempo juntos peor no en ese momento… _no ahora_ , se dijeron ambos mentalmente reflejando sus sentimientos en la conexión de sus miradas y que parecía no tener fin.

-Nos veremos pronto- murmuro el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Recuperando el aliento y asintiendo ante aquellas palabras, recuperando su antifaz en el proceso, Sakura le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de proseguir con su camino sin más interrupciones, pero volteando a verlo una última vez al comprobar que la observaba, no habían eliminado duda alguna esa noche pero se encontraban más próximos y cercanos entre si y por ahora eso era suficiente, lo era para ambos y Sakura sabía que debía contentarse, de momento. Ella le había dado razones por las que tener fe cuando había creído que todo había estado perdido y a cambio, por todo eso, —que por cierto era invaluable, para él—era que Sasuke le correspondía con corazón y alma y prometiéndose que jamás se separaría de ella, pasara lo que pasara, esa era su promesa de vida con ella, así como ella había jurado arriesgar su vida con tal de preservar la suya; estaban juntos en eso y no podían permitir que nada—ni aun sus propios problemas o las adversidades que encontraran en el camino—los separara, dependía de ellos permitirlo o no.

No se separarían.

* * *

Como inversionista acaudalado, Aoi contaba con su propio despacho en el museo ya que la asidua contribución para con el patrocinio del lugar le otorgaba ese honor, y en esos momentos su oficina resulto el lugar más idóneo al que conducir al asistente el fiscal que hubo ingresado junto a él, esperando una respuesta para justificar su comportamiento. Juzo y Kakuzu estaban investigando a Aoi, de un modo u otro Sasori obtendría respuestas sin importar que las diera el propio Aoi voluntariamente o que fueran obtenidas durante la investigación, peor extrañando por el comportamiento agitado y casi nervioso del hombre de negocios, Sasori eligió guardar silencio y esperar acontecimientos. Su vida peligraba y había hecho un trato para salvarse, más nada le garantizaba a Aoi que fuera a sobrevivir si no cumplía lo acordado, pero planeaba cumplirlo, pero de igual modo necesitaba que alguien le garantizara—al declarar como testigo—que su vida se mantendría intacta como tal sin importar lo que dijera, porque nada podía garantizarle que no fueran a deshacerse de él luego de que hubieran obtenido lo requerido de él, entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo y las decisiones beneficiosas, pero—y lo reitera—necesitaba una garantía de que su propia vida se mantendría intacta y ya que no podía obtenerla de aquella policía cuya identidad desconocía, tendría que obtenerla del asistente del fiscal porque era la opción más segura hasta la fecha.

-Inmunidad total, es lo que quiero a cambio de lo que voy a decirle- determino Aoi como requerimiento excelso e indiscutible.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió el Akatsuna.

-Vi lo que paso en ese doble asesinato en que murió Shin- declaro el Rokushō pese a saber en lo que se implicaría, pero eso era mejor que la muerte por un error peor.

-El hermano del teniente Sai- aludió Sasori, comenzando a entender lo que podía estar pensando decir.

-No paso de la forma en que usted lo cree- confeso Aoi con pesar al implicarse en esa situación, pero resignado a ello, -solo asesino a Shin para salvar a la chica, y el resto se lo diré cuanto vea nuestro trato por escrito- puntualizo, requiriendo de una promesa material y real.

-Sí, pero para tomar un bolígrafo y papel, antes le preguntare algo- advirtió Sasori, requiriendo de algo más contundente que una declaración, o al menos en su caso en particular, -¿Pudo verlo bien, al " _Justiciero_ "?- pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera lo que él esperaba.

-No, solo era un tipo cualquiera- mintió el Rokushō, esperando poder salvar su pellejo.

No le gustaban las mentiras sin importar que estuviera habituado a ello por su trabajo como asistente del fiscal, pero Sasori no pretendería ni por si acaso dejar ese asunto en eso únicamente, quería respuestas y las obtendría pero el asunto de máxima importancia que significaba encontrar al " _Justiciero_ " no acabaría allí, no iba a permitirlo. ¿Se trataba de algo personal? Por supuesto, pero no pensaba admitirlo por el trabajo en que estaba implicado. Tenía que encontrar al justiciero, tenía que encontrar a la bestia.

-Aoi, algo me dice que no está siendo sincero- dedujo el Akatsuna a modo de advertencia.

Quería la verdad…

* * *

Luego del fallido intento de obtener información que había significado acudir a la fiesta celebrada en el museo Whitmore la noche anterior, actualmente de camino a su oficina y evadiendo a sus colegas de trabajo a quienes solo saludo con la mirada, C estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuestas aun cuando quizá pareciese tardío, trabajaba en un precinto policial y era de su entero conocimiento que la persuasión era algo a emplear con recurrencia y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pese a que no formase parte de su rutina como si era el caso de sus colegas. Sintiendo vibrar su teléfono, C apenas y comprobó el numero en cuestión antes de decidirse a contestar ya que el identificador de llamadas inmediatamente le hubo dado a entender de quien se trataba, aunque el forense aún no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar algún tipo de cuestionamiento a su persona luego de su fracaso al noche anterior, pero en lugar de evitar a Muirfield o al agente Suzuki era mejor sencillamente contestar las llamadas y evadir los problemas con la adecuada diplomacia que correspondía emplear en aquella instancia, aunque fuera por mera cortesía.

-Hola- contesto C de inmediato, conduciéndose hacia su oficina.

- _Doctor C, soy yo_ \- contesto Suzuki con su usual voz pétrea. - _Sobre su fiesta de anoche, ¿Encontró a su testigo?_ \- consulto pese a conocer la respuesta, pero únicamente deseando corroborar la información que de momento tenía.

-Si, lo encontré- contesto C, ingresando en su oficina y cerrando a puerta tas de sí, -pero se puso a hablar con el maldito asistente del fiscal- gruño con disgusto ante este hecho.

- _Pues felicidades, hizo lo correcto, para mi sorpresa_ \- adulo Suzuki, desconcertando al forense al felicitarlo por algo que C en realidad consideraba un error por lo hablar podido recabar información. - _Mejor callar al testigo que hacerlo hablar ante las autoridades, pero la próxima vez intente ser más cuidadoso, los cuerpos en un museo no son muy discretos_ \- aconsejo para incredulidad de C que solo entonces hubo reparado en lo que se hallaba sobre su escritorio:

Ahí, sobre su escritorio, se encontraba el primer periódico de la mañana y en la primera página—con una fotografía anexa en que aparecía Aoi Rokushō—se encontraba un pronunciado titular en que se leía; _Inversionista encontrado muerto_. La notica lo dejo helado e incapacitado mentalmente para responder de inmediato, lo aterrorizo la posibilidad de que una prueba concluyente hubiera desaparecido y por una fracción de segundo temió que la persona que estuviera empeñada en encubrir el tema de " _el Justiciero_ " o la bestia no fuera otra que Sakura, pero desecho al idea de inmediato, recobrando el control sobre sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo erróneos que eran sus pensamiento, Sakura no era el tipo de persona que cometía un crimen por sus ideales, la vida de otros era demasiado importante como para cruzar un límite así y nada le haría pensar de otro modo, lo sabía porque la conocía muy bien. Pero si no había sido Sakura—obviamente—ni tampoco Muirfield…entonces, ¿De quién podía tratarse? Alguien más estaba tras la pista de " _el Justiciero_ " y no sabía si esto era algo precisamente bueno o malo.

-Si, fue mi error, cierto, lo lamento- mintió C, sin dejarse sorprender ni turbar por nada.

- _No se culpe, hizo algo bueno, nuestro trato está en pie_ \- animo Suzuki, - _estaré en contacto_ \- aludió únicamente y a modo de despedida.

La duda persistía en la mente de C en tanto hubo finalizado a llamada y meditado mejor las cosas, Sakura no estaba implicada en lo sucedido, —eso ni soñar—y según indicaba la llamada Muirfield tampoco porque ellos creían que él se había hecho cargo de eliminar toda prueba existente, pero al no ser así, ¿Quien más estaba implicado?

* * *

-Haruno, entra ya- apremio Sai escuetamente.

La noche anterior y la mayoría de eventos sucesivos desde la noche que había tenido lugar hasta aquella mañana eran en cierto modo predecibles o relativamente buenos para ella al menos, y así había sido hasta que repentinamente se había enterado que Sai había orquestado una especie de reunión en su despacho y de la que había sido informada por Hinata que apresuradamente la acompaño en todo momentos y que se mantuvo pegada a sí mientras ingresaban la habitación siendo que ya frente al escritorio de Sai se encontraban Ino y C, y de pie tras ellos; Kakuzu, Juzo Biwa, Choji y Shikamaru. En silencio y solo conformándose con observarse silenciosamente entre si, Sakura y Hinata tomaron asiento en los lugares vacíos junto a Ino, reservándose a observar atentamente a Sai que no cerró la puerta y que se mantuvo de pie—con aire dictatorial—a la aparente espera de decirles algo por ejemplo el motivo de aquella reunión y de la que de momento nadie sabía nada, mucho menos le motivo. La primera de las decepciones se la había llevado esa mañana durante el desayuno, cuando Matsuri le había mostrado el periódico y con ello la noticia de que alguien había asesinado a Aoi. Por supuesto que no se trataba de Sasuke y sabía que era así no solo por la confianza que tenían el uno por el otro sino porque lo había llamado al llegar a casa y corroborar que había regresado a casa de Naruto. Podría tratarse de Muirfield, pero algo le decía que no era así, no tenía ese toque que los caracterizaba y que ella, con el tiempo y la debida experiencia, había aprendido a percibir. No solo le preocupaba a ella lo sucedido, también a Matsuri y Hinata porque significaba que lo hecho era nada, no servía en lo absoluto además de que ahora contaban con otra amenaza que estaba erradicando las pruebas que pudieran exonerar a Sasuke, alguien además de Muirfield, pero…¿Quién podía ser?

-Desde ahora su equipo queda disuelto, han sido consolidados como una unidad cuyo propósito es la aprensión de quien es conocido como el " _Justiciero_ "- sentencio Sai ante la atenta mirada de cada uno de los miembros del equipo y que tendieron a observarse con sutil confusión entre sí. -Sí, es personal, lo admito, pero nuestro fin es atraparlo antes de que cobre otra víctima- detallo causando el silencio entre sus subordinados y que solo se dedicaron a escucharlo. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema?

-Como dijiste, es él o nosotros- secundo Ino sin duda alguna.

-¿C?- nombro Sai, necesitando del fundamental apoyo de ambos

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo que necesiten- comprobó el forense con igual seguridad que la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué pensara el asistente del fiscal sobre esto?- se aventuró a cuestionar Hinata.

-Nos ha estado investigando- advirtió Sakura, acallando su disgusto por las medidas que se estaban tomando.

-No la estaba investigando sino vetando- corrigió Sasori entrando en la sala para mayor desconcierto de los presentes.

-En realidad ambos estuvimos trabajando juntos desde el principio- reconoció Sai para sorpresa de todos aquellos que habían creído que la realidad había sido lo opuesto.

Observándose entre sí por el rabillo del ojo, tanto Sakura como Hinata hubieron concluido que la situación no podría haber empeorado más de ninguna otra forma, estaba claro que toda la algarabía de estas presuntas interrogaciones tenían un motivo y más aún desconcertante para Sakura que no había sido llamada en ningún momento para tan he hecho, como si Sasori se hubiera detenido a categorizarla según un margen diferente y que ella aún era incapaz de entender. Ahora resultaba que el asistente del fiscal no era tan mal recibido como se tenía pensado, después de todo; si Sai estaba trabajando en conjunto con él era por una razón, lo cual solo contribuyo que Sakura y Hinata solo se sintieran más y más inquietas con respecto a los cambios que indudablemente sucederían como consecuencia y cuya incertidumbre era muy molesta, hasta la fecha solo habían tenido a Sai como jefe y a quien esconderle lo que hacían y porque, pero ahora resulta que también habrían de evadir a Sasori que poseía igual o más recursos con que darse cuenta si ellas hacían algo indebido. Era como estar, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared, o se ayudaban entre ellas o las descubrirían y esto último no era en lo absoluto una opción.

-Nos aseguramos de tener a los policías indicados para el trabajo- añadió el Akatsuna.

-¿Y qué clase de policías son?- cuestiono Sakura, no agradándole el curso de acción de las cosas.

-Policías que ponen la justicia sobre todo, y espero que usted sea así- aspiro Sasori, observándola atentamente.

-Claro que sí, lo haré- respondió la Haruno mecánicamente, tragándose su propio descontento y frustración para con la situación.

Estaba acorralada, pero ni aun así se daría por vencida, continuaría actuando como había hecho hasta ahora, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Sasuke observo con desinterés por la ventana, de pie tras su cama. Las cosas habían tomado el ritmo más desalentador posible, sin importar lo mucho que Sakura y él hubieran intentado solucionar las cosas…nada había servido en lo absoluto, y ahora estaba más que claro que no solo era Muirfield quien estaba tras él. Pese a que ya fuera de noche Naruto aún no regresaba ni lo haría, había llamado para decir que tendría una cita con Sara y que bien podía cancelar si había algún problema pero Sasuke había insistido en que no había problema alguno, lo que menos deseaba era molestarlo, ni a nadie para ser honesto. Pese a encontrarse de espaldas hacia el umbral de la escalera, el Uchiha percibió con toda claridad el inconfundible perfume a narcisos, al igual que el acompasado latir del corazón de Sakura tras él.

-¿Quién asesino a Aoi?- indago Sasuke.

-No lo sé- admitió Sakura, igual de extrañada y decepcionada que él porque su pase a la libertad hubiese sido destruido, -y con base en la información del forense dudo que podamos averiguarlo- se lamentó, tocándose las sienes en busca de paciencia, intentando pensar en una pronta solución. -Lo lamento, todo esto está empeorando- se disculpó.

-Sí, escuche la conferencia de prensa- menciono el Uchiha, volteando a verla, pese a su tono de voz indiferente en realidad se sentía culpable, ella estaba siendo sobrecargada con trabajo y responsabilidades por causa suya, ya fuera directa o indirectamente, -como si tener a Muirfield cazándome no fuera suficiente- divago con evidente sarcasmo. -Ahora tengo a toda la policía de Nueva York tras de mí, incluyéndote- acoto, sentándose sobre la cama, observándola con resignación.

-No tengo elección- alego la Haruno calmadamente y de forma inmediata, -pero creo que es algo bueno, así podré saber que sucede, desde adentro- intento animarlo, acercándose lentamente a la cama, pero pese a su empeño Sasuke claramente no conseguía ver una salida a ese predicamento. -Sasuke, no dejare que te suceda nada- prometió, inquebrantable.

Estas palabras no solo resultaban un consuelo para él-parcialmente-sino que también una condena constante, ella tenía que lidiar con cosas que no eran de su competencia o responsabilidad y todo por estar involucrada con él. Viendo que no podía haber algo entre ambos, en el plano de la intimidad, Sasuke había intentado convencerla en vano de desistir, hacerle ver que lo que realmente necesitaba en su vida era normalidad y que no podría encontrar eso con él…pero ella era incapaz de desistir de su lealtad, estando dispuesta a todo por él y a su vez transmitiéndole la idea de confianza que le permitía cargar con sus propios problemas. Sasuke solo se dedicó a observarla atentamente, intentando pensar en un modo para alejarla; si no podía darle todo cuanto ella merecía en su vida, si no podía hacer nada más que llenarla de problemas, ¿Qué hacía? Ella no tenía por qué mantenerse atada a él.

-Sakura, no hay nada más que puedas hacer, y ahora…- el Uchiha bufo para sí mismo, intentando pensar en una manera para evitar traerle más problemas de lo que ya tenía por culpa suya, -enfrentémoslo, con esta fuerza de acción, las cosas no terminaran bien para mí- acepto, prefiriendo lidiar con la culpa y aceptar como estaban empeorando las cosas en lugar de implicarla más. -No quiero que sufras por mi culpa- admitió.

La mirada esmeralda de Sakura se quebró inequívocamente ante el empeño de él por alejarla, por intentar hacerle ver que no podría haber algo entre ambos…en profundidad, pero a ella no le importaba, lo amaba de todo corazón, siempre lo había hecho, eso era algo que sabia y había sentido desde la primera vez en que ambos se habían visto a los ojos y nunca cambiaría de parecer, siempre sentiría lo que sentía por él y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar que el mundo entero estuviera contra ellos, siempre habría una solución. Ella, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, lo observo levemente dolida ante su intento por formar un margen invisible entre ambos pero que si bien ella había secundado con anterioridad, creyendo en su opinión, esta vez no deseaba sostener, no quería que se vieran alejados de ninguna forma, no creía que fuera necesario.

-Lo único que me haría sufrir seria…- Sakura no pudo evitar el tono quebrado de su voz ante la sola idea de que todo cuanto sentían no fuese suficiente, -mirar atrás en mi vida y desear que todo esto fuera diferente- garantizo, amándolo con cada fibra de su corazón, eso es lo que había hecho que no sintiera miedo la primera vez en que lo había visto; lo había amado desde siempre, -y en cuanto a todo lo demás, si estamos juntos, podremos enfrentar lo que sea- prometió, aludiendo a sus recientes problemas, pero ni aun así Sasuke parecía ser capaz de secundar su esperanza, su positividad. -Sasuke, sean cuales sean tus miedos…- inicio, conscientemente, acunando el rostro de él entre sus manos, intentando tranquilizarlo tanto como le fuera posible, porque tenía fe en que podrían superar lo que fuera…juntos, -no son los míos- finalizo.

Cerrando los ojos y guardando silencio, Sasuke hizo lo posible por no mostrarse tan débil de cómo se sentía en ese momento…por esas palabras, al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla a ella y su bondad? Jamás dejaba de cautivarlo su belleza, su insólita perfección, su buen corazón, y si ella creía en él…¿Era posible?, ¿Existía una posibilidad para que lo que ambos deseaban tanto pudiera concretarse? Tomando el valor de creer en ello tanto como ella lo hacía, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, abriendo los ojos y volviéndose incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron al instante; ónix y esmeralda.

El Uchiha, aun dudoso de sí mismo y de si arriesgar tanto valía la pena, fue acortando con lentitud la distancia que había entre los dos sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Levanto una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre la mejilla de ella mientras sentía como ella envolvía, por instinto, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Los labios de ambos se unieron inmediatamente tras soltar un suave jadeo que quedo omitido por el calor húmedo y flexible de los labios del otro que los hacia insaciables, pidiendo más y más de aquel beso e impidiendo que el otro pudiera resistirse mientras Sasuke envolvía protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, presionando ciertas áreas de sus anatomías. Otro jadeo murió en los labios de ambos mientras el beso se hacía más y más intenso provocando que—por su propia voluntad, necesidad y anhelo—Sakura se despojara de su chaqueta, sintiendo su cuerpo abrumado por un calor, una pasión que nunca recordaba haber sentido pero que la hacía desear más a cada momento.

Sasuke apenas y se sentía capaz de actuar o pensar con cordura siquiera, cada vez más embriagado por ella y su aroma, su satinado tacto y su presencia, abrumado como no recordaba haberse sentido antes con ninguna mujer. Los labios de Sakura eran adictivos, unos verdaderos imanes, insistentes y apasionados, haciendo que cualquier beso que él hubiera tenido antes en algún recuerdo pasado hubiera sido un mísero trozo de hielo ante el calor que despedía este volcán de tacto sensual y lujurioso que lo hacía desear más de ella a cada momento. Pese a encontrarse perdidos en aquel mar de sensaciones tanto nuevas como memorables en algún punto, por inconciencia y deseo propio entrelazaron una de sus manos mientras esa palpable e incontenible necesidad se volvía cada vez más exigente, más demandante, obligándolos y alentándolos a ir más allá, a cumplir cualquier capricho o anhelo que hubieran tenido con respeto al otro.

Sus bocas se buscaban con más voracidad de la que recordaban haber sentido en su lejano primer beso, incluso más de la que habían sentido la noche anterior antes de despedirse, y pese a saber lo que eso podía significar…ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, Sasuke elegía creer en las palabras de ella y dejar atrás toda duda, cualquier clase de miedo o idea preconcebida, solo pensando, -en ese momento-al igual que ella, en lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba como lo que era en su vida; la mujer más perfecta que hubiera podido conocer, la dueña de su corazón. El beso se rompió brevemente, casi como si mutuamente se preguntaran en si iban a tomar ese riesgo o no. Pegando sus frentes entre sí, ambos se observaron brevemente, teniendo sus sinceros sentimientos totalmente reflejados en esas gemas ónix y esmeralda que se observaron con amor incondicional antes de volver a fundirse en un beso igual de desesperado que disipo cualquier duda.

Esa noche era de ambos.

* * *

Haberse desnudado delante de él por primera vez y haber perdido su virginidad no había sido tan doloroso como ella había pensado inicialmente, o como había escuchado que seria, sino todo lo contrario, ni siquiera había sentido dolor alguno y eso le permitía disfrutar cada vez más de aquella entrega, sintiendo como cada vez más—a cada momento—aumentaban una serie de desbordantes olas de placer seguidas de otras igual, o más intensas, que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Bajo aquella permanente imagen de inocencia y seguridad a su vez, bajo esa apariencia tolerante, comprensiva, seria, estoica, impertinente y muchas veces desesperante a más no poder, embriagadoramente bondadosa y abnegada: Sasuke había descubierto que se encontraba una mujer tremendamente atrevida, erótica y con un increíble efecto sobre él, capaz de hacerlo estremecer con su sola mirada, con aquellos orbes esmeraldas que eran tan hermosos como sinceros.

Las sábanas se encontraban dispersas y levemente tendidas entre el suelo y la superficie de la cama, arremolinándose y cayendo en descuidados pliegues, no había ninguna luz—salvo la lámpara junto a la cama que se había encontrado encendida durante su anterior conversación—que iluminara la estancia, lo que les permitía sentirse más próximos entre si ante la oscuridad nocturna y la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Sakura se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, elevando las caderas y moviéndolas en círculo, plenamente pendiente de las expresiones de él para pensar cómo moverse a cada instante, como cambiar y como aumentar el placer que le estaba provocando. El Uchiha, analizando el rostro de la pelirosa, tal como ella lo hacía con él, tenía las manos clavadas en las caderas de ella, contemplando su rostro ante la oportunidad que presentaba que las frentes de ambos estuvieran pegadas, que sus respiraciones se unieran entre sí de forma continua. Su piel era lisa, suave, satinada, sin mancha alguna y con un tacto, tesitura y sabor inigualable y perfecto, ella era la perfección más absoluta hecha mujer. Ella era su todo en el mundo, nada ni nadie significaba tanto para él como ella.

De forma repentina, Sakura sintió su espalda chochar contra el colchón, viendo a Sasuke cambiar la posición de manera que fuera él ahora quien llevara el control de todo, el ritmo, la velocidad...

Estuvo a punto de protestar por el repentino cambio de posiciones cuando lo sintió entrar más profundamente de aquella forma, delineando con caricias suaves, sutiles y tortuosas la piel de sus muslos, siendo consciente de la cercanía de ambos y el efecto que ambos tenían en el otro. Sus silenciosas protestas se convirtieron en gemidos de goce puro mientras él besaba su cuello haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia atrás. La velocidad de las embestidas fue duplicada y ella apenas y conseguía hablar a causa de lo mismo.

Sus gemidos, que ella intentaba fueran palabras, sonaban como lo que debían de ser, gemidos incoherentes que expresaban su disfrute total. Gemía debajo de él totalmente abnegada y dispuesta sin protestar, recibiendo sus acaricias y anhelando los besos de él que, sin reparo, lamia su garganta aumentando su sensibilidad. El Uchiha enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, recorriendo cada espacio de piel disponible mientras ella, perdida entre el mar de sus caricias, arqueaba desesperadamente la espalda al sentir maximizada la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas.

Sentía el clímax más intenso que nunca a punto de llegar mientras los labios de Sasuke se posaban en su cuello. Sus gemidos tremendamente expresivos se volvieron chillidos que calaron profundamente en Sasuke que no ceso el ritmo ni por un solo instante. Se habían olvidado por completo de la delicadeza, es más, estaba segura de que eso había durado escasamente medio minuto y apenas cuando se habían vuelto conscientes de que su amor, su vulnerabilidad para con el otro era tan grande que los hacia olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Estaban tan cerca…

Con los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que no cesaban de aumentar, por el sentir tan profundo que los embargaba, ambos pegaron sus frentes nuevamente, sintiendo sin obstáculo alguno la respiración del otro, pero fue Sakura quien se llevó una sorpresa. El temor que Sasuke le había mencionado no era una simple duda, era una realidad, lo supo al ver que aquellos serenos orbes ónix habían pasado a aquel rojo brillante, pero no provocándole temor alguno, sino lo opuesto, una seguridad inmensa, el saber que estaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, con quien la había salvado hacía ya doce años, con quien siempre la protegería y antepondría su felicidad y seguridad por sobre la propia.

Con una sonrisa de dicha en su rostro, Sakura alzo una de su manos, acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke que, pese a dudar, parecía volver a recobrar el control sobre si justo antes de que ella uniera sus labios con los de él en un beso más apasionado que cualquiera de los anteriores. Doblegado por la mujer que amaba y esos labios a los que era adicto, Sasuke fue capaz de recobrar su autocontrol, gracias a ella. Sonriendo contra los labios de él, Sakura enlazó sus piernas sobre la cintura de Sasuke, aumentando el contacto entre ambos.

Habían superado sus miedos y sus dudas. Eran capaces de enfrentar lo que fuera.

* * *

 **PD:** Feliz navidad, mis queridos lectores :3 les advierto que **no volveré a actualizar** **hasta enero** (primera o segunda semana) porque a partir de la próxima semana **iniciare los nuevos** **fics** que tengo previstos como **regalo para ustedes** , así que comenten cual quieren que inicie de la lista que ya tengo u otro que tengan en mente porque solo tienen esta semana como limite:3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón por la demora, comprometiéndome a tener el nuevo capitulo de " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " la primera o segunda semana de enero :3), a **Adrit126** (que parece brillar con su ausencia y a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " durante la primera o ssegunda semana de enero :3) y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Este capitulo engloba la segunda parte del **capitulo 15** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **A Toda Costa** ", ( **"la bella y la bestia"** ), dedicando además este vídeo ( **youtube: watch?v=LoE9a2w4yng** ) que cuenta con el tema " **We Are Stars** " con escenas del capitulo :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran con total libertad :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima, feliz navidad a todos.

 **Fics próximos (iniciare algunos la próxima semana** **:3):**

- **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** (basado en el **manga y anime** **Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** , me encantaría que fuera de su agrado y que deseo iniciar en enero)

- **Operación Valkiria** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre y primera de enero)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (comenzare a publicarlo la ultima semana de diciembre)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (comenzare a publicarlo la ultima semana de diciembre)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre o la primera de enero)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	27. Chapter 26

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Somewhere** " de **Within Temptation** caracterizando el sentimentalismo en el capitulo, de principio a fin :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 26

No quería despertar, la simple idea de que todo cuanto recordaba fuese un sueño era demasiado para ella misma, deseaba mantenerse dormida y rememorando la que, por lejos, era la mejor noche de toda su vida y todo gracias a Sasuke. Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, en medio de la bruma del sueño, apenas y su mente se vio azorada por los recuerdos provenientes de la noche anterior y que conseguían estremecerla, en el mejor de los sentidos posibles. ¿Cuál era su parte favorita de todos esos recuerdos? No podía decidirlo…los besos, las caricias, la entrega, el hecho de no haber dormido absolutamente nada. No podía elegir. Pero, y volviendo a la realidad, como era debido, Sakura se dijo a si misma que despertar era lo correcto, no podía mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el mundo diera un vuelco solo por ella y debía recordarlo. Pese a intentar postergar este hecho, la sonrisa en su rostro no hizo sino ensancharse aún más al ser consciente de que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de alguien, sintiendo además el posesivo agarre del Uchiha alrededor de su cintura y que, un par de segundos después, la hizo abrir los ojos, contemplando el sereno rostro de Sasuke que la observaba atentamente.

-Estas aquí- sonrió Sakura, emocionada.

Decir que la noche anterior no había tenido valor o importancia para él habría sido la mentira más grande que Sasuke hubiera dicho en su vida, más aún cuando se encontraba perdido en la belleza del rostro de ella, esperando pacientemente a que despertara, aun incapaz de creer del todo lo que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. Todo había sido absolutamente perfecto, insuperable cuando menos, ella lo había provisto de autocontrol y calma a pesar de que estaba decepcionado consigo mismo al ver que no podía ignorar sus propias preocupaciones…al menos la primera vez, ya que las veces sucesivas en que habían repetido aquella experiencia se habían olvidado de todo el mundo y de cualquier clase de pensamiento que no fuera sobre ellos dos y lo que sentían, como se acercaban más entre si ante aquella entrega, porque para ambos no había sido solo " _sexo_ " como aludía Naruto constantemente, para ambos era la muestra más inequívoca de cuan profundos eran los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Viéndola abrir los ojos, Sasuke se sintió aún más abrumado por su belleza y por aquella permanente inocencia y dulzura reflejada en esos hermosos ojos que lo observaron con máxime felicidad y una luminosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, ¿Dónde más estaría?- inquirió Sasuke, confundido por su reacción.

Considerando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y esa misma madrugada…estar lejos de ella sería lo último que desearía hacer, siquiera imaginar que tuviera que irse y que ambos tuviesen que mantener la distancia durante el día le resultaba inimaginable, lo único que deseaba era seguir en esa cama, con ella a su lado. Recibiendo esta respuesta, Sakura hizo todo lo posible con no exteriorizar la duda que había sentido anteriormente; claro, había tenido novios antes y si bien jamás había llegado a intentar-en ese entonces-ni remotamente lo que Sasuke y ella habían hecho…no significaba que hubiese sido totalmente inocente en el plano del sexo, pero pese a esto despertar sola le había resultado habitual en aquellos días, tanto que esta vez había temido abrir los ojos y encontrarse sola, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Si fueras como muchos hombres, a kilómetros de aquí- rió la Haruno.

La verdad es que la noche anterior todo había sido perfecto, cada momento, y pese a no tener dudas respecto a lo que sentía por Sasuke y viceversa, al dormirse Sakura no había sabido que esperar, que predecir sobre lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero ahora eso ya no le importaba, Sasuke estaba ahí, con ella y se sentía mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, recostada sobre el pecho de él y sintiendo su posesivo tacto alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke negó para sí mismo al escucharla, jamás pensaría en despegarse de su lado, en lo absoluto, y ya de por si le estaba resultando difícil controlarse con ella ante el permanente contacto de los pechos de ambos ya que, al menos ella favorecedoramente, no tenía problema alguno de mantener las sabanas arremolinadas a la altura de su caderas, exponiendo conscientemente parte de su desnudez delante de él, más allá del hecho de que sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarse y Sasuke no podía estar más de acuerdo con esta decisión.

-Por favor, ningún hombre que estuviera en sus cabales haría algo así- protesto el Uchiha.

La Haruno sonrió un tanto avergonzada ante su declaración, apartando ligeramente la mirada y, producto de esto, reparando en el desorden que representaba la habitación, en el sentido explícito de la palabra, la mejor prueba de ello era todo lo que se hubiera encontrado sobre el escritorio y que ahora estaba regado sobre el suelo; la cama, el escritorio, la ducha, la cama otra vez, enumerar esto resultaría banal y simple, pero lo que habían hecho…de solo recordarlo se sentía envalentonada, habían hecho tantas cosas…

-¿Hicimos todo esto?- rió Sakura, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Aparentemente, sí- admitió Sasuke, vagamente.

Encontrando su mirada con la del Uchiha, Sakura no pudo evitar arquear una ceja a causa de su tono de voz, casi como si aceptara que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no fuese sino una especie de fantasía, un sueño irrealizable para ambos…y en parte lo era, pero no del todo, era una realidad y lo sabían, sus recuerdos eran el mejor testimonio posible de ello.

-Oye- llamo Sakura, aferrándose a sus hombros, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran de un modo u otro, -después de lo que hicimos creo que no necesitas ningún cumplido- obvio la Haruno.

Si bien no había necesitado manifestarlo en voz alta ya que ella evidentemente lo había intuido, Sasuke se había sentido-anteriormente-falto de practica con respecto al tema de la intimidad y con razón; quince años sin sexo no era un prontuario del que enorgullecerse como hombre precisamente, pero había merecido la pena todo ese tiempo con tal de haber pasado la noche con ella, era-por lejos-la mejor noche que hubiera tenido jamás, en el mejor de los sentidos. ¿Era consciente de esto? Claro, no había necesitado preguntar para saberlo, bueno, eso y que Naruto no paraba de aludirlo entre líneas, pero ya fuera así o no, Sakura en cierto modo se había sentido igualmente tranquila, por ello había insistido-muy parcialmente-de que esa situación se diera entre ambos, porque ella quería pertenecerle de esa manera, saber cómo hacerlo feliz y complacerlo, y no se arrepentía, pero de solo recordar la noche anterior…se le agitaba la respiración, se ruborizaba de la nada y se sentía tímida, ambos sabían que eran completamente afines en el plano de la intimidad, esa era la mejor y principal conclusión que habían podido sacar obviamente.

-No, solamente lo aclaro- susurro Sasuke de manea cómplice.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tan inocente, y no podía dejar de verla con igual fascinación a causa de esto, pudiera ser…¿Cuál era la palabra correcta?, ¿osada, apasionada? La mujer a su lado estaba totalmente llena de sorpresas y él no tenía reparo alguno en admitirlo. Ya no pudiendo contenerse más a causa de la gran tentación que representaba ella y su sola presencia, Sasuke recorrió atentamente y sin disimulo alguno la suntuosa figura de la Haruno con su mirada, sintiendo de forma inmediata gran parte de los recuerdos de la noche anterior azorar su mente, satisfactoriamente. Sakura, abrumada por la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre su persona, enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ya que había dormido tan escasamente que no sabía si podría mantenerse despierta en el trabajo siquiera y lo peor es que no sentía ni un mísero grado de culpa por esto, al contrario, quería que se repitiese exactamente lo mismo-y más-que habían hecho la noche anterior y durante esa madrugada.

-Deja de mirarme así- pidió Sakura, haciéndolo reír, pero no porque se sintiera avergonzada, en lo absoluto, -no hemos dormido nada y no me siento culpable- reconoció la Haruno, entre risas.

Era tan maravilloso como divertido ver que a pesar de su permanente imagen de mujer terca, insistente, noble y arriesgada se encontrara de igual modo una mujer dulce, bondadosa, abnegada y que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Por ella estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones existentes y centrarse solo en ella; ese era su deseo egoísta.

-Tampoco yo- defendió el Uchiha.

La fragancia de él resultaba un elixir para Sakura, algo extraño pero único que conseguía reconfortarla y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que siempre estaría bien porque él se encargaba de mantenerla a salvo, de protegerla y siempre seria así sin importar lo que sucediera. Para él ese insistente y embriagador perfume a narcisos conseguía subyugarlo, volverlo totalmente dependiente de esa mujer de belleza insólita que podía comprenderlo como nadie jamás lo había hecho o podría hacerlo. Si necesidad de evocar palabra alguna, ambos podían sentir el deseo conjunto, el uno por el otro, que impregnaba por completo la habitación y que, ante el encuentro de sus miradas, los hizo participes de un silencio que no hacía más que acercarlos todavía más. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…justo antes de que Sakura escuchara el inequívoco vibrar de su teléfono, lo cual rompió-en el caso de ambos-con la pasión del momento, haciéndolos recordar que había una realidad a la que pertenecían y que, desgraciadamente, no podían quedarse así-en esa cama-para siempre. Pero más allá de eso estaba el hecho de que ella era participe de la investigación que estaba tras su persona y por ende tenia responsabilidades que requerían su presencia.

-Dos llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de Hinata, Ino, Sai y C, de hace una hora- Sasuke le tendió su teléfono, no sabiendo que asumir, pero considerando que la decisión adecuada seria optar por el trabajo, pero para su sorpresa Sakura no hizo otra cosa que dejar el teléfono nuevamente sobre el velador, regresando por completo su atención sobre él. -¿Qué?- Sasuke no entendió el deje de súplica en la mirada de ella.

-¿Sería posible hacerlo una última vez?- pidió Sakura, inocentemente.

No quería irse, no quería irse bajo ninguna circunstancia de su lado…pero, si no podía evitar estar lejos de él por unas horas, entonces quería llevarse un recuerdo que la hiciera ansiar tenerlo cerca, que la hiciera extrañarlo y desear encontrarse junto a él de forma insistente. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo-y a modo de respuesta-Sasuke la hizo quedar bajo suyo, pero lo que hubiera sido una risa por parte de ella se transformó un jadeo que le impidió resistirse a ella. Los labios se encontraron, suavemente al principio, dando paso rápidamente a una desesperación por devorarse el uno al otro…

* * *

Nueva York poseía un sinfín de medios de transporte para quien sea que deseara circular y a la hora que fuera; autos, taxis, autobuses, trenes…y carruajes o más bien calesas; si, eventualmente no eran medios tan conocidos como los anteriormente citados pero tomaban partido en citas o paseos cotidianos realizados en pareja por supuesto, más rentables incluso de lo que parecían dependiendo de la ocasión, pero esta vez no había tenido lugar un feliz y romántico paseo en pareja, o mejor dicho, si así había sucedido, había sido con anterioridad porque la calesa se encontraría perfectamente vacía de no ser por el conductor desplomado en el interior con el rostro surcado por cortes semejantes a garras y en base a todos los últimos casos que mantenían en alerta al distrito, —o por lo menos los más destacados—todo apuntaba a que el responsable era " _el Justiciero_ ". Pero…había un pequeño problema. En casos anteriores las victimas nunca eran inocentes, eran criminales evidentes a ojos de todos y cuyas muertes si bien no eran un tipo de solución, no eran específicamente dañinas, descontando la muerte del hermano menor del teniente Sai que sabía a donde direccionar esta nueva evidencia producto de su rencor personal. Quizás el caso fuera diferente, merecía la pena pensarlo, pero—terminando de hacer su evaluación parcial y externa del cadáver—Ino en lugar de elegir recabar más datos, se resignó a aceptar lo que Sai considerara oportuno, ella por su parte no sabía que pensar, demasiados casos estaban teniendo lugar, como si fueran prácticamente al azar, sin motivos. Había algo más detrás de todos estos hechos, Ino lo presentía, pero si pruebas no servía lo que ella pensara o dejara de pensar.

-Heridas profundas en el rostro de la víctima- hubo comprobado Ino, alejándose de la escena con un muy bien disimulado gesto de compasión por tamaña masacre, -o en lo que queda de ella- corrigió, situándose a la izquierda de Sai.

-Parece nuestro asesino, el Justiciero ha cambiado de táctica- determino Sai sin efectuar un análisis tan elaborado, únicamente dejándose guiar por su propio juicio.

-No estoy seguro, necesito hacer un estudio completo para verificarlo- menciono C, sin atreverse a emitir un juicio, protesta o discusión exacto por temor la reacción de su jefe, como era el caso de la mayoría de sus colegas.

-Hazlo- apremio Sai, priorizando la pronta resolución de este nuevo caso.

Él al menos consideraba que " _el Justiciero_ " era el único responsable d estos casos, ¿Quién más sino? Y fuera como fuera, Sai quería justicia, ya fuera vivo o muerto, era lo menos que le debía a su hermano. Ino rozo disimuladamente su mano co la suya, calmando la tempestad con que cargaba, ella era la única que podía infundirle serenidad y cordura, como nadie más, lejos de pronunciar críticas, Ino estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y lo apoyaba en todo momento, eso era todo cuando podía necesitar para estar en calma. Considerando oportuno proceder a realizar su trabajo y no siendo necesario en esa diatriba, C se hubo retirado, él por su parte creía que la bestia podía o no podía ser responsable; en efecto, no era habitual lastimar a inocentes y su propia salvación era prueba de ello, pero Muirfield le había dado evidencia suficiente para considerar impredecible a esta bestia y comenzar a pensar en valorar todo como una evidencia, lo principal era imaginar lo inimaginable, pero necesitaba pruebas, era miembro de la policía y sin evidenciando podía trabajar. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Ino rompió cualquier tipo de contacto con Sabia, como era su deber, por más que él hubiera iniciado secretamente los trámites del divorcio, -sin decírselo hasta hacia solo un par de días-nadie vería positivamente una relación en el trabajo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos si Sai abandonaba a su esposa y su hijo por ella, la verían como _la otra_ y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-¿Cómo es que no lo encontramos antes de que atacara otra vez?- cuestiono Sai, preso de la furia que provocaba la frustración.

-Estamos en ello- contesto Kakuzu, yendo en su propia defensa y la de su compañero, Juzo, -hemos hecho una lista de sospechosos, posibles delincuentes que viven en la zona- acoto, más nada parecía ser suficiente para Sai.

Nueve treinta de la mañana, jamás había llegado tan tarde a su rutina de trabajado, pero pro una vez a Sakura nada le importaba, estaba feliz delirantemente y eso le resultaba suficiente, sentía que era capaz de lidiar con todo porque ahora podía decirle adiós a las dudas, a los miedos, a los problemas; a todo. Si Sasuke y ella habían podido solucionar cualquier problema y lidiar con cualquier adversidad, ¿Qué les impedía enfrentarse a todo? Podían con lo que fuera, estaba segura de ello y sabía que Sasuke pensaba igual. Agradecía haber llevado su abrigo, bufanda y ropa apta para el invierno al salir de casa la noche anterior, porque ni por asomo hubiera contado con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse en su apartamento, pero si bien no había podido desperdiciar tiempo así, afortunadamente si había conseguido bañarse y quitarse el peso del sueño de encima, pero el aire frió no menguaba, haciéndola encoger el cuello, produciendo que la bufanda se le arremolinara más contra el cuello. Hubiera deseado poder quedarse junto a Sasuke toda la mañana, no, todo el día y la noche entera que tendría lugar ese día pero no era posible, más al igual que él albergaba esperanzas de que esa primera noche pudiera repetirse y que, juntos, pudieran olvidarse del mundo en que vivían y que se empeñaba en separarlos justo cuando todo parecía perfecto. Con los brazos oscilando a los costados de su cuerpo, cerradas para evitar el aire helado que bien podría congelarla y con la insignia del distrito pendiendo del cuello hasta la altura del pecho, Sakura se situó junto a Hinata que le sonrió con máxime sutilidad, más eso preciados momentos no podían durar y la mirada de Sai se lo recordó.

-Llegas tarde- reprocho Sai de inmediato, no mostrando decepción sino cólera y únicamente dirigida hacia ella, al parecer.

-Lo siento, pero es sábado y acostumbro salir a correr sin mi teléfono- se disculpó Sakura sin demasiado interés

-¿Tres horas?- cuestiono Juzo, no creyendo esa excusa barata.

-Me preparo para un maratón, ¿importa?- protesto la Haruno, si dejarse amedrentar por el absurdo interrogatorio de su vida personal.

-Hemos discutido docenas de veces sobre lo único que debe preocuparte, pero pareciera como si no lo tomaras en serio- infirió Sai críticamente, considerando insuficiente el esfuerzo que la pelirosa estaba aportando a la unidad.

-Lo hago, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Sai- rebatió Sakura, evocando lo sucedido a Matsuri y que obviamente la impulsaba a velar por otros tan empáticamente como lo haría por su familia.

-Pues demuéstralo- reto Sai, haciéndola bajar la mirada por aquella orden, -perteneces a un equipo de elite y tu mayor responsabilidad es actuar en consecuencia- le recordó escuetamente.

Siempre había visto a Sakura como alguien diferente, alguien que hacía más de lo necesario con el fin de cumplir con su deber y ayudar a otros, su voluntad no nacía de ningún tipo de fin egoísta, sino más bien de la empatía que le profería al mundo y que la hacían cruzar la línea del deber, llegando al punto de arriesgarse abiertamente de ser necesario si así protegía a otros, pero la Sakura que estaba viendo últimamente era un poco diferente, no iba a decir que tenía la cabeza en las nubes porque semejante conclusión sería totalmente errónea, pero parecía tener una prioridad predominante en su vida y eso era un error, su trabajo debía ser el centro de su vida, por ahora, porque así podría obtener justicia por la agresión sucedida a Matsuri. Desviando la mirada hacia el cadáver que C estaba examinando, Sakura no se dejó sorprender porque sabía que quien sea que estuviera detrás de tal suceso…no era Sasuke, de allí provenía su seguridad, su certeza, del inmenso amor que Sasuke y ella compartían y que maravillosamente le otorgaba cualquier respuesta que hubiera podido considerar inencontrable con anterioridad, pero todo ese teatro debía de encontrarse armado por una razón, ahora si estaba segura de que alguien estaba intentando inculpar a Sasuke y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero una pregunta reiteradamente rondaba su mente, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién podía estar forzando a Sasuke a dar la cara con tanta insistencia? No era el tipo de estrategia que Muirfield empleaba, pero no por eso pensaba restarles un posible grado de protagonismo, después de todo ello eran los más persistentes y su tiempo de inactividad ya había superado lo planeado. Tendrían que tomar medidas extremas en cuanto a seguridad se refería, y cuando decía " _tendrían_ " se refería a ella misma, a Hinata y a Naruto.

-No creo que se trátate del Justiciero- concluyo Sakura tras un par de segundos.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- inquirió Sai, confundido por su respuesta.

-Solo que lo mataron a la intemperie y ese no ha sido en lo absoluto su modus operandi hasta ahora- contesto la Haruno, encogiendo los hombros con obviedad.

-Como les dije a Ino y Hinata, está cambiando de táctica- espeto Sai con igual frialdad.

Sai podía repetir esas palabras una y otra vez y aun así ella no cambiaría de parecer; había pasado la noche entera y esa mañana junto a Sasuke sin separarse de él ni por un breve instante lo cual evidenciaba su creencia personal de que él era inocente, pero, aun cuando Sakura viera los problemas abismalmente peligrosos que estaban comenzando a tomar partido, ahora sabía que alguien—como había sucedido con Aoi Rokushō—estaba esforzándose en inculpar a Sasuke, en hacer ver ante otros que era alguien peligroso sin importar que no tuviera conciencia de su verdadera identidad, más el punto no era ese. El primer nombre que salto a la palestra de su mente analítica hubo sido Muirfield que desde hace ya mucho tiempo se encontraba inactivo, pero en momentos así nada era demasiado descabellado y se lo hubo ratificado la sutil mirada de Hinata que asintió al ver brillar en su mira mil y un posibilidades. Investigarían, desde luego, pero el momento no era ahora, no con Sai presionando y recordándoles el deber que debían cumplir y que más bien comenzaba a parecer una venganza notoriamente personal. Los turbulentos pensamientos de la Haruno se vieron desplazados en cuanto el auto del asistente del fiscal se hubo estacionado a una cuadra de distancia, más la aparición de Sasori-que se aproximó prontamente hacia donde se encontraban—no podría haberle importado menos. Por una vez detestaba su trabajo cuando por falta de pruebas los inocentes eran tachados de culpables, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni toleraría ningún tipo de limitación, actuaria a toda costa, se lo juraba a sí misma, pero…del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

-Escúchenme, tengo buenas noticias- anuncio Sasori, situándose a la diestra de Sai y volviéndose indudablemente el foco de atención por su buen humor y positiva disposición. -Antes teníamos las manos atadas, pero ya no, los federales nos han dado una financiación completa para atrapar a este monstruo con lo que sea necesario- dio a saber para sutil satisfacción de Sai, pero preocupando a Sakura que hubo mantenido la mirada pétrea ante todo. -Detengan a todos los sospechosos, aumenten la presión, quiero a ese individuo tras las rejas y que la ciudad vuelva a ser segura- estipulo con especial énfasis en la supervivencia de " _el Justiciero_ ".

-Para que la gente se sienta a salvo hay que eliminar el problema- discutió Sai con más vehemencia de la planeada y eso se debía a que no podía mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

-¿Habla como policía o como hermano de una víctima?- cuestiono Sasori, sin dejarse impresionar en lo absoluto. -Lo quiero vivo- protesto sin permitir discusión alguna.

No recordaba que alguien se hubiera dirigido a Sai tan abierta y conflictivamente, pero Sakura hubo admitido interinamente que esto era necesario, en efecto; Sai estaba tomando las cosas como una venganza personal, si, su hermano menor había sido asesinado pero eso no era motivo para tomar justicia por su propia mano. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, quería que Muirfield desapareciera por haber arruinado la vida de Sasuke, por cobrar las vidas de personas inocentes y al de su propia madre…más comprendía que el destino y las sentencias que eso traería no estaban en sus manos, podía desear muchas cosas pero nada garantizaba que eso se convirtiera en realidad, esa era su diferencia con Sai lo cual le hubo permitido contemplar con indiferencia su partida, seguida de la de Ino que parecía seguirlo a todos lados como un perrito faldero. Ino estaba totalmente enamorada, lo veía y sabía que era igualmente evidente para otros pero no podía ayudarla, porque Ino no se lo permitía ni a nadie, pero pronto muchos sabrían lo que había entre Sai y ella, si es que no lo sospechaba actualmente en el peor de los casos. Sabía por experiencia, que los secretos no era nada fáciles de mantener, de un modo u otro la verdad siempre salía a la luz. A la partida de Sai e Ino los hubieron sucedido Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa, permitiendo que ella y Hinata por fin pudiera encontrarse cara a cara. Con la intención de retirarse como sus compañeros y alejándose aún más del asistente del fiscal, Hinata vio un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga, un brillo que solo podría reconocerse si se consideraba a una amiga como una hermana lo cual era su caso; no era el usual brillo romántico de alegría, era más que eso, pero no sería metiche, solo preguntaría si Sakura se lo permitía, obviamente, hasta entonces…solo silencio, eso compartirían.

-Justo cuando creía que este día no podía ser peor- susurro Hinata, frustrada por tanto radicalismo.

-Ni me lo digas- mascullo Sakura, apretando los dientes para volver su voz un gesto sutilmente inentendible.

-Detective Haruno- llamo Sasori abruptamente, tras las dos detectives, provocando que Sakura voltease a verlo. -¿podemos hablar un minuto?- consulto educadamente.

-Yo te espero- permitió Hita, sonriéndole a su amiga y permaneciendo en su sitio como prueba.

Asintiendo únicamente liberando un suspiro casi inaudible, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que acceder, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Hinata que entre líneas parecía decirle; _se amable_ , y lo sería…por decoro y educación, no por otra cosa porque lo que menos tenía ese día era buen humor, le había arrebatado cualquier ápice de felicidad y dicha sexual con tantos embrollos a resolver y que la involucraban pero específicamente a Sasuke. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y avanzo con lentitud hacia Sasori, sin voltear a ver a Hinata tras ella y que parecía seguirla con la mirada únicamente, la Haruno se encontró frente al Akatsuna con escueta indiferencia o mejor dicho libertad, porque desde su primer encuentro no habían comenzado a tratarse con formalismo ni precisaba hacerlo, eran colegas de trabajo que apenas y se conocían, nada más, ¿Por qué fingir entonces? Lo reiteraba, no era necesario. Estaba ante toda una anomalía de la naturaleza, una persona sin comparación que tenía un criterio imparcial para tomar decisiones, alguien con carácter y coraje así como fuerza y determinación, siendo una mujer no pensaba calificarla como menos que su igual, porque la vida le había enseñado que la diferencia física entre los sexos no tenía nada que ver en cuanto a mentalidad se refería, pero contando con un expediente como el que ella tenía; lidiando con tantos quiebres emocionales desde una edad temprana como él mismo, Sasori no podía evitar admirar tanta bravura para tratar a otros, tanta firmeza para expresar su opinión y es que ella indudablemente no parecía temerle a nadie y tal característica merecía ser inquebrantablemente admirada, aún más en alguien tan joven, pero necesitaba entenderla al menos en cierto modo, necesitaba comprender esos ideales tan juiciosos pero parciales a su vez, esa mente tan analítica que la hacía analizar todo una y otra vez cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-¿Tiene dudas sobre este caso?- supuso Sasori.

-Solo experiencial- acepto Sakura, tomándose esa libertad, -en los casos anteriores los ataques no implicaban personas inocentes, criminales potenciales, no gente con antecedes simplemente- señalo, dirigiendo su mirada al cadáver, sorprendiendo al Akatsuna por su sinceridad. -No me malentienda, la moral y la justicia son mi vida, pero un espectáculo público de este nivel no es su modus operandi y no veo un motivo por el que se viera forzado a actuar así- aclaro con fingido desinterés, sin titubear en su defensa personal hacia Sasuke, y tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

-Es una atractiva teoría, pero no deja de ser solo eso- acepto Sasori, pero sin un auténtico reconocimiento a sus ideas, pero a Sakura no le molesto aquello. -¿Cómo explica lo sucedido al hermano del teniente Sai? No era un santo, pero tampoco un criminal- evidencio naturalmente, dejando sutilmente acorralada a Sakura con el sentido de sus palabras, silenciándola momentáneamente. -Escuche Haruno, confió en que jugara un papel importante en la captura de este individuo, no me decepcione- aclaro, sentenciando esto como un arden, entrelazando fríamente su mirada con la de ella.

Muchas veces habían silenciado su opinión, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tal cosa había sucedido; era mujer ejerciendo un rol mayoritariamente protagonizado por hombres, era normal que muchas veces pusieran en duda su opinión, pero el tiempo le había permitido hacerle ver a hombres necios que no era una muñeca de porcelana en un precipicio, se defendería con los puños de ser preciso y más, el miedo y la duda eran palabras que siempre intentaba mantener lejos de su vocabulario personal, tanto por su propio bien como por el de quienes le importaba incluso más que su propia vida, así que le resulto tremendamente fácil fingir que las palabras de Sasori rebotaban en ella aun cuando no fuera totalmente así. Su deber para co su trabajo inevitablemente la empujaba a actuar en base al sino de justicia que regía su vida y creía que lo hacía al permanecer del lado d Sasuke, pero era difícil ver las cosas igualmente, desde el exterior, porque estaba totalmente segura que de no tener cuidado sus propios compañeros acabarían por considerarla poco menos que una desertora. Jugar a dos bandos era algo que jamás había hecho, era lo más difícil a lo que podría haberse enfrentado en su vida, pero era lo necesario. Asintiendo escuetamente y sosteniéndole la mirada Sasori, Sakura le hubo brindado la respuesta que él tanto parecía necesitar y que le impedía apartar su mirada de los profundos orbes esmeralda de la Haruno y que parecían atarlo a ella. No podía comprender a semejante mujer, tanto hermosa como terca y tanto indómita como adorable, pero no…eran simples colegas de trabajo, ninguno de los dos osaba cruzar y Sasori no sería quien intentara hacerlo. Un inaudible suspiro afloro de los labios de Sakura apenas y Sasori se hubo retirado, pasando por su lado y únicamente dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa como aprobación ante su lealtad. Hinata no hubo tardado en acercarse, pero para Sakura todo estaba más que claro; estaba al filo de la cuerda floja, otra vez.

-Quisiera mandar todo al diablo- mascullo Sakura, infinitamente frustrada.

* * *

-No había muestras de ADN- dio a conocer C.

-Entonces lo prueba- confirmo Sakura, camuflando su alegría bajo una máscara de inexpresión.

-No demuestra nada, Sakura- discutió el forense, levemente confundido por la defensa que su amiga estaba ejerciendo. -El tipo de cortes y heridas son casi idénticas, no puedo ignorar eso- aludió evidentemente ne base a lo recabado en la escena del crimen.

-Ni yo, pero algo no cuadra, lo presiento- apoyo Sakura, dispuesta a investigar, desde luego.

Sabía que muy pocas personas podrían tener su oportunidad de debatir o dialogar abiertamente con C respecto a un caso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de cuestionamiento que Sai, junto al asistente del fiscal, estaba llevando acabo. Los análisis efectuados por C concluían en lo mismo que ella sabía de antemano, que Sasuke era inocente, pero también apuntaban a otra cosa; si Muirfield fuera responsable de estos hechos al azar, sembrarían huellas del ADN de Sasuke para inculparlo más no era así, eso significaba que no podía tratarse de Muirfield, debía ser alguien más que " _tuviera_ " motivos para actuar, pero no los recursos suficientes para cubrir cada detalle a analizar, pero eso no era suficiente. Sin pruebas era lógico que la silenciaran, en su trabajo no se llegaba muy lejos sin apoyo real y claro que estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, pero decir y hacer eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, pero no podía permitirse sucumbir ante la presión. Sakura poseía una especie de sexto sentido pese a lo increíble que era llegar a afirmar eso, y el tiempo le había hecho comprender a C que realmente si podía deducir hechos mediante presentimientos, pero por más que esta vez igualmente pudiera ser así, C no quería creerlo. ¿Por qué la bestia no sería responsable?, ¿Por qué, extrañamente, Sakura parecía ir en su defensa? mil y un preguntas circulaban su mente pero C no tenía el valor de manifestarlas, no tenía el valor de llevarle la contraria y tacharla como una especie de traidora porque estaba convencido de que Sakura jamás lo seria, pero deba tener motivos—y grandes, obviamente—para actuar el modo en que lo hacía, sabiendo que podía encontrar represalias en el camino, pero él no deseaba ser quien iniciara las hostilidades.

-Como sea, tengo que comparar estos antecedentes con los demás casos- se excusó C, que si bien disfrutaba de su compañía, debía de proceder incansablemente a continuar on su trabajo.

-¿No deberías acudir a Sai y decirle que tienes dudas?- inquirió Sakura, confundida por la dirección que estaba tomando.

-Temo decirlo, pero una duda no es nada para Sai, necesitaría algo más concreto- contesto C, que ya sea que le gustase o no, debía reservarse su opinión para sí mismo en aquellas circunstancias. -Quiero ser sincero como tú, pero si le dijera a Sai que el ADN de este Justiciero no es completamente humano…me echaría a la calle antes de mañana- se disculpó, sabiendo que ella siempre luchaba por preservar la verdad por encima de todo. Sabiendo que de nada le serviría discutir, Sakura se aproximó al perchero de donde tomo su abrigo y bufanda que dejo sobre la mesa de autopsias mientras se ceñía el abrigo. -Sakura, sabes que te apoyare si tu teoría es cierta, digan lo que digan los demás, pero soy un científico y es mí deber ir a donde me llevan las pruebas- se excusó, temiendo no poder ayudarla, pero su roles los limitaban demasiado como para permitirlo.

-Tranquilo- sonrió Sakura, dedicándole un amigable beso en la mejilla, -no esperaría menos de ti- valorizo, abrochándose el abrigo rápidamente.

Desde que conocía a C sabía que no era como el resto de la gente que cumplían con su trabajo sin reparar en nada, C tenia conciencia, para él era imposible cometer algún tipo de injusticia, por eso estaba en ese trabajo, porque velar por el bien de otros, como era su propio caso, era lo que deseaba hacer con su vida y su talento como forense se lo permitía sobradamente. Ella y Hinata habían acordado revisar en profundidad todos los elementos de la escena del crimen que otros hubieran pasado por alto, porque en ocasiones lo impensable era exactamente el lugar donde podían encontrarse las repuestas, y habiendo abotonado por completo su abrigo, estaba lista para partir, por decir algo. Dedicándole una última y amable sonrisa a C, Sakura se despidió de él, retirándose sin más preámbulos. Le alegraba y consolaba ver que Sakura y él jamás se distanciaban pese a sus diferencias de opiniones, no podía confesarle los sentimientos que tenía por ella, temía que de hacerlo esa amistad que compartían desapareciera irremediablemente, por lo mismo es que C elegía amarla en silencio. Bajando la mirada en cuanto la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, C consiguió percatarse que había dejado olvidada su bufanda sobre la mesa de autopsias. Su primer impulso, tomando la bufanda y dirigiendo hacia la entrada de la oficina, fue llamarla…pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo preguntándose porque Sakura aprecia protegerá la bestia, porque siempre parecía acudir inconscientemente en su defensa, y ahora, teniendo en sus manos la bufanda de Sakura, C no pudo evitar sentir que tena las respuestas servidas en bandeja de plata.

No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

* * *

En el trabajo que ella y Hinata efectuaban diariamente, analizar las pistas más destacables era lo primero y por ende el resto de los hechos eran considerados absurdos o vanos, descartados e inútiles para la investigación, pasados por alto, y por lo mismo es que realizar un análisis más exhaustivo a la calesa y al propio caballo, en los establos, era algo que habían considerado necesario de hacer. No había ADN en la escena del crimen, o no que incriminara a Sasuke e igualmente a nadie más, Muirfield no podía ser responsable y eso Sasuke también lo pensaba, pero no tenían otro nombre en la lista a quien tachar de culpable, de momento, claro. Linterna en mano, Hinata analizo meticulosamente al caballo que había conducido la calesa y que de un modo u otro había formado parte de la escena del crimen; mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se ocupaban de la calesa. Había resultado imposible pedirle a Sasuke que no participara, los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar lo involucraban de todas las formas posibles, más no parecía sorprendido pero tampoco conforme por esto, si Muirfield no era responsable eso podía significar únicamente que alguien más sabia de su existencia y eso era preocupante porque podía involucrar perfectamente a Sakura a Naruto e incluso a Hinata y Matsuri, pero si lo que estaba intentando hacer era retarlo a salir y enfrentar la situación…por supuesto que no lo haría, sabía todo lo que podía perder si sucumbía a la presión, así que desde luego que esto no era una opción, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y aguardar a que sucediera lo peor irremediablemente, no, antes de eso pensaba exculparse bajo todos los medios posibles, eso al menos si podía hacerlo.

-No me extrañaría que se tratara de una trampa- aludió la Haruno, alumbrando el entorno con la linterna, más por ella y Hinata que por Sasuke que ciertamente no necesitaba ayudar para ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

-Pienso igual, pero Muirfield no cometería un crimen así solo para llamar mi atención, ha tenido tiempo de sobra y no han recurrido a eso- secundo Sasuke, abriendo el compartimiento posterior de la calesa.

-Lo sé, no tiene lógica- suspiro Sakura, sintiéndose poco menos que de manos atadas para ayudarlo realmente o al menos como deseaba hacerlo.

-En ese caso no se quien pueda ser- bufo el Uchiha, negándose a sucumbir y exponer por un mero teatro.

Tenía motivos para mantenerse al margen por encima de cualquier otra cosa, la razón de todo era Sakura y lo importante que era ella en su vida y viceversa, y no necesitaba realizar ninguna pregunta para saber—que si bien no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, o no hasta la fecha—que los acontecimientos la entristecían, ¿A quién no? Una pisca de normalidad era inmediatamente seguida por mil y un problemas con que tenían que lidiar ya fuera que lo quisieran o no, y aun cuando supieran desde el Principio que eso les acarrearía la dirección que estaban tomando, no se sentían mejor por ello. Por supuesto que retroceder todos los momentos felices juntos no era una opción, era lo correcto para evitar lidiar con todo eso, indudablemente, pero cualquier precio a pagar era nimio cuando de estar untos se trataba, habían tomado la decisión de ignorar lo que pasara a su alrededor desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ignorarlo no era lo mismo que quitarle peso a la realidad, esto era rotundamente imposible de realizar. No quería ser injusta o desagradecida, la noche anterior y esa misma mañana…todo había sido perfecto, eso y más porque estando juntos era fácil olvidarse del mundo y fingir que todo estaba bien, únicamente concentrados en lo que sentían y en ser felices de todas las formas existentes, pero parte importante de sus vidas erala realidad, no solo eran ellos dos; estaban Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri…no podían permitirse arriesgar a quienes eran cercanos a ellos, sus sentimientos por el otro no les permitían ser egoístas, pero era un tanto decepcionante para ella que en menos de veinticuatro horas todo hubiera dado un vuelco casi doloroso de contemplar. Era cierto eso de que era imposible vivir permanentemente en paz, apenas se vivía en calma un momento, ya había que enfrentarse a algo más

-Empezamos este día tan bien y ahora se ha truncado por completo- vislumbro Sakura, sorprendida y decepcionada por igual ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Sospecho que no será ni el primer ni el último día que suceda algo como esto- menciono Sasuke, resignado ante las circunstancias.

-Fue absurdo pensar por un mísero segundo que no existía el resto del mundo- murmuro Sakura, bajando la mirada y apoyándose en el costado de la calesa. -Poder quedarnos en la cama, juntos, y fingir que el resto del mundo no importa- una sonrisa triste cobro protagonismo al decir esto, sabiendo que no debía anteponer sus sentimientos, pero tampoco pudiendo ir en contra de su propia naturalezas.

-Sakura, no digas que es absurdo- protesto Sasuke, tomándola cuidadosamente del mentón, haciéndola levantar la mirada, -tú no eres la única que sueña con esa posibilidad- admitió igual de afectado por la situación, pero no permitiéndose exteriorizarlo.

Siquiera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior parecía un auténtico sueño, el sueño más perfecto que hubiera podido imaginar hasta entonces y que se volvía mejor a cada momento en que recordaba el modo en que habían despertado juntos…claro que siempre habría algo en el camino que había elegido compartir, pero lidiar con ello era un mal menor teniendo en cuenta que todo lo enfrentado hasta la fecha solo podía contribuir a unirlos, claro que el malestar generalizado que los acontecimientos provocaban en ellos podría evitarse si no estuvieran involucrados, si no estuvieran tan dedicados a continuar permaneciendo juntos, pero separarse ahora—y eso lo sabía sobradamente—no era en lo absoluto una opción. Claro que deseaba lo mejor para Sakura y deseaba que ella pudiera ser plenamente feliz, más que nada en el mundo, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta en ese momento porque sabía que ella solo podría ser feliz y él solo podría garantizarlo si estaban juntos, de eso estaban convencidos. Se arrepentía por su tendencia a flaquear emocionalmente en ese tipo de ocasiones, porque estaba segura de que nada jamás podría afectarla lo suficiente como para pedir cambiar el presente. Sasuke siempre había sido importante en su vida, desde ese primer momento en que había aparecido, dedicándose a protegerla como ella actualmente podía enorgullecerse de actuar en consecuencia, pero era imposible no desear alcanzar un ápice de felicidad y normalidad, claro que ella no necesitaba esto último, pero sabía que Sasuke si y nadie más que él merecía esa posibilidad, por ello es que no se daría por vencida, estaba segura de que conseguirían la calma que necesitaban, solo necesitaba esforzarse por ello y lo harían.

-Solo quiero que nos prometamos que cuidaremos el uno el otro, porque…- la voz de Sakura se apagó repentinamente por la timidez, pero nada la hizo apartar su mirada de la de Sasuke, -cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo con lo que sea- confeso, sabiendo lo que eso podía implicar.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono Sasuke. -Porque eso implicaría estar siempre alerta- recordó, no pudiendo obligarla a arriesgarse por él.

-Creí que estaba claro que somos mejores estando juntos que separados- discutió Sakura, divertida por su insistencia que equiparaba su propia terquedad, -por ahora lo importante es encontrar algo que te exonere, C no encontró ADN así que tendremos que entrar algo más- menciono, rodeando la calesa y iluminando el interior y exterior con la luz de la linterna. Escucho al Uchiha suspirar tras ella, siguiéndola, igual de apesadumbrado que ella por los acontecimientos. -Sasuke esta es nuestra vida- aludió, volteando a verlo, apagando la linterna, -pero si queremos encontrar una oportunidad de paz tenemos que esforzarnos por ello, pero no pienso torturarme con tal de ser feliz y sé que tampoco tú- dio por hecho, sonriendo sutilmente, negándose a dejarse abrumar por la realidad.

El amor significaba riesgos, eso lo había aprendido de su madrastra Tsunade; era como pisar sobre fuego para llegar a un puto en concreto, si se tomaban medidas se podía salir ileso, sin quemarse, pero en ocasiones quemarse al primer intento era bueno, se aprendía de los errores como Sasuke y ella habían hecho, eso les había permitido aprender que nada los hacia tan felices como estar juntos así que cualquier consecuencia que sucediera por terceros a su alrededor podía ser solucionada si tenían el valor de no dejarse amedrentar y permanecían unidos, porque si intentaban ser separados por terceros era porque sabían lo fuertes que eran estando juntos. Así que, indudablemente, rendirse o claudicar no estaba entre sus posibilidades. Recordaba a la Sakura que había visto por primera vez, una niña de doce años que sentía miedo pero que a lo largo de los años había comenzado a camuflar su inseguridades personales bajo un coraje que había parecido despertar tras la muerte de su madre, su coraje la hacía hecho florecer como mujer y le permitía arriesgar su vida sabiendo que podría tolerar lo que fuera, eso la hacía más fuerte. No estaba seguro si ella carecía realmente de miedo o no, al fin y al cabo el miedo formaba parte de la naturaleza viva de cada ser que existiera, pero si Sakura tenía miedo, nunca lo demostraba y eso le infundía seguridad a todos aquellos cercanos a ella, no solo a él; a Naruto que confiaba ciegamente en ella, a Hinata y Matsuri que creían en su criterio antes que en cualquier otra cosa…Sasuke no era capaz de imaginar cómo sería su vida sin ella, claro que velaba por protegerla, pero también era consciente que ella podía protegerse a sí misma.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?- admiro Sasuke, desconcertándola por su elogio. -No le tienes miedo a nada- evidencio, asombrado por la temeridad que era capaz de expresar.

-Pero debería, y también tú- contrario Sakura, incapaz de considerar que su falta de temor era una característica necesariamente positiva, -agradezco que hayas salvado a Matsuri pero por causa de eso es que Sai no se detendrá hasta matarte y creo que es mi culpa- supuso, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, creyendo que parte de estos hechos eran debido a ella.

-No lo es- protesto Sasuke, incapaz de considerarla culpable de nada.

-Oigan- llamo Hinata, lamentándose si había interrumpido, más las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura le decían todo lo contrario, afortunadamente, -temo interrumpir pero, ¿podrían ayudarme con esto?- pidió, señalando a uno de los caballos.

Ni siquiera podía saber qué es lo que había encontrado porque no se hallaba a simple vista sino bajo una de las patas delanteras del caballo, pero para no asustar al corcel es que necesitaba ayuda, por experiencia sabía que intimidar a un caballo era un error fatal teniendo en cuenta cómo podía reaccionar. No había tenido la necesidad de preguntar nada con respeto a la relación de ambos, con solo ver el modo que tenían de expresarse entre sí, Hinata sabía que ya habían dado el paso crucial, pero o era eso lo que los hacia tan unidos sino la cotidianidad de estar juntos y eso era hermoso y envidiable de contemplar. Adelantándose y siendo ayudada por Hinata, Sakura sostuvo la cabeza el caballo, intentando distraerlo para que no considerara su cercanía como una amenaza al momento en que Sasuke lo hubo hecho levantar una de las patas. Alumbrando la pezuña con su linterna, Sakura extrajo del borde de la herradura u objeto diminuto y metálico—si aludir tal material era correcto–-en forma de aspecto punta, pero cuya forma no supo otorgarle, jamás había visto algo remotamente parecido y desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke y Hinata supo que ellos tampoco, pero peor sería nada, al menos tenían una pista por más diminuta que fuera.

* * *

Los análisis de ADN que había hecho tardaría una hora más aproximadamente y hubiera permanecido en el distrito aguardando los resultados de no ser por una llamada del agente Suzuki que, dándole una dirección, le había casi exigido que hablaran para recordarle los detalles que debía cumplir al estar remotamente asociado a Muirfield, colaborando en la posibilidad de rastrear y encontrar a la bestia. Recorriendo Central Park y dirigiéndose a la dirección acordada, C apretó las manos al interior de sus bolsillos, tal vez este no fuera el invierno más frio en años pero eso no facilitaba tener que lidiar con la nieve y el aire frió en ningún tipo de situación. No quería dudar de Sakura, pero sabía que los análisis le darían la respuesta sobre si estaba asociada a la bestia o no, no le diría a nadie que esto era así, desde luego, pero si necesitaría una explicación de boca de la propia Sakura, había confiado ciegamente en ella a lo largo de los años y esta vez necesitaba una respuesta para entender porque hacia lo que hacía. Viendo la banca sobre la que se encontraba sentado el agente Suzuki, C hubo tomado asiento de espaldas a él para que cualquier persona conocida o desconocida pudiera inferir algún tipo de comunicación entre ambos, C ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que o habían llamado, pero tampoco es como si preguntar entrara en su rutina.

-Tienes una misión- comunico el agente Suzuki.

-¿Cuál?- indago C, si necesidad de decir nada más

-Evitar que el equipo especial atrape al Justiciero- informo el agente con una frialdad tal que podría haber amedrentado a cualquiera, pero no a C.

-Yo diría asesino en serie, tras los últimos homicidios- corrigió el forense, no pudiendo acallar su propia opinión esta vez.

-Nuestro objetivo es detenerlo, porque es obvio que es más que solo un hombre- recordó Suzuki. -Por causa de esto es que debemos ser nosotros quienes lo atrapen, no la policía- específico sin romper con su indiferencia.

Sorprenderse evidentemente sería un error en ese momento; no sabía cómo calificar a Muirfield a decir verdad, obviamente eran una organización, pero no sabía si " _gubernamental_ " era la palabra adecuada conque definir quiénes eran exactamente y lo que hacían, pero indudablemente siempre conseguían ocultar las medidas que tomaban sin reparar en cómo, cuándo ni porque. La manipulación de pruebas era lo más común del mundo y no lo decía únicamente por Muirfield sino por aspectos obvios a tener en cuenta, pero le intrigaba el porqué, hasta la fecha los últimos y más críticos casos—por más que ni él ni Sai quisieran admitirlo—no tenían nada que ver con " _el Justiciero_ " al parecer, su ADN no tomaba partido en ninguna escena el crimen del último tiempo. Claro que no quería asumir que alguien más fuera responsable, no podía a decir verdad porque no tenía pruebas conque refutar la creencia de Sai de que todos estos casos únicamente iban en una dirección cundo más bien parecía tratarse de una bifurcación como Sakura ya lo había señalado anteriormente. Desde luego que Muirfield quería hacerse cargo de todo lo referente a " _el Justiciero_ ", contando con el apoyo de la policía pero solo hasta cierto determinado punto, en cuyo caso C tendría que hacer de doble agente y tal posibilidad no era alentadora en ningún tipo de situación.

-Me está pidiendo que manipule las pruebas-afirmo C, ya que cuestionar tal cosa resultaría irrelevante teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba tratando.

-Si hace falta, sí- contesto Suzuki tranquilamente. -¿Supondría un problema doctor C?- inquirió, no deseando encontrar protesta alguna en el camino

-No si garantiza que nadie más corra peligro- intercambio el forense, necesitando que esto fuera algo seguro, lo decía por Sakura y cualquier otra persona que pudiera verse implicada.

-Muy bien- acepto Suzuki.

Era un trato, al menos, con ello garantizaría que Sakura y cualquier otra persona corriera un riesgo innecesario, por supuesto que las circunstancias eran peligrosas y mucho, pero todo era un riesgo, pero este era necesario. Debía hacerlo…

* * *

-Es la punta de un arma medieval llamada _lucero del alba_ \- reconoció Naruto, observando detalladamente el diminuto objeto.

-Sin duda es parte del arma homicida- obvio Sasuke.

Hinata debía actuar como una especie de tapadera en el distrito y estaba conforme con ayudar de esa manera, evitando que Sai, Ino o cualquier otra persona hiciera preguntas innecesarias, cumpliendo con su trabajo pero dejado que Sakura supervisara la profundidad de la investigación que Naruto había llevado a cabo mediante sus contactos en la universidad. Si no estaban lidiando con Muirfield, —que, pese a lo obvio, no podía ser descartado del todo como una posibilidad—claramente estaban ante un psicópata cuando menos, porque nadie más mataría por placer—por decirlo de alguna forma—teniendo la sangre fría para sostener un motivo en particular, ignorando cualquier grado de moral. Sentado frente a su escritorio y observando atentamente por una especie de lente de aumento el diminuto fragmento hallado durante el exhaustivo análisis a la calesa y el caballo, Naruto no supo que inferir con respecto a la identidad de quien estuviera planeando exponer a Sasuke, su mejor amigo no era el tipo de persona que sucumbía a la presión o mejor dicho no en las circunstancias actuales en que no se atrevería a hacer peligrar a Sakura. Pero, fuera quien fura que estuviera detrás de estos asesinatos era ciertamente alguien de cuidado, alguien que no temía cruzar la raya con tal de obtener lo que quería y eso era mil veces más peligroso que Muirfield que se encontraba temporalmente inactivo y lejos de su vista. Necesitaban saber con quién estaban tratando.

-Mi colega del departamento de historia me dijo que su uso comenzó a extenderse a principios del siglo XIV- añadió el Uzumaki, levantando la mirada hacia Sakura, sacando la misma conclusión que ella, mentalmente

-Pues sea quien sea, quien quiere exterminarte si es un verdadero psicópata- infirió Sakura, curiosa de quien y porque, aunque si se trataba de u psicópata eso poco importaba.

-¿Quién llegaría a tanto para tenderme una trampa?- pregunto el Uchiha en voz alta.

Era obvio que no había respuesta a aquella pregunta o por lo menos no momentáneamente, pero era una incógnita que llevaba horas en la mente de los tres, los cuatro si contaban a Hinata. Solo sabían de una persona o entidad pero esta vez era inocente, por más ridículo que fuera decirlo, pero si había alguien más que mereciera ser mencionado, ellos no lo conocían. C estaba del lado del Muirfield y no soñaría actuar por su cuenta bajo ninguna circunstancia, su moral se lo impedía y lo mismo se aplicaba para Sai que si bien tenia al ira y el rencor suficiente, estaba limitado por su rol como jefe del distrito de Policía. _Todos los caminos llevan a Roma_ , citaba el refrán, solo que en este caso todos los caminos conocidos concluían o llevaban a nada, no importaba por donde se mirara, de momento lo único que podía hacer era intentar encontrar respuestas en base a las pocas pistas—por no decir nulas, desde luego—que tenían. Naruto se consolaba tras haber encontrado una posible lugar donde recabar más información que pudiera ser de utilidad, pero ni siquiera esto era tan preciso, era como jugar a buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero si algo había aprendido positivamente de Sakura era que algo solo era inútil si se claudicaba y rendía, mientras eso no sucediera todo-absolutamente todo-era posible.

-No lo sé- suspiro Naruto, igual de confundido, -mi colega también me dio la dirección y el nombre de un comerciante en Williamsburg que sabe todo sobre armas medievales- coto para Sakura, dispuesto a participar en este caso para ayudar.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- decidió Sasuke.

-Si no les molesta me gustaría llevarme la pieza de evidencia- accedió Sakura ente líneas, sin objeción alguna, confiando en que Naruto sabría cómo comportarse.

-No hay problema, le tomare una foto- el Uzumaki tomo su teléfono y tuvo el máxime cuidado de tomar una fotografía detallada del diminuto objeto, -eso debe bastar- tendió, sonriendo amigablemente.

-Si C examina esta pieza, no podrá dudar de que este homicidio no es culpa del Justiciero- vaticino la Haruno, guardando a diminuta pieza e una bolsa plástica para evitar su contaminación o los rastros que pudiera contener.

Tenía que solucionar la situación, necesitaba hacerlo, era imperativo que fuera así.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Le habían dicho que Sai quería hablar con ella, cosa extraña ya que jamás solicitaba su presencia durante el día de trabajo y menos teniendo este nuevo caso entre manos, pero ingresando en la habitación y sentándose frente al escritorio tras recibir un asentimiento de Sai, Ino no pensó siquiera en discutir. Lo que estaba sucediendo escapaba de su control, es decir, si, amaba a Sai estaba segura que lo que existía entre los dos iba enserio, pero…Ino se sentía culpable, sentía que el divorcio en trámite era culpa suya y que cualquier posible enemista que fuera a surgir entre Sai, Fuka y su hijo era a consecuencia de ella y aun lo pensaba sin importar que Sai se empeñara en convencerla de lo contrario, pero era igual de malo para ella ignorar sus sentimientos: vivir sin amor…Dios, no existía nada más incomparable de eso. Ino era importante para él, era la única persona con quien era plenamente feliz y arriesgarla enviándola a la línea de fuego era algo que Sai no podía permitirse, claro que no lo admitiría de buenas a primeras porque eso significaría cuestionar las habilidades de ella como policía, pero siempre la vería vulnerable pese a la indiferencia que siempre expresaba porque conocía bien cada faceta de ella; lo frívola que podía ser, lo profundas que era sus reflexiones personal, lo preocupada que era por quienes eran importantes en su vida y lo temerosa que se sentía de equivocarse…era una flor frágil camuflada por una coraza de espinas que él no osaba ni osaría desafiar jamás, pero si resguardar con todos los medios a su alcance.

-Quería agradecer tu apoyo en esto, Ino- confeso Sai, infinitamente agradecido.

-Siempre te apoyare- respaldo la Yamanaka, sonriendo menormente, extrañada interinamente, sabiendo que él no era tipo de persona que daba las gracias solo porque sí.

-Por eso le dije a Sasori que serias tú quien comprobaría las antiguas pistas del Justiciero-soltó abruptamente, dejándola anonadada por sus palabras. -Te necesito en esto- pidió, conociéndola para saber que se opondría sin importar que él no se lo estuviera pidiendo como su jefe sino como su pareja.

-¿Bromeas?- Ino era incapaz de creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, esa era la parte aburrida de ser policía, estar bajo su órdenes y aún más efectuar interrogatorios fuera de su área de trabajo, como civil.

-Sasori quiere que investiguemos todas las pistas aunque tú creas lo contrario por tu ceño fruncido- aclaro, no consiguiendo convencerla con eso. -Cuanto antes empieces, antes terminaras- ánimo, silenciándola en el proceso al verla a punto de refutar sus palabras.

A regañadientes y no teniendo otra opción sobre la mesa, la Yamanaka asintió únicamente, esta vez obedecería, pero solo porque se trataba de él, por nada más.

* * *

Siguiendo la información encontrada, fue fácil dar con el lugar en que trabajaba el comerciante y especialista en armas medievales, en Williamsburg, y apenas hubieron cruzado el umbral de la entrada supieron que no estaban ahí por meras dudas o suposiciones, no teniendo por lo menos un sinfín de armas muy similares a la pieza encontrada en la escena del crimen. Antes de decidirse a hablar con el encargado y dueño del lugar, Naruto le hubo dirigido una sutil mirada a su mejor amigo, recordándole el compromiso hecho entre ambos, él hablaría y Sasuke se haría cargo de lo demás pero únicamente de ser necesario. Ya tenían muchos problemas hasta la fecha, lo que menos deseaban era encontrar más si por accidente Sasuke se exponía más allá de lo debido, no, ni hablar, Sakura no se los perdonaría nunca, a los dos. Iniciando una cortes introducción de porque estaban ahí y mostrándole al dueño la fotografía que tenía en su teléfono sobre la pieza del " _arma homicida_ " en concreto, sin citar eso desde luego, Naruto no hubo tardado en encontrar las repuestas que necesitaba y que podían ser cruciales para ver quién podía ser responsable del crimen. Así que Naruto hubo decidido ir de menos a más, generalizar sobre el origen del arma y luego sobre quienes podrían tenerla en su poder en caso d que estuvieran lidiando con otro tipo de coleccionista, eliminando temporalmente la palabra " _psicópata_ " del repertorio o vocabulario que estaban empleando.

-Es la marca de Hamura, probablemente del club de la maza, Hamura era un comerciante de armas en la Inglaterra del siglo XIV- declaro el encargado, respaldando la autenticidad de la pieza.

-¿Cuántas unidades pueden existir?- pregunto Naruto, tomando nota mental de la cantidad de personas que pudiera tener acceso a ese tipo de instrumental

-¿Son policías?- curioseo el encargado, necesitando saber con quienes trataba.

-Investigadores- contesto Sasuke vagamente.

-Trabajamos con la policía- corrigió Naruto.

De momento esa era la única tapadera que tenían, claro que Sakura les había dado uno que otro consejo de como evadir preguntas peligrosas, pero fingir que todo estaba bien era más complicado de lo que pudiera pensarse y eso Naruto lo sentía en carne viva, de hecho y de no ser por el mostrador que ocultaba la zona inferior de su cuerpo, Naruto podría haber afirmado que el temblaban las piernas por los nervios que sentía, pero en contrariedad con él y situado a su lado, Sasuke se mostraba infinitamente más tranquilo, analizando el lugar despreocupadamente. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y era una habilidad innata de él, era fingir y sostener un rol falso de " _investigador de la policía_ " no era lo más loco que hubiera hecho hasta la fecha u como no era ni la primera ni la última vez que hacia algo así, indudablemente lucia imperturbable en comparación con su mejor amigo que si bien disimulaba muy bien sus nervios, no parecía nada tranquilo. Esa era la razón por la que generalmente elegía hacerse cargo de todo, porque Naruto era demasiado sincero como para mentir con credibilidad, por eso estaba ahí, para respaldarlo en tanto fuera necesario. Claro que no le gustaba mentir, era pésimo haciéndolo, desde que era niño y su madre Kushina lo había descubierto en incontables ocasiones, pero aun así Naruto se hubo mantenido tranquilo en comparación a ocasiones anteriores y dando lo mejor de sí por fingir que todo está bien y que su actuar era transparente y al parecer hubo sido así porque el dueño no dio señal alguna de suponer o inferir lo contrario.

-Pueden quedar de diez a quince en todo el mundo- generalizo el encargado, ya que no existía un conteo relativamente exacto a efectuar.

-¿Y en Nueva York?- detallo el Uzumaki, necesitando una numerología más concreta.

-Tres o cuatro- supuso el hombre, siendo que aquella ya era una cantidad grande si evaluaban el plano global. -Después de Berlín, Nueva York es la Meca del armamento arcano- menciono, aclarando la postura medieval.

-¿Hay algún modo de encontrar a uno de los posibles dueños o propietarios de esa arma?- inquirió Naruto, requiriendo de más precisión.

Si habían de tres cuatro personas que figuraban como posibles responsables de estos repentinos sucesos incriminatorios, Naruto estaba convencido de que Sakura podría efectuar una investigación más profunda sobre si alguna de esas posibles personas tenía antecedentes de cualquier tipo o algún trastorno mental cuando menos, pero el silencio y la mirada inquisitiva del dueño le hizo entender que el motivo o la tapadera de ser " _investigadores policiales_ " ya no era suficiente. Observando por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo, Naruto recibió un sutil asentimiento, alejándose distraídamente del mostrador y dándole carta blanca a Sasuke para proceder y actuar según su criterio, después de todo nadie era tan convincente como él para mentir, en ese caso podía depositar toda su confianza en sus manos y vaya que lo hacía. A una edad temprana había aprendido a mentir como un medio de autodefensa en circunstancias adversas, sus hermanos mayores Shisui e Itachi se lo habían enseñado " _miente hasta el cansancio y si te descubren, miente más_ ", una lección polémica si se tenía en cuenta al sensatez de sus dos hermanos mayores, pero que Sasuke había aprendido a emplear solo en circunstancias específicas y habiendo aprendido por su cuenta cunado podía hacerlo y cuanto no, algo que obviamente Naruto no sabía hacer.

-No quería llegar a esto- inicio Sasuke con absoluta calma, -yo soy muy pasivo, en serio, pero mi colega…puede volverse agresivo si lo provocan- desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, fingiendo temor y compasión entremezclados. -Una lista seria de mucha utilidad para nosotros- acoto educadamente pero sin cesar en el sentido implícito en sus palabras.

-Denme unos minutos, imprimiré una lista- pidió el encargo, sin emitir protesta alguna.

La parte particularmente divertida del autocontrol era que podía tildar a otros de peligrosos y, viendo desaparecer prontamente al encargado para cumplir con sus palabras, volteando a ver a Naruto que sonrió divertido por haberlo inculpado, hubo corroborado su propia satisfacción. Cada vez acceder a la entrañable normalidad se estaba tornando en algo más simple lo que hubiera podido imaginar y una única persona tenia el placer de ser responsable; _Sakura_

* * *

Levantándose de su escritorio y terminando de leer el informe de todo lo recabado del caso hasta la fecha, C observo distraídamente la bufanda de Sakura que reposaba sobre su lugar de trabajo, y había obtenido los resultados de ella…ADN de especies cruzadas como tanto había temido encontrar, siempre había considerado a Sakura como una persona íntegra e inocente a pesar del todo y esta vez no planeaba pensar diferente esta vez o por lo menos no sin que ella misma le dijera de su propia boca que él tenía razón y porque, no quería acusarla infundadamente y no lo haría, porque no había mayor prueba que una declaración que—en el caso de Sakura—sería totalmente sincera...sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos, haciéndolo levantar la mirada hacia la puerta que se abrió y cerró velozmente ante el ingreso de Sakura que le sonrió radiantemente, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier divagación anterior, tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa que contenía una diminuta pieza en su interior. Confiada en que C pudiera detallar ese diminuto artefacto—o parte de él—como parte de la evidencia a tener en cuenta por más pequeña que fuera, sabía que C siempre hacia lo correcto, y teniendo a Sasuke y Naruto haciéndose cargo del resto de la investigación, Sakura no tuvo la menor duda de que esta ve podrían solucionar todo incluso más pronto de lo que hubieran podido imaginar, después de todo no se habían presentado mayores contratiempos hasta la fecha.

-A falta de ADN en la escena del crimen, te doy el arma homicida, o parte de ella- aclaro Sakura, levemente divertida.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto C, confundido por su comportamiento y que coincidía con lo que él había encontrado.

-Revisaron la escena del crimen pero no se enfocaron lo suficiente en la calesa y el caballo- se vanaglorio Sakura falsamente cuando en lugar de ello no hacía más que quitarse crédito, internamente.

-Te estas esforzando por proteger a esa cosa-menciono el forense, nada feliz por el rumbo que tomaba el actuar de ella.

-No, lo que quiero es encontrar al auténtico asesino- protesto la Haruno, mintiendo, desde luego, pero porque era necesario que lo hiciera.

-¿Estás segura?- C volteo para tomar la bufanda que ella había dejado olvidada anteriormente, teniéndosela. -Encontré ADN de especies cruzadas en tu bufanda, la dejaste aquí- confeso, sin llegar a inculparla pero si siendo lo bastante claro para expresar lo hecho.

-¿La analizaste?- cuestiono Sakura, anonadada e incapaz de aceptar la bufanda, tragando saliva sutilmente para camuflar lo abrumada que se sentía ante este descubrimiento

-Esto explicaría porque llevas tanto tiempo mintiendo y fingiendo que el caso te es indiferente- supuso o más bien afirmo C, dándole como respuesta un implícito _si_ , -desde el inicio, viste a esa cosa, a esa bestia, y aun así la estas protegiendo- acuso, sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía al ser tan directo.

-C, estas cruzando la raya- acallo la Haruno, furiosa como nunca.

-¿Por qué esta su ADN en tu ropa?- cuestiono C, no comprendiendo que estaba haciendo para encontrar tan asociada a algo tan peligroso.

Era una mujer sensata, siempre analizaba las cosas cien veces de ser necesario con tal de estar segura de que la dirección en que se dirigía era la correcta, con tal de creer que lo que hacía estaba bien…era ilógico para C enterarse que ella parecía ir conscientemente en una dirección tan equivocada por primera vez en su vida, no sabía si podría cambiar el parecer que ella tenía, pero si quería hacerle entender que se estaba equivocando y mucho, claro que él no cesaría de intentar hacerla rectificar pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba comprender como es que su imperturbable buen juicio se estaba viendo nublado por primera vez en su vida. Había pasado a su departamento luego de que Sasuke, ella y Hinata hubieran encontrado la pieza durante su incursión a los establos donde estaba la calesa, se había cambiado de ropa, pero aun así la pregunta de C resulto ser lo más incómodo que había vivido a lo largo de ese día. Quizás ahora llevara ropa limpia encima, pero Sasuke le había quitado cada pieza de ropa la noche anterior, habían compartido la misma cama, la misma ducha…era imposible que no llevara el ADN de él impreso en cada poro de su piel de todas las formas existentes siendo que habían compartido todo hasta la fecha, pero dejando atrás esa incomodidad y no dejándose amedrentar por ser culpa o tachada como cómplice, —lo cual había temido desde hace mucho tiempo que sucediera—Sakura le sostuvo la mirada a C en todo momento, nunca había creído que él podría la llegar tan lejos y eso solo contribuía a herirla más sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Necesitas que enumere todos las escenas del crimen en que he estado?- discutió Sakura si responderle o por lo menos no realmente

-Es un asesino, una aberración de la naturaleza- le recordó C, incrédulo por su comportamiento.

-C, me conoces muy bien, sabes que no haría nada que me perjudicara a mi o a alguien más, me ofende que pienses esto- admitió Sakura finalmente, siendo sincera porque en efecto esta era la verdad, _su verdad_. -¿Has analizado tu ropa, la de Hinata o Ino, incluso la de Sai?- cuestiono aludiendo algo que si podía excusar el porqué del ADN impreso en su bufanda y que finalmente le arrebató a C de las manos. -Todos llevamos ese ADN encima porque nos estamos enfocando en estos casos y trabajamos en ellos hasta el cansancio.

-Sakura, solo quiero que seas sincera- pidió C, pero en lugar de obtener comprensión se encontró con la helada mirada de ella que expresaba más frialdad que nunca. -Solo quiero protegerte- se excusó, deseando que lo entendiera.

-Hacer algo a mis espaldas, investigarme como si fuera una criminal…eso no es protegerme- rebatió Sakura, porque así se sentía con lo que él había hecho, sentía que la veía como a alguien desleal pero era todo menos eso, -creí que éramos amigos, C, pero nunca creí que harías salgo como esto- pronuncio sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara al decirlo.

Las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron sentirse inmediatamente culpable, reprochándose interinamente el por qué para dudar de ella e invadir su privacidad de ese modo, pero otra parte de su mente, su subconsciente, le decía que no había obrado mal porque todo eso era para protegerla, para hacerle ver que corría un peligro que ella quizás ni siquiera fuera capaz de imaginar, pero aun cuando C hubo deseado decirle tantas cosas, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, únicamente pudiendo observarla en silencio. No pudiendo lidiar más con esa situación ni la presión a su alrededor, Sakura abandono la oficina tan pronto como le fue posible, agradeciendo mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos exteriores al momento de transitarlos, deteniendo su andar al encontrarse a solas y recargándose contra una de las paredes en su manos, sosteniendo la bufanda entre las manos y apretando fuertemente los ojos para no llorar por la inmensa frustración que sentía. Sabía que con este suceso estaba distanciándose de uno de su amigos más valiosos que tenía en su vida, una de las pocas personas cercanas a su corazón y que conseguían comprenderla pese a no haber estado siempre para ella, eso era lo que más le dolía, pero era un mal necesario distanciarse de algunas personas. Matsuri y Hinata entendían porque hacia lo que hacía y no la juzgaban porque sabía que lo que hacía estaba bien…ese era el precio por el amor que sentía por Sasuke y estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo.

Esa era su decisión.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos lectores :3 lamento no haber actualizo el fin de semana como prometí pero sufrí una crisis de inspiración que me tuvo días pensando como iniciar este fic por la visita de familiares y las labores del hogar que realizo durante mis vacaciones, recién comenzandolo ayer, pidiéndoles la más sincera de las disculpas :3 dedico la actualización **DULCECITO311** (agradeciendo sus comentarios y opinión, como siempre) a **Adrit126** (agradeciéndole que el capitulo fuera de su agrado prometiendo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " este fin de semana o el inicio de la siguiente semana a más tardar) y para todos aquellos que sigan otros de mis fics :3 este capitulo engloba la primera parte del **capitulo 16** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Insaciable** ", ( **"la bella y la bestia"** ) este fin de semana actualizare " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", el siguiente " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " para finalmente actualizar el subsiguiente fin de semana " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", porque durante los días que quedan de esta semana iniciare el fic " **El Siglo Magnfico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto**" y la próxima semana" **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " (basado en el **manga y anime Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** y que retratara la revolución francesa) :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima


	28. Chapter 27

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. Además comenzare a incluir temas musicales en algunos fics, a aquellos que les interese escuchar algo para ambientarse mejor, el tema correspondiente a este fic es " **A Dangerous Mind** " de **Within Temptation** representando el limbo emocional a lo largo del capitulo :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 27

Lo que le había ocurrido era inadmisible, se había confiado demasiado de la posibilidad de encontrar pruebas que las respaldaran aun sabiendo que esto no siempre era posible, había intentado creer que milagrosamente encontraría una solución pero debía ser realista, no siempre se podía obtener justicia, pero no era precisamente por esto que fuera a rendirse, esta palabra nunca había estado ni estaría en su vocabulario, mucho menos ahora, aunque la situación presente no era precisamente alentadora. Siempre había confiado en C, desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido porque pese a su actitud de casanova había estado ahí para ella y había sido sincero y aun cuando hoy la cuestionara más de lo que nunca había hecho—solo comparable a Ino que ciertamente estaba dando ligeramente su brazo a torcer en pro de la amistad que siempre las había unido—Sakura no había querido creer que esto traería consecuencias, por supuesto C tenía razón, ella ocultaba algo y ese algo no era sino su relación con Sasuke, pero aunque esto fuera verdad nada le daba a C el derecho a invadir su privacidad del modo en que lo había hecho. Pero si C era culpable ella igual por haber dejado su bufanda como ofrenda sobre una bandeja de plata, no debería de haber cometido un descuido así, hablaba muy mal de su persona en todos los sentidos existentes, especialmente porque si Muirfield llegaba a dar con ello involuntariamente arriesgaría a Hinata y Matsuri y Dios sabía que eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo. Sentada frente a la mesa con una carga de culpabilidad emocional inmensa, tenía a su diestra y siniestra a Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente, quienes no podían decir nada para animarla y es que este problema los involucraba a los tres aunque fuera en el más diminuto de los sentidos, porque si a Sasuke llegaba a pasarle algo, todos estarían en peligro, pero eso no era lo que los preocupaba ahora, sino solo la seguridad de él y la de Sakura quien inmediatamente se vería condenada.

-Estaba distraída, pero tampoco creí que C fuera a analizarla- admitió Sakura con pesar, bajando la mirada, decepcionada de sus descuidos.

-Oye, no es tu culpa- protesto Sasuke, ella no merecía culparse por algo así, no era correcto ni tenia porque hacerlo.

-Lo fue, me confié- discutió ella, sintiendo que había sido estúpida al no pensar en todas las posibilidades había y por haber, -no debería sucederme- murmuro para sí.

Errar era humano y aun cuando una parte de su ADN no lo fuera, resultaba doloroso para Sasuke ver a Sakura así y culpándose por algo que no debía, especialmente porque estas preocupaciones sucedían por su causa y el lugar que tenía en su vida, pero estar lejos de ella y viceversa era una opción que ninguno de los dos, más debían pensar en una salida y rápido porque en este punto de la historia había mucho más en juego de lo que nunca antes lo había habido. Por el bien emocional de Sakura decidió callar su opinión, nunca había confiado en C bajo ninguna circunstancia y n solo porque sintiera celos de él ya que estaba interesado en Sakura, sino porque estaba relacionado con Muirfield y quien estaba con ellos; o era demasiado tonto para no entender con que se involucraba o carecía de escrúpulos y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, por la visión de Sakura desde luego que elegía pesar lo primero, pero de todas formas C se estaba involucrando en juego muy peligroso y donde no había vuelta atrás, no sin que eso firmara de paso una sentencia de muerte. Para Naruto la situación tampoco era especialmente alentadora, pero contrario a Sasuke que ya consideraba a C un peligro o amenaza irreversible, el Uzumaki sabía que en el fondo era un buen tipo que creía estar haciendo lo correcto y aun cuando se estuviera equivocando tenía buenas intenciones, no era diferente de muchos que en ocasiones arriesgaban sus vidas por una causa justa solo que en este caso C no sabía toda la verdad, sabia la verdad que Muirfield había contado, pero no la verdad de Sasuke y de lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de ellos, si la supiera cambiaria totalmente de opinión, pero hacer que ambos se sentaran a hablar dadas sus posturas al respecto el uno del otro…era algo bastante improbable, pero por otro lado evitar una calamidad a una escala mayor era algo igual de imposible. ¿Cómo quitarse a C de encima ahora, junto con la policía? No había pruebas de peso, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encontraran.

-De ser un posible aliado, C ha pasado a convertirse en una amenaza- suspiro Naruto, intentando pensar en una salida ya que al menos tenían un camino libre, de momento, -pero afortunadamente lo que sea que haya encontrado no basto para relacionarte con Sasuke- animo a la Haruno que sonrió falsamente, no teniendo una razón real por la que sentir dichosa o feliz y es que eso solo les daba tiempo pero no cambiaba los hechos.

-Pero, si C se entera de que hay una conexión entre nosotros…- aludió Sakura no queriendo siquiera terminar esa frase que ya de por si resultaba obvia.

-Por no hablar del fiscal Akatsuna y las cámaras de vigilancia- bufo Sasuke, ni siquiera conocía a este Sasori Akatsuna, pero ya le daba mala espina de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a entender.

-Además de Kakuzu y Juzo que no utilizaran métodos legales, está claro- mascullo ella, apretando fuertemente las manos, intentando no dejarse dominar por la frustración.

El distrito de policía estaba hecho un auténtico caos por lo sucedido en este caso, afortunadamente Hinata podía cubrirla fingiendo que investigaban pistas pero esto no dudaría para siempre, solo era un mero detractor que en algún momento fallaría, pero hasta entonces, ¿Qué podían hacer? Sentirse contra la espada y la pared era decir poco, al menos y de estar en esa situación solo estaría peligrando su vida, pero ahora había más en juego de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado; Sasuke, Matsuri, Hinata, Naruto…por una fracción de segundo quiso entender a su madre Mebuki y las presiones que quizás había tenido por arriesgarla a ella y Matsuri de niñas, al igual que a su padre y es que al final estar involucrada con Muirfield había sido su condena de muerte sin importar que al final siempre hubiera tenido buenas intenciones, como hija intentaba entenderla cd a vez que podía pero era muy difícil, por no decir imposible porque a la persona que precisamente había dañado—con o sin intención—era al hombre a quien más amaba, a Sasuke y por quien estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida si hacía falta e incluso más. Siempre había querido ser como su madre, ese había sido su mayor sueño en su infancia y había intentado realizarlo con aun más ímpetu tras su muerte ya que había dejado un espacio vacío en su vida sin nada que pudiera llenarlo, pero la verdad había sido desgarradora, no la había compartido con Matsuri por temor a herirla y romper con a imagen que ella aun conservaba de su madre, pero Sakura ahora quería ser alguien diferente, se prometía nunca herir a alguien que no lo mereciera y a jamás pasar a llevar otros con su autoridad o en su trabajo, quería seguir un camino que fuera digno y que hiciera justicia a quien la mereciera y en esto caso involucraba a proteger a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e incluso a su propia hermana, no, esta vez no podía equivocarse, si lo hacia otra vez seria el final de todo por lo que habían luchado hasta ahora, no podían permitirlo.

-Debemos pensar en un plan B, otro refugio o algo porque no tardaran en encontrarte, Sasuke, a ambos- intercalo la mirada hacia Naruto que pareció sentirse peor repentinamente, confundiéndola.

-Creo que este es un buen momento para decir que nuestra investigación concluyo en nada, solo por si acaso- rebelo el Uzumaki, bajando la mirada como cachorro arrepentido.

-No…- Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como si se le acabara el aire, era imposible que hubieran llegado a este punto en menos de veinticuatro horas, era una completa locura, -se nos acaba el tiempo, dejamos que muchos se acercaran y quizá llegamos a un punto de no retorno.

Quedarse sin opciones, sin una salida era como ser un diminuto ratoncito que intentaba escapar de las fauces de un enrome felino que bien podía matarlo o jugar con él lastimándolo con sus garras, dándole una breve instancia de escapar pero que solo aparecía una vez, se debía ser atento par a verla no perdiendo la vida en el proceso, ahora Sakura era ese ratoncito que no podía escapar, que intentaba no ser herido y que se empeñaba en encontrar una solución a este problema tanto por ella como por todos aquellos que eran importantes en su vida, se estaba jugando la vida enlazando una soga a su cuello y a los de otros, no podía equivocarse, si iba a encontrar una solución debía hacerlo ahora mientras todos en el distrito de policía estaban atrapados con el caso, más era un tanto complicado hacerlo, especialmente si C, Sasori y Sai casi le pisaban los talones en cada momento, presionándola desde puntos aleatorios, pero debía haber algo que hacer, siempre había una salida, pero tenía que prestar atención para verla. Habían pasado por muchos problemas hasta este punto, este era otro más en la infinita lista de adversidades que quizás tendrían que continuar enfrentando por lo que Sasuke se empeñó en mantener la calma, intentando no ahogarse en un vaso de agua, porque si habían llegado hasta ese punto como en un laberinto, debía haber una salida, un modo con el que librarse de este predicamento, pero encontrar una salida era difícil, ni siquiera alcanzaban a entender como habían llegado a esta instancia de no retorno. Se consideraba a si mismo alguien que podía pensar bajo presión y una idea comenzaba a ocurrírsele, pero ¿sería prudente? Sabía que con solo mencionarla encontraría la oposición de Sakura, pero por ahora era lo único que se le ocurría y a lo que podían acceder sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha; fingir su propia muerte, ya lo había hecho una vez para no arriesgar su familia por causa de Muirfield, fingirlo una segunda vez no debería ser difícil, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que a quienes intentaba proteger corrían igual peligro que él, esta vez no tendría que usar la misma estrategia, eso en cierto modo le daba ventaja, pero no quería creer—aun—que fuera la única salida sobre la mesa.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?- cuestiono el Uchiha, no creyendo que este fuera el fin de todo.

-No si llegan aquí, encontraran tu ADN y entonces todos estaremos perdidos- obvio Sakura, recorriendo todo cuanto se encontraba al alcance de su mirada.

-¿Y si la solución es darles lo que quieren?- se aventuró a cuestionar Sasuke, después de todo si creían haber vencido, todo podía darse por terminado, en cierto modo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- protesto ella, que él se entregara no era en lo absoluto una opción ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así? Se suponía que era lo que intentaban evitar a toda costa.

Hasta ahora habían pasado por cada odisea sabiendo que incluso arriesgaban sus vidas en cada oportunidad, pero rendirse nunca había sido una opción y Sakura no podía ni quería aceptar que esta vez Sasuke estuviera considerando esa posibilidad, no era en lo absoluto la clase de persona que se resignaba a aceptar aquello que le tocase en suerte, menos ahora que ambos estaban juntos y en que sentían que todo podía ser posible si se aferraban a ello, pero Sakura no creía que fuera así, no creía que Sasuke pudiera rendirse de un momento a otro, no era ese tipo de persona, pero…si no pensaba rendirse pero si dar esa impresión—aparentemente—entonces, ¿Qué pretendía hacer exactamente? Ella y Hinata ayudarían en lo que fuera necesario pero solo si el plan en cuestión era sensato y si no arriesgaba a nadie en el proceso siendo lo último aquello que Sakura sentía era lo menos posible, esto nunca entraba en ningún tipo de categoría ahora que lo pensaba bien. La primera vez que había visto a Sasuke luego de Afganistán lo primero que u amigo le había pedido era organizar todo para que todos creyeran hasta en el más mínimo detalle que había muerto, que nadie pensara siquiera en creer lo contrario y vaya que había funcionado porque nadie de su entorno o de la civilización—literalmente—tenían idea de que estaba vivo y a salvo en todo el sentido de la frase, repetir la operación una segunda vez no sería complicado especialmente porque ahora había mucha menos gente que convencer y contaban con la ventaja de que todos los problemas anteriores ya no eran más que un recuerdo; las fugas disociativas, la persecución de Muirfield…esto último aun prevalecía, pero se había quitado el factor de peligro de encima, volver a hacer todo ese teatro era posible y ahora Naruto y Sasuke contaban con recursos que en un principio no habían tenido además de indeleble apoyo de Sakura que estaba tan involucrada en esto como ellos, si, era posible volver a emplear el plan de "muerte fingida" y tener éxito después de todo.

-No es tan descabellado- admitió Naruto, sonriendo algo divertido por su idea.

Sakura parpadeo confundida, intercalando su mirada hacia ambos, esperaba que tuvieran idea de que es lo que hacían…

* * *

Aun estando acorralados en casi todos los sentidos, aun conservaron decididamente la calma así como la compostura, comportándose apropiadamente y pensando con la cabeza fría antes de tomar una decisión, asegurándose de todo corazón de que esta no fuera apresurada en ningún contexto, sin importar lo difícil o imposible que esto pudiera ser en estas circunstancias. Ya que Naruto estaba fuera de la vista de terceros, siendo tan ingenuo que pasaba desapercibido, había resultado moderadamente fácil para el Uzumaki conseguir un cadáver de aquellos que podían ser utilizados en las vivisecciones y que al encontrarse intacto serviría lo suficiente para para como señuelo, solo que al descubrirlo ante Sasuke y Sakura, ninguno de los dos parecía tan convencido del plan como él sí. En otras circunstancias cualquiera tanto Sasuke como Sakura hubieran dicho que el plan de Naruto era perfecto, porque no había por donde perderse y este caso en nada era particularmente diferente, solo que…estaban lidiando con Muirfield, y con un cadáver así sinceramente no creían poder convencer a nadie salvo a la policía lo cual ya les quitaba a alguien de encima—entre ellos el posible psicópata a quien Sasuke aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo identificar—pero no eliminaba el peligro que era Muirfield, habían permanecido inactivos hasta ahora pero...¿Por cuánto tiempo más seria así? Sasuke sabía muy bien que a pesar de su propia autoconfianza llegaría un momento en que volverían a parecer y si podían quitarse a todos de encima de una buena vez, debían aprovechar la instancia, pero por ahora el plan de Naruto era relativamente bueno—más que bueno, en realidad—y eso era algo que merecía su correspondiente merito, sin importar que no cubriera todos los detalles, pero si lo suficiente como para considerarlo. De brazos cruzados y siendo ciertamente escéptica, Sakura negó para si, desde su ojo crítico de policía este plan no engañaba a nadie, no sin la posibilidad de cambiar un par de cosas en el proceso.

-No se parece a Sasuke- concluyo Sakura, objetando el plan porque no creía que pudiera convencer a ciertos involucrados, más específicamente Muirfield.

-Tenía poco tiempo, perdón por no conseguir algo mejor en la selección de cadáveres- ironizo el Uzumaki, levemente ofendido por la crítica destructiva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?- inquirió Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Por el olor…un mes, más o menos- supuso Naruto ya que no había profundizado en ese aspecto, o por lo menos no más de lo que era necesario.

-Eso es un problema, cuando se realice la autopsia sabrán que no se trata de mí- no quería sonar pesimista, pero ya estaba sumidos en demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por este pequeño detalle, materialmente no tenían una pisca de tiempo.

-Cambiare las muestras del análisis- aludió Sakura, ya que sin su ayuda el plan no resultaría, eso era obvio aun cuando nadie lo dijera.

Aun le afectaba mucho lo sucedido con C, más que una traición de su parte—ya que no lo era totalmente, porque lo que había concluido había sido verdad—sentía como si estuviera desconfiando de ella, como si no confiara en su criterio ni aun en el trabajo tan solo, desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria siempre se había dedicado a hacer las cosas bien y no solo para su persona sino para la mayoría, sabía que—aun cuando otros la empujaran en esa dirección—estaba mal se egoísta y nunca había podido serlo realmente, pero ahora tener que mantener distancias con un amigo tan querido para ella era…Dios, era tal vez una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho a lo largo de su vida hasta entonces, pero el problema e no era solo su desconfianza y aun cuando él no lo supiera ella se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que él albergaba sentimientos hacia su persona, lo había presentido desde su cumpleaños hacía meses atrás, podría haber estado ebrio pero eso no le restaba importancia. C quería cruzar la línea invisible entre ambos y eso estaba mal, no solo por el hecho de que jamás habría nada entre ambos, sino porque se estaba tomando sus secretos como algo personal, como si lo afectara, como si quisiera protegerla de todo como si ya fuera de su propiedad y esto era algo que Sakura jamás le había permitido ni le permitiría a nadie, incluso a Sasuke, era el tipo de persona que elegía librar sus batallas solas y que si se equivocaba se daba cuenta de esto sin necesidad de que otros se lo dijeran y en esta caso nada era diferente, todo se haría según su criterio y no había más que hablar si se precisaba que todo saliera bien. Pero en esta labor afortunadamente no necesitaba a C que últimamente estaba un tanto ocupado, abandonando la morgue a horarios esporádicos del día, solo debía estar expectante a la oportunidad perfecta y cambiar las muestras, sabía que pese a las oposiciones de algunos que no sabían la verdad, lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, porque estaba ayudando a quien lo merecía, obviando su sentimientos por Sasuke por supuesto, pero era lo correcto.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- cuestiono Naruto abiertamente, dando hincapié a un breve silencio como respuesta suficiente a su pregunta. -Así nos quitaremos de encima al asesino medieval y a los federales- ánimo, ya que eso es lo que quería hacer, Muirfield no era tan fácil de engañar pero ya habría o verían como hacerlo, a su debido tiempo, por ahora tenían que ocuparse de esto.

-¿Habrá heridos?- inquirió Sakura, aceptando que Naruto tenía la razón, pero sin quitarse de encima ciertas dudas.

-No, iniciaremos el incendio aquí y se propagara lo suficiente, ni más ni menos- tranquilizo el Uchiha, ya había pensado en eso de antemano y era absolutamente seguro de que nadie resultaría afectado si el lugar estaba desprovisto de persona cuando comenzara el incendio lo cual se daba por hecho, -contamos con el material suficiente para controlarlo- añadió desviando su mirada hacia Naruto que asintió vehemente como respaldo.

-Hinata nos ayudara con la huida o todo lo que necesitemos- menciono Sakura en voz alta ya que afortunadamente contaba con un refugio literalmente seguro una vez todo estuviera hecho, eso sí lo podía garantizar, -solo nos queda limitar la investigación de C para evitar que nos relacione- su voz decayó de forma casi imperceptible, pero no para Sasuke que entrelazo distraídamente una de sus manos con la de ella, haciéndola sonreír, él era capaz de animarla aun cuando todo pareciera incierto, eso era lo mejor de él.

-De eso me ocupare yo, C confía en mí- el Uzumaki silenciosamente oro por tener éxito mientras se erguía del suelo, cerrando la bolsa para cadáveres y tomando su chaqueta de la silla, no podía perder tiempo.

-Naruto, si algo sale mal…- intento aludir Sakura, esperando poder quitarle un peso innecesario de encima, él no tenía por qué lidiar con todo y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Nos reuniremos donde acordamos- completo Naruto en lugar de ella, casi leyéndole el pensamiento y es que había planeado todo con sumo cuidado y de haber un error seria pequeño, pero no a un nivel que arruinara tamaña maniobra, -solo recuerda no traer al equipo demasiado pronto- advirtió finalmente como recordatorio.

Continuando mentalmente con su oratoria en pro de convencerse a sí mismo de aquello que por hora consideraba irreal, que era convencer a C-colocándose la chaqueta—el Uzumaki se despidió con la mirada de Sasuke y Sakura que solo pudieron observarse con incertidumbre entre si, no tenían muchas opciones sobre la mesa, solo esta que tan decididamente estaban aceptando, o sobrevivían o caían irremediablemente en el intento, no había más que discutir.

* * *

-Tal vez no quieras oír esto, pero tú me ordenaste que comprobara los interrogatorios y las pruebas- senda frente al escritorio de Sai que la observo en silencio, Ino hubo advertido su jefe y " _pareja_ " en caso de que lo que fuera a decir resultara difícil de procesar.

-Dime- consintió Sai, conforme con lo que fuera que ella fuera a decir.

-Quizá Sakura y Hinata tengan razón, el Justiciero no es el asesino a sangre fría que pensábamos- soltó la Yamanaka prediciendo cual sería la reacción de Sai, pero por más descabellado que sonase ella comenzaba a creer lo que Sakura y Hinata creían.

-Salvo por el hecho de que mato a mi hermano- discutió Sai, no pudiendo ignorar este acontecimiento ni lo haría jamás, no importaba que le dijeran, no cambiaría de parecer.

-Si, Shin fue la excepción, la única- puntualizo Ino, asintiendo ante sus palabras, porque no podían ser más ciertas.

Sai no le creería, no sin prueba, pero afortunadamente Ino si tenia prueba concretas habiendo vuelto a efectuar cada interrogatorio a quienes había sido testigo de quien podía ser " _el Justiciero_ " y si bien cada interrogatorio distaba de los otros, todos se unían en detalles muy marcados y que casi la hacina estremecer por las coincidencias que traían con una realidad que había creído o considerado una fantasía. Había estado junto a Sakura y la había ayudado a dejar la muerte de su madre Mebuki en el pasado, al igual que el asunto de esa bestia o lo que fuera que había dicho la había salvado, lo cual por supuesto que había sonado descabellado para ella desde el primer momento, pero ahora y luego de recabar al menos una decena de testimonios idénticos…comenzaba a creer que su mejor amiga nunca había padecido de ningún tipo de estrés postraumático ni nada parecido, de hecho comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Sakura pero con un cierto deje de negatividad, porque después de todo y si existía algo así ahí afuera en alguna parte, debía de ser peligroso, lo suficiente como para cobrar vidas. No sostenía la heroica visión de Sakura o Hinata, no consideraba que " _el Justiciero_ " fuera un héroe, solo que había matado a las personas correctas dejando sobrevivir a otras y esto era una mera casualidad no otra cosa, pero eso no quería decir nada remotamente similar a que fuera un héroe de ninguna clase, pero si le quitaba el abismal grado de culpabilidad que Sai había intentado que le fuera impuesto y eso debía quedar en claro. Lo primero que Sai pensó inevitablemente era que o Ino le estaba tomando el pelo o bien solo había cumplido con su trabajo redactando poco menos que locuras escritas en papel, porque ese individuo conocido como " _el Justiciero_ " no podía ser en ningún caso un héroe, un héroe no cobraba vidas, un héroe no lastimaba a inocentes ni mucho menos le hubiera arrebatado a su hermano, quizás fuera a si o no, pero Sai seguía sin ser capaz de creer en las palabras de Ino, no podía hacerlo, su corazón se lo impedía.

-Esto será lo que te suene más descabellado- inicio Ino, teniendo mucho cuidado del tono que usaba en sus palabras, antes de proseguir, -pero puedo asegurar, según los testimonios, que no estamos tratando con un humano- aclaro, señalando la información recabada en la carpeta que aferraba a su regazo como prueba, porque tenía conque respaldar lo que estaba diciendo sin importar cuan descabellado pudiera sonar.

-¿Disculpa?- Sai intento no parecer tan ofendido como realmente estaba porque no creía que ella depositara algo de fe en confesiones como esa, era absurdo. -Te pedí seriedad, no quiero que este asesino se convierta en una especie de héroe popular- debatió, guardando las formas y tratándola como trataría a cualquier policía bajo su mando y no a su pareja.

-No estoy jugando, Sai- discutió Ino, aún más ofendida que él porque se le cuestionara de esa forma, como si no la conociera y eso en verdad la hería tanto como policía como su pareja, -tengo decenas de testimonios que dicen que esa cosa o lo que sea tenia características animales, me pediste que investigara y es lo que he hecho- espeto, levantándose del escritorio.

No creía en los cuentos de hadas ni nada parecido, mucho menos en la burda idea del príncipe azul, pero al menos en esta relación entre ambos había esperado algo de fe y confianza, algo e comprensión como ella había hecho al estar a su lado durante todo este tiempo tras el inicio del divorcio entre él y Fuka que por cierto se estaba llevando a cabo clandestinamente…nunca le había pedido que se divorciara, nunca le había pedido que las cosas cambiaran entre ambos porque lo quería tal y como era pero por ahora no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto el rumbo que estaban tomando estos acontecimientos y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pensó que Sakura había tenido toda la razón a cuestionarle todo el empeño que estaba depositando por encontrar y atrapar al "Justiciero", porque estaba dejando que todo esto consumiera su atención y debía aprender a dejarlo, eso sería lo que Shin querría para él, no que estuviera buscando fantasmas de aquella forma tan insistente ni mucho menos burlándose de ella o cuestionando el modo en que cumplía con su deber, eso era traspasar la raya e Ino nunca perdonaba semejante afrenta a su persona. Sin pensarlo ni por u solo segundo, Sai se levantó y rodeo su escritorio, reposando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, impidiéndole a Ino salir, sabía que cuestionarla era el peor error que podía cometer, era un policía fantástica al igual que en todo lo que hacía, pero era muy difícil para Sai no sentirse frustrado, sabía que Shin nunca había sido la clase de individuo que no rompía un plato, más bien rompía toda la bajilla…pero había muerto sin una razón, sin un motivo por el que hubiera merecido que lo separaran de él que era el mayor, sentía que él debería haber muerto en lugar de Shin que tenía una vida aún más larga que vivir, pero nunca nadie le había pedido su opinión, en lugar de ello Ino había estado ahí para apoyarlo en todo momento y haciéndole sentir involuntariamente un irrefrenable temor de perderla también a ella que se estaba volviendo el único motivo por el que sentir alegría sin importar que no lo exteriorizara tanto, pero Ino era lo que más le importaba en el mundo y por lo mismo es que le había pedido que se mantuviera inactiva, porque de otro modo correría peligro y eso era algo que él jamás se perdonaría.

-Ino, ya perdí a mi hermano por causa de esto, no quiero perderte a ti, por eso te estoy excluyendo del caso- confeso Sai, esperando algo de comprensión de su parte, pero no veía nada de eso en sus ojos.

-He luchado como mujer para demostrar que no necesito que ningún hombre me salve, no permitiré que me trates diferente- sentencio la Yamanaka duramente porque bajo ninguna circunstancia seria la damisela en apuros en esta historia, eso ni soñarlo.

-No lo decides tú- objeto Sai, no teniendo ninguna intención de rendirse o abandonar su estrategia. -Te ordeno que te quedes al margen- decidió, determinado a continuar evitando que se arriesgara, se enfadaría con él y vaya que Sai lo sabía pero prefería que lo odiara antes de que saliera lastimada si él no la protegía, debía elegir el mejor de los dos males.

A lo largo de su vida, nunca ningún hombre había conseguido ordenarle nada, ninguno de sus novios, ni tampoco sus primos, ni aun menos su padre que también era policía, ¿Por qué habría de escuchar a Sai? Haciendo oídos sordos de sus " _ordenes_ " y retándolo con la mirada, Ino lo hizo apartar la mano de la perilla, abriendo la puerta por su cuenta y abandonando su despacho, haría lo que considerara pertinente sin importar que Sai se opusiera, era su decisión, no la de él…

* * *

Como asistente del fiscal que era, Sasori estaba muy acostumbrado a lidiar con obligaciones durante todo un día de trabajo y más, las presiones lo hacían practico y veloz en todo cuando llevaba a cabo, y le permitían alejar su mente de pensamientos aún más profundos, aunque en este caso ya no podría seguir haciéndolo, la investigación liderada por Sai avanzaba a pasos agigantados, puede que finalmente y como no había sucedió hasta ahora; si tuvieran una idea concreta sobre la ubicación e identidad de " _el Justiciero_ ", algo que Saori realmente quería descubrir, claro que su intenciones no eran las mismas que Sai porque a diferencia de él, Saori sabía muy bien conque o más bien con quien estaba tratando, habían pasado años desde que había iniciado esta laboriosa estratagema por encontrar una bestia siguiendo el sutil e involuntario rastro que Muirfield había dejado y ahora por fin obtenía resultados, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y por lo mismo es que este rastro no podía perderse, si dejaban algo al azar todo este trabajo y los esfuerzos empleados significarían nada. Sai tenía cuestiones personales en juego y ahí es donde radicaba el error porque lo que verdaderamente estaba motivando su voluntad era la ira en lugar del deber, ciertamente no se llegaba lejos sin tomar difíciles decisiones, pero Sai se estaba cegando por completo a si mimo aunque esto no era tan preocupante para Sasori ya que si bien él no podría usurpar la autoridad de Sai como teniente, bien podía suplirlo de forma indefinida por el bien de los casos futuros, porque sus intereses en juego eran aún mayores y debían cumplirse como una prioridad. Cerrando la puerta de su oficina tras de sí, Sasori tomo su teléfono del interior de su chaqueta al sentirlo, vibrar, contestando al verificar en la pantalla que se trataba de la detective, Haruno, esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias especialmente porque según su expediente ella era quien menos podía fallar, había depositado su entera e en ella y solo esperaba excelencia de su parte.

- _Sasori-_ saludo Sakura escuetamente.

-¿Sucede algo, detective Haruno?- dio por hecho el Akatsuna ya que de no ser así, de otro modo ella no tendría por qué llamarlo, no eran precisamente amigos, pero no por su decisión sino por la de ella, y respetaba sus posibles razones al respecto para guardar distancia.

- _Tengo una posible localización del asesino-_ anuncio la Haruno con un tono de voz sereno y pétreo que ocultaba perfectamente su emociones, incapaz de leer por teléfono.

-¿Está segura?- Sasori intento sonar no tan sorprendido como en verdad lo estaba y es que esta noticia de su parte la enaltecía cual pedestal, estaba llena de sorpresas.

- _Supuse que debía probar algo distinto para encontrarlo, y creo haberlo hecho_ \- aludió Sakura, ya que explicare era algo necesario, especialmente con él que podía ver a través delas mentiras si no eran lo suficientemente buenas. - _Tengo conocidos con Rikers y gracias a ellos, que son mis ojos y oídos, pude encontrar una dirección_ \- una ladina sonrisa de plasmo el rostro de la Haruno al decir esto, no era totalmente una mentira, tenía conocidos en Rikers, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no recurría a su ayuda, pero si podrían mentir por ella.

Aun cuando estuviera separados, solo pudiendo comunicarse por ese teléfono, Saori ya podía imaginar su rostro; la perfección de su rasgos, la delicadeza de su voz y su mirar, el perfeccionamiento que rondaba cada una de su acciones y que no había visto en nadie más, una mezcla avasalladoramente perfecta entre delicadeza y coraje, valor y astucia. En la otra línea, Sakura apretaba su mano vacía mientras sostenía el teléfono en la otra, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible para no dar sospecha alguna, teniendo como ventaja que su rostro no fuera visible para Sasori que sonaba sorprendido, causándole entera satisfacción, porque si toda esta estrategia daba resultado podrían vivir en paz si tener ninguna necesidad de volver a preocuparse por nada, que era justamente lo que estaban buscando, ningún sacrifico era meno a estas alturas y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Las personas eran fáciles de leer si se aprendía como juzgar sus acciones; un tono de voz, una mirada, un suspiro o susurro, un gesto sin importar o diminuto que fuera, y Sasori había aprendido a leer a las personas porque de otro modo nunca podría haber llegado lejos en su trabajo sino conocía lo suficiente a los individuos con quienes trabajaba para poder comprobar si eran honestos o no, desde el primer día en que había conocido a Sakura había visto que era literalmente un libro abierto porque la inocencia en su mirada exteriorizaba cuando es que no era honesta, así como su tono de voz, pero en esta oportunidad no podía ver sus ojos para saber si mentía pero su voz era suficiente y aferrándose a ella sintió que estaba siendo honesta, además, ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Se trataba del bienestar de otros, de su propio trabajo, no, Sasori estaba convencido de que era honesta, su juicio estaba por encima de cualquier cuestionamiento o decisión egoísta y con esto, ella se lo estaba demostrando, creía en ella.

-Buen trabajo, Sakura- celebro el pelirrojo, sonriendo para si por su noticia aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

- _Gracias, Sasori-_ acepto ella, intentando quitarse mérito, antes de cortar.

Sasori le había creído.

* * *

Ni aun cuando fuera necesario, mentir no era de su agrado, dañaba a las personas mentir, eso era algo que Sakura siempre había pensado y por lo mismo es que intentaba ser lo más honesta y transparente que le fuera posible, el mundo en general estaba traicionando diariamente su propios principios, se olvidaba de la integridad y en lugar de ello se excusaban con patrañas y galimatías, algunas más fáciles de reconocer que otras que incuso se disfrazaban de buenas intenciones, ella las conocía todas porque lastimeramente continuaba descubriéndolas día a día; su madre, su padre, la justicia e la que había depositado su fe…la inocencia era algo que no podía preservarse para siempre y ella no pensaba ser la primera persona que luchara por ello, pero si su conciencia, nunca cometería un crimen, nunca lastimaría a alguien inocente, nunca dañaría a nadie que no lo mereciera, ahí radicaba su entera devoción por estos actos, porque sabían que eran injusto y estaban mal y porque su corazón le gritaba que protegiera a Sasuke y eso sería precisamente lo que haría. Su madre había cometido errores que quizás sobradamente había pagado o no, eso era algo que ella no podía decir, pero Sakura—protegiendo de paso a Naruto, Hinata y Matsuri—se prometía no hacer nada de lo que su madre había hecho, no quería cometer ninguno de esos errores, porque atentaban contra todos los principios en los que creía y porque arriesgaba a otros, ella se prometía ser justa y mantener el equilibrio sin importar lo difícil o imposible que esto fuera en su situación. Suspirando pensativamente, la Haruno devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón apenas y hubo finalizado la llamada, ya había cumplido con preparar la mitad el recinto para el incendio y planeado, seguida de Sasuke, pero aun cuando todo estuvieran tan meticulosamente diseñado, algo le decía que no todo saldría bien, era un simple presentimiento pero que latía en su pecho.

-Todo listo- anuncio Sasuke, recuperando brevemente el aliento.

-Hemos tardado menos- celebro Sakura, sonriendo finalmente y como no lo había hecho hasta ese punto le día, encantando al Uchiha que le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, apegándola hacia sí. -Podrías quedarte en mi apartamento, al menos por un tiempo, Matsuri no objetaría- sugirió, ya que no tendría a donde más ir y ella no tenía problemas en…pasar más tiempo juntos, en todos los sentidos que eso involucraba.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarte- desestimo el Uchiha, agradeciendo su oferta, temiendo que esto la hiciera correr algún peligro, lo que era el mayor de sus temores.

-Las calles subterráneas tampoco suenan tan mal- reconoció ella, encogiéndose e hombros con cierta mofa de la opción que Naruto había sugerido, de momento. -Pero, insisto, mi apartamento está permanentemente disponible- reitero, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir que él el acariciaba el costado del cuello con sus labios y su respiración.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- suspiro Sasuke, alzando su rostro, contemplando con inmensa devoción su faz angelical.

El día estaba avanzando con una lentitud enorme, como si cada minuto fuera una eternidad y como si cada hora cobrara el valor de un día, pues esta eternidad se había vuelto inmensa para ambos aun al doble de lo que parecía para el resto el mundo, pero no existía eternidad más placentera que la que sentía cada vez que contemplaba la profunda mirada esmeralda de ella, la inocencia que reflejaban, la ingenuidad en su sonrisa…junto a ella cualquier eternidad se convertía en el paraíso más perfecto que se pudiera imaginar sin importar que, cada instante a su lado valía la pena y pensar siquiera en compartir su espacio y no tener que estar separado de ella a cada instante, etano bajo su mismo techo, Dios eso era un auténtico sueño hecho realidad a tal grado que Sasuke vacilo en reparar en las consecuencias por temor a desaprovechar a instancia de estar junto a ella, por un instante no quiso pensar en nada más que esa posibilidad, pero era incapaz de ignorar los peligros que eso traería, por el bienestar de quien más amaba postergaría ese sueño porque tenían un futuro frente a ellos y en el que deberían confiar, pero hasta entonces debía ser paciente, era precio que lo hiciera. La abrumaba el modo en que Sasuke se refería a ella, aún más halagador que la idea de encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto, a cada instante le hacía sentir que era absoluta e infinitamente importante para él a grados insospechados, incomparable e irremplazable, esto era mil veces más perfecto que todo cuanto hubiera podido imaginar, él era la única persona que deseaba pudiera verla débil, la única persona que la hacía sonreír con su sola presencia y la única persona que la abrazara cuando se sentía débil, él siempre había estado ahí en su vida, pensar en un futuro en que él no estuviera era un paradigma que no quería imaginar, lo único que quería hacer ahora era estar en sus brazos y olvidarse de todos los problemas.

-Disfruta mientras puedas, aun no conoces lo peor de mí- advirtió Sakura, ya que debía recordar que estaban iniciando en esta relación, convivir juntos era algo que aún no hacían.

-¿Y eso es?- se interesó el Uchiha que era incapaz de ver algún defecto en ella.

-Mi humor al despertar y mi actitud controladora- la Haruno parpadeo con cierto aire infantil, pareciendo aún más inocente de lo que ya era.

-Creo poder lidiar con eso- menosprecio Sasuke, sin dejarse amedrentar.

La repuesta de Sakura ante su desafío fue un inmediato beso que por ese instante al menos les permitió olvidarse de todo, tenían que tener fe para que todo resultase, eso ya lo tenían y permanecerían juntos.

* * *

-¿Por qué me llamaste?- curioseo C, con una experiencia de entera seriedad, Naruto lo había llamado y pedido que se reunieran en viejo y abandonado estacionamiento, porque había dicho que tenía algo importante y de lo que necesitaban hablar.

-Quería decirte que abandono totalmente mi investigación del ADN de especies cruzadas- confeso Naruto, disimulando su nerviosismo hasta volverlo ese rasgo más hiperquinético de su persona. -Tengo demasiada presión en la universidad como para publicar algo así- esto no era totalmente una mentira, si tenía mucho que hacer como para perder tiempo pero no era precisamente por la universidad.

-Siento oír eso- admitió el forense sin exteriorizarlo totalmente así como su confusión.

-Pero de todas formas quería ofrecerte mi investigación, si aún estas trabajando en ello-el Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia su auto donde estaba la investigación, porque hablaba en serio.

-Temo decir que yo también abandono la investigación- dio a saber C con un tono de voz indiferente, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-¿En serio?- el rubio se fingió sorprendido.

-Sí, porque no creo que esta criatura viva mucho tiempo más- aludió el forense entre diente, pero si lo bastante claro y audible como para que el Uzumaki lo escuchase.

-¿Lo han atrapado?- fingir era más divertido de lo que Naruto hubiera recordado, pero solo que en esta oportunidad le estaba permitiendo encontrar más respuestas

-Aun no, pero un equipo especial va camino a hacerlo- no tenía que dar tantos detalles, pero Naruto era de confianza, no tenía problema con darle cierta información.

-Vaya- suspiro el Uzumaki, abriendo más los ojos, falsamente impresionado.

-Pero no he dejado margen para el error- C no sabía si esta aclaración era necesaria para Naruto, pero si para él, por lo cual de todas formas la pronuncio.

No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba realmente, es decir; Sasori había reunido al equipo generalizadamente—eludiendo a Sai, por supuesto—para dar la noticia de que Sakura, por sus contactos había encontrado una ubicación segura, lo cual resultaba inmensamente conveniente, pero Saori suplantando la autoridad de Sai había dicho que el equipo partiría a ese lugar una vez que todos estuvieran listos y eso sucedería según su criterio, pero contrario al asistente del fiscal, C no tenía tanta paciencia ni podía sentarse a esperar que los federales se hicieran cargo de todo lo que estaba sobre la palestra, sentía que por el bien de quienes resultaban importantes para él y que corrían peligro, especialmente Sakura a quien no había visto en el precinto a lo largo de ese día y que solo Dios sabía de qué forma podía estar involucrada con esa…esa cosa, él tenía que hacer algo y aun cuando la conducta y decisiones de Muirfield pudiera ser extremadamente radical, él les había dado esta información con la esperanza de que pudieran deshacerse de esta amenaza de la forma en que él no podía hacerlo. El Uzumaki se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien sumamente juicioso y en este caso sintió que sus propios instintos le decían que Sasuke y Sakura corrían peligro aun sin saber porque, la simple mención de C de encargarse de que no hubiera ningún error le recorrió la espalda como un balde de agua fría que le cayó desde la coronilla a los pies, haciéndolos estremecer mentalmente, pero su cuerpo pareció no reaccionar, ni su cuerpo ni su mente parecían ser capaces de conectarse y coordinarse entre si, estaba demasiado asustado por el peso que estas palabras pudieran tener, y hubieron precisado el pasar de unos breves segundos para que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Qué significa?- Naruto tuvo mucho cuidado de hacer que no flaqueara su voz, porque esta aclaración lo había hecho sentir nervioso y mucho.

-Contacte con quienes destruirán a esa bestia de una vez por todas- rebeló el forense, Naruto era una de las pocas.

-Los únicos que pueden…¿Muirfield?- afirmo el Uzumaki, absteniéndose con ayuda de todo su autocontrol de decir algo impropio por su indignación y sorpresa, -¿Les diste la dirección para que lleguen antes que la policía?- supuso, peno de inmediato en el peligro que corrían Sasuke y Sakura

-Así Sakura estará a salvo, eso me importa más que la investigación- aclaro C.

Sakura bien podía haberle dicho totalmente la verdad o no con respecto a si estaba involucrada con esta…bestia o no, pero no importaba como fueran las cosas realmente, lo único que dejaba tranquilo a C era poder protegerla y luego de que Sakura le hubiera enviado a Sasori la presunta localización de " _el Justiciero_ ", por fin había una autentica posibilidad de exterminar ese mal tanto por el bien de otros como el de ella que era de especial preocupación por C, sabía que invadir la privacidad de Sakura del modo en que lo había hecho era un error, pero prestarle menor atención a todo lo que la rodeaba y no preocuparse por ella, eso sí que sería un error imperdonable y que él no pensaba siquiera cometer, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella podría odiarlo si quería, por supuesto, pero a cambio estaría a salvo y eso lo dejaría tranquilo a él al igual que a quienes eran cercanos a ella como era el caso de Matsuri, Hinata e Ino, al igual que a su padre Kizashi, tenía que pensar en todos ellos y es lo que precisamente estaba haciendo. Naruto deseo enfurecerse de verdad y de hecho una parte de él estaba presa de la cólera más grande que hubiera podido llegar a sentir en su vida, pero no podía culpar a C, él estaba haciendo lo que creía que era correcto en base al moralista ideal que sostenía la mayoría de la gente y que reaccionaria así al saber la verdad que él, Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri sabían, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al menos en ese momento, el Uzumaki se sintiera contra reloj, porque Sakura había prometido no avisar al equipo de policía hasta haber iniciado el incendio y él le creía ciegamente, pero el punto era que ahora todo este plan se había ido al demonio, Sasuke y ella tenían que huir y ahora o de lo contrario no saldrían vivos en ningún caso.

-En ese caso espero que sepas lo que haces- concluyo Naruto, alzando y estrechándole la mano a modo de despedida.

Esperaba tener razón, en serio esperaba que fuera así.

* * *

Desde antes de partir para encontrarse con C, Naruto había acordado regresar tan pronto como pudiera para iniciar el incendio y trasladarse cuanto antes a un nuevo " _refugio seguro_ ", aunque no tenían muy claro a donde específicamente, pero terminando de vaciar los tanques de gasolina literalmente en todos lados, Sasuke y Sakura solo podían esperar a que eso pasara, porque hasta que no llegase Naruto, Sakura se había comprometido a no alertar a ningún miembro del equipo y cumpliría con su promesa, de momento lo único que Sasuke y ella podían hacer al amontonar los tanques vacíos era pensar y fantasear en las posibilidades de que harían cuando el plan resultase, Sakura continuaba sosteniendo su creencia de que convivir un tiempo juntos en su apartamento hasta que fuera necesario e incluso más, Matsuri siempre se sumergía en las nuevas relaciones amorosas que buscaba como si de una odisea o aventura épica se tratase, por lo que su apartamento e sentía vacío al final de cada día, para tiempo con él no seria en lo absoluto un problema en ninguna circunstancia, sino más bien todo lo contrario, por lo que no desecharía esta oferta sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara y una renuente se mostrase él. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Sasuke al desviar la mirada hacia ella, encontrando su mirada con suya, su oferta era más que tentadora y quizá la aceptara por algún tiempo, no por el hecho de tener un inmenso grado de comodidad, sino por poder pasar más tiempo junto a ella, liberándose—tal vez—por fin de la posibilidad de estar separados por su trabajo lo cual hasta ahora había sido el único y mayor impedimento real por el que estar juntos cada día, pero ya podrían pensar en eso en otro momento, tiempo era algo que aparentemente tenían de sobra por ahora.

-Espero que cuando lleguen este lugar haya desaparecido por completo- menciono Sasuke, esperando que el momento de irse llegara más pronto que tarde, no dejaba nada atrás ahí.

-Por como planeamos todo tan eficientemente…yo diría que sí- sonrió Sakura, sosteniendo aun su oferta de ofrecerle indefinidamente residir en su apartamento. Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, evadiendo su mirada, como si hubiera oído o sentido algo que necesitaba su anterior. -¿Qué ocurre?- no podía olvidar que sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de ella, él debía saber si había algo cerca o no.

De pronto la respuesta pareció venir por si sola; a menos que el precinto hubiera conseguido un helicóptero sin que ella estuviera enterada, lo cual era ciertamente imposible ya que Sai y Sasori había decido no emplear demasiados recursos en el caso pese a lo que representaba, no había explicación alguna para el eco aéreo de la hélices proviniendo desde el exterior y que hizo que Sasuke y ella se aproximaran cuanto antes a la ventana más cercana, conteniendo la necesidad de verse a los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse, pero dudaban que tal cosa resultase. Para cuando hubieron visto hacia el exterior, lo único que pudieron ver era a individuo en uniforme, si así podían definirse ya que ellos no reconocían quienes eran porque traían el rostro cubierto, que hubieron descendido del helicóptero con la intención de entrar. No había que ser genio o algo parecido para saber que esto no tenía nada que ver con el precinto, ni el caso, ni nada remotamente parecido ni por asomo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde la partida de Korotsuchi, Muirfield finalmente había decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos y hacer lo que mejor sabían, deshacerse de la evidencia, ninguno de los dos necesito preguntare mentalmente como sabían dónde estaba él, la respuesta era obvia; C, Naruto no llegaría a tiempo, ni ellos podrían escapar, o por lo menos no saliendo literalmente por la puerta de enfrente, pero había una salida, una que solo Sasuke conocía y que casualmente resultaría ser la tapadera perfecta para la libertad, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Esto estaba en el plan?- murmuro Sakura retrocediendo por mera inercia, alejándose cuanto antes de la ventana.

-No- aclaro el Uchiha, alejándose de la ventana por igual, entrelazando su mano con la de ella e indicándole que lo siguiera, tal vez lo habían tomado desprevenidos co unos instantes de lentitud, pero el plan no fracasaba en lo absoluto, solo se adelantaba. -Aquí, sujétate- advirtió antes de levantar una puerta oculta bajo el escritorio que aparto en seguida.

Siguiendo lo indicado por Sasuke, sin soltarle la mano y apoyando la otra en el extremo de la puerta que él abrió tras apartar el escritorio, y aguantando la respiración por la simple inercia que generaba el miedo en su persona, Sakura se dejó caer al interior, confiando en que el plan resultase tal y como se suponía que lo hiciera, aun sosteniendo la puerta y solo entonces soltando la mano de Sakura, el Uchiha rebusco en el interior de su chaqueta, extrayendo un encendedor que arrojo al centro de la sala antes de dejarse caer al interior de la puerta, como había hecho Sakura antes que él, solo que él cerró la puerta tras de sí, y de inmediato una explosión hubo arrasado con todo a su paso…

* * *

Las noticias corrían como la pólvora, especialmente si eran relativamente buenas, por lo que la aparente " _muerte_ " de el justiciero hubo resultado ser ya del dominio público para el asistente del fiscal que en su apartamento hubo recibido una llamada del teniente Sai que fuera de ya consumido edificio por parte del incendio, se sintió en cierto modo vacío, sentía que ahora toda la ira y cólera sentida con motivo del asesinato de su hermano ya no tenía una razón, Ino había acabado por tener razón-aunque no estuviera ahí a su lado para restregárselo en la cara o hacer algo para animarlo—ya que por lo visto se había sumergido demasiado en la ira que había nublado su juicio, extrañamente había solo tres personas que no estaban presentes junto al resto del equipo como para ser testigos de esto; Hinata que se había quedado por elección en el precinto, Ino que aparentemente y aun contra sus órdenes había decidido hacer una investigación por su cuenta, aunque él dudaba que pudiera obtener algo a estas altura, y Sakura que había dado la ubicación pero que tampoco había participado, peor estas ausencias no lo hubieron afectado, no como su visión de justicia que se evaporaba ante este asesino a sangre fría que había…elegido inmolarse. Pero contrario al inestable y confuso sentir del teniente Sai, Akatsuna se mantenía impávido mientras recibía la noticia de lo ocurrido, albergando una infinitésima esperanza de que todo saliera bien, de que no todo estuviera perdido como parecía ser hasta hora, pero no tenía nada que le hiciera creer lo contrario, más él de ser posible se aferraba aun de la propia desesperanza.

-¿Están seguros de que ha muerto?- corroboro Sasori, deseando no dejar nada al zar o más bien estozar su última esperanza.

- _Sí-_ contesto Sai, apesadumbrado desde la otra línea.

-Buen trabajo, Sai- mintió el Akatsuna solo con el fin de contentarlo.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la otra línea y para ser honesto no es como si realmente le importase a Sasori que corto, dejando su teléfono sobre su escritorio sin animo alguno mientras se giraba para ver y enfrentar a sus dos informantes dentro del precinto de policía y que no habían participado en la incursión de Sai, en lugar de ello lo habían informado a él aunque de manera demasiado tardía, estando ahora de pie frente a él en espera de ordenes nuevas; no había sido Sai quien había ideado que Kakuzu y Juzo Biwa formaran parte de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, él lo había sugerido porque ambos hombres estaban bajo sus órdenes, pero de nada habían servido todos los recursos y libertad de acción que él les había dado, estos dos habían fracasado, se suponía que evitarían medida extremas y encontraría al " _Justiciero_ " vivo, tal y como él había ordenado que hicieran, pero en lugar de eso recibía esta clase de noticia, ¿Y qué explicación tenían para darle t que mereciera ser escuchada? Por su caras resultaba obvio que ninguna, dinero y recursos desperdiciados sin necesidad, porque de no haber hecho nada tal vez este resultado lo decepcionaría menos, pero Sasori había dedicado todas sus energías para encontrar a esta bestia solo para esto, era decepcionante, ridículo que algo como esto sucediera, no tenía precedentes y lo peor es que no podía volver el tiempo atrás ahora, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía remediarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono el pelirrojo con un tono cargado de agresividad y decepción.

-Sai dirigió la operación, no pudimos hacer nada- se excusó Kakuzu.

-¿Cuántas veces les dije que debían de traérmelo antes de que lo encontrara el resto del equipo?- recordó el Akatsuna, sin ser capaz de recobrar la calma, no ahora y ante semejante falla.

-Cometimos un error, no volverá a pasar- prometió Juzo, desviando la mirada hacia su compañero que asintió en son.

-No puede volver a pasar, ya fue eliminado- Sasori se sentía más derrotado que nunca en su vida, pero no quería admitirlo, menos frente a ellos que bajaron la mirada como cachorros regañados, no, eso no le producía ninguna satisfacción, más bien lo contrario y él necesitaba pensar. -Se acabó el tiempo, ya no importa, fuera- desestimo, indicándoles que se largaran.

No deseando decepcionar aún más a su auténtico jefe, más de lo que ya lo habían hecho por su ineptitud, tanto Kakuzu como Juzo se hubieron retirado en impoluto silencio cuanto el Akatsuna les dio la espalda, frustrado tanto con ellos como consigo mismo. Había trabajado tanto con el fin de obtener una victoria de la que jactarse…incluso había empleado una vieja arma medieval, llamada lucero del alba y que reposaba en lo alto de la chimenea, que había adquirió como obsequio de un amigo suyo, que era coleccionista, hace muchos años, todo en espera de hacer que esta bestia a quien tanto perseguía pudiera aparecer motivado con un posible enfrentamiento o perseguidor que era lo que él era, pero nada había resultado, por un momento Sasori había creído que todo saldría a pedir de boca pero no había sido así; quien sea que fuera esta bestia, lo necesitaba vivo, pero eso ya no podría suceder porque había sido eliminado, pero aun así y por muy descabellado que fuera, Sasori quería creer que aún había esperanza, ya habría tiempo de averiguar todo meticulosamente, ya habría tiempo.

* * *

El lugar en específico en que Naruto y él habían vivido—y lo citaba en pasado porque no volvería allí ni tenía la menor intención de hacerlo—no había sido elegido solo porque si y al azar, la puerta por la que Sakura y él habían huido hacia solo unos minutos conectaba con los túneles más antiguos de la ciudad, un sistema rudimentario pero sumamente útil que había sido construido en los años de la guerra americana y reutilizados durante la primera guerra mundial si Sasuke no se equivocaba en esta cronología, y que daba con un callejón intransitado en un barrio cualquiera de la ciudad y cuya puerta tenía sobre si el letrero de _Peligro Solo Personal Autorizado_ y un montón de cosas más que de momento hubieron resultado innecesarias de recordar. Habían escuchado el eco de la explosión pero solo eso, no sabían que es lo que había sucedido en realidad y no querían saberlo porque cualquier sicario de Muirfield ahora estaba muerto y ellos a salvo, eso era todo en cuanto querían y necesitaban pensar porque ahora el plan estaba hecho de principio a fin y ya no tenían que preocuparse por nada. Ni aun en medio estas cloacas o pasadizos oscuro cubiertos de telarañas y polvo, no se hubieron separado, deteniéndose de esta huida solo para recuperar el aliento, antes de poner en marcha el incendio o de planearlo siquiera, habían desperdiciado uno escasos minutos en hacer perdurar todo lo necesario materialmente hablando, Sakura había prometido mantenerlo en su apartamento hasta que Naruto y Sasuke encontraran otro, " _refugio seguro_ ", por lo que no había prisa por la que correr ni razones por las que sentirse mal, todo había salido bien, perfectamente de hecho, ni siquiera habían podido imaginar que el plan fuera a resultar del modo en que lo había hecho pero si, era un éxito.

-Por poco- suspiro Sasuke, sintiendo que finalmente podía respirar con tranquilidad.

-Déjame recuperar el aliento- pidió Sakura, apoyándose en sus hombros y llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, riendo ante la descarga de adrenalina que había resultado para ella tal carrera, había sido una auténtica aventura con su propio príncipe azul, aunque Sasuke era incluso mejor que cualquier héroe de fantasía, él era real. -Ahora podemos empezar de cero- ánimo obsequiándole una de sus más luminosas sonrisas.

-¿Nosotros contra el mundo?- la idea resultaba infinitamente perfecta para Sasuke, solo ellos dos bajo el mismo techo aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, en la misma cama por las noches y sin ser separados por nada por las mañanas…sonaba perfecto.

-Sí, nosotros, Naruto y Hinata, contra el mundo- aclaro la Haruno, divertida al verlo fruncir fingidamente el ceño.

-Aún tenemos que averiguar quién te tendió esa trampa- se interesó el Uchiha inevitablemente.

El plan había resultado, por supuesto, y todo lo que ahora tenían que hacer era moverse solo por si acaso, no es como si fuera una prioridad porque nadie podría seguirlos ya que no sabían dónde estaban o si habían escapado, pero a Sasuke continuaba intrigándolo quien podría haber orquestado un asesinato digno de psicópata solo con el fin de encontrarlo, no quería hacer un juicio valórico y catalogarse a sí mismo como una blanca paloma—de paloma blanca no tenía nada—pero quien sea que lo hubiera hecho debía tener recursos, no se trataba de un donnadie porque el arma conocida como lucero del alba era una reliquia muy antigua y valiosa, algo que no cualquier podría tener a su alcance solo porque sí, pero de momento era mejor que no pensara en eso y se lo recordó ante la inocente mirada de Sakura que le sonrió levemente, animándolo a no llenar su mente de pensamientos inciertos, por ahora lo único en que quería pensar era en el tiempo que pasarían juntos, así como con Matsuri que quizás elegiría dejar las citas a un lado por un tiempo con tal de conocer mejor al novio de su hermana mayor y su salvador, el panorama que ahora se abría ante ambos no tenía precedentes, era la única oportunidad real de paz y alegría que habían sentido en mucho tiempo y merecían disfrutar de ella, quizás y después de todo este día no estuviera tan mal, claro que se había vuelto turbio y oscuro pero de momento tenía consecuencias solo positivas, al parecer. Pero la alegría podía ser trastocada con increíble facilidad y así hubo sido por obra de un disparo que resonó en el aire y que sin previo aviso dio contra le pecho del Uchiha ante la atónita mirada de Sakura que intento evitar que se desplomara contra el suelo, escuchando como su propio corazón latía vertiginosamente producto del miedo al saberlo herido, pero no grave aparentemente, más nada al tranquilizaba, si lo herían a él era como si la hirieran a ella.

-¡No!- Sakura sintió como si le hubieran disparado a ella o algo pero mientras se arrodillaba junto al Uchiha indicándole que hiciera presión en la herida para aminorar el sangrado, girando muy brevemente su rostro para darse cuenta de que quien había disparado era Ino, pero ni siquiera eso podía importarle, solo Sasuke. -Tranquilo, todo estará bien- tranquilizo, entrelazando su mirada con la de él, acariciándole el rostro, instruyéndolo a que mantuviera la calma.

-No puedo creerlo, se trata de él, ¿no?- más bien afirmo la Yamanaka sin soltar su arma que continuaba apuntando hacia el Uchiha, con cierta dificultad por la presencia de su amiga que se había convertido en poco menos que un escudo humano para protegerlo.

-Ino, por favor- rogó Sakura girando su rostro para enfrentarla, pero sin ser capaz de decir nada lo bastante convincente como para tranquilizarla, ni tampoco a sí misma.

-Esto es denigrante, ¿cómo pudiste?- Ino chillo de decepción ante aquel panorama del que era testigo, no podía creer que su amiga hubiera hecho esto.

Nuevamente estaban contra la espada y la pared, solo que esta vez incluso la propia Ino estaba peligro, todos estaban en peligro.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos lectores, prometí actualizar durante esta semana aunque tuve unos contratiempos de inspiración porque no actualizaba este fic hace tiempo, pero cumplo con lo prometido :3 este fin de semana actualizare " **El Siglo Magnifico Mito Mei & Mikoto**", la próxima semana (en que volveré a clases) " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y " **Titanic Naruto Style** " el próximo fin de semana :3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias :3) a **Adrit126** (que siempre esta cerca y a quien adoro) a **AriLiz** (feliz por su regreso y esperando que el rumbo de la historia sea de su agrado) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 este capitulo engloba la segunda parte del **capitulo 16** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Insaciable** " :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	29. Chapter 28

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie " **Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016, protagonizada por **Kristin Kreuk** ( **Catherine Chandler** ) y **Jay Ryan** ( **Vincent Keller** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y personajes de carácter menor son de mi absoluta responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Forgiven** " de **Within Temptation** representando la reflexión de Ino a lo largo del capitulo :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su día habría de continuar así, simplemente no lo hubiera creído, pero la realidad se alzaba inclemente ante ella; arrodillada junto a Sasuke, preocupada por la herida de bala recibida en su abdomen por obra de Ino que ve encontraba de pie y apuntándolos a ambos con su arma a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Era por demás insólito que, en cuestión de minutos, todo el panorama de libertad e iniciar de cero, hubiera cambiado de ese modo. Sakura siempre había sido consciente de que la libertad se impondría en algún momento y que mentir ya no podría ser posible, pero de todos los posibles escenarios….este nunca había hecho aparición en su mente, simplemente no podía aceptarlo aunque estuviera sucediendo ante sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer; si contestar a las incógnitas de Ino o solo mantenerse al pendiente de Sasuke que si bien no parecía estar herido de gravedad, le preocupaba muchísimo. Solo quedaba un camino que seguir; implorar por su amistad y todo lo bueno que había existido entre ambas en el pasado…comprensión y ayuda, sin importarlo difícil que fuera debido a la mente cerrada de su mejor amiga a quien dudaba poder convencer de cualquier cosa, menos aun cuando algo que no se habían tenido la una a la otra, en mucho tiempo, había sido precisamente la confianza, ¿Cómo tenérsela ahora?, ¿Por qué? No había como.

-Ino por favor, confía en mí.- rogó Sakura sin saber qué otra cosa decir para calmar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo me pides que confié en ti?, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?-refuto Ino, al borde de la histeria.

-No va a lastimarnos, lo conozco- fue todo cuando la Haruno pudo decir de antemano, casi pudiendo predecir lo que Ino estaba pensando, -te contare todo, pero por favor, baja ya el arma- lastimeramente sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que Ino no hubo dejado de apuntarle con el arma en ningún momento. -Haz presión aquí- pidió a Sasuke, volviendo a concentrar toda su atención en él. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- indago sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- sosegó el Uchiha que lo que menos deseaba era ser un problema en ese momento.

-Debes estar loca- acuso Ino luego de haber sido testigo del intercambio de palabras y gestos entre ambos, -es el asesino que hemos estado buscando, por quien alteraste evidencia, has sido su cómplice todo este tiempo- reafirmo para sí, sin medir en lo absoluto sus palabras.

-No, Ino, no es un asesino- protesto Sakura de inmediato, intentando que la ira no se apoderara de ella ante la tozudez de su mejor amiga, -créeme, por favor- imploro, no pudiendo hacer más. Ino, bajando su arma, quiso creer en ella y en sus palabras, pero no podía hacerlo cuando la realidad señalaba todo lo contrario, por lo que y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, no dudo en salir corriendo ante la atónita mirada de Sakura. -¡No!, ¡Ino!- llamo, sin conseguir detenerla, -Sasuke…- no quería abandonarlo, pero tampoco quería que Ino se fuese así sin más.

-Estaré bien, ve tras ella- consintió el Uchiha, más la mirada que Sakura le dio, claramente dio a entender que no estaba del todo segura de hacer eso y dejarlo, -rápido, ve- reitero con idéntica convicción.

Le resultaba por demás enternecedor que aun en una situación así en la que incluso peligraba su trabajo y amistad, ella fuera de anteponer el bienestar de él por sobre tantas otras cosas que el consideraba de mayor relevancia. Pero era necesario tanto por el bien de ambos como del bien de la propia Ino hacerla entender la única verdad existente. Sakura estrecho ligeramente su mano contra la suya antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Ino cuanto antes, aunque Sasuke dudaba que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer por si sola en base a lo que había visto de la terquedad de Ino. Por lo mismo es que, y conteniendo el aliento lo más posible es que se levanto ligeramente la camiseta, buscando a tientas la herida causada por la Yamanaka y extrayendo lo más rápido que le fue posible la bala, emitiendo tan solo un bajo quejido en cuanto sintió la herida cerrar por si sola, una vez libre de la bala. Recuperando el aliento en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke se levanto del suelo...necesitaba alcanzar a Sakura. Corriendo lo más rápido que le fue posible, una parte de Sakura agradeció de todo corazón ser tan buena corriendo, por lo que siguiendo los ecos generaban los pasos de Ino, no le hubo resultado del todo difícil alcanzarla, acelerando con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto vio aparecer la espalda de su amiga en la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Ino!, ¡Espera, por favor!- llamo la pelirosa intentando darle alcance

Sakura y ella habían sido mejores amigas desde siempre, no importaba que hubiera sucedido entre ambas, al final siempre se volcaban hacia su amistad y no permitían que nada, absolutamente nada las seperara, siempre habían confiado la una en la otra, pero...esto era totalmente diferente, no solo era mentir, también era encubrir a un asesino y aun sabiendo todo esto a Sakura sencillamente no le había importado, había mentido todo ese tiempo al fingir que todo estaba bien, y obviamente no lo lamentaba, ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amiga?, ¿Quien era esta mujer a quien no conocía? Sakura era muy buena corriendo, por lo que Ino hubo necesitado correr con todas sus fuerzas para no ser alcanzada por su amiga. No importaba que costumbre tuviera de correr, en ese momento ya comenzaban a dolerle las piernas debido al esfuerzo por intentar alcanzar a Ino, pero de todas formas siguió corriendo, incapaz de darse por vencida y comenzando a lograr alcanzarla, aunque no lo suficiente. Para su sorpresa y la de Ino, alguien apareció bloqueando su camino e interceptando a Ino que retrocedió debido a la impresión y todavía más cuando se volvió y le impidió moverse: era Sasuke

-Tienes que escucharnos- pidió Sasuke, cubriéndole la boca para qué no gritara.

-Ino, por favor, confía en mí- rogó Sakura, intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pero también estando sorprendida a más no poder con la aparición de Sasuke. ¿Cómo?...- indago, incapaz del todo la pregunta.

-Me recupero rápido- resumió el Uchiha, intentando no alterar todavía más a Ino.

-Te contare todo, lo prometo…- garantizo la Haruno a su mejor amiga, en pro de tranquilizarla.

Todas las mentiras tenían un principio y un final y tal vez ya era hora de que en cierto modo parte de esta mentira acabara, no era su intención perder a su mejor amiga por motivo de su amor, jamás había sido esa su intención, pero si sucedía lo peor…no, no quería pensar en eso. El miedo era un sentimiento que nacía no solo de lo desconocido sino que también en base a los prejuicios que se instalaban en la mente, por lo que hubo quedado claro tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura que hacer a un lado dichos prejuicios y llegar a tocar una fibra sensible Ino…no sería nada fácil. Tal vez Ino no creyera que fueran a ser del todo sinceros con ella, tal vez creyera que aun continuarían mintiéndole…convencerla no iba a ser nada fácil, pero ahí, bajo tierra en aquellos túneles, en cierto modo disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo, repentinamente Ino hubo cerrado los ojos, desmayándose en los brazos de Sasuke y Sakura que asistieron atónitos, observándose el uno al otro con desconcierto hasta escuchar el eco de pasos que los hicieron alzar la vista hacia el pasillo donde emergió Hinata con una divertida sonrisa, jugando entre sus manos con una pistola tranquilizante cuyo dardo se encontraba clavado en el costado del cuello de Ino.

-Hinata- regaño Sakura, no sabiendo si era correcto agradecerle o gritarle.

-Suerte que se me ocurrió seguirla, eso y que no tenía nada mejor que hacer- justifico Hinata, conteniéndose para no reír ante la expresión de Sasuke y Sakura. -Y en cuanto a usted, señor, tal vez le gustaría pensar muy bien las cosas antes de disparar a un oficial de policía- advirtió a quien sea que se hubiera encontrado siguiendo sus pasos entre las sombras y que emergió al saberse descubierto. -Tú- reconoció, sorprendida a más no poder.

-Tú- se sorprendió el Uzumaki de igual modo.

-¿Se conocen?- la Haruno intento no mostrarse tan sorprendida a como realmente estaba, porque no venía al caso.

-Algo así, nos conocimos en la comisaria- contesto Naruto, saliendo finalmente de su estupor.

-Creí que era un pasante o ayudante de forense para C- concordó Hinata, con suspicacia.

-Bueno, en ese caso, los presento- estableció Sakura, intentando deshacerse de la incomodidad en el ambiente. -Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuga, Hinata, él es Naruto Uzumaki- presento sintiéndose extrañamente normal, pese a que la situación no fuera óptima para aquello.

-Un gusto- sonrió Naruto estrechando la delicada mano de la Hyuga.

-Igualmente- imito Hinata, dejando atrás cualquier prejuicio.

La primera vez en que la había visto, se había sentido como un mortal observando a una diosa, y aunque ahora si podía hablar y verla directamente a los ojos, de todas formas Naruto sintió como si le temblasen incontrolablemente las piernas, aunque suponía que en realidad todo se debía a sus propios nervios. Muchos hombres la habían mirado a lo largo de su vida, con el fin de analizarla, era algo común debido al vistoso color gris perla de sus ojos, pero aun así…Hinata nunca había visto a alguien mirarla con semejante idolatría, tanto que por un breve momento la hizo sentir incomoda, pero de una forma extra y a su vez agradable. Dejando a Ino-completamente inconsciente cabe añadir—, a salvo sobre el suelo y con ayuda Sakura, más específicamente sobre su chaqueta—que no necesitaba ya que no sentía frio, o no como la mayoría de la gente– , Sasuke extrajo con mucho cuidado el dardo que se había clavado en el costado del cuello de la Yamanaka, el Uchiha supuso que cuando menos y con una dosis normal…habría de estar fuera de combate por alrededor de medio día, lo cual en cierto modo les daba tiempo a la vez que retrasaba lo inevitable; asumir que la verdad debía imponerse, eso si no querían salir huyendo debido a su propia seguridad, eso y que Sakura tal vez fuera a perder a su mejor amiga por protegerlo a él y a Naruto.

-Al menos tenemos algo de tiempo- menciono el Uchiha tanto para Sakura como para sí.

-Ya no hay escondite- obvio el Uzumaki sabiendo que la única opción a seguir era el plan de emergencia. -Hasta nuevo aviso, nos vamos a Canadá, ahora- determino sin más.

-¿Y dejarla aquí?- cuestiono la Hyuga, escéptica.

-Estará bien- desestimo el rubio, intentando mantener la calma de forma generalizada.

-Por supuesto que no- regaño Sakura, intentando no perder la calma.

-¿Quieren dejar de preocuparse por ella?- pidió Naruto, centrándose en escapar, que era lo importante.

-No llamo ni dio su ubicación- corroboro Sakura, revisando el teléfono de Ino, esperando que aquello los hiciera descartar la posibilidad de huir, -tenemos tiempo de sobra- desvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

-Y nadie se ira, ni Sakura o Hinata, menos aún nosotros- determino Sasuke, para nada de acuerdo con dejar Sakura, mucho menos ahora. -Y me gustaría creer que Ino solo necesita ajustarse al impacto de verme- añadió, desviando la mirada hacia Sakura.

-¿Luego de los cinco años de terapia que necesitara para aceptarlo?- menciono Naruto en caso de que ya no fuera obvio.

-Naruto tiene razón- secundo Sakura, aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, -Ino es demasiado metódica; ve blanco o negro, ningún punto intermedio la convencerá- garantizo conociéndola mejor que nadie.

-También es tu mejor amiga- obvió Sasuke, no deseando que se diera por vencida.

-Si, y está molesta conmigo por mentirle y alterar evidencia- recordó la Haruno de igual modo.

-Han estado juntas casi toda su vida, eres importante para ella, sin importar que esta situación no sea nada sencilla- animo el Uchiha, conociendo mejor que nadie lo convincente que era ella con las palabras.

Amaba a Sakura y por ende no buscaba otra cosa que ella fuera tan feliz como lo era él cada vez que la veía sonreír a ella, no podría vivir consigo mismo si por protegerlo a él perdía a su mejor amiga, no sin antes haber intentado para mantener su hasta entonces indisoluble amistad. Él mismo había sido testigo a lo largo de los años de la incuestionable importancia que tenía Ino en la vida de Sakura; eran hermanas, no de sangre, pero si de corazón, cuando Mebuki había muerto, Ino se hubo vuelto la única compañía filial, además de Matsuri, con la que contar durante años, solo recibiendo idéntica confianza a cambio. No sabía muchas cosas de Ino, por…obvias razones, pero si tres cosas con total seguridad: era una de las pocas personas que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por Sakura como él y Hinata, nunca traicionaría a Sakura sin importar lo que pasara…y si su amistad se quebraba, ambas lo resentirían por idéntico dolor. Quería creer de todo corazón que tal vez lo único que Ino necesitaba era tiempo para asimilarlo todo, pero no podía tener la certeza de que fuera así, pero Sakura tendría más esperanza que nunca, por ambos, por todo.

-Ya que hablamos de la amistad y la confianza, este es su buen momento para decir que su otro amigo, C, trabaja para Muirfield- desvelo Naruto, recibiendo en respuesta un frustrado suspiro de parte de la Haruno y la Hyuga, -sin ofender pero saben cómo elegirlos- mascullo de forma casi inaudible.

-Repite eso y el próximo noqueado serás tú- advirtió Sakura, C podía cometer múltiples errores, pero eso no significara que dejara de ser su amigo.

-Un problema a la vez- sosegó Hinata, intentando pensar lo más rápido que le fue posible, sin perder la calma, -según nuestras opciones creo que debemos hacerle entender de alguna forma que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto- menciono más bien para sí, debido a lo obvió. -Tengo una idea, ya que yo no estoy en la comisaria, harán preguntas, ve tú; trabaja, contenta a los jefes y yo me quedare aquí junto a Sasuke, así le explicare todo a Ino cuando despierte- sugirió ya que era la única persona, además de Sakura, que estaba al tanto de todo como para intentar convencer a Ino.

-Es un buen plan- aprobó la pelirosa tras meditarlo por un segundo.

-Pero…¿y si no logran convencerla?- inquirió Naruto, lamentando hacer tal pregunta, más era necesario.

-Huiremos- acepto Sasuke, ya que no habría otra opción.

-Yo convenzo a C, tú encárgate de volver al trabajo- designo el Uzumaki a la Haruno.

Emitiendo un vago suspiro, Sakura se inclinó hacia Sasuke, besándole cálidamente la mejilla antes de erguirse y seguir a Naruto…necesitarían suerte para salir de semejante problema.

* * *

La morgue se encontraba en un silencio mayor del que podía esperarse en un cementerio a media noche, como si lo hubiera nadie allí o incluso peor, lo cual por cierto debería de resultar incómodo o inquietante para cualquiera, pero no para C que adoraba su rutina de trabajo y que en ese momento se encontraba organizando las muestras encontradas de los restos de justiciero, trabajando afanosamente por dos razones, una era labora y otra era personal; laboral porque estaba asociado a Muirfield y quería llevar a cabo su labor con su natural responsabilidad, y personal porque quería erradicar un peligro para quienes conocía y especialmente para Sakura. Había dejado atrás sus investigaciones hace tiempo porque cualquier investigación asociada a Muirfield y a esa cosa…nunca vería la luz, por lo que no tenía sentido, además de que esto no era ningún juego, era algo muchísimo más serio. Jugando entre sus dedos con la muestra de ADN que llevaba el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y que habría de cambiar por alguna de las que C poseía en su laboratorio en relación al caso del justiciero, Naruto ingreso en la morgue con una sonrisa amigable dirigida hacia el forense en tanto C alzo la mirada hacia él.

-Vine tan pronto como oí las noticias- justifico el Uzumaki antes de que C hiciera cualquier pregunta.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió el forense, curioso por su aparición.

-Te sorprendería como vuelan los rumores en Facebook, twitter, Instagram…- enumero Naruto distraídamente.

-¿Está en Instagram?- se sorprendió C enormemente por el impacto mediático.

-Los chicos de hoy- desestimo el ojiazul. -Deberíamos celebrar- sugirió animosamente.

-Me gustaría, pero están esperando unos resultados- refuto el forense, tomando nota de las muestras.

-Que esperen, que los científicos tengan el poder una vez- ánimo el Uzumaki tan hiperactivo como de costumbre.

Necesitaba alejar a C de la morgue o distraerlo lo suficiente como para cambiar alguna de las muestras que serían sometidas a análisis para dar por terminado este problema y ya, porque por ahora ya tenían más que suficiente con Ino…sin ofender. Él tampoco quería huir, no era admisible a estas alturas, no después de todo lo que habían logrado, meses logrado—emocionalmente hablando—se irían a la basura por culpa de una personita…pero sería su única salida si no conseguían remediar las cosas y era precisamente por eso que estaba ahí. La oferta de Naruto era más que tentadora, ¿Cuándo no era más que tentador tener el control de todo? Pero por desgracia no podía hacerlo, ni por su propia responsabilidad ni por su ética de trabajo, aunque era agradable por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien además de Sakura le recordar que tenía una vida y que tomarse las cosas con ligereza una vez en la vida no era un pecado. Naruto podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, no era un tonto, no como parecía dar a entender en ocasiones, pero aun así y conociendo tan bien a C como lo conocía, Sakura no hubo dudado en echarle una mano a Naruto y hacer una visita al lugar de trabajo de C que parecía a punto de contestarle al Uzumaki, el momento perfecto para intervenir.

-Hola C- saludo la pelirosa con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro. -¿Interrumpo?- indago, fingiendo que Naruto le resultaba ajeno.

-En lo absoluto- desestimo C, volviéndose hacia el Uzumaki. -Ella es la detective Haruno- presento con la debida cortesía.

-Profesor Uzumaki, colega del doctor C- se presentó Naruto, estrechando la mano de la Haruno, fingiendo tan bien como ella.

-Un placer- sonrió Sakura. -Entonces, ¿lo tenemos?- curioseo ya que él estaba analizando las pruebas encontradas, mismas pruebas que Naruto, Sasuke y ella habían preparado.

-No estamos seguros, he tenido algunas interrupciones- aludió C a la presencia de Naruto.

-Pero él no me ha dejado acercarme a los tubos de ensayo- añadió el Uzumaki, como defensa.

-Me alegra saberlo- rio la Haruno. -¿Podemos hablar, C?- pidió, sujetándolo del brazo al recibir un asentimiento de su parte, encaminándose hacia el pasillo. -¿Aun tienes el informe sobre especies cruzadas?- indago por mera curiosidad, distrayendo lo suficiente a C, como para darle a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para cambiar la muestra de ADN recopilada en el destruido hogar del Uzumaki y el Uchiha, por una muestra de Sasuke, para que todo acabara ahí.

-Sabes que debo comparar el ADN con el que se encontró en la escena del crimen- recordó C, no deseando hacerla sentir mal, pero ese era su trabajo; seguir las reglas.

-Lo sé y no me opongo, solo quería saberlo- tranquilizo Sakura. -Confió en que hagas lo correcto, como siempre- añadió, sonriéndole amigablemente en todo momento.

Una parte de ella quería decirle a C que sabía todo, que no tenía por qué mentirle, que sabía que él trabajaba para Muirfield, pero no quería que él lo aceptase, le dolería demasiado verlo errar con semejante seguridad. La Haruno alzo la mirada hacia la puerta, donde apareció Naruto, sonriendo a modo de respuesta de que todo había resultado exitosamente. Sin dejar de sonreír Sakura se despidió de C, para volver temporalmente al trabajo. Algo era algo…

* * *

Los túneles subterráneos eran extrañamente cómodos, ni demasiado fríos ni demasiado silente, no cuando de vez en vez el silencio era roto por el sonido de las ruedas de los autos contra el asfalto en la superficie, a la par que Sasuke y Hinata se entretenían suspirando de forma intercalada, ventados uno al lado del toro mientras vigilaban a Ino en todo momento; lo que menos querían es que por un descuido—por más mínimo que fuera—saliera corriendo, sin darles a ellos el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle las cosas. Para Sasuke en concreto era muy difícil intentar concentrarse en una cosa a la vez y no llevar sus pensamientos hacia Sakura, deseando poder ayudarla…pero estando imposibilitado para hacerlo, de momento. Sintiendo un peso inexorable y extraño sobre si, Ino se removió ligeramente para así desperezarse, sintiéndose sumamente incomoda, como si estuviera durmiendo contra el suelo…y en cuanto entreabrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que si era así. Cuando dispuso averiguar el porqué de esto, se encontró con Hinata y…ese sujeto vigilándola, lo cual de inmediato la hizo ventarse y retroceder hasta sentir el muro a su espalda, impidiéndole alejarse de ahí, como quería hacer.

-Tranquila, Ino- sosegó Hinata, llamando la atención de la Yamanaka de tal modo que solo se centrase en ella, y no en Sasuke de quien desconfiaba tanto, -todo está bien, ¿sí?- alentó, logrando que la rubia no entrase en pánico. -Bebe un poco de agua-ofreció, tendiéndole la botella que llevaba consigo.

-Solo quiero hablar, ¿sí?- inicio Sasuke al ver a Ino relativamente calmada, mientras bebía agua. -No voy a hacerte daño- añadió, suponiendo lo que debía estar pensando.

-¿Y Sakura?- pregunto la Yamanaka finalmente, devolviéndole la botella a Hinata.

-Está trabajando- contesto la Hyuga, temiendo cualquier posible enfrentamiento y deseando evitarlo. -¿Recuerdas que Sakura te hablo de unos experimentos?- aludió ya que lo mejor era empezar por ahí.

-¿Antes de noquearme? Sí, creo que lo recuerdo- se mofo Ino con evidente sarcasmo.

-Lo que ella no te dijo es que la organización responsable de que Sasuke no sea…técnicamente " _humano_ ", saben que se equivocaron- se expresó Hinata, con cautela, conociendo lo suficiente la situación como para explicarla, -pero quieren cubrir lo que hicieron, pasando por encima de quien les plazca, los que formaban parte de la operación y quienes sepan de ello- dicho esto se señaló a sí misma, a Sasuke y a la propia Ino con la mirada.

-Si, esa es la razón por la que Sakura no te dijo nada- respaldo el Uchiha, incapaz de legarle a Hinata la labor de explicarle todo a Ino, no cuando él también tenía una responsabilidad que asumir.

-O tal vez porque protegía a un asesino- corrigió la Yamanaka fríamente.

-Él no es un asesino- espeto la Hyuga, molesta por su falta de empatía e indiferencia.

Al igual que Sakura, si Hinata odiaba otra cosa a idéntico nivel que las personas crueles o carentes de empatía, eso era aquellas personas que no podían aceptar lo desconocido como algo loable y agradable únicamente por su temor a lo desconocido, lo prejuicios representaban el miedo y la imposibilidad de avanzar por causa del propio miedo. Ino podía jactarse de ser muy valiente y todo cuanto quisiera, pero en ese momento estaba actuado como una cobarde y una tozuda insoportable que no quería ver o aceptar la realidad. No iba a culpar a Ino por simplemente seguir sus ideales sobre lo que era y no era correcto, él era la persona menos indicada para decirlo porque seguir sus antiguos ideales eso lo que lo hacía ser una bestia hoy en día, aunque ni aun teniendo todas las oportunidades del mundo por cambiar las cosas…no las cambiaría, no cambiaría su presente con Sakura por nada. Sakura había entrado en su mundo y había ayudado a Naruto y especialmente a él a creer que aun con todo con lo que lidiaban día a día, era posible tener una existencia normal…lo menos que podía hacer era actuar de igual modo con quienes eran importantes para ella.

-Tuve que dejar a toda mi familia por esto; todos los que me conocían, creen que estoy muerto- obvio Sasuke, mostrándose completamente sincero en cada una de sus palabras. -No decírtelo era por tu seguridad, eso es todo-concluyo, dejando cualquier opinión a jurisdicción de Ino.

-Encontramos tus huellas en un caso, hace casi un año- recordó Ino, sin perder la calma al hacer memoria. -¿Sakura y tú han mentido desde entonces?- obvio, intentando camuflar su desprecio por aquello.

-Y no sabes cómo ha sufrido por eso, créeme- refuto el Uchiha, que si bien se sabía el culpable de todos los prejuicios de Ino…no podía dejar que Sakura fuera arrastrada a todo, como una culpable.

-Pero lo ha hecho para protegerme, ¿no?- inquirió la Yamanaka, sardónica. -Con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos- mascullo para sí, en voz alta. -Tal vez nos abandonó- supuso ante la ausencia de la pelirosa.

-No, vendrá- protesto Sasuke, creyendo ciegamente en que Sakura volvería en tanto le fuera posible.

-Yo también tenía fe en ella, antes- comparo la rubia con falsa empatía. -¿Qué crees que sale de esta relación?- curioseo, ansiando saber la respuesta.

-Ahora no, Ino- objeto la Hyuga de inmediato.

-No lo sé, intento alejarla pero ella no lo hace fácil- contesto el Uchiha, siguiendo el juego de Ino, ¿Quería respuestas? Bien, pues él se las daría.

-Mira, guapo, hacerse el difícil no funciona, no con ella- dio a saber la Yamanaka, sin creerle por completo.

No quería sonar negativa ni nada parecido, pero extrañamente su mejor miga…ex mejor amiga, tenía una especie de imán para con los chicos malos y desde luego que este caso no era para nada diferente. No conocía al sujeto delante de ella, tal vez debiera darle una oportunidad de explicarse y justificar porque había hecho todo respecto de lo cual estaba al tanto, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo en base a todo cuanto sabía? No estaría siendo leal consigo misma al creer en la palabra de un asesino, ni tampoco sería leal con Sai al ningunear el modo en que había muerto Shin. No, creerle sería un error…y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué una parte muy interna de sí misma le decía que se estaba equivocando? Ino era una de las personas más tercas del mundo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque era su amiga y de Sakura, pero no por ser amigas pensaba tapar sus defectos y fingir que todo era absolutamente perfecto y estaba bien, porque no era así. Solo deseaba haber podido bancarle a Sasuke la incómoda situación de que la mejor amiga de su novia estuviera cumpliendo el papel que normalmente ejercía una madre al conocer al novio de su hija, lo cual equivalía literalmente a un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Ni modo…aunque ciertamente Sasuke estaba lidiando bastante bien con todo eso pese al insoportable comportamiento que Ino estaba teniendo. Sasuke sí que amaba mucho a Sakura, porque no cualquiera toleraría a Ino.

-¿Y si usamos el tiempo que tenemos para conocernos mejor?- sugirió Hinata, intentando eliminar la tensión del ambiente. -Ustedes tienen mucho en común- aludió aunque por la mirada de Ino estaba claro que ella no le creía.

-Lo que tenemos en común es que ambos nos preocupamos mucho por Sakura- concordó el Uchiha, cansado de guardar silencio. -Sé que estás furiosa con ella ahora, pero todo es por tu propio bien- intento hacerle entender, aunque no creía poder ser tan convincente como Sakura.

-Pues no lo veo así- refuto Ino, completamente en desacuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero deberías oír lo que ella te diga- planteo Sasuke, no pudiendo obligarla creerle. -No va a mentir, ya no más, luego decide que hacer, nadie te detendrá- garantizo, aunque Ino se mantenía tan estoica que no se podía decir si le creía o si lo estaba escuchando. -No voy a pedirte que hagas lo mismo que Hinata, sino solo que escuches a quien te considera tu hermana- pidió, causando una ligera sorpresa en Ino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono la Yamanaka, incomoda porque él supiera eso.

-Conozco a Sakura, por eso lo sé- contesto el Uchiha simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Guardando silencio, aun observando con suspicacia al hombre delante de ella, Ino hubo de reconocer que no parecía una mala persona…pero tampoco era el primer chico lindo que era más de lo que parecía. Aunque algo si era cierto; era el primer chico que conocía tanto a Sakura y a ella misma.

* * *

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, Sasori?- inquirió Sakura, asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, tras llamar primero.

-Sí, pase Haruno- permitió el Akatsuna.

La verdad es que Sakura consideraba que esta conversación no era son un pérdida de tiempo cuando su única preocupación en ese momento no era sino volver junto a Sasuke y Hinata para estar junto a Ino y explicarle la verdad de las cosas, anhelando de todo corazón que su mejor amiga creyera en sus palabras, no por su seguridad y de quienes podían peligrar sino también por la propia Ino que sin saberlo se echaría al cuello la soga de Muirfield. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sakura intento no sentirse incomoda mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla delante del escritorio del asistente del fiscal, callando su curiosidad por saber el motivo para el cual había sido llamada en medio de su horario de trabajo, y no es que le molestara…pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Analizando en silencio a la bella pelirosa ventada delante de él, Sasori intento cuestionarse una y otra vez si ella realmente era de confianza en relación con la información que él iba a revelarle…tal vez lo fuera, tal vez no, más aquello era relativo teniendo en cuenta quien era su madre y por lo mismo es que necesitaba decirle una verdad que ella desconocía. Si iban a trabajar juntos, ella necesitaba saber ciertas cosas.

-Debo reconocer que el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, le he tomado mucho afecto y confianza, detective- confeso Sasori, intentando emplear las palabras adecuada para expresar lo que realmente quería decir, -su eficiencia ha logrado que se ganara a pulso mi confianza y eso no lo logra cualquiera- añadió elogiándola inevitable pero sinceramente.

-Me alaga- agradeció Sakura, aun sin comprender del todo el porqué de este halago.

-Iré directo al punto; ¿conoce el nombre " _Muirfield_ "?- pregunto el Akatsuna luego de haber preparado el terreno, obteniendo en respuesta una absoluta mirada de incredulidad. -Esperaba esa reacción de su parte, detective- sonrió distraídamente, devolviéndola a la realidad con dicho gesto. -Cuando tenía cuatro años, y era un huérfano, me acogieron en un lugar que no conocía; me alojaron y me cuidaron, en general me trataron muy bien debo decir- narro, levantándose y dándole la espalda, no siendo capaz de contemplar la expresión que seguramente había surgido en su rostro, -excepto por los interminables procedimientos médicos que me realizaban- añadió, recordando con pesar y nostalgia aquellos días.

-¿Fue un conejillo de indias?- afirmo más bien la Haruno, completamente anonadada.

-Algo parecido- confirmo el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia ella, notando que increíblemente parecía aceptar bien lo que él le estaba contando. -Continuamente recogían sangre, tejidos y cualquier cosa que pudieran obtener de mí- reitero, volviendo a sentarse frente a ella, curioso porque ella aceptas tan bien semejante información. -He estado cazando a Muirfield gran parte de mi vida- añadió finalmente, dándole tiempo a procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

-Siento oír todo lo que ha vivido, pero ¿por qué me lo cuenta?- cuestiono Sakura, sorprendida de que él también estuviera vinculado a Muirfield en cierto modo. -No creo ser de confianza- menciono, más para sí que para el asistente del fiscal.

-Es por su madre- justifico Sasori, sorprendiéndola todavía más de ser posible. -Inicialmente relacione sus apellidos como una mera coincidencia, pero cuando busque en su expediente, descubrí que su madre si había sido la misma doctora que había estado tratándome cuando era niño y que tras sacarme de Muirfield encontró a una familia amorosa que me adoptara- explico, sabiendo que ella podría considerar impropia semejante violación a su privacidad.

-Por Dios...- jadeo Sakura, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, deseando desaparecer.

-El proyecto del que yo formaba parte se llamaba _Quimera_ , una criatura mítica…- continúo el Akatsuna.

-Formada de partes de diferentes animales- completo la Haruno, la mirada en la nada antes de centrarla en él. -Mi madre tenía un collar con un dije de esa criatura, decía que le recordaba a respetar el poder de la naturaleza- explico con cierto sarcasmo, cansada de descubrir que su madre no era en lo absoluto quien ella había pensado que era.

En base a los últimos acontecimiento, es decir, lidiar solo con Muirfield, había comenzado creer que tal vez las mentiras de su madre habían acabado, que el desastre que a ella le quedaba por limpiar no era tan grande; que solo debía ayudar a Sasuke y darle todo su amor sincero…pero al parecer no era así, porque hora venía a enterarse que estaba involucrada en cosas mucho más sórdidas de las que ya creía. Habían experimentado por Sasori cuando no había sido más que un niño, ¿Cómo entender eso?, ¿Qué clase de persona enferma atentaría contra la integridad de un niño? Sentía como si el mundo se le estuviese viniendo encima, y en parte agradecía que su madre estuviera muerta, porque de otro modo no sabría cómo enfrentarla, lo que había hecho…era horrible, monstruoso. De todas las reacciones que Sasori había esperado obtener, está definitivamente no era una de ellas, y es que obviamente la detective Haruno estaba asombrada, pero no parecía tener ningún prejuicio contra él ni contra lo que acababa de contarle, era como si simplemente estuviera procesando todo, lo más rápido posible. Irrumpiendo en el silencio, Sasori sitio su teléfono vibrar, extrayéndolo; se trataba de Kakuzu.

-Debo contestar, puede ser importante-se disculpó Sasori educadamente. -¿Qué sucede?- inquirió, levantándose de su escritorio, alejándose para no involucrar a la Haruno en la conversación.

- _Tenemos un rastro_ \- revelo Kakuzu del otro lado de la línea,- _puede que el sujeto no esté muerto_ \- informo, requiriendo de su permiso para continuar.

-Procedan- permitió el Akatsuna, finalizando la llamada y volviéndose hacia la detective Haruno. -Lo lamento, detective Haruno pero el deber me llama- se excusó, agradeciendo la comprensión que ella había tenido con él, al contarle todo.

-Es una pena- sonrió Sakura, conmovida aun porque él le tuviera tanta confianza, -hasta pronto, señor Akatsuna- se despidió, tendiéndole cordialmente la mano.

-Señorita Haruno- correspondió Sasori, estrechándole la mano.

-Gracias por contarme esto- admitió la pelirosa con una cálida sonrisa.

Dicho esto y sin desvanecer su sonrisa, Sakura abandono la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sasori a solas con sus pensamientos. El Akatsuna estaba realmente superado por la reacción que había tenido la pelirosa ante su revelación…no había creído que ella pudiera era tan tolerante y comprensiva; definitivamente Sakura Haruno era una mujer llena de sorpresas, y en la cual podía confiar plenamente.

* * *

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- pregunto Naruto repentinamente, sacando al forense de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- C no entendió a que se refería

-Sakura, estuvo aquí antes- específico el Uzumaki, con cautela.

Sakura definitivamente era una chica muy linda tanto físicamente como en personalidad, dueña de una personalidad que encandilaba a cualquiera, pero…tenia novio y este era su mejor amigo, por lo que Naruto consideraba que era su imperativo deber proteger aquello que era valioso para Sasuke, todavía más si el Uchiha en varias oportunidades había sentido celos debido a la cercanía y confianza que C tenía con Sakura debido a compartir su entorno de trabajo. No es como si Sakura fuera a desviar la mirada en algún momento, pero era un tanto peligroso que el forense albergara sentimientos de aquella naturaleza, estando a su vez vinculado a Muirfield, y es que no se podía olvidar que en parte por culpa suya corrían un gran peligro, fuera del que Ino y de por si representaba por si sola. _Un paso a la vez_ , se dijo el Uzumaki mentalmente al ver como sus pensamientos se alejaban del que debería ser su enfoque actual. Por muchos problemas que tuvieran en ese momento en particular, de nada servía apresurarse, a él solo le quedaba lidiar con C lo mejor posible para evitar otro problema todavía mayor.

-Amigo, no deberías seguir ese camino- aconsejo Naruto, velando por los intereses de su mejor amigo. -Ya trabajan juntos, sería muy complicado- explico, aunque estuvo ultimo era completamente cierto.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi vida amorosa?- bromeo el forense, divertido aunque ligeramente incómodo.

-No lo estoy- protesto el Uzumaki, -solo me preocupa tu vida profesional ahora que estás en las garras de " _M_ "- obviamente la letra " _M_ " aludía a _Muirfield_ , por lo que C comprendió el porqué de su preocupación. -¿Es reciproco?- curioseo, pese a saber la respuesta.

-Me gustaría creer que sí, pero lo dudo- contesto C, más bien para sí.

Tal vez era cruel de parte de Naruto alegrarse porque C no fuera correspondido, pero si pensaba así, solo lo hacía porque no quería que nadie se interpusiera todavía más en la felicidad de su mejor amigo. El mayor deseo personal de C era ser correspondido en su amor por la hermosa Haruno, pero en la única oportunidad que había tenido de acercársele y besarla, ella lo había evitado, pero en ningún momento le había dado a entender que no sintiera nada por él, de hecho en varias oportunidades le había pedido que fuera su cita; en una ocasión normal y otra por trabajo, pero de inmediato había pensado en él y de la misma forma ambos se tenían mucha confianza, claro que últimamente se habían distanciado con motivo de su propio trabajo, pero pese a esto Sakura siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa en cuanto se veían. Quería confesarle lo que sentía por ella…pero cada vez que pretendía hacerlo, sentía como si le faltara el valor y todo por el temor a ser rechazado. A la par que ambos hombres se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, el analizador de ADN hubo comenzado a emitir un sonido semejante al de una alarma, dando a entender que por fin y después de tanto tiempo, había un resultado concluyente, uno que los hizo a ambos salir de su ensueño.

-Dios mío- suspiro Naruto, fingiendo absoluta incredulidad.

Un problema menos, por ahora.

* * *

Luego de la revelación o más bien momento de sinceridad que Sasori había tenido para con ella, había resultado relativamente fácil salir del trabajo ahora que la atmósfera estaba tranquila con la estratagema que habían hecho para burlar a todos haciéndoles creer que ya no existía ningún _justiciero_. Increíblemente y contra cualquier panorama que Sakura se hubiera imaginado; Sasuke y Hinata habían conseguido evitar que Ino saliera huyendo, solo con la única condición de que un vez presente, ella le explicase todo sobre porque debería creerle, y cuando decía todo, era todo. De igual forma, Sakura había elegido mantener temporalmente en secreto la revelación de Sasori, por ahora lo último que Sasuke necesitaba saber es que el círculo de personas perjudicadas por Muirfield estaba creciendo. Explicarle las cosas a Ino…esa era otra historia. Ino podía ser una persona absolutamente comprensiva si la ocasión y su voluntad lo permitían, pero en esta oportunidad Ino había elegido anteponer sus prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas por encima de lo que sus dos amigas fueran a decirle, como si simplemente eligiera hacer oídos sordos de la verdad. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, pensó Sakura inevitablemente, dando todo de si por no perder la paciencia, continuando con su relato:

-Todo esto se remonta a mi mamá, ella era medico en la unidad que integraba Sasuke, y fue quien diseño e inyecto el suero en los soldados- se expresó Sakura, agradeciendo mentalmente que Ino si estuviera escuchándola. -No quería mentirte, pero esto inicio cuando Sasuke me salvo- la rubia frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. -¿Recuerdas esa noche, cuando cumplí doce años?- aludió, ya que Ino conocía la respuesta.

-¿Esa bestia?- relaciono la Yamanaka, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Esa bestia era él- afirmo la pelirosa. -Todo inicio conmigo protegiendo a Sasuke como una deuda de vida, pero todo...cambio- no encontró otras palabras con las que explicar lo que había acabado sucediendo, -no teníamos planeado que sucediera, pero nos enamoramos, ¿sí?- intento conectar con Ino a través de la empatía, pero esta no hizo sino apartar la mirada, de brazos cruzados, meditando todo en silencio.

-Cada vez que Sasuke ha estado implicado en un caso, es porque ha intentado hacer lo correcto, solo por eso- añadió Hinata, habiendo experimentado lo difícil que sería lograr que Ino les creyera.

-Excepto el asesinato del hermano de Sai- mascullo la Yamanaka entre dientes, pero si lo bastante claro como para que Sakura la escuchara.

-Iba a matar a Matsuri- chillo la Haruno sin dudarlo ni por un momento, -no sabes cuánto lo lamenta, pero Sasuke no tuvo opción- defendió, sabiendo lo mucho que había costado que Sasuke se culpara por ello.

No es como si dudara de la palabra de Sakura con respecto a aquella vivencia de su pasado, pero…Ino no conseguía entender cómo es que su amiga había confiado y sucumbido al amor por alguien que teóricamente era más un animal que un humano, y todavía peor en caso de que su mejor amiga lo ignorase; era un asesino sin importar por donde se mirase, ¿A dónde había ido a parar la cordura de Sakura? Sinceramente ya estaba cansada de hacer esto, decirle a Ino una y otra vez que las cosas no eran como precian, que en ocasiones solo no había extremos; bueno o malo, el mundo era mucho más que eso, el bien y el mal eran más de lo que parecía. Mal era cundo personas con poder engañaban a otros y convertían sus vidas en un infierno, cundo los perseguían y los hacían considerarse monstruos, solo porque otros tenían la culpa. Para Sakura eso es lo que representaba Muirfield, la maldad en su estado puro, y ella que había sido criada para defender el bien por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados como si nada, no sería ella misma si lo hiciera. Nunca había creído que tendría que llegar a elegir, pero aparentemente había llegado la hora de hacerlo, y ella ya había hecho su elección.

-Por eso nunca te dije nada, porque sabía que no lo entenderías- hablo la pelirosa finalmente, dándose por vencida.

-Sakura…- intento protestar Hinata, más la Haruno solo alzo la mano, indicándole que no interfiriera.

-No, me doy por vencida. Adelante, vete, ya me da igual, supongo que no éramos hermanas después de todo.

-¿Es mi culpa, entonces?- cuestiono Ino con evidente sarcasmo, ofendida.

-No, es mía- refuto Sakura, viéndola a los ojos con sinceridad. -No te pediré que hagas algo que vaya contra tus creencias, nunca ha sido esa mi intención- añadió únicamente, dejando lo demás a libre albedrío.

No podían culparla y decirle que simplemente no lo había intentado, vaya que o había hecho y desde hace mucho tiempo venía diciéndole a Ino…rogándole que creyera en que si parecía hacer algo incorrecto era por una razón de peso, que como migas que eran creyera que tenía razones para hacer lo que hacía, pero por lo visto de nada habían servido todas sus insistencias, porque Ino había tomado una decisión y ella la suya. Por un momento Hinata creyó que Sakura estaba bromeando, pero en cuanto la vio hacerse a un lado para permitirle a Ino marcharse, supo que no se trataba de ninguna broma a la par que Ino se retiraba sin siquiera despedirse. Alzo la mirada hacia Sakura, sin ver nada en sus ojos ante el empeño que ponía la pelirosa en ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Hasta entonces Sasuke se había mantenido varios metros más lejos de la conservación, para darles privacidad—aunque pudiera escucharlas con perfecta claridad—, pero y no se vio en la necesidad de mantenerse lejos; apareciendo tras Sakura, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo y sabiéndose el culpable de esta situación…pero no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Sasuke, sabiéndose responsable de todo cuanto ella padecía.

-No, es mi culpa. Es mi culpa…

Nunca habría imaginado que pasaría, pero si había una razón para quebrar su amistad con Ino, esa eran todas la mentiras que había dicho, tal vez todo sería diferente si le hubiera contado la verdad a Ino, o tal vez no, eso no podía saberse. No se podía cambiar el presente; había perdido a su mejor amiga

* * *

Cuando había sido una niña y Sakura le había contado su experiencia con respecto a la muerte de su madre y de quien la había salvado; Ino, como tantos otros, había creído que tal vez todo lo que Sakura decía que había sucedido no era sino producto de su imaginación y el estrés y pese a ser su mejor amiga, Ino había mantenido esta férrea creencia a lo largo de los años, creyendo que en algún momento Sakura se daría cuenta, pero ahora…ahora Ino se había dado cuenta de que era posible cometer errores a través de una inferencia, algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Era como si el mundo hubiera dado un vuelco y ella había terminado por sentirse más confundida que nunca; no sabía que hacer…pero en el fondo su raciocinio le decía no contarle a nadie la verdad que sabía, tanto por el bienestar de su amiga como por su propia conciencia. Doblando en la esquina del pasillo, Ino se encontró sorpresivamente con dos de sus " _compañeros_ " de trabajo; Kakuzu y Juzo, enfundados en los uniformes de operación del distrito y llevando consigo picanas eléctricas y linternas. No había dado su ubicación, ni tampoco había dicho donde iría, por lo que de inmediato le resulto por demás extraño que alguien perteneciente a su distrito se encontrase en ese lugar. Aun así Ino no demostró su total desconcierto.

-Yamanaka, que sorpresa- saludo Kakuzu fríamente.

-Kakuzu, Juzo- contesto Ino, con cautela, -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- inquirió confundida por las armas que llevaban.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Yamanaka?- se mofo Juzo, jugando con la picana en su mano.

-¿Nunca has visto una picana eléctrica?- cuestiono Kakuzu, igualmente estoico.

-No, solo me sorprende que trajeran una aquí abajo- repuso la Yamanaka, sin ceder en su cautela. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto finalmente, intercalando su mirada entre ambos.

-Recabando información- espeto Juzo sin demasiado interés, -aún no están listos los resultados del ADN y vinimos siguiendo un rastro- esa puede haber sido una explicación plausible, más aun así Ino no la creyó. -Dijeron que el sujeto es peligroso y vinimos preparados- añadió señalando con la mirada las picanas eléctricas que ellos traían.

-Obviamente, pero no es una especie de animal- protesto Ino, sin dejar de desconfiar de ellos. -¿Qué saben ustedes?- interrogo específicamente.

-Vete y déjanos esto, Yamanaka- desde Kakuzu, aburrido de tanta charla innecesaria.

-No, de ninguna forma- se negó la rubia, solo se iría de allí si ellos la seguían, de lo contario no. -Estuve aquí todo el día, revisando las alcantarillas y no hay nada- se explicó ante la negativa de ellos, más de nada hubieron servido sus palabras. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- mascullo retrocediendo por mera inercia.

Quería salir huyendo, si, como cualquiera que sintiera temor hacia lo que le era desconocido, especialmente esos dos con quienes había sido cautelosa desde el primer día, sin creer por completo en que fuera tan quedos y serenos de como parecían. Había tomado una decisión bastante clara sobre lo que haría; no delataría a Sakura, claro que eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, más pese a eso, no sería ninguna traidora. De nada sirvió que Ino intentase retroceder porque, y provechando el terreno donde se encontraba el desagüe hacia las alcantarillas, Kakuzu la sujeto del hombro y la estampo violetamente contra el muro más cercano. La brutalidad del golpe contra el material sumió de forma inmediata a Ino en la inconsciencia poco antes de que fuera arrojada al desagüe que llevo su cuerpo inerte en la corriente. Juzo, que hubo observado todo en silencio, entorno los ojos luego de que su compañero de labores hubiera finalizado con su trabajo; el trabajo era claro, dar con esa bestia y na más, o perder el tiempo en pantomimas de ninguna clase, ni en juegos tontos. Solo tenían una oportunidad y no podían fallar, pero al parecer su compañero la estaba olvidando.

-¿Qué hiciste?- bufo Juzo, internando no entrar en cólera.

-Es ella o nosotros- justifico Kakuzu sin más.

Dicho esto y como si nada, ambos continuaron con su camino, abandonando a su suerte a Ino que en la corriente helada de las alcantarillas llego a un punto en que todo acababa en una especie de pozo, lo bastante profundo como para que solo su cabeza quedar fuera del agua, pero con una molesta cantidad de agua colándose del drenaje sobre ella. Tan molesta era la cantidad de agua que le caía en cima que luego de unos segundos pudiera salir de la inconsciencia. La cabeza le retumbaba a la par que sentía una cantidad de agua irregular caer sobre ella, tendiendo a ahogarla, mientras intentaba respirar normalmente, tosiendo para no ahogarse con el agua; cuando Ino finalmente recupero por completo la conciencia, solo entonces reparo en donde estaba realmente. En el desagüe, bajo un ducto, a su suerte, sola y sin nadie cerca que la ayudar, todo por culpa de esos malditos de Juzo y Kakuzu. Maldiciendo internamente para sí, Ino concentro todas sus energías en mantenerse a flote y en no permitir que el agua que le cai encima la ahogase, aun por más difícil que esto fuera. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones lo más que pudo y grito a todo pulmón, esperando que alguien la escuchase:

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda!- rogó Ino, gritando tan fuerte como le era posible, temiendo horriblemente no ser oída.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura al ver que Sasuke se detenía delante de ella y Hinata

-Alguien viene, y no es Naruto- advirtió Sasuke únicamente.

En cuanto Sasuke hubo dicho esto, los tres hubieron tenido la cautela suficiente para ocultarse tras uno de los muros; lo último que querían era quedar en una evidencia todavía mayor luego d que Ino se hubiera marchado. El pasillo fue iluminado por la luz de un par de linternas, revelando a Juzo y Kakuzu que llevaban consigo picanas eléctricas…obviamente no porque estuvieran paseando de o lindo ahí, sino porque tenían sus segundas intenciones. No había posibilidad de salir de allí, no sin una pelea y esos dos no eran de confianza en lo absoluto en ningún concepto. Sakura se volvió hacia Hinata, indicándole que la siguiera, ante lo cual la Hyuga no mostró protesta algún, claro que Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo y lo manifestó en la expresión en sus ojos, pero ellas no pretendían que por algún error él fuera a quedar en evidencia. Con cautela, hacia Juzo y Kakuzu, esperando reducir cualquier posible pelea a un golpe que los sumiera en la inconsciencia, pero para su desgracia, ambos se hubieron volteado antes de que concretaran aquello; bloqueando el posible golpe conque ambas pretendían sumirlos en la inconsciencia, Kakuzu sujetando a Hinata de brazo con una llave y Juzo sujetando a Sakura del cuello, cortándole la respiración. Visto esto, Sasuke no lo dudo ni por un momento antes de intervenir, zafando a Sakura del agarre de Juzo, permitiéndole respirar.

Libre; Sakura no dudo en ayudar a Hinata en cuanto estuvo libre, no contando claro conque Kakuzu soltaría a Hinata para concentrarse en ella. Sin otra opción, Sakura evadió cada golpe lo mejor posible, ganando tiempo para Hinata que comenzó a levantarse del suelo, algo aturdida por el golpe contra el suelo. Tal y como Juzo había hecho antes, la intención de Kakuzu no hubo sido sino sujetar a Sakura del cuello, solo que ella lo hubo previsto a tiempo, rodeando con sus manos las muñecas de Kakuzu entorno a su cuello, ayudándose de sus piernas para alzarse por encima de él, a la altura de sus hombros, usando esta misma posición para enviarlo de golpe al suelo con un tercero golpe en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza en compensación por el golpe propinado a su compañera. Apareciendo tras un aturdido Kakuzu y con un solo movimiento, aunque aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía, Hinata le hubo roto el cuello, viéndolo caer al suelo a la par de Sakura que de inmediato se volvió hacia Sasuke. Para él la pelea había sido relativamente más fácil; solo evitar ágilmente cual golpe y al final romperle el cuello a ese sujeto, sin mucho remordimiento debía añadir ya que Sakura y Hinata habían sido muy específicas sobre que esos sujetos eran más bien espías y no compañeros de trabajo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó el Uchiha, volviendo su atención hacia ella.

-Si, solo…necesito recuperar el aliento- tranquilizo la pelirosa. -Hinata…- rió, alzando la mirada hacia su amiga; vaya caja de sorpresas había resultado ser.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono la ojiperla, como si nada. -Él no es el único peligroso aquí- aludió, señalando al Uchiha con la mirada.

-Sin palabras, Hyuga- bromeo Sasuke, sin saber qué otra cosa decir para elogiarla.

-Gracias- rió Hinata inevitablemente, agradecida por el cumplido.

-Vamos- dirigió finalmente la pelirosa sin atreverse a opinar nada.

No pretendía discutir ni nada es solo que…estaban sorprendido; sabía muy bien que Sakura era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones y esta no era la excepción, pero debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de Hinata, parecía más inofensiva, pero evidentemente podía dejar de serlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque él ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a eso teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaba con Sakura, y ella sí que era una caja de sorpresas, día tras día. Ya se habían desecho de otro problema en dos sentidos; uno para no ver descubierto y otro en el ámbito laboral…no era gran pérdida. Sin más que decir, los tres hubieron pretendido seguir con su camino y salir de allí cuanto antes, hacia un lugar temporalmente más seguro, pero algo les hubo impedido hacerlo, o más bien Sasuke, que de la nada se hubo detenido. Debido a su agudo sentido del oído, el Uchiha hubo sido capaz de escuchar unos gritos que se alzaban en medio del silencio existente en medio de aquellos túneles; _¡Ayuda!, ¡Por favor!_ La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no hubo sido capaz de reconocerla luego de varios segundos de silencio; se trataba de Ino.

-¿Sasuke?- llamo la Haruno, curiosa y confundida al ver su atención lejos de donde estaba.

-Es Ino- reconoció el Uchiha a modo de respuesta. Acto seguido y sin esperar respuesta alguna, el Uchiha hubo seguido esos gritos lo mejor posible, intentando dar con Ino, llegando a uno de los ductos de las alcantarillas, bajo el cual se encontraba encerrada y próxima a ahogarse. -Ino, dame la mano- pidió esperando que ella confiase en él, aunque fuera para sobrevivir. Afortunadamente y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, Ino alzo su mano, encontrándola con la de Sasuke que la hizo sujetarse fuertemente de los barrotes, guiándola a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. -Mantén la cabeza arriba- indico como advertencia.

Últimamente había intentado no perder el control lo mejor posible, especialmente porque no quería que la bestia que sabía que había en él tuviera la oportunidad de salir al exterior, no es que se sintiera precisamente ml por ello, pero anteriormente habían tenido múltiples problemas por lo mismo, por lo que temporalmente elegía restringirse si mismo lo más posible…pero en este caso y para salvar a Ino, estaba dispuesto a ceder. Gracias a Sakura y a su continua presencia, con el tiempo había sido capaz de adquirir cierta conciencia sobre sus actos, incluso de aquella forma. Con cuidado el Uchiha hubo sujetado firmemente los barrotes, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse únicamente en lo que quería hacer y no en dejar salir a la bestia, cosa que afortunadamente logro en un par de segundos, emitiendo únicamente un gruñido por o bajo ante lo que acaba de hacer. Seguidamente y apartando los destruidos barrotes, hubo sujetado de los brazos a Ino sacándola del agua. Había sido particularmente difícil dar con Sasuke en medio de aquellos interminables túneles, pero luego de varios intentos, Sakura finalmente hubieron conseguido encontrarlo y a Ino que tosió fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sin ser capaz de esperar más, Sakura se arrodillo junto a Ino, abrazándola protectoramente e intentando calmarla, al igual que Sasuke.

-Ya paso, estás bien- sosegó Sakura, acariciándole acompasadamente la espalda a su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Gracias…- suspiro Ino, entre lágrimas, abrazándose desesperadamente de sus dos amigas. -Perdóname, Sakura- sollozo, viendo por fin lo equivocada había estado.

-Ya no importa- protesto la Haruno sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Perdón, Sasuke- murmuro la Yamanaka, alzando la mirada hacia el Uchiha que le sonrió ligeramente.

Había estado ciega, ciega para ver que Sasuke no era un asesino…pero ahora, al ser salvada de la muerte por él, había sido capaz de ver su corazón. Se había equivocado con él, pero ya no más.

* * *

Luego de un baño caliente y habiéndose puesto un pijama muy cálido, por primera vez en años Ino volvía a sentirse como una niña, recostada a medias sobre el sofá de la sala de su apartamento, envuelta en una manta, con Hinata sentada a su lado en silencio mientras que Sakura preparaba un chocolate caliente para las tres, con el fin de poder habar con sinceridad, algo que no habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Luego de haber estado en las aguas que corrían bajo la ciudad, entre los túneles, a Ino no le extrañaría para nada contraer gripe aviar, un resfrió cualquiera pese al concienzudo baño que había tomado para librarse de todo y evitar entrar en algún grado de hipotermia. Resultaba insólito que después de haber albergado tantas dudas sus dos amigas estuvieran ahí; en su apartamento, velando porque estuviera bien…no merecía que cuidaran tanto de ella luego de todo cuanto había pensado negativamente sobre ellas. Sakura deposito cuidadosamente las tres tazas con chocolate caliente sobre una bandeja, llevándolas consigo hasta la sala y depositando esta sobre la pequeña mesa que era rodeaba por los sofás donde ve encontraban Ino, Hinata y ahora ella.

-Gracias, mami- sonrió Ino, imitando la inocencia propia de una infante…antes de proceder a hablar en serio. -Perdón- se disculpó sinceramente, lamentando su anterior comportamiento que no tenían ninguna justificación.

-Ino…- intento protestar Sakura, no necesitando de ninguna disculpa.

-Si, necesito disculparme, no estaba pensando con claridad, pero ahora sí y lo siento - objeto la rubia, decidida a seguir el camino correcto esta vez. -Ahora entiendo porque no me lo dijiste- añadió más bien para sí, dejando su taza medio vacía sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre ellas tres. -Me equivoque con Sasuke, no es ningún asesino, es…es un chico excelente- admitió, intentando expresarse con las palabras adecuadas que pudieran hacerle la debida justicia. -Tengo muchísimas preguntas- se expresó, lamentando tener que ser tan directa, más necesitando respuestas.

-Intentaremos contestarlas- garantizo Hinata, agradeciendo que ya no fuera necesario mentir.

-¿Ha lastimado a alguien inocente?- cuestiono Ino, albergando esta duda aun cuando Sasuke la hubiera salvado de morir.

-No desde Afganistán- confeso Sakura, sabiendo que era mejor para todos dejar de mentir.

-¿Alguna vez te ha herido?- la rubia lamentaba hacer esa pregunta, pero era imprescindible.

-No, nunca- contesto la pelirosa, sin siquiera esperar un segundo para contestar.

La verdad no imaginaba en lo absoluto la posibilidad de que en algún momento futuro Sasuke pudiera llegar a lastimarla, sabía que evada adquiriendo un extraordinario autocontrol de sus instintos primarios como bestia, pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo confiaba ciegamente en que él jamás haría nada para perjudicarla. Muirfield estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke era un peligro y que tarde o temprano acabaría lastimando a otros, por eso y para no quedar en evidencia es que querían deshacerse de él; pero Sakura no pensaba igual, a su entender era simplemente imposible que Sasuke pudiera llegar a lastimarla algún día. Ino creyó en las palabras de Sakura esta vez y como nunca antes, ¿Por qué? Porque en el momento en que Sasuke la había salvado de morir ahogada es que todas las explicaciones e informaciones previas que le habían intentado hecho ver habían cobrado sentido; habían destruido la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera una vida normal, en cierto modo, pero no habían erradicado su corazón, no era ningún asesino…tristemente lamentaba haber pensado tan negativamente de él, pero ahora quería resarcirse.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?- inquirió la Yamanaka inevitablemente interesada.

-Sí- contesto la Hyuga en nombre de la pelirosa.

-¡Hinata!- protesto Sakura, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-Tú no lo ibas a decir- justifico Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te extrañamos mucho- admitió Sakura, aflorando inevitablemente su lado sentimental.

-Yo también las extrañe- sonrió Ino, entrelazando sus manos con las de sus amigas.

Había sido difícil poder mantener su amistad entre todos estos líos y problemas, pero aquí estaban las tres juntas, y esta vez definitivamente no se separarían.

* * *

Los túneles bajo la ciudad eran silenciosos, húmedos y casi inquietantes, pero el miedo no estaba en el vocabulario de Sasori que recorrió los túneles en solitario, había descendido siguiendo el rastro de Juzo y Kakuzu en base a los rastreadores que estos habían traído entre su equipo, y solo él como su jefe había podido estar al tanto de la ubicación de sus restos que ciertamente le resultaron indiferentes en cuanto los vio, concentrándose únicamente en porque estaba allí, iluminando su camino con una linterna. Iluminando el suelo, su camino y los muros, Sasori intento encontrar alguna pista que le diera a entender que aquello que buscaba aún estaba con vida; que esa bestia seguía por ahí. Finalmente y tras lo que pareció una búsqueda infructuosa, la luz de la linterna dio con unas pronunciadas aunque difusas huellas de garras impresas contra uno de los muros, obviamente habían sido hechas por accidente, pero eso no importaba, importa que ahí estaban y ya. Trazando el contorno con sus manos, una ligera sonrisa arrogante en sus labios…por primera vez y después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener esperanzas, pero con una importante diferencia; esta vez no podía fallar, est bestia no podía escaparse, tenía que encontrar a como diera lugar, era cuestión de vida o muerte, por eso estaba ahí, para encontrarla.

-Estás muy cerca- menciono el Akatsuna, ligeramente ansioso, -y no sabes cuánto quiero encontrarte- añadió, llamándose a la calma.

No se encontrarían hoy, pero si lo harían tarde o temprano.

* * *

En la silenciosa morgue, el forense y el Uzumaki se encontraban observándose en silencio; Naruto bebiendo una cerveza que acababa de abrir, para celebrar, y C completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Según el resultado emitido por el analizador de ADN, ya era inequívoco; el peligro había acabado, el justiciero, la bestia…ya no existía, y C no podía sentirse más feliz con eso. Por meses había estado tras la pista de esa cosa, con el único fin de evitar que más personas inocentes murieran, ya fuera que él las conociera o no, pero especialmente por Sakura. ¿A quién quería engañar? Naruto tenía toda la razón, por ella es que había hecho todo eso; toda aquella investigación sobre especies cruzadas, toda su vinculación con Muirfield…todo había sido por mantenerla a ella a salvo, porque estaba enamorado de ella y porque no había una sola cosa que no fuera capaz de hacer por ella. Temía confesarle lo que sentía, pero por otro lado sabía que si no le confesaba ahora lo que sentía, no podría hacerlo nunca. Naruto por su parte intentaba leer los pensamientos del forense, lamentando que C estuviera enamorado de una mujer inalcanzable, inalcanzable porque Sakura estaba enamorada de alguien más, alguien que le correspondía por completo, pero el amor era algo incontrolable, no se podía elegir de quien enamorarse, de otro modo nadie sufriría por amor.

-¿Por qué la cara larga?- pregunto Naruto ante el decaído estado de ánimo del forense.

-Tienes razón, hice todo por ella- se sinceró el forense, aludiendo sus sentimientos por Sakura.

-No, soy un juez terrible para estas cosas- desdeño el Uzumaki, algo incómodo por saber que el forense realmente si estaba enamorado de la Haruno.

-Me siento aquí todos los días, enfrente de la muerte…la vida es corta, Naruto. Se lo quiero decir.

-No, no, no- negó Naruto, sin perder su tono bromista. -La vida no es corta, es muy larga, especialmente ahora-refuto, sabiendo lo que pasaría si C decidía confesar lo que sentía.

No era sensato, de ninguna forma que C se expusiera al rechazo de ese modo, porque eso es lo que le esperaba; Sakura amaba a Sasuke sin ninguna duda, y era horrible tener que ser el rechazado solo porque la chica por la que se tenía sentimientos en cuestión solo lo veía como a un amigo, y eso Naruto lo sabía bien, siempre le había ocurrido en la preparatoria, y no era difícil vivir aquello teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo había sido—y aun lo era, solo que tenía una novia de la cual estaba completamente enamorado—un imán de chicas. No, definitivamente C no debía confesarle a Sakura lo que sentía, traería más dificultades que beneficios. En parte Naruto tenía razón y eso C debía reconocerlo, ¿Y si Sakura lo rechazaba? Bueno, entonces habría de contentarse con vivir disfrutando de su amistad, tal y como había hecho hasta ahora, y de no ser así…se daría la oportunidad de ser más que amigos y por ahora C solo quería aferrarse a esta última posibilidad y es que Sakura—siendo increíblemente hermosa—no tenía novio, literalmente el camino hacia el corazón de su bella compañera de trabajo estaba libre, ¿Por qué no intentar ver más que amigos? Si, definitivamente lo intentaría aun cuando Naruto insistiese en que no lo hiciera, le confesaría a Sakura lo que sentía.

-Dame una cerveza- acepto C finalmente.

No cambiaría de parecer, le diría a Sakura lo que sentía…pero primero se armaría de valor con una cerveza.

* * *

Ahora todo estaba en calma, parecía como si los problemas se hubieran acabado completamente y en lugar de tinieblas hoy por fin hubiera autentica luz. Ino había especificado que no diría nada de cuanto sabia con la única condición de que se le permitiese participar y brindar su ayuda tanto como fuese necesario, algo ante lo que nadie había logrado oponerse desde luego. Aun había peligros, claro, pero por ahora nadie quería pensar en ellos, sino que solo en el presente. Sasuke y ella se encontraban perfectamente a solas, sentados en la escalera de incendios fuera de la ventana de su habitación, charlando de lo que les placiera; de ellos mismos y de cómo un día que habían pretendido iniciar estupendamente bien había sido más agitado que cualquiera que hubieran tenido previsto que sucediera, cualquier día en sus vidas antes de hoy. Claro que había sido difícil lidiar con todo durante tan corto tiempo, pero ahora que era de noche, era relativamente fácil ver toda esa dificultad tornarse en algo positivo, porque lejos de perder, el día de hoy habían salido aún más fuertes y con una lid nueva, las mentiras ya no serían tan grandes y a su vez la carga sobre sus hombros ya no seria tan pesada. Era correcto decir que de cada problema o dificultad se salía con una enseñanza.

-Kakuzu y Juzo han sido despedidos- comento Sakura, rompiendo con el silencio.

-Eso nos facilita limpiar el desastre de las alcantarillas- bromeo Sasuke, siguiéndole la corriente, dichoso por verla sonreír. -Entonces, Ino está de nuestro lado- afirmo más bien, viéndola asentir. -Odio decirlo; pero te lo dije, es tu amiga, tu hermana, era imposible que te abandonara- había creído que Ino acabaría comprendiendo la verdad, y afortunadamente así había sido.

-Tenías razón, ¿satisfecho?- admitió la pelirosa, intentando no reír por su arrogancia.

-No, falta algo- objeto él, sin decir que era exactamente lo que faltaba. Sabiendo que es lo que quería, la Haruno unión cálidamente sus labios con los de él, aferrándose a sus hombros, sintiéndose segura mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. -Se siente bien tener la razón- comento inevitablemente en tanto se rompió el beso.

-No te acostumbres- rió la Haruno, bromista.

-Intentare no hacerlo- lamento el Uchiha, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Tienes que irte?- inquirió la pelirosa, no deseando separarse de él, no ahora.

-Solo por una hora- tranquilizo Sasuke, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, -coordinare con Naruto que es lo que haremos a partir de ahora y luego volveré- prometió, perdiéndose en los brillantes orbes esmeralda de ella.

-Intenta no tardarte, no sé si pueda esperar- advirtió ella, fingiéndose exigente.

A partir de hoy, todo sería diferente, claro que u tenían que lidiar con Muirfield, pero ese era temporalmente el menor de sus problemas, por ahora su única preocupación era disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Matsuri no estaba en casa, Hinata e Ino no molestarían hasta mañana cundo volviera al trabajo y Naruto ya había hecho planes de donde dormir a partir de ahora, por lo que Sasuke y ella tendrían el apartamento para ellos solos durante toda la noche, y hasta que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran un nuevo hogar, y ella comenzaría a ayudarlos a buscar uno a partir de mañana. Era extraño…gran parte de su vida, hasta hace un tiempo había consistido en mantenerse alerta, en no olvidar que su vida corría peligro en todo momento, así como la de Naruto, y que si quería vivir, debía mantenerse lejos del ojo vigilante de Muirfield. Pero entonces Sakura había aparecido para hacerle ver que había mucho más que solo huir constantemente, ahora y gracias a ella tenía un futuro, una posibilidad de alcanzar un ápice de normalidad, y todo gracias al amor que ambos se tenían. Iría con Naruto, le explicaría que harían a partir de mañana y luego volvería junto a Sakura, y no volvería a separarse de ella otra vez.

-Hasta pronto- se despido Sasuke, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Hasta pronto- secundo Sakura de igual modo, besándole la mejilla.

No querían separarse, no de nuevo, pero esta separación sería menor que cualquier otra que hubieran tenido, por lo que y temiendo la añoranza que despertaría en ambos, no hubieron dudado en sellar su despedida con un beso, ahí; juntos y en su perfecta soledad. En las calles bajo el apartamento de la Haruno, C intento no dejar que los nervios se apoderasen de él mientas se disponía cruzar la calle hacia el hogar de la Haruno, pero ya que el semáforo hubo cambiado rojo, el forense se vio forzado a esperar. Alzo la mirada hacia lo alto del edificio, donde sabía que se encontraba la habitación de la Haruno; frunció el ceño al ver la escalera e incendios, y temiendo ser observado, retrocedió hasta un callejón tras él, para observar tranquilamente lo que pasaba. Ahí, en la escalera de incendios, Sakura se encontraba acompañada de alguien, alguien a quien el desde luego no conocía, pero que aparentemente era más importante para ella que él, ya que estaban compartiendo un beso que los hacia alejarse de la realidad. En tanto el beso se rompió y en lo que pareció ser un parpadeo, el hombre junto a ella desapareció, como si jamás hubiese estado allí. C abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo que acababa de ver, devolviendo la mirada hacia Sakura que sonreía como un niña enamorada, apoyando las manos en el borde de la escalera, disfrutando sentir como el aire movía sus caballeros

Por fin C comprendía porque Sakura había defendido a esa bestia desde el principio, porque tenía sentimientos hacia esa cosa y ahora había sido testigo de ello, de lo cercanos que eran entre sí; no se habían desecho del problema…aun no.

* * *

 **PD:** Perdón, mil veces perdón por favor. No tengo excusa que valga ante mi larga ausencia, pero la verdad es que mis clases terminaron apenas hace una semana y realmente no tuve tiempo para nada salvo estudiar y hacer trabajos y presentaciones, por lo que imploro el perdón de todos. El próximo año llevare a cabo mi practica profesional, pero en teoría todo debería ser más fácil a partir de ahora, por lo que prometo seguir escribiendo y actualizando tanto como me vea posible, pidiendo encarecidamente su paciencia.

Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic y eso que es uno de mis favoritos, pero ahora lo he hecho y me he dedicado toda la semana a ello, por lo que espero lo disfruten. Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **El Siglo Magnifico; Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **El** **Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ". Además y ahora que se viene la navidad, iniciare fics nuevos que tenia prometido desde hace tiempo, lo que estén atentos :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, disculpándome por mi prolongada ausencia :3) a **Adrit126** (prometiendole actualizar próximamente su fic " **El Emperador** **Sasuke** "y disculpándome por tardar tanto en actualizar)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

Este capitulo engloba la segunda parte del **capitulo 17** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Cómplice** ". También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
